Crimson Fate
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Destiny has a funny way of intertwining with Fate. They were ALWAYS off limits to each other... AH
1. Rebel Yell (A sister scorned)

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 1 - Rebel Yell (Billy Idol- A sister scorned)**

 **A/N summer BAMON AH story**

* * *

 _I hated everything about him and everything he stood for. He represented everything that had been taken from me, and every painful thing that had happened to me. And then one day, h_ _e was there. He was just supposed to protect me. He was there all the time._ _He was the last person I wanted to be around and the last person I ever expected to..._

 _But - We were always off limits to each other. Little did we know what was in store for us._ _We were never meant to fall for each other._ _And if anyone found out, we knew we wouldn't survive this. We knew it could get us both killed. What's love worth to you? Ours would cost us everything._

 _Crimson Fate_

* * *

Bonnie Jade Bennett didn't realize the growing pains she was about to endure her last year of high school. The lessons she was about to learn, about friendship, loyalty, family, trust, and least of all, Love. Bonnie wasn't ready for Love. Not in the world she grew up in. Where all the men she cared about and loved deeply, were lost in the dangerous world of the Crimson. She made a promise to herself, she would never fall for anyone from her neighborhood. EVER. And she would surely never, fall for a King.

This year, Bonnie would learn that LOVE comes when you least expect, and when it hits you like train you either take the ride or jump off.

And by no means, was loving a King or being loved by a King, any type of fairytale.

 **...**

Her music was on eighties, shuffled randomly. Billy Idol's Rebel Yell was playing in her room while she stood in front of her dresser half naked.

 **With a Rebel yell, she cried more more more...**

"Last year of the black and red skirt. Last year as a Rebel." She laughed at the irony of the music and the mascot realizing she needed to step out of her comfort zone before she turned eighteen. "Rebel? Yeah... this is my year."

She whispered to herself putting the uniform on for school today. The tiny fly away skirt and the vest which showed off her navel, was black and red in color with **REBELS** written across the chest in silver.

Buzz.

Bonnie looked down at her phone to see text messages from Caroline and Elena.

 **Care: Bitch don't forget your Pom Poms.**

 **Elena: Have you heard from Stef? He hasn't responded to my texts since yesterday...**

Bonnie shook her head. Both texts predictable. Neither got an answer.

Everybody knew, she was the type of girl, who, "had her shit together." She wasn't into boys the way her friends were. Let alone, high school boys. The only guy Bonnie gave the time of day, was her best friend, Stefan. Growing up in a world where loyalty, was everything, she never let too many people in. But when she loved you, she loved you hard.

Stefan, was the one boy Bonnie had sleepovers with her whole life. The one who her mother never questioned. The one who loved her through her attitude, held her when she cried, and teased her when she got boobs. He, noticed EVERYTHING, about Bonnie for so long. Until he started dating Elena. Slowly a wedge formed between them. And it got even worse when he started patching in to the MC. Stefan and Bonnie's friendship was slowly changing and becoming more complicated.

Caroline and Elena's friendships to Bonnie's were casualties of the circumstances surrounding them. Caroline and Elena grew up best friends. On the good side of town. Two girls with privilege different from Bonnie's. But, Bonnie was a legacy of her father who was the man of the neighborhood at one point. And because of this, no one in the neighborhood, fucked with Bonnie Bennett.

 **...**

Marcel Gerard Bennett may have also played a large role in why no one dare fuck with Bonnie. Her brother, the man both feared and respected in her community.

Recently Caroline and Bonnie had began bonding since Elena and Stefan started dating. With Bonnie's best friend Lexi out of the picture and Stefan and Elena all over each other, Caroline and Bonnie became thick as thieves. Caroline knew Bonnie's status, and embraced any thing that came with Bonnie. From the moment senior year started, her loyalties slowly started shifting and gravitating towards the girl from the other side of the tracks.

Little did either of them know the rollercoaster of a ride this year would be. And how grand their lives would change because of it.

 **...**

Marcel, Bonnies big brother, was the guy, who was popular in school, before he graduated three years ago. So popular, that whenever he came to pick her up, or watch her cheer at football games, everyone crowded him like he was still that guy! And he loved the attention. But not more than he loved his little sister. And protecting her was the one thing he believed he had to do, as much as he had to bleed Crimson to be a King.

Which is why, he tried to keep his lifestyle away from her, knowing how much she hated the Crimson Kings Motorcycle Club. Marcel always knew he'd patch in, since he was a kid. His dad was a KING, and before he was killed, his legacy was only left with his son. Everyone in town knew the CKMC, and the reviews were mixed. Some good, some bad, some very ugly. But Marcel, didn't care... his father died when he was a boy, and the CKMC always took care of Lazaro's family. Marcel was an official club member, and their uncle Vincent or Vin was the VP of the club. Marcel was Enforcer or second to the SGT at Arms. The SGT was the club's main Enforcer. And Marcel worked directly with him. He follows all orders of the SGT, and is his right hand. With his luck, his best friend Damon held that position, aka Sal. Sal and Cel grew up together. Sal was older than Marcel by a couple years... but their fathers started the club when they served their time in the army and were always thick as thieves.

But once Marcel joined, his life became hectic. The once high school baller who was close to his baby sister, was now one of the most feared and loved guys in the neighborhood. And because of his sisters disdain for the club, he kept his life away from her and his mother as much as possible. And eventually, it drove a wedge between them. Not that Bonnie paid much attention to the club.

She was always involved with her friends, and cheerleading, anyway. Today was no different. Tonight was spirit night at school, for the football game, and Bonnie was just excited about senior year. Because when it was all said and done, she'd graduate with honors and leave this bucket hole of town for good, forgetting all the pain it had brought to her life from the moment she was born.

 **...**

"Gosh, last year!" Elena squealed.

"Yeah, and I swear, I'm going to live it up. I'm so glad we only have four classes this year."

"Speak for yourself," Elena said. "Bonnie has six classes."

Caroline turned to Bonnie. "What, are you insane?"

"I don't have six classes. I have four, and I'm a teachers aide for one. And I'll be doing some volunteering later this semester at the Women's shelter."

"Why?"

"Transcripts."

"Damn. Well, is that both semesters, or just the first one?"

"I don't know yet. I'll decide later." She said.

"Is it just me, or did some of the guys get hotter this year?" Elena asked. "Bonnie...?" she elbowed her suggestively.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not into any of them."

"Come on, Bonnie. Seriously. Last year. We need to all be on the same wave length."

"You mean all have boyfriends, so I'm not the extra wheel?"

"That's not what I meant."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and kept getting her things together. "Whatever. I don't have to go to my elective period for two weeks, so, I'll see you guys later for the game tonight." Just then, the loud sound of a Harley burned everyone's ear drums, plowing through the parking lot of students cars. He was causing quite a stir and Bonnie rolled her eyes watching her best friends, run to the bike waiting for him to stop so they could hug him. Part of the allure of Marcel, was he was the bad boy with the gorgeous smile. Which made women think, he had a heart of gold. Bonnie knew first hand, the looks of a biker could be very deceiving.

And the relationship the siblings had, which was beautiful and once unscathed, changed dramatically when Bonnie grew into her body and her clothes fit her differently. When that caterpillar blossomed into a butterfly, and Bonnie couldn't hide it under her intelligence, or her sarcasm, something in him snapped. Marcel's over protective nature went from endearing to primal. And something happened to drastically change the dynamic of the two. Causing him to disappear for months. Having only showed his face today, for the first time since.

She was the good girl, with the bad boy brother. Every guy in town steered clear of her.

Bonnie watched her friends as they shamelessly flirted. "Hey Marcel. Long time no see." Caroline squealed.

Elena stood next to her twiddling her fingers around her long brown locks.

"Elena, and Caroline... my oh my how the two of you have grown into some very beautiful young women. You guys eighteen yet?" He joked, flashing that million dollar smile. Both girls having boyfriends, blushed like groupies making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"You two can literally stop flashing your desperation like two hookers on Sunset boulevard." Bonnie said.

"Chill baby sis. I literally haven't seen you in months."

"Well, I guess business before family, right?" She yanked her bag off the ground, and walked towards her car. "I'll see you two later." She pushed her way through the crowd, with a heavy shoulder, unimpressed by all of the commotion he made.

Never mind the fact, her two best friends had boyfriends. There was just something about dating a Crimson King. And while Stefan was in motion to become a prospect to the Kings... as his brother was an officer, and his father was a founder, Caroline's boyfriend Tyler wasn't in any affiliation of the Kings. So, her eyes were always on the prize.

Marcel, hopped off his bike, and ran to catch up to his little sis. "Hey. Come on, what the hell is your problem?"

"You, Cello." Only she called him Cello, because that is what their father called him. "You come around when you feel like it. You bombard my life, with your fucking big bro rules. And you have no respect."

"Whoa. I was handling some business up north. But, I try to keep you and Moms outta ma shit, for a reason. I'm still your brother. That ain't ever gone change."

"Why, I'm seventeen Cello. I'm not a baby. I can handle myself."

"I know, you do a decent job, but shit is getting crazy and I'm gone be sticking around a while. So, me and a couple of my boys will be at the football game tonight. Making sure no shit goes down."

Bonnie threw her bags into her car. "Shit? What the hell did you do Cello?"

"Me? I take care of my neighborhood. I am protecting it. And you."

"Fuck!" She yelled, causing other students to turn to the conflict. "My life, was fine. I don't need you coming and going as you please. You either wanna be here or you don't. But your not my daddy." Talking about their dad was a sore situation for both of them. She jumped into her car, slamming the door shut, and pulling out, so she could speed out of the parking lot.

She couldn't believe the nerve of her brother. Disrupting her life as he pleased. She wanted him far away from her. All he did lately was remind her of bad memories.

 **...**

Later that night the girls were enjoying their last, first game of the year. Caroline was excited her boyfriend was playing. "Girls, doesn't Ty look good with those tight pants on?"

"I mean... he always looks like that."

"Bonnie, he's put on fifteen pounds of muscle over the summer."

Bonnie shot a confused look. "Ohhhh okaaaay."

"Come on guys, we need to call a cheer. The team is down." Elena interrupted them.

Caroline looked to Bonnie, and they tried to figure out a cheer.

 **"Come on Rebels, Give 'Em hell,**

 **Let them hear our Rebel yell."**

The words flowed out like a song, while the girls threw sharp blades and fists, with straight arms, into cheer movements.

 **"Come on Rebels, Give 'Em hell**

 **Let them hear our Rebel yell."**

"This time for the people in the back!" Bonnie yelled out. And the girls got louder.

 **"Come on Rebels, Give 'Em hell**

 **Let them hear our Rebel yell."**

All of the girls moved to three groups for stunts, and proceeded to cheer their way to the stance, before Elena would be lifted, tossed and caught. Both Bonnie and Caroline, were in front of the stunt groups hyping the crowd. The crowd was getting into it and cheering back, in hopes to encourage the football team.

 **"Come on Rebels, Give 'Em hell**

 **Let them hear our Rebel yell!"**

Just as the cheer finished, the girls kicked and rallied the crowd, and that's when Bonnie noticed the crowds attention turned else where. "What the hell?"

"The crowd was just chanting with us, now they are all turned, what's going on behind the bleachers?" Caroline tried to glance and figure it out.

"Looks like someone just showed up."

"Probably rival schools trying to start some shit." Just then Bonnie caught a glimpse, of her brother, and a couple of the other CKMC members. "Fuck. I told him not to come tonight."

"Bon, lighten up, on Marcel. He's obviously here because he misses you."

"No, Elena. He's here, because he thinks some shit might go down."

"Really?" Caroline asked excitedly. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Some gang shit. Listen, I'm staying at your place tonight, Care."

"Totes." Bonnie turned to watch her brother make his way in the stands and sit right in front of her. She looked at his leather jacket, not even bothering to see the three guys he was with. But, Elena noticed that Stefan was one of the three guys there, and his brother Damon was there, along with another guy.

"Damn, look at my baby. Almost a King." She said. "Can't wait to see him when he gets his patch."

"Wow, really? Stefan wants in on that life? I knew it... he's always talking about King shit." Caroline noted.

"Be prepared to never see him, Elena." Bonnie never saw Marcel, and it was one of those things, she had gotten used to over the last three years.

"Nah, Stefan promised me, he'll still make time for me."

"Stefan's my best friend and I know he means well Elena, but I know the club life. I grew up around it. It pulled my dad from my mom, my brother from me. I've been watching Stefan the past few weeks, and probationary period is one big mind fuck."

"Bonnie, we'll make it work."

Bonnie looked at her friend, and knew she'd been acting like Debbie Downer since Marcel showed up, "You know, I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch all day. I just, hate when Cello comes around."

"I thought you and Marcel were close."

"We were. But, the last time he was here... just never mind, okay. Brother sister drama. And it's my last year. I can't handle that right now."

Bonnie was over it. With a few sets of eyes on her tonight, she turned her back to the crowd and proceeded to watch the game. But Caroline wasn't stupid. She felt an entire shift in Bonnie since Marcel showed this afternoon.

 **...**

Most of the night was peaceful, and just a regular high school football night. No rowdier than usual. By the time the game ended, the Rebels won, and the girls rallied to see where the after party was, heading towards the crowded parking lot.

"So, where's the party tonight?"

"Okay, Ty, says there's a party in the woods tonight."

"Shit happens at those woods parties."

"Things go bump on the night Elena, live a little." Caroline snapped.

"And when you two disappear with the guys..."

"I'm not hanging with Ty tonight. Girls night. Remember?"

"Care, you don't have to-"

"Hey baby sis." She was interrupted. "Just thought I'd give you a ride home." The girls turned to the interruption watching Bonnie neck roll in annoyance.

"Number one, I have a car. Number two, I'm not going home." His casual mood ceased.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Caroline's. Cello, stop... you ain't daddy." He gritted his teeth again, at the way she said things. It got under his skin, and in his mind, she should respect the man in her life that tried to look out for her. Both of their groups were watching the confrontation.

"No you ain't."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey... Marcel, Bonnie will be fine. I promise. Just a fun girls night." Then Marcel turned to see Elena hugged up on Stefan. Damon stood there, giving his brother a look of annoyance, and turned back to see something else in the parking lot that caught his attention throwing him off guard for a second.

"I know what that means. It means a party, and this is the first football game of the season. AND the Rebels won?! Hell no! Just a bunch of horny football players and jocks trying to fuck drunk girls. B, I'm following you home."

"Aye, Cel... who's that coming up the lot?" Damon asked.

Both men looked on, while Bonnie ignored them and attempted to walk away.

"Bon, just drive home, and I'll come pick you up, on my way to the bonfire." Caroline tried to be convincing, but as the girls got closer to the parking lot, gun shots went off. Everyone screamed and ducked, scurrying to the nearest place for cover. Every girl was pushed and pulled in different directions.

"B!" Bonnie tried to follow her brothers voice between the chaos is screaming people.

"Cello?" She screamed in fear feeling her heart race.

"B! Hold on I'm coming, where are you?"

"Under the bleachers. Caroline, Elena!" She called out.

"Bon?" The girls were about twenty feet away, trying to get to each other. Stefan had Elena and Caroline, moving them to his car. Bonnie was still fighting the crowd to find her brother. Another gunshot went off, and Bonnie dropped to her knees, like everyone else.

"Oh my God." She said to herself. Suddenly she was being pulled in another direction, and she couldn't control the crowd. "CELLO!" She screamed, but her body was winded by someone knocking her down. She could barely see, under a crowd of running people. Trying not to get bulldozed.

"B!" Someone else called her again, but she couldn't tell from where. It was faint and her body was focused on not being stepped on. Before she could figure out where she was, she was being lifted in the cradle position. Her face was being shielded, and whoever was holding her was strong and ran fast.

"Don't worry. I got you, just put your arms around my neck and I'll to get you out of here." She didn't see his face, but she recognized the smell of that leather jacket, and saw the patch SGT. Then she felt his body bombard through the crowd, and head directly for a motorcycle. When they got to his bike, he stood her up, and asked, "You alright?"

His hands dusting her off and checking for any cuts or wounds.

"I'm fine. I think. But, I was knocked down, and my chest hurts."

"What about your face? Your face okay?" He placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her face up. For the first time she saw him. It had been years since she'd seen him. She stopped going to her best friend, Stefan's house the minute he started dating Elena. And even the times she made it there, Damon was never there.

"My face is okay." They just stare at each other, for a few seconds. Just as Marcel noted both Caroline and Elena had grown up beautifully, Damon couldn't help but to take notice that his best friends baby sister, was no longer a little girl. He had no doubts, she had a football playing boyfriend somewhere, who didn't even know how to protect her in this kind of a situation.

He broke the moment, unable look at her face for too long. "Put this on, and get on." He demanded giving her his dome piece.

"Yeah, I can't do that. My car is-."

"Baby girl, someone just shot a fuckin gun. Get on this bike." He said calmly. "You can get your car later."

"What? No, that's-"

He got on the bike, then grabbed her from behind him, "Get on. Club order." She knew she always had to follow club order. It meant it was the better interest for both her and the club, and this man, wasn't letting her have her bratty way. She put the helmet on, and stepped over the bike, in her tiny skirt, and cropped vest. "Hold on tight." Her arms wrapped around him tight, and he pulled out of the parking lot, through the chaotic crowd, before anyone else.

He wasn't used to having such a young woman sitting on the back of his bike. So, it shocked him when he felt her fingers slip underneath his leather, and coil around his shirt. She didn't realized she been touching the skin of his abs. He just knew her nerves must have hit her the moment he pulled out of the parking lot, and on to the street, where his bike picked up speed, and she realized she didn't want to fall.

Something about the way she held onto him, and wrapped her fingers around his shirt, that made him drive with extra caution. After about five minutes, he felt her lay her head onto his shoulder, and he turned his head, to which, the helmet he made her wear obstructed any view of her face. He never wore his helmet. He just carried it around for females.

After about ten minutes, they pulled in front of her house. She was comfortable, enough to almost not want to get off. But when the motorcycle cut off, she felt the tension release in her thighs, and the relaxing vibration ceased.

"Wow." She sighed. "A girl could get used that." She took the helmet off, ponytail still intact.

"Yeah, well... as long as your brother has a say... you won't be anywhere near a bike."

"Well, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself."

"You are a little girl. And your brother is looking out for you."

Now, was the Bonnie he didn't want to see, and she didn't want to be, but how dare he challenge her maturity, and her ability to take care of herself. "And who are you? Last I checked, your club takes my brother away from us all the time. If he was supposed to watch out for me, you all made sure he failed at that eighty-five percent of the time."

"Whoahohoa, short stack. When he leaves, he's handling business. Keeping you and your mom safe. The same thing your pops would've done."

"Number one, don't ever, call me short stack. And number two, don't talk about my father!"

"Relax I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. Just don't do it."

"Hey... I knew your pops too!"

"Listen, whatever my brother told you. Don't! You don't fucking know me. Trying to preach the big brother shit to me. Thanks but no thanks. Thanks for the fucking ride!" She stormed off from his radius and walked towards her door steps. He wanted to say something, to keep from angering her, but his phone rang.

"Aye. Yeah I got her... I brought her home... yup, you're right. Her attitude is on ten, she's fuckin' pissed. Alright, I'll see you there." He looked at her walk into the house, and when she looked back at him, she slammed the door. "Nah, I don't think you need to worry about that. She doesn't look like she's goin' anywhere... her car was at the school still... yeah of course, bro... you know I got your back." He looked back at the house, and watched until she was upstairs in her bedroom. The light came on, and he was secure in his mind she was safe. He got on his bike and started it up. The loud motor echoed the entire street, making her jump. Bonnie walked to the window and looked out to see him rev the motor again before taking off. That crackling hit her ears, like thunder.

Her face stayed in his brain for a few minutes. And when she handed him back his helmet, he could smell a soft sweet smell inside of it. Bonnie Bennett grew up in the blink of an eye. And, she wasn't a baby anymore. She was a gorgeous young woman.

Enjoying the bike ride, but not the biker. Bonnies was knocked out of her thoughts as her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm good. One of the guys from the club got me outta there. "

"Seriously? Which one?"

"It doesn't matter. You good?"

"Yes it does. You got a ride from a King, Bon."

"He was a total dick."

"What, you gonna tell Marcel?"

"You kidding, he was a dick because of Marcel. He's his best friend. Fuck him."

"Well, you sound like you can use a break. Bonfire in the woods?"

"Hell yeah. I'm so over tonight. Come get me. I think I'm gonna drink tonight."

"Hell yeah. Be there in twenty. Be ready."

"Elena with you?"

"Nah, she left with Stefan."

"Of course she did. Anyway, I'll be ready. And don't honk the horn please. My momma is asleep."

"Okay."

Bonnie hung up, got dressed, and made sure to wear something she'd be comfortable in. Some teeny cut off shorts and a thin Poetic Justice tank top, tied above the navel, with some vintage high top Nike Blazers on, that matched her shirt. She let her hair out and wore it down and curly.

And Damon was right about one thing. But it wasn't just her attitude. Her rebellion was on ten.

* * *

 **So, I wrote this Story last year for a contest, dedicating a good amount of time to it, and it's complete. I didn't intend to post it, because I wanted to do something else with it and make more changes. But I figured I might be able to get some constructive feedback on it.** **Hopefully. Btw, there may be some errors due to my self editing mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Again it's an original story, so, the characters will have some original characteristics that seem like there's OOC moments throughout. Try not to view them exactly as the tv show. You have no idea what's in store, it twists and turns til the very end.**

 **Thx for Reading ~ MaNiQ1**


	2. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 2 - Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard)**

* * *

 **First of all... THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. PLEASE NEVER THINK IT GOES UNNOTICED. SOME OF THOSE COMMENTS TOUCHED MY HEART IN THE DEEPEST PLACES.**

 **SECOND, I would like to address Shaysky. YES! One of my all time favorite shows, and I rewatched the series for a little bit of inspo. To answer your questions, Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Juice. And for STARDUST13 - Kasia this chapter is dedicated to you, since you asked for bonfire, and this whole chapter is the bonfire. Because of your large support EVERYONE, I decided to update chapter 2 already.**

 **Thats it, don't plan to do much A/N this story. Fingers crossed. Please Enjoy this chapter and thank you so much again for favs, follows, and reviews. -MaNiQ1**

* * *

Caroline creeped into Bonnie's driveway, and Bonnie jumped out of the window. She hated to go in and out of the front door, once her mom thought she was in for the night. And, sneaking out wasn't a habit of hers either. Up until this point Bonnie had been a very rule minded young woman. She never gave her mother any issues, and therefore, her mother trusted her. But leaving the house at close to midnight, would've made her mother question her whole existence.

She walked towards her friends car, and her body tensed with the thought of being a rule breaker. She indeed decided to sneak out of the house, and her intentions were to just, have a little harmless fun.

That was her intention.

 **...**

"Stefan?"

"What Elena?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't get it it. Why would your brother let you go through with this?"

"I'm not even a prospect yet. You see this leather jacket? Not one patch. I plane leather jacket. I get my prospect patch when I do this." Elena bit he lip nervously, and walked to him as they stood outside of her house. "I don't even have my crown tattoo."

"We just, finally got to a place in our relationship, where we decided to be more than just friends, and now, you're giving all of your time to the club."

"Listen, Elena. You can take it, or leave it. I mean, we are still young."

Elena felt her heart shattering. Watching her boyfriend standing there with his attitude all about the club right now and not about her. "You said you'd make it work."

"Yeah, I did. But you have to make it work too. You can't just expect all of my time. You knew what you were getting into."

"Yeah, sure. Okay. I'm-uh... going to go inside. I thought we were hanging out tonight, but now, the girls are gone, and you're leaving me too."

"We hung out. And I'm sorry, it didn't work out the way you wanted. But, I just couldn't, say no. This is my chance to get my Prospect patch."

"Yeah, I get it. Well go. Don't leave them waiting." She leaned in and kissed him before he got back in his car. "And Stefan, be careful. I've heard about the Mongrels. They are pretty ruthless."

"I'm going to be a King. A Mongrel doesn't mean shit to me." She watched him slowly get into his car, and drive off. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck at home tonight while her boyfriend, was out... getting ready to start a war with the Mongrels.

 **...**

Bonnie leaned against a tree, watching the embers of the bonfire trickle into the atmosphere of delinquency. A bunch of underage kids drinking, doing drugs, and having sex in the woods. Not to mention the college kids who were influencing it all. How was this cool, she wondered. But parts of her didn't care to decipher the eloquence of the stereotype as it played out. She wore her vintage sneakers, but her legs wore her. Bonnie's legs were almost hard to turn away from. Especially when she wore her shorts to the cusp of her ass cheeks. And that teeny tiny peek-a-boo of perfectly perky ass debuted. She was one of those girls, who just had a naturally toned physique, while still appearing soft.

"Hey, Bon... hit it." Caroline passed a small joint, and Bonnie grabbed it holding it to her lips. Her heart shaped puffers, tipped the edge, before inhaling the relief she needed. Looking up into the large Sycamores seeing bits and pieces of slimy peek through the trees and no moon in sight. Two small drags and she held it for a few seconds, before looking at Caroline, and exhaling, before she spoke.

"I should get home at some point tonight. My mom will check my room when she wakes up."

"When does she wake up?"

"I don't know." She giggled. "Therein lies the problem."

"Bon... you're such a blonde sometimes." Caroline repeated her motions, puff, puff, pass, and handed it back to Bonnie. "Here..."

"Care, seriously?"

"Serious. It's a small joint, it's gone in a couple hits."

"My lips are too big for that."

"Grab it with your finger tips, pinch it, and open it back up, then just put your lips close enough, to suck in the smoke... inhale hard." Bonnie followed instructions, and got herself two more long drags. Then she started to cough. Caroline, smiled. "Atta girl. Now, it's gonna hit you."

"Holy shit." She was still coughing, tying to catch her breath. She felt that scratch in the back of her throat, and it was irritated for about two minutes, while she tried to clear it. "Damn, Caroline... what is this shit?"

"Mason says it's called Electric Purps. It's my new favorite. Because it makes you so happy."

"It's strong. What the hell?" She covered her face with her forearm, and Caroline grabbed her.

"Bon, you good?" She grabbed something to drink, and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie quickly grabbed it and drank. Then spit. As her eyes went wide.

"Caroline! Vodka?"

"It was the only thing I had. But look... you're not choking anymore." Caroline shot a glance to Bonnie and started to laugh. "Oh my God, I need to take a picture right now." She pulled her camera phone out, and turned her back to Bonnie and took a selfie with her best friend, who's eyes were glowing and pinkish.

"Thanks." Bonnie watched Caroline laugh making Bonnie laugh. "Oh my God... I'm like... what the hell is this? Like, why are you so... blurry. Or, maybe not blurry... no..." Bonnie looked closer. "You're glowing. And you're eyes, they... sparkle. Holy fuck, how did I never notice." Bonnie touched Caroline's face, and closely examined her eyes. "My God... look how-"

"What Bon?" Caroline continued laughing at her. Forcing Bonnie to laugh.

"Bitch I hate you."

"Bon... Care?" Both girls turned when they saw Elena walking up.

"Lena, how'd you get here... Stefan?"

"No. I had Jeremy bring me."

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's, going to steal a bike."

"What?" Caroline's eyes grew and Bonnie took a second glance but remained calm.

"Yeah. He was tasked to steal one of the Mongrel's bikes."

"Which one?"

"The young one that Tyler got into a fight with, last year."

"Doesn't he have a sister?" Caroline hated

"Yeah her name is Rebekah."

Bonnie interrupted. "If he's a Mongrel. This can't end well. The Mongrels and Kings hate each other."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, Care. But the founders of each club have history. So... I just know that guy and my dad... weren't exactly... friendly. And the feud is long standing." Bonnie was so high she couldn't think straight. "Normally I'd say let's get Stefan, but I honestly think I need to chill a minute. I'm feeling pretty... warm, but also, like chill, ya know?" Bonnie looked at them both and between the two of them, and didn't even think to question how Elena knew Kol or Rebekah Mikaelson who lived in another town. But Elena new Bonnie was in a zone and asked Caroline a question about her state of mind.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, Bonnie's had some purp."

"Oh. Wow. Let me get a hit."

"We smoked it. Sorry. But, uhhh, you're brother has a connect doesn't he. I mean, Jeremy is the biggest pot head I know."

"He's dry tonight. Besides he dropped me off and took off. I'm gonna need a ride back with you guys."

"Really Elena? Okay. But don't ditch us."

"I won't."

Elena, grabbed Caroline's drink, and finished it. "Hey, I was going to finish that."

"Too bad. You saved me no smoke."

"Well, you were giving your man good luck sex. Not my fault."

"Good luck sex? No, not even. I was trying to talk him out of this."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena, while Bonnie started talking to some other people who approached her. "Listen Elena. You want to be with a King, understand the territory. Like, stand behind your man, and root him on. This isn't a debate. Those guys protect the town."

"We live in the suburbs."

"You live in the suburbs. But Bonnie, Stefan... they are from the neighborhood. And the life they come from is about RESPECT."

"I know that Caroline. And yes I want to date a King. That's the highest of the high, but like... I need to be a priority. I refuse to be anything else."

"Here's what you need to know. So, what this is the suburbs. They are from the neighborhood. This town is divided into the politically correct and the law breakers. But they all have one thing in common. Drugs. Both sides are filled with drugs and criminals. All of us are stuck here, for however long. Kings are taken care of and so are their families. You get whatever you want. And, he'll pay for anything. From name brand clothes, to whatever car you could possibly want. You can even travel, anywhere in the world. I'm going to have me a King, one day. And I'm gonna be taken care of. Then, I'm going to start my career, and every dime I make, will be mine, because my man will spoil me. I'm here for the prize. Now, don't you want that?"

"Aren't you with Tyler?"

"Yeah but he's affiliated with the Howlers who are affiliated with the Kings."

"Tyler is the future mayor type."

"His brother is a Drug dealer. Don't tell me Tyler will be straight laced forever." Caroline laughed. But really, she was desperate for change in she and Tyler's relationship. After all these years, it was becoming so routine. All the love between them couldn't change it. She just knew senior year was the year he would live a little more.

"Whatever. Tyler is Tyler. And Stefan is doing something stupid. This whole process of him trying to get patched in... it's a fucking waste."

"Waste of what?"

"I just don't think he should mess with the Mongrels."

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. "But telling Stefan Salvatore what he shouldn't do will surely make him do it. He wants to prove the WORLD wrong."

"He's not going to college. He's got it made here. Most people graduate college, and would die for the lifestyle these guys have."

Bonnie laughed really hard at something someone said, then she over heard Caroline scolding Elena. "Why can't I be a King?" She asked, forcing both girls to laugh.

"Bonnie, be real."

"I'm being real."

"No, that's the weed talking."

"No. It's not. Why can't I just be on a bike too? I mean, if I dated a biker, I'd want to eventually ride next to him. I mean, sure the back of the bike is glorious. Wrapping your arms around that leather clad torso, smelling that thick material in your nostrils, and feeling free, like you and him can take the world. Feeling his hot skin against your freezing cold fingertips, as you hold his stomach. I love that feeling." Suddenly both girls were curious as to whose bike she got that feeling from. "That's feeling is really magical, actually." She grinned looking off into the distance.

"Whoa. Girl... who are you talking about...?"

"Me? No one in particular. Just... the thought."

"Bon... this is a side of you I ain't used to."

"Well, get used to it. I'm so tired of being the good girl. I deserve to have fun too." Suddenly the music of someone's truck was louder and more abrasive. The kids in both the ghetto and the privileged side of town paid top dollar for the best sound systems. Whether they blasted country, Rock, or Hip Hop music. Bonnie felt her body ready to move and she and her friends decided to stop talking and dance. Just the girls tonight, having fun.

Everything Caroline and Elena drank they passed to Bonnie who was not only living the music but letting her body play the songs rhythm.

"Oh my God, Bon..." Bonnie got on top of someone's truck and started to dance. Her hips moved from left to right, and her bare stomach was on display. She threw her hands over her head, losing herself in the music while her curls sweat out and stuck the skin of her neck and chest. Rubbing her fingers through it, and letting the flames light her imagination out of the darkest corners of herself.

 **...**

Stefan stood outside of the bar, the Mongrels hung out at in their own town. He stepped out of his car, and parked it about two blocks down. He wanted no traces of him in their part of the neighborhood. He creeped through the Erie streets, which were suspiciously quiet on a Friday night. Damon, and Marcel parked their bikes about a block away watching on. Vincent was away on business and was the one who tasked Stefan with this, in order to get just his prospect patch.

Stefan turned to look for his brother's bike, and he made sure he was near enough to be there within seconds if Stefan got caught, walking between several large bikes. After a few minutes of watching him, shuffle through the decision, to hot wire and crank the right one, the door opened and a couple thugs were headed out. Stefan jumped up, and took to the side of the building before the door fully opened.

Damon sat on his bike next to Marcel, biting his bottom lip, out of nervousness. One leg on his bike, the other leaned to the side, and his face was focused. The atmosphere was darkened, with only glimmers of orange shade trees lamps, decorating the dark streets. Streets so dark, you couldn't see down. He looked all around and peered back at his brother. "Bruh, this isn't a good idea." Marcel said.

"I know. I don't fuckin' know why Vin wanted him to take a bike. We know, bikes are off limits. He just knows Stefan knows a lot about cars and shit. And the fact that he's stolen cars before. But this shot ain't the same."

"Vendettas are a bitch. What was this vendetta?"

It could've been the gun shots tonight, but they both knew that wasn't true. Because Stefan was tasked with this before the Mongrels came and shot up the Rebels game.

Damon took a look at Marcel, and back at his brother, "I don't fucking know. He won't tell me yet."

"Then, this shit ain't worth Rip's life."

"You think I don't know that? Or that I'd let these motha fuckers hurt my baby brother?"

"Nah, I mean, I know you would never let 'em hurt Rip. Just like I'd never let 'Em, OR ANYONE, lay hands on B."

"That's different. Your sis don't belong in this fuckin life. My brother on the other hand, we were fucking bread for this. This is what we are supposed to do. And I hate, the idea of ever letting anything happen to him."

"R.I.P. is down for the cause but one things for sure. He ain't you. You two are bread in different ways. He's the brain guy, you're definitely the fuckin muscle."

Damon turned to Marcel and glared. "Fuck you bitch! You calling me dumb?"

"Naw bruh. I mean granted you dropped out of school at fifteen or sixteen. And Rip can graduate still. But it's not what I meant."

"Enlighten me bitch."

"I mean, the shit you've done to get where you are." He said respectfully. "The ink on your body to mark the shit you've been through. Prison time. And you just... the club has always been your EVERYTHING. Rip's at least had girlfriends and football, and Bonnie. You're everything is this club."

"What else do I have. I'm a POS from the wrong side of the tracks. This is the _only_ thing I do right." Damon watched as the two men stood outside getting riled up over some irrelevant other club issues, that had shit to do with them, or did it? He saw Stefan standing on the side of the building until he heard more Mongrel cuts walk out. He knew well enough it was time for him to go. Stefan creeped out into the woods behind the bar, and Sal and Cel waited in the shadows until the crew went back inside. Then they each cranked their bikes and drove around the bend, past the bar, and into a turnout off the road, to check on Stefan.

"Bro, what am I supposed to do? These fucks won't go back inside."

"Pause. You ain't completing this run tonight."

"Wait! What? I have to. Sal I ain't even a prospect yet. I need to make a name for myself in the fuckin club."

"You will, but not tonight."

"Sal-"

"Not tonight!" Damon turned his cheek, cranking his bike. Marcel, cranked his, and they watched as Stefan ran through the woods back to his car.

"You gonna hear Vin's mouth when he gets back."

"It is, what it is." Damon, let the loud cracking of the bike fill the woods, and he pulled off subtly at first, then took to the streets at sixty miles an hour, then eighty. Both Marcel, and Stefan not far behind.

 **...**

"We should get her down now." Elena said bothered by the attention Bonnie was getting.

"No, we shouldn't. She's enjoying herself. She never does this." Caroline gleamed like a proud coach.

"She's making herself look stupid." Elena crossed her arms, and blew her bangs out of her face.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing, just annoyed at Stefan for going through with this." She turned and walked to someone's truck and stole a beer out of the cab. Then she took another for Caroline, and walked it over to her. "Here."

"Thanks. God, I love to see her like this. Don't you?" Caroline looked up at Bonnie and cheered. "Woohoo... shake it baby."

"Does Bonnie even like rock music?"

"She seems to like it tonight." Caroline huffed. "Besides, it's his truck. She wants to hear different music, we can walk down to someone else's system. But she seems to like dancing to it. "Oh shit, listen to what's coming on. "Woohoo, get it Bon." The beginning of Eric Clapton's "Sunshine of your Love," started playing, and Bonnie's hips began rocking and swaying like no ones business to the electric guitar solo at the beginning.

"Damn baby! Fuck, her body's legit." Some guy said walking past the girls. Caroline gave a shocked smile, and looked at Elena.

"Oh my God, did you hear that? She's fucking bae. Bonnie is so Bae." Elena hated hearing Caroline praise Bonnie like a groupie. She felt like a it wasn't unnecessary since Bonnie was normally more reserved.

"Caroline, he was a gross perve."

"We are young once, and she has a body. Let her enjoy it. Sheesh Elena, what's gotten into you? Fuck Stefan tonight! Just enjoy the night, flirt with someone else, and get over it." Caroline walked away from her bitter friend, and turned towards the life of the party, walked over to her, and started to dance next to the truck below Bonnie, and the two were not concerned for anyone else at the party. Flinging their hair, and rocking their hips.

The guy who owned the truck walked to it, and turned his music up louder making the crowd surround the car. Bonnie's sweaty body was more than any high school boys wet dream. And her blonde friend was the icing on the cake. Two hot girls, popular, drunk, making the guy who owned this truck look like a G.

"Whooooo. Hell yeah baby." The crowd got into it, and Bonnie felt so alive. Music blasting, fire burning, weed filled the air while vodka and beer filtered out of people's pores.

It wasn't but a minute after the classic song started, that two motorcycles and a car pulled up. Marcel, Damon, Stefan, and another member of the club. Once again, all the girls ran up to them and it was a show... but this time, the show wasn't on them. They looked up relieved that someone else was taking the attention. All they wanted was to be lay low tonight, after failing Vin.

Marcel surrounded by several girls, got off his bike grinning from ear to ear. Girls handed him drinks, and two crept underneath his arm and walked beside him. Damon sat on his bike, and pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He hated cigarettes, but his brain was wired to want them when he was stressed.

"Bro, I'm going to get some beers, you want one?" Stefan asked.

"Nah. Yo, what the fuck is goin on over there?" He asked two girls who waited patiently for him by his bike.

"Oh, a couple of girls dancing by the bonfire. Nobody special. But the guys can't stop gawking at a couple of cheerleaders." He nodded his head, like whatever and took a couple drags of his cigarette. "Can I have a drag?" A blonde asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You really wanna put your lips, on something my lips were on?"

How dare he ask a groupie that. Certainly she wanted her lips on him and the cigarette was subliminal. But Damon was an asshole.

"I'll put my lips, on your lips... if you let me." He grinned, politely and looked down at his cigarette. He took one more long drag and handed it to her. He hated sharing things like that. He found it disgusting. It was nothin like kissing to him, but still...

"Here. You can have it." The girl was overly excited, and the two of them waited for him to hop off his bike. They escorted him to the bonfire. Which wasn't restricted to high school kids. There was always a rowdy group of delinquents having a bonfire in the woods. Whether they were college kids, high school kids, the bonfires were a staple of the neighborhood party scene.

 **...**

The men were acquainting themselves with the women and the crowd, when a familiarity hit Marcel's eye. He first noticed Elena, standing with a couple of people talking and drinking. Then he saw a group of people crowding a truck and two girls dancing; one on top. Damon watched as Marcel squinted his eyes and took a closer look. Damon's eyes caught the object of appeal, and hair swinging, hip rocking Bonnie was wild on top of a truck. Her shorts were short, her ass cheeks were peeking from the bottom of her cut offs, the the muscle in her thick thighs protruding, as she swooshed her hips, which by the way were accented, by her tied t-shirt, and her exposed, bare, sweaty stomach. And her curly hair swinging from left to right to the music blasting out of someone's bright red, lifted truck.

 **Pour some sugar on me... Ooh, in the name of love**

 **Pour some sugar on me... Come on fire me up**

 **Pour some sugar on me... I can't get enough**

 **I'm hot sticky sweet... from my head to my feet**

Damon hadn't heard those lyrics in years, since listening to his father and mother's old records.

But, he had to damn near do a double take. The body of the woman dancing, like a pro, on top of the truck, was almost like a wet dream from his childhood. It took him a minute before he realized who it was. Was that the same, sweet-faced, cute girl in the cheer uniform from a few hours ago? She was gorgeous before, why did she take her whole look in a different direction? She didn't need the make down. Even if she looked like the kind of girl, no man could get, on a good day dressed like this. He was already wowed by how much she'd grown up, but this... was some crazy, transformation, into womanhood.

But the surprise was he caught Marcel watching him, as he watched her dancing, mesmerized by her movements.

His face tensed up, and he had no idea how to explain to Marcel that he was just completely caught off guard and mesmerized with her frivolous moment and wayward behavior. And, Marcel hadn't caught him long enough to realize Damon was caught up in the mesmerization of Bonnie's whimsical, free-spirit. "Tell me that's not, B!" Marcel demanded, face angrier that a Doberman pincher on guard.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, wanting to look away fast, and not wanting to say the wrong thing to his short-tempered friend.

"Aww, hell naw!" He watched Marcel slightly shove away the two women near him and bombard his way through the crowd. Several people were tossed out of the way, before Damon went after his friend. "The fuck? Sal. Move!"

"Cel, don't... you're gonna piss her off!"

"Fuck her gettin' pissed."

"Bro, I'm telling you, she'll never forgive you." Damon grabbed him by his vest, and tried to regain control. "Cel, think about what you're doing. You're gonna over react."

Marcel prepared his voice yelling, over the crowd, but this time he was seething with anger. "My baby sister, is dancing on top of somebody's truck half-mutha-fuckin-naked. And you gone tell me, not to overreact?" He pushed Damon off of him, and walked through the crowd hitting several guys in the face, and shocking the crowd. "B!" He yelled, making her skin shiver in fear. She looked down suddenly and saw him, reaching up for her. "Get yo ass down!"

"Cello. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? Me! What the fuck are you doing here? Yo ass should've been at home, where Sal took you."

"Sal isn't my guard dog. Fuck you, Cello. Leave!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hey Marcel, look she's good. She's just dancing." Caroline said.

"Caroline, my baby sister, is about to get her ass whooped, if she don't get down from there."

"By who?" Bonnie yelled at him. When she saw his face, as he reached for her legs. He was willing to pull her off by her legs and embarrassed her not to mention have no concern about about hurting her. Caroline jumped in between them, and tried to fight him off of losing control. "Cello, stop! Stop!" Bonnie screamed. But he managed to grab one leg making her almost fall of the trucks and he didn't care. She quickly turned around, and headed to the other side of the truck and jumped down. Damon yanked his club brother back by the collar, and gripped him with his arms.

"Sal, get off me!"

"Cel, chill out. I'm serious. You're about to make the club look bad, putting your hands on a fuckin woman."

"My baby sister? Please. She ain't got no daddy. That's why I'm here." Damon roughed him up and pulled him over to the bikes.

"I'm serious, Cel. Your sister, is protected by the club. Hands off."

"Says who?"

"Says me! Don't make me pull rank Cel. I don't like to do that shit with you."

"Yeah, til right mutha fuckin now." Bonnie walked over to both men, and shoved her brother.

"Stupido! Stay away from me and my friends! You're a got damn psycho!" She walked towards the car where Caroline was, and Elena stood idly by.

"Babe, you okay?"

"I'm good. I... I don't wanna talk about it. I need to go home."

"Bon, seriously? You go home, and what if your brother shows up?"

"He won't. He won't come back in a rage like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Never mind. Just... take me home."

"Okay babe."

"Guys I'm gonna stay. Stefan's back."

"Seriously, Elena. You saw what just happened. Maybe you should come with us. The boys need to calm Marcel down." Caroline said.

"I need to make sure he's okay. I don't know what happened tonight." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Elena.

"It's cool, Care. Let her stay. Matter-of-fact, you should stay, you needed to get out and have a girls night."

"Bon, I'm your ride." All the girls turned when they saw the bikes start up and pull off. None of the men wearing a helmet, so, she caught Damon's face, when he turned towards her. "Bon?" Caroline snapped her out of her stare down. "Bonnie, its cool. I'm taking you home. I'll just stay with you instead.

"So, we cool guys?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you're still standing here?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, Elena, were good. Go." Bonnie went to Caroline's car, and got in shot gun, and the car ride home was silent, but necessary. They talked when they got in bed. But their highs knocked Caroline into of her sleep quick. Bonnie was so worked up she couldn't even sleep. She lay in bed, and stare at the shadowy figures on the wall until she saw headlights come from around the corner, and the thunder cracking sound of a bike. Until the motor cut out about half a block away, and she stood up, and walked to the window, looking out of her lace curtains.

More like peeking. She saw, Damon crawl the motorcycle from half a block away to keep from waking her up. When he got in front of her place. He lowered the bar, and leaned on one leg. "What is he doing?" She whispered to herself.

He stood there, like he was guarding her place. He lit a cigarette, and took a couple drags before putting it out. Then he stood and looked up to her bedroom window, forcing her to jump back before he saw her. Although her light was out, and it was dark, she just felt nervous, thinking he could see her. He looked up more than once for a period of about ten to fifteen minutes. She kept peeking out, hoping he didn't see her. But parts of her, believed he did.

Another whisper slipped out of her mouth. "He saw me. Fuck." She leaned her back against the wall, wondering how long he'd be there. Bonnie stood watch for maybe thirty to forty minutes, before she realized he wasn't leaving.

She crawled back into her bed. Eventually she fell asleep. Around six in the morning she thought she heard the crank of a bike start. But she was too exhausted to open her eyes. A few hours later around nine when her mother knocked on her door to wake her, she remembered he'd been out there. She got up and looked out the window, and he was gone.

She dreamt she heard the bike crank a little while, ago, but she realized the actual crank was real.

"Bonnie, time to get up. You have to get ready for work." Her mom called out from the hallway.

"Damn. My car is still at the school."

Caroline slowly turned to let the light burn her eyes. "Fuck." She covered her face. "I'll take you to your car dude. Shit. My head pounds."

"You're head? You must've drank."

"I did. With Elena. You did too. But not as much as me. Since you were in a trans world."

"Oh, sorry. Honestly I just-"

"Don't explain it. You had a blast, and I wouldn't take it back for anything, seeing you like that. I mean, until..."

"Yeah." Both girls frowned, and neither wanted to talk about it. "Well, its all good. I'm going to work today looking like shit. Whatever, I'm good, just need a glass of OJ and a banana, and I'll be good."

Bonnie looked at her friend, and smiled. It was Saturday morning. Most teenagers were sleeping in, but not Bonnie. She was saving her money.

For what?

Because Bonnie never had any intentions on relying on the club to look out for her and her mother forever. She was going to save money, and do what it took to make more of it. Quicker and faster. Even if it meant she might have to forgo college to help her mother pay bills.

"So when you going to tell your momma you clean rich men's houses for money?"

"She knows I clean houses for money."

"Just not the topless part right?"

"Hell no. You're the only person who knows, Caroline. Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Not even Elena. You know I keep all your secrets."

"Including this one."

"So, why won't you tell me what happened last time Marcel was home?"

"Because. Nothing happened. I just... I need to get to ready." Caroline gave her a look of worry. "Caroline, please... okay... I have enough shit to deal with."

"Fine, sorry. Let's get ready titty momma."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and thought to come back with a smart remark. But the truth was, there was nothing she could say. She was a topless maid for hire, and she made enough money to help keep her and her mother a float, to keep from needing the clubs help.

"I'm so glad I don't have to work. But if I did, I wouldn't mind being half naked like you."

"It's got is perks. That's for sure."

"Like rich hotties?"

Bonnie remained silent.

"Exactly."

"Whelp, off to do the work for the people."

"Can I see your rack, B?"

"Why?"

"Just curious... they must be perfect."

Bonnie sighed and let out a breath and humored Caroline. She pulled up her shirt and Caroline smiled. "Nipples piercings? They'd look so good on you."

"Hell no."

"Please, I'll get mine if you do."

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"No... I will think about it."

"Fair enough."

Caroline poked Bonnies side boob, "Boop." And sang, "Titty momma Titty momma."

Bonnie quickly covered herself back up. "Okay But you're not allowed to call me Titty momma anymore."

"Okay, booby bitch."

"You're lucky I love you."

* * *

 **So as you can see sweet Bonnie, may be a good girl but with a rebellious side. Which gets worse. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you can.**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 3 - Dirty Little Secret (The All-American Rejects)**

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean... he didn't do it?" Vincent's voice echoed through the clubhouse.

"I mean it was impossible. Mongrels were with their bikes like they knew there would be some counter to the gun shots." Damon insisted.

"I don't give a fuck if they sat there for five mutha fuckin hours and drove off. Follow him home, and take the fuckin bike."

"What is this about anyway Vin? We don't take bikes. Every club knows that."

"It's about letting them know we don't play."

"With what? What is this vendetta."

"The fact that you can even ask me after all the years we be ridin together... I helped let you join at sixteen. No members join at sixteen. Your pops is gone for a while... and as long as he's gone, I'm the acting president."

"He wouldn't want us to take a fuckin bike."

Vince eyes show annoyance.

"I won't be questioned. Especially not by family."

"They shot the high school. They were countering to something Vin. I'm not gonna keep making moves and not know why. And neither is my brother."

"Rip can make his own decisions."

"Not when he's a minor that lives under my roof he doesn't."

"Sal, you gotta let your brother grow up. He's not a baby. This is big boy shit. We ain't at the kiddie table no more." Vincent stormed out of the club house, and got on his bike and left. Damon walked out of the clubs Gavel room, and into the club, where several members were there for different purposes. Damon headed to the bar, for a drink.

Frank Delfino, his mother's younger brother, was currently manning the bar and finishing up tallying the club's expenses for the month. He was the club's treasurer, and contrary to the stereotype of a biker, he was a college graduate with a major in accounting. But white collar was never his thing. He preferred stealing money, then counting it. And in the club he did both better than he shaved.

A good looking man covered by a beard, with a deep affinity for whiskey and honey. But, within seconds on any given day, he was one bad-temper and a black out away from his third prison sentence. So the club put a calculator in his hand and only let him drink on weekends. It also helped that his new girlfriend Maia, managed to slow him down by taking some of his time.

He'd come to find out sex was just as great an addiction as alcohol. Frank and Damon were close in the club, but typically kept their distance because Damon had a particular set of rules for the way he conducted business and his conversations with Frank happened most often when Vince wasn't around.

"Frankie, any word from G about Mexico?"

"They found two properties. But Lily ain't sold on buying."

"Why the fuck is G trying to be out of the country so fuckin quick. He retires in a few months. And he just... wants to be gone."

"That's your pops. Plus, this shit probably gets old after fifty. He wants to slow down and enjoy his fuckin life." Frank laughed. "But I'll say this, shit is shifting around here already. Pay attention. He ain't going the direction the club wants to go."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know. He just said, the club is headed in a direction he can't run. He felt like it was time to step down. And Vin, is juiced up on some shit. And if you haven't noticed, he's been different lately."

"Yeah. But, he also just got out of jail before G left. So, he just needs to get his head right." Damon wanted to believe in his current VP but since he'd gotten out of prison he knew something was different.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Besides, he did time for your pops, and G is grateful. So, I know his loyalty is here. It always has been."

"Exactly. We just need to stay two steps ahead of the Mongrels."

"Gotchu. Well I gotta go, my lady called three times. She doesn't call a fourth."

"She runs you bro." Damon laughed. "I don't know shit about that life!"

"You will one day."

"Bet." He said in disbelief.

"You can't go your whole life being a cold son-of-bitch. No disrespect to your ma, Lily. My sister, who raised you."

"Taking bets now!" Jesse called out. "Sal will never fall in love with anyone more than this club."

"I'll take that bet."

"I'll bet twenty, on endless groupies." Frank grabbed a jar from behind the bar. Sat it on top and wrote in permanent ink. **Savage Sal Pussy Fund.**

"You bitches fuckin with me?"

"Nope. Twenty dollars from every member every fucking month you stay brutal and single."

"Fuck you."

He watched as the five members that were there, dropped twenties. One after the other and that wasn't even the rest of the club.

"You've made a hundred so far. Wait til the other members get here."

"Bruh." Jesse squawked. "Listen, it's not that we think you aren't capable of love. It's that you will never love a bitch like you love this shit. You ride for this shit. Your body is covered in ink over this shit. And you have been locked up over this shit. And still, you go hard. You're married to Crimson."

Damon grabbed a bottle of whiskey scowling at the men. He drank from it and didn't bother with a glass, initially.

"Here's some advice for the future. If you make a woman cry, you can't handle her, like you do with shit from the club."

"Very fuckin funny."

"You gotta hug her and say sorry. Smile once in a while." They laughed. "You gotta learn to be soft sometimes, Sal."

"I'm who I need to be when I need to be it."

"I mean, there is Rose. She's been riding with you for how long now?" One club brother mentioned. "He has to love her by now. It's been a good few months maybe over a year."

"Yeah... she's down for the cause. But are you ready to commit to her?"

Damon looked around at the jokesters in the room and heavily swigged the bottle of Jack Daniels. Everyman took to the floor humored by his lack of reform. "Fuck you mutha fuckers."

"When you find her Sal, this jar and all of its contents belong to you. Matter of fact we will up the stakes. Let's see how far Rose gets. A C-note, from every club member, yfor every month, you ain't pussy whipped." At that point the club brothers pulled out their twenties and put in a hundred a piece. Damon paused a few minutes watching them in disbelief. They were seriously taking bets on his love life.

"First of all... I refuse to be run by pussy. That shit will slow you down and have you fucked up in the head. Throw your whole game off. And ain't shit more important to me, right now, than money. So, fuck you all and your bitch ass bets. When I take you bitches money, I'll fuckin use it and buy some bitch a ring. If it ever happens. But pussy ain't never locked this man down. Because I can get it, anytime and any place, from any body." He admitted.

Jesse grabbed his hand and shook it loosely pulling him in for a hug. "Bet."

"Fuck you bitch." Damon laughed. As the commotion slowly died, Damon finally grabbed a glass to pour his liquor into. Marcel walked in, almost a mess... but purposely pulled together and disguised his drunkenness with being tired, to not hear any bullshit.

"Whatup?" He motioned toward Damon.

"Me?... You? You're the one who looks like shit."

"I feel like shit. I don't even fuckin remember what happened last night. Maybe it's a good thing. I must've drank it off."

"Well, you embarrassed your sister at a bonfire, and then when we left, you said you needed space. I left you the fuck alone." Damon took a glance to him, then proceeded to stare at the glass sitting in front of him with the brown, leather memory-lapsing elixir. Deciding if he was going to swig it or not.

"Fuck. I did get into with B. I need to go check on her. I'll catch up with you later bruh." As he decided to head back out, Damon caught his arm.

"No. You need to stick around today. After last night, something tells me she doesn't want shit to do with you for a few days."

Marcel looked confused and irritated. "That's my little sister. The fuck you care for?"

"It's not like that, Bro. Come on... you embarrassed her and she was upset. She told you to stay away from her and her friends and she called you a psycho. And I don't blame her. You overreacted like a mutha fucker last night."

"She called me a psycho?"

Damon nodded his head. "I think you need to chill bro. Your pops may not be here... but your not your pops."

"But if he was here, he'd a beat her ass, if he saw her."

"You're not your pops, Cel. You can't treat her like that. Especially since she doesn't see you that much. She just needs a big brother and a protector. Not a sub for your pops."

"Easy for you to say. You ain't got a little sister. And I don't need her acting like one of these club groupies. She looked like a hoe last night."

"She's not a hoe and you know she's not a hoe."

"Do I though? She used to be a good girl. She was always a good girl. Last night she was on some hoe shit."

"She was dancing." Damon said calmly.

"Yo! She's seventeen. Who the fuck's side are you on?"

"Your's okay. Just... conduct yourself differently. We don't hit women. And we damn sure don't let the neighborhood see us lose our cool on a young girl."

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Nah. You are on probation at the club house."

"What?"

"Consider this house arrest. Don't leave until I say. I'm fuckin serious. Sleep it off. There's some shit in the back you can take for that headache. And no, not over the counter shit either. Tell one of the girls to hook you up." Damon headed out of the club house.

"Where you goin?"

"Business."

"Without me?"

"You're no good to me, like this." He said before walking out.

 **...**

"Three football games so far, and we are undefeated." Bonnie overheard Tyler say to Caroline as she walked up to them during school.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hottie with a body." Tyler joked as she walked up.

"Oh God. I'm never gonna live the night down or what? It was three weeks ago."

"Yeah, but it will go down in history."

"You weren't even there." Caroline elbowed him.

"I got there after you guys left, and I didn't hear about anything else the whole night."

"See Bon. You're the "It girl" on campus."

"No. Which is why I've been wearing my hair in buns and cheer ponytails every day since then."

"And basically covering your body from head to toe. Come on Bon, you had a blast."

"Elena said, I embarrassed myself."

"Elena, is jealous. Just let her ride this out. Stefan has her on edge, with his King business. She'll come around." Both girls, along with Tyler sat on the grass in the middle of campus. Bonnie was able to go to this school and not the school close to her house because the club wanted her near Stefan. So, she used Damon's address, which is who Stefan lived with. And Damon let Stefan go to this good school as a complete cover for his families reputation.

Feeling the cool breeze as it hit. Caroline sat with her legs in front of her leaned back on her hands, while Tyler lay his head on her lap. Bonnie sat with her legs crossed like a pretzel and holding out a hand mirror, looking in it. "What are you looking at? Your flawless."

"Just, trying to decide what color lipstick will go with my skin."

"For what?"

"Uhh, nothing... just, been requested to wear lipstick, for work." She said casually. She knows Tyler didn't know what she did, and for all he knew she worked at a cosmetics cart in the mall.

"Really Bonnie? Seems a bit, particular. Makes no sense."

"One of my bosses is just, asking if I can change it up."

"What an asshole." Tyler said. "But, I guess I get it. Lipstick is sexy in the right context. Business in a different one."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie gave it some thought. "It's not a big deal, I'm sure. Just like once a week."

"Then go with brick red, or merlot. I love those two colors, and I can't very well pull those color lipsticks off with my skin. Let's go to the mall after school?"

"Yeah, okay. Say. Where's Lena been? I haven't seen her today?"

"She making up some type of test in the library. Guess she was absent for."

"Okay. Well, I'm starved, what are we doing for lunch?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go off campus. You wanna roll Bon?"

"Yeah. I should. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Tyler stood up dusted of his expensive clothing and helped both girls up. "Thanks." The three of them got up, and headed for Tyler's car.

 **...**

After school the girls headed to the mall to look at make up. Bonnie was focused on shades, and was currently tripping on a neutral color. She turned her attention to Caroline, and puckered.

"Damn, what shade is that? It's so elegant."

"Cafe."

"I love it. It's really sophisticated. You don't even look like a high school student."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, uh- why this change from a client?"

"I don't know. I'm just being his fantasy I guess. It's not a big deal to me."

"Bon, do these clients ever... touch you?"

"Hell no. It's against the rules. I mean I make good money. And I can help my mom out, and it's technically not hard at all."

"What do you do while they're there?"

"Nothing. Sometimes they conduct business, and don't even speak to me. Sometimes, they go about their business in their house. Like I'm not there. It's just the aesthetic I guess. I topless woman cleaning your place."

"So, none of them ever watch you."

"Not really. Sometimes, they'll have a drink and watch me a few minutes. Sometimes they will be doing paper work, and totally look up, for a while, just watching. But no one just sits, and watches me."

"Oh okay. Because I get nervous ya know. I don't want any of these older, rich guys trying to manipulate you."

"Care, come on you know me better than that."

"Well, I mean for the right price, I could get manipulated. Just sayin." Caroline's admitted. "Something about an older guy and me being in high school that just... I don't know, it's a turn on."

"Definitely. An older guy, who knows what he's doing. Knows what he wants. And doesn't play games." Bonnie said. "That's why I don't like high school guys."

"Honestly head games is a man's specialty. When they graduate from boyhood antics, like playing stupid, they move up to mannish ways. Head games. That's what my mom says. That's why my dad is never able to visit her when I'm not around."

Bonnie laughed. "Why?"

"My dad is always trying to get her in bed."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious."

"You and your mom talk about this stuff?"

"Yeah. Often. She knows me and Tyler have sex. She, insisted on having these random conversations with me since freshman year."

Bonnie was in shock. "I couldn't deal. My mom rarely has time to talk to me, let alone spemd time with me with her work schedule. And I can't imagine talking to her about a guy. Or sex."

"You're seventeen. You should've had this talk a while ago."

"I guess it's just the way we grew up differently. Where I'm from girls get pregnant and drop out. That's enough education according to my mom."

"Well, my mom got me on birth control and she took me to this seminar a while ago. And she feels it's best that she's close to my boyfriend and his family. Because, it decreases the chances some guy will just use me. I guess."

"Okay, is this white Mom logic or rich people logic?"

"Bitch. I'm not rich." Caroline giggled.

"Your mother is a Captain."

"And on the Lockwood's personal payroll." She mumbled.

"Yeah there's that."

"I think to answer your question, my mom just looks at it as though, she's a single parent, and I'm her only child. She wants to protect me at any cost without pushing me away. So, she kind of gives me my way, but closely supervised my choices."

Bonnie leaned on the make up counter and thought about her and her mother and the distance in their relationship since Marcel joined the club. How often she coddled her brother to show how much she loved him since her father wasn't around to guide him. She tried to be a sounding board so Marcel never felt like he couldn't go to her. And along the way, she raised Bonnie to be strong and not take any shit.

How was it, that this woman babies her son and was harder on her daughter. And because of this, Bonnie knew how different it was growing up in her neighborhood with a single black mother, and the different in hers and Caroline's moms outlook.

"Black moms are different. My momma wants me to be tough. Grills me on school. Makes sure I work so I don't have to depend on nobody. Not even her. And to top it off, she keeps me so focused on doing good, that she doesn't think I'm capable of making a mistake. So I can't fuck up."

"Wow. Well maybe it's not a black mom thing. Maybe it's a widow thing. I mean both of our moms are single. But your father was killed. My father cheated and left. So, your mom was stuck with everything alone. My mom still stuck my dad for child support. Your mother had to basically push forward alone and pick up the peices."

Bonnie never looked at it that way. It made sense, but she was too busy filling the void of her father with being and staying busy. They all were. Laz took care of the finances. He made sure Abby didn't have to do anything but be a mom. And when he died, everything fell on her young mother's shoulders. A high school drop out, with no work experience, and no complete education.

"Yeah. Maybe. Then there's my father. Who was a proud Dominican man. And he babied me. Not just because I was young. But I was HIS BABY GIRL. You know what that feeling is of being someone's baby girl? My Papi, made me feel like a princess. He even called me Princessa. I was the sparkle in his world. To go from that, to being forced to grow up so quickly. It feels like I was jipped." Her eyes wanted to water, but she fought the urge and she threw a small giggle to balance that sadness. "Ugh. Can we change the topic please." Her sullen tone countered her heart broken smile.

"Okay. Fuck! I'm sorry for bumming us out." Bonnie sighed.

"It's okay."

"I can lighten the mood. Come on, tell me about your sexy clients."

Bonnie sighed. "Ahh. They're not all cute."

"Ugh. Really? Well... Do they have wives?"

"I don't know. It's not my job to know their personal lives. I don't want to know, I just clean."

"Gosh. I bet they do. And the guilt for staring at a seventeen year old girl."

"I never sense an ounce of guilt from these guys. Besides, I lied about my age. So technically, they think I'm twenty-one."

"Bon, be careful. Seriously."

"Of course, I am." She wiped her lipstick off and tried a darker shade. She carefully traced it over her heart shaped lips and puckered. "How about this? It's plum."

"Yeah, wow... what a vixen. Totally." Bonnie bought the two she tried on. She didn't try on samples either. She hated the idea of other people's germs being on her lips.

"Let's go. We have to meet Elena before practice. Where is she?"

"Where else?"

"Stefan?"

"Yeah. Whenever he's free."

"We need to talk to her about her neediness." Bonnie admitted. "I love Stefan, but... I also know him. He's starting to feel crowded."

"She can't take on someone like Stefan. Let's be honest here. I mean he's a good guy, but he's trying to make a name with the club, and she's trying to soften him up. Like, he's not a pussy, but she wants to pussify him." Caroline was frustrated, because she knew club members needed their separation between their personal life and the club, and she knew Elena was purposely trying to bombard Stefan's free time, with only herself.

"Yeah, but, she just kind of likes a guy who can give her attention. She's always been that way."

"And I hate it. But to each their own. I've got a boyfriend, and we have space, and our own private lives outside of each other. See how I'm here with you? She's almost allergic to girl time unless he's busy."

Bonnie sighed, put her hand on Caroline's shoulder and then laughed. "We will talk to her asap."

 **...**

Work was an entirely different atmosphere for Bonnie. It was unlike her normal life busy life. It was calm, quiet, peaceful, and very mature for what she was used to. The men she worked for didn't say a whole lot. Unlike like the boys in school, who spoke too much at times. Working for these men, Bonnie had become accustomed to the level of maturity of business men. She walked around with several types of outfits, depending on the customer. Sometimes, just a tiny pinup style skirt, no top. Sometimes, black hot pants with a teen tiny apron, topless underneath. Sometimes she wore the full cliché French maid ensemble but, the front was unbottoned and opened.

And no matter how exposed she was, she was untouchable. And it made her feel powerful. Typically she wore lace panties or boy shorts under her skirts. She was only allowed to wear, nude, red, or black heels and platforms. And all of her movements while cleaning had to be aesthetically pleasing.

This job paid her mother's rent, some bills, Bonnie's car, both her and her mother's cell phones, and what she'd have left over aside from typical teenage needs, she put her money away. This was her job for the past year.

She'd even become quite friendly with a couple clients. Eventually they asked her how her day was, or her week. She reverted to being another woman all together, with her make believe side life. And she'd ask them how their day was. But never got too personal. So, if they were married, or had girlfriends, she'd never know. It wasn't her job to know. It was her job to clean and please the customers visual needs. And sometimes vocal needs, once she realized, she could make more money in tips by flirting or listening to them talk about their day.

One customer in particular was a pretty quiet, and strange man. Until recent months when he began talking. When she told Caroline, that none of the customers just sat and watched her, she lied. She hated the idea of Caroline worrying. If Caroline worried, she'd call Lexi, and if Lexi knew, Bonnie was in trouble, Lexi might come back. Lexi made it out of the town. And after her hard situationship with Marcel, Bonnie couldn't have her best friend coming back and reliving the bad break up.

James Westgate. He was a particular type of man. He made sure to have a cleared schedule every time, while she cleaned. He remained uninterrupted, watching her. Something about the way he watched her, gave her power. Power she didn't feel with high school boys. A rich, powerful, and mysterious, good looking man like James, watching her, unable to touch her, let her see, that her sex appeal was deeper than her body. Because any man could have sex with a woman. And there was no doubt in her adolescent mind, that he could have most women.

James Westgate was Bonnie's Dirty Little Secret.

But, regardless of him having a wife, or girlfriend or no one, she'd never know, because she'd never ask. She loved, that he picked her. He watched her. He gazed, and glared depending on his mood, and she wasn't prey. She was the predator, and he was the prey, deciding how to battle himself from losing to her.

Today was no different. She walked round with a black skirt, and a small white half apron. Her entire torso was bare, while her perky and bouncing small b-cups lit his life, like fireworks on the Fourth of July. She typically wore wigs, to keep herself disguised, and heavy eyeliner with false lashes.

James, requested the lipstick.

James handed her a hundred dollar bill and told her to buy as many shades as she could. Which for a good brand, could get her about four lipsticks. She bought two, and pocketed the rest of the money, taking Caroline to lunch, of course.

She walked around, letting her stilettos lightly click across the floor. Her ass was just perky enough to keep her skirt proofed out.

"You dropped something." He said quietly. She looked over her shoulder at him innocently, and he pointed to something on floor. One of the feathers on her duster fell off. She casually spread her legs, and slowly bent over in front of him to pick it up. She took her time, and let her eyes follow his, as she bent over. He bit his thumb, and didn't say anything. Blue eyes were piercing and she bit her lip. A lip bite from Bonnie Bennett made a man want to devour her insides just to hear her moan. She picked it up, turned towards him, and rubbed it across her cheek. "You're killing me here."

"Slowly... I hope."

"Painfully slow." Her smile spread slowly, and he rubbed wrinkles into his forehead with his fingers. "Two days a week isn't enough."

"I'm sorry. I have other clients, the other three days."

"Yeah, but... I'm the VIP."

"You are definitely, my VIP." Her bottom lip was sucked into her teeth, and she winked. "Well, I should get going for the day. But everything is clean, and immaculate enough for the next few days. Til I come back."

He stood up, all six foot four inches of him, walking towards her petite frame, to which he had out grown her by well over a foot. He was a sexy man, and she had to tell herself he was just a client. She can't touch him, and he can't touch her. But, boy how close they came from each other... within mere inches. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "We shall meet again Kitten."

His breath ticked her ear, and neck forcing, her momentary weakness. After she caught her senses she exhaled, and smiled. "Till next time, Sir."

He paid her agency. And they paid her. But he made sure she left with a tip every time she came. She headed for his bathroom, so she could get dressed and go. One of the most immaculate bathrooms she's ever been in. Marble countertop. Ivory faucets. Mirrored wall to wall, and a shower which she usually showered in. But not today, she had no time. After she finished, she walked out and he was waiting for her in his kitchen where he'd say goodbye, and hand her an envelope. He never touched her, hugged her, or became inappropriate with her. When the envelope hit the space between her index and thumb, she said. "Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day." Before putting it in her bag.

To which he'd reply, "It's always my pleasure when you come." She always took that for what it was, but feeling like, he meant it in a different context. She headed out of the door, jumped into her car, and never looked at the money right away. She waited until she got a couple blocks away pulled it out and looked inside. This time, she had four hundred dollars in her envelope, in fifties. He never gave her twenties. Franklins and Grants only.

She took her money and stored it in a secret compartment in her car, pulled her wig off, and drove to get ready for the game.

 **...**

The girls were on the track getting ready for the game, when her brother made a surprise entrance. "Bon, Marcel is here."

"What?" She hadn't seen him in three weeks. But, he was there with Damon, who'd parked outside of her house every night, since the incident. She wasn't sure why. She was hoping she wasn't some strange target for some gang bullshit. But, she didn't question it, because he didn't come until he thought she was asleep, and he left before he thought she'd be awake. How could he operate from hardly any sleep, like that?

She walked up to her brother to avoid him coming in the game and distracting everyone, as per his usual. "B?"

"Cello, I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"B, I came to say..." he hesitated watching Damon watch him as he had to apologize. So to save himself humiliation, he said it in Spanish. "Lo siento, hermana. Estaba Mal."

"Tres semanas, Estupido?" She laughed sarcastically. "Three weeks later? Rich." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I stayed away because I was giving you space. But, I wanted to talk to you, I did. It was best I didn't though. It took me a while to cool off. But I'm sorry."

"So, what, you just stayed away for my good, on your own?"

"No. It was club orders. I had to stay away." She looked over at Damon, who didn't say much. He tried his hardest not to even look her in the eye.

"Cello, I'll take your apology, but I'm still not ready to be around you."

"Fair enough." He reached for a hug and she shook her head.

"No."

He couldn't argue because his phone rang and he promptly took it. Bonnie took notice in how carefully Damon watched Marcel and how he kept a straight face the whole time. Almost as if he was so detached and shut off to basic human interactions. She took a chance and walked back to Damon. He didn't know what to do or say. So he remained silent, watching her watch him in disappointment. They paused for about fifteen seconds before she spoke.

"You took my father. You've taken my brother. And now my best friend. Anything else of mine you want, while I sit here and raise myself? How about my freedom? Would you like that? Or you ready to just gut me?" She asked sarcastically.

His face remained unphased and his tone very unaffected.

"I did it for your own good. No matter what you think."

"For the last time, you and the club don't do me or my momma any favors."

She gave Damon the most hateful look, and he avoided her face at all costs. She was more than the little girl he watched grow up and stayed away from for a couple of years. Never having seen her when she visited Stefan because he was locked in his room, or just not around when she was. But now she was visible, and all he could do was avoid looking at her. He remained silenced pissing her off.

She dropped her arms ready to flee the scene before losing it.

"Well, I need to get back to my game." Both men looked at this version of her, they believed she was. Marcel from his bike on his phone and Damon in front of her. This "innocent" young girl, who had a one time slip up the night at the bonfire. Damon couldn't allow himself to see her any differently, than she was supposed to appear to him. Whether she had a secret wild side... she was still his best friends baby sister. His club brother. His family. Which made her family. When she turned and walked away, it wasn't hard to see, that underneath that cheerleading façade, this girl was a woman. He felt it in her walk. Her tone.

Marcel got off the phone and looked at Damon, "I apologized. Can the club remove my riding restrictions now? I've got somewhere to be." Even though he meant his apology, and he loved his sister more than anything, Marcel was the kind of guy always on the go. You couldn't slow him down if you tried. HE and Bonnie were a lot alike in that way.

Damon kept his head down but looked up glancing at her walk away then to his club brother. "Yeah. Keep your shit together, Cel." Marcel rolled his eyes, and Damon was used to his behavior after all these years. He let him walk away and back to his bike. Then he turned and walked towards Bonnie. Trying to remain discreet.

"Hey." She kept walking, he could've been talking to anyone. "Hey, B wait up." She stopped, and turned towards him, in a less than welcoming matter. She didn't speak, she waited to see why he was wasting her time. "Listen, I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"Bout what?"

"Us banning him from coming to see you. It was my call. Just mine. Not the club."

"So, what? Am I supposed to be okay with the club suddenly?"

"No, but... I need you to understand this club has to protect you at all costs. We don't know who's lurking in the corners as our enemies. And Marcel got outta hand that night. No telling if someone from the Mongrels was there, or anyone that saw that display. His lack of self-restraint has gotten out of hand from time to time, I've noticed." He swallowed, and remained looking towards her, but not at her. His eyes would glance off behind her every few seconds at the game so he didn't have to focus on the way she stare directly in his eyes.

She couldn't help but to feel relief of Damon's words, even if she hated the club. Having noticed how her brother has gotten out of control at times, she needed the break from him this year. It reminded her of her dad, when she was young, and she hated it, because her brother was her best friend at one point.

"So, tell me why you wait out in front of my house every night, since that incident. Is it because of that?"

"Yeah. He was banned from coming to your house and being around you. I had to make sure he didn't go there. Or anywhere near you."

"So, you were protecting me, from my brother."

"I'm protecting you, because it's the club's job. Against any threat. Family or club member included."

 _Where were you months ago?_ She thought.

"Wow, my protector." She said sarcastically. "How blessed am I?" Her eyes rolled as hard as her hips did before locking one side in place.

"I didn't come here to start shit. But, just know no matter how much you hate the club, we are always gonna be there. Sorry, if it cuts into your social scene, and embarrasses you. Sorry if it keeps you from dancing on top of people's trucks, half-naked. But, it ain't gonna change. So... let's just be cordial."

"I know you and I haven't spoken in some years, but- I'm not a baby." She spat out.

"You're damn right you are. You're a fuckin' kid!" He told her but for himself.

"Don't call me a kid."

"But that's what a kid does. Imitate stupidity. Quit trying to act like one of these chicks out here that do that type of shit."

"What type of shit?"

"Dancin' on cars, and shaking your ass like a hoe."

"Hoe?"

"No, I didn't call you a hoe. I said don't act like one."

"You know what...?" She pinched her eyes at him. "You'd be surprised what a little neighborhood girl like me does, when you think I'm studying for finals, and reading history books."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to. But I'm not a baby. I do grown woman shit. My age is a casualty of my reality."

He looked at her, with a tense face, and shook his head.

"I think, it would be wise, for you to make sure... I don't have to put hands on somebody."

"And maybe you should be more worried about someone else putting hands on me."

He had to walk away from her. She was complicated, and she hated him. All that mattered was he looked out for her, like he was supposed to, and that he made sure nothing happened to her. After he walked away, she felt a little satisfaction knowing she had gotten under his skin, and bothered him. And maybe he'd stop watching her every night, and thinking she needed a guard dog.

 **...**

Later that night, after the game, Bonnie and the girls went out to the diner. She'd thought she'd escape Damon for good. He'd no longer want to watch out for her after her bitchy behavior. He'd no longer, feel the need to park outside of her house. He'd no longer feel the need to assume she needed the club's protection.

She hung out with a group of kids which included a few footballers, and cheerleaders. After dealing with a tough exam week, everyone was hungry. They'd taken up several tables at the favorite hangout, and Bonnie never sat with anyone in particular outside of Elena and Caroline. Everyone else was an acquaintance.

It wasn't hard to see, she rarely gave high school boys time of day. Most of the ones who hung out with her were friends, or her girlfriend's boyfriends.

"Hey Bonnie, can I buy you a milkshake?"

"Really Reggie?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Why not? You gotta boyfriend?"

"I don't want a milkshake. Thanks."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"Pft." She laughed. "You're cute. But I should get home. Maybe another time." She lied. She'd never accept his milk shake.

"Don't leave. Some of us are going to Lockwoods."

"No thanks. I work. I have an actual job that I wake up for. And it's getting late."

He stood a minute just watching hoping she'd change her mind. But she didn't. "Can I at least have your number?"

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"A friend? Study buddy? Protector from these wild get togethers." He laughed. "Come on, Bon, give a guy a chance to just be your friend. I don't bite and I won't hit on you I swear. We can just text."

She usually played around with her phone at the diner while everyone else was hugged up. Casually spinning a French fry around some ketchup when everyone else was kissing. And when other people were standing by their cars making out, or in them, Bonnie was getting into her car, and heading home.

"Fine." She hesitated but agreed. Reggie was a good looking guy. But again, to low on the totem poll for her. After exchanging numbers, she grabbed her things, said bye to Caroline and Elena, and left.

When she got home around one am, Friday night, she she saw _him,_ parked in front of her house. Leaning over on his bike close to the empty lot next door to her. Lexi's old house. It didn't sit well with her. She got out of the car, slamming her door, and stomping over to his bike, and him, dressed in all black in the dark night being a guard dog.

"What are you doing here? I thought we settled this?"

He raised his brows. "Settled What?"

"You! Being here. Watching me."

"First of all. I don't watch you. I watch over you. And second, no! We didn't settle anything. You spoke. I listened. And that was that. I've been here for over an hour... waiting."

Again his tone was cold.

"Wow. Well, if your watching me, why are you here, not aware of where I am?"

"I have other eyes on you out there."

"Who?"

"When I said I was making sure Marcel didn't come near you. It meant I watch you. Ninety percent of the time I have eyes on you at all times."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He said nothing. "I don't come around for a reason. I don't bother with the fucking club. I do my own thing. Why are you bringing this shit to me again. I don't want anything to do with you guys."

"That's tough. I made a promise many years ago. My word is my bond."

"Fuck you. And quit watching me sicko."

"Calm down before you wake up your neighbors."

Bonnie crossed her arms and bit her lip in annoyance. "Who?"

"What?"

"Who else do you have watching me?"

"Don't worry about it short stack."

"Don't call me that damnit!" She said. "So, what, you're just out in the open now. What happened to your discreetly, waiting for me to go to bed, and leaving before I wake up?"

"Clearly, it didn't work, because you knew I was here every night. So why follow discretion? You know I'm here, and I'll be here every night, unless you want Cel to do this." He leaned on one leg while his other leg held the bike up, underneath his crotch. He watched out for her from Cel, but since apologizing, he stuck around because of the Mongrels possibly targeting the club.

"I'm not a baby. Ya know? My dad died years ago. My brother, comes when he sees necessary. And I'm fine. I've been fine. I don't need you to watch over me. You don't owe me."

"I owe your pops. He saved my life."

She shook her head, and realized she wasn't about to win. She had to figure out another way to get him to quit following her, and she'd figure it out eventually. But for now, she was headed inside of her house, and he was going to wait out there for the next six hours. Yeah, he had better things to do. But he was loyal. And loyalty meant everything to him.

"So, what... your shift just starts at midnight? You don't follow me around after school do you?"

"Nah. I said, I have eyes on you when it's necessary. Contrary to what it looks like, I do have other shit to do everyday. There are priorities in my job description."

"This is a job?"

He shook his head. He knew she was perfectly okay with making him feel like shit, about his lifestyle. He knew she'd judge him based on what she believed she knew about him, but had no idea. But he'd always have a response. "You know, you talk a lot of shit for for someone who doesn't know shit. This "lifestyle," you hate," he quoted, "takes care of me and my family, takes care of you, and your family and most of the neighborhood. So, if you have a problem with the MC than why the hell don't you fucking leave? Because, we don't need nobody who's too good for us, letting us know, what types of fuckups we grew to be in their eyes."

"Well, one more year here, and I will be gone." Maybe, maybe not. As long as she was helping her mother, she'd be stuck there. "You never have to see my bitchy face after graduation."

"Judgy ass! Your face doesn't bother me. Your attitude does." It was itching to come out, her need to clap back. But she wasn't sure if it was a compliment. He shut her up real quick. And she decided against saying anything else. She shook her head, and started walking backwards.

"Suit yourself. I have work tomorrow, so... I'm going to bed. You should go home to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." He half-smirked. She turned around unlocking her door, and walking in, quickly shutting behind her. Somehow, he'd made an impression on her, and all she wanted to do was erase him. He was a King, and she swore to herself, she'd never allow a King to get in her head.

She needed to get away from him.

* * *

James Westgate- portrayed by actor Alexander Skarsgård and a prominent and important fixture and character in this story. Will post images of these characters on tumblr. Thx for reading. And thanks for follows, favs and reviews :)


	4. Red Dress

**Crimson Fate (R-M)  
Chapter 4 - Red Dress (Magic!)**

* * *

Bonnie was a teachers aid for one of her classes and had been grading papers in a classroom alone for a while during the teachers down period. She was sitting alone, with the door open, looking over papers, when a student walked by, and caught her attention. He pursed his lips together and whistled. Her eyes snapped up. "Stefan?"

"Rip."

"I'm not calling you that. We've been friends since... Babies. So, yeah." She lifted her eyebrows letting her eyes shift to the side, taking a sarcastic tone.

"Why? It's what I go by now."

"Ya know. Before there was an Elena, it was you and me. And I never called you Rip. Not even when the boys in the club did. You are Stefan Antonio. You will always be Stefan Antonio. Maybe I should go back to when we were five and call you Steffy."

"Please, don't call me Steffy."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds too much like Steffy Poo. Which is what Elena calls me. And I hate that nick name." They both paused briefly and laughed.

"Yeah, well... you made sure to go for the popular girl, who was wanted by every guy, who was used to having everyone's attention, and her way. Love her to death, but, you knew what you were getting yourself into with Elena."

"You're best friend."

"No. She's my good friend. I don't call everyone a best friend. You, and Lexi are my best friends. Well, Caroline, is kind of moving in on your territory."

"Oh no... not my territory." A huge smile hit his face, and he walked up on her tickling her.

"Stefan, stop. Stop it. Please." She laughed.

"Does Caroline know your tickle spots, and how you sleep with a bear known as Ms. Cuddles?"

"No. She doesn't know those things. In all fairness, Ms. Cuddles was a gift from my dad years ago, and she's missing an eye. And I lost her."

"Still... I knew this."

"Then you grew up, and started liking girls, and eventually got with one of the most popular girls in school. You became the man, overnight and Lexi left, and now..."

"Me? You are one of those popular girls. You grew into this... this..." he looked her up and down, and paused, and she waited for him to speak. "You really grew up overnight. All these guys want to date you. You make me look like chump change." She felt like he wanted to say more, about how gorgeous she was, but refrained. "We're still friends Bonnie."

"Yeah. Friends... we were best friends most of our lives." She sighed.

"You're my best friend. You always will be."

"Anyways, it's not important. What's important, is your idea to join this glorified thug life. This bike fraternity."

He turned his face in despair. "Stop. Don't start with me."

"No, Stefan I will. I'll tell you the truth because you need to hear it."

"Bonnie-"

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

"No, I won't-"

"Stefan, you were getting yourself deeper and deeper with all of this and I just don't know how you can be okay with being in danger. And Elena? She wants more than this from you. You lie to her about being able to balance the club and a relationship..."

"I care about Elena, I can do it."

"No, Stefan. We both know-"

"Bon, I tried to end things with her. I told her that it would be difficult and she said she'd stand by me. I warned her and she understood. Suddenly she's acting like she forgot. I need the support to get me through. And you hate the club. So we know you aren't going to be my support."

She shook her head slowly, wishing he could understand what she understood, about the club. Or what she thought she understood. Which was that, the club took her father from her, and claimed her brother already. Stefan was now being taken, and she had no luck with men, and the MC. "As my best friend, you should understand, why I can't support it."

She had lost every man she loved to the club. Her father. Her brother was losing himself. And now her best friend was down for whatever cause, crazy enough to get him killed.

"I think, you're blaming the club for it, but everyone makes their own choices."

"And you choosing to walk yourself into a trap that could kill you? Stealing a bike Stef... is your choice."

"You don't get it."

"I get that you want to do what your dad and brother do. You don't want to disappoint them. But what about leaving the neighborhood? Moving past the fucking club?"

"B, why are you so fucking judgmental?"

"This is me being judgy? No! It's me being afraid for you because you're not even afraid of the consequences of such reckless behavior."

"I love you. But I can't live my life for you B. I have to do what's right for me."

"Full of shit! This isn't for you. It's for the name. SALVATORE. You want to live up to G and Damon's names but you're not them!"

"Fucks that 'spose to mean?"

"You're not them. You're you. And I don't think you're cut out for the life."

"Damn!" His brows raised and his blood started to boil. "Tell me how you really feel."

"How I really feel? You're gonna get yourself killed. You could've got a ball scholarship. Had a real life. Can't I want that for you?"

"You can want anything you want, but it's not about what you want. It's about what I want."

"And if you die? If you get hurt or killed? You promised me, you'd never be the guy who worried me over this?"

"Yeah. I was a kid then."

"Still a kid."

Stefan hated how close-minded she'd become. "Yeah, well if I die... don't fuckin come to my funeral." He snapped.

"Why would you say that?" Truth was, he didn't know why he said it. After knowing what those words could do to a girl who's lost her dad to murder as a club member. He just felt that she allowed more than the club to create a wedge between them. He tried to speak, but stopped himself, shook his head, and walked out on her, having left the words on the floor. "Stefan?" She called out, but he didn't turn around, or come back. Bonnie couldn't concentrate on grading paper the rest of the period.

The way her life was, she felt like she'd never escape the club as long as Marcel and Stefan were apart of it.

...

Stefan left school early that day. Headed to the clubhouse, and waited for Damon to get back from handling some club issues. He was heated, and his temperament was one of the rare occasions he decides he's going to be reckless. Stefan didn't show reckless all the time, but when he did, he was willing to do anything to calm himself down. He had no idea, why Bonnie's disapproval got under his skin the way it did. Maybe they'd been friends for so long, he just hated to disappoint her. Maybe it was the fact that the MC was her family too, and she disregarded how they'd always been there for her and her mother. But the fact that her disapproval caused him stress, confused him, and bothered him.

"Yo, what's good? Why you look like you wanna tear shit up?" Vince said as he watched Stefan pace back and forth outside.

"Just... I don't get it. Bonnie-" he tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words, and Vincent was Bonnie's uncle, and he wasn't sure Vin was the right person to vent to. "Nothing. I just- I need to get this anger out of me right fuckin' now, and I don't know where my brother is."

"Well, number one, why aren't you in school?"

"Kidding me. It's my last year, my schedule is lax."

"Yeah, but you know you are tryna get your prospect patch. And you can't even get a membership patch til your eighteen... if you make it."

"You know, I'll make it, bro!" Stefan's eyebrows pinched at the center. How could Vin doubt him, when he was basically a legacy. His father was a founder.

"I mean, I don't know... you ain't complete the first mutha fuckin mission."

"The bike? Bro, those mother fuckers were standing out there... you wanted me to get shot?"

"I would've expected you to wait it out." Stefan couldn't really say anything because he knew it was true. He knew it was what a member would do.

"Fine. I'll do it right now." Vin's eyes widened at the shock, and the challenge at the same time. "I'm serious. Let's go. Be my back up, right now, and I'll fucking take the bike."

"Aww shit. That's whasup." Vin grabbed his leather vest, and threw it on over his shirt, and grabbed his sun glasses, and his faded and tapered, faux hawk accented the tattoos on the side of his head. VINSANITY, his nickname in ink. "Let's go."

"Forreal, right now? Without my brother?" Stefan never made any major moves without Damon. Damon was always there to make sure nothing ever happened to Stefan and ready to kill anyone who touched him. But Stefan knew he had to man up. So, he didn't even call Damon on this one.

"Forreal. Prove yourself Rip!"

Stefan nodded his head... he'd almost shocked himself. Rip... short for Ripper. Stefan was quick. He stole shit, and got in and out quick. He could rip people off, without them even realizing it. That's how he got his nickname. A thief in the night, who once covered it up with his high school jock persona. "Fuck it. Let's go."

And that was all it was. They left the clubhouse, just the two of them. Damon, didn't even have a clue what his brother was up to.

...

Damon and Marcel rode out to the other side of town, with Gino trailing them. Something they did rarely in the daytime. Damon was stuck on the safety of both Stefan and Bonnie at this point. Stefan being gung-ho to steal a bike for a prospect patch, and Bonnie being one of the most valuable pieces of a puzzle that the Mongrels would go after to hurt the club. And yet, they hadn't come across each other in the social setting.

The three motorcycles pull up to a location outside of the designated meeting area. Damon pulled up he got off his bike scoping the place from all angles before heading deeper into the hidden locations meet to the two men waiting on a park bench in the middle of a run down and abandoned park on the south side.

"Anything dirty?"

"Nah. Just the two bikes. It's pretty wide open unless they got a sniper. I'll stay back here if you want. Keep a look out. I got my piece on me."

"Yeah." Marcel said. "I think one of us needs to stay dropped back. Just in case, have other club members on stand by."

"I agree about dropping back. But no one else on standby right now." Damon said.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm out here on my own shit. This beef between us and the Mongrels was quiet for a while. Soon as my pops left the country shit started goin down."

He gave Marcel a knowing look. Gino understood perfectly well what Damon was getting at but he remained mostly Damon's eyes and ears.

"So, What... you think unc is pulling some shit over G's eyes?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying... Vin almost got my brother killed. And there's a reason behind it."

"Now you think Unc is trying to scheme?" Marcel asked both amused and shocked.

"Cel, you're not listening to me. Vin..." he paused to think his words carefully. "Vin has been calling shots since my pops went out of the country. He's my VP and I back his decisions, but I have to start questioning the motives when I think that shit becomes reckless."

The words were familiar to Marcel. Reckless came out of Damon's mouth a lot lately, as if he'd forgotten the Savage bastard he was himself.

"So, you think he's not telling us something?"

"You could say that. Now whether it's because he's trying to protect us, or he's playing foul, I don't know. But I'm here to make sure this shit stays away from everybody else. My ma. Your mom, your sister... don't you want to make sure this shit stays far far away from the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, But-"

"But what?"

"Vin finds out your acting on accord without his approval, it's not gonna be a good look."

"I'm not scheming Cel. I'm just gonna figure out why they shot up the high school."

After little thought, Marcel sighed. "Aight bruh. I got yo back. But I hope this shit don't blow up in our face."

"It won't. I won't let it."

...

After school, Bonnie didn't even stay long to socialize with the girls. Her conversation with Stefan had her in tears after he walked out on her in the classroom. She went about her day, without letting anyone know, what happened. Elena and Caroline both spoke to her not realizing she was upset, because she covered everything pretty well. "Hey, Bon, what's up? Wanna chill after school?"

"Naw, not today. I have to work."

"Fuck. Well... I feel like our last year, you'll be working a lot."

"Yeah, well, I need to fucking pay bills, and eventually get away from Crimson. I just can't keep being afraid of this life."

"Bon, Marcel will be okay. He wouldn't be back if he thought it would be dangerous for you or your mom."

But it wasn't just Marcel. It was Stefan too. She hadn't the heart to make Elena feel afraid for Stefan, and she hadn't the heart to tell the girls she was worried about club members. "Yeah. Listen, I can't even talk. I need to get going."

"Sure. Why don't we all catch up later?"

"Yeah, of course." Bonnie hurried to her car to escape her life. She needed to immerse herself into her job right now, she was going into Jame's world for a while. A place where she spoke few words, and all she had to do was clean, half naked, and make money.

Money.

That was the endgame she had.

...

Two men sat at an abandoned park bench ready for what could end good or bad. The tensions were obviously on the high rise since the shooting of the high school, and although there were no causalties, the gesture was breaking a common rule. Endangering families.

Damon wasn't ready to forgive what happened in any way, especially after it endangered Bonnie, but Elijah Mikaelson was probably the most reasonable of the clan of siblings who ran the Mongrels. This was Damon's chance to get answers without his VP present. And also to keep his father, the president out of it, while he was in a high stress situation dealing with other charters.

"Savage... what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Pleasure? I don't know about that. I'm here on business. This is truce territory. And we need answers."

"Yeah. So, tell me what brings us here to meet face to face?"

"Eli... you are probably the most reasonable in your psychotic family. What the fuck is going on, that has your guys shooting up the high school?"

"You tell me. I've had to move my girlfriend to another town because my place was broken into. Regardless of the past, women and children were out of bounds."

"You don't think I know that?" Damon glared. "Listen I don't know who hit your spot, but it wasn't my guys. We don't fuck around on that territory of ole ladies and kids."

"But it is your MC's specialty."

"Fuck Yeah. We are thieves but shit we do is legit. Home invasion? Come on bro? What would we get out of some fucking tv and toaster type shit. You know we deal big shit."

"My home had some very valuable fortunes inside of it." Elijah spoke with a straight face. "One of them was taken, and I believe it's someone who's been watching me and my lady for sometime."

"Eli- I assure you my crew hasn't been approved on no hit in the fucking Eastside. We've had our beefs before but shit like that... nah. Was your lady home?"

"She was, and luckily, she can use a rifle like nobody's business. Shot one of the robbers. He still got away."

"There you have it. None of my men are or have been injured. You got somebody else. My advice to you is to jump off this crazy train you're driving... because we've got eyes on you from every angle."

"That supposed to scare me? We don't back down from a fight."

"Fucking listen, I have multiple charters getting word on this shooting. You know we hold clout from the the West side to the North. And past those jurisdictions. I'm trying to keep shit at bay."

Damon assumed the position of peacemaker no matter how hard it was for him to do. And with that being said, he'd normally shoot anyone for questioning his strict adherence to the rules of respect.

"D-12." Elijah said to Damon.

"The fuck does that have to do with shit?"

"Unsettled feelings from how you got one of those 12 kills."

Damon paused. The Mikaelson family was sure he'd killed one of their own as a part of this on going war between the two MCs.

Damon's silence rang louder than any words spoken.

"We can focus on the past every fuckin day. It'll get us no where. In these streets it's kill or be killed. Think what the fuck you want, but a number of mutha fuckers out here were ruthless enough to kill him. And one thing I don't fuck with is a rapist. Now, someone in your family is a fuckin rapist. We can argue facts and figures all day. But facts are, you hurt a woman or a child I will come for you." He paused. "Who ever you are. Where ever you are. I will hunt you down. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

Elijah couldn't speak on the situation further, as the man who couldn't verbally defend himself was a known but unspoken, rapist. He terrorized women everywhere but when it hit the west side that he'd gotten one of their own. Damon went hunting like a shark. His confirmed kill helped to earn him one of his highest honors in ink, D12.

Damon pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The situation called for one.

"The school was a warning. You step on my turf breaking a code, I do the same. My lady was found safe, which is why I didn't allow them to take any casualties at the high school. But had it been different, there would've been a massacre."

Raven haired and blues-eyes Damon pulled his cigarette from his mouth and spoke. "We won't fuck with you, if you pull your men back now. We call a temporary truce so shit can calm down." Their feud was to deep to just forget it, but it had gotten out of hand recently.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it, that your men didn't hit my home. But the next slip up, I can't take anymore chances with the Kings. I go full force. Slowly, one by one. I need your word, your men back the fuck off."

"You have my word. My boys will pull back."

Both men looked on another in the eye. Damon tossed his cigarette while Marcel looked on. Quietly, like he was supposed to. A cigarette then flee from Damon's fingers to the disgusting piss puddle near the rusty trash can. They connected with a handshake and called a truce.

In his mind, it has to stay this way for everyone's benefit. And mainly keeping the neighborhood safe was his main concern. As the four men quickly parted ways Marcel allowed his concerns to be voiced.

"Whelp. That was a fuckin earful. Whatchu thinkin?"

"I don't know. Home invasion? You know that's not our style no more. That was small time shit back in the day."

"Yeah but... unless they got some other enemies- he still thinks that shit was us."

"We need to figure out who the fuck in the area got shot recently."

"Nah. Let that shit go. If someone else has beef with Mongrels, we need to keep this shit out of our house. You managed to call peace with them. Even if just for a minute. We can't fuck it up. For B's sake we need to stay out of it."

"I just hope shit's not happening under my nose and I don't know about it."

"And if it is... you know I got you." Damon heard his best friend's words but hated how his club had become a big question mark lately. He started his bike quickly to head back towards Gino. This temporary peace should buy him time to figure out how to deal with Bonnie and keep her out of harm's way.

...

Click clack. Click clack. That's the only sound bonnie heard walking through his house, on his freshly waxed white floors. His floor were so shiny she could see her reflection in it, as she walked around with a thong, under her unbuttoned dress. Her bra, was non-existent. Her heels were red today. Her dress was black. Her ankle socks were white and frilly. Her breast, were once again, visibly displayed. She wore a short cropped wig today, and she spent time cleaning his windows. His house had large windows overlooking the city. The view was breath taking. She lost herself in the idea of what it was to live somewhere so far away from the bullshit, that you could just see it from your living room window.

"You seem lost today." He spoke from behind her in his chair. She snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You seem lost. What's on your mind?"

His question surprised her. They usually had small talk and didn't get too personal. "Uhh, nothing, I just- someone was on my mind."

"Oh." He paused. "Boyfriend?"

"Ahh, no." She smiled. "Even though we're very close. He's just my friend."

"Ahhh, I see. You like him, or...?"

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't alway take my advice, sooo..." their sentences ended with the last word being drug out for a couple minutes.

"Well, I know we don't talk much. Buuuuuut... I'm a good listener." She turned to him, and the face he had that never smiled, gave a smirk. Then went back to a straight face.

"It's no big deal. I may be overreacting. I just want better for him. And he accepts less. Anyway. I should use the stepping chair, to get the top of the windows. Is it in the utility closet?"

"Uhh, yeah. But, let me get it. I wouldn't want you walking in that closet and getting hurt." And although Bonnie was a tough girl, there was something about James, treating her like a delicate flower that she liked.

"Sure." He stood from his chair, and headed for the small step ladder. He brought it back out to her, and opened it. "Thanks." She smiled, and stood on it, before he took several steps back. She got up carefully and started wiping down the windows. She was now nervous that he was so close to her and watching her.

"Be careful okay."

"Always."

He watched her feet carefully, while the heels were trying to find comfort in the steps. He looked at her clean, and his eyes made their way under her dress when she bent over. She heard his feet take two steps towards her, on his immaculately polished floor, which echoed in his house. He was getting close, and she had to ask herself, if she could trust his distance.

"So, maybe talk to your friend about their choices, and how it affects you."

"I did. He stormed out on me. Told me not to go to his funeral." She joked.

"Wow." Sounds a bit dramatic. He must be your age."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Is it, unfortunate? You don't like guys your age?"

"He's just a friend, kind of like a brother." She re-iterated.

"Oh. That's right?"

At this point she felt the direction of the conversation shifting. The dynamic between them was becoming more comfortable for her. He also, seemed more at ease, then he did in the beginning. She saw him looking at her feet, and she turned back to the window, before stepping down. "I should move the ladder to the other side."

"Don't worry. I'll move it." He moved it quickly, and stepped away from her again. No touching, was the policy. "So, what does your loved ones think about your profession?"

She paused unsure of what to say. He noticed her pause, and look at her hand to think.

"Sorry. Too personal. I didn't mean to pry, I just-"

"Uhh, my profession is only my business. No one else's. But, I only speak to my best friend about it." She caught herself, and pinched her eyes shut.

"You speak about it?"

"Uh, not in detail ya know? More or less... when I come to work, she knows." Bonnie was having trouble in her footing, and trying to balance herself out as she cleaned. James kept watching her feet. "I'm not a child. I don't need to run things by anyone." She had no idea why they'd gotten personal today. She felt a little vulnerable answering him, because he was intimidating, with his blank expressions. "Anyways, I'm probably done with the windows, so-" her voice hitched when she realized that her heel was stuck between the step and the side of the small ladder, and she squealed when she fell backwards, only to feel large hands grip her thighs, as he broke her fall, and caught her midway. "Oh fuck." She breathed heavily. "Oh... um, I'm sorry for cursing." She said, when his arms moved up, wrapping around her and holding her. It was the first time they'd touched. A man was touching her body. And the instant need fell on her to want more of that feeling.

There was a long silence, and neither of them knew what to say, and neither jumped out of position. She let him hold her body, and he felt so strong against her, from behind. She could feel his hard chest, and couldn't help but to wonder who the lucky woman was that got to know him, on a personal level.

After a few seconds, Bonnie turned towards him, and her breast were now against his covered chest. And she felt his pectorals moving against her chest as he held her body, til she slowly slid down. She thought damn, and she swallowed, making eye contact.

Fuck.

He was scary. In his own way. Those blue eyes, were so dark. They lacked general warmth. They were cold, and she felt like the prey for once. "Uh. Uh- I should... I mean-"

"Yea. I'm sorry. I- didn't mean to touch you-"

"It's okay." They were both stumbling over words.

"I just, was worried about you falling so I stayed near, but I really, didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, James. I mean... Mr. Westgate. Sir." She quickly pulled away while he stood her up, and she adjusted her clothes. "Well, I should get ready to go."

"Oh. Okay. Time went by quickly today." He looked at his Rolex. Then he felt his pockets for something he needed which wasn't there. "I'm going to check in my office really quick."

"Sure, I need to go shower and get dressed anyway." She didn't usually shower at clients houses. But his house. He offered her the opportunity right away. Especially if she had to go somewhere after work. After everything, she got herself together, and showered. When she headed out, he waited in the kitchen like always. "I'll see you soon Sir."

"Yes. Thank you." He handed her an envelope, and this time, he grabbed her hand, to speak.

"I just want you to know, that... I appreciate you. You're a lovely woman." She stare at his hand a while, as it held hers and then she looked at him, realizing, he wanted to touch her skin, as his thumb moved back and forth over her hand. But to hear him say he appreciated her, was something she wasn't used to.

"Thank you." Their hands slowly pulled apart as Bonnie walked away, and left. She headed for her car, and like always didn't check her envelope until she was blocks away. Four hundred and fifty dollars. "Holy shit." As well as a note from him.

 _To show my appreciation for your hard work and kindness. I have reserved a night for you at Espionage, tonight. A bar uptown. When you arrive, don't worry about showing I.D. It's a very exclusive place. Let them know you're a personal guest of mine, and they will treat you and a couple of your friends to a beautiful evening. It's a very classy establishment, like you. So, wow them with your beauty tonight._

 _Sincerest regards,_

 _James._

 _Ps. Wear red!_

"He wrote his first name. What does that mean?"

The past week she'd been tipped nearly a thousand dollars. And that still wasn't her paycheck. Tonight was a good night to get out and celebrate with her friends.

...

"Thanks Bon. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Elena I just figured, it's our last year, and I should get out more. So, I wanted to treat you guys to a little fun."

"Well, how did you manage to get us in here?"

"I just know someone, is all."

"What the hell? Who?" Elena asked. Caroline gave Bonnie a knowing look, and Bonnie responded with a keep your mouth shut look.

"Just a client, who's house I clean."

"Oh, okay." She smiled. "Well, this place is nice. I've never been in such a fancy place." All of the girls dressed with subtle sexiness, and kept it classy. Bonnie of course in her short red dress, which she bought using the money she made in tips. She wanted to look expensive. As did the other two. But, the three of them felt so out of place. Three girls from the the other side of town, who weren't used to such lavishness. They walked up to the host and spoke.

"Hello, I'm... a personal guest of Mr. Westgate."

"We've been expecting you. Here... right this way." Bonnie was surprised how easy it was, and turned to her girls raising a brow. All three of them couldn't believe their eyes when they walked in. The place was decked out in crystal chandeliers, and dimmed lighting. The seating was all privatized, and there were rooms surrounding the actual club. Private rooms, with curtains, that could obscure the view of the middle of the club, or be kept open, so the middle of the club could observe the private fun, happening in the private rooms.

"Oh... my... god. How in... the hell? Bon! This is fucking amazing." Caroline said.

"How do three teenagers from the west side, get to enjoy this club in the Hills?"

"Shh. Elena. We are twenty-one, as far as anyone here knows. So, keep it classy."

"Wow. So what... is this guy a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not. He's a client. He just, giving me this gift for my hard work." As they were escorted inside, they saw several champagne glasses. Martini glasses, and a personal bartender.

"Ladies, have a seat. Whatever you want for the next few hours... we are at your disposal." Bonnie bit her lip, in both shock, fear, and excitement. She'd never imagined her life would lead her here. But she was ready to enjoy it. They were sat on white leather sofas, and then three servers came inside. One for each girl. "So, food, beverage, sustenance... what can we get for you?"

Caroline's eyes widened, and she gave Bonnie the look, that meant this is the real deal. Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, did she understand right? "Sustenance?"

"Yes, ma'am. Candy. We have lollipops, gum drops, Strawberry Devine, cotton candy-"

"I get it. Yeah. Thanks. Uhh, well def, just take some champagne right now."

"Yes ma'am."

They poured the girl's drinks, and walked to the back of the room until they were called on again. Caroline leaned towards Bonnie, and whispered. "Just so we are clear, they meant-"

"Yes. Exactly. Let's just play it cool though, okay. I'm... still feeling this place out."

"Yeah."

"Oh hell yeah. This... this is where I belong. And this is fucking delicious." Elena spoke out drinking champagne. "Here let's toast. To Bon."

"No. No." Bonnie interrupted. "To us."

"To us." The girls toasted, and proceeded to enjoy the night. After a couple drinks, the concierge called James.

"Sir. Your guest has arrived. Any requests?"

"No. Just give her... whatever she wants. Everything is on me." He said. "Is she enjoying herself?"

"Very much so. She is with two female friends now, in a private suite, laughing and drinking."

"Okay. Take care of her, and see to it, she gets homes safely."

"Yes. Sir."

The conversation ended, and James texted Bonnie.

Mr. Westgate : Did you make it?

Ms. Bennett : Yes. Thank you. This is... amazing

Mr. Westgate : I'm glad you like it. Enjoy yourself. No questions asked. You're night's taken care of. I will make sure you and your friends get home safely.

Ms. Bennett : You didn't have to

Mr. Westgate : Yes. I did. You were sad today.

Ms. Bennett : Well, thank you

Mr. Westgate : Anytime. Look forward to seeing you next week.

She paused, not sure what to say. She took a minute, champagne in one hand and phone on the other. Biting her lip, she took a minute before responding with.

Ms. Bennett : Me too ;)

And as simple as her reply was... it was all he needed to change the course of things... subtly, but surely. He smiled, and put his phone away. Bonnie on the other hand sat there a while watching her friends enjoying themselves, and trying to figure out what it all meant. Hopefully, it was just a friendly gesture. But a seventeen year old girl, and a forty year old man, had different train of thoughts. And even if he thought she was twenty-one... she knew she was seventeen, and she needed to talk to someone about it all, without giving too much away.

She and Stefan had fought. Her and Marcel weren't talking. That left Tyler... she needed his advice soon, about James. But then she didn't want to leave a look of concern on her friends faces. Or for Tyler to speak too much about it to anyone else. Who the hell could she talk to, that didn't particularly care for her, and wouldn't be able to read her thoughts?

Damon.

Hell no. He was the last person she needed advice from. For now she'd keep James to herself. No one could know details about James. He was the one stress free factor in her life.

He showed her that life outside of the club and the neighborhood existed for her. She just had to want to leave it bad enough.

The three friends promised that what happened in the Hills stayed in the Hills. No one could know, because Bonnie wouldn't risk James.

* * *

 **A/N Quickly, uhh, EVERY character is flawed in this story. This is an original story turned into Bamon. The only actors I kept in mind were Kat, Ian, Charles, and Alexander. Everyone else was definitely added in. I mentioned a while back they aren't based on TVD. And Marcel and Bonnie is the second most important dynamic in this story. They still have a ways to go to get to a better place. With their family secret. But, just know they will both have some "What the fuck?" Moments to come. Again, THANK YOU much for supporting this story and me as a writer. This story isn't a sunny one, BUT it's filled with GOOD, BAD, UGLY, and BEAUTIFUL moments.**

 **Ps. For anyone who didn't understand the end reference in the last scene about candy, it was drugs. Lol And NEXT CHAPTER, Damon's not gonna take too kindly to Bonnie being gone all night.**

 **xoxo ~ MaNiQ1**


	5. Calm Like a Bomb

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 5 - Calm like a Bomb (Rage Against the Machine)**

* * *

"So you did it?" Damon stood across from his brother at a park in the neighborhood, staring in shock. He'd just found out about his brother stole a bike. Damon's intent was to grille his brother.

But, Stefan was high on a feeling right now. Nothing could bring him down.

"Yeah. I fuckin took the bike."

"We spoke privately. You remember?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I needed more intel on the reasoning behind the bike."

"Sal, they shot up the high school. Luckily no casualties, but they came on territory of teenagers."

"You're a teenager, Stefan."

"Rip."

"No, I'm not talking to you as a club member right now. I'm talking as your big brother. Taking a bike, is personal."

"So what!"

"Listen, we do dumb shit all the time. It's true. But let's pick and choose what might be worth dying for. And I told you to chill on that tasking." They stood outside of the dark area, away from the street lights, to be unseen. Stefan wasn't trying to hear his brother lecture him.

"Sal, I got my fuckin prospect patch. Now there's one thing holding me from being a member. Turning eighteen."

"You think that's it Stefan?!"

"Rip."

"No. Stefan! They are going to send you on constant runs now. I know why you got the fuckin name RIP, but come on. You're not a fuckin member yet. I don't know what I'll do, if you die, for the club and you're wearing a fuckin prospects patch."

"I know what I'm doin."

"No, you don't." Damon took a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it. "Where's the bike now?"

"Took it and parked it at some location they'll be able to find it."

"Wow. Do you know I just called a truce with Eli? I gave my word no stupid shit would pop off. So long as they pulled back. And you go and steal his brother's bike. You made me look like a fucking liar. This is my name in these streets!"

Stefan sighed. There was a reason to feel embarrassed. If a truce was called and the first scheme pulled, was by the Kings, it meant the Kings were starting war. And the Mongrels were ruthless with nothing to lose. They didn't care about doing time, because they never served their full sentences. "Bro, why didn't you tell me? Vin didn't say shit?"

"Vin didn't know. I had to go do this shit on my own. Because of you! To keep you from being stupid, and now... look what the fuck you've done."

"D-"

"No. Ya know... Sometimes Stefan- you just need to listen to me. As your brother. Your flesh and blood. You don't have to live up to me and pops so much. It's like you feel you have to prove a point."

"I do. And you don't understand because your not the son that they never questioned. You tell G and Lily your going on a run and they don't question it. They trust every move you make."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "Because you've always been treated like the son and I'm treated like the fuck up. Be the son. Let me be the fuck up."

Stefan shook his head. Two brothers, one family, two outlooks and outcomes. "They trust you."

"They had no choice. I didn't give them one because I was a reckless ass teenager. Lily didn't want me joining at fifteen when I asked. And G realized I was gonna keep being a delinquent. He knew I was a fuck up. He didn't push me to graduate or even go to one class. He just pushed me towards the club, because it's all he thought I was good at. Was being a screw up. He didn't try. He groomed me to take over this club one day Stefan. But it's different with you. Because with you... they try. And if I can save you from getting too deep I will."

Suddenly they heard sirens racing down the streets, breaking them out of their moment. It was getting to be late at night.

Damon knew he'd lost track of time. He looked at his phone and it was just past midnight. "Fuck. I gotta go." He tossed the cigarette away, and jumped on his bike. "We ain't done with this."

He started to slowly pull off, when Stefan retorted. "Yeah we are."

And at this point it was done. Stefan stole the bike of another member. And if he was found out he'd have a target on his back. It would be up to Damon to talk some sense into him as Bonnie had tried. But Damon had more than Stefan to look after. And he had to check on her. And now more than ever after Stefan pulled this irresponsible stunt. The Mongrels were going to counter. Bonnie was in more need of watching over than ever, he thought.

 **...**

Bonnie held her phone sitting inside of a quiet space watching Caroline and Elena sitting and enjoying the night. Dialing slowly, and clicking the green call button, for Lexi.

When she hit the speaker button the phone rang once and a recorded message instantly played. **"The phone number you are trying to reach has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."**

Bonnie thought it was a joke. She hung up and called back. **"The phone number you are trying to reach has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."** The electronic recording played again. "No fucking way."

Bonnie, in disbelief, was sitting there wanting to hear the familiar voice. The sound of the one girl who couldn't lie to her. She wanted advice about what to do tonight. Excepting these gifts and lavish luxury, or stop while she's ahead. Maybe Lexi would tell her to go home and stop. Maybe Lexi would tell her to be careful. Maybe Lexi would lecture her and tell her to make her own decision, because she had to grow up eventually. But either way, just a simple "Hi." Or "Hey girl." Would do. Lexi had the gift of sharing a smile over the phone and Bonnie could always hear it in her voice. Late nights on the phone when they lived next door to each other still.

Bonnie drug the cell phone down her face and clicked the red button after hearing the recording repeat itself. She stood up and headed back next to her friends and grabbed a glass then smiled.

"You good Bon?" Caroline asked.

"I am. I just wanted to check something really quick. Hey do you think I can ask Tyler for some guy advice?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'd ask Stefan but-"

"Yeah. I get it. Who's the guy?"

"No one in particular. I just need advice."

"Sure. But- just take his words with a grain of salt. He has the train of thought of future politician. He's not a typical high school guy mentally."

"No... that's perfect." Bonnie stated to Caroline, as Elena walked up to them.

"Bonnie thanks. I needed this."

"You're welcome Elena."

"Seriously. It's been so long since I didn't think about Stefan. Literally til you brought him up. And I'm having a blast. You know, I know I seem needy and it's because, when we started dating, he did all the things I guy does to make a girl feel special. Then one day he just stopped." Her eyes got watery. "The fact that it stopped was like, he didn't have to try anymore. I don't get it. I could have any guy but I put up with the one that acts like he doesn't have to try. On our anniversary he was with the guys from the club drinking."

"Elena that's terrible. Did you call him out?"

"He said it was an accident, but he has more priorities now. Anniversaries are just another day."

"Wow." Both girls felt awful for her. Sure she was Miss popular beauty Queen. But she was still a girl with a heart and Stefan was the one who changed. "Elena, stand up for yourself. And if he doesn't listen, maybe you should move on."

"You know guys ask for my number all the time? Flirt with me. Offer to do things for me. If he's not careful, I may take one of those offers."

Bonnie's allegiance was still to Stefan but as a woman she couldn't tell Elena she was wrong for how she felt.

"Well, I don't like to give advice, but. If it's too hard, you guys should end things. Just, whatever you do don't cheat." Bonnie said.

"At least you have change in your relationship. Tyler and I, are in need of it." Caroline admitted. "Four years can be repetitive. And my mom, has the idea to plan a wedding two years after we graduate."

"Pft." Bonnie spit out her drink. "Why Caroline?"

"Because she thinks that I'll have more opportunities with the last name Lockwood. You know it's all about image. And the Lockwoods are it, in this town."

"Maybe you need a break Caroline."

"Yeah right Bon. You know it won't happen. Besides I love Tyler. I just... don't love what comes with being with him and his image obsessed mother."

"Yet Mason is the biggest dealer in town."

"But Mason, supplies all those politicians too."

"Geez, this is why I'm not sure the 'love bug' will ever bite me. Relationships won't work for me. I need to be selfish. I can't imagine allowing a someone having such an affect on me. Or control. I watched my parents, and my mom has had a hard time moving on."

"You can't just be closed off to love Bonnie."

"I'm not. I just don't think that in today's world, most people know how to love each other. We use each other. That's it. It's a far cry from love."

"True. And yeah... Most people don't understand love. But we can't just be alone. We need love no matter what... l believe that." Elena said.

A waitress then walked in the room with a tray of goodies and a large bottle of champagne. All three girls unsure of their next move. The waitress starts sitting things in front of them on the table. Neatly and in a presentable fashion as if they were delicacies. Bonnie's eyes widen, Elena's jaw drops, and Caroline looks at her phone seeing it's midnight, and silencing her phone. The waitress was oblivious to the serious nature of it all not knowing the girls were all minors. She spoke as if she was trained in discretion 101. "Any music or sweets requests ladies?"

 **...**

Damon sat outside of Bonnie's house. Her car wasn't there. It was 3:37 in the morning and she never came home this late. He sat quietly in the back of her driveway. His bike was parked across the street, large enough to be an eyesore, if you drove by. He kept checking the time, until he noticed it was 3:45 as headlights were finally coming up the streets. Two sets of headlights.

Damon stood back and carefully watched.

First, Bonnie's car pulled into the driveway, but she wasn't driving it. Another car pulled behind her car. A town car. Someone got out of the car, and opened her door.

He watched her exit the vehicle, and she was walking sober. As far as he could tell. But he didn't like what she was wearing. A small red dress, stopping at her upper thighs, and showcasing her entire legs and it was too form fitting.

She instantly made him feel uncomfortable, as he watched her body wishing he could put his jacket over her. Yet and still after all these years of knowing her, he'd never seen her the way he'd seen her the past couple of times. And it wasn't about what she was wearing. There was some mystery to her. Her attitude, her confidence, even though he felt her naivety. She walked towards the house, as the other car pulled out. The person driving her car, got into the car she got out of, and the two people drove off.

First thing he assumed, was someone took advantage of her. As the cars pulled off, he came from the back of her drive way, rushing to her quietly and grabbed her from behind covering her mouth from screaming, before she tried to sneak into her house. Bonnie fought his grip, trying to kick and hit him, as he drug her to the side of the house, behind a bunch of bushes. When he finally got her through the clearing, and let her body go he pinned her against the house. And kept his fingers to her lips so she wouldn't scream.

"God! What is wrong with you?" She whispered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Give me one good reason not to scream." Her heart beat was racing, and she breathed in his face to catch her breath.

"Give me one good reason, not to hop on my bike and go after those two people and kill them."

"Damnit. They escorted me home."

"Lower your voice." He whispered angrily. Eyebrows punched to the bridge of his nose. lava blue eyes burning through her skin while his sharp jawline pulsed due to tension in how hard he was gripping himself to remain calm.

"I couldn't drive. They were just... looking out for me."

"Who are they?"

"You have no right-"

"Who. Are. They?" He demanded.

"No one. Just... someone escorting me home. I don't know them. They work for someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you." She tried to fight him, and attempt to scream, and he covered her mouth again.

Damon, squeezed her face, keeping her quiet. Pushing his body against hers slightly to hold her from fighting, against her house. Damon wasn't about the lies or the secrets with her.

"I'm going to start following you sun up, to sun down, if you don't tell me what I want to hear, right now." He glared at her. "Now, when I remove my hand, if you scream I'll tell your mother and your brother, that your wearing this tiny ass dress, and your breath wreaks of liquor." He slowly removed his hand, and she gave him a glare of her own. Her lipstick was smudged all over the inside of his palm from how hard he pressed his hand against her. All he did every time she saw him. Was make her hate him, more and more. "Start talking now."

"One of my clients. They surprised me with a night out. Treating me and the girls. Told me to enjoy myself, and they'd make sure I got home, safely. No one tried anything with me. Okay? They took Caroline and Elena home, and drove my car here."

"This is some bullshit. You're a fuckin child."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a damn child!"

"Like hell you're not. You may look like a woman, and have this body, B. But in these streets men see one thing! ONE FUCKING THING! So, you. Can look like a woman all day, but quit thinking like a fuckin kid." Bonnie and Stefan were testaments to how Damon's life of recklessness had to slowdown for the sake of living a life of selfishness and now wanting better for Bonnie and Stefan.

Every time he said something about her age, it was a blow to her ego, because she was a woman. She took care of her mother, helped her mother pay her mortgage, she paid for her own car, she paid for her and her mother's phones bills, and all her mother had to pay was some utilities. So, if a number was keeping her from being a woman, she was insulted, because she took care of everything on top of keeping good grades in school. "You don't know shit about me. I'm sick of hearing that."

"Who is this client? And what the hell do you do, that requires you to have a client?"

"I am a housekeeper."

"Housekeeper? You expect me to believe that?"

"You don't have to believe shit. I'm not asking you to."

"Damn, what kind of boss treats you to a night like this? You sure you ain't turning tricks?"

Such an insult made Bonnie see red and she didn't care who he was or how scary he was. She wasn't going to be disrespected. He gave her a look of seriousness and she slapped him.

 **SLAP!** She paused and then hit him again.

 **SLAP!**

Twice to the face. "Fuck you!" But it almost didn't phase him when she slapped him. He just sharpened his glare downward at her.

"No, thanks. I don't fuck children." Bonnie pushed his body off of her, and attempted to walk away, and he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth again. Her body fought his hard, but he overpowered her with no regards to how it made her feel because his brain didn't function on sensitive and politically correctness. He gripped her body right in his arms and put his lips to her ears and made it plain and simple.

"Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be Princess Judgy." She tried fighting his strong body. But he held her tighter, inside of his grip. His hands and arms were strong, the more she fought the tighter he held her. "Stop fighting me." Finally, after exhausting herself, Bonnie let up fighting, and he pulled her back to the side of the house. "Now, who is this client?"

Her anger was prevalent. "I need my life. I'd been doing so good. Why are you guys back in mine and my mom's life? I told my brother to keep you guys away. My dad's dead. You have my brother, you have Stefan... what more do you want from me?"

He looked at her wanting to give her the answers, because sometimes he didn't have the heart to keep treating her like he was a watchdog. But he couldn't let himself get close to her, enough to care about her opinion on the matter.

"I need to know where you are at all times."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions, and tell me!"

"No. Why? You tell me why! I'm not a robot like you!" She made him impatient.

"Bonnie!"

"Damon!"

They both paused breathing heavy and staring one another down. No love lost just a lot of high tension and battle for control. They rarely used one another's real name, as fear of perpetuating the relationship ship to be more than what is was spoken of. A business transaction, which Bonnie had no choice in. But, he knew she'd just keep rebelling.

"Fine. There is some shit going down, with the Mongrels." Quickly she tried claiming herself becoming concerned, no matter all the shit she talked.

"What? Is Cello in trouble?"

"Cel... he's fine, right now, but the club, has to take extra measures okay, we are watching family members of all ranking members. Something happened today that was out of my control. Retaliation is a go if I can't fix this by tomorrow."

Bonnie's arms relaxed into submission. She couldn't believe it. The club was in trouble and once again it was affected her life.

"So, my life, just has to keep being disrupted? I have to just, live without privacy? I didn't hurt anyone tonight, or myself. I was very careful. I'm safe. My friends are safe. I didn't do anything, that you didn't do when you were-"

"You don't need to do the shit I did, at your age. At your age I was in jail. I'm going to be here every night, at 11:45 pm. You need to be home by or before then."

"WAIT! What? You can't be serious! It's my senior year."

"I'm dead serious."

"I'm in my last year of school. I have a life! Don't do this to me."

"The fact that some client, had you out this late at night, dressed like this; tells me he wants more than just to show appreciation."

"Who said it was a HE?"

"Look at how you're dressed." He looked down at her dress. Her body was halfway displayed and he didn't allow himself to observe her or sexualize her in such a way. Every thing he said angered her more and more. But the more he noticed she wasn't exactly a kid anymore, the more he realized her client saw someone entirely different as well. Bonnie's client saw a beautiful woman. A woman who had a body that could weaken a man and make him kill to just to keep other men from having dirty thoughts about her. And if he saw this, what could a client possibly be thinking about Bonnie Bennett and her new found womanhood? He wasn't ready to allow it to happen on his watch.

He softened his voice and his face and spoke to her sincerely. "Trust me, he wants more from you, than just what you see on the surface."

"He's never touched me. He respects me. HE... LISTENS to me. He'd never try anything." Damon's speculations were right.

"Not yet." He ran his hands through his hair, disappointed. She was never this girl before. "God, you stupid girl." He licked his lips angrily, disregarding her feelings and acting oblivious to them. "Who is he?"

"I won't tell you. Now, if you want to strangle me, fine. Kill me, if you want."

"Geez!" He laughed cynically. "Relax, stop being dramatic. I'm asking a simple fucking question. I don't want to hurt him. But I need to know."

He lied. He wanted to hurt him.

"I don't care. I won't tel you. I can keep a secret. It's called loyalty." She hissed angrily. "The club taught me that." She yanks herself out of his grip, and walked away from him.

But it didn't matter. He was going to get through to her one way or he other.

 **...**

The next day Bonnie went to school. Remembering what she could, of the night before. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Her night was amazing. She was on a high of fun with her friends, and came home to be verbally attacked by Damon.

Damon, of all people. He was no one to her. It bothered her that he was at her house every single night, aiting for her. Knowing when she got home and deciding which company she kept. Today wasn't the day. She woke up and had one of those days, where she wasn't in a mood to just let things go.

She left during fourth period, and headed to the clubhouse. The entire drive there was spent biting her nails, and fighting a hangover. She barely had the strength to do her hair, but she knew she needed to leave campus today and find Damon. He needed to hear what he did wrong.

When she pulled up to the club house, she braced herself before getting out of her car. She hated coming to the clubhouse. Everything about it was against everything she wanted to be around or see. When she got out of the car, she walked up to the entrance to see two bigger guys she'd never seen before standing outside. "I need to see Damon."

"He's busy."

"I don't care."

"Listen, he's occupied!"

"It's important."

"And I said he's busy."

"Okay, I'm not trying to yell, right now. Because I have a headache. But I need to speak to him, right now."

"Groupies aren't allowed."

"Groupie? Wow!" She was stunned, and the last thing she needed to do was pull her own rank by mentioning who her father and brother, were. Especially since only a few of the club members knew who she was as she stayed in hiding. And it was purposely done that way, to keep her life as peaceful as possible. But, now they were stepping on her territory by allowing Damon certain liberties. As she walked away, she turned back to them and relayed a message. "Relay a message? Trust me, it's important."

The bigger one laughed. "Uh, okay sure."

"Tell him his graveyard shift stopped by, and he doesn't need come to work later." Both men obviously laughed, thinking she was a hooker. She got into her car, and drove off. She had no plans to go back to school. Instead, she drives and meets Caroline. Who also ditched school with a hangover, and had Elena in her front seat sleep.

"Hey, babe... you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I just... woke up a little fuzzy on last night. With a hangover from hell."

"Well, I hope you remembered we had a blast. I went home and knocked out. And honestly I'm not sure Elena ever woke up." The girls look in the car and laugh at a drooling Elena.

"Yeah, well, no one, and I mean no one knows what we did last night. Got it?"

"Hell, Bon... I don't remember half the shit we did."

"Don't exaggerate. We had a little bit of coke. But honestly, we each only took like a line or two. So, it was mostly champagne."

"Speak for yourself. I had tequila, and whiskey, as well as champagne. And poor Elena, I'm not even sure I lost track of her drinks. But, she was living her ideal lavish life last night."

"Yeah, well... I just need this to stay quiet, okay? Because if the club finds out, they will look for Mr. Westgate."

"He wasn't even there though."

"I know. And he thinks I'm twenty-one anyway. He has no idea I'm seventeen." Caroline grinned, then she pushed some of Bonnie's hair out of her face. "I won't risk James."

"Crazy. The club swears they can limit you. Like, they should just stop trying, ya know? The harder they try, the more you Rebel."

"Yeah, because they have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Anyways, let's uh- let's go sit in the car and sleep this off. We have to study tonight for exams. Remind me, why we did this on a school night again."

"It was his personal invite and he doesn't know I'm in high school."

"Right." She grinned. "Whelp, let's drive to the spot and sleep these hangovers off."

It was still early enough in the day and the girls got into one car, drove to the woods and turned on the AC, the music, and fell asleep for another five or six hours in the car, so they could be up to study later and pull an all nighter at Caroline's. Meanwhile Bonnie's phone was in her car ringing off the hook.

 **..** **.**

Damon stood there calling her phone over and over. She wasn't answering which was pissing him off. He wouldn't call Marcel, because Marcel would overreact. He walked out to the two idiot guards in front, brand new prospect, watches. "What exactly did she say again?"

"Just said no need to show up for your shift tonight, Boss." One guy said, before the other interrupted.

"She was cute, nice ass, curly brown hair. Tiny shorts, seemed a little-"

Damon slammed him into the door, before he could finish his sentence. "Don't finish that sentence. How the fuck could you let her leave?"

"You were with your bitch. I thought we weren't supposed to let a female in, if you were with another female."

"You piece of shit. She wasn't a groupie. She's my night shift. I guard her."

"Oh, shit, that's Cel's sister...? She didn't say nothing." One man spoke, and the other also responded.

"My bad. I didn't know."

Damon dropped his hands and let the guy go. "You'll be dealt with. Trust me. But this stays between us." He walked out of the clubhouse, shirtless, and moved towards his bike. Then he grabbed a wife beater out of the back of his bike and slipped it on, before throwing his vest on. "I'm going for a ride." He told Gino.

Damon was gone majority the day. In fact, he never went back to the clubhouse. Clearly heated still over his brother stealing a bike and his encounter with Bonnie he made it his priority to find her that night. He needed to squash things with Eli again, and pray he could fix it. He tried to find Bonnie. But it never happened, because he had no idea where Caroline lived.

Regardless of Damon's thoughts, Bonnie and the girls woke up around five or six pmheaded to Caroline's house and pulled an all nighter with coffee and made sure to study for their exams, without believing the night out, as per treat of James Westgate, was in anyway a distraction.

Maybe because it was a one time thing.

Or maybe they realized, they didn't want it to be a one time thing. But Bonnie was unaffected in a negative way about the night out. Until she received a text from Damon.

 **555-986-8774 : Could'a told me where you were. I wouldn't have stopped you.**

 **Bonnie : Who is this?**

 **555-986-8774 : Not Cel**

 **Bonnie : How'd you get my #?**

 **555-986-8774 : I have my ways.**

A long pause of about ten minutes happened before one of them responded again. It was almost as if Damon had to think about what to say exactly.

 **555-986-8774 : You came to the spot?**

 **Bonnie : I did**

 **555-986-8774 : ?**

 **Bonnie : Yeah. Listen I don't remember much of last nite. But I was coming to tell you I needed a break 2nite. No crazy plans. I have exams to study for, and I wasn't going to be home.**

Truth is, she was going to tell him off. But because she had time to sleep it off and clam down, which was for the best, she decided to take the less conflictive approach right now. Maybe it was a sign of maturity. Maybe it was exhaustion. Either way, it kept things from escalating.

 **555-986-8774 : So, you needed a break from me?**

 **Bonnie : Yes**

 **555-986-8774 : As long as you're not coming home drunk, I don't bother you. You brought last night on yourself by being reckless.**

He had no remorse for assuming the position of lecturing her, or scolding her. He swore it was for her own good, no matter what she thought. Even if she tried to approach the conversation peacefully today.

 **Bonnie : Listen I don't owe you anything**

 **555-986-8774 : I know you don't. So, where you**

 **Bonnie : I'm not telling you. I need a break from your watchful eyes, just know I'm safe, with my friends and I'm studying. Trust me.**

 **555-986-8774 : I don't trust you. But whatever.**

 **Bonnie : I'm sure you'd love a nite of sleep anyways.**

It was true, he couldn't deny it. He'd loss a lot of sleep since watching her, and was taking a few hours during the day to take a nap here or there. So, tonight, he'd head home for the first time in weeks. But it didn't mean she was permanently off the hook. Hell no.

 **555-986-8774 : See you 2mrow night.** **11:45** **no later.**

She rolled her eyes, didn't reply, and they left it at that.

* * *

To answer a couple questions from the last chapter, **MyOCDisMild- Alexander Skarsgard** (Big Little Lies) except not the abusive part. **tvtaughtmehowtofeell** Bonnie wears wigs as part of the fantasy. But the only client she's comfortable enough around to show her real self is James. Sometimes she showers at his house sometimes she doesn't. Depends on how long she has. He knows she's disguised. The agency allows these men to have a "type" and Bonnie fulfills those. I think other questions were answered in the chap. Thanks for supporting. :) til next time.


	6. Normal Girl

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 6 - Normal Girl (SZA)**

* * *

Bonnie had more than she could handle a few nights ago with Damon. His emotionally ransacking her in the middle of the night, freaked her out when she realized he could discover that she'd had some nose candy just hours before.

She had to figure out what this night meant for she and James' working relationship. Also how she would maintain it, with Damon sniffing closely at every corner.

"Hey Bon, you good?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You chewed your eraser off your pencil."

She looked down at her chipped up pencil that she drilled her teeth into the past ten minutes.

"Ty, Bon could use some man advice." Caroline chimed in realizing Bonnie was thinking about two men who were prominent figures in her life right now.

"Seriously?" Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"Yes. Seriously."

The teenagers looked at each other and then proceeded to elbow each other. "Care?"

"Well..."

"What's up Bon? Maybe I can help." Ty interrupted them.

"Uhh, Okay. Well, I have interest in an older guy. One who has been great to me. How can I trust someone is really into me, and not just trying to have sex?"

"Oh. Yikes! Well, how can I say this? It's in the way he looks at you and talks to you. If he's constantly groping you with his eyes. He wants to fuck. If he's constantly making suggestive claims he wants to fuck."

"Oh." Bonnie thought about it. He does grope with his eyes but it's part of the job description. However, he's never suggestive. "Well let's say he stares. But he's never tried touching me. He listens to me speak, often. He offers advice."

"Well, it's a toss up. Some men use listening to a woman speak and offering advice as a way of making them think they care. Okay. And I say this with honesty. Most men don't care to listen to a woman's problems. Not because they aren't interested, but because it's ingrained in us to believe women are complaining and need to be listened to. We do it as a mechanism for getting along."

"Really? That's fucking awful."

"Not from a guys perspective. He's doing what he has to do to survive the relationship. We don't see things the way you do. What you might think is a problem we see as a simple solution to something." He admitted.

"Barf." Caroline said. "Explain."

"Okay, when you get into an argument with a girlfriend, oh, Bette they, your mother. You complain about it for hours. And I think. You have time apart. You're with me. Focus on something else. Instead you complain about what you are annoyed with instead of moving on."

"Wow, those complaints are valid. How dare you?" She asked.

"I'm a guy. I think differently. I just don't dwell on shit Care. What I do is, listen to you until you feel better."

"Wow. That's what you do?" Caroline asked paying close attention.

"I mean we all do it Caroline. And for the simple sake of getting along. It's not horrible. It is apart of communication."

She rolled her eyes. "That sounds like forced communication to me."

"No. Listen Bonnie, a man who cares about you will listen okay. But we are human and some shit is repetitive and we just want to get through all the conversation without pissing you off." Caroline sat in amazement and her and Tyler were squared off in a stare off.

"Wait, Ty. So, what about him offering to buy me things, spend money on me, or take me places?"

"Depends. If he has the money to do that sort of thing it's nothing to him. But some guys like to wine and fine a girl at the beginning, then it normally stops."

"Hmm." Nothing Tyler was saying was convincing Bonnie of anything quite yet. She still hadn't got the answers she needed.

"Basic facts. If a guy cares about you. He watches out for you. Doesn't try to get you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. He tries to make sure you make the right decisions. He will want what's is best for you." Damon, popped into her head. "He may not always communicate the best and his verbal skills may not be at the level of sensitivity you want. But he's straight forward with you. Because he wants what's best for you."

"Okay?"

"Bon, we, as men, aren't perfect. We can't be what you want, need, and dream of. But we can try and take a little from each column and make it work." He looked at Caroline. "And eventually, some of our mannish habits are compromised for the sake of what you need from us. Not all men, but if we really care... Yeah we try to be who you need. We won't change you, but you'll have to compromise too."

Bonnie was in her head. She was thinking about James and Damon and it made no sense because Damon was there out of consequence and lack of choice. She couldn't categorize him in her head along with James.

She became non-existent at this point as Tyler and Caroline walked towards each other and started hugging, and sweet talking each other. When she realized she was in the way, she quietly tiptoed off and gave them their space.

 **...**

"They've been all over each other all day." Elena said. "What's going on?"

"They just had a moment earlier. And ever since then they can't stop being flirty and sweet to each other." Bonnie smiled.

"Well, that's good." Elena sighed. "They seem so bored of each other sometimes. Do you notice?"

"Not really? I mean the are always the same way. It must have to do with years of being with the same person. Sometimes you have to reignite the spark."

Both Elena and Bonnie stood quietly for a few minutes over looking the love birds after the football game. She wanted to go to the diner already and grab something to eat before it was too late since Damon gave her a curfew.

"I'm starved. I'm gonna head over. You driving or wanna ride with me?"

"I came to school with Care today. So, I don't have my car. Let me let Care know I'll go with you."

Just then Stefan pulled up in his car. Bonnie was fully ready for rejection by Elena. She just continued putting everything in her car. Stefan sat there as Elena let Caroline know she'd meet her at the diner. "Hey, you seen Elena?"

Bonnie turned finding it rude that he didn't say 'Hi, or what's up, or has ya been?' But she knew he was giving her space and taking his own after the fight they had weeks ago. "She's by Caroline and Tyler." Stefan circulated his eyes til he found her and beeped his horn. Elena turned excitedly to see him. Caroline looked over and waived Bonnie down indicating she'd see her at the diner, and shouted, "I'll be right behind you."

Bonnie nodded and looked at Stefan. Then got in her car, closing the door. She waited for him to pull off so she could back out and when she got ready she heard a knock at her passenger door. "Elena?"

"Yeah. I-uhh, I told him he could pick me up in an hour. If that's okay? I was hoping to hang with you a little bit at the diner."

In Bonnie's shock she smiled. "Well duh." She Unlocked the door and Elena hopped in.

They drove a few minutes before Elena fiddled with Bonnie's radio at a red light. "So, how are you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"We are okay. I mean, he does what he does with the club. He forgot about our anniversary. He acts like he's invincible sometimes. It's hard to get used to."

"Do you think he still loves you?"

"Yes. Why did he say something?"

"No. Nothing negative. He loves you. Trust me." Bonnie said. "He's just got a lot on his plate."

"He stole that bike!"

"What?!"

"He did it. And I guess his brother didn't want him to. They aren't speaking right now."

Bonnie thought about the weird triangle she was in with Damon and Stefan. They were all mad at each other. But quickly she was reminded of Damon's aggression with her nights ago and how he was on edge because something happened with the club, and she realized that he was probably tense over Stefan. And she got it now. She felt sort of bad for what transpired between she and Damon.

"Wow. I didn't realize. Well-" she paused. "Stefan is becoming a man. He is learning himself. He may make some mistakes along the way."

"I know." Elena said. "I love him. But- if he keeps giving me lack of care, I may take a break."

"No way. Really?" At this point they are already at the diner parking. "I mean, you can literally do what you want. Just make sure the decision is yours and no one else's. I love Stefan but he can be very pig-headed."

"I know. As of right now though. We are fine. And since I've given him space, he's actually being more considerate of my feelings."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Both girls got out of the car and it felt good for Bonnie to be at a place with Elena that was finally feeling like they were friends and wasn't just because of Stefan, or Caroline. But because they had a mutual respect for each other.

...

Bonnie stayed at the diner for about an hour before heading home. Tonight she made it home by eleven-fifteen. Damon wasn't there yet, but she parked her car and waited in it a few minutes to see if he'd show. She thought about apologizing but it didn't make sense. They were both wrong. She left it alone. He was quite aggressive with her but she looked at it from his point of view. It looked all bad. And it could've been worse if he realized everything she did that night. So, she counted her blessings he didn't realize how intoxicated she was and walked inside.

"You're home early." Her mother said.

"Yeah. I am tired. Just want to go to bed."

"Your brother came by. You just missed him about half hour ago."

"Oh." She said sarcastically. "Next time."

She walked upstairs, as her mother grabbed her purse. "I'm headed out."

"Really? Where to?"

"Uhh, I was invited to attend an event. I figured you'd be out later so I agreed. Want me to stay?"

"No mom. Go. Have fun. You should." Bonnie smiled, then turned slowly and trekked upstairs. She heard her mother leave and pull out of the driveway. She took her shower and by the time she was out a loud thunderous sound of a bike pulled up. Bonnie looked out of her window watching him park. He was on time at 11:40 with five minutes to spare. The minute he got there, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She watched him quietly for a few minutes. He had the cigarette for all of two minutes before he tossed it. He never finished a cigarette. When he looked up, he saw her staring at him. She didn't flinch this time. She just stood there a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. He motioned the same gesture back. Bonnie didn't know how to feel about him still. So, she just smirked for a second forgetting how she hated him. Then she walked away turning her light out. She was exhausted. And she fell asleep slowly, imagining how Damon never slept when he was out there. And how he lost sleep for her.

Suddenly, he was looking out for her. After all of these years. He did more than Marcel.

 _Two years ago was the last conversation she had with him alone. They'd celebrated Marcel's birthday. She and Marcel were still close. And they were taking pictures, when her phone rang. It was at a dinner Abby had at his favorite restaurant for him. Bonnie walked outside to grab a cell phone call, and Damon walked out behind her having a cigarette._

 _When she got off the phone he asked._

 _"_ _Aren't you almost sixteen?"_

 _"_ _Yeah a couple months."_

 _"_ _Beating boys off with a stick yet?"_

 _"_ _Ha. No."_

 _"_ _Liar! You were just on the phone with a boy."_

 _She remembers blushing. "Sure. School project. I have to go to his house to study tomorrow. He was letting me know, he's gonna text me his address."_

 _"_ _Cool." Damon puffed his cigarette a few times and tossed it out. "Don't let him try shit. Or I'll have to come after him." He joked._

 _"_ _Yeah. You remind me of my brother."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Except the whole blood part, right?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Nothing." He laughed. He stare at her a while and she she smirked like a goofy kid. "Be careful. I've got my eyes on you." He said._

 _"_ _You guys are always watching." She laughed._

 _"_ _Yeah. Pretty much." Bonnie never gave much thought to his words until tonight. He told her he had eyes on her and he was always watching. Maybe he'd been looking out for her all along she lay there in the bed thinking about that night._

 _"_ _Well, no worries Stefan scares all the guys away from me. Besides, I'm not into boys like that."_

 _"_ _Good. They're all assholes. And Stefan's just doing his job. Why do you think you guys go to the same school together?"_

 _"_ _One day, you guys won't be able to look after me. I'll be grown, and I hope you're all ready for the day I turn eighteen. Because-"_

 _"_ _When you turn eighteen, it won't make us stop looking after you."_

 _After that Bonnie watched him with his serious face. "I'm gonna be sixteen. I'm not into boys. And I'm a straight A student. You guys can literally stop worrying."_

 _Damon kissed her forehead and smiled. "Kiddo, if only it were that easy." He then opened the door for her, "Come on before they start to question us."_

Damon had probably been watching her for almost two years without her knowing. It worried her. One day she would ask him about it, but tonight she was losing her consciousness to the darkness.

 **...**

Bonnie walked downstairs on Saturday morning ready to eat a bowl of cereal. "Hey sweetie. You're up early?"

"Yeah. I had a long week. Very long week."

"I didn't want to say anything, but you did look exhausted this week."

"Yah, well, it's really me just figuring how to pace myself. I'm fine really, mom."

"Well, I'd hate to have to keep you from socializing if you can't hang, with school work. Because you know where your priorities lie."

Bonnie sighed. She already felt where this conversation was going. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine mom."

Abby looked at her daughter, and nodded her head. "Okay, if you say so, your brother was here last night and he said he hasn't seen you in a week or so. You guys didn't get into a fight did you?"

Her mom had the audacity, knowing the rocky relationship Bonnie and Marcel had. "No. He's busy with club stuff. There's a... a thing they're doing this weekend. So, he's got that."

"Oh, it's a club cookout. They do them twice a year for the community. Helps keep the organization on good terms with the neighborhood. Something they worked out with the Mayor, years ago."

Bonnie was uninterested. "Right."

"It'll be good for you to be there."

"No thanks."

"I'll be there for a short while."

"Why? You don't owe them."

Abby shook her head, and knew her daughter would always carry resentment towards the club for her father and brother. "When are you going to realize, the club is family, Bonnie? They are all the family we have."

"Mom... how can you say that? Daddy-"

"Daddy, chose a path, and in turn he met his fate. A lot goes into the club, Bonnie. It's not that simple. I was around for years."

"And now? Obviously you're over it. It's a glorified thug life."

Abby couldn't give her all of the answers, nore would she argue with her teenager. "I gotta get ready to go. I'm driving Ms. Greta to pick up her meds, and to run some errands before the club function. Will you be round later?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, if you're just going to be home, I'm telling you to go to the club function. It'll be good, for you to show some gratitude and support. Play softball like when you were a kid."

"Just tell me one thing, mom. Why, after all these years, do you still feel the need to support the club?"

"Loyalty Bonnie. Loyalty is everything." Abby turned and walked towards the stairway. "Left over breakfast is in the microwave." She called out.

 **...**

The day set to be peculiar weather. It was hot, but cloudy. And it felt pretty still. Bonnie figured if she walked to the MC's function, she had a good excuse to leave early if the wether got bad. Most of those guys would be too wasted to drive her home, so, she'd have to walk. And who would make her walk in the rain. She was surely set to leave within an hour or two of arriving. And although the wether was her skapegoat, her mother's voice echoes in her ear.

There was something eerie about her mother's claims to be loyal to the club. Calling the club family, and remaining in touch with members even after her husband's death. Bonnie just knew, she would leave the club life behind eventually, but circumstances were forcing Bonnie to embrace it.

Bonnie had no chill in her appearance either. She came with the tiny cut off shorts, that showed off her muscular legs as short as she could handle, and a white t -shirt, tied at the belly button again, along with some hightop vintage Nike Blazer sneakers again. Her hair was tossed in a very messy bun and she just wanted go look kind of like a tomboy. Except, given the length of her shorts, no one would be mistaking her for a boy.

Caroline had plans with Tyler today, so she wouldn't be around. But Elena would probably be there with Stefan. So, as Bonnie walked up alone, she intended to find Elena to keep from feeling like the odd man out.

Hoop earrings, and lip gloss, accompanied long eye lashes, and a tiny waste, with a navel , and its own piercing.

 **"Fit for Kings and a Queens cookout"**

That's what the header read. She smelled every kind of meat being grilled as she walked up. It felt strange being here, with all of thee people, that were her "family." She looked like one of those girls that lived on the block. The pretty round the way girl, that although apart of the life, was too pretty to be a trouble maker. She looked like the good girl, with the hood style. The one the thugs and and the jocks could fall for. The one that was hard to get.

And it was more than true. Because right now, one person had her attention. He was a tall man, with a Christian Grey complex, but a Richie Cunningham, boyish politeness. James. Or Mr. Westgate. Or, as she so often, and appropriately referred to him, as Sir. What would James do, if he saw her today? Looking like a hood chick, with this low key vibe about her, and wearing her actual age appropriately and purposely, at this cookout, so no one would be too personal with her. He'd probably not like this less than classy side of her.

She walked into his place casually dressed most days but still highly presentable with sex appeal. She changed into her uniform and did her job. The highest heels and tiny dresses or skirts. A topless upper half and her nipples peaking at him. Long or short wigs and as much of her skin showing as possible. And today she was a literal opposite of all of that.

"Lil B?" She heard her name sooner than she wanted, hoping to be low key, and in order to duck in and out. Enough to make a cameo to maybe Stefan and Marcel then leave. But, she was spotted by her Uncle. Well... he was known as her uncle all her life. But they weren't related by blood. This was club life for ya. Family, of the club had PLAY uncles too. But, Vin, was always the one, who could never be angry at her. She turned when she heard his voice deliver a crisp beer flavored grin. "Baby girl, look at you!"

Those words were cue for someone to turn and see what he was talking about, and the words she hated to hear, because she knew they weren't low key. "Wow, Unc."

"Come give Unc a hug." She walked over to him and kept her smile low, and her head. She reached her arms out and he lifted her and swung her a bit, embarrassing her. "Aye, y'all this my baby girl. I've watched her grow up. I was there when she was born. Look at her now. Ain't she beautiful?" When the club VP points out her low key looks, and her purposely hidden beauty. Bonnie crosses her arms like a child. She knew he hadn't quite noticed her tiny shorts yet.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. She grinned into his leather vest, and held him for a few seconds, feeling a strange familial connection. "Yeah, sorry I'm late... last year of school. Just, busy most days."

"Yeah. I get it. We miss seeing your face. Especially me. You haven't come around in a few years. I mean yeah, we see you on holidays, but you never stay long."

"I know every since I turned sixteen I work a lot."

"Yeah but, you're almost eighteen."

"I know. How do you think I bought my car?" She laughed.

"True. But you know, the club could've helped you. Specially with the connect."

"I know. I just wanted to prove to myself I could be smart with my money."

He grinned. He could feel her detachment but he realized at this moment he's been so preoccupied with the club he stopped focusing on her. And now, he realized everything Marcel was worried about made sense. This girl was growing up to be a breathtaking woman. No matter how much she downplayed her looks.

"Yeah I get it. I'm glad your being smart." He sighed deeply. "Man... You look so much like your mom and your daddy girl. We need to do a family dinner soon. Check in on you guys."

"Yeah sure. Mom would like that." Bonnie felt tens of eyes staring at her. She felt so out of place. She purposely dressed down to avoid confrontation but that never stopped her form wearing short shorts.

"So, look who the devil drove out of the house today?" She heard her brother yell out walking up behind them. She turned to him.

"Bite me, Cello. Okay?"

"Go home and change those shorts, B!"

"No! I'm not a child. Stop babying me." She spoke adamantly.

"Last I checked I'm your big brother!"

"And last I checked, that still don't make you my daddy."

"Listen, baby sis, I don't want to fight. Okay? All I want is for you to use some better judgement with those shorts. I can damn near see ya ass cheeks."

"It's the style. Don't look!"

"Wow! Really? Remember what happened last time, I saw you in some shorts like that?" Bonnie tensed up and turned towards him like she was ready to smack him, but Vince caught her upper body and turned her back towards the other direction. Marcel's continuing taunting of his sister was deepening her anger towards the club and hurting her relationship with him more each day. This defensive girl was a product of her environment. And instead of trying to understand her view point or relate to her, Marcel took on the defensive role as an acting absentee father figure.

Vince slowly walked an angry Bonnie away.

"Baby girl. It's alright. Marcel has had a few drinks."

"Is that everyone's excuse for him? He's fucking insane."

"Whoa whoa. Watch your mouth. You're too pretty to be talking like that. And again, he's a grown man. I can't ban him from alcohol. Now, do I like your shorts? No. But you're here. And that's all that matters. We are just glad to have you. I'll make sure to check any of these niggas if they stare too hard." He said.

"Thank you, Unc."

"No prob."

"Vin, you not gone send her ass home to change?"

"Aye... Cel... all that matters is she's here." Vincent smiled calmly holding his hand out as a gesture to unite the two peacefully. "Now come on, let's get you a plate of food. I know you like to eat... if I remember correctly."

"She don't eat eat meat, no more." Marcel said.

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just not my thing."

"Don't apologize, there's plenty of food here." He looked at one of the guys wives, "T... hook my niece up with a plate."

"Okay." Teresa was serving food and Bonnie walked over to her. "What would ya like doll?"

"Uhh, I'm not that hungry. I'll take some pasta salad, and some chips and guacamole."

"I made the guacamole myself. So, maybe I'm biased, but it's delicious."

Bonnie laughed.

"Thanks, it's one of my favorite things to eat."

"Me too." The woman looked at Bonnie up and down a few seconds then spoke. "So, this outfit... it's like your style or what?"

Bonnie looked at herself, then back at the woman. "Yeah. I know it's not typical, or girly, but-"

"No, you're a neighborhood girl. I remember dressing like this. Chuck Taylors and Vans... as I grew into my body I was a little nervous to be around all these guys too. I mean, look at them. They're kind of scary. I never wanted to be gawked at. But, I knew deep down there's so much more to my body." She noticed Bonnie look at her strange. "Sorry, not trying to make you uncomfortable. Just, relating to the being a neighborhood thing. You don't want to look vulnerable."

"I just, I don't know. I'm not ashamed of my body."

"I know, you're not. I can tell you have a cute little body under there. And well, those shorts-" Teresa made a face like WOW. Bonnie laughed. "You are a good kid. I remember you growing up. You don't remember me much. I didn't used to speak a lot of English back then. So, I kind of hid out. But, I remember speaking to you and Marcel in Spanish a lot. Your dad made sure you guys spoke both languages." Bonnie had a distinct memory of a teenage girl who spoke Spanish, and watched neighborhood kids sometimes. She remembers being sang to in Spanish, as it was just as dominant a language as English in their household when she was a child. Her Dominican father was proud of his heritage.

"I think you sang Spanish songs to us."

"Yeah, Yeah, That was me. I helped teach you kids some songs." She smiled a warm and welcoming smile. "Anyway, I grew up with your mom and Vin like a TiTi and a Tio to me, I moved to the neighborhood back in the day, and when my parents got deported, they all took me in as their own, made me feel at home ever since. It's a family, ya know?"

"Yeah." Bonnie's memory or recollection of Teresa was vague, but she looked at the long black haired woman, with curls falling down her back. Claiming this family and seemingly happy about it. The woman in a fitted denim dress, and some tall black boots had a very curvy body and big breasts and was covered in arm tattoos. So, while she looked totally feminine, she looked tough too.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just... ask me. I'm T, and I'm always around." Bonnie thought a minute, about what it meant to be around these thugs for so long and how women fit into this life.

"T, you have a bike?"

"Yeah. My baby. Her name is Venom. I go riding all the time."

"Cool." Bonnie smiled, and took a bite of her tortilla chip. "Well, I'm gonna go find my friend."

"Okay baby girl." Another warm smile from the girl who had lost everything and gained this new family.

 **...**

After about half an hour, Bonnie found Elena, sitting in a chair alone. "Elena, where's your pig-headed boyfriend?"

"You and Stefan still fighting, I guess."

"We aren't fighting." Bonnie said. "He's being pig-headed and I am giving him space."

"Yeah okay. So, anyways... this is my first club thingy. These chicks are everywhere. Like are they all club ladies, or just-"

"Groupies. Lots of groupies. Some club ladies. Wives, girlfriends, sisters, cousins... so on. Why, you okay?"

"I'm good. Just some of them looking at me funny."

"Like who?"

"See that chick over there? With the tattoos, and the tight small black skirt. Huge tits, and red hair?"

"Yeah. So...?"

Elena crossed her arms, and turned her body away from the girl and towards Bonnie. "She's been looking at me sideways all day. And, I saw her walk up to Stefan, while he was standing with one of the guys in the club, and speak to him. He was here with me all day, but, the moment he walked away she says hi? So, I'm not stupid. She wants my man."

Bonnie waited a few seconds then turned around to look. She made it as coincidental as she could. When the red head finally took a peek back at them, Bonnie knew she'd seen that girl before. "Oh, I've seen her around." The two girls exchange looks with the red head again, and the red head smiles snidely, and turns away. "She's a groupie."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with that? She looks like a damn... Barbie on steroids. I mean, what the hell? Bonnie, what if she's around my man when I'm not here?"

"You literally can't live your life wondering that? If you trust Stefan, than trust him. These girls are... a dime a dozen."

"Yeah, well, I just can't allow myself, to feel this way. If he cheated on me, what would I do?"

"I don't know. But right now, he's here with you. As long as he's not acting on this shit... its mind over matter." Bonnie tried to keep her friends from being paranoid, but she knew this lifestyle was hard to live with. These men had anything they wanted at their fingertips, and Stefan was no stranger to the lifestyle. The club definitely exposed him to a lot. But one thing was for sure, a woman had to have confidence in herself walking into this kind of world. And Stefan wasn't on Bonnie's good side, but she tried to vouche for her best friend even in anger. "Elena, you have to be tough. Or these bitches will walk all over you."

"Tough, like what? Fight her?"

Bonnie laughed.

"You don't have to fight her. Just show her, who's man he is." Bonnie looked around for Stefan, trying to spot him in the crowd. She finally saw him talking to a couple of club members. He was the man this week. He pulled off his run, stole a bike, and the club was all over him with gratitude. Especially Vin. The boy was becoming a man, before his best friends eyes. Bonnie may not have understood it all, but she knew what it meant to him. And as his best friend, she tried to help his self-conscious girlfriend. "In about five minutes, walk over to him, grab him by the back of his neck, pull him in and kiss him."

"And if he gets mad?"

"He's not the boss, Elena."

Elena looked so unsure of herself. She wore her hair in a ponytail today. The girls were so used to wearing the cheer ponies, but in this moment Bonnie realized how adolescent it looked. She pulled Elena's ponytail out. "Bon?"

"Oh shut up." She put her fingers in Elena scalp and ruffled her hair a bit. Pulled her cherry flavored lipgloss out of her pocket with the red tint, and put in on Elena's lips. Then she grabbed Elena's button up, tied it at the stomach, and let Elena's skirt do the rest of the talking. "I'm helping you own your attitude. You act bitchy in cheer. Use that here and don't be intimidated.

"The problem is, I don't like rejection."

"Who'd reject you? You're eighteen. Your gorgeous. Those long legs and that long brown hair. He'd be dumb to reject you with all these gawking men around. But if he does, reject you, you don't have to take it. Just leave."

"Damn. I'm nervous." Elena took a deep breath and pulled some hair in front of her shoulder preparing to take Bonnie's advice.

 **...**

Marcel stormed into the clubhouse trying to keep his cool. Bonnie, and her shorts were about to set him off. He grabbed a beer, and walked towards the back of the bar, inside of the clubhouse. "Hey, what's up?"

He looked up, noticing Damon walking out of a back area. "Nothin' man."

"Stop. We squashed all of that shit, Cel."

"And, I'm still pissed that B thinks it's okay to disrespect me."

"What happened this time?" The mention of Bonnie peaked Damon's interest suddenly. A female walked out from the back room where Damon had come from.

"Hey Marcel." He looked up, and waived.

"Rose."

"Would you give us a minute?" Damon turned to her, and looked at her with his eyes, then glanced at the door.

"Well fuck you too then." She flipped Damon off, and headed out of the clubhouse.

"Like that huh? You just, fuck her, and send her on her way?"

"Who said I fucked her?"

Marcel looked up and laughed. "Either way, you got your dick wet. Rose is cute, but that attitude is stank."

"You know all about attitudes bro. Besides she knows the deal. Speaking of attitudes, your sister, pissed you off?" Damon picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass, but not before swigging it out of the bottle. Damon watched noticing marcel forgot about his beer.

"She's out there, wearing those fuckin' shorts. I could literally strangle the shit out of her."

Damon didn't even hear the threat. He just heard she was there, which was an unlikely circumstance of possibly his new role in her life.

"She's here? She came to the cook out?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly."

"Why's she here?"

"I don't know. But I should probably stay away from her."

"Marcel, your sister is almost eighteen. How can you keep expecting her to dress like a Nun."

"You think, I want to be this crazy when it comes to her? You think I don't wish my pops was here to keep her in line? But, at the end of the day, I'm gonna protect her whether she likes it or not. But, her being here today, just... I'm not sure how to handle this."

"Bro, I got you. Chill for a minute. I'll go talk to her."

Marcel paused and looked at his friend.

"Since when, does she just let you... talk to her?"

"She doesn't. But, I'm not you. So, I have a better chance of her listening. At least, I think." He wasn't sure anymore after the last encounter they had. He hasn't even seen her face to face since then. Since, she disappeared the next day away from him, he tried keeping a little distance. But the past few days she met the curfew he enforced on her, and she didn't allow their paths to cross.

"Whatever. Bruh, just... get her to change her shorts or leave."

"Cel, it's a family function. I'm not gonna make her leave." Damon walked out to find her, but it wasn't hard. Several guys at the function were surrounding both she and Elena. He watched as the group of teenage boys, probably sons of older members, he didn't bother looking at specifics, he just watched Bonnie's interactions with them. She was almost aloof, and oblivious to the boys flirting with her. She kept looking at her cell phone, which made him think it was the man who sent her out on a wild night. The client who treated her to some illegal fun in that tiny red dress.

Bonnie stood with Elena, whose eyes were trained on Stefan. More than Stefan's eyes were trained on her. Teenage relationships were filled with angst. The kind of shit, Damon hated, and watched how Bonnie was never apart of it.

Suddenly, Elena laughed at one of the boys a little too loudly. Which caught Stefan's attention. Stefan, looked at the guys Elena was with and was going to say something, but Bonnie stopped him with her face. He rolled his eyes from a distance, still angry at Bonnie. Damon walked to his brother. "What's goin on out here?"

"Uhh, nothing. Just, watching my girlfriend, flirt with some wannabes."

"Harmless. I'm sure she doesn't love watching Vicky all over you."

"That? Come on, she knows it comes with the territory. I don't want Vicky."

"Still. Bro, relax. Elena is having fun. When the conversation lightens up, just go over to her."

"How long can I do this, with her? Ya know, I mean I care about her... but she's a good girl. I'm not sure why I let this relationship, last as long as I have."

"If she keeps you grounded, it shouldn't matter about all this other bullshit. You will need that sanity, at some point. You need something outside of the club." At this point Vicky walked up to both men.

"Hey Rip. You, uh- you look a little tired. Like you need a back rub." She put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub. "You like that?" She whispered in his ear, flirting.

"Yeah, that's nice, but... you shouldn't do that."

"Why? Just a harmless massage. Who could possibly have a problem with that?"

"Stefan, bro-" Damon tried to interrupt him, but before he could a voice floated into the atmosphere.

"Hey, baby. I'm getting kind of hungry, can you take me to get a plate?" Elena asked.

"Uh," Stefan lost his train of thought. His hot girlfriend, with the long brown hair, and suddenly red lips was in his face, watching Vicky rub his shoulders. She then looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie gave her a knowing look. Elena followed Bonnie's lead, and pushed Vicky's hand off his shoulders.

"Look at that, you got some dirt on your shoulders. Let me get it off, for you." She then grabbed his face and kissed him.

Bonnie smirked in approval, looked at Stefan who didn't feel like shit of a man, and then looked at Vicky and said, "You can go now." Damon looked at Bonnie like she was crazy. Whatever kind of bitch thing she had against the club, she could sure service it to other arenas when necessary. Vicky looked at Bonnie and Elena, and Bonnie finished, "Bye bitch."

"Pft." Vicky rolled her eyes, and disappeared. It kind of turned Stefan on and Elena was turned on by herself at this point. Bonnie looked up when shade covered them from more grey clouds in the sky.

"Okay, Elena... I should go, the clouds are turning grey and it's going to rain soon. I need to get home before it rains."

"What? Why?"

"I told you. I walked. I don't want to leave when it starts pouring. You two have fun." She hugged Elena, and looked at Stefan. No words still spoken between the two best friends. She turned and headed away from the group, and even though, Damon knew he should let her leave, he couldn't. He watched her walk for about fifty feet. Out of the rod iron fence, and down the block about twenty feet, before he walked after her.

"Hey."

"Go away."

"Come on now... we had a few days to cool off. I'm sorry about that night. If I scared you, or you thought I was trying to hurt you. I wasn't, okay?" Bonnie was a huge mystery to Damon. Not sold on his looks. Not focused on his body or his bad boy persona. She didn't even turn when he called out. Most women around him stopped breathing when he spoke. Not Bonnie, she had James to swoon over. Her endgame was a life outside of the neighborhood.

"I'm not interested in your apology. It's not a big deal anyway. It's over with."

"I'm not apologizing for looking out for you. I'm apologizing if my actions were aggressive." He finally caught up to her, and grabbed her by the arm, to which she became highly defensive. That arm grab happened to her far too often from her bad-tempered brother. "Whoa, whoa... Hey. I'm sorry. I have to get used to dealing with a female like you. This is new for me." He noticed how she quickly was on the defense, and wanted to punch him for grabbing her.

"You can't just... don't grab my arm like that, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." His eyes were fixated on her for a while. She didn't hold eye contact too long with Damon. There was something about looking in his eyes that made her crawl into a space like a little girl. "Hey, don't leave. The club is happy to have you here. Laz's baby girl."

"Pft. Baby? No."

"To me, and us, you're Laz's baby girl. We respect that. We are glad to have you here. I don't know if you believe me or not."

"I don't care. I don't know most of them, and the rest of them look at me and see my daddy. So-"

"So, let everyone get to know you Bonnie. Let us, see you, and not Laz, or Cel, or your Mom."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then?"

"Then, what better do you have to do?" She looked around. There was nothing better to do. She just didn't want to develop the attachment to the club her family had. Especially since it's all the family they had. She also found it strange how much Damon tried to compensate for Marcel. "You don't have shit to do Miss Popular. Not today. Just get back over there."

"My brother wants me gone anyways."

"Your brother, needs to chill and get used to it."

"Used to it? This is a one time thing."

"Whatever you say?"

"And my brother?"

"I will remedy that, back at the club house." He gave her a look of desperation. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, to which he uncrossed them and pulled her back towards the club. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"One more hour. And if I'm not enjoying myself, I'm walking home."

He rolled his eyes, and Bonnie followed back reluctantly. "Whatever you say woman."

 _Yeah. Woman. That sounds about right._

 **...**

She walked through the club house, by passing watchful eyes. She didn't see her brother. But she spotted a large jar on the bar that said **Savage Sal Pussy Jar**. "Wow." She thought. But wasn't sure she wanted to know what it meant.

Bonnie found herself in the clubhouse in Damon's personal bunker. What a different look than she'd imagined. She thought the bunkers were classless with beds and cheap sheets. Image and pictures of naked women, nasty bongs, glass pipes, and the smell of last nights bad memories and mistakes soon forgotten. Pictures she'd seen, which rarely showcased inside of bunkers but none-the-less they surface periodically of broken bottles of beer and glasses with burnt out cigarettes and literally sips of liquor left in them. Ashtrays filled with anything but ashes and tagging on the walls.

But not Damon's. His room was very neat. No mess, or bad odor. It actually smelled quite clean in there as if he'd showered within the hour. There was a King sized bed, with sensible sheets and blankets made in a neat meticulous way. He had a bathroom with a shower and a black shower curtain and towel. His room had a window with a black curtain and blinds. A large safe sat under his bed that she could tell she wasn't supposed to see. But when he lifted the blanket to open a drawer under the bed for a shirt to give her she peaked in there.

He had a table with several stacks of papers in folders, and another large safe against the wall. He had a couple pictures on his wall. The Original 7 members, and then another with he, Stefan, their father, Marcel, and Laz. Bonnie's and Marcel's dad. Marcel had to be about ten, Damon about thirteeen and Stefan about five. Their father's were best friends. Then there was one picture of Damon as a teenager with a club cut on and no shirt. And a couple tattoos on his body. He was young but so involved. She couldn't stop staring at his picture from when he was about her age. He's always been handsome, with a sinister look. But if he'd gone to high school with her back then, she might have considered dating a high school guy. She lost herself in a day dream and had to catch herself from staring too hard. Until Damon, knocked her out of her concentration. "Here."

She turned embarrassingly until she noticed the flannel shirt in his hand. "Your kidding right?"

"No. Just tie it around your waist. It's not that big." He said, handing her a flannel of his, which was long, no matter how she wore it.

"Sal, its long!" She laughed. He'd never seen her laugh before. Also, she never called him by his name, or anything remotely close to friendly. She never called him anything, except asshole.

"Sal?"

"Yeah, your name."

"That's not my name."

"It's what everyone calls you."

"I guess. But, it's weird when you say it."

"Why?"

"Because, it's a street thing."

"Want me to call you Damon Giovanni?" She said seriously.

He looked at her, like it had been so long since he'd heard it. "You remember my middle name?"

"Yes. I remember both yours and your brother's middle names. Your mother called you that every ten minutes when you guys got in trouble as kids. I remember when you used to play with Marcel and I had to tag along and you guys never wanted me around."

"Yeah, well, you can call me anything but Sal." He said.

"Why?"

"It's a club thing."

"I see other women call you Sal."

"I know, but... I don't know. You're different." Sincerety in his voice felt like some sort of backwards scheme.

"Well, how will I ever fit in here, if I can't act like everyone else?" He didn't know what to think about her statement.

"Why are you here today, B?"

"Don't call me B. That's what the club calls me." She retorted.

"Okay, Bonnie Jade. I won't call you B." He watched her while she tied the long sleeve flannel around her waist. She still had a white T tied at the navel, and it was really thin. Last thing he needed was for it to rain, and that shirt being entirely transparent, then watching Marcel have a heart attack.

"So, what do we call each other?"

"We'll figure it out. Are we friends, now...?"

"Are you done baby sitting me?"

"No."

"Then, no. We aren't friends. Sorry." Her arms crossed and he could feel she was trying hard to believe herself.

"It's okay. Whether you like it or not, your my family, and you always have been." Bonnie shook her head at him and through a soft, small smile.

"Okay DG."

"BJ."

"No. we aren't gonna call me BJ." She wiped her cheek, to keep from smiling again. "Okay, I should head back outside. I guess there's a softball game."

"You play?"

"This restin bitch face and for nothin." As she finally found comfort in his conversation, Rose walked in unannounced in the skimpiest outfit.

"What the fuck, Sal? I'm out here, waiting for you? Where have you been?" Rose looks Bonnie up and down. Bonnie wasn't impressed with the woman, with dark hair, and slender frame. Her eyes were very striking, but her attitude was nasty.

"So-uhh. I should head out. Thanks for this DG."

"No problem, BJ." She shook her head at him.

"These names won't stick. Just so you know." She walked out past the pretty girl with the bad attitude, rolling her eyes, unimpressed.

"Don't ever barge into my room!"

"Seriously? I can suck your dick but can't enter your room without knocking?"

"Know your place. You ain't an old lady."

"Oh, and what she's got more privilege than me? Seems a bit young for you. Don't you think."

"What would you know?"

"I know she ain't me." Rose walked towards Damon, ready to stroke his ego, and maybe more. She rubbed her hands along his body, and he recanted his need for an ego stroke. "What do you say, we pick up, where we left off earlier?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to play softball." He sang removing her hands from his body.

"Fucking kidding me?"

"No. The game, is men against women. Why don't you come play?"

"Nah. I didn't wear heels and a skirt, so I could run around getting hit by balls."

"Oh. You wore them for what then? Just so you could bend down and lick them?" He laughed.

"Wow." She laughed. "You know, you're lucky I'm so loyal to you." Damon smirked.

"Whelp, watch from the sidelines and cheer for me." She rolled her eyes as he walked passed her, and headed to the field.

"I look like a fucking cheerleader to you?"

Rose had no intentions on sitting for a dumb game. But, when she saw Bonnie out there, lined up with the women she wasn't about to let Damon play a game unaccompanied.

 **...**

The teams were situating themselves. Women were up to bat first. Bonnie stood outside of the fence waiting to bat, watching Damon act like he knew position of catcher. He stood with his grey v-neck and jeans, his boots and arm pieces on display. Bonnie was admiring his contributional club inc. remembering the picture of younger Damon, and seeing how much he's grown since then. In _every_ way.

His ink was a distinction of his club accomplishments. And he was covered in it. The Red Crown. A Crimson King on one arm. He had another tattoo on the other arm. That was a Gold Crown with blood dripping down from it. She had no idea what the two different crowns meant. But she knew there was distinction.

She was quiet, and didn't say much to him. Even when she heard Rose cheering annoyingly from the side. "Come on baby. Get these bitches out." Damon tried to ignore her, and just play, as he knew she was trying to egg the women on.

Elena turned to her and asked, "Shouldn't you be cheering for the females?"

"I cheer for women. Not girls, hunny!"

"I'm not your hunny!" Elena said.

"Bitch, you're whatever I say you are." Rose said.

"Rose, chill." Damon said.

Bonnie looked at Elena, "Ignore them. They're just mad, pussy has an expiration date."

"At least my pussy is on the market. Ain't nobody buying your shit."

Bonnie looked at Rose. "Baby my pussy don't have no price tag. But it's damn sure worth more than your McDonalds filet-o-fish box." After Damon laughed, he turned to Bonnie shaking his head. And she gave him the " _what? She asked for it"_ face.

The people surrounding the girls took a laugh at Rose, and Bonnie turned her back to her and continued to watch the game. When Elena thought no one was paying attention she decided to have small talk about the other night with Bonnie.

"Hey, about the other night, did your mom realize how late you got home?"

"Nah. She was sound asleep. The older lady she takes care of keeps her busy from sun up to sun down."

"Okay, cool. Because, I had to lie to Stefan."

"Not now, Elena, talk to me about this when it's just us." Bonnie warned her. "I can't mention that night."

"I'm basically whispering."

"Yeah, but... I don't want to take any chances getting James in trouble." She said, while Damon surely tuned his attention to her, trying to eaves drop.

"Yeah, okay. I just needed to tell you, Stefan doesn't believe me. So, he said he's going to talk to you."

Bonnie got a little loud, trying to contain her irritation. "Great. Elena, I don't need Stefan grilling me about my personal life. If my brother finds out, he'll fuckin kill me." Just then Damon, turned towards her, and the eye contact between the two was unspoken disturbance.

He smiled, and acted like he didn't hear anything. She turned back towards Elena and whispered, "Later."

"Three outs!" The umpire yelled.

"Men are up, women are out." As they all began to switch places, Damon walked to the edge of the fence, and pulled Bonnie to the side before she went for her position.

"Aye."

"Yeah?"

"We have some unfinished business to discuss anbout the other night."

"What? Why?"

"I just have a feeling you weren't entirely truthful about your whereabouts. And we can't have those kinds of secrets between us. I told you this shit isn't a game out here."

Bonnie walked away from him, and headed outfield. Damon Salvatore and this club was going to be a problem in her personal life.

* * *

 **Damon realizes that it's going to take a lot to earn Bonnie's trust. At this point in her life, she has no idea what it means to trust a man. A lot of you have pointed out she doesn't know what she's doing. Her view on men is unidentifiable right now because of the club and her brother and how she views things. But I love how you readers are half and half with james. Some of you trust him some of you don't. He's a hard character to read at this point. He could be anything at this point. As I said Bonnie is learning a lot her senior year of high school. And at the center of this story is two people who learn about loving each other the hard way.**


	7. Not Used To It

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 7- Not Used To It (Kehlani)**

chapter titles are song titles

* * *

The teams were divided and ready to play. Bonnie still couldn't believe she was there, about to play softball. Once Damon realized he'd have to change his boots he opted to be the catcher. Bonnie laughed watching him out there. And Marcel was just glad she covered herself with the flannel, around her waist. The game had been going for maybe three innings, before Bonnie found herself up to bat. Somehow the women's team had a lot of players and none of which were very good at the game.

"It ain't gonna happen. We are winning ten to zero. I think you should give it up before you embarrass yourself."

"Shut up." She tried not breaking her focus. Stefan pitched the first ball, and Bonnie didn't even swing, because she wasn't ready.

"Ball one!" The umpire yelled.

"Ohh, scared BJ?"

"Don't call me that. You talk a lot of shit, but I haven't seen you up to bat."

"Well, I didn't bring tennis shoes."

"So, you didn't plan to play initially?" She asked confused. Stefan looked at her, and readied himself for the pitch as she rocked her body getting ready to swing.

"I didn't plan on it." Damon said, and Stefan threw the second pitch. And Bonnie swung, but missed.

"Strike!" He yelled.

"Fuck." She said to herself. "Well, what changed your mind?"

"Nothing." Stefan prepared himself for another pitch and he threw a curve ball, which Bonnie didn't swing at.

"Ball two!"

"Well, that's a lie. Something changed your mind." She said, engaging in the conversation with him.

"Maybe I just changed my mind."

Bonnie bent her legs, and stopped rocking looking at him, for a second. "Come on DG, you can tell me. Your best pal." She said sarcastically. He made a goofy face, then she turned back towards Stefan who threw a quick pitch, catching her off guard, and forcing her to swing and miss.

"Strike two!"

"Well, I see your game DG... trying to distract me." Suddenly, thunder struck in the sky, and Bonnie looked up, noticing the wildly moving clouds.

"No, I'm not trying to distract you. I'm being genuine."

"Fuckin liar." She smirked. "I gotchu!" She turned back to the ball focussing, gripping the bat, heard the thunder again, looking at Stefan and yelling... "come on pussy."

She knew Stefan would hate it, so he threw the ball again, and she didn't swing, because he threw it horribly that time. Bonnie laughed at him.

Suddenly, light rain began falling fomrom the sky. Exactly what she didn't want.

"Come on Bon!" Elena yelled from the first base. She was up to bat before Bonnie. Luckily she wore tennis shoes with her skirt. Another girl was on third, and they just needed a point to prove they weren't totally worthless as a team. So Bonnie had to just hit the ball like so.

Bonnie focused again. One more ball was a walk, and that was the way all the females on the team were getting on base. So, she needed to show them she was better than that.

"You ever gonna tell me why you changed your mind?" She asked Damon, but Stefan was ready to get her out. He threw a fast ball, and she loved a good fast ball. Stefan was the hard ass pitcher, who had it in his plans to get Bonnie to strike out. But as his luck would have it, she swung, and hit a triple landing on third base, where her brother would assume the position of shit talking, about how her shirt was too wet, and she needed to change it. Bonnie never got Damon's answer, and she probably wouldn't get it, as luck would have it again, the clouds opened up to sudden heavy rain fall. "Oh shit." Bonnie laughed.

"One more hit!" The crowd yelled. Eager to see Bonnie score, Stefan agreed to pitch, wanting to get her out. The young girl, must've been a softball player, because she hit the ball high into centerfield, and due to the rain, the guy out field didn't catch it. After finally wrestling around with it until he grabbed it, he threw it, back home trying to get Bonnie out, it went flying towards Damon. Bonnie had almost safely made it home, before she and Damon ran into each other in a head on collision.

He caught her fall, to keep her from getting hurt. His arm wrapped around her body, and she landed hard, on top of him. The collision was so hard you could here the thump to her chest as the wind knocked out of her. "Shit." She said, having the wind knocked out of her. Her head fell into his shoulder, while she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?"

A couple quick breaths before she answered him. "Yeah, I think so. Our chests bumped pretty hard." She breathed into his ear. Everyone started running quickly inside. And Damon and Bonnie got up slowly, so he could make sure she was okay.

He took a look at her for a few minutes, and she held her forehead with one hand and her chest with the other.

"Hey, let me get you inside." He reached for her hand, put it around his neck, and walked her inside. Everybody was helping each other carry things in, and Bonnie ended up in Damon's back room again, sitting on his bed. After Damon finished helping bring stuff inside, he walked to the back room to check on her. She'd stood up as he walked in, and lost her balance. "Whoa, hey. Sit down. I think your equilibrium got thrown off a minute. We bumped pretty hard."

"Yeah. My chest still hurts. I should probably get home to my bed."

"Let's wait the rain out a while. It's pretty bad." He said. "But if you want to wait in here, feel free to rest."

"You sure. I'd hate for your girlfriend to come back and get angry again."

He grinned. "Number one... she won't get angry. And number two... she's a long time acquaintance. Not a girlfriend."

"That's what guys call girls, they do everything they do with a girlfriend, except buy her gifts and celebrate anniversaries. Acquaintance."

"It's what she is."

Bonnie didn't believe it as she gave him a knowing look, but she dropped it. "So, uh..." awkward silence filled he room, as Bonnie tried to figure out what to say... "what will you do, if she comes in here, now?"

"Honestly, she won't. But if she did, I'd tell her to get the fuck out."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah okay." They both laughed. Then Bonnie decided to laugh at Marcel as well. "You know when I hit the ball and ended up on third with my brother, he was mad thinking I let it rain on me."

"Of course. Because he was just drunk. What did he say?"

"He said, B, cover yourself up. I said, I did. And he said, cover them, now. It's raining. And I said, make a choice, do you want me to cover my tits or my ass, because this flannel will only cover up so much." That's when she pointed to herself, and her shirt was damn near transparent. Damon blinked several uncomfortable moments before turning his head.

"Bonnie, why don't you cover that up?" He said uncomfortably. She looked down, and saw, the shirt, clinging to her breasts.

"Damon, I'm wearing a bra."

"Ahhh, you should... I mean I should let you have some rest. I need to go."

"Rest? I'm good."

He got up from the bed, but Bonnie pulled him back by his arm. "What the hell?"

"Why are you running? We're just talking."

"Yeah but Marcel can walk in here, and get the wrong idea." She smiled realizing how she intimidated him, right now, with her confidence.

"Were just talking, and you're checking on me. Which is more than I can say for him. So, don't leave, please."

Damon tossed his hands behind his head, and clasped his fingers together, through his hair. Then he smiled to himself nervously, looking up at the ceiling. Marcel was mere feet away as was the rest of the club and this situation wouldn't look right if anyone walked in. "Man, oh man." He said. "Here how about this?" He looked to her and she took her t-shirt off. "I will-"

"B? What the fuck?"

"Stop, look. I'll put on the flannel and button it up." She unwrapped it from her waist, and for a mere fifteen seconds a good amount of her body was on display. He tried to turn away, but she stood right in front of him. She proceeded to button up, and he just stare at her against his better judgement.

"Okay, I get it. Your crazy and have a death wish." He stood her up and moved her to the side. "I'm gonna let you rest. Whenever you're ready to leave, text me. But we gotta wait this storm out. A little bit."

"Fine. So, I'm just going to sit in here alone?"

He sighed. "It just doesn't look right for us to be alone in here. I'm sorry. I respect you, and your brother, your whole family, okay?"

"But, you sit in front of my house all night? Are we not supposed to be trying to establish at least being friendly? Or we really just going to be a business transaction?" She asked, feeling some type of way and having never been afraid to speak her mind.

"It's not like that. Don't make this something it isn't, because I'm protecting the situation."

"What situation? I'm a situation now?"

He couldn't figure out how to fix this... and part of him was not sure if he needed to. Maybe they needed to go back to not speaking to each other. "Okay, I should leave, before this escalates."

"Escalates? Wow. I was unaware of any form of escalation from such a nothing moment." She barked.

"We finally had a break through today. If I need to leave to salvage this little bit of progress we've made, then I will."

Bonnie's arms crossed while irritation filled her insides. This felt like some awful joke and she refused to allow herself to be duped.

"Yeah you should. Although, I wouldn't give yourself enough credit to let this escalate. Because, you don't matter enough to me." They had been having a good day, unbeknownst to him or anyone else. He talked her into staying. And now both of them were wondering why.

"Bon, Don't be that way. I know I don't matter to you, but-"

"Please, go. Privacy... remember?" She kicked him out of the room, and he stood there wanting to say something to fix it, but under the circumstances was at a loss of words. And he gave her what she wanted.

"Fine." He walked out, leaving her there. Bonnie was over the day already. Being treated like a baby and a business transaction. She took his flannel off, put her soaking wet white t-shirt back on, hoped out of the window, and walked home in the pouring rain. The best thing she could do, was act like today never happened. And she wouldn't have to see him at midnight, because he'd think she was there at the clubhouse asleep anyways.

 **...**

Bonnie didn't come home for two days. Damon realized she'd left the same night of their fight, when he went to check on her. He rode to her house, and nothing. He waited all night, in the rain, in his car, and nothing. He went back the next day and she didn't come home that day either.

Finally Monday, she showed up after school. But he didn't approach her. Instead he watched her because she looked like she was in a hurry. He sat outside of her house for about fifteen minutes, and Bonnie walked back out, and got into her car with sunglasses and a hoodie on covering her head, and drove off as if her life depended on the speed. Today he decided to trail her. He drove for about thirty minutes outside of town. When they made it off the highway, he recognized the town of wealth. The Hills, where all the elite lived. Senators, government officials, bankers, and very very rich business people. He was baffled with confusion until she pulled in to a large building that looked like expensive condominiums. It then struck his memory that she said she was a housekeeper.

He sat there for well over an hour. Closer to three hours. Before he watched her car pull out of the covered parking garage, which he couldn't get into. He sat for close to two hours wondering why she had on the same hoodie and sunglasses. Then he watched her drive a few blocks and pull off the hood of her hoodie, her sunglasses, and a wig.

"What the fuck Little Bon Bon?" He whispered among the only thing he had to talk to besides himself. The air.

Carefully she pull something out of a bag, looked at it, and put it back. Then she put her sunglasses back on and he followed her back on the highway. At this point they'd reached her house around nine, at night, and her mother wasn't home. When she got out of the car, Damon pulled a few houses down, and followed her. He made it all the way to her doorstep before she shut the door, and he caught it with his arm.

"The fuck?"

He pushed his way inside, and covered her mouth locking her house door behind him. "Don't scream." He whispered.

She felt relief when she heard his voice, but anger at his relentless behavior towards her. "I'm not going to let your mouth go, until you take me to your bedroom." She shook her head no, and he gripped her mouth tighter. Straining words through his teeth, he clenched his jaws together and gritted his words out more harshly. "It wasn't a request, it was an order." He held her body tight, and she clutched onto her bag, as he stuck to her like glue all the way to the stairs as he guided her up slowly. He made his body one with hers and when they got to the top, he let her carefully lead him to her bedroom.

Once inside, he locked that door too, and finally, he let her mouth go, and she pushed away from him, trying to take a deep breath. "The fuck psychopath?"

"Where the fuck? Who the fuck lives in the Hills?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well where you were this afternoon!"

"God! You followed me?" She yelled.

"Fuck yeah. You disappeared from the clubhouse two nights ago. Do you have any idea how worried I was? And to top it of off, your brother was about to flip, but I told him I took you home. Now he's looking. At me sideways about you. Thinking something is going on. I had to give him my fucking word it was nothing like that."

Damon being worried made her question him and his motives. "Why'd you lie for me?"

"Because. I didn't want Cel flip'n the fuck out."

"I don't need you protecting me!"

"It's not you, I'm protecting. It's the club!" He yelled.

"Gee, what's new? Fuck you. Fuck your club! Fuck all of you!"

"You're a got damn nightmare you know that?"

"I don't need your protection. Or Marcel's. I need a break from all of you. This neighborhood. It's traditions. The clubs rules." She breathes out.

"You know Bonnie, lighten up. This club is my livelihood. This club disappears, you think I'm about to get hired at some nine to five, minimum wage job? No. This is my money, my life, my family." He walked in her face, forcing her to become defensive.

"Well, please, keep it away from me. God! I didn't ask for this. First my father forced this life on us. Then he dies and now... Your forcing it on me."

"You think I wanna babysit, your bratty ass?"

"Bratty?"

"Yes! Fuckin bratty! But, No. I don't want to babysit you. But this shit is real. Your brother should be here, but the two of you can't get it together long enough to get along."

Bonnie pushed Damon, "Then get out! Go back to your life and stay out of mine. I didn't ask for this. I have a life." But he moved back in her face, unwilling to be pushed around. "Move Sal! You don't scare me!"

"Move me!"

Bonnie sighed and backed away from him not wanting to move his body because touching him was everything she was against right now.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

"I'll gladly be that if it keeps you safe. And what is it you do over there? Why were you wearing a wig, and glasses? Are you fucking, for money?" Her anger was coming to a boiling point, with him, pushing her buttons and not caring about it. She reached her hands up again to slap him with one, and he caught her wrist, and pinned her back against her closet door.

"I don't fucking have sex for money. Like I told your little girlfriend, my pussy don't have a price tag! I'm not a got damn hoe."

"Then what are you out here, selling in these streets?"

"I clean houses. Okay, but I wear the disguise, because I have to be twenty-one for the jobs I do. Really, really wealthy people. So, I change my look to look older, with the wigs and some make up. Okay?"

"Why do you have to be twenty-one?"

"Because these people have valuables in their place, and liquor. Not that I'm allowed to drink at all on duty, because I'm not. But I have to deal with handling liquor and cleaning up messes that might involve liquor." Within seconds Bonnie forced the easiest but most believable lie she could conjure up. He still had her pressed against the closet door, and he was so close to her, he could smell the gum she was chewing.

"You're better, than whatever your lying to me about."

"I'm not lying. I clean houses I swear to God. My clients are very wealthy and very particular. The company requires me to be twenty-one."

"How'd you get this job?"

"Lexi has a connection." Bonnie sighed when slightly lessened his harsh gaze. "Why am I answering to you? You're nobody."

"I swear I'll fucking hurt somebody, if I find out that your not doing what you say."

"I promise. I clean houses." She tried maneuvering her wrists from his grip, but he just squeezed harder. He looked her in the eye trying to see if she was lying, and he couldn't tell. "Ouch. You're hurting my wrists." She whined.

The moment he sympathized and let her wrists go, she slapped him.

 **SLAP!**

She went across the face once, causing him to hold it, and catch him off guard. He glared back at her, like she was insane. Then, she proceeded to attack him with her hands. Hitting him, and pushing him around. "How fucking dare you, fuck you asshole!" Her hands were punching his chest and shoulders, and he was caught off guard, so he tried gripping her body to keep her from gaining the upper hand on him. But as he reached for her, she fired at him with fists, and she was quick and strong, and she'd gotten him a couple of times in the face. She busted his lip, and when he saw blood drip form his mouth, he was pissed. He yanked her body and turned her away from him grabbing around her waist, and gripping her tight enough, that she had to choose to keep swinging at him, or to try and fight for breath. His arms held around her waist so tight, she almost couldn't breath. "Fuck. Fuuuuck." She choked out, and he squeezed her harder, forgetting who she was for a minute.

"Calm the fuck down." His lips rubbed her cheek with moisture as he whispered into her ear threateningly. Bonnie's skin heated with fear feeling his cold skin against her. His lips to her cheeks were tauntingly and unbelievably frightening.

Her fingers gripped at his forearms and biceps to get him to loosen his grip, but he wouldn't stop squeezing her as tight as he believed she could handle, until she almost lost her breath. She reached back and tried scratching his face, but he'd squeeze tighter, and she started to cry. "Ouch. God! I fucking hate you." Fear ran through her blood feeling herself near unconsciousness.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you use me as a punching bag. I didn't put my hands on you. So calm the fuck down. I don't hit women." Her body lost all fight and her muscles gave out, as she cried. Tears soaking his arms. Eventually his grip turned into a hug, and as she collapsed he held her body up. He didn't know what to do or say. She was hot blooded one minute, and the next, she was filled with emotions. He turned her body around and lifted her in the cradle position, and walked her to her bed.

When he lay her down, he thought about leaving. He had no idea how to handle her. She was as hot-headed as her brother. And Damon's being pretty cold-hearted wasn't a good combination. She cried for a few minutes, and he sat on the ground with his back against her door. Frustrated with himself for being so wrapped up in this task to keep an eye on her. He felt himself losing an internal battle over her. He put his fists against his forehead and leaned onto them, as he sat with his knees bent upwards.

She stopped crying, hating how he'd now seen and heard her cry. She stood up and walked to her bathroom, which was in her room, and started the shower water. When he heard that, he stood up to get ready to leave. Bonnie walked out of the bathroom, and watched him as he got up, and opened her door. She shut it, and locked it. He was confused, by the gesture. She walked to her bed grabbed a pillow, and an extra blanket. "What?"

"You're exhausted. You've been sitting outside of my bedroom for two months every night. I know you're tired. Go to sleep. This way, you're still keeping an eye on me. But you don't have to lose sleep doing it."

"I can't. If the club finds out-"

"I'm your concern, not the club. And I'm asking you to just crash on the floor. You can still leave at sun up. Just have to be out by five thirty am, when my mom wakes up, or you have to wait until after she's gone."

He was confused by her kindness because they just literally were at each others throats.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not the bratty little bitch, you think I am."

"I've never called you a bitch."

"You don't have to. All you guys think alike."

"By you guys? Do you mean men, boys, or club brothers?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her wrists, and she flinched. He wasn't sure how to be softer. He wasn't used to having a woman be so challenging and aggressive towards him. It brought his natural reflexes to be aggressive back with her. Then he remembered what Jesse told him when they made the bet with him. He had to learn how to be soft when he hurt a girl's feelings. Say sorry and mean it. So he did. "Sorry." He let go. "Don't categorize, the way I think, with any other man. Period. Because you have no idea, what I think."

She took it with a grain of salt and walked into her bathroom shutting the door.

Damon didn't know how to deal with women. That was the truth. He was married to the club. His brother's were right. He was rough, aggressive, and cold most days. But he didn't know anything else. And slowly... SHE, was teaching him he needed to change in order to gain her trust. Because Bonnie didn't trust easily. In fact, if you challenged her, she'd push you to your limits because she, herself, wasn't used to answering to anyone. She hated the idea of having to negotiate her life and her choices. Which is partially why she and Marcel couldn't get along, and why she butt heads with Stefan, and why she didn't want any boyfriends.

They challenged each other in the worst ways. And it was such a task to become friends, since every step one of them took forward, the other took two backwards.

Damon and Bonnie were exhausted by each other.

He stood and rubbed his hands through his sweaty head and hit himself in the forehead.

He stopped, stare the pillow and blanket, and considered leaving. Then he heard her mom pull up outside. He may as well just take a nap. He quietly dropped to the floor, and lay his head down on the plush pillow. Before he knew it, he'd lost the battle to sleep. When Bonnie finished showering, she walked out of the bathroom, and saw him on the floor next to her bed. She quietly stepped over him, and got into bed. She heard his exhausted body claim the night. And even though he felt her presence, as she walked over him, he just lay there, until he finally slept.

It was the best night of sleep Damon had in months. Maybe even longer.

 **...**

Bonnie woke up in the morning to see Damon still asleep. He was exhausted. His body was unmoving, as he slept hard. She didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she got ready quietly for school, and when she headed out, she sent him a text to read for when he woke up.

When she got to school, Elena and Caroline were there comforting each other. Bonnie sat in her car a minute trying to find Stefan in the crowd. She didn't see him, so, she got out of the car and walked slowly to them.

"What happened?"

"Oh my god, Bon! I've been calling you all morning."

"What happened, Elena?"

"Stefan was stabbed."

"What? When?"

"This morning!"

"Yeah, I stayed at his and Damon's apartment last night. Because Damon's never there at night anymore. Stefan says he's on some graveyard club detail. But he won't tell me where, so I couldn't go find Damon. But, when we headed to school, we stopped at the gas station to fill up, and some guys just ran up and stabbed him. Like four times. Before I realized what had happened, I was walking out of the store and when I screamed, they took off."

"No. Oh my God, no!" Bonnie's face broke in utter pain fearing the worst. "Not Stefan!"

"Yeah, and I tried to call 911 and he wouldn't let me. Told me to call Vince on his phone. Vince came and got him, they brought me to school and told me not to say shit to any authorities or teachers." Bonnie grabbed Elena and hugged her. This hug wasn't just for Stefan. But also for Elena for having witnessed it and Damon who would blame himself for not waking up. Everything was bad and Bonnie hugged to think quickly about how to deal with it all.

"Where is Stefan now?"

"He's with Vince. And I don't know if they called Damon."

"Uhh, okay. I need to figure out what's going on. I'll be back guys. I need to leave." Bonnie hugged both girls and ran back to her car.

"And they told me to tell you to stay put. Not to go check on him!"

"What? No. None sense. He's my best friend!"

"Bon, they said it was too dangerous right now."

"Fuck. That." She took off anyways. She knew Damon needed to know and he wouldn't keep her from Stefan.

She needed to get to Damon. She got into her car and took off, back home. When she got there, she didn't see his bike. She ran back in the house, and he was still asleep. She had no idea how to break it to him. She sat down on her knees, and shook his body a little.

"Hey... D... D?" She hesitated, her heart was broken about Stefan, and pounding through her chest. She didn't want to let herself cry, but it was hard to hold back the tears. "D! Please wake up." Damon's eyes fluttered open, and he saw her trying to wake him. He turned slowly, looking up at her.

"Hey, Bon Bon. What's wrong?"

"D... I just went to school. I left you asleep because you were exhausted, and I felt bad you haven't been sleeping. Oh God- but um..."

"You okay? Everything okay?" He sat up and grabbed her face and arms looking for any sign she was in trouble. "What's wrong, did somebody hurt you? Who did it?"

"No, D... I'm fine." She hesitated. "I came back here, because... Stefan."

"STEFAN!" He his eyes dialed in on her mouth. "What about him?" She leaned down trying to avoid eye contact, breathing harder by the moment, he lifted her face. Damon instantly sat up and started comforting her. He hugged her then grabbed her face gently. "Look at me, Baby. Calm down. Okay? Breathe, with me... tell me... what happened?"

Bonnie paused a second and took a deep breath.

"Stefan's been stabbed. He..."

"What? Where? When? Who?" His voice raised.

"This morning. Some guys at the gas station. Elena said."

He jumped up, putting his boots back on and looking for his vest. Bonnie stood up, and changed her clothes, putting on some jeans and looking for a jacket. "Fuck! I gotta find my phone. Where's my fucking phone?" Bonnie shuffled around looking for it, and searching her floor and under her bed.

"Shit, I left it in the got damn car. The clubs probably been trying to call me. I'm so fucked." He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Bonnie followed behind him. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"With you."

"Are you crazy? No!"

"D!"

"B- I'm sorry, but. Policy. When shit like this happens you know you're not allowed out!"l school and home and that's it!"

"No." She refused to listen and kept getting ready. "I'm coming. I don't care what you say."

"No! No one can see you with me, it's too dangerous." He stormed out of the house and she locked her door still hurrying after him. When he turned to see her still following he glared at her with a warning.

"Don't do that! Please don't baby me. He's my best fucking friend!" He got to his car and saw a lot of missed calls from his club brothers and a couple texts. One from Bonnie.

"You texted me?"

"Yeah, it's not important, just read it later."

"Fine, I gotta go."

"Damon?" She called him by his name. "Please let me go? He's my best friend. Let me be there for you both. I can handle it!" He watched the pain in her face. "Please?"

"Bonnie, your brother will flip, seeing you with me. The club will think we... the club will think something's going on between us. And, that's not what the club needs right now."

"Then, tell me, D... What do you need?" She asked with sincerity. "I don't care what the fucking club needs. I need you and you need me. Don't you? Say it!" He stare at her struggling to find the words. "Damon... Let me help you. What can I do? What do YOU need from me?"

"I need to go see my brother, and I need for you to go back to school. AND GET YOUR ASS HOME!"

"I can't go back to school. My best friend is hurt, and I have no way of knowing how he is. Come on, we both love Stefan."

"Damnit, Bonnie. Your just a kid!" The worst words at a time like this. "You have no reason to be involved." The words she hated spoken at her again. "Please, stay out of this, go back to school, and let me handle business. I'm looking out for you! Can't you see that?" She stepped back. Damon confused her so much. She thought they were making progress, and every time she took a step forward with him, they took two steps back.

"A kid? Wow!" She started walking backwards away from him.

"Bon Bon... I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck off, Damon. Please, just... stay the hell away from me." Bonnie turned and walked away before he could see another tear drop fall.

"Bonnie, everything is complicated, right now, and-"

She held her hand up and flipped him off as she walked away. She walked towards her car, got in without looking and left. But she didn't go to school. She just needed to get away. From the disfunction of the neighborhood. She wanted to take a drive around all day alone. She just wanted to drive, and not belong to any place for a few hours.

 **Ms. Bennett : I won't be in today. I'm sorry. I'll work an extra day next week**

She knew she wasn't supposed to go anywhere but school and home.

 **Mr. Westgate : What's wrong?**

 **Ms. Bennett : Nothing. Just need a personal day**

 **Mr. Westgate : None sense. Tell me what's wrong.**

 **Ms. Bennett : Honestly, I have a lot going on**

 **Mr. Westgate : Why don't you come over early today? I'll see what I can help you with.**

 **Ms. Bennett : That's sweet, but... I really can't**

 **Mr. Westgate : Tell you what. I'm going to go home early. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. I'll take you to lunch, we can spend the day down town. Let me get your mind off things. My treat Kitten.**

She didn't know what to say. He wasn't taking no for an answer. On the one hand, he had been such a great client. On the other hand, he was intimidating. But she needed to escape the craziness, and since she couldn't go see Stefan, there was nowhere she wanted to be right now, but in her car on the phone with Lexi. So, she dialed Lexi. She waited for about five rings, hung up and dialed again. Lexi's phone was back on, finally. But no answer. Bonnie did this three times, and no answer.

 _Hey, you've reached Lexi. I can't come to the phone, but leave me a message and I promise to return the call as soon as I can._

"Hey, Lex... it's me. I... I..." she paused and tried to decide if she should or shouldn't talk about what she really wanted to, but worrying Lexi was the last thing she wanted to do. Even if Lexi, needed to know about Stefan. "I just wanted to say Hi. I miss you, (as tears stream down her cheeks) and thought I'd let you know, that you should probably call Stefan as soon as you can. He needs to hear from you. Anyways, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. B."

Bonnie hung up then thought about Damon's rules. She couldn't go anywhere but school and home. She had no control over her life, and the rebellion ensued to prove to the club she wasn't one to be run. By anyone.

She then, responded to James.

 **Ms. Bennett : Okay, sure :)**

 **Mr. Westgate : Great I'll see you in fifteen. I know how to put a smile on my kitten's face.**

 **Ms. Bennett : What would I do without you :)**

 **Mr. Westgate : Frown :(**

Bonnie laughed, even though she was in pain over Stefan. But if the club wanted to keep her away from her best friend for now, she'd go to her best way out.

James was the ticket to life away from all the reminders of why her life would never change with the MC.

* * *

 **When it comes to bamon. They try at different times. Bonnie wanted to be there for Damon and Stefan but his priorities are her safety and because of that he can't have her around any of the members with this retaliation happening. So, they are both trying in their own ways, which ultimately is pushing them away from each other.**


	8. The Girl From Ipanema

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 8- The Girl from Ipanema (Frank Sinatra)**

* * *

After several days in the neighborhood, things calmed down. After a grueling attack at 7 am a week ago, Stefan was stabbed in the ribs and the leg. Luckily missing his important organs. Only two strikes landed the other two missed. He would miss school for about a week. And stay home where his girlfriend would take the role of caretaker after school. Bonnie was banned from anything involving the club until things calmed down.

The club managed to handle Stefan on their own with complete discretion for now. All the while, comprehending the next time could be worse. Damon kept his word and waited at Bonnie's every night. Watching her come and go, and not acknowledge him what-so-ever.

He went through his phone, forgetting she'd left a text to him days ago to read. It dawned on him one night to read it, while he waited in his car. He stopped bringing his bike and crashing on the lawn furniture in the back yard, and decided to sit in his car. He never saw her come and go. She was in the house by that bogus curfew he gave her, and he was gone before she woke up everyday.

Tonight, he decided to go through his messages to clear up space, and he came across a lengthy text from Bonnie from the morning she left him in her room.

 **I wanted to let you sleep in. You deserved it, and I felt bad. I figure with you watching over me every night, it couldn't hurt for me to just let you in. Lol. You can crash on my floor every night. I don't mind. You might have been surprised I let you stay after what happened between us. But here's why... Sad facts, sometimes I do, sleep at night, afraid. Truth is since you've been outside of my house I've felt safer. Also, I kind of liked having someone in my room. I get so lonely sometimes. I think you and I are a lot alike in that way. Maybe we have more in common than we both thought. And maybe, we'll actually be friends... one day. Anyway, thanks D. For keeping me safe at night. Despite my attitude. You have no idea what it feels like to be able to sleep, not afraid someone is going to hurt me. I'll probably never admit that in person. Ps. You never told me why you changed your mind about playing softball that day :)**

Damon didn't read too deep between the obvious lines, with her words coming off a little bit "school-girl crush-like." But he read enough to feel worried. Wondering if Bonnie was always afraid before and why? He sat in his car, watching over her bedroom window. He'd realized he'd fucked up with her again. But the struggle between her and the club was getting harder, because he couldn't see himself pulling away from her anytime soon.

He possibly overreacted the day Stefan was stabbed, but it was normal. Telling her to stay away from the club with what happened. But there was rules to this life. And he, if anyone, abided by the codes of loyalty. To a fault.

 **...**

Bonnie sat in her bed angry that Damon sat outside her house watching her, instead of taking her to see Stefan. As far as she was concerned she had nothing. To say to Damon. She may have been unsure of some of the things happening in her life, but she was sure that she didn't care about the club's rules when it came to someone she loved.

However, Damon practically followed her for the past couple days. Trailing her, when she was leaving school, heading to Caroline's, and now missing work. She was too afraid he'd find out what she did, so she opted out of working as Club Order. Home, school, and home again.

She picked up her phone and dialed Stefan's phone, to check on him, and explain why she hadn't been by, but Elena answered.

"Hey, Bon."

"Elena? Hey... where is Stefan?"

"He's resting."

"Oh. How's he doing? You didn't come to school today."

"Yeah, Well last night I stayed here. And his stitches opened back up. I had to call the club. His uncle, Frank came with a friend and restitched him."

"Frankie was there? Is stefan still bleeding today?" Bonnie bit her lip worried. Talking through Elena was the last thing she wanted but right now it was herb only option.

"No we got the bleeding to stop. He has been grumpy, because he's laying in the same spot of his bed for hours unable to move because of those stitches."

"Fuck! I want to come by so bad, but the club is watching me." Damon specifically.

"It's better this way. They've left someone here with Stefan too. Some bigger guy he's here everyday. Until Damon gets back on Friday."

"Wait! Damon won't be back til Friday."

"No. He's on a strict detail."

"Me." Bonnie said out loud on accident.

"You?"

"Um, no. Sorry. Talking to myself." Damon, in order to make sure Bonnie didn't lie about her whereabouts, he made sure to trial her from home to school and back home everyday. He left when Abby got home and came back late at night. "So, make sure Stefan takes his meds on time everyday."

"Oh and he's grateful for the meds too. He says thanks." Bonnie knew he hadn't said thanks and that it was just Elena talking for him. But she excepted it. "He asked how you got those expensive medications."

"The client James, that sent us on a night out, he has a connection." She said. Elena got up and walked out of the room quietly and whispered.

"He sounds like a drug dealer." Elena laughed. "You want me to tell Stefan that?"

"No. You can't talk about James. Just tell him a client of mine is a doctor or something."

"Okay." Elena walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to Stefan who lay quietly absorbing the pain. "Well, last night, he slept better through the night last night."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna crash. When he wakes up can you tell him I'm glad he's doing better. I'll be by as soon as the club lets me."

"Sure."

"Alright. Night."

"Night Bon."

 **...**

Elena got off the phone with Bonnie and turned to see her eaves dropping boyfriend who refused to answer the call since she hadn't come to see him. She gave him a face of guilt and sighed. "Pill time."

"Water please?"

"Sure." She got up sighing and left to grab him some water.

Stefan lay in his bedroom in the apartment in pain. He could hardly move. But he was alive, and damn lucky his brother taught him to defend himself when he was growing up watching Damon as a boxer.

Elena walked back in the room with a glass of water.

"Bonnie says to tell you, she's glad you're doing better."

"Bonnie can come by herself. Don't relay a message."

"Stefan, she said the club is making it difficult."

"Pft. What's new? Story of her fucking life. If she cared she would've come."

"She's the one who got me these pain meds for you."

"Yeah, and how did she get her hands on these? Only a doctor can write a prescription for these." Elena knew Bonnie had gotten the meds through James, but she was sworn to secrecy.

"She knows someone. Anyways, they've been helping you. So be thankful."

"Someone at the pharmacy? And what about the night you guys went out? You gonna tell me what really happened? I don't believe you got fake IDs and snuck into a club across town to meet some reality star."

"It was a last minute decision."

"Then, why the next day, were you so out of it?"

"Because. We drank." She said suspiciously.

"Elena, you drink every Friday. Your body is used to it. You've never acted that way before. Shutting your phone off and ditching school."

"Listen we had a girls night. That's it." He watched as she looked down and to the left showing classic signs of a being a liar.

"Then why did a business card fall out of your purse for Espionage, with a guy's phone number on it? Espionage is a fucking club in the hills where all those business heads go."

Elena had to get out of this lie quick.

"It was Bonnie's. Yeah." She said quickly. "Don't know what it was for but she did meet some people the night we went out so I think it was a potential client for her housekeeping job."

"Why would you have it?

"Uhh... she didn't take her purse. And I had mine." No one lied quicker than a teenage girl afraid of getting caught.

"I don't know why. But it feels like you're lying to me."

"Ya know... I'm here. You were fucking stabbed. And I'm here. Helping you. Everyday. What's with the interrogation?"

Stefan looked at her plainly. He was obviously feeling more ashamed that he was attacked and in this predicament. Then he was worried about her cheating. Elena would never cheat. She was perfect. She never lied. And she never had time to cheat as long as he made sure he balanced the club and her.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so upset. And, uh... thanks baby, for being here everyday. You really are my rock." He reached for her to bend down and kiss him. His arms wrapped around her, and her body weight fell on to him. "Ahh. Fuck. Ouch."

"Oh my God, babe. I'm so sorry." She whined, feeling bad. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, at her. She was such a sheep, in his eyes. A girl he was lucky to have, he realized.

He turned them both sideways onto the bed. "Babe it's okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled you in. I'm okay though. I'm a big boy." When her eyes got watery, he stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know how I can handle something like this happening again. I mean, this is a scary life, and-"

"And what?"

"Stefan, I was afraid for my life when they hurt you. I'm just... scared is all."

He pulled her body closer again, and held her next to him carefully. "You have to be tough. This life ain't for everyone." He looked down at her and she looked up at him as they lay facing each other.

"What do I do, if something happened to you?"

"Help the family deal with everything. But, I'll be fine. Babe, I'm fine."

 **...**

"Bonnie, I'm not sure about your decision."

"Caroline, I'm okay. Listen, I trust James. Besides we have separate rooms. It's just two nights. Anyone asks I'm with you. I'll be home early Sunday. But, I'll be at your house."

"I might be at church with my mom."

"Fine. Just leave your room window unlocked and your back gate."

Caroline rubbed her hands through her hair. Then pulled her hand back and held her forehead. She paused, then sighed and spoke again.

"Bon, what about the club? They're watching you."

"According to Elena Damon was going to check on Stefan today. This is my only window. My mom thinks I'm at your place this weekend. She won't dare call. And Damon will be back soon."

"Bon," Caroline worried. "Let me know where you are at all times. I mean it."

"Okay."

"I'm serious. Text me every hour."

"I will."

"How can I trust this guy?"

"Honestly, I can't say for a fact that you can. But what I can tell you, is that he gave me these to give to you. His business card. His personal cell phone number and his business one. Our hotel. Room numbers. Separate rooms. The number to the plane we'll be taking. And this is the info on the event we are attending tonight."

"Gee. I'm sacred for you."

"But I trust him, and I just need to take a break."

Caroline looked frazzled to the point that she was skeptical of James. But also he was too good to be true at times.

"I can't believe you're hanging with this guy. It's surreal."

"Look at it this way. You've got Tyler. Elena's got Stefan. I've never really wanted the whole high school, relationship drama. But, James... has been great to me the past year. I just want to see, if it's possible, that maybe I can connect with someone too."

"Yeah, I get it, but he's forty, babe."

"Thirty-nine."

"Pft. Whatever! Thirty-nine." She tolled her eyes.

"And, so far, the only guy that treats me worth a damn. The only one who listens when I speak. And the last two times I saw him, he didn't even make me work. So I was fully clothed. He just listened to me. And talked to me. He took me shopping to cheer me up."

"You gonna have sex with him?"

"I don't think so. Listen... he and I have never even touched. Besides a hug. But, I'm not closed off to the possibility, Care. Okay. I know this is sketchy, but like... he's the only man who makes me feel heard. He doesn't run rules by me, and tell me to do as I'm told. He also looks past my looks and talks to me. He gave me meds for Stefan. He doesn't treat me like a kid."

"He thinks your twenty-one."

"And I've proven, that I can be taken seriously, right? When I'm with James, I'm different than I am when I'm with the other guys around here. I'm not defensive. I speak, he listens. He can tell if I'm in my head and he pulls me out just making me laugh. So, sure I'm not twenty-one. But he doesn't realize that. And I have proven I can act like a mature woman when I'm treated like one. Don't you get it?"

"I don't know. I'm only seventeen." She laughed.

"Me too. Which means I'm also allowed to make mistakes." When Bonnie convinced herself she was doing something, she couldn't be talked out of it. Caroline understood this and Caroline knew Bonnie needed to learn for herself. A small sigh escaped her lips looking at the headstrong woman.

"Okay. Call me when you're headed out of town."

"I will. I'm driving to James' place now."

"Hmm, we are finally on a first name basis?"

"I still call him Sir when I work. He's taking me away for the weekend. It makes sense to at least use his first name while we are gone."

"Yeah, and after your entire lavish shopping spree with him earlier this week, where he spent thousands of dollars on you, I guess it's nice to see you smiling like this. Bring me back a souvenir."

"I will." Bonnie hugged Caroline and backed away until she opened her car door. She had no wigs on this time to go see James.

Just herself.

 **...**

Friday night rolled round, and Damon realized she wasn't coming home. He called Elena around one am. Not for nothing, she was with Stefan, not Bonnie. "Hey Doe eyes... did you hear about any plans your friends had tonight?"

"Care and Bon?"

"I mean, whoever. Cel asked about his sister, but he's too stubborn to call her."

"Yeah. She's more than likely with Caroline this weekend."

"Can you give me Caroline's number?"

"Sure. I'll text it to you."

"Cool, thanks."

"Hey anything strange happening with her lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"She in any trouble or have any NEW friends I should worry about? You know I can't be too careful after what happened to Stefan."

Elena thought a minute because his wording threw her off. She could mention James but Stefan was there and she remembered Bonnie's being adamant about being quiet. "Uhh- Nope."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You paused?"

"I didn't pause."

"You did. You said... uhhh."

"Oh yeah, it meant nothing. Seriously spaz."

"Listen, cheerleader." He said. "I'm trying to believe you, but you're giving me reason not to."

"Damon, Bonnie's is the same ole same. There's nothing to worry about."

Damon stood there holding his phone thinking Elena needed to Perfect her lying skills, because she had a nervous pitch about her when she was with Stefan that made Damon feel like she answered questions according to what she wanted Stefan to hear.

"You gotta believe me, okay. Bonnie works too much to have anything going on. Trust me, her job is the most important thing to her. Nothing comes before her job, besides school."

"Yeah. Cool. Thanks."

"Okay."

They both hung up the phone and Damon realized the job Bonnie had, was the center of where her mischief lied. He waited for the text a few minutes. She must have had a short attention span because he had to text and remind her. When she finally sent it, he made the same phone call to Caroline.

"Hey, blondie?"

"Who is this?"

"Stefan's brother."

"How did you get my-"

"I'm calling for Cel... he was wondering if Bonnie was with you?" He continued lying to protect himself.

"Ummm. Well, yeah, she's with me all weekend."

"Can I speak to her, I need to relay a message."

"Umm, well... uhh she doesn't want to talk right now."

"Okay."

"Well, I can relay the message to her?"

"Nah. It's all good. Have her call me, when she can. It's important." He said.

"Okay." Damon hung up the phone feeling uncertain about he and Caroline's conversation. She seemed nervous and caught off guard. Maybe because he'd never called her before, let alone had a conversation with her. Or, maybe because she was lying.

 **...**

Bonnie sat inside of James' private jet. She was nervous about where they were going. But, she grabbed her phone and texted Caroline immediately.

 **Bon : Headed to Miami. ON A FUCKING JET!**

 **Bon: Sent a photo. I'll text you soon, okay. Love you, Bon**

 **Care : No fucking way! I'm so stoked for you. Send more pics ASAP! Be safe. Ttyl**

 **Bon : k love you**

 **Care : love you more**

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. I've never been on a jet before."

"Baby, I can give you a world of experiences, you've yet to live through. Do planes scare you?"

"Honestly, last time I was on a plane I was a little girl going to visit my grams. So, I can't tell you if I'm still scared or not."

"Well, hold my hand until we get airborne. Then I'm sure you'll be fine." He grabbed her hand.

Bonnie noticed a few key things about this man's hand. Number one, she'd never felt such a large hand all her life. His hand swallowed hers and she was reminded of how small she was next to him. She thought deeply very quickly about whether or not this was a sign of the type of control he had over their situation, or was this just in indication of his protectiveness?

Second, she noticed they didn't interlock fingers. More like clasped together their palms. It felt weird to her, because it was a weird way to hold hands. Her mother always told her romantic hand holding was the interlocking of fingers. Her mother also told her that she'd feel "it" in the first hug, the first hand hold, and the first kiss.

A man will let you know who he was by the way he did those three things.

When the jet began moving the movement was so sporadic, but smooth, she squeezed James' hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. And she realized, that for the first time, they were touching, touching. It was officially real, and he wasn't a client right now. He was James, and she was Bonnie, and she wasn't a baby, or a kid. Not right now. She couldn't be. And if she wanted to recant her emotional outburst towards Damon, it was too late for it.

 **...**

Elena sat with Stefan a while until he'd fallen asleep. A text came through on her phone and she grabbed it, taking her time to think of a meaningful response. After a few minutes of back and forth over her phone, texting, she started giggling at the messages.

She stood up heading to the bathroom when she ran into Damon coming out in a towel. She stood speechless eye gawking for seconds. His body was unreal. Covered in tattoos and it looked like he was flexing even though he wasn't. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and she turned her eyes up at him while he waited for her to move so he could exit. "Isn't this Stefan's bathroom?"

He looked at her raising his eyebrows and nodding. "Yup!"

"Well... why would you be in there?"

"My bathroom plumbing is fucked up right now. The water doesn't get hot! But since I pay rent, I guess I can shower where I want. Your boyfriend doesn't even wash dishes if I don't remind him." Then Damon smirked. "Technically, he makes you wash his dishes. You should really stop doing his dishes." Damon said. "Well, after he's not broken anymore."

"I don't always do his dish-" she stopped because she did. "Whatever."

"Make him put a ring on it." He laughed.

"Very funny." She then stood silently until he cleared his throat. "Sorry." She moved out of his way watching the sight of him leaving. What a sight, she couldn't wait to tell both Bonnie and Caroline what Sal looked like under all that club armour. His body was its own coat of armour.

Another text came through and she looked irritated this time. She seemed bothered. She went into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. A phone call came through and she answered it silently. "Hey, I told you I'm with Stefan. Why are you bugging?"... "Sure a party tonight."... "No, I don't have plans. Caroline and Bonnie are hanging out without me again. So, I'll wrap things up here and see you guys there. Yeah. I'll see if he has any smoke, but I think he's dry. Yeah." She giggled some more before a knock was heard at the bathroom door. Before saying bye she quickly hung up and opened the door.

Damon stood giving her a questionable look. When he stare a certain way she remained frozen wondering if he was eaves dropping. "Uhhh."

"Uhhh?"

"I thought you were done."

"Yeah, I left my phone in there." He turned towards the cabinet pointing with his eyes, and she nervously reached for it to hand to him. "You normally make phone calls in the bathroom while my brother is asleep?"

"Well... my friend needed to talk and-" she hesitated. "I didn't want to wake him."

"Yeah, he can be pretty cranky." Damon spoke with a straight face but a cynical tone. Again he waited. "Yeah well I should get ready to head out of here anyways. It's getting late." As he waited she wondered if he heard her phone conversation. Maybe he was waiting for her to say something or admit to anything but she paused feeling like he was invading her personal space. "So...?"

"My phone?" He asked while she still held it.

"Oh! Duh! Oops." She handed it to him and he walked away avoiding her until one of them left first. More than likely it would be her because suddenly he didn't trust this girl in his house.

 **...**

Bonnie put on one of her new dresses. One that James bought her on their shopping spree. It was definitely a change from her work attire. She had on a long black gown, and she'd put her hair in a low bun. The dress had inch thick straps, and a low cut back. The neck was scooped low, and while it hit the floor just past her ankles, in her stilettos, the split came up the thigh, showing the majority of her toned, brown-sugar shaded thighs. It was black and sequenced.

She had her own hotel room, and when she heard a knock at her door, the nerves hit her stomach in the form of nausea. Bonnie let her fingers intertwine among themselves hoping for the nerves to disappear.

She approached the door, attempting to remain calm, and when she opened it, he was surely a sight for sore eyes. His hair was slicked back, his goatee was neatly trimmed, but thick. His lips a blush shade, and his eyes, were like tunnels into her conscience. He had on a black suit and he towered her, still. Even in her added inches.

"Ready, doll?"

"James, I am suddenly... nervous." She heard herself say out loud, but she meant to keep it to herself.

"Really? Why?" He grinned, looking down at the sophistication and beauty she was.

"I didn't mean it. I guess, I spoke subconsciously. I'm fine." He offered a small grin, and lifted his large hand to receive hers. She placed her small hand in his, before he lifted it to his lips kissing it again, and she felt herself exhale. The scene played out in slow motion, and he made her feel, a feeling she's never felt. He made her feel like a woman. He made her feel like a crown jewel. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the room. And, at the moment she was. But he zoned in on her, not to be distracted.

She knew, she'd have to see how this played out as the night went on.

"If you're really that nervous, I'm sure I can remedy it. Just let me know, and I'll handle it."

"Sure. I'm fine though." She had no idea what that meant. But she believed him. She allowed him to lead her out of the hotel room and they walked to the elevators, took it downstairs, and were chauffeured to a place, where people like James partied. Not a club, not a bar, not an MC clubhouse. But a grand ball room, with lots of champagne girls, walking around. So many so, that Bonnie was drinking a glass every half hour or less.

 **...**

After an hour, she had met so many people she scared herself back into nervousness, not remembering them all.

"How are we doing doll?" He spoke in the third person tense to her about herself. She supposed that was another thing rich people did.

"I don't remember any of the people you've introduced me to. Except for Bill, because he kept complementing me."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room." He gave her that serious tunnel vision again, and she looked way. There was something so overpowering about him. She didn't let him stare in her eyes for too long, because she knew she'd give him whatever he asked for if she did.

"James, stop."

He leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. "It's as true, as the sky is blue." His lips tipped her ear, and she took a shallow breath in, and sipped her drink feeling him awaken the woman inside of her.

"I should warn you. The more I drink, the more I want to dance. And when I dance, I'm kind of a wild child." She admitted. Which could be true about a girl who danced on cars.

"Wild, is my middle name Kitten."

"Yeah, but I can't get loose in this dress. So, I should ease up on the drinks."

He looked at her, attempting to read her thoughts. He could feel she was serious. "Okay. No pressure. I'm sure you'll let me see the wild child some day."

"Well, who knows if you'll still be around some day. I mean, you have plenty of women to dedicate your time to, and-"

"And I see only one. Now come on... let's go do some dancing. Tonight, I'll show you how to ballroom dance, and some day, you'll teach me how to wild child."

"Hey James, can I be straight with you?"

"Always."

"I, first want to say thank you for being there. I- appreciate the fact that, when I least expect it, you do something great for me. Or you, just don't mind listening to me complain about things when I'm stressed."

"That's the problem with the world, not enough people listening to each other. The best thing about you, to me, is your insight on things. Believe it or not, your words teach me things."

"Well, I've never had that impact on people." She smiled. "Also, can I just say, you getting me a connection, on all those expensive brands prescription meds for my best friend- I'm so grateful. You know we don't come from a background or demographic of people who have great medical insurance. So, when he got hurt he couldn't get to a hospital for certain reasons. Thank you so much for doing that for him."

"The thing is Bonnie, he's your best friend. I did that for you. If it matters to you, it matters to me. Simple as that. If it makes you smile, 'it's yours. If it softens your stress, it's done. I'm all about fixing boo boos." He smiled. "It's the least I could do for the beautiful girl with breathtaking smile, and always a slight bit of sadness in her eyes."

Bonnie realized he paid enough attention to her to realize she always did have this sadness about her. Even through the smiles.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just smile. And feel happy. That's my goal this weekend. I'm not a Perfect man by far. But somehow, you make me feel that way." James lifted her hand and kissed the back of it again. "We will take things slow. You don't have to be afraid of me." Bonnie felt small but important when he said that. "Now let's go see if we can't get you to wild child." She laughed at his appropriateness in gentlemanly behavior. He lead her out by the hand, and they danced all night. He was never rough with her. He always chose words carefully not to hurt her feelings. He also made sure his goal was to see her smile. He was too good to be true and she loved it.

 **...**

Damon was at the clubhouse, the next day, talking to Vincent about retaliation. The officers sat at their clubhouse table, to decide how to get retribution for their prospect, who happened to be a legacy of a founding member, and a current President of the Club. Damon's father was current standing president, but he was dealing with inner club issues with a different charter across the country. So, Vince was acting President, and Damon was acting VP, bringing Marcel as acting SGT.

"We've sat on this shit for damn near a week. We need to figure out what to do, to send a message. Those mutha fuckers, ambushed my brother. My pops can't even tell my ma. So, he's keeping her out of town longer. This shit, infuriates me, because it shouldn't have happened."

"Not only that, but let's look at the fact he was with his girl. It could've been worse. Do they know Rip took the bike?" Marcel asked.

"Honestly, there's no way they can know. And I know what y'all are thinking, but shit was kosher, or I wouldn't have even allowed him to do it."

"Why would you run this shirt without me?"

"Me? It was his idea. I went with it because he had that burn in him. He was ready. Who am I to stop him?"

"How about the acting President."

"He wanted this. I didn't make him do it. It was his idea."

"It was my brother's idea, to do this without me?"

"Yeah." Vin said with a straight face. "Listen, the bike was parked in a stall of an apartment building. I was there. I checked the place for cameras, and watch outs. Now, if that raggedy ass building had some high quality electrical equipment posted, it would've gotten stolen anyway from some neighborhood kids, to pawn."

"Unless they had some lookouts from the apartments themselves they keep that shit locked tight in a few vacant apartments, and pay someone to sit watch all day. Or make a prospect do it for free."

"They could've done worse. They were sending direct message. Now, had Stefan not just drove the bike to another one of the Mongrels hangouts, I'd guess they'd a fucking killed him, and took his bitch as ransom." Marcel said.

Listening was irritating Damon. He knew his brother shouldn't have been the hijacker, but at the same time, they made prospects do what it took to patch in. He was furious over his brother's attack and Bonnie's being MIA at this point. Again. "I need to keep thinking on this, because we need to be smart, these bitch asses already have something up their sleeve, I can feel it. So, right now, let's just be ready."

"Call our brother charter and let them know we need them on stand by."

"Midnight Howlers?"

"Yea."

"You think we need to pull someone in, for this?"

"I'm just sayin... back up." Vincent replied. "Just in case."

"Fine, you call. I really haven't spoken to Mason since all that shit went down."

"Y'all are passed this none sense with his bitch right?"

"Yeah. But that bitch, is a liar. And, bringing the Howlers in, means having to deal with her again, and she's a piece of the puzzle I just can't fuck with."

"Fine, I'll let him know to keep ole ladies out of it."

"All for bringing in the brother charter for back up, "Say "Yay or nay." He went around the table to receive all "yays" and Damon's hesitance could've ruined it, until he gave his final "yay" at the end.

They all stare at one another for a while. "Meeting FUCKING adjourned." Vince hit the gavel and dismissed the table of men.

Damon took his place at the table leaving before anyone else. Most of the men were still conversing over everything but he wasn't trying to look Vin in the eye after what happened to Stefan.

Blood boiling to his head fevered him into a frustrated frenzy. He stormed off into his bunker slamming the door shut. Tonight was not his night and he had yet to see Bonnie since she left without a word, feeling hurt behind his behavior.

He needed to hear from her to make sure she was okay. But that would all have to wait while he stares at a tipsy but pretty brunette looking around his room. "Rose what are you doing in here? I told you stop entering my room without my permission."

She stopped rummaging through his things and turned to him. "Relax it was open. Besides, I had a rough day at work. I didn't meet my quota."

"Yeah... well?"

"Well I need to pay rent."

"Soooo, you lookin for my money and shit?"

"No. But I think you're tensed up like me, and we both know I can fix that."

"What do you have?"

"I got what you need. Every pill, and some good ass herb." She pulled a bag out of her purse with a couple blunts in it and opened it grabbing one of them. Damon walked towards her pulling a lighter out of his pocket along with a cigarette. He lit it, and handed her the lighter while he took a couple drags. Then grabbed her and traded her blunt for his cigarette. Rose smoked his cigarette for several seconds then put it out in the ash tray. But he'd never put his lips back on it after that.

Damon inhaled and held it in for a few seconds before exhaling in a breath with "This shit's pretty good."

"You should let me shot gun it." She reached for his lips, but he stopped her.

"You know we don't do lips."

"I haven't proven myself!"

"Rose, we both know you and I aren't at that level."

"Will we ever be? Who has your back more than me?"

"Rose, loyalty goes deeper than favors."

"So I'm Just favors to you?" She asked defensively hitting his shoulder.

"You know, WE, don't do this. Fight. That's shit couples do. We are chill. Keep it that way."

"That why you have a pussy jar with your name on it and over two grand in it?"

He ignored her, took off his cut and handed it to her. "Go hang it up?" His sensitivity was non-existent. But she was used to it and she allowed it. The only woman who got remotely close to his feelings in his world was Bonnie.

"What if I drop it?"

"Then... we'd be done."

"Wooooow. And believe it or not not, I respect that about you, and this cut baby. I'm prime. I'm made to be an ole lady. I'm bread for this shit. I get the importance of this leather, your position in this club, what it takes to keep you happy, how to distress you, and better how to take care of you sexually." A smart woman after a prize was always attractive. But was Damon a prize or the club? Did she want him or his status? She walked to the closet hanging up his leather and staring at him the whole way.

"Maybe one day, I'll be good enough to wear this cut. God knows I'm loyal as fuck."

"Nobody wears my leather."

"Except me. One day."

"Right now, if I died tomorrow, my ma would wear my leather to my funeral. No woman has earned a place to wear my leather. I ain't trying to wife anybody."

"You're such a dick."

"Yeah. But you knew this when we started fucking around. You were friends with my ex."

"I'm better than Sybil. She didn't have what it took."

"We don't talk about other bitches when we are together."

"Why?"

"It's disrespectful."

"To me? Why thank you."

"To you. To them. It's just not good etiquette."

"A biker with etiquette?" She grinned. "Fuck That. If I wanted that I'd be at church."

"I hear you used to fuck the pastor."

"Fuck you. You know, I'm good to you. You act like I'm not good enough."

"No I don't. I treat you good. I pay your fuckin bills most months I bought you, your fuckin car. What do you want from me?"

"What about the fact that you flirt with other bitches in front of me?"

"Come again?" He asked confused.

"That little bitch you look after."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cell's sister. The young bitch with the priceless pussy." She mocked remembering that day at the softball game, as she inhaled some more indica.

"Don't call her a bitch. Don't talk about her pussy."

Rose did a double take. "What? Why she's a fucking kid who put together a few clever words that day, that honestly spoke her young ass age."

"I don't fucking care. Don't ever call her a bitch., she has a name. And if you can't say it, then don't say shit else."

Rose paused feeling some type of way about the whole situation. She'd never seen him become so defensive.

"She can't understand what it takes, ya know?"

"How bout this... I'll hit this blunt even though your lips have been on it. See. Progress." He said sarcastically." He looks up, taking her blunt, wondering why Rose was stuck on Bonnie. Nothing had happened between them in any way to make her believe there was any thing she needed to be concerned about.

"She's the type to give you headaches. The type to make you chase her because she's selfish. She's a baby. She's not a fucking woman."

And just like that she put his mind back on Bonnie when he needed to escape those thoughts. The brat who stressed him out, even if it kept him on his toes. "Don't talk about her." He repeated seriously. "Or else."

"Fine. I'm sorry Sal. I'll do whatever you want." She smiled. "I've got what you need."

"Take your clothes off." He said unbuckling his pants. She was a remedy tonight. And he didn't feel guilty because he knew she needed some cash. So, after he fucked her. He'd make her bartend at the clubhouse to earn some money to pay her rent. He always found a way to get Rose to put in some work for the money she needed. And while her motives were questionable at times, he knew she was an asset of his personally when it came to business that helped him take care of personal side jobs.

 **...**

Bonnie woke up in her own room with a hangover. She heard a loud, what sounded like a thunderous knock on the door. She broke her own sleep concentration as the knock sounded again, scaring her and waking her up fully, while she questioned her own whereabouts. She looked around startled almost forgetting where she was.

"Yes?"

"Rise and shine, beautiful." He sang cheerfully our side of the door.

"James?"

"Yes Kitten. Come on, let me in." She looked at the clock near the bed and it was eight am

"Oh hell." She choked out quietly having only gotten to bed three and a half hours ago. Alone, in her room, he walked her there and didn't try anything with her. He kissed her hand good night, and left.

"Come on baby doll. Nothing I haven't seen before." He spoke out. She staggered to the door opening it to see a pristine fellow, ready to take on the world. Or at least the day. His hair was neatly gelled back. He had on a soft yellow polo with some white shorts and what she casually noted as boat shoes. Something like Sperry's that the preppy boys like Tyler wore at her school, but the more expensive version. Her eyes were fooling her seeing, that she was a hot mess while he was dapperly prime to perfection. He looked like a catalog model, and she still couldn't believe he was into her.

"How in the hell are you so chipper? We went to bed a few hours ago."

He laughed gingerly like a rich man with no worries and barely any feeling in his tongue. "Haha. My precious angel. I'm always ready, anytime, anywhere, anyplace."

"Sorry I don't have rich people access. Or carelessness."

"You need a pick me up. No worries, doll. I've come prepared with some good breakfast." He moved out of the way, and a hotel worker rolled in some food. He looked to the woman, handed her a couple of Andrew Jacksons smiling. "Thank you Edna."

"You're welcome Mr. Westgate." Bonnie was half asleep and confused. The woman walked out of the room, and shut the door.

Bonnie saw pancakes, waffles, fruit, and even potatoes grilled with bell peppers and onions. "I know you don't eat meat. So, I got everything else. But there's some lobster salad I think you'd love."

"Wow. How long have you been awake James?"

"An hour or so." He smiled, lifted her hand and lead her to all of the food.

"You're crazy."

"Some days. Now, OJ for my little sleepyhead." He walked her to a chair, sat her down and placed a small mirrored tray for her while he hummed Frank Sinatra's " _The girl from Ipanema._ " Bonnie had been stiffled into silence when she saw several lines of coke before her, as this rich white man casually hummed a classic tune. Which, thanks to her mother she knew. It was one of her gram's favorite songs.

This moment was cultishly deprived of neighborhood simplexities. Instead she realized how wealthy people dealt with issues. The same way poor people did. Sustenance and classic avoidance, and it frightened her into reality.

James, I-"

"Don't be frightened. We'll share. I have a huge appetite for breakfast, and I think, it'll wake you right up."

"Wow, I mean, this is... I'd rather have the fruit or French toast." Which is what breakfast meant to her. Hell, being twenty-one under false pretenses meant she still enjoyed the occasional bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

"Shhh." He leaned his face down, took a line through a rolled up bill, and looked at her. "I'm taking you yachting today." He sang. Then hummed more Sinatra.

"What? No, I'll probably throw up, I feel like garbage. The ocean will sicken me." She looked at the substance before her, and looked back at him. His humming the tunes into actual lyrics now, and singing to her.

 _ **"**_ _ **Tall and tan and young and lovely  
The girl from Ipanema goes walking and  
When she passes, each one she passes goes ahh."**_

"The night I did this at the club, I had a terrible hangover the next day."

"That was the eight bottles of champagne you and your friends shared. This doesn't do that." He insisted. "Here, doll. I'll help you with the first one, then after a few minutes, we'll do another, and so on until their gone."

She was out of breath just imagining taking all these lines. He tapped his finger along the strip, and held it to her nose. She stared at him, then closed her eyes, and sniffed hard across the glass.

"Wow." She blinked hard several times. "Whew. This is..." she blinked again, looked at him, and smiled, shaking her head nervously. "Oh fuck."

"You okay?"

"Uhh." He paused and smiled humming to her.

 _ **"**_ _ **When she walks, she's like a samba  
That swings so cool and sways so gentle that  
When she passes, each one she passes goes. Ooh." **_

She watched him sing as it hit her rather quickly and she felt warmth and lightheadedness. "Smile for me. Tell me I've done a good thing." He insisted. He paused, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. At least I think so." He sipped the orange juice, held it to her lips, she sipped it, and they were both feeling good. "Okay, I'm done."

"Not quite yet love bug." She was confused but his childish pet names always eased her into a place of comfort. She blamed her age naivety on feeling confused behind the motives. But he was so soft and patient with her, she freely trusted his antics, like a blind-folded person walking into traffic and hoping for the best. "Another?"

"Maybe just one." She smiled. He brisked her face with his fingers, and the feeling of his hand against her face was so soft, and delicate. Unlike the feelings she got back home from people, filled with tension and aggression. His face was like snow or powder no pun intended, on a wet gloomy day. He was dry and warm, and still. There was no anger, frustration, or aggression about him. He didn't demean her, and when she was in his presence he seemed fond of her.

Bonnie hadn't felt this way in so long. Since she was a little girl, and her daddy looked at her like a sunflower blooming out of the desert dirt. That thing everyone saw as a weed, he saw as a flower. He was soft and patient with her.

She took another hard sniff, and her head was feeling lighter. The heavy pounding was disappearing, and she felt her face, grin unintentionally. All she wanted to do, was fight that muscle tension causing her face to pull the corners of her lips up, in a happy feeling. She watched him, next to her, and they took turns three times each. Bonnie was suddenly, confidently unstoppable.

"So, yachting?"

"Yes." He lifted her by her hand again, and started dancing with her to the music he hummed. "Let's get you dressed, and get you on the water. Today is a good day."

"Hell yeah, it is. Today is a great day."

Neighborhood thugs, gang violence, MC drama, high school nonsensicalness, her brother, father, mother, Stefan, Lexi, Damon... all a distant memories. Today was Capri mini skirt, with a yellow polo. White doc shoes, and sunblock. They matched.

But plenty of sun, and a freshly put together face. She had forgotten to text Caroline, since the day before. And when she heard her phone beep, she quickly glanced at it. Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Marcel. She replied only to Caroline.

 **Care: Hello... been waiting.**

 **Damon: Called you twice and left messages. Call me**

 **Care: You better not be dead**

 **D: Call me**

 **Elena: Stefan is doing better. You should come see him. I'm here everyday and I need a break. Ps. He's asking about our night out again.**

 **Care: I swear to God if you don't call me...**

 **Elena: You and Care decided to do a girls wknd w/out me? So fucked up.**

 **Care: I've texted twice already.**

 **Care: Bon!**

 **Cello: Where you**

 **D: Losing patience**

 **Care: if I don't here from you by noon, I'm calling the club.**

Bonnie looked at her new Gucci watch. Close to nine am. She had time.

 **Bon: Care, I'm good. Sorry was out late. My gown didn't have a phone pocket. Lol. I'm up now. Safe. I'll send a pic. James is taking me yachting. Bitch I'm stuck. Can't wait to tell you all about it. Love you.**

Within seconds Care responded.

 **Care: Bitch! Omg! Don't ever do that again. Take your phone.**

 **Care: Btdub... sounds fuckin dope. Send lots of pics and if you plan to swipe your V, you better call me first!**

 **Bon: Drama Queen**

 **Care: Bitch did you?**

 **Bon: No**

 **Care: Wtf? This guy fr?**

 **Bon: 2g2bt tbh**

 **Care: Frfr.**

 **Bon: Hit u back l8r**

 **Care: Cool. Be safe LU**

 **Bon: Yup. LU2**

Bonnie turned her phone on silent and slipped it into the small but expensive waist purse he bought her.

The day was spent on calm waters while she texted Caroline every few hours with pics. And was offered more nose candy then she could care to think about days later. She had enjoyable conversations with more strangers, who became fast friends, because they were all so causal about life, in their drug induced overly paid comas. They had little to no worries. Unlike where she was from. She felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders, as she laughed her way into a day dream.

 **...**

After the club contacted Mason, Damon agreed to meet with him at his mansion. The Lockwood family were big in drug trading. While Crimson were better known for their black market business, Vin figured, they could help each other out.

"Bullshit aside, let's get do this together brother. We came up at the same time. Our dads were in the army together."

"Bro, it's not for me to decide. And we still need to be able to do this without bullshit drama from the past."

"Of course. It's the past."

Mason walked around in a circle, with his cut on. The cut with the wolf, as one of the patches. "I deal with some heavy hitters. I can make twenty stacks a week, from each man I send out. I pay them twenty percent of their earnings.

"Listen, I don't care about the money like that."

"Come on, bro. Everybody cares about money."

"The minute I involve myself with that shit, this neighborhood crime goes up. You're up here in the fuckin Northside. So, rich mutha fuckers buy your shit. But I got the thugs, bangers, and felons... you're talking about, violence, in the streets. Kids selling and buying to survive type shit. Gutter motha fuckers will be on every corner in the pattys. We promised to keep the neighborhoods safe. I don't want kids selling or buying."

"Sal, your beefin with Mongrels. Those mother fuckers, just wanna kill everybody. You need more money to keep shit at bay. Increase your revenue, get more bodies in the club. More guns."

Damon took a few minutes to think. He looked around the mansion and felt like it was somewhat a washed up version of what an MC was. The guys who glamorized the lifestyle. Mason Lockwood's father didn't make it far into Crimson. But he was one of the original 7 and while he wasn't exactly ruthless, reckless, or ballsy, he was good at business. And therefore, was able to start an MC with his drug connection, while his wife played the role of Mayor as a good cover.

"I don't know, I gotta talk with the club."

"Sal, you used to slang with me, back in the day. You know how this shit works."

"And you remember what happened?"

"Bygones."

"Listen, when a charter, is known for their affiliation with dope, that shit brings too much attention to the MC. We slang merchandise. And we make good money. I don't need mobs and cartels focal points aimed at my club."

"You wanna make good money, or you wanna be rich?" Damon didn't have a moment to think or answer, before he saw Tyler and Caroline walk into the mansion. He waited a few seconds for a brunette to trail them and it didn't happen. He quickly realized Bonnie was in fact... MIA.

Caroline forgot for a minute, she was supposed to be with Bonnie, and Damon looked at her, confused. So, instead of asking where Bonnie was to throw her off he'd asked, "Hey lovebirds... spending the day together?"

Caroline blushed, looking at Tyler. "They've been here all weekend. Not doing shit, but acting like some fucking teenagers in love." Mason said.

Damon bit his lip, and rubbed his fingers along his eyebrows in absolute frustration. "Good to know, Caroline. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, where is Bonnie?"

"Oh fuck." She said quietly, while he read her lips.

"Oh fuck, is right!" He said.

* * *

 **This chapter had a lot of Jonnie, (James/Bonnie) and the There's a lot of mixed thoughts on him, but, keep in mind, in Bonnie's "young naive mind, how she sees him compared to the life she's been dealt. But Next Chapter, Bamon! Predictions? All I can say is the next chapter is titled "Fire meet Gasoline" ;) Thx for reading!**


	9. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 9 - Fire Meet Gasoline (Sia)**

 **BAMON CHAP *possible triggers***

* * *

Damon had to endure an entire Saturday night, knowing Bonnie had left for the weekend. After pulling Caroline to the side and trying to get as much out of her as he could, which wasn't much. But he determined Bonnie had left for the weekend to possibly make money. Which was a lie, but she couldn't very well tell him, she'd started becoming acquainted with her forty-year-old client.

All he knew is she went away to make some money, and promised Caroline to keep quiet about it, to keep anyone from worrying about her.

Part of Damon thought to text her. But, the way he'd focused his attention on studying this little trouble maker he knew it would scare her from coming home. He had to plan how to catch her in a trap, forcing Caroline to think he'd be quiet about it. But, it didn't stop her from warning Bonnie.

 **Care : Please don't be mad at me, but Damon knows**

 **Bon : What?! Girl, wtf?**

 **Care: He caught me off guard. I knew he didn't deal with Tyler's family. So, I stayed there this weekend to keep from running into anyone. But he was there, and saw me, w/out you**

 **Bon : Fuck! I need a lie**

 **Care : Told him you were on a job, didn't want to worry anyone**

 **Bon : But, money, I have no money to show for it**

 **Care : He won't ask for proof**

 **Bon : Fuck. I'll be at your place soon, just landed**

 **Care : I'm w/ my mom so I won't be there. Left window and gate open though**

 **Bon : Fuck. K. See you 2mrow**

Bonnie wanted to get in and out, once she made it to Caroline's. She had no doubt Damon would be at her house tonight waiting for her. They'd played this game before. She wanted to go home, and not leave all day to avoid him seeing her in public or following her.

James didn't drop her off. He had her chauffeured. When she got to Caroline's house, she wanted to move quickly. She put her hoodie on, got into her car, and looked everywhere at every corner she turned until she made it home, she ducked and dodged every motorcycle she saw every Classic Chevy, and everybody she saw wearing leather. When she made it home, she hurried, grabbed her bag, and ran in the house, while she knew her mother was out until later tonight. There was no sign of anyone parked on her block. She needed to be inside with everything locked immediately.

As she walked in the house, she put her back against the door, took a deep breath and sighed. She was annoyed she allowed Damon to frighten her into fearing being caught from living her own life which didn't involve him two months ago. After the weekend she'd had, she didn't want to come down from this high. She was happy and it was a foreign feeling to her.

Who was he to make her question every move she made wondering if she'd be reprimanded like a child each time he caught her? She walked up stairs with her two bags and headed straight for her room. She returned her mother's call, who called for the first time a couple hours ago. "Mom, I'm back from Caroline's. I'll see you when you get off." She hung up the phone quickly. The moment she made it inside her bedroom, she stare at her feet until the door was closed, and locked. Bonnie leaned her elbows on the door and took deep breaths from holding her breath all the way upstairs. "Whew. Thank God." After a few seconds of regulating her breathing she turned to see one pissed off biker smiling condescendingly at her sitting on her bed.

"Bon Bon."

"Hooo fuck!" She actually looked afraid, for once, clutching her chest. For such a fearless girl, DAMON was starting to put the fear of God in her. The only person who made her question her own choices. "God, why!?" She started to shake.

"Look who just came from a fun weekend with Blondie."

"Save it, blue eyes. I know you know."

"Of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"She's my best friend. Her allegiance, is to me. Not you."

"No wonder you came in here shaking in your panties."

"You don't fuckin scare me." She forced out with her troublesome ego. He stood up from her bed quickly, walked to her and cornered her. One arms on either side of her face palms to the wall She closed her eyes, and turned her face to the side, pretending he was a nightmare, that she wanted to wake up from.

"Don't I though... scare you? The problem is, you're a bad little girl. And reasoning with you, clearly doesn't work." He used his fingers to turn her chin towards him. "Look at me, Judgy. Open those pretty eyes, and look at me." She slowly opened her eyes, when he told her to. "Surprised I'm so calm?"

"Don't get inside of my head, playing fuckin head games with me."

"Why? Does what I think, matter to you? Huh? Or you going to keep pretending to be that tough girl?"

"Your opinion doesn't matter. You literally sicken me. And I don't appreciate the mind games."

"Mind games?"

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. You say things, and you look at me in ways that tell me you want me. Or some shit! But, then, you play up the whole protecting me thing? Just stop okay. Because the minute I let you inside of my head, you're going to call me a kid again. I'm old enough to understand when someone's fucking with my head. And honestly, I just want you out of my life, Sal. I hate you and want you so far away from me."

"Don't call me by my street name." He said hitting the door behind her, forcing her to jump in fear.

"Why? You're just a dumb biker to me." She yelled in his face until his eyes narrowed in on her showing his fury.

"Where the fuck were you?" He yelled.

"Working, as if it's your business."

"Should'a known blondie would call you to cook up some stupid story." He kept trained on her face, nearly nose to nose, with her blocked in between his body and the door. He had both of his arms on each side of her head, straining to hold his body up, but far enough away from hers to keep her prisoner. "Where's the money?"

"Go to hell!"

"Your pimp didn't pay you, or what?" At this point she'd had enough of his insinuative name calling. She kneed him in the lower abdomen, and pushed him down. "Ow fuck!" She tried to turn and open the door, but he jumped up, grabbed her by the body held tight, and pulled her backwards, trying to catch his own breath after that blow. "I get it. Your used to being roughed up. Fine, have it your way!" Damon grabbed her and threw her on the bed. When her body hit the mattress, Bonnie flipped out. Her natural defenses kicked in, to run or fight back. But the look in his eyes ate at her insides relentlessly. Bonnie flipped her body over and went for the opposite end of the bed, to pull herself off, but, it just made her pants easy to access, as he yanked them off of her body. Her heart raced and her hands began shaking while she tried to keep herself out of his predatory grasp.

"Damnit." She fought him off, swinging her leg at him, until he caught her by the ankle. Feeling the pressure of him squeezing, he yanked her body back towards his.

"This is what you want?"

"Fuck you Sal. You son-of-a-bitch. Fuck you!" She yelled, fearing he was about to take full on advantage of her while no one could hear her screams. But it wouldn't stop her from challenging him, yelling at him as if he was a menacing predator.

"No one can fucking hear you!" He yelled.

"You piece of shit." Then she spit at him. That spit challenged him as he wiped it off, glaring at her.

"That's what you want, B! Isn't it? To be treated like a hoe?" He yelled, and she didn't even cry, nor did she seem scared of him at first. Which bothered him, because what kind of double life was she leading? Then the moment he turned her body back to facing his, forced her legs opened, and crawled between them, her tune changed and she screamed with real tears in her eyes.

"Don't. Please!" He still crawled towards her, pinning her arms above her head, moving his hand towards his pants buckle, to scare her. "Oh my God. Please don't. Don't do this to me. Please." She screamed. "Stop!" She continued screaming, listening to him pretend to tamper with his large belt buckle, feeling his jeans scratch her inner thighs. Realizing one of his arms was strong enough to hold two of hers, rendering her immobile.

"I thought you like this type of shit! Don't you? Acting big and bad, like you won't get some!"

"Sal! I'm Sorry."

"Are you? Are you fuckin sorry for acting stupid? Lying!" Tears stream down her cheeks for the first time since he's come back in contact with her again. "I should teach you a fucking lesson. You wanna act grown, rip and run these streets with no concern? Pretend your making money? Huh? Where's the fuckin money?" He yelled watching her cry and try to fight him but not being strong enough to. "Fine. I'll show you how a motha fuckin pimp does his work."

He locked her in place with his legs, and held her body still. Refusing to speak anymore, all he wanted to do was frighten her to her core.

"Please don't do this." She begged, losing the fight to him, as he man handled her with no problem. "I'm begging you!" He refuses to speak, just stares at her menacingly, and slowly let's his fingers touch the very rim of her panties watching the fear rise inside of her. "Im sorry. I'm fucking sorry. I didn't mean to. Don't do this to me please. I'm a virgin. I'm a fucking virgin, Damon! I swear to God. Please don't do this."

He stopped. He never had the intention to rape her. He just wanted to scare her into the reality, that the way she was sneaking around, it could happen to her.

"Oh Fuck." He whispered.

"I'm not fucking for money. I'm a virgin, and I've never even kissed a guy." It was true. James didn't try one sexual attempt on her the whole weekend. The most he did was kiss her hand. It's part of the reason Bonnie liked him.

Damon caught himself. "I was never going to force you. I swear to God." He hovered on top of her watching her cry, in fear. Her petite body shaking under him. "B, I'm sorry. It was just a tactic to show you it could happen. I swear to fucking God, I never would've hurt you." He quickly let her hands go and jumped off of her. She lay on the bed, in her panties, and hoodie, and he felt like shit. He'd never allowed himself to get rough with a woman. But, every time she disappeared, it's what he was afraid had happened to her. He thought the worst about the Mongrels finding her and hurting her. Or even a client of this bizarre job he had no specific details about.

Bonnie sat up, and moved to the corner of her bed, away from him. She saw the pain in his face, as the remorse hit him. "How could you do that to me? I trusted you Damon."

"Listen to me." He said, in near tears. "I worry about you. Believe it or not. It was fucking horrible of me to do that. But, I wanted to scare you, Bonnie. These guys in these streets don't give a fuck. These Mongrels, rape you, beat your ass, and rape you again. In the name of delivering a message. Okay. I mean my brother just got stabbed. You are a jewel to this club. You have no idea. To the point I've had to guard you because of your own brother's actions. Imagine some thug snatched you. And what if none of us know, because you're too busy lying about where you are all weekend? I was fuckin' worried this weekend. Thinking the worst Bonnie! I thought someone raped you. I thought someone beat the shit out of you. I was scared to death!"

It shocked her that he worried about her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted privacy. And to be away from here." She cried balled into a corner on her bed.

"You can't do this ever again. You can't leave like this. Privacy or not. You're a fucking minor." He yelled.

"God. That's all you see, when you see me, isn't it? A kid? Maybe I make stupid decisions sometimes, but I've earned it. I pay my mom's mortgage, and most of the utilities. Our cell phone bills. My car! I'm out here, making a better life for me and my momma. I'm not a child, as much as I'd love to have gotten to be one, I haven't been for a long time. I'm a grown woman. Age is a got damn technicality."

"You pay this house? Why? That's what the club is for!"

"No! We don't need that dirty money. I told Vin the house was paid for, so he'd stop sending money last year."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I don't want the money from that fucking club. That money killed my father."

"Stop it, will you? The holier than thou bullshit. You're out here leaving for entire weekends making money and deceiving everyone. How would Marcel like it, if I told-"

"NO!" She jumped off the bed and yelled in fear astonishing Damon. "Don't tell Cello, please." Her face began begging, along with her body when she leapt at him, and grabbed his body, as he pulled out his phone. "Damon, please. Don't call him! I'll do anything, anything. Just... leave him out of it."

"What do you expect? You don't listen to me. You never fucking listen to me. You lie to me. You hide and run away. You say you're not a kid, but you act like it. You make childish decisions. Maybe you'll listen to him!"

"If you call my brother, I will disappear, and never come back. I swear to God!"

He furrowed his brows and turned one side of his lip up. "Why? What the hell happened between you and Cel, that has you two acting like virtually enemies."

"Just, leave it alone. He and I are complicated."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, like Caroline's allegiance is to me, yours is to Cello. And I can't."

"What the fuck happened? I'm asking you to trust me."

"No. I can't. This is deeper than the club, Damon. It's my family. My blood! I have to keep somethings private."

Slowly he moved towards her defenselessly. "Did he hurt you?" He reaches for her, but her body turns against him.

"Don't okay. Please."

"Bonnie, you are my priority. Against anyone! Thy includes your brother. I promised your father."

"Then where the fuck were you when Marcel disappeared huh? Who was your priority then? I was here alone! Raising myself. Worried scared."

"I searched for him for a while. Then I had to help him take care of some business. Part of you being a priority is making sure to keep your pigheaded brother out of trouble. What's it with you two?"

"Damon, you can't, I repeat, CAN'T protect us BOTH the same. One of us gets the full treatment and the other has always been me. So, keep watching over Cello's shoulder. I'll be fine looking after myself like I've been doing."

"No!" He demanded. "You're Not Fine. Am I the only one who can see that?"

"If you want me to disappear, then call him. Otherwise, I said, I'll do whatever you want from here on out." She stood there waiting for a reply. Suddenly, he was worried for her; even more than before. He looked down, at her pants on the floor, that he'd pulled off of her body, he picked them up, and tossed them at her.

"Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Why, where we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You need to learn how to protect yourself. Go in the bathroom, and do what you gotta do, I'll be here waiting. We need to go, while there's good light outside. The best gun range is a little over an hour away." He sat on her bed, when she went to change. His entire life almost flashed in front of his eyes, when he remembered what transpired, even if he never had the intention to hurt her, he couldn't believe she was a virgin and he'd been accusing her of hoeing. Most girls her age had been having sex two or three years ago by now. He knew Elena and Stefan had sex. He could tell Caroline and Tyler were definitely active.

He realized how many times he offended her, asking if she was selling her body, because of how she disappeared, and became secretive. If word got out about the founding members, daughter being a virgin, she would become a huge target.

He was going to teach Bonnie how to defend and protect herself. While he never planned to disappear. He planned to make sure, if anything ever happened, she could handle herself in case he wasn't around. And maybe, instead of fighting every time they saw each other, they could be productive and he could help her to become a bad ass, with both her fists and a gun. She came out of the bathroom, with her jeans on, and her hoodie still on. They looked at each other in a moment of awkwardness.

Her being a virgin would come up again, because she needed to understand how that information needed to stay between them. Surely virgins didn't walk around talking about sex, but the less people knew about her sex life, the better.

They left the house quietly as Damon looked around to make sure there were no eyes on him. They walked down the street to a secret location he had his bike. He handed her his dome and put on his cut. Then he took her to his house, let her wait outside in his car, and grabbed a couple of pieces. She kept her hoodie on so no one would recognize her affiliation with the club and they drove his car. Riding his bike, while he wore his cut would out the two of them.

As they drove off, he looked at her, and made her promise. "This stays between me and you. Okay? No Blondie, no doe-eyes, can know I'm teaching you how to handle yourself. If Cel, or the club finds out, It will be bad. Very fuckin bad. You understand? You and me spending any time together, that the MC doesn't know about is bad. I need to know I can trust you. Because you're NOT the only one in this car, that is in need of someone who's loyal."

She nodded. "Okay. I won't tell a soul." She said. She was just relieved he was treating her like a woman, and not like a child. Taking her to teach her how to shoot, and how to defend herself, meant a lot to her. Bonnie held her pinky out to him. "Pinky promise."

He looked down at her hand. "No. No, I'm not- I'm a fucking thug. I don't do that, kids do that."

"Come on, between us two. You want me to keep a secret? This is how we do it." She shot a small, but rare, and equally beautiful smirk. She was his. He realized that in this moment, she belonged to him. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, she was his responsibility, even more so than Marcel's. Because somehow, he felt like he had to protect her from everyone. Including Marcel.

Including himself.

He looked at her pinky again, and held his rough, rugged hand out to her small, delicate one, and put his pinky out. She wrapped their pinkies around one another. Then she kissed her thumb. "Kiss yours too." He rolled his eyes, and kissed his too. "Now we touch thumbs, and clasp hands, like we're gonna play thumb war."

"You do this with everyone?"

"No, just my daddy when I was little. We seal it with a kiss on the cheek. But... I mean, we don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. If Laz could do it, I guess I could. Let's, seal it. What kind of promise is it, if we don't seal it, with a kiss?" He looked her in the eye, with a serious face. His serious face which she both liked and disliked brought upon question after question of herself, and her own sanity.

"Okay." She said nervously to him. After a brief pause, she leaned towards him in the car, and put her lips gently, to the side of his face, then kissed his cheek. In the midst, she smelled his skin, and it smelled like aftershave. He smelled like the sweetest candy she couldn't have. He then returned the favor, slowly, with a kiss to her cheek, pausing, and realizing he'd never done anything so reckless in his life. Bonnie shut her eyes feeling something found, inside of his lip's touch, that she was unaware she'd lost.

Both pulled away and stare at one another still locking hands. "Okay. We can't break this promise."

"Okay."

"Okay." She reassured him. "We can let go, hands now." He looked down and quickly pulled away.

"Oh." He smiled, quickly, then ceased. Who was this man, being soft? He didn't recognize himself. She made him feel this softness he wasn't used to. And he made her feel a dependance she wasn't used to. He reached around her body and pulled the seatbelt beginning to fasten it. "Uh, you forgot to put your seat belt on. The road we are taking is whindy and kind of narrow. We'll be driving up the hillside, beyond it into the mountains." He snapped her belt in place, and secured it, in a protective way.

Before either of them could blink, they were leaving town together, and headed for the mountains, with guns.

Bonnie agreed to go with Damon, for some reason trusting him blindly as she trusted James. The only difference was, James gave Bonnie her way and Damon didn't. So, why was it that she still trusted Damon, even though he was proving to more of a challenge than James?

 **...**

As they drove, Bonnie looked out the window watching the awful neighborhood disappear, and turn into the boujiee unaffordable hills, then turn into the beautiful natural obstruction of trees, which lead to a summit in a quiet part of the world.

The entire time he drove, Damon had a serious look on his face. And once in a while he bit his lip nervously. Bonnie wondered if it was the same face he made on his bike. She could never see because he was always in front of her. One of his hands was on the steering wheel and the other down from his lap, to his gear shift when he put his car in manual, to his hair as he continued to rub the sweat off his hairline.

Periodically he looked in the rear view mirror to see if they'd been tailed. Bonnie watched all of his mannerisms as he drove silently. Not even the radio was on as a distraction. When it became nerve wrecking, Bonnie pulled out her phone to play with it.

Damon began to grow more and more curious as to what Bonnie did when she disappeared, and how she spent her time on her cell phone. He worried about these clients and what she believed their intentions were. He knew though, that he couldn't push her into trusting him and he couldn't make her answer him. But he'd figure her out, and he'd earn her trust so he could handle the situation when the time came. But until then he had to keep utterly close eyes on her. Because, as hard-headed as she was, he understood her too. She just needed someone to dig deeper into her mind, and understand her.

Before they hit their destination, he campaigned to her.

"Ya know how the MC deals with the Battered Women's Shelter?"

She looked up from her phone, shocked he was speaking calmly to her. "Yeah."

"We've been doing that for years. We give them our burner phones and donate all type of shit including money. When we do our cookouts or fundraisers, often we donate to them."

"Okay." Bonnie was quiet and interested. He was actually talking to her.

"So, years ago the MC started working with the BWS because a girl we all knew came from there. Alisha. Cleaned her life up, and left that place. They helped her get job placement and shit." He paused. "She was a girl who grew up here, and had all the potential to waste her life. She was a good girl, like you. Then she started dating a guy, who started her on some bad habits and got physical with her." Bonnie noticed Damon start biting his lower lip nervously. "Over and over again, she'd clean up and he'd find her and try and take her back down that road. You listening?" He asked when he saw her kept looking at his hands as she saw them tighten.

"I am." She answered quietly.

"Okay, well, the finale time, he was arrested, she got cleaned up, the shelter helped get her set up with a job and affordable living. She was finally good. She got out of rehab and was clean for a year."

"Okay. That's amazing she escaped him finally.."

"It was. We were so proud of her. She made it. Got her GED and then, started working. She even started dating again. She was dating one of our Prospects at the time. A good kid. He was troublesome, reminded me of Stefan. Ya know, hard headed. But, a good kid who had potential beyond this club, but... he just knew he wanted to be a King. And he, was really good at fixing cars."

"Like Stefan?"

"Yeah. We called him, Hot Rod."

"Anthony Rodriquez!" Suddenly Bonnie remembered the news appear articles and stories about him.

"Yeah. Him. He went to school with me. We even had shop together. But he was older than me by a couple years."

"You went to class?" She laughed.

"When I was a freshman I think I tried a little." He smiled. "Anyways, Alisha and Rodriquez, we called them A-Rod, when they were together. They were both about twenty-one. Anyway, Alisha couldn't be happier. Her life was finally on track and she was clean, and she had Rodriquez. One night, Rod took her home after a date I guess, and it was the last time they'd seen each other alive."

Suddenly Bonnie felt a shift in his tone. "What happened?"

"Alisha's ex got out of jail. No one knew. Rodriquez kissed his girl goodnight, came to the clubhouse, and got himself ready to patch in. He couldn't tell her. It was a surprise. While we went through with his initiation celebration, she was at home, being beaten, raped, and beaten some more."

Bonnie's hands flung to her mouth. "Oh my god. Stop."

"You have to listen." He pleaded. "She was ambushed by her ex. And, he was ruthless. The details of what happened to her were, horrendous. Rod patched in, he went back to her house to tell her, show her his patch "HOT-ROD" and he found her body..."

"No... no. No... stop."

"B, listen to me," he sighed, sadly, "Rod went for revenge. But- he did it without telling the club, which is very dangerous. The club needs to know this shit. But he was too heated to think straight. He was killed."

Bonnie covered her face and cried. "Stop telling me please."

"I'll stop. But the moral of that story was, her ex, was a Mongrel. He's back in prison now. He... left his mark. That fucking logo with the backwards R. I never knew what he looked like much. I was kind of young. He was older than me. But he had a voice I'll never forget. From the video recording. His face was covered."

"Why couldn't he let her live? Why, did he have to hurt her, just because she was happy?" Bonnie's watery eyes affected Damon in the worst way.

"Shit." He said as he pulled off to the side of the road. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. And why couldn't he let her live? And to answer your question. Because in these streets, some mutha fuckers don't give a fuck. And some men, not all, but some men in this life don't know what it means to let a woman move on."

"D, Where's Alisha?"

"She didn't make it."

"Fuck." Bonnies heart sank.

"Right."

"And you remind me of Alisha and Stefan reminds me of Rod. And the two of you are making moves and making mistakes. Stefan could've ended up like Rod. And before you know it, you'll end up like Alisha. Is that what you want?"

"No. I don't."

"And this is why when it comes to women I don't usually let any one get to close to me. I have enemies. And they will come for people I love. So, I have to love this club more than I love anyone or anything. Those guys joke about it for years with me, but that's just it, if I ever fell in love with a woman, she and I could never be happy. Because I'd be constantly looking over her back. And it would slow me down."

Bonnie shook her head realizing he wasn't just a dumb biker.

"Suddenly you, make so much more sense to me. I guess you're not as awful as I thought you were. I mean you're still an asshole, but I guess I get it now. You don't want to let anyone in. You're afraid to be close to people." Damon sat quietly, feeling a little less like a robot. "And with me, Marcel, and Stefan, it's harder for you."

"You three are a fucking headache. Gonna put me an in early grave."

Bonnie didn't realize what a mature twenty-four year old Damon was. He really wasn't who she thought, he was busy protecting and maintaining, she realized he's never been able to let himself find true happiness buried in this dark world. A world that was thrust upon him since childhood like her. Only he became the man. To the point, he became Sal. There was no more Damon. And Damon, was the one, she was seeing in front of her right now.

"D, I... I'm not perfect. And just like the club expects this KING from you at all times, Everyone is expecting me to be this sheltered angel. It's not me. I can't be the nerd forever who only cares about school and cheer. And you can't be a heartless asshole all the time."

Damon sat still looking out the window. He and Bonnie were fire and ice and he realized it. But he knew, he owed her an apology for scaring her.

"The problem is, back there, at your house, I was NEVER going to rape you. Bonnie I couldn't take advantage of you, if I tried. But, I remember Alisha when I see you. Constantly going back and fourth trying to find herself. This weekend, I thought someone did to you what was done to Alisha. I was the so angry and I had to contain it for the sake of the club finding out. I had to believe you were safe. Or I'd probably been in jail already. You wonder why I'm fucking crazy sitting outside of your house? Getting angry. Being demanding of your common sense... because this shit isn't a game."

"Damon I'm not running around with some thugs and I'm nowhere near this god awful life when I'm gone."

"The problem is you think thugs have a certain look. And we don't. We can be anybody. Thugs wear suits too, and uniforms, and even live lavishly. Look at the Lockwood's. I see you, and I'm like, wow... Cel's fucking sister just hit womanhood, like nobody's business and she's making my job harder than it has to be with her attitude. I can't have you lying to me about where you are. You can't take weekend trips away. I don't give a fuck what you thought. Never again. I made a promise to Laz years ago I would always look out for you and Cel. It's just... you were always this little nerd that didn't care about adolescent shit. You stayed on the books and stayed home. Things were easy then. Now... Pft. You're all grown up." He looked her up and down. "I mean look at you."

"Yeah well I can't stay a flat chested nerd for ever."

"It's not just that. You don't listen worth a damn. You and your brother fight like crazy and it makes it harder to watch over you. Both of you are hot-headed and emotional."

"What do you mean harder? How long have you been watching me?"

"I've always watched you. But when you started high school I literally had to watch you, watch you. From afar, but still. You were always at home or with Lexi. It was easy. You had Stefan who gave me the 411, and when Cell was home I just saw you then. No biggie. But he graduated a few years ago. And since then I come every couple weeks and watch your routine. See what you're up to, who you hang out with. And every two or three weeks it was the same. You didn't change up much. Then Cel come home to check on you and that was that."

"You w always watched me? I'm in shock." She whispered to herself as he gathered his thought to speak again.

"Then a few months back, close to a year ago, Lexi left and he disappeared and I went for him and I came back and you were no longer you. Fuck! You were someone else. Grown up and smart mouthed, and that sweet nerd was... gone. Which is why when I saw you for the first time in months at that football game, I was fucked up in the head over how quickly you just changed."

"We all have to grow up sometime." She said wiping her tears. "I can't believe you've watched me for so long."

"Not just me. I have other eyes on you. I can't always be there. And your brother, he's definitely changed. The two of you stretch me thin. Top it off with Stefan."

"D, I had no idea it was so much on you." He pulled back onto the road and started back up the mountain.

"No. Because I don't tell you. I'm only twenty-four. This club is my life. So, when you talk shit and try to berate me... you have no idea what goes into this shit."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean I get it, you hate this shit. It's not a dream life. It's dangerous. It's not glorified. It's what it is. But it's my life, and I don't slack. I need your cooperation."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay."

"This, thing I'm doing with you, out here... doesn't get to a soul. I'm gonna help you. It won't happen over night. It'll take some time and we will have to be spending a lot of time together. But eventually, I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"With a gun?"

"Not just a gun. I'm going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself. Maybe, I'm not the best listener, but I'm trying. YOU, are new to me. You're hard to handle." He pulled off the road headed to a secretive location. "We are almost there."

"Why do you want to do this? Because of Alisha and Rodney, or because of my Papi?"

"Because, I care about you. And if something happened to you, I'd probably lose my mind. I've been watching you for so long Bonnie. But I can't keep as close an eye on you now that Cel and Stefan are acting out too. Which is why I can't pinpoint exactly what the fuck you been up to. You're routines for years were ingrained in my head and now... you're all over the place."

"How can you care about me?"

"Bonnie, I've been watching over you since I was sixteen. Since I patched in. Eight fucking years. Only two people know how long I've been watching you. Maybe three, but he's a knucklehead and into his own shit so, he may not have paid attention. But two people definitely know."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it keeps my watching you, easier on me." Bonnie was quiet. She had no idea how much of a fixture she was to him. Or even he was to her without realizing he was always there.

"Eight years watching you. The first four years were easy. The next three a little more challenging. But the most recent year has been a night mare. And you're the reason I was at that first football game that night. Why do you think I was able to get you the fuck out of there before anyone else? You don't realize the moment I heard guns those gunshots, I calculated how far my bike was from me, how many people were running between us and how quickly I could get to you, and to my bike without you getting hurt, and still have you out of there before people realized you were gone."

A lot made more sense now. "I'm shocked." She whispered.

"My eyes are trained to find you in a crowd. Trust me. I'm a lion when it comes to you."

Bonnie had never felt so important and valuable in all her life since her father died. Who was Damon Salvatore? There was more to him than she ever thought.

Damon got out of the car, looked at her "Wait." He warned. He walked to the trunk and pulled out his heavy duty bag full of some basic artillery. Then he walked to her door and opened it. He grabbed her hand and helped her out. "Come on now." She looked up at him like he was her shield.

Bonnie was silently walking behind him astonished at the way he'd opened up and talked to her today. Before today she and Damon hadn't had any deep conversations.

When they came to a creek of water, Damon guided her.

"You are going to walk along that log to keep from getting your feet wet. I'm wearing boots."

"I'm going to fall."

"No. You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm gonna guide you. Give me your hand." When they reached the log, Bonnie stepped up and Damon held his hand out, when she reached for it, without question he interlocked their fingers and gripped her hand like she was a child in a store.

Immediately Bonnie felt something in his hand hold. It was protective. She didn't once question it. And his fingers between hers covered her hand like a coat on a cold body in the winter. She felt that immediate, protection and genuine concern. And he walked slowly along side her until she had to hop down, and it was then he put both hands on her waist and slowly brought her down. He was ever so careful.

Both looked into each others eyes and paused. "Thanks." She whispered to which he replied with a smirk. He then grabbed her hand again, subconsciously and lead her all the way to the secret area, fingers still interlocked. Bonnie kept feeling his hand grip hers throughout. He held her hand as if she belonged to him. Something happened to her heart at that moment. A feeling she couldn't describe.

His hand held onto hers, until they were at the spot. His hand hold told her a couple things. One, he was protective of her. And two, he was right, he cared about her. Damon gave her a another speech to ensure she was on the same page. "So, this is the spot. My spot. But now our spot. Get familiar with it." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Okay."

It was probably the weirdest moment to have a cigarette. Considering he only smoked in stressful moments. But there was no telling what he was feeling after he opened up to her the way he did. It was the way he did things. For eight years, she was his job. And for three years, she was quickly changing. And for a year, he tried to remain distant. But the universe wouldn't let them stay distant. He pulled away, she pulled away. But they were unable to be remain apart. Bonnie could feel it now.

"So, when do I get to see Stefan?"

"When shit calms down. He can't move and I don't want you at our apartment."

"But Elena's there. What's the difference?"

"Elena is Stefan's responsibility. Not mine. You're my only concern. I know that's your friend, but she isn't my priority."

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"The worse that can happen? Alisha. That's the worst. And I'll be got damned Bonnie. Over my dead body."

Bonnie took a brief pause and watched her feet dig underneath loose leaves. She felt him watching her and trying not to. Just as she tried not to notice him watching. She couldn't handle the tension. So she broke it with a few words.

"D?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He nodded his head, "Don't thank me yet. We have a ways to go. But we have to be on the same team."

"Okay."

"Trust building starts now. Remember the whole pinky promise you made us do."

"Yup." She grinned.

"Alright, I take promises seriously."

"So do I. But it doesn't just happen over night. It's hard for me to trust people."

"Me too. But we have to try. Will you at least try?"

"I'll try. That's all I can do."

"Good."

"Good."

Neither could control the bumpy road of this relationship they were building, but one thing was for certain, they were being pulled together over and over again, no matter how much they pushed each other away.

* * *

 **I figured with all the great feedback last chap I could upload another chapter. The next chapter won't come as quickly as this one because it has to be edited. But some of you may want to reread this one before the next upload anyway in case you missed somethings. But I hope you enjoyed this "All bamon" chapter. A lot transpired from beginning to end. This chapter really delved into the deep deep affects these two have on each other. Including Damon's emissions in the end. Why he's so protective of her and how long he's been actually looking after her. The story of A-Rod. He admitted its one of his main priorities but in the past year since she's grown up basically overnight and between her, Stefan, and Marcel he's having a hard time watching them all. He's not a complete robot. But this is just the beginning of Damon. There's SO MUCH MORE TO HIM, And I can't wait for you guys to read it as Bonnie gets to know him. Those wondering when he will find out about Bonnie's Job... it's gonna be a while. Thanks so much for reading. Thoughts?**


	10. Borderz

**Crimson Fate (R-M)  
Chapter 10- Borderz (Zayn)  
**

* * *

A couple weeks they met a few times, Damon habitually met with Bonnie and took her to the mountains. A self made gun range he truly loved and visited when he wanted to unload some aggression with his gun. Deep in the mountains amongst the Sycamore trees spread throughout a quiet creek and hollowed out end caps of a riverbed. It was easier to concentrate when the loudest noises heard were chirping birds, blowing leaves, or water flowing. Damon found peace often times here alone away from everything including his beloved, but problematic club.

The scenery was enough to fall in love with life away from the club. Not many things could tear him from the family he so loved . But this shooting range was one of those places he came alone, purposely.

On day six he finally let her load the gun on her own. He'd started her with a 9mm Glock-17 figuring it would be her best bet learning. She'd been afraid to hold a gun, or have a gun near her most of her life. Damon kind of forced her to learn how to hold a gun, load a gun, and now shoot hopefully shoot one.

"Why are you staring at it Bonnie? It's a gun."

"You really want me to do this by myself?"

"Stop whining." He spit his toothpick out and walked towards her. She stare at him, without moving a muscle as her own form of defiance, and let him walk all the way back to her and wait. "Well? I've got all afternoon. You're the one missing work to be here."

It had been six days of two people trying to determine what it meant to be in the situation they were in. It was new for them both, and Damon would be damned he didn't make sure he equipped Bonnie with any tools necessary to keep her safe.

This was a process. They were learning each other. And it wasn't easy and it wouldn't happen over night.

"You gonna pick it up?"

She smiled flirtatiously, but refused to pick it up, shaking her head. "I need you to understand, that I don't trust myself."

"Don't be such a baby. Just load it and don't shoot yet."

"I can't."

"You can, it's not that hard. Come on, stop being a baby."

Once more her eyes rolled, "You know I hate being called a baby."

"Then, quit acting like one, B-A-B-Y, and I won't call you one."

"You're method of motivation sucks. It needs serious work."

"Good thing I'm not a motivational coach."

"And yet somehow, I'm stuck with this daily verbal assault session." She spoke into the whispering trees as a breeze floated by her.

"Come on baby girl." He said to get under her skin.

"You wish I was your baby girl. You'd be so lucky."

"Don't flatter yourself, kiddo. You couldn't handle me." He laughed, making her snap her eyes towards him with that bold attitude of hers. She couldn't help but laugh, at the remark. Kiddo, was probably the worst thing he could call her. Even if she hated it, he wouldn't stop, and she knew it. It was the relationship they were building. "Now, let's go. load the mags into the gun."

"Fine." She grabbed the mag, and looked at him. "Is the magazine loaded?"

"Yeah, I already loaded it. Listen, I just want to make sure you can load the gun. I'll teach you to load the mag later. I usually load all my mags at home anyway. So, when I teach you that, we'll go to my place when Stefan ain't there. I can even show you how to clean a gun." He said, watching her as she carefully loaded the magazine into the bottom of the gun.

Just the thought of being alone with him frightened her. Even now, in these mountains, the the longest gesture of silence fell upon them Bonnie's nerves frenzied.

"Don't be afraid of the gun. It's a part of you. You should know the gun like you're own hand."

"Why?"

Damon rolled his eyes. She didn't have to question everything.

"Baby girl, this is your protection when I'm not around. This weapon, when used by you, can be the difference between your life and someone else who's coming after you."

"I don't own a gun."

"It's okay. I'll buy you one, when you've perfected the use of it."

"Really? You'd buy me, some annoying kid, a gun. And trust me with it?"

"Here we go with the kid shit. Listen, you want to prove to me you're not a kid, act like it. Show me, with your actions and your brain. I don't need you poppin off at the mouth at me every other day." He said with raised brows and a serious face.

"It goes both ways. Don't try and control me."

"Control?"

"Yes. Take two steps back mentally. And I'll be chill."

"The old Bonnie was chill. This Bonnie, is three shots from stripping on someone's truck hood."

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Damon grinned the gentlest school boy grin, and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Anyway. So, you think you can eventually trust me with handling a gun?"

"I wouldn't have you out here if it wasn't a plan."

"This is crazy. You actually trusting me?"

Damon walks towards her again. This time, she playfully aimed the gun at him. And in his lack of fearing her, he remained unafraid, continuously walking towards her until his chest bumped the barrel. "You wouldn't." He said quietly.

"Wouldn't I, though?"

"Baby girl..."

"I'm not a baby girl." She snapped. Her hands holding the gun right between his pectorals, stiff as a board. "Im a woman. Treat me like one. Quit acting like your my daddy."

"I act like that?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sí, actuas como mi Papi." She spoke Spanish reminding him of her roots. Her father was Dominican, and they spoke a lot of Spanish when they were younger. But as they'd gotten older she and Marcel only spoke it to each other, sometimes.

"I forgot you and Cel spoke Spanish."

"Así que puedo hablar mierda, y tu no sábras." She bit her lip, and watched him, watch her. He hated how she had a way of getting inside of his head as much as she hated him getting inside of hers. He wanted to just see her as this kid, that he could easily read. He wanted her to be easy to deal with and have no effect on his man brain or mind. Truth was, she was as complicated as any woman. "Tu no eres mi Papi." She held the gun tighter, when he smirked at her. "Y... Soy una mujer."

"A woman?" He repeated in English as part of the one of the few words in her dialogue he understood. He understood that part.

"Sí."

"Then take the shot."

"Okay." She pushed the gun harder into his chest. "Voy a disparate." She attempted to sound brave.

"Do it then." He taunted her, while the leather of his cut, started to hit her small knuckles. Bonnie could feel his heart beating through his chest as the pulse rocked the gun gently, and she took a hard swallow, questioning herself in these moments. "Come on baby girl. Or I'm going to make you call me Papi for a week."

"Eww."

"Well...?"

"I only ever called my papi, papi."

"I guess we'll develop a new meaning for the word then, won't we?" The deepest blue in his eyes rendered her speechless, like that special blue lava that rarely made an appearance. If he was magma, then she was flaming sulfuric gas, and when they met one the surface, they were a bright gleaming blue lava... burning everything in their path of eruption. He caused a level of heat inside of her she fought every time they were together. "Come on baby girl. Take. The. Shot."

Every time he spoke she watched his tongue connect to the roof of his mouth and his teeth and she could taste the sounds he made by the careful way he spoke. It was distracting.

"Well... what are you waiting for?"

"Don't rush me. You want to hurry and die? Are you crazy?"

"Some days." He mocked. "Actually most days. Savage has a lot of meanings."

Bonnie put her finger on the trigger, and got ready to pull back, and the moment she felt the gun start to break tension, her throat felt heavy and she swallowed again. He watched as her forehead started to sweat in those mountains, and the edges of her hair were even drenched in fear.

At this point the drowned out neighborhood noise being defeated by chirping birds and running creeks made her stomach turn with nausea. Pressure was another form of abuse she suffered in their chance relationship. The pressure to be this hard ass she always tried to convince him that she was. And he could always see right through it.

Damon's smirk disappeared, and his eyes went blank as he put his fingers over hers, and pushed back, readying to pull the trigger for her. She felt tension as he pushed slowly. "Oh my god, No!" She screamed and shut her eyes.

Suddenly everything was silent and she was afraid to look around. Until she heard him clear her throat. Casually, she opened her eyes raising one brow distinctly.

Nothing happened.

She stood in fear feeling every bit of hollowness in her stomach turn into a burning sensation, and rotate it's way into her nerves. She looked up like he was crazy then dropped the gun, releasing it from her tight grip. She looked at him in his crazy eyes, and backed away. "Oh my god, you're fucking crazy."

She walked away from him, and headed back to the car, wanting to vomit her nerves out. And, also ready to leave this desolate hell of confusion where he forced her worst fears out of her the past couple weeks. When she couldn't throw up she opened the passenger side door attempting to get in, with the hopes of refusing to get out until she was home. But before she could, he was quick enough to catch up to her and push the door closed. "Stop."

"No. Take me home."

"No, I'm not. Stop being dramatic. Geez your fucking dramatic. You know that?"

"You could've died, and I'm being dramatic? Don't make me feel like shit for overreacting."

"Baby girl... the safety was on. Okay. That was the whole point. I'm teaching you how to use a gun. I never told you about putting the safety on and taking it off." He must've picked the gun up as he walked to her. He held it in his hand casually and showed her the switch for the safety. She looked at him feeling relieved, and he tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Hey."

"No. That scared me."

"Sorry. I never meant to scare you. Okay. Didn't think you'd care if I died anyway."

"Really? Because I'm such a heartless bitch?"

"No. Because you don't like me. And stop calling yourself a bitch. I don't like that shit." Damon gave her a straight face and made Bonnie question his statement in her head. Then, he smirked. "You saying you'd be sad, if I died?"

"Damon, don't try and pacify your irresponsible motives-"

"Ah ah ah... it's Papi. Remember?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. I said if you didn't take the shot, you'd have to call me Papi, for a week."

"You weren't serious."

"I was. Come on, let's hear it." Bonnie shook her head and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this mess.

"Damon, I'm not-"

"Don't call me Damon."

"D-"

"Ah. Ah. Ah." He waived his long finger.

"Fine." She walked away from him and mumbled the word, "Papi." With an attitude.

"Wait, what?"

She gritted her teeth together tight. "Papi."

"Nope. I can't hear that."

"Ugh... PAPI! Okay."

Damon laughed at her. "That's better. Now, can you say thank you Papi?"

"For what?"

"For being out here, letting you make grown woman moves. Trusting you with a gun to my chest. Which by the way, you didn't shoot, because deep down, you care about me. Just a simple thank you Papi will do..."

She took a deep breath, rolled her eyes, then batted her lashes in his direction, feeling very fortunate she didn't kill him already. "Thank you Papi."

He gave her a long silent look, and handed her back the gun. "You're welcome baby girl. Now, let's go focus on loading then turning on and off the safety, so you can shoot a couple of times before he sun goes down."

Bonnie hunched her shoulders and tossed her head back. "I have missed several days of work. For this."

"How much money did you lose?"

"I don't know. A few hundred, a week maybe." No, she lost at least a grand the way her clients tipped.

"What's a few?"

"I don't know four hundred, maybe five." She lied.

"What the fuck are you doing, that you make that much money in a couple days a week?"

"I told you."

Damon stare at hard to read eyes full of his own doubts. Bonnie was the queen of hearts, and he felt her deceiving him. But, all he could do is keep a close eye on her, and continue working with her. He had to gain her trust, by any means necessary. And for the first time in life he had to be patient with a woman.

This was a challenge to them both. His patience for a woman and her trust in a man.

He reached into his pants, and pulled out a clip of money, took out five crisp hundred dollar bills, thought about it then added two more to it, and handed her to her. "Here."

"No way. I'm not taking that dirty money."

"Why's it dirty?"

"Because of what you have to do, to get it."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know, rob people, steal, kill, drugs-"

"I guess it's dirty then." He laughed. "And it's gonna pay your bills. So shut up, and take it."

"No." She crossed her arms, pouting.

"Baby girl, ask yourself, what I do for money, and what you do for money, is it really so different?"

"I earn it through work."

"So do I." He held it out to her.

"No. Okay. I don't want it."

"Okay." He put his money away for now. He'd make her take it eventually. "Fair enough. Come on." He walked back towards the range they were shooting in. She followed him, and watched him take his cut off. "Hold this. And don't drop it." He handed her his leather and she held it across folded over one arm. The jacket was heavier than it looked. And as hard as it was to admit, it was a beauty.

Bonnie admired all of his patches. She remembered that smell like it was yesterday. Her daddy's jacket. Slowly her guard was falling and then he did the unthinkable. He took off his shirt, and stood there with a wife beater on. Bonnie watched uncomfortably, turning her eyes upwards into the trees. He then, carefully removed his wife beater, revealing his nude and tatted torso and chest. When she blinked at him by mistake, she caught herself liking what she saw, with no intent to keep watching him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was hot." He smirked. She swallowed his whole body in one stare and then turned her body away from him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Good. Because you're not the only one, that can remove a shirt without warning."

She was reminded of how she took her shirt off after the softball game in his room with Marcel merely feet away in the next room.

Bonnie didn't see herself being bold enough to be honest and say yes. She didn't need to give him a reason to feel as though she was intimidated, by his looks, his body, or his battle scars.

 **...**

Marcel drove outside of town to meet up with someone. For weeks, he'd been so preoccupied with his personal life, it was no wonder Damon had so much time for Bonnie lately. He knew she needed to be looked after, and not only was Marcel incapable of looking after her, without losing his temper, but he'd allowed himself a distraction from his sister.

Months ago a nearly unforgivable act took place in the Bennett household. When Marcel realized the next day, he left the neighborhood unable to face his problems for months. When he disappeared, he went on a journey of reclusiveness.

For weeks no one had heard from him. He traveled to a few not so distant, but distant places. The first place he went was to revisit his past and right a wrong. The second place he went was a town that he remembered as a boy. It was a small private town. His father took him to a coffee place that had amazing coffee and bagels.

There, he'd met a woman whom he'd started to see a few months back. In this town, he spent countless weeks with her. She was an escape from his hell. An escape from his presence and his past. And the more he got to know her, the more he realized he had no future without her.

Finally Damon found him. And upon finding him, he realized Marcel was dealing with somethings. Damon never met or knew about the woman Marcel began to see because Marcel kept her a secret to this day.

Gia.

He'd drive his way out of town for close to an hour to see her.

Gia was a school teacher. The total opposite of him. She taught kindergarten, and spent most of her time with small children. Meaning she had high tolerance for her own patience. They'd met casually at the coffee shop. He was hungover one morning, and needed to wake up, and she was on her way to work. They'd started small talk, and one thing lead to the other. They exchanged numbers, and started talking. Today he headed to meet her for coffee. Something they did weekly, at their coffee spot. She was a breath of fresh air. She was not from their neighborhood and not in the business of crooked, law-breaking, ruthlessness.

As he parked his bike, garnering, once again the attention of all the onlookers, it wasn't just the leather and the ride that caught people's attention. It was his smile. It was electrifying and magnetic. And denying how handsome he was would be insane. He was a beautiful man with a very very dark secret. Eventually, he drank so much, he blocked it out of his mind and forgot it. And so, he'd allow himself to find a new form of happiness in Gia. Who made his smile light up a room as quick as Bonnie's did. One that drew the women in, and made it hard for them to walk away from him.

He walked ten feet away and looked inside of the small coffee shop window, hoping to see her face. There she was, in a rusty colored sweater, and her long brown hair falling off her shoulders. She wore reading glasses, and very little makeup. She was the kind of pretty that reminded you of hot cocoa on a cold day. It was warm and inviting. Guys like him, needed girls like her. But tend, to stick to the type of girls that kept them in trouble. Girls like Rose and Vicky.

He walked in nervously, watching her sip her coffee and read a book. It wasn't until she heard the heavy set steps of his, truck through the little shop, towards her that she noticed he was there. Her face lit up seeing him walk towards her, as she stood up with open arms to embrace him. "Marcellus. Looking dapper as usual."

Her arms wrapped around his neck feeling like his safety, and in some ways, like the only time he was accepted. He loved seeing her and watching her light up at him. "If I look dapper, it's because I'm trying to make sure I look good for you."

Gia held her smile at him confidently, then turned back towards her table. "Oh you're too sweet. Come on, have a seat. Let's chat. Tell me about your week." She smiled. "Oh, I ordered you all black, the way you like it."

"Like? No. Need? Yes. Keeps me level headed I think."

"Or maybe, just less alcohol?" She questioned.

"If only it was that easy."

"I know it would be a struggle, but I'm here for you." Her sincerity tugged at his heart strings.

"I know. I wish everyone was as kind and patient as you."

"Well, Marcellus, I'm almost positive that you don't make it easy on people. You are pretty closed off. But, like I said, you want to take a break from the monotony of the life you lead, I'd be glad to be a place of escape for you, for a while."

The offer was nice, he needed it. But he couldn't just randomly accept an escape from his life again. The last time, Damon practically drowned him in guilt over Bonnie and threatened to take his patch. "You know, I'd take the offer if I could. But-"

"But, your boys need you. I know."

"Yeah... they need me." He trailed off. Things were heating up between the Mongrels after Stefan's attack, and the Kings were going to carefully calculate their next move. "But, I like this... this thing we have. You are literally, the light in my life. And, ever since I've met you, part of me just, wants to stop all of this, club shit, and be a normal guy. I just... I can't. Ya know, it's a life that was made for me, and I was born into without a choice."

"We all have a choice."

"Except me. And I'm sorry to sound harsh but it's my reality."

"Don't apologize baby. Just, drink your coffee, and let's enjoy the time we have. You going to stay the night with me?"

"Of course baby. You know I can't be here for just coffee, without having a little sugar, right?"

He flashed the large ear to ear smile, making her blush, and sip her coffee nervously. "I suppose not. Well, let's hurry up, so I can take you home." They spent more of the afternoon in the coffee shop, laughing and talking. One thing, most people didn't get out of Marcel.

Calm regularity.

 **...**

Tyler and Caroline were routine. They'd been routine for four years. They grew up together. Their families were close. And Caroline's mother even partied with the Lockwood's back in the days and to this day sometimes. Partied, as in hard. Caroline came from a privilege, that existed based on her ties the Lockwood's and her mother's to the Sheriffs Department. She wasn't a rich girl, but her family had money. The Lockwood's came from money. The town knows the Lockwood's. The Lockwood's are divided into two social classes, politics, and drugs. Tyler's father was a prior member of the Kings, over twenty years ago. Until he went straight... trying to buy his way into government. The club, released him, but not without stipulation. His moving into government, meant he had to keep Kings out of trouble at all costs. Kings had the political office on payroll. But, while the Lockwood's were no longer in the business of stolen merchandise, they were strictly, into the business of cocaine. And thus the sister club was created by Tyler's uncle, Mason. Midnight Howlers. They dealt with and for rich people. Senators, governors, mayors, and so forth. And Carol, spent her intelligence in the office as Mayor, fronting their lifestyle, knowing their finances came from pushing power.

Tyler was quietly awaiting his college acceptance, so he could carry on the family name, and be apart of the political circuit. He currently had no ambition to join the Howlers. He was going to be in government, and his high school sweetheart was going to be his wife. His partner. It was always their plan. Just, what they were bread to be. Government perfection. Future President and First Lady.

At some point the kids had to wonder what their lives meant to them, and not their parents. It just, didn't matter right now. Right now, they were the future of the town. Whether their roles were good or bad, the town circulated by way of the legacies of the men and women who grew up there, and the town would fall apart, if everyone didn't play their parts.

"Baby, what are we doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Dinner at the mansion." He said dryly, with a pencil in his ear, and a book in his hands, while he leaned back on his bed reading.

"Yeah, but, anything else?"

"Turkey Bowl." He smirked. "You gonna come watch me play?"

"Isn't that just like a scrimmage?"

"Sort of. But, it matters. Because, I'd like to have you cheering for me."

"I cheer for you every Friday night." Cheering for him was not what she wanted her entire life to be. She was a good girl on the surface but a bad girl at heart. Caroline liked trouble as much as the next consummate bad ass, she just had an image to uphold. "I'm always cheering for you." She dragged out.

"Okay, Caroline, then don't go! What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Just... I don't know anymore." Her confusion went unnoticed as Tyler kept reading and she sat there wondering why she felt so annoyed with their Thanksgiving routine. She watched him tune her out and just focus on anything but her at the moment. He didn't even bother to realize she'd still been stuck on the question at hand. He was focused on himself like always.

Caroline's homework wasn't a current priority. She picked up her phone and started playing around. How could a high school senior with everything going for her, feel bored and empty? Caroline constantly questioned her life and felt too naive to understand what this unbearable curiosity was, that continued her to question her life.

 **...**

"So, how do you like our school?" Elena asked staring in the mirror at her new acquaintance.

"Geez, it beats St Mary's. Although I have to get used to all these boys."

"An all girl school must suck."

"Not for the lesbians." They both laughed.

"Oh."

"And not to mention most of them become lesbians out of necessity."

"Totally. I can imagine."

"Well, what's it like dating... him?" The Girl asked curiously.

"Oh, Stefan?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's gorgeous. When I got here he was the first guy I noticed. Not that I'm checking him out."

"No, it's okay. You can look but don't touch." Elena laughed half-heartedly. "I mean, it's got its moments. He's uh- got lots of priorities. We've been dating for like a year. So our relationship is really maturing, I guess."

"Lucky girl you."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend Davina?"

"Uhh Yeah. My boyfriend, goes to St. Joseph's. But, this new transfer has created a rift. We e broken up twice and gotten back together."

Elena looked in the mirror and reapplied her eyeliner. They were getting ready to go to a party, and she headed straight to Davina's house from school.

"It happens. Sometimes it's just politics of high school dating."

"True." The girl smiled and paused, watching Elena confidently apply her makeup. "So, you ready to meet the catholic side of town?"

"Why not? I need a change. I spend so much time with Stefan and I'm getting bored. I love him, but like... I think I care about him more than he cares about me at times. And maybe I just need to give him space."

"Totally. Then you'll appreciate him more when you get to hang out."

But they hung out everyday because Stefan was hurt and she went to see him everyday. She was ready to have a break from Stefan tonight. "Yeah."

"He know where you are going tonight?"

"Nah. Don't wanna worry him."

"Totally. And your friends?"

"I haven't seen them in a couple weeks outside of school. Bonnie works ALOT, and Caroline is trying to revamp her boring relationship."

Davina laughed. Not at Caroline's expense but at the notion a high school couple was boring. "Maybe you can invite them out sometime with us."

"Nah. I just need a little break from everyone."

"Cool. Just so you know, these kids are from St. Mary's And St. Joseph's. When they party, they get very wild."

"What's very wild!"

"Uhh. Let's just say, catholic kids sin like nobodies business."

"I can't wait." Elena tossed her hair around and puckered her lips in the mirror. "We look like relatives. Don't ya think?"

"Yup. I told some people I was bringing my cousin from out of town. Play it up, they'll all try to impress you."

Elena needed this. To feel like she'd be noticed again. And most importantly a break from the boyfriend, who she'd began questioning.

 **...**

The weather was mildly cool, and he still had his shirt off. Bonnie realized she'd never given much thought to a man's body before Damon. He forced himself in her presence, and she wasn't so used to a man forcing himself into her life outside of her brother. He stood next to her unloading and reloading the magazine, of his other gun, explaining to her what he was doing as she was inquisitive.

"I always thought they were this tiny thing. They're kind of fat, aren't they?" She asked looking at the rounds.

"Not really. That's the shell. The gun discards the shell once it's shot."

"So, if I shoot someone, this won't go into their body? Or does it?"

"No."

"I don't get it. How does the gun discard the shell? and what penetrates the persons body?"

He looked at her, realizing she was a girl, who'd never held a gun before him, or even thought to. He never saw himself teaching Laz's daughter how to shoot a gun either. Normally talking to one of his boys, these trivial questions wouldn't arise. But, her innocence and naivety were surprisingly welcomed. He smirked at her ignorance, finding it cute, and she looked up at him like a doe-eyed school girl filled with engaging curiosities.

"Okay, so, when I put my finger on the trigger and pull it, the tension in the mag, pushes the next round up, into the barrel. As the current bullet, is being fired, there's a small explosion that occurs. The force of the explosion, propels the round out of the barrel, discarding the shell off to the side as the round fires forward at the target."

"A round?" She asked for clarity.

"Another term for bullet."

"Damn. That's dope. Complicated, But dope."

"It's not that complicated." He laughed.

"Still, it's dope."

She stood below him, still holding his cut. Her eyes aligned with his unbelievably solid chest, just at the neck line. She saw a scar below his collar bone, but was quickly drawn up, to the Adam's apple in his throat as he swallowed. She swore she heard the saliva travel down his throat, to where she followed it into his stomach and down his abs. At this moment Bonnie questioned God's existence and asked why any God would place here at this moment in front of a man she believed was created by solid stone. Those rock hard bumps in his torso, that tightened when he breathed, and were drenched in sweat. Soaking his happy trail which lead to a place that drew her curiosity subconsciously. She played with that hair when she road on his bike and now she realized what she was dealing with. Her innocence on his bike was marrying her quickly as she saw how close her fingers were to this perfection.

How could he still be hot, as the wind was picking up? Then she closed her eyes, grabbed the ground with them, and blinked incessantly, imagining something was stuck in her eyes, to cover up her lack of discretion.

"Yeah, its dope, I guess." He agreed. "You okay?" He wondered, playfully teasing her faux eye irritations.

"Yeah, just had something in my eyes. I'm good now."

"Okay." He grabbed his shirt from the tree stump, and she was home safe, since she figured he'd put it back on. But, actually, he'd just used it to wipe his sweat. He then grabbed the gun, he just loaded and aimed it at a body dummy. Held it in one hand, took a side ways stance, and looked at the body dummy with a squinted eye and raised brow. He took a shot, paused, then another, pause, and another. Three shots. One in the head, the other the throat, the last the chest.

Bonnie did a double take, "Holy shit." Almost dropping his vest.

"Whoa, the cut, baby girl. Do not, let that leather, hit the ground. Or I'll have to kill you." He joked.

"Well, number one, I'm not your maid. So, it's not my job to hold this." She said bluntly. "And number two, how did you learn to shoot like that?"

Damon gave her a solid, soft stare, then wiped the lower half of his face over with the palm of his hand. "Your pops actually taught me how to shoot. Laz let me hold my first gun before I was ten. And bought me one, at twelve."

"Really? So, you've been shooting since you were young then. My dad?" She was shocked. "He let you hold a gun before you hit double digits? He wouldn't even let me see a gun."

"Well, unfortunately... that's because you were his little girl, and he saw it as protecting you."

"Protecting me? Pft!"

"Yeah. Guns are the last thing he wanted you around. Which is why the club agreed a while back not to deal guns. Because of the families."

"Damon-"

"Ah ah ah... we had a bet."

"Ugh. Seriously making me go through with this?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Fine. Papi, if he really wanted to protect me... Why not put a gun in my hand, and teach me?"

"You were a kid."

"No. Not my Papi. Cello. Couldn't Cello have tried to teach me? Or Vin? That's protecting me. Not sheltering me." Bonnie let the information irritate her, to the point that she had to walk away. Damon stood silently for a few minutes giving her space. He realized that her head strong attitude was going to allow her to continue finding fault, in the way the club protected her. But he also, was beginning to understand her point of view, and in his own self-realization, he took it upon himself, to arm her with the proper tools to protect herself for the moments she couldn't rely on him. Even if he didn't think her father would ever approve. And Laz wouldn't approve. He was very macho and felt women had a place and so did men. And no women should be doing a man's job in protecting his family. But those ideals were back in the days. Laz grew up in a different time. These modern times called for changes. Damon knew, That in Laz's mind, he never wanted her unprotected. So, Damon's best bet was to arm her mentally and physically.

"Well, I guess that's why I'm here, right?"

"I guess. Sucks you have to be stuck with me. I'm not your responsibility."

"I'm responsible for you; whether you like it or not."

"I refuse to let you be my stand in daddy." She said with an attitude. "Same with Cello. I don't agree with it."

"Believe me, I don't wanna be your daddy."

"Well, you act like it." She leaned to sit his vest on the car, and he stopped her.

"Whoa, no!" He almost snapped.

"My arm is getting tired." She whined.

"Put it on then." She did a double take, making sure he didn't want to second guess that statement. Damon was adamant about never letting just any woman wear his cut. "Yeah. Just put it on." He said without hesitation.

"I know the rules about these things. No one is allowed to wear your cut. Unless it's your wife, or mother of your children. And even then it's for non-specified, and ceremonial purposes. And on the rare occasion, your momma."

"So, what... you gonna tell anyone? Because, I sure as hell ain't." He grabbed it from her arms, and opened it, putting it on her. The distance between his naked torso, and her body was almost non-existent. She took one whiff of his body, smelling his shower gel, and deodorant, mixed with his natural sweat. His smell made her want to touch his body, and she knew it was inappropriate of her. As much as Bonnie owned her sexuality, she was sheltered to a man's body on a personal level. She didn't date, so the sexual tension never hit her with any guy. She'd seen Stefan shirtless often. And while she realized in this moment Salvatore men were blessed in the abs department, she didn't look at Stefan in that way. She remembered when he was a scrawny kid smelling his armpits and forcing her to smell them. When he was twelve and hated showering for days just so he could smell himself and laugh. These qualities forced her to ignore the fact that Stefan's abs were rippled and crazy. But Damon was always the older brother. She'd never seen his gross adolescent habits. In fact, she remembers he was always quiet. And he was always handsome. But she was never into boys enough to care. He was Stefan's older brother, and Stefan always told her, and Lexi they couldn't crush on his brother because he'd end it. He'd tell Damon and humiliate them, or he'd disown them.

Stefan didn't exist today. Neither did Marcel who also told her she could never deal with any boys let alone club members. Marcel checked anyone who stared at Bonnie. ANYONE.

But who and where were Marcel and Stefan right now.

One answer.

Nobody and nowhere.

Bonnie felt weird inside watching him. Trying to force her eyes away but finding it hard not to stare almost undetected. Or so she believed.

Still, he watched her eyes, as she watched him. It's almost as if he knew what he was doing, remaining shirtless before her. She opened her mouth to speak, and she lost her train of thought. He heard a tiny squeak come from the back of her throat when she forgot what to say.

"So, are you gonna tell on me baby girl?"

Bonnie almost forgot how important the moment was that Damon would tell her to wear his club cut.

"Uh- uh... well, what?" She asked confused.

"You gonna tell that I put my cut on you?" He asked within inches of her body.

"Damon-" he looked at her questionably again. "I mean Papi... who would I tell?"

"Maybe your brother if you were angry enough. Or Blondie."

"Marcel isn't allowed to know anything about my personal life. And Caroline doesn't know I'm here."

"Perfect."

Why? Why was it perfect. He was the devil, and Bonnie wanted his blue eyes to fade to black and fade out into the background and to never be alone with him again. Thoughts she couldn't control were happening, and she couldn't jeopardize Stefan's friendship.

 _Damn he smells amazing._

"Bet you never thought you'd wear a cut."

"Aren't there strict rules to this, wearing of the Crimson cut?"

"Yeah. But I make my own rules." He said with a cigarette in his mouth, that she couldn't figure out when he grabbed it or when he lit it. She was still trained on those sweaty abs.

When did sweat become sexy? And why did she imagine touching it? Suddenly the jacket weighed her down.

Bonnie let her fingers slide down the leather and it was almost as if she'd never touched one. "It's heavy."

"You never touched your daddy's cut or Marcel's?"

"Never Marcel's. My daddy's? He... may have slid it over my shoulders when I was just a little girl. But I remember my momma wearing it. And the last time she had it on was his funeral." Her eyes watered and she started slowly removing the jacket as those memories reminded her that she hated this club.

Damon stopped her, pulled it back on her shoulders and spoke calmly, holding her hands inside of his own. His hands were so comforting even through his callouses. "Wearing this is a privilege. Your momma wore it proudly, like your daddy did." He reached up, pinched the cigarette between his thumb and index finger and took a drag, then released it into the woods somewhere, grabbing her hand again. "This cut symbolizes loyalty, family, and trust."

"And your letting me wear it? I'm nobody to you."

"You are Laz's daughter. You are a legacy and a the only woman who's ever worn my cut. Lily's never even worn it."

"Seriously? Your momma never wore it?"

"Never. Just me, and now you." That was a mouthful and made Bonnie feel weird.

"You seem like a closed off, untrusting person."

"I trust four people in this world."

Bonnie looked down at her hands which he held to keep her from removing his cut. For a girl who claimed to know so much, she was starting. To realize how small she was. How incredibly insignificant and immature she was. She felt his callouses and harder skin on hers and the magic happening was indescribably nerve wrecking. She had no idea what was happening suddenly between the two of them as her eyes looked back up into his blue lava infused crystals. "I'm positive I'm not one of those four people."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Stefan, Cello, your momma, and daddy." She said out loud. Her big eyes looked back up at him realizing his short list didn't include her. "I know you don't trust me. So, why am I wearing this leather Crimson cut Papi?" Damon held her hand tighter and bit his bottom lip making her lower her guard as he subtly penetrated her with his gaze.

Fuck what we were talking about. He thought.

"Call me Papi again." He said pushing her gently against the car with his body. Bonnie swallowed, and looked up at him, feeling his age, against hers. She felt like a girl in these moments. "Say it baby girl."

"Papi." She whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Papi." She said in the back of her throat, almost as if to moan it quietly. Damon smiled, like a mature, older guy. Making her feel, tiny.

"One. More. Time."

"Papi."

"That's probably the sweetest sound, I've ever heard." He bit his bottom lip again, and rubbed his thumb across the bottom of hers. He was crossing boundaries without paying attention to who she was. "My cut looks good on you, by the way. Don't question what I do with it." She remained frozen against his car, while he watched her shutter against him. After Bonnie was a pile of mush visibly breaking down her walls, slowly, he removed his thumb from her lip, releasing the other hand of hers.

Slowly he backed away before walking back, and left her inside herself. The second he was a respectable distance away from her, she exhaled a breath she held, because she was too afraid to let it out in front of him.

"Holy fuck." She whispered to herself. That feeling in her belly that made her feel exited and afraid at the same time, happened, and she crouched over the car, and rested her forehead onto her open palms, as her elbows landed on the hood of his car. Her stomach was dancing with what may have been butterflies but she couldn't tell because she'd never felt that feeling before. It moved all around inside of her making her lightheaded. She grabbed her phone wanting to text Caroline, and tell her what just happened to her, and as she began to hit the button to unlock it, he walked back up and startled her, grabbing her by her sides.

"Boo!"

"Ahh. Fuck, Damon... Giovanni... Salvatore..." she breathed out before he grabbed her attention with a specific stare and she was caught off guard. "I mean, Papi. You scared me."

"Although, I like the way my birth name sounds out of your mouth, it's Papi. For a week. And I want you to look me in the eye when you say it."

"Don't get specific with me. The deal was Papi, and that's it."

"Fair enough. What are you doing with your phone?"

"Uhh-"

"Remember, nobody can know we're out here together baby girl. You haven't said shit to nobody, have you?"

"Nope. Not a word." She spit out nervously.

"Good. What we do, is our business, and no one else's. Got it? Me and you." He held her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Got it."

"Got it, what?" He made her look him in the eyes once more.

"Got it, Papi."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go kiddo." He joked, and she was too stunned to counter with even an eye roll when he called her kiddo. She could still smell his breath and his body. How good did secrecy taste.

Suddenly, the unspoken connection was made between them. He suddenly had the edge of skin control over her. The one thing he'd struggle with for so long. Her defiance, was finally becoming that of a submissive necessity. He let their eyes meet for long enough to establish his presence in her life, as someone she'd listened to, and probably even take orders from eventually. He was building her trust. By any means necessary.

How did he manage, to work the system of this girls defiantly functional brain and get her to trust him? However he did it, it wasn't easy and it was systemically manipulated, in a way he couldn't even explain. It was the way his brain manipulated him to connect to her defiance and gain control of it. It was a natural method of control he couldn't even explain. He didn't mean to embed himself so deeply inside of her, or to let her in so easily to his trust circle.

But it happened. The two of them were connecting, and the connection was starting with a seed and the root was slowly growing.

"Come on, let's load the gun again. I want you shooting before sun down."

"Okay."

Like loyalty to royalty, she followed him.

* * *

 **Primero-** ¡Gracias Alessandra por tu ayuda! **Xoxo**

 **Now, This chapter was an introductionf to the direction change in which they slowly take. Someone asked how Bonnie finds "Damon's characterization" so redeemable, and the reason is because she doesn't believe he did anything irredeemable. Not that she always makes the best judgement calls, but it's part of an unspoken understanding they have where she knew his intentions were to genuinely open her eyes. And he's learning how to be softer. This is new for him. Thank you all for your reviews. And this halter introduced Gia and Davina. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Love Somebody

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 11- Love Somebody (Maroon 5)**

 ***possible triggers***

* * *

Caroline stare at the dress for the Thanksgiving dinner. Bonnie was with her on Saturday at the department store for moral support, as she was sent to by Mrs. Lockwood for a suitable holiday dress. At this point, Caroline being eighteen was starting to be looked at more carefully by public figures for her affiliation to the Lockwoods.

Her face frowned, in confused disappointment, and who better to clear it up for her, than her best friend? "What's the problem?"

"Well, I'm thinking that his mom is trying say something, without saying it."

"You mean, that she hates your style?"

"Yeah. This is nothing I'd ever wear."

"She just wants this family picture to look completely wholesome. I get it. She works in government. And she has to make sure her whole family and everyone they are associated with don't look questionable. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah. Well... I'm supposed to be the consummate girlfriend." She sighed, and grabbed the dress off the hanger, begrudgingly walked behind the pristine champagne colored curtains and started removing her wardrobe so she could try the dress on. "We are only seniors in high school."

"Caroline, you can always forgo the dinner."

"Yeah right. Tyler hates when I don't show up to his family's invites." She yelled over the long fancy curtain.

"He'll get over it."

"You clearly don't know Tyler then. He doesn't just get over things."

"Why are guys so complicated?"

"Hey! Idea! Why don't you come with me? I'll feel so much better if you're there."

"Won't your mom be there?"

"Yeah, but she plays her part too. She's just as bad as Carol."

"Well... I don't know. I kind of agreed to doing more things with club for my momma. She wants me to be a part of the big events. Which includes but not limited to the clubs Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Yeah. I guess. Crazy, a year ago she was okay with you not wanting shit to do with the club. Now suddenly, she's all over you. What's with the change of heart?"

"Believe me, I don't know." Bonnie sat in the purple velvet chair with her legs crossed fiddling with her phone. "But, it's not so bad lately." She casually mumbled. Caroline peeped her head out of the curtain, in shock, and gave Bonnie a look of worry.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Bonnie Bennett?"

"Haha." She said sarcastically. "I look at it, as one more year, and I'm done with the club. So, I may as well make he best of it."

"Crazy. That it?"

Bonnie squinted her eyes. "What do you mean, "that it"? Yes. What else would it be?"

"Has nothing to do with Sal?"

"What?! No. He is so far off my radar. Remember... James?"

"Yeah. I do. And I don't believe you about Sal."

"Whelp, that sounds like a personal problem. He still sees me as a kid. To him, I'm just a kid." Caroline wondered why it mattered to Bonnie that he saw her that way, if she was t concerned for him. "But, James. James sees me as a woman." Something about that was an allure for Bonnie. Feeling challenged by Damon for who she was, forced her to really grow up in ways she was unaware she had the room for growth. "Besides, unlike Sal, I'm totally into James. I'm not into Damon in that way. He's kind of an asshole."

Caroline still didn't believe nor buy it, but for now pressing one issue at a time was her motive.

"James sees you as a woman because you told him you're twenty-one. Sal knows your seventeen. You can't hate him for being careful with the truth. There is a distinct difference."

"Okay, I don't actually hate Sal. But," she paused then sighed. "Never mind. It's complicated."

"You are becoming complicated woman!" Caroline laughed. "So, when can I meet the infamous James Westgate?"

"Caroline, its difficult, because I told him I was twenty-one, and, I can't just keep up the lie if I'm extending on it. And introducing him to my teenage friend then lying about her age too. "

"I won't give you away. Come on. Let me meet the guy who makes you forget about this town. I need to forget about it all for a night too. Pleeeease? This stepford-girlfriend, dress shopping is a nightmare." She grinned like a kid begging for a popsicle. "That night out he treated us to was fun as hell. Besides I think with the fact you've been hanging with him, I should get to know him. For the sake of your safety. It'll help me feel more comfortable when you're with him."

Bonnie got a phone buzz, looked down and it was Damon.

 **555-986-8774 : Can't go to the mountains Saturday. Some club shit came up.**

 **Bon Bon : We still going Wednesday and Friday?**

 **555-986-8774 : Fuck Yeah. So don't leave me waiting ;)**

Bonnie paused and grinned slightly, but stayed focused on her phone as Caroline peeped out watching her.

 **Bon Bon : Aye Aye Captain (*Solutes*)**

 **555-986-8774 : You're such a drama queen :\**

 **Bon Bon : big baby**

 **555-986-8774 : Pft**

 **Bon Bon : Pft**

 **555-986-8774 : See you tomorrow. Don't be fucking late.**

 **Bon Bon : with Bells & whistles**

 **555-986-8774 : Only? *winks***

 **Bon Bon : walks away *flips you off***

 **555-986-8774 : evil smirks* winner by surrender**

Again she shed a light chuckle and that's when she was interrupted garnering Caroline's attention. Bonnie quickly locks her phone screen.

"Helloooo."

"Oh sorry."

"Who the hell has you all giddy?"

"Giddy? Pft. Nobody. Just thinking about something."

"Something Or Someone?"

"Care!"

"Well, was it James?

"No. L-O-L! It wasn't. But anyways moving on." Caroline side eyed her friend for the time being. She knew whatever it was would come out eventually. Bonnie was different than Elena. Where Elena gave her trust out willingly. Bonnie was far more cautious.

"Sure. Whatever. Soooo?"

"Soooo, What?"

"James Westgate, best friend. Meet him." Bonnie was bumped out of her small talk with Damon and had to refocus on James.

"Fine. I'll call him, and figure something out." Bonnie went through her phone and sent a text to James, and by the time she was done her friend came out of the dressing room with the dress on. Blue like her eyes and stunning, to the point that Bonnie's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You look amazing."

"I better look good, for twent-five hundred bucks."

"Damn. If only I could afford a dress like that."

"Yeah, this is on the Lockwood account. Not mine. Or trust me, I'd be at Express, or Guess."

"Well, I say take the dress. The worse that can happen, is you start up a resale page online of the overly expensive clothes they buy you, and bank the cash."

"True. That's a good idea." She observed her body in the dress, and smiled apathetically. "Don'tcha just love the holidays?" Sarcasm was more than an understatement as it bled through her fake smile.

 **...**

Water flowed lightly in the background while no birds chirped this Wednesday. They must've been off somewhere bathing or mating. But it was relatively quiet in the woods, and all that stood between them were fists and guilty consciences.

Damon and Bonnie stood quietly at the creek staring at each other. He'd put himself in the perfect position for her to strike him. But he'd also, allowed himself ample opportunity to catch her off-guard, if she over-through her punch. Both of her feet were planted, one slightly in front of the other and her elbows bent, loosely. He jumped around a bit trying to detour her focus. But she remained tuned into his lava eyes.

As he circled, the perimeter in which they stood, the only sound was the near by creek, and water running through the mountains. Once in a while leaves blew at the right moment, giving a dimension to the silence.

Between the two, Bonnie was the more still body, just rotating position, as he moved around her like a predator. He swung slowly towards her face, and she ducked.

"Don't completely duck. You wanna move your body slightly, in a way that doesn't destroy your momentum. I swing, watch my eyes to assume where I'm directing it, then slightly dip the opposite direction." He corrected and swung again, and she didn't catch it, as he tipped her chin.

"Damn."

"Damn is right. Had I swung full force, it would've been lights out baby." He kept bouncing about while she stood exhausted. "Don't stop. Keep moving."

"But I'm tired." She growled. "We've been at this for hours."

"I don't care if you're tired. You know the ability to attack is the highest when a victim is worn from exhaust. That's when the opponent, or predator will try to over power you. Now, you haven't taken a sufficient swing. And believe me, I know it's in you little firecracker. Trust me. You're a baby tiger." He smiled. "Go with your gut baby girl."

"Papi, I can't do this technical stuff. Girls don't fight like this. We aim when you don't expect it, take you down grab a hand full of your hair, and then fuck you up." She said.

"So, am I here, teaching you to defend yourself in a cat fight? Or am I sitting here trying to teach you to defend yourself from a fucking man attacking you. You wanna street brawl, some bitch, fine, but I'm here giving you skills to outsmart an opponent, because at the end of the day, fighting isn't all about size or power. Okay, it's a battle of intelligence, stamina, speed, focus, the right hit at the right moment doesn't require so much power. Nine times out of ten, a grown ass man will over power your little ass. You need to be smarter."

"How do you know so much about fighting. I mean I never met a thug who analyzes this stuff the way you do? Like a professional."

"Don't worry about me. Okay? Just trust me, when it comes to fighting, I know a thing or two."

She looked at him curiously? "Why?"

"Damn! Can you literally, just do as I say and quit questioning everything? Remember... loyalty, trust?"

"And I'm the drama queen? Pft. Who will attack me anyway with you on my ass everyday?" She asked humorously. "I mean, I've got a guard dog. No one wants to attack a girl walking around with a pit bull." She laughed, and dropped her arms, and just as she did, he caught her off guard, and smacked her face. "What the fuck?" He smacked her again. "SAL!" He smacked her again, and she reached full force to the back with her right arm, and threw it forward aiming to hit him, and he caught her arm, and pulled himself around to the back of her, locking her arm in his clutch behind her back and holding her body against her will. "Let me go!"

"See what I mean. You need to listen. I know what I'm talking about. I caught you easy."

"Fine. Now let me go."

"Oh yeah, because I'm gonna let you go. I'm a vicious rapist, or murder! You scream let go, and that shit excites me." He said frankly. "I'm going to torment you, and make you weak, just by using my brain while you use all your strength in your body fighting against me. Because I'm already bigger and stronger than you." He tightened his grip. "And I'm not going to barely sweat. Then you're gonna scream, and I'm already winning, because I'm a mental player. I get off on hurting you... mentally... physically... and emotionally!" He yelled. He pinned her tighter into his arms, and squeezed making her scream in pain. He felt her choke on her breath. He knew her small body could hardly handle it, but he kept going. "A few weeks ago, before I started working with you, I did this to you. I caught you off guard in your room and took the wind out of you, just by squeezing you. I put, barely any effort, and you fought me for a few minutes before you were done for it. I could have hit you once and made you go unconscious. I could've raped you, and if I was even sicker torture and killed you." He pulled her body closer to his and felt her start to sweat. "You feel that?" He said between gritted teeth, squeezing her. She could barely talk because he was squeezing so hard at her stomach. "I'm beating you without even trying. Am I hurting you?"

She'd tried to speak, but could barely get a word out. "Mhmm. Fuhh... I can't... b-b-breath."

"Now I'm going to tie your hands, since you have no strength, rough you up, then rape you."

"Noooo." She whined, into the atmosphere and he continued at her as if he was a real predator attacking her.

"Why? You've given me what I want. Now I'm gonna take what I need." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie wiggled more, and the more she wiggled the more he resisted, and the more he was beating her. He taunted her the way a real predator would. "Come on baby. Let me give it to you. You know you want it." He nibbled on her ear, and she had no choice but to reach back and head butt him. He stumbled backwards clutching his nose in both hands, and felt to see if she bled it. She didn't, but his nose was hit hard enough to hurt. Still, she was so out of breath she couldn't retaliate. He knew she needed a lot more practice. He watched her catch her breath, hunched over holding her knees, and coughing.

He walked towards her, and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, standing her up. "Hey..."

"Fuck." She started to cry, "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, I know you want to help me, but- but..." still trying to catch her breath. "You fuckin hurt me." She cried. He immediately felt bad, and took his shirt off, and used it to wipe her tears. "I'm not good at this shit papi."

"Stop it, baby girl. You're good at this. Okay? Your just oblivious to the possibilities. And all I want, is for you to understand, that the worst is possible. I'm going to teach you until you can't take it. And then I'm gonna keep going because I know it's in you. It will take a while, but I'm gonna make you a fighter whether you like it or not. I can't just, stand by and watch you make stupid mistakes."

Bonnie was trying to take deeper breaths to calm down. "I didn't realize how bad of shape I was in. You have so much more stamina than me."

"Listen, you're not in bad shape. You just need to use your wits when fighting. It's not about the biggest hit or the strongest person. It's about thinking. Because, the story I told you about Rod and Alisha, was a true story. The worst CAN happen. Maybe it's not always the case, but it's possible. I don't want that to be you."

She looked up and away from him, trying to fight her tears. "Okay. I get it."

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far." He held the bridge of his nose and pinched it, taking a breath.

"I still can't believe you're teaching me this stuff." She said in shock.

He stood before her shirtless and while it was such a beautiful sight to her. She was more impressed with how patient he was with her. His body was just the icing on top of the cake. His patience and calmness drink these moments meant a lot to her. Because, in that way, he was the total opposite of Marcel. "If it makes you feel better my nose fuckin hurts. That was a good head butt. You paid attention when I taught you. Good girl."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry for making you cry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I hate seeing you cry. It bothers me. I'm supposed to prevent that from happening, not be the reason. You crying hurts my soul. I can't even explain it. I just, does and I hate myself right now."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to."

"Fuck." He breathed. "That's it for today, okay? No more practice or sparing. We should head back."

"Please, don't just disappear. I'll do better."

"It's not you. It's me. Let's go. We need to go." He adamantly spoke, walking towards his bike. They didn't have guns today. They just spared, and he had his bike. When he put his shirt back on, and his cut, he waited for her to walk back towards the bike. He handed her his dome, and got on the bike. When she crawled behind him, he felt like shit. She felt awful, like she'd done something wrong. But it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his waist tight.

It always made him feel like a King, literally having _**her**_ on the back of his bike. Of all the years he'd been a King, he never felt as much like one as he did when she held onto him on the back of his bike. His best friends little sister. He always smelled her hair in the helmet, after she took it off. But while it was on her, he made sure to pay attention to everything else. Like how warm she felt between her legs as they wrapped spread on each side of his waist. How hard her thighs gripped him, when he hit the curves going up and down the mountain. The way she squeaked when he drove between vehicles on the highway, and grabbed him even tighter. Sometimes, her hands would go underneath his shirt, when he drove fast enough. Pressed firmly against those abs, that she adored, and pretended not to noticed. And secretly, he went really fast just to feel her fingers on his skin, especially when she unknowingly fiddled with the hair of his happy trail. And every once in a while, he'd clutch her hands with his own to feel her there. Something about feeling her being there, even if knowing she was there, was comfort to him. His skin on her skin, or vice versa. It did something indescribable to him.

 **...**

Damon and Bonnie had become intrinsically intertwined into one another's world. And as long as he's kept it a secret, it could go, as far as either of them wanted it to, if they allowed it.

He'd left and took a bit of a drive to make sure he didn't get to her house until after dark. Once there, he dropped her off, and then drove about a block away into a secret location, which he could house his bike. Then he waited for the phone call or text from her, letting him know the coast was clear for him to come inside. Once inside, he carefully remove his leather, hung it up, in her closet. He took his boots and socks off, and she put a pallet of blankets together on the floor for him. Somehow he's been okay sleeping over on her floor, as compared to his own King-sized bed.

She lay on her bed, uncomfortably in the dark. After the day in the mountains, she kind of waited for him to speak again. But, the buzz and lighting up of his phone got to her as it kept him

occupied. She noticed him texting, and smiling over and over. "Hmmm." She huffed loudly, turning her back to him. He looked up at her then kept texting once he saw her back. "Ahhh." She said again. He turned towards her again, then went back to texting. After several minutes of flirting with Rose, he'd finally decided to ask Bonnie a question.

"Your bro been sleeping here?"

"I haven't seen or heard from Cello in days. Thought you knew where he was."

"Nope. Thought he was laying low, here lately.

"No." She was certain of herself, and it bothered him that Marcel was MIA.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

"You seem annoyed."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"Well, whatever, ya know. Just- quit thinking so much about it."

"What's on your mind? Is it Cel being gone?"

"Seriously?" She turned to him aggravated. "My brother picks up and leaves when he wants. I'm used to this. He's been gone plenty before. In case you forgot, he was gone for months this last time. How can you literally ask me that? You took him."

"I didn't take him actually. It took forever to find him. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He lay and watch her sit up in annoyance. "Hey, I'm sorry. I forget how it affected you. I'm not used to having a woman in my life,

"You do have a woman in your life. You can't seem to stop texting her." Bonnie said.

It's when he realized something different about Bonnie. Something he'd never noticed about her before. She was jealous, of Rose.

"Who said I was texting her?" He asked curiously. Feigning his common sense.

"You know, for a "grown up" you sure are clueless."

"Then tell me."

"I'm good D. I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen, regardless of what you think, I don't have a woman in my life like that. Okay. Not someone who I focus on, or think about their feelings often. Having you around lately has been a learning experience for me. Trust me. Most men don't think as deeply about things as women do. So, the thoughts don't come to me as quickly about how it can affect you."

"What... you mean not having a man around regularly my whole life? Having a dad until I was seven, and even then him being gone often before he died. Not having normal holidays because he was always occupied making sure the club was okay. Waking up alone with my mother, crying because my dad was MIA, and having my brother use that same example as he got older. Me and my mom sleep in his house alone every night. I don't know what it means to have a man caring about me, in a way that he checked on me every night, or made sure I was giving boys the right impression of myself. No! Not what Marcel does, when he screams at me in front of a group of boys staring at me. It's like he has no idea what it's like being a woman. He humiliates me for being a woman, and makes me feel like shit about how boys look at me. Like it's my fault they gawk or whistle, or make comments." Damon didn't like hearing that part as much as Marcel didn't like it. "But actually teaching me what boys think about, and trying to keep me a step ahead, mentally. No! That's not my life. I was raised to not understand fully what it meant to keep and hold a man's attention, in the right way. I'm made to feel like I have to be ashamed of my body, because men can't control themselves. I have an obscured view of what it means to understand, how a man acts when he really cares about you. How to know he's not using you, for your body. So, I just don't do what girls my age do. I don't have sex. I don't date boys my age. And I don't kiss them. Because in my mind. They all just want sex, and none of them will stick around once they get it. That's what having my brother and father have taught me. And before you ask, no. I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I'm okay with it, because I have no choice but to be. I've accepted it. It's been almost eighteen years of a man making me feel like a I'm supposed to sit at home and look pretty but not enough that the opposite sex finds me attractive. Stay put while the "man" works and just wait on "his" money. If I waited for my brother's money... Oh my god. I'd wait forever. For seventeen years, I have been sheltered with false happiness, while they went out there and did exactly what they preach against to me. My brother and father became the men they didn't want me involved with. They both were "that guy" and all along they told me to never get close to "that guy." And now look I've lost them both, and sometimes it feels like my fault. Like I didn't do enough to help or save them. Me and my mom. Like I wasn't enough to make them see me differently. Treat me differently. Love me enough to stick around."

Instantly he pain inside of her. She didn't realize right away how emotional she'd become but when she noticed she turned her head and cleared her throat so he wouldn't think about what she'd said.

He sat up, and put his hand on top of hers. Holding her fingers gently. "Baby girl?"

"Never mind what I said. I didn't mean to-"

"Baby girl?" He squeezed her hand in a controlled manner.

"What?" She asked defensively trying to pull her hand away from him, as he held tighter.

"Your brother cares about you. I know he does. It's in the way he talks about you, and thinks about your safety. He really doesn't know how to show it. He wants so bad to pick up where his pops left off, that it messes him up sometimes. But he loves you. I promise he does."

"You have no idea what I go through with Cello. What I've been through." She spoke softly, like a broken little girl. "None! There's some thing's you just don't do, when you care about someone. When you love them and want their happiness, you refrain from certain behaviors. You don't-" she stopped herself. "Never mind."

"Talk to me. Something happen between you guys?"

"Everything happened and nothing at the same time." She tried pulling her hand away and he held it tighter. She wasn't used to a man being patient with her. Except James. Damon had his moments in the beginning where he had a hard time controlling her and he forced his dominance. But slowly he was learning, and he was fighting for her silently but consistently. He held her hand and turned towards her.

"Cel will always love you. He just needs guidance."

"Where do you suppose he gets it? You, or the club? Because, you will always make excuses for my brother, Damon. Just like my mom does. You can see his fucked up toxic behaviors right in your face and you both will blame it on my Papi being gone. He's so toxic to me. And no one cares. Do, I have to just deal with it? Well, at some point a man has to grow up and be a man, Damon!"

"Hey, I'm not perfect but, I'm trying. You deserve better from Cel. I know for a fact you do. You deserve a lot more than you've gotten, this far. I don't know how to right the wrongs, of your past. But-"

"Papi, its not your job to right them. And, I'm not asking you to understand, or even care about me. Or what it is that triggers me or angers me. I don't need any man to guide me or care for me more than I care for me."

"That's not true. You do need that, because it seems like you don't think your capable of a man loving you. And that's not true. You just have to understand the way the world we live in operates. For some it's strictly survival and along the way protecting those you love is more important than understands them. And in this life, we didn't all grow up with the knowledge of "understanding" each other's feelings. But we grew up with strict core values. Love your family. Protect your family. Honor your family name. The soft shit, was never taught to any of us baby. We don't understand this shit."

"Then understand why I'm what you always call hard-headed. Understand why I have an attitude. Understand why I don't like being told what to do. Because I grew up in a world where all the men around me don't want to understand me, listen to me, or give a damn about who I am or what matters to me. I am a consequence of the toxic behaviors of this life. Do you get it? You and Marcel see me as trouble, and I see me as you see yourselves. A survivor."

Again, in these moments, Bonnie was teaching Damon so much. He learned a lot about her over the past few weeks and mainly when they spoke, seriously in this moment. She wasn't a trouble maker. She was merely searching for something she was missing. He felt it in her eyes, her shaking hands, and her voice. Her pain was embedding itself inside of him, and he felt like she was more of a reality of his own failures and the club's failures than anything. Though her struggles came from her family dynamics, he was able to see where he needed to become a better man through her. And he acknowledged her pain, and attempted to soothe it.

"Just listen to me... you want to know what it means to know when a man cares for you? He puts you before himself. He makes sure, when he can, that you sleep safely every night. He teaches you how to take care of yourself, and handle yourself with men, when he isn't around. He will go out of his way to make sure you're okay, and try to trust your judgement, out of respect. He will try keeping his eyes from wondering inappropriately at your body, and instead he'll give you frequent eye contact, because he respects you. And no matter how much he fights it, he thinks about your happiness, every day. Because sometimes, nothing else matters more than than your happiness does, to him. Watching you smile, means more to him than missing it, or letting some other man see it more than him. He'll let you take your anger out on him, slap him, punch him head butt him, and damn near kill him, and he'll never lay a fucking hand on you. He'll put himself out of his comfort zone, to make sure you're okay. He does what's best for you, even if it not what's best for him."

Suddenly, his hand on hers felt like a gesture of more than just comfort. Everything was magnified, while he spoke, and she promptly removed her hand from his. He paused, and raised his brows, then quickly apologized, realizing he over-stepped another boundary. "God. I'm so Sorry."

"Don't be. I just, need to go to the bathroom." She stood up quickly and walked to her bathroom shutting the door. She pretended to go to the bathroom then pretended to wash her hands, as she really splashed water on her face. Her heart was racing and her emotions were contained yet she felt confusion. Her whole body overheated. She grabbed her shirt and shook it to fan herself. Then she repeated the rinse, before drying her face and walking out of the bathroom. As she opened the door she saw him putting his shoes on. "Papi? Where are you going?"

"I should go. I forgot I had something to-"

"Don't lie to me. Please." Damon's guilt was eating away at him and the more he was with her the harder it was becoming to separate the boundaries they clearly needed to have in order to maintain an innocent balance to their relationship. Whatever status it was.

"Just, think I should go. I need to find Cel. You said he hasn't been here. I'm worried." This time he couldn't look her in the face.

"Seriously? He's grown. He makes his own decisions."

"Him being gone for this amount of days has me worried. I should go. I- I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Is that what this is about? You didn't make me uncomfortable. Look me in the eye." Really he did make her uncomfortable, but in an unexpected way. A way she wasn't used to, but could get used to if he let her and quite running from her. She wanted to beg him to stay, beg him to touch her hand again, but it wasn't in her. Instead, she'd withdrawal, like she typically did. Because she felt rejected in some way, and she just wanted the embarrassment to quickly fade. He finished putting his shoes on a grabbed his cut from her closet. Then he tried to explain his leaving, after giving her the beautiful subliminal explanation of how much he cared for her.

"Baby girl, it makes sense for me to leave tonight."

"At least look me in the eye while you lie to me." She demanded.

He fought it grabbing his things and she stopped him and turned his body to face her. "I'll be back tomorrow okay. Your mom is here, and it's damn near midnight. I think you should be fine. If you need me call me. Don't hesitate." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, confusing her further. "See ya tomorrow?"

The man confused her to no end. The conversation confused her. His placement in her life was one big force of nature that she couldn't fight and would rather him just disappear instead of question herself. She hadn't had to until the point he entered her life as her protection.

"Whatever."

"Hey, baby girl, don't be mad-"

"I'm not. I just, I know you're going to see her. And that's fine okay, just be straight with me."

"Her?"

"The one you've been texting."

"Hey, I-"

"Stop papi." The nickname stuck for far longer than the week it was supposed to. "Don't give me some speech on what a guy does when he cares about a girl. Then jump up and run, the first chance you can't handle what's real and what's in front of you."

Her. She was in front of real and in front of him. And while she may have been young, Bonnie didn't have a hard time addressing her feelings to him. She wasn't ashamed of it.

"Everything I said was true-"

"You're too good for her. You know that?"

"What?"

"She doesn't deserve you. She's not the one for you."

"Baby, I can't have this conversation with you right now."

"Why? Because you love her?"

"Come on. Don't- Dont do this. Please."

"Do you love her?"

"I won't talk about her with you."

"Of course not. Go to her. I'm honestly very tired. I'd rather be alone anyways." She walked to her bed. "And be sure to lock the front door from the inside before you shut it." She covered herself fully with her blanket and turned towards her wall, away from him and didn't say another word.

Damon knew he was backstepping again with her. Something he managed to do over and over with her. Take a step forward then two back. And every time it confused her. He knew she was shutting down and before he made it worse, and without any further explanation, he left.

She tried to fall asleep before hearing him start his bike, because she knew his bike was a block away. But it didn't fail. Within five minutes his bike started, and she listened to him drive away. Forcing her to question her entire existence again, as a single tear fell from her eyes as she uttered "Fuck you." To herself as he drive off.

 **...**

Damon drove around the night before for hours he called around, and even drove to places where Marcel may go.

He did that for Bonnie. Whether she saw it or not. His timing to leave her place, came at a perfect moment. One, he had to stop himself from getting carried away with her. And two, her brother had been MIA and he couldn't have it on his conscience, to not make sure he found Marcel, if anything for Bonnie, not the club. So he kept it quiet, on his search.

He'd called around, and tried tracking Marcel, until he finally got ahold of one of his connection in a smaller town about forty-five miles away. Marcel was spotted driving his bike around town. Sometimes alone. Sometimes with a girl on back. But either way, he was alive and well, and just ignoring phone calls.

This pissed Damon off.

Damon drove out, and drove around until almost around sun up, he spotted Marcel's bike at a place he'd frequently driven it to, over the past few months. A coffee shop. Damon parked, and got off his bike, looking at the small place. He searched in the window first, til he spotted Marcel in line. He was alone, so he waited outside for him.

Six am, and only three people in the coffee shop, and one of them was the barista. When Marcel walked out with a bag, and put two cups in his cup holder, he spotted Damon on the side of the building waiting. "So, what? You fuckin tracking me again?"

"I guess I got no choice, right? You ignore phone calls and fall off the face of the planet."

"Bruh, I needed a fuckin break, okay?"

"From what? Nobody has hounded you about shit."

"Just a break. I came to see my girl."

"This is new? Your girl? Who is she? Why don't I know her? How fuckin long, has this been happening? And before you lie, I got eyes everywhere."

"A few months Sal. Okay? She's a good girl. I try to keep the neighborhood out of the equation when it comes to her."

"And your sister? You forget you have a little fucking sister who worries herself sick about you?"

Marcel gave Damon a suspicious look. Damon suddenly was always focused on Bonnie. "B ain't worried about me. She loves when I leave, so I can stay out of her fuckin way. Not to mention, she acts like she gotta a little boyfriend. I should probably keep my black ass away a while, before I kill somebody."

"Thanksgiving is coming up bro. The club is getting ready. We need you."

"Bullshit. Club doesn't need me. But I'll be there, just not before then."

"Yo, what the fuck bro? Since when is it okay, to disappear for a fucking week and not say shit? Anything could've fuckin happened and we wouldn't know. You can't pull this shit Cel!"

"Why? Huh? You are on my case every fuckin week it seems like. I drink too much. I need to control my temper. I'm wreckless. Yadda yadda yadda"

"You do. You are! All of those things. I didn't lie. "

"Well, I got myself out of your fuckin way!"

"Bullshit. Don't act like a little bitch, because you're life is a fuckin mess."

"What's your mutha fuckin problem Sal?"

"What's yours?"

"Nah, we were boys. You had my back, and I had yours. Lately, it's like something else has you distracted!" Marcel yelled.

"Me? I'm the distracted one?" He smirked. "You disappear for days. You come see some female, no ones ever met. And I'm distracted?"

"Yeah. You! I got my shit in order. I got my club life, and I got my girl. The two never have to mix.

"That's bullshit, and you fuckin know it. Two can't co-exist separately. Especially since nobody knows her. This life, ain't like your everyday life, and she has to understand that. You can't come and go as you please."

"Yes, the fuck I can!"

"That's your fuckin problem Cel. You come and go when you fuckin please! You're selfish as fuck! You do what you want. You don't answer to or give a shit about nobody but you. Your sister was fuckin right!"

Normally Damon caught his mentioning of Bonnie, and in which context he used her name with Marcel, but this happened to be the wrong context at the wrong moment, and he caught it too late as Marcel walked towards him with an angry, cocky face. "What the fuck did you say about my little sister?"

"Nothin. Forget it."

"Nah. Forget shit. Why the fuck are you and my little sister having a mutha fuckin conversation about me behind my mutha fuckin back? Hell why the fuck are you talking to her period, when I'm not around?"

"Quit acting stupid. It's me. What's the fucking problem?" Damon had to hear Marcel's thoughts on he and Bonnie for further clarity.

"The problem is, these conversations better not be too friendly. You feel me?"

"Nah. Bro, I don't. What are you getting at?"

"You know what the fuck I'm getting at."

"No. I don't. I think you need to be specific." Damon dared, becoming as defensive as Marcel.

"You real lucky I trust you. But don't mistake my trusting you with being okay with certain off limit shit."

Damon said walking closer to Marcel, who was defensive to begin with. "I think you need to remember who the fuck you're talking to. Because at the end of the day, nobody has had your back more than me. Period."

Marcel took a deep breath and lessened his tension. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge when it comes to my sister. I know you wouldn't betray me."

Damon couldn't even reply. The whole thing was uncomfortable when it came to dealing with Bonnie and Marcel.

"Anyway. So what, you guys been talking a lot?"

"Not really. I mean I have had have a couple conversations with her since the night you went at her at that bonfire."

"Right. Well, I hope not. Because you and Bonnie... I mean... that's not realistic. And you still watching her? Thought that detail ended when I apologized to her."

"At the end of the day, when you aren't there I have to be. This shit with the Mongrels is bound to get to her if we don't keep an eye on her. And you, are never around."

"You and B need to stay away from each other. You understand me. Stay the fuck away from my baby sister, Sal."

"Or what, you're going to fight me?"

"Or this shit won't end well. I promise you that."

"Someone has to look out for her."

"That's cool. But- Look out for her, from a long mutha fuckin distance, nigga. I'd hate to end a friendship because a nigga tried me with my sister." Marcel spit his words nasty towards his best friend, and meant every word. But Damon was never a punk, and Damon was never scared. He was still Marcel's superior, and even if he understood and respected his friend, he was nobody's bitch.

"Get your ass back to the clubhouse by midnight, or your on house arrest. Don't fuckin try me."

"The fuck?" Marcel asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah, when a member disappears without a word, I have the jurisdiction to lock him down. So, keep playin with me Marcel, and I'll lock your ass down. Til you get your shit together." Damon walked away, got on his bike, hitched the kick stand and started the bike with the loudest rev any six am rev would have called for. Then he left without any more words. The two men left on a heated note, and all was not kosher between them.

 **...**

Bonnie didn't see Damon today. She decided to forgo their time together and go to work. She'd missed days of money, and one of her clients was willing to pay double to get her to work today. Mr. Grey. He was just a wealthy man from the hills. He wasn't James Westgate, but he was someone who'd paid Bonnie well in tips also. Also, he never spoke much to her, and continued about his business while she was at his house cleaning. But it was all an act to him. He loved walking in and out of the room while she cleaned. Stopping a few minutes and watching her.

He happened to walk into his living room as she dusted his mantle. He stood behind his bar, and fixed a drink. He tried remaining quiet, but today the noise stood out in the quiet, even in its slightest form. She heard several ice cubes land crisply into a short glass, and a cap unscrew on a bottle of liquor. For three seconds he poured his drink, allowing it to topple over the ice cracking it softly. Somehow the drink sounded like a a movie sound affect.

He watched carefully as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the furthest portion of the deepened mantle. The way her calve muscles protruded out of her leg, while wearing the sexy heels, her whole body was accented like a priceless painting or piece of art work. He gulped a bit of vodka, while being obstructed mentally from his own prison, losing his way on the curve of her spine. The rule about not touching was hard for every client, but heavily apart of the allure of Bonnie. Seeing this untouchable woman, and knowing she's just a few feet away. She listened as he poured a second glass, and drank it. She had no doubt in her mind he was hard, standing behind his bar.

Is this how she envisioned herself dealing with men? Especially after her conversation with Damon? No. but her life was her life, and she could only control what she could control. And while her sexuality was on display, she didn't see it that way. She saw it as her job, and nothing more. She saw it as power. The only man who she allowed herself to see differently was James. But, every other man was a dollar sign. And the more she embraced her body for her job, the more money she got. Topless wasn't as nude. There were nude cleaners also, but Bonnie couldn't go full nude.

Did it bother her, that she made men hard for money? Hell no. It was her power. It was a dollar sign. It was her livelihood. When she was all done at the end of every shift, she gladly grabbed her tips and smelled the envelope of money in her car a few blocks away when she smiled taking her wig off. Money always smelled good. Any time of he day. It never got old.

 **...**

Sometimes when Bonnie went to James' house now, it was awkward with her being in a weird working relationship with him, and also dealing with him on a personal level. She was so used to cleaning his house, but now when she showered and dressed and sat there to enjoy it, it didn't feel right. He even loved buying her clothes, and dressing her up. "Do you like the new clothes Kitten?"

"I do." She said quietly. He noticed also a change in her behavior the past few weeks. Since she'd been spending so much time with Damon, her attitudes were very up and down. Where she used to be mellow, she was now in whatever mood the wind took her. And it usually depended on her relationship, and mood with Damon. Lately, she was very up and down with James.

"Listen, I know you're not used to dealing with an older man from a different side of the tracks as you. Which is why I will respect your sexual boundaries for now. But just so you know, not all men get off on sex alone." She looked at him strangely. "Let me clarify. Of course I love sex. But my levels of excitement stem from different things. So, understand that what you and I are, goes deeper to me."

"Thanks James. I appreciate that." She said sullenly with her mind still drifting to Damon.

"You know what I get off on?"

She was afraid to incur. "What?"

"Well, money, for one. Money excites me. Another form of excitement I feel, is to know I can have anything I want when I'm patient. I'm extremely patient. Because when I strike, I strike hard."

"Oh, I see." Bonnie's attention was sparked deeper and her interest levels peaked. Still, more out of nerves than anything.

"Like you for example. I wanted you, and finally, I got you. I loved that I'd never touched you for a year, and that we hardly spoke."

"You don't say."

"Oh, but I do." He grinned. "For me, all good things come with time. I didn't become this wealthy over night. I'm very particular. And so, patience has been a great gift to accompany me along the way."

"I see." Bonnie suddenly felt tense.

"I'm reminded that what we have now has been built up from a year of not touching. Do I want to make love to you? Certainly. But, I will take whatever time you need. Just promise me, that when we spend time together, it's about us. Okay Kitten? Just us. No outside noise." He said making her think twice. "Even the noise in your head."

She looked at him despairingly. "Sure. I'm sorry if my mood dampened your day."

"It didn't. But seeing you bothered by your... other life. In despair over the nuances of your under privilege or troublesome past, makes me want to fix everything and give you anything you ever ask for. Which is why being patient with you comes easy to me."

"I honestly don't want you to buy me things or give me money m. I just like that you listen to me and trust me."

"Sure. But when I finally have you, the way I want you. You're going to be so spoiled in riches, that the past will be a distant memory that you've escaped. And I refuse to salt your wound."

He stood up and walked over to the woman who'd been eating up all of his words and trying to let them melt inside of her. But this nuisance of Damon Salvatore was digging a hole into her brain. Not as politely as James either. On a more aggressive and forceful way, Damon's words and face was beginning to obscure her view of James.

As he walked to her, he took his jacket off and sat it over the back of a chair. Then he unbuttoned each of his shirt sleeves and rolled them up. Placing his hands gently onto her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kitten?"

"With me? Nothing." She casually threw an M&M in her mouth and played with her hair, which she didn't comb today, because she was exhausted. She just covered it with a sexy wig initially. But since cleaning his house, and showering she'd relaxed into one of his large semi-plush dinning room chairs having put pinned her hair up.

"Don't lie to me. I can always sense when you're feeling tense, and trying to hide it." His large and powerful hands began massaging her shoulders.

"James, I'm fine. I just have a hectic schedule, and all I want to do these days is relax. But it's impossible."

"Why so?"

"I don't know. Because I don't live that kind of life, where I can relax. Number one, I'm not rich like you. Number two, my circle of friends, keep me busy. My job, keeps me busy. My family keeps me busy." Still fiddling with her hair, wearing a white short set he'd bought her. The shortest linen shorts, and the little white, sleeveless button up, tied at the stomach with some golden Gucci loafers, and a Gucci belt. She didn't dare dress in the clothes he bought her around her friends, and family. They'd quickly question what type of money she made, and why. So, she kept her high profile lifestyle, in the world of James and every other day, was neighborhood Bonnie with Chucks or Vintage Nike's, denim cutoffs, and tiny tees.

"I don't understand how your circle of people keep you so busy. I see you twice a week, and you work the other five days." A deep breath of air was exhaled after he inhaled it, trying to reach her in some way. Noticing that over the past month or so, she'd been slightly more distant from him, and not taken by all of his charm. "Kitten, as busy as you are... What time do you have to let their idiocies delegate your emotions?" He reached for her hand and pulled her to the glass table in his dining room, away from the dinning room mirror she was checking herself out in.

"James, the details of my life are far from exciting. Which is why I'm okay, spending time in yours. You make me forget most of the shit I deal with regularly."

"Except today."

She couldn't shake Damon and Rose at the moment. No other man, had ever stored jealous thoughts and feelings inside of her until Damon.

"Whoever he is... let me show you that I'm better. I'd never make you feel so hopeless."

"There's no he, James."

"Only a man can bring such a lonely look about such a beautiful woman. And if that's the case, I need to do a better job of making you forget about him." James was relentless, and Bonnie knew it. She turned to apologize and he interrupted her in what was an unconventional way, to her.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean-" He pulled her for a long kiss.

Bonnie was taken by surprise when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She'd never kissed a boy before. Well, just during Seven Minutes in Heaven, with Stefan. Yes her best friend, was her unspoken of first kiss. And one other boy when she was in junior high school during dare. But what she remembers didn't equal what James was doing.

Her mouth was tense and he pulled back. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Uhh, no." Yes.

"I've waited well over a year to just, taste you. Your lips force my starvation."

Bonnie felt his pulse quicken, as he take a deeper look at her, then watching her lips, as she froze. It was her first real kiss, and even though his kisses didn't give her butterflies, he made her feel weightless. He just kissed her without asking. She didn't imagine it would happen this way. She thought the first time she kissed a guy, he'd ask her if he could kiss her. Then she remembered she was dealing with a grown man, who'd assumed she was grown. And probably assumed she'd kissed plenty of guys by now, not to be taken surprise by it.

"You're lips are absolutely addictive." He whispered into her nervous yet relaxed face. After he kissed her breathless, he turned her towards his table, "Ana Maria!" He called out.

"Yes sir." A woman with dark colored hair and fair skin walked out within minutes.

"My medicine please."

"James, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked bent over the table. And she felt him begin to caress her thighs. Her nerves were still fairly calm until the woman brought out a familiar casing and laid it out before him.

"Thank you dear." He smiled and started a quick session for her.

"James?"

"Kitten, I just want to make you feel, better. Whomever or whatever is getting you down, I want you to know, they aren't what matters while you're with me." He paused and looked at her as he finished. "To relieve some of your stress.

"I'm good. I probably shouldn't, right now, I have to work when I leave here." The truth was she knew she had to meet with Damon. And she couldn't take a chance with Damon.

"I hate seeing you bothered. You shouldn't live a life where I can't fix your problems. So... let me fix the boo boo, with some medicine."

"The thing is, I've got to be careful-"

"There is no one more careful than me." He sat her down in front of a few lines, and proceeded to take her stress away. One line after the other, they quickly jumped into their own reality.

"Stand up, love."

"What?" She asked confused, before she understood James got into character.

"There's a spot on the table."

"What? Where?"

"Stand up, and look." He politely suggested. Bonnie stood up and looked and saw nothing. "Further back." He said watching her confusion, and finding it endearing. Bonnie then leaned forward and he removed the chair from behind her legs. "Slightly further Kitten." At this point she was bent over. James stood pinchingly close and spoke softly. "See it?"

"No."

"It's right here." He used his fingers and squeezed them into her tiny shorts and started to rub her flesh.

"Oh my god, James." She gasped. When she wanted to stand he let his fingers rub her slightly harder. Bonnie thought about protesting but the feeling of his fingers was sensational. "Wow." She pinched out of her lips quietly to herself. Clenching her hands into fists and shutting her eyes as her forehead hit the table.

"My mistake, I was seeing things." He rubbed harder, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut tighter, and hold her breath not knowing how she should feel about this. "Wow, your very wet Kitten." His two fingers felt heavenly against her wetness, and Bonnie couldn't stop it because she didn't want to. "Why do I have a feeling that your taste is my favorite?"

He quickly stopped rubbing and unbuttoned the front of her shorts and pulled them down. "James, no sex remember?"

"Of course. No fucking." He smiled politely. "But, I would like to taste you. Because, I think it'll help calm you down. And I'm pretty starved for the feeling of pleasuring you and making you happy."

"I really don't think-"

"Shhh, shhh. Let Sir take care of you." His large hands gripped the higher part of the side of her leg, and she started to shake. "Don't worry sugar. Open up for me, and let me taste everything inside of you."

The words frightened her, and excited her at the same time. When she heard her friends talk about sex, she'd never heard them speak of sex in such a mature and sexual way. It was fairly typical and adolescent. Neither friend had ever said a man asked to taste everything inside of them. If she wasn't coked out of her mind she may object, but he was so convincing, that her flavor was supposed to be on his tongue. And her nose candy made her believe him. The moment she felt him touch her with his mouth she tensed up. This was a first for Bonnie, no man had ever touched her pussy. Ever.

"Sir, this is wrong. I work for you."

"Your fired."

"What?"

"I'd rather have you than your services."

Bonnie could hardly think straight as her pussy dripped for him and he became the man who'd been starved to lap up her juices.

"We are making a mistake, don't you think?"

"Mhmm." He disagreed with his mouth full of her soft, thick honey. He licked her hungrily, and made her cream onto his tongue. After a few minutes he pulled up. "Is it still a mistake? Because, if you object, I'll stop. I promise." All the while he spoke against her wet lips making the sound vibrate her pussy. In return, making her want this feeling. Moving his face in a circular motion around her center.

"Mmmmm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She was weak in minutes and pulling her hair hard out of the root. "This is crazy. But... Mhmmmm. Fuck!" Bonnie had never had a man touch her, taste her, penetrate her, or even rub his hand near her sweet spot. All she'd ever felt before, was that feeling Damon gave her, when she could smell his skin, or breath his air, or feel his breath near her lips. That feeling in the pit of her stomach, that crawled down her belly, and tickled her lady lips, was happening as James tasted her.

And even James' taste, still wasn't as strong as Damon's mere presence or stare. That's how much Damon affected her. But in the meantime, James did a helluva a job, making her hips dance from the music his tongue played. And in the moment, she'd forgotten about Damon. The ever running Damon. Who didn't dare put anything before his beloved club.

 **...**

Bonnie spent a couple more hours with James. After he'd pleasured her and stated himself with her sweet honey, he had lunch for them and they enjoyed each other's company. Just laughing, and feeling the freedom, that no one else ever gave her. He was the man, that lived for her smile, and laughter. The man that handed her gifts, and felt secure in her leaving him until the next time, trusting her choices, and decisions. He was very secure with where he stood with her. James never questioned Bonnie. Because he gave her whatever she wanted.

And she always wanted to forget her stresses and just be happy.

James gave that to her.

For the time being.

Until she left his place, and drove to see the one person, who made her question all that she was, and all that she wanted. The one who challenged her, and forced her to be honest with herself.

She pulled her car into a space she and Damon agreed to meet up at, before they drove to the mountains. Today he was on his bike, which meant they were practicing sparing again today. She was sort of out of it. Her mind was lost in the translation of the music in her car, and she was stuck in a trance. She saw him parked, and suddenly it hit her. She needed to hide the fact that she was coming off a sexual and mental high, from the coke James gave her. And, though she didn't have sex with him, she felt guilty for letting him eat her pussy the way he did.

The rugged, thug, of a man she had a strange, and acquired fondness for, walked up to the door of her car. Waited for her to unlock it. Then opened it for her.

"You're late!" He said directly, into the air, not looking at her because he was irritated. She quickly scrambled for her sunglasses and casually slipped them onto her head, pulling them over her eyes. She hadn't even changed clothes, yet, having lost track of time. She would later regret not changing her outfit. He handed her his helmet, and didn't look a her before demanding. "Hurry up. Put it on. Get on. Let's go!" He got on his bike, starting it, and revving it loudly. She clutched her temples feeling the ache and the throb from the loud noise.

"Fuck!" She whispered. She had to get through the next few of hours with him, hiding every ounce of guilt and deceit, she's had, from living two separate lives. When she didn't get on quick enough, he revved his motor louder again, making her jump. She got on quickly after that, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She may have felt like shit, but the vibration of his bike seat on her, had her flashing back to James' mouth on her. And she had to control herself all over again. How was she going to hide anything from him at this rate? She crossed her fingers, and hoped for luck to be on her side as she had to spend the next few hours with Damon.

* * *

 **First, I apologize this chapter was so long. Caroline begins to feel like a step ford girlfriend. Marcel is not here for Bamon at all ! James wants to be the main man in Bonnie's life. I really hope you guys like and paid attention to Damon and Bonnie's conversation in her bedroom. And as for the rest of the whole chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay in updating but the holiday week, my schedule, and family took me hostage. As always thx for supporting. Thoughts?**


	12. Love Me Harder

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 12- Love Me Harder (The Weeknd & Ariana Grande)**

* * *

Bonnie stood across from Damon, peculiarly with her glasses on. He was fed up with her attitude right now. She was moody and in no mode of cooperation to spar with him. The trees whistled quietly, and the stand off between the two continued silently. He rubbed his hand on his forehead, and looked up at the sky. She crossed her arms thinking he was being dramatic. But of course she was crashing before his eyes, and he was trying not to assume the worst about her behavior. But she was making it easy to judge her.

"So, you gonna take the glasses off?"

"No. I told you I have a headache."

"Fuck... you're difficult. You know that?"

"You know, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for you to bring me out here everyday, to lose money so you could help me."

"No, excuse me for being fuckin worried about your well-being while you're hollering for freedom. This was our deal in order for me to keep my mouth shut about you leaving town to "make money" for a weekend." He quoted.

"So you didn't believe me. Of course you didn't. I'm not surprised."

"No I don't believe you? But I can't force the truth out of you." He rushed towards her forcing her to tense up, and he yanked at her glasses. "Take them off."

"No. Damon stop it. Leave them alone." She fought him off, but he managed to grab them anyways.

"Gucci?" He stare at her loosely, with crazy eyes. "How the fuck are you affording Gucci sunglasses on a housekeepers salary?"

"I save my money."

"Bullshit! Four hundred dollar Aviators. I don't fucking think so. Look at me. Look at me!" He yelled. She turned away from him and walked towards the bike, but realizing she couldn't hide in side of a bike like she could a car. In actuality, she had nowhere to go. As long as he could take advantage of her disadvantage he would, following behind her, and giving her no space. "Let me see your face!"

His bigger body towers he'd form behind.

"No. Go away."

"What are you, twelve? Turn around." He yanked her body towards him, roughly, and examined her face. "You're fucking high? What the fuck Bonnie? It's a got damn school day! And YOU are high?"

"I'm not."

"Don't fuckin lie to me! You think I was born yesterday?" He was right she was high, but who she'd smoked with and what she was on, was a whole different situation. Knowing these things would make him go crazy. He assumed it was weed. "Why are you high?"

"Because, people get high sometimes Damon!" This was her name for him when she was angry with him.

"Quit calling me Damon!" He yelled.

"You called me Bonnie!" She yelled right back, realizing he called her by her name when he was also angry.

"Because you called me Damon!"

"Well? What do you want from me?" They continued yelling.

"Quit changing the routine. I am who I am, you are who you are. Why are you dressed like that? Where are those boujee ass clothes from?"

"I work and make money and buy clothes." She yelled.

"You think I'm a fuckin idiot don't you? You trying to play me, right fuckin now?" He closed in on her space.

"No."

Damon had never felt the need to bite back his own anger more than the times he was with her. He sighed heavily trying to understand her motives. How was the good girl, becoming such a reckless one? All he could do was wonder and try his hardest to gain her trust so she'd tell him the truth behind her lies.

"Baby girl, what gives? Why do I feel like you're lying to me about some straight up bullshit? Are we building trust here or no? Because I thought that's what we were doing?" As of right now, he couldn't tell she was having a debilitating Cocaine crash. He'd assumed she smoked a lot of weed and was tired. "Are we or aren't we?"

"We are!"

"Then tell me! What is going on?"

"Nothing okay. I'm a exhausted. School, is kicking my ass. Work, when I'm there is taking its toll."

"These are not fucking excuses! You know better. What the fuck has gotten into you?i could shake your fight now."

Bonnie noticed he was breathing heavily and he was angry at her. She didn't realize how much she didn't want to be the reason behind Damon's anger.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Huh? That what you said, sorry?"

"Yeah. I didn't plan to-"

"Who plans it, huh? It's about being smart. You knew you had to come see me today. And you did it anyway. You're impossible. I can't keep going through this shit. I'm not your parent! You stress me out."

Bonnie had become the opposite of who she was a year ago. She was an excellent button pusher. And she tend to allow herself to make irrational decisions at the drop of a dime. He was right, she knew she had to see him today and she didn't stop herself.

"Listen... My brother expects perfection. My mom expects understanding. I can't even be a normal teenager, and go on dates, or have boyfriends. And then there's you!" She yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes! You are so demanding. You demand so much of me, Papi. I'm just one person. My life consists of work, and having no fun, and more work. I can't be seen as attractive. I can't have boyfriends. I can't party. I have to work, go to school and pay bills. Why can't I fuck up sometimes, like everyone else?"

"Because you can't. You're not like everyone else."

"I guess so. And that's unfair: I never drank or smoked until three months ago. For seventeen years I followed every rule carefully."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Says the habitual rule breaker." She corrected. "You know after school, Caroline goes shopping, or hangs out with Tyler. Elena is with Stefan or preparing for some beauty pageant and hanging out with her beauty pageant friends when she's not with Caroline. You know what I do? I go to work or come here and learn to defend myself."

"You hate this, don't you? I'm wasting my time?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. You're coming down from a high. You probably forgot why you're here and what we were talking about. What a fucking joke this fuckin day has been?" He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head feeling disappointment. She was bringing him to a boiling point with her antics.

"You know, baby, you're not the only one under pressure. I am in charge of a club of twenty men. I'm busy running deals and making money. Not just some money here and there. I have to make enough to divide between these twenty men's families! To top that off, I have to make enough for myself. To take care of my own household. Which is me and my brother. That fucking private school you guys go to... across town... I pay for both of your tuition." Bonnie had forgotten that. "You forgot that didn't you? Fifteen hundred a month. For each of you. That's three grand a month. You wanna pay that shit?"

She couldn't respond because she didn't realize how expensive her school was. It cost more than her mom's mortgage.

"So yeah, the club couldn't front that shit. Fifteen hundred a month per kid? Imagine we pay for everybody's kids to go to private school baby. No! I agree to do that out of my cut, so you and my brother had better opportunities. So that you could go to a good college if you wanted. I pay you and Stefan's tuition, and because of that, I don't live on the good side of town. I still live in the neighborhood. And that's fine. I pay for the condo my brother and I live in. He wants to be a man, he has to start making his way. Because once school is over, I'm finished paying his shit."

"I didn't realize-"

"No. You didn't. Another reason I pay that money for you two to go to school, is so I don't have to be at the school twenty-four-seven. It's in a safe neighborhood." He grabbed a cigarette, as she'd stressed him out. "Damn, you know... I've been watching you for eight years. Do the same things. No changes. Be a good girl. And suddenly, you're reckless as fuck! I mean you literally were home everyday on time. You went to school and cheer practice. You did the diner every other Friday after a game. Libraries on Thursday's, and to the Spanish bakery..."

"Panadería."

"Yeah, that place, once or twice a month to load up on those sweet breads things-"

"Conchas." She was still shocked how closely he watched her.

"You worked every summer at the pool as a lifeguard. You were a good girl. And then this year, you're fuckin wildin' out. For no fuckin reason."

"I'm just trying to be a normal teenager. You were a normal teenager."

"Make up your mind. You want to be a normal teenager or a grown up. Because the two ain't the same."

"I'm practically an adult, the way I help my mom."

"That's your fault for telling the club to stop paying the mortgage pretending the house was paid for. Which by the way, I'm going to have Marcel back paying that shit out of his own cut."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because when he does that, he acts like he owns the house, and us. He tries to run everything and it's not okay."

"He need more responsibility. So, fight me on that." He dared.

"What do you want from me Damon?"

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me then, Papi. What do you want from me?"

"To understand the pressure is not just on you. On top of that shit I watch out for my guys safety. You Stefan and Marcel are making my life hell."

"I'm sorry."

He didn't realize how much he was demanding out of her. She was right, she didn't have a normal life, for a teenager. Everyone expected things from her, and not the normalcy she deserved. He felt like shit. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't mean to change your life like this."

"It's not your fault." Instantly his guilt made her feel awful inside.

"Yeah, it is. What was I thinking? I should take you home. This was a mistake." He said with a serious face.

"No, Papi. Don't, please. I honestly look forward to our time. It's one of the highlights of my day."

"You don't have to say that."

"I mean it." She admitted. She turned towards the creek and let silence best them for a few moments. It was slightly awkward, and because it was awkward, she let it be, for a few minutes, watching him feel helpless was new for her, and she enjoyed it.

Damon walked to her and grabbed her face, looking at her eyes. "I know at your age, doing this shit seems cool. And I'm not saying you should never do it. Because you can only learn from experience. But come on you are too smart for this shit. Reserve it for a party or something. Sitting in Caroline's room."

"Fine. Just don't be mad. Don't end this, what we're doing. I need this. I do."

Damon looked at her as she'd slowly been sobering up.

"Who gave it to you?"

"I'm not crazy. You'll never know."

"Why?"

"Around okay. Kids at school have weed and sell it."

Bonnie looked at him as if he was foolish to try to get it out of her. He took her purse and opened it.

"Hey. Give me my purse back."

Damon shuffled through it only finding lipstick, about two hundred dollars in cash, a credit card, bank card, Drivers license, and a pack of gum. "$200?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Where'd it come from?"

"Work."

He had no choice but to take her word for it. She wasn't budging on too much information right now.

"Is it just weed?"

She didn't want to lie, but she knew her honesty might be a deal breaker. So she didn't come out right and admit to it, to keep him from walking away from this friendship.

"Listen, I'll stop being reckless. Only smoke in a social setting once in a while. I'm sorry."

"Baby girl I don't want you smoking weed. But I guess I can't stop you. But, if I find any other type of drugs on you, besides weed, ever, you're going to hate me. I swear on my club patch, I'll be your worst nightmare. We have an understanding?"

"Yes."

"Don't let me catch you doing anything besides smoking weed OCCASIONALLY. You hear me?"

"I hear you!"

"Good." He paused giving her the most aggravated look. "You seem to be not in the right headspace for this today. So, we should call it a day. I'll take you back."

Damon started loading everything back up. The water he brought for them, and a few other things. Bonnie watched him, as he avoided her. She was acting out. She realized it. She had gotten too deep to stop her behavior over night. Her level of trust was blown out with the club and every time she gave Damon a piece of her soul, he took it and ran. He never stuck around to allow their connection to manifest into something worth nurturing. He just used the club and Marcel as an excuse to make her feel like a child. And while she was fully capable of being more mature, she felt a deep need to rebel because it was all that gave her the feeling of being real some days. Because before she started acting out she was moving like a robot. And life was becoming boring and numb.

Bonnie was always capable of winning. Yet, somehow, pretending she had no common sense was more fun. Not in a childish way, type of fun. But in a 'I'm living, and breathing, and existing in a world where I'm taking the wrong turns just to feel the shock of it.

A good girl for seventeen years. Straight A student on honor society. Cheerleader, and student advocate. She wasn't existing in the world. She was moving according to the rule book. And rules were meant to be broken. After all, how would you ever learn to get up if you didn't let yourself fall once in a while.

Lessons learned were lessons earned.

The more the water grew louder and louder the more his conscious beat him up. She watched him become afraid of her again. She watched him get ready to run from her again. It was too tempting to jump in and disguise the fact that she was off her rocker and she couldn't very well answer questions about it. She started to take off her ridiculously priced clothing. Starting with her tiny shorts. When Damon turned to see her, he turned back away.

"Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I think it would be fun to go for a swim." She said, needing a pick me up after yet another deep and heavy discussion. "Come on, we work so much we don't enjoy each other at all. We fight like an old married couple. Let's just, exist in this moment, it'll be fun." He turned back to her to pick her clothing up.

"No. And put your clothes back on." He protested but quickly turning away the moment he saw her hips decorated in pink lace. "I'm serious, this is dead ass wrong."

"Why? Im not going to attack you. Unless you make me chase you." She laughed. Consider this a random side affect of cocaine. A coke high didn't usually last this long, but Bonnie's virginal system to drugs, seemed to hold a high, slightly longer than normal. The affects were a little stronger on her because of the receptors interacting more with her endorphins as she dealt with and interacted so intensely with Damon. Though she was crashing, from the cocaine in her system, her endorphins were still active enough to keep her momentum up. After Damon reawakened her brain to his lecturing her she knew she had to take her chance and save this day.

"Fuck it." He tossed his hands up. "I'm going to go for a walk in the woods if you don't put your fuckin clothes back on."

"Make me." She dared.

"Ya know, I told myself dealing with you beyond watching your house was a mistake. But did I listen to myself? No. Instead I fucked up by allowing this shit to got his far." And she laughed as he verbally assaulted himself. "I'm fucking stupid. This is my fault. I'm about to lose my mind because this fucking girl, takes shit too far sometimes."

As he spoke to herself she couldn't help but to find it sexy how angry he became.

"Hey, Papi." She called out softly watching him walked away.

"I'm not turning around."

"You're insulting me. Come on, I'm a big girl. I won't tell. Remember our pinky promise?" She yelled out. "Come protect me..." Damon walked away avoiding her looking at her body. Bonnie walked backwards heading towards the riverbed. "Oh no, sharks! Whooo!" She joked forcing Damon to roll his eyes, walking away and planning to fully ignore her. He kept his back to her.

She was his best friends little sister, is what he kept re-iterating to himself over and over like a record broken ten times over. She was pushing boundaries, that she shouldn't have. Her shirt was gone, but she kept her bra on, no shorts but kept her panties. "Oh my God, the water feels perfect. Come on." She ran into the water and let her body get soaked.

He avoided her at all costs. She was off limits. Staring at her was off limits. Talking to her about personal things was off limits. Laughing with her was off limits. Hugging her, was off limits. Wanting her, was off limits.

Marcel was his best friend. She was his little sister. Therefore, any thoughts or feelings evoked form inappropriacies were off limits. He turned his back to her and started messing with his bike for no reason. "I'm just fucking with shit that doesn't need to be fucked with." He spoke to himself.

"Holy shit!" She yelled for his attention. He told himself he wouldn't turn around. She was just seeking attention. "Papi, please... come swim."

"Nah. I'm good." He said without turning around, prompting her go take matters into her own hands. He would use the little power he had left, and ignore a beautiful, half-naked woman. He thought to himself how he was doing a good deed to mankind, by not allowing he and Bonnie to move in an inappropriate direction. Because he had a fear that the relationship between them would create something that he couldn't walk away from. Even if he pushed his own boundaries with her from time to time. She was someone he didn't want to lose, almost as much as he didn't want to lose his best friend. And if keeping her at a safe distance, was best, then it was what he'd do.

That is, until he felt her cold hands wrap around his eyes, and her wet half dressed body pressed against him while she played, "Guess who?"

"Bonnie, stop-" she shushed him with her finger.

"Not Bonnie, remember? I'm baby girl, and your papito." She laughed.

"Papito?"

"Yeah, it has a ring to it. And you're kind of a big baby sometimes." She grinned. Her accent was sexy when she used it, and it didn't matter if she said Papi or Papito, he was willingly there for anything that came out of her mouth in regards to him. Suddenly the color pink tasted sweet in his mouth and he wanted to eat it off her body. Before he could fully turn around, she didn't give him a chance. She pulled him by the hand behind her, and he stopped fighting her. He just watched her ripe body lead him to the pile of clothes, and begin to help him remove his.

"Stop."

"No." She smiled at him. He came to realize she was more trouble than he could've ever imagined.

"This is fucking wrong?"

"Who are we hurting?" He couldn't answer her question. "This is our spot. Our time. Our place. Our privacy. Remember? We are just friends, doing a spontaneously reckless thing." She smiled, taking off his cut. "I wanna be reckless. And clearly you have issues when I'm reckless without you. So, why don't you be reckless with me. And we can call it spontaneity." She giggled.

"Spontaneously reckless to me, is robbing someone, or putting a gun to their head and making them beg for their life." He joked, making her eyes widen. "I'm kidding."

"Very funny." She grinned, grabbing his cut to sit it down.

"You can't lay my cut on the ground. Ever!"

"Fine, here we can hang it on the broken branch."

"No fuckin way."

"Papito... live a little. Okay?"

"No, my cut doesn't go far from me."

Bonnie's eyes rolled heavily. "Fine. We'll walk it to the water closer to us." She held it carefully in her arms. "Come on, Finish taking your clothes off."

"Fine." He slowly removed his belt.

"Gucci?" She noticed. "Wow, how can you afford Gucci, on an assholes salary?" As his pants dropped, she refrained from looking down.

"Asshole? Really?" He grinned.

"Yeah." She said.

"You'll regret that one."

"Oh yeah. How?"

"You'll see. By the way... You're lucky I wore boxers today. I normally go commando."

"Gross."

"Nah, I'm very clean. Probably one of the cleanest men you'll ever meet."

While he removed his shirt, he watched her eyes totally avoid his body and his deliciously decorated skin. The two of them avoided looking down all together, which made things awkward, because it underlined the hard tension between them. She unknowingly bit her lip, and he, enjoyed watching her do that, more than he liked to admit. She walk towards the water, pretending to almost drop his leather. "Oooop." She teased. "It's almost touching the ground."

"Baby girl, I swear to baby Jesus, if you let that-" she pretended to drop it again. "What the fuck?" He ran after her, forcing her to quickly lay it on a nearby boulder and jump into the water. He took off after her and picked her up. "Asshole huh? You got jokes, baby?"

"No, Papi... I'm sorry don't get my hair wet!" She screamed out as he began torturing her with the notion of dunking her.

"Why?"

"Because you just don't wet a black girls hair like that." She screamed as he lowered her body slowly. "Don't be an asshole." She begged. "Please?"

"Oh, well according to you, I'm already an asshole, right. I may as well live up to it." He watched her face, as he slowly dunked her head under water, laughing the whole way. When he held her under water a while she came up gasping for air.

"You dick." She shouted.

"Yeah, well... I try." She popped up from the water, and tried to wrestle him down into the water, but he was far too strong. Their arms fought until they were tangled up inside of each other in a fit of laughter. Bonnie's legs wrapped around his waste and she tried hard not to let him muscle her around. Until the reminder that the closeness of their bodies brought sudden silence. His whole body held hers, tight against him unknowingly, and in these moments she didn't feel like anyone's little sister. She didn't even feel like his mentor's daughter. She was a woman, fully and completely, and he was a man, and the matter of tension, was once again, filling the air and water, with awkward silence. But this time, he just let himself feel her against him. He looked down at her wet skin touching his. His stomach breathing against hers and her breast against his chest. She felt so soft against him. He watched her stare at his art work. And all he could do was look at her while her hands held his biceps and traced the crowns tattooed on his body. He saw her lick the water off her lips, and as the beads of water dropped from her lips to her chin, others fell from her chin to her breasts. Where his eyes followed.

He was breathing heavier and his insides were fighting him on what his eyes were observing and what they were to ignore as his body fought against reacting to hers.

And he could no longer feign the idea that she was just Marcel's little sister. Unabashedly, his manhood, was awakened by her body, her scent, her laughter, her smile, her face... her.

Without thinking at all and being ingrained in this existence they created for each other, he told her, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Catching her off guard, her eyes met his momentarily, forgetting who he was.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked surprised.

"Ridiculously."

"Thanks." She followed back, quietly, gulping every nerve down her throat, into her empty stomach, which began circulating with butterflies again. He felt her swallow all the way down her stomach, against his. He made her feel things no one else ever had and she wanted to melt when he called her beautiful.

Damon's left arm pulled her in tighter, around her waist, while his right arm, pushed her wet thick hair out of her face. He watched her eyes drip with water, and her lips the same, while he now, bit his, in anticipation. Bonnie didn't know what they were doing, but she didn't stop it. She trusted any move he decided to make from this point on. Touching her, kissing her, holding her, letting his body continue to be awakened by hers. His pink lips and blue eyes were some fierce weakness that stabbed her through her groin like a samurai sword. She felt every nerve end in the lips of her womanhood, and she had never felt that before, except with him. Not even James made her feel that feeling, when he tasted her. Her heart began beating harder.

"Papi?" She breathed into his space.

He nervously responded, praying she didn't ask him to let her go with "Yeah baby girl?" Watching her lips say Papi, made him so hard, he couldn't disguise it. Bonnie felt it as they were pressed against each other. It made her feel a sensation in the pit of her stomach that reached all the way to her womanhood.

"Something's happening, inside of me as we touch like this." She said innocently, and without muzzling her reality. "I can't quite explain it. But, I don't want it to go away."

His fingers gripped her waist harder, allowing her to feel him fully when he held her tighter. She maoned slightly. Then he watched her face as he squeezed her. He wanted to own her body right there, in the riverbed and make her moan again. But instead he continued to play it safe as hard as it was for him to do. "Tell me... in three simple words, what you feel."

She gulped her nerves down her throat once more and quietly hummed him answer.

"Tickling. Pounding. And throbbing."

Damon wanted more than anything to remedy her nerves with his body. He now realized wearing boxers today was beyond a good idea, or he'd be in trouble. And as pure as it was, and as beautiful as the words sounded out of her heart shaped lips; he remembered suddenly she _was_ someone's daughter, someone's little sister, and the legacy of a fallen soldier.

He stare at her beautiful features as her face was captured in an everlasting view he encapsulated into a small memory chamber in his brain of the most beautiful visions he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Baby girl, we can't-"

"I know."

She sadly interrupted, with one of her hands against his chest, and the other wrapped around his neck. The war against their closeness re-entered the equation. The hand on his chest slowly moved up and around his neck and into his hair where her fingers planted themselves and maneuvered relaxation into his scalp as she lightly massaged it, wanting nothing more than for him to kiss her. Bonnie had no idea how to make a move on a guy, but she surely put herself out there for Damon. He was the only man she dared put herself out there for, with hopes he didn't leave her hanging like he frequently did.

Damon felt his heart pound as she held him and stare at him. Her touch was some type of saving grace and her fingertips in his scalp made him want them digging into his back while he took everything about her and made it his. He'd never felt his heart beat this hard except when he was in the middle of a fight. And even then, this feeling was was different and over powering him, beyond his control.

"I-" Bonnie tried speaking but his hands moved down her back, from her waist, to the curve in her lower back above the crest of her ass until he cupped it. He squeezed, to hear her moan once more. And he bit everything back to keep from destroying her in that water.

Bonnie's eyes shut living in that moment inside of his arms, and having felt him pressed into her, made her want to know what he felt like naked on top of her. And these feelings were why she realized her friends were having sex with their boyfriends.

Damon's hands held her back side a few more seconds, until he felt her legs wrap around his waist again. At this point if he didn't turn back, he'd bury his desperate need inside of her in that creek.

"Cel is my dude, and-"

"Yeah, totally. I get it." She admitted nervously, though she wished the stupid rules didn't exist. Damon made her forget everything. Even the fact that she had her first oral sexual experience today, which wasn't with him. Still, this feeling was far stronger than that. But, he was that magnetic, she couldn't resist the feelings he gave her. The feelings made her feel like both a woman and an insecure little girl. Slowly they let one another go. The moment was bittersweet because they both wanted much more.

"Sorry."

"What? No. This is my fault." She said.

"No. I knew better than to let it go that far. I'm the adult here."

"You're literally just a few years older than me."

"Almost eight to be exact."

"Closer to seven. But- Who's counting?"

"Me."

"Stop. Age is a technicality."

"Baby girl, my job is to look after you. I can't be selfish here. Your brother will fucking kill me."

"Okay. I get it." It was sadness and lingering silence as they separated their bodies in the water and moved away from one another. Damon gave himself awful thoughts about things to make his erection go away. He was embarrassed he'd let her feel that part of him. He felt like he violated her. He turned his back and rubbed his hands through his hair from his face in the water and mentally kicked his own ass over what transpired.

Bonnie took several deep breaths to calm down and Damon snapped her out of whatever trance James had her in.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I am." He said. "You know, in some other world, if I were the "good guy" and I graduated college and had a legitimate job, I'd break the rules for you. Because just maybe, I'd be worth the risk to someone like you."

"Someone like me, we come from the same place."

"No. I come from the gutter. You are a casualty of it. But you can leave. Graduate college and be with some guy with a briefcase and a degree. A legit bank account." He sighed. "Also you weren't in your right mind just now. For me, I could never take advantage of a situation like that. You understand? You came here high, and that, meant more than anything, that I was to look after you. I failed. I did. I would never intentionally take advantage of you. You're very hard to say no to."

She was definitely no longer high on what happened earlier in the day. But she was high on Damon and how naturally they connected.

Bonnie broke the monotony. "Hey, wanna race?" She boldly asked changing the subject, so he wouldn't have to.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'd hate for us to end on a weird note. We are still friends. Right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I happen to be a fast swimmer. And I've never lost. To anyone. Even Cello."

"Fine. Under one condition."

"What?"

"Loser has to give the winner their Gucci shit!"

"You want my loafers?"

"No. But I'll wear the shit out of those Aviators."

"You won't touch my glasses before I get that belt."

"Whatever you say princess." Suddenly the names that only her father called her, Damon was calling her. He let her body go slowly and got his body ready alongside her. "Ready... set..." he took off before "Go!" Forcing her to try and catch up.

And no. She didn't win the race.

 **...**

Marcel wanted to start off on a good foot with Gia. Everything about Gia was good for him. She was patient, kind, and understanding. He knew, someone like her, would be calming for someone like him. So, the more time he spent at her place, the more access he was given when she went to work. Today, Saturday, he'd slept in, and woken up to a note from her.

 **Hey sleepyhead. Sorry I dipped on you. I had a second job to work. Can't wait to see you later.**

 **Lots of kisses, Gia.**

He couldn't believe he had a girl like her, which was why he did whatever it took to protect their relationship ship from any threat. He picked up his phone to dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Well morning." She grinned.

"Hey, I was gone head home today. Just wanted to let ask how you wanted me to lock up?"

"Aww. You have to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I got some business to attend to."

"Okay." She said quietly. "Well, Marcus is dropping off the key today. He promised me he would."

"Your ex? Still has a key?"

"He's been procrastinating brining it. He said he'd bring it. I told him you'd be there."

"How long has he had a key?"

"Well, he moved about a year ago. But, because we don't get along, he just... avoids me by not bringing it."

"Is that all it is?" He asked suspiciously.

"Baby- yes. You don't think he and I-? No, okay. We are done. He just has an issue letting go of the past, and I refuse to play games with him."

"What time is he bringing it?"

"He said around noon."

"Fine. I'll wait til then. I can drop your key off to you, at work on my way out of town."

"No, baby. You keep it. I want you to have it." She surprised him, with her words and he was stunned into silence. "Hello?"

"Yeah uh... you sure baby?"

"Yeah. I mean we are getting serious, right? My place is yours."

"Okay. Anything else I need to know about this guy, before he gets here?"

"No. Just give him his old mail and tell him I forwarded his current shit to his mom's house since he hasn't changed the address." She laughed.

"Aight, baby. I'll hit you up later."

"K, baby. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up, and quickly went into her front room looking at the desk where he mail was. There he saw it, Marcus Daltry. He then did some Intel on Marcus Daltry. It took an hour before he got someone to find out where Marcus worked. He figured he'd give Marcus until noon.

He did. He waited until twelve-fifteen. Then he rode his bike to Marcus's job. A white collar, sales executive. He went inside the building where Marcus apparently worked and asked for him.

"Marcus Daltry?"

"Marcus hasn't worked here in months."

"Really? Any idea on his whereabouts?"

"No Sir."

"Alright. Thank you." He told the secretary. He then drove to the current address he was given, by his connection. Some run down motel on the outskirts of town. He managed to get the room info out of the motel clerk, without an issue. "Marcus Daltry's room?"

"Excuse me? No Marcus Daltry here."

"Any long term tenants? Possibly problematic."

"Oh, yes. If you're referring to whom I think, he's here. Room 105 on the first floor. Please tell me your coming to pick him up, he's been sleazing up the place for weeks with his prostitutes and his drugs. I know we're a motel, but there's some bad business he's got going on and it's costing me."

"Yeah, sure. I came to help out with the problem." Marcel left the office and headed towards room 105, promptly. He knocked on the door a few times, and no answer. But he heard noise coming out from inside of the room. "Marcus!" He yelled.

No answers promoted his quick temper to arise. He banged a couple more times, and nothing. After a few minutes, he went back to the office and asked for a key. Last thing he needed was to bust the door down and have the cops called. He walked back to the room and unlocked the door. All that he saw was a lot of pictures of Gia, some sex toys, and paraphernalia of sorts laying around he room. "What the fuck?" He said to himself. The shower was on, and he sat patiently waiting for the person on the shower to come out. He had some of Gia's underwear, and things that were missing out of her apartment.

A man walked out of the shower after ten minutes. "Yo! Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my room?"

"Where's my girl's key?"

"Oh, you Gia's new nigga?"

"Yeah I'm her nigga. Not her new nigga. Her nigga! And I'mma need my girl's key."

"Mutha fucka, you betta get the fuck out-"

Marcel jumped up and busted Marcus' head against the wall. "Nigga, the key!"

"Who the fuck you think you are-"

"Listen, I'm not gone ask again. The key, before I fuckin kill you." Marcel had his hands around Marcus's neck, pressing his thumbs firmly into his throat. As the man began blacking out he reached towards the desk drawer and pointed at it. Marcel let go, and got up, quickly looking around for the key. By the time he found it, Marcus grabbed a knife, and stuck it in Marcel's side. "Aww shit!" Marcel stumbled around, being caught off guard, as Marcus came back at him. Marcel held his hands up, and blocked the knife but was cut twice along his fist. The relentless man was high off some strong drugs as Marcel saw the meth scars and holes on his arms. He reached for the young guys towel, removing it, and temporarily distracting him, before he tripped him, and got him on his back. With Marcel's blood everywhere at this point, he had to take care of this guy before the guy took care of him. He fired on him, straight to his jaw, three times. First time, "This is for stealing my girl's shit." Second time, "This is for my girl." Third time, "This is for me!" The last time, Marcel hit him, the guy still couldn't be kept down. He must've been on some good shit. Marcel grabbed the man's hand, and sliced his throat with his own knife, putting him out of his misery. "Fuck!"

He thought to himself how he was alone out there, and needed to get rid of this body. He couldn't call the club, because nobody knew about Gia except Damon. And Damon denied him the right to leave town without permission. Hut he couldn't trust anyone else, BUT Damon. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed his best friend. "Come on, pick up the phone." He said to himself in paranoia.

"Ayy." Damon said answering a burner phone.

"Nigga, I need you, here... now!"

"Where you at?" He asked with no hesitation.

"Out here with my girl. Bruh... it's bad." Damon felt trouble in those words.

"What do I need?"

"Bring the truck and the supplies!"

"Okay." Damon didn't say much, but he knew what that meant. Marcel texted him **Back 40 Motel.** Then Damon destroyed the burner phone and drove to Marcel. When he got there, he saw his friend covered in blood of his and another man's and the man completely bled out on the floor, naked. The two men spent the next half a day disposing of a body and cleaning that room.

Marcel found about twenty grand in cash, and got rid of the rest. He was shaken about the whole thing. As for the club, he was breaking rules left and right. Traveling without the club knowing. Killing someone, the club had no idea about, and needing to cover it up and clean up his mess without telling the club. And now, dragging Damon into his downward spiral.

Marcel stare at his best friend, who had every right to hand him over to the mercy of the club. But Damon hated watching Marcel spiral out of control. Especially considering his little sister would be destroyed if anything ever happened to him. Damon finished up grabbing fresh supplies from the room service, and making the room look almost new. He then found a supply closet, and cut up part of the carpet and replaced it.

Marcel stood there speechless. "Sal... I don't- I mean I can't-"

"We'll figure this shit out. But not today, I got shit to do." Damon and Marcel disposed of the body somewhere in the woods, and when it was said and done, Damon didn't know what to say. He was stricken with so much guilt behind his feelings for Marcel's little sister, that he just tried to swallow all of his anger towards Marcel right now, and move forward. But keeping this from the club wasn't smart. As of right now, he figured he'd try and save Marcel's ass, again.

 **...**

Bonnie thought about everything that happened at James' house. While she tried hard to escape her life when she visited him, something about Damon proved her escapism was more and more complicated.

She thought to pick up the phone and dial James before Damon was supposed to show up to her house.

"Sweetie!" She heard from the outside of her door.

"Yes Mom. Come in."

"Hey, I'm heading out for a few hours."

"Mom you just got home from work, aren't you tired?"

"Yeah. But you know I rarely get out. I'm meeting with a couple friends. Drinks. Dancing." She smiled.

"Okay Mom. That's a good idea. You work seven days a week. Have fun."

"Thanks love. I should get going. I'm driving to Joan's house and she likes to leave early. So..."

"Sure." Bonnie stare her her mother. Still young and beautiful. Hasn't dated anyone since her father died ten years ago. Her mother was a young widow and barely met people the last couple years to have fun with. "Love you Mom."

"Love you Baby. Oh by the way, I finally got paid. You know they hadn't paid me in close to two months. So, I put most of the mortgage in the cookie jar."

"We can do it alone Mom. We've been doing fine."

"I don't like you having to pay my bills Bonnie."

"But I don't want the club's money. We are so capable. Women are capable Mom."

"Yeah. But I didn't feel right lying to Vin about the house being paid. They'd been helping us for nine years to pay on the mortgage. Since we lied to them, we are struggling. But if this is what you want me to do, to prove to you that we are capable I will."

"I do Mom. And we are capable. Thank you."

"Sorry we cant afford to send you to homecoming this year. And don't get me started on Christmas."

"Mom. We are okay. Who cares about homecoming. I don't have a date anyway." Which reminded her she needed to call James.

"Boys are probably blowing up your phone."

"Actually, no." She laughed. Bonnie didn't want to have the boys talk with her mother. "Mom- Go! You'll be late." She smiled. Plus Damon would be here within the hour. She wanted alone time with him.

"Okay bye baby."

Her mother walked out and when she heard the car start, she dialed James. She had to make it short and sweet.

"Kitten. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Sir. I- I-"

"Spit it out doll. Don't be nervous. Is it about the last time we spent together." He worried. "You okay? Did what I did bother you?"

"Uhh. I'm fine. But about that, James I'm not ready to be in a deeply committed relationship ship.. we've got to ow things down."

"Did I scare you? Because I promise you, I just wanted to make you feel better. You were so distraught and you have been for weeks."

She hesitated a bit. "It was amazing. Don't get me wrong. It's just- with everything in my life, I can't complicate things."

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"The man who has your head twisted in a frenzy the past few weeks."

"No. I just-"

"Is there someone else Kitten?"

"No." She trailed off.

"Please don't lie. I get it. If there's someone else, I told you, I'm a patient man. I'll wait. I have a busy life. You just brought this newness that was refreshing."

"Same to you. And- And I don't want to ruin it."

"I get it. I'm older. It's been a while since I've dated. I mean I probably scare you because I'm very mature compared to what you're used to."

"I have a crazy life and my family is protective. They can't find out about you, or they will-"

"They will what?"

"My family is complicated. As long as communicate and see them daily, they will pay close attention to me. So, I'd rather us stay friendly right now. And keep things simple. Because I can't give too much right now."

"I see." He said.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Because you've been great. I just need to move slower."

"Can we still spend time together and you visit me? I really do like you."

"Of course we can. If you're willing to move at a slower pace. This type of thing is new to me."

"Okay. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. Okay. I just came home feeling overwhelmed with emotions I wasn't ready for."

"I get it. And I'll wait. I'm here for you. I guess that's what I want you to realize. Your happiness is addictive. I've never seen a more beautiful smile on a woman. I want to keep putting it on your face. Until your ready to take me seriously."

"I really don't deserve you." She smiled. "But thanks for being there anyways."

"Anything for you Kitten. And when you're ready, I'm taking you away from all the complications in your life."

 **...**

After a tumultuous afternoon with Marcel, Damon went home, showered and got ready to go see the only person who made him feel anything remotely close to comfort and sanity. He drove to Bonnie's house, parked a block away, and walked the rest of the way, waiting out front, seeing her reflection in the window. He wanted more than anything to go inside and see her face, but his guilt forced him to turn around and walk away. Until he heard his phone ring, and looked to see her name.

"Ayy."

"Hey? You still coming?" Him coming every night, was beginning to be what she looked forward to. Having him in her room at night, felt like safety, in more ways than one.

"Uhh, I was thinking I may give you some space tonight." Marcel's stunt had Damon feeling guilty to be round Bonnie. Knowing how much Marcel needed him, he felt selfish giving everything these days to his little sister.

"Oh." She sounded down. "Look, if this is about yesterday, it's fine. I get it. You are his best friend. But, at the same time, you and I are friends, right?"

"Baby girl, I-"

"And, at the end of the day, my selfish brother, isn't here. You are. If you're his friend, like you say, you'll not allow yourself to just, keep away from me. Especially if I need you."

"Ahh, I know it makes sense, it does, and I really think, you could be right, but-"

"But what? You're making me feel like I did something wrong."

"You didn't." He assured her, and as he tried to fight himself to go in her house, he was surprised to find her outside, walking up behind him.

"But, why do I have to keep paying for whatever mistakes my brother makes? You talk about loyalty all the time. And who's been loyal to you, more than me lately? I'm here. I listen to you. You asked me to trust you. I do."

"If only it wasn't so complicated."

"I'm just some kid, right? Well, if you really believe that, it shouldn't be complicated. I won't cross any boundaries. I promise. But don't give me this great thing, then take it away. I've never had this before. How is it fair to me? You going to abandon me too?"

He looked at her with a guilt ridden face. "That's really unfair."

"Is it?"

"Yeah it is."

"It's unfair, because you feel what I feel, and you're afraid to admit it. Because I'm a "kid" in your eyes."

"Yeah you are." He said, and didn't call her a liar for saying he felt something too. "And don't you have boys your age after you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well..."

"I don't like boys my age."

"Yeah, well, I'm a twenty-something, and a fuck up."

"I'll be eighteen soon. And I don't care."

"You are really persistent, and it's hard to stand my ground with you. You can get me in trouble. I can get you in trouble. I'm just supposed to look out for you. I was always, ONLY, supposed to look out for you."

"Then look out for me. I'm not stopping you. You are."

"Yeah, I am. One of us has to be very aware of our surroundings, and think here." He said, watching her shiver outside in her shirt and shorts as the breeze kicked in. "You're going to freeze your ass off." He walked up to her rubbing her arms. "You should get inside."

"Fine. I'll go. But you should come too. My moms not home." She grabbed his hand, and tugged at him. He wouldn't budge. "Okay, I can take a hint." She walked on without him, "For the record, I'm not this girl with a school girl crush who writes our names in a heart bubble with an arrow through it. I also don't imagine us getting married and having children or a white picket fence. And I damn sure don't obsess over or need anyone who doesn't need me." He saw her carry on bare foot in the cold walking away. She was shivering because it was a chilly late night. He ran behind her and stopped her.

"Hop on kiddo." She smiled, and walked behind him, until he bent down a little waiting for her to hop on his back. He then carried her into the house, and up to her room. Locking the door behind them. Bonnie got off his back and looked at him. Something was off about him right now.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're in a different head space. I feel it. And it's not because of what we just spoke about. You came here, and left, because something happened today. Something, is on your mind." She removed his cut, which was becoming a routine. She hung it in her closet, and got the blankets ready for the floor. She also changed her own shirt in front of him, because it had happened a few times already. Why deny the closeness they shared? She turned her lights out immediately anyways once he was in her room.

"How can you tell?"

"I know you Papito. It's like, you get this far away look in your eyes. And I can tell your head is somewhere else. Sometimes it's in a sad place, sometimes it's in a really detached space."

"What are you reading right now since you know me so well?"

"Sadness." She said without hesitation, and she couldn't have been more right. Finally someone in his life who saw beyond the surface of who he was.

"Fine. You want the truth baby? You want to know how my day went, without judging me?"

"Yes." As he removed his boots and sat on the floor, she sat with him. She leaned against her bed, and listened to him, and he sat beside her.

"I'm not one of the good guys. I buried a man today. I buried a man I don't even know, that a club brother killed, and without questions, my loyalty was there for my brother. And now, I can't tell the club about it, because this member was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, after being told to stay away, and now, I'm jeopardizing all of my loyalties, to everyone with is secret. I'm losing myself in this life some days."

"It's a lot to deal with. It's got to be hard also with your father being across the coast helping out other charters. There's a light at the end of the tunnel papi."

"Ya know, before... I couldn't even find the light at the end of the tunnel. Nor did I want to. Everything was dark and I liked it that way. Then one day, things changed, and now, somedays I question everything, and think I want more than this life."

"I'm so sorry. It's an awful burden to carry. Especially since I know how loyal you are. And I won't even ask the club member, because I know your loyal as hell." Her brother was that man, and maybe deep down she knew, and maybe deep down he worded everything that way for a reason so, she could understand without him telling her. "But, one day, no matter who that club brother is, you need to find the one thing that makes you happy, and hold onto it. Even if it means that club brother becomes less of a priority."

"I try to. But I'm not always sure the thing that makes me happy is good even for me."

"What? Why?"

"Let me rephrase that. I'm not very good, for the one thing that makes me happy."

A piece of her wanted to hold on to that and never ask what it was that made him happy. She wanted to believe it was her, and she'd rather hold that notion by not asking him. "Well that fucking blows." She said sarcastically, making him laugh.

"Yeah, it does." He sighed, holding out his hands. "These hands are covered in blood baby girl. And nothing, not even a ocean of holy water can clean them." She grabbed his hands, and started to rub them. His tired fingers, and sore knuckles. She massaged his pressure points, and made his head fall back onto her bed in a relaxed state.

"Geez your hands are so rough, and tight. And your knuckles are very banged up." She kept kneading his hands, with her small fingers.

"Damn who taught you how to do that?"

"Nobody. I just imagine what'd I'd want, and I do that." She said. "Here lay on your stomach . I give good back rubs too."

"No. You don't need to-"

She shut him down by pulling his body downward, and laying him on his stomach. "Just relax." Then she gently climbed onto his back, looking at his tattoos, grabbing a lotion from near her bed. She let her gentle fingers go to work. She was such a good girl, even through her terrible secrets. Maybe his taking her into the mountains for the past couple weeks and tearing her away from her topless career wasn't so bad. The attention she never got from a male figure was coming from him. And she wasn't lacking what her job had given her. Because Damon gave it to her in other ways.

His guidance wasn't conventional. It wasn't easy. But somehow, it worked for them the past couple months.

Bonnie massaged his back for about thirty minutes, over small talk. She rubbed her fingers over every scar, every tattoo, every part of his skin that she could. She wanted to ask repeatedly, what every word, and number meant. What every piece of art meant. Why he had so many scars, and what they were from. What all the tattoos meant. Instead she just observed him, looked at him, and massaged his body. She saw all of the stress and sadness associated with the ink. She could feel so much tension in his back. Her hands were overworked.

Eventually, they fell asleep. Him, on his stomach, and her on his back.

When they woke up the next day, he was on his back, and she was on his chest. He had one of his arms wrapped around her, the other one that wasn't holding her was thrown above his head. Their alarms went off, waking them up. The two of them slowly opened their eyes realizing the way in which they were sleeping. All of Bonnie's hair on one side of her face, fell to his chest as she looked up at him, and awkwardly remained in silence.

"Wow."

"Yeah, sorry about falling asleep on you."

"It's okay. You're light as a feather." He smiled, lookin at her wipe the drool from her lips. Then he laughed. "At least it means you slept good."

"I did. That's the safest I've felt since I was a little girl." She said.

Damon stare at her for a while. And she looked back. The two of them held a silent stare down as she lay on top of him facing him on her floor. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her in his arms and make her forget about everything she hated. He wanted himself to forget about everything he hated.

But it quickly faded to a frown when he saw a large red mark on her neck. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I think, when you laid on my chest, my chain must've imprinted on your neck. Well, more like your collar bone."

"Damn, does it look bad!"

"Well, it looks like a mark. Kind of like a hickie."

"Seriously? Fuck!"

"It's okay. It should fade by sun up." He suggested because it was about five am. Bonnie jumped up and looked at it through the mirror. "Hey, it should be done by sunrise."

"Yeah. Okay." She agreed quietly. He grabbed for his shirt and boots and put them on, while she stood by her bed and watched. After he was all done, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later on today. Target practice."

"Yeah, maybe I'll hit my mark today." She grinned.

"Yeah. Well, I should go while it's dark."

"Okay. Bye Papi."

"Bye baby girl." He walked outside and left after her mother had gone. Bonnie got back in bed and about two hours later, there was a knock at her door. She heard it, as she lie in bed, thinking about Damon. About their conversations. How intimidate they were, yet how innocent they were. How much he'd become one of the closest people in her life. Lately, he was becoming closer to her than Stefan. She felt at ease around him, realizing he was this zone of comfort, that not only held her thoughts, but now her deepest desires. A fear she had from how much she'd began caring for him, and developing a deep fondness for him in every way.

A second knock at the door woke her out of her day dream. Bonnie stumbled out of bed, and threw some longer sweatpants on. She ran downstairs to open the door. She found a tall stranger at her door, a handsome man, with dark eyes. "Hey, can I help you?"

"Not really. Well, actually, darlin. I was just going to let you know, I'm you're new neighbor."

"Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you."

"Are you the lady of the house?"

"No. She's working right now."

"Is the man of the house home?" Suddenly Bonnie was suspicious of his man with the boy next door charms.

"He'll be home soon."

"Sure, good. Good. Okay. Well, I'm just here to let you know you will be seeing us around a lot. My wife and I. I'm detective Parker, by the way."

"Detective?"

"Yes, that alarming?"

"Uh... No."

"Okaaay." He said suspiciously, while she wondered where his wife was. "Anyway, my wife is at work. But, we'll be sure to bring a pie by later. Just wanted to introduce myself." He said, taking several looks into her house. Bonnie, knowing the way her family lived, was not naive. She pulled the door up to lessen his view.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I've gotta go."

"Okay, and your name, darlin?"

"Bonnie."

"Beautiful name, Bonnie."

"Thank you Mr. Parker."

"Detective."

"Detective Parker." She closed the door suddenly, realizing he stood there on her porch for about thirty seconds before walking away. Maybe the detective moving in next door was a coincidence, maybe not.

But it was official all of her memories of her and Lexi were in that house. That abandoned house was now inhabited by new owners and the memories that once existed were slowly fading.

Two minutes later another knock at her door shocked her. She hurried to open it. "Caroline?"

"Morning. Thought I'd pick you up to go take Elena to breakfast."

"What? Where is she?"

"She's home. I called her and told her we were treating her. It was your idea Bon."

"When?"

"Uhh, I called you, while you were with James a couple days ago." Bonnie forgot the conversation, until just now.

"Right."

"Okay. Cool should I wait in the car while you get dressed?"

"No. Come in. I need to take a quick shower."

"Okay."

 **...**

After Marcel left Gia, he made another phone call. "D?"

"Yup!"

"I need to drive to Texas."

"Why?"

"You know why. I need to go and check on my son."

"When are you going to tell your sister that she has a nephew. I can't keep lying to her for you about why you disappeared a few months back."

"She can't know. Okay. Not yet, because it'll fucking break her heart. I just- I can't. I need to go see him, and take his mom some money."

"I'm going to escort you."

Marcel huffed angrily. "Really? I can't have privacy with my son?"

"I don't plan to barge in on your time. But you're not going alone. Now you wanna see your son? Then the deal is I go with you. I'll talk to Vince and let him know, then get a fucking room. You go do your thing. We meet back up. Sunday night."

"And B... I thought you were supposed to be watching her."

"I guess we'll just have to trust her next weekend." Damon said, regretfully. He didn't want to leave her to her own devices because she always managed to do something secretive. But it was either let her be secretive, or, let Marcel get into possible trouble again. He had to keep Bonnie's brother out of trouble. And for once Marcel became Bonnie's brother and not the other way around.

"I can't wait until next weekend."

"You have no choice. We have to speak to Vince and he won't be back for a couple days."

"Fine."

"Bye." Damon hung up and texted Bonnie.

 **Papi : Will be on a detail next weekend.**

 **BbyGrl : Wait! You won't be here? :(**

 **Papi : No**

 **BbyGrl : Why?**

 **Papi : Its really important. But you need to be good.**

 **BbyGrl : Sure. But, everything okay?**

 **Papi : Of course Baby. Don't worry.**

 **BbyGrl : Is it Cello? He okay?**

 **Papi : BbyGrl, relax. Everything is fine.**

He didn't want to keep this secret form her. He knew it would hurt her but this secret would jeopardize somethings..

 **BbyGrl : Okay. You wouldn't be lying, right?**

He hated this part. He hated lying to her.

 **Papi : Everything is fine. Trust your boy :)**

 **BbyGrl : Okay.**

And at this point she was happy to call Caroline and Elena and make some plans for Saturday again. It would be her second Saturday spent with friends. But something felt off about his text.

 **Papi : Have a good day at school!**

 **BbyGrl : Yeah. Okay;)**

She grinned like a typical school girl.

 **...**

Damon took a dart to the dart board and looked at the jar with his **Savage Sal Pussy Fund** in it. Rose watched him. "What?"

"The jar has over $6000 in it?"

"Hmm. Didn't notice." He said.

"Why you staring at it?" She asked. "And what the fuck does it mean?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" He raised a brow playfully.

"On second thought, no. Uhh, so... who were you texting?"

"Work shit?"

"Ya know-" she say the rag down she was using to clean the countertops with at the bar. "You never felt the need to lie to me til you started looking after that fucking girl."

"Rose. Stop."

"No. I mean, you've become so secretive. I haven't slept the night with you in forever. You're never around at night? What gives?"

"Are you done for the day?"

"Just about. Hey don't ignore me. Answer me!" She demanded.

"Rose, go home. I need to take a shower."

"Wow. Really? No good bye kiss or hug? You not even gone fuck me?" She asked with her hick country accent.

"I could fuck you but my head wouldn't be in it. If your cool with me fucking you, and thinking about something else, then let's go."

"Something or someone?"

"Come on. You don't want details."

"Fuck you. Can I have my money, then. So I can leave?"

"Yeah. He pulled out his money. How many hours do I owe you?"

"Fifteen. The last three days."

"You clock in with Jesse?"

"No. Do I need to? You know I'm good for my word."

He handed her a wad of twenties. "Here, pat with interest. And it's about twelve hundred. Should cover your rent and your car."

"Thanks." She grabbed the money and stare at him for a few seconds. "So, I'll see you next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be here the rest of this week at the club house. And this weekend I have a detail out of town."

"What's new?" She rolled her eyes, kissed him and left. His mother's, brother stood by tampering with numbers and a calculator, with a bunch of paper work in front of him he was about ready to pack up.

"How long you gone let her think she has a chance?" Frank asked.

"Frankie Fingers... why do I have a feeling you want to tell me something?"

"Intuition?" He smirked. "Why do I have a feeling you have questions, nephew?"

"You think Rose is loyal? Girlfriend material?"

"Girlfriend? Ehh. Your bitch? Sure. Future Queen? No."

"Yeah. Figured."

"Why? You want her to be?"

"Just askin."

"I'm gonna 'son' you for a minute."

"Unc, don't 'son' me."

"No. I will. Look. I know we joke about you not taking these bitches that come here seriously. But this life has those females. The ones that just want the glory of this shit. Most females don't want this life. Not a respectable one. But- when a respectable one comes along, and they love a man who's about this life, they take on that loyalty stance. Rose ain't that chick."

"She's loyal to me. I know what you're thinking, but-"

"But nothin. I'm not done son'n you. Rose reminds me of a bottom bitch. She's loyal as fuck when it comes to the money and the prestige. Hell she even loves to fuck. But the minute you ain't got the money and the prestige, and you decide to stop dickin her down, she's on to the next mutha fucker. Who can support her lifestyle."

"A bottom bitch? Wow. What a comparison."

"You little bitch. She comes here fucks the shit outta you and works for money. When she supposedly has a fucking job. What do you call it?"

"Number one, I'm not a pimp. And number two, she's not my bottom bitch bro."

"Damn near close to it. That's what a bottom bitch does. If she can handle watching you fuck multiple women, and tries to be territorial over your role with those women, she's a bottom bitch. And believe me, I believe Rose was about that life before you."

"You saying my bitch was a prostitute before me Unc? That's a serious accusation." Damon asked.

"Don't be mad. I'm speaking what I've seen in the streets. Either way, nothing matters if you love her. Or want to claim her. It's your business. Nobody else's."

"I claim no one."

"No wonder. That jar is up to $6000 and counting. But let's be serious, you ain't fucking her at the moment. That's one down."

"It's only been a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks? If I don't fuck my lady for a couple days, she's sniffing my dick."

"Pft, Rose would never."

"Exactly. Rose knows you fuck other females."

"I don't."

"Then why you ain't fucking her. You flipped the coin on me?"

Damon's brow raised. "Fuck no. I still like pussy okay."

"Then There's someone else. Someone you care about. And she can tell."

"You just said, said she doesn't care if I fuck other females."

"Fucking a female and loving one are two different things. Rose is starting to feel like her bread and butter is being taken. You fuck another bitch, she knows your coming back to her because she loyal. She doesn't care who you fuck as long as you come back. But, you fall for someone, she knows it's deeper than what you have with Rose. Which, let's face isn't emotional. It's sex. That's it. Comfort. Not love. There's a difference between the top bitch you fuck, and the woman, you fall in love with."

"And what, Maia has you locked down, Doesn't she?"

"Pretty much." He laughed.

"You love her?" Damon asked as Frank was almost done packing his things.

"Maybe. I mean there's potential."

"How do you know it isn't a phase."

"Because I'm a grown man. What the fuck kind of question is that?" He laughed. "Don't you know the difference between loving someone and just fucking them?"

"Come on. It's not easy for me to talk about this shit as it it. Now you making me feel like a fucking Neanderthal."

"You know when you love a woman. Because it's not just about sex." Damon still looked clueless. "Let me ask you this, have you fucked this woman yet?"

"No. Hell no."

"How often do you think about her?"

"Unc." He laughed. "Come on, don't get soft-"

"Shut up you little bitch. Answer the question. Every day, every night, all day, all night? Or all of the above?"

"All of the above."

"Does she drive you crazy, and make you question your own sanity?"

"Every fuckin day."

"Is she perfect?"

"No. She's a nightmare sometimes."

"Sounds right. Does she have potential to make you better?"

"I think in some ways she already has."

"I definitely see some changes in you. You trust her?"

"I don't know yet." Frank stare at him a while. "Okay let me put it this way... we all make mistakes. I'm not asking if you trust every decision she makes. I'm saying, life and death situation, it's you in a ditch dying... she gonna run for help, or stay with you til you die?"

"I don't know."

"When you figure that out, tell me."

"Wait, Which is worse? What's the difference?"

"You'll know. Just ask her." Damon was more confused than ever. "And the answer matters. There's a right answer."

Damon stood quietly. "Okay."

"A good woman isn't put in your life, to change who you are. Or make you feel like shit about your choices. She's put in your life to enhance the man you didn't realize you were capable of being. And it's a challenge. SHE will be a challenge. If she wasn't a challenge, she wouldn't be worth it."

"Why's this shit so complicated?"

"I don't fuckin know. Because God is a woman!" He laughed. " Now I gotta go. My girl has called me three times. And she doesn't-"

"Call a fourth." He repeated. "I got it. Later bro."

"Later baby boy." Damon had so much to think about. Rose, Marcel, Stefan who was healing slowly. And Bonnie. Who was occupying his mind to know avail.

* * *

 **This chap was a doozy filled with lots. Damon and Bonnie's moment in the mountains. Again this relationship is slowly developing. From every big argument to every small moment they make of progress. Did they go to far in the water? Marcel kills Gia's ex. Damon helps him handle it, secretly. He opens up to Bonnie about it. Without telling her it was Marcel. She proves some loyalty, through her mistakes. He admits to questioning his choices. Bonnie calls James about their situation. Detective Parker moves next door. Abby, goes out. Marcel has a son. Rose questions Damon. Damon has a heart to heart about women with his uncle Frank (HTGAWM-Frank Delfino).**


	13. Sabotage

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 13 - Sabotage (Beastie Boys)**

 ***trigger warning***

* * *

Marcel was on a losing streak lately. Without Gia, he felt like he was spiraling downward. She kept him sane, and the club, or Damon was trying to keep him from her, in his mind. Damon told him no more driving to On the other side of the hill, for a while. He needed to be sure that Marcel was thinking clearly. "Cel, we need to talk."

They hadn't spoken much since the incident when he helped him bury Marcus, Gia's ex. And later today, they were heading on their bikes to Texas to see Marcel's son.

"You know, I wouldn't have touched him, if he didn't come for me, don't you?" Marcel asked.

"You really wanna know what I think?"

"Yeah."

"I think you reacted with your dick."

"Seriously? He had her shit. I went to get it, because he wasn't giving it back to her."

"And, killing him... that was your answer?"

"You can't critique me D-12! You can't say a mutha fuckin thing." Marcel yelled.

"Don't bring D-12 into this shit!"

"Why, because it makes you a hypocrite?"

"Bro, because we have different things to fight for."

"Fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously? You have a mother, and a sister to look out for. And a son. I don't. My folks are almost done with the MC as far as my pop's rank. He's going to retire that President patch and be a regular member and move the fuck away from here. And he will be out of this shit regularly. I don't have a mother to look out for or a sister. Hell, a kid! Bro, you got family!"

"Family! All they see is my pops, when they see me. I'm not good enough to even be in my son's life. I'm a screw up. And I can't be as good a man, as my pops was."

"Then stop trying be him. Be you. Get your shit together. You're lucky your son lives outta state, but your sister is still here and needs you. And one day, you might want to be in your son's life permanently."

"You know that situation is complicated. And as far as my sister and the club, I'm the enforcer, and it's the position I wanted. You agreed it was the position I deserved."

"Yeah Cel, And I may have made a mistake because since passion the Enforcer torch down to you, you've become reckless."

"It's what I have to be. Like you. I have to not care about shit. So I can handle killing a mutha fucka if I have to. It's what you did."

"We aren't talking about me. We are talking about you. You need some grounding. You're insane."

"Now, you want to keep me from the one person who keeps me sane? What has Gia ever done? Fuck you Sal. It feels like you stay riding me harder than you ride anybody else!"

"Fuck yeah I do. I want more for you. I know you're better than the shit you pull! Hell yeah I ride you harder, I wouldn't if I didn't care about you. You're my fuckin family! I expect better. Hell I expect more out of you than Stefan sometimes. You and me are supposed to be Stefan's example. And here you are showing him what NOT to do. And he's doing it."

"Number one, I'm not supposed to be a kumbaya role model. And number two... Family ain't supposed to make me feel like I'm psychotic."

Damon interrupted with his blood boiling. "Kumbaya Bro! Shut the fuck up! You know what the fuck I mean! We are already the "bad guys" but there's a food chain here. A right and a wrong way to do shit. Be smart Cel!" He yelled. "These guys in the club look up to you."

"I'm sick of this shit. You know this club is everything to me! Everything!" He yelled. "But, I need her. And you can't keep me away from her. Talk about being smart, and realize keeping me from her is stupid as fuck. You, or this club, WILL NOT, keep me from the one person that understands me, and loves me for the rotten bastard that I am. She means a lot to me. As this club does."

Damon looked at Marcel, speaking in a way he'd never spoken of anyone. The words were real, and they came from his heart, and weren't unlike things Damon had imagined love felt like. Things he'd want to scream at someone one day for being so passionate about someone he loved.

"Cel, you're being reckless."

"And maybe, you don't know what it feels like to love somebody the way I do, but when you find the woman that's worth it. You'll do whatever the fuck you have to do, to protect her. And you ain't gone want nobody telling you to stay away from her. NOBODY!" Damon believed him, and at times, felt that same way about Bonnie. He couldn't stay away from her, because he thought she was safest with him. But at the same time, he had to make sure, anyone directly involved with Bonnie was careful too. Therefore, Marcel's poor actions could cause negative reactions in Bonnie.

"No one is trying to keep you from the woman you love. But, when you become reckless, we have to question the merit of this relationship and the toll it has on your judgment calls. You fuck up, they come for Bonnie. And if they come for her, that's your ass." Damon meant every word of it. Anything happened to Bonnie because if anyone, that person would be dealt with ten fold.

"I'm not about to let nothin happen to B. Matter fact, I'm on my way to check on her now."

Damon waived his arms disagreeing. "You're too hyped up. Don't go over there." Damon warned. "I know your on some shit right now." He could sense Marcel had been either drunk or on something, and he grabbed for him keeping him from heading out the door. "You need to sober up before we hit the road later."

"I'm good bruh." Marcel pushed Damon off of him. "Chill. I can go check on her real quick, then we can head out." Damon tried to hold his composure before he flipped out on Marcel.

"Isn't your mom gone right now? Cel, I said DO NOT go over to see Bonnie right now. Wait until a time when Abby is back. That's a fuckin order. If I find out you went over there right now, I swear to God I'll fuck you up myself."

"Alright. Fuck!" Marcel knew he didn't want any piece of fighting Damon, who in his adolescent years had been a Golden Glove champ in boxing and even though he didn't continue professionally, everyone knew Damon kept up with underground boxing for years and won the club many trophies and plenty of money.

He left in a hurry and didn't bother listening to Damon. He needed to get to Abby's house, because he wanted to grab his mom's ring, which was given to her by his father. He planned to use it, to propose to Gia after having spoken to it Abby about it before. She had yet to given him specific answer about it. But figured in his premature mind, she'd be okay with it.

...

Caroline leaned forward, over her bathroom counter top, with her eye lids spread wide, placing mascara strategically into her lashes. She hated wearing too much because her hair was so blonde. But recently she learned that dark blue mascara made her baby blue eyes stand out more.

She was heading out to get ready to meet Bonnie. Today was a big day, and the infamous James was going to no longer be a mystery man. He was real and Caroline had been waiting for months to see this man who pampered Bonnie.

Her bathroom door sounded with a light knock while she continued to work her magic.

"Come in."

When the door opened she was surprised to see Tyler at the entrance, thinking it was her mom.

"Ty?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Thought you were touring a campus today."

"Yeah. I wanted you to come with me. It'll be exciting. My mom arranged for me and you to meet with a realtor near the school."

Caroline was confused. After gently placing her hand on the countertop of her large bathroom, she looks at the man before her.

"Why would we meet with a realtor?"

"A house babe. My mom wants to buy us a house. Which I don't mind. We can skip all that dorm room bullshit with communal showers." He laughed.

"Ty- since when was I moving with you? I haven't even chosen a school yet."

"What?" He asked flabbergasted. "Babe, the plan was to pick the same school."

"And sooo... naturally it would be your top choice? What about my options?"

"Care, why are you trippin? We always talked about moving in together after graduation. We are supposed to be getting married for God's sake. You propose we do that bicoastally or something?"

"First of all-" She was interrupted by his phone ringing. She paused while he took a call and neglected to ask her to hold on. Then he had a two minute conversation without her, before hanging up.

"Oh, sorry. Uhh, I need to head out. I came here because I thought we were doing this together. But I guess- not?"

"No. I told you I have plans with Bon."

His frown scrunched up upside down in surprise. "Okay." Typically he argued, but he could feel the tension in the air and he refused to play into her mood swing. "I guess we'll talk later?"

"Yeah. Just call me and let me know how you like it. I really do want to hear about it."

"Yeah. Okay." He then kissed her cheek, and not her her lips. And she took notice. But not enough to distract her from a text message from Bonnie.

 **Bon : Be ready in an hour**

 **Care : K**

Before she looked back up he was gone.

"Ahh well." She spoke lowly. "A day with out any girlfriend pressure. I need this." She said to herself, and Tyler heard her before he fully left her room. What a revelation, him hearing her for the first time complain about being his girlfriend. And of course, he took it out of context.

"Wow! Really?"

"Shit." She whispers to herself. "Ty-"

"Yeah. So what it sucks being my girlfriend?"

"No. That's not what I said. I said a day with out girlfriend pressure."

"The fuck?"

"Seriously? Don't be angry. I just hate having to keep up an image because of the Lockwood name."

"So you have a problem with my family now?"

"No. Never. I mean I don't know." She explained nervously. "Ty- I just need a break sometimes. Like, there's pressure for me to be some stepford girlfriend and it's nerve wrecking. And your mom choosing my clothes and a stylist?"

"Most girls would kill for the attention and pampering. And you're complaining."

"Most girls don't know the hell it really is."

"Well damn! Tell me how you really feel."

"Like your family is ONE HUGE cover up. I know what your father does. But your mom had to become mayor to cover for him and Mason."

"So what? And my mom actually does take her job seriously."

"Enough to let them run drugs through Lockwood manner, and act like they have campaigns to keep kids off of drugs?"

He shook his head in disappointment. His own girlfriend could dare to throw something in his face, that he couldn't help. He chose not to lose his temper and keep himself level headed. "We practically have our future setup for us. You bitching about Mason dealing, and you're one of his best clients. But this is a problem, because you wanna party and ruin your future before it starts? And act like it's my family your mad at?"

"Ty, I'm not ruining anything. I just, wanna let loose. I mean, don't you get tired of having everything planned for you? And being so scheduled?"

"No. Because eventually I'll have people doing everything for me. Work hard now, play later." He said angrily.

"But, what about being a teenager and having fun?"

"I do have fun. I go to parties, I play ball, I do what normal teens do. I drink-"

"But you stare at me crazy when I do?"

"Because, when you drink you get wild."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. And you made Bonnie get wild too that night at the bonfire."

"You're blaming me for that? You weren't there." She slammed her hand onto the counter.

"But everyone was talking. And the fact is, Bonnie had never done such a thing until you introduced it to her."

"Oh... wow! Well, okay then. I guess you should go."

"Pft." He looked at her crazy. He didn't need the warning more than once.

"And for your information, Bonnie enjoyed herself. For once, she really had fun."

"And as long as your corrupting her, you're okay with it."

"You know what?" How dare he, she thought. "Get out. Now! I'll call you tomorrow."

"Or Just... don't." He responded and she rolled her eyes

"Bye!"

"Bye!" He walked out slamming her bedroom door.

"Fuck." She looked at her shaking hands. They'd had petty fights before but this time they both said somethings they didn't mean. "Why did that just happen?" She asked herself.

...

At Damon's condo, the brothers had a one on one before the oldest Salvatore left with Marcel. Stefan was slowly recovering and finally walking again. However, Damon had to urge him to sit still until he got back.

"Listen, I don't need you at the clubhouse while I'm gone."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be in Texas. I can't run home if shit goes down. It's a long ass drive. Even on a bike."

Stefan rolled his eyes leaning over the bathroom counter brushing his teeth. "I've been here for weeks. Haven't left. Elena brought me my school work. I'm sick of being here. And BONNIE! Where is she? She hasn't been here yet?"

Damon had a look of guilt because he denied Bonnie any access to his apartment to see Stefan. "I heard Cel say, she works a lot."

"Really? Because last I checked, she didn't work on Sundays. Ever."

"Stefan. I don't know the ins and outs of Bonnie's life." As much as he wanted to scold her and shake her until she was honest with him.

"Some fucking best friend. If Lexi was here, she'd have been here. She's even called me."

"Lexi called you? What did she say?"

"Not much. She just asked how I was. Said she's been busy and she hadn't spoken to Bonnie. And I'm not surprised because Bonnie is fucking unreachable."

"Did she say... anything else?"

"No!" Stefan said raising a brow. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Anyway, I was not planning to go to the clubhouse. I was planning to go see Bonnie, find out what the fuck is up with her."

"No. You can't okay. You can't be near her. You just got jumped weeks ago. We can't have any club member near her. Not even Marcel. We could be being watched."

"Listen, I know this feud has you on edge. And I know you watch over her from time to time the past few years, but as far as she's concerned, the club needs to lighten up. She and I may not be on the best terms right now, but one thing she always makes clear to me is the way you guys watch her makes her feel like a caged bird. If you guys don't back off, she's going to end up breaking free and getting into all kinds of shit and keeping it a secret. Trust me."

"What makes you say that?" Damon asked, suddenly concerned.

"Because. I know how she gets. I've known Bonnie to become very secretive when she's pushed into a corner."

"Meaning?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Stefan, help me help you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's your friend. How can I know what the club's doing wrong if I don't know."

Stefan took a deep breath then rinsed his mouth out.

"Listen, because I have never told anyone this and only Lexi knows. But when Marcel joined a few years ago, Bonnie started writing these poems and letters about leaving. She wouldn't give them to anyone, she kept them to folded up in her journal. Anyway, she thought her brother would die like her dad did. And she didn't want to be around for that shit. Lexi found them when she spent the night and showed them to me. Bonnie had all these elaborate schemes as to how she'd get out of the neighborhood. Said the only reason she stayed was because of Abby. She couldn't let her mother lose everyone. She even said she'd marry some rich guy, just so her mom would be okay with her leaving. Knowing she was taken care of."

"What? When was this?"

"I don't know like two-three years ago."

"What did she say when you confronted her?"

"Nothing. We never told her we found them. And I made Lexi take those letters with her."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because, Bonnie would flip if she knew we read those letters. They were hidden in her journal."

"Journal?"

"Yeah. The pages were in the journal, but they were torn out, like she planned to throw them away, and Lexi has them."

"She still has her journal?"

"I don't know. Last I checked she wrote in it once in a while. But since cheerleading and her job, she seems happier. I doubt she still writes in it. So... We left it alone."

"You think she's still capable of leaving?"

"I don't know. I'm saying something is different about her. She hasn't come to see me. She's always working. Maybe she's stacking her chips to leave." Stefan washed his face and patted it dry. "Why do you care so much about Bonnie anyways?"

"I don't care." He lied. "But, I mean, it's good to know."

"And what? You still watching her house?"

"Nah. I stopped a while ago." He lied. Even when his detail ended he kept going. "And that's why you can't be around her. I said "WE" the club has to stay away from her a while." Except him, apparently.

Stefan looked challenged and annoyed by Damon. He may have to go behind his brother's back to see her. "Fine."

"Anyway, I gotta go. Detail. See you Sunday night."

"Whatever." Stefan said as both brothers parted ways from the bathroom and he debated with himself if he was going to listen to his big brother for once.

 **...**

Bonnie was just freshly showered, and getting ready to leave for the day. She had a Saturday off for the first time in weeks and Damon was on detail. So, she was heading to Caroline's. The house was quiet and she'd been enjoying the absence of her hot-headed brother. She and Abby's house was peaceful and bills were paid. What more could she ask for?

Adding the finishing touches to her lip gloss, Bonnie got ready while flirting on the phone with James. Today was the day she decided to introduce him to Caroline. And he was picking the girls up for the day, since Care was adamant about meeting the guy her best friend had been spending time with, and it called for a stress free day away from everything else.

"Kitten, I think the best thing we can do is hang out at my indoor pool, and I'll have you two waited on hand a foot."

"Oh gosh. You spoil me." Bonnie puckered her lips at herself, posing in the mirror offering a sweet flirty tone and searching for her concealer having spotted the small bruise from Damon's chain on her neck, while he was on speaker phone. She still had a smile on her face from spending the night sleeping on top of Damon.

"Well, sweetie... you deserve spoiling."

"Well, I'm just glad you're going meet Caroline. She's been really one of my closest friends."

"You're friends are my friends." They continued to speak as Marcel entered the house quietly. He heard laughing and talking upstairs, as she attempted to cover up the discoloration on her neck from Damon's chain, to shield it from James, and anyone else she may see on her way out of town. "I love your giggle. It's quite adorable." He said.

"Stop... I don't have an adorable giggle. Your making me blush. That's what you hear. It's me blushing."

"I'd rather see you blush. Because I know you're looking adorable right now."

"Okay. I need to get out of my house, so I can see you, okay?"

"Okay doll." She let the phone go without hanging up, thinking he was hanging up, and then the loud noise of her door being forced opened scared her into dropping the phone in the sink.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Cello? What are you doing here?"

"Don't fuckin question me, B. This is my house too!" And by warning of Damon, he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Tu casa?! Desde cuando?"

His face turned up. "En serio?"

"Qué facturas pagas... eh Cello?"

"Nesesitas dinero? I got you?"

"Since when? Last I checked, I handle all of the bills. I pay mortgage, gas, electric, water, cable, landscaping, sewer, trash etc. I'm the one who takes care of things here! And momma." She yelled. He wasn't used to her confidence with him, but her new attitude wasn't going to fly. He balled his fist and grit his teeth. "Now get the fuck out!" Within seconds he saw red, and he was on her like a snake on a mouse.

"Qué mierda? Who the fuck are you talking to?" Marcel was yelling so loud in her face, spit was landing on her skin.

Bonnie realized she had to stand her ground with him, and stand up to him. But, a part of her was always a afraid of him, since the first moment he attacked her months ago before he disappeared for so long. Something in him changed towards her, and he handled her as if he was her natural born father. Bonnie had reasons to fear him and have anger towards him since his recent return. "I asked you a mutha fuckin question B! Huh?" He yelled more, letting spit hit her face. "You a tough girl, huh? You big and bad?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Prove it." He challenged.

"Don't make me, Cello. Vete ahora!" She said, while he backed her in the corner of her bathroom.

He shoved her into the shower, forcing her to jump up, and try to fight back. But before she could get a grip on him, slapped her across the face, knocking her back down. "Get up! Bad and Boujee, huh?"

Bonnie kicked him in his stomach, and stood her body back up making him stumble back, but as he lost his balance she attempted to run. That's when he caught her by her hair and yanked her body back, basically dragging her to him. The pressure was unbearable and Bonnie's almost choked on tears.

"Ow. Let go! Fuck you. I swear to god, I hate you." She yelled with her busted lip spilling blood on every inch of her chest.

"I guess somebody gotta be your got damn daddy!" He grabbed her by her shirt, and lifted her body. Bonnie fought so hard to escape and she realized he was barely putting in work. When he grabbed her roughly, she found herself out of breath. "You act like you ain't got no got damn sense." Again he yelled holding her body, pushed against the wall. Bonnie felt her head swell up and felt like fainting. But when she realized he was breathing heavy too, she head butted him like Damon taught her. And while it hurt him like hell, it only made him angrier. He held her shirt tighter, pulling her body back towards him. His surprise that she fought back caught him off guard, and he shook her by the collar of her shirt. In doing so, he revealed the mark that Damon's necklace left on her collar bone. He instantly thought it was hickie. "You fuckin somebody?" He yelled in her face, making her shut down refusing to answer him. "I asked you a fuckin question, answer me! You fuckin somebody?"

"No."

"What?"

"NO!"

"You think our pops died, so you could be in these streets hoein?

"I said I'm not! Now get out!" She cried. "Get out, or I'm calling my momma!"

"I swear to God, B. You ain't finna end up, like these hoes out here. You ain't about to be bringing niggas in this house. Getting pregnant, and having a baby by some thug or nasty ass boy who don't plan to help you raise it. And let me catch you out there with somebody, and not focusing on school, I'ma whoop your mutha fuckin ass and that niggas! You hear me?" He shouted. "Answer me!" He put his hands around her jawline to pull her face towards his, checking her aggressively. Marcel, knew he could've done worse to her, but in his mind he took it easy on her, trying to refrain from serious damage. "You're supposed to graduate and be better than this shit. Stop getting caught up." Not realizing, he was still damaging what fragility existed between them, by screaming in her face. "Di algo! Eh? Ahora hermana."

"Okay. I swear to God. Lo juro, Cello!" She choked out, through saliva and tears. He let her go, and walked out of the room leaving Bonnie in a pool of her own emotions, choking on her cries and some of the blood from her busted lip. He was he reason she couldn't trust a man. He was the reason she wasn't secure in trusting men. He was the reason, James was in the picture.

Bonnie never cared or dared to be reckless until her and Marcel's incident months ago. She was always a good girl. And the moment he snapped and forgot who she was that night months ago... something inside of her changed too. He was the reason she numbed her pain. He was the reason she escaped it through James. He was the reason, life for her was on limbo between James and the neighborhood she grew up in. And suddenly Damon showed up and started a tug-of-War with her back to this life she feared, because somehow, he cared about her. But Marcel popped back to remind her, that her reality was a dark one.

And she'd take their dirty family secret, to the grave, because through it all he was her flesh and blood and they were all they really had. She loved her brother, because no one else truly loved him the way she did. By the time she stood up to see herself in the mirror, Marcel was already gone.

Bonnie was terrified of what she had become at the hands of her brother. She just wanted to clean up and pretend it never happened. She looked around and hated her existence. Hated her room, her reflection, her life.

Except, the moment she picked up the phone to put it in her pocket, and realized James was still on the other end. She grabbed the phone and quietly put it to her ear listening to see if he was still there. He was very quiet, but he heard her breathing once she picked up the phone.

"Sweetie? Bonnie, are you there?"

"James? Oh my God. Did you hear all of that?"

"I did. Are you okay? Who was that man?"

"Nobody. Please just... leave it alone."

"Get out of that house now. Go to your friend Caroline's, and I'll have my driver pick you up. I need to see you now!" He said sternly.

She covered the phone with her hand and whispered "Fuck." No one could know what her brother did. She uncovered the phone, realizing James wouldn't let it go.

"Don't make me come find you. I'm serious."

"Okay. I'll get you the address." She hung up the phone regretting every minute of the conversation.

And being grateful Damon wasn't the one on the phone knowing her dark secret.

 **...**

Marcel was on edge after leaving Bonnie. He realized too late he overreacted. He needed to calm down before seeing Damon. He needed to get his mind right before Damon questioned what he did. He called Gia to get some advice. She didn't answer the first time. And he started buggin over it. He drove his bike to an isolated location and parked until Gia answered her phone. He tried ringing her several times before she answered.

"Baby?"

"Hey, baby." She said softly. "What's wrong I have seven missed calls from you?"

"Where have you been?" He cried.

"Work, my second job baby. Oh my God. What's wrong?"

He bit the inside of his lip nervously flashing back to his reactions to his little sister. Every flashed memory of him threatening her, and intimidating her, he flinched. "Baby, I- I uh, I messed up. Real bad."

"What is it? Talk to me, we can fix this?"

"I don't know. I think I overreacted to some information, and hurt somebody that I love today."

"Marcel? That doesn't sound good. Tell me you weren't drinking."

"Baby, I may have had a few drinks. I don't know. It was earlier today and I really thought they'd worn off. I did. And then I hear some information I didn't want to hear, and I snapped." He was shaken and tears were on the verge of falling, but he fought them.

"Did you fight somebody?"

"Something Like that."

"Wow. Marcie?" She said. His mom was the only other person to call him Marcie. "This isn't good. We said we'd work on your temper. You told me you'd use the count to ten method or ten deep breaths. Did you do that?"

He sighed heavily leaning on his bike. "Naw. I didn't. In fact, I couldn't think straight. I'm really protective of this person, and I'm supposed to make sure they don't mess up, but all I see is them consistently messing up. And it angers me. And it's like all I have is intimidation to get my point across, but I don't mean to be this guy, I don't know another way and-"

"Marcie, stop right there. Don't make excuses. You need to take a break from this person. Give em space. Wait... is this your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. Why? She's a girl! You can't go around intimidating everyone. Let alone your little sister" She shouted, not even realizing Marcel had killed her ex. "You must give her space. She needs space, when things calm down, talk her. I can meet with her too, if you want. We can tell her what's been going on the last few months with your meetings and your struggle with sobriety. But for right now, give her space. You need to really focus on what you need to say to her, and you need to mean it."

"I know." His eyes shed real tears as he held rhenphone trying to conceal his emotion.

"You can't react so often Marcie. There are times you need to let the situation resolve itself, or try and understand it. I'm so disappointed baby. I believe in you. You're better than this. Come by later tonight. Let me take care of you. We can talk about it."

"I can't. I can't leave town without another member. I'm on probation. Besides I have a detail to do."

"Geez, no wonder you're acting out. You're a grown ass man and they're trying to cage you like an animal. Well, maybe I can come to see you?"

"Naw, this isn't a place you wanna be."

"Baby, it's okay. I don't mind being where you are." What he should've told her was he was on probation period. Even from her. But Marcel hated the rules, and he couldn't bring himself to explain that part to her.

"Yeah, I'll hit you up later. I need to go on this run with my boy. Take care of some club shit, before Thanksgiving."

"Okay baby. Don't hesitate to call me if your relapsing. And remember, no drinks baby. How can you get on the wagon, if you refuse to put down the alcohol? We did this together the first time you got you sober. You can't keep doing this."

"I know." He rubbed his forehead vehemently, regretting his actions with his sister the moment they happened.

 **...**

Bonnie covered her face with plenty of make up. She put on an act in front of Caroline, like always when it came to Marcel. But today was different. Caroline knew Bonnie's lip was busted. She took a long look at her friend, on the drive to James'. "So, you gonna talk, or do I need to pretend I don't see a swollen lip?"

Bonnie looked out the window and spoke quietly. "I don't know what to say."

"For starters, how about, who the fuck did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter Care. I can't make it go away."

"Why? Bonnie who did this? We can tell the club-"

"Because Caroline! The club did this."

"What?"

"Marcel did this. He came home today, heard me on the phone with James and flipped out."

"Oh my God. Bon, I'm sorry. Sweetie." Caroline moved close to her friend and held her. "This is wrong. So wrong. And we need to tell the club-"

"No!"

"Why? It's fucking wrong. He hit you."

"Caroline, he is my brother. With or without the club, he's going to act like he's my father. And if the club knows, they will do something awful to him. He's all I have. Promise me you won't say a word, please."

"He's not all you have. You have me, Stefan... your mom. What about Stefan, or his brother? Can we tell them. Maybe they'll help."

"Nobody Caroline. Especially them. Please."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because, Cello, and Abby are all the family I have. The only blood anyways. I can't lose him. So, until I move out, it's what I'll deal with. Do I like it? No. But, if it got out, that Cello fucking did this to me... I'm not sure what the club would do to him. Maybe kill him. I can't lose him, I've lost my Papi. And the worst part is, James heard the whole thing on the phone. I need to figure out, how to convince him, I'm okay."

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and held it, interlocking there fingers. "I'm here for you. And I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. No one does. And I see, why you've been so weird around Marcel. I can't believe it. You two used to be so tight. You can tell me anything Bon. Know that. Your secrets are safe with me. And you know you can come over my place anytime."

"Thanks." She looked out the window, thinking of a lie for James. She had twenty minutes to brain storm. "So, how are things with the Lockwood's Thanksgiving coming along? I was thinking of hanging out with you that day, instead of going to the club? I can't let them see my face like this."

"Totally. I'll let Carol know. And as for me and Tyler. We are the same as usual. I mean, it feels a little boring sometimes. Routine. Ya know?"

"Really? You two seem so perfect."

"Well, he's just so driven, and because of that, "we" come second, right after we become second nature. I feel like his old sock some days. I hate it."

"Tell him how you feel. He deserves to know. Then you two need to talk abut what you want."

"I should be honest, we had a fight today."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I did say somethings to him that's been on my mind, and I don't know if it was the right thing to do."

"I can only imagine. I'm so sorry."

"I mean, I don't know where it leaves us. But, I want to make a plan to talk with him. Then, we'll see how Thanksgiving goes. If it goes well, I'm going to give us one more try. And this time, we'll really work on changing it. Because, I do love Tyler."

"Of course. I mean, four years is a long time. You become best friends."

"Yeah. We've been through so much together. I just want us to figure it out. But ya know... some days I want to see what dating is like too. I mean I'm young."

"Sounds like some personal things Caroline. As far as Tyler's concerned, he probably has the "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" mentality. If that is the case, what your bothered by, he wouldn't know unless you spoke out about it in a calm way."

"True!" She agreed. "So we need to figure out a way to deal with this Marcel situation. I don't like him having access to you."

"Well, What can I do? Right now I just need something to tell James."

"Oh, hey... I got it. Tell James you called the cops, and filed a report."

"Just mentioning the cops doesn't feel right. Especially living next door to one. Who luckily wasn't home."

"A cop lives next door? Since when?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week."

"Okay, tell him the cop saw your brother, and it scared Marcel off."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Thanks."

"Of course. So, how are you going to hide that from everyone?"

"I don't know. I'll just avoid direct eye contact."

Caroline scrunched her face up in anger. "It's okay. If they ask just tell them it was a cheerleading stunt accident. It should be down by the time we have cheer practice."

"I guess I can."

Caroline was afraid for Bonnie and this incident, made her realize why Bonnie clung to James and this existence outside of the neighborhood. Her own household was a scary place for her. She squeezed Bonnie's hands tighter, and Bonnie leaned over onto her shoulder and allowed the closeness to comfort her temporarily. It was time for Bonnie to escape from reality again. And James was the key to that escapism.

Before they knew it, they arrived at James' place. The driver opened the door letting them out. Caroline's adolescent eyes grew impressed.

She was used to the Lockwood's larger than life, home and toys, but James, was in his own house on the hills. Secluded, gated, and surrounded by mountains on all but one side. The side that over looked the city and all of its surrounding towns.

"Wow! Shit! This is fucking ridiculous." She said trying to take it all in, with her wide, blue eyes.

"Yeah it's pretty nice." Bonnie said, still feeling sad, but no longer shaken.

"How the hell did you ever clean this by yourself?"

"Caroline, you understand my job is purely fantasy, right? I'm not really scrubbing floors or mopping. Besides, he has a condo on the other side of the hill. That's the one I worked at. This is his private home. He entertains here. But the condo is for business affairs." They grabbed their hand bags and walked towards the doorway.

"What does he do, by the way?"

"He's an investor."

"Does he have any fucking friends?"

"Good question. I've seen a few business acquaintances, but he actually employs his family and close friends. Like the driver is his cousin. The gate keeper is his uncle."

"Fuck. He's loaded."

"Yeah."

"And you haven't let him swipe your v-card yet?" Blunt and altruistic, Caroline had no shame. And in Bonnie's shock and clear disinterest in answering, the front door spread ajar slowly. To Caroline's misfortune, her best friend's clear intentions were not on answering that.

"Ladies." He opened the door with a smile. Both girls smiled back at him, but he noticed Bonnie's half lit smile right away. "Sweetie? Come here... let me see your face."

"James, I'm fine. I promise."

"Why are you acting nonchalant about such an egregious attack?"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounded."

"Well I could barely hear the words, but I heard a lot of fuck you's and shuffling around. Tell me... was that him?" He asked thinking of the man he convinced himself was the reason Bonnie was moving slowly with him.

"Him?"

"The one that has you in your head all the time?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline who had no idea what to think or say. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. I told you."

He laughed cautiously. "Kitten, I told you I'm not worried about it. Any man who has you in your head that much isn't doing his job. Leaving you to the device of a man like me." He grinned but remained in a mode of seriousness.

Caroline stare between the two wondering how Bonnie had this grown up relationship and conversations with this older and much more established man. He didn't talk or think like they men in their lives as

"James, this looks worse than it is. I told you my family is crazy. This is nothing for me."

And Caroline watched Bonnie lie without hesitation and couldn't make herself believe this scenario was actually happening.

He didn't care. He kept examining her face, and he saw the swelling on her temple. "Let's get you some ice." Caroline couldn't believe this tall, delicious, Swedish looking man, with chiseled features, and a highly defined jawline was Bonnie's good friend. "Caroline. I hear so much about you." He smiled lifting her hand to his mouth kissing the back of her hand. "You remind me of my little sister."

"Hello. Yes, I hear a lot about..." she lost her train of thought looking at the diamond incrusted bezel around the Rolex on his wrist. "you... I hear so much about you." She looked up, catching herself, and Bonnie's disappointment in her lingering, eyes. "Sorry, I've just, never seen such a beautiful watch."

"Rolex." He playfully corrected.

"I mean, Rolex."

"Yeah. I just wore it to impress you." When she caught his sharp blue eyes, she grinned. "Did it work?"

"It did." She laughed. "I'm probably embarrassing Bon, right now."

"Bon? Wow, that's cute. Suffice it to say, Bon may be my new name for you. Wait, No. I like Kitten."

"James, I was telling Caroline you're an investor. But I really don't know what you invest in."

"Well my dear, anything with a high, and reputable profit margin. Not focused on product integrity. Just money. You name it, I invest. Except anything that has to do with people or animals. I invest in stock and products. I'm in the business of goods. Not really services. Well, except when I met my little kitten here. Her service was a first, and a last for me."

Caroline turned to Bonnie in awe, and Bonnie tried hard not to role her eyes in amusement. James was speaking her up right now. She hated the attention, but she loved the fact that he was never afraid or embarrassed to show is affection for her to anyone. Opposite of Damon, and though she knew Damon had reason for it, it still, it made James refreshing. "Okay, can we go to the pool now? I really need to relax." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me have Sienna take a look at it." He said calling out "Sienna!"

"His sister." Bonnie told Caroline.

"Oh."

"She's an in house nurse and comes around once in a while. She's the one who gave me the meds for Stefan." Bonnie told Caroline.

"Come on Caroline, I'll show you to the guest quarters. Make yourself home to anything. tThere's some bathing suit samples on a rack to try on. All brand new. Keep what you like."

"Samples?"

"Yes, designers send out samples to me every Winter, for their up coming summer collection. These are the ones that don't make it to the stores. And I'm known to throw lavish pool parties. These one of a kind designs tend to come handy." He smiled. Caroline tried not to keep seeming awestruck by him. But he made it hard not to fall in love with who he was, and how much he cared about Bonnie. And after twenty minutes, Bonnie convinced him, that her attacker was gone, he allowed her to dead the issue, so they could move on with their day.

The only peculiar thing about him which Caroline noticed was how spritely he was. He was peppy and moving a mile a minute. "He's very friendly. And happy." She whispered. "Never seen a man like that."

"He's been eating candy." Bonnie whispered. "A lot of it."

"Oh. Ooohhhhh." Caroline thought slowly before she realized. "Oh. Oh! I get it. Wow!"

"Exactly."

...

"Why are you sweating so much?" Damon asked Marcel, as they ended up halfway to Texas at a gas station.

"I am just nervous."

"Why? You've seen him before."

"One other time. She won't let me spend alone time with him."

"Can you blame her?"

"I've never done anything to her. Intentionally."

"The first time she told you she was pregnant. You asked her if it was yours?"

"Any man would do that."

"You were the only person she'd been with. Come on. You know the fucking deal. We all did."

"I was nervous. What do I look like, a father at my age?"

"Bro, you have no choice. So just do what you're supposed to."

"I do. Where do you think half of my money goes? Half to her and my child, half to Gia. I barely keep any to myself."

Damon figured out now why Marcel wasn't helping Bonnie and Abby financially. However, he wasn't even sure Marcel recognized how much Bonnie struggled.

"I get it. You help out your son, and his mom, and your girlfriend. That's what a man is supposed to do. But, what's going on at Casa de Bennett?"

"What do you mean?"

"The bills. Your sister lied to Vince and told her the house was paid."

"She and my momma don't want the club's help. That means me too. I tried giving them money months ago. They let me for about two months, then they said they didn't need my dirty money."

"They?"

"B. You know my sister is not trying to give me any control. And I guess I can't blame her." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to take a step back. I get too involved and she doesn't like it. So, I'm giving her some space. Like you said this morning."

"That's not what I meant. You had been drinking already, I didn't want you there drunk. Besides the club taking a break from Bonnie doesn't mean you can't give your mom some money."

"Listen. Can we just get this visit out of the way? I have a lotta shit on my mind Sal and I don't have time for no daddy lectures."

"Alright. Well, I have some shit I gotta do tonight. So we need to get there so I can get prepped."

Marce looed at Gino. "He babysitting me or what?"

"No. I'm gonna trust you. He's going with me. We got some shit to take care of later."

"In Texas."

"Money is everywhere Cel."

"Club shit?"

"Nah. So keep it between us, like I'm doing for you."

"You fighting again, ain't you?"

Damon smirked. "Bro, focus on your son. And try to keep from sweating so much." Damon turned to Gino with a head nod and the three men got back on the road. Marcel was sweating over what happened with his sister, and he had no idea how to come clean about it. He knew the club would punish him, but he was more worried about his best friend's reaction, since Damon had been the most specific about Bonnie's protection lately.

 **...**

In all her delicate nature and soft personality she had around James, Bonnie had two sides to her. The neighborhood girl, and the candy girl. She forgot about all of her everyday struggles when she was with James. She didn't have to focus on her growing feelings for her brother's best friend and how much Damon confused her when she was with James. She didn't have to live through the fact that she could look but not touch James, the way she did with Damon. She was who she was, and there was nothing expected of her but to let go of all that held her back when she was with James. Damon was off limits to her. He was always off limits to her. And while Damon was off limits, James wasn't. That need for a connection, was always with her.

Staring at the tinted glass ceiling and gazing at the sun while she floated around his indoor pool her biggest worry right now was defending her being a vegetarian to Caroline and James. "Yeah, so, I can't even remember the last time I ate meat. It's just not my thing."

"So, just like that?"

"Well, it's just a personal preference." Bonnie said.

"Well, I love to enjoy a nice cut of Kobe steak, from time to time. Made perfectly medium rare, and dripping in blood on my plate." He admitted. "I'm a carnivore at heart. And I fully believe in the food chain, and the way it works."

"I agree. I'm not big on red meat, but I'll eat it. And, I love chicken, in every form. Fried, baked, grilled, tacos, enchiladas, broiled, shredded, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. " While they float in the indoor pool talking, a personal assistant of his came out with some options of goodies. James walked towards the edge of the pool prompting Bonnie and Caroline over. The two girls floated over slowly. Caroline watched him bend over and take a direct line. She looked at Bonnie and was given the okay sign.

"Is that...?"

Bonnie nodded her head at her blonde friend. "Go ahead, it's okay. I mean it's up to you. No pressure."

"You first."

Bonnie lay relaxed on her stomach, on a small floaty next to James. She had her share, and then Caroline. The afternoon continued low key and relaxed like this. They floated around making fun of Bonnie's food choices to have peanut butter as her choice protein.

...

Damon stood across the ring from his opponent drained of Marcel's bullshit, and focused on understanding his feelings for Bonnie. He was alone as always in these fights. It had been years since he's told the club to be ringside. The only outlet he'd had was fighting and his gun ranges two things he did alone for his own solitude.

Gino, his "muscle" and his other eyes and ears was always secretly by his side. The club knew Damon had Gino on personal details. But Gino was Damon's eyes and ears everywhere. He worked for Laz years ago. And was a big part of raising Damon in this life. When he learned how to shoot, Gino was there. When he learned how to fight, Gino was there. Gino was like a body guard to Damon as a child. He was younger than both Laz and Damon's father, but he'd been around all of Damon's life.

When Damon had a conversation about having trust for four people, the truth was, they were his mother, his father, Laz, and Gino. Laz was dead, and that fourth place often switched between Stefan and Marcel. Depending on how they were acting.

Damon knew both had problems following rules sometimes. And the fourth place dangled in the air often. No questions if it came to life and death situations these two men would undoubtedly have Damon's back. But, their decision making lately left Damon questioning them both.

If he learned one thing from his father and Laz, it was that, betrayal could come from the man you called best friend. Because no man was perfect and every man was entitled to make a few solid mistakes. But that actual trust could be broken in one to three ways.

Stealing from you, diming you out, and fucking with the woman you love. Be it having eyes for her, or violating a trust. These three things made it perfectly acceptable to end a relationship or even kill a man.

And with everything in the balance, Marcel was teetering on the edge with his lying and defying his clubs rules. It forced Damon to make reckless decisions regarding his own loyalties to the club in order to protect a man who could give a shit about how it affected the people closest to him. And Damon didn't even know Marcel had been putting hands on Bonnie.

Gino hands Damon his small hand full of things at the side of the ring. "You want me to stay?"

"Nah you could wait by the bikes." Damon said warming up throwing some air jabs.

"You sure? I got good eyes on this crowd."

"Think it'll be fine. I won't have to hurt him too bad."Damon convinced.

Some fights Damon had to bring a man to the edge of death, and others he just had to knock a man out. Today's opponent didn't really appear a threat. But you never knew a man's fight game until you actually threw a couple punches his way.

"I got eyes out left in the box. Those guys keep whispering." Damon continued to swing but casually let his eyes trail to the box where several high stakes betters sitting. Then he allowed his eyes to travel towards his opponent and his fight team. They were barely pep talking him. Which means they weren't worried. Which meant he may have been highly skilled. "He's too confident."

"Okay. Stay. Just in case."

Gino was the only person in Damon's corner. And even then, sometimes Damon made Gino wait outside and he had no one in his corner. He'd didn't care if he had to take a beating once in a while. Sometimes a good ass whoopin was a wake up call to get his shit together. And still, it was rare.

Today he was in no mood to lose. But he'd take a couple hits to the face. The adrenaline was addictive to him. Damon bounced around a second shaking his arms and cracking his neck. This wasn't a fight in fancy shorts or boots like when he was a kid. No big boxing gloves. Rather just some good old fashioned fists with a basic wrap and his grey colored pants and he removed his all white Air Force ones half an hour ago and replaced them with combat boots. And his signature, in a fight was no shirt. Because he wore his honor on his skin. Why fight in fancy clothes, if he always had to fight in the streets with his own clothes on?

The man across from him however, had it all figured out. From his clothes to his shoes to his team. He was far more organized than Damon. He had everything in his corner. And Damon had Gino and the mentality to fight like his life was on the line.

Always.

The bell sounded and both men walked to the center of the ring. Damon never threw the first punch. He always waited to read his opponents eyes before that guy threw the first punch. He studied a lot in those moments. His opponents breathing, his step pattern, his anticipation, and most importantly, how frequently he blinked.

This guy blinked fast which showed a sign of nervousness. But his breathing was slow which meant he was also calm. The man turned in counter clock wise circles which typically meant he was a south paw, and if this was true Damon got his right side ready to move.

First swing.

His opponent misses and Damon's counters with a jab to the stomach. The guy in the white shorts hunches slightly and comes back at Damon as if he was barely phased.

Damon backed up slightly and as the man came for him, he threw an unorthodox swing hitting Damon's jaw. The hit forced Damon to the ground slightly dazed and confused feeling his lip bleeding already. This wasn't typical in the first few minutes of a fight. Not for Damon.

Damon stare at Gino for a few seconds before he heard the referee begin to count. There was no way was being counted out in the first two minutes.

The moment Damon realizes where he is, he attempts to stand up and loses his foot for a moment then the ref catches him. "Son how many fingers am I holding up?"

He blinked several times then answered, "Two." He pushed his body off the ref and stood up. His guard was fully up and he was now aware he couldn't underestimate this opponent who had heavy hands. And his punches felt like steel.

Damon backed up again and got in position. He was studying this opponent again. He couldn't focus on hitting and swinging. He had to focus on his opponents tactics.

Fifty Grand was on the line. Which told him this fight wasn't going to be easy.

Both men moved towards one another again, and this time Damon was aware he couldn't throw a punch still. He was still studying this fighters eyes. And he realized, this man wasn't all the way there. Several seconds and he saw an abyss of blankness. The pupils were heavily dilated and the fighter was on some type of drug. One good hit could either wipe him out or excite him. Damon had to be smart.

The fighter swung again. This time missing Damon's face and hitting his shoulder. Damon immediately felt skin tear and as he looked at his bleeding shoulder he realized the man had a dirty tape job. Before he could react the bell rang. He headed back to his corner and Gino threw some petroleum jelly on his mouth and shoulder stopping the blood after wiping it with Damon's wife beater, which hung from the side of the ring. "He's dirty." Damon mumbled.

"Yeah. I figured. What's the stakes?"

"Fifty straight up."

"His ear."

"What?" Damon asked.

"His ear. Act like your aiming for his jaw. And hit his ear. Throw his equilibrium off and finish this."

"Fuck!" Damon said feeling the tear inside of his mouth. "That mutha fucker may have broken my tooth." Damon looked down at the amount of blood filling his swollen jaw.

"Maybe they used glass. Your shoulder is shredded."

"No. He used cement. His tape is cemented to his knuckles" Damon could barley move his jaw to speak.

"After you throw him off, give him the business." Gino spoke like he wasn't even worried. He turned Damon around patted and rubbed his shoulder for a few seconds and hollered... "let's go Savage! Break him."

Damon went back in, tapped knuckles and when the bell rang... he did exactly what he was told. He broke the man.

...

Hours later, as the night settled into the atmosphere, James and the girls, decided to exert the energy they had. Again, he gifted them both, with beautiful designer outfits and took them out dancing. They danced all night. Mostly the girls while James enjoyed the view of happy Bonnie. He'd give her whatever she wanted. All she had to do was ask.

When Bonnie and Caroline sat down next to him to have a couple drinks, James uncrossed his legs and smiled. "You guys own this place tonight." He said.

"A couple months back, you sent us here, I just want to say thank you." Caroline said. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Of course. I like making women smile."

"You know, where we are from, all the guys are focused on themselves." Caroline admitted remembering how angry Tyler had made her. "It's like they want us to be happy with what makes them happy."

"Right." Bonnie agreed. "They don't care about our thoughts or interests. And they want to control us."

"Here's how I see it," James admitted, "the key to a man's happiness is a woman's happiness. If you give a woman whatever she wants, she'll give you the life you need. A woman's loyalty is everything to me."

He grabbed Bonnie and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. She smiled at him, feeling slight guilt about his words. She had no idea, if what she and Damon were to each other, was disloyal to James. She knew she and Damon were off limits to each other, and could never be together, so she hoped that the moments she and Damon spent together were moment she could keep having since she knew they'd never cross the line. But loyalty was everything to both Damon and James. And eventually she'd have to pick one.

Or ask herself if she could be loyal to them both.

As long as Damon didn't kiss her, or initiate something physical she was in the clear. The problem was, if he did initiate anything, she wouldn't fight it. And she knew that for a fact.

Loyalty. That's what her entire world was based on. Who to give it to and who to accept it from.

What is loyalty to a girl who hadn't had it much her whole life?

Several moments later Bonnie felt her phone buzz. She looked down, and saw a text from her Damon. "I'll be back. I have to use the ladies room." She insisted. "Care you wanna go with?"

"Sure."

Girls never let girls go alone.

Caroline stood up and walked with Bonnie towards the bathroom. When they got there and went into speedster stalls, Bonnie opened her text.

 **Papi : If I was dying in a ditch what would you do? Take off and get help, or stay with me until I die?**

Bonnie sat in the bathroom stall, fully dressed, in fucking shock. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was in an emotional state when she saw that text from him, and immediately felt sad at the thought of losing him. She didn't want to think about such a thing.

 **...**

Damon say in his cheap motel room with his shoulder bandages, and his lip busted. Sure he just won fifty grand, but he was too humble to care about the place he'd sleep for six hours before leaving.

You could say he was the opposite of James in that way. But it didn't matter, because he had one thing plaguing him for days.

So he sent a text to both Bonnie and Rose.

And this is how the conversation via text ensued.

 **Rose : You been drinking?**

 **Sal : No**

 **Rose : Then wtf?**

 **Sal : Well. Would you disappear for help, or stay with me until I died?**

 **Rose : This is a trick question**

 **Sal : Forget it**

He rolled his eyes annoyed at her responses.

 **Rose : No, don't forget it. What a loaded question at 1 am**

 **Sal : Never fucking mind!**

 **Rose : I'd do whatever you wanted me to do. If you said go for help, I'd go. If you said sit with you. I'd sit with you. I'd do whatever you wanted me to do. You make the decision, and in follow your lead. I trust your judgement.**

 **Sal : Ok**

Damon turned his lips upside down and nodded his head as if, he had to think of whether or not the answer was acceptable. Then after about five minutes, Bonnie replied. Rose was quicker, Which said a lot. But he had no idea Bonnie's predicament, and he didn't realize the moment she saw his text she headed to the bathroom and waited for an open stall so she could reply immediately. He just knew, Rose replied first.

When Bonnie read the text her emotions caught her off guard before she responded.

 **BbyGrl : Why would you be dying?**

 **Papi : Good question. Gun shot maybe.**

 **BbyGrl : Why would you be in a ditch? The only ditches we know of are in the city. We don't go to the city.**

 **Papi : You're difficult as fuck. You know that? Answer the question. Would you go for help, or stay with me til I died?**

 **BbyGrl : Idk what I'd do unless I was in the situation. It's kind of like fight or flight.**

 **Papi : Take a guess**

 **BbyGrl : I could say anything right now. The truth is I wouldn't know until I'm in it. You could be shot in the side, stomach, chest, I mean a number of things could effect my decision. Maybe I try to help you walk, or to a car if we are near a car. Maybe I can save you. Idk the circumstance. It depends.**

He was forcing a drunk, and semi-emotional Bonnie to think and attempt to be logical right now. She wasn't fully in her right mind but she pulled it together in that stall for him.

 **Papi : Listen Baby, imagine you're in it, right now. I'm bleeding out, and can hardly move. WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

 **BbyGrl : If you were dying, I'd never leave your side. For any reason, not for a second. And if I can help it, I wouldn't let you die. So, I guess... I'd do what I had to do, to save you myself. Until we could get help. Dying wouldn't be an option. Don't ask me shit like that. Is someone trying to kill you?**

 **Papi : What if I told you to leave me there and go for help?**

 **BbyGrl : So you can die?**

 **Papi : It might be the best option**

 **BbyGrl : And anything can happen with us being separated!**

 **Papi : If I ever got shot, I'd want you to go get help!**

 **BbyGrl : Why? So you could possibly die alone. That's awful. No!**

 **Papi : Don't argue with me.**

Bonnie called his phone to yell at him but he sent her to voice mail.

 **BbyGrl : Really?**

 **Papi : You're not about to yell at me at 1am**

 **BbyGrl : You're a control freak**

 **Papi : What?**

 **BbyGrl : You text me and got me in my feelings**

 **Papi : Sorry. Didn't mean to**

 **BbyGrl : You did. You always do this! Get me in my feelings. And act like it doesn't affect you.**

 **Papi : I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Don't be mad, please. :(**

Secretly he smirked imagining her facial expressions and how angry she was when he sent her to voicemail.

 **BbyGrl : Don't text me with a scenario about you dying and expect me to give you some answer you weren't willing to hear. And for you to think it's an easy answer! It's not. I react on emotion Papi. I react on survival. I don't just act like a robot. If you're dying, clearly you aren't in your right mind to think straight. I'd have to do the thinking for you. I'd have to use my best judgement and be smart. And if you were dying, I'd try my damndest, to do what I could to save you until I could get some help. No matter what you wanted. Because... I wouldn't want to lose you. God I hate you! Don't... fucking text me again. Asshole!**

He laughed, which was rare, knowing she was pissed. Then stare at her texts and read them word for word.

And something stood out to him **. "I wouldn't want to lose you."** He sat up on his bed, leaning against the headboard and read it again. **"I wouldn't want to lose you."** He bit his lip, focused on those words for almost two minutes straight.

He then put facts together about both women's responses. Bonnie didn't respond first, Rose did. And he thought Bonnie's response was based on emotion and not logic. But, she used her own brain when answering the question, because she took it very seriously. Rose didn't.

Rose used logic. Bonnie used emotion. He wasn't sure which answer was right, but he knew in a situation like that it would require more logic than emotion.

What he did realize, was only one woman's texts put a smile on his face. And that same woman's texts said enough, that he would re-read it and analyze it for the next fourth-five minutes before falling asleep. She would be his last thoughts before bed. And that had to count for something.

* * *

Sorry about delay this chap took me SO LONG to edit. And still I'm sure there's some mistakes. Thanks everyone for reading and supporting. Following, favs, and reviews!

 **Reviewers, you're constantly surprising me. I love reading them all. And BamonForever - I FULLY and completely love and appreciate the way you analyzed AND REVIEWED that last chapter. Xoxo**

 **Also, Alessandra, dollface! Thank you for your help once more!**

 **Lots of dynamics in this chapter. The most important was probably Bonnie/Marcel! It wasn't pretty scene at all, but it's a big part of this story. And it is basically the reason Bonnie is rebellious and angry. There was Baroline and forewood. Care, met James. Damon and Marcel's dynamic is slowly changing. This chapter showed how Damon makes his own money on the side without the club. And he asks Rose and bonnie the inafamous question. He's not sure if there's a right answer.**


	14. At Your Best (You are Love)

**Crimson Fate (R-M)  
Chapter 14 - At Your Best (You are Love-Aaliyah)**

* * *

Standing on sidelines cheering in a red and black uniform, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena tried enjoying. Their last homecoming game. Sometimes Bonnie forgot she was a teenager until she put this uniform back on. Typical girl, never, but still a teenager none-the-less. The teeny tiny red fly away skirt flipped colors as the girls tumbled out of a stunt and moved back into position to continue ycheering.

The crowd was excited tonight because the homecoming game wasn't only going to showcase homecoming court nominees, but it was the game which would put them in first place for CIF if they won tonight.

The crowd was juiced and so were the cheerleaders. In fact Bonnie hadn't felt so much like a teenager in long time.

 **R-E-B!** (Clap clap clap)

 **E-L-S!** (Clap clap clap)

 **R-E-B!... E-L-S!... RED & BLACK YES YES YES!**

 **R-E-B!** (Clap clap clap)

 **E-L-S!** (Clap clap clap)

 **R-E-B!... E-L-S!... RED & BLACK YES YES YES!**

Her face lit up with enjoyment as her senior year was proving to be the toughest both in and out of school. Cheering was the happy place she got to pretend so hard to be happy that she was actually really enjoying it tonight.

When the cheer came to a hault, Caroline looked at a gleaming Bonnie and refused to let her slip through the cracks of their current reality. The promise they all made to each other was broken.

"What Care?" Bonnie asked knowingly.

"You know what? Tonight was supposed to be OUR night. We promised each other last year."

"I know but I've been busy. I'm sorry."

"Homecoming court was supposed to be all of us."

"At least you still have Elena."

"Whose head is in the clouds lately." They both turned to look at her realizing she was already texting on the field mid game. "Hello, What are you doing? We're in the middle of a game."

"Checking if my rides coming."

"Wait! What? It's tradition. All the cheerleaders and foot ball players meet at the drive in diner after the homecoming game."

Homecoming was coming up and this was the last game before Homecoming and Thanksgiving break.

"Why act like you care? You two have been hanging out without me for weeks?"

"Seriously, when?" Bonnie asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Yeah. Well I was Bonnie's alibi. We weren't together. We said that to Stefan because we couldn't let Marcel find out Bonnie went out of town."

"The older guy Bonnie?" Elena rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you're not a virgin anymore. Great what else don't I know?" She crossed her arms irritated.

"Number one, I'm every bit a virgin as your asshole is. And two, whenever we try to have GT with you, you'd rather be in Stefan's asshole raping him of his breathing room."

"Bonnie don't be a bitch!"

"I'm not. That's real talk."

"It's true Elena. We try to do things with you, and you ditch us out for Rip every time." Caroline sided with Bonnie, which felt like a pattern to Elena.

"His name is Stefan. Not Rip."

Caroline threw her arms up rolling her eyes. "Classic Elena deflection."

"Listen Elena, we are heading to the diner. It's tradition to have milk shakes tonight if the team wins. Because it's good luck for CIF. Now, I'm asking you to go with us, we miss you."

Elena felt bad, but not bad enough to comply when she felt they'd been hanging out without her. "Sorry guys, I wish I could but I made plans."

"With Who?"

"Davina."

"Who is that?"

"See, you two snobs are so far up each others ass you don't know. She's a junior. The new girl, a transfer from Saint Mary's. I met her in the pageant I'm in."

Bonnie and Caroline both crossed their arms reflecting Elena's behavior and waiting for her to act normal again. "So, you're breaking tradition?"

"Caroline you think if Lexi was here, Bonnie would still be your bestie?"

"What a low blow. Elena, Caroline and I are friends because we are. Not because of yours or Lexi's absence." Elena and Caroline were much closer before Lexi left. Lexi and Bonnie were always best friends, until the very end when they lost touch and Lexi moved.

"Elena why would you say that when you're pushing yourself away?" Caroline asks.

"I'm sorry. Seriously I wasn't trying to be mean it's just, you two act like besties and who the fuck am I? What do you expect?"

They both knew it was a lie. Especially since before Stefan and Elena got together she and Bonnie weren't very close. But Elena realized that in order to keep from having drama she had to befriend her boyfriends best girl friend. And Bonnie didn't always enjoy Elena, but she tried to be supportive of Elena and Stefan's relationship because she thought it meant a lot to Stefan and she would hate for Elena t think she and Stefan had anything beyond friendship like the rest of the school always thought.

"You're right." Caroline bit the bullet. "If we've made you feel left out we are sorry."

And before Bonnie could offer a fake apology they turned to hear the roaring of Harley's strike the student parking lot behind the bleachers.

"Didn't know the guys were making an appearance tonight." Caroline looked to Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. Haven't spoken to Marcel since... the incident. And I haven't seen Damon since before that."

With midterms and helping her mother prep for the Club dinner Bonnie had been busy. All she and Damon had were a few texts. She felt him pull away after he spent the night, because she knew he was conflicted with everything happening around both of them.

They turned to Elena, "Maybe Stefan is here. It's been a few weeks since the incident."

Suddenly Elena felt paranoid. She didn't realize Stefan may show up for her homecoming Introduction of the court. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing just... never mind."

Both Caroline and Bonnie shared an amused stare and Elena's recent behavior went beyond babying Stefan. She'd been acting strange for weeks.

At that point a few of the guys popped up at the fence before the crowd fighting their way through the girls. Marcel stopped a few minutes but Stefan walked right through calling for Elena. "Elena!" He yelled out, forcing her to search the crowd for not only him but maybe someone else she'd thought was there. When her and Stefan made eye contact she smiled coyly. "Hey baby!"

"Hey babe!" She hollered.

Caroline and Bonnie both astonished he was there with his healing injuries. Almost in utter shock he made it out of bed. When they saw all the other guys in the club they realized he was with back up just in case, since he wasn't a hundred percent. He and Bonnie were still annoyed with one another, but they spoke briefly when Bonnie walked to the fence. "Hey. Glad to see you walking asshole."

"Well I figured I'd come see you guys' homecoming introduction."

"You guys?"

"Yeah. You and Elena. Aren't you guys on homecoming court together?" He asked. Just then, as Bonnie tried to explain she saw a familiar set of boots heading her direction. She glanced up and Damon was right beside his brother.

"Uh... no. I'm not on court." She said nervously. Suddenly Damon's presence made her feel shy.

"What? You guys were excited about this? What happened B?"

"Forget about me, what about you? You look better." She couldn't run for homecoming court because she was spending all her time with Damon after school.

"Yeah. No thanks to you coming to see me or anything."

"Well I supplied you, with the shit that kept the pain at bay."

"And that substitutes my best friend coming to see me after I get jumped?" He asked.

"Wow. Stefan, why would I come sit on a bed next to Elena all day? She never left your side. I mean can I have a moment with my friend, alone? Oh no. Well... you don't make time for me Stefan. Every time I called you, she answered your phone."

"She's my girlfriend."

"And I needed to speak with you. Not her."

"You still should've come to see me."

"I couldn't and I'm sorry for not showing up, but I got your meds."

"Yup. Appreciate it." He spoke flat and monotoned.

"Plus the club denied me."

"I know the club denied you. But when have you ever listened to the club?"

She couldn't very well say Damon kept a close eye on her every night to the point he slept in her room and woke up with her. That he only didn't have eyes on her while she was at school and some weekends the club had too many runs.

"I tried to come the moment I found out. And I was stopped." She looked at Damon, who stare at her.

"By who?" At this point Stefan turned to see Damon next to him and watched as Bonnie's eyes attended to his presence shyly. "Him?" He asked of her before turning his attention to Stefan. "You stopped Bonnie from coming to see me? That's fucking low."

"Wait. Wait. The club has rules. You already knew that."

"I'm sorry I was busy being stitched up in pain to care about why my best friend couldn't see me when I was waiting for her to show up to the apartment."

"Stefan-"

"Rip."

"Stefan. I will not argue with you about a club decision here. The rules were set in motion the moment you stole a bike."

"So, this whole thing about not Bonnie coming to see me is my fault?"

"Did you steal a bike after I fucking warned you?"

"Can we forget about the fucking rules for a minute, I was fucking bleeding-"

"Stefan I'll put you back on house arrest. I said not here. Besides she's my priority when shit happens. Deal with it."

Stefan grit his teeth annoyed. He could've said more but he was at battle with Damon since he was weeks away from turning eighteen and patching in.

"Whatever." He turned back to Bonnie. "Point is, I thought my best friend would say "fuck rules," when she realized I was jumped and stabbed."

"Your face still looks good. Still have that Greek god thing happening." She grinned.

"Don't sweet talk me B."

"Stefan, I tried. What do you want me to do?"

"Make it up to me."

"Fine. I owe you."

"It's been a while since I stayed the night at your house. Maybe I should come over and we watch movies on the couch til we fall asleep like we used to. And you can literally wait on my hand and foot, since I'm broken."

"Deal. We need a long over due slumber party." She grinned.

Damon's jaw ticked at the thought. Suddenly his brother doing something he used to do as routine didn't sit right with him. He didn't like the idea of Stefan falling asleep with Bonnie, under a blanket on a couch. He tried to stay out of it but he didn't realize watching Bonnie and his brother fight like that would bother him. He knew their relationship was always brother and sister-like. He also felt like his brother expected more out of Bonnie than his own girlfriend at times. At that point she made eye contact with him for the first time since she'd woken up on top of him over a week ago.

"Hey Damon."

"Bonnie." He nodded his head.

She looked back at Stefan then back at Damon before walking away. "Well, I gotta go. Big game." She grinned out of nowhere.

Stefan looked between the two, who'd called each other by their birth given names, act if they were still nobody to each other. But there was something about the way they looked at each other, that Stefan didn't like.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You two?"

Damon acted confused. "You mean saying hello to someone?"

"No, I mean that fucking look she gave you. Bonnie hates the club. She roles her eyes at you whenever she sees you. You think I don't pay attention. She just stare at you and you stare right back at her. Not over her or through her but AT her."

"Stefan shut the fuck up." Damon walked away before he had to lie, or bullshit his brother about anything. Marcel walked up at that point looking at Damon walk away.

"What's good, you good bruh?"

"Yeah. You notice anything different about B?"

"Like what!" Marcel asked nervously remembering their altercation a week ago.

"I don't know. She just seems different."

"I'm the last person who should be focusing on her right now." He admitted.

 **...**

Bonnie was nervous Damon was there. For the first time his being at a game didn't annoy her. It made her want to avoid looking out into the crowd hoping he'd disappeared behind the bleachers like he usually did. Finally the bikers disappeared and she got more comfortable on the sidelines.

The band started playing Shake Ya Tailfeather and the cheerleaders had a routine which went to the popular theme song. The Drum majors started to hum the "LOW" theme loud in the background.

Bonnie quickly forgot the King's were there, when she called the drill routine. And the cheerleaders got in formation. The refs were reviewing a replay and all eyes were on the cheerleaders when the girls continued dancing.

Within seconds they were dropping it low and coming back up turning around and shaking it for the crowd. Even the football players on the sidelines turned to look, before the song was over.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to toss her hair before she turned back around and pop pop popped her backside up in the air and saw him watching her. He didn't disappear with the other guys. Instead, he found a spot in the bleachers among the crowd and watched her. Something he never did.

He knew he could get away with it too, since the guys always occupied themselves with the groups of people who congregated behind the bleachers. Tyler's people were also here since it was a big game for him, which included the Howlers. And if they were there they were probably talking business with the MC. Keeping them busy, allowing Damon to hide out and watch the girl he wasn't supposed to be watching as closely as he was.

Bonnie almost lost her concentration, so she quickly found someone else in the crowd to distract her. A small girl trying to do the dances with them.

She danced her ass off avoiding him but she could feel his eyes burning through her skin from the left of her. When the song was over, they cheered and Bonnie quickly turns back to the game, pretending Damon didn't actually find a seat in the bleachers for the first time to watch her.

"Hey we gotta get ready to get dressed for half time. You good?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Good luck." Bonnie hugged Caroline and Elena. When they both walked to the locker rooms to get dressed Bonnie had to call the halftime cheer to buy the girls time to get dressed.

Bonnie turned back to her spot calling the cheer, and there he was, moved right in front of her on the bleachers. She asked herself several times what he was doing and why he was so crazy. But the truth was, for the first time she had someone to cheer for. Typically, Elena cheered for Stefan while he sat on the sidelines. Caroline cheered for Tyler while he played. And now Bonnie stood in front of Damon while he watched her in amusement.

She didn't know if she should take the moment seriously or laugh at herself. Either way he didn't move or blink until she was done. After her cheer the half time production continued with the homecoming court introductions. Bonnie cheered for her friends and watched Stefan give double the cheers for Elena.

But after it was all said and done, Caroline was crowned.

Bonnie was bummed for Elena but Caroline was who she thought deserved it more in her opinion. Especially since Tyler Lockwood was crowned King. After congratulating Caroline Bonnie went back to the sidelines to check her phone before halftime was over when Damon called.

"Hey, meet me behind the bleachers."

"What? I can't."

"Come to the East side of the bleachers. They're practically empty. No ones there."

She looked around making sure no one was watching her.

"Fine." She quickly hung up and ran to the furthest side of the bleachers. She made it before he did and waited in a dimly lit area until she saw his shadow walking up. "Oh my God. Why are you watching me?"

He shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"Stop doing it."

"Why!"

"I don't know. It's weird." She laughed feeling the pit in her stomach crowd with butterflies again. His leather jacket let off a familiar fragrance that reminded her of his bike and how she felt riding behind him. She quickly forgot about wanting her own bike when she fell in love with being on the back of his.

"Don't let it be weird."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not watching you perform. It's nerve wrecking."

"I didn't realize I made you nervous."

"Don't flatter yourself, Damon..."

"Damon? No. I let that "Damon-stuff" go when Stefan was there. That's not what you call me when it's just us." He lifted his arm and leaned it onto the concrete of the bleachers in the hallway at the furthest end of the empty side of the bleachers, prompting Bonnie to lean her back against the wall while he towered her. "What's my name?"

"Damon Giovanni." She joked.

"The other one." His lava blue eyes were soft right now and they followed her from head to toe and back up to her lips. "Baby girl..."

"Papi. There. Are you happy?" She pretended to be unaffected by him and his smirk, as much as both affected her. This rough older guy, acting somewhat soft when no one was looking.

Damon realized quickly Stefan and Marcel's mistake when they stopped watching Bonnie so closely. When they kept thinking she was the girl who was still unaffected by the opposite sex. And now, his eyes were trained on her, and not moving anytime soon. Yes. Marcel and Stefan messed up when they unknowingly let him step into the picture. And Damon wasn't going anywhere if he could help it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." She grinned.

A heavy sworm of eye flirting continued. Neither of them knowing what to say. The reality was they shouldn't have been talking behind everyone's back but the secrecy of it was as inviting as the inappropriate staring. "What are you thinking?"

"I said no questions Papi?"

"Fine. I'm not asking. Tell me what your thinking."

"That if I don't go back I'm gonna get caught being missing. And-" she thought a minute, realizing she'd never gotten caught doing anything irresponsible when it involved school because she was always doing what she was supposed to be doing at school. "And...?"

"And what?"

"It's a big game. I should get back."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"What are your plans later?"

"There's this tradition that we have to follow after tonight's game. I'll be with Caroline."

"Oh."

"And she drove me, sooo."

"Got it."

"So, I should get going."

"Will you be home tonight, before curfew? Or am I to expect one of those... nights you just don't show up and don't answer your phone excursions?"

"It all depends on Caroline. She may meet Tyler. And they may hang out after the diner."

"I hope you let me know, so I'm not waiting on you, like a jack ass."

Neither realized they spoke to each other as if they were in a relationship already.

"I'll call."

"I'll wait." He whispers, into her ear, forcing her to hold her breath.

Bonnie peeled her back of the wall slowly until her body hit his again. He didn't move, when she ran out of space either. The closeness was enough to hear him inhale through his nose and wait watchfully to see where he'd exhaled from. Her eyes traveled like cat eyes to his pink lips, whilst maneuvering his face to hers surpassing the boundaries they kept attempting to create. Finally he exhaled in the form of speaking against the open space in front of her lips. Acting as if he was going to kiss her.

Bonnie still, held her breath nervously.

"Ask me what I'm thinking."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Ask me." He said inching closer and closer. The moment she felt like his lips would kiss hers a school proctor came from around the corner with a flashlight.

"Hey!"

"Shit."

"Get the hell out of here you stupid kids." Damon's face turned up at the man.

"What did you say to me?" Damon's lip snarled.

Bonnie quickly pushed Damon backwards until they were no longer under the tunnel urging him to leave before the proctor called back up bringing attention to the MC.

"Go, before he calls the other ones. They usually don't hesitate to pepper spray and taze people, since that shooting the Mongrels did."

"Fuck him."

"Please. I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

Bonnie's arm wrap around him in a hug until she hears the cheerleaders cheering. Damon wrapped all of his body around hers, hugging her back. They pull up and stare for a few seconds before letting go.

She nervously pulls back and he finally agree to release her. "You should go." And suddenly separating from him was the opposite of what she wanted or needed. Bonnie walked away, for a few feet before turning and seeing him watching her walk away.

"Hey!" She called out. "Why are you here tonight anyways? Stefan? Or some bullshit going down as usual?"

"Neither."

"Well then..."

"I just got what I came for." She grinned and rolled her eyes playfully forcing this tough Crimson King to blush. "Be good tonight."

"Always."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He watched her twirl away catching the color of her black bloomers. And the hardest part would be pretending the uniform didn't affect him in some cliche way forcing him to keep his libido in check. Pretending nothing was happening was a formality of torture he had to endure because of the life he was born into and chose to let take over his existence.

He didn't disappear until she did.

And he watched her the rest of the game.

 **...**

Caroline and Bonnie laughed over their milk shakes. It was custom to have black cherry milk shakes after the homecoming game. The King and Queen enjoyed the thrown a while with the rest of their classmates cheering them on.

High school was debaucherous. Anyway the teenagers could birth a tradition into some crazy good luck/bad luck customary monarchy headed by the popular or cool kids, it was suddenly Bible to the rest of the school. At least other teens who hoped to be in the same position as heads of the school.

Tyler stood on top of his lifted tricked out Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon. The crowd stood around him waiting for him to finish his milk shake, because once the captain of the football team finished the rest of the school could proceed to drink their milkshakes and move on to beer funnels.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Bonnie laughed with Caroline. They were over this tradition. In all actuality ice cream before beer was the stupidest thing high school kids could do the day before Homecoming. Yet somehow, asinine traditions ensued.

"God, I'm so done. I can't finish this milk shake."

"Bon you have to. And you have to eat the cherry."

"I hate Maraschino cherries."

"Traditions."

"Should die."

"Speaking of... Where's Elena?"

"Where else? Stefan showed up so, I'm guessing with him." Bonnie continued drinking her milkshake watching them get that beer funnels ready for Tyler to chug. "Tyler's going to be barfing later. I guess no Royal sex sessions tonight!"

"Pft. The only royal thing about our sex is my bowing at the knees to give him a blow job."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, sex is getting stale. Don't rush into it okay. I actually admire your rule to never fuck a high school guy." Caroline smiled on the outside but Bonnie felt a shift in her attitude with Tyler since the day she tried on dresses for his thanksgiving dinner. Mason Lockwood lead the charge on the beer chugging, to set the tone for little Lockwood.

"Oh my God is that really happening."

"Yeah. I should totally take over but we both know if Tyler sees me at the other end of a beer funnel, he'd flip."

"He's definitely not an equal opportunity drinker." Bonnie laughed. "Can't believe the Mayor is cool with this."

"She turns her head to everything. You know that. Tyler does no wrong. Little Prince Lockwood. And with my mom on her staff the cops don't look twice."

"We grew up here. This place works under the constructs of bribery and money."

"And yet theres still a hierarchy."

Soon after finishing her shake Bonnie saw Elena get dropped off with Davina from an unknown car that drove shortly. She pinched her eyes looking for Stefan who was nowhere in sight.

"She's so salty."

"Did she ever congratulate you?"

"Ehh. Typical hug on stage that everyone saw. Then, she we went back to cheering. The whole squad hugged me and she finally walked over and said my dress was beautiful. Ten minutes after I took it off. Then the game was over and I haven't seen her til now."

"Maybe she's right."

"Whata you mean?"

"We exclude her from things."

"Now, Yeah. But before she chose not to come around. The bonfire months ago, when Marcel embarrassed you, she left with Stefan."

"True. And about what she said about Lexi. It's not true. Sure you and I became closer after Lexi left, but I know you and Elena were the best of friends. I really had the plan to be a third wheel and get through the school year. But, you helped pull me out of my shell. And, you saw more than just Bitchy Bonnie Bennett. Like Lexi always said, 'Bon the boys won't come to you, you gotta go to them. Fuck traditions be a modern woman.' Oh god." She laughed to herself. "She was so boy crazy. Then there was you and Elena who had boyfriends. I just thought you guys would do all the boring couple stuff together and call me when it was time to hit the mall or something. And I was totally cool with that."

"Really? Lame!" Caroline laughed.

"Exactly. See. You just pulled me out of my shell. You didn't push me to the side when you were with Tyler. In fact, you've invited me to hang with you and him. Which is fucking weird." Bonnie admitted. "But it meant you were genuine."

"Totes." Caroline grabbed a joint from her purse and sparked it. "Come let's go to a corner, I don't want Elena trying to free lip my shit." They hopped off someone's car and walked to the side of the building. "Bonnie, to be honest, I've come to learn more about who I am with you. You bring out a side of me that makes me feel like I'm being myself. Not being what my mom and carol wants."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She coughed out some smoke, padding to Bonnie.

"That's cool. I think we both just needed each other."

"Totes." Caroline waited patiently while Bonnie took a few hits. "Damn babe, you've gotten better at this. I mean, you hold it like a pro."

But her pro luck ran out when Bonnie laughed it out losing her hold on it. "Fuck. I'm done. I'm so good."

"Me too." Both girls walk back to the group continuing to be ignored by Elena. But it didn't change the fact that they had a good time.

 **...**

A couple hours went by that everyone in the group was getting rowdy. Bonnie and Caroline each shared a couple of beers when Bonnie's mother called her. Bonnie stood up and walked to a quiet area. "Momma?"

"Bonnie where are you Bonnie?"

"Party momma. I'm almost done."

"You need to get home. It's after midnight."

"Momma, it's Friday night. I never hang out too late."

"I don't care. Get your ass home!"

"Have you been drinking momma? You're voice is slurred."

"Excuse me Bonnie Jade. Don't question me!"

Bonnie sighed heavily. She realized she'd had a couple smoke and drank tonight, and she needed to sober up before seeing her mother. Especially since Caroline was her ride, they were both out of it. She glanced up looking for Caroline who was now making out with her boyfriend at the side of his Jeep.

Fuck. She thought this would be difficult. "Okay momma. I'll be home."

Abby hung up in her daughter's face, forcing Bonnie to bite back anger. "Caroline." She called out walking back to the group. "I have to go. My momma is pissed."

Caroline stumbled out of Tyler's arms confused. "What?"

"My momma called me and told me to get my ass home."

"She knows it's homecoming game tradition right?"

"She doesn't give a shit about it Care."

"Okay. Uhhmmm let me have like twenty minutes to sober up. We can grab a coffee from the diner."

"Babe. Don't leave. You are staying the night with me." Tyler whined.

"I am Bonnie's ride. I have to take her home."

"Ya know it's cool, I actually can get a ride I think."

"No Bon. Don't call James."

"No. Not James. You should stay. I will call Stefan."

"You sure? I know he's on your shit list."

"Yeah But he'll always give me a ride." Bonnie walked away and dialed Stefan's number. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I need a ride."

"Alright. Where are you?"

"The diner parking lot."

"Is Elena there?"

"Yeah she got here a couple hours back."

"So, you guys didn't take her?"

Bonnie quickly felt caught in a cross fire. "No... she came with Davina. Some girl she's been hanging out with."

"Why do you sound unsure?"

"I'm sure. I saw with my own eyes. I was just shocked is all. Anyways can you give me a ride or not?"

"Of course I can give you a ride. I'm at the club house, it'll take me a few minutes okay?"

"Wait, Stefan have you been drinking?"

"Not much a couple beers."

Sigh of instant relief. "Oh good, because-"

"And a couple shots, but- I'm good!"

"Stefan?" She heard someone call from the back ground. "Who's that?"

"B..." he called to her ignoring the person in the background. "B, are you there?"

"Yeah. Stefan it's okay. I'll just walk okay."

"Do not walk home! I repeat, do not walk home. I'm on my way."

"Ohh never mind. I see my ride. Thanks Stefan. I don't need a ride anymore." Bonnie lied.

"Don't lie to me. Do not walk home I'm coming."

"Stefan Caroline is taking me it's call you tomorrow."

She could here him slurring almost as bad as her mother. What was in the air, that had everyone drunk on the night? Time wasn't on her aide and overthinking it was putting her behind in her walk which was gonna be the key to sobering her up before she got home. "Caroline Stefan is on his way, I'm heading to the corner to wait."

"Wow, I hate that you're mom is calling you home at 12:15 but, if it makes you feel better I'm done for the night. It's no fun without you. I'm gonna grab a coffee and leave in an hour."

"Just enjoy it. I'm fine." Bonnie's Mom put a damper in her night. Things had gone calmly. Her best friend was home coming queen and Damon saw her cheer. On a sobering walk home she text James to say goodnight, and within minutes he texted back. She could tell he wanted to chat but she lied and said she was in bed already. She then scrolled to Damon's name and text him too. A simple goodnight. And he immediately called her back. Her fingers hovered over the green button to answer it. But if she ignored it, he'd know she ignored him purposely.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Uhh, why are you calling me?"

"Why are you texting me?"

"I was just saying good night."

"You're supposed to be with Caroline I thought."

"Uhh Pft. Yeah I am. Which is why I texted you."

He stare at his phone smiling. "Baby girl what are you doing?"

"Talking to you. Duh."

"Well, I overheard Stefan already so."

"Oh, you're at the club house too? With her?" She asked boldly. Damon felt a difference in her tone.

"You drunk?"

"No."

"High."

"What's with the twenty-one?"

"You still partying? Where are you?"

"Okay Daddy Damon. I'm getting off now. Back to the party I go."

"Go onto your text messages, and click info on my name. Then click share location."

"No." She laughed. "What do you think I'm stupid?"

"It's okay. I'll ask Stefan where you are. Stay put! I'm on my way to you." He hung up the phone. Bonnie quickly called him back. "What Baby?"

"Please don't come get me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She sang out. "I just... don't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be?"

"Because, Just... I'm fine. I'm walking home now and sobering up. My momma is pissed at me, so I decided to walk home and sober up."

"From where?"

"The diner."

"Stop walking I'm coming."

"You can't. We can't be seen together."

"I'll be discreet. I'm not letting you walk home, drunk. Go back to the diner."

"Fine." She hung up the phone and walked back to the corner, attempting to hide out from everyone. Less than ten minutes he was there. She heard his bike and peaked her head from around the corner. Signaling him to cut off his engine before he came all the way around the corner to the parking lot. She quickly tossed her bag over her shoulder and jogged to him while he strapped his dome on her. He quietly turned his bike around and when he felt her gripping him he started it, taking off quicker than she could even say thank you.

By the time her fingers found their way underneath his shirt, he was wrapping his Palm around both of her hands in his own quick way of saying hello to her. Bonnie lay her head on the back of his shoulder and just enjoyed the ride. Because he never took her straight home. He always took a detour so he could feel her arms around him longer.

 **...**

After discovering her mother was highly drugged on pain medication and probably hallucinating during her phone call to Bonnie, she was quickly able to overlook her mother's hanging up in her face. Bonnie saw the pills by her mother's bed, and a bottle of wine.

Damon snuck into her house quietly removing his boots and locking her door behind him.

"So, you sober?"

"Uhh, getting there."

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked in a serious tone, which wasn't I like him. But somehow it felt like it was going deeper than normal.

"Sure."

"I don't like you getting drunk like that without thinking about how you're going to get from point A to point B."

Bonnie gave a slight head nod, in understanding but in true Bonnie fashion tried making excuses for herself. "I didn't think I'd have to go home so early. My mom, had taken some pain meds I'm guessing after a couple glasses of wine and dialed me."

"So what? You were going to just drink until you were drunk and pray to sober up? Why did you drink like that?"

"It was a couple beers. No big deal."

"More than a couple beers. You're eyes are red. And you're staring at me as if you're zoning out."

"Okay, I did one beer chug. But if I'm being honest, never again." She laughed. Slowly she brushed her teeth holding herself up in the bathroom losing her balance. She wanted to disguise the fact that she was also high as best as she could. That is until she looked up through blurry vision and saw him standing behind her. "Little space?"

"You smoke too?" His eyes squinted in disappointment.

Her whole body tilted to the right, when he caught her with his right arm and held her as she brushed her teeth. Bonnie wouldn't talk with a mouth full of paste so she held her fingers up and pinched them together signaling she had a "little bit" to him.

"Spit."

She bent down and spit while he held her. "Rarely. Okay, I rarely do it."

"If you don't have a solid ride, from someone you trust who is sober, don't do this again." They began having a staring context in the mirror as he stood behind her. Her challenging eyes were heading in the direction of the defensive. "Don't look at me like that."

"What, Like you're pulling a Marcel or a Stefan."

"Stop. Okay. Don't be a brat Bonnie. Can you blame them for worrying?"

"All the bullshit they pull and me drinking and smoking some weed is suddenly making me the worst person? They do ten times the damage I do when they drink."

"Are either of them here right now? No. I am. Don't compare me to them. Because regardless of what you think I'm not trying to run you. I care about you. You're better than this shit."

"Everyone drinks and smokes. You do it."

"That's different. I'm at the club house. I can sleep there."

"Right. You sleep there. And fuck random females." Damon's neck snapped back in amusement, ready to shake her. "Yes, I said it. I'm not fucking random guys. Hell I'm not FUCKING anybody. I drink or smoke and I laugh or dance. Truly I'm just letting go."

Slowly Damon's hands crawls up the sides of her arms gripping her softly... for now. "And what happens when you're so wasted, someone takes advantage of you?"

"It won't happen. I'm always in a big group."

"You sound childish."

"You think I haven't thought about that? I watch myself around people. I do. What about the groupies that hang around the club waiting to Turkey baste your little swimmers into their blown out twats. Unless you're the not wearing condom type, buy her a plan B type. Pathetic!"

Damon took a deep breath and squeezed her arms slightly just enough to watch her face when she winced in the mirror at him. "Don't be jealous." He whispered. Bonnie snatched away from him quickly. He was sobering her up, forcing her to think too much, again.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"You know why? Last weekend you text me at one in the morning with some bizarre scenario."

"It wasn't bizarre. It was realistic."

"But why? Why ask me? Ask her. The woman you spend your nights with." Bonnie said thoughtlessly.

"I spend most of my nights... with you."

"you know what I meant." She snapped.

"You're funny when your jealous."

"Pft. Never."

"It's okay. I like it."

"Well, don't flatter yourself. I couldn't be jealous if I tried."

He smirked at her again. Watching her spill some tea while she was still tipsy. "If you say so."

"Further more... you ruined my night. I was hanging out with... Caroline and you asked me that. And I thought to myself, what happens if Damon dies? Who's going to look out for me, and make me feel safe?" She said borderline emotional, borderline confused by it. "Seriously, why would he get in my head, and scare me like that. The thought of losing him, I mean you-" she looked up, "scares me. And I know, if it came down to it, I'd get you to help. However I had to do it. Whether I had to do it myself or find a way to get help to us. I don't know, but what I do know is I can't lose you. And I won't."

He stare at her piercingly. "You won't. It was just, hypothetical."

"Well, hypothetical, role reversal. I'm dying in a ditch, what do you do? Go for help, or stay with me until I die?"

Damon's face softened when she asked the serious question, not liking how she flipped it on him. "As long as I'm alive, you're not dying."

"That's not answering my question."

"It is. Trust me."

"And I don't except that answer."

"Tough."

"No. Answer me!" She demanded.

"Shhh. You'll wake your mom."

Bonnie bit back frustration. "Papi, something can very well happen to me, when you're not around. You're not Superman."

"No. But I'm not afraid to die. So, if somehow a bullet came in our direction and we happened to be at the same place at the same time, I'd gladly take it for you."

"Oh. Wow. So... You'd-"

"In a heartbeat."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head biting her top lip. "I don't know how to stop a bullet, but I wouldn't let you die." His stating became frightful to her. "No more one am hypotheticals okay? Not over the phone. At least give me the courtesy in person."

"Why?"

"So I can smack you!"

They both gave a slight laugh. It was getting easier to be around each other. Today was the first time they didn't argue with each other.

When she walked out of the bathroom and into the room, he watched her remove her tennis shoes but still eye molested her in her uniform. Bonnie looked up and Damon caught a glimpse of her busted lip in the light now that she wasn't talking. He walked to her face and kneeled in front of her.

"What happened?" His fingers gently stroked it.

"Cheerleading stunt." Named Marcel.

"Don't lie to me. Who did that?"

"Her name is Tanisha, and her head hit my lip when I was practicing a stunt with her." She had a week to come up with that lie, in case he asked. "Honestly, And when it happened, my lip wouldn't stop bleeding. You gonna beat her up?" She joked.

His eye squint let her know he was on to her. "When you lie to me you stare at my forehead when you talk." Bonnie's eyes eyes fell casually from his forehead wrinkles to his lips. Which was when she noticed they shared a common flaw.

"Well, what happened to your lip?"

"Tanisha." He joked.

"I hate you. I'm serious, what happened?"

"Well one of us should be honest, I guess. Truth is I got into a fight."

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked worried. "Oh my God, When? Why?" Her small hands reached up and touched his lip. They were both surprised not to have noticed earlier after heavily eye gawking each other.

"I'm fine Mom." He twisted out of her grasp. Bonnie caught herself in her embarrassment. "It was a joke. I can't believe you care. You normally look like you want me to get punched in the mouth."

"Damon, That's not true. I care sometimes." Slowly he undressed himself of his jacket and shirt. Bonnie caught herself off guard watching him from behind and being more and more curious about all of the art work he'd had done.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... You have so much ink."

"Started when I was fifteen, or fourteen. I can't remember."

"I always wanted a tattoo."

"Of what?"

"For a long time I wanted my daddy's name on my wrist. But... I'm not sure I still want that. You got anybody's name on you?"

"Fuck no."

"Oh."

"Usually tattooing someone's name on you means the relationship is either fucked up, or will be fucked up. It's bad luck."

"Oh." She sighed. "I also like the idea of symbolic tattoos."

"Don't mark up your body."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You don't need it."

"Neither did you."

"These are lifetime monumental moments and achievements. See you, will go off to college. You'll get a high school diploma. A college degree or two. Job promotions to show for your hard work. These tattoos on my body, are my trophy's, and diplomas." Bonnie reaches up and started tracing the maps of his skin with her fingers. She saw one on the front of his shoulder. A small red heart, with the typical M-O-M written across it in ribbon. No name, just MOM.

"Cute." His eyes watched her fingers crawl over his skin and absorb his energy. Every tattoo let off a different form of energy, and Bonnie looked like she tried to imagine his mindset when getting each tattoo. Her fingers finally make it to the top of his shoulder where she sees a large gash hidden under his tattoos. "What the hell Papi?"

"Told you, I got into a fight."

"This isn't stitched up, it can get infected."

"It was stitched up, but they were itching so I took them out."

"Idiota." She whispered. "You removed them? Who does that?"

"Have you ever had stitches?"

She had for think back, and sadly not that far. "Yeah. Once. And I didn't dare remove them. And- Why are you suddenly fighting?"

"Suddenly?"

"Yeah suddenly! Is this normal?"

"Yeah." Bonnie saw some bruising under his painted skin around his wound and now that she was closer, more on his stomach and ribcage.

"God. How hard did he hit you?"

"He cheated. His tape was cemented."

"The hell..." she covered her mouth to keep from waking Abby. "CEMENT? Why?" She appeared angry. "You asking to be locked up or what?"

"Hey, I'm not just out in the streets fighting randoms. It's all contracted. In a ring. I make money."

Bonnie could tell his body had to be in pain. She quickly grabbed a couple of regular sized bandages and some peroxide. "Get up! Vente conmigo." She pulled him by the hand made him stand in her bathroom like a child while she cleaned his week old cut and bandaged it. "What a fucking joke." She laughed. "These tiny bandaids won't do a thing."

"A for effort." He added while watching her focus solely on him, caring for him and taking care of him.

"I tried." She admitted staring at a tatted set of boxing gloves on one side of his chest. And his last name across his stomach in large letters. SALVATORE. Her tattoo gazing may have been convincing enough to make him believe she was adoring his muscles. But it didn't stop him from flexing the areas she touched. "You look sore."

"I'm always sore. I barely sleep. I'm constantly on runs. I don't remember if I eat every day. And my diet consists of bourbon and cigarettes."

"Disgusting."

"You know what-?"

"No! I'm serious. Why aren't you taking better care of yourself?"

"This is me."

Bonnie sighed realizing he already had a mother and she wasn't it. She hadn't felt like she had to ever mother anyone. And somehow in these moments, he needed it. "I made some coconut bread. I can warm it up and butter it. I'll be back up with some warm milk and buttered coconut bread. And you can eat it, then I can give you a massage."

"What are you my girlfriend?" He joked.

"You'd be so lucky. Does your girlfriend even look out for you?"

"For the last time, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Booty call?"

"Stop it. No one claims me. Or my manhood."

She smiled at the insinuation.

"Whatever. Lay down." Bonnie disappeared for a few minutes. In this time Damon looked at his phone seeing Rose's name in missed calls and messages. He left her at the club house, to pick Bonnie up. And told her he wasn't coming back. He could've made Bonnie jealous a little like last time, and responded. But he didn't actually like to play those kind of games with women. He didn't talk about another woman when he was with one. What he did do, was distract himself from time to time by texting Rose while with Bonnie when he needed to seriously avoid crossing a physical boundary with her. This time, he turned his phone off. And tossed it in his boot. Before he knew it Bonnie walked back in ready to give him some more of her precious and rare attention.

Could it have been his comments about not being on lockdown that got to her or maybe she just felt bad how alone he actually was. It didn't matter. She sat warm milk next to him and two slices of warm buttered coconut bread.

"This the same Coconut bread your grams made when we were younger?"

"Yeah."

"Damn I missed that bread. But the idea of you cooking is hilarious though."

"Ya know, don't get it twisted. I can take my coconut bread back." Damon bit into the coconut bread and she could read the satisfaction on his face when his eyes closed and he quickly slid another bite into his mouth devouring the first slice within seconds. She watched like a satisfied grandma when the kids loved fresh baked cookies. Her eyes lit up silently. Then he hummed and she knew she'd served a distinct purpose.

"I don't deserve this."

"You do. For looking out for me. For stopping what you were doing and bringing me home. And, teaching me how to take care of myself. You're like the big brother I haven't had." Those words almost hit him in the gut, and she didn't mean to word it so cavalierly. It just came out of obligation, because he took over that role in her life. The protector. The guardian. He sat and listened and sighed quietly. "I don't really trust many people. Let alone guys. Like you my list is three, maybe four people. Anyway I'll stop rambling. Go ahead and eat. I'm gonna change clothes."

Damon lay on the floor with his food thinking about her words. They didn't often say nice things about each other. Flirt, maybe. Have attraction, sure. But Bonnie kept a lot of her own feelings to herself unless he brought her to the point of emotional out burst. This time was just, her calm words.

When she immersed from the bathroom. She didn't bother showering. She tossed on some comfortable clothes and maneuvered herself across the floor and onto his back. Slowly she opened a bottle of lotion and starts rubbing his arms and back.

Inside Damon felt wrong. He felt like he was taking advantage of the situation. If she saw him as a brother type, why was he allowing her to touch him behind closed doors? Or even treat him like they were more than friends. He couldn't handle the idea of them crossing a boundary they couldn't come back from.

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It's weird. We can't, I can't keep coming in your bedroom at night. I should be a better judge of shit." He attempted to get up and she placed her arms back into his shoulders and rubbed gently avoiding the large gash. He attempted to grab her hands and she wouldn't let him.

"I want you here. This is the only time you sleep decent. And the only time we actually are calm with one another."

"Yeah But if I'm your brother figure, this feels wrong."

"No." She smacked her lips. "Brother figure as in looking out for me creep. You don't remind me of my brother. I meant, you took on the role Marcel casually takes advantage of. I mean he disappears for weeks then comes home and starts pushing me around like some bully."

"Pushing?"

She misspoke mistakingly. "Uh, you know what I mean. He starts barking orders. And Stefan is so caught up in Elena and club life, he kind of forgot about me too. Same with Lexi. So, I have no idea where I'd be without you and Caroline this year."

Her small hands kneaded several areas of his back that had tension. Damon grunted under his breath easing into the massage, which surprisingly felt heavenly. "Damn." He breathed into the air.

"That feel okay?"

"Fuck... yes it does." His eyes closed as his forehead pressed into his forearms as they lay on the carpet, and Bonnie dug deeper. "Got damn. That spot always feels like I got sucker punched in the kidneys."

"You know why?"

"Fighting?"

"No. Bourbon. My daddy drank so much, he got kidney stones all the time. You don't take care of yourself Damon. I can't even imagine how you fight when you eat like shit."

"I eat Baby, sometimes. My ma cooks for me a couple times a week. But she and my pops have been gone a couple months and so I eat when I can cook. Or when I can stop and grab something."

"You cook?"

"A little." He laughed. "Enough to survive. But I remember when the club used to have get togethers twice a month for the families. And I was a kid, and we ate good. And I looked forward to those dinners every other Sunday."

"Yeah. I remember a little. Not much."

"Well, let's just say grams made this coconut bread. Your moms threw down on some Mac, and Ribs, and greens, my ma came through with the Italian food. Your pops made the best Salsa. We always had every ethnic food you could think of. Such a mixed up bunch of fucks who's dads were in the army together. We had, Korean food, Pacific Islander food, Soul food, Dominican food, Italian food, everything. Family was big back then. It's so different these days."

"Wow, I wish I remember more of those days."

"Yeah I mean you got the shit end of just being a little girl who wanted her daddy. I'm sorry." Bonnie kept massaging at his ribs and kidneys. "Nowadays, Vin is so set on expansion. Like, we do stolen goods. It's our thing. My pops said they did dope back in the day. But stopped when they realized the Cartels were starting to fucking merk women and children. We stayed on stolen merch, protection, and fighting. We always did the underground shit and made so much fuckin money. Owning that shit."

"Why'd the club stop doing fights?"

"Politics baby. It's a long ass fucked up story."

"Some other time I guess." She said sullenly.

"I promise to tell you one day. But other than that, we do other shit for money. Shit you don't need to worry about."

"Why?"

"Because the less you know the better."

Bonnie and Damon continued conversing while she massaged his back, making him forget he felt guilt about it.

 **...**

She rubbed away until her fingers got soar, which was when she started inquiring about his art work.

"So what is roman numeral ten or is it an X?" She asked looking at his back, deciphering his tattoos.

"It's Roman numeral ten. Which is the age I was when I learned to shoot, and it's also my lucky number."

"What about the chest pieces?"

"Self explanatory. I'm a King. Literally. Maybe not of a country, maybe not even of a small colony. But my MC is my domain. It's in my blood. I'm a King til I die. I have my pawns, my rooks, my knights, my bishops... just don't have the most important piece."

"Which is?"

"My Queen."

"Oh. I see. Well, don't they say the King is the most important piece, in chess?"

"Anybody that says that don't know shit about the game of chess. And if it was so easy picking a queen, I'd have one by now. A queen is the most important piece. She protects the entire kingdom. Not just the King, but the pawns, the rooks, the knights, and bishops. She is loyal to them, and therefore, without question they are loyal to her, thus loyal to the King. The Queen is the real shot caller. And any smart King who knows that knows "He, who gives his life to his Queen, has life." Because, "The castle does not exist, without a her."

James said something similar. And even if from totally different backgrounds, Bonnie was beginning to realize, that, James and Damon had the same mentality. Both had a an admiration for women. Though Damon's was more hidden. Both wanted loyalty more than anything. Both tried to give her money and both made her feel like no other female was around when she was with them.

For a girl who didn't date high school boys or care for the politics of high school dating, she'd be lying if these two men didn't make her feel some type of way.

Bonnie's legs spread over the back of his with one on each aide as she sat up and straight and held his sides to keep her balance.

"Seems like being a Crimson King, who bleeds the Crown, you can't have that type of life, in this MC." She went back to kneading his upper shoulders. "It would be too hard to have a Queen."

"Hard, does not equal impossible. One day I'll have a queen. She will be my everything, and she will know as much about this life as I do."

"I thought you guys wanted women far out of the picture?"

"In terms of danger? Yeah. But at some point, a woman has to fully grasp what I deal with in order to accept me and my life. Who can you trust more, than the person you love?"

"Good point."

"Plus, in a court of law, a wife can't testify against her husband if she doesn't want to. And vice versa."

Bonnie paused to read the joke in his face. But the more she stare the more she realized he was serious. "Well you just have it all figured out. Don't you? So, what... your future woman, has to be a part of this life?"

"I really don't see another way. I can't leave it, and she'd have to accept it, if she wants to be with me."

"And if she didn't? What if you fall for a woman, who wants no part of it?"

"Then I'm screwed."

"Yes, you'd be limiting yourself. Someone great can be out there for you, but wants no parts in this backwards ass way of life."

He lay silently, because he didn't know how to come back from that. She just, ignored herself, and how she sounded protesting her own beliefs about the MC in the regards to his future wife. Self inserting without realizing it. All the while, massaging and looking at tattoos.

"What's the D12 tattoo? My daddy had this one too?"

"Baby girl, I think this is too much for you. I should stop, because this life, isn't for you? You're way too good for this shit."

"What? Stop being stupid. I'm just curious, is all."

"No. I think the more you know, the angrier you'll become."

If there was one thing Bonnie hated, it was someone telling her what she could and couldn't handle. Even if she clearly kept making it a point to disregard everything the club was by tearing it apart as she defended her anger to retaliate against her disdain for it.

"I can handle it. Just tell me what D12 stands for?"

"Dirty dozen."

"Oh. What is dirty dozen?"

"It's an exclusive club."

"Don't be short with me. Just tell me Damon, I can handle it!"

"It's a status. You get it, when you kill your first twelve, before the age of twenty-one." She sat up, and stopped rubbing his back again. The shock on her face, spoke volumes, and he was glad he couldn't see it. He had the blood of more than twelve people on his hands. Which was what he meant with the holy water comment weeks ago. He felt her sit up and stop. He knew she tensed up at the words, that he'd killed over twelve people. Or at least that many.

Without hesitation he turned over abruptly, catching her body while she sat on top of him. He was now laying underneath her, but facing her now. "You gonna judge me now?"

"When did you reach that number?"

"Answer me woman!"

Still ignoring him, she kept demanding more. "When did you reach twelve?"

"Why? Why do you need to know? So you can judge me?"

"When did you reach twelve kills, Papi?"

"Why, Baby? Why does it matter?"

"It just does. Answer me. When did you reach twelve kills?"

"When I was sixteen. I reached twelve kills at sixteen. Which is why membered in so young. You happy?" He yelled.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake my momma." Who was drug induced on pain meds and wine, heavily sedated in her dark room with the music turned on.

"Why do you need this information?"

"Why would the club ask so much of you when you were so young?"

"Sometimes, I didn't have to be asked. Okay? Sometimes, I was perfectly okay with killing somebody. Just because, I knew I could."

Bonnie shut her eyes in shock and couldn't look at his face for a few seconds. At seventeen she couldn't imagine killing one person, and he'd already killed at least twelve at her age. AT THE LEAST! By the time she opened her eyes she couldn't stop herself from being so curious.

"If you reached dirty dozen status eight years ago, then..."

"Yes. I've killed a helluva a lot more than twelve people. I'm not going to tell you how many. And the fact that you, can sit here, and stare at me like you feel sorry for me, is making me want to kill someone else." He growled.

"You don't mean it."

"I do. I told you Baby. I'm a King through and through. I was born into this, and I will die a King." Some other side of him had come out, she'd never before seen before. He was cold, and crass, and callous. Which reminded her of one of his club patches. Savage Sal.

"Savage Sal? Is that your club name? Your full club name? It's on your cut." She lifted off of him, but he grabbed her by her wrists, and yanked her back down.

"Yes. **"Savage"** is also an exclusive membership. Would you like to know what it means?" He asked sarcastically.

Bonnie hesitated a while and stare at him. Finally, he figured she be done asking for more reasons to judge him. But she shocked the hell out of him when she said, "Yes."

"Really? You sure, baby?" He raised a brow.

"I'm sure. Now fucking tell me."

"It means, I've killed another club's president."

Bonnie's hands tensed up again and he clamped down on her wrists harder. They were too far into this conversation for her to decided she couldn't handle it. And he wasn't letting her run away.

"What club?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know, that I'm not one of the good guys. I'm the club's previous enforcer, Baby." Somewhere lost in translation tonight he never called her "baby girl," and she just became "Baby."

"Wow. So, that's the enforcers job."

"To be able to kill on command. Yes. But, I am no longer the enforcer."

"Who is?"

"Cel." Bonnie shook her head no, in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want her brother becoming more psychotic than he already was. Maybe that's why Marcel had become so psychotic and abusive. Knowing Damon used to be the enforcer, had her thinking hard about everything. But Damon never projected an ounce of psychotic behavior into her. "Yeah. He is... and I am responsible for him. You see why you and I are complicated? Because, if anything happened between you and me, he would go on a reckless killing spree. He's already spiraling out of control. He's already a hot head. And, I am responsible for him, solely. If he fucks up, I'm also on the chopping block. And now, I'm responsible for you. Which makes my life a complicated mental fuck!"

Bonnie looked further down his chest from his harsh eyes that intimidated her in these moments. She kept asking questions to keep herself from thinking to hard.

"What is the Iron Fist ink for? I've also seen the patch on your cut."

"One fist means, I'm undefeated. And two fists means, I've killed someone in the ring. Underground boxing." She looked at his fists, which were always so bruised up and rough looking. She grabbed his hand, and rubbed her fingers over his fists softly. His tense body tensed up more underneath her. Which made her body temperature rise abruptly. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Seems your hands have been through a lot." She finally allowed herself to calm down, realizing he didn't need her to judge him.

Damon let her massage his hands until he softened up some. Slowly he dropped his guard while the tension in his body took a rest.

"Sometimes I look at you, and wish I was someone else, Baby."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't deserve to be in your world, Bonnie. You were right about club members. I'm a no good killer. I kill people, and I take things, and I make money illegally. There is no good inside of me, except you."

Those words hit her surprisingly powerfully.

"I'm a part of you?"

"Hell yeah you are. You are this weird extension of me, and somehow I got this second chance to be a better person, in order to help you, and watch out for you."

"You're a good man. Stop selling yourself short."

"I've done too many bad things, baby."

"What about how you do things for the community? The Kid's Clubs, and the Battered Women's shelters. You also do the semi-annual cookouts to raise money for the community. You keep all of the club families financially stable, and you also offer protection, to people in the community." She winced at his grip on her wrists. "Papi, this hurts my wrists."

He looked at his grip on her small wrists, and loosened it. "Sorry."

"It's okay.

"You still think I'm a good man after all the shit I've told you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't deserve to know you."

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hands again and looked at his knuckles, holding the roughness like a small child holding a gun. Her finger tips rubbed over busted knuckle scars and beat up hands, and she looked him in his mysterious oculus eyes and asked, "You know what I want more than anything, that I NEED more than anything?"

She could've said anything and he'd probably give it to her. But her answer not only shocked him, but made him want to give it to her.

"What do you want and need more than anything?"

"To watch you fight."

Those dirty under ground scenes were no place for her. But somehow, her NEEDING to be there, meant everything to him.

"I don't know about that."

"What? Why?"

"The places I fight are grimey and filled with gutter mutha fuckers. There's some awful shit happening sometimes."

"I want to be there with you."

He sighed and gave it a short amount of thought.

"Okay. My next fight, I want you ringside."

"For real, Papi?" She lit up.

"Fuck Yeah Baby! Who better to see me in action, than you?"

Both grinned. She more than happy to see him fight up close, and he more than happy she actually wanted to be there.

When it became too quiet, he took a look at her as she sat on top of him. He relaxed enough to finally feel her body pressed into his again, and realized what she was wearing. A barely anything tank top and sleeping shorts set. He couldn't help how he felt in this moment.

Damon sat up abruptly, as she relaxed on top of him, facing him. His arm wrapped around her back, and she stopped smiling when he was face to face with her breathing her air.

"What did I do? Why'd you sit up?"

"You umm," He looked away, unable to help the way his body felt underneath hers. Every nerve ending alert as he felt her flesh touch the very lower half of his abs. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh... okay." Bonnie moved off of him nervously, and stood up, as he stood up. He hurried into the bathroom locking the door behind him

Bonnie put her hand over her mouth, and giggled to herself. She's never had this affect on a guy like Damon. Months ago he was almost too tough to handle. Now, she felt like she found some key that unlocked the one and only soft spot, inside of his heart. And she knew, it was slowly, reserving itself for her.

* * *

 **Damon will find things out slowly, first part of this story is about he and Bonnie developing. She's become such a good liar, but over time, everything comes out piece by piece. I hope you guys liked this BAMON chapter and learning more about Damon through Bonnie's eyes and ears.**

 **Hnina- Black velevet isn't on Hiatus. I'm going to get back to those stories after a Crimson Fate is ALL posted. Thank you all for supporting!**


	15. I Don't Care

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 15 - I Don't Care (Elle Varner)**

* * *

Bonnie was inside of what looked like a large warehouse. Grey paneling, sky high risers, and barely any windows or oxygen in a sweaty and musty atmosphere. She stood exactly where Damon told her to. Next to him, below being ringside not far from the exit doors. She had her hair in her cheer ponytail, and she dressed casually as asked. Jeans, a dark colored flannel and some black boots.

The longer she waited the hotter it got in the atmosphere. Her forehead, nose, and upper lip were beaded in sweat. She'd seen one match before, and now she was sitting through another. Her nerves were kicking in. Damon had spent some time working with her teaching her how to fight, and when she looked at these people fighting, she noticed some moves he's shown her. She recognized some of the holds, and strikes, but she didn't realize how quick some fighters or fights could be, in comparison to other being slow, and more of a mental warfare.

Damon's words were making sense to her now. Some fights were purely physical, and some some mental, and others a mixture of both.

She'd seen fighters loose on basic technicalities. However, these fights weren't "one, two, three, you're out!" These fights ended horrifically.

Bonnie wanted to gnaw off her gel manicure, waiting for Damon to fight. She couldn't see herself just watching him fight, but she was willing to understand that when he was helping her, he wasn't just guessing, but that he knew how to fight.

Her stomach started to drop further into her body when she saw him pop up on the side of the ring.

This wasn't some paper-per-view Showtime or HBO fight. It was a dirty, gritty, shirtless fight, with mean who kept on their pants. Once in a while some clown had on boxing gear because he didn't know better. But for the most part it was a grimey scene. No boxers shorts, or boots. No waist band or gloves. Two men, four wrapped fists, one winner.

Damon stood confidentially in the ring. His fists had been taped, as well as his wrists. He had on brown pants and his lucky black boots, of the combat sort. He was shirtless, and sweaty, from the humidity filled air.

Within a few minutes the fight had started. And Bonnie watched Damon as he almost flawlessly executed a jab to the jaw, nearly making the guy stumble. He was a gritty fighter. It looked like nothing she'd ever seen. Almost reminded her of A fight scene from the movie Snatch. It took her back to that movie, and this underground fighting life was exciting, now that she'd known someone who did it.

"Oh fuck." Her eyes squinted when she'd seen Damon got hit hard in the eye, his eye busted open. They called the round, and he went to his corner, closest to her. "Papi! Your eye. Your fucking eye, it's bleeding! What do I do?" She panicked.

"It's fine, where's the bag I gave you?"

She grabbed it hastily. "Right here. What do you need?"

"Grab that Vaseline."

"For what?"

"Damnit! Grab it, okay. And the old t-shirt."

"Okay." She grabbed the old shirt, and Vaseline.

"Grab that shirt, and apply pressure, right here." He touched his busted open eye. "Honestly, I slipped up. I usually never let mutha fuckers touch my eyes." He was breathing hard, and she grabbed the shirt and pressed it slightly into his eye. Damon put his hand over hers and pressed harder. "Pressure baby. Pressure. I need to stop the bleeding."

"Oh god. It just seems painful."

"Fuck painful. Press it hard!"

She pressed it. "Hold it for a second. I only have a few seconds." He opened the Vaseline, "Now, scoop about two fingers worth and spread it over my cut-"

"You should never apply it internally, becau-"

"Baby... do it." She quickly grabbed it, and smudged it across his wound. She realized it held the blood in. "Thank you." The bell rang again, and just like that he was bouncing back and fourth with his two fists up ready to fight.

"Be careful." She said, but it fell on deaf ears as he threw a couple jabs by now. "Fuck." She watched him dip right, dip left, and jab again. He missed, and he picked his momentum right back up. The other guy swung, and missed too, and Damon caught him off guard with two uppercuts to the ribcage. When they guy hunched over to catch his breath, Damon grabbed his face and kneed him in the cheek. Bonnie gasped, "Holy fuckin shit!" She threw her hands on top of her head and gasped. When she saw the man's cheek, it was shattered so bad it swoll up until one of his eyes closed. It looked like his face had sunken in directly underneath. He collapsed, and the ring ref, held Damon's arm up in victory. "Is it done?" She asked herself in a confusing shock. "Oh my God, it's done, that was quick."

She looked up at Damon, and he winked at her breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He jumped out of the ring and grabbed her, helping her off the ring side corner. "You ready?"

"Oh my God, that was quick. You did it."

"Yeah, did you ever doubt me?"

"No, I mean... I'm just... holy fuck what a rush. You fucking destroyed him." She said. "I mean, his cheek was-"

"I broke his face literally. He's gonna need surgery for that. Come on, let's go get my money so we can leave." He squeezed her in his arms, and she squeezed him back. They went to collect his twelve grand, and they were gone.

"Twelve grand, sheesh! That's a lot of money for less than fifteen minutes."

"Not really. It's a slow night. Friday's and Saturday's I can collect upwards of fifty."

"Grand?"

"Yeah. Depends who's here. High rollers can get me more. One fight made me almost eighty.

"Why doesn't the club come and support this?"

"They don't know I started fighting again. And you can't tell them. When I make money on the club's name, the money goes to the club. We split it. So I'd literally get a fraction of my own winnings. Even though I'm out there fighting. So, I do this behind the club's back. I decided to start putting my own money aside. You know, the rainy day shit."

"Wow, Damon, how much money do you have saved-"

"It's not important. Just know... if I offer you money, I'm not fucking struggling. Okay? You need something, I got you."

She nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Let's get the fuck outta here. I'm hungry. You hungry?"

"I could go for some California rolls." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I was thinking more like pizza?"

"Fine. But no meat."

"Take the pepperonis off."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to take you to a hidden gem, in the hills. A brick oven spot, that not a lot of people know about."

"Wait... is this like a date?" The implication was there, since they were taking it to a more personal level. Bonnie's soft face made him feel submissive until he pulled himself out of it.

"I mean, do people date anymore. I thought it was Netflix and chill?"

"No, I don't Netflix and chill. I'm a little old school. I like dates. I like money to be spent on me. I like sharing a drink with two straws while I eat my food, and an ice cream with two spoons after."

"I thought you like fancy shit?"

"Every girl likes fancy. But the honest ones, love a low-key, casual, intimate, and quiet one on one with one drink, two straws, and one ice cream two spoons. No more than two feet of space between us, so we can talk and laugh, and ignore everyone else."

"Fine. I'll take your one drink, two straws, and one ice cream two spoons, and raise you, a pizza pie, that you can make yourself. And you can choose the toppings, Miss No-Pepperoni."

"Oh my God. Shut up."

"No, I'm serious."

"How?"

"Let's just say I know the owner."

Bonnie looked at him surprised. "What, how?"

"I'll tell you about it later. You ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." They made it to his bike, and she slipped on his dome, and hopped behind him. He put on a hoodie, covering his face and she held on to him for dear life as he took the highway between cars, at lighting speed, and off into the mountains, hitting the curves like a pro. Being on the back of his bike, holding him, was becoming her favorite place to be. Snuggled against his body and feeling him touch her hands with his fingers, every once in a while to make sure she knew he was paying attention to her.

 **...**

Bonnie stood absolutely still, with both arms pointed directly at the beer bottles lined up about 25 meters away from her. "Focus on your aim Baby," he was about twenty-feet away to the left of her, "look at your target and keep your arms strong."

Bonnie pinched her eye at the bottle in the middle, and aimed, she took a shot just nailing the top of the bottle. "Fuck. I feel like I'm going to get the middle every time, then I don't..."

"You can't become a good shot over night."

"It's been weeks Papito." In more ways than one, their nicknames were symbolism of the intimacy they'd developed. Needless to say they'd become closer and closer over the time they'd spent together. And Damon making a home out of her bedroom floor every night over his expensive and comfortable king sized bed, proved his need to be with her whenever he could. No matter what.

"You are doing better than you think." He walked up to her, "Hold your arms out again." She held her arms out, and aimed. "The gun is your hand. That's how you have to think of it. It's not a separate object, it's your fingers. Now imagine the gun is just an extension of your hands." He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around hers. She relaxed into his warm body as it held hers. Damon held onto her hands as she clutched it, and told her, "I want to feel the shape of the gun just by touching the outside of your hands." His lips tucked into her ear, whispering, while his arms wrapped around her, and his body pressed against hers. "You're hands should own this gun. When you have a gun, you need to know your gun. How much kick it has when you shoot it. How many seconds it takes the round to push forward and lock before you take your next shot. This shit is crucial, Baby. Aim at the second bottle." He continued to whisper. "Get a good idea of where it is, and focus on it."

"Okay."

"Now hold your arms there, and close your eyes."

"What? No!"

"Damnit Baby girl... just look at the bottle, and then close your eyes. Hold your arms still. Trust your aim." Bonnie zoned in on the second bottle. "Visualize my words. Pretend the bottle is the center of a bullseye. Make everything around the bottle the surrounding parts of the bullseye. Then focus on the bottle in your mind. Don't just look at the bottle alone. Imagine it's apart of something bigger, like the center of a bullseye. Then shoot right away."

She'd been doing this for weeks with him. And she was unsuccessful so far. She saw the trees in the back ground the bottles on both sides, the grass and made it one large target in her mind. Then she zoned in on the bottle as if it were a red bullseye. She closed her eyes, and shot. She heard glass shatter quickly, before her eyes sprang open.

"Oh my God, I did it?"

"You did it. You just have to trust yourself."

"Fuck yeah. I did it." She turned to him excited wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms held her and they celebrated for a second.

"You did good Baby. Let's not celebrate just yet. Let's do it again."

"I don't think."

"Stop it. Stop doubting yourself. That's your issue I've come to learn. You doubt yourself so much you make stupid mistakes. I mean you have confidence. Anyone can see it, but deep down is an insecure little girl, with trust issues. You barely trust yourself. I don't think you even know what trust is. It's all been misplaced somehow. And you put yourself in situations your mind has confused with trust simply because you have no idea what it really means. So, trust yourself Baby. You ain't never going to be able to trust me or anyone else until you, trust YOU." As he spoke behind her she turned to look at him in his eyes as he spoke. He had the most frightening and sincere eyes she'd ever met. "I believe in you."

"Really? Like why? Because I haven't given you any reasons to trust or believe in me."

"What up with you? Quit selling yourself short and sabotaging yourself. Your pops wouldn't like to see you doubting yourself."

"I can't change this minute or even by tomorrow. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're doubting. You always doubt. Even when you don't say it. I hear it in your voice and watch it in your actions. I bet you look for an escape from this place. The neighborhood we live in. Instead of just looking at why you might be there. The reason you may have needed to grow up there. The lessons you've learned. It's an experience Baby. It's all an experience. Learn from it. Don't run from it. Nothing outside of where you are from, where we are from... is better than what you have. The tools we've been given. And no one will ever understand who we are or where we are from, the way we do. No one."

Again, his eyes frightened her, but made her secure. Months ago he was a biker. Some biker. And today, his depths have surpassed any expectations she'd ever had of who he was and who she had to realize he would become to her.

"Do you believe me Baby?"

She nodded her head.

"Then tell me."

"I believe you."

"Now, come on let's do another one. But this time keep your eyes open." He held her again, and she relaxed to his hold, but kept her arms strong. "Relax your breathing. Take a deep breath, and on the exhale, shoot."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she shot. The initial blast echoed throughout the woods and then a cracking sound of another glass. "I did it?" She asked.

"Yeah. You did."

"Oh my God." The excitement on her face was enough proof to Damon that he wasn't useless, when it came to her. "It wasn't just me. You did this. You helped me." She screamed.

"Yeah, but, we still have a lot of work to do. But, you're getting a lot better."

"Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you, for giving me a chance to be more than just a helpless kid, that my mother and my brother, and the club sees."

"Yeah I mean, you did it, I just helped." He said with a straight face.

Her face, on the other hand lit up like the Fourth of July. He could see how proud she was of herself, and how much she just wanted to be respected. He respected how much she took in his words and allowed him to help her. He'd never seen her smile like that before, and it was the best vision he'd ever laid his eyes on in that moment. "I can't believe I shot a gun. I've been shooting a gun, for weeks now, and I- " he grabbed her and kissed, taking the gun out of her hand and sitting it on a tree stump, letting the moment get the best of him. He couldn't help himself.

Damon's strong arms pulled her small body to his, grabbing her with his other hand by the nape of her neck, and connecting their lips, to enforce his desperate need to finally taste the sweetness that was Bonnie. And his kiss exceeded her expectations for what a kiss was meant to feel like. He took her to a place of the unknown and she wanted to explore it with her naivety, considering the odds stacked against them.

He kissed her like she was his, and like all he wanted to do was show her, through that kiss. She didn't fight, him. But initially she didn't know what to do with her hands, until his held her around the waist and she felt like she was his and he was hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers snuck into his hair.

They traded a passionately invoked kiss, and Damon became greedy, dominating the kiss, in a way, that told her, she was his. Bonnie lost her senses inside of his control letting his hands, become greedy, and hold the fat of her plump derrière, kneading tender flesh until he felt her react to his roughness, by squeezing him to accept his advances. The moment, became insanely heated, until she moaned. Damon backed away, and watched her breathing heavy.

"Uhh."

"That was-"

They both were speechless and stare at one another before hungrily going back in for each other. Her hands this time wondered under his shirt and he grabbed her face, and raped her of her oxygen. And somehow his gum ended up in her mouth. Both of them were in a dream until, her phone rang knocking Damon back into their harsh reality.

Damon pulled up suddenly, and realized what he'd done. They both froze, focused on each other, trying to piece together if what they had done was wrong or right.

"Fuck." He said out of breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." She breathed out, equally trying to find her oxygens rhythm, and her pulse. "I mean, it was a moment, and we both got caught up... I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah. It was a mistake, okay? Your brother-"

"And the club, I know. Don't worry, it stays between us."

"No, it didn't happen, okay?" He became increasingly defensive and it forced her feel insecure with herself. He kissed her, and she loved it. But he was in denial, which threw her off her again. But she didn't have the strength to fight with him again. They built a large wall around them and the only one knocking it down was Damon.

"Fine." She said quietly.

"Say it, Baby girl. Please, say it didn't happen."

"Are you joking with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but-"

She shook her head at him in disbelief. "Don't speak. Just... don't." He was asking her to deny the beautiful moment they shared because he couldn't be honest with himself. "It never happened." Bonnie's brain was sore from trying to understand him. "I gotta get home."

"Baby girl, it's not that I didn't love... fuck!" Damon began speaking with his hands needing a reason to believe himself. "I don't even know what to say, without sounding bad. It's just that... When it comes to you-" her phone ringing interrupted him. This time, instead feeling more humiliated, she stopped him and answered it.

"Hey... yeah I'm doing okay. I can't really talk right now. Yeah remember I told you I was going to be busy today?... yeah, I'm still with my Uhh, friend... yeah, sure text me, I'll check it out... okay. Bye. Yeah of course... miss you too... okay bye." Damon tired not to pay attention to her conversation, but he couldn't help but to notice her facial expressions and tone changed. And she seemed to try and rush the person off the phone.

She hung the phone up sliding it into her back pocket. James couldn't have called at a better moment of Damon playing hockey with Bonnie's feelings again.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. Can you take me home?" She asked with a disappointed tone.

"Sure." He couldn't look her in the eye after he kissed her. She turned quickly and walked towards the car avoiding him just the same. They'd been driving up the mountain for weeks to the gun range, and the last few days they just drove to target practice at some rundown spot, Damon came with his brother and father when he was younger. Not to mention the night they shared talking about his tattoos and the club.

Still over an hour out of the city Bonnie realized this would be an uncomfortable ride home. She quickly sat inside, crossed her leg towards the door and leaned on it, away from him.

After about twenty minutes of silence, she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at it, and it was from James.

 **James : I bet you'd love to see me tonight**

 **Bonnie : I don't think I'll be home early enough**

 **James : I miss you**

 **Bonnie : Me too**

She smiled. And Damon took notice from his periphery.

 **James : Ever since you stopped working for me, I see you less**

Truth was she was loving all the time she was spending with Damon. His helping her learn to defend herself, was what she looked forward to most. James was the second highlight of her life. It was holiday season, and Bonnie knew that for once, she wasn't going to be the single friend.

 **Bonnie : I had to pick up more clients**

 **James : I'll give you money doll, do you need money?**

 **Bonnie : I told you, it's complicated James**

 **James : Let me uncomplicate your life**

 **Bonnie : I wish you could, but you can't. At least you do make it more pleasant :)**

 **James : My beautiful princess love, move in with me**

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she sat in the car next to Damon, and she cleared her throat to play it off. She locked the phone and put it away. Damon noticed her tuck her phone away, and he looked at her, suspiciously. "Boyfriend?" He asked.

She kept quiet and looked out the window. The thought of her having someone else crushed him.

"Baby girl?" He asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes, and continued to ignore him. Damon turned his face towards her, watching her stare, silently out of the window. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. I watch after you, and I've never seen you with a guy. I should know these things." That was the excuse he gave.

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"Baby girl, don't do this."

"Don't "baby girl" me."

"You're still baby girl. I'm still papito. Nothing changes, we were friends before the-"

"Before the what? Nothing happened! Remember?" She reminded him, forcing him to feel her annoyance.

"Who is it?" He asked seriously. "I thought you don't like high school guys."

"No one, and I don't."

"Don't lie to me. Let me see your phone!"

"You kidding right? No! When are you going to quit being bipolar with me?"

He couldn't say anything. His fingers rub through his hair in frustration. Bonnie was a sore subject, and a sticky situation. Having Bonnie in his life was a balancing act with the club with Damon in the middle. He almost knew he'd have to choose one or the other. As much as he wanted to act on every impulse with her, a combination of the club, her age, and how important she'd become to him, is what made him contradict himself so often. He swallowed his pride, gripped the steering wheel, and pulled back on to the downward, winding road.

 **...**

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline sat across from Bonnie as they enjoyed thanksgiving dinner with the Lockwood's.

"Yeah, of course."

"Why is Elena at the turkey bowl for St. John's all boys high school?"

"What?" Caroline was looking through her Instagram, because Tyler played in a local turkey bowl. Unbeknownst to her, there were multiple ones in the local area hashtags. She saw Elena, standing with a group of other students, all with their middle fingers in the air. Who are they?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. But Elena can't be tagged in this it hurts her pageants chances."

"Search And See If she's tagged."

"Nope Just #turkeybowl hashtags and #StJosephs, #Saints, #middlefingersup #jesussaveslives, #alllivesmatter #imjustkidding #mylifemarters."

"Wow." Bonnie laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Who's Hayley Marshall? That's who posted it.

"Elena's cousin. I've met her a few times. She's cool. Just a bitch if you don't know her."

Bonnie smirked. "Well, atleast she's occupying her time. Sad I can hardly see these guys faces. I wanna know who they are."

"I'm sure it's just friendly. She's obsesses with Stefan. Maybe it's some of Jeremy's friends."

"I don't know. I'll ask her cousins Hayley."

"No. Don't be messy." Bonnie took a look at the picture longer. "Let's give her an opportunity to talk to us."

"Yeah. Okay." Caroline said. "So, you seem so chipper. How's everything going with James?"

"It's going good. I mean, he's a little older, so, he wants to move fast."

"How fast? Have you decided to let him swipe your V-card?"

"No. But, not far from that. He wants me to move in with him."

"Bon, you're getting in kind of deep aren't you? I mean, he's going to find out."

"Maybe not, Caroline. Maybe I can talk him into waiting until May. Let him know my mom needs me. Then after graduation-"

"Something's been bothering me, Bon."

"What?"

"Why is Sal so concerned with how you spend your weekends?"

"Club bullshit." She rolled her eyes obliviously.

"Is that it?"

Before Bonnie could answer, Tyler told them both "group shot." Both girls turned to him and smiled for his picture. "Ladies, I just want to tell you that while we may be eating deliciously prepared food, champagne and tequila is being served at the bar. My parents don't care if you guys drink. You just have to crash here, if you do."

"Uh, I won't be drinking. I have an early shift tomorrow. Day after thanksgiving, and this gig pays well, so I'll be leaving shortly after dinner."

Bonnie actually picked up some regular, housekeeping jobs. While she still cleaned topless, not working for James anymore meant she had to grab regular housekeeping jobs to supplement her off days. She also did regular cleaning jobs for her regular topless clients after the holidays that involved all her clothes being on.

"Yeah, that gig pays pretty good. You got Caroline that gold bracelet." Her souvenir from Miami.

"Yeah, well, she's my Ace these days." Caroline smiled at Bonnie and looked back at Tyler.

"She gifts better than you."

"Christmas is around the corner."

"Yeah, Ty... My girl l deserves a matching necklace. Just sayin." Bonnie smiled. A voice called out for the background. (Okay. Electronic devices away. Who's gonna bless this food?)

"So, your mom spent Thanksgiving with the club. I'm surprised, I was able to talk you into suffering through the Lockwood's catered meal as opposed to homemade food."

"Well, you practically begged me to come so you wouldn't have to talk to Ty's family." Bonnie laughed.

"I owe you."

"What are friends for?"

 **...**

"Good evening family and close friends. On behalf of the MC. We'd like to thank everyone who cooked and brought both dishes and alcohol." Vince said. "G, Lily, you made it back for the holiday. Grateful to see you." He raised a glass to them. "Abigail, what amazing years we've been blessed with you still taking part in our traditions and holidays. Knowing the loss of one of our greatest soldiers was taken ten years ago. Thank you for allowing us to remain your family, and Baby Girl's." Vince said. Baby Girl was coined by her father and it grew on everyone. But Marcel and Stefan called her B. And recently Damon went from B to mostly Baby.

"Yes I'm sorry she couldn't be here. Her friend had an Emergancy. And I really try to encourage her to spend time with her girlfriends. She's such a recluse sometimes. But this year she's really opened up, so..."

Damon, Marcel, and Stefan all hummed to themselves.

"It's great to have you Abby."

"Thank you Lily."

Everyone sat in the clubhouse at different tables and Vince stood before the group continuing.

"Uh many blessing this year to be grateful for. Our brother and President, and his wife, have been searching for retirement property in Mexico and visiting back and fourth with a brother charter about G patching in as a member there. So, he'll be stepping down, and the President patch will be coming to yours truly."

"Here here." The men yelled.

"Which means, Savage, will be taking the VP thrown."

"Savage! Savage! Savage!" The guys banged their fists on the tables.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Let me get through this shit, please." He laughed. "But the SGT patch hasn't quite found a rightful new claim. Plenty of men, and I think, after speaking with G and Savage, we need to watch y'all over the next few months to see who deserves to move up or in the ranks."

It was disappointing for Marcel to hear he hadn't moved up in the ranks automatically. But he looked at Damon, and understood he had a lot of proving to do.

"So, in the meantime, Jesse as our secretary, Frankie as our treasurer, me and Damon will over see the duties of SGT together. Marcel sits at Enforcer, and our club chairwoman as Lily is going to Lady T." Jesses wife Teresa stood up and the club cheered for her.

Damon looked over at Rose who rolled her eyes. "What?" He whispered.

"She hates me. Always stares at me like I stole something."

"Well did you?" He laughed, making her whisper.

"Fuck you."

The humor was short lived because he looked at Marcel and Abby's table. The club met Gia today. But Bonnie wasn't there. After yesterday's incident, kissing her, he knew his reaction warranted her absence. But it didn't stop him from dressing the part today. Damon, even wore a shirt with buttons for her. He never wore shirts with buttons.

"You like my shirt?" He casually asked Rose.

"Sure. It's a little cheesy under your cut, but at least you have a damn shirt that's not a t-shirt. I think your face is too guilt ridden for it though."

He grinned, it was the truth. But by the time they'd finished distracting themselves, Vin raised his glass to toast and everyone lifted theirs. "To family."

"To family."

Damon was ready to leave already. He had no appetite tonight.

"Ayy, whats wrong with your face?" Stefan asked about twenty minutes in.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I'm serious. You look like someone killed your puppy."

"So do you. What gives?"

"Salvatore curse. I guess."

"Whelp. There's your answer."

"Truth is, me and Elena are on a break."

"You and the pageant queen. Say it ain't so." Damon spoke sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"You needed it bro. You act like you didn't want the headache anyways. Even though a distraction once in a while is good. You're only seventeen, and somehow she had you acting like a middle-aged married man."

"Eighteen around the corner."

"Regardless. If you decide you want to go through with patching in, you just need to man up and decide what you can handle. This "break" is good for you. Stupid. But good."

"Why stupid?"

"Because... What is a break? Are you able to see other people, or... are you just on pause?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. So, take this time to decide what you really want for Stefan. Not for me, G, Lily, or Elena. Just you."

Stefan put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Thanks so much man." He tried to be sincere but it fell on deaf ear as he laughed. "Is this our heart to heart of the year?"

"Basically. Don't expect no more sappy shit from me."

"Fine. Why do you look like you don't want to be here?"

"Because, I don't."

"So leave."

"It doesn't work like that bitch. Officers have to stay and serve the food." Damon paused. "Eh, I thought your friend was coming. She's normally here on Thanksgiving."

"B? Why do you care?"

"She's the only person who could've cheered you up, with the Elena shit."

"Oh. Yeah. But she's at the Lockwood's. I guess her new bestie was more important." Stefan snarled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Blondie. She's harmless as a bubble."

"Except, the fact that Bonnie's all up her ass these days. And to be clear, she pacifies Bonnie's behavior."

"Behavior?"

"Yeah, suddenly Bonnie drinks now. It's not a coincidence she's always with Caroline when she does."

Damon turned his lips upside downs and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bonnie isn't your girlfriend, Stefan. You have to quit gettin jealous when she gives her time to other people. What are you going to do when she starts dating? A boyfriend may surely take her time."

"Bonnie? A boyfriend? Laughable."

"Why?" Damon asked, tossing a stank face.

"Because, first, Bonnie doesn't like high school guys. So, her dating would mean an older guy. When would she have time in her schedule to even let some shit like that get passed me, or Marcel?"

"You aren't with her 24/7 bro. She's a free woman."

"You used watch her from time to time. For years now. I know you do your rounds once in a while to keep up on her. Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Bro, that's... I mean no. Same ole B."

"Except the drinking and partying. But as far as her being sneaky, we can't have that. Because a guy... wouldn't get passed me or Cel. And if it happened, and she didn't tell us, I guess it wouldn't end well. Because I guy sneaking around has one thing on his mind."

"She's almost eighteen."

"She's still Little B." Stefan said with an attitude. "Not anyone is good enough for her. So I guess, the club would have to check this mother fucker."

Damon quickly diffused the situation. "Whoa whoa. Calm down tiger. It was hypothetical. I'm just saying, quit treating her like she's your girlfriend. Because she's like a sister to you right?"

Stefan gave Damon an away look. Damon found it strange and awakened. "Let's just say, when it comes to guys, if I don't know him. It ain't happening."

"How could you stop it?"

"She listens to me. And, at the end of the days, I have her best interest. There's no way some guy would swoop in and gain her trust over me. I won't let it happen, because I know how guys are. He'd want one thing from her. And I guess I'm saying, if I wasn't okay with the guy, I'd make sure it ended."

"Damn bro. You sound like a jealous boyfriend. You need to cut that shit out. You have a pageant queen." Damon laughed.

"But Bonnie's my best friend and she's been through a lot. I'm protective of her."

"I get it. Well let me carve this fucking turkey before it jumps off the table."

"Good idea. Serve me first bitch." He joked.

"What did you say to me?" He asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"I said women and kids first."

"Yeah I thought so."

 **...**

Frank stood at the bar serving drinks with his bartender girlfriend Maia. She didn't barrens at the clubhouse, but she did bartender at a casino. The best thing for frank to do was serve drinks and not drink them. At lesser not tonight.

Damon walked up, "Bourbon, straight."

"Boring." Maia hummed.

"That's how you drink it. I don't do that mix drink shit. That's girly."

"I know." She grinned. "Let me add some lemonade."

"No fucking thank you." He turned up his face.

"Don't be a bitch. Try it. My girl makes a great Lynchburg Lemonade."

"The fuck is that?"

"Bourbon or whiskey and lemonade. Sounds like drinking shit but it's actually phenomenal and deemed an okay man drink. The club loves em."

"When the fuck did they back this shit? I've never heard of it."

"Well, you're never here at night so... past few months you've hardly been here at night."

"Sorry. Some of us have graveyard tasks fuckboi."

"And that is the shit that'll get your ass beat." Frank said holding up a cigar. "I may be your uncle but I only have five years on you." He walked from around the bar towards Damon.

"Dude, Okay." Damon laughed when frank popped him in the stomach. "I just ate. Don't fuck around. I'll drink the fucking lemonade thing."

"Good. When my baby offers a drink you take it."

"Got it." Damon covered his stomach to keep from getting swung at.

"So, where you spending your nights? And don't say nowhere. You gotta new bitch?"

"No."

"Fuckin liar." Frank grinned. "Rose still comes around. Bartends. Does the boys laundry. She's a hustler bro. I told you."

"She still here every night? I approved her to come twice this week and last week."

"She's here every night. Making money."

"Fuck. You know, she can't be doing that shit. It ain't a good look, for me."

"I told you. Anyway, your other lady friend... you ever ask her the question?"

"Here you go." Maia handed him a drink.

"Thanks doll." Frank said and stare at Damon like he better say it too.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She laughed. Franks attention went back on Damon. "I did ask. But first, tell me the right answer."

"No. Tell me what she said."

"Fuck! Okay. I asked her and Rose. Rose answered me quicker. She said she'd do whatever I told her to to. She trusts me. Very logical."

"And the other?"

"She fuckin flipped out. First, she was like why this and why that? Like getting technical and shit. Then she said some shit about me not dying. She wouldn't let me die. She'd do whatever she could. Blah blah blah. I told her what if I told you to leave me and get help? She said she couldn't or wouldn't. I just remember thinking why would she allow herself to be so emotional in a moment of desperation. She'd need logic. And it took her ten minutes to answer the question after she got all emotional. What the fuck? I had no idea what to think I just laughed at her because, she's so fucking dramatic when she's emotional. It drives me crazy!"

Damon looked at Frank in amusement, wondering what he was thinking."

"That's hilarious."

"Well, what's the answer? Don't have me sitting here looking stupid."

Frank looked at Maia. "Baby..."

"Yeah Love."

"If I were laying in a ditch dying, would you stay with me until I took my last breath or would you-"

"Fuck you! Don't ask me that shit again."

"Damon needs an answer." He laughed looking at his watch, fully aware she wouldn't answer.

"No. Because it leads to an argument. We don't agree on what to do. You're an idiot and I know what I should do whether you liked it or not."

"But baby, I'm just asking-"

"Fuck you Frankie. You ask me again and I swear to God You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She stare at him breathing heavy as he remained amused. Damon was confused.

"See. A no-good-shit like me deserves to die. I've left my mark on this world, in a terrible way. But she wouldn't let me. No matter how much of a fuck up I am. She wouldn't let me die, if she could help it."

"Frank, I need help." Maia called out.

"So, what's the answer?" Damon asked.

"There's no specific answer. A woman who really loves you will debate that shit until you see it her way. You won't win."

"But it took her ten minutes to even make a guess."

"Yeah, that's good she thought about it. She was in her head about it. You matter to her too much to just tell you what you want to hear. A woman who can just give you an answer, ain't thought about it enough to give a fuck about you."

"So there's no right answer?"

"Frank, I need you!" Maia called out again. "I accidentally broke a bottle and cut my hand."

"Babe, I'm coming!" He looked back to Damon. "Not specifically. It's all in her reaction, her pause, her passion behind it. When a woman can give a shit about a no good son-of-bitch and see him beyond his demons, she's not just here for the glamour of it. She's not just using you. Whether it be for money, sex, drugs, whatever. We don't get those kinds of women kicking down our doors. The ones like Maia or the ones like your lady. You see, you fuck up with a good woman, she'll just go find a man who appreciates her. She won't be your lap dog or your door mat. She knows her worth and she moves right along. Will it hurt her? Like hell. But she ain't about to give you the benefit of not moving on. She will move the fuck on, because she knows she gave you everything. Will she love the next man as much? Probably not. But it won't matter because he'll love her more than you did. And all a good woman needs is appreciation and validation."

Damon knew he had a lot to learn about women still. He never gave a damn before.

"Right."

"If, She's the one, go to her. Why the fuck you here still?"

"Frank!" She screamed

"You're kinda fuckin wise. I should probably go. I need Rose to go home anyways."

"Yeah. That's old news." He looked to Maia, "Shit, I should go. My lady called me like three times already. And she won't call-"

"A fourth time. Go asshole." Damon laughed.

"By the way, cute button up Boy Scout." He called out as he walked away.

Damon needed to go, right now, and see Bonnie.

 **...**

Bonnie called it a night around ten pm. She pulled into her driveway seeing Damon sitting on her porch. Her sigh was quiet and dry. Everything about him was everything she didn't need right now. She walked up, with a short brown sweater dress on that hung off her shoulders, and knee length boots. She looked too sexy for having spent Thanksgiving away from family. He couldn't help but assume she spent it with the guy who'd been texting her, and lying to everyone about it being Caroline. He watched her walk up, knowing they hadn't spoken or text in a few days. Whenever they got into it, he gave her space.

"Happy Turkey Day?" He said, under his breath afraid of her reaction to seeing him.

"If you say so." The street was quiet as the night. Full belly's of people resting and watching tv, and the echo of her expensive boots clanked into the atmosphere of the black and moonlit sky.

"I know we fight, like an old married couple, but... I was hurt you didn't show up at the MC's dinner tonight. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Why? Was your girlfriend absent?"

"She's not my girlfriend. But she was there."

"Well, then, I'm sure it was best we spent the holiday in different households. Watching you with a girl like that is like watching a diabetic eat a spoon full of sugar. It'll kill you sooner or later."

"Why- do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. I think you can do better. I actually feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

"Because, she doesn't deserve you. She seems like the type of woman who looks out for herself."

"You hardly know her."

"I can see it in her face. Hear it in her attitude."

He turned his lips upside down and gave that some real thought.

"We won't talk about her."

"I gotta get to bed anyway, so-"

"The fact that you weren't there, made the dinner feel worthless to me." He cut her off.

"You've had twenty-three years of holidays before me, where I wasn't the missing piece. Spare me please."

"You were there for most of them. Whether we spoke or not. But... For twenty-three years, I didn't care about the missing piece. You're my friend, Baby. And, most days, I'm not sure how I existed in this crazy world, without someone like you to keep me grounded."

"You existed fine. And you don't have to say..."

"I know I don't have to, but it's true. You keep me sane, and I kind of need a piece of you, every single day. Whether it be a smile, a word, seeing you in your window at night, even seeing you be angry. I don't know, it's just, I'm not this guy. I've never been the soft guy. I'm not one who thinks past, my bike or my fists some days."

Bonnie wanted to sympathize but he was draining her emotionally. They'd been through so much emotional stress and they weren't even a couple.

"Well, I have an early shift tomorrow. I have to clean up a family party, so..."

He couldn't keep his eyes off her delicate shoulder and neck as she'd worn her hair all the way up, watching the sweater dress draped off her shoulder. She looked elegant but sexy. It was understated but said everything to him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say Happy turkey day."

"Today's a day to give thanks. Not so much about the turkey."

"Oh I forgot you don't eat meat." He laughed. She stood against the door, trying to unlock it still avoiding the lava stricken eyes, that burned down her walls she worked hard to build. He stood up, and pushed his way between her and the door, slowly. Aggravating her.

"What gives?"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Baby." He said softly.

"Happy Thanksgiving Papi."

"Wait? Giving thanks? Then if that's the case... I'm so thankful I'm for you. I didn't understand a lot of who I was meant to be, until I got to know you. You've taught me how to understand myself better, in order to understand you. You've taught me patience and how to humble my cockiness And also... Thank you. I know you don't let anybody in here or here," he said of her heart and mind, "but thank you for trusting me."

"Who said I trust you?"

"You do, don't you?"

"No."

"Oh." He sighed. But Bonnie was unwilling to give too much right now, because he had a habit of running away from her. "I'm sorry that I can't be... better. Or that I can't, be what you want or need." He sincerely spoke, and she raised her eyes to look him in the face.

"Damon... You're what you need to be, for who you need to be it, and that's all that matters." Her words weren't outright crude, but they were designed to penetrate the way she needed them to. Her key finally slipped into the hole, under his arm turning it to unlock. He rubbed the lower half of his face, with his hand, nervously. "It's getting late, Damon."

"Damon?" He asked with a sad face. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's best, if tonight you just be Damon, and I just be Bonnie."

He protested by speaking to her, unable to let her disappear. His holiday was meaningless without her and he didn't want to spend another minute that way.

"Did you notice I wore a button up? I never wear button ups. Ever! I only did that for you." He was relentless in earning her forgiveness, and she couldn't help the feelings he brought out of her. How he melted her tough insides, with his forceful, in your face, personality.

"I'm flattered. You do look really handsome."

He looked up in pause letting her words strike a cord within him, unexpectedly. "You think I'm handsome?"

Aggravated eyes looked into nervous ones. "Damon... You're okay." She said making him laugh.

"Well that means _everything_ coming from you. You could tell me I looked better than a wet dog with mange and I'd find it a compliment." He tried vying for her exception.

"You're impossible."

"And yet, on this Thanksgiving, the only thing I'm thankful for is you."

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat, and the moment she let him get too close, he was going to pull away from her. She just knew it. And somehow, a heartbreak from Damon was better than anything another man could offer her. Because just knowing she had even a piece of him, made her feel what real love might have been made of. The kind of love she yearned for, even if only for seconds at a time. Damon kissed Bonnie's cheek and lingered for seconds, making her stomach turn in knots as the butterflies swam around.

He was doing it again. Pulling her in and making her fall for his impenetrable, hard to hold, feelings. He finally pulled back, after allowing her to smell his aftershave, and he wiped his hand over his mouth. "Anyways, guess I should head out, just wanted to-" she could feel his nerves in the way his hand slightly shook over his mouth. And how hard it was for him to fight his allegiance to the club and Marcel. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Bon Bon. I'm really sorry." He said nervously.

A long awkward pause remained between them and the tension between her hand the the keys loosened. What is he doing to her and why won't he let well enough be? If it can't happen they should cut ties and be done with it. If only it was that easy. He'd become everything she hoped for, and it was enough to forgive him somedays. Because she knew she wasn't perfect either.

Still part of her knew he needed her regardless of what his lips said. His mind, his heart, and at times, his body said otherwise. The old him would've forced himself in her house and made her listen to him while he held her too tight to let her go. But this guy was trying his hardest to figure out how to keep her without forcing her to stay.

Bonnie took a deep breaths "You can crash. Ya know. If you want. My momma won't be home til late she said. So, pillow and blanket, on the floor. It's up to you. I know it's not your apartment and bed, but-"

"Yeah. Your place, is warmer than mine."

"That's a lie. I sleep with the AC on. You just feel safer, when you're with me." She joked.

"Yeah. I do." He smirked. "And you're not too bad with a gun."

"Shut up. I'm horrible with a gun." She laughed. "Fine. You can slumber party with me, but we still aren't friends, Papi."

"Papi again?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He'd take whatever she was giving right now.

"Deal." He didn't need her friendship solely.

Because the truth is, he needed her everything.

When they get up to Bonnie's room, she immediately walks into her bathroom to undress. "I'm gonna get comfortable. You know where everything is."

"Yeah."

It was so quiet in the house, you could hear the slightest noises. Abby wasn't home. They had the house to themselves.

She heard the thick cut, of his being removed from his body from the other room. She heard him grab a hanger and hang it in her closet. She removed her dress and tossed it in the clothes hamper of her bathroom. He quietly removed his shirt. He wore a button up under his cut for dinner. Mostly for her. But she wasn't at dinner. He removed his wife beater and allowed his naked torso to roam her room, looking at her things.

He grabbed an old picture he saw in a frame laid down, under some books. It was her and Marcel, as kids, laughing. He held it a few seconds too long just staring at it. Then he saw her get a text, when her phone vibrated and lit up on her dresser.

 **James : Goodnight beautiful. Can't wait to see you Sunday.**

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself.

Damon picked it up, and saw the name **"James"** it didn't give away too much. But the short and sweet message was enough to make him realize, someone was there when he wasn't. Doing what he couldn't. He heard the bathroom door open, and he sat the phone upside down, and she saw him holding a picture in his hands. "Whatchya doin?" She asked seeing him shirtless, and struggling to avoid staring.

He looked down realizing he still had the photograph in his hand, "Oh, uh.. just looking at this. It's cute."

"Yeah. It's old. As you can see." She laughed. He noticed her wearing a thin tank top and some little shorts. He avoided looking at her body, as much as she avoided looking at his. "We aren't that... cute, anymore."

"Good memory."

"Sure. I guess." She said softly.

Bonnie reached from behind him as he sat the picture back down, to turn out the light. When she lost her balance he quickly turned towards her to catch her. Once again both of their bodies were pressed against each other in a tight space between the foot of her bed and the dresser.

Bonnie brought her hand back after hitting the switch, and her body felt his, against her. She took her time moving, because when she felt his fingertips cling to her waist, underneath her shirt, he never fully let her go. Even standing there, with her balance again, Damon refused to move.

Thoughts raced through her head about allowing herself to be put in these predicaments with him so often. Her eyes closed as the light switched off. Her hand dropped slowly. All she felt in the dark was his torso inhaling and exhaling against hers, and his breath on her neck as his lips inches closer. She was so nervous, holding her breath that she became light-headed and her skin went numb until she felt his tongue massaging her neck.

"Holy shit, papi." Her moan was excruciating to his libido and her finger tips cling to the tight skin of his biceps. "Mmhmm." She moaned like a woman, who wanted it, and didn't realize she wanted it. He could tell he caught her off guard in a good way, when he heard her suck on her bottom lip. Soft, moans, and gentle whispers. "We shouldn't. You remember..." his arms were wrapped around her at this point, slightly lifting her shirt, feeling the skin of her stomach against the skin of his. He turned to walk her backwards to the bed, awakening her confusion and furthering her terror from his possible rejection again.

"I think we need to stop. You don't want this. And I don't need the headache..." he clenched her body tighter, up against his abs. That feeling was unbearable as her experience was guys was basically inexistent. "Aaaahhhhh. Hmm my God." He grabbed her behind the head and proceeded to attack her neck feverishly. Bonnie couldn't define the feelings his mouth gave her as it held her neck caressing her needs with his tongue. "Don't mark me. Please, don't FUCKING mark me!" She whimpered.

He looked up at her, and she just felt him, ready to pull away again and wreck her brain. She got her ego ready for it. But this time, he couldn't stop himself. "Why? Because of someone else seeing it?"

"Yes." She wanted to be loyal to James, because he'd been so good to her. But she was also terrified of Marcel seeing any types of marks on her again. "It's better for both of us."

He tried to kiss her, and she turned her face, fearing all that this point had brought her to mentally. When she wouldn't look at him he dropped his forehead to her chest leaning over into her small body. "I'm trying here, Baby. I swear to God I am." He belted out emotionally.

Bonnie's hands grabbed his biceps to separate their bodies but he held on tighter. Squeezing her against him.

"To what? You told me a week ago, nothing could happen between us. You made me tell you that our kiss was nothing."

"I know. It was wrong. That kiss... was everything."

The words sounded right but she couldn't control his mental strategies.

"We can't make a "thing" out of this back and fourth. You hurt my brain."

Damon pulled his face off her chest and looked up at her.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Okay? I've never felt like this... about anyone!" He forced his eyes to meet hers before she hit the verge of tears.

"And tomorrow, you'll wake up and realize it was one huge mistake and I will have to pick up the broken pieces of glass here. Just to keep from walking across them barefoot again."

All of the physical back and forth as Bonnie tried fighting him to let her body go, and he fought to hold on, had them both breathing a little heavier.

"I'm not supposed to be someone's accident. I kept myself away from high school guys for a reason. I don't treat my life, my body, or my heart causally. I refuse to be your accident Papi."

"Once is an accident. Twice, is a coincidence. Three times is fate."

"And according to you. It didn't even happen once." Damon tried kissing her again. "Papi, stop it. We cant." She looked towards her window away from him, but he wouldn't stop, dominating her, tryin to gain her acceptance. When she looked back at him, his mouth was kissing its way down her neck and chest. They stumbled back onto the bed.

"I told you that kiss was everything. I can't stop thinking about your for three days since it happened. From the moment I wake up until I fall asleep. We haven't seen each other in three days. Your kiss, our kiss, fucked me up."

"Papi..."

He felt, right to her. It felt so natural to be next to him. "One kiss?" He whispered. "We can't hurt anyone by just kissing." She searched his soul for sincerity. And still, he respected her body as much as he could. Bonnie turned away from him, to pull away, but he bear hugged her from behind and wouldn't let her go. "I need you to know... you are all, in this world, that means more to me than the club. I promise you that. I'm afraid to hurt you or lose you." He panicked.

Suddenly she stopped fighting him. Her body turned slowly back towards him, from underneath, and he trapped her gently between his body and the bed. Breathing as if he'd take his last breath for one kiss.

"Why should I trust you, D?"

"I've earned it, Got damnit. Of everyone in your life, I've fucking earned it. For months I've put in work for you. Respected you. Not tried anything disrespectful. Looked out for you. And you're so difficult. But I didn't care, because you made me earn it. You made me work for you. I respect the fuck out of you." He lowered his lips to hers again and attempted to kiss her without being pushed away. Wanting nothing more than to feel her desire and her attention for him and only him. The moment they met in a moment, she fought the urge to push him away. He held her like she was apart of him. He kissed differently from James. His kisses were what made her realize they were meant to be connected more than they were meant to be apart. He was greedy, but he was careful. Her mind relaxed as he took her to a place only dreams were made of. She needed this moment to solidify the fact that she wasn't crazy and that no man, had ever made her feel this way. His kisses took her air and replaced it with his own. And most importantly, this is what she'd imagined a first kiss felt like.

Damon took his time, kissing her, and teaching her how he kissed. It wasn't some romantic setting. In between kisses she heard his breathing heavy and felt his abs contracting nervously.

Bonnie hungered for him allowing her hands to roam his body finally. He was a dream and every hard spec of his body was unreal.

Briefly she separated their lips and looked him in the eyes. He gave her the opportunity to see him differently.

"I take it you're not sleeping on the floor?"

"Fuck no. Never again." He looked her in the face, and something changed inside of both of them. Something about seeing James' name on her phone, made him claim his possession over her. Her not being at Thanksgiving dinner hurt his soul.

"Fine, Papi." He pecked her lips repeatedly. "But, we aren't having sex."

"Okay. No sex Baby. I just want you."

He pressed his body into her, and her legs spread, wrapping around his waist instinctively. Her small hands became hungry, crawling all over his skin, feeling every muscle, every scar, every tattoo, every bad thing about him, that made him no good for her. Maybe he was protective of her, but he was the type of guy, he was protecting her from. The two gold necklaces around his neck rubbed against her breast as he removed her tank top. One was a cross, one was crown. Bonnie gasped when he removed her shirt, feeling her breast against his hard chest.

"Papi?"

"I won't look. I promise. I just want to feel your heart beat, against mine."

Bonnie's mind froze. Those words could make a teenage girl go into cardiac-arrest. "Okay."

They both lay lay in silence as the feeling of pounding between two chest connected. Damon stare at her with her breast pressed to his chest, and felt all of his insides pull. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. And he connected to her in a way no one else ever had. Damon allowed his hands to become familiar with her body, and tried to help her find comfort in his body too.

"Touch me, Baby. Touch my body. I want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Get used to me." He moved her hands to his chest and allowed her fingertips to grab him and own him.

He focussed on how her hands felt against his abs back, and chest. Her hands always made him feel like a man wrapped around him, touching him, feeling him. Fingertips dancing over the ripples in his stomach and back like he was a shiny new toy. He stopped to enjoy her hands as they explored him. "God, you're body is so... hard."

"I'm a hard man." He whispered, then allowed his hands to grip the fattest part of her thigh flesh. "You're so..." squeeze, "soft." He squeezed the flesh of her ass again, making her back arch into him with a high pitched moan. That moment Bonnie's nerves sent the signal to her nipples that she was beyond excited as her chest arched into his. Damon bit his lip, finally allowing himself to live in this moment with her. Pinching and squeezing soft flesh, and feeding the sweet sound of her moans to his ego via ear drums.

"I love how your hands feel, holding me."

"Yeah? Like that?" He gripped her harder, making her moan.

"Hmmm. Don't stop touching me. Please."

"Baby girl?" He whispered into her moans between kisses.

"Yeah?" They could barely pull their lips off of each other as they spoke in between kissing passionately.

"I tried to walk away from you, months ago. I really did."

"You did?" More kissing.

"Tried. Operative word."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stay away. I told myself that I was no good for you. And you were Cel's little sister. Laz's baby girl. But then... I had to have you near me. I had to make sure YOU were protected. And I didn't trust anyone more than myself to watch over you. I've been watching you for so long."

They paused and kept kissing. The flavor and the feeling was too good to stop.

"Yeah, but we both know... the club is at stake, you're a ranking officer."

"I know. And you're a minor. Whether you like to hear it or not. You're seventeen I'm twenty-four. You're a member's sister, and I'm his ranking superior." His lips went back to her neck before maneuvering around her jawline and back up to her lips.

"I don't fucking care."

Damon looked up a minute and down towards her breast before she smacked his face.

 **SMACK!**

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You said you wouldn't look at them."

"I just want to kiss them."

"No. I'm... not yet."

"Soon maybe."

"Maybe."

"I want to give you a hickie. And I can't give you one on your neck."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because, you're mine." He said.

They stare at each other. "We are going to get caught."

"No. We won't. I'm pretty sneaky. I watched you for seven years without you knowing."

Casually his hands cupped her breast as he looked her in the eyes only. He maneuvered slowly and listened to her moan. "Aye. Papi."

"You like that Baby?"

"Sí." She moaned like she was humming.

He massages them gently before going back in for a kiss. Every time he touched her nipples he felt her shake slightly. Her body was hardly ever touched. He knew he could groom this women to his touch. Whoever James was, wouldn't be able to touch her anymore.

Damon moved his body on top of hers, to solidify this moment as he dug his lower half into hers. "Ahh, God." she swallowed. His dickies weren't rough like jeans so she could feel his excitement as he fed it to her. Every time she tensed up, he tightened his hold on her to comfort her in his grips.

His lips went back to her neck spreading, gentle kisses. He looked up at her again. "I need to know you forgive me, baby."

"I do."

"Say it. Tell me you forgive me."

"Papi. I forgive you."

"Good. Because I meant it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"And as for the club, we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Papi?"

"Yeah?" His heavy breathing, and her heavy breathing, was a combination for disaster. The need, was growing like starvation.

"Shut up and just kiss me, and keep touching my body this way. Fuck the club right now."

He smiled, into her lips, whispering... "Fuck the club right now." Nothing or no one, has ever made Damon say those words, in his head, let alone out loud. His lips lost their way in her bed that night.

* * *

 **Finally! Hope you liked the Bamon this chap. And everything else! Bamon's first kiss happened twice. Damon just couldn't fight it anymore. James sparked some of Damon's jealousy and possessiveness. Bonnie, was almost done with his back and fourth. This was Damon's first time realizing Bonnie also had someone else like he has Rose. Bonnie saw him fight. Finally. He spoke with uncle frank again. Elena is maybe moving on. Stefan not here for a Bonnie secret boyfriend. Thoughts?**


	16. Fast As You Can

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Ch 16 - Fast as You Can - (Fiona Apple)**

* * *

Bonnie lay in her bed entangled in Damon's legs and arms. They'd spent the night before kissing a little while, and then fell asleep. Her arms were against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, and she was faced with a view of a chest, two chains and tattoos over flesh. Initially her conscience didn't allow hers to breath loud enough knowing he'd move. Because in her mind, she didn't want the moment to end. Any and everything important to her, took a back seat at that moment as she lay in his arms with their legs intertwined, while she quietly breathed his skin.

Her hands curled into the cuts of his chest as his held her closely and possessively with his fingers spread across her back. Her shirt made it back onto her body and he let his hands underneath her shirt to hold the skin of her back. It was like no other feeling. The arms of a man holding you as if you were meant to be inside of them.

How could she wake him in his moment? She wanted badly, to wake him up just to feel the flesh of his lips against hers, again. He was addicting. His mouth was greedy but attentive. His kiss her lips for minutes at a time, then work his way down her neck and spend time there and behind her ears. He made her feel, he'd do anything to feel her hands grip him just under his shoulders and sprinkle into his hair. She knew he found comfort in her arms as she wrapped them around him.

She peaked over his shoulder out her sheer curtains and and saw the sky was still dark, border-lining sunrise soon. The best thing Bonnie could do, was allow this moment to last while she could keep it. She shut her eyes and and let the night sky fade while she remained in his arms, blissfully sleeping.

...

A motorcycle driving from around the corner, sounded the alarm in Bonnie's ear, and she opened her eyes to see him sleeping. As she allowed herself to fully wake up, she realized the motorcycle was Marcel's. "Holy shit. Papi..." she called out in a loud whisper. It was seven am, and she was late for her job, and he was still there. "Papito! Damon! Wake up." Damon woke up, slightly panicked, and grabbed his gun, from next to her bed aiming it at her bedroom door.

"The fuck?" He whispered to himself.

Her eyes opened wide, when she saw the gun. "Oh my God! What the hell?"

Damon was knocked out of his half sleep state.

"Shit, baby. I'm sorry, I heard a bike outside, and forgot where I was." He wasn't even focused on what he said. She jumped over him to get out of bed, to get dressed but he grabbed her body and pulled her back down. "What's the rush?"

"Damnit! Do you understand you're at my house? My momma is down there? My brother just pulled up! And I'm late to work!"

He finally snapped out of it. "Fuck! Fuck! Cel is outside?"

"No!"

"Oh good."

"He's in the house now!" (Ayo B!) she heard him shout from the stairs. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck! I'm dead. I'm fucking dead." Bonnie was paranoid, listening to her brother's feet come up the creeky stair case.

"Baby girl, calm down. Calm down..." he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Tell me where to hide."

"I don't know, I've never done this before. Uhh... umm... the bathroom, or the closet."

"B!"

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to be gone for work. Moms told me you ain't come to the dinner last night because you had to wake up early. Open the door."

"Cello, I overslept. What do you want?"

"You can't be forgetting your responsibilities. What's gotten into you?"

"If was an accident. I'm exhausted."

"Open the door. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to shower."

"Why did it sound like you were talking to someone?"

"I was on the phone!" Bonnie snatched all of her clothes off and threw her robe on.

"Thought you were asleep?"

"Damnit. I was. Caroline called." She became paranoid unable to keep a lie straight.

"Open up." He knocked on the door but became impatient with her When she cracked the door open, he barged in her room.

"What the hell? Cello. Get out!"

"Who's in here with you?" He asked, ransacking her room, throwing things everywhere, looking for someone. He didn't care, as he had no respect sometimes, acting like her father. He just knew he has to look out for his sister. No one ever told him or taught him how. He only went by an example he was given, in his father with his mother. But not the way Damon looked out for her. Marcel took his liberties, when he wanted to. And Abby couldn't always stop him, because she was in need of having a man of the house sometimes. "Cello, you're destroying my stuff. Stop it!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fuck that. Aye mutha fucka, come out!" He yelled. Damon was in the bathroom, praying his best friend didn't walk in and see him. Damon heard Bonnie wrestling around with Marcel trying to get him out. "Move B... if you gotta nigga up in ma momma house, I swear to God, imma fuckin kill him!" He yelled.

Damon still in shock that he'd overslept at Bonnie's house, had a hard time realizing Marcel was terrorizing his sister with his actions by destroying her room.

"I don't. You know I don't mess around like that. Please. Momma!" She called out. "Momma, get him outta my room!" Abby ran upstairs, watching Marcel go through Bonnie's room.

"Got damnit, Marcie. Marcie... stop!" His mother yelled.

"Momma, B ain't slick. I know she had a nigga up in here. I can smell him."

Bonnie prayed he didn't open the closet and see Damon's cut, and luckily he quickly slipped his shoes back on.

"Is that true Bonnie Jade?"

"No. Momma. He's paranoid, like always. Probably drunk again! Please make him stop. I gotta go to work." Bonnie felt the terror inside of her from when he tried to strangle her months ago. The look in his eyes was like a black out. Abby used her body to squeeze between Marcel and Bonnie. He tried his hardest to reach around his mom, but Abby yanked his ear to snap him out of it, smacked his face then used all of her strength to push him out of the room.

"Get out! Marcie! Now. LEAVE!" Abby yelled. Bonnie ran quick and pushed her door closed, locking it. "Baby?" Abby called out. "Baby? You okay?" She fought all of the tears that wanted to flood her face.

"I'm fine momma." The dysfunction of her family may have finally been uncovered. She could only hope Damon didn't ask questions. She took a few seconds to breathe and calm herself down. then walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. Damon was standing in the shower.

When he heard her lock the door, he quickly opened the curtain. The site before his eyes was one he always prayed he didn't have to see. She was terrified, and her while body was shaking. He moved quietly, and grabbed her. "I'm sorry about that. Baby?" He pulled up and looked at her. "Baby? Talk to me. Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "He uhh... he is really protective." She tried covering up for him.

Damon quietly opened her bathroom door and looked into her room. It was destroyed. "Baby girl... does he do this shit all the time?"

"Uhh, no. He doesn't." She lied.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

"Papi... you know I'm not afraid of nobody. This is nothing." She tried clearing her throat, and whispering.

"Tell me, does he do this shit a lot!"

"No." She couldn't tell anyone their family's secret, and she couldn't hold eye contact. She was just lucky Marcel didn't get violent with her. "I should get ready to go to work. I'm sure he'll be leaving. When he gets like this, momma makes him leave."

Damon gave a skeptic glance. "Thought you said, he doesn't do this."

"I mean, maybe once or twice before, he gets drunk and throws things. Besides, I don't know why he's here this early." She said.

Damon knew Marcel well enough to know. "Cel drives around all night, after he's been drinking too much. He gets belligerent, and usually no one can calm him down but me, so he goes out riding. Usually I'm with him, to keep him out of trouble." Damon said, and Bonnie could feel he was irritated, and angry. "What he did was wrong. He shouldn't have come in here disrespecting your moms house, your mom, or you."

"I know. That's why I try to stay away from him. He's so unpredictable." She said. Then he remembered the day she told him about her cheerleading accident.

"Did he ever put his fuckin hands on you?"

Bonnie saw Damon's temples throb and his veins nearly burst out of his forehead his blue eyes went menacingly dark and she felt him ball his deadly weapon of fists up ready to go after Marcel. His fair skin turned neon as his anger rose.

Then he heard Marcel's voice again.

"B!"

Damon charged at the bathroom door to go after him. Bonnie caught him by his chest forcing herself between him and the bathroom door using all her strength.

"Ay B!" He called out again from the other side of the door as Bonnie held Damon's mouth and Damon's body with all she had.

"What Cello?" She called out.

"Come out!"

Bonnie tossed her arms around Damon and held him pushing him back towards the shower. "I can't. I'm going to shower. Just- just go away."

"Come on. Please come out!"

Damon looked down at Bonnie who'd pleaded with her eyes for him to stop. "Imagine how this will look?" She whispered very gently. "Everyone will know about us. Cell, Stefan. The club! We can't." She started to pantomime with her hands. Her fingers pointing between them in- **You and me will be no more. They'll take you from me. Please don't.**

When Damon removed her smaller body to get her out of the way and go after Cell, his hand made it to the door knob before he heard.

"I'm sorry sis. I fucked up. You didn't deserve that okay. I was wrong and..." Marcel took several deep breaths. "I'm going to do better. I promise. I know I owe you more. I was talking with Sal, and... he's right. I need to be a better big brother."

There was a long silence. Damon held the door knob ready to pounce on him, and he turned to the mirror to look at Bonnie, who's eyes watered listening to her brother. He could've made his move then and there, and her eyes pleaded with him not to. She shook her head whispering "Please?"

Damon held onto the knob as she looked at him.

"B. Baby girl... I'm sorry. I love you."

The moment Bonnie heard that, Damon turned to her again and she became emotional. Something was off about Marcel and Bonnie, but he didn't have the heart to go against her right now. He'd become investigative at some point but right now he had to be there for Bonnie.

In the silence Bonnie never answered Marcel, prompting him to give her space. Something he hadn't been good at in the past.

"Okay." Marcel took a deep breath. "I get it. You need space. I'll Uh- I'll see you later." As he walked out, he closed her bedroom door behind him. Bonnie started the shower praying Damon would let it go. But he couldn't help but to interrogate her.

"What the fuck is going on? Talk to me."

"Nothing. Okay."

"Bullshit! Your brother lost it out there."

"He knew someone was in here."

"And yet... no he had no idea. Or he would've found me. What's the deal?"

"I can't talk about it okay. It's personal and it's a family thing."

"I am your family baby girl."

"Papi, I can't."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Trust me. One day. Okay. But not now."

"One day what?"

"Maybe one day I can tell you. But for now I can't."

"Things won't be good between me and Cel until I know."

"Don't- don't do that. He needs you. Please you're the only one he listens to Papi. Do not turn your back on him." Damon's jaws clenched shut as he forced himself to honor her. Bonnie was beginning to realize that Damon's Line was drawn in the sand. His once protective nature of Marcel, had desolated as his allegiance became to her. And while she'd always told him he'd need to make a choice, it wasn't until now she realized Marcel really needed Damon. Because in the club, Damon's all Marcel really had. "Please don't just give up on him. For me?"

"Baby girl, how can I know you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just- Promise me, you'll ... leave this alone, Okay?"

"Baby-"

"Promise me!"

He looked her in the eye and promised. "I can't make that promise."

She looked at him and knew there was no talking him out of whatever his brains was telling him.

She had to think quickly to keep Damon at bay. "Listen, a few months back before he disappeared, he came home really drunk. He didn't even..." she gulped, "he didn't even recognize me. It was right after he and Vin got out of jail. He thought he was somewhere else, and he ransacked my moms house searching for something or someone. I'd never seen anything like it. We couldn't make him leave it took forever."

"Where was I?"

"It was the middle of the night. I'm guessing you were home asleep."

"Did he hit you?"

Bonnie gulped and shook her head no. Lying to Damon, for fear of her brother. Especially after seeing what Damon could do with his bare hands. "D, I can't go into detail. Just know, he was someone else that night."

"Did. He. Hit. You?"

She shook her head no.

"With your words."

"Nah."

"Because you understand, what I have to do if he EVER lays hands on you, don't you?"

"He ran through the house destroying it, Papi. Okay. My mom hit him over the head with a vase and he passed out. The next day he didn't remember shit." She fought her eyes hard to stare at him, but she couldn't stare him in the face and lie. And though it was entirely a lie it wasn't entirely the truth. She rubbed her hand over her face and sighed. "When he got out of jail and came home, he was different okay. That's why my mom kicked him out. And I won't accept his money anymore. He came home acting like he was my father. And we haven't been the same since. Please just, let it go. Right now. I'm fine, my momma is fine. I just want us to be fine. Are you angry at me?"

"No. Why would I be?" He grabbed her face and consoled her. "I have my guard up though. He's banned from coming here. Period. If he ever comes back here you tell me."

"Okay. I will."

"I'm serious. Cel is not allowed here until further notice."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement. "In the meantime. I need to shower, so, just stay here until I am done getting ready. I'll get you out of the house." They both turned to look out the window when they heard his bike pull off. Damon waited patiently for her to get ready, and started fixing her room. By the time she was done he'd picked most of the things off the floor. She walked out, and saw him putting things where he thought they went. "You don't have to do that."

"It's all good. It's my fault."

"We both made a conscious effort."

"Don't you fucking blame yourself for this. Baby girl, you did nothing wrong." A few minutes went by that he cleaned and she watched. "Should I take you to work?"

"Uhh. No. I need to just get there before eleven. I have until eleven to finish the job. And then I have another job at noon. So, I'll just bust my ass cleaning. Two family parties."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you again, tonight, unless-"

"You still want to come? After Cello showed his ass?"

"Maybe I should stay away a couple days... Til things calm down."

"Yeah, my mom will be here. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well, uh... we'll just lay low a couple days? And I'll make sure to keep Cel away."

"Yeah."

Damon stare at her not sure how to sign off.

"You regret last night baby?"

"No. You?" She asked nervously.

"Hell no." He smiled, prompting hers. "Standing here like a bitch trying to figure out how to kiss you again without scaring you. Reminding myself that I can't kiss you for a long time because you have to leave.

Bonnie walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. She knew having him, was something she couldn't let go of. He gave her one more kiss for the road. A good, long, I can't let you go, type of kiss. His arms clung to her body unable to let her go. Bonnie allowed her fingers to twirl into his hair wishing she could take this moment with her all day. Damon held her small body up never having felt so happy in his life.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait either. In the mean time we can text."

"Nah. I wanna see your face. We gonna video chat since I can't be there to watch you."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah. I need a part of you everyday."

"Alright Papi," she stare in his eyes, "But no freaky shit."

"You're no fun."

They both laughed. She made him wait, and he waited. And he'd wait as long as Bon is wanted him to.

 **A couple weeks Later**

Caroline and Bonnie sat in the quad during lunch lethargically conversing over the party at the Lockwood's mansion that would be taking place during holiday leave. "Once you've done a party, you've done them all, right?"

"No, Bon. You know the Lockwood Holiday parties are one of the biggest social events of the year."

"Caroline, my brother's been watching over me like a hawk since the catastrophe of my house."

"Yeah, but holidays are the time for family. Plus I'm sure the club has a lot planned. They always do big New Years parties. So, we're talking two parties this month, that I plan on attending. Because, I'm sure you're inviting me to the clubs New Years bash, so I can stop being jealous of Elena getting to be there with you and not me."

"Of course you're my plus one."

"And James? He's not wondering what you're doing over vacation?"

"James will be with his kids during the holidays."

"Ugh, how can you dare, date a man with kids. You're still technically-"

"Don't go there, bitch. I honestly don't see it that way. And we aren't dating. Exactly. I don't know what we are." Caroline laughed, sipping her Diet Coke, then fixing her lipstick.

"Okay. I know. I'm kidding. James is like, number one boyfriend. He asks no questions, hands you cash, and doesn't pressure you to fuck him. Although, I'm guessing you're getting to the point, of being ready with him, right?"

"I'm not sure I want James to be my first. And he doesn't hand me cash. But he handed me a card to use whenever I wanted."

"Have you used it?"

"No. I really don't want to get caught up in something, where he thinks, now I owe him. Ya know?"

"What?!" Caroline spit out her drink. "Bonnie, I just gave every reason why he's the perfect boyfriend."

"I know. But, I'm not in love with James."

"Bon, you don't need love. You've got money, lavish trips, and he caters to you're needs. Did our talk about my mom and dads relationship teach you nothing." She gasped.

"And so, James' lifestyle, is everything that annoys you about Tyler!"

"Oh. Well played. If you feel that way, then James isn't the guy for you. I didn't realize you felt crowded by him."

"Sometimes. It's like he says he'll take as much time as I want. And he offers to give me space. But then he wants to spend more and more time together. I just don't have the time. I mean moving in together? It's a lot."

"Is there someone else?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend. "There is, isn't there?" Another questionable avoidance of Bonnie made Caroline take her sunglasses off. "Bonnie Jade Bennett."

"What?"

"It's Sal isn't it?"

"Pft! What?"

"I know you. I've been having this feeling for a while."

"Caroline, you're over thinking things."

"NOPE. It's Sal. Stefan's older brother. It's blue eyes. He's the one. I knew something was strange the day he cornered me at the Lockwood's. There was a way he asked about you, and said your name."

"How'd he say it?"

"I don't know, like he was responsible for you."

She laughed. "He's So predicable."

"Predictable? Why on earth would his comfort zone be in a place of needing to know where you are to the point he asks me?"

Bonnie had been concealing she and Damon's relationship for months. Well, their friendship, turned... something more, that she couldn't quite define. "Bon. I can tell you want to squeal, bitch. Now spill your guts, or I swear to god, I'm no longer claiming this friendship."

"Uhh. Fine! He and I have been spending a lot of time together together for the past couple months." She said, her face couldn't conceal the excitement. "Ugh, I promised Papi I wouldn't say shit."

"Hold up! Papi? Bon, what kind of freaky shit did I miss."

"Sorry. Uh, Damon and I have spent a lot of time together. But we've been legit, only a couple weeks. It started out with him just watching my house at night. Against everything I wanted. Ya know, I hated it. But then, it just... we just kind of... I don't know."

"Wait? Have you and Sal- kissed or something. And if so speak now, because you're holding back."

Bonnie tried not to overly excite herself but every thought about him excited her. Every time she remembered how his lips felt against hers she's grew more and more excited about him. "Okay... bitch he's so fucking bomb." Caroline scored closer.

"Tell. Me. More. Now!"

"Uh, well like, so... he's been teaching me how to box, and how to shoot-"

"You mean fighting and guns? Girl what brought this on?"

"He found out what I do for a living."

"Seriously. Everything about James, and being a topless maid and all?"

"No. Just that I'm a "housekeeper" and that I clean houses of wealthy people."

"Men."

"No. It's not a lie, I do clean houses now too."

"No more topless?"

"Not all. I have two clients I clean for topless. But after losing James as a client, I had to pick up like three regular cleaning gigs just to make up for half of what he paid me. But, people. That's what I told him, or he'll probably go on a killing spree. Understand I can't tell him, he'll worry. I don't need him to worry because it'll cost me my job. I can't lose my independence, Care. He's just as overprotective as my brother. Only, he doesn't get violent. Just know, he'd hurt someone."

"I get it. Okay. So tell me about his lips? You've kissed?"

"Well... we kissed a few weeks ago, by mistake. We swore it meant nothing and we had to let it go. But, then a week later, he was on my doorstep, and he stayed the night."

"You swiped your-"

"No. We didn't have sex. Geez you're obsessed with my virginity. We've only kissed and lay together, but like... girl, his lips, and his body... he-"

"Body? What's it like?" Caroline's excitement reignited Bonnie's.

"Rock hard. And he has these scars. Everywhere. I love his scars. And he told me what every single tattoo means on his body and all the shit he's ever done for the club." Bonnie's eyes turned into glossy cartoon bubbles with heart eyes. "His body is rock hard. And he's so strong. His hands, and his arms, the way he touches and hold me. Oh. And I love touching his skin."

"Damn! He sounds yummy. Y'all have only kissed?"

"Yeah. But that's still a lot. Hard to believe?"

"Yeah I mean you have a twenty-three-year-old, and a forty-year-old and neither have pressured you to have sex. It's not normal.

"Honestly, Damon wouldn't have to pressure me. I think if he wanted to, I'd be ready."

"Damn. Like that? Better than James?"

"It's different. James and I, don't get sexual. We've kissed, and we've held hands. He's licked my pussy. That's it."

"Licked your- that's it? Who says that. And, wait! You let him eat your box? Why am I the last to know!"

"You're the only to know." Bonnie laughed.

"How was a forty year old at eating pussy?"

"It was good. I mean I have nothing to compare it to. But, it felt like some thing I can't explain. But, then Sal touched me. And looked at me. And kissed me and everything about it, made me feel tingly, and soft, and like putty. Damon's touches felt better than James licking my pussy. I can't explain it. But inside of me, I just- feel something I can't explain."

"Damn." Caroline said holding a soda can with a straw. Ghetto fabulously sipping a Diet Coke and eating low fat chips all while waiting to hit her blunt when the passing period starts.

"So Sal's better?"

"Care, he's different. There's this weird feeling I get when he kisses me. It's like I'm in a dream. He's not real, it feels like. And I feel like all of the tough girl inside of me softens, the minute his lips touch mine." Caroline stares at Bonnie as if Bonnie's reading a fairytale. Some twisted, fairytale not from a book but a soap opera.

"Oh my God Bon. So, Sal, isn't this rough and tough guy everyone thinks?"

"Yes, he's definitely that guy. But, there's just, this side of him that no one else sees."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"No." She paused. Care's mouth dropped open and she lowered her frames to see Bonnie more clearly.

"You are."

"What? I'm not in love. It takes a lot more than a kiss." She had no idea what it felt like to be in love. Not at this point of her life. She just knew, she couldn't let him go.

"How do you know, you've never been in love before?"

"I don't know, it's impossible. First of all, we can't be together. The club will kill him. Cello would kill us both."

"Literally?"

"No. But, because of who I am, the club would probably deal with him, and it could hurt the club. So, we can't tell anyone. Promise me, Care."

"Of course. You have my word."

"So, I'm still seeing James, and Damons's still with Rose. It has to be his way. He and I hang out but we can't be official."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, except the same family." Bonnie became highly emotional over it. "That's why my brother destroyed my room, thinking I had a boy in there. Imagine if he knew it was Damon. Anyway, change the subject, it's hard for me to deal with. The first guy I care about, and I can't be with him. Ugh... Care talk to me about anything else. Please. Before I cry." She started fanning. Her face.

"Elena, is coming from behind you." Caroline looked up and away from Bonnie. "Well, well. Stranger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Just what's going on lately?"

"Nothing."

"Haven't seen you much since Thanksgiving four-day. After the two week game break, we have a CIF game this Friday."

"Yeah, I know." Caroline stare at her a while, then Elena looked to Bonnie. "So, Stefan is getting better guys. He's been up and about, should be back at school tomorrow."

"You and Stefan okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Why did you talk to him?"

"Just, curious."

"We broke up."

"What?

Thought you had been out of town with family or something for the holiday." They'd still been debating telling her they'd seen her, in fact, in town for the holiday, hanging out with some guys from across town. And Elena and Stefan both decline to broadcast the fact that they'd broken up to everyone.

"Yeah, I was out of town." She looked suspiciously nervous. But she kept up the lie.

"And you and Stefan broke up?"

"Yeah, we did. But- we got back together."

"Why'd you break up?"

"I needed space." She said. "I'm just trying to do what you two suggested and stop crowding him."

"But you're back together, so- I don't get it."

"It was a mistake. I realize that now."

"So you broke up with him? While visiting family?" Bonnie asked.

"Why am I being interrogated. Thought you guys would be happy?"

"Elena, I'm just trying to understand here. You came over here with some loaded info and I am trying to understand is all."

"It doesn't matter. I had a couple weeks to think about it. I was with my family longer than a four day. That's why you haven't seen me much. When I got back I had to go to my four classes and go home. I hadn't seen Stefan again until yesterday. We got back together. That is it."

"Okaaaaaaaaay." Both girls were still confused.

"Everything okay at home Elena? Why were you with your family so long?"

"Things are not the best but they're okay. My mom and dad had been fighting, my mom wanted to stay at my aunts house a while longer. I was there, hanging with my cousin and her friends. I had time to think."

"How was that?"

"You know how it is visiting family across town. It's fun at first then gets really boring."

"Hmmm. Sure." Caroline noted, while Elena sat down proceeding to eat lunch. She watched her pop open a can of sofa, and a bag of chips. "So, Bonnie and I spent the holiday with Ty's family."

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"Good. Good." Caroline was becoming detective Caroline, and almost speaking in an observatory sense. "So, yeah Tyler played in a turkey bowl. I didn't go this year, but I think he played St. Joseph's or something. I could be wrong."

"Pppphhhhhhhhffffftt!" Elena spit out her drink.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you?" Bonnie looked at Elena, gasped.

"Sorry."

"I should go online and check hashtags I'm sure I'll find something."

"I just... remembered something. I need to get to my next class and get some lecture notes from the teacher, that I missed. I'll catch up with you guys." Elena got up quickly and left them there.

"Wow. Talk about guilty."

"Can't believe she cheated on Stefan. You gonna tell him?"

"Number one, we don't know she cheated."

"Why else would she break up with him?"

"He's being pig-headed like always. Puts the club before Princess Elena." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"What if she fucked some guy while they were broken up?"

"Girl, that's messy. I can't be involved unless I know for sure. And since I don't know for sure...?"

"Bon he should know, we saw a couple pics of her standing with some guys."

"Stefan's my best friend, but she's our friend too, we owe her a chance to explain. They were having problems. Besides if I tell him, and he believes her over me, he and I are done. So I need to know for sure. I can't risk Stefan and my friendship without facts."

"You don't think he'd believe you."

"These days I don't know. I can't promise anything, but- He's supoosed to come over soon. I'll ask him and see what he says and if it goes okay, then I'll bring it up."

"K. Just don't take his shit ifnhe doesn't believe you. You're the one who has his back."

"I know. But," and she thought about Damon, "he's going to listen to me about Elena, as much as I'll listen to him about Damon. So-"

"I see your point."

"Maybe he knows already."

"Yeah, but-

(BELL RINGS)

"Okay, I gotta go to class. By the way, I won't be at practice today okay. I am going a new gig to make some money. Then to James' to say bye to him. He's only in town a week or so before he leaves again."

"No way, you're missing practice today?"

"Care I'll be there tomorrow, and I need some money. My mom's client couldn't pay her again. I need this gig."

"Why does she keep helping that family out?"

"That old lady used to help her watch me and Cello when we were little. And sometimes my mom couldn't pay her. And she'd still watch us. So, she's kind of like family."

"Okay. Well, be safe. I'll talk to you later."

 **...**

The MC sat at the round table, discussing holiday business. Lately all of their conversation regarded retaliation. It was time to get things settled, so they could move forward.

"I say we hit 'em when they least expect it. New Years Eve."

"Y'all got word on where the Mongrels will be?"

"Nah, but I've been following a couple of them around for a couple weeks now." Marcel said.

"Seriously? Why? We said we'd lay low, Cel." Vince said.

"Vin, dawg, I gotchu." Marcel had recently been pushed to the side, for Stefan. Vin had taken Stefan under his wing ever since he stole the bike. Marcel was jealous because Stefan was just a prospect. He wasn't the only one who took notice. Damon also hated seeing Vin take on Stefan so personally.

"Cel, we don't need to be reckless. Okay. Last thing we need is for them to be targeting our families during the holidays." Damon said looking at Marcel sideways ever since the incident with Bonnie.

"I know Sal. I was low key as fuck." Marcel's reckless behavior lately was getting under Damon's skin. Especially since, he knew Bonnie's dad had a similar streak about him. He saw Marcel going down a dark path, at this rate. And he needed to protect Bonnie from her greatest fears.

"So, what's the Intel?"

"Well, these mutha Fucka's prospect, goes to St. Joseph's."

"And?"

"The high school?"

"Yeah. Held back like twice. This nigga, had to be the one to jump Rip for his patch. Because last I checked, he was a prospect and now he ain't a prospect."

"Kol Mikaelson. His nickname is Diablo."

"Repear's brother. The MC's head?"

"That family is sick as fuck."

"Yeah." Marcel said, putting his cigar in his mouth. "Y'all know, Rip took his bike. So, what can we expect?"

"How would they know, it was Rip?"

"I'm about to tell you."

"You think that's who jumped my brother?"

"I know, for a fact it was him."

"How?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure he's fuckin Rip's bitch!"

"What the fuck?"

"That bitch was with him about a week ago."

"Oh shit. They did break up. You think Baby girl... I mean, you think Bonnie knows?"

"I doubt it. She wouldn't fuck with a bitch that set up her best friend."

"You think Princess Elena set up my brother?" Damon laughed sarcastically.

"I think so."

"That might be a reach bro."

Vince looked at Marcel. "And you think B would know?"

"Nah. B is too busy driving me crazy to be fucking with Elena." Damon watched Marcel's face, as he grit his teeth, clutching his fist the moment he mentioned Bonnie's name.

"Y'all we can't tell Stefan." Vin said.

"Hell yes we can." Damon sissy

"Nah. It'll grow him off his game and he's finally up and about again. Plus- We need Intel from her first."

"How do you suppose we do that Cel?" Vin asked. "She ain't about to tell us shit?"

"Bonnie!" Marcel said confidently.

"Cel, we agreed we wouldn't have B involved in any club business. Ever!" Damon argued.

"Listen. That's my mutha fuckin sister. If I need her to get Intel, she's gone get it."

"You hear yourself. Keep her out of this. Elena is more dangerous than we thought, if she got my brother jumped. Imagine, what those mutha fuckers would do if they had B?" Damon's body overheated, and his fist were now clenching.

"True. Cel, dawg... Lil B is off limits. Don't involve her in this shit." Vin said.

"Yo, y'all want action. Y'all want shit done. I'm doing it, and you mutha fuckas, wanna put up the barricades?"

"Cel, you're out of your jurisdiction on this."

"Listen, she's my sister, before she's a founding members daughter."

"No she's not. She's a female, and an underage daughter of a founding member. Females stay out of it."

"Elena is a snitch. We can't very well deal with her." Another member said. "We need a female to deal with her."

"Get one of the clubs ole ladies that's been around a while!" Damon argued. "I'm not voting on this shit with B. Fuck no."

"Sal, fuck! What's going on with you? Didn't you talk to her a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but... listen I'm out on this idea. I said no."

Vin looked at the two men, who seemed to have some unwritten animosity towards each other.

"Fuck it. I tried." Marcel threw his hands in the air.

"Aye, aye... let's move on to other business. Well come back to this later. Uhh, New Years party... so, we charge twenty a head. Half the money stays with the club. And the other half is donated to... which cause did we choose this year Jesse?" Jesse was the clubs Secretary, and ranking member.

"We chose the Shelter for Battered Women, and we also decided to donate all of our old burner phones to the group too. They can use as many as they can get, so I know you mutha fuckas got plenty. They need to go T by Christmas. So do your dirt, get your shit handled. Hand that shit over." T, was Jesse's ole lady Teresa.

"Got it. Now, we agreed to have the New Years party open to family members... of age. Eighteen and over only."

"What about B?" Marcel asked, surprising Damon.

"She's seventeen Cel. That means no!" Damon interrupted.

"Just hear me out, she's on some sneaky shit these days. I have to keep my eye on her. What better place than in the club house? Y'all, ma momma ain't got no hold on B. And she's leaving town for the New Year. I need to keep an eye on her. Just, consider it. I'm losing my mind, trying to keep an eye on her, and take care of the club."

"Then stop. She's your sister, not your daughter!"

"Sal, whose side are you on? You know I can't just let her run these streets. She can be reckless." Damon knew the truth. He knew Marcel was the reckless one. "You are supposed to be my patna. My ace."

"Cel, bro- she's almost eighteen, let her grow up."

"Exactly, take your own advice Sal. Let her come to the club party. I promise, I won't trip. I'll be cool. I made a promise to her I'd be cool. I put that on my dead father's grave, may he Rest In Peace."

Damon grit his teeth in frustration, then Vin made the club take a vote. "Alright. I'm cool with it. She's bound to see how the club gets down anyways. All in favor, yay or nay. Yay for me."

"Vin, you can't be serious?" Damon's eyebrows furrowed to the bridge of his nose arising from the pit of his anger.

"Sal, come on, if we need to keep an eye on B, it's best she's here. She'll be too scared to act crazy around us."

"Nay!" Damon said.

The entire table gave a "yay" against Damon.

"We need one more yay. So, it's on you D. We'll reconvene tomorrow. Think about it." Vin said. "Meeting adjourned." Marcel got up walks out of the room, and heading for the Bar. Damon followed after him, pulling him to the side.

"Bro, why are you riding this shit out with B for so long? You guys used to be tight, and now...?"

"What?! Can we just, quit acting like she does no wrong?"

"You need to let her be an almost eighteen year old."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Damon had to allow himself a few seconds to answer the question, without being biased towards Bonnie.

"You're pushing her away. You're going to push her in the direction you don't want her to go, by being so protective and possessive!"

"Possessive!"

"Bro... Give her some space, or don't be mad, if she starts doing shit you don't like."

"What do you mean? In reference to dudes. Let me tell you this, I find out, my sister is fuckin, ANYBODY, he's gone get dealt with."

"Fuck, Cel. I don't know you anymore."

"Nah you know me. This is why we are boys. You are the one actin funny now."

"Nah. I'm not."

"Prove it. You my boy right?"

"I'm not jeopardizing her. Not even for you."

"Then, please, just can you go back to watching her?"

"Bro-"

"Sal. Please. Tell me if you notice anything. ANYTHING. I'll handle it, without her even knowing." Damon put his hands on his face. "Come on, man. You want me to stop acting so fuckin crazy, keep an eye on her, and just let me know. Not everyday. Bruh, just when you can. Maybe once or twice a week."

"You know I have shit to do." Even if he would see her everyday without question, he couldn't let Marcel know.

"I'll take some of your runs." Marcel looked desperate.

"Fine." Marcel hugged Damon, who couldn't get his mind wrapped around everything.

"Thanks. You know I owe you."

"Yeah. You do, and I'm hereby banning you from your moms house."

"What?"

"Yeah. If I'm watching her. You're banned from being near her. It's for the best. You're temper is outta control and I don't need any problems."

"That seems harsh as fuck don't you think?"

"Nah. You killed a man and had me keep it from the club. You want a favor this is the stipulations." And the truth was after hearing Marcel ransack Bonnie's room, he was in no mood to have to whoop his friends ass.

"Got damn. This club acts like I'm a threat. Like y'all treat me like-"

"Like you're reckless. I'm keeping. You out of trouble."

"Sal, is there something going on between you and my sister?" Marcel squared his eyes at his friend.

"No. But her safety is my priority. Whether you like it or not."

"Good. Because I'd hate to think there's anything deeper, than club shit."

"You need to just trust me. Okay? I'm your boy."

"You right. I'm sorry. Okay? She just... She's my little sister and I don't want to lose her. I love her and it's not easy. I'm on edge because I can't be everywhere at once. My sister, is too good to be doing the shit she does. She had a fuckin hickie on her neck about a month ago." Marcel became emotional and teary eyed. Damon stood in silence, feeling remorse for his secret connection to Bonnie.

"She did?"

"Yeah. And I heard her talking on the phone to some dude. Talking bout she missed him and shit. Giggling."

Damon knew it wasn't him. He and Bonnie rarely spoke on the phone. Until a couple weeks ago.

"Damn. I had no idea." Damon's chain left the mark and in this moment he'd forgotten about it. And he knew, that conversation wasn't with him, it had to be the name **James** that popped up on her phone. Who the fuck is this James guy?

"Yeah so, she been lying to me for months. All of us."

Damon couldn't take anymore. He didn't want to think about James because James needed to be a non-factor. That's all he knew.

"Listen I gotta go. I'll hit you up later." Damon rubbed the back of his head hoping the situation would stop being so complicated.

"Aight. And uhh, I got some intel on her job in the hills." Marcel wiped his eyes. "The condos. I found the address on a piece of paper next to her bed. It's a new job she starts next week."

"I'm not going to her job."

"You remember Craig Thompson?"

"No."

"The doctor who is suing my mom."

"The car guy, that she got into an accident with last year?"

"Yeah. Which is why I'm on edge these days. I saw his number and address on my sister's dresser, under the words new job. And the start date."

"How do you know, it's the same guy?"

"Same address. I remember, because when this all went down, I drove by his house contemplating robbing his ass. Anyway, B ain't as innocent as you think. So, if I can't handle her, maybe you can help me out."

Damon couldn't figure out why Bonnie would be working for this guy, unless she was trying to pay off her mom's debt. "Alright, bro. I'll figure it out."

"Cool. Cool."

"Aye, I have a question?" Damon was bothered by the behavior of Marcel when he showed up at his mother and sister's house.

"Wasup?"

"Everything okay at home?"

"What do you mean?"

"With B and Abby?"

"Yeah, everything is good."

"You sure? I mean you seem fucked in the head over your sister these days. What's going on at home?"

"I don't know. I mean," he paused, "she thinks I'm stupid for one. She always get this name brand shit on. She goes to work, and my momma tells me she puts mad money in the fuckin money jar at home. She shops every fuckin week for new clothes. I pay attention to her habits."

"Bro, she probably saves her money-"

"Bullshit, Sal. My sister is bringing money home, like she's turning tricks and shit. There's no telling what she's doing in the hills."

"Nah... Bonnie wouldn't..." he trailed off thinking about how secretive she was. "Your sister, isn't like one of these chicks out here, losing her mind, alright. She's just, trying to be independent."

"Independent my ass. If I can't watch her the way I need to, I got you. My best friend. My boy. Ain't no other nigga out here, I trust more than you to look out for her, and keep it on the low from the club."

Damon's guilt was burning through him. "I can't continue keeping shit from the club Cel."

"Aye, you my family. I don't trust nobody the way I trust you. And I know you wouldn't try shit with my sister." Damon had to get his mind off of her. He needed to quit the relationship he and Bonnie had. In every way, they needed to be platonic, and business. How could he ruin his relationship with his best friend.

"Alright. I need to go. I'll hit you up later." Damon hated the idea of invading Bonnie's work life, but this coincidence was too much for him to handle. He was about to overstep his boundaries, and start invading her independence. Against her wishes. And he wasn't sure he was ready to find out how the hell bonnie was pulling in all this money. But one thing s for sure, if she was selling her body, the way Marcel felt she was, someone was about to pay for her naivety with their life.

* * *

First and foremost- **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE**. A review, whether it's short or long is always appreciated because it helps me as a writer. I appreciate ALL of you! I never expected the response in this story. And for that I honestly want to say thank you.

Second, MARCEL ALMOST caught them! I know y'all are so ready for Marcel to be found out but it doesn't come for a while. And when it's least expected. Also, Marcel is trying to make small changes. It won't happen over night by far and Damon doesn't seem like he'd be forgiving AT ALL. Is their relationship worth salvaging ever? It'll all come out later. And as for Bonnie protecting him it's one of those complicated family secrets she's not sure how to handle it. She's strangely protective of her brother bc they were at one point closer than anything, he was raising her when Abby struggled. It'll come out later. Elena and Caroline growing tired of each other. Club is kind of against Marcel's methods. All he really has in the club right now is Damon. Bonnie knows that. Things start to shift. Damon's allegiance is wavering towards the woman who is slowly proving herself. Though she's not innocent she's really learning Damon right now. Their dynamic is going to be what makes them both determine what things they both need to change if they ever want to be together because they both have secrets. The question is, what is Love worth to you? For them it can cost them everything. Thanks for reading!


	17. So Appalled

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 17- So Appalled (Kanye West)**

* * *

The day was barreling by for Bonnie. Getting ready for finals, and a week left of school before holiday break. Her nerves had caused her to be tense. Her mom had been struggling to pay some bills, and the car accident she'd gotten into a year ago was still affecting her life. She didn't have the money to pay the man back in the collision, and she didn't have car insurance at the time. It wasn't until a couple months ago that Bonnie had gotten her mother money to help her pay her car insurance. So, she'd made a phone call to Craig Thompson. The man wanting to sue her mother. She worked out an agreement to pay off her mother's debt. Informing him what she did for a living, and working out payment.

She already had so many clients in this area, so driving here daily wasn't an issue. She got out of the car, and walked into the building. The security in the front sat with a clip board at the podium.

"May I help you?"

"Thompson, Craig. I'm scheduled to be here at four."

"I don't have you on the log. Let me call him."

"Sure." Bonnie stood there, with a long Auburn colored wig on. A long jacket, some leggings and boots. Her bag was over her shoulder, and her makeup was heavily contoured to make her look older. Long lashes, and red lipstick, with black eyeliner. She tapped her foot nervously. She was working off the books for this one. This was a special contract for Craig. He was going to let her work to make the same dollar per hour amount, until she worked off the debt.

"Okay, ma'am. Fifth floor, room 525 at the far end of the hall."

"Thank you." Bonnie made her way to the fifth floor, and headed to the room. She looked at her phone as it buzzed. All texts from James, Damon, and Caroline.

 **James : Hope you're having a good day. I can't wait to see you.**

 **Damon : Call me, we need to talk. It's important**

 **Caroline : Be careful. I love you**

Bonnie didn't respond to any but Caroline with **I will. I love you too.** She put on her confidence, and knocked on the door, before she could get a second knock he opened it. As she walked in, she noticed a long hallway. He closed the door behind her and followed her.

"This wasn't the agreement." He said looking at her clothing when they came to a stop.

"I need to get ready. Do you have the private space we spoke of, where I can change?"

"Sure. You can use my bedroom."

"I don't do bedrooms. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yes, but the bedroom has more space. It's a condo. So the guest bathroom is tiny. There's a larger bathroom in my room." He smiled like a perve.

"It's okay. I'll take the small bathroom."

"Hey, I assure you that-"

"Listen, the deal was a private bathroom to get ready, not your bedroom. If we can't work this out, I'm leaving."

"Fine. Sure. Right this way." He seemed impatient as he walked her to a half bathroom. There was only a sink, toilet and mirror. No space, but she'd make due. She walked into the bathroom and used the tiny space to get ready. She slipped on some hot pants, black. Long black boots, and an opened vest. After she finished, she walked out of the bathroom. He was standing outside of the door. She had a small tote of cleaning supplies, which was all for show. While she cleaned, it wasn't the main objective. The main objective was to give a fantasy. "Whoa, why are you standing there?"

"Just, making sure you were okay." Craig was demonstrating strange behavior. The man was tall with dark brown hair. He had a computer geek look about him, but he was very strong. He resembled Elena's brother Jeremy... but with glasses. He stood near her and gave her little space to move.

"Uhh, so, the contract?"

"Follow me."

"Okay let me explain to you how this works. I come, you pick one room for me to clean. I clean it. A room can take no more than an hour. Additional rooms are only be up to three, for a total of half an hour in each additional room. There has to be something for me to clean. I can't just come and walk around like this. Thirty dollars an hour. No more than two and a half hours. No small space, and you have to be at least twenty feet away from me. Ten feet when talking. You are not allowed to touch me or my supplies. I only go topless."

"Hmmm. That it?"

"Well, at twenty-three hundred bucks, I owe you seventy-nine hours. If I work four hours a day, then owe you about twenty shifts. But you're not registered to my company. So, I can only give you two and a half hours shifts at the same rate."

"Makes sense. Accept your mother is behind on several payments so I've added interest."

"Come on. It's not her fault. Her clients have been behind."

"Not my problem. She asked me not to go through the cops, so she was supposed to make every payment. As per our agreement. This is the real world little girl. You're playing with the big boys."

Bonnie's attitude had to be tamed tenfold and she swallowed every ounce of reaction she had to try and get this secret agreement over and done with before Marcel, Damon, or her mother found out.

"Fine."

"Will this be an issue?" He asked with a sinister grin.

"No." Her reply was squeezed out through punched lips.

"Good. Good."

"Okay, so this is my contract. You sign here, and I'll sign here. I can have a friend notarize it later."

He smirked. "Well, this is where negotiations come in."

"Excuse me? That's how the agency does it."

"Yeah, well, I'm not working through your agency. This is under the table work. So, a couple rules may have to change."

"No."

"Well, I guess you can forget about working off your mother's debt.

"Listen, I'm not sure you understand-"

"No, you listen. I'll follow all of the rules. But one or two things may change along the way."

"Hell no." Bonnie walked to the bathroom to get ready to leave, and he stopped her.

"Listen, I've been through hell with your mom cooperating to pay me. And I'm being lenient. Those repairs cost me more than $2,300 because I didn't include the paint job I had to get. I could've had her impounded for not having insurance." Bonnie had a hard time believing $2,300 a month was an issue to a man who paid almost $10,000 a month for his condo.

"Listen, I will pay you back. But I can't work for you. I think you have the wrong idea about me."

"No. I have the right idea. You just need to get with the program." He said harshly. But before she could react his body language changed and he became a more calm person. "Listen, I can work with you. We will make negotiations along the way. Today we see how you do things. Agreed."

Bonnie stood there in silence. She wasn't sure about agreeing because she really wanted to change her mind. But he seemed very willing to work with her, and the last thing she needed was her total cover bro blown with her agency and her mom getting in trouble.

"Agreed."

 **...**

Bonnie worked three hours for Craig. Every minute felt like some under the table scheme. He watched her closely. Very closely. Almost as closely as James did. When she left he tipped her, surprisingly. But she knew this job was crooked being as though he'd given her Mom hell for a year and her brother hated him.

And in all of the grey sky lining, she was a tough girl. This kind of thing wouldn't break her. She started her car, and backed out of the space, before a bike nearly cut her off, and pulled next to her. "What the fuck?" She yelled. She got out of her car ready to curse him out until she noticed it was Damon. "God! You scared me! Why would you do that? You scared me half to death." She was more worried he'd knew what she was doing than actually seeing him there.

"What the fuck baby? What's with the make up and the wig?"

"Uh, work." She stuttered. "I told you I- I - I Uhh, have to pretend to be older. Remember?"

"Older? This" he pointed at her entire get up, "is too much. You look like Barbie. This black hair, makes you look like a an escort." Luckily she'd already changed her clothing back to appropriate casual wear.

"You can't be here!"

"Why? And don't avoid the topic! Why do you look like a whole different person?"

"You are overstepping your boundaries. I told you my job was off limits. You promised me!"

Damon stood with his jaws ticking, like the ribcage of a person on a respirator. She was visibly shaken and nervous but he wasn't having it. "I texted you, and you didn't respond. For the umpteenth time."

"How'd you find me?"

"I knew where you were. You're brother asked me to come check on you. He told me whose place this was, and asked me to make sure you were okay." Her face grew in anger.

"How could you spy on me? I thought I could trust you. Don't be like him."

"Is this a joke? I didn't want to come and check up on you, but, he would've, if I didn't. I had to come or he was on his way here. You want me checking on you or him?"

"Neither of you!"

"I worry about you Bonnie! I don't like the idea of whatever the fuck you're doing. I don't. And I know you're fucking lying to me. This wig, and this makeup. Give me one good reason, not to kill someone!"

"Just trust me. I swear I'm cleaning." Damon looked at her and wasn't buying it.

"You know, you take me for a fucking dumb ass. I live in these streets. You think I can't read you? I can't have my girlfriend out here in these streets like this. I may not have figured you out completely, Baby. But believe me I'm learning you, slowly. And once I figure you all the way out... you ain't gonna be able to get shit past me anymore. So enjoy it while you can, because it ain't gonna be like this forever."

Bonnie grabbed his hands and bit her lip nervously. It was one thing to lie to the old Damon. But this Damon was more than just her brother's best friend. This Damon made a single claim on her, and it was enough to over step his boundaries if he had to.

Five minutes ago, she walked out of a building in make up and a wig, looking exaggeratedly like performer, if he'd ever seen one in his life. And whether or not her clothes were normal, he didn't like what he saw.

Damon barged passed her heading into the building to find Craig Thompson. "Papi." He wouldn't listen. He opened the door from the garage and headed through a long tunneled hallway, towards the front desk. Bonnie hugged and pulled at his jacket but her shoes were burning the floor, she was trying to hard to stop him. His veins in his temple throbbed and she finally threw herself in front of him. "Papi. Look at me. Look at me. I will compromise with you. I swear to God. What do you want?"

"Fuck... Who would I be, if I didn't question this?"

"I need you to stop. Trust me. Please."

Bonnie wasn't the type of girl who did her make up and hair this way. Ever. Bonnie wore Classic Nike's. And if anything, shorts that were too short, which he liked more than he'd ever admit to. And she wore band tees and tank tops. Of classic artists from the 80s and 90s and she liked to wear her shorts to match one of her random pairs of classic vintage shoes. She also was a neighborhood girl, and in the Hills where the only type of people who lived there were the types with a lot of money. He looked at her pleading eyes, and wanted to trust her, but she had a bad history of lying.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

Bonnie put her head in her hands and sighed. "I can't make you believe me. You just have to. Trust me. Please."

"Okay. You want trust?"

"Yes."

"Take me to him. Take me to Craig Thompson before I pull out my gun and find him myself."

Bonnie's heart stopped in her chest. Having a boyfriend in high school and having your existence be claimed by a man of the King nature were two different realities. She realized she had no choice in this matter. Damon wasn't letting up.

—::—::—

Her heartbeat sounded through her ear drums as they stood quietly on the elevator. First Damon quietly threatened the security. Then he told him if he called the cops, he'd hunt him down in his sleep and pull his snitching ass tongue out of his mouth with his bare hands. As they made it to the fifth floor, Bonnie almost stopped breathing. Her throat sunk deeper in her stomach while swallowing all of her prayers, and fears. Damon cracked his neck on its sides. "Papi, if you could just-"

"Take me to him...Now." He quietly demanded. Bonnie walked in front of him slowly down the hallway. Damon followed so closely, her breathing air became his and the only thing she smelled was leather.

Bonnie knocked on the door heart racing, and ready to apologize, but she was pleasantly surprised. The door slowly opened and within seconds and a female stood before her. She was a petite blonde taller than Bonnie but shorter than Damon and her body type was scarcely thin. Her teeth were pearly white and her blonde roots darkened to brown. It was odd how her feet were bare and she wore more jewelry than clothing. She looked like a trophy girlfriend, who's money went up her nose, and on her bad dye job.

"Yes?"

"Craig Thompson please?"

"Sure." The Woman stare confused but seemed to feel Damon was the cause of this visit. She disappeared and they waited for him.

"You don't have to do this." Bonnie begged.

"So, tell me Baby girl, which rooms did you clean?" He asked avoiding her pleading.

"His office, library, living room, and I'm guessing his entertaining room."

"He better concur."

Damon stood, expecting an older man. Someone, incapable of cleaning his own space or maybe even a man who didn't like getting his hands dirty. But what walked to the door, was enough to make him smirk, uncomfortably. The the point where Bonnie would feel certain fears for Craig Thompson's life.

"May I help you... Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Sorry. This is my guard for the agency. He is here to-" Damon cute her off.

"Hey, I'm here to check on the services she provided today." Damon gave her a knowing look of disappointment when she called him a guard, and realizing that a guard was what strippers and prostitutes had. "I understand she cleaned, four rooms."

"Yeah." Craig knew something was up because Bonnie worked for him under the table. "But I'm not inviting you in my home."

Once again, the blue-eyed biker smirked and turned to the side to look at a blank space where his alter ego must've been hiding, as if he was keeping it at bay.

"Sir, I'm not sure we got off on the right foot. I am, not in the mood to even lie. I'm a pretty honest guy. You respect honesty?" Sarcasm dripped from Damon's tongue.

"Okay, I'm gonna call the cops if you don't leave."

Damon's fake smile disappeared and he turned to Bonnie who shook her head hoping he'd stop. "Okay, let's try this again-" click. He was cut off by the sound of his own safety being removed from his gun as he pulled his gun out. "I'm giving you five seconds to invite me in politely."

Craig's face was startled and Bonnie could tell he'd never seen the barrel of a gun so close to his face. "There's cameras here."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"No."

"Please Mr. Thompson, just, invite us in." Bonnie pleaded. The man looked at her as if she was crazy, and she didn't care. She didn't care how Craig saw her at his point. She just cared she didn't want him blowing her cover because if Damon knew what she did. He'd kill Craig. No questions asked.

"What kind of sick joke? This is what I get for trying to help someone in the ghetto."

Damon cracked his jaw, and lowered his gun. "What did you just say?"

"I said, this girl." He looked at Bonnie. "She came to me for help. Because her mother owes me money."

"You could learn a thing or two from a girl from the ghetto." And What? You soliciting her for sex?"

"What? No!" Craig said. Damon shoved him into his place and forced his way in. As he made it further and further in he called to Bonnie. "Baby, get in here. Close and lock the fucking door." He demanded. "Now!" Bonnie turned to see if she'd been spotted then she quickly moved into the condo locking the door.

"Oh my god. What is this?" The petite woman shouted that answered the door. Her big brown eyes widened obnoxiously as if she was under some type of influence.

"Shut up." Damon said to her. "You- sit down!" He ordered. The woman adhered nervously. "And you, take me to your office!"

"What? You gonna rob me now? I should've known better." Damon grinned then suddenly stopped in fury.

"That what you think? I'm gonna fucking rob you? You think I came here with her to rob you? All you rich bastards think alike."

"That what you types do!"

"And what type am I?"

"Thug."

"Number one, you don't know shit about me. And number two" he paused, "If I wanted to rob you, you think I'd bother asking questions? Involve this innocent girl?"

"I don't know what you'd do."

"Take me to the fuckin office!"

Damon wasn't in a mood to waste time. He put his gun back to Craig's head and forced him to take him. "Right this way."

A pleading woman shouted out to them fearing for Craig's life and her own. "Hey- what are you gonna do to him?"

Damon leaned into Craig whispering. "Calm your bitch down, or she'll see your brains on the floor and I really don't want to have to do that in front of the ladies."

"Don't worry babe. I'll be fine." Craig assured the woman. "I'll be fine. Just do what the man says."

"Baby girl, stay with her and make sure she doesn't move." Bonnie sat nervously, with the woman, who she'd never seen before, and wondered when and how that women got there knowing she'd just left ten minute prior not having passed anyone along the way.

Her nerves from her own deceit had her shaken. She hated lying to Damon but he'd never let her continue us to work for the agency if he knew. And for Bonnie she needed her independence. But today, she realized she'd never seen this side of Damon. She wondered if he'd plan to rob Craig or even kill him and continued to avoid eye contact of the odd woman sitting across from her. Her gut ate at her so badly about her topless cleaning she had no space in it, to worry about what this woman was thinking. Damon was not one to play with. For months she'd spent time getting to know him and seeing this quiet thug turn into this over protective watcher. Turn into the man she was slowly falling for.

In these moments, she was seeing Sal, and Sal scared the living shit out of her.

...

Damon stood in an office holding a large man, who was taller and bigger than him by the collar and shoving him towards his own desk. "Sit."

"You can't just-"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down."

Craig sat quietly. He stare at Damon as Damon walk around the room thinking about how and what to say. He looked around noticing a tidy workspace. This man must've worked from home. There were file cabinets, and multiple computers. He even noticed cameras and a security system. Which let him know majority of this man's protection was in his office. Including the security button wired into his heavy oak wood desk.

But the cameras gave away more than a security vibe. There were hidden cameras in the book shelves and window seals.

Damon stopped suddenly when Craig spoke up. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Excuse the fuck out of me!"

"This. This isn't what it looks like. The girl came to me for help. It's not- I mean whatever you are thinking, it's not that."

"What am I thinking Craig Thompson? Huh? Tell me CT? What the fuck could I be thinking?"

"That there's something between us." Damon was now more concerned for the hidden cameras in the room, but Craig preceded to explain himself. "I didn't touch her. She came here, she actually called me weeks ago. Her mom was struggling to pay me. She told me what she does. Cleans houses. Offered her services til the debt is paid. I don't touch her-"

"Why the fuck would you?" At this point Damon has no clue about anything that has any remoteness to Bonnie being topless.

"Uh-" and Craig realized right away. "No reason. It's just you burst in here like I fucked your girlfriend. She's your girlfriend, right?"

"You ask no questions. Finish talking."

"That's it. She cleans. Her mom has promised countless times to pay me. She hasn't. I could've had her impounded. Reported it to my car insurance. Filed a report. But she begged me not to because she had no insurance. I could've been more of an asshole. But- I got the phone call. So I agreed. That's it." Craig's hands were now moving towards the under of his desk slowly.

Damon put his gun down gently after hearing those words. A large oak wood desk now decorated with his piece, as he rubbed his hands trough his hair.

A strange and conflicted calmness came over him. Then he took his black leather jacket off. A plain leather jacket. No Crimson affiliation at all. This had nothing to do with his club and everything to do with understanding what Bonnie meant to him. He sat on a chair for a couple minutes thinking. After a gathering himself, he stood in front of Craig in a black t-shirt and tattoos stemming from underneath up to his neck and down his arms.

Damon slowly, raised his shirt, confusing Craig. The man didn't know what to think as he remain still. Until Damon pointed at a stab wound on his chest, and several more that went from his collar down his rib cage. "You see this?"

"Uhh... Yes."

"And this?" He said pointing to several stab wounds.

"Yes."

"I've had those for ten years."

"Okay." Craig gave the appearance of feigning care, knowing damn well he didn't give a fuck.

"Do you know, a cop did that to me?"

"No." Craig said. "A fourteen year old kid. A dirty ass cop did that, after he killed, that woman's father out there." Damon said. Craig was unaffected and affected at the same time.

"I'm sorry." He said, going through the motions.

"I say that, because you have your finger on a button under your desk. And if you push it alerting the cops I will fuckin kill you. Cops- I don't fear. Prison? Been there. Ask yourself- are you willing to die to put me back in a place I thrive. Just so when I get out I can come for you and torture the fuck out of you? Then make you my bitch?"

Craig watched dark pupils in Damon's eyes overtake the blue and he felt a chill swim up his spine. Damon lowered his shirt, and leaned over on the desk, tight lipped and both hands spread comfortably.

"Put both hands on the desk or I'll cut your fingers off. One by one." Craig lifted his hands onto the desk.

"What do you want? Money."

"Nah. Tell me what she did today?"

"She cleaned." He said, shaken.

"Cleaned what?"

"Uh, this room. Uhh- uhh," his hands wouldn't stop shaking, "the room next to this. My library. And uhh- a couple others I think."

"You think?"

"I mean it was four rooms I swear."

"Did you touch her?"

"N-n-no! Not at all." He breathed out, fearing his life as Damon's hands crawled back to his gun.

"CT... can I call ya CT?"

"Uh, Yeah sure. Just... please don't hurt me."

This is where Damon thrived. Instilling fear and making people beg for their lives. Just as he joked about with Bonnie wield ago. "CT, you wouldn't be lying would you?"

"Swear to God. Never touched her. That woman in there is my fiancé."

"What does she owe you?"

"Who?"

"The young woman who cleaned your house today?"

"$2,300."

"I'll pay you. Her services are done."

"Fine. But I told my cleaning lady I wouldn't need her til the new year. So now she's gone with her family until January. I have a couple more business parties here and Bonnie agreed to clean for those."

"You don't know how to fuckin clean?"

Craig looked at Damon like he was crazy. Men like him didn't clean. They lived an entire life of being waited on hand and foot to ever consider lifting a finger to do anything.

Damon pulled out a wad of cash and counted out $3,000 and tossed it onto his desk. "With interest. Find someone else to clean this shit hole. She's fucking done don't ever fuckin call her again."

"Wait? So...That's it. You're just paying her debts for her?"

"Her Mother's debt? Yeah. Don't contact her or her mother ever again. Thank, Bonnie, that you still have your life." Damon put his gun back and slid his jacket on. "Oh, and if you call the cops or have them come for me- I promise, I'll kill you."

When Damon left the office, Craig Finally let out a breath and started breathing onto his arms as they lay on his desk. Bonnie sat quietly and nervously waiting for any sound to happen. Nothing, until quiet trecking foot steps came closer to her. She stare to the other side of the room until she saw him emerge. "Papi- what happened?"

"Come on Baby. Let's go." He reaches for her hand without looking at the other woman, and slid his fingers in between hers as they walked out without hesitation. The moment they made it through the long hallway and to the door, the woman ran to and shut and locked the door quickly.

"Papi. Talk to me please."

"You're done with Craig."

"What? How?"

"Because your debt is paid with interest. And, he's not going to make you do a fucking thing. Or if he tries, I'll make him suffer in ways he'd wish he never fucked with you."

"He's alive?"

"Yes. Baby," He grinned at her. "I'm a killer, but I wouldn't have made you a witness to that shit."

"Oh. I thought-" he grabbed her by the shoulders as they got into the elevator.

"Nah. You ain't ready for that shit. I wouldn't want you to see another human being die. Not now. You're- you ain't ready."

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "I don't want you paying off my debts."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like owing people."

"I'm not "People."

"Papi- you shouldn't have to do that for me or my mama. Listen, I've come along way in the past couple years. I'm more aware of what money does to people than you think. And I don't like owing people."

"You don't owe me. My job is to keep you out of danger. Craig is dangerous. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I can read people's eyes. He never once called the cops, though he thought about it. Which tells me, he's hiding something of his own. I mean he could've. His finger was on the button, but- he didn't."

"Maybe he feared you? I mean I would."

"Nah. Something was wrong with that dude. His bitch didn't try to call the cops. Nothing. She was doped up and he had some demons of his own. Trust me. So, yeah... I don't trust him still. But your fuckin done. I mean it. Don't ever fucking come back here.

The elevators opened and they walked out. Damon nodded at the security guard and pulled him to the side away from Bonnie for a second to talk. When they were done, he went back to her and walked to the garage.

 **—::—::—**

Damon and Bonnie sat in small bistro with a secluded setting. It was nearing sunset and they both weren't in a rush to get back to the neighborhood.

"So all your clients out here?"

"Yeah. This is where the money is. You asked how I make so much? Well, this is why. I worked for a lawyer, an investor, and a senator."

"I don't like it."

"I know- but, it's good money Papi. And it's easy. And, it means I don't have to rely on the club."

"That's bullshit."

"No. It's not. Look the club's done enough. I don't want to hate the club anymore. But I just need to break away from the dependence. Besides it's making my mom really appreciate how far she's come. If she relies on the club, she won't believe she's capable of being who she needs to be. I've watched her for too long. And she's doing better now than ever Papi."

Damon sighed.

"I mean- I get it. But, I'm not letting you come out here alone again. You want me to trust you... let me bring you to and from work."

"God! You have to let me grow up sometime. We said we'd take time off, to keep him from figuring us out. You want Marcel to kill us both?"

"HE... asked me to do this. So, my stipulations are to drive you out here, or you can't come back. Period baby girl."

Her face froze in disbelief. "Don't do this. Please, don't take my freedom. You know how much it means to me."

Damon slowly, cupped her face, "Please don't mistake what I'm doing as taking your freedom. I'm protecting you. I will never stop doing that. And I told Cel I would. Your brother, won't let up. He doesn't trust you." Damon was about business and in a state of befuddlement and stress Bonnie rubbed her hand across her forehead and sighed. "He's even trying to get you at the New Year's party. Which isn't smart. AT ALL!"

"Why, I planned to come anyways with Caroline."

"Because baby. The parties get wild, and you won't be comfortable and neither will I. We'd have him hounding you like a hawk. He'd probably act out, and at this point I'd have to fight him. Because if he pulled what he pulled at the bonfire, or anything even remotely close, I can't promise you I'd be able to let it go. Especially if he ever puts his hands on you."

"Whatever. I'm over this whole thing."

"What do you mean? Over- Us? Fuck that. We didn't go through all this bullshit to decide we were playing games here. Quit talking reckless Baby."

"Why? We can't be together. My brother won't let it happen. I'm trying to fuckin work, and he won't let me do that either. I'm paying Abby's debts, I just want to scream sometimes."

Damon pulled her body in and held her. Giving her a hug of protectiveness, and trying to be understanding. "Listen Baby, I'm sorry. I know this shit ain't easy right now. But when you're eighteen, it'll be different." He said as his chin rest on the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me about your mom's debts. You need money? I'll fuckin give you money."

"I don't need it Sal. I can do it on my own."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? That's who I saw today."

"Just don't. I tried not to get reckless in front of you. I dealt with him privately for that reason. And still, I was pretty calm Baby. Don't call me Sal... kiddo."

"Oh, don't call me that." She laughed.

They Subconsciously agreed and he kept her near him. "So what? I scare you today?"

"Not really. Well, maybe a little. I just- didn't know what to expect."

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to-"

"No. I guess maybe... I just want to understand that part of you a little more. Maybe it'll help me understand the club better. And also, because it's you, I want to understand how you think."

"I gotchu. Slowly, I'll Uh- try to let you get to know Sal. So, you can understand how I operate. And maybe, you'll let me understand, the inside of your head, and how you operate."

"Okay. Sounds fair. But just know that, I just don't want the club's money."

"Well, I wasn't talking about the club, anyways. I have money, what do you need?" He asked. " I'm not hurting for cash baby."

Bonnie shook her head, unwilling to accept. "No. I can pay my own debts."

"You mean your mom's debts? No, tell me what you owe, and what else needs to be paid." He took his arms from her body, moving his hands to her face. "Look at me. Let me help you. Let me be there for you. Fuck this job. I'll pay your fucking house, if you won't take Cel's money."

How could she push away the one person she never wanted to let go of? The only person who forced his way into proving he cared about her. She had to ease herself out of her old ways and try to compromise.

"You want to help, fine... I'll uhhh- I'll let you drive me out here. But that's it. You can't come in. You have to stay in the car. We drive my car, not yours. And you don't tell Cello any intel on me. You lie, and tell him I go to school, cheer practice, Caroline's house, and I only work a few times a week."

"Fine. But I have my own rules."

"Which are?"

"I'm not fucking driving your little ass car. And I'm definitely going to be standing outside of the door of the house or condos."

"Damon- no!"

"Damon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Papi."

"That's more like it." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "By the way, you're friend, Elena, is sleeping with the enemy."

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you something, the club wants you to get involved with, but I'm not trying to have you dealing with this shit." He grabbed a cigarette lighting it as it hung from his lips.

"What is it?" She reaches for his cigarette and puffs it, blowing to the side, used her thumb and wiped the spit from his mouth from her pulling the cigarette out.

"Come on, let's get back to the neighborhood first. I need to let your brother know you're okay. And I'll meet you back at your place tonight. Keep the front door open for me."

She reached into her purse and grabbed something, handing it to him. "Here's a key. My mom goes to bed around ten. I'll turn the garage light on when she's asleep."

"Key. You sure?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to bring it to you. It was my dad's key. It's yours now."

He knew that was a major thing for her to do. "Okay, baby. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Both nibbled nervously on their lips watching the other while eye flirting. It was like pulling teeth waiting to see each other again. Damon leaned over, and pushed her body into the car door, and grabbed her by the waist.

Bonnie's chest started pounding again, but this time from the intense feelings he stirred inside of her. Her stomach took in several deeply impacted breaths as his stomach pressed firmly into her against her car. "Kiss me."

"Make me."

"I hate lipstick."

"Too bad."

He lifted her body to the hood of her car, and pulled her legs to him wrapping them around his waist. Pressing himself against her center. "You drive me fuckin crazy. You know that?"

"I'm innocent."

"My ass."

"I hope you can handle me. I'm not like other girls."

"I can definitely handle you."

"Okay well... I should head back to town, I have a big performance before holiday break. Promised Care I'd be back to help her run the routine."

"Mhmm." He hummed grabbing her lips with his.

"Papi- seriously. I have to go."

"Okay."

"You're being unfair. You know I miss your kisses. But you can't use this... oh God." His lips moved to her neck. You can't use yourself against me." His lips went from her neck to her mouth again. "Papi, I have to go." Those words were swallowed in his kisses. One of Damon's hands wrapped around her waist, and the other held the back of her neck gently. Bonnie's hands crawled from under his arms and held his back underneath both his leather jacket and t-shirt. Feeling his skin under her fingertips.

All of the things that made him, special to her were all the things she kept herself away from her whole life. But it was undeniable what it did to her, to have him claim her lips as if they would always, only, ever belong to him. His lips were like whiskey, and she wanted to soak herself in him.

 **...**

Bonnie headed back to practice for an important event the cheerleaders had coming up. The girls were wrapping up practice which had become mild and mundane these days. Bonnie waited for it to be over so she could see Damon, and Caroline was ready for holiday break already because she had so much shopping to do.

Today they'd noticed Elena, was decorated in a couple of hickies. On top of being quiet about everything lately, and Damon's confession about Elena's discrepancies, she'd been trying to get Elena for a confession.

"We are going to grab dinner, Elena. Wanna join us?"

"I can't Bon. My parents have had me home early all week."

"It'll literally be half an hour."

"It's already almost nine o'clock though."

Caroline stood up and walked to Elena, moving her hair from and touching her neck. "Wow, Stefan never struck me as the hickie type."

"He's not." Bonnie skeptically glanced.

"Yeah, well, he's been really sensitive lately since he got jumped. He's actually been attentive."

"Seriously. I mean he is injured. He must be glad that you've been so loyal to him?" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Enough to change his own rules."

"Yeah, of course. You guys know me. I do everything for him. And I've been waiting for him to be this boyfriend for so long now. I just can't believe it took him getting hurt." She giggled to herself a little, while packing her bag.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just... can you believe, he's finally being the boyfriend he should've been months ago?"

"Elena, Stefan has always been a good boyfriend, you just crowded him. He felt suffocated for a while. Which made him push away from you."

"Gee, Bonnie. What a bitchy thing to say."

"Its true."

"Well, fuck you!"

"No, Elena. I mean I'm not saying Stefan was perfect. He wasn't perfect, he had asshole ways, but he never cheated on you. And he always made sure he made you feel safe. Everywhere you went, he showed you off, like you were some perfect little princess." Elena stood up and poked Bonnie in the chest with an instigating grin.

"I knew it. The moment we got together, it killed you, to see him with me."

Bonnie grabbed Elena's finger. "Girl, I may go to this school, but don't forget I wasn't raised here. Your finger can get you hurt."

"Ooh, you can take the girl out the ghetto but you can't take the ghetto out of the girl."

"Excuse me? There you go, feeling yourself again." Bonnie smirked, and shook her head. Caroline was watching quietly, trying to understand why Elena had been so defensive.

"Well, it's no surprise that you're jealous. Always have been. The moment we got together, all of his time went to me. And away from you."

"You mean you choked it out of him." Elena acted surprised by the notion. Bonnie turned to Caroline because she knew this would escalate quickly, and she wasn't trying to hand Elena a neighborhood beat down. "Elena, we aren't doing this, okay." Bonnie grabbed her things attempting to end it. "I'm leaving before we both say and do things we'll regret."

"No, not okay. I know you were jealous. Stefan, himself knew you were jealous. He told me."

Bonnie's neck snapped back at Elena. "He wouldn't lie to you like that."

"He did. I'm willing to bet you were in love with him too."

"Wow. Well, not only a big fuck you, to you, but fuck him too, for ever thinking that. I'm not, nor have I ever been in love with Stefan. I've seen every girl come and go before you. And I actually tried to help you Elena. Who had your back against those club groupies? Who helped you figure out, how to control the situations between the two of you. I'm the one who makes sure, he doesn't lose you. But fuck you both."

"All praise saint Bonnie. She does no wrong. I'm sure it gets lonely, being a bitter bitch all the time."

"Bitch? Wow."

"It's awfully fitting for the girl who never approved of me from day one."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Elena, how long have you and Stefan been together?"

"Almost a year."

"How many times have you come to me when you fight?"

"A few."

"Not really." Caroline disagreed. "It was more like almost everytime."

"How many times have l not been there for you?"

"Pft. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Facts Lena. Answer the question. How often do I sideline you when it involves Stefan?"

"You don't. But-"

"But nothing. If anything, I've taken your aside over his because I know how stubborn he can be. Who has your back when it comes to him? Me. Who tries to give you confidence to deal with him? Me. For such a pretty girl, you sure are fucking insecure when it comes to me and Stefan I guess looks can't buy you everything."

"Fuck you Bonnie!"

"Fuck you! Despite all of the shit, I was there for you."

"Oh well, really you stole my best friend." Elena looked at Caroline, disgusted. "You and Caroline act like buddy buddy. Fuck Elena! Right?"

"You stole mine. And guess what, he chose to be with you which is fine. Because apparently it's impossible for him to be my best friend and your boyfriend. Sounds like a personal problem with Stefan. Not me. Someone must've pressured him to feel that way. But he's old enough to make his own choices. As far as Caroline, blame that one on yourself, for forgetting you had a best friend because you got a new man."

At this point Bonnie was yelling. Caroline turned to the side and hurried the last remaining cheerleaders out of the rehearsal. But when Elena noticed Caroline dodging the argument, she called her out.

"Caroline, can speak for herself?"

Geez Elena. You don't want my opinion. And you haven't for a while."

"You bitches really decided today of all days to pull this shit with me of all people. Care- you could have come to me."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "Elena, you were so far up Stefan's ass, you didn't even come around for my birthday, because you escorted Stefan to his parents anniversary party. Then, you only called, because Bonnie reminded you."

"So you bitches are talking behind my back?"

"Stop. We've still done nothing but be there for you. Who took you to get the plan B pill twice?"

"You guys did. But Caroline, I've taken you too. And Bonnie I'm sure if you were sexually active I'd have taken you too."

"Very funny. And I doubt it. But I do remember helping you countless times, covering for you with your parents when you were with Stefan. And, wyho helped get you AND your stoned ass brother in the house so your parents didn't see the two of you?"

"You. But-"

"Who was there for you when Stefan was going through his shit to get his prospect patch?"

Elena sighed heavily. "You?"

"Who helped you plan his seventeenth birthday?"

"You!"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Who gave you those hickies?"

"Kol."

"Boom!"

"Wait what?"

"What the fuck? Oh- Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed. "Who the fuck is Kol?"

"Wait a second I didn't hear the question, right?"

"No, Elena. You're cheating on Stefan, and you're the reason, he got jumped."

"No, fucking way. I would never!"

"Except you did. And you better tell him, before I do." Bonnie and Caroline waited for a response but Elena had nothing.

"Fist of all. We broke up. I didn't cheat. We. Were. On. A. BREAK! And I realized I didn't want to be with anyone else. This hickie, was a mistake. And if you mention something I did on a break from Stefan, it proves what a hater you always have been this whole time."

"He hasn't seen your hickies. I can tell because they're fading. No wonder you had your hair down the other day. And you haven't been to see him in a few days."

"No. He's with his parents before they leave again. His mom is busy babying him, and for what? I don't know. She kicked him out of the house a couple years ago. It's because she fucking hates me. I've been through too much with Stefan for you to ruin us over a mistake I made while we were on a fucking break Bonnie?"

"He should know his girlfriend has a hickie form the guy who jumped him."

"Two." Caroline noted. "Two hickies. And maybe more because we can't see what's covered by clothes."

"Bite me Caroline."

"Looks Like Kol bit you enough for the both of us."

"Fuck you guys!" She raised her middle fingers at them both. "He won't believe you, over me. That's laughable. He'll just think you're being jealous. Besides, it was a one time thing, Bonnie, I swear it. I love Stefan. I would never hurt him. EVER!"

"Damn, I knew you didn't have what it took to date a fucking King." Caroline laughed.

"Why don't you stick to jocks, Caroline, and leave Bikers to me. A King would never look your way, anyway."

"Okay. Well, there goes your invite to the holiday parties." She said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline, and pushed passed her as she walked.

"Keep your invite. I've got my man." As she strolled passed them, Bonnie grit her teeth wanting to choke her. "And you tell my secret Bonnie, I'll tell yours."

"What secret?"

"You have a boyfriend, right? Gives you any drug at your disposal? Treated us to a night out."

"He'd not my boyfriend."

"You went away for a weekend with him? Caroline was your fucking alibi?"

"What a bitch."

"Low, Elena. Even for you."

"Yeah... So you tell my secret, I'll tell yours." Elena walked away leaving Bonnie petrified at the thought of the club finding out about James. After all, even if she was with Damon, the last thing she needed was harm being brought to James who'd been there for her.

"Wow, to think you know people. She was hoeing the whole time."

"Care- she's a straight bop."

"So, you going to tell Stefan...?"

"Yeah. I should be the one. It'll be humiliating coming from the club. I just hate that we haven't spoken much in weeks. Since the game."

"I thought you two were okay."

"We are, but, things have been rough still because Cello, and Damon, and I haven't really had a chance to reconnect with Stefan. Stefan stays salty if he ain't getting attention."

"Which means he knows shit about Damon."

"I definitely can't tell him."

"And retaliation?"

"I don't know. Damon wants me far away from it all. I only agreed to get her confession. Damon told me to leave the rest to him."

"Bon- who's Kol?"

"The worst fucking type of guy Elena could've fucked with."

"What type is that?"

"He's a fucking Mongrel. And apparently, he's one of the ones who jumped Stefan."

"Damn."

"What does this mean for Elena?"

"Let's just hope I don't whoop her ass. Stefan may be a lot of things. But he's my best friend. And that bitch can't be trusted."

"You think she still deals with Kol?"

"I don't know. But she violated. And where I come from," Bonnie smashed one fist in the palm of the other hand, angrily. "I'm really trying to stay out of trouble. I promised Damon. But I don't know how to deal with this."

"First thing's first. Tell Stefan. He needs to know who he's dealing with."

"Yeah. I just hope he believes me."

 **...**

Gino, held it down at night at the clubhouse being eyes and ears for Damon. Most nights the past week were okay. He hadn't noticed too much suspicious activity, except Vince usually left earlier and had more solo runs than usual. For the most part Vin was still very actively involved in club business.

But in recent nights, Gino realized quickly that Rose was sticking around more often while Damon was away, and Damon told Gino to keep a close eye on all behavior regarding her.

"Aye Rose. What are you doing at the club house this late when Sal ain't here?"

"Gino- come on. I need to make some money, and I asked Vin if he needed any work. I'm picking up his laundry. And a couple of the other guys."

"Sal said you can't be here, when he ain't here anymore."

"So you going against your President for your VP?"

"Vin ain't the President yet. G still is. You going against your boy for the club brother?"

"Of course not. I'm loyal to the club is all." Rose glanced at him licking her teeth and shaking her head slowly. "Where is Sal's night detail anyway?"

"Rose, come on. You know the rules. Your boy ain't here. Can't give out his whereabouts when he's in detail. Club business. He should be back at noon tomorrow."

"Really? Because Vin seems to wonder too."

"You and Vin seem close."

"I worry about Sal is all. Maybe I can help in some way. You know I'm good for it."

Her smile was snide. Her face yield guilt, but her voice claimed innocence.

"He's good. Handling business."

Gino wasn't giving up any info. Rose was hard at work though, and when she saw Vin walk out from the back she nodded. "Sup Vin?"

"Sup Rosie. I got my shit in the truck. But I left some at home."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." She smirked condescendingly at Gino and walked away. Gino said nothing, instead turned to Vin then back to what he was doing.

"Aye, this... ain't shit." He said referring to him and Rose. "Just so you know. She's been hooking up my laundry. What can I say she knows how to handle leather?"

"Bro- she's trouble."

"Nah. Rosie is harmless. Besides, he ain't been around here much and I'm sure he shouldn't care. I'm keeping his bitch employed."

Vin patted Gino's shoulder and walked out to Rose. Gino couldn't think too much about it as a friendly face stopped by interrupting his annoyance.

"Gino, hi buddy."

"Maia." She kisses his cheek on her tippy toes.

"Aye! Fuck off my woman." Frank yelled from the bar laughing.

"Hey baby. You know, I like Gino better than you most days." She joked. "If things don't work out with us, I mean- just kidding." She smiled. "You ready?"

"Oh Gino, she wants me staring at you sideways from now on." Both men laughed and Frank swallowed a glass of brown elixir. "You good bro?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You guys get the fuck outta here. I'm shutting shit down soon as Vince leaves."

"If he leaves." Frank joked.

"Everything good Baby?"

"I mean not really. I'm pretty sure Rose has motives."

"Oh, that bitchy looking chick?"

"Yeah. Lotta makeup, bad attitude."

"I get bad vibes from her."

"Don't we all. And I'm sure she ain't 'spose to be here."

"Sneaky bitch." Maia agreed before looking around and noticing the clubhouse was rather empty tonight. Her small feet crept quietly towards him wrapping her arms around him from the back. "Ya know... We've not christened this bar."

"Baby- we aren't alone."

"Do you care?"

"I mean- you know Frankie don't give no fucks."

"So then fuck me right here."

"Vin is out there and Gino is-"

"Vin got in a truck and left and Gino is shutting shit down outside. I know you can give me a good ten minutes."

"That why you came in this tiny skirt?" A small grin escaped her mouth, with a guilty tilt to her lips. Her gentle eyes pleaded with his harsh ones. She stood before him, as he turned towards her, with her average stature and her short curly fro and little scar on her neck. He put his fingers through her thick textured hair and pulled it back slightly so he could kiss her scar.

Small kisses around her neck until he took his teeth and gently hit her. "Mhmm." She moaned.

"I love kissing this scar."

"My ugly scar."

"Nah Baby. Your scar is beautiful. And as much as you hate it I love it."

"No. How can you love this scar?"

"How can you hate it?"

"It represents a past I want to forget."

"I love it. It's a part of you. But when I find the son-of-a-bitch who did it, I promise I'll make him pay."

Maia grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to hers, gently relieving herself of her memories and embracing her present day affections for him. "I want you right now baby."

"Unbutton my pants, and turn around." She smiled innocently, slowly unbuttoning his pants while he nibbled her neck. "Now, bend over and pull your panties down." He used the other hand to smack her thigh.

"Ahh." She yelled in a low pitch while he held her hair.

"Now... put me inside of you."

"You know I love it rough. Put it in me yourself."

Frank grabbed her thigh and yanked it open farther then as he entered her, she grabbed the whiskey, poured it in a shot glass and took a shot. Then gave him the bottle, and he poured it onto her pussy as he fucked her. It burned so good she screamed, took another shot, and let him bring her to full ecstasy.

The bar was christened as Gino politely found something to occupy his time outside, before shutting it all down.

 **...**

The night was quiet on Bonnie's block. She pulled into her driveway at her curfew. Abby knew holiday break was around the corner and Bonnie had finals to study for.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Detective Parker." She said walking up to her doorway around ten pm.

"How was your day?" He asked as she pulled into her driveway rather late.

"Oh good. I just went and grabbed a bite to eat."

"Sounds good. Should've invited me." He joked.

"Where's your wife?" She smiled.

"She's... with family. She kind of took a vacation."

"Aww. I'm sorry. You must be lonely."

"I have Jinx." He laughed watching his dog relieve himself on Bonnie's yard. "Sorry, I'll get that up."

"It's fine. Jinx is a good boy. Aren't you?" Jinx had a strange likeness for Bonnie, whenever he saw her. "He's been so quiet lately. Hope everything's okay."

"Yeah. He misses her."

"Awww. Sorry." She stood back up petting him once more. "Well I should head inside."

"Yeah. It's kind of late for your. Isn't it?" He joked. "Just kidding just kidding. It's nice seeing you again."

"You too. I'll Uh- make sure to get home early tomorrow." She smiled. As she walked inside she felt him watch her the whole way until she disappeared. Bonnie stood inside the door. This was the third night in a row he was outside when she got home. The third night they spoke. And the third time he waited for her to go inside of her house before he went inside of his.

When she got inside of her house she took her ordinary routine to get up to her room. Slid her shoes off and dropped her jacket. Carried her bag upstairs and walked inside closing her door. She saw an envelope surprisingly sticking out her bag's side pocket. Addressed **Baby.**

She opens it to find five, one-hundred dollar bills. And five hundred more in twenties with a small note.

 _This is "our" money. Don't argue with me about it. Put this shit away for an emergancy. I'm gonna give you this every two weeks. Find a safe place to keep it. Then, when you graduate, if you haven't had to use it, we are going on a vacation. Just the two of us._

"Oh my god." She covered her mouth. "A thousand dollars. Who does he think he is?"

"The man that's taking you to away from here for a some alone time." Bonnie quickly turned at the sound of his voice.

"Papi, How-"

"It's nothing. I figured it would be a good little vacation fund. Six more months of school. That's 12,000 bucks to take a month away from here. Plus, it'll be your eighteenth birthday."

"Seriously?" Her smile lit up the room. The perfect thing to end his night with, watching him routinely, take off his jacket and shoes.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because the club, and Cello?"

"We'll figure it out. But I need some serious alone time time you. And since you won't take my money. I'll give you money for us."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say shit." He laughed. "Don't argue. Don't be difficult." He then wrapped his strong hands around her waist. "Kiss me like you're thankful. And let's just enjoy this night. Because I haven't spent the night since the incident. It's been a couple weeks. And I just wanna feel you next to me tonight."

He threatened life for her a today. Put the fear of god in Craig Thompson and handed her money to take her away from her eighteenth birthday. At this point he could do no wrong. She grinned, softly speaking in his favor.

"Okay Papi. I'll try not to be difficult tonight."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"If I'm difficult, it's because, so are you." She bit her lip letting melt into a sly grin.

"So- Uh. That why your neighbor so friendly? Because you're friendly to him?"

"What?"

"I was down the block when I saw him talking to you? He seemed fucking friendly." When his face became serious, Bonnie pulled up cautiously.

"Yeah, he's just a new guy on the block. I always see him walk his dog. He speaks because he's friendly."

"Yeah- But... why's he talking to you?"

"Papi," She hummed, "he's married. He keeps a low profile and doesn't say much. Think he's just being friendly. Although, he is 5-0."

"Is he? You know what to and not to say to him, right?"

"Of course. I ain't new school. Besides-"

"Besides nothing. Is he watching you closely? Because it can't be good if he's next door. Watching us. Me, you, Cell? Having conversations baby girl?"

"I don't-"

"Baby- just watch yourself. I can't tell you not to speak, because, it would be hella suspect. But- just... keep it short and sweet baby."

"Papi-"

"Listen to me. I don't trust nobody, when it comes to you. So be friendly. Be innocent. And keep it short."

"Papi, you can trust me. I know how to-"

"Baby, Remember? Don't be difficult tonight. Please." She rolled her eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise. Papi."

He took his shirt off, dropped it on the ground, turned her light off, locked her door and approached her slowly, making her nervous. "Good. Because I don't have patience to let you have any power right now." Then he grabbed her and kissed her and readied them both to make up for lost time.

"You called me your girlfriend today."

"I know."

"But- what about what we said? Laying low? Rose?"

"Nah." He kisses her neck hungrily.

She pulled him back. "What are we? We together? Because that's a huge step. Don't you think?"

"All I know is, you're mine."

"And Rose?"

"A cover. I haven't fucked her in months, and I won't fuck her. I promise."

"But she's around?"

"Yeah. For the club. I mean if she disappears, and I'm gone every night. They'll know somethings up. Especially Marcel since he has me watching you again. She knows her role."

"You sure she's loyal to you, in that way."

"She has no choice."

"And you know, as long as Rose is in the picture, So is, my friend."

Damon huffed loudly annoyed. "This again. You actually like this guy though. You care about him."

"I care about him and you care about Rose."

"And I can stop myself. I know not to get too deep with Rose. What about you? Huh? You can separate the two?"

"I don't love him. I haven't had sex with him."

"You fuckin won't. No sex. No kissing. Nothing."

"Stop. I know that. Do you?"

"Damn." He thought. "This shit is hard. I don't feel for Rose what I feel for you."

"Which is what? What do you feel?"

Damon felt everything, but the vulnerability was unacceptable right now. He had to get his mind wrapped around something, and make the moment he told her how he felt about her, a moment she'd never forget. Tonight wasn't that moment.

"I feel a lot of things. But right now, I just want to feel you?" He leaned towards her.

"I'm not just going to be your secret forever. While you and Rose-"

"I haven't fucked her since before the baseball game. The night you left. I have not fucked her since before you... and me became complicated. It's been months." Damon walked back towards the bed and sat down pulling her body towards his. He lifted her shirt and rested his lips against her skin. Kissing her slowly and dragging kisses from point A to B, and around her flesh. Taking time on her navel.

"We agreed to be casual. It feels like we are doing the opposite."

"So what?"

"So what? Papi- it's complicated. We can't survive this. The odds are stacked against us."

He looked up aggravated. "What happened to not wanting to fight tonight? What happened to letting me have you and not your over-analytical argumentative, and impossible personality?"

"Fuck you."

"No. We can't fuck, remember?" She gave him a harsh stare and he laughed. "I'm kidding. I just- it's fun to make you angry. But tonight I didn't want to fight. It's been a long day. I want to lay with you. I want to talk and kiss."

She couldn't help but to soften. This beast of a man was a tatted up baby right now, wanting her attention and all of it on him. "Okay." She rid herself of her shirt and her shorts slowly and stood before him in her bra and panties.

"Why?" He asked. "You're killing me." She pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him. Straddling his waist with her legs. "You're no fuckin angel, you know that? You have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

"Yeah." She whispered into a kiss as she opened his mouth with hers. "But... I'm ready for my hickie now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He lifted one hand and put three fingers to her bra, unsnapping it. Her straps fell and he pulled it off watching her small b-cup breast as the nipples tickled his lips. "Don't stare at them."

"Why? They're perfect."

"Small."

"Perfect." He held her waist before letting his hands crawl up her back and pulled her to lay completely on top of him. Damon allowed her nipple to fall into his mouth while he took her whole breast with his lips and sucked on her skin as if she was a lollipop. His lips were the Devine Intervention on her conscience. Which was one reason the club couldn't stop this connection.

"Ouch. Your biting me. Papi- Papi... fuck." She whispered. "Damn..." his tongue pulled the blood roughly to the surface of her skin and she felt the way it burned but tickled down to her kitty. She continued to moan into his ear. "Not my nipples. I'm getting them pierced."

He stopped and looked up.

"What? No you're not."

"Yeah. With Caroline. Christmas gifts to each other."

"Over my dead body." He went back to work on her marks.

"Papi, your biting me."

"You don't like it?"

"I mean, I love it." She laughed. "It just, is it going to bleed!"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"I told you I'm rough. You want it or not?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm going to do it on both sides."

"You won't be able to see a hickie on my nipple."

"Trust me. When they're not hard, you'll see it really well." He bit her gently and let his other hand drift between her legs. Bonnie squirmed But his strength held her in place. Every sensation was powerful and made her turn to putty in his arms. "Fuck. Your pussy is getting wet."

"Shut up. Don't embarrass me."

"It's a good thing. I promise." Damon went back to putting in work for this woman. Bonnie was the only person who made Damon forget about Crimson. She was the only person who gave him a purpose outside of the club.

"Can I give you a hickie too?"

He looked up at her.

"Ooh I don't know I mean, people might ask-"

"Papi- I wanna mark you."

"Where?"

"Here. Here. And here."

She pointed to his neck, his chest and his stomach.

"You really trying to claim this King? You... trying to claim me baby? Marking me and shit?"

"Bet your ass. I want her to know that you don't belong to her!"

"She already knows."

"Papi- I'm marking you. And I want her to know it."

"You jealous?"

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Nah. Of course not." He spoke cavalierly giving a grin that she was learning she had to be weary of. The man had a way about him that forced her possessiveness. A possessiveness she didn't realize she had until he came along.

"Then don't give me a reason to be. Because I'd hate to have to act out."

"That 'spose to be a threat baby girl?" He smiled pulling her breast against his chest.

"Papi- Es una promesa. Y si quieres ver a una chica celosa, pruebame. Porque tambien puedo jugar sucio."

He was so turned on he couldn't do anything but let her be right. "You know you scare me sometimes Baby?"

"Good."

"Fine. You can claim me. Just know, I've never let another women put a claim on my body, or me."

"Neither have I."

"This means it's us against the world baby. And one day we have to tell everyone."

"After graduation."

"Six months?"

"Sí. Papi."

"Until then..."

"I know."

For moments they stare at one another. A trusting glance that could only be made through the eyes. The window to ones soul. Damon saw Bonnie and Bonnie saw Damon and nothing else mattered right now.

"So- Uh... you ever gave a hickie?"

"Nope."

"Watch me." Damon pulled her closer again and wrapped his lips around her nipple and slowly let them crawl deeper in their breast. He tightened his hold and started gently sucking. Every once in a while he bit her to make to feel her heat soak his hands as he rubbed between her thighs with his other hand. It was all knew to Bonnie. The teenage angst and the sexual tension. He knew she was inexperienced. He knew, he'd claim her pussy the first time she had sex. And he knew how to make her body need his touches and kisses.

Damon rubbed her push harder on top of her panties, until he heard her begin to moan in need of something deeper. And as he sucked, he bit and then let his tongue caress her like she was only his dessert. HIS.

"Papi?" She moaned deep and low.

"Almost done baby."

Her body slowly began rocking with his hand, rubbing herself harder against his fingers. He felt her deep need, and fed on it, like a King. Allowing her small body to grind onto his hand. Until he pulled up.

"Look baby."

Bonnie was pulled out of her haze and sat up as she straddled his body. She let the moon hit her breast from the sheer curtains and saw two large red marks on each nipple. "Oh my God. You did it."

"Told you. Now... you ready to learn how to suck?"

"Your dick?"

"Nah." He laughed. "Not yet. That... I'm too particular about. I'm going to have to set aside some time to teach you how to take my cock. I'm in no rush for that. It won't be at your fuckin moms house, that's for sure."

Bonnie stare at him nervously.

"Relax baby." He laughed. "It's not hard. I just... your special. I don't want you sucking it like some hoe. Besides, it won't happen til after we have sex."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because... I guess, I'm just waiting til your ready for that shit. You ain't ready right now. And I'm fine with that. I'll take it slow. Because, when you're finally ready... I won't be able to stop myself from wanting you all the time. So, it's best we take it slow right now. I'm cool with these baby steps Baby."

Bonnie shook her head, bewildered. "Papi?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call me Baby so much and not baby girl? I thought I was your baby girl?"

"You are. But- I know Laz called you that. For me, you're Baby. Because you're so innocent. It's not like baby. I don't mean "hey baby" when I say it. I mean _**Baby**_. Like a name. Not a nickname. They call you B I call you Baby. Because, that name belongs to me. No one else uses it. Marcel called you baby girl the other day when he destroyed your room. I don't want what I call you most often, to be associated with what anyone else calls you. Okay? No one calls me Papi. No one ever has. No one ever will."

"Okay Papi."

"Okay Baby."

They both paused. Every moment, every phrase, every small thing they had was building up to this beautiful, blossoming relationship. They nurtured it with their tender moments, their attention to detail, and their need for deep, deep connection.

Damon and Bonnie didn't realize everything they were to each other. They just knew, it was all they both ever wanted and needed and couldn't let it go.

It was reckless of them. Damon slowly pulled away from the club. Bonnie neglected Everyone except Caroline. And the days they had were numbered, and they didn't care.

"So, you ready to claim Savage Sal?"

"Fuck Yeah." She said seriously making him laugh again. No one ever made Damon laugh.

"Okay Baby. Pick the first spot."

"Okay. I already know it." She scooted back and started unbuckling his pants.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Stop. It's not what you think. I just want to give you a hickie, here." She touches the lowest part of his abs, above his manhood.

"That's really tight skin. You have to find fat."

"You don't have any."

"True." He sighed. "Fine. You know what you're doing?"

"No, but I just suck right?"

"Yeah. Pick a spot suction your tongue to it And suck hard. It's going to make your tongue and the roof of your mouth feel weird. But, just keep sucking.

"Okay." Bonnie leaned forward and gently placed her arms at his V-Line and held on with her fingertips. The moment he felt her soft lips and tongue he relaxed for just seconds before looking. Back up and watching the site before him.

He would've killed anyone months ago for getting her to do this. He would've threatened a life and scared them off. Like the boy who had to come over for a project a couple years ago. When Damon found out, he quietly threatened the kid not to try anything or he'd find him. And maybe, it somehow lead to Bonnie not really being asked out back then. But he was protecting her. From guys like him. Until he fell for her. And now he wanted nothing more than for her to be his. For him to have the privilege of being the lucky guy who got Bonnie Bennett. Even if years ago he couldn't have seen himself with her. Now he can't see himself without her.

Bonnie was gentle when she gave his hickie. When she looked up it was a little pink mark. Damon glanced and laughed. "Aww Baby. It's okay you're new at this."

"How's it so little? I thought I put in work."

"It's okay."

"Nah. I want to finish."

"Baby, Baby... relax. It's okay."

"No. I want it to be dark purple and painful." She said seriously forcing him to laugh.

"Baby, we can work our way up to-"

"No. I want it to be so dark you feel it when you walk."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"You want me in pain?"

"Yes. I want you to think of me everytime you feel it."

"You're serious aren't you?" He looked at her serious face, and his smile disappeared. "You're fucking brutal."

"Yeah. I gotta be right? To be with you?"

"No. You're the soft part of me. Stay soft, Baby."

Between the two serious faces Bonnie she'd a smile. "I just want you to think of me throughout the day. When you feel it."

"This hickie, is just one thing. You're tattooed in my brain."

"I wanna be tattooed on your body." Damon blinked several times in confusion. "I mean the hickie Papi. Not a real tattoo."

"Okay. Do your thing Baby. Wherever you want on my body. I trust you."

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hands sliding her fingers between his. Then went back to marking him in several places. She even managed to get one on his neck. And by the time she was finished they lay in her bed and talk til they fell asleep. Damon had more markings on him than Bonnie did. And as she lay on his chest, he pulled her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, listening to her sleep before he let himself fall asleep.

It was there in his arms, she felt safest. She slept not fearing anything happening to her again.

...

 **Two am**

...

Stefan's phone rang while lay in bed watching television. He'd spent the past few nights with his parents, as per request of his mother before they left again. She had guilt for her son's injuries after having made the mistake of kicking him and his rebellious attitude out of her house to live with his brother. Little did she know, Damon's actions weren't what lead to Stefan's attack but Stefan's dire need to prove himself.

"Yo."

"Aye Rip, I gotta run tonight. I need you to come through."

"Bro- my parents leave tomorrow."

"It'll take a couple hours. They won't even know your gone."

"Who else is ridin?"

"Just me and you. Everybody else is on detail or handling some family shit."

"Okay... where's my brother?"

"He's been MIA all day. He had some shit to handle in the hills for Cel." Stefan huffed tirelessly. "Aye, you about to turn eighteen. I think it's time we graduate you to full club brother. Don't you?"

"Fuck Yeah." Stefan's time changed entirely. "But bro, I can't do much. Just ride. My stitches are still healing."

"It's cool. I just need to make a hit. Be my look out."

"Don't a hit take three?"

"Yeah. But this shit won't be hard. I just need eyes."

"Alright bro. I'll meet you at the club house in half hour."

"Nah... meet me at the high school."

"My school? Out by My brother's place?"

"Yeah."

"Alright bro."

After hanging up the phone he quickly got up and dressed. It didn't take long before he was headed out of his parents house before he ran into his mother.

"Fucking kidding me!"

"Ma. Come on. I'll be right back."

"You are still recovering from being fuckin stabbed Stefano Antonio Salvatore."

"My stitches are almost fully dissolved. I'll be fine."

"Fine? That what you think?" She yelled. "You're a prospect, bambino. A prospect. I can't let you leave this house. Where's your brother? He put you up to this?"

"Sal has his own shit going on haven't seen him in a few days. Ma, chill alright. I need to make this hit. I need some money anyways. Vin usually pays me off top."

"Off top?" Her face stiffened in anger. "Why are you on runs with Vin solo, baby boy? You need to be with Damon. Until you patch in your brother should be on every run with you. Watching out for you."

"Ma! I can't live in his shadow forever, I'm my own man."

"No. Your my son. My baby boy. You need to realize that you can't just do whatever, whenever?" She cried out.

"What the fuck is going on here?" A voice called out.

"Pop, go to bed, please. I'm good."

"Where you going at this time of morning? You have school this week."

"Make some quick cash. Be back in about two hours."

"With who?"

"Vin."

"Aaahhh shit. He knows better than calling you like this. And your brother-"

"Fuck! I'm me. Damon is Damon. Let me do this shit myself!"

"Stefano, Bambino, Listen to me." Lily pleaded with her long black hair in a braid and a white nightgown on reaching for son's face. "I know how bad you feel the need to prove yourself. But some shit takes time. Understand what your good at and stick to it. You fix cars. You are good with your hands. Be the club's mechanic baby. Fuck these runs."

"Ma!"

"Hunny," She looked to her husband, "tell him. Tell him to be smart."

"Pop, don't. I ain't doing shit wrong. I ain't going to do shit but look out."

"Son-"

"Pop, I have to do this." Stefan looked at his father with a serious face and his father knew he was focused and he had to be a man. Whether he messed up or not. He had to learn.

"Let him go Lilian."

Lily turned to him with her eyes wide feeling betrayal. "No! Hunny, don't-"

"Baby. Baby." G wrapped his arms around her and held her as her son turned to leave. "No. Let me go. Stefano, you don't have to-" She stopped herself realizing he was putting on his hoodie on anyway. "Stefano," he turned to his mother. "Be careful baby."

"I promise Ma." He walked back and kissed her cheek. "I'm taking you guys to the airport."

Then he walked out and left.

"He'll be back. You have to let him grow up. I saw that look in his eyes."

"Yeah. The same look Damiano Giovanni had. That look worried me. Our boys are so far gone."

"No. They have each other. No matter what happens, they have each other."

"I don't want to leave. Not without them."

"We have to go and let them grow up They need to figure shit out on their own. We raised them the best we could, gave them knowledge, a sense of self, pride, loyalty. And above all family. They will never abandon each other."

"They have no one to love them. But each other. Sure the club is family." She cried, still facing the door as he held her from behind. "But our boys need someone to love. Women who love them. Who will soften them. Who will make them want... more out of this life. Happiness. Children one day. Damon is so focused on this club. He needs a strong woman."

"You don't like Rose?" He laughed.

"Ugh. Please. And that other one. The pageant Queen. These aren't who I, envision for them. Two women who wouldn't know how to help them if they were dying in a ditch. Pageant queen would just cry her ass off. And Rose would literally fuck another club brother if Damiano died."

"So, you want to plan weddings and grandkids. You're such a woman."

"I'm a mom. And yeah, as a the only woman in their lives, if I can't be here I wish they both had someone who was loyal to them. I was able to change you."

"Ehh, I'm still a rotten bastard. But I'd definitely say... you enhanced my reasoning."

"Well they need that enhancing."

"And we need rest. Let's go to bed."

"I don't like this shit. The club is taking on too much."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Damon about it. But right now, we need to go to bed. Our flight leaves in a few hours."

G put his arm around his wife and walked them back to their bedroom.

* * *

 **First thank you Alessandra. :) second, Sorry for the late upload was away on vacation. Please excuse errors because I'm in pain from an injury and my Brain reread and reread but I'm sure i missed things.**

 **So bonnie got to see a small side of Sal. They both are getting in deeper. But the coast isn't quite clear. Elena, and Stefan both looking and seeking approval. Caroline isn't here for it. Lily is worried for her son Rose, Gino, Vin, Frank and Maia all made more appearances. And Bamon... Keeps growing trying hard to find normalcy. How long will it last. Bonnie almost got found out. Is craig gone for good?**


	18. Love Her Madly

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 18 - "Love Her Madly" (The Doors)**

* * *

"Baby, the party is going to be here before you know it. Make sure you have your "perfect" dress. I can't tell you enough how my mom is on my ass about what you're wearing."

"I told you, it'll be regulatory, but short." Caroline growled. "And what's the big deal? The Howlers will be there, and all Mason's guys."

"No problem baby. Just- I want this night to be perfect. The Universities recruiting reps were invited. It means a lot to me that you meet everyone that night. You, Caroline." He pointed to her. "You are the most important piece of my puzzle. I can't get through this without you. And I have a surprise for you that night. So, please be there."

"Party? Pft. Why does it sound like this is some crazy set up?"

Tyler sighed quietly. Then batted his eyes. "Babe, I know I've been like a machine lately. Football, school, finals, family business, and university life, but... I do what I do, to square me and you away. I want us to have a good life. I want you to worry for shit."

"Ty- you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah babe."

"And if you want to celebrate all these amazing things happening to you, I'm down for that. But, I don't want you to make it about me, or us. It's unfair to your accomplishments."

Bonnie stood at her locker quietly, trying not to interrupt them. She stuck her head inside reading texts from Damon as the high school power couple had an awkward non-argumentative argument.

"Babe. It's about you and me, and us. I don't want to proceed forward without you. You mean everything to me. I'll do a better job of showing you."

He gently caresses her cheek with his hand, and she relaxes into his touch. The only touch she's ever known. "Hey, babe... you believe me?"

Her head gave a gentle nod. "Yeah."

Bonnie watches Caroline's tone, and it wasn't convincing enough for her.

"Good. Because, I want you to be happy."

"Okay, Ty. And my dress is, red. Knee length. A-line. Conservative and proper."

"Okay. And we just have to keep it cool till nine. The recruiting reps leave after that. My driver is taking them to the airport to catch their 10 o'clock flights. After that we can party. You can even change your outfit, if you want."

"Okay. I have volunteer work earlier that day with Bon, and may not make that 7 o'clock dinner time. But we'll be there by the champagne meet and greet."

"That's half hour before the reps leave babe."

"I said I'm going to try. I need these volunteer hours for graduation."

After a long huff Tyler agreed with a smile. "Okay babe. I know you'll try. I love you."

"Love you too."

Tyler kissed her cheek and smiled once more before heading to his final class.

"You good boo?"

"What do you think?" Caroline asked exasperatedly. "I'm not sure how to feel. Like I'm excited. But for him. Not us. Don't get me wrong, as his girlfriend, I know he deserves all of the recognition he's getting. And as much as he wants it to be about us, I'm well aware that it's about him."

"Yeah. You feel like you're in his shadow."

"Basically. But my mom thinks I'm this perfect kid. She knows Tyler and I are serious and have sex. But she thinks, I'm all about this political life. I hate politics."

"Yeah, But- we all have to be aware of political shit. Especially in this town. Lockwood affiliation is everything. But- I get it. You're exhausted."

"Yeah, and I'm afraid my mom's relationship with the Lockwood's will be affected if Tyler and I don't last."

"But Caroline, you living for your mom or you? Besides, your moms been close with Ty's dad since they were kids. The relationship should be solid enough to withstand whatever you and Tyler decide to do."

"Afternoon." An I welcomed voice came from behind them.

Both girls were interrupted by Elena walking up.

"May we help you?"

"Chill Bon. I was just checking on you guys, we still practicing after school?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said quickly tending back to Caroline.

"What's wrong Care?"

"Nothing. Tired." She could tell both girls were not trying to give her the time of day, but she kept prying.

"You think I can't tell you we're crying? I can tell."

"I'm okay. Ready for holiday break is all."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'll see you guys at practice. But I'll be leaving early, I'm taking Stefan to get his Crimson crown, tonight"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, Bonnie. You're bestie didn't tell you? He's patching in. He did a run with Vin that earned him his patch. RIPPER! Bought me this cute ass charm bracelet too. Pink, diamonds." She held her wrist out, flashing it.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him?"

"Oh... we talked. And we're good." Her smile was snide and bitchy. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you at practice."

She walked off twirling her tiny skirt. "I Fucking can't stand her. That quick. Friend to foe."

"She didn't care about me crying. She wanted an excuse to show off that bracelet."

"Well, come on. Let's skip sixth and go talk. I know you need an ear right now."

"Thanks Bon. I'm definitely not in a thinking mood. And I need to pull my shit together before practice. I can't let these cheer bitches see me like this. I'm the captain. Chipper Care."

"It's okay to be mad and sad Care. And I'm here for you. I'll go from bitchy Bonnie to Chipper Bonnie in a heartbeat for you."

"I may need that today. If you don't mind."

"Hell no. Wait until you see just how peppy I can be. Just add coffee." Bonnie cheesed so hard Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

 **...**

Bonnie had left cheer practice, feeling angry. A few days after the initial argument, Elena's words had really gotten under her skin still after watching her show off her white gold bracelet shouting "pink diamonds, pink diamonds." And laughing like the fake botch she believed she was. Then, the fact that she and Stefan weren't had yet to speak, made it worse. It made it, almost real, because he couldn't defend himself.

She text him the day she got into it with Elena to call her back. " **911** " was sent in the following two texts. He had yet to respond. Three days later, she recognized he'd picked a side. And now, to hear he was a full-fledged King, just a month before his birthday, made her feel more defensive about it all.

Bonnie stopped off to buy herself something to snack on from the pasteleria. It had been days since she'd really taken time to eat. If it weren't for Damon taking her for pizza she may have forgotten to eat that day. For days it's been snacks here and there. "Hola señora." Bonnie smiled, having known the woman who owned the shop for many years.

"Hola Chiquita. Como estas?"

"Cansada, pero bien."

"Y Tus estudios?"

"All A's." She smiled. The thick figured woman smiled and raised her thick eyebrows in approval.

"Ah Sí? Mui bien. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso."

"Gracias." She smiled softly sitting her items on the counter top in individual plastic baggies.

"Todo para ti?"

"Sí".

"Una concha y una Cocada. Hmm. Quieres leche?"

"No señora. Solo agua."

"Está bien. Tu total es ... $3.54 mami."

Bonnie handed the woman a twenty dollar bill. And as she rang it up, she told her to keep the change.

"Para Ti."

"Sí? Gracias mamita."

"De nada."

"Saludar a mami por mi, si?"

"Lo hare."

"Sè una buena chica siempre." Bonnie always laughed at the words, when the woman said them to her.

"Sí señora. Siempre."

 **...**

Bonnie walked out of the pasteleria smiling. Topped of the happiness she felt about having some of her favorite comfort foods since she was a child in a small white bag with colorful designs on it. Things, momentarily seemed forgotten about. Until she sat in her car looking at her cheer bag which triggered her to the memories of the escalated event occurring literal days ago with Elena after her display and over kill today.

Bonnie's happiness turned to fueled aggravated annoyance remembering what all took place between them. Sparked by the relationship they both shared with Stefan. Elena's true feelings were revealed and Bonnie was seething with anger as she thought back to everything. Mainly what may or May not have been said by her best friend, as choice words that his jealous girlfriend was able to use against Bonnie in the heat of the moment.

With high hopes that Elena was lying, and no answer from Stefan's phone or countless texts she'd left him, she accidentally ended up at the one place she'd never volunteer her free time to.

The Crimson Clubhouse doorstep, looking for Stefan.

Bonnie watched the parameters checking for her brother's bike. Checking for Stefan's bike. Checking for Vince's bike. Checking for Damon's bike. None of them were there, except Damon's. She waited a while, hoping he'd show up, sitting on the hood of her car on the most shaded street, and waiting. About half an hour two more bikes left. She knew Damon was always there until he came to see her, if he wasn't out on a run. He had no runs today, so she waited, until he was the only one there besides the guards.

She stood up and walked towards the clubhouse, slowly. She'd let the guards know she needed to see Stefan. "Hey, Gino... is Stefan here?" She asked one guy standing alone.

"Cel's little sister? Nope. Haven't seen him today." She hated being knows as Cel's little sister, but with the longer members of the club, that's who she was and to the ones like G and Gino, she was Laz's baby girl. She figured Gino went with Cel's baby sister because her father was a soft spot for her.

"Oh okay. Will he be here?"

"No idea."

"Hmm. Okay." She stood awkwardly in front of the man who was about 6'8" and intimidating. He barely spoke too many words. But when he spoke, he was heard. "So, uhh, is Damon here?"

"Yeah. But, he's got his hands tied at the moment, let me go let him know you're here."

"Sure." She waited patiently.

"Hey, you good B?"

"I'm good. I just needed to relay a message. Hey can I come in?"

The tall, large fellow with a cut that said **'King's Bastard,'** and had two crowns tattooed on his arms, one on each side, was secretly she and Damon's only ally of the club, knowing she went with Damon to his fights. He was older than Damon but younger than his father. He had the crown on the back of his cut, and he was always seen in the background quietly, wherever Damon was, when it involved the club. But for the most part, he stood by and watched everyone carefully.

"Actually baby girl," She looked at him strange when he called her by Damon's nickname for her, "It's not wise you come inside." When he called her that, she knew he knew more than he should, and therefore she took it upon herself to barge past him. "B!"

She stopped and looked at him, "You obviously know, something, Gino."

"I have strict orders. You know that."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You know something. Who are you to Damon? And why are you so loyal to him?"

"It's a long story."

"You know about me. You've seen me before. But, what else do you _KNOW_ about me?" She asked with a curious, yet angry face. The woman's features were angel soft until she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, whenever he's with you, I'm covering down with the club. I'm doing his runs, and securing his position, otherwise they find out about how much time he spends with you."

"So, you know everything?"

"I do."

" **EVERYTHING**?" She raised her brows.

"Everything. Especially where he spends his nights. And right now..." he looked towards the back of the club, "He's really busy and can't take an unexpected visitor. Some days is okay, but-"

"But what?"

"But not today. Right now isn't a good time. I mean that with all the respect in the world."

Bonnie stood by, wondering why and having slight understanding when she saw a shot glass stained in lipstick sitting on the bar, next to Damon's embroidered " **SAVAGE SAL** " hoodie.

"Oh, I see. Bad timing, I guess. Okay. Perfect." She said embarrassed. She turned to walk out of the club, "I'm just gonna go ahead and go then. But you can do me a favor, and tell him I said to fuck the fuck off! And just, fuck himself entirely." She was okay. As long as she got the final word in. She turned and headed back out of the bastardized clubhouse.

Sudden footsteps and voices were on their way down the hall, and in her own way she just had to see with her own eyes. She stopped and turned towards the people entering the room. That's when she saw Damon, shirtless, and Rose walking from one of the back bunkers. The shock on his face made his skin turn ghost white.

"Baby? I mean B?"

Rose turned to him, wondering why he'd said called her 'baby,' then looked at Bonnie's shocked face, and back at Damon. "Yeah, sorry. Was looking for Stefan."

"Umm, Cel is on his way back." Damon said, "But Stefan ain't here today. I made him go home after school. Priorities. She stare at him in his face making him feel utter shame. "I don't think you should be here. Something I can help with?"

"Actually no. You can't help me with a damn thing." Bonnie walked out with her dignity intact, and Damon stood for a second while Rose giggled at her. His shock got the better of him, realizing what Bonnie might be thinking.

"High school crushes never end well." She said. Damon looked at Gino, as if to tell him to stop Bonnie, from leaving. "You need to put her in her place Sal. She might actually think you feed into her non sense."

"Go home, Rose."

"Seriously?" Rose stare on unamused, face falling flat on the floor. "Wait? Is that where those marks are from? Her?"

"Rose, don't fuckin question me. Unless you need another reminder of what I'm capable of."

"Her brother is gonna flip the fuck out, when he finds out that-" Damon grabbed her by the throat, and whispered in her face, nearly spitting with every word he spoke.

"You say one thing to Marcel, you're fucking done. You say her name to anyone outside of this room, you're fuckin done." She tried gripping his wrists and he tightened his grip, "I swear to God." He pinned her between him and the bar, "I hope I make myself very clear."

"Crystal. Now- Back off, dick."

"I'm not fucking around Rose."

"You know what? You're so fucking lucky, I like it rough." She laughed.

He distastefully released her throat, from the palm of his hand and let her go. "Get the fuck outta here." She grabbed her glass of alcohol, and threw it on the floor.

"You're such a head case, Sal. You know that? You mental bastard."

"Only on my good days."

"I'm never sucking your dick again." He laughed while she walked out without even putting her shoes back on.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep."

A couple minutes later, Gino was walking back in with Bonnie. Holding her by the arm gently, but keeping his guard up to be hit across the jaw with the tightened fist she was clenching as she spotted Damon m. She was rolling her eyes on the way in, pulling out of Gino's grip. "I was going to punch him, ya know... the way you taught me too. But something tells me, it wouldn't have affected him. And honestly, he threatened to throw me over his shoulder."

"He's definitely very loyal to me. And very strong." Damon looked at Gino. "You should head back to your post. Cel will be here soon."

"Yeah, and let me go so I can go home."

"I thought you came for my brother?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll find him at school tomorrow."

He walked towards her and she put both hands up defensively when he reached for her.

"Now, Baby. It ain't what it looks like. Let me explain."

"No. It's cool. You go ahead and keep fucking her. I'm sure it helps to ease your mind." Bonnie turned to head back out, before her brother would arrive. And Damon couldn't help but to yell out to her.

"You jealous, baby girl?"

"More like disgusted." She said as she kept walking.

"Come here, come to the back room a minute. Let's talk."

Bonnie laughed fictitiously. "No thanks. Fuck you."

"Come on. Don't make me pick you up?"

"Didn't you say, I should leave?"

"Until I saw you flip that tiny cheerleading skirt at me. I can't just let you leave me like that. Not without a kiss."

"Fuck you Sal!"

"What did I tell you about that name?"

Bonnie turned to him to make herself as abundantly clear as she could. And he stood in his cocky glory, smirking at her.

"Fuck you Damon! Fuck you Sal. Fuck you Sal the Savage one. Fuck you Papi. Fuck every psychotic personality of yours!" She yelled with her back turned nearly out of the door.

Before she could think straight, he caught up to her and quickly turned her body around, "Now that's not very nice."

She turned to see a large jar on the bar **Savage Sal's Pussy Fund.**

"Seriously?" She held her arm up to the jar.

"Now that, I can explain."

"Sure." Bonnie walked away and Damon caught her, then threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me fucking down. Right now!" Her demands went unheard while trying to wiggle out of his grasp until he started walking towards his bunker with her. Damon gripped her thighs as she tried muscling her way down, and smacked his hand firmly against her ass cheeks making a smacking sound and hearing her belt out a yell. "Ouch!"

"Stop being difficult."

But she couldn't help herself. Bonnie wiggled until she almost fell off of his shoulder prompting him to run his hands through his hair contemplating his own patience before throwing her over his shoulders again.

"You're only going to make this hard on yourself, baby." Bonnie's ego forced her dissonance and lack of care, because she wanted to punish him for seeing him with Rose.

Just then she heard voices again. And in the worst way, she imagined it was exactly who she didn't want to see. "Cello?" She whispered.

"Yeah, fuck. I'm going to have to take you to the back or you can deal with the consequence of a drunk Marcello." Bonnie knew all too well what a drunk Marcel was about. And she wasn't about that life.

"Fine." She agreed and he quickly ran her to the back room. She was annoyed she'd have to go back to where he was with Rose.

He hurried her back there, as Gino tried stalling, but there was only so much stalling of a club member. Bonnie practically ran trying to keep up with Damon, as he hurried to the back room. Once inside he shut and locked the door. She saw another glass with lipstick on it. "God. This is the last fucking place I wanted to be. Where you fucked her." She smacked his hand off her arm.

Voices in the other room, clearly of a drunk Marcel, and a couple other club members. They were loud and abrasive. She put her ear to the door listening. Damon stood idly by watching her. She was in her cheer uniform, and her hair was in a ponytail. He just looked at her body, starting with her toned legs. And her beautiful, unmarked neck, that he wanted so badly to mark with his flesh bite. But he wouldn't give her a visible mark. He respected her privacy too much.

Bonnie's ears were picking up some bragging. Some type of run they came off of. She heard Marcel mention money. Bragging about having made good money, and a having only had one run this week. "He brags so much, it's annoying." She whispered.

"He was born a bragger." Damon said.

"We aren't the same in that way." Damon took a pause and watched her, unable to let the moment they had before Marcel showed up, go.

"I didn't fuck her." He said, ignoring where her attention was. She was still intent on hearing her brother, and ignoring everything about Damon. He walked closer to her, standing behind her, pushing himself against her, and whispering again, "I didn't fuck her."

Bonnie cut her ears from Marcel and allowed this man to reel her in with his verbal assault. The voice that penetrated her insides and took advantage of her feelings for him. She turned slowly, and looked at him. "You expect me to believe that? With your pants hanging off your waist, and your lack of shirt."

"You notice my shoes are on. My hairs not fucked up. She had on lipstick, there's no lipstick on me."

"She could've reapplied while you washed your face."

"You're smart. She could've reapplied. I don't like lipstick on me." He laughed. "But we didn't have sex."

"Whatever you did, it's not my business. Your sex life is yours." She continued insinuating.

"And then what, I managed to keep my hair gelled?"

"Hey, I guess a quickie doesn't mess up hair. Maybe you did it standing up and bent her over the table or even..."

"Even what?"

"I don't know. But whatever people do when they have quickies."

"It's cute how much you don't really know or understand about sex."

"Fuck you. I may be a virgin but I know some things."

Damon chuckled internally, watching her breathe hard and seeing her pout her heart shaped lips in disapproval.

He pressed her body harder into the room door, each of his arms blocking her in, on either side, looking her up and down, licking then biting his lips. "I said, I didn't **_Fuck_** her." He emphasized the "F" sound when he said fuck.

"I don't care who you **_fuck_**." Emphasis on the "f" sound.

"I can fuck you, if you want. But you're a virgin. You ain't ready." Damon intensified the moment by smiling and watching her become uncomfortable underneath his daunting eyes. He assumed the responsibility to then get a little carried away and make her uncomfortable by testing the boundaries of their situation ship. "Would you like that? Me to fuck you? Put my dick inside of you and fuck your pussy. Huh? That why you're angry. Because you'd rather me put my dick inside of you, than some other woman?" As close as he was to her face, she couldn't breathe out of fear that she'd say the wrong thing. Damon placed his lips against hers, opening her lips, with his own. Her body was hungry for a kiss, but he instead teased her by breathing into her mouth. Lingering lips, on hungry lips, frustrating her.

"My brother is in the next room." She whispered pushing him backwards and loosing the battle to his stronger body. Damon didn't care right now. "I smell the whiskey on your breath DAMON!"

"Wanna taste it too Bon Bon?" Bon Bon? That's new.

"You're an ass."

"I fuckin am?" He boldly stated allowing his hands to creep up her thighs. She smacked them away. "Scared Baby?"

"You're crazy."

"Yeah. I am. They don't call me Savage for nothin."

Her hands reached for his to move them, but he captured her wrist, and pinned it above her head. "How dare you put your hands on me, after they were on her."

It was time to have fun with this. With her.

"The only thing my hands did, was grip her hair, while she deep throated my dick." The fact that he could speak so crass and look her in the eye, mortified her, and in a challenging way. This was a different side of him. Damon had so many sides to him. "Yeah, I kind of like to make her gag on it, when she comes over here asking me for money. We take care of each other that way."

"Oh yeah. So, you don't fuck her?"

"Depends on how much money she wants."

"She's a prostitute?"

"No, she's a friend who asks for favors, and I give them to her in exchange for services."

"Stop. That's disgusting. She fucks you for money!" She asked angrily.

"No. Sometimes she cuts my hair, and washes my clothes. Sometimes she creates diversions, so I can complete a run. She's kind of an employee, and sometimes... I FUCK her. But I haven't fucked her in months." He said causally.

"Fuck That. You're disgusting. How can you treat your body like that? She probably fucks a lot of guys."

"I didn't fuck her. In fact, she fucked up, big time. She was serving me as payment. Wanna know what she did?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to tell you. She let me throat fuck her, because she did something she wasn't supposed to do."

"Throat fuck?" She gasped.

"Yeah. Something a hoe does."

"Ugh. You disgust me."

"Do I? Because I can see it in your eyes you're turned on."

"You see fucking wrong. And they're right. You're savage as fuck. I wouldn't be surprised she has some mouth disease that she passed onto you. And I'll never fucking let you touch me with your dick. And not even your mouth again."

"Yeah you will."

"My will power with sex is stronger than you can imagine."

Damon laughed. "Wonder bread bag."

"What?"

"It's a term coined in prison. When a man makes another man his bitch, he makes him bring him a wonder bread bag. Then he and his boys fuck him in the ass with it. Bust a train on him, using the bag as a condom. It means you're the bottom of the barrel basically." She looked as if she was about to vomit. "I didn't make the rules. That's prison."

Bonnie covered her mouth and tried pushing past him to move, but he blocked her.

"You've... fucked another man. Like- you've-"

"Nah. I've never fucked another man. Nor have I been fucked by another man. I was locked up for a little over a year. So, when I got out I was all over the place fucking like a rabbit. Trust me or I would've came out a different man. Prison can change you, if you let it. She wanted to suck my dick. So, I put the bag in her mouth and made her suck my dick like that. And then sent her on her marry way."

Bonnie managed to get one hand loose and slapped him.

 **SMACK!**

"The fuck was that for?" He grabbed her hand quickly and pinned it back again.

"Get away from me!"

"No. You know why? Because she did something I told her not to. Made me look like a fuckin chump. So, I made her suck my dick with a plastic bag. Put her in her place."

"And you made her suck your dick?"

"That's not what I meant. I didn't force her. That's what she does. She likes to apologize when she fucks up, by sucking my dick, that's what she's always done to get in my good graces. And I made her use a bag. Which means I don't fucking trust her. She knows what it means. She's a street chick Baby."

"God. That's so-"

"What? You gonna judge me again? Like you always do." Still with her hands pinned to the door, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"You make it hard not to judge you when you become Savage Sal right before my eyes."

"You make it hard, not to do a lot of things. Yet somehow I manage to refrain. And be a gentleman. Even when I don't want to be, when it comes to you."

"You let her touch you. You disgust me."

"She touched a bag. Not me."

"Well, I don't see a difference."

He then, started moving one hand high up her thighs. And pulling at her cheer bloomers. Bonnie wiggled from underneath him hoping she could quietly break free of his grip on her, but she knew Damon was stronger than she could handle when he really put his focus on her detaining her. And his fingers drifted higher and higher.

"What are you doing? Stop it." Her wrists were held too tightly by his hand.

"Why?"

"Don't touch me, after you touched her."

"Are you jealous she sucked me off before you got here? I didn't even cum. Plus my dick was in a bag." He kept pulling at her cheer bloomers, sliding them slowly down her thighs. She tried not making a noise, because Marcel would hear her.

"You cheated!"

"No. I didn't. You agreed to me keeping Rose as around as a diversion."

"Stop it." She swallowed, heavily. Saying one thing and wanting another.

"I will stop, when you answer me. Tell me, are you jealous?"

Bonnie tried to free her hands from his grip. But she really loved being this close to him. "Maybe."

"You don't like the idea of another woman touching me?" Bonnie was never one to be rattled. She could never let anyone think they had the upper hand on her. She wasn't in the game of losing, and when he asked her that question, she was immediately reminded of an afternoon or three with James. "That's it, you're jealous." He smiled. "It's okay Baby."

"I don't know. Are you jealous that, someone else eats my pussy?"

She caught him totally off guard, and his whole demeanor changed. Soft eyes turned harsh, and his hand squeezed her wrists tighter as his body tensed up. "What?"

She was taken aback by his surprise. "Yeah. When I'm stressed, HE, likes to eat my pussy. He likes to make me happy. He says my pussy is his addiction. I must say, he's pretty good at it too. I mean, as far as I know. He's the only man who's ever touched my pussy, with his tongue that way."

"You fucking lying?" His angered face took pause. She meant it when she told him jealousy was a game and she could play as well as he could.

"No." She smiled. "And he does this thing, with his mouth, and it feels like-"

"Shut up!" He stopped her when he yanked at her bloomers, taking them off of her, followed by her panties. She stopped speaking when he became rougher. She watched him pull her undergarments off and put them in his pocket. Sweat was collecting in the wrinkles of his forehead, as his face was no longer telling a happy tale, but hearing what he didn't want to. And those prominent veins that popped up when he was angry, were throbbing freakishly.

"Jealous, are we? My, my Savage Sal, how the tables have turned."

"Did he make you cum?" He asked with deeply furrowed brows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do you even know what that feels like, to cum?" His question made her pause in silence before answering.

"Don't be stupid." The look on her face was telling.

"He didn't, did he?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I wouldn't tell you." At this point, the tension between them was thick, and Damon was going to cut it with his ego. He put both legs between hers, and spread her as she stood pinned between him and the wall.

"You like to fuck with me, don't you Baby?"

"As much as you like to fuck with me Papi. I told you I'd act out, if you tried playing the jealousy game with me. I don't fuck around."

Damon kept glaring at her with a straight face, looking as Savage as she could handle. He didn't crack a smile or even look remotely sane. His eyes were psychotic, and possessed.

"A game. Did he eat your pussy? Yes or no?"

"I wouldn't joke about it."

"You should know, that, while I put on a good fucking act, I'm no gentleman."

"You don't have to convince me."

"Good. Because, I won't. Did I ever tell you I like this little skirt? Watching you, in it, does things to me. The night I came to the game and watched you, I was there because of what this skirt, on you, does to me! I went home and beat my dick to thoughts of you, in this skirt." He speaks, all the while his fingers of one hand, are creeping to her inner thighs. There were moments he realized being a gentleman was overrated.

Bonnie felt a mixture of emotions. The first time he touched her, he was exhibiting gentlemanly behavior. He gave her security and comfort with his fingers on her pussy. Made her feel like her dripping wet, cunt was as normal as his erect dick. His hands were the claim she never realized she needed. And today, he claimed that her skirt made him weak. And now his hands were up her skirt, between her legs, and trying to own her flesh with his possessive fingers.

"There's a lot of girls in skirts on the field. Any of them could've excited you."

"I didn't notice anyone but you. And your fat ass, fucks me up. The way it jiggles when you shake it." He bit his fist. "Seeing you in your tiny cut off shorts, that you have no business wearing, makes my dick hard." Damon laughed at her shock. "Baby, you know I'm not this consummate good guy. I'm the bad son-of-bitch, your parents wanred you about. I just, watched you for so long, I couldn't see myself tainting you. But, damn, you're a fucking tease. Biting your lips, and acting helpless."

"I am who I am. It's not an act."

"And, it makes me want to do things to you that would make your mother blush."

"Papi- relajate. Por favor!"

"Why? Am I making you wet mamita?"

"Hmmm. Asi, que hablas español?"

"Nah."

"I fuckin hate you." She whispered.

"Can you imagine how hard it is stop staring at you when your brother and my brother are around? But oh, does it make it more exciting. Naughty biker bastard, lusting after his best friend's baby sister. Looking at you when I'm not supposed to. Like Cel being in the other room right now. Imagine the things I can do to you while he's a few feet away. Imagine what I can get away with, knowing he's just on the other side of the door." When he whispered, Bonnie felt the cold breeze between her legs cease, when his fingers touched her. Slowly he crept up to the warmest part of her body, watching her bottom lip, get sucked into her mouth, as he entered her. "Damn baby girl. This pussy is..." he started nibbling her neck and ears allowing his fingers to get her used to the feel of him, "Mmhhmm. Your pussy is fucking wet." He spoke deeply into her ear, letting his voice vibrate her ear drum. "Damn I bet you taste good too."

"Oh fuck." She screeched while his fingers, slowly circulated her perfect little barley stimulated bud. He rolled them around, forcing her to feel his fingers smear her own lubrication around her wet and under-stimulated pussy. She watched his face, while he touched her, and how much he enjoyed making her feel good, and feel helpless. But also, letting him know he didn't intimidate her. No longer than a few minutes later, he was making her mouth drop open as he began stretching her, pushing his fingers deeper into her. "Hmmm. Ohh. Got damn, Papi... I never-"

"Shhh. Just take it." He trained his eyes on her facial expression, so he could be brought to life by the faces she made, having never felt that feeling before.

"Fuck! Papi, hmm. Ahhh." The way he stretched her made her stiffen.

"Did he finger fuck you?" Her body felt shaken to the point she couldn't answer him. "Answer me! Did he put his fingers inside of your pussy? I doubt it, because you feel tight as fuck." He snarled, filling her with his calloused and rough fingers.

"Ahhh. No! He didn't." She realized she may have been too loud, alarming the other guys, in the club. She looked at him, in fear that he'd make her pay for that.

"I said, Shhh. Before you get us caught. Stand here, and... Just. Take it. Quietly. Or else!" He whispered, with an angry tone. The higher he moved, the more stiff she became. Bonnie was a challenge Damon wasn't about to lose to any man. "Relax Baby. Stop tightening up and trying to squeeze me out. I'm not going anywhere." Damon licked his lips with a hungry appetite, feeling the inside of her. "You're so wet. A dick would definitely suffocate inside of your pussy, but I'm willing to take one for the team. Wanna choke my dick Baby? With your pussy?"

"Hmm. Fuck." His words set her off. Listening to him talk to her like the man they called the "Savage" one was probably a wet dream fantasy for a girl who dreamt about bad boys. And Damon was the King of all Kings where she was from.

"Open your legs wider! Now!" Bonnie's neck gave way forcing her head to drop to his shoulder, feeling lost in the pleasure while she opened her legs more for him without question. He used his forehead, to push hers back up, and pinned her head between his forehead and the door, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my God." It fed his ego, to feel her breathing so heavily against him. "Ow, fuck."

"I'm not a good guy to make jealous Baby. But I'll take any challenge. Ooooh, shit! Your pussy is perfect."

"Shut up." She let it in a quiet breath.

"Nah." He began rotating his fingers, forcing her silence, when all she wanted to do was scream. "I'm not gonna shut up. I've been sitting here, for months respecting the shit out of you. In the meantime, you're just letting some other mutha fucker eat mypussy? Touch you. Kiss you? Heeeellll no. Fuck no."

"It's not your pussy to begin with." She bravely belted out into a whisper lost into the air as Damon curved his fingers inside of her, hitting her G-spot.

"It's not mine?"

At this point she realized he was pissed. He moved his hands faster. "Hmmm...fuck." She moaned quietly, feeling herself collecting a puddle of sensation in her lower abdomen. "Papi." Her body had never been sober, receiving such intensity. Anytime James touched her she had done a line or two with him. This sensation was different, and actually, more powerful than before.

Bonnie tried gripping Damon's arm, to stop him, but she got lost in feeling the muscles and the veins protruding in his inked up arms. Everything about him, made her weak for him sexually. "Oh shit, your fingers feel so good." Her words were quietly trailed off into the air, as she continued to whisper.

"Has he fucked you Baby?"

"No." She cried, holding back all of the things he'd made her feel. He thrusted his fingers faster, and faster, feeling her muscles clench even tighter around his hand. Her thick honey coating his fingers making her pussy leak like a faucet "God."

"Tell me the truth. Did. He. Fuck. You?"

"Never."

"You're the first person that's been inside of me."

"The first? Say it again."

"You are the first person Papi, that's ever been inside of me."

"The only?"

"The only one." She cried.

He moved faster, with a certain level of roughness. Knowing she'd never been touched in such a way. It was his way of punishing her. "You like my fingers inside of you?"

"Ow."

"Answer me!"

She looked him in his madman eyes. The blue ones that became covered by his black pupils when he was focused, and she sang, "Yes, please, that feels so good."

"Beg me?"

"Don't be a punk."

"Say 'Please Papi. Fuck me with your fingers!' And say it like you mean it. And don't get us caught!"

"Hmm." Bonnie yanked her body in aggravation, because she knew she was losing the battle to him. He shoved his fingers higher, and rubbed her clit faster. "Fuck!"

"Say it!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Please! Papi. Fuck me with... Ow-yes... Damn! Fuck me with your fingers! Please Papi." Her moan collapsed into a whisper when he pinched her clit, to silence her. Her eyes met his and she couldn't see straight. He was possessing her, with his stare and his touch. And all she could hold onto were the thoughts that, she'd always tried to save this part of her, for her first time. She never wanted to cum before she lost her virginity.

"You still saving yourself for me?"

"Who ever said I was saving myself for you?"

"Because you are. You're waiting until you can handle it. Because you know I'm a rough motha fucker. And your first time with me won't be unicorns and rainbows. No sappy shit. And you ain't ready yet."

She'd had plans for her first experience, but Damon interrupted every plan she'd ever made, being himself. And, most times, he was what she wanted anyway. Her hips danced a bit, grinding into his hands, and her lips shivered, as she approached a height in sensitivity. Then he stopped. Bonnie was breathing heavily, and unsure if he was supposed to stop, because she was sure it still felt good to her. She couldn't even catch her breath before he picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

Bonnie didn't know what he had planned for her, and as she thought to protest she felt her back hit the bed and Damon spread her legs, looking to dive right in. All she could think was not this bed that he'd had other women in. But Damon wasn't the least bit concerned about her ego, once she spilled the tea about James eating her pussy.

"No, you can't."

"Shut the fuck up!"

She knew if he put his mouth on her, she'd feel too much pleasure. It was over before it started. She felt him taste her, and she arched her back, trying to conceal a scream through the sensitivity she was beginning to experience, covering her mouth with the palm of her hands. He'd be damned another man, did something he'd never done.

It was different from James. From what she remembered, James made her feel so many sensations, because they'd frequently done coke, but it was different, none the less. Damon was tasting her in the depth of her being. He was eating her, to conceal the fact he really wanted to be inside of her. Bonnie felt is hunger for her, as he feasted on her.

No matter how rough he was in other ways, he was gentle as he licked her. And the distinctive memory was his soft tongue circling her clit, while his lips hugged her. He was patient, and all she could feel, that was rough about him, were callouses on his hands as he gripped her thighs. His skills made her feel the type of pleasure that tricked her brain into believing she was drunk. Bonnie lost temporary control.

He heard her breathing heavy and he stuffed his two fingers in her mouth. The two fingers that were inside of her. "Oh shit." She pulled at his hair. And, though the bed felt like a cheap motel bed, his tongue felt like goose down pillows against her flesh, while he buried his face deep between her thighs. He'd take seconds at a time and just looked at her swollen flesh, and how much it turned him on, to be there with her, in that uniform. He was that bad boy, classically, chasing the good girl. Or the girl, who, was good in his eyes, though she had her secrets. He went from her back door to her front door with his tongue, and even thrusted inside of her with it. But the weakness she suffered most, occurred when he sucked on the tiny bud of nerves she'd been so inexperienced in playing with, and let his fat tongue caress her pussy in its entirety like a velvet dream hugging her wetness and savoring all of her flavor.

"Hmmm...hmmmm...hmmmm...hmmm..." she almost sounded to be hyperventilating, feeling such pleasure. Her body wiggled uncontrollably while he gripped her thighs in his biceps. "Yes. Yes. Oh my God, what are you doing to me? Your tongue is fucking amazing." Bonnie's hips danced while Damon tasted her insides and flesh with his selective mouth. A mouth that didn't often deliver this type of pleasure to any woman. "Aye Papi. My pussy- I can't take it. Fucking stop, or I'm gonna-" She made a mistake and gotten too loud.

(Knock knock)

"Sal!" Bonnie jumped out of her zone.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. "Bro, I'm busy."

"Aye, we need to celebrate this run. Just brought in fifty G's baby!" Marcel screamed loud and drunkenly.

"Okay bro. Later."

"Nigga, come on...! Whooo!" Bonnie could tell her brother was drunk, and she dropped her skirt, and legs, and sat up, quickly. Nearly facing Damon within inches.

"Hey, baby. Calm down." He whispered, but she began whisper yelling.

"No, how the fuck will I get out of here? I forgot he was here?" She started to panic.

He grabbed her by the face, and shushed her. "Baby it's alright." Damon kissed her and held her, continuing playing with her pussy.

"No, it's not alright!" She exclaimed. And still his controlling hands were feeding her forbidden desires while Marcel spoke to them.

"Sal! Bruh. Come on, let's fuckin celebrate. I'm serious."

"Baby girl," they continued to whisper, under Marcel's belligerence, "I can get you out of here."

"When? He sounds too drunk to leave. He'll be here all night!" Damon felt the thrill of touching her while he was on the other side of the door and it continued to excite him. And Bonnie's moans were now being forced from her throat, while she tried controlling them and Damon was ready for Marcel's voice to quit interrupting Bonnie's sexy faces. He watched her force back a moan while he tickled her. "Papi... you're gonna get us caught."

"Sal, mutha fucka-"

"Tell Papi you like it." He asked twirling his fingers inside of her while her brother was outside of the door unaware. "Tell me."

"I love it."

Damon smiled like the devil he was.

"Sal!"

"Cel. Not fucking now!" He yelled, hearing him finally let it go.

"Fine. Fuck you. You won't ruin my night." Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and removed it attempting to get up.

She scooted off the bed of the clubhouse, and Damon put his arms around her waist, pulling her back. "It's all good. He'll pass out in about an hour, I'll get you outta here. I promise." She wanted to believe him, but in the meantime, she was too afraid to continue. "Hey, hey... relax."

"But- l"

"Na ha ah ah."

"I don't want to do this in the clubhouse. I'm not one of the fucking King's minions (groupies). Okay."

"Have I ever made you feel like a groupie? I know you're not a fuckin groupie. Last I checked I was eatin your pussy, right? I'm a fuckin King, I get my dick sucked. I don't lick just any bitches, I mean, just any female's pussy. And I'm sitting here, mouth fucking your pussy like it's the last supper."

"Okay, regardless, my drunk brother is not an aphrodisiac for me."

"Okay baby. Where do you want to go? I'll take you wherever." He sat near her, kissing her neck.

"We can't leave, he's out there."

"Baby, I'll get you out of here. Trust me. Where should we go?"

"You're place?"

"Stefan's there tonight."

"Oh. He's the last person I want to see right now."

"You're place?" Her mom wasn't asleep yet, and it would be a while before she was down.

"On second thought were kind of stuck here." She was out of options, fearful of her brother, and disgusted he'd been there with Rose. But he didn't care. He pushed her body back on the bed, spread her legs and crawled between them, then as he looked her in the face he pushed two fingers inside of her. She silently murmured "Fuck." She shook beneath him. He turned his hand, palm side up, and curled his two fingers, while his thumb played with her. "Fuck. Fuck." He played with her G spot, and tickled her, saving her faces for his memory box.

He started slowly, just watching the look on her, and soon how she'd shut her eyes containing that feeling of weakness. "You can't fuck him. Do you understand me?"

"Oh my God." She moaned.

He started rotating again, as her hips danced. "Answer me!"

"He knows I won't fuck him."

"I don't give a fuck what you think he thinks he knows. Trust me when I say, he wants to fuck you. But baby girl... He can't fuck you. Tell me you understand that." He rubbed her bud.

"Ahh... fuuhhh." He rubbed faster, and smeared her juices all over her so his movements would be slick. When she didn't answer, he pinched her bud, between his fingers, making her bite her lips in slight pain.

"Tell me you understand."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I won't let him fuck me." He played with her harder, and faster, feeling her peaking. Her faces tweaked, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Hmmmm." She hummed through her feeling of an orgasm.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"He can't touch you anymore, in any way. Or I'll fucking kill him."

"Papi-"

"Say it to me!"

"I won't let him touch me, at all." She looked him in his eyes in all of her sincerity. "I promise."

He moved faster, and faster, treating her pussy like his own property. "Atta girl. Come for papi." Bonnie fought it, because it sort of confused her, but she couldn't control it as he forced this beautifully, destructive feeling on her. "Yes, baby... I feel it, on my fingers. That pussy is crying, and those tears drops are for me." He watched Bonnie fight the urge to scream, until her body relaxed, restlessly. As her holding her breath turned to heavy breathing. Damon pulled his fingers out of her, and kissed her. It took her a while to catch her breath. As he lay next to her. She turned to him and slapped him hard.

 **SLAP!**

He held his cheek, "The fuck was that for?"

"Mutha fucker, you think you're slick."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"Using sex to catch me in a moment of weakness!"

"Relax Baby!"

"No! Don't try and pull me away from James. You have Rose, you asshole."

"I don't fuckin care. I don't want him touching you. Plain and simple."

"And you can't control that. Like I can't control what you and Rose do."

"It was a joke. I didn't let her suck my dick. I was kidding earlier."

"Fucking liar!"

"I swear. She wanted to suck my dick and I wouldn't let her. Then, she saw the hickies you left me, and she went ape shit. She knows she fucked up with me. So, she's out now handling some business for me. That's it."

"I don't believe you. What about the whole wonder bread bag story?"

"That's real Baby. Prison shit. Street shit. But- nothing happened. I just like seeing you jealous and angry. It turns me on."

"Well... well... I hate you."

He looked at her like she was the devil, but he knew it was true. And even though, he and Rose weren't having sex the way they'd used to have sex, he still got head from her often. This sneaking around was hard on them both. Wanting to be more, and have more, but having to still lead lives as if they didn't exist inside of each other's. "She and I aren't intimate, anymore."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I just... can't make myself want to fuck her like before."

"Why?"

"My mind is never in it. My heart definitely isn't. She's not you." Bonnie looked silently at him without movement before, feeling helpless about his emission.

"You think you're such a sweet talker with your Pussy Fund having ass."

"Baby, that started as a joke. I'll explain it one day. It's up to damnear $8,000 though. And as long as they don't know about us, it'll keep growing."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Yeah. You will want to know. And I'll tell you. When your eighteen." He laughed. Bonnie rolled her eyes, reaching in his pocket for her bloomers, and he smacked her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I need my bloomers. Asshole." She laughed.

"Nah. Those are mine."

"No fucking way, what am I supposed to wear under my skirts?"

"I'm sure you have other ones."

"So! Those spankies are my favorites." She tried reaching again when he stood up, and he kept playing keep away. "Damon?"

"Bonnie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Damon then." He laughed. "Sorry. I'm keeping them. The panties too."

"Why?"

"So, in the future, I can remind you of when it all started." He thought about a future with, her. And it scared her sometimes, knowing his life could quickly lead to his death. And she could lose him. She avoided thinking too hard about how much she cared about him and how much she never wanted to lose him to the inevitable.

"What the fuck you expect me to wear under this skirt, to go home in, then?"

"Well... I mean we still have a couple hours before your mom goes to bed, so... I can think of ways to kill time."

"We can't do this again."

"Stop it." He laughed, but her face was serious. "Why?"

"Because, you caught me off guard tonight. But, I've been saving myself for my first time. For the man I fall in love with."

"Oh, is that right?" He said sarcastically. "Maybe, I don't care about that guy." He said, thinking it was James.

"You don't have a choice. I may be a virgin. And I may be inexperienced. But on a scale of one to soul searching intimacy, I want my excitement preserved for the first man I make love to. That's why I don't masturbate. I want, to gift him with being the first to give me that. I want, the inside of me to be shaped to him, and only him. And I want him to know my body well. I'm not like these other high school girls, who are dying to have sex. No. I'm dying for intimacy, and closeness, and to be controlled in such a way, he makes me cum my first time. Because, everyone knows, virgins don't cum their first time. I want him to want to please me, and to feel challenged by the idea of pleasing me, to the point that... I won't be easy to please."

"Wow! You're difficult. So, what... you telling me you didn't cum, just now?"

"No, I didn't."

"Fuck yeah you did. I felt it."

"You felt me get very wet. It's true. Because my pussy is sensitive. I've barley been touched. I don't touch myself. And, I didn't cum. I stopped myself, right before it happened."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I want to save that experience for him." He kept thinking she was talking about James, but she was meaning in general. And subliminally, speaking at him.

"Wow, okay. You just, got me all fucked up in the head. Again." He couldn't understand this girl even when he tried some days. "You're so damn triggering. You make me want to punch walls and shit, Baby. You faked it?"

"No. I didn't. I stopped myself, from orgasming. There's a difference. That was real, it felt fucking amazing" She walked to him, and kissed his cheek. "But trust me, I didn't cum. I just have more self-control than most women you know."

Damon pulled away, not liking what he heard. "I'm not sure I like that you faked it."

"Stop you big baby. I didn't fake it, I stopped it. Sorry. That's what I want to save for my first time." He rolled his eyes. "Don't be mad. Respect the hustle."

"That's exactly what you keep doing. Hustling the shit out of me. I swear I don't know who the fuck you are."

"You know me, and that's why you like me."

"So, answer me this." He grabbed her and pulled her to him by the waist.

"Yeah?" She said sweetly.

"You waiting for marriage or some crazy shit?"

"In the words of the infamous Sal, Nah."

"Then what?"

"I guess the right moment. The moment, I realize, I don't want to be without him, anymore."

"That could take years."

"Or... it could take, a look, a touch, a feeling, or just knowing."

"Some man, may never meet your high ass standards."

"Some man, should just... realize the same thing about me. And it won't be hard for him to figure out."

He kissed her, with her nectar on his lips. "You're not easy, baby girl."

"I know. That's why I'm so worth it." He pulled her back on the bed, and allowed himself to be a teenager with her, at her pace, because it really didn't matter what they did, as long as he was near her.

 **...**

Bonnie stood ringside, waiting for Damon's round to end. He'd had the upper hand on his opponent, but honestly, the last few hits were delivered by the other guy. It had been her fourth fight of his, and she was pretty schooled on what he needed between rounds. Especially since Gino came for one of the fights with them.

The bell sounded.

He walked over to the corner, and she looked at him. "Your face is okay. But I saw those two shots to the ribs, you good?"

"Yeah. But it winded me a bit, because the second one went straight to my kidneys."

"Fuck him, Papi. I noticed he swings with his left hand a lot. What did you tell me that is again, South Paw?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, he throws two right jabs, then swings left. He does that twice, and on the third time, he swings harder than the first two. I must sound dumb, right? Paying attention to those patterns."

"No, baby that's good. I didn't realize he swings hardest on the third combo."

"He does. So maybe let him swing that third combo into a miss, and find your pocket to strike hard." She said with a serious face, wiping the sweat from his eyes with his extra shirt. He felt proud in those moments with her by his side. Having taught her a little about fighting and watching her help him ringside. The bell rang again, and she kissed his lips. "Fuck him up baby! Let's go." He smiled out of her kiss and went back in.

He felt some otherworldly confidence with her ringside. He hated wearing a mouth guard, but she swore she'd have him one made custom, and make him wear it. She watched him finished his fight, which didn't even last a whole third round, because he heard her advice and won on a knock out. She jumped up in the ring, and screamed throwing her arms up, when she saw the ref count to ten. By the time the ref held Damon's hand up, and she was jumping up and down on the side.

"You did it baby! You fucking did it!" She threw her arms around his neck and he squeezed her.

"I couldn't have done that without you." He said in her ear.

"God, you're so amazing. I mean... what can't you do?" She had so much faith and belief in him. "I love y-"she paused catching herself from too much vulnerability. "The way you fight. I love the way you fight. You're fucking amazing." She caught herself from almost saying something, she wasn't sure she was ready to say.

He stare at her for a minute, but ignored how she changed her wording and smirked. "Let's go baby. I wanna go for a ride into the mountains and look at the stars with you."

"Yeah." She sighed. "That sounds perfect."

They walked to the arena office and picked up his winnings. "Here sign on the dotted line for your thirty-three thousand." Bonnie still couldn't believe it. He signed the paper, and grabbed his cash. He was always paid in cash.

"Ready baby girl?"

"Yeah. Pizza first?"

"Whatever you want, baby." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bike, and like routine, gave her his dome, and Bonnie, had never felt such belonging, before he opened her up to his world. She hoped behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on for dear life. Damon was on a high of life and a natural high of Bonnie. His life had never felt so complete.

...

Caroline and Tyler dropped Bonnie back off to school after lunch period. They'd decided to take the rest of the day off of classes but Bonnie needed to see Stefan. She's called him and asked him to meet her at the library for study hall.

She'd sat down for more than twenty minutes, forcing herself to study. Or pretend she cared about studying when all she wanted to do was speak to Stefan about Elena. Regardless of the standing of their relationship, he needed to know what she'd done.

He strolled in a half hour late, wearing a hoodie and having his face covered. He looked a little like old Stefan. It had been a while since she'd seen this guy. But maybe it was a good thing because they'd been growing apart since Lexi left.

"Hey." She greeted while he walked up.

"Aye."

"So, uhhh. You look different."

"Tired. School and the club and my fucking wounds aren't fully healed."' Already she could tell the old Stefan may have made an appearance visually, but he still had new Stefan's attitude.

"You'll get better over time. In the meantime take it easy from the club."

"We both know it won't happen."

"Stefan don't you want to graduate? I mean, last year you were so on track. Suddenly the club means everything."

"Suddenly?" He asked raising his voice.

"Shhhhh." The librarian hushed.

"Suddenly? You know what it is for me. Always has been. My brother, my father. This is my legacy."

"Stop. Don't you see what the club is doing to you? You're being brainwashed!"

"Fuck this." He got up to leave but Bonnie quickly grabbed the back of his hoodie making him halt in the dark room filled with books he'd never attempt to read.

"Please. Don't go."

"Shhhh." Another glaring stare from the woman with the bum in her hair and the sweater on.

Bonnie nodded her head towards the woman and rubbed his sweater again. "Please."

Stefan turned and sat back down begrudgingly. "Listen don't lecture me on this shit. I'M not graduating most likely. Let that be my mistake to make. Not yours. I don't need you being my mom."

In her bones, she could feel this conversation wasn't going to work in her favor but she had to do what she had to do. "Hey, listen bullshit aside. I miss you."

"Yeah, well... you sure as fuck didn't come see me after I got jumped."

"Stefan. Please don't do this right now. We went through this, and you forgave me."

"Then still haven't heard from you. It's like we don't even cross paths Bonnie."

"Listen, quick reminder, that, you told me not to come to your funeral if you died. And I don't come see you when you get stabbed and you're pissed! I took that shit seriously, because of my father. You hurt me first!"

"Shhh. Li-bra-ry!" The Woman reiterated pointing at the sign.

"We know." Bonnie said before turning her tension to Stefan. "Hey, I was wrong. I know that. But a part of me could not sit there, after everything that's happened with my dad and the club and just watch you in pain Stefan. Don't come to your funeral? How could you, of all people say those words to me? Knowing how my daddy's death has affected me?"

Stefan barley listened enough to hear Bonnie's pain. His lack of concern for the seriousness in her words, played out when his own agenda meant more than her personal afflictions.

"Do you know who my brother is? He's a legend already in a club he's been a part of for eight years. Patched in at 16 and my pops is a founder. I can't be half ass if I wanna be half of what they are!"

"Listen to you. Stop trying to be G or Damon. You are Stefan. You used to play football. You used to come to school every day. Now you're stealing shit and getting stabbed. Stefan! When I found out about you, I wanted to be there so bad. I wanted to see you but Damon told me to stay out of it."

"Damon? Why the fuck would you be talking to Damon about it?"

Mistakenly Bonnie forgot about her and Damon's previous arrangement when he watched over her.

"I said that wrong. Uhh, I ran into him when I found out and he said it was too dangerous. And it triggered me to my dad!"

Bonnie's mention of Damon was out of left field but Stefan would rather focus on the current situation.

"Someday, you will have to move past it."

"Wow. The same guy, who told me he'd always be my shoulder is now telling me my pain is invalid. You have your dad Stefan."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Bonnie sat in silence for minutes trying to keep her composure. Fighting back tears of pain she couldn't erase if she tried.

"B. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter." And once again she avoided her own pain to attempt to be a hard shell. She couldn't let the club make her cry. And Stefan had now become so enveloped into the lifestyle, she saw no difference between he and the club most days. "The reason I wanted to meet you hear is to talk about Elena."

His short bout of empathy disappeared with an eye roll. "Wow, Okay."

"Stef, listen... You need to know something about Elena."

"Yeah?" He asked disinterested.

"She's not who you think she is... and I know you care for her, but I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't honest-"

"She said you'd do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said that you made her promise to keep a secret. And she was worried about you. But that the night you guys stayed out all night you let one of your client's get you coked out of your mind."

"What?!"

"China white, Cane sugar, powder puff! Don't play me, Bonnie Jade! So, now you're out here fucking with white? You an addict?"

"First of all. Fuck no. What I do- when I'm paying my bills and GOING TO SCHOOL, and working and I have FREE TIME, is none of your business. I don't check for your extracurricular. With Vicky, to be specific. I had your back the other day with her, knowing you've been an awful boyfriend the last few months. But I had your back."

"Wow. Deflection! Not your best game plan B!"

"Last I checked I had straight A's and paid my fucking bills. You live with Damon who still pays every fucking thing!"

"Damn! Tell me how you really feel!"

"It's true."

"Except I just made my first 20 stacks a couple nights ago."

"Doing what?"

"Don't worry bout it. All you need to know is I'm a fucking King now." Bonnie looked closer at his face and pulled his hoodie off, uncovering a black eye.

"Got damn! What the fuck happened?"

"Nothin."

"Stef?"

"B, don't do that shot right now?"

"What shit? Wonder why you have a black eye weeks after you were jumped? What the fuck happened?"

"A security guard on my run tried to taser me and when I grabbed for his taser, he snuck in a hit. It's all good though, I broke his fuckin arm, so..."

"Damn. And what? You rob someone?"

"Nah. I hot wired a Benz that had some shit in it? Vin sold it and gave me, my cut."

"The club know?"

"Partially."

"Fuck! Damon know?"

"Not by detail. But he's aware."

"What's he think about your going on runs without him?"

"Personally, I don't give a fuck."

"Damn. You need help. I'm worried about you."

Stefan sighed and put his hoodie back on, throwing his hands in his pocket. "Look, I know you're worried. But please just know, I'm being careful. I love that you care, but it's too late I'm a King."

"LIBRARY! Be quiet or I will be sending you to the principal's office."

Both Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other in frustration.

"So, I didn't call you here about that. I wanted to tell you about your girlfriend and her extracurricular. She's been-"

"Out! Get out now, or I'm calling the proctors!" The librarian yelled. "Go to detention hall! Both of you!"

Bonnie stood up packing her things trying to explain to Stefan what happened with Elena, and before she could get him to listen he'd started talking again. "You've been lying to me for months. And you want me to take your advice or listen? Hypocrite. I've looked out for you, and been there for you, and you shut me out Bonnie. To top it off you tried to get Elena to turn on me?"

"Turn on you? What lies is she telling you?!"

"Who cares? Point is she told me something you didn't."

"You want the truth? Truth is... She's a cheating ass bitch!" Now, an angry librarian had picked up the phone and both of them quickly fled study hall.

"First of all, I know she fucked up when we were on a break. At this point there may be a lot of shit about Elena that's questionable, you're absolutely right! But through all this shit, SHE has been there for me. I wasn't walking for two weeks and I never once saw my best fucking friend! But Elena was there every fucking day."

"So that it huh? Fuck me, because you have the girl..." Bonnie crossed her arms walking towards the parking lot. "You're like a brother to me. Always have been. I just wanted to come to you before someone else did."

"Why did you decided to take on Elena? When I started dating her you decided to make her your friend too. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want to share?"

"Well that's selfish, we cheer together. We are mutually connected through Caroline. What did you expect me to do? I never really liked her Stefan. I became her friend because I loved you. And supported you! I always have. And for you to say you didn't want to share her-"

"No Bonnie. You! I didn't want to share you. Lexi left. And it was just us. And I had Elena, but I NEVER intended for she and I to get serious. I knew Crimson was my life. I knew what it meant to be a King. I wanted to get the girl before I got the club. So I could move on one day and say I had the popular girl that was UNATTAINABLE. Then, you had to become her friend. And I hated it. I hated sharing you, with her. You started defending her and listening to her bitch about me. But I didn't want to be serious with her. Then you made me feel like a shitty boyfriend." Bonnie was shocked and hurt at the same time.

"I thought I was helping you Stefan."

"You weren't. If you wanted to help, you shoulda stayed out of it and you should've let me deal with shit the way I do. Asshole or not." She thought becoming Elena's friend was for Stefan's benefit, and all along he hated sharing her with Elena. He didn't want Elena to have any parts of Bonnie, because in his mind Bonnie was his friend and not hers. Before she could speak he walked away, leaving her with those thoughts.

Bonnie couldn't decide if she was wrong or if Stefan was when it was said and done. She just knew something was tearing in their friendship since the beginning of their senior year and somehow, it wasn't mending. Just inch by inch, slowly dividing them.

 **...**

Damon kept his word. He had gone to one of Bonnie's jobs with her. And as asked, he waited outside. He went a second day, and waited outside. On the third day, he grew suspicious about all of her changing with her overnight bag. Abby left for the weekend, and Damon and Bonnie had gotten cozy at his place. Stefan wasn't there, because some of the guys took him out of town for the weekend, since he was almost healed and trying to avoid Bonnie and Elena.

On the third day of Damon driving Bonnie to work, he brought her back to his place for the weekend. While she was showering, he noticed her phone buzz. Something told him to look in her bag, because it was late at night. He decided to let it be for now. He had no intentions of fighting with her.

"Papi."

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you sleep on my floor when you have a California King and that's this fucking comfortable?"

"I like your floor."

"Shut up."

"I mean I was sleeping in your bed after a while."

"But this bed is-"

"Expensive. And for what? I sleep alone in it." Bonnie tossed him a sympathetic glance and slowly crawled over to him. "I'd much rather sleep wherever you are. And hopefully, it won't be too long before we can have regular slumber parties at my place."

"Slumber party?" She repeated in a childlike tone.

"Yeah. Why not?" Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body down to his, as he lay backwards on the bed. Bonnie straddled him, but kept her lips on his, unable to separate them. Large hands wondered freely, around the globes of her behind, tugging and pulling her into him, until they'd gotten a little out of control.

"Aye, Papi."

Her words made him squeeze her harder, and press her warmth right against his lower half until she felt him stiffen right below her.

"Oh God."

"Yeah. That's what you do to me."

For a brief moment they stopped and stare at each other. His breaths bled into hers as she took deeper breaths, trying to catch herself.

Damon squeezed again, pulling her directly into his erection, watching her become quickly intimidated by the gun, cocked he had in his holster. "Mhmm." She sucked her lip, loving how he felt between her legs, and pressed into her. "Fuck."

"Yeah. I really want to." He said, before turning and hearing a buzz coming from her phone again.

Bonnie started kissing the side of his neck, when he turned. She had a way with her kisses. Gentle and soft, and tender, always forcing the tough guy to battle himself between trying to be as gentle as possible with her, or ravaging her like a King. The more she kissed, the more he lost himself in feeling her body against his.

Bonnie needed Damon's touches the way she needed independence. As much as it was necessary to have space. She depended on him to give her the connection she'd always wanted. When he grabbed and squeezed, she felt like his sanity. She knew she was the only person that kept him, from being a destructive tool used for killing.

Damon continued to rub her against his erection, to hear her moans. His imagination ran wild with what-ifs. What if he were inside of her? What if he pulled her pants down right now? What if fucked her without an ounce of gentleness and just allowed her body to lose her senses, needing his dominating touch?

Damon felt Bonnie's hands movie to his pajama pants and start sliding them down. "Baby, Baby- Wait."

"What?"

"I just, I don't want to rush you."

"Papi- I just want to feel you, against me. Okay. No sex, just your skin and mine. I want to know what it feels like to feel it, against me."

Damn clenched his jaw. She definitely wasn't the angel everyone thought she was, but her innocence surrounding sex was such a precious gift to him. He always questioned whether or not he deserved her.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his head fell back on the bed, and tried closing his mind to how her words made his dick twitch with greed.

Bonnie continued to tug at his pants and Damon knew it would lead all the way to him relentlessly giving her more than she'd bargained for.

When his pajama pants came down, Bonnie lay on top of Damon with her shorts, and gave him a look of shock when she felt his manhood poke her. Her jaw popped open in surprise and she pinched her eyes closed for a few seconds unable to look down, because her body already had an idea of what she was dealing with.

Damon swallowed hard, refraining from any and all forms of taking control, and let her assume the position of controlling this moment.

Slowly, she let her body relax again, until she felt him against her. "Take your time. Don't rush and pull your shorts down, because... you may not be able to come back from this moment." He whispered. Her eyes caught his and she felt vulnerable, even though, he was letting her control him in these moments.

She grabbed his face gently and connected their lips, kissing him softly, hoping to hold onto whatever willpower she had. Damon clenched his fist to avoid ripping her shorts off of her and reminding her who he was. She felt his fists squeeze the covers in the palms of his hands, and realized quickly he had little control at this moment. But that he cared enough to use it all, for her sake.

Damon's hands gripped the bed spread harder, when she started pushing, her shorts further down her thighs with one of her hands. His willpower was that of a million celibate men right now. Her skin, and the smell of her arousal nearly forced his toes to curl, with near defeat. Bonnie's gentle kisses held his attention for a while, until he heard her phone buzz again.

But she continued kissing him, because she couldn't stop. Their connection was too strong. She was ready to proceed forward with whatever he was, but she realized her phone was distracting him. "Ignore it Papi."

"Who the fuck is it?"

"It could be anyone. Caroline, Cello-"

"Baby, it could be your mom. Check it."

"Right now? No. Papi- I don't want to."

"Baby, it's vibrating like crazy."

"So."

"It's kind of fucking up the moment."

Bonnie went back to kissing his neck, when he heard it again. And Damon stopped her. It wasn't just the fact that it vibrated that got to him. His brain was obsessive at times and he couldn't enjoy her unless it stopped. Damon pulled his pants back up and moved her off of him. "Seriously?"

"Just check it, or turn it off."

"You can do it. I'm going to the bathroom." She rolled her eyes. He jumped up and reached in her bag to grab it. When he held it, he saw the front of the locked phone with a text. **We need to talk.** It was from the contact **CT**. He knew it was Craig Thompson. And when he opened the bag to check the phone he noticed the stilettos and the clothes, quickly forgetting that he even saw Craig's initials. He sat on her bed calmly with her bag tossed on the bed while he waited patiently for her to come from his bathroom, and he didn't even bother getting frenzied. He sat on his bed, with his shirt off, and his fading erection, for her to walk out of the bathroom.

He didn't let her near naked body distract him as she walked out without her pajamas, only in bra and panties. He just stood up, and walked to her, stare her in the face, and prepared himself for what was next.

"Now, before you keep lying to me... let's get everything out on the fuckin table, right fuckin now! And tell me what you're really doing in these houses, or I'm going to terrorize every single client of yours." Bonnie froze. His face was stiff, and he was balling his fist up again, but this time in anger. "I don't recommend you lying." Her fingers crisply gripped her palms nervously, when his temples started to throb.

"Papi, where is this coming from? I LET you drive me to work every day this week." Bonnie took a deep sigh, when he backed her into the wall and just stare at her. "I can't tell you-"

"Baby girl, I have a piece on my dresser, another in my car, and my bike! Don't force me to use one of my guns on somebody behind your lying. Because I won't hesitate to fucking kill someone. And I know we are passed all this Craig Thompson shit since I paid him."

"I know. I haven't heard from him since Papi."

"But he's texting you?"

Bonnie was in total shock. "He did? I promise I haven't spoken to him."

"He's texting you. At" he looked at his watch, "1 am."

"I don't know why."

"Sure you don't."

"Papi- I wouldn't lie about this. I'm not cheating if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking there is a lot more to your fucking job than you are telling me. And I'm going to find out right here, right now, tonight. Or I will go back to every single address I drove you to and beat the answers out of those mutha fuckers myself."

"Over a text, Papi. Maybe he's apologizing or-"

"Or maybe you left a fucking stiletto there. Or some fucking panties!" He yelled looking at her bag on the bed.

"You went through my shit?"

"No. I saw it when I grabbed your phone. What the fuck?"

"I can explain. Just give me a chance."

"Okay." He nodded his head quickly and ready for an answer, rushing her to the point as she stalled biting her lip nervously. "Come on. Go. Explain."

Bonnie hesitated and tried to remain calm but wanted to cry because she knew he'd flip out. "Papi- I needed the money. Our bills can't be covered with my mama's job, so I went to the sister agency and applied for a job there with fake documentation. Because you have to be twenty-one."

"Why?"

"It's really complicated." She held out her hands in protest when he walked towards her with an angry face. "Please don't hit me!" She screamed.

"Why would I hit you? Why the FUCK (bam) would I ever hit you?" Bonnie jumped when his first went through a wall right beside her. "I would never fucking hit you. A wall? Yes. You? Never."

Bonnie looked down at his hand.

"Oh my god!"

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm fucking getting inpatient here. Tell me what the fuck you are dressed half naked, and don't fucking lie to me again or I'm going to lose my shit!"

"You've lost your shit."

"No. This! This is nothing. Just tell me you're not a call girl Baby. Tell me you're not fucking men, or... you know... I can just go ask Craig myself, if-"

"I clean topless!" She spit out quickly, out of nervousness.

"WHAT?" She'd never seen his face so angry, and red, and his fist was swollen and bleeding. "Tell me, you didn't just say, what I think you did."

"I clean topless. I am a maid. That part wasn't a lie. I didn't lie about my job. But I'm a topless maid. The agency, Lexi used to work through to clean houses, hired me. But, one of the girls had a hook up to the sister agency. I got fake information, social security, I.D. and everything. I make ten times the money." He moved quickly, and walked towards the closet to grab a shirt and his cut. He started getting dressed without hesitation. "Baby, baby... wait. Please don't." She grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him backwards, trying to calm him down. He was too strong, and as she tried to grab him, he just pulled her body along. "Stop! Damon Giovanni. Please stop! Ask me anything, ask me, and I promise, I'll tell you. I promise"

"You're a fucking liar!"

"I had no choice."

"Why have you been lying to me for months?" He screamed with blood shooting through his veins towards his fists.

"Because, if I told you, you would've stopped me."

"You're fuckin right I would've stopped you!" He yelled. "Holy fuckin Shit!" His face was turning beet red. More fleshed than she'd ever seen it.

"It's my income. I couldn't let you take it from me!"

"So, topless..." he took a deep breath, "as in a bra, a bikini, pasties... what?"

She hesitated forcing his frustration and he hit the wall. "ANSWER ME!"

"Bare breast."

"Oh my- fuck! You know what? FUCK NO! Well, baby girl, I fuckin hope you got it out of your system, because you're done. You hear me? I should shoot every fucking perv that has seen you naked. You are... Fuckin done!"

"No. I'm not." She said, walking away from him.

"You are." He walked after her grabbing her arm. "You fuckin are. If you think I'm gonna let you walk around some perverts house, while you clean naked, then you got shit mutha fucking backwards."

"Topless!"

"You think that matters? You think these sick fucks don't imagine fucking you and probably beat their dicks?"

"They don't touch me! Ever! It's just looking." Her trying to be convincing was just aggravating him.

"I don't want anyone looking at you. Period. PERIOD!"

"Tough shit, it's my livelihood."

"If you and I are gonna try and do this, I'm not okay with that."

"So, what are you saying? Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Basically. Yup"

"That's unfair. Did I make you choose me or the club? Did I give you an ultimatum?"

"It's different. This club is family. Business. And a part of me."

"I've been doing this for over a year! My clients pay me well."

Bonnie rolled her eyes shaking her head. She couldn't believe her ears, and how much he'd just put on the table with his ultimatum. What a hypocrite he was. He was being unfair, and she knew having her brother in the club was bad. But thinking she could date one of his club brothers, was her own fault. She walked into the bathroom, and started getting herself dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Heading home?"

"It's one in the morning."

"Well, if you're asking me to choose, then I guess we can't see each other anymore."

Damon paused and blinked until his eyes hurt.

"You're joking right?" He wanted to believe she was being sarcastic, but he knew deep down she was just that stubborn. "You'd choose you're fucking job over me?"

"Hmm I don't know. You ready to pick me over the club?"

"Tell me you're fuckin jokin!"

"No, I'm not. Me or the club, Papi!"

"You'd compare the club to what you do? And choose cleaning houses fucking naked-"

"Topless!" She screamed.

"You'd choose cleaning topless, for perverts over me? Over us?"

"It's not me choosing that over you. Okay, it's my independence. It's a way I've established myself for the past year. I may not have a hard job, but I work hard. I pride myself on handling business Papi. You should know I'm about my money! Just as much as you are."

"What you do, is unacceptable."

"You hurt people. You steal. And you've killed. How dare you, threaten my decency."

"You're seventeen! You're taking your clothes off for strangers and performing a service using your sexuality, your body. You may as well be a stripper!"

"Strippers are respectable people too."

Bonnie was screaming as loud as he was, and when he saw the pink flesh of her cheeks appear on her brown skin he felt they were getting out of control with each other. He took two steps back and calmed down.

"You're better than this shit Baby."

"You aren't my father. He died. Cello isn't either."

"But no fucking wonder, you're so got damn confused. Because a man, that loves you, wouldn't let you do this shit!"

"James, doesn't treat me like this."

"Does James fuckin love you?"

"Do you?" She asked. He couldn't answer. "Exactly! You ain't promising me shit D! But the idea that we can keep sneaking around because of THE CLUB and my BROTHER! They will ALWAYS COME BEFORE ME! I thought we were moving past his shit, but we are still where we were months ago, when you ran away from me to protect them. To be loyal to them. I'm always going to be the side bitch to the fuckin club."

"Don't say that Baby. Please. It's fucking wrong and unfair."

"Really? Is it? Why doesn't Rose know about me?"

"She does." He paused. "Sort of."

"See what I mean. The club can't know about me. So I'm your little secret right? In the meantime Rose can come around and take the credit for the smile on your face now. She can take the credit for you being taken care of now. And if you were dying in a fucking ditch, I bet she would do the supposed "right" thing. Wouldn't she?"

"You of all people know what I'm dealing with."

"I do. The club is your main bitch. Rose is your side bitch. And I'm the dirty little secret."

"Don't turn this shit around on me. I'm protecting you."

"From the club, or you?"

"Both."

Her head shook in annoyance. "Do I mean more to you than the club?"

"What a fucked up question, we can't compare the two. You are a person and the club is-"

"You're whole existence."

"It's a process. You and I are new, we are figuring shit out."

"So, that's a hard no, then, right?" Bonnie felt like crying but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I didn't say that baby girl, but you should just know, by now how I feel about you. And this job, is a perfect example of how much you mean to me, because, I don't want you doing it. It kills me to know you have been earning a living this way, and plan to keep doing it. Knowing damn well, I can support you."

"I don't want your fuckin money! You understand that. Because then-"

"Then what? Huh? You have to start taking my opinions into consideration? Think about more than yourself. Commit to something, bigger than you. You're so got damn selfish baby girl!"

"Me selfish? No you're selfish. And you're being totally unreasonable."

"No Baby. When someone is mine, they are mine. MINE AND MINE ALONE! I won't fucking share you on any intimate level. With any person. With any job!"

"But I have to share you? With the club! Rose! Marcel?"

"I don't fuck Rose."

"So that makes it better? The club and my brother have all your time."

"Sorry. I can't fix that shit now. I can fix it eventually."

"Eventually!" Her hands flew in the air obnoxiously.

"Sorry. It's selfish as fuck! I know it is. I'm selfish with you. Because I only trust me with you!" He yelled again, forcing her to yell.

"Well one thing that'll NEVER change, is I trust ME WITH ME!"

"So fuck me? Right! I'd take care of you. Whatever you want or need, I got you. ANYTHING I can do for you within my means I'd do. I just ask one thing!"

"I can honestly do shit for myself. I don't need you trying to be my daddy!"

"Still pulling the daddy card with me. Well I knew your fucking father, longer than you. And he wouldn't fucking accept this trashy job for you!" He yelled, she yelled. They couldn't stop yelling at one another.

"Fuck you!" She screamed.

"Fuck me? You kidding? Fuck me, because of James? James! James! FUCK James! You probably met him on the fuckin job, and if that's the case, he's a pervert too. And he's using you for your body."

"Fuck you, Sal. Fuck everything. Fuck your selfishness! Fuck you asshole!"

"No, fuck you, and FUCK James!" Damon stormed out of his own apartment, leaving her standing there half-naked. Her bewilderment left her stuck on what to do. Did he leave intentionally, so she could stay, or did he leave, to give her time to get out? She began stuffing things in her bag, and realizing he saw her clothes and her text. She felt bad but she couldn't allow herself to care, because, she was going to keep living her life, regardless of his presence or not. She had to. Bonnie couldn't wait for someone to be what she needed. She became what she needed.

Crimson interfered too much with her entire life. Crimson took, took, and took. Her father, her brother, her best friend, and now Damon. She couldn't give one more thing to the club. Let alone her freedom or her independence.

Within minutes she was gone.

Damon came back an hour later... with a calmer attitude and willingness to talk and listen after some thought. But she left, and she took all of her things and left the things he'd given her.

His eyes watered, but before he let a tear drop fall, he decided to punch another hole in the wall and take a long drive into the mountains.

Bonnie bested him.

* * *

 **Everytime I edit The chapters get longer but I promise to shorten them. Big thank you to Kelly and Alessandra for their help. Xoxo.**

 **someone asked if I'll be publishing other stories... as of right now, no. I'm sticking to this because it's a long story. Around 50 chaps. But idk maybe the Fall. Right now I'm stuck to this so I can give frequent updates and keep the muse while I edit the chaps.**

 **I have no real notes right now. It's taken forever to edit this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There was some light bamon smut and some other complicated factors lol. LOTS OF BAMON!. Thx for reading!**


	19. You're too Possessive

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 19- You're too Possessive (The Runaways)**

* * *

The girls used typical teenage reasoning when getting ready for the Lockwood's holiday party. Dress to impress, dress to turn heads, and make sure to make up for lost time the moment they got there, since they'd be late.

After a long day of volunteering, at the hospital, the Christmas program lasted longer for the children then they thought. Out of importance to Tyler, Caroline repeatedly texted him, that she was trying to get to him as soon as she could.

Without wanting to be too fashionably late, Caroline put on her proper, red, a-line dress, that was knee length, but by the time she realized the recruiters had come and gone and the champagne meet and greet was over, she decided to put on something that would keep Tyler's attention and make him forget she missed the dinner he begged her to show up for.

The two girls were driving blissfully locked into the evenings possibilities when Elena called them. Both rolled their eyes before Bonnie answered, connecting it to her car's Bluetooth.

"You have some nerve."

"Hey, you guys still pissed at me?"

"Elena, you lied to everyone, and got Stefan jumped!"

"First of all, I never got him jumped. Okay, I hung out with Kol a couple of times. I had no idea who he was. And you guys forget, Stefan was neglecting me, and I thought, maybe if I directed my attention else where, he'd take notice."

"And did you dead things with Kol?"

"Of course, Bonnie. I told you it meant nothing. I didn't even realize he was a Mongrel. He was some guy I met at a party with Davina."

Caroline whispered "bitch" in the background as she traced her lips with Urban Decays Nocturnal "Nonsense" shade lipstick. The perfect name for Caroline's particular brand of shade when it came to Elena.

"So, Bon... have you spoken to Stef?"

"I have."

"Oh. And?"

"And I know you went behind my back and tried to convince him I was some crazy junkee." Bonnie said calmly.

"What?" Caroline gasped in the background.

"That's not what happened. Okay, I only told him about our night that your "client James" treated us to, because he kept on pressuring me. Then he said a bunch of shit and I just agreed with to keep him from breaking up with me. You have to believe me. I'd never do that too you. We don't have the best track record, when it comes to Stefan, I know that. But... You believe me... Don't you Bon?"

"At this point I truly don't care. I'm cool on you for a while Lena. I trusted you and you LIT-erALY, tossed me under the bus to save your ass!"

"No I didn't. We have to talk in person and I can tell you everything." Elena sounded pathetic and condescending. Bonnie was already in a great head space since she and Caroline had each other. And the two of them were able to partake in the occasional nose blast together, without the likes of Elena and her blabbing mouth. Tonight, Bonnie was steering clear of the white party substance, but on the rare occasion she or Caroline needed a pick up me up, for school, studying, or work, and wouldn't be around family her and Caroline used a little from her stash once in a while, which was supplied to her a by James.

But tonight, she had a natural high after spending a day with the kids at the children's hospital and wasn't letting Elena take this good feeling from her. One thing Bonnie was passionate about was helping children. They tend to make her forget about any negativity in her life.

"Well, we gotta go. We just got to our destination."

"You guys at the Lockwood party?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caroline asked under her breath.

"Yeah, and we need to get inside. So we gotta go."

"Okay. Guess I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure." Bonnie hung up the phone, and rolled her eyes. Not even believing herself, that she answered Elena's call. "She's so fake. If she wasn't so suspect, I might actually feel sorry for her."

"She brought it on herself." Caroline said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, and where are her new friends?"

"She wanted an invite to the party tonight. I told her she lost that chance."

"You think Stefan will hate me if I just hit her, one good time?"

"Who cares what he thinks. It's for his own good."

"Our time will come. Little pageant Queen will get hers. I don't know when, but trust me..."

They walked up to the door and headed inside of the party. Everyone was already drunk. The Midnight Howlers entire club was there, plus their groupies, girlfriends, and invitees.

"So, you sure Tyler still not interested in the MC life? Because, there seems to be a lot of Howler groupies here tonight. He wasn't joking once the recruiters left, it was going to be a party." Bonnie said looking around.

"Not as far as I can tell. I mean, he doesn't mention it, and he never goes with Mason to the clubhouse."

She looked over to the dinning room and saw a large sign that said, Congratulations Tyler and Caroline. And when she turned to mention it, she saw a proper fitting jacket being pulled off to reveal the most non-Lockwood appropriate formal ware, being proudly worn by Caroline.

"Think you wore enough dress with that cleavage?"

"Maybe too much." She laughed. "I like looking good for my man. Giving him reason to not step out on me."

Bonnie causally laughed. "Tell me you're wearing panties."

"This red dress, wasn't made for panties or bra. Besides, the reps are gone. I let him know earlier our time was cutting it close at the Children's Hospital. So, the original dress I bought for dinner, the boring one... it got sidelined for this party dress."

"Tyler isn't going to like this dress. But, I guess the important thing is that you're here."

"That part. I just want to have fun. And if he gets mad, well maybe it'll spice things up between us." Caroline grabbed her drink scoping out the entire party scene. She hadn't heard from Tyler in almost two hours. She went to check her text to see if he text her. "Fuck!" She said.

"What?"

"I meant to send a text to Tyler saying I won't be there til late tonight."

"And, you forgot?"

"No, it says "I won't be there tonight" I missed a word or two being in a rush. Now he thinks I'm not coming which is why he didn't message me back, he's probably mad. I told you he hates when I can't make it to his events. He doesn't even know what to do with himself if I don't show."

"So... I probably shouldn't point out the huge sign over there." Bonnie said with her eyes, forcing Caroline to glance at the large congratulations sign with both she Tyler's name on it.

"Damn. This... tell me this isn't as bad as it looks."

"You mean like, he possibly had a surprise for you."

"I totally forgot. But, in all fairness, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was getting in as much Volunteer time as I could. Plus, you saw how happy the kids at the hospital were when Santa surprised them. How could we just leave? We were elves today."

"I know Caroline. You were doing a noble thing and Tyler should understand. And for once, you were doing something you really enjoyed. He has to be forgiving as much as you are there for him."

"God! Why me?"

"This is tough. I heard how important this was to Tyler to have you here. That whole uncomfortable conversation by the lockers..." Bonnie noted, "was cringe worthy."

"Why hello there Miss Forbes. Homecoming Queen. My son's other half."

Caroline stood timidly as a woman in a three piece suit walked towards her. A woman with dark brown hair and a pretty, yet harsh smile.

"Carol. Uhh, you remember Bonnie-"

She turned to look onward towards Bonnie. "Yes. How do you do?"

"Good. Thank you Mayor Lockwood. And yourself?"

"I'm good. Could be better, then my son's happiest moments turned into devastating ones when the one person he was counting on didn't show up. What happened Caroline?"

"I- I - We were..." she could find the words.

"We volunteer at the Children's Hospital. Tonight Santa was delayed in traffic. We were the elves. We had to wait a while so we could be there when he delivered the children's gifts." Carol stare at Bonnie who had no fear of her and back to Caroline who couldn't look her in the eye completely.

"Is that true Caroline?"

"Yes. We tried to get here as soon as we could. But you know downtown traffic."

"This dress, this is nothing the way Tyler described it to me."

"Uhh, that dress got a tear and was left at home."

"How convenient?" Her eye brow raised and she refused to let Caroline see her frustrated. "Well, I don't know how much you can salvage here. But I'm leaving. My job is done. I'm heading to the jet. Tyler has decided to spend the holidays with us, in Jamaica now. So, after tonight, festivities, he's leaving in the morning. Maybe you can save your relationship. Although," Carol looked up at the congratulations sign, "it will probably require more groveling than you can actually handle. His entire heart was crushed tonight." She looked at Caroline like she was useless. "And your mother, Well, she suffered enough embarrassment tonight as well. You let a lot of people down here Caroline. You need to really focus on your priorities before you lose everything you've worked hard for." She then walked off without so much as a good bye. Normally Carol was passive aggressive with her smiles and having Tyler relay messages. But tonight was the most Caroline had actually seen her hide anger, even though she tried to pass it off as giving advice to keep her image intact.

"That Lady is an absolute bitch." Bonnie said.

"She's right. I told him I'd be here. Look at that sign. What if I missed something huge tonight. Tyler may never forgive me."

"Just go find him Caroline. Explain what you were doing. You weren't partying. You were actually working."

"Yeah you're right. I need to check my phone see if he ever texted back." While she grabbed her purse to check, Bonnie looked around at all that was happening around her.

Lots of cute guys. Lots of bikers. She'd never looked twice at them before. That is, until Damon. These guys were different though. Not as gritty as Crimson. But the Howlers were the known drug dealers in town. They always had decent stuff and never disappointed. She was beginning to tell the signs already if anyone was on any chemically induced enhancements. Behaviors, changed as well as the looks in their eyes. Dilated pupils and abysmal glances.

James was the man she paid close attention to when he did it. His blue eyes darted to dim black as his pupils enlarged. When he stare at her she felt him trapped inside of himself buried somewhere in his head. Though, he was very friendly, and loved to dance when he was using, he was also someone else.

Cocaine didn't affect everyone the same. Sometimes it just heightened people's emotions. Or passions. Made them react instantly on primal instincts. Sometimes it made them overly friendly like James who sang a lot of Frank Sinatra. Or even on the rare occasion Billie Holiday. But he thought he was Frank Sinatra when he was high.

And now, some of these groupies were above obliterated. How could Carol Lockwood be so harsh on Caroline when she allowed her own brother in law, who wasn't far off Tyler's age, to partake in such splendiferously, innate, but obnoxious behaviors.

A couple of guys kept eyeing Bonnie. Though she wore a dress, which was very holiday appropriate, being at the mayors house and all. She had a look about her that made the literal wolves come sniffing around her. The Howlers, were wolves. Staring at her like she was an antire snack. But she knew, she had the worst luck with bikers. She looked for any normalcy in the crowd and couldn't with exception few of the football players. A year ago, Stefan would've been here, partying with her. And possibly Lexi. So much had changed in Bonnie's lifenshe couldn't keep up. And in that case, she decided to let herself be interrupted by Caroline's ordering a drink. "Vodka straight up. Please."

"Caroline, this is the last thing you need right now."

When it came to Tyler, Bonnie noticed Caroline reverted back to trophy girlfriend. When they were alone hanging out, or at their volunteering gigs, Bonnie saw Caroline act like she was a free bird. She never tried hard to be impressive. She was down to earth and even enjoyed the attention from other guys. Caroline, had a free sprit when Tyler wasn't around, and there was no pressure to be perfect. Especially, from the woman Tyler gave so much control over his life. His mother.

Bonnie stare at her best friend, and wanted her to realize just how amazing she was, with or without Tyler. Caroline was an actual unicorn in Bonnie's eyes. Rare, and colorful, filled with unbelievable amouns of glittery pixie dust. And while, Caroline may have held it together well, she buckled at times when it was just her and Bonnie. And that was because Bonnie allowed her to falter knowing she'd catch her and hold her up.

Caroline was a great catch who just needed to be thrown back into the sea.

Two men stare from across the room at them both. Bonnie felt uncomfortable because she knew maybe three people at the party.

She and Damon were still fighting, but she had no interest in trying to hook up with anyone random. She wasn't much of a casual hook up kind of girl. If anything, she was ready to have some drinks and dance. She walked with her Red Bottoms, as gifted by James before he left for the holidays, over to the edge of the bar with Caroline, who peeped the place well, looking for Tyler.

"I need to find my man and fix this." She winked and smiled at Bonnie. "This may take a while."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're staying the night. Which means, I need a ride home."

"You can crash with me."

"And watch you and Tyler have sex. No thanks."

"No, silly. This house has tons of rooms. I'll make sure Mason secures one for you. Carol prefers people sleep here and don't get caught driving drunk.

"I hate sleeping at people's houses."

"Except Sal."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I can help you find Ty, if you want?"

"You don't have to. Go get a drink. I'll let him know I'm here, apologize, wink wink, then I'll come find you. Probably dancing on a table."

"Probably a car." She joked. Caroline disappeared into the crowd, and Bonnie ordered a drink. She finally recognized a few people at the party from school. She even recognized someone she didn't mean to recognize. Sheriff Forbes, and some of her co-workers were at the party. It was no secret she was a long time friend of the Lockwood's. She practically grew up with Tyler's dad. Maybe that's why Caroline felt so destined with Tyler. Their families grew up together, they were together all their lives as friends. He'd known her longer than Bonnie. But in fairness, Bonnie had grown up with the Salvatores. She and Stefan would be destined if that were the logic. But she and Stefan were best friends. Which is probably what Caroline and Tyler should've remained.

Unless there was truth to what Elena said. Was Bonnie secretly in love with her best friend, and didn't realize it, because she'd sworn off boys, thinking maybe she was a lesbian for so long, because boys her age disgusted her? Well, all boys, except Stefan. She always found him quite handsome, but also very annoying, and he could be an asshole if he really wanted. But he was always honest with her. Which is why she was attracted to his personality. "Nah." She said to herself.

 **...**

Her current predicament had her drunk on over analytical behaviors as she put too much thought into her feet walking into the bathroom, and staring at herself in the mirror, with her crooked smile. She washed her hands and adjusted herself.

James, spoiled Bonnie before he went out of town. He gave her, thousands of dollars worth of clothes and shoes. And a beautiful little stash of cocaine that would sit in white gold box with a small pink bow on it. The differentiation of James and Damon was beginning to force itself into her mind as she stood in the bathroom looking at herself. Because James always put her mind at ease. Whether it be with his smile or with some of his candy. Now, she had it at home but felt weird when doing it alone.

Until finals caused her to break out the stash he'd supplied her with. That and Craig Thompson had her shaken. She took a line with Caroline, the day she had to work for him to get her by, and put her mind at ease. Add the stress of Stefan, Marcel, and Damon. Bonnie was bottled up emotions some days waiting to explode.

Compared to James, Damon brought too many hidden desires out of her and feelings she couldn't control. She'd become possessive, angry, needy, and obsessive. Though she hated that behavior, she'd become blissfully unaware, when they were alone. She'd catch herself heating up inside the closer he brought his body to her. And somehow, he made her feel the most vulnerable, the most open, and more open then she'd been with anyone. Damon may have brought our her most dominant and aggressive traits, but he also brought out the ones that allowed her to open up and trust him. He'd been the man who worked very hard to get inside of her head, in the name of protecting her.

And as Damon brought out her insecurities, he also made her better. He made her try harder, fight for herself, want more for herself, see herself as someone deserving of love, and he made her defend herself, even against him. While he pushed her in corners at times to get through to her, he allowed her to shove him back and become a woman, who demanded respect. Damon, forced Bonnie to love herself enough to love someone else.

Damon forced Bonnie's emotions to the surface, as she tried to keep them concealed. Sometimes, for Bonnie, they were too much to deal with. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself, so she only gave Damon so much of her emotions before she shut back down.

And after recently allowing herself to become more acquainted with self medicating with Caroline once in a while, she knew she could keep herself from spiraling emotionally. Both Bonnie and Caroline needed the blockage to get through some days. Her and Damon's tumultuous situation the other night, didn't help. Yet, somehow, Stefan and Elena's situation got to her more than she wanted it to.

She walked out of the bathroom thinking about it. Headed to a bar questioning her own reality.

It took her back to the question of the hour. Was she in love with her best friend? "Stefan?" Elena struck a nerve with Bonnie, and it wasn't disappearing like it should. It was an irritating feeling that kept coming back to her. She laughed to herself and allowed her glass to tip her lips slowly. "Stefan!" She sipped quietly. "Naaah." _That bitch is trippin._ She thought. Bonnie your driving your self crazy you have too much on your mind, she thought.

"Nah what?" Someone said walking up to her.

"Oh, haha. Uhh. Talking to myself." She turned to find a blonde-haired guy laughing.

"Hey, I'm Matt."

"I remember you. Donovan. The jock."

"The jock, yeah." He sipped his beer. "I am a friend of Tyler's, actually. I graduated a few years ago."

"Yeah, you were my brother's graduating class. I remember you, the golden boy. All American, college football scholarship, smart student, stayed out of trouble. Looks like life worked out for you."

"Wow. I feel so judged. Who was your brother?"

"Marcello Bennett."

"Biggest flirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Our classes biggest flirt. Oh, and also voted, "best smile." Yup I remember that guy. He could take any guys girl without even trying."

"Bingo."

"So, why you drinking alone?"

"My friend is looking for her boyfriend."

He nodded his head agreeably. "Makes sense."

Bonnie turned and watched the party as it happened.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Okay, good because, I'm just trying to understand what's happening here. I mean I've been to Lockwood parties before, but- the Howlers used to be much more discreet."

"Yeah."

"I never did understand the Bikers life though ya know? It was never for me." He admitted.

She stood feeling defensive about that statement. For the first time it took her to Damon and she knew there was more to a biker than met the eye. "They are regular people."

"Yeah, But... they see life direct than me. Not that it's bad. I just have much more of a peaceful way of living I guess."

She shook her head at him feeling like he was judging. "Maybe they don't have the luxury of feeling peace."

"Uh... hold on I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I didn't mean to."

"I don't usually talk to people like you. Nothing against you, I just, hate knowing people with perfect lives. That criticize those of us from the other side of the tracks." She laughed cynically.

"Perfect life? Ouch. And if I came off critical, it wasn't my intention."

"Sorry. Just think people like you, are usually putting on a front."

"Well, if you call having drug addict for a mom and sister, than yes. It's a front for a guy who got a scholarship, in order to make something of himself so he can support his family."

"Oh, sorry." She apologized empathetically.

"It's okay. I may have come off the wrong way. My mom and sister both like this Biker lifestyle. I am a guy from the other side of the tracks. They hang out a lot with bikers. So, the appeal was just never there for me."

"Okay. That makes perfect sense now." Bonnie sipped he drink and kept staring out at the crowd. "Sorry for being harsh."

"Hey, wanna go somewhere quieter."

"Oh, I'm not trying to like hook up or anything. I'm seeing someone, or two." She joked.

"Two? And you don't have room for me?" He laughed.

"Fraid not. This situation is complicated, and not my choice."

"Oh I get it. One's a cover for the other?"

"Hmm. It's really complicated."

"Let me guess One is the good guy and one is the bad boy."

"Ha. I am not sure about that."

"I get it now. Complicated. Okay so... I swear I won't hit on you. Ten minutes of your time?" He asked as she finished a drink. "I'm home for a couple weeks and just trying to get my mind off my stressful life."

"Fine. We can go somewhere quieter. It's probably quiet in the garden."

"Cool."

 **...**

Damon took an invite to the Lockwood's at the last minute. He had no intentions to go to the party, knowing Bonnie might be there with Caroline, but Mason wanted him to try some of his supply. He was giving him a sample and making sure he understood, the importance of agreeing to be business partners. He met with Mason late. He prayed he didn't see his girlfriend dancing on a table or stripping. He knew when she was feeling rebellious, she liked to forget about everything and get lost in whatever she could.

He stood in a private room with Mason discussing possible business negotiations that Vin and the guys, wanted to become familiar with.

"You expect me to sample this shit? I just came to talk numbers. The club hasn't made any decisions."

"How will you know, unless you try it?"

"Bro, my past with this shit isn't one I'm trying to rehash. I did this shit as a kid and it opened me up to other crazy shit and I was fucking reckless. This," he looked down, "white- isn't my idea. This is all Vin. So, you need to have him try it."

"D, it's pure. It ain't laced with shit."

"Yeah, but I don't need it taking me back to a place I left when I was nineteen."

"Two hits and that's it. I get this shit straight from a supplier in the Hills who deals with everything. He's even international. If you don't like it, we will talk something else, I even got scripts bro. Any one you can think of."

Damon stood idly for a few minutes. Cocaine was one thing he swore he'd stay away from. After allowing himself to get let it go years ago, before his addiction was full blown, he understood why his dad stopped dealing with it and he remembered how bad Laz dealt with it. Laz and Damon did cocaine together a few times when he was young. A time the club was going through some hard times. He started young, ended young, and he didn't want Bonnie exposed to it.

"Here, this is cut up. Just dip your finger in it, it's clean."

Damon bit the inside of his lip nervously. But he figured he needed to get it over with. After he tried it, he stood upright, quickly, shook his head out, and blinked his eyes slowly two or three times. Mason just watched him. He gave him a few quiet minutes to let it infiltrate his system.

"Okay, so, what do you think?"

"I mean, I guess it's good. I don't do this shit anymore." Damon was nervous at how it would affect him for the first time in five years.

"Bro, everyone is doing it, and I happen to know for a fact, you can profit at eighty percent, hitting up the mother fuckers in the hills. I have a few clients up there. But, to start you out, I'll set you up with a couple of newbies out there."

"First of all, you are in the Hills. And second, this isn't my thing. I won't be dealing with it. Vin will. But he couldn't be here tonight."

"Im at the base of the Hill. I'm talking at the top. Give me two months. If you don't like it, it's all good. We'll find another venture."

"Why are you so convinced that getting in bed with the Crimson is a good idea?"

"Your club has respect of the community and respect of the streets. You can smash business on both ends."

"What do you get out of this deal?"

"You help me, I help you. You guys got connections. I got connections."

Damon stood a while, "Well, I know Vin. He's gonna ask the club to test this shit. So, be ready. I can't make promises."

"I gotchu dawg."

They opened the door, and looked out at everyone partying. He finally saw his girlfriend, walking with a blonde haired guy, out of the house. His eyebrows narrowed to his nose, and he clutched the door knob contemplating if he'd go after her or not. "Fuck."

"You good bro?" Mason asked Damon while he tried to avoid seeing what he saw, but he couldn't unsee it. He needed to wrap up business with Mason quick, fast, and in a hurry.

"Two months. No promises?"

"Yeah. That's all I need."

"I need to get with the club about it, take a vote."

"Alright. Cool bro. Let's get you a drink... you gonna stick around?"

"Uhh, I actually gotta get out of here. I got something to take care of."

"Oh. Alright bro. We'll link up next week?"

"Yeah, I'll hit you up." Damon and Mason ended with some ritual club greeting, and parted ways.

 **...**

Matt walked out while Bonnie followed him to the garden. As he walked out, he pulled out a thick joint. "So, you partake in the occasional...?" He lifted and waived it.

"Sure." She preferred a line right now, but she'd take the J and get herself relaxed. Besides, maybe she needed a break from the heavier stuff, because she mostly did it with James, until he went out of town and she wouldn't do it alone, just once in a while with Caroline. So, she needed to enjoy the slower pace life, with Matt temporarily.

"Ladies first." He lit it for her while she took her time. They stood outside a while and just smoked, for about five minutes without talking. Once the time was up, they were finally laughing. They didn't laugh suddenly, they looked at each other, and suddenly there was some irony in their situation. Two people, who'd never thought they had anything in common, were suddenly at a Christmas party, smoking together, and felt like they known each other for so long.

Soon they were casually conversing over the alignment of the stars, and the plethora of drunken people raging around them and running around naked didn't even matter.

"I think, but I'm not sure, but maybe a naked man just flashed us." He laughed.

"I thought I saw a particularly pale shade of color in all this darkness."

"People are a trip, right?"

"Yeah. Some people need these moments to completely let go, and let loose. Which is what I thought I needed. But some people just need it to completely relax. Which is what I actually needed. This is fucking ironic."

"Exactly. Plus, this is some good shit."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a long time smoker, few months at best. Everything is good to me."

"Yeah, you're standing, leaning against the house. Come here." He reached for her hand. Reluctantly she reached back. She'd never done that so easily with a stranger, but something about him was trusting. He walked her to the grass, and sat her down. "Close your eyes until you are comfortably laid back." They were slowly moving, as the world started rotating.

"Whoa." She felt the earth move, and then they were both on their backs staring up at the sky. As her eyes opened, she saw the universe, turning counter clockwise. Or so she thought. She reached her hand up, and almost felt the stars. "How are we moving, or is the sky?"

"The mysteries of the universe." They'd put their arms next to each others and started to laugh.

"Why don't we smoke more often, as people ya know. This... this is what the world is. This great big ball of gas and mass, floating next to other balls of gas and mass, and we take it for granted, dwelling on the insignificant shit."

"Yeah. It should be mandatory to smoke weed like twice a week. There'd be less war, less hatred, and less concern for our fellow man personal choices. We'd love harder, love more, and love as necessary as breathing."

"Yeah." They continued to laugh about nothing, and anything. Until Damon walked up, without explanation and snapped.

"Get up. Let's go!"

Bonnie snapped out of it, and looked up, to find a calm version of her angry boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Business. Get up." He reached down and grabbed her gently, standing her up. "Let's go."

"No."

Matt stood up and tried to intervene.

"Hey, bro-"

"I'm not your bro. Bonnie Jade, let's go!"

Matt interrupted again. "Whoa, we weren't doing anything but-"

"Listen, I'm not too friendly, don't fuckin talk to me, unless you want your nose broken!"

Bonnie pushed Damon backwards, "Don't you fuckin dare!" She looked at Matt, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for an asshole!"

"Really?!" Damon yelled, before moving after Matt, to attack him, before Bonnie step in front of him. "Damon Giovanni let's go."

"Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Matt asked looking at the difference in age.

"Friend!" Bonnie yelled. "Thanks Matt. I had fun." She decided to take off to keep Damon from killing Matt.

 **...**

Damon grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her through the house, party, and out of the front door before she could say bye to Caroline, whom she hadn't seen in a while. He grabbed her, his dome, "Put it on!" She begrudgingly bit her lip and slammed it on her own head out of anger, regretting hurting herself. He started the bike with a loud vengeance, and got on it, revving it until she got on behind him. "I can make a scene if you want." He threatened when she just stood there not getting on. Another loud rev and she got on, wrapping her arms around him, even though she didn't feel like it. He took off, not worried about upsetting her. He drove until he got to his place, angering her.

When he got off, she she threw his helmet. "Whoa! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? You! How dare you come there, and embarrass me?"

"I was there to do a deal. Then I find you laying on the grass with some yuppie fuck, giggling and shit!"

"Yuppie fuck?"

"What the fuck were you doing?" He yelled walking into his place.

"I'm not going in there." He laughed at her challenging him, walked to her, and threw her over his shoulders. "Put me down!" She yelled hitting his back. But he walked her all the way kicking and screaming to his door, and once inside he stood her up, after he closed and locked the door. Damon couldn't control his emotions entirely right now. He had come in his system and he was acting out, which wasn't typical of him.

"You're down, now. What are you gonna do?" He walked in her personal space, backing her up in intimidation. "Do something baby girl."

"What's gotten into you?"

"You. Laying outside with some fuckin guy. Some weirdo."

"He wasn't weird. And he was just talking to me."

"I didn't like it."

"Stop trying intimidate me."

"Or what, you going to talk to some other guy behind my back."

"It was innocent."

"It was disrespectful. First of all, you're laying on the grass wearing a little ass dress. Second, you were alone." Damon backed her up to a wall and had her between him and the wall again. "Remember me? The guy who told you I'm watching you very closely?"

"What are you on?" She asked looking at his dialated pupils.

"What?"

"You heard me." He didn't care to hear her, because he smelled her, and wanted her. He grabbed her face and kissed her, roughly. "Stop it." She pushed him back. He grabbed her again. But this time he pinned her arms to the wall, and kept kissing her. His lips, once again were whiskey, and he was saturating her skin, with his greed. She loved his kisses and momentarily forgotten she was angry accepting his advances. Letting herself be wrapped in his dominance. She got lost in wanting his kisses, but realizing she didn't want him like this. "Stop!" She yelled in his ear.

He pulled up grabbing his ear. "Fuck! Fuck my ear."

"What's gotten into you? We won't have sex like this. Not with you all coked up."

"How would you know anything about coke... baby?" He said "baby" crass and condescendingly. "You don't know shit about coke! And... You ain't ready for sex anyways. I'll wreck you, I'll fucking ruin your life." He paused then said her name with specific enunciation. "BABY! Right, baby? Baby girl. My baby girl! Such a fuckin BABY GIRL?" He yelled, insulting her, almost inaudible when he started talking through his teeth, because he couldn't control his muscles in his mouth. He didn't realize how not having done coke in years could effect him so strongly after only having a little. It's like his body reacted as if he'd needed it.

"Take me home!"

"No."

Bonnie slapped him twice in the face to make his eyes stop taunting her. But it didn't work. Her hand didn't face him. His stare was, abysmal. She knew he was on something. Because Damon at his worst, never had this look in his eyes when it came to her. He walked towards her, with her hand print across his face, and all she saw instead of Damon's face was Marcel's face tormenting her, and in that moment, she reacted quickly.

"No?" She yelled, jabbing him in he nose. Damon stumbled backwards.

"Ouch! Why the fuck?" He grabbed his nose, checking for blood. "Why the fuck?" All those fight lessons he gave her were paying off.

"You taught me well, I guess."

"You fuckin hit me?"

"I had to hit you before you hit me!" She yelled.

"Why the fuck would I ever lay my hands on you, baby? I would never fucking by you, for the last time! Why are you so violent with me?" He asked stating to be knocked out of his chemical induced trance.

"Thats what men do. That's all men ever do?"

"Men? What men are you talking about?" He asked confused, and ready to murder someone. But still he was battling his demons from what he'd done at the Lockwood's

"No one. I'm outta here." She had to leave before she broke down. Her brother was tormenting her thoughts, and all she saw was Marcel when she was with Damon, thinking he was going to treat her the way her brother did. She couldn't tell the difference, even if there was a difference in this moment.

"Don't leave. Stay here and let's talk. I don't want to take you home!"

"Fine, fuck you! I'll walk." She attempted to storm out of his place, until he caught her, holding her.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry."

"Fuck you!" She screamed at him.

"Baby, I don't know what got into me. If I scared you, I'm sorry. I don't... I don't do coke normally no excuse. This, was a mistake. I was testing some shit for a deal and-"

"I don't care. Take me home."

He let her body go, and obeyed her wishes. He knew he'd messed up somehow, and couldn't even make an excuse. He was nearly out of his mind. He rubbed his hands through his hair and took several deep breaths. Seeing her with Matt did something to him. He got himself together and followed her outside of his apartment. And took her home. When she got home, he walked her to the door. She stare at him uncomfortably.

"Baby... I'm not myself, and-"

"And that's why we need to take a break."

"No. Don't say that. I said I was sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You told Matt I was your girlfriend. He went to school with Cello. They know each other. He's in town for the holidays. What if they run into each other? We said we'd be be careful, right?" She was terrified of Marcel. She fully believed her brother would beat her unconscious if he found out.

"Yeah, and it was a mistake. But you are my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"Fuck... don't say that out of anger. We are too good Baby. Don't end us. Don't do this to me." A couple tears fell from his eyes. It had to have been the drugs that magnified his emotions, because he didn't cry. Damon never cried.

"I don't want to, but my brother will kill us both. I know he will. You're his best friend, and only chance to get help. And I'm his little sister, and if he thinks or even suspects that I'm... dating. Let alone his best friend, Damon he will go off the deep end we both know this."

"You're the only thing that matters to me, don't do this, Bon Bon." There it goes. He called her Bon Bon. It made her feel some sort of way. But she couldn't act on her feelings.

"Goodnight Damon." She closed the door behind her, leaving him on the porch in his medicated feelings. She wanted to cry so bad. Marcel, literally had her afraid to live, to be free, to love Damon, to let go, to be loved by Damon. Her hands were shaking because she couldn't make herself be okay. And maybe she knew, Damon would never hurt her, or maybe she didn't. But she was angry at herself, for being afraid of every man except James. She was angry for feeling afraid of Damon.

 **...**

Bonnie lay on her bed rocking back and forth, feeling the annoyance of the whole situation weighing on her. She held her cell phone hoping he'd call her back and fight for her. Hoping he'd beg. Maybe it would build up her confidence in defying her brother. Maybe Damon would fight for her enough to make her finally disregard Marcel's feelings. But after he'd instilled the fear of God in her, she didn't want to cross him, because he could get reckless when it came to protecting her, in the sense that he'd risk hurting her, to protect her. She knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help but be reminded of her brother when Damon acted crazy tonight.

She wanted to get her mind off it all, as she had the potential to become obsessive. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed a stash of her own candy from James. She didn't want to do it alone. She in fact, hated ever doing it alone. But her pain was magnified. Her tears were as real as her fear. And she decided one line shouldn't be so bad. She stood in her bathroom and medicated herself and swallowed every painful feeling in that moment burring it deep inside of her with that one line.

Still she sat a while feeling lightheaded unable to escape Damon. Wishing he'd call or show up and it would all be better. And at this moment, she realized the coke would make her obsess over him because he was all she really wanted, but couldn't have. She needed anything to get her mind off of him.

And it happened to be that James was still out of town. Bonnie stood up and walked in circles talking herself out of going and finding Damon. She needed to find him. She needed to take back her words. She didn't want to break up with him.

Circles and circles, she walked in, contemplating defying Marcel and committing to Damon regardless of the consequences. Because, of the show we're on the other foot, she'd overreact if she saw Damon in that predicament too. "Fuck. I messed up." She pickle dup her phone to call him and apologize for making an irrational decision.

But as she dialed him, her phone rang.

 **Caroline**

"Uh." She sighed, with relief. "Thank god." She answered it. "Hey Care... sweetie. It's late you okay?"

"No." Caroline had a heaviness to her voice that was familiar to Bonnie but not normal coming from Caroline. She was not Chipper Care.

"Oh my God. Sweetie, what's happened? What's wrong?"

"Can I come over?"

"Of course babe. Come over, I'm up."

"Thanks."

Bonnie hung up the phone and walked downstairs to grab some water. It wasn't more than ten minutes before she heard Caroline's car pull up. Which meant Caroline was already enroute to Bonnie as she called. Which meant it was bad. Bonnie walked to the front door opening it, before Caroline could even knock. The two girls stared at one another for a few seconds, and Bonnie had seen that Caroline had been crying.

"Oh no, sweetie. What happened?"

"He cheated on me Bon. I found Tyler, finally. At the Howlers clubhouse, with some skank."

"What? No! Oh babe, come here." Bonnie pulled her friend in and wrapped her arms around her.

"I thought, we were perfect. I thought we'd... take on the world together. I know I complained, but, it's because I- I don't even know. He fuckin..." she paused tying to catch her breath, hitching every other breath and feeling broken, "he fuckin slept with the first bitch that complimented him when he thought I wasn't around."

"Wow, what a dick. I can't believe Ty Ty. It shows a lot about his character, that he waited until he thought you wouldn't be showing up to the party."

"Right? I mean, it means he's been contemplating it all along. Four years! All I want is to forget about him. I hate him so much, right now."

"Me too. I'm going to kick his fucking ass." Bonnie said.

"No need. I already did." She giggled through her pain.

"Oh my god, that's my girl." Bonnie laughed. "But still, I'm going to give him a good kick in the ass, as per best friend's code."

"Okay. I'll take that. Gee, I guess him going into politics, gives me a reason to see what I'd have to look forward to early on, huh?"

"I mean I guess so. But... No. It doesn't make it right."

"But what can I do? I obviously needed this, to see what type of man he was capable of being, and now I know. I thought he was perfect."

"Fuck man. You guys were the ones I looked to. The ones that helped me believe in love conquered all. Because no matter how annoyed you got with him you two somehow worked it out everytime."

"Honestly Bon, I've come to realize, no one is perfect. No relationship is. And every relationship has bumps in the road. Some bumps bigger than others."

"It's heart breaking. I wish I could take the pain away from you."

"You can't take the pain away, but... you can just be here for me."

"Of course, Care. You hungry?"

"No. I've been crying for over an hour. I have a terrible headache."

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I'll give you something for your headache."

"Tell me you have the good shit. And I don't mean over the counter shit."

"Of course. I have some really good shit. And my mama is gone for the weekend. Let's go give your head a temporary escape."

"Thanks!" She sniffed heavily as her nose was feeling congested now. "I'm gonna definitely need it."

""It'll clear you right up." Bonnie grinned.

Caroline laughed. "Good. Thanks again. I'm so glad you were home because I was driving here anyways."

"What are friends for?"

"You really are my best friend Bonnie. I'm so happy I have you."

"Me too." And in those moments, Bonnie had realized, Caroline really had become her best friend. Growing up, was always Lexi and Stefan. But over time, as three childhood friends grew apart, it was okay for them to have other friends and still have each other. Even if they didn't talk everyday. But she and Caroline had become like sisters over time in the past couple of years since joining the varsity cheer squad together. And even closer, since Lexi left.

"You think guys like being assholes?"

"Yeah. I think they like being assholes, because they know by nature, women are the soft to their hard. And if they were soft, women would be hard."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"True. But, if I've learned anything, from being the bitchy friend, it's okay to be hard when you have to be. You need to protect yourself sometimes. But I've also learned, I like being soft sometimes too. And, we can be both if we want, because we are women. Men just need to learn how to handle us with care. Whether we are hard or soft." Bonnie grinned.

"So true. It's like, when I'm soft he's all about it, he loves that side of me. Though, he's tends to baby that side of me. But when I'm hard, he's so challenged by it. Almost shuts me down, or avoids the conversation past that point."

"It's proven, men aren't as smart or as strong as women."

"Preach girl."

"Hey, I'm off tomorrow. Wanna vegge out, watch movies, and eat junk food?"

"Can we please? I mean as long as you don't mind me keeping your pajamas on for three days?"

"Of course not." Bonnie's phone beeped and she checked it, from a number she didn't recognize. And what a coincidence it was.

 **Hey B... I miss you. I know it's been a while. But... Hope we can talk soon. This is my new phone. Save it.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Lex.**

And though she was I totally happy, she remembered what she's been doing to get ahold of Lexi. She turned the phone upside down; not wanting to think about her tonight.

 **...**

Stefan pulled his sweaty body off of his girlfriend. After some intensity and heavy breathing, he realized she felt different.

She didn't feel the same emotionally, or even physically. "Your scars okay?" She asked.

Then he remembered. He got jumped. And Bonnie's words, stuck with him. She told him Elena couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah. Stitches are almost fully gone. The woulda have healed." She looked over and touched the freshly pink healed markings. "They are just tender."

"Geez babe. I... wish I could take it away."

"Yeah." He felt strange. Those words from her mouth were not obsolete as she rubbed over his new tattoo. The words held some weight. She may have been able to prevent it, if Bonnie was right. Or she may have been able to give answers. But, he just stare at her hands touching his scar and tattoos.

"You're a King. I'm dating a fucking King. I knew you'd get your patch babe."

"Still taking it all in." She thought he meant his patching in. But, in this moment he meant, everything. Elena, Kol, Bonnie, his best friend, his brother's words, Vins reliance on him. His dad retiring. It was a lot. And somehow, Elena and Bonnie fought repeatedly for the space in his head. Bonnie, unintentionally and unknowingly. And Elena desperately, and forcefully.

As Elena's filthy hands touched his body, he noticed the ridiculously priced charm bracelet he bought her. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, and held his face in his palms a while, avoiding looking at her. She was someone else, he thought.

"We haven't had sex in weeks." He said carefully.

"I know. The break up and then Thanksgiving, it was all a lot. We needed that time apart. But, I feel like we've gotten stronger. Don't you?"

"Uh..." He still lay back catching his breath. Not that their sex was crazy because it wasn't. She didn't like messing her hair up. But he typically put in all the work, and she lay there squeezing her eyes shut and making moaning unnaturally making sure she didn't look funny. He could tell, because Elena was always self conscious about not looking her best. Something that used to turn him on, lasted a couple weeks at the beginning of the relationship then because quickly stale. It took Elena forever to cum, and Stefan wasn't actually as selfish a lover as he was a boyfriend. He put in a lot of work to please her. He wasn't the type to cum and quit. In fact, because of Elena, Stefan's endurance during sex was outstanding. He had to learn to hold back often and masturbate before they had sex that day.

Now, after weeks of not having sex, she felt different. And he'd know, because he remembers what she felt like weeks ago. He remembers the elasticity in her anatomy. And it wasn't the same.

In fact, her kisses were different.

Her moans were different.

Her hands grabbed him differently.

She took her bra off, she never used to take her bra off. She was always self-conscious about her small chest. And, today, she asked him to give her a hickie, knowing damn well, he wasn't a hickie kind of a guy.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Why you ask?"

"You never answered me."

"What was the question?"

She rolled her eyes and turned towards him. "I said it's been a long time since we had sex. But I feels like after the break, we are closer. Don't you think?"

"Define closer." He said.

"Stefan, I think our relationship proves it can withstand a lot. I'm here for you still. Even with the craziness of the club. I- I'm supportive of you." All the while she was dangling her bracelet into the air as she play with it on her wrist. "I think the break helped us realize we are good together."

"Uhh, the break did help us to realize a lot. That's for sure. Hey..." he paused and looked at the clock. "I should take a shower. I feel a little itchy."

"Itchy." She laughed.

"Yeah. Where my stitches were. The sweat kind of, irritated my skin. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay." She got up to follow him when he turned to her.

"Hey, what's up?" He raised his brows.

"I'm gonna shower with you."

"Oh. Uhh- nah that cool. I'm just gonna shower alone. I'll be back. You can take one when I'm done." That was signal for, I don't want to be bothered.

"Really? I thought-"

"Nah, I really just want to shower." He walked away from her and closed the door leaving her thoroughly puzzled.

"The fuck?" She whispered to herself.

Afterwards, Stefan stood in the mirror and looked at the disgust on his own face. For the first time in his relationship with Elena. He felt insecure. He felt like a pawn in her game of life. Her pretty face was the mirage, concealing a danger zone that could cost him his life. He was a daring guy, who'd gotten himself into trouble from time to time. But he was responsible for himself. He didn't like Elena, playing chess behind his back, using him, a King, as a Pawn.

Since the moment he got with her his life had changed. Slowly, he realized little things he did was to impress her. To keep her interest peaked. She got bored easily and he realizednin these moments, she was the reason he'd put on some big show, with Bonnie about how much of a man he was. And for what? To see that, he walked himself into a trap with Elena. He could only blame himself.

He'd been through some rough shit, but this, was the one thing that absolutely disgusted him. He looked at his dick and back up at his face. Then got into he shower and scrubbed all of her off of him. He couldn't stand the smell of such deceit, feeling absolutely bested by the girl he was never supposed to take seriously.

Somehow getting caught up in the drama of it, he thought he was being a normal high school guy. But Stefan, never cheated on Elena. He may have had his selfish ways, but he never, cheated.

He once specialized in head games. And suddenly, Elena was the expert.

* * *

 **No relationship is perfect. In every relationship both people have their faults. No ones perfect. It's about learning each other, and learning ourselves in the process. Does the other person bring out our best or worst? It takes a lot of work, and for two people, to decide who and what, is and isn't worth fighting for. Some can with stand the fire, some fizzle out, and others are burned in the flames. These three couples are all surrounded by flames. How will they determine which one they are?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Get It Together

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 20 - Get it Together (702)**

 **these chapter titles are songs, that give a very generalized idea on where these characters are in this story. The song titles are all very carefully thought out in terms of their meanings and these chapters. They aren't just chosen based on titles but some merit to the songs lyrics themselves. Mybheadspace, if you will! :)) Thx for all favs, review, and follows. Plz Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why didn't you want to get a Christmas tree mom?"

"Because, Bonnie... no one's ever home."

"It's just the spirit momma. It means something. Daddy used to always take me to-"

"Your daddy ain't here. Hell your brother is barely here." She laughed uncomfortably.

Bonnie shook her head in disappointment. Abby had lost her sense of family since Bonnie's father died, and that's why she found it easy to let Marcel control so much of Bonnie's life or push Bonnie onto the club for guidance.

A house stood still and quiet, which used to hold the The sounds of music and singing, during the holidays while Bonnie's parents laughed in the kitchen dancing with one another.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, but they made sure to display the love they shared in front of their kids. They laughed a lot, Bonnie remembered. And listened to a lot of music. Every type of music, but mostly eighties music, R&B and dance music.

Marcel and Bonnie used to sing and dance right next to their parents, and the holidays were filled with togetherness. Those were the only days they had their father's full attention. The days the celebrated holidays. And now Bonnie sat, in a gloomy house, trying to hold on to what she had with her mom, this last year of high school.

"I know it's rough momma. But, I'm still here."

"I'm sure it won't be long before you're gone too. Speaking of which, what are your plans for after school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're gonna be eighteen, and there's no reason for you to still be in my house at that point."

Bonnie took a surprise to Abby's forward feelings. "Really, momma?"

"You can't stay here forever. And I think, it's about time you start figuring it out. June is around the corner." She couldn't believe her mother. After nodding her head in disbelief and feeling too stunned to even say anything else, Bonnie walked upstairs and away from Abby. How dare Abby start pushing her daughter out of the door? Bonnie paid most of the bills. And was even paying her mother's debt, in a way that was humbling her attitude, and making her want to walk out on her mother, so she could see the impact her life will have once Bonnie stops taking care of everything. Craig Thompson was enough of a reason for Bonnie to say FUCK IT to Abby. She couldn't see herself abandoning her mother anytime soon.

She headed into her room and locked the door putting on her music and headphones. Shuffling through her playlist, looking for a song to fill her mood, she received a notification from James. An email. He was just telling her how his week with his kids was, and how much he missed her. He let her know he was looking forward to seeing her the moment he got back.

A good feeling inhabited her brain and she drank the lyrics as if she was dehydrated for the meaning.

 ** _We gotta cross state lines to find ourselves_**

 ** _Drive a beat up car to a cheap motel_**

 ** _Scrub the dishes in the back pay our way_**

 ** _Feel you wipe the suds from my face_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _I'm in love_**

 ** _So in love_**

 ** _What I wouldn't do_**

 ** _To be with you_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _They can't keep us apart_**

 ** _We've got to be free_**

 ** _And anything less_**

 ** _Is highway robbery_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _Living out of a case_**

 ** _That says your name_**

 ** _Blow the dirt from the road_**

 ** _out of your frames_**

 ** _Goodbyes too hard_**

 ** _We decide to stay_**

 ** _Let the rest of the world just fall away_**

She smiled, listening to her music, while she emailed him back. Not even realizing the song made her think of Damon. It went over her head, and she knew life was going to be hard if Damon centered all of her thoughts.

Maybe she should be exclusive with James. Maybe she should take his offer to move in with him. At least he'd treat her like a family, and decorate for her on holidays. Buy trees, and show her that life wasn't just a struggle of power between delinquents. But most importantly he'd decorate for her. Or at least pay someone to. Because the holidays were about family and being thankful.

Bonnie continued to sing until the song was over.

 **I'm** ** _in love_**

 ** _So in love_**

 ** _What I wouldn't do_**

 ** _To be with you_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _They can't keep us apart_**

 ** _We've got to be free_**

 ** _And anything less_**

 ** _Is highway robbery_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _Hey mister you've got an obsession_**

 ** _Lucky for you_**

 ** _I'm headed in that direction_**

 ** _Got me feeling it deep_**

 ** _Cause we got this connection_**

James managed to let her know he thought about her frequently, but still she couldn't make herself feel for him what she felt for Damon. And maybe she didn't need that deep connection and passion she and Damon had. Maybe she just needed a home and a place where she didn't have to question how much she was cared for. Maybe she just needed safe.

James was safe.

Emailing him back she realized he was the answer to all of her prayers. And she sent him an email, that while maybe too soon, she didn't care, because she was tired of questioning everyone's loyalties to her.

 **James,**

 **Thanks for the sweet words. I'm glad you're enjoying your kids. Keep making memories with them. Kids deserve all of the love and time their parents can give them. Trust me I know. As you know I've taken my time getting back to you, but after giving it some serious thought, I'm not saying yes. But- I'm considering it, if it's still open. No rush. We can talk in person. Enjoy your Christmas.**

 **XoX**

 **Bon Bennett**

Even the name she signed, made her feel more mature. James made her feel like the woman she knew she was. James, didn't challenge her will, or her abilities. He trusted her, and let her be free. She sat five minutes waiting to see if she'd send it. She even asked for a sign that she was doing the right thing. Like an interruption, a knock at the door, a phone call, a text, anything from Damon. But he hadn't contacted her in days, and she was ready to move on. No matter how much it hurt. Five... four... three... two... one... **SEND!**

And just like that, it was done.

She accepted James as her much needed life change.

 **...**

The house was quiet, and Bonnie had been spending the days of her holiday break alone or working when she wasn't with Caroline. The two girls had initiated a holiday bucket list, and were trying to do something everyday that was out of their comfort zone, trying to be positive about their situations. Whether it was Christmas Caroling, volunteering at the homeless shelter, or donating countless material possessions of theirs to women's shelters. Today, they had a plan to head onto the children's hospital and read.

On her way out, Bonnie ran into Stefan pulling up to her house. She was weary of the company, but met him at the stairs of her house when he walked up slowly. "Hey." She said cautiously.

"Hey."

"You good?"

"I mean, I guess so."

"Well I am headed to do some volunteer time at the Children's hospital."

"B- You never came and saw me while I was recovering."

"We spoke about this more than once. I apologized. I would've stopped by your place, but, I don't want to run into your brother."

"Why? You two never had an issue with each other."

"Just, trying to stay away from the club." He nodded his head slowly, in understanding. Stefan had no clue about Bonnie and Damon, no one did, except Caroline. "Anyway, I knew your progress. I asked her everyday."

"Yeah, you're the one that kept updating Lex, I guess. I found out when she called me a couple days ago, and asked how I was."

"Oh, yeah? Good. At least she called you. I was forced to leave countless voicemails because she wouldn't answer the phone."

"Sorry to hear that. She said she reached out."

"Via text. She never called. And I really don't want to deal with her right now. Maybe after the new year. Matter of fact, I don't want to think about Lex right now."

"That's fair." He sighed rubbing his hands against the thighs of his Levi's. Sweat covered his palms. He'd said a lot of things he could take back to her. "Listen, I don't know why we even fought anymore, but it's stupid to go this long without talking."

"You know why we fought. I told you, you were gonna get yourself killed. And you almost did. I told you the truth and you couldn't handle it. Then you took a few low blows, about dying. And it reminded me of my father. To which you told me to get over it."

"B, as far as me almost dying, that's never gonna change. This is my life now. Like or not. Adams far as me telling you to get over it. I'm a dick. I, was still hurting that after we discussed everything you still never called. It's like you've completely replaced me with someone else."

"If you're referring to Caroline she can't replace you. But she has a permanent space in my life and you need to get used to it."

"The Same way you need to get used to the fact threat I'll get hurt again. It's the nature of the beast."

"I don't like it, Stefan. But I get it. I can't protect you forever. Not from the club, not from girls, and not from yourself. I can just be here. And I'm sorry I never went to see you. Call me stubborn."

"Well, you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

Bonnie heard the name, and had to choke on her words, about Elena. "Well about me being stubborn, that's never gonna change."

"I know. And... About the things I've said. I was a bitch. You didn't deserve it." She sucked her bottom lip making him want to grovel but just kept herself restrained vocally. "Elena told me you asked about me. Everyday."

"Hmm" she gave a cynical chuckle and a serious face. "Her."

"What?" His tone became more serious, and his thick eyebrows narrowed toward the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I wanted shit to work out, for you. I did. I wanted the two of you to understand what you were getting into with each other. And every time the two of you fight, she pulled me into the middle of it. I tried to help you two, but-"

"B, I know you wouldn't lie." He looked at her. His facials didn't change much, and she was skeptical about his thoughts.

"What? You knew?"

"Nah. But, I had an idea."

"You're not angry at me, or think I'm lying?"

"Nah, I- I had suspicions. She's been gone a lot. But, I just didn't focus on it, because she was finally giving me space. And I needed it, from her crowding me. How did you find out?"

"Well," she didn't want to mention the club knowing, yet. They could tell him on their own. "I saw hickies on her neck. And I know you hate hickies."

"Wow. So I had a feeling after Thanksgiving. But I slept on it. My Ma was in my ear about not liking her. Damon told me I was better off. And I guess I ignored shit to spite all of you guys."

"Well, it's not that I ever wanted someone to do you dirty. We have our issues but I'd fight a bitch for fucking with you."

"I know you would." He laughed. "But trust me, she don't want a peice of you B. She's... all mouth. Literally. For someone who sucks at giving head."

"No- the fuck you didn't. TMI mutha fucker."

"Sorry. I mean she can't deep throat, but, she's good at licking my gooch."

"Fucking nasty ass. Okay. Shut the fuck up. I don't even know what that is. Do I wanna know?" She laughed.

"Nah. I'm bullshittin. All anger aside I cared about her more than I planed to. She, was someone who I was able to lean on when it came to the club. You know because you weren't tryna hear my mouth."

Bonnie's hand grabbed Stefan. "It hurts, I'm sure. But, you fucked up... a lot Stefan. Forgetting an anniversary, making her jealous with Vicky. Women don't like that shit. And believe me when I say, if you can do it, she can do it better. So she retaliated by cheating. She felt hurt and unappreciated. So, while I don't like her, I felt for her at times. And I still feel bad in some ways. But, the other shit, is unforgivable. So, I'm done with her."

"Like what?"

"Nah. Nothin. I'd rather wait and tell you when you can handle it. When you're fully healed."

"B, don't- don't do this. I need to know."

"I love you too much to tell you, right now."

He started getting angry. "Really? Am I being setup here?"

"Stefan," she sighed. "It's not that easy."

"It is. Who's your loyalty to? Me or her?"

"You but-"

"But nothing. Me and you are on the same page for once in months. Just tell me."

Bonnie rubbed her hands on her forehead and sighed taking three deep breaths. "I'll tell you, okay. After the holidays. But, right now- just heal. Stay away from her and refrain from doing something stupid."

"No, Bonnie. Tell me."

"Kol Mikaelson."

"You fucking joking?" He asked angrily. "A fucking rival? Diablo!"

"I told you, I didn't want to tell you."

"So, what, I steal his bike, he fucks my girl?! Got it! We weren't even when he jumped me? I'm gonna fuck him up. He's so fucked!"

"Stefan, you need to take this to the club. I know I don't say it much, but this shit needs to be dealt with."

"So, What... you think she set me up?"

"I don't wanna say what I think because I'm, not sure."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"My question is, how do we get her back? It's easy to let the club deal with the Mongrels. But... if she set you up. We need to get her ass."

"Well, that ain't a lie. So, am I supposed to act cool with her?"

"You probably should for now. You'll need me to get more intel, so we can get them both back."

"Fuck! It must be bad. And what- you are gonna help me?"

"Of course." She forgot Damon's wishes already to stay out of it. But Damon couldn't dictate every move Bonnie made while he took it upon himself to make his own moves like Crimson was his life. "What are best friends for? Just, keep it between us, okay. I don't need Cello or the club (Damon), knowing and giving me shit. Please."

"Yeah, I got you."

"And Stefan, try hard not to fuck her. I know you hate punishing your dick, but try a hand for a few weeks. I'm just sayin, she doesn't deserve you."

"Haaa. My hand...? You're crazy. We'll see." He laughed. "I may need to fuck her a few more times. Just like, a couple hate fucks, ya know?"

"Eww."

"So says the virgin."

She flipped him off. "Yeah the virgin. Doesn't mean I don't have relationship drama."

"Oh okay." He said sarcastically. "And you. Why do you seem so distant, other than the obvious lately? I can tell in everything you been posting online lately."

"Oh, funny, thought you unfollowed me?"

"I blocked you. There's a difference. And it only lasted about two weeks." He laughed. "Posting quotes about love, and life, and loyalty." He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." She hit his shoulder. "I'm allowed to go through teenage emo and angst."

"Not on Instagram B. Take your last five posts down or I might shoot myself."

"What a fucking asshole." She pushed him, and he grabbed her by the head, and put her in a headlock. "Stef- let go. Fuck you, get off me." She laughed. He put his fingers in her hair and ruffled her hair up, until she playfully punched him in the kidneys.

"Ow, fuck. You're such a little bitch sometimes." He very playfully said.

"That's why you love me. Because I'm a bitch, and your a fucking asshole."

"You're not a bitch, though. You know, I'd never just, say that and mean it. I'm sorry about our fights lately. And I love you, and I'm a fuck boy for getting angry at you, because you care about me. And I suck for hurting your feelings. I care about you more than you know." The moment went from playful to serious. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hands and looked her very deeply in her eyes, and meant the words he spoke. "I mean it. I love you so much sometimes... I just get angry at shit you do. Especially when you keep shit from me."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know. And I'm sorry for being a bastard. You didn't deserve it." He kissed her hands.

"Why... didn't you ever tell me about your feelings about me and Elena? Not wanting me to be her friend."

"I don't know. I was afraid of what it meant to me." His battle with himself about his best friend, ensued inside of his brain confusing his adolescent emotions.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's complicated guy shit B. Don't think too hard about it." Even if he did from time to time.

"But I don't get it- what could it mean to you other than you're feelings for Elena were purely sexual. I'm just your best friend. Our relationship couldn't have complicated any-"

"B! Don't be a bitch. Just drop it."

"You understand, you're the only man I ever let get away with calling me a bitch."

"I know, and if another mother fucker ever calls you that, I'll fuck his world up."

He concealed some deep thoughts he couldn't really express to her. Not now and maybe never. Bonnie could feel it and tried not to act like she was completely aggravated by his secrecy.

"Yeah, yeah. I should go. I'm reading to the kids at Children's hospital today and you destroyed my elf hair."

"Is that why you have the sexy candy stripper uniform on?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come help me, sexy nurse? I could've used some short skirt, bending over, all those weeks."

"Shut up. You can't be my patient. You're the kind of guy who likes to finger his nurses."

"Then maybe you wouldn't have been so uptight."

"Fuck you, Mutha fucker. I hate you." She laughed.

"Hey, always here to help... I mean-"

"No. By the way, we have a lot to talk about, in regards to Elena, when this is all said and done. She let a lot out about shit you said to her, and I was pretty disappointed in you after what she said." She rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "I'm hella disappointed in you."

"Wait, don't leave it at that, tell me what she said."

"No. It's not a good time. Me and Caroline are trying this, positivity thing during the holidays and we just want to keep doing things, that make us happy. So, if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh CAROLINE! This Girl, has taken over your whole social life and even your opinions."

"Don't go there. Caroline's a good person."

"I'm not saying she's not, but, DAMN. Everytime we talk, it's Caroline this or that."

"Liar."

"You are always with her."

"Stop being jealous. If you actually got to know her, you'd like her."

"Shes Okay. But I doubt we'd ever click. Ya know? She's a little too bubbly for me."

"Oh yeah. You like girls with Perfect resting bitch face, who constantly check themselves out in the mirror and lick your gooch."

Stefan laughed so hard he almost fell out on the grass. "And still, you don't know what a gooch is."

"Fuck you. It sounds like a growth that's not supposed to be somewhere."

"Waaaaaay far off." He continued laughing at her lack there of, slang anatomy terms.

"I'm leaving. Stay on the grass and laugh. ASS."

Stefan quickly jumped up and grabbed her.

"But you okay though, these days? I'm serious, everything good with you? I wasn't joking when I said, I could tell something was different."

"I just- listen, I've proven time and time again I don't know shit. I'm going through some things I'm currently trying to learn from."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend and I didn't know?"

"No. It's complicated. I was seeing someone, now I'm seeing someone else, and the guy I'm seeing now, he's good for me."

"That doesn't sound right. That sounds like settling. And who is he?" Stefan asked questionably.

"Stef, don't do the big bro thing right now, okay. I just need, a friend. I can't continue being let down by people, and this guy... he's safe, and he is good to me."

"Wait. Who the fuck is it? Tell me, or I'm gonna find out myself." He Said defensively.

"See. Don't do that. I'm not a baby."

He backed down for now, knowing how much the microscopic treatment pushed her away.

"Okay, I get it. I know you don't like being treated like a baby. So, if you want me to be okay with his guy, introduce me to him. Let me form my own opinion. I promise, I'll have your back. I won't be fuckin disrespectful. I'm trusting you about Elena. Making me wait until after the holiday, to find out more shit. So, promise me, you'll respect me enough, to trust me, to meet him."

Bonnie looked out past Stefan at the passing cars. She thought about, Damon, and Marcel. She thought about how neither could know, and she knew Stefan would take her secrets to the grave. So she agreed.

"Fine. We can work it out. When he gets back home after his family vacation, I'll introduce you to him."

"Okay, good."

"So, I'm uh, I might be moving in with him. Probably when he gets back. You should know. Don't tell anyone okay."

"Wait, your mom?"

"My mom, is already trying to get rid of me. And I have nowhere else to go."

"Wow. This... is crazy! You know that, right?"

"Yeah. But, I deserve a little crazy sometimes."

"B I don't like the sound of this. I don't know enough about him. He could be a total dick."

"He's not. He's a little older, has his shit together, and he cares about me."

"You definitely deserve someone like that. Even if nobody deserves you." He spoke sincerely, and had a little bit of a frog in his throat. He was a little emotional, hearing this, but he'd support her. "But I'm not okay with you moving with him. I'd rather you move with me."

"Stef!"

"I'm just saying. I don't trust it."

"I can't live with you. You live with Damon."

"So. He won't mind. He might make fun of you sometimes, or be annoyed with the fact that you sleep with the AC on. Because he likes to sleep naked." Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "And walk around naked." Bonnie shook her head listening, seeing it all as possible truths. "He also, will look at you crazy when sees your nightly hair routine, if you still do all that shit to it. Oh, and you snore."

"No I don't."

"B. Baby girl, you snore. Especially when you get in a deep sleep." Having realized Damon most likely knew all of this stuff or had witnessed it made her laugh.

"I will not move in with you and your asshole brother."

"He's not the worst, when you get to know him. Although, he's still an asshole."

"If I move in with the other guy, you'll just have to meet him."

"Yeah I guess I have to meet him... hopefully trust your choices."

"Thank you, Steffy!" They laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her bear hugging her.

"I love you, B. I always have and I always will." The way he said it could've been taken a lot of ways, but the two of them bonded in a way, that they understood each other, just fine.

"I love you too."

 **...**

The two candy strippers walked into a diner, ready to eat. They'd been reading the past six hours and talking to children so much, they'd worked up an appetite. Both in typical, classic red and white striped dresses, and casual white tennis shoes, with their make up rather festive and their hair curled and cute.

"Wow, that was amazing. Why did we never do this before?"

"I don't know. Too occupied with teenage bullshit."

"Yeah, but, makes you think about what we should be grateful for, when we think our lives are so terrible." They both sighed, after Caroline spoke, and walked in the self seating diner, towards a quiet booth "I'm glad we did this, though. Keeps me from being bitter about Ty, and I'm sure it helps you to get your mind off Sal."

"Well, I'm going to focus on me."

"And James?"

"He's good to me, and I can't imagine someone who treats me good isn't better than someone who- well, I doesn't know how he feels about me."

"Ask him, Bon. The way he was concerned, just seemed like he loves you."

"Well, James cares, and James trusts me, doesn't question me, he looks out for me, wants me happy-"

"I find it hard to believe Sal doesn't want the same."

"He doesn't trust my choices. Whereas James never questions me."

"Questioning you, means he cares."

"You saying James doesn't care about me?"

"No, I'm saying, Sal does. He's just over-protective, and that's normal. He's a King, his life isn't ordinary. He lives in danger, therefor, he will worry for your well being. His life, isn't kushy like James's."

"Caroline, I know what you're doing, and it won't work. I'm going to make things work with James."

Caroline shook her head. "I trust you. But I'm team Sal, because, I know that man, would probably give you the world. Maybe not with James' money, but you'd want for nothing. He'd take care of you. He'd give you, what you needed."

"Yeah? When? When my brother dies, or disappears? When the club dissipates? In another world, where Crimson Kings aren't what his world revolves around? I can't just be second anymore to everyone. I want to be someone's, priority Caroline."

"But you can't be that for James. He has kids."

"Yeah, well, I'll meet them one day, and-"

"And what? You'll be one big happy family?" Bonnie's mouth gaped and she had to close it before catching flies. "And what about the kids mother? They still married, or is she still in the picture? And if they're divorced do they have sex? All divorced couples who share kids, still fuck each other." Caroline looked at her friend, in a serious manner. "You know it's true. Ask my parents. They didn't know how to separate sex from co-parenting."

"Damn Caroline!"

"Hey, I like James. He is amazing. But I can't help but think, that Sal loves you. I mean really loves you. And you love him. I can tell."

"No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me. Best friends right?"

"Yes." She said with a smart mouth.

"Then be honest with me. Do you love Sal?" Bonnie held her breath and paused. Caroline wanted an answer, but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to talk. Just then, The waitress walked up taking the order. Bonnie finally let out a breath.

"Evening baby dolls. What can I get ya?"

"I'll take the Veggie burger and sweet potato fries." Bonnie said.

"And to drink?"

"Unsweetened ice tea."

"Okay..." she said jotting it down with the pencil that was behind her ear. "And you darlin?"

"Cobb salad and blue cheese dressing, with a Dr. Pepper."

"Okay girls, anything else?"

"No, that'll be it." The woman smiled and walked away. Both girls looked at each other peculiarly. "What?"

"So, you still thinking about working on New Year's Eve with the kids?" Caroline asked, almost as if she forgot about the original question she asked Bonnie, who was grateful for Care's memory loss.

"It's a thought. I know you want to go to the clubs New Year's Eve bash. And we can go. You don't have to go to the hospital with me. I'm sure you want to get dressed cute. And if I work with the kids, I'll be showing up in this simple ass, candy strippers dress and tennis shoes."

"Sooo, not cute."

"I know. But, I don't want the club guys checking me out, in front of Cell. So, I'm okay with it. Now, you on the other hand, single and ready to mingle. Get sexy and beautified and I promise I'll be at your house around eight to head over there. And by all means, get drunk. I won't be drinking, because I have to watch myself around my brother. He'll probably try to kill me, if I do what he saw last time, dancing on cars, and all."

Caroline laughed. "That night was such a beautiful disaster. It was the beginning of your take no shit from anybody, life mantra."

"Yeah. And the night things got complicated with Damon. So, I'd rather keep it clean."

"Whatever you say. But I'm not drinking without you, so I'll need you to reconsider."

"Speaking of reconsidering, I spoke to Stefan."

"Good. When did this happen?"

"He came by today, and surprised me. It went well, because we both knew we shouldn't have carried on so long the way we did, not speaking."

"Good. And how'd that go?"

"It went alright. He found out about Kol. I didn't want to tell him who til after the New Year, but, he kind of forced it out of me. I told him we'd figure out how to remedy the situation together."

"You're supposed to stay out of it."

"I can't. Not when it's my friends. Just like Tyler. He has it coming. I told you."

"So, I'm guessing, Sal doesn't know you're getting involved?"

"No. And we need to keep it that way."

"Bon?"

"What? It'll be fine."

"Ugh." Caroline shook her head. "Just be careful."

"Always."

 **...**

The clubhouse was quiet. A lot of the members were on the road a lot lately handling club business so they could enjoy the holidays. Damon and Jesse stayed back to handle the donating of goods and used burner phones for the Woman's shelter. He lay in one of the clubhouse bunkers, with Rose, after a heated session, trying to get over Bonnie.

"So, uh... what are you so emo about these days?"

"I'm not emo."

"Well, I swear the way you fucked me right now, was like you felt like crying."

"Quit fuckin insulting me right now." He stood up with his boxers on and walked towards the bathroom. He lit a cigarette, "I need to take a piss." The fountain of dehydration was a never ending free fall of whiskey, and beer.

"Wow shit, you were fucked up last night." She laughed. "I haven't seen you toss 'em back so hard in a while. We did have a good time though." He was still peeing, and she rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything. "So, uhhh... what's on the agenda today?"

"I've got shit to do?"

"Can I tag along?"

"Don't you have a job or something outside of the club?" He asked finishing up.

"Gee, asshole. You know I work in customer service, ass!"

"Really, but your kind of a bitch, no offense."

"Yeah, exactly. You have to be."

"I don't know about you, but I hate dealing with bitchy customer service people. I just find where they work, then threaten them at their jobs."

"Wow. Such a fucktard." She said, making him laugh.

"So... what kind of customers... you servicing?"

"What's that mean?" She asked blankly front the other room.

"You work, but you're always here. Scheming behind my back making money. Why?"

"You insinuating something."

"I'm asking for an answer."

"You know, I'm the ideal ole lady. I'm always here for you. I give you ass, whenever you want it. I'm prime, you dick! I'm hot as fuck. I'm tough as shit. What more do you want from me?" She asked laying in bed. He walked over to the closet, and grabbed a pair of pants, and a shirt, took it into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "You ignoring me?"

He took a couple more drags of his smoke, looked at her and offered her the rest with a downward head nod, like the typical asshole he was. She denied it. He put the cigarette out, looked at her... "you aspire to be a club ole lady? It makes you a groupie. How can I take you seriously? If I turned you down, you'd jump on the next brother."

"Ain't true."

"Rose, I got eyes and ears everywhere here."

"And?"

"And, I don't like being betrayed."

"I would never."

"Understand this, I see and hear everything. Don't think shit don't get back to me."

"Sal-"

"I don't typically deal with females like that. I once had a bitch who played head games. I don't play that shit. Believe it or not, I have standards, and that 's not a good look."

"But I don't-"

"Just listen, I'm not the jealous type." He sat on the bed and stare at her with a cold look in his Yes. "You think of you fuck another club brother I'm going to rage and claim you. Nah. I don't claim community pussy. My bitch, is no longer my bitch when she opens her legs to another club brother. You got me? She's now the club's bitch. I fuck you with two condoms. And that shit hurts my dick to the point I can't even cum. So when we fuck, and you call me emo, it's because my dick is crying."

"What a blown out thing to say."

"Well, you fucking another club brother Rosie Posie?"

She hesitated, looked from his eyes to his forehead and muttered, "I would never."

"I hate fucking liars."

"I do their laundry. Cut their hair. That's it." She swallowed.

"Rose, you're a fun girl. You are a good person to get my mind off of this fucked up life of mine. But, you are just too much about this club. You have no outside interests. No desire for anything, outside of the Kings." He stood up and walked his ass to a glass of whiskey and drank it.

Rose sat up and attempted to plead her case.

"What should I desire to be, but loyal to the club?"

Damon's aggravation turned from cold to annoyed.

"I don't know. Love something. Music, books, painting, exercising, general interests... about life. I like that you get how I run my shit, but I wanna be able to escape this shit at the end of the day. Hear about your day and pray it didn't involve some grimey shit. See you making moves because your life doesn't revolve around mine."

"You're a fucking biker. Since when the fuck do you care about anything else?"

"I care about shit."

"Like what asshole?"

"Guns, boxing, helping the Kid's Clubs and the women's shelter, talking, listening. You wanna talk about something?" He tried reaching out for some other type of intimacy, besides sex.

"Sure, what time should I be here tonight?"

"Why? So I can fuck your brains out? Is that all you care about, drinking and fucking?"

"Yeah. And money. I like money?"

"Who do you care about? Anyone?"

"I care about you."

"Do you though?"

"Bastard."

"What do I look like when I'm sad? Or can you tell when I'm feeling detached? I have multiple looks. Have you ever noticed." Bonnie noticed.

"What the fuck do you mean? Who are you right now?"

Bonnie knew his different faces before he realized he had them.

"Do you notice the little things Rose. I smoke when I'm highly irritated." She realized he'd just smoked some of a cigarette and put it out after they'd had sex. Her thoughts immediately felt insecure when it came to Damon. She had to hold on to him in some way.

"Okay, umm. You don't get sad. Except last night when we fucked. You seemed sad. You looked at me, like I was someone else then you fucking shut your eyes, and kept your face buried in the pillow. Other than that, you never get sad. And you're always detached. Except when we fuck. When we fuck your very into it. Except last night. You were sad." She spoke with a cold tone.

"And what did you feel when I was sad?"

"What should I feel? I mean, fuck it off. Just use your dick... And get over it. You're a got damn King. You don't need to be harboring sad feelings and that bullshit. Man up, and just deal with it. Whatever made you sad. Or whoever, made you sad, is going to fuck your life up because your a King before anything. This person is ruining you."

"What makes you think it's somebody?"

"I'm a woman, I know this shit." She choked out.

"And you're okay with that. The fact that my mind was on another woman?"

"Listen... I'm here to toughen you up. Because I'm a tough bitch. You don't have to **_love_** me. You just have to like me, fuck me, and give me money. We don't have to build some powerful, soulful connection. That shit don't exist Sal. Love don't exist. Most people don't love themselves. But if you can a least like somebody, in this world, that's what matters. And I like you. I'm here to be the stress reliever in your day."

He was stunned by her coldness. She sounded like him. "Well fuck."

"Yeah. I sound like you, right? That's what you told me once. Most people don't love themselves, so if we are lucky enough to find someone we like, that's what matters." It was true. He was so cynical before. "Those are your fucking words." He felt awful for thinking and feeling those words, now that he looked back at himself. And he remembers truly believing them.

Before Bonnie, who saw something else inside of him. Something he didn't realize he had, and she brought out a side of him. He longed for the feelings she made him feel whenever he wasn't in the same space as her. And while Rose was a good distraction and even had some merit to her words, she was nowhere near enough of what he needed.

For a second he spoke softly.

"It's not enough for me. I need more. And right now, I don't have much to give, so I'm a selfish bastard, and I can't ask you to ever love me."

"You don't need me to love you, or you to love me. But we can take care of each other. Isn't that what's important?" He shook his head hearing her words, but not wanting to think about it.

"I need to shower." That usually meant he was ready for her to leave.

"Alright. I guess I'll call tomorrow." She said to him. He opened his drawer and handed her money, which meant she had to be gone before he got out of the shower. "Thanks."

He went for his shower. When she heard the water hit his body, she started going through his drawers, out of anger. She searched the bunker, knowing he had a secret stash of money, and found fifteen hundred dollars. She took it, on top of what he'd given her, got dressed and left.

That was the money he takes every two weeks to Bonnie to put away. But he didn't see her this time to give it to her. So he held on to it.

 **...**

"Thanks ladies, this donation is very, very helpful. Around the holidays, we need the most." The woman smiled as they went through clothes. Countless outfits with tags and even things barely warn. Bonnie even donated the clothes James bought her. She really liked them but they weren't her. Not her style nor her particular need, when there were people who needed it more than her. And Caroline followed suit with clothes that Castillo Lockwood bought for her to be her trophy daughter in law. Only so, she could pay her for letting her son eventually cheat on her and for her to be quiet for being spoiled with riches meant more than having dignity to Carol Lockwood.

"Well, as you can see a lot hasn't been warn much. We are in our cheerleading uniforms most days, so some of this goes to waste."

"Like I said, worn or not, these women and kids can take all they can get." Bonnie sat on the ground separating her clothes based on casual and dressy. She looked around, not much dressy stuff. Most of it was tomboy clothing, with exception of James name brand obsession. And some dresses her mother forced on her. They were feeling good about the last couple weeks, and this cleansing was working.

So, it wasn't hard to understand why the next few minutes were hard on her. As the sounds of two men coming in, talking and directing a couple other non-speaking men where to put boxes, Bonnie was struck into silence when she saw Damon walking in, with the green-eyed Secretary of the club.

"Walk one behind the other, and line them up over there against the wall."

The woman was quickly distracted. "Why hello Boys. It's nice to see you again this year." She said.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and whispered under breath for Bonnie to, "Be cool. Don't talk, and he won't notice you." Bonnie continued to go through clothes quietly, and separate. They'd volunteered their own time at the shelter, not just their belongings. She kept her back to them to remain unnoticed.

"Well, it took a little longer to get out here than normal, but this year we got more donations outside of the club members and their families. We had a drive his year."

"Amazing." She smiled. "God bless you boys. This year has been an incredible year of giving. I even have two volunteers teaching the women basic math skills, and tutoring kids, and reading to them. Ladies, please come here, I have some really special men here I'd like you to meet." Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a knowing look before standing. "Miss Bennett, and Miss Forbes, please meet the MC that donates every year. This is Mr. Salvatore, and Mr. Jones. They are absolute angels."

"Nice. It's nice to meet you." They all played the role of unassuming and unknowing. Damon much more serious than Jesse, as he focused on Bonnie for a solid thirty seconds before she even acknowledged he was there. The moment she saw his face, all of the strength inside of her fled her body and she walked out of the building in a hurry.

"Uh, sorry, she'd been complaining about being hot. I think she went to get some air."

"What do you want us to do with the electronics?" Jesse asked. Caroline instantly noticed his gorgeous face. But when Bonnie left, Caroline looked over to Damon to go after her. He fought the urge, until he saw Caroline go after her, because he couldn't risk Jesse knowing anything. But, as Caroline, began walking after her, the woman called to her.

"Miss Forbes, can you take the kids to lunch, for me. I'll have Mr. Jones bring the box of electronics this way." Caroline nudged Damon, and Jesse followed the woman, before Caroline lead the kids to lunch. Damon reluctantly headed outside after Bonnie. He followed her around the corner to her car.

"Hold up. Stop." He jogged up to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"I'm fine, I needed some air."

"Why are you running? You were fine before I came. I'm sorry for ruining that."

"You didn't ruin ANYHING! Okay, I'm..." he felt her heated body and saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm-"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Bonnie tensed up then relaxed feeling like she was almost exhaling as he held her. She could've soaked his chest with tears but her stubbornness wouldn't let her. "I'm sorry." He just held her. "I know this isn't easy."

"It's not."

"I can't tell you it's easy for me either."

"I've been doing okay without you." She said, moving away from him. "I was doing fine."

Her words shocked him. "Really? Because I wasn't."

"Bullshit, Papi. I know you see Rose everyday. I know you have someone keeping you warm at night."

"And you don't?"

"He's out of town. But believe me, when he comes back, you'll be so far to the back of my mind."

"That's what you want?"

She shook her nerves off and and yelled. "It's what I need. What I want, and what I need... can't co-exist. I'm going to make sure I'm with someone, who allows me to be me, and isn't intimidated by that."

"That's what you think? I'm intimidated? God, you're head is so thick. Sometimes, you're age really does show, when you don't realize it. Those moments when you try so hard, not to let it."

"Fuck you!"

"Why don't you? Please." He joked. "In that costume you're wearing, as a matter of fact? It's kinda sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows. Bonnie crossed her arms trying to keep from being amused because it was easy to fall back into his eyes and forget they fought. "I'm kidding."

"It's not a costume. It's a uniform for my volunteer time at the children's hospital."

Those words caught his attention.

"Oh yeah? You volunteer?"

"Yeah, I'm not just a girl with no ambitions. I want more than this. Ya know? I care about you, Papi. But, I can't be a shadow of you. I want more than just being someone's, ole lady. I want a life, a job, a place to call home, to pull my own weight, to be someone's equal. You want to keep me behind you."

"You've got it all wrong. I want to protect you. Which means sometimes I have to stand in front of you and shield you." He walked towards her. "You have no idea what I want, and it makes me angry at you. Come home with me tonight. Let's talk about it."

"It's Christmas Eve. I can't." She usually watched old family videos on Christmas Eve in Remember a cw of her father.

"Please. Your brother told me your mom is out of town with the woman she takes care of. I know she's trying to make money. So, you'll be alone. Unless of course you have plans with someone... else?" James he thought.

"I don't, I just-"

"I bought you something." She looked up at him surprised. "Yeah. It was before we fought the second time, and after we fought the first time. I was going to give it to you, at the right moment."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. It took about, six hours to pick it."

"D... we are fooling ourselves to think-"

"No. I'm sure of one thing and that's you."

"D-"

At this point Caroline walked back out, "Bon, we have to serve lunch, and read to the kids. We have two more hours of shift to go."

"Okay, I'm coming." She looked at Damon, and walked away, with a look of empathy. When Caroline disappeared, he caught her arm.

"Tonight, please. Stefan's gone for the weekend again. It'll be perfect. I'll, make sure it's perfect."

"It's Christmas tomorrow, your brother's leaving."

"He's really partying these days. Something's gotten into him." She knew he was getting over Elena. "Anyway... I have the place to myself." He waited with hopeful eyes. "And... I want to give you something."

"Just tell me, what?"

"Just come and you'll see tit."

"D, we are gonna keep butting heads. You understand I can't quit my job."

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just want some alone time to talk to you. One thing we've always done was talked. Don't you love our talks?"

"I do."

"Well then..."

"Okay. I have a lot on my plate today. I can't guarantee anything. After this I have a couple last minute things to do." An actual cleaning shift. "So, I'll try."

"That's all I ask." She pulled her small hand out of his, and took the somber, and cloudy day with her, and camouflaged her grief, with a candy coated smile for the kids.

Damon watched her walk away. Whenever she left him she took a piece of his soul with her. Making him feel more and more connected to her. More and more unable to let her go.

 **...**

Later that night, she went home and was exhausted. She'd volunteered a morning shift at the hospital, and an afternoon shift at the shelter. And worked A shift with Mr. Castle to make some extra holiday cash. Her bed looked like a good place to contemplate what to wear to meet with Damon. She opened her closet, and looked at her clothes, and laid back on her bed, so she could relax her feet and think about what to wear when she went to see him, while playing some of her favorite music. She had to look good, because it had been nearly a week since they'd seen each other.

As she focused on the colors, her eyes were weighed heavy by the exhaustion. She continued attempting visualizing the perfect outfit. She was thinking, low key, but cute. Maybe skinny jeans and a fitted tank top. And her Nike Vandals. Then she thought she might be different and grab a skirt, that was sort of festive. Short and red. She could pair it with a white button up shirt and some white heels, since it would be Christmas tomorrow. The music hit her in the feels and she was imagining Damon as the love struck lyrics infiltrated her brain. The ideas and possibilities were endless. So endless she she fell asleep. Forgetting to call or text. She never left her house. The body wanted what the body wanted.

And her body wanted rest.

Finally, her body demanded she slow down.

He waited all night.

All night.

He called several times. Her phone was dead. He thought she muted his calls.

When he realized, she stood him up, he was pissed.

He gave up waiting, and took it, as her giving up too.

 **...**

The next morning was Christmas. Bonnie woke up to see her dead phone that wouldn't turn on. She plugged it in to get a charge and check her missed calls. Butnit wouldn't turn on for a while.

The first thought that hit her was Laz. Her father. He loved Christmas. And she didn't watch videos the night before she knew today would be the day she reminisced about him. Especially since she was home alone.

She totally forgot everything including the fact that she was supposed to meet Damon. She had to focus on the fact that she had the actual day off. From everything.

It didn't feel like Christmas. There was no tree in her house and her mother was away for the weekend. She got a job, taking care of her client, while she was away visiting family. They offered to double her pay so they could enjoy their mother and grandmother for the holiday.

Abby had no choice she needed the money. Bonnie was used to it. She drowned herself in volunteering all week but today she remembered one person.

Her father.

From what she remembered was he bought trees and threw lights on them in the tackiest way possible. But only because all of the colors made her smile. She walked downstairs and grabbed old video cameras from the basement.

It was a good day to look at the videos. She plugged the camcorder into the wall, and powered it on. One by one she watched the videos in the box.

 _"_ _Mamita mamita. Ven aca."_

 _"_ _Papi Papi." A little girl ran to her father with open arms. He was so handsome. Brown skin and Perfect white teeth. His eyes lit up to watch her smiling at him._

 _"_ _Daddy's baby girl. Look we are going to open the first gift." He said to her and looked up to the person with the camera. "You getting this? Baby, baby... is it recording?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. How do I know?"_

 _"_ _Red light Mi Amor. The corner. See it?"_

 _"_ _Where!"_

 _"_ _Aye Baby. Give it to me." He said before reaching for the camera. Bonnie saw the camera shovel around taking random video of floor, ceiling, and wall. Before she heard him say. "Abigail. Here." He pointed. "The light baby. It's on."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I had no idea."_

 _"_ _Chingada... baby. Hold the camera up! Do you see her?"_

 _"_ _I see her."_

 _He smacked his own head looking at her. Bonnie laughed from her couch present day, watching her mother and father figuring it out on screen. The little girl on the video sat playing with her bottom lip waiting. Her hair was a mess. Curls all over the place, including her face. It was Christmas morning. She was ready to open her gifts._

 _"_ _Cello. Ven aca Papito." Bonnie heard the way her father commanded her brother differently than he commanded her. His voice was different. Deeper. More stern. "Do not open gifts without your sister. Understand. Always make sure she is good. You open with her or wait for her. Okay."_

 _"_ _Sí pa."_

 _"_ _Stop forgetting about your sister. You get so caught up with toys and games and forget. Pay attention to your sister son, you understand. Always pay attention to the baby. She is your responsibility to. It's your duty. We do this as a family. No individuals here. Mami, Papi, you and baby girl. Familia! Tu entiendes?_

 _"_ _Sí pa."_

 _Bonnie saw in those moments how much her father instilled into her brother to keep an eye out for her._

 _"_ _Bring your gifts." Marcel stood up grabbing his gifts and walking them to the family. "Síentate."_

 _Marcel sat and the tape cut. When it came back, Laz was talking to Abby. "I can't believe you weren't recording her open her gift. She's been wanting the damn Barbie doll Dream house for months and you... baby. You stopped the video. You missed it." He whined disappointed._

 _"_ _I don't know what happened. I tried to zoom in."_

 _"_ _Abigail!" He called when she was annoyed._

 _"_ _Fine you do the recording."_

 _"_ _Un dolor de cabeza, entiendes? A very BIG- Pain in my ass."_

 _Bonnie watched their dynamic. Laz's face went from angry to surprised. The camera was put down and it showed his legs and Bonnie's little face as she smiled at her brother. She heard muffled talk in the background. Her father's tone changed as he became apologetic for being so hard on Abby. "Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... you know what this will mean to her one day. Just be careful."_

 _"_ _Do it yourself Lazarus. I'm apparently incapable of videotaping."_

 _"_ _No. Mi amor. I'm sorry. I love you. Please. Baby. I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _You're always sorry. How about just..." She heard the talking stop for a few seconds as the sounds of her father kissing her mother in the background came to life. Water welded in the corner of her eyes. At some point both of her parents began talking again._

 _The talking was happening all the while Bonnie listens, she turned to see Marcel holding a Barbie and playing with his sister. She was laughing while he made funny faces and used his best female voice._

 _Out of nowhere her father yelled. "Put that doll down. You're a boy."_

 _"_ _Please Papi." Bonnie begged wanting her brother to play._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Please?"_

 _Marcel dropped the doll assuming he'd get spanked. But the recording stopped and when it started back they were serving Christmas dinner. She'll never forget the fear in her brother's face before the video cut. In fact, she remembers that moment to this day. Her dad spanked him for playing with dolls. Told him boys didn't play with dolls. Laz, toughened Marcel up, from a young age. Bonnie's memories slowly trickled back into her brain. Before he was this scary guy, he was so soft with her. He loved her. Even after his father's death he played with her. For years. Did things to make her smile at any cost. Somehow, prison life changed him. He came out... different._

Bonnie was knocked out of her thoughts and space when her door bell rang. She got up and walked to it, opening it to see who she least expected. "Cello?"

"Hey. I know mamma is gone. I didn't want you spending the holiday alone. You work?"

"Nope."

"Can I come in?"

"Don't you have someone better to spend your time with?"

"No. Listen B-" he looked behind her when he heard the voices from tv. They both got quiet.

 _"_ _Cello, bless the food like a big boy." They heard._

 _"_ _Okay Pa."_

 _"_ _Baby girl sit with mami so Daddy can see you all together while Cello says the grace."_

 _"_ _Okay Pa." Emotions formed in her inner thoughts, trying to not be emotional in front of present day Marcel. Then he spoke again._

"I brought you something." He said quietly.

"What?"

"A present."

"I didn't get you anything." She admitted.

"You didn't have to. Plus, I don't deserve it." He was relatively calm and it frightened her. But his guard was down. And she didn't have the heart to be angry. She was too tired and too lonely.

Even if she preferred loneliness sometimes, it was Christmas. A day for family.

"Come on. I was just gonna make some pancakes."

"Tradition. Grinchcakes?"

"I don't have green food coloring."

"It's okay. I also brought a plate of food from the club house. T cooked. I stopped at the club this morning to drop off gifts and they were having club breakfast."

"Were Damon and Stefan there?"

"Stefan was. Nobody has seen or heard from Sal in since early Christmas Eve. We tried calling and no answer."

Fuck.

"But Stefan was headed to his parents place. So, I'm guessing Sal was there." Marcel walked in and closed the door.

"They are back?"

"Just got back a last night. G has to get ready to retire. We are celebrating his retirement and Stefan's eighteenth birthday the same weekend didn't Stefan tell you?"

"Uhh, probably. I can't remember. I've been very busy lately."

"Yeah. Well, you should be there. It's a big milestone for both of them."

"Next month?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie immediately remembers she was supposed to meet Damon last night. "Go ahead and grab the mix. I'll be back down. I need to get my phone." An emotional Bonnie turned her phone on to see a plethora of texts and missed calls from an angry and hurt Damon.

And she couldn't even address it right now because her brother of all people was there. She couldn't cross that barrier with Marcel there. She wanted peace and only peace today.

"B you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming right now." She left her phone in her bedroom to charge more and to keep it out of Marcel's line of sight. But first she sent a text before leaving it alone.

 **I'm sorry. I lost track of time and my phone died when I fell asleep. Can't talk now but I'll call you later.**

Then she starts at the Christmas gift she got him. A brand new hooded, leather jacket. None of his leather jackets were hooded. It was perfect for riding because he hated wearing his dome. He always put it on her. Her gift was her way of making she took care of him the way he took care of her.

And now, it was just a jacket in a box. Ungifted.

 **...**

"Damon, beautiful boy. What's going on with you?"

"Ma. I'm tired."

"Your face is scruff. For a while your face was so clean. Reminded me of when you were a boy."

"I'm not a boy."

"I know." She rubbed his face with her hand. "You need more than this. You understand that right?"

"Ma?"

"No, stop 'Ma-ing' me. You can't be this guy forever. Ya know, during Thanksgiving dinner, I felt something different in you. You weren't the same empty guy. You felt a little more lively. You had, a sad look in your eyes, and I couldn't help but to think, someone had you in your feelings that day."

"What?"

"A girl. You had that look on your face. Like you'd been let down. And you wore a sweater. I've not seen you wear one of those since, you were a little boy." She laughed. Her face felt and showed sympathy for him, but, he was trying to keep her from digging to much.

"Ma I was there with Rose."

"She wasn't the reason you wore a sweater. You were expecting to see someone that day. Is that why you left?"

Damon sat on the couch slumped over rubbing his throbbing temples. "You got any pills?"

"No. You know I hate giving you that shit. Your body will feel the urge again-"

"Ma, I'm clean. Been clean for almost five years. For the record, I was never an addict. I stopped when I went to jail the first time. You know I only took shit to help me go numb. So I could be reckless. I was an enforcer. I'm good Ma."

Damon rubbed his hands together feeling a certain weight of guilt.

"Son, addicts come in all shapes and sizes. All backgrounds. And used shit for different reasons. No, I know you were never a junkie, but... you saw all your brothers do that shit."

"And I helped them kick shit. Okay. Stop it Ma. Alright I know you love me, but... every fucking moment I'm having, isn't a break down. In fact, when have you ever seen me break down? I don't. I don't break down. I'm too strong for that shit. You have to quit seeing this baby inside of me. I'm not, a kid. I never had the chance to be. I was out there doing shit at ten and twelve years old. I killed someone at fourteen. Don't- soften me. It won't work."

"Son, Listen... I'm just saying I know that you realize by now, there's more to life than this. Do I love the club? I do. But I love my boys more. Me and your pops, we have to go. We have to. This life will always be where we came from. But it can't be where we stay. And one day, I want you boys to move forward, live your real life."

"This isn't real?! This is what you introduced us to. This is what you gave us. You sound like those privileged fucks that live in the Belmont."

"Your mouth." Lily noted, taking a look at her son. He was hurting. He never spoke this way towards her. Something was bothering him, and she could tell. "Who is she son? You fall in love with a girl from the hills or something?"

"No. I'm... not in love with anyone."

"Yeah, you are. It's Christmas don't lie to me on Jesus' birthday." She threatened in such a loud and non-threatening way that he couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"You don't go to church."

"I... don't anymore but I'm gonna start going back. One day soon. That's not the point. You know what I mean."

"Ma, I'm good." He stood up patting his stomach when Stefan walked in the house. At that point he'd come from breakfast with the club. He looked up confused when they stopped speaking.

"Wah?"

"Nothin."

She look at both boys and smiled. "Merry Christmas son."

"Merry Christmas Ma. Happy Birthday Jesus."

"See." She looked at Damon who looked at Stefan and shook his head. "Baby boy knows. Now, Bambino... who's your got your brother brother acting like this? Losing his mind and coming home at whiskey a.m. and sleeping on my couch til hangover o'clock ."

"I don't know. Haven't seen him."

"Is it Rose? Tell me it ain't-"

"Ma, I do not have a... thing."

Damon looked down at his phone and saw the text from Bonnie this morning when he heard his phone vibrate from under the couch.

 **I'm sorry. I lost track of time and my phone died when I fell asleep. Can't talk now but I'll call you later.**

The text should've made him feel better but it angered him. Her words felt like a cop out to him, after he got in his feelings the night before and left countless messages and texts waiting for her. He tossed his phone back on the ground.

"I'm good Ma. I ain't got time for that shit. I have the club. That's all that matters right now. As far as love, that's Romeo over there. Not me." Damon stretched again, in last night's clothes and patted his stomach. "I'm ready to eat. What's for breakfast?"

Stefan looked at his mother with big eyes. "I mean, I ate at the club. But, I'm still hungry."

"Go wash up."

"Okay Ma." Both boys headed to wash their hands until Lily grabbed Damon.

"No. You get your ass upstairs and take a shower. You won't sit at my table smelling of whiskey. And don't think I don't see it. Someone has you, and it ain't Rose, because she could give two shots about your sweater on Thanksgiving."

"God, Ma... please stop trying to figure me out. Why you trying so hard?"

She laughed a bit and rubbed her tongue over her teeth. Then she reached in the pocket of her apron. Pulled out a small box and held it up. "Because you don't come in here the way you did, and tell me love is for weak men. And then hand me this." She opened it. A simple ring, with a Rose gold band and a heart cut diamond. "Wow, she must have really pissed you off. This ring ain't something you just picked up. It's customized. With an inscription. **Baby, my heart**."

Damon closed his eyes in disappointment letting his fingers press into the sockets as he massaged them shut.

"You got nothin to say?"

"Ma... I was stupid okay. I bought that and... I'm not ready. Okay. I shouldn't have bought that shit. I ain't ready for it. It was a mistake."

"She must be some kind of special for my first born, the man who doesn't do relationships, to buy this. Who is she?"

"No one Ma. A mistake. She was a mistake. A... I'm taking the ring back okay. Waste of money."

Damon grabbed the ring box, and put it back into his jacket pocket. "It takes a lot of work son. It ain't easy. Who ever she is, and whatever this is, if it's worth it to you, it won't be easy. Especially in this life. But don't stop fighting for something that makes you feel the ring made you feel when you bought it."

"It was a set back Ma. I can't change it." Damon kisses his Mother on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Ma. I gotta shower."

Lily watched her son walk away from her towards the upstairs. She felt it in him he was different but, she knew it would take a lot more to get through to him.

 **...**

Damon spent Christmas with his family and Bonnie with her brother while her mother worked double time to make some money.

Hours had gone by and when Marcel was in a food coma, Bonnie went to check her phone.

 **Mama: Merry Christmas sweetie. Marcie sent me pics of you both. I love seeing you two together smiling today. Hope you liked the gifts I got you. I'll see you in a couple days. And I'll give you a call in a little while. Don't forget I cooked everything before I left for dinner, warm it up when you guys are hungry. Don't get pizza.**

 **Mama: By the way, I love my necklace.**

 **Care: Bitch thank you for the gift. I hope you liked what I got you. Merry Christmas. Give me a heads up on when I should come by. My mom will be with her boyfriend later. Xoxo**

 **Stef: Merry Christmas B. Love you. Ps. Thx for the watch. Hope you like your gift card. I didn't know what to buy you this year.**

 **Lex: Merry Christmas. I love you. I know I didn't call for a while but- call me when you can.**

And after hours, from her original text, nothing from Damon.

* * *

 **Song: Run Away By: Kat Graham. It's a good song with a madonna vibe and fits bamon perfectly in this book.**

 **Thank you Alessandra and Kelly for your help! Xoxo**

 **Lots of Interractions this chap. Abby/Bonnie about moving out. Bonnie/James email. Caroline/Bonnie/Damon an emotional meeting. Stefan/Bonnie complicated friendship. Bonnie/Caroline had some girl talk. Damon and Rose cut the bullshit. Marcel/Bonnie, Christmas morning home videos. Lily/Damon/Stefan, Mom prying. Bamon and text msgs. And some low key Bonnie/Rose comparisons. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bamon gifts!**


	21. Sledgehammer

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 21 - Sledgehammer (Rihanna)**

OMG! I didn't realize this chapter was 17,000 til just now. The original chapter was 9,000. Plz understand why this update took so long! Thanks for your patience. My life's a bit hectic right now. Plz enjoy this INTENSE update! Y'all are amazing thanks for ALL of your support!

 **[ Warning: *Triggers*] New Years Eve Pt 1**

* * *

"Sheesh. He's so, intense."

"It was a fucking accident Care. How could he be so angry as to avoid me?" After deserting Damon by a pure and simple exhaustion of a mistake, Bonnie tried to figure out how to respond to his text messages. Enlisting her best friend for help. She'd written multiple texts to send to him but never clicked send.

When she saw his missed calls and texts, she realized he was angry. But, before she could focus on it, a text message came through from her newest client. Craig Thompson.

 **CT : I need you here tomorrow**

 **BB : Excuse me? Didn't you get your money**

 **CT : Agreement?**

She sighed heavily, annoyed.

 **CT : I need a cleaning. I have some last minutes guests coming at night for New Years Eve**

 **BB: I'm booked up. It's a holiday. I thought our business was done with me.**

 **CT : This is disappointing. I'm sure your mother doesn't need me to continue with this lawsuit. Or to notify the authorities about how she allows her daughter to parade around half naked.**

 **BB : You made an agreement.**

 **CT : And I have cameras everywhere showing your stupid boyfriend threatening me. I won't hesitate to call the authorities on him. Have him locked up.**

 **BB : I can't. I'm sorry.**

 **CT : You will or say good bye to mommy and boy toy. Be here tomorrow. Ready to work at our usual time.**

 **BB : NYE? Don't be a prick**

 **CT : You're either hear, or else**

 **BB : Ok**

 **CT : And come alone**

"That bastard. Now I have to change my hospital volunteer time to the morning, and work a gig tomorrow afternoon/evening. This guys is unbelievable." Damon's prior threat was too good to be true.

"What? Who?"

"A newer client."

"Don't let him force you."

"Listen, its complicated. I kind of owe him." The truth was she was afraid for Damon and Abby.

"Wow, what a dick? Want me too go with you?"

"No. I can handle it. I'll do an hour or two tops. He said he's having guest." Bonnie desperately wanted Caroline to go with her but she had to go alone. So, she figured she'd take some sort of defense mechanism with her just in case.

"Okay. Well let me know if you change your mind."

 **...**

Bonnie was given a specific list of instructions on what to wear. A red skirt. Black garter. Black platforms. White bra. With black suspenders. A Santa hat. He wanted her to look like a sexy elf. Although Christmas passed a week ago.

But she wore jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't about to come alone dressed like his kink or fetish. She wasn't stupid. When she arrived, she was surprised to see two people there. Him dressed in all red suit, with a black shirt and a Santa hat. and the same woman from the prior incident. "Uh, I can't work with a non-client present."

"How many times do I have to tell you, our contract is different?"

"Listen, I'm not working with an observer. Either she's out or I am." She said defensively.

He gave her a wicked grin. "Okay. Dear, please leave until I call your phone for you to come back." The woman obeyed politely obeyed eying Bonnie peculiarly.

"Yes, sir."

When the woman left, Bonnie received an ill-intended stare down. "You aren't dressed. You need time to get dressed or what?"

"No. I couldn't get that outfit in time. Sorry. And I'm cleaning right? Actually cleaning before your party tonight?" She wanted this time to be over with.

"The message I sent you had specific instructions as to what I wanted you wearing."

"And I couldn't get it."

"Okay." He smiled calmly. "I actually have an outfit you can wear."

"Craig this has gone far enough."

He grabbed his phone and held it up dialing a number. When he placed it on speaker she heard it ringing confused. "Damon Salvatore and Abigail Bennett is it?"

His threats were now in affect. "Belmont Police department, how may I direct your call?"

"Uhh." Bonnie thought quick. "Fine. I'll change."

"Good girl." He whispered covering up the phone receiver. "Sorry my mistake I must've dialed a two instead of a three. Wrong number." He hung up and walked towards a room. "Follow me." At this point Bonnie clutches her pocket knife to make sure it was still there. She had no idea how to use a knife but she's learn today if need be.

"This?" After opening a drawer and handing her a little girl's dress Bonnie looked at him twice.

"Yes."

"I can't possibly fit that."

"Try. You'd be surprised."

Bonnie stood quietly waiting for him to leave the room so she could change but he stood there, waiting. "I need about five or ten minutes."

"I'll wait. I think with this change in contract, and dealing with your threatening boyfriend, I deserve a bit of a break. Don't you?"

"No! I don't. Get the fuck out. I'm serious."

That's when Craig grabbed his phone again. "Okay. Okay." She didn't want the cops being called on Damon, or Abby. She slowly started to undress. Feeling shame as it masked her. In all the jobs she'd ever done topless, she was fortunate enough to not feel like a client was bullying her or forcing her. They all remained professional with her.

But this time Bonnie was in over her head and she realized it. She knew that she went too far by reaching out to help Craig to keep him off her mom's back. Now he was threatening her mother and Damon. She was desperate to keep them both out of trouble.

Desperate enough to be standing in her bra and panties as she stripped to change clothes for a man with a perversion. One who got off on having his way and being in control with someone who truly was helpless. Not in a role playing sense. The more he threatened Bonnie the more turned on he was.

He tossed the small dress to Bonnie and watched her shake as she put it on, all the while smiling. "Good girl. Santa's Clause likes when you listen." As Bonnie stepped into the dress, Craig put his hand inside of his pants and rubbed himself. Bonnie turned her head fighting every ounce to cry. He watched her, with the smile of an internet predator type of vibe. When she finished slipping both arms into it, he walked up to her. "Let me help you zip it up."

His hands slowly rubbed the skin of her back with the back of his fingers before he sniffed her hair. Then slowly, he zipped the dress up. Bonnie held incredibly still wanting the night to end quickly.

Craig waited until her entire skin was goose-bumped in disgust before he stopped. "This way." He walked out guiding her.

Once she walked out, he sat on a barstool and drank a dark red wine. He instructed her to clean the kitchen and the dining area, he was "supposedly" celebrating in later.

Bonnie worked for an hour straight. He didn't say a word, and it made her nervous. She walked on eggshells, and held her breath several times, when she thought he was moving closer. He watched as she stare on in fear. She could tell he was feeding off of it, and exciting himself over it. "Okay, I'm done. I gotta get going."

Again, he said nothing. He picked up his phone, sent a message and put it down. He stood up, and insultingly examined her work, by rubbing his finger over every wiped surface. Luckily she wasn't topless today, and this weird request, quite frankly had her more nervous than her topless ones.

"Don't you have guest coming over."

"They're already here."

"Where?"

"There... and there. He pointed to cameras. "And there."

"What the fuck is this?"

"Just a little show. People pay me a lot of money to see aspects of my life."

"This I sick. You have me on camera? This is illegal. You know how old I am. You can go to prison for this."

"It's all silent. They can't hear a thing." Bonnie quickly covered her face to conceal her identity. "Besides. It's all foreign. My clientele is all foreign currency. You just made me four hundred thousand. Every twenty minutes you're earning me a hundred thousand. They must like their berries black."

"This is so sick. You're disgusting. I'm going to throw up. I have to go."

"Here, come to the office, I'll pay you, your tip. I'm close to five hundred thousand dollars... online." Bonnie looked down at his phone and a link to some account that was controlled by this website.

"I don't need a tip. We are even."

"I need to pay you. It's a part of the show."

"Sure." Bonnie just wanted to make everything cordial so she could leave. Nervously she walked to his office, and when he walked to his desk he pulled out money. Bonnie reached for the money so she could leave the office, but he held it tighter.

"What will you do for it?"

"I just worked. Literally, cleaned. I just want to get back home."

"Well come... I'll tell you what. You sit on Santa's lap and tell me, what you want for Christmas and I'll be sure to put a smile on your face."

"You know what? Forget it. I don't need the money." She still had her dignity. Fuck that cash. She though as she backed out of the room, when she was met with the body of a woman. "Whoa, I don't know what kind of freaky shit his is, but I'm not into it. I need to go." The woman locked the door, and smiled.

"I like her. She looks pure." This woman from the other incident, now that she had a closer look, resembled Rose, Bonnie thought. But with blonde hair. It was unsettling. And Craig, was a tall man, with intimidating, but geeky features.

"Yeah? She is a hot piece of ass right?" He reached for her hair to touch and she smacked his hand, garnering a sadistic laugh. "Spicy little señorita aren't you?"

"Don't fucking touch me. Get the fuck away me, I swear to God. I'll will kill you." And suddenly Bonnie reached for her pocket knife, which was in her jeans. Rookie mistake, after he made her change.

"Shut up, or I'll make this worse on you and your mother."

"You think you'll get away with this?"

"Trust me I covered my bases. The cameras leading up to my condo are on a loop for twenty-four hours. Perks of knowing the systems tech. Now, I'm not asking for much. Okay. Plus, I'll give you a good tip. I just need you to do me a favor."

"I'm not fucking you."

"No worries little girl. Just come over and sit on Santa's lap." He said, with a freakish grin.

"No."

"Okay, we can make this hard. But, I wouldn't recommend it. That boyfriend of yours can go away for a very very long time."

"He paid you. But if you want more money- I can get it." She thought remembering the emergancy money Damon had given her.

"No. I want you to come sit on my lap. And I want you to tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Bonnie stood there dumb struck. Craig made sure to make her life difficult. He wasn't in the business of fair play. He threatened her mother, her, and Damon.

She treaded lightly and walked over to him. He watched her carefully and patted his lap. She hesitated, and waited until he cleared his throat. She sat down, barely tipping his knee. "Come on scoot back."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Naughty little girl. You know what we do to naughty little girls?"

"No."

"Then scoot back, on Santa's lap." He insisted, and she wasn't trying to feel his erection. So she again, declined.

"I said no." She looked at Craig's girlfriend, to see if she was okay with this, and she was no better. She in fact looked like she'd been drugged in some way, and as much as Bonnie wanted to feel sorry for her, the sick woman was getting off on Bonnie's harassment.

"Oh no, defiant little girls get punishments. Don't they Rosalie?" Then it struck Bonnie, the uncanny coincidence in names of Rose and Rosalie. The way they behaved liked robots and did as they were told. Bonnie's life was running on a parallel right now.

He then moved her body back and forced her in the depths of his lap. "Ahh, Yes. There little one. Like that."

Like the sick individual he was he forced her body to rub against his pants while he moved his hands towards her inner thighs. Bonnie hit her lip and squeezed her fingers into the palm of her hand. "Stop!" She yelled. Her nerves had her shaken, but he remained calm in order to get into her head.

"Get up." He said softly. "It's okay, I promise." She stood up, confused. "Bend over on the desk." He got a very serious look on his face. Bonnie took a hard swallow, and turned slowly, before bending over the desk. She rolled her eyes, then closed them. He stood up behind her, tortured her with his neglect of time. He touched her skin, rubbing his hand over her body. He even used his long fingers to reach between her thighs from the front, and squeeze between her legs, with a rough, and non-manicured hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying he didn't touch her insides, or try to put his fingers inside of her. When his fingers got to the top of her panties she smacked his hand. And he yanked her back by her hair. "Play nice little girl."

But while she prayed for one thing stop happening, another perversion was manifesting. She felt his dick getting hard on her ass as he ran his hands all over her body. She felt the most disgusting feeling, when he pressed himself against her holding her by her hair. Bonnie tried hard to swallowed her anger. As her fingers clenched his desk top. But he violated her in a way she'd never been violated.

Her lip sustained sharp pains from biting down so hard. This man, who wanted nothing more than for her to give him a reason to hurt her mother and Damon, and get them in trouble. She continued to swallow every bit of anger inside of her, and after minutes of violating her, he decided that he'd unzip his pants and grab his manhood from behind her and jack off like a sick, sick bastard. "Don't move. Stay just like that. Call me Mr. Clause and tell me you've been naughty."

Bonnie could've easily argued but she needed to lesson the moment and get out before he tried to really hurt her. "Mr. Clause, I've been..." her mouth couldn't do it. Her eyes tightened shut and she caught herself as she almost vomited hearing his hand rub the shaft of his uncircumcised penis behind her. "Fuck this." Bonnie threw up on his desk. But it didn't bother him, as he heard her gagging he worked until completion.

When he was finished, he stood behind her, and stood her body up, whispering into her ear. "Thank you. I'll see you again after the New Year. Our little secret."

He handed her an envelope and she didn't have to be told to leave, because she ran out of that condo, before he could say anything to her. She got to her car, faster than she'd ever ran to her car. She didn't even bother getting dressed. She still had the stupid costume on, but tossed her jacket over it. She sped off, and headed home, before going to Caroline's. Her mother's mortgage was due the next day, and she went to leave the money at the house. He tipped her $80 bucks. He was cheap as hell. But she managed to put it with her two other tips from Mr. Castle this week to have a total of near four hundred in cash on her to add to the money jar at home. Everything went into one envelope and Bonnie left as fast as her car would drive her.

 **...**

Once Bonnie got home, she jumped out of her car heading towards the inside, when she bumped into her new neighbor. He was standing knocking at her door, realizing no one was home. Until she bumped into him, dropping her envelope. She looked completely suspicious, when he happened to see her outfit, under her opened jacket.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Shit. Hi."

"I was bringing this pie for your family."

"Pie?"

"Remember... I told you we we're going to bake a pie?" He reminded her, finding it hard to believe she'd had amnesia about it, when it was clearly not that long ago.

"Wow. Okay, well-"

"I mean, we'd brought a pie two other times, and no ones ever home it seems. So, you never get to meet my wife. I've seen you come and go plenty, but, seems I made you uncomfortable the last we spoke." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, uh... you kind of came off creepy."

"See." He laughed. "Being a cop, I get that often. And being a cop, I have to take measures to really set model behavior. Community is big for me." He smiled, softly as he laughed. "Anyway, I figured, I'd try one more time to bring this pie, then I'd leave you guys alone for good."

"Yeah. Totally. Thanks, detective. " She said under her breath, sniffing her stuffiness away. That's when. He noticed she had been crying.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just, came from work, and have to hurry up and go, so..." she wiped her face. But, as the word left her lips, he noticed her outfit, and had to question the type of job she did. Then he looked at the object she'd dropped as they bumped into each other.

"Sure okay, well let me help you pick up your..." he paused when he saw fifties dollar bills spread on the ground, "... you're money. Damn." He whispered.

"Uh, thanks. I appreciate it." She bent down, grabbed her money and quickly stood up. Detective Parker stood up slowly observing her little play dress and trench type jacket.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine. I gotta go. My friends waiting for me." She rushed into her house saying bye, trying to keep him from being too suspicious. "Thanks again for the pie."

"Yeah, its blueberry. It brings Good luck for the New Year, I guess. Silly ole superstitions." He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be delicious." Bonnie opened her door quickly, and walked into her house shutting the door behind her. She'd walked into the kitchen and sat the pie on the counter, then grabbed the dark colored cookie jar, which was where she left her mother money. She counted out six, fifty-dollar bills and four twenties. Part of which was that dirty tip money from Craig. The money she didn't want to touch. She dropped it into the jar, then grabbed more cash out of her inner jacket pocket. It was a mixture of bills, ranging from ones to fifties and it totaled. Another few hundred dollars. It was added to whatever else was in the jar. She then left a note on the fridge.

 **Mortgage due, please don't forget to pay. It's all there!**

 **Bonnie**

She then ran out of her house locking the door, and forgetting what she was wearing. She almost flew down the stairs when she saw him again.

"Goodnight Bonnie. Happy New Year!"

"Thanks, you too. Please tell your wife thanks again." Though he baked the pie, she just assumed based on the stereotype.

"Sure."

"Happy New Year, Mr. Parker." She was in her car and driving off, quickly. But obviously, safely enough to not make him look at her suspiciously, being a cop and all.

She drove as fast as her feet would take her. She prayed she didn't get pulled over for speeding on New Year's Eve. Eight at night, Bonnie beeped for Caroline. Her plan was to play it off. She was taking Caroline to the clubs party as promised.

"Care, bring me out some clothes please."

"Come in and get dressed."

"I don't feel like turning the car off." But really she didn't want to be seen by Liz Forbes.

"Bon, come on. I'm finishing up my make up."

"Hurry Care. I'm half an hour late, you should've been ready." Bonnie sat in the car and put on make up, to conceal her puffy face from the crying, which had made her eyes a little swollen. She had her hair, straightened today and she pulled it in front of her shoulders to cover her face. After adding foundation, she put blush on, and sunglasses. She got out of the car, and walked towards the house. Caroline, in such a hurry opened the door and ran back up stairs.

Bonnie kept uncomfortably reliving every moment, of her assault. The fact that it caught her off-guard. The fact that it was so quick, she wasn't sure if she should even be angry. The fact that, she'd never been touched in such a way, it made her feel so small. The fact that her body no longer felt like her own, but like it belonged to the feelings of devastation manifesting over the past couple of hours.

Why?

She tried to always have her shit together, and to be the mature one. But Craig Thompson made her feel like a molecule of a person. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel it, with every step she took entering Caroline's house. She still feels the cold wood pressed against her hands, and the feel of his hand on her skin. The disgusting feeling of sitting on his lap, and having his girlfriend watch as he objectified her.

He truly made her feel like a child.

"So, I was thinking you wear this?" Caroline pulled out a black dress, that was small and tight, knocking Bonnie out of her pounding thoughts.

"No. You forget my brother will be there, ready to hang me."

"Oh yeah. Well, don't you pretty much want Sal to eat his heart out?"

"I don't care how Damon feels." Usually when she said it, she didn't mean it, but today she did. Today she didn't care how he felt about her. All she could care about was, looking back, she wished she would've picked up a heavy object and smashed it over Craig's head, the she would've kicked the girlfriends ass. They weren't big, bad or tough. They were regular people, who somehow overpowered her by catching her off-guard. How could she not have retaliated? A neighborhood girl, was tougher than that.

That's what everyone thinks, until the terror presents itself at your doorstep.

Why could she still feel the rigid nails of his finger tips they scratched her skin, sexualizing her in a way she hadn't imagined a person could do to her and why was his fingernails were not trimmed neatly. She swore she felt like she'd been cut on the inside. But really when he pulled her hair, his fingernail scratched her face and she was just now seeing in as she peeped in the mirror.

But then, It could've been worse, she thought. He could've raped her. He could've, taken everything she saved for a man she loved, and robbed her of it. Still, this felt like a violation of her entire confident self. That beautifully strong part of her was violated. She felt it right away. The strong inner Bonnie felt like a little girl sitting in a corner somewhere crying alone.

 **...**

"Okay, here. Try this." Caroline handed her some shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of Jimi Hendrix on it. "You left this here last time you stayed the night it's washed and you love retro shit."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. It's classic, by the way." She said sullenly. Caroline noticed her blank temperament.

"Hey, what's wrong? Take your glasses off."

"No. No. I'm tired is all. I didn't feel like putting eye liner on, so I'm wearing glasses to cover the bags on my eyes."

"You've over worked yourself today. I should get you some pick me up."

"I have some. I can um, well, I mean... we can do it in the car. Or later."

"Okay. Want water or anything?"

"No. Let's head out okay. I need to drive before I get sleepy."

Caroline noted Bonnie's strange behavior, but tried to give her space. Bonnie slid on the white purple and black t-shirt, and the shorts. She also went back to the old Bonnie, and put on some knee socks that had Sally on them from The Nightmare before Christmas, and some vintage Nike Vandals. Lime Green, Purple, and Black. A pair she'd left at Caroline's house. She was matching her socks and shoes. Her shorts were the only thing that didn't quite go, because they were acid washed.

She wanted to go back to feeling like a teenage Bonnie. Not feeling sexy. Sexy was the opposite of how she felt, after Craig did what he did. She wanted to wear something she'd wear as her twelve year old self, because that the last time she felt like boys didn't stare at her body all day. The last time her brother could look at her without feeling disgusted that boys found her attractive. The last time she remembered her life before her period started and she was a happy go lucky girl.

Twelve.

A magical number she could never go back to.

"You have great legs Bonnie." She smiled while tying the shirt Bonnie had on at the stomach, which was Bonnie thing."

"Don't do that."

"Whoa, Bon... what's wrong? You always tie your shirts."

Bonnie snapped out of it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." Bonnie took off the Jimi Hendrix shirt, the shorts and the shoes. "Just give me a some pants."

"No way. Show your legs. Stop focusing on covering up for your brother. You aren't acting yourself. Talk to me. What can I do?"

But Bonnie couldn't open up Instead of getting too personal, Bonnie just let Caroline dress her.

"Sorry. I'm just exhausted, and it's making me grouchy. You know what, you can dress me okay? I'm sorry for being difficult."

"What? Yay!" Her excited friend clapped then quickly grabbed a black halter-dress she already picked out for Bonnie earlier. "Here, put this on. I mean, it's a little short, and it's cute. But, it's black so you won't exactly stand out in the crowd of people that wears so much black." Bonnie slowly put the dress on and took her bra off as it was backless. She ironed it out with her hand, and tried to close the top, but it kept popping open. "Here, these ankle-strapped platforms are perfect." Bonnie looked at the shoes.

"Okay, I'll put them on when I get there, okay? I hate driving in those. I can barely walk in them.

"Want me to do your makeup?"

Bonnie backed away. "No, I'll fix it in the car if I have to. Okay. Let's just go."

"Okay. How do I look?"

"Drop dead gorgeous. Blue is a good color on you Care." Bonnie smiled for the first time in days.

 **...**

On the way there, Caroline put some music on, that she knew would cheer her best friend up. Some of her favorite music, nineties R&B and Caroline sang along, until she coaxed Bonnie into singing too. For a few minutes, Bonnie had forgotten what just took place hours ago. She sang TLC Diggin on You and Creep as they drove the drive to the MC's party.

But, Bonnie's cord was stricken when they sang _**"Don't go chasing waterfalls. Please stick to the river and the lakes that your used to. I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all. But I think you're movin' too fast."**_

Every word, every lyric was too personal. Once The rap verse came in Bonnie felt she needed to take in all the words while they hit too close to home. She turned the radio off. Unable to allow the music to preach to her right now.

She parked when she arrived and fixed her foundation, adding heavy eyeliner. When she got out, that's when Caroline noticed her eyes.

"Oh gosh, Bon, what happened?"

"Oh..." she hesitated. "I tried doing eyeliner on my way to work tonight, and snagged the inside of my eye. It's been red ever since. I was hoping I concealed it well enough. Didn't want it to look like I was crying."

Caroline laughed. "No sweetie, looks like bad allergies. And the scratch?"

"Accident."

"Here, let's add some red lipstick. Then you can keep your sunglasses on. Where's you're makeup?"

"Trunk of my car." Caroline walked to the back of the car, and popped it open. She grabbed two colors, then proceeded to line Bonnie's lips with a plum, the put red in the middle. Before mixing it together, with a clear gloss.

"Blot your lips." She made the blot motion with her lips, and it was done. "You look smoking hot."

"I don't feel that way, but...it's probably because I'm tired." Bonnie looked in the mirror. "Shit, I never wear this much make up unless I'm at work."

"No one will be sober enough to notice."

"Hopefully. Come on. I'm sure we could both use a drink." As the two walked across the street into the large wear house sized building. They noticed two floors of people drinking and dancing. Caroline looked like a blonde bombshell with an outfit Bonnie helped her pick out days ago. Skin tight grey-blue blue dress, with nude colored platforms. The dress was strapless, and Bonnie knew Caroline wanted to forget about Tyler tonight. And she deserved it, after what she walked in on. Bonnie couldn't even fault her as they walked through the crowd of drunken people.

"You know who I thought was smoking hot?"

"Who?"

"The club brother... Jesse."

"He's married Caroline, to Teresa. Who's not one to be messed with. Traditional Latina woman."

"Of course he is. And I bet she's gorgeous. Hell. Well, I'm just here to have fun anyway."

"Yeah, and I want you to have a blast. So, don't get too crazy but let go. You deserve it. I may have a couple drinks tonight but I'll cut myself off around 10:30," Bonnie said. "Enjoy yourself. I'll be your DD."

They were immediately spotted by Stefan. "What the fuck? Both of you should cover up."

"Excuse me? No. I'm here to party and have fun like you." Caroline said.

He smiled at Caroline, like he'd never seen her before. "Listen, sweetheart, I'm not complaining. As a matter-of-fact I'm really not complaining, from where I'm standing." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Bonnie could tell he was already drunk, because he was hitting on Caroline.

"Sorry. You have a girlfriend, don't you? Where is she?"

"Oh, well, we decided to amicably spend the holiday separately. It's been a stressful few months." He noted.

"Oh. I see. Or is this another break?"

"Jokes On me I guess." Bonnie stood, staring at the awkward exchange. Caroline and Stefan flirting, was weird to her. She cleared her throat, when they started to eye fuck, and she spoke up.

"So, yeah... drinks?"

"Oh, oh... yeah." Stefan snapped out of it, forcing a giggle from Caroline. "Come on," He lead them to one of the bars, and told them, "its safest down here. If you go up stairs, you'll see Cel getting wasted, and I'm sure you don't need him to see your outfit."

Bonnie wasn't sure if she should be thankful or insulted. "Whatever, just give me a jack and coke, please."

"Your brother sees you drinking that, he's-"

"The fuck Stefan. I'm having a hard day, can you get me a fucking drink, or what?" Both Caroline and Stefan stare in shock, she was just not acting herself, and the two of them were trying not to make it worse by babying her.

"Sorry, B. I'll get you both some drinks... wait right here, the bartender looks swamped. He walked to the back of the bar... proceeding to make them drinks, when the girls heard a group of people chanting.

"Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink." They turned to look over their shoulders, and Bonnie saw Damon in a drinking contest with Vincent. Bonnie turned around and stopped watching.

"Two cosmos." Stefan shouted.

"I asked for Jack and coke."

"But this is prettier." Caroline took he effort and smiled, seeing as he was trying to make Bonnie laugh. It didn't work, but she drank it anyways.

"I hate vodka. So, thank you, but I'll take a jack and coke." She said, finishing off the drink, and the cherry. Caroline drank a little, and looked at Bonnie.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna give ourselves a picker upper? We never did. And you seem a little annoyed."

"Sure... uh, let's go to the bathroom." She grabbed Caroline by the arm, and they headed away from the bar.

"Whoa, hey. You asked for a jack and coke. Where you going?"

"Come with." Caroline told him signaling with her shoulder. "You don't mind right Bon?"

"I definitely mind."

"What?"

"He won't say shit."

"Care!"

"Listen, what are you two rambling about?"

"I know he's not gonna like this side of me. I don't need any shit tonight." Bonnie headed towards a bathroom and Caroline waited for Stefan and they followed behind.

"He's cool. Right Rip? You can handle Bonnie being a big girl tonight?"

Stefan's eyes caught Caroline's as she called him by his club name. He never saw her pay such close attention to him enough to know his nickname. It kind of turned him on. "Yeah B. I'm cool what is it?"

They walked in, to a one person bathroom, and stuffed themselves in there. "I need you to keep your mouth shut about this Stefan, or I swear we're done."

"About, what?" He asked as she pulled it out of her small clutch. "Oh shit, B... you're not about to-"

"No, I'M not. WE are."

"Fuck!" He watched her and Caroline, like he'd never seen anything like it before. His best friend focused for a couple minutes then set up a few lines for the three of them. He first saw her take one straight. He'd heard Elena mention it, and still deep down even when he was angry he couldn't picture it. Not his best friend. Not the good girl. The tomboy. Bonnie's head dropped back and she inhaled a deep breath of air through her mouth to calm her down.

And like a ritual, Caroline took it from her and took her turn. Stefan watched realizing they'd done this before. Bonnie looked up and Stefan was staring at then both. "See. I don't want you getting all fucking weird about this."

"What? Nah. Nah. Pft. I'm good." He assured And wasn't so sure. "It's New Years Eve after all."

The two girls stare at him waiting wondering why suddenly the crazy biker was a little boy. "Well? You said you were good?"

"Oh yeah." He bent down and covered one nostril and sniffed hard with the next and rolled up twenty dollar bill. Then he held his head. "Oh shit. SHIT!" He blinked several times. "This fucking stuff is legit."

"Yeah. It always is. Wait, Stefan, have you ever done it before?"

He could easily lie and say yes, but the truth was he hadn't, and his enhancement made him honest about it. "Never."

"Okay. Well, we are only doing a line then. Because I can't take a chance."

"I'm good B. It's New Years. I can do more."

"No you can't."

"B. I think he's good for two lines. As long as we don't get over board with drinking."

"B. Come on. You're my best friend. I introduce you to everything. This is you, for once, introducing me. I trust myself with you."

"Fine. One more each, and that's it." Before they realized it they were going in factory order. "Well, So now you see it. Me and Caroline partake _occasionally_. And your girlfriend did anytime she got the chance. She actually begged for it from time to time."

"Elena isn't who she pretended so well to be, I guess." He said. "How long B?"

"A couple months. Once in a while."

Stefan was feeling bold and unstoppable. He was on top of the world. Bonnie and Caroline could both see a change in him.

"Fuck. This shit is money. Do you guys fuck on this stuff?"

"Umm. No." Bonnie turned her face up. Her high was coming gradually. She was still figuring containing it with her awareness of Marcel, Vince and Damon's presence. It almost scared her from letting completely loose.

"Remember, Bonnie is a virgin."

"Oh shut up Caroline."

"What it's okay. You're waiting for the right guy."

"B... if you ever want to just get it over with, with someone who cares about you... I'm your guy. We can do it once, and you can get it over with."

Her shock preceded her when she stare at him. Seeing how he was serious, she couldn't believe it.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"It makes total sense to me." Caroline admitted, while Bonnie jerked her neck at the idea.

"No it doesn't. You're high hit you quick didn't it. Incase you forgot...? I have a situation..." Bonnie said in mention of Damon. But Caroline was just living in the moment. Partying in a setting she'd never partied in before and trying to let this new year bring her new adventures.

"I mean, you're BF's so it should be solid enough to not make it weird. And you won't lose it to an asshole."

"Uh, first- he's a huge asshole."

"Yeah. But it's because I love you. There's a difference." Bonnie looked in the mirror fixing her hair not watching Caroline and Stefan. They were speaking out of their ass and she wasn't here for it.

"Sure. Okay. You guys crack me up." When she looked up Stefan was behind her in the mirror. His face was lit behind a candle light at this point. A scented candle she figured one of the guy's girlfriends or wives lit it since the light in the bathroom was so dim. And the look on his face was serious. "You good Stef?" She whispered.

"Fuck Yeah."

All of his boldness was channeled into this moment. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her right against the front of him from her backside. He had a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. And slowly his head dropped to her neck and she felt his lips against her skin. Her brain told her to stop him, but her brain also withheld the motion form her mouth and hands since part of her high decided at this very inconsiderate moment to trick her brain. She glanced over at Caroline who's jaw dropped in shock but her eyes gleamed like the Fourth of July.

"Just go with it." Stefan said in her ear. Bonnie stiffened up and dropped the lip gloss in her hand to the counter top. The old painted in dark rusty colored bathroom wasn't where she was going to lose her virginity. And to her best friend of all people. This was some twisted imagination the drugs spun in her head as a hallucination.

And she felt his mouth stop kissing and start tasting. "Damn." Bonnie's eyes shut after such a long eye contact with Caroline who was down for the show. Her neck rolled into his until their eyes met. Bonnie was out of it. She allowed herself to be taken into a kiss by him while he turned her body around slowly.

They were going at it, kissing like no ones business. Stefan grabbed just under Bonnie's dress and lifted her to the counter top.

"You two are hot."

Both continued kissing until Bonnie opened her eyes and realized who she was kissing and she couldn't and wouldn't dare complicate her friendship or do this to Damon. "No! What the fuck are we doing? I can't. We can't. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Stefan stare stunned. He realized he'd kissed his best friend, and the moment got ahead of them both. "B, sorry, the- I didn't mean to-"

"Mistake." She whispered.

She abruptly pulled back and signaled for Caroline to move towards them with her finger. Caroline questioned it putting her hand on her chest. "Yes." Bonnie nodded unable to look Stefan in the eye. She slowly moved towards them and Bonnie grabbed her by the hand. Stefan pulled up and looked at Bonnie then whispered something in her ear quietly. Bonnie took it in but didn't let it stop the situation. Once Stefan kissed Caroline, Bonnie hoped down from the counter and leaned on the bathroom door trying to catch her breath. Her high hit her quick. One minute she felt guilty the next, she didn't know what to feel. She turned and leaned her back against the bathroom door, and watched Caroline and Stefan. Then shit her eyes praying it wasn't real.

What the fuck is happening she asked herself as the sound outside was muffle and the visual before her was blurry. She missed Damon. She needed Damon. And she couldn't have him. But she wouldn't replace him with Stefan. It was wrong. It was out of the question. She loved both men too much to ever. And she saw Stefan more as a brother type. Bonnie closed her eyes and imagined, life happened all at once. Craig assaulting her, Damon all over Rose and Stefan kissing her.

After a few minutes with the blissful drug, it took it all away. A numbness over came her. She closed her eyes and took it all in.

Every moment.

Then, blended it in a processor. Tomorrow is a new day. Tonight... she needed to forget the pain. It's New Years Eve.

Fuck Craig. Fuck Damon. Fuck Marcel!

But fuck Damon most of all for making her miss him the way she did, and having to see him with Rose.

 **...**

"Mutha fucka I'm in." Vin shouted excited on the phone in the clubs office.

"Yeah. I should have the logistics soon. But it looks like we will be doing business."

"Alright Mr. Danzig."

"Call me Cade, you know we go back."

"Well give me a few weeks to lay this shit on the club. The club's current President is going to retire. So, I gotta make a few moves until he leaves, and then we can fuck with it. Just know, if my VP ain't on board it'll take some work."

"You need me to talk to him. I can be very convincing."

"Nah. He doesn't take to well to new people and new shit. I'll figure it out."

"Good good. I plan to be hearing from you very soon."

"And tell our girl we appreciate her putting in the word for us."

"Will do. Happy New Year Vincent."

"Happy New Years to y'all too."

 **...**

"Have you seen my sister? She was supposed to be here."

"What?"

"B. I'm trying to look for her but I'm fucking lit bruh. I don't want to be gone when she gets here. Because the level of my litness is approaching inferno."

"Litness?" Damon wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "You're making up fuckin words."

Marcel started dancing in place. Two stepping and feeling everything at the moment in the music.

"So B is really coming? After everything?"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Never mind. I just, didn't think she'd still come to a club event."

"Yeah bruh. I heard she was here already. And I need you to help me keep an eye on her."

"What? No."

"I mean have a good time. But if you see her getting out of pocket. Fix that shit dawg. I'm for real I trust you. Lite her ass up, and remind of her of where she is."

"I'm not about to-"

"I just mean talk to her bruh. That's it. Don't let her perform up in here. Please Sal? She listens to you."

"I got you."

Damon wiped the bottom half of his face unrestfully with his other arm around Rose imagining if Bonnie had already walked in and seen them together. He was still angry at her for standing him up on Christmas Eve. And turning her phone off to avoid his calls. He wanted to give her the gift he got her, as a symbol of their future. But in his mind, she let him know what she felt about him that night.

"Above all, I want you to know I'm trying. I want her to have fun tonight. I just don't want her to get out of control. But I'm working on myself. I promise."

"Quit talking out your ass. I doubt B is coming. She doesn't seem to like this club shit."

"Nah she's coming. Rip told me when he spoke to her earlier she was still bringing Caroline."

"Marcel, your kid sister don't belong in this hell hole with these scum." Rose said. "She's a fucking kid."

Damon looked at Rose wanting her two cents to stay in her mouth. "Which is why her being here makes sense. Can you keep an eye on her?"

"I doubt you need me looking after her. You're just saying that because you've had a lot to drink Cel, bro."

"I know. She might get away with murder tonight. As far as I know there's one way to bring the new year in. Totally fucked up or passed out from being so fucked up. I'm already one of the two." He laughed holding a half empty bottle of Ciroq in his hand. "And you haven't seen her or Caroline?"

"Nah. I haven't seen her. I'm sure she's fine. She's a good girl." Damon said. And it pained him to say it because he was angry at her. But it was true. She was a good girl in his eyes. And because of that he never stood a chance because he was not, a good guy.

"Well I should go find Vince."

"Alright bro."

"Bonnie the good girl." Rose laughed. "She's too good to be here she doesn't even know the first thing about this life." She whispered to Damon. "And just so you know, since I see how you look at her... you should know- She's too good for you too."

"I know that. She is too good for me."

"Please don't tell me, you are flattered by her, and her adolescent crush."

"Why are you so focused on her?"

"Because she seems focused on you."

In a worse case scenario, Bonnie would show up, and they would stare at each other and feel nothing. But if they went off the last meeting, he didn't want to say bye to her, and she stood him up. So, if he saw her tonight, he'd be strong. He'd let her know she didn't break him.

Damon stood there thinking too long and hard before Rose interrupted his day dream.

"Shit. I've gotta pee. Can you take me to the bathroom?"

 **...**

The three of them were in the bathroom for near half an hour when a short line had formed outside of it with a couple drunken girls needing to use the bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on there?" Rose asked.

"We have to pee and some asshole has been in there forever."

"Vicky who went in there?"

"I don't know I didn't see. Can I use the bathroom in your bunker Sal? Please?"

"Fuck no!" Rose said.

"Bathroom? To pee! I didn't ask to fuck him Rose!"

"And I said Fuck no. You will not use his bunker bathroom, bitch!"

"Ya know... I hate a drunk Rose. She sure is a thorny bitch!"

"Come on April, let's go find Vin. I'm sure he'll let us use his."

"Come on, I'll just use yours Sal." Rose pulled him towards the back of the clubhouse, but Damon wouldn't budge at this point. He was agitated.

Damon stood for a few minutes looking over the other five people in line. "Vick, come back!" He yelled out, "I'll get them out for you," because Vicky was next in line.

"Sal. Maybe they're fucking. You remember those days. Let them be."

"No one should be fuckin for half hour here, Rose. Club brothers know better than to fuck in this bathroom." He looked down and saw the light go on.

Before they could relay what was happening outside realizing there was commotion over them, they heard a banging on the door.

"Aye. It's been forever. Who the fuck is in here?" He yelled.

Bonnie stood on the other side of the small room away from Stefan and Caroline giving them their space. She didn't even know what they were doing at this point, because she heard giggling while she was playing on her phone. Until hearing what sounded like death at the door. When she heard Damon's voice, she felt the hair on her arm raise and she froze. Damon pounded like he was going to break the door down, and she knew those lethal weapon fists were more than capable. "Ay!"

"Fuck!" Bonnie said fearing the worst.

"Just wait a fuckin minute." Stefan yelled.

"I'm gonna break the door down." The voice said.

"Fuck, that sounds like Sal. How the fuck can we get out of here, without looking suspicious?" Bonnie, wiped her face keeping her glasses on. She grabbed each Caroline and Stefan checking their face. Then she fixed her dress and adjusted Stefan and Caroline's clothes. That voice had a way of sobering her up, just as much as Marcel.

"Just walk out. Act cool." Stefan said.

"Fuck. Okay."

"Bon, you good?"

"Yeah. Here, reapply the lip stick."

"I didn't bring the one you had on it's in the car."

"It's cool I have the one I bought for James in my purse."

"Open... The fucking door!" The thunderous sound came from outside.

Both girls quickly reapplied lipstick and fixed each other's hair. Stefan fixed his hair and opened the door, and walked out as both Caroline and Bonnie followed him. Both taller bodies tried to conceal the smaller one, with the little black dress on, hoping Marcel wasn't nearby. But as they walked trying to avoid confrontation, Damon's eyes narrowed on the middle body out of the bathroom, and what she had on. Or how much she didn't.

It was clear Stefan and Caroline were attempting to conceal her but it didn't work. He was tense, and she avoided eye contact, until he stopped her.

"What are you doing here? This place, is fuckin off limits to you!" He grabbed her arm.

"You know, I-"

"What the fuck? Get your hand off of her."

"Or what Stefan?" Both Damon and Bonnie forgot that Stefan had no clue about them in a drunken moment. "I can touch her when the fuck I want to. And she needs to take her little ass home." He poked her shoulder, and Stefan stood between the two of them.

"Isn't there a curfew for kids?" Rose teased at Bonnie's expense. But the group still couldn't get over Damon holding Bonnie's arm.

"You fuckin touch her again, and I will lay you out mutha fucker!"

"Me?" Damon held his chest with his hand. "You forgot who the fuck you're talking to? I will hit you once and it'll be a black out bitch." Both men were face to face as Damon stare down Stefan like he'd break his face and Stefan glanced at Damon, then Bonnie, and back at his brother like he wouldn't go down easily.

"Fuck you Sal."

"What'd you call me?" His eyes darted directly into her like a bullseye. "You don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want. Don't threaten him!"

Damon kept looking at Bonnie feeling oh so challenged. This side of her, the side that was too bold to control but to naive to understand the mistakes she was making.

"Or what?"

"You know what? You don't scare me. You may walk around here throwing your weight around the club. Fucking machismo, beating your chest like an ape... but-"

"But what!" He pushed his way through Stefan, Caroline and Rose and stood directly above her in her face. Rose couldn't believe the audacity of Bonnie to stand up to Damon, and she placed her hand protectively on Damon's chest, feeling uncomfortable about the exchange. More so, because she didn't like how close they were to each other or how much Damon allowed Bonnie to get away with.

"She's a baby Sal. Let it go, before she starts crying."

"Fuck you bitch." Caroline said.

"Whoa, who the fuck?" Rose walked up to Caroline defensively. And naturally, Vicky forgot about she and Rose's argument just minutes ago, standing behind Rose. "Bitch you're out of your jurisdiction here. Rip, where do you find your hoes?"

"Bitch I'm not Elena! Don't fuck with my friend." And as it stood it was Damon, Rose, and Vicky, against Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. "And as for hoes, I see a couple viable ones in front me. What's your specialty, eating ass or sucking dick?"

"How cute. Little blonde slut trying to come to our territory and-"

"Territory?" Bonnie interrupted, with a neck snap and a mixture of sarcasm and confusion. "Bitch you wish you could claim something here. You can't claim a man. Let alone territory." Bonnie boldly snapped back. "But- maybe, if you keep washing Sal's clothes, he might even call you his maid. Because bitch he ain't gonna claim you! Even if you eat his ass."

Damon could feel Bonnie's rage and he chuckled at her, snidely. Bonnie wasn't afraid of a challenge. He'd give her that. But he wanted her to back down, and he wanted her to back down now. She looked up at him, burning with fury on her insides. She believed it was anger but it was just the chemical reaction of the coke hitting her blood stream, and her brain was operating at a magnified rates, compared to an hour ago.

Damon grit his teeth and let his jaws clench to an underbite watching her get ready to catch her second wind. He sucked his teeth, making her skin goosebump again. Then he pushed her glasses to the top of her head in the dimly lit hallway.

"How fucking cute. You're a spicy little virgin. Rip, take the girls home they don't belong here."

Stefan wasn't having it. "No, don't be a bitch Sal. And the girls are here with me. The club is cool with it. You're the ONLY one who had issue with it at the meeting. So, just deal with it. Go, and finish taking shots of Rose's fake tits." Bonnie gulped hearing that, and tried to keep her mouth shut about it all. Damon taking shots on Rose's chest wasn't how she wanted to end her night or start it. She was two drinks in and her high was catching her slowly. The words stunned her into silence. Rose, again, possessively grabbed Damon, making Bonnie uncomfortable and ready to leave.

These jealous possessive feelings were something she wasn't used to and she would never let him see he got the best of her. But somehow, Rose kept pressing Bonnie's buttons.

"Isn't the play place at McDonalds?" She laughed.

Bonnie looked towards Damon who hunched his shoulders. "B... why you got all that make up on anyway? Who you trying to impress?"

Stefan grabbed Bonnie and Caroline by the hand to avoid the conflict with his soon to be Vice President and also landlord. He couldn't be his brother here. He had to let Damon be his superior. But Rose wasn't off limits to him. So, he changed targets since she decided to take low blows at the girls.

"Ay- Rose, speaking of makeup, where's your lipstick?" Stefan laughed. She felt around her lips and bought she had some on until Bonnie answered him.

"Probably Sal's dick? I heard she needed some cash." Damon couldn't believe Bonnie was spilling tea. She had to have been really drunk, he thought. He looked down and noticed Stefan holding Bonnie's hand. He was also holding Caroline's but Damon didn't notice or care.

"What?"

"Isn't that How it works. Suck his dick, get your gas tank filled."

"First of all bitch, I ain't small time. Second I'm not a fucking trick. And third, if I was tricking, I wouldn't fuck for chump change. But what I will do, is offer you some pointers." She stepped in Bonnie's face. "When you finally do start fucking, loosen up. Don't be so damn tense. Nothing worse for a man then fucking a cardboard. And if he makes you cum, you might crack a fucking smile once in a while."

"Number one, bitch don't test my gangsta or my flexibility. And number two, that's all it takes. A good fuck to make someone smile? Is that how it works Savage?" Bonnie asked and looked at Damon seriously.

"Why you asking him? He ain't got an issue with how I fuck him." Bonnie pushed Rose to the side and gave him a deeper look. And kept her questioned directed at him along with her eyes.

"That's how it works then? You fuck her so much she's happy?" He was confused by Bonnie's question and refused to fall into a trap, so he didn't answer. "If that's the case, why are you always so fucking angry? She must be an awful lay. That or you're fucking her and she's not who you really wanna to be fucking. So, is she doing her job? Because you're tense as fuck all the time."

"Bitch." Rose grabbed for Bonnie before Damon stopped her. "Don't you ever-"

"Nah... I'm willing to bet those pussy walls are so beat down, poor guy has to fake an orgasm just so he can get off of you."

"Wow. Pussy jokes from a Virgin."

"Wow. Virgin jokes from a hoe." Bonnie said getting into her face. "I may not be out here fucking everybody, but bitch, don't try me. I'll still fuck you up."

At that point Stefan got in front of Bonnie and started moving her body backwards. "Nah B. Let's go. Don't waste your time."

"Fuck her." Rose said. "Does she wanna go? I'll fucking go." She yelled trying to get to Bonnie.

"Jump bitch." Bonnie tried pushing though Stefan but he wrapped his arms around her to carry her away.

"B! Let's go." Stefan yelled. "Fuck her."

Damon yanked Rose back by her arm, and stopped them with some choice words of his own.

"Wait a minute!" They stopped, trend, and looked. "You two... fuckin?" He narrowed his eyes at Bonnie who looked at Stefan and back at Damon in shock that he'd insinuate it. How dare he accuse her, she thought. Caroline knew how that would impact her best friend. Knowing Bonnie wasn't sure about seeing him tonight after she mistakingly fell asleep before visiting him. "Little virgin Bonnie, does give it up the pussy after all." Dauntingly, he whispered the words to her. "Good to know."

Stefan stopped and walked back to his brother and whispered. "Whatever this shit is, that has you so fucked right now, you and your bitch are out of line. She hasn't done shit to you. Eat shit Sal." Damon turned to Bonnie who felt his words in her soul. How dare he, speak against her in Rose's defense? He didn't say another word. Bonnie wanted to spit on him, but Stefan grabbed both girls hands attempting to lead them out to the dance floor. "Come on, B. It's been a while."

Bonnie and Damon stare at one another unforgivingly for a few seconds. It was cold and angry. Until Rose yelled.

"One day... he won't be there to protect you." Rose shouted.

"You can get these hands bitch. I wish you fuckin would. I'm a Bennett bitch! Bennett's don't ever back down!" Stefan pulled Bonnie under his arm to calm her down as she headed away from them. "I could've beat her ass, Stef. Why'd you stop me?" She asked as her pulse quickened.

"Because, it's New Years Eve. She wasn't worth it and neither was he. Fuck was his whole deal back there?"

"You guys good? That was intense. I'm convinced if everyone here wasn't so tore up, that whole confrontation might've gone bad for the club." Caroline admitted. She didn't hear Bonnie speak so she turned to her. "B... babe. Don't let it get to you." She referred to Damon. "What straight trash. She ain't worth your anger. Neither is he."

Bonnie looked in Caroline's direction but avoided eye contact. She was emotional right now. Coming off of Craig's attack and Damon's avoidance the past week and Rose's actions, she was trying to not let the drugs make her focus on her anger. Because one thing it could do is magnify her emotions if she let it.

"Let's dance." Stefan pulled her towards the dance floor

"No. I can't okay. I'm still trying to process my blow. They ruined my high. I feel it sobering me up. Why don't you dance with Caroline?" He made a face in disappointment.

"Seriously. We can all dance."

"I actually need some air."

"I'll go with-"

"No. I'll be back. We can dance next song?"

"Okay."

He grabbed the beautiful blonde, and walked towards the dance floor. They seemed to hit it off well for two people who grew up in different places. Though, Caroline was never one of those girls who feared the neighborhood hangouts. She got along with everyone, but really didn't hang out with Stefan much. Bonnie watched as her two friends, laugh and dance, and she was happy for both of them after relinquishing their routine relationship of passing each other without speaking. Plus, they'd both just dealt with being cheated on, it seemed perfect they'd find each other tonight on New Year's Eve for some random fun.

But she couldn't handle the two of them taking the relationship to a level other than a one night of fun thing. Because, Stefan and Caroline were her friends, and if they got together and ended horribly as he and Elena, she wouldn't have the heart to choose or deal with the drama. She was too loyal to them both to handle that.

 **...**

It's was a little after nine at night, and so far was panning out in a way she was able to relax a little more. After a heated confrontation with Damon and his groupie, Bonnie stood outside for a bit just replaying her life in recent months and how much she was vastly changing as a person.

"Baby girl, why you out here?" Gino said walking from inside.

"It's hot in there." He caught her wiping a tear from her eyes, underneath the glasses.

"You need a friend?"

"Hmhmm." The sound came out like a pathetic giggle. "That obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, you saw that?"

"Yeah. Don't let nobody push you outside."

Gino didn't initiate conversations often, and when he did he meant to make sure he gave his attention to people who he was protective of.

"It's okay. I think they deserve each other. I didn't quite think I realized who he was- Well, I take that back. I always knew who he was. I guess, I allowed myself to forget."

"He's not a bad guy."

"No. He's not. But he lets this life, dictate his ego sometimes. And both of us have really big egos, so... it's a recipe for disaster." When Bonnie felt the breeze on her body she crossed her arms.

"You want me to grab you a jacket?"

"No. The breeze feels good actually. I thought I'd come here tonight, let loose and forget about my fucked up life." Her hands wiped more tears from under her shades. "The truth is, this neighborhood life won't ever escape me. I did good for a while. Avoiding it. This club, the drama, guys, etcetera, but, somehow..." her breath got caught in her throat and she couldn't speak.

Gino walked from behind her and sat on a table that was outside. Leaning forward on his knees with his elbows.

"This life ain't easy. It never will be. But, easy, isn't always worth it. If it's easy to get, it's easy to lose."

James was easy.

Her first thought.

But her second thought.

Not Damon.

He wasn't easy. He was never easy.

"Why does he deal with her? She's his puppy. She does whatever he says, like a mindless robot. She's not even good enough for him. But-"

"And who is, baby girl?" He looked towards her. But, she couldn't answer his question. "Rose is problematic. She's tough as nails, but she's weak when it comes to him. To the point that, she makes countless mistakes out of spite and jealousy."

"What do you mean?"

"She's greedy. That's all I can say."

"Yeah. I get it. You ain't a snitch. I respect that. Damn, my high is wearing off. My buzz is almost extinct."

"This shit isn't for you."

"What? These men can drink and get high and-"

"Listen." He paused looking her in the eyes. "Trying to keep up, isn't for you. You are your own person. You're a lot like Laz in that way."

"My Papi. How, how was he?" She asked. "I mean, as a King. My mom doesn't talk much about him."

"Headstrong. Made moves for the club, that he thought was a sure bet. Sometimes without the club's consent. He always managed to make good decisions. But they were reckless. Big Sal, was more cautious." Damon and Stefan's father. "He was fresh out of the army, wanted some unity and a little recklessness for him and his buddies. He and Laz started this club. As well as Lockwood and some other guys. Acclimating to life after the army wasn't as hard for Big Sal. So the club started leisurely for him. He owned a bike shop and made decent money. Then there was Laz. He didn't acclimate the same." Gino spoke calmly.

"Why?"

"The difference. A black, Latino man. And a white man. Society didn't exactly treat them the same. The club became Laz's main source of income. So, that's when it expanded to other shit. Outside of the bikes. Protection, and black market shit. Then... white."

"Cocaine. My Papi brought cocaine to the club."

"I shouldn't get into this with you. But... Yeah. You deserve to know a little. He brought it in. And it worked a while. Money was good. And then Laz was THE MAN! Everyone in the neighborhood knew him. Wanted to be him. Including-"

"Damon."

"Yeah. Damon looked up to Laz more than his own pops. In turn damaging his and his father relationship. Young ass D was always a fighter. G took him to boxing lessons and started him fighting young. To the point where he was trying to wage a gap between Damon and Laz. Damon was so good at it, it made Big Sal get him into amateur and pro shit. And he won fights. Golden gloves, all that shit. Undefeated. Him and D were finally good. Then... D got in the ring one day, he was losing. One thing Big Sal never taught D, was how to lose. And he couldn't handle it, and he took an illegal shot, really hurting the other kid. His anger got the best of him. When they left and got home, G beat the shit out of Sal. Punishment for losing, By disqualification. Sal was a kid."

"You were around all this?"

"Sort of. I used to spar with Sal at the gym we went to. I was older. But, when I realized I wouldn't go pro. I went underground. Laz figured me out pretty quick. I saw all this shit go down. The ups and downs of D and Big Sal. Laz seen me fight a few times. Kept it under wraps. Until the fall out when G whooped Sal's ass."

"Damn."

"Yeah. And one day your pops suggested D try underground shit. G wasn't for it. But Sal didn't care. At this point he loved fighting too much to stop. And he was rebellious against his father. Being banned for a year from pro fighting, he took his chances. Went underground and never went back. He tried cage fighting a few times but, his game was all standup. I trained him."

"Oh okay. And this is where you and him become close?"

"Yeah. Because shortly after Laz was killed Sal shut everyone out. Except me. We did the fights until he was good enough to go extreme. I was D's eyes out there. It was life and death sometimes. So my eyes and knowledge was the difference between him winning and losing. At that point, the club wanted in on it. They knew they could make money off him. He fought for about three years on the club's name. Made the club hundreds of thousands of dollars. To the point where he wasn't even seeing his winnings. Sal's body became a human punching bag for the spectator sport. And he wasn't getting his winnings. The club was. So, I made him stop. It was fucked up. The club made money off of him."

"His father!"

"Yeah. It was a sure thing. And then they were able to give up white when your pops died. Because that was all Laz. For G, it was a good out when Laz died. Eventually, I membered in. The money they lost from white, Sal was getting in his fights. I came in around same time as Vin. Vin, has been around forever. He grew up with your mom. But, he was a prospect for a while. He really paid his way. But, Laz, didn't think he had had what it took. Always gave him a hard time, because he didn't trust him. Your pops, was very selective. He didn't trust many and he only let few in. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, Damon all the way."

"Laz And G were tight, until Sal started to grow up. The two men didn't see eye to eye on shit anymore. And, when Vin membered in, he was older than Sal, and he kind of took a leadership role with the younger guys, while Sal was busy, Enforcing. Sal, did whatever G needed, in the background, while Vin was like, the face of shit. Vin was cool at first... doing shit the way G wanted. G took him under his arm. And Sal remained in the shadow of the club. Doing all the "dirty" work, while Vin helped make deals and keep his hands clean.

"Wow. And is this what my Papi taught him. To stay in the shadows, or..."

"Nah. Laz told Sal he should be running the club one day. And that if he didn't he needed to leave the club if he wasn't getting respect."

"Does Damon want that, to run the club?"

"I don't know. He never acts like he wants to run this club. And I think, it has a lot to do with your pops death."

"He and my papi were very close."

"Yeah. And he's been looking out for you and Cel since."

"Because he owes him."

"No. Because he looked at Laz like a father. Laz taught him everything. How to shoot, how to handle himself. How to stay low low key but keep making moves. How to always have a plan, and not tell everyone else'. He prepared him for ever being betrayed. He prepared him for losing and getting back on his feet. That's why he never loses it under pressure. You'll never see him revert back to that boy in the ring who couldn't handle losing and took that cheap shot. Nah, he's always two steps ahead. When we don't even realize it. And Laz taught him that he could only trust a handful of people his entire life. Damon swore to Laz and gave his word he'd take care of you guys if anything every happened to him. Laz knew he could do it. He only trusted Sal."

"Wows why does it sound like my Papi knew he was going to die or something?"

"I don't know. It's all really fucked up to me. And I stay here for D. I'm loyal to him because we've been eye to eye since day one. Sal, is more about loyalty than anyone I know. So, Rose... she came in, willing to make moves. Always did whatever he asked. No questions asked. Rose does what he says. He likes that about her."

"No wonder he keeps her around."

"Whatever you call it. Rose was there one day. And she's been there since."

"Oh." Bonnie forgot about her pain for a few minutes talking with Gino while she sobered up. "Well I'm sorry if it sounds disloyal to the club, but I can't be his "Rose." Okay. That's what my momma was for my Papi. Did whatever he said, let him call all the shots. Had this way of allowing him all the control. It left her in a place for years, that she couldn't even pull it together for us. Which is why Cello is the way he is. Feeling like he HAS to look it for me. My mom is better now. But for years, she was the Rose. I can't be that."

"But, baby girl get one thing straight. Abby was loyal because she loved Laz. He was all she had. Rose is here for Rose. Sal knows that. And it makes it easy for him to deal with her because there's no love there."

"I guess. And he expects that from me? Some compliant behavior?"

"I don't know what he expects from you honestly. But you are you, through and through. And if he can't get his shit together enough to see that, so you and him can work shit out, then you can't live for him. He's a smart guy. He ain't stupid. But he has to figure it out on his own."

"Yet... together he and I don't work. We butt heads. I'm not compliant Gino. Compliance, and me? Pft. I have to be who I need for me. Because no one else is going to be for me what I need. So far I've been let down by everyone but myself.

"You're tough as shit baby girl. Seventeen and basically doing everything right for seventeen years. And now..."

"I know. I'm no angel."

"Nah. Believe it or not... You're a survivor. Like him."

"Then why can't he see that too? Why can't he see that I have to be protective of myself? At all times when it comes to this fucking club?"

"My point is, he ain't perfect. But he's loyal. He's not a King for the shit that comes with it. He's a King because it's all he knows. Me? I had a life before this. He never did. He's an asshole by nature. But he cares about you, more than you know more than even he knows himself. You scare him. You intimidate him, and it makes him think outside of this club, which isn't easy for him." Gino grinned. "But, it doesn't mean you have to be like Rose in order to get through to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Go in there, find your friend. Have fun. Don't let him get the best of you. He's a knuckle head. He'll come to his senses."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You have to live your life baby girl."

"Thanks." Bonnie leaned over and hugged Gino. All six-foot three and two hundred and sixty pound man. He had at least 80-90 pounds on Damon any day.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this life. Being with someone like Damon."

"Kidding?" He cleated his throat. "You're as real as your father and head strong as your brother. You're a fucking Bennett. If you wanted this life you could take it and make what you wanted of it. At the end of the day you have more reason to be here than Rose. Your blood is Crimson baby girl. Don't ever forget that."

"Damn, who'd ever thought you could talk so much."

"Don't tell anyone. They won't believe you." After he winked at her he walked her back inside. He told her. "Try and have fun."

"I will."

...

As she headed in the clubhouse, semi-sober, the first body to spot her could've drastically changed her mood. He approached her cautiously and reached out his hands.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

"Cello?" She hesitated with her dress on, hoping her brother, didn't give her shit about it. But again, like Christmas morning he looked vulnerable, sans his cut. He must've took it to his bunker. At this point he was just in a wife beater and some black jeans and white tennis shoes. "Wow, Cello, is that you?"

"I mean, you have another big brother around here?"

"No. Just... thought you were enjoying yourself upstairs?"

"I saw you, and immediately came down." He tried two-stepping with her, but she was still trying to find her way tonight. The club wasn't her favorite scene. But she wanted to be able to get through it. She was on a good high until she saw Damon and Rose, drinking and having a good time. "Come on. You love this song." Marcel grabbed her and pulled her through the make shift dance floor. The club played a mixture of music, but tonight was a lot of oldies and old school. "Come on baby sis. Square Biz, Tina Marie. I know you know how we do." He grabbed her by the hand, smiling and started to dance with her. This moment reminded her of their father and mother when they danced in the kitchen.

"I'm talking square biz to you, baby. Square, Sqaure Biz... I'm talking Love-" he sang and smiled, giving her a piece of her brother she hadn't had in a while. He was happy and dancing and it made her forget quickly what a monster he was just weeks ago. Especially since, Craig was the new monster in her life now and she and Marcel spent a quiet Christmas together watching old family videos and making pancakes. Of the many monsters, in the world, Bonnie refused to be a victim of them because she was a victim of her own mind.

Damon and Rose walked out of the bathroom, and saw Marcel spinning his sister around. He surprisingly hadn't tripped on her little dress. Marcel must've been so far gone already.

Damon couldn't help but to notice how little Bonnie had on. He had to train himself to peel his eyes away from her when Rose and the club brothers were around.

The dance floor was dimmed with some lower lights. The club went all out. All the members had on their cuts tonight. Though, some opted for button ups instead of t-shirts.

Just as Marcel and Bonnie were having a good time, Damon knew he had to take his eyes off of her. He knew she and Marcel deserved some quality time. And as long as they weren't fighting each other, he was all for it.

"Rose, let's do some shots. I wanna be so far gone during the countdown. I don't want to fucking remember shit."

"Okay. Come on, let's go the bar." The two of them were trying to enjoy each other after the last fight they had. Still, she'd stolen some of his money and he hadn't figured it out yet because they were technically in euphoric bliss tonight, like everyone else.

 **...**

Suddenly after a couple of dances, DJ slowed it down, and the lighting darkened. Always and Forever played over the building. Marcel grabbed his sister and held her in his arms. They swayed back and fourth, and she put her head on his shoulder. She listened as he spoke to her. "Sorry I'm not around much, B. I don't mean to be so distant sometimes. But, its harder to be around you and momma, and realize I can't be daddy, ya know?"

"You weren't meant to be him."

"I wasn't meant to be, but when he died I had no choice. You have no idea what's it's like for a black man with no father, having to protect his mom and sister. Y'all are all I have. ALL I have in blood family. I just can't risk losing y'all."

"I guess, it's gotta be hard. I don't know. I-" she stopped herself from talking. "Never mind. I guess I'm not the consummate little sister either. I could make things easier sometimes I guess. I know I'm difficult." They continued to sway until her face was facing Damon again. It didn't matter how much she tried to be somewhere he wasn't, she wanted to apologize for not being there the night he invited her. She wanted him to know she fell asleep trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for him. But her anger towards his behavior tonight took precedence. She was afraid to talk to him, because of how complicated things between them were. Sometimes she thought she had more time, but truth is, she had no time. She was learning to accept that.

"Maybe we can start over this New Year." her brother suggested. She couldn't tell if it was him or the liquor talking. So, she didn't answer. She just swayed. He'd broken her heart already, more than once. She just let him speak while she remained quiet.

The next moment she saw Damon smile happily, and take a shot with Rose, she realized she was doing the right thing by leaving well enough alone. The song changed to Purple Rain, and she looked up at her brother, as Stefan asked to step in. "May I?"

"Sure. I guess I should have another drink, since this slow music has me all sentimental and shit." Marcel was so drunk and happy, not once did he mention her short dress or her make up. He kissed her cheek. "In case I don't see you at the countdown, Happy New Year Baby sis." He rarely called her sis. He walked away, and she prayed, he could be that man all the time. But, she knew, it wouldn't be long before Marcel snapped again.

Stefan pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her. Loving how she smelled, and how she held him. She made him feel important, when he didn't feel it for himself. And sometimes, as her best guy friend, he took his liberties to another level to make her smile.

"Stefan get your hands off my ass." She laughed.

"Sorry. I'm lit as shit." He laughed.

"Well don't get your ass lit on fire."

"Really B? I'm your best friend. I'm just checking that you're still doing your squats."

"And, what's your conclusion?"

"May I?" He asks permission.

"Sure. A few seconds." He placed his hands on her ass, gently, and squeezed. Somehow he garnered his older brother's attention, who had no idea how to take Stefan and Bonnie's friendship status. Stefan grabbed comfortably for a bit and Damon wanted to fuck his little brother up for touching her hat way. Until he saw Bonnie move his hands to her waist. "Okay, your conclusion, perve?"

"Well, I can't say your doing squats for sure, but you're definitely doing something." When they both laughed Damon just turned his head away. He could strangle his brother and Bonnie for making him question himself. "Damn B, your ass is on point."

"Oh I know it is." She laughed.

"Remember what happened an hour ago in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." She spoke nervously.

"We kind of took it to another level by kissing."

"I know."

They both paused thinking about it.

"I never thought I'd ever kiss you." He whispered into her ear.

"Same." She was too embarrassed to say a lot about it. Bonnie's love for Stefan ran deep but she wouldn't dare complicate her life with this mistake. And now that her brain was sobering up after a talk with Gino, Bonnie was thinking more clearly about it.

"Well, not since that one time, freshman year that we never told anyone about. Including Lexi."

"Swore it never happened. Remember?" She reminded him.

"Yeah. Sorry. And about an hour ago... ?"

"Shh. We don't have to talk about it."

"Yeah but, something felt different."

"Stef. Please. We really can't complicate shit okay. Shit is very complicated." She looked him in the eye sincerely, needing this moment to pass. She rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You're right. But, I want you to know I meant what I said in the bathroom. Because nothing would ever change, you being my best friend." He pulled up and looked at her. "I mean it."

Her doe eyes acknowledged his words and she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek then pulled her closer.

"So, tell me... you're feeling Caroline tonight, aren't you?"

"What! Pft!"

"Stop, I saw how you looked at her when we walked in. Be honest."

"I mean, yeah she's hot as shit, but- you know I was with her friend. She's with Tyler, whom I know."

"And you've both been cheated on, so, there's nothing wrong with just having some fun. I'd love for my two best friends to actually become friends. You have a common bond." She laughed.

"No shit, Ty... cheated on Caroline? What a fuckin clown."

"As I said, it's probably a good way for you two to bond and become friends. And you don't have to worry about her taking your place with me, because there's enough space for both of you in my life. She's a good person." Bonnie said.

"Can you take these sunglasses off?" He pulled them off, too drunk to notice she'd been crying earlier. But at this point beyond the drinks and the highs, she looked normal to him, except the scratch.

"How'd you get this scratch?"

"Accident."

"Wow. It looks deep." He said forcing her to turn away.

"I look like shit, didn't have a lot of time to do too much makeup." She laughed.

"You don't really need it. You never did." Stefan was getting too close right now. She couldn't handle it, because taking her glasses off reminded her of Craig.

"Why don't you go find Care?"

"She's by the bar talking to Frankie and Maia."

"Come on, let's go get her. I need to have a drink. I sobered up quick." They walk to the bar towards Caroline so Bonnie could get another drink because she'd practically sobered up. But it wasn't long before they noticed her disgust. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing. Let's go to the second floor." She said pulling Bonnie away, but before she succeeded, she saw Damon and Rose all over each other. Suddenly the reality of the moment hit her. She couldn't escape what happened hours ago. Rose reminded her of the mindless woman that assaulted her with Craig, and how she seemed more into Damon than he was into her. The way he didn't care about the casualness of his sexual nature in a public place.

"I'm gonna go."

"Bon, No... come on. Don't let this-"

"It's not him I swear okay. I told you I had a long day, and so much on my mind. I need to rest. But I'm not asking you to leave."

"I came with you. I'll leave with you."

"What, no. Do you want to leave? Honestly?"

"No. But I will for you."

"You having fun? Enjoying tonight?"

"Yeah. I mean after Tyler. And years of routines with the Lockwoods... this is so fucking fun."

"Okay then. You and Stefan seem to be getting along, and I want you to have fun. He'll look out for you and won't let anyone fuck with you."

"I don't know it feels weird, I mean Stefan and Elena, me and Tyler... seems a little cheesy, don't ya think?"

"No. Seems like everything happens for a reason. Besides I'm not telling you to hook up with him. Heavens no. I'm saying, you should enjoy this night. He will make sure you have fun. It's just one night. I want you to stay if it's what you want. I totally would if I wasn't tired. You trust Stefan?"

"I mean, I guess. He's been fun tonight. And easy going."

"He wouldn't take advantage of you I promise. He knows I'd kick his ass. He'll make sure you have a good time. Plus, ask him about his wounds. He gets a kick out of showing those." Bonnie laughed.

"I just hate the idea of you being alone."

"I'll be asleep." She kissed her cheek. "Besides, they say whatever your doing to bring in during the new year, is how you'll spend your year. So, enjoy yourself." Her soft grin was somber but Caroline felt it in Bonnie that she wanted to be alone.

"And you?"

"I do need to focus on resting more this year. Anyways, enough. I'm leaving. Have fun." She smiled. "STEF!" She called out. "Take Caroline upstairs, and show her how to play pool. Then show her your battle wounds." She laughed.

"B you can't leave you're fuckin wasted."

"I was until your brother ruined my high. I've been sober for over half an hour."

"No. Don't fucking leave. I'll drive you."

"Stefan, I'm fine I promise. And you are drunk, you can't drive."

"No. I'm gonna get Cel if you leave."

"I can take her." Bonnie turned and saw Gino standing sober and bored watching everyone party. He was a lifesaver. And Stefan and Damon trusted him more than anyone else in the club.

"See. I'm good. Gino will take me." She smiled awkwardly. "Please. Go and have fun. You two will get along. I know it. You're both a lot alike. Come Monday I better hear how you guys are friends."

Caroline hesitated, and turned to Stefan, who was was comforting, "Come on, I don't bite. Well, I do, but only if you ask."

"Well, I won't be asking Romeo."

"If you say so." When they turned around, Bonnie had already disappeared. Caroline told Stefan to wait for her by the bar. She grabbed Damon, while he remained stuck on Rose.

"What Blondie?" He asked impatiently while she barged between him and Rose making Rose react.

"I'm so sick of-"

"Stop." He held his hand up shutting Rose down without a thought.

"You know, I was totally team Sal. I had been rooting for you to make a break through and destroy the reputation you had and love my best friend the way she deserves. But you didn't make it easy tonight."

"What? Don't start with me-"

"I'm not, I'm finishing. I was just going to tell you, she's gone. So, you can quit acting like you're so into your bitch. If your goal was to make her leave, by being a dick, you succeeded." She left it at that, and walked away to find Stefan.

Damon stood feeling like shit. He never liked or wanted to hurt Bonnie. He couldn't handle her just leaving him hanging and his ego got the best of him. He got reckless tonight with his actions and allowed Rose more rope to continue to hang himself with.

 **...**

Bonnie walked to her car. She insisted Gino let her drive because she was fine. But he wouldn't let her drive alone. So he trailed her on his bike when she and left. She was only a couple miles away, but she drove around crying for a while. And he followed her. Even when she told him not to. She couldn't stop replaying the events in her head. She was feeling the effects from crying, as the memories pounded into her brain like a throbbing headache.

She thought she was such a tough girl, and in a matter of moments, someone like Craig had ripped it away from her. She pulled into her driveway, and looked in her driver mirror. Both her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped the lipstick off her mouth. Most of the reason she left the party was because she was uncomfortable concealing her face with makeup, knowing she needed to rest and clean her face and ice it.

"Ten. Not so bad for a New Year's Eve." She said to herself. She still had a little bit of a high, so her face, looked even worse to her. She got out of the car, and headed towards her house, to take a shower, but was stopped by Damon sitting quietly on her porch. Bonnie tossed her hands up and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in your car for so long?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why did you stand me up?"

"I didn't." She said sliding her sunglasses down to cover her eyes again.

"Bullshit. I called, and I waited. For hours. You fucked me up in the head turning your phone off."

"I was exhausted. I fell asleep and my phone died."

"Classic." He laughed sarcastically.

"It's the truth. Why would I lie?"

"You sure it wasn't James. Huh? You sure you didn't just realize you could do way better than me?"

She was stunned he'd even think that. As much as she'd given to him this far. Her time. Her trust. Her word. Half of her freedom.

"So, that's what this is? Your ego...Why would you even...? I mean what gives you the audacity when you've been fucking Rose? Me? No, you! Fuck you. You're so selfish. You get angry with me for what you fabricate in your mind, when you're the one throwing your extracurricular in my face..."

"I give up a lot for you."

"You're the only one? I'm sorry last I checked I have to be escorted to and from places by you. You know when I'm home, when I wake up and go to bed. You're with me when I'm not at school or with Caroline. Where are you when I'm not around?" He couldn't answer. "Exactly. I'm not demanding as much from you as your demanding from me. My job. My time... I give you everything for you to toss it back in my face when you don't get your way. It's unfair and I won't let you do it."

"I waited." He said breathlessly. "I waited. For you! I don't wait for anyone. Ever. But for you, I waited."

"Did you hear anything I said? I was exhausted. And- Damnit, normally we could go word for word, but not today okay. I'm exhausted, and I need to take a shower. You wanna throw a fit go ahead. But I got shit to do. I have a job, and volunteering, and school, I'm sick of having to prove myself to you."

"Why do you have those sunglasses on? You stoned out of your mind?"

"No." She maneuvered her keys to the lock to open her door. Damon didn't believe her. He stood up and stare at her for a while. She was exhausted, and trying her hardest not to fight with him, so she could escape this close examination of her face.

"I've seen you drunk and high before." He said reaching for her sunglasses.

"It's not that. Knock it off, let me go shower. So, I can sleep. I have to work tomorrow."

"No you don't." Damon wrestled with her for a second, but it wasn't long before he snatched her glasses off. Something didn't look right.

"Baby... look at me." He tried turning her face towards his but she avoided it. He pulled out his cell phone and lit it on her face. He didn't have to say much, his facial expressions spoke volumes. She turned her face again. "You been crying. What's wrong?"

"I need to go inside." She said quietly.

"Talk to me. What's wrong? Was it because of me?"

"Was it because of you? What do you think? You push your way into my brain and make everything about you. On purpose. You know how to get to me, and you do it. You do it so fucking well. I'm not like you. I don't try to hurt you. I just try to survive. And your ego can't handle it."

"I didn't try to hurt you." He explained.

"The one thing that annoys me most, is me being seventeen, and your thinking its a pass for me being stupid." She yelled at him. "Men are so fucking stupid. I have feelings. Imagine me throwing James in your face right in front of you. Imagine I kiss him, and laugh and look at him the way you looked at her. I couldn't hurt you like that. Your head is so thick." Damon stood back from her, and couldn't imagine how he and Rose made her feel, when he felt like she didn't take him seriously.

"I didn't try to. I didn't think you cared."

"I don't care anymore. I get it. She's loyal. You need a woman to be like a puppy. Loyal and doting on its master. I'm not that woman. Never will be."

Bonnie turned away to work on her door. Damon felt stupid but, he couldn't change what had happened.

"You're wrong. Me and Rose... it's not what you think."

"I don't care. About you, her, none of it. Tonight solidified your non-existence to me." As passionate as all of Bonnie's arguments were tonight, Damon felt an entire shift in her. She wasn't looking him in the eye and her body kept shifting away from him. When she gave him her back he couldn't take it.

"Is that all? You seem bothered by something else tonight." He grabbed both of her arms from behind to keep her from operating the key in the door. "Talk to me. Tell me what else is bothering you."

"Stop asking me. Let me go. I haven't seen you in a week and you have ignored my texts and calls. So just let me be."

"No." He spoke softly. His body was gentle with hers, and she didn't want to face the situation or his judgement, about how she was wrong, and how she made a mistake, which eventually lead to her being assaulted. "Tell me, what's wrong. Your body is shaking." Slowly he turned her body towards his.

"It's not a big deal." He then saw her eyes more closely and the scratch on her face.

"What happened?"

"Stop. Go away. I'm fine." She pushed him again, but couldn't get her door open by the time he pulled her body away, snatching her keys. She couldn't look at him and he just grabbed her in his arms and hugged her. He wasn't letting go of her, and she knew it. "I fucked up. I fucked up."

"How? Talk to me?"

"I went back." She cried.

"Went back where?"

"Craig... messaged me, said he had footage of you. Told me if I didn't want you getting arrested, I'd better come back and do my shift today."

"What? You went there again? Without protection? Baby... why?"

"Because, he told me come alone, or, he'd have you and my momma arrested."

"No. No... Baby girl, don't say that."

"It's fine, you were right. I'm stupid. I'm a stupid fucking teenager, who thinks she's knows everything, and I don't."

"I never called you stupid. You're not stupid. What did he do?" Bonnie's eyes pooled with tears, and she tried to fight the feeling, but when her lips shook uncontrollably, he could see her feeling fearful, and his blood started to boil. "Did he try anything? Did he... touch you?"

"I don't know how to explain what he did. It was fucking weird. I'm not even sure how it made me feel. All I know is I'm an idiot for going there alone. But I was afraid he'd get you arrested. I couldn't let you go to prison for me."

"What happened, baby, tell me."

"First you should know, I'm done with it, okay. I'm not going back. I promise."

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened?"

She hesitated and wiped the space under her nose and above her lip. "I don't know. The whole think was kind of sick and twisted. It was like some disgusting fantasy. And the worst part, he knows I'm seventeen. Apparently he did some research on me and my mom. So, he used that to his advantage. Threatened my mom."

Damon was growing impatient as she spoke, because it forced him to worry more about what happened to her. "What did he do?"

"So, I didn't go topless. I swear. I went in jeans and a shirt. Because I couldn't handle him trying something. But... he forced me to change in some other clothes while he watched me."

"What?" His Blood already rushed to his fist.

"And... then he instructed me to... I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to. Okay. I need to know, or I can't help you."

"He made me sit on his lap. And act like he was Santa Claus. Told me to-" she couldn't get detailed. "he rubbed himself against me, he touched me. And he let that woman watch as he violated me."

"Touched you- like how? What woman?"

"His hands, between my legs then he pulled my hair when I tried to stop him. And it was the same woman from the incident."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Damon's lips tightened, and the pupils of his eyes grew almost the size of his iris' as she spoke. "Why?"

"I don't know, because he's psycho. He has a kink fetish, he made me call him Mr. Clause and he called me little girl. And he tried to- he... I don't want to talk about it."

"No, talk to me... tell me what he did. Did he rape you?"

"No, I didn't let it get that far. He... he... made me bend over on his desk, and let his fingers touch me all over. and then I don't know, somehow I got out of there, but I did. Right after he- jacked off and-"

"The fuck?"

"There's Nothing we can do. He had the whole thing on some live stream. He made five-hundred thousand dollars letting people watch him humiliate me. Dressed as a little girl."

"Go to my apartment!" He said, jogging quickly down the steps.

"Papi... please don't. I won't go back. EVER! I promise."

"No. Fuck that."

"Please come back here!" She screamed. He stopped and walked towards her. "He'll have you arrested. He has footage of you too. He's... sneaky."

"I'll be back." He held her cheek. "I promise."

"I just- I should've known better. Don't go there. He's threatened me and my momma. He said he'd let the authorities know about my job, if I didn't keep you away from him. He knows my age, and will get both me and my momma in trouble. I just want to forget about it. It's my fault!" He stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry."

"He threatened you, your mother, and me too? After he and I had an agreement. And he told you he has me on camera?" Damon laughed like it was a sick joke. "Okay."

"Yes. So, if you go there, it'll be worse. And he told me, no one would believe me, because he had the systems tech, loop the surveillance for twenty four hours. So no one will know I was there. So, just stay out of it before you get locked up."

He wiped his mouth, and looked at her. "Get to my place, right now! Don't make me tell you again! Here." He gave her his key.

"Listen to me-"

"No. Gino. Take her now! And stay with her til I get there." He demanded, then walked down the street to his bike. Before she could get her mind wrapped around it, she got on the back of Gino's bike. She was nervous for Damon, not wanting any trouble for him or her mother.

 **...**

She got to his place, and felt like falling apart, while she was alone. Gino sat outside of Damon's apartment. While Bonnie sat on the floor of his shower, and cried. And she felt bad for crying because it could've been much worse. She felt selfish, after being constantly warned. She was blaming herself, emotionally.

She knows he could've done much worse. Many people have been hurt much worse. She tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. She continued to cry like a baby. Because something, very delicate was taken from her that day. Her self-awareness, and trust in herself. She cried, more than anything, feeling disappointed in herself.

And, she just knew, if she would've listened to everyone it wouldn't have happened. She felt like it was her fault, and no one could convince her otherwise.

* * *

So damn much this chapter I can't even make an authors note. It was very intense and so much between Bonnie and Damon got real. Any predictions? Because it took me too long to edit to do an accurate recap. But I will post the main characters of this chapter.

 **Bonnie** (went through a range of emotions and analytics)

 **Damon** (let out some insecurities but truths)

 **Stefan** (took his liberties in every way. Testing boundaries with everyone)

 **Caroline**

 **Gino** (with an earful about Laz and Big Sal's history- along with Damon's fight past)

 **Rose**

 **Craig & Rosalie**

 **Marcel**

 **Detective Parker** (tid bit)

 **Vin**

Introduction of **Mr. Danzig**


	22. Personal Jesus

**Crimson Fate (R-MA)**

 **Chapter 22 - PERSONAL JESUS (Depeche Mode)**

[Some Violence And Possible Triggers] New Years Pt 2

* * *

After getting security to casually hand him the Emergancy keys to Craig's apartment after a deal they'd made, Damon made sure offer compensate to the security guard once he was finished with Craig. So long as he followed Damon's rules carefully without fail.

Two steps into Craig's condo, and Damon could already smell the reeking stench of sex and drugs. Somewhere there was music playing and the entire space which was once spotless was now decorated in bottles of liquor and empty glasses.

Damon realized Bonnie'd spent a while cleaning the place for what? For his own perversion. After heading towards the breaker he decided to take a mental note of where it was, then proceeded to his route.

Storage room.

Tools.

Screw driver?

Hammer?

Drill? Small smirk and lots of ideas.

Nail gun?

There was no way this man knew how to use all of these tools. He wasn't handy, he molested teenage girls as a career pedophile. Then Damon looked up and saw a note on the wall.

 **Miguel, the broken deck cameras need replacing by January fifteenth. IMPERATIVE!**

At this point, Damon realized he had a handy man to maintain everything. So many tools so little time. He wanted to give himself a two hour time limit to make it back to Bonnie. It had already been about forty minutes since he'd left her. He needed to give himself forty minutes take care of Craig and his bimbo.

Every tool could flawlessly carry out Craig's death. But Damon wanted to instill the messiest delivery. He grabbed the hammer.

He couldn't kill Craig.

No.

He gave Craig one warning and that warning was enough to keep him at bay. But for now, Craig was promised to Jigsaw Jack. An inmate in the pen who is very high on the food chain, with a life sentence and no possibility of parole.

After grabbing the hammer, sliding it in his back pocket, Damon slithered trough the hallway like a cobra on the move. Following the sound of eighties butt rock, of Mötley Crüe's, Shout at the Devil. Music his father and mother used to party to when he was younger and occasionally disappear to for hours in their bedroom.

This wasn't short of a cheesy movie scene when he followed the sounds of a man's beaty moans on repeat. "Yeah. Ooh baby. Yeah." Over And Over. The most disgusting sound he'd ever heard. A man, holding the hips of a woman face down and ass up on his bed dressed as a little girl, with two pigtails. Damon stood silently as the flattened ass of a man thrust quickly forcing him to gag on his own disgust. He gave the man ten solid pumps before he shut the light off.

Flick. The light went out.

"Hey. Hey... what the fuck?" A man's voice barked just before a lady breathed hysterically.

"Oh god, oh God... get off of me. I'm tired and my asshole is numb now."

"Sit still and shut up. We're done when I say we're done." Damon heard a loud obnoxious sigh, and the man's voice again. "The circuit must've shorted. Sit still baby, I'll check it. Don't move." He ordered.

"Fuuuuck, water." The Woman breathed out after collapsing onto the bed from exhaustion. "I need water." But by the time Craig reached the bedroom light to turn it on, he was met in the light by a face covered in a black mask.

"Who the fuck?"

"Hey motha fucker! Remember me?"

"N-N-No."

"That was a trick question. I have a mask on silly rabbit."

 **BAM!**

Damon head butt Craig in the nose. Making him fall backwards with his boxers still at his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh! Help! Help." The woman began screaming uncontrollably when Craig fell to the floor. Damon avoided her screams at all cost trying to leave her out of the equation for now. He knew she'd get hers too, but instead of opting to even acknowledge her, he wanted to instill the fear of god in her while he dealt with the man who forcibly molested his girl.

"CT... I'm pretty sure I asked for some specific requests."

"Who- who are you?" The man asked gripping his bloody nose.

Damon stalked over his body as he lay there overanalyzing his pain. He's was too drugged up to even realize what had happened while the woman with the pigtails continued to holler. "I like to settle debts in full. I don't do payment plans. Ya know? I'm not a credit line type of guy. And last I recall, I paid you plus interest. And you've over extended your need for any services. Now someone's gotta pay."

"What is happening? I... don't even understand why you're in my home."

"I'm here to ruin your life, and let you know that was the last time you'll ever fuck a pussy as long as you live."

"Oh my god. Don't kill me."

"God? You believe in God Craig?"

"I do."

"Really?" Damon kicked him in his dangling dick with his boot.

"Holy mother of-"

"Don't you do it! Don't you fucking say it! You pasty white piece of shit."

"Jesus!"

"I just told you motha fucker. Don't you dare say it. You can't possibly believe that Jesus can help you now. You kitty porn watching, little dick havin, sick bifocal wearing fuck."

"Ahhh God. Please don't please don't."

Damon was sick of hearing it come out of his mouth. The word "God" from a man who committed such heinous crimes. He leaned down yanked the man up by his hair and squeezed it from the root as hard as he could until the man's eyes formed tears. "Say 'God' one more time and I'm going to break your fucking fingers. One by one. One. By FUCKING ONE! You understand?"

Craig nodded his head and it was unacceptable to Damon forcing him to yank his hair harder.

"Words! Speak. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please stop please."

"Oh... you don't like getting your hair pulled, do you?" Damon yanked his hair back hard. "But you like to pull hair, of innocent girls!"

"Ahh. Please it hurts. Stop!"

Damon squeezed harder. "I thrive on begging. Like a vampire. All I see is blood. I'll scalp your ass you fuckin pedo."

"No. I don't fuck them. It's a job. They all get paid."

"Paid? Pft." With a quick **THWAP**! Damon pistol whipped Craig across the temple. "You made money off of them, and what? Paid them scraps. What about tonight huh? What did you make?"

"I-I- don't remember..."

 **THWAP**!

Another smack across the face. "Wrong answer! And I want exact figures down to the fucking penny."

At this point the woman on the bed was still screaming and Damon demanded he shut her up or he'd end her life permanently. "Shut your bitch up, or I'll put a bullet between her eyes."

"Hunny, be quiet. Please. Be fuckin quiet." Damon never intentionally hurt women or children. But in this case, they both were guilty. Craig harassed Bonnie while this woman watched and cheered him on.

But as much as Craig pleaded with her..."Rosalie. Shut up, or he's gonna kill you," she kept crying and yelling. Damon put his hand on his trigger and aimed it at her.

"Oh shit. Please?" She begged when Damon aimed the gun directly at her, tipping her forehead with the barrel.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh God. Oh God."

Damon paused after hearing her use another blasphemous reference. It wasn't the mere reference of 'God' that bothered him, as it was the fact that she was an awful person who could've prevented what happened to Bonnie and didn't. As far as he was concerned they weren't worthy to even call on God.

"Did she just say, what I think she said? After I asked that it not be said?"

"Oh fuck. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It was her." Craig pleaded with Damon as tears pooled in his eyes, to keep his fingers.

"And yet, you're going to pay for every mistake she makes."

As the woman took off out of the room. Damon stood Craig up walking him to the office by his hair. "Sit." He ordered. "Now, call her in here."

"Rosalie, Hunny-"

"Calm her down. Tell her everything will be okay. I won't hurt you. Just need you to type up and sign some documents." Damon wrote out a note on one of his burner phones and sat it down on the desk. "Read that, type it up, print and sign it."

"That's it?"

"Yes. And call her back in here. Tell her what I told you. And leave that that." Craig tried to shout calmly through the condo, but she wouldn't come out of hiding.

"Hunny. I'm just typing something. And then the man is leaving. Come back in here please."

"I mean, I have a mask on." Damon laughed. "Criminal hack 101, I have a mask on because I don't want to be identified, right? Which means I plan to leave you alive once I get what I want."

"Okay. Phew." He breathed relieved. "I can do this." Craig convinces himself.

"Of course you can. We can even have some small talk if it makes you feel more comfortable with me." Damon said.

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"Sure." Damon casually tossed his hand around holding his gun like he were talking to a friend. "Several times."

"For what, might I ask?"

"Wow, you wanna get personal. Why? To figure out who I am or something?"

"No- just-"

"Relax CT. I'll tell ya. Petty theft, burglary-" A phone rang cutting Damon off. "Relax we can finish this conversation. Answer the phone like normal and don't give anything away. If I think you're being remotely shiesty, life will be difficult in more ways than you can imagine. Put it on speaker phone."-

Craig answered the phone. "H-Hello."

"Security Sir. We heard a disturbance."

Right on time, as Damon requested the phone call.

"We are fine."

"Anyone else there Sir?"

Damon shook his head slowly, holding his gun to his lips.

"No. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, it was Uhh-" he looked at Damon who motioned hip thrusting to be funny. "Me and my girlfriend were just-" Damon lipped the word F-U-C-K-I-N-G to Craig, "fucking. We get a little crazy sometimes."

"Okaaaaay Sir. Some neighbors made complaints."

"Yeah, Uhh, we are Fine." Damon signaled drinking with his hands. "Just a little drunk because of New Years. Sorry."

"Okay Sir. So, we have nothing to be concerned for?"

"No. If you hear us again, don't worry about it. We are celebrating." Damon whispered for Craig to repeat. "Seriously, don't worry, we're just celebrating."

"Okay Sir."

"Okay." The Phone was hung up and Craig looked at Damon fearfully.

"Finish typing bitch. I don't have all night. I have a pretty little thing to get home to."

"Okay." Craig nervously types while Damon waited for his other phone back. "What were we talking about?"

"What I've been arrested for. And I'll get back to that, but... your little girlfriend is making me nervous. If she doesn't get back here, I'm going to start lose my shit."

"Hunny-"

"No need. I'll get her." Damon said. "Oh and don't bother calling out on that phone for help. It won't work."

Damon took it upon himself to walk around the office find every single camera, then walk around the other rooms disabling every camera in the house and putting them in bags. As he made his way to the kitchen he found Rosalie sitting on the floor shaking hiding underneath the table.

"Get up!"

"I-I- don't want to."

Damon lifted the table and threw it over. Before she could scream he yelled. "GET UP!" Without hesitation the gun was pulled out again, and Damon aimed it at her. "I'm going to count to three. Then I'm going to shoot you. One... two..." she stood up slowly. "Now, go in the office and shut up. If you scream or make any noise, let alone call to God, you devil worshipping whore, I'm going make you regret that shit. Understand?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean I just do what he says. I have nothing to do it's the girls. I'm just being paid."

"So you watch him molest girls on camera, for money?" Damon tightened his lips on a downward frown, waiting for an answer. "You know they're all underage right?"

"They knew what was happening-"

 **SLAP!**

Damon hated hitting a woman, but this woman was an accomplice to many crimes committed and recorded on Craig's computers data base.

The woman held her cheek and then held back a scream when she saw the most unforgiving eyes through a black mask. She didn't want to die, but she knew she had to play by his rules or she may not make it out of that apartment alive.

"Walk." Damn demanded.

When they got into the office it took Damon about three minutes to get them completely sat down in different areas of the office. He handed the woman a needle he found in the bedroom, and told her to relax herself. She was drugged up enough to listen and frightened enough to realize she'd need the numbness. She injected herself like a pro.

"I can get a lot of money for these cameras. I can probably pay my rent for half a year with them."

"Yeah, they're great quality." Craig said nervously. Realizing Damon was taking his equipment was going to ruin his business. And that, is what he understood was the point. "What else do you need? Money. I can give you money."

"I need info CT."

"Okay." Craig said shaking. "What type of info? I can do what I can."

"First of all did you finish that?" Damon pointed to the computer with the gun.

"Ye-Yes." He sucked as the gun waived in the air.

"Good. Print that shit and sign it." The area of the letter where there was meant to be another name was blank. Bonnie would fill it in herself later for her mother and have her mother sign it. He didn't want to tie her to this crime, if he could help leaving her name far away from Craig's brain, being as though he wasn't killing him.

As the document was being printed, Damon added, "Make sure you add your company name to it somehow. A stamp or water mark."

"It's watermarked."

"Good. So, info, info-" he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. We were talking earlier-"

"About what you'd been arrested for."

"Yeah, we'll get back to that. But before that, oh yeah. How much money you made tonight."

"Tonight I had only one girl. But it was New Years. So, I had a solid group of clients. I made, at the end of the session-"

"Session?" Damon asked.

"Yes. We have sessions. Between one and three hours long. Clients pay upwards 20,000 to 50,000 for every twenty minutes. One customer paid me about half a million tonight."

"Half a fuckin mill. Wow. No wonder you can afford to live here. So, did you have one customer?"

"No I had about seven."

"So you made...?"

"3.5 million."

"Got damn."

"Which is why I said I can pay you. Name your price."

"One girl, made you 3.5?"

"Yeah. I can even get you in on this. Pay you monthly, and we can be business acquaintances, just don't hurt me-"

"Shh. Shhh. CT, we were talking about how much money I want."

"Oh." Craig sighed. "Yeah name your price?"

"I want the 3.5 you made tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah. All of it. In cash."

"I can't get you the cash right now-" A safety clicked on a gun as it was aimed at Craig's temple. "The safe combination is 12, 34, 56 There's at least ten in there."

"Good I'm not opening it. You open it. Take out exactly 3.5 mill and put it in the other bag. Next to the cameras."

As Craig went to work, Damon read the document to make sure it was all okay. He then put his other phone away and kept his gun aimed at Craig. While Rosalie was drooling on a chair and shooting her arm full of meth and watching the room rotate before she OD'd.

Damon waited patiently and sat at Craig's desk. When Craig finished, he told him to find tonight's footage.

"I want to see tonight's footage."

"What? That private and illegal? My business-" Damon laughed again, interrupting Craig.

"CT, what you do is illegal. Its also a form of sex trafficking. In Poland you can get up to 15 years in prison. In Columbia it's a life fucking sentence. So, I want tonight's footage. Are we friends?"

"It's just, this footage is sensitive and... okay. I'll play it." He knew he wasn't winning with Damon. As he rummaged through files he finally got to a file titled, "Naughty Chocolate Lolita."

Damon felt his jaws clench so hard he nearly ground the bone of his teeth. He felt his patience wearing thin as much as he was an actor for his line of work, this case hit him too close to home.

"Naughty Chocolate Lolita? Hmm. Sounds tempting. Was she?"

"She's a little rough around the edges. Kind of hard to talk to. But, once she does talk she gets feisty. And that is what made her special to me."

"Special?"

"Yeah. She was unique. Surprisingly, the Persian market pays a lot for Ebony's. They are taboo in their culture."

"Ebony's?"

"Chocolate, Black, Brown, Ebony. The skin. She was special. I'd never had an Ebony. Her face was also, like a porcelain doll, so the fetishized market for an Ebony with the face of a Porcelain doll, is rare. I knew I couldn't lose her. She was good for business. Very special and rare."

"That it? That all that made her special? You sexualizing her features for some fat rich fuck in his mansions, fetish?"

"No. She has these perky tits with these cute chocolate nipples. I thought it was the icing on the cake. And her ass was real. Her body was pure. She was so pure. But you can't see her nipples in this footage. Glimpses of her ass."

Damon watched while seething smoke burned through his ears. He wanted to kill Craig for He he spoke about Bonnie. All of the things that made her special for who she was were beyond her body and her features. She was so much more and he managed to make her, an object of lust for seven rich perverts somewhere in the world watching her. He had to calm himself down. Craig was going to be Jigsaw Jacks in a few days. That's the endgame he had to remember.

"Speed the video up."

Craig speeds the video up to watch Bonnie working, and Craig watching. For about ten minutes he watched a sped up video of mostly Craig watching. "There's no interaction?"

"Oh yeah. There's a build up customers like. It's what makes me my money. But- The last twenty minutes." Craig skipped forward and played it.

"Regular speed. I want to watch it."

Damon watched for twenty minutes quietly patiently and angrily as his Baby Girl was harassed against her will, watched by a woman, and in near tears. Then he watched Craig beat off while forcing Bonnie to bend over on the desk as he touched her inappropriately all over.

"Enough." His eyes watered, and he had to stop before he became emotional on a job. Not him. Emotions didn't sit well with Damon. He sucked it up quick and shouted again. "Turn it off."

"Okay."

"Now, delete it."

"What? I can't. I'm in the process of making more money in sales. I have to ship by next week. I can't just-"

"Did we ever finished talking about my other offenses?" Damon cut him off.

"No."

"I went to jail for those offenses earlier mentioned. And to add to those, I've been to prison for battery, and assault on a cop. And first degree murder."

"What? How are you here? And not locked up?"

"Oh, good lawyer. I was found not guilty. Self defense."

"Oh, makes sense." Craig started breathing heavily. "Was it really self-defense?"

"Against the crooked as cop. Yeah. Against the other guy? Nah. He was a rapist. I killed him. With my bare hands. It was really satisfying watching him take his last breath."

"Oh, God, please... I'll give you whatever you want."

"Did you just say, God again?"

"No. No. It was an accident."

"Delete that file."

"Done. Deleted."

"Go to the recycle been and permanently delete that shit."

"Okay." Damon waited a few, watched and kept watching until the file was gone. "Done. Anything else? Your money is there, you have my cameras. What else can you possibly want."

"Your hands. Put them on the desk."

"Please don't do this?"

"Now, CT, I've been more than patient. Put those fat piggies on the fuckin desk or she's dead." Craig almost looked like he was okay with Rosalie dying. He hesitated and Damon laughed. "Coward." Damon walked to Rosalie and stood behind her, "I'll pin the entire thing on you." Craig sighed heavily and put his hands on the desk. "Good. Now before those piggies get spread for me, I need one more favor if you want to live. Find another one of your little videos, and play it on a loop."

"Okay."

Craig found some random video and the girl was looking younger than Bonnie. "How old is she?"

"She was, fifteen, maybe fourteen."

"Fuck!" Damon shook his head.

"Hands back on the desk." They both looked at Craig's girlfriend who was losing her mind seeing stars in the air. She started grabbing for invisible things and smiling and laughing.

"It's like he's everywhere." She whispered.

"Who? Who's everywhere?" Damon asked.

"God. He's everywhere she smiled."

"Whelp more than enough warning CT."

"Listen-"

Damon pulled out a hammer from his back pocket, and looked at Craig.

"Here, open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Do you ask questions? Or do I?" Damon asked.

Craig opened his mouth while Damon pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket. "OxyContin. Open up." Craig opened his mouth and Damon tossed a hand full of pills inside. Then grabbed one of the open bottles of alcohol and handed it to him. Craig hesitated but opened his mouth Damon made him swallow the pills with vodka. As Craig gagged Damon held the gun to his head. "If you vomit, I will shoot you."

For two agonizingly slow minutes, Craig tried to swallow and not throw up. Liquid and foam spilled from his nose as he choked on his vomit swallowing it and trying to keep the pills down.

"Remember I said I wore a mask, because I planned to keep you alive."

Craig nodded.

Damon pulled his mask off. "Remember me bitch?"

"You're... oh God, I should've known..." Craig was speaking and still gagging with pills going slowly down his throat and drooling with red eyes and a bloody nose.

"Hands on deck fuck boy." Craig places his hands back on the desk. "Now, lets see how much God calls to the prayers of a pedophile. Because tonight, your being punished for your sins. I will not give you any mercy. Because I am not God. Tonight... Consider me the devil."

One lift and quick swoop.

 **BANG!**

"Oh my god! Ohhhhhoohhhouuuch." He cried immediately. "Please. God. Please!"

"You touched a woman I told you was hands off. You didn't keep your word."

 **BANG!**

"Ahhhhhh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stop. Please stop!"

Another finger smashed into the wood of the desk. Damon held the hammer in his black gloved hands. "Don't fucking move!" Damon yelled when Craig moved his good hand. "Put it back!"

"No please." Craig screamed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"She told you NO! And you didn't stop. No means no!"

"Please God forgive me."

 **BANG!**

"I memorized a biblical passage for you, CT. It's **Psalm 36:12** **There the doers of iniquity have fallen; They have been thrust down and cannot rise**.I may be going to hell, but if I have to go, you're going to."  
 **BANG!  
** "Ahhhhh!" Rosalie screamed.  
Craig was almost unconscious because of the intense pain. And Damon wasn't even half way finished with the two of them.

"You're a monster. A FUCKING MONSTER! The DEVIL himself!" Rosalie screamed at Damon holding her fingers up like a cross. Clearly tripping on her supply, she looked at a Damon, then jumped off the chair and ran hysterically out of the room.

Damon was far from done.

This was going to take a while.

 **...**

Bonnie was out of the shower sitting on Damon's bed. She put on one of his shirts, and hugged her knees as they rested against her chest. Ankles crossed, and no more crying. She'd been worried about Damon. He'd been gone over an hour. Midnight came and left, and the partying was still going. She heard people in the streets drinking and shooting fireworks. Caroline called her at midnight to ring in the new year with her.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm counting down with you on the phone."

"You don't have to. Really."

"Of course I do. I just... can't imagine this new year without you." Caroline said.

"I can't believe you called me to countdown either. But... I'm glad you did."

Bonnie tried to smile through the way she felt. Caroline's voice was always a ray of sunshine. She always sounded like she was smiling. "Ten... nine... eight..."

"Seven... six... five... four..."

"Three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love you Bonnie."

"Hey B. Happy New Years. I fucking love you. Whooooooo!" She heard Stefan in the background. "Whoooooo." She laughed. He was so drunk. And Caroline was laughing. All that mattered was the night went smoothly for them. What more could she hope for after dipping out.

"Bon, babe. I'm so tore up. Like... wow."

"Hey, I should call a Lyft to you and drive you home. When do you think you'll be done partying? Because Stefan can't drive you."

"No. I'm fine. You don't need to pick me up. Uhh. Whelp, also we aren't done. I guess, I'm going with Maia and Frankie Fingers... or some shit... and a couple others to the back. Strip poker."

"Caroline! You can't play that with them." Bonnie laughed.

"Bon, it's okay. Stefan promised he'd stop me if I went to far. Anyways, I'm eighteen. I'm perfectly legal."

"Ugh. I should've stayed. I don't want you to get to crazy your first big holiday without Ty Ty."

"Pft. You kidding me? I've never felt so alive and free. This is fucking great. And this guy... he's so cocky but I'm gonna knock him down a few pegs. Just wait." She said to Bonnie while Stefan listened. "For real for real."

"Pft!" Bonnie heard Stefan in the background.

"Well... it sounds like y'all are having fun. I'm going to get off. Don't waste your countdown on me. I love you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ha! Miss. Bonnie. You know I can't be too good of a girl tonight. Your my angel on the shoulder. The devil is right here next to me. Offering another shot might I add."

Bonnie laughed. Hopefully Caroline and Stefan didn't go back to ignoring one another at school. Caroline had been having a blast with Stefan, and Bonnie knew it was a good idea to take Caroline to the clubhouse. "Okay. You two have fun. I want to hear all about it when I see you. Because you know damn well I'm not doing shit. Another boring New Year for Bonnie. You won't be hearing anything crazy from me tonight."

"You never know Bonnie. The nights not over."

"It is. And it's okay. Night babe. Love you."

"Love you more."

She hung up and sat there for a while. That conversation took place almost forty-five minutes ago.

Her fear turned into nervous silence. Caroline's voice was the only voice she'd heard in two hours, while her thoughts tormented her. She thought to talk to Gino, but she knew she had already gotten a lot out of him tonight. She didn't like the idea of coming off needy.

She turned on the tv, because the silence was taunting her. Late night tv, repeats were on. She watched Moving on Up for two episodes, then I Love Lucy. Her face felt numb from crying earlier. She just zoned in on the tv expressionless.

 **...**

Near eighteen years old, and her body was the one thing she had power over. Until tonight.

Her face wanted to smile at the antics of the woman on tv, but she couldn't even find humor. Her fingertips tingle, and her toes curled up, into his blankets. She was a ball of dull nerves, with the AC blasted. Everything was a quiet riot in her head, until, she heard his bike outside. Like thunder to a peaceful night. Only instead of peace it was torment.

His motorcycle shut off.

Then minutes later his front door opened.

Then seconds later, his fridge. She could tell he took a drink of something.

Then as her eyes trailed on the door opening, she watched him slowly come in. Hands covered in dry blood. Shirt covered in blood. Face and neck with splatters of blood. She took one look at him from head to toe, and looked at him, with sad eyes. He walked closer to her, without words.

Silence only made sense. The closer he got the more her eyes saddened. She jumped up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tight. He held her uneven wanting to let her go. He knew Bonnie didn't rely on anyone for anything. But just to know he gave her what she needed without her having to ask, was enough to know no one could take his place with her. His arms gripped her while she cried. And he held her comforting her.

For twenty minutes they didn't speak about what happened.

 **...**

The club party was nowhere near winding down. Everyone was still partying Stefan and Caroline had taken time to play pool, and beer pong, and now they were in the middle of strip poker with a couple other people, in one of the bunkers.

"So, Caroline is down to her bra and panties."

"Boy shorts."

"Whatever. She's removed a dress, a belt. One shoe at a time. And earrings. You sure you wanna keep going?"

"I won't lose. That's fine."

Stefan laughed, looking at her near naked, while he still wore jeans, boots, and his cut. His belt and shirt were removed. And neither cared about the other people in the room. He also knew, Bonnie would kill him if he let Caroline go too far tonight. "I know this sounds weird, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, well... unless you can cook, we are going to starve because there's no food places opened around here."

"Yeah, I know. But ... Maybe we can go back to my place."

Caroline gave him a look. "Stefan Salvatore... are you trying to get me to your place for any reason in particular?"

"Food. Actually, we have some leftovers. Some good stuff." He nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Food. Sure." Frankie laughed. "Salvatore's always try and get women through Italian food. Ask my sister. G said something about homemade lasagna and it was over after that."

Caroline laughed. "I can't be gotten by food."

"They all say that." Maia said. "Then you find a man who can actually make something worth a damn and we praise him like he's a saint. Because as women, we sometimes take the littlest forms of gratitude to our heads." Counting herself the victim.

"Yeah baby. Tell her. I got you with my spicy sausage." He winked.

"Fuck you. You dirty bastard."

While Stefan and Frank both laughed Caroline had a moment. "I don't get it. Just sausage? Was it like homemade or...?"

"You can say that. I kind of birthed it into creation. Or I guess my parents did."

"Oh. Ooohhhh. Gosh. You sure you're not a Salvatore?"

"Damn Blondie. All late and shit."

"Shut up Rip."

"You know why they call him Rip don't you?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm sure you'll find out later."

"Pft." Caroline contested with an eye roll watching Stefan stare at her for longer than she knew what to do with.

"So, whata ya say Blondie? Food? My place?"

"Is it Italian food? Because I swear to God you ain't getting laid."

"Hey, just wait and see."

"And then what? You taking me home?"

"What's the rush? It's New Years Eve. We can hang out until the sun comes up."

"Fine, let's go. But can we make one stop first?"

"Where?"

"My house, so I can get something more comfortable to wear."

He smirked. "So, your outfit succeeded?"

"No. I'm just retiring it, because you already got me down to my panties. No need for the sexy look anymore. Right? Besides, we know we aren't gonna sleep together. So, why not?"

He shook his head. "Sure, okay. Let's go get your change of clothes."

 **...**

The two bodies stood in silence while she examined his hands. She touched the blood, and walked him to the bathroom. She started the shower water, on hot. Just the way he liked it. Slowly she helped him take his clothes off.

Damon watched her, without making a noise. Damon had a way about him, that loved how Bonnie took care of him without realizing she was doing it. He always let her without saying anything. She had a knack for nurturing that he realized she didn't quite realize she had.

She, grabbed his cut, like clockwork and put it neatly in his closet. She carefully pulled his shirt off, and dropped it onto the floor, along with his jeans that she slid off his body. He stood in his boxer briefs before her. Thanking himself for wearing them today.

Slowly she opened the shower curtain so he could get inside. She pulled his boxers off, and didn't look down. Still in silence. She picked up all his clothes carried them out and put them in a bag.

"I'll get rid of these."

She left him quietly, closing the bathroom door behind her to give him privacy. She walked outside of his place and realized Gino had gone already. Bonnie burned his clothes in the dumpster with gasoline and a match and watched until the fire went settled. Something about the flames comforted her. She watched on, until the fire slowly got smaller. It never fully went out. But the homeless people in the alley slowly crowded around the flames, thankful that she'd given them warmth during the cold of the December night.

When she walked back upstairs, he was finishing his shower, and stepping out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and his wet hair dropped over his forehead until he pushed it back. He heard the door of his apartment open, and he called out, "Bon Bon? That you?"

It had only been a handful of times he'd used that nickname for her. It still hadn't grown on her. She loved Baby.

She crept into the room. "Yeah. Sorry. I was burning your clothes."

"You didn't have to." He laughed. "I didn't kill him baby. Well, not quite. He was begging me to, but I thought I'd let him live and suffer. He fucked with the wrong person. Death was too easy for that sick fuck. And JJ is waiting on him?"

"Who's JJ?"

"Jigsaw Jack. In the pen for life, with no possibility of parole."

He's the man in prison who thrives highly only sexual sadism. And not in a role playing directive. He has no friends, but... he has business acquaintances. One of the most feared men in the Belfire Prison. He serves one purpose until he dies. Torturing rapist and pedophiles in prison.

"Oh." She sighed. She was afraid to know what he did. Anything she knew made her a suspect, or an accomplice and made her afraid, of the possibility of the authorities seeking her out. But slowly, Damon, saw her as his confidant. And he trusted her with the information.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

"We've spent months, teaching you how to fight. And, I'm not saying you should've done anything differently. Because given the circumstance, he was about 6'2 and 190... I'm sure you were afraid. But did any defenses kick in?"

Bonnie stood silently trying not to cry again. "You know I asked myself that right after it was over. Why didn't I fight back? Hit him... or anything. They both seemed like I could take them." She admitted. "But, I don't know in the moment, nothing like that has ever happened to me. Sexually. No one has ever, made me feel so small. I couldn't think straight. He told me he was going to have you and my momma arrested. So, I was afraid of the intimidation of his power I guess. I thought, that by going there I was protecting y'all. And because he had so much power, I didn't think I could fight back without him making it worse for you guys. Plus I had a knife and I left it in my pants by mistake when I changed. Because he watched me."

"Yeah. I saw."

"You did?"

"I did." Bonnie held back her tears of embarrassment biting her shaking lip.

"Wow. I have no idea what to say." Damon grabbed her gently.

"Fuck." Damon thought. "He really got in your head, didn't he? He, overpowered you mentally."

Bonnie covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm stupid."

"No! No, now you listen to me. You, used a survivors instinct. But what I don't want you ever doing for me, is protect me from the law. I ain't afraid of the fucking law. He had videos, of what? Me talking to him about paying your debt? I didn't get violent with him in that office. I saw his cameras. I'm not an idiot. I made sure the cameras saw me toss $3000 cash on his desk. But... he made a mistake."

"How?"

"You know that guard, at his condo?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you remember me talking to him before we left. I told him I'd be back. I knew had to go do some research on Craig Thompson. For my boys on the block."

"What'd you find out?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But just know, they're waiting for him up state. He's in for a rude awakening fucking with me and you. Anyway the guard was keeping tabs for me about how often that mother fucker leaves his condo. Which is rarely ever."

"I wonder why."

"He works from there. Those cameras are his job. You're not the first young woman to be seen going into his apartment. The other time you were disguised wont help because you looked older. But you being seen by the guard tonight. You looked young tonight without all that makeup on you work with. The guard has seen other young girls go up there. He didn't know the age or reason, but he's witnessed it. I had some people fabricate some anonymous complaints posing as tenants about Craig's strange behavior since the incident. The guard will be calling 911 in a few hours. Once he hears the disturbance."

"What disturbance?"

"The screams coming from Craig's condo."

"Papi- do I want to know what exactly happened?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you. When I got there he was half naked, bangin' that same bitch. They'd already done speed. Has he ever done that shit in front of you?"

"No." She answered softly. "Why?"

"Because, no man should ever expose you to that hard shit baby. Weed is one thing, but any heavy chemical that alters your perception... nah."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're too good for that shit, Baby. And the addictive qualities, are- it's bad, okay. I saw that botch trip out tonight and hallucinate like a crazy person. I don't ever want to see you doing that shit or hooked on that shit. Do you hear me?" She hesitated. "Baby, I'm serious, are you listening to me? I don't want to see you doing that hard shit. Stay away from it. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, you'll stay away from it."

"Okay Papi, quit changing the subject..." She couldn't very well tell him that she had done coke with James every time they hung out, and every time he gave her some. He'd flip out, and no telling how he'd react.

"Anyway, so... I took care of him. First I made him take me to his office. We wrote up a new contract. I made him sign it. Here..." he walked to his kitchen while she followed him, and grabbed the papers, and handed them to her. "So, you can read it tomorrow and have your mom sign it. I had it back-dated. This is in case you ever get any phone calls. Granted your contract was off the books. But just in case, I did this to protect your ass and your moms. He definitely leave you and your mom alone. The contract also says you've settled outside of court, and your debts are paid."

"How did you-"

"I'm not done." She shut her mouth quickly. "He won't ever fuck with you again. He won't ever touch you, that's for damn sure. After the contract was done, I smashed every single one of his fingers with his own hammer, until they looked like flattened out clay. Except, covered in blood, because his hands wouldn't stop bleeding. Then as I peeled them off the desk, the one that he violated you on, I shredded up the contract you and him agreed on a few weeks ago. The girlfriend, who wouldn't stop screaming, I told her he was a about to be a convicted pedophile. And that he had child porn all over his computer, because he did. His fetish, is young girls. Younger than you. He's sick."

"That's what you found out about him?"

"Fuck Yeah. Sick, sick fuck."

"Makes sense now."

"She still wouldn't shut up. So, I pumped her full of drugs, and him. Knocked them both out. Put the hammer in her hand, I left no prints behind. When they wake up they won't remember a fucking thing. His computer is playing his kiddie porn on a loop. Whenever they come to, they'll owe each other a lot of explanations."

"D, the cameras and-"

"It's been taken care of."

"What, how?"

"I know a guy." He smirked. "And the camera in his lobby is looped for twenty four hours. So, the last person the security saw coming in was his girlfriend." Bonnie sighed. She couldn't imagine it would all be over that easily. "I've got too much dirt on him. Offenses that will put him away for life. Serving a sentence in prison where he takes it in the ass all fucking day everyday until he can't walk straight. Those guys don't fuck with pedophiles."

"Oh god, can't believe e's a pedo-"

"Yup. And, he owed me for not keeping his word. He could've just served his time in the first place. But now fucking with you? Nah, Jigsaw will have fun with him. Oh, and I made him give me a hefty amount of cash. The money he made off of you tonight. No paper trail."

"I don't fucking want that money."

"I know. It's dirty money. But, I know where I want it to go. So, I'll be anonymously donating it to the Women's shelter and the Children's Hospital. Both places you volunteer."

"Oh my... D?" She couldn't believe it.

"But, he was in so much pain, and had so much shit in his system by the time I left, he went unconscious from the pain and the bleeding. He won't remember me being there as nothing but a night mare. Also, his hands, the ones that he used to touch... YOU with. And violate you..." He said angrily, "he'll never be able to use those hands again. Bludgeoned to sheets of clay and broken bones. When he's paying his dues in prison, he'll have nothing to clench onto or fight back with because his hands are going to be amputated from the elbows down. He'll basically be a fuck toy."

She covered her mouth in utter shock and looked at him in that moment as he was a psychotic genius. He was the man who, acted quick, and never questioned himself. "Oh my god! I don't know what to say."

"Say you're done with this fucking job!"

"Wait, I want to be clear. He wasn't a client through the agency. He took his liberties, because it was a shady ass contract."

"So, you just want me walking around cleaning up mess all over town? Until you stop torturing me, by doing this job?"

"How is it torturing you?"

"If you have to ask that, then..." he shook his head in annoyance. It wasn't easy to just be honest with her about his feelings for her. It wasn't something he could say outright, and not feel guilt about it. So, he has to keep holding everything back. "I'm looking out for you. You're my family."

She knew it was something she couldn't figure out, him saying that, as being good or bad. It was almost easy to avoid what they both felt because it was easier to pretend neither of them felt it.

"I know you are trying to keep me calm with that, but I just, don't want you feeling like you have to step in for my brother, who thinks he has to step in for our father."

"You're probably the most difficult woman I've ever met."

"I'm sorry, D." He noticed She refrained from calling him Papi, and kept referring to him as D. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I only went there to protect you. I thought I was protecting you, D."

"No. It's my job to protect you. Not the other way around. I've been doing it for too long now. You decided to get reckless for the first time in seven years. I just need to stay on my toes with you."

When their eyes nervously made contact she did the first thing that came to mind. She looked down, and his body on display was everything she needed to avoid. She walked about the room nervously, avoiding looking at his naked torso. His naked torso has been visible before. But not freshly removed from the shower with the smell of body wash and his hair wet like was an entire meal for her when she'd barely eaten in the past two weeks.

She started gabbing nervously. "Gino brought me here before I could grab any clothes. And the clothes from my car were dirty. I had clothes at Caroline's but, it didn't make sense to go there since I left her with Stefan at the party. The dirty clothes in the trunk were some jean shorts and a shirt. I didn't have anything else to wear, I hope you don't mind, it's just all I had to-"

"Of course not." He interrupted her, seeing her in his tank top and nothing else. It was just long enough to hit her upper thighs. And short enough for him to feel her nerves.

"I want to thank you." He stood with a blank expression, like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't look afraid. She was afraid for him, and what he did.

"You don't have to thank me."

"No... I do, because-" he stopped her with a stare. She was caught off-guard, and he wouldn't turn his eyes away from her. Which always sucked her into a desperate place of need. "Because... you continue to surprise me, and no one, makes me feel as protected as you do."

He kept staring at her without speaking. Once in a while the age difference intimidated her. His experience, his stares, his body, his protruding veins in his arms, that reminded her he was strong in ways she wasn't. Those veins that reminded her he was human, no matter how detached he tried to be. Those veins were filled with his blood coursing through his veins and pumping in and out of the heart in his chest that beat for her.

"You remind me, that I'm worth being cared for."

"I really do, care about you." He said grabbing her small hand.

"I care about you too." Her once straightened hair tonight, fell in her face, back into curls since she had to wash all of Craig off of her, which included the sweat from his palms when he pulled her hair. As the curls concealed her vulnerability, Damon pushed it out of her face and continued moving closer to her. "But you drive me crazy. You're an asshole! You say things without caring how it affects me."

"You do things without regarding how it affects me. You're an asshole too." A quiet breath left her body the closer he got to her. She turned her face to the side, feeling unsure, of what to feel as his bigger body drew in closer to hers.

"Tonight was uncalled for."

"You're right. And I'm sorry. But Christmas Eve was important to me. And you-"

"D, I was exhausted." She sighed with grief. These Salvatore boys sure didn't let disappointment go easily. They beat a dead animal until it was scraps for vultures. "How come you can't understand? It was an accident. I'm sorry. But why... were you so angry? We've cancelled on each other before. Why was that time so different, that you couldn't throw me a bone? Why were you so unforgiving?"

"It just was. I don't know. I can't explain it." He wasn't sure about giving her the ring anymore. He wasn't sure what they were doing. All he knew is he didn't want to be without her. But, their lives complicated the possibility of them having a happy ending and he didn't want to set himself up for disappointment.

"I guess we're both assholes."

"I guess so." He grabbed her and softly around the waist pulling her close to him connecting to her. He may have been naked with a towel on, knowing, it intimidated her, but, he was more intimidated by the fact that she had nothing on under his tank top. Not only could he see through the white material, of the wife beater, but he could feel every awakened part of her body pressed against his. He felt her heart pounding through her chest, and the heat emanating between her legs.

"What are we doing D?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be careful." She moved his hands down her back to her hips. Slowly, she tossed him a drifting stare, as if her eyes were penetrating his, on their way to closing as she drew her lips to his, standing on her tippy toes. Their lips met closer at his level, as he didn't move down towards her, or close his eyes. He watched her, as she came in, questioning himself, wanting to stop her from kissing him, but wanting to rip his shirt off of her at the same time. He stare at her as she kissed him, and he didn't kiss back.

 **...**

Caroline and Stefan were walking up to his place. He noticed his brother's bike. "So, your brother going to be cool with this?"

"Blondie, we are going to warm up some leftovers, and go to my room and watch tv. Quietly without distracting him.

"Okay. Can't believe he's here already."

"Well, I'd say it's because he brought his bitch here. But he doesn't bring Rose here. Ever."

"Excuse me. Why bitch?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you've met Rose, right?"

"Well, yeah. I get your point. But, so uncool of you to refer to women like that."

"Sorry. But he's here, and he only takes Rose to the bunkers. So, I don't know why he'd be here with anyone. Unless it's the girl my ma was hounding him about at Christmas."

"What girl?"

"I don't know he wouldn't say. Just know he spent Christmas Eve drinking until drunk and showed up and my parents house late that night, piss drunk and in his fuckin feelings."

She knew it had to be about Bonnie since she mistaking stood him up on Christmas Eve. "Whelp, maybe he didn't think you were coming home and he brought someone he don't want you to see. Now I feel bad, we should go." She said walking into their apartment as he held the door for her. It was actually put together nicely. She'd never seen such a nice bachelor pad.

"Don't feel bad. He's never brought a female here. He doesn't trust most women. So, eventually, if this "woman" he trusts exists, I'd have to meet her. And trust me, it's not Rose. And if Rose is behind those doors... I'll move out tomorrow." He said seriously.

Caroline didn't even realize or think Bonnie would be there the way things ended between them tonight. She knew Bonnie had been to Damon's before, but this moment could be a toss up between Bonnie and Rose. The best thing for her to do was get Stefan behind closed doors and away from the center of the apartment. "Okay. So, let's heat up leftovers and go in your room. I'm almost positive I'll pass out soon."

"Okay... tell me you like spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Oh my god, yes. You make spaghetti?"

"Well me and my brother make it together. He makes the sauce, I make the meat balls, and then... we... put em together." He held up one hand, then the other, then clapped them together, smiling. Such a simple guy. He was cute, in his own way. Being an asshole, and being funny kind of went together, she thought. She laughed at him, quietly.

"Who made the garlic bread?"

"We both did."

"I'm thoroughly intrigued. You'll have to tell me about the recipes."

"Alright. But don't steal them."

"I'm sure I can manage." She grinned. They both caught a Lyft to his house and planned to get his bike the next day. But Caroline had to figure out how not to cross paths with her Damon. "Well, I'm starving now. So, let's go. And let's keep it quiet."

"Luckily my rooms on the very opposite end of the apartment."

"Good."

 **...**

When Damon didn't kiss back, Bonnie kept kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her body more. But he coldly, watched her, not participating in the intimacy. She backed away in, embarrassment, while his eyes were fixated on her in an usually menacing way. She couldn't understand it, so, she tried kissing him once more, but he pushed her body away.

"What's wrong with you? You still angry?"

"Bad timing. You, have had a long night."

"Yeah. But I'm here with you. We haven't... I mean it's been weeks since we've kissed."

"You drive me fucking crazy. You know that?"

"What does that have to do right now?"

"You have no idea what you're doing?"

"So, teach me." Damon shook his head at her words.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me. Because I can't guess and I don't fucking understand what goes on inside of your head."

"Me and you... we don't mesh. I'm ice and your fire. You melt me and I put you out. We can't exist together."

"Got it. I need to leave. Uhh. Thanks for being there for me tonight. But you should've let me stay home. Why did you have Gino bring me here? To torture me?"

"You mean the way you torture me?"

"Revenge? Or what? G-Gahh." She breathed in annoyance. "What's wrong with you? What do I get huh? Savage Sal Now? Huh? That, which of your many personalities want to fuck with me tonight." He stare at her while she spoke. She couldn't help but to become angrier when he didn't speak. "I hate you Damon Salvatore. Like all jokes aside. I hate you. I don't want to know you... anymore!"

As she spoke she saw his body moving towards her again, but she was not having his head games. "Stay away. Be a head case over there. I don't want a hug, or for you to imagine who's little sister I am. Like you can never just see me, without seeing him. Or without seeing the fact that I cleaned houses topless. When you see me you only see the negative." She held her hand up and made him halt his movements. "Stop."

"I don't see anybody right now but you." He spoke softly. "And, If I kiss you, I won't be be to stop myself."

"I haven't kissed you in weeks." She admitted sadly, watching him distance himself. "Don't play with my emotions."

"If I kiss you... or touch you... I won't be able to stop. I'm watching you, in my shirt, and I want to do things to you, that I would kill any other man for even thinking about." The closer he walked the further she backed away. "I mean, look what I did to Craig for his perversions. I'm fucking crazy. And you're too good for me."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"No. You deserve-"

"That's what you do. You reel me in and throw me back out."

"This shit is complicated Bonnie. It's not a cake walk for me."

"Bonnie?"

"You've been calling me D. What do you expect? And that SAL shit tonight! What the fuck was that?"

"You wanna be Sal in my face... I'ma fuckin call you Sal! SAL!"

Damon bit his lips impatiently hearing or say it. "Stop that shit."

"Sal."

"Ohhh." He looked at the ceiling sighing with his fist hitting the palm of his other hand. "You keep calling me that, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Hen I'll gladly pay. Give me something D. For once be real. What do you want from me right now,'in these moments?"

He shook his head at her for even asking, or wondering. "You wanna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe. I just want to feel like a woman around you. I want to know you don't see some girl, some headache, when you look at me. Yo no soy una niña." She spit out sternly.

"I don't see a little girl, Baby. If you must know. I haven't seen a little girl, since the night I saw you at the football game and gave you a ride home when it got shot up."

"That was the first time I'd seen you in a while." She smiled like a shy school girl.

"Yeah. And I saw a young woman, that night."

"I am a woman."

"You keep saying that."

"Because, I am." She reiterated boldly.

"I get it. I see it. You don't have to tell me that. I've been trying to avoid it. But it doesn't change the fact that you make dumb and immature decisions, at times. Like your job."

"It pays my-"

"Don't tell me that, again. It's reckless, and for such a smart girl, it's stupid. And I don't want you doing it." She took a pause before admitting something to him.

"You're a hypocrite."

"I'm sorry. Your job directly coincides with you making dicks hard. What I do, doesn't involve other women gawking at me while they play with their pussies?"

"Number one, I beg to differ. Men don't play with their dicks in front of me."

"Ahem."

"Craig wasn't a client. He was blackmailing me."

"Touché."

"And number two, as far as you and women's pussies. They're called groupies. One in particular stays floating around giving you praise. She's like a pigeon, waiting for whatever scraps you give her."

"And... how'd you meet James again?" He asked sarcastically, while she opted for silence. "That's what I thought."

"How long did you know Rose before you fucked her?"

"Why? Who cares? She doesn't matter?"

"She does. Because she's a factor here."

"I don't know. A week."

"Wow. And I bet it wasn't a week of dating. I mean you saw her and then..."

"I don't know. Why you being technical?"

"Just answer me."

"She came into the shop, about her car. She didn't have the money to pay for it. So, she said she'd have it in a week. We gave it a week to finish her car. When she came in she still didn't have it."

"And?"

"You know the rest?"

"She fucked you?"

"Why do you care? It's only going to hurt your feelings."

"I don't fucking get it. You fuck her within a week? Like, what was it? Instant attraction? You couldn't handle not knowing what she looked like naked, what?"

"Neither."

"Then tell me. Because you've been around me for months. And you don't have the urge to touch me. Beyond kisses."

"Pft." Damon took a step back and looked at her side ways. "You kidding me?"

"No. I mean, we've kissed. And those kisses are beautiful moments I relive over and over before I fall asleep at night. But let's think... That took... what you finding out about James? And, and, and... the day you... ya know?" She pointed to her womanhood. "The day you did that-"

"You mean ate your punani?"

"Exactly." She blushed secretly. "You did that because James had done it. But with Rose, you just, went for it. No hesitation. You only knew her a week."

"It's different."

"So, you waiting for James to make love to me? Before you decide-"

"Stop. We aren't discussing this."

"Why? I've known James over a year. He'd never touched me until two-three months ago."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"He, didn't touch me because he was jealous or worried. He saw that I was distraught-"

"Bonnie-"

"Over you." Damon stopped and looked in her eyes. "He could tell I was sad. And, he wanted to make me feel better. He wanted to make me feel happy. He did it, to cheer me up. He didn't do it, because he wanted to be the first or because he knew about you. He saw I was sad and he didn't like seis g me sad."

"What are you telling me?"

"He's known for a while there's someone. That my mind drifts to you."

"Who? Me? He knew about me?"

"He's always had an idea that some guy occupies my thoughts. He's never been in competition with you. He just, asks questions about why things are so complicated for me. And I can't give him any answers because it's always you. Every answer is you!" Bonnie crossed her arms and stare at this man who's always managed to get inside of her head. "I try hard to forget about you. And think about anything and anyone else. And I can't."

"So, he knows about me? For a while. He's okay with it?"

"No. I mean... he just likes me to be happy. So, he gives me what I want. And if that doesn't work, he does other things. Talks, listens, etcetera. He asked me to move in with him."

"Wait? What?"

"Yeah. My mom mentioned me moving out after graduation, and I considered his offer."

"You can't do that. You don't know him!"

"I've known him a over a year. In those months he'd never touched me. NEVER. Yes, I cleaned for him. Topless." Damon fists clenched. "Never mind. This is stupid, I don't know why-"

"What did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you cleaned?"

"Most clients work while I'm cleaning."

"But him. What'd he do?"

"Umm, he watched sometimes. Sometimes he did other things."

"Watched? How?" Damon leaned on the wall with his arms crossed still in his towel. "I'm very curious now."

"On his couch, or on a chair. He always wore a grey colored suit. He wears lots of grey. And he, would lean back, and sip scotch. With two pieces of ice."

"Two?"

"Yes. I poured it for him, every time. And he was very specific." She said softly. "I grabbed two ice cubes with the ice tongs. And dropped them one at a time. He liked to hear it fall into the glass."

Seventeen year old Bonnie wasn't a baby in his eyes as she described her routine with James. She was another person. "So, he anal?"

"No. Organized. Very, very organized. And I know his house like the back of my hand. And his condo. I worked him three days a week. His house twice. His condo once. His house required two days. Three rooms one day and three rooms another. His condo three rooms."

Damon get his chest tighten. "He's rich?"

"Yeah."

"Like... what's rich?"

"I don't know. I don't ask. And I don't care."

"But you did. Because he paid you. A lot I'm guessing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah."

"How much?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No how much he give you a week? Or was it a day?"

"A day. He's my highest paying costumer. He tips exceptionally. Maybe $250-$300 a day."

"What!?" Damon wiped his hands up his forehead. "Joking?"

"No. So you made a thousand dollars a week from him?"

"No. $750-$900 and he never touched me."

"Fuck. And everytime you fixed him a glass of scotch?"

"Yeah. See, me lying about my age to get this job, I handle liquor frequently. I pour their liquor. It's apart of the aesthetic, about having a beautiful woman wait on you hand and foot. I cleaned, and sometimes I fixed their ties and jackets before they left."

"God!" Damon couldn't handle it but he had to know more. "And James? What else did you do for him?"

"Uh... I fixed his suits. Ties, shirts, jackets. I poured his liquor. Sometimes, I just" she watched as his eyes shut in disgust. "never mind. You're right. Talking about Rose and James was an awful idea."

"No. Tell me?"

"After a while, when I'd been there about eight months, the routine got more specified. Sometimes..." she hesitated and took a deep breath, "I just stood there, did nothing but let him stare at me. Or sat at on top of his desk while he worked. He loved to smell my perfume. In between him working. He said it relaxed him. Helped him to think clearly."

Damon gulped and an ounce of stress actually washed over him as she explained to him the dynamic of how she and James relationship began. Very different from he and Rose in some ways yet the same in others. But to know that Bonnie did little to nothing to captivate some man's affections, made jealousy engulf him.

When Bonnie noticed Damon's uneasiness, she held her breath trying to imagine what to say next. No words would help the situation and the more she spoke the more she saw his wheels turning in his mind.

"I should probably, get some sleep."

"Do you want to fuck him?"

"I don't give it any thought."

"Well think about it."

"I don't want to think about it."

"That means yes."

"No, it doesn't. It means I don't want to think about it."

"It means you want to fuck him, but you don't want to believe you'd do it."

"Don't do that Damon. Don't make a thing out of nothing."

"Nah. It's a thing. Because, you've made it appoint to get these feelings out. And-" the words struggle was beyond a level of sensitivity at this point. Damon was acknowledging his reasons for not only, not wanting another man to give her attention, but also acknowledging not wanting Bonnie to give her attention to another man. "If I'm being honest with you, I don't want you wanting another man. Or even acknowledging some guy enough to have doubts about us."

"But, what is 'us' anymore? We fight and we have these feelings we have a hard time addressing. Tonight a lot happened."

"Yeah. You're right."

And out of now where, Bonnie was even more honest with Damon. "Stefan and I kissed."

Damon paused, looked up at her face and she wasn't blinking or hesitating in her truths. "Wow! Fuck!" He whispered. "Why?"

"I don't know. Drunk. It meant nothing. I hope you believe me." Even though Stefan initiated kissing Bonnie, she couldn't tell Damon that, because she didn't want him being angry at Stefan. She'd rather take the heat off Stefan and let him hate her if he was willing to hold on to the information with a bitter taste. That's how she was protective of Stefan. He was her best friend.

"My brother, has always had this weird thing about you?" He admitted. "He's been real protective and takes shit personally. I've always felt he's had feelings for you."

"No. Stefan... never."

"I'm serious. But, I know how my brother is. What about you?"

"I don't have feelings for him in that way. Back in the sixth grade I had a thing for him and he had a thing for Lexi. Weird right? But we were all kids and it was stupid. He's like a brother to me. And- I would never."

"I know you don't have feelings for Stefan. I'm not stupid." He said sarcastically. "I'm wondering if you're going to keep treating him with like a baby. Because, you baby him, and he's about to be eighteen."

"I don't baby him."

"You do. He's always thrown that shit in my face. Not that he knows about us. But... the football game. Talking about sleeping over with you. And having these ridiculously high standards for his girlfriends because of you... you see where I'm coming from? Stefan holds you on a pedestal."

"D, Stefan doesn't have feelings for me. I'd know. We talk about everything."

"Everything? Because last I checked you clean topless have a forty year old sugar daddy and is dating his older brother."

"We aren't together anymore. Okay so we have a few secrets. And yeah, he's slept over since kids, but, it's always been like siblings."

"If you say so. I'm just glad you got that shit out of the way."

Bonnie raised her brows in surprise. This man just heard a rotten truth and didn't care. "You're not angry with me?"

"About Stefan? Nah. It was bound to happen. I should be angry, but, my mind doesn't process insignificant shit. I'm still stuck on James. I don't want you, thinking this man can be someone for you, that I can't be."

Bonnie swallowed her pride, and anger for Damon, to give him some encouragement. "I'll be honest. The way I feel about James, is weightless. We laugh. We talk about music. And he takes me places that make me forget about all of the shit associated with the neighborhood and the club. My life, revolves around the club, even when I don't want it to. But James takes me away from that. And I forget about how much the club has put me through when I'm with him. I don't think you realize what that weightless feeling does for me. I feel like I can be happy, without, having to work so hard for it. He makes happiness easy."

"I see." He said disparagingly.

The moment felt more awkward than she was comfortable with. When they went a minute without speaking, Damon walked into his bathroom and closed the door. It wasn't easy for Bonnie to see Damon in a headspace where he couldn't remedy something quickly. Damon had answers always, but when it came to James, he was always unsure.

This was the same for Bonnie, and her feelings about Rose. Rose made Bonnie question who Damon was and what Damon stood for. Dealing with Rose made Damon seem like a totally different person, because Rose was the epitome of a stereotype, that was detrimental to to Damon's growth. Bonnie's nerves hit her, when she realized the bathroom was too quiet.

She turned the television on, and sat on his bed. Sound was better than her on voice inside of her head. It was a moment she needed distraction. Especially when she heard the bathroom light turn off, before the door opened.

At that moment, expecting to see him come out angry. Instead he was fully dressed, and his hair was wet again, after she could tell he'd wet his face

Thoughts flooded her brain on what to say but he surprisingly came out with thoughts of his own, letting them be breathed in to existence. "It's not enough."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I mean, this isn't enough for me."

"And what can we do? Everything I want from you, I can't have. Sure I have these thoughts about James. But those thoughts are the hopes for a future that isn't the future I day dream about. It's not the future I go to bed praying for. It's the one that's easy. But me... I fall asleep at night praying for a future with you. Day dreaming about us having the kind of life that we go out on dates and hold hands in public. And where the club looks at us and excepts us. That's what I want. But..."

"That's it. Stop talking. I'm getting a head ache."

Bonnie felt herself swallow instead of choke on he words. Caring about him and wanting him was easy. But having him was hard. And hurting him was even harder.

Bonnie sat on the bed, the same as earlier. Balled up in a corner. With her knees to her chest watching tv to avoid how much tension was between them.

Nothing was ever easy for them. Except how she felt. That was easy because Damon was easy to want, and to care for.

But, it was always, what she wanted. No matter how difficult it was. She'd rather climb up a hill with Damon than roll down one with James.

"You have some boxers I can put on?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wearing a shirt. You're fully dressed now. It feels weird."

"No. I don't. I need to do laundry."

"Wow, Rose hasn't done it?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Actually. And you kept putting my business out there tonight. I didn't appreciate that."

"Well, if you disrespect me, I'm going to put you in your place. She washes your clothes for gas money. Facts."

His head shook disagreeing with her logic but wasn't about to keep arguing. "Anyway, as I said. I have no clean boxers. I wore my last pair tonight."

"Great. So, not only do I have to sleep here, and know we can't touch each other. But, I have to sleep with just a shirt and nothing else. Great."

"No."

"No what? You change your mind? You taking me home now?"

He turned his lips upside down and tightened them. "Nah."

"Then what? Because, we I have an entire weekend off for once. And I don't want to start it by staying the night here butting heads with you. The angst is too much."

With a straight face Damon walked to the bed leaning one leg on it at a time. "No, we ain't about to butt heads." His face was entirely too focused on her. Bonnie felt a look and an energy shift inside of him before he told her. "We are going to spend all weekend together. For once. You spent a weekend with him? You're gonna spend a weekend with me. No Rose, No James. Me and you and the truth. No matter how much it hurts."

"Us and feelings, we are both too passionate to back down from?"

"Yeah."

"We know how we feel. It won't change anything."

Damon thought about that ring, and what it meant to him. If he wanted to give it to her, or if he wanted to keep it. He'd never made a commitment like that to a woman. And he knew the most promising thing he could give her to believe in him was a ring of commitment. But his fear outweighed his confidence because of her feelings towards James. So, he needed to know, for sure he was making the right choice.

"I don't plan to do a lot of talking this weekend. Will we talk? Yeah. Is that all I want to do? No."

"What else can we possibly do, in order to resolve things between us?"

He had a few things in mind. "Take your shirt off."

"D, I'm not wearing anything under it."

"I know." She hesitated for a moment before looking at him to make sure he was sure. "Yeah. You'll be naked. Do you trust me!"

"Trust you to what?" She asked nervously.

"Period. Trust. Do... you... trust... me?"

"Yes. Most days. When it's just me and you. Not when orher people are around though."

"Do you trust me right now?"

"I think so."

"I can't do this, if you're not sure. Do you trust me, alone in this room with you?"

She took a deep breathe and in ten seconds assumed all that could happen in his room and in every scenario she imagined if she trusted him, his motives, and the possibilities of things he could do.

"Yes." She breathed out. "I trust you."

"Then just take it off." He calmly spoke removing his own shirt. He took a walked back towards his room door. His bed was on the other side of his very large room way from the door. He shut his lights off and walked back towards the bed. By the time he made it next to her. She felt all of the skin of her body next to his emanating a lot of combined body heat.

Her thoughts were to immediately jump out of the bed and not even allow her brain to assume what he looked like based on what he felt like naked. But he calmly lay down and grabbed her body, slowly laying her back.

Her skin goose bumped and Damon had no choice but to acknowledge something before their night ended.

"You've been trough a lot tonight. Not for lack of effort, I've been staring at you all night, fighting back the urge to lay you on this bed, and make you belong to me. But the truth is, you can only belong to me if it's what you want."

Bonnie's stomach muscles shook as she lay back. And tensed up. Then she felt his hand crawl up her sides and rest onto the skin of her stomach. "Oh God." She whispered. All of his touches were magnified in this dark room.

"Relax." His voice went from normal to a deep, low tone. "I'm trying something tonight that I've never done before. But, it's just something that I feel, you bring out of me."

The saliva in the back of Bonnie's throat pooled at the sides of her mouth between her teeth and jaws, burning like acid, wrecking her nerves.

"Breathe." He said. "Stop holding your breath."

Bonnie exhaled Slowly. "D, what are we doing?"

"I'm removing all of James from you."

"What?"

"I can't help it. I'm a possessive man. I want no parts of him, in your brain, heart, or your body. There's nothing in me, willing to share you with him. Nothing. Do you want to share me with Rose?"

"You know the answer to that. You purposely watched me tonight go word for word with her because you liked seeing me jealous."

"So you admit it?"

"You're too good for her."

"And you're too good for me."

"No. I'm made for you, and you were made for me. You balance me." She admitted. "Anyone believing you're not good enough for me, is jealous."

"I don't want you wanting James."

When she couldn't see his face, and all she heard was his words and felt his breath on her skin, her emotions were immediately magnified. "What are we going to do."

"You, you're going to lay there. And me, I'm going to slowly remove any desire for James out of your brain."

"I am not thinking about him. I never do when I'm with you."

"Oh. I know. My presence is far too strong for that." He breathed on the skin of her neck. "I'm not worried about that. But I want him removed from your thoughts when I'm not around. Period."

Bonnie felt his body shift from next to her to over her. "D-"

"Shhh." He whispered into her face. "Just lay there, and take it."

Bonnie's body immediately started to tremble. She had no idea what was in store for her, but she knew, he wasn't letting up, and she knew she had nowhere to go. He was naked. And she couldn't see his body or the look in his eyes to figure out what his next move would be.

Trust wasn't easy to gain once it's been lost in the lives they lead. But they both knew they needed each other because they kept being pulled together. Despite the complications that arose the moment they allowed themselves to forget about the club. But as soon as she felt lips touch her skin, the club was of no consequence anymore.

Not tonight.

Tonight and this weekend, was the battle for truth. Fought by two people who ran away from it so often.

Eyes shut, a breath exhaled, and Bonnie lost herself in his touch. The moment their skin met in the dark.

 **...**

Stefan and Caroline were long past eating and couldn't help how the night had surprised them and their connection. Although they could thank the alcohol and Bonnie for making it happen. The truth was, Stefan knew he shouldn't hurt Bonnie by hooking up with her other friend. They'd just started talking again. And she was the person who had his back, when he got himself into trouble.

When they'd caught themselves getting closer in his bedroom, which was luckily on the other side of the apartment. Caroline sat on top of Stefan's lap straddling him, while his fingers tickled her waist. They were hot and heavy, and all that could be heard over the almost mute movie, was the smacking and connecting of lips. His hands cupped her ass, and pulled her closer to him.

"Take your panties off."

"So I can be totally naked while you still sit there in your jeans? What's with guys?"

"I'm about to get fuckin naked. Bare ass, no socks naked... I'd just like to see you first."

Caroline sat up and laughed. "No."

"Why?"

"Because Rip."

"Rip?"

"Yeah... you gotta problem with that?"

"So, what, I'm just some biker to you?" He grinned.

"No. I don't even know you as Rip. But, if this is a one time thing, I want the biker fantasy. I want to fuck a Crimson King, in all his glory. I want the bastard that doesn't give a fuck. I want you to smack my ass, choke me, pull my hair-"

"Whoa, just because I'm a King, doesn't mean, I'm not a lover, when it's time to be a lover. Besides, I don't choke."

"Well that sucks!" She drunkenly admitted.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess." She had on a tank top and panties covering his thighs with her body.

"What, Tyler suck at fucking or what?"

"He made me cum."

"Yeah, well being with someone since your five, you'd hope they can at least make you cum, right?"

"Oh shut the fuck up." She laughed. "We weren't together that long." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, we were together since we were thirteen. And I guess, it just got stale. Ya know, socks on, missionary position sex."

"Uhh, yeah. It happens to the best of us."

"You drunk?"

"I mean, between the two of us, we killed almost a whole bottle of tequila. Just since being back at my place."

"Fuck. We did, didn't we?" She laughed. "I won't lie, I'm... pretty fucking drunk."

"Well..."

"Well..."

"Can't believe we've both been cheated on." He admitted. "I mean, I guess I deserved being cheated on. Bonnie was right. I kind of suck as a boyfriend."

"Kind of?" She joked. "You got downright selfish."

"I know. I couldn't help it. She just... wouldn't let me breathe sometimes. It's like I had to be an asshole just to have space."

Caroline stare at Stefan quietly.

"Why you lookin at me like that?"

"Regardless of that, the guy Bonnie told me she cheated with, that's... fucked up."

The thought just angered Stefan more. "Whatever. It's done. She apologized."

"It's that easy, huh? You forgave her?" Caroline asked with an angry tone. "Because I don't forgive Tyler."

"I don't forgive her. I just haven't figured out how to handle it. I mean when it comes to Elena she and I both fucked up. I flirted with Vicky in front of her. Purposely. I spent time with Vicky on me and Elena's break."

"Vicky?"

"The chick from earlier tonight."

"Oh. Bitchy ginger."

"Yeah." He laughed. "But you and Tyler... I don't know it just seems, like you two had a wedding planned and we're ready to start a family." He laughed. "Typical high school sweethearts and shit."

She took a deep breath then sighed as he held her hips watching her over think it, in her drunken and emotional state of mind.

"You know, the worst part about it, when I walked in, on him and that bitch, she was riding him. And he was so into it. It was like, something I hadn't been able to do for him. Make him completely forget about his stressful life, and just fuck me, like I was all he could think about." She sighed. "But she did it. She gave it to him, the way I'd always wanted to. And he was never into it before."

Stefan looked her in the eyes, and saw how she was still hurt by her relationship ending. "He's a fag."

"Hey, that word is offensive."

"You know I didn't mean it in that way. But- What do you want me to say?"

"Not fag. Apologize."

"Sorry, Blondie. It was an offensive word to use. I didn't mean it. I feel like he's trash, if he could treat you like that."

"He didn't treat me a way, because he didn't realize-"

"Don't make excuses for him. Look at you. Already, doing what you wanted to do... well half way there anyway." He said, forcing her to look down and realize she was in the prime position to do to him, what she didn't do to Tyler. "All you have to do is take those panties off, and I promise, I'll let you do to me, what you used to want to do with him."

She giggled. "Oh what a sacrifice you're making for your fellow man."

"Hey, I do what I can." A shoulder shrug and a small grin, peaked from his serious face, before disappearing again. "And if you get tired, of riding me, I promise to take over, and fuck you the way he never did." Caroline nervously gulped. She'd only been with Tyler, and she was used to Tyler only. She'd never given herself a chance to look at Stefan in that way because of Elena. But she was suddenly dumbstruck by the fact that she'd never seen him, in this way before. "What do you say? You be the hot cheerleader. And I'll be the dirty biker. And we give each other something we never had."

"But you had a hot cheerleader?"

"Not a hot blonde..." he joked.

"True. There's a definite difference. Fine. One night, Stefan. No one gets a word of this."

"Scouts honor."

"You're so far from a Boy Scout." She laughed, as he got down to business... pulling her shirt off. He watched her beautiful breast on display and couldn't help how cheesy it was when he bit his lip. Stefan pulled her body in and immediately went for her breasts. His mouth couldn't help but to water at the sight of them. His lips felt like Rose petals caressing her skin. Almost ruining her biker fantasy, because how gentle he was. And his lips, could get away with murder. She didn't even realize all the while, he was removing his pants while she was on top of him. He was so good with his mouth she was distracted. She felt him sucking on her nipples, and suddenly, a sharp poke at her entrance, as her panties were gone, without her knowledge. He was inside of her, and she was restraining herself, from being loud, knowing Damon was on the other side of the house with an unknown woman.

"Got damn." She whispered.

"Ride Caroline. Show me what that Fuck boy was missing out on." And it hit her, her hips were naturally sliding back and forth onto his manhood, and she felt how different he was. He was shaped differently, from Tyler. He hit her spots differently, he wasn't Tyler. And while it scary for her, she welcomed it, because he was Rip, and he was a fantasy tonight. "Baby, that body is beautiful." He said, watching her. "I'm serious. How could a man not let this be his vision at least once a week. Ride that dick."

"Oh god." She moaned, watching him look her right in the eyes, intimidatingly. Caroline had never been intimidated in such a way.

"Did he talk dirty to you? Huh?"

"Sometimes."

"Did he tell you, your pussy was so wet he couldn't control how it felt wrapped around his dick? Or that you feel like you're made to be fucking him. Because that what it feels like to me. Your body was made to fuck mine. Ooh. That pussy is wet." He slapped her ass, before gripping her hips and pushing upward. And when she wanted to scream, he smacked her face. "Don't you dare fucking scream. Keep it down before Sal hears you." She grabbed her cheek, shocked, and looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't break character. "Ride it, harder."

"I thought you don't get rough."

"I said I don't choke. I didn't say I don't slap."

He slapped her again.

 **SLAP!**

"Ouch."

"Ride me."

She let her cheek go, grabbed his shoulders and started to ride him harder. At this point they heard a loud moan from across the apartment. "What the hell? What's he doing to her?"

"Hey, fuck them! You focus on one thing at a time, ride my dick, and let me see those titties bounce." Caroline proceeded to let him turn her out. She worked her legs until they were tired and when he noticed her slowing down, he wrapped his arms around her body, and crawled over her, putting her on her back. That's when he pinned her arms above her head, and started fucking the dog shit out of her.

"Damn. Yes. Yes. Fuck that feels good."

"Call me by my name again."

"Fuck me Rip. Fuck me hard." He was excited to hear it from Caroline's lips. The head cheerleader. "Elena's a dumb, dumb bitch, for letting you go."

"Elena? Who's that?"

She realized he was more than she thought he was. He pounded her body like she stole from him, and she had to keep quiet. Until they heard a woman losing her mind on the other side of he apartment. "My God." Caroline said. "She sounds like she having the time of her life."

"Nah, she sounds like she's being broken in." He said.

"Broken in?"

"Yeah... fucked for the first time."

And when Caroline realized her best friend was possibly losing her virginity, down the hall from her, she completely let go of everything in that moment, feeling on top of the world. Elated for both she and her best friend on New Years. She pulled Stefan in and kissed him. "You feel good Rip." Her hand held his cheek and she looked in his green eyes, while he stroked aggressively. Her words not only excited him, but, he'd never been called by his club name by Elena. She hated his club persona unless they were in public. Whereas Caroline was embracing the whole entirety of it. Stefan, went in for the kill, covering her mouth and making her scream in the palm of his hand.

 **...**

A few hours later, when the apartment was completely rested, and everyone asleep. Stefan snuck out of the bed with Caroline, still surprised the two of them hooked up, considering she was Elena's friend. Or at least acquaintance. She slept quietly, and her bra and panties. "Damn." He said to himself. He was floating on cloud nine, after his night. He slowly opened his bedroom door, and walked down the hall to get some water.

He happened to look the opposite direction to see his brother's door cracked opened, he was curious to see who Damon brought back to the apartment. He walked down the hall, slowly, careful not to make a noise. Pants hanging off his hips, and a dehydrated body after all the alcohol from the night before on top of the other chemicals.

He peeked inside the room to eye his brother laying on his back, and the small body of a naked woman draped on top of him. With his arm wrapped around her waist line just at the point her sheet covered the rest of her body from the waist down. But her face was turned the other direction. It wasn't Rose, that's for sure, the skin was too dark to be Rose. Even though he couldn't see her face, there was some uncanny resemblance to his best friends body type that he noticed. Bonnie's hair was straight tonight. This woman's hair was curly. He wanted to get a closer look but the minute his foot creaked the hallway floor, the two bodies moved, and he fled the hallway and went back to the bedroom. He opted to wake Caroline and take her to breakfast, but he'd wait a couple hours until the sun came up.

He walked away with a weird feeling in his chest. He knew his brother would never try anything with Bonnie. Damon was too smart for that. And Bonnie would never go for a Damon. They operated on opposite ends of the spectrum. His best friend and his brother were 100% off limits to each other.

Period.

* * *

 **You may be wondering why there's no details of Bonnie and Damon's night. Well, it would've been too much for this chapter. I'd rather give them a whole chapter for their weekend. So, be looking forward to it because it's coming. This chapter had too too much stuff and it didn't want the info overload.**

 **The most important thing about this chapter was Damon dealing with Craig, and also Damon and Bonnie having a conversation about the whole night. Also, Caroline and Stefan had a one night stand for the hell of it. Still dealing with unresolved issues of Tyler and Elena. Also Stefan's thoughts on Bonnie and Damon? "100% off limits to each other. Period."**

 **Why didn't Damon kill Craig? Because the way Damon had it set up, Craig would be going to prison, once the security guard called the police and Jigsaw was more of a punishment for him than death. And Damon would be free and clear because Craig and Rosalie basically "attacked each other" due to drug induced paranoia. And all the evidence of the kiddie porn was on the computer. Bye Craig and Rosalie!**


	23. U

**Crimson Fate (R-M)  
Chapter 23 - U (Mikky Ekko)**

Musical inspiration "U" by: Mikky Ekko

*Guest reviewer... I'm sorry for the delay. Everyone, plz enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie lie back being drowned in kisses upon kisses. Her naked body was on full display but the lights were out. It helped her comfort level as he familiarized his lips with her skin.

Eyes closed and her stomach refused to stop shaking as his body hover over hers. Damon still wore his pants, but his shirt was off. This was the most intimate they'd ever been. Her vulnerability was high, and so was her ability to live through all the senses except sight. Laying there wondering his next move, and unable to know it because she was unable to put a visual to the movement. His lips felt like rose pedals caressing her skin and she lived for the moments he would hit the spots that she would've considered forbidden just a year ago.

A chill went up her body as the nerves hit her breast forcing her nipples to tighten when his body finally lowered and he touched her inner thigh with his soft lips.

"Hmmm." A low hum escaped her throat and she swallowed the saliva that kept nervously collecting in her mouth. She could feel every distinction as his lips gathered to a slight suction at the end of every kiss, teasing her as she awaited what this would all lead to. Closer and closer to her wet hot center, wrecking her brain, until she started squeezing her legs closed.

There was something different. The first time he did it on a whim. Took her by surprise and ate her like a snack. A feeling she yearned for sense the first time. But this time was different. This time, for just a second, she felt his lips and remembered Craig. She remembered his hands there, forcing her legs opened so he could touch her sweet spot and violate the one thing she never wanted forced from her.

Damon felt Bonnie's legs squeezed almost closed and he caught them with his hand and held her inner thigh open, softly. Showering her skin with more and more kisses upon kisses, upon kisses.

Bonnie enjoyed the feeling but again, was trying to fight her memory of Craig tonight. "Hmm." Her humming became confusing to him. Was she in pleasure or agony? He couldn't tell until he felt her hand grab his wrist as it held her thigh.

She wouldn't say a word, she just fought the pleasure. He could feel it. He was reading her better than she was understanding herself. Before she could deny him, he softly lifted her hand between his fingers and interlocked their fingers to gently moving her hand backwards. He took her cue of discomfort and moved his way back up her body.

The softness of his lips crawled from her inner thigh to her hip and worked his way up her sides and across her stomach, which continued to tremble until he made it to her under breast. Along the lining of her breast he kissed gently and slowly so he could hear her heart beat as the slow breaths she took prompted him to relax her back into being comfortable with her body and with him as a man.

There was no way for her to comprehend what his lips did to her in the dark. Compared to the light being on, his touch was magnified and the moments she felt his lips, shockwaves were sent to her core with each and every breath she carefully took trying not to breathe too hard.

That is... until...

His tongue found her nipple.

"Ohh hmmph." Bonnie bit her lip to contain the moan that tried to escape her throat like a prisoner. All the while, Damon could feel her holding back but he continued to work on her body.

And what he heard in his head was chocolate nipples and the fact that Craig was fetishizing her. How much he hated it. He wanted her to realized she wasn't a fetish. She was a woman and she deserved care and comfort when a man was near her body. She didn't deserve to feel afraid or victimized. She was more than what a man saw in her physically. It was about how she felt when she was with a man that mattered and he wanted her to feel protected.

A slow and gentle twirl of his tongue looped her nipple feeling every small bump of her areola arise as the nerve ending spiked his lips with pleasure. "Yes." She whispered softly. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Some comfort was beginning to pad her fears as he took his time with her body, worshipping it and adoring her.

Her free hand moved its way to his scalp and crawled to the back of his neck before slithering into his hair and rubbing his head thankfully. It was more than enough for him to know her comfort was teetering on fear and trust, and it all depended on how he handled this moment with her in his room alone.

Gentle suction after gentle suction Damon pulled her nipple into his mouth as if he was feeding from her. Only to feel her kitty on his leg heat up through his pajamas pants "Aye." She moaned. Her body clenched his as he pulled so many feelings to her center, and her brain. And it wasn't until he felt her hands grip his hair that he realized he was taking her to ecstasy slowly.

One of Bonnie's legs wrapped around Damon's waist, and he fought himself strongly from having an erection no matter how turned on he was. It wasn't about him. It was about her. For once in his life it was about the woman, and all that mattered was how she felt. Something new for Damon, but something Bonnie brought out of him, which set her apart from every other woman he's been with. Him caring about her pleasure more than his own.

He knew he had to keep his manhood at bay because the moment would be hard to avoid if he felt her womanhood skin to skin against the his alter ego, and she was wet, waiting for him to take her.

Focusing back on her, Damon moved to her other nipple to awaken the nerves there, feeding them to his tastebuds, letting her skin sate his hunger. While he focused on her, Bonnie had to focus on what he was doing and with the lights off it comforted her to just feel, without putting too much focus on being worried about how she looked or sounded as the light hit her face.

After moments of being his dessert, Bonnie finally felt his abs hug hers. The darkness of the room made her immediately realized that the tightness of his body was unmatched and just feeling his abs against hers made her grab his body tighter and hold him right against her syncing their breathing patterns. His body was everything and hard to not melt into. Small moans escaping her throat being barricaded into his shoulder as he let his lips leave her breast and leave a trail of saliva leading up to her neck. "Yess."

His lips were sinful, soft, and sweet as they fed on her. Bonnie understood now, why the lights were off. He knew she was self conscious about being stared at by him. He also knew she was more likely to allow herself to move naturally in the dark.

Small hands gripped a strong back which had a protrusion of every single muscle in it, while he held himself incredibly high in order not to put too much of his weight into her body. Until, she used her small hands and pulled him into her. He paused to make sure he wasn't too heavy for her, but Bonnie's right hand crawled from his shoulder blade down to his hips and reached over his pants and grabbed his backside, squeezing him. She was beginning to move naturally underneath him.

Before she could fully grasp the moment he was whispering into her ear. "Baby?"

"Yes."

"You know why the lights are off?" She stopped moving and turned her face towards his in the dark. "Because, I want you to just feel what it feels like to be with me. I want you fully relaxed. Don't think too hard about anything. Just feel what it feels like, when a man cares about you. He takes his time and makes it about you. Your pace, your comfort, your body, YOUR CHOICE. You understand?"

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Any move I make is so you know how much, I adore you. How much, I cherish you. These feelings can only be magnified if I shut everything else out in your mind. Hints the lights. You can't see me, and it'll enhance all of your other senses. Touch, taste, smell, sound, even thoughts. And you can think about all these senses while they occur. All I want is for you to feel okay with what's happening."

Damon quit talking and finally made it back to her mouth and kissed her. She could taste the toothpaste in his mouth from an hour ago. But also, she could feel every groove in his tongue as it tangoed with hers. His lips were always soft, but never this soft. As she felt his lips they felt like the velvet of rose pedals caressing her. He didn't open his mouth too wide, yet it was wider than hers, and he dominated the kiss. Letting her suck on his bottom lip every once in a while. Inserting her gentleness into his rougher tendencies. And it always reminded him to slow down and take his time with her.

Bonnie realized as they kissed she could smell his body wash and shampoo. And how, just beneath those smells, his skin was always a little tougher than hers. Especially the small grooves in his face where she could feel his facial hair starting to grow back. But that rugged feeling along with the callouses on his hand reminded her, he was strong and protective. Gliding up her arms his hand's callouses comforted her, even though they were rough.

And for once she heard the sounds their lips made when they connected. Soft and slow pulling apart. Then grabbing one another as the pull apart reminded her she wanted to reconnect as quickly as possible. But those sounds, were the two of them. Skin to skin, making a comfort in her world. When one of her legs wrapped around him, she felt the pillowy soft cotton of his pajama pants rub against her legs. Knowing that directly underneath the fabric was his hard as a rock thigh muscle, controlling and holding his body from completely collapsing onto of her. Which again reminded her of how careful he was with her.

But when that closeness wasn't enough for Bonnie, she used her other leg to wrap around him and pull him all the way down. Feeling his body blanket hers with his protectiveness.

"I'm trying to move slow. I don't want to rush you."

"I want to feel you. On me. Touch me like you want me. Like you touch her."

He could feel desperation in her, but he refused to let her rush him into what he was doing. "First of all, I will never touch you the way I touch her. She and I are different. And in this moment, she doesn't fucking matter."

"But-"

"No. You are not her. And I am not him. We won't do things a certain way because of these two people. Understand me?"

"Damon-"

"Bonnie, listen to me. You asked me why I waited until HE touched you to touch you, and it's because I didn't want to rush you. He shouldn't have rushed you. It was wrong. If and when a man truly cares about you, he will move at your pace. He will move slow for you to feel comfort in him."

"Then why did you kiss me and touch me after he did?"

"To make you forget about his kisses and touches. Not to rush you. But to erase him, and remind you of what those kisses and those touches should feel like. From a man who really wants you to remember all of your firsts Bonnie."

His words struck a cord and she knew he was right.

In the dark, she couldn't see much of him, but his ocean eyes through a glimpse of the moons light in the closed and semi-cracked curtains. He didn't have it in him to rush her or move faster than she was ready for. James didn't ask her, as positive of this. And she wasn't Rose. She was different. Him having sex with Rose after knowing her a week, and him taking months to even kiss Bonnie were two different types of relationships. Sometimes Bonnie's age got in the way of her thoughts. Did it matter if she was 17 at this point? No. It mattered that the words came from her lips and the thoughts were her own to be and feel ready. Not something, he forced out of her. And while he knew he'd wait for her to be ready he also knew Bonnie intimidated the hell out of him in her own way.

"I'm not a gentle guy. And yet I mange to be gentle with you sometimes. Why? Because I'm afraid to ruin you. When we have sex, and yes we will have sex. You'll tell me your ready. And you'll know it. And I'll feel that you're right. And I will make it something you'll never forget. But me, I'm not gentle by any means when I'm fucking. So, I'm not trying to rush you into, how I do things. Because, I know I'm not what you're expecting me to be, sexually. And I will wait until you're ready for that."

"I'm ready now."

"Baby, you just went through some straight bullshit tonight. You're not ready."

"Don't do this to me, Damon. I- I'm not a baby. I know how you see me and how you feel, but I'm a tough girl. I've been tough my whole life. Been through worse. Don't let him take this from us."

"I'm sorry. Not for lack of wanting everything inside of me to be inside of you, but I can't. Not tonight Baby. You mean too much to me."

Bonnie got up and moved him off of her feeling embarrassed. Damon lay on his back fighting back everything in him to not touch her the way she begged him to. He could feel her anger and he sat up behind her. One leg on each side of her so she was between his legs. With a bear hug, he wrapped his large arms around her.

"You mean a lot to me. More than you can possibly know."

She wanted to hear the word love but it never came out of his lips. He always used words like "care for" and "you mean a lot to me," but never "love."

"Do you love her?"

"It's complicated."

"It's really not."

"I care about her." Now Bonnie felt like Rose's equal.

"Care? Like you care for me?"

"It's different. Two types of care."

"There's one type of care, and other feelings you can feel for each of us. Do you love her?"

"No. I have never loved a woman other than my ma."

"Oh." He knew those words were of no comfort to her. So, he stood her up and turned her body around and pulled her into him.

"I wasn't finished with you."

As she stood above him, while he sat on the edge of the bed, he put his mouth to use again her her body. Her breast was between his lips again, watering her hunger, like a dehydrated plant. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down to the bed and let her lay on top of him for a while finding comfort in her own bodies movement.

Damon held his breath keeping himself at bay. He could already feel she wasn't a stranger to movement. Her body was comfortable on top of his, but he was the one hesitating.

The moment she started taking control, he felt his rocket ready to launch. He pulled a fast one and over-powered her turning them back over, putting his body on top. "You know you can't do that. I am a man. I have more experience than you. You have no idea what you're doing. And it's taking a lot for me to hold back. But you have no idea what you are awakening."

"Teach me. Who better to show me than you?" She asked as innocently and honestly as she felt.

"What's the rush? Huh? Tonight, some man violated you. Hurt you. Made you feel small. And I refuse to let you, do this so you can regret it."

"Regret? Do you understand what happened to me? He could have raped me. He could've taken the one thing from me that I have held on to for eighteen years almost. Saving it for someone special. Then what? Would you still be saying the same thing about me being careful with my first?"

"No. Because I would've killed him. I would've have cut his dick off and put it down his throat, so he could choke on it. Then, I'd watch him take his last breath with my hand holding his mouth closed. While he suffered in pain."

"Damnit, listen to me. I know you have the capabilities to kill him. I promise I know that. But my point is, if he raped me tonight, you couldn't give me these speeches. No. Because someone can take it from me. And I just never thought someone would try to harass me that way. What if the next time, someone tries to rape me?"

"I won't let that happen again."

"Of course. Because, I want you to be my first. Not just because of tonight. But because, I'm ready. I've been ready. And I've been waiting for you to be ready to show me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to- I don't know if I can do it, without hurting you."

"I want this, and you. Nothing matters more to me."

Damon's face went stone cold, at her emission. He couldn't say anything she was ready to hear so instead, he lay still until she kissed him. Bonnie became more greedy with her tongue and more aggressive with her kisses.

Her hands were in his hair holding him close to her, and her legs spread as she lay kissing him. While he controlled his entire body, the moment remained soft but hungry. Until Bonnie started pulling at his pants. Damon tried to keep them up but she continued to pull them down. He had one hand hold his body up from falling on top of her and one holding his pants, leaving her two free hands to over power his one hand and pull them down.

Within seconds Damon's manhood was brushed against Bonnie's wetness only to take him another mere seconds, before he was saluting her entrance.

"Fuck, Bonnie." He breathed out while she used her lower body to hold onto him.

It wasn't some rushed or fast moment. Their bodies just naturally gravitated towards grinding into each other. "Oh my god." Bonnie's first instinct was to moan loudly when she finally felt his naked body against hers. He was real deal, and his body woke up very sense in her body again to the reality of this magnified moment.

Suddenly all of her big and bad talking became nervousness when she felt him rub against her. It was a real moment, and the two of them were suddenly lost in it. Allowing themselves to do what came naturally to a man and a woman. A sharp poke at her entrance, put a tickle in her pussy lips she couldn't escape. "Wow. My pussy can feel you. Oh my god." She was weak with pleasure, just at the feel of the head of his skin on her wetness. She didn't imagine. The skin feeling like Velvet, but it did. Soft and smooth jus tickling her entrance. Damon's arm muscles were losing the battle to hold him up any longer.

He focused hard. He wasn't going to do this tonight. He was going to help her find the power over her body back. By cherishing it and adoring it and her and giving her the attention she deserved. And in her sudden moments, Bonnie moaned "my pussy" setting him completely off. "I wanna feel all of you." She moaned. Her hands were greedy for his body rubbing his entire body, feeling every muscle

"Damn." He breathed, feeling her hungry touches.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Her moans grew louder and louder. Once she felt his dick touching her she was became highly aroused to the point Damon bit his lip trying to make this a moment he could use to his advantage and not penetrate her. Maybe she'd be okay with just grinding but then-

"Fuck." Damon said, when he realized he was holding his shaft and attempting to guide it into her body. "Got damn." She was tight, and he knew he had to stop.

"Yes. Please." She whispered sweetly into his ear. Getting lost in her sweet humming, he closed his eyes and concentrated on anything else, but fucking her. "My pussy is aching for you."

How could she speak to him at a moment like this, in such a way. She had no experience, yet her words came naturally.

Damon took her verbal cues and used a little force to push slowly into her, trying to be as gentle as he could. And Bonnie felt this deep pressure begin to spread her anatomy, and she screamed.

"Ouch." Clenching his back with her fingertips and squeezing him with her thighs. And still he used as little force as possible moving slowly, but the more he pushed the more she squeezed. "Ooh. Ohh. Fuck. It hurts." The more he pushed the more she prayed the pain would go away. The more she wanted him to be inside of her already, and hope the pain subsided to some sort of a reward at the end that she wouldn't feel such discomfort in taking this man inside of her, like it was a piece of pie. Because it wasn't a piece of pie. He was hurting her, trying to push inside of her. It was work, and she fought it, as gracefully as she could. "God. It hurts." She whispered. "Hmmmm. Ahhhh."

Damon couldn't even speak, he was thrown off by his own movements and how he went back on his word to himself, letting her somehow over power him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Is it in yet?"

"Fuck no, baby. Not even close." Bonnie fingers went from gripping his shoulders, to holding his hips, trying to control something she couldn't, control any more than he could. "Want me to stop?"

"No... just, go til it's in. Is it almost there?" She spoke softly trying to be as calm as she could even feeling as though she could barely move as he attempted to penetrate her.

"No. Not even close."

Then a slight bit of her wetness seeped out of her entrance, only to coat his his tip slipping further into her, and making her feel extreme pressure in her entire lower body.

Then, at the moment he had the head of his dick pushing through her barriers Bonnie screamed again, "GOD!" Then she bit her lip after trying to conceal her uncertainties. She was loud enough to cause a stir in the apartment to which they both heard a noise at the other end of the it. Suddenly they stopped breathing to try and her what they'd heard again.

"Fuck." Damon said out of breath trying not to faint from how much he had to hold his breath from how tight she was. As he paused in the most uncomfortable way, trying to enter her.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked nervously. Biting her lip, as he paused, in the midst of pushing his way inside of her.

Again, breathing heavily. "I don't know. Stay put. I'm going to go check." Damon felt awful for Bonnie, who he peeked at to see through the curtain as she was biting her lip, to conceal the pain. He slowly pulled back and sat up with his body already sweaty from all of the restraint he'd exhibited with this woman.

All the tightness Bonnie felt in the pressure he delivered was released when he pulled back and got off the bed. Immediately, she grabbed her pussy with her hand and cupped it from the pain from his attempt to push inside of her. She lay there holding herself, realizing in these moments her body was still virginal and his body would take a lot to get used to.

In all of his naked glory he stood up and grabbed his pajama pants again, and his gun from his dresser next to his bed and held his armed hand behind his back as he slowly pulled the door open to walk out of his room.

"Hello? Ay." He paused waiting for someone to say something. "Stefan, that you?"

On the other side of the apartment Stefan and Caroline were on the floor next to his bed pausing their movements when they heard Damon call out. He knew it was the fact that he bumped his head on the dresser next to his bed, that caused a loud thump, that made Damon hear them.

"Stefan?" He called again. "I know someone's in here. You better say something or this bullet is going to be the last thing your heart feels before it stops beating." Damon walked through slowly ready to push Stefan's door open until he heard Stefan call out.

"Bro. It's me. I-uhhh, I came back for some clothes. I'm leaving for the weekend. I'll be gone soon."

"What the fuck you doing here? You said weren't coming home?"

"I wasn't. I forgot my clothes." Stefan was starting to get in deep in the middle having sex with Caroline and held his hand over Caroline's mouth refusing to stop fucking her while he spoke. Even with his head being in pain. At this point she was praying Damon didn't open the door and see them. The closer Damon got to the door the more Caroline panicked. "Bro, I'm not dressed don't come in here. U less you wanna see my white ass."

"You leaving soon?"

"Yup."

Caroline closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Alright. Hurry the fuck up!"

Neither brother wanting the other brother to be suspicious. They left it at that. Damon turned the AC back on and went back into his room. Locking the door this time. When he came back Bonnie wasn't on the bed. She was in the bathroom. He didn't want to disturb her. They'd already made enough noise. Damon didn't realize how long Stefan had been there to know if he heard or not so he pushed the bathroom door open.

"Hey. You okay?"

She had tears in her eyes, and she nodded her head. "Yeah."

"What's wrong? I hurt you didn't I?" He asked remorsefully.

"No."

"Don't lie baby. It's okay. Be honest with me?"

"I mean, yeah it hurt. I didn't think it would hurt like that."

Damon sat on the floor in front of her as she sat on his toilet lid, wondering if the burn and the pain would disappear.

"I should've listened to my instinct and not let it get that far."

"Don't say that. Please." Bonnie twiddled with her fingers watching him sit before her. "It's just that, my friends all told me it would hurt. But they made it seem like, it was more of a pinch hurt. Ya know? Like it would stop hurting."

"It does. Eventually."

"We tried for like ten minutes."

"No. We tried for like a couple minutes." He laughed.

"Oh. Well, it felt like it. You've done this before?"

"Sex? Plenty of times."

"No. Taken someone's virginity. Because it seems like you have."

Damon hesitated and thought about it. Though he knew the answer he wanted to figure the way to answer it carefully.

"Uhh. Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"There's something about taking a woman's virginity that is pretty priceless."

"Oh. I see." She felt discouraged by his words. Even though she'd always known she never wanted to lose her virginity to an actual guy virgin, she always wanted to feel somehow she was special still.

"I never wanted to be responsibility's for such a thing."

"Ohhh."

"So, tonight was a first for me. When I lost my virginity it was to an older girl. She was one of the King's minions. (Groupie) She was quite experienced. It wasn't special for me. At all. I mean, it was special because it was my first but, it was over in like five minutes and I only ever fucked her maybe six times. The experience itself wasn't that great."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I knew what this life meant. That no woman would probably ever be more to me than this club. So, I didn't care. All I wanted to do at that point was box, and fuck a female from time to time. I was young. But, to answer your question, no. No one has found me special enough to gift me with their virginity. I've never taken someone's innocence." He laughed, and she looked at him uncertain until he maneuvered to her and got to his knees and sat his hands on her legs. "Which is why I have a hard time touching you and doing things beyond kissing. Do you have any idea how hard it was to fight off kissing you all those months?" He became serious. "I'm a man. It was the hardest thing to watch you every day and not touch you. Hell, I couldn't even allow myself to see you in any way sexually. And it frustrated me because, you are so pretty, and I just knew guys were probably, looking at you, and wanting to try things with you. It worried me for you. Which is why I'd get so angry at your casualness of how you did shit without thinking. But I fought that perversion because I really lo-" he stopped suddenly. "I- love... the way you don't think of sex as some casual thing." He almost said something he was mint sure he or she was ready for. "I don't even feel worthy most days to have this gift of yours, but at the same time, I'd die if you allowed another man to do it, because... no man is worthy of it."

"Do you actually want to touch me, in that way? Or do you just want what some other man has?"

"First of all, he doesn't have you. He's a casualty of our fucked up situation. And once we... ya know, take our relationship ship there, you need to know, he's out of the picture permanently. So, I'm not worried about what happens after we make that decision. When you're ready."

"But I am ready."

"We can't. Not tonight. Stefan's out there, and you know, knowing how I get down, I can't do that to you, with him out there. It might get loud, and also, I don't want anyone around when we have sex. I don't hold back. You deserve privacy."

"So that's it. We just going to go to bed?"

"Nah we can talk. I can hold you. I guess." He laughed to himself at the way he sounded out loud. "Geez. I'm not this guy. I don't do these things. I'm just trying to... be what I think you need. And though it's new to me and I'm not great at it, I'm trying."

"I know. And it means, a lot to me. Because I know you're used to being... that neighborhood guy. But- for me... I don't know. Just, thanks."

"Don't thank me. I'd do anything for you."

Damon stood up and lifted Bonnie in the bridal position, gripping her tight as her arms hugged his neck. He walked her back towards the bed and lay her down. Then he went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and wet it, squeezed it out and walked back to the bed. "Here. You can use this for a few minutes, just... hold it there." He referred to between her legs. It had been a long night and they had all weekend together. He could feel and see Bonnie's exhaustion. She'd overworked herself for weeks and taken no off days. She barely ate some days and hardly slept.

Damon put one knee on the bed at a time to lay next to her. She was still naked and he loved her that way. He pulled her body into his and towards her, looking face to face.

"I'm naked."

"I know. I love to feel all of your skin." Damon's fingers started to gently glide up and down her body and all around relaxing her. Bonnie could feel how tender he was being with her. Opposite the man she came fact to face with tonight at the New Years party. This man, Damon, not Sal, was someone she could see herself falling in love with. Though, she could still love Sal, Damon was the man who softened for her, which allowed her to drop her defenses.

Always having her guard up, was exhausting. Damon allowed her to be softer and more relaxed. And when she was this way, she was happy.

"You know we still have the weekend. We don't have to rush anything tonight. Let's just, get some rest. The sun will be up in an hour or two."

His fingers still caressing her body gently.

"Okay." She smiled hesitantly. "But I have no clothes."

"I'll take you to get some. We can actually go, shopping if you want. Like, out of town. You like vintage stuff, and I know a cool place that has classic and vintage stuff."

"Really? Like t-shirts and jackets?"

"Yeah. And, I know a guy, who gets a hook up on Nike Blazers. I met him a while back."

"Stop. They don't sell them anymore." She asked excited.

"This guy gets 'em. Exclusive shit."

"How far out of town?"

"Texas. I met him through some fighting gig I had."

"Texas is out of state."

"Yeah. So... we'll go there for a few hours and head back. Or we can stay there this weekend. Whatever you want. We'll take my bike."

"You not going to fight?"

"Nah. I have you for a whole weekend. I don't wanna do shit else, if it's means I have to take my eyes and attention off of you."

"Thank you. I- I'm really happy we get some im uninterrupted time together. I feel like we never have more than a few hours at night to sleep."

"Yeah. Well, nobody matters right now but you. So, fuck the club if they need me. You need me more. I'm taking you away from here for a few days and we can do whatever we want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Damon pulled her chin towards him and kissed her lips. The gentleness was still new for her tonight from him. But, after her long night, they needed to get back to a good place with each other.

"You're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. Your muscles aren't even trying to fight the exhaustion. Get some sleep. Stefan's leaving so we don't have to rush to wake up."

"Okay."

Damon grabbed the wash cloth from her and sat it on his dresser.

One more kiss on her mouth then her forehead and he watched her fall asleep. Completely drained of any fight she had to stay awake. Bonnie fought every day. Whether it was to prove herself, to survive, to keep it together or to stay in the neighborhood she wanted no parts of. Even Damon felt it. She was drained. Within ten minutes she was snoring lightly and within half an hour she was dead to the world. And he didn't sleep much that night. After remembering what she'd been through with Craig, he just held her and thought about what their next move would be. How they'd get through the next few months bypassing the club's knowledge of them. Then, he needed to get her away from everything when she graduated. Including the club.

 **...**

Caroline and Stefan woke up a little early before the sun fully Rose. The air conditioning was cold and their muscles were aching from it. Neither could find Stefan's blanket on the bed, it somehow ended up across the room. They don't remember how.

Caroline knew Bonnie slept with her AC on, so it was another clue Damon brought Bonnie back. She couldn't risk anything. She looked at Stefan with a guilt ridden stare.

"What?"

"Nothing I think I should leave. Can you take me home?"

"It's six am Caroline. Why the rush? You regret this?"

She gave a half worded smirk. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about last night. It was a one time fantasy. It's over."

"Woooow." He lay back on his back with his arms behind his head clasped at the fingers. "I could've sworn, that you loved it. Especially when you came. Screaming into a pillow."

"That's beside the point. We were drunk and it meant nothing."

"Okay. So why rush home? We are friends now right? We don't have to have sex again but we can hang out. The club guys are wasted all weekend. And I don't feel like spending the new year with them."

"What about the fact that we told your brother we'd leave a couple hours ago?"

"Yeah. He's not coming out of his room while the sun is barely up. So, we have about twenty minutes to get the fuck out. What do you say we go to my parents house, and spend the weekend just... I don't know. Doing nothing. Netflix, pizza, it's been so long since I've watched a movie. And my parents place is a little ways out of town. So, no one will see us. They are near the Hills."

Caroline felt weird. "Your parents, that's some next level shit-"

"Stop right there. They're out of town for the New Year. Won't be back until I celebrate my eighteenth, patching in, as my dad retires. I'm not introducing you. It'll be just us. No commitments past this weekend. Just me you and no expectations."

"We go back to school acting as if it never happened?" She asked.

"Sure. If you want."

"Yeah. I mean, with Tyler and Elena, it's just weird ya know?"

"Yeah. I get it." He was a little bummed because he really enjoyed Caroline. He didn't think he could, because he was always a little jealous of her and Bonnie. But she was different than he expected and he could see why Bonnie loved her.

"Okay. Fine. But I have no clothes."

"Who needs clothes?"

"Rip!"

"Jokes jokes. Let's go before my brother wakes up. I don't need him in my business about you."

"Since when am I your business?"

"Since, I beat you at strip poker, and eventually got your panties off. And I know that the carpet is slightly darker than the drapes."

"And suddenly, regret is setting in."

"In all honesty, come on come on." He laughed. "On a scale of Tyler to 10, how was it?"

"Fuck you. First of all Tyler wasn't awful. We had good sex. It just became very, routine and scheduled. There was nothing sexy about it."

"Was last night, sexy for you? I let you ride me."

She couldn't take him seriously. But he made her laugh and that was why she accepted his weekend invite. Nothing would come of it, because she wouldn't let it. "You, know, last night was last night."

"It was fun. And not because we drank and had sex. But, I don't know, I felt like a teenager. It's been a while since I felt that way. So, courtesy of the head cheerleader. And homecoming Queen, I guess."

"Leave it to Chipper Care, I have that affect on people."

"Yeah, it's a good quality to have." Stefan stare at her until she made eye contact feeling some type of way about his words. But he couldn't let the moment stay serious for long. "Oh shit... I fucked the Homecoming Queen."

"Yeah. And I fucked a Crimson King."

"To the weekend. What ever will come of it."

"Fine. One weekend. Let's go." They both grinned. The Royal coincidence and the night, was unexpected, in a good way.

 **...**

When Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was in bed alone. For a moment she'd remembered Damon being right there, holding her then suddenly he was gone. She sat up quickly then remembered she had no clothing on. "Fuck. Damon?" She called out and no answer. "D?"

When she heard nothing and quickly searched for her phone, which was dead. She remembered she didn't have a charger because Damon made her leave her house suddenly. Bonnie jumped up with his black sheets wrapped around her body and walked around the apartment. Looking for him, still finding him to be nowhere.

A panic set in. She'd never known him to just disappear without a word. She peaked out the window and his bike was there. "Fuck. Oh my God. D!" She called out. There was no way of knowing if he would be okay or if he walked out for a second because she couldn't call. She ran into the room to find anything to put on. Including his pajama pants. Those lay on top of his bathroom counter top. "Okay. He's okay. He has to be." Then she thought quickly. Maybe it was the club. She opened his closet and his cut was hanging up. "Damnit."

Panic set in again and Bonnie had an urge to calm down an avoid panic and only one thing made her clam down. One thing she shouldn't be doing. She went for her purse and opened it, looked down for her stash and remembered she put it in Caroline's purse.

"Got damn."

Her brain couldn't focus on a panic she wouldn't let it. She needed to calm down immediately. The fear she had whenever they were able to let go and decided to try things out was that somehow he would be taken away from her. Or she'd wake up and it was all a dream. But last night happened. Or she wouldn't have woken up in his bed naked. Which meant he really did hurt Craig, and maybe he was caught. Maybe he had to take off without a word to avoid her being questioned by the cops. Maybe he was outside when they arrested him and took him away.

Bonnie walked in circles in his bedroom panicking and trying to calm herself down. Holding her hair at the root in her hands and knowing, he wouldn't just leave her like this. He couldn't. He was capable of a lot of cold blooded things, but leaving her without a word wasn't one of them.

And without her phone she was distraught. She needed his charger. She started looking around his room for his charger trying to find a way to charge her phone so could speak to with him. She went trough his large dresser drawers then through his bed sheets and finally opened the drawer next to his bed. Shuffling through packs of cigarettes and black bandannas, and finding brass knuckles and pocket knives, and even one of his guns, she searched and searched until she saw a little Tiffany blue box sitting in the very back of his top drawer.

"What the hell?" She whispered, calmly. Her body went from ten to zero in seconds staring at this small Tiffany box. The shape and size of a ring box. Emotions ran through Bonnie for moments. Panic, doubt, fear, surprise, confusion, then curiosity. When she opened the box there was another box inside. That box had a small silver bow tie around it. Bonnie lifted the inner box and thought to pull off the bow and open it.

It was the most beautiful box, and made her heart beat entirely too fast. So fast that she dropped it back into the drawer without thinking the minute she heard a noise in his living room and slammed the dresser shut just before his bedroom door opened.

She looked up at him still unsure of what was in the box and unsure of what to say. So she froze.

"Good morning."

"Uh-Uh- morning." She stuttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I mean... what happened I was worried. I woke up and-"

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I sent a text to your phone that I went to your house to grab you something to wear today before we headed to Texas."

"My phone is dead."

"Figures. Seems to be normal behavior for you these days."

"I mean my charger was at home. Remember, I left suddenly? Normally you make sure my phone is charged before you leave me."

"Yeah I know. But I did grab your charger. And some other stuff." He walked towards her standing in his sheet. "The thing is, I knew I had a small window to get your shit. Gino called me and said Marcel was at the club in his bunker throwing up. He was going to take him to Abby's in an hour or so. Since none of us know where Marcel lays his head at night anymore. So, I jumped up and went there really quick and grabbed you some jeans and a shirt. It's kind of cold today. And your Vandals." He held out a small bag for her. "I hope I did an okay job. I know you're fucking picky with what shirt goes with what shoes.

Bonnie reached for the bag and pulled out some black ultra skinny jeans, a white tank top that said "will dance for food" and, and some black vandals with white Nike accents to them. And a pair of bra and panties. She grinned surprised.

"You did Okay. It's a little boring and plain. Black and white." Then she looked at him and he had on black jeans and a white shirt. "Oh... I see what you did there." She laughed at him. "You're such a boring dresser, D."

"What? I dress just fine."

"I mean your clothes fit you. Black, black and more black," she laughed, "however, I like some splash of color too. But- I will give you an A for effort."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you before you woke up. You were so tired I didn't think you'd wake up, before I got back."

"Yeah. My body was exhausted."

"So I let you sleep. Which reminds me..."

"Hey I looked outside and saw your bike."

"Yeah I took my car."

"Ohhhhh right." She felt stupid for forgetting he had a car.

"As I was saying, which reminds me... why didn't you tell me you got me a gift?" He asked.

"I mean, you didn't bother listening to me explain anything. You thought I stood you up. It took me weeks to find that jacket."

"Oh. It's a jacket."

"Don't pretend you didn't peak."

Damon laughed unable to even lie about it. "Yeah. I did. It's really cool. Never thought I'd have a hooded jacket. I actually brought it back with me. Figured I could wear it today?"

"Yeah well, you always forcing me to wear your dome. So, I thought a hood would be best for you when I'm riding with you. Because of the wind."

"I love that you think about me."

"I do. I can't help it sometimes." Bonnie remembered the ring box and looked up at him, smiling at her. "Did you get me anything?"

"Uhh... for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did. But I left it at my moms so... it wasn't a big deal just some earrings." He lied.

"Oh." It caught her completely off guard. That Tiffany's box was earrings? She felt stupid for getting her hopes up. And it wasn't at his mom's it was in his drawer. Unless that box wasn't hers and it was Rose's.

There was a pause. Last night suddenly clicked in both of their heads and Bonnie felt embarrassed. Craig and Rosalie, Damon and Rose, and then she and Damon attempting to have sex, and failing miserably because of Stefan's idiocy.

"So, about last night." Damon said.

"Yeah, we... I mean it was probably just-"

"Bad timing?"

"Sure." They both spoke nervously. "And we weren't thinking clearly." Damon thought to try again but wasn't sure what Bonnie meant about thinking clearly. He couldn't tell if she was regretful or not. "I'm sorry for trying to rush you into it."

"It's not that I minded. I just thought after everything that went down with that mother fucker, you'd be shaken to shit."

"I just wanted to forget he did it. I wanted you to erase it by giving me something more beautiful to remember."

"That makes more sense now then it did last night. I think last night we were both coming off of adrenaline and emotions. You in your emotions and me on adrenaline. We should be more level headed next time."

"Totally."

"Youuuuu... okay today. You screamed last night."

"Oh." She covered her eyes and forehead, giggling in embarrassment. "Yeah. About that. I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing. I may have all this confidence in my body with my job and when I'm at parties. But the truth is, being alone with a guy makes me nervous. And you... you really make me nervous."

Damon scratched his head. She made him nervous too but he couldn't very well be the man he is and admit that. "I'm sorry if I, hurt you."

"It's okay. It comes with the territory I suppose."

"You know, whenever you're ready, no rush. Like I said, I'm okay with just keeping things the way they are."

"Yeah totally. I mean, we've been doing this for months." She said nervously. She couldn't admit that it killed her not being able to solidify their relationship in some way. The ring in the drawer she hoped was hers. But he got her earrings? Then still being a Virgin after sleeping naked next to him. What were they doing exactly? Was this just to pass the time? Or were they solidifying something stronger and deeper. Because if that's the case, her age meant nothing to her. She knew what it meant to be in a relationship and it's why she always chose to avoid it. Until the right one came along. James wasn't afraid to take those steps.

But- at the same time, Damon was there for her when it came to Craig. And she couldn't have questioned his loyalties after that. So, she decided to go with the flow this weekend and hope it took them to the next level.

 **...**

Gino watched as Marcel walked out of his Mom and sisters house. He was still somewhat hungover with sunglasses covering his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

The moment he turned to take a step off the porch a man pulled up in a bike next door. He had a familiarity about him but Marcel couldn't place it. He had dark hair, and sunglasses on. A five o'clock shadow and a riding jacket along with boots and jeans.

"You ain't stayin?"

"Nah. I need to go see ma son."

"Texas?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't need a baby sitter Gino."

"You know the rules about your probabtion. Everything okay?"

"not when I wake up finding out he was in the hospital all night with a fever throwing up. I feel bad I was having fun and she was in the hospital counting down with my sick son."

"Well my fam is in Hawaii. So, you're stuck with me."

"You know I don't drink when I'm with my son."

"Well, this ride will def sober you up."

"That the best way to sober up. A nice long bike ride. You know how I do."

"Yeah. I do. Let's hit it."

Marcel turned and looked at the at the mysterious dark ambiance of the man who pulled up next door. He nodded his head as the man walking up to detective Parker's house looking at him. "S'good?"

The man tilted his head sideways and hunched his shoulders. "You tell me?"

"Fuck is that s'pose to mean?"

"Nothin." The accent was there and not as thick as a British accent but not an American accent. Somewhere in between the two. Someone who was probably foreign but having lived in the stated for a while. "Happy New Year."

Marcel squinted at him again. His voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. "Aye where you from bruh?"

"Across town." The man said sarcastically.

"Initially."

"Across the ocean. Why?"

"Nothin, just, look familiar is all."

"Get that frequently. Anyway- I'm off now." He put a cigarette to his mouth and smirked snidely. "Enjoy your weekend."

Marcel nodded then whispered to himself. "Bitch ass."

"S'cuse me?" The man turned towards him, almost confrontationally but mostly amused. Marce took that cue to walk up on II  
And as he did Gino jumped off his bike heading to the two men.

"Bruh, I don't fuckin know you."

"Alright and? What you wanna go?"

"The fuck?"

"Cel, bro!" Gino jumped between the two men almost nose to nose.

"Let's go!"

"Ay ay! St. John. Fuck bro. Not here." Detective Parker fan out of his house. "Sorry guys, it's been a long night for us. He just left to get some cigarettes. He's tired... he's good."

"Berta check ya boy. I don't give a fuck where he from. This ma neighborhood. He betta come correct, cause we don't fuck around out here."

"Bet you don't." The man said.

"Fuck you!"

"Cel, let's go!" Gino grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed backwards gently. Realizing his strength was powerful enough to be gentle with Marcel unless Marcel decided to get wild.

"Nah. This muh fukah wanna go. You feelin froggy? Leap!"

Marcel and Bonnie had some very similar tendencies which they both adopted from Laz.

"Ay, bro. It's cool alright." Parker said sternly. "Let's just let it go. Nothing good will come of this trust me." He tried to remain calm.

"The fuck is that? A threat?"

"Nah. Bro, I'm just saying, we don't want any trouble."

"YOU, don't want no trouble. Your boy seem to want some." The dark haired trouble maker walked towards Gino and Marcel slightly pushing his shoulder pass Parker's.

"You're abso-fuckin-lately right. I am trouble. And if your not careful mate, I just may be the brick wall you hit, when you least expect it. You fuckin train wreck. I smell the tequila on your breath."

Before Marcel could leap, Gino grabbed him with his bear hug of a grip, watching St. John open his jacket to show his holstered gun and badge. When Marcel looked down and eyed Gino, Gino shook his head 'No' at his boy and looked at the cops. "It's all good. It's been a long night. We're leaving anyway." Gino said calmly.

"Good. Because I really like the two ladies that live here. I'd hate for there to be trouble." Parker said cautiously.

"Is that a threat?" Marcel asked.

"No. I swear. I respect the Bennett's. I do. I don't want any troubles." And as honest as the statement was. When it came to his mom and especially his sister, Marcel was a hot head.

Kai Parker, a rookie on the police force, partnered with a veteran cop. Kai Parker was very careful about how he conducted business. But he was assigned to a case in Belmont Hills, and to remain low key the department found him a vacant house, which happened to be next door to a family, who's member was a possible key witness to someone he was supposed to be watching very closely.

He was supposed to keep his distance, but he became friendly with the Bennett's because they were his neighbors and often as two women he saw them home alone. And something about Bonnie drew him to her. Not sexually, or even attraction, but she always seemed like she was battling something and hiding it with her busy schedule, coming and going.

And Marcel didn't need too many words about his mother and sister to offer a fair warning to anyone watching too closely.

"Stay the fuck away from my mother and sister."

Kai didn't take that gesture to kindly, even though he was trying to keep the peace.

"As much as you do?"

"As much as...? Ha. Wow." Marcel walked up on Kai and put his two fingers very close to kai's cheek. "No matter who you are, this is my neighborhood. My people. Don't ever forget that."

"Alright. Respect." Kai said putting his hand out to shake it. Marcel looked him up and down and snarled. Lorenzo put his hands on Kai's shoulder when Kai didn't get the response he was waiting for and pushed him backwards to walk. Kai tried to be reasonable but Marcel wasn't having it and neither was Lorenzo.

Marcel watched until the men walked to their porch and before getting on his bike. Both men watched the two bikers get on their bikes and get ready to take off.

"Ay mate. You can't fuck with these fucking rats. These mother fuckers here don't give a fuck about how nice you are. You're the new guy on the block to them. Fresh meat. But you gotta learn, you're a fuckin cop. There's some weight to this shit. You have the power. Don't let these ghetto trash punks walk all over you."

"Really St. John? Because I could've sworn I was doing okay with the neighbors around here, until you lost your shit."

"Me? That mother fucker was ready to get shot. And I'm the cop. I could've fuckin said he came for me."

"He has a mother and a sister!"

"I don't give a rat's ass. These ghetto trash can sniffers remind me of the hoodlums back home. Can't believe you give a fuck."

"Why do you hate the people here so much."

"Fucking trash. Especially those guys."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Just stay the fuck away from the Kings."

"Kings?"

"Yeah the bike club." Lorenzo lifted his cigarette to his lips again.

"I have seen a few of them frequently."

"Really? Coming here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... That's right. This is the Bennett's house. Lazarus Bennett. I forgot they assigned you this property. Thought they had you watching the Salvatore's. Its you're pretty boy charms."

"Fuck up." He hit his shoulder.

"No seriously. There's a reason your here. Those women can trust you."

"Kidding me? I keep telling them I have a wife. And she's yet to show up."

"Cruz should be here in a few weeks. She's coming off another assignment." Lorenzo said. "Fuck. Had I known they would be here today I wouldn't have come."

"I was unaware they'd be back. Bonnie and Abby both left already. This guy rarely comes around."

"Right." He nodded his head. "Anyways, it's all good. They know you're here. Just... stay friendly pretty boy. They'll expect your up to no good. They'll stop coming around."

"We can focus on what we came to focus on."

"You need to keep an eye on the girl."

"I am. She's been home a lot lately." Lorenzo walked in the house and looked at the pictures laid out on the table. He noticed a man who'd been there a few times. Leaving early morning.

"Well well Well." He said picking up one picture, then another with the same man. "What do we have here?"

"What?"

"This one. When's the last time he was here?"

"Oh the pretty boy? It's been weeks."

"This, looks early in the morning. He stays the night, and then they leave in the morning? When's the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her last night. Before I came to meet you. When I followed her she went to the blondes house. Then we got that phone call about that shit we had to go do. She was nowhere near it."

"Right. How often have you seen him? This fellow?" He pointed at Damon on a picture.

"Almost-" he thought about it. "Every morning for a couple months. Then suddenly he stopped a couple weeks ago. I think he's her boyfriend. Why?"

"Two boyfriends? Wow. She's good."

"I doubt she's got two. She spends a lot of time with this one."

"Well, your job is to watch who comes and goes. This guy's dangerous."

"Yeah. Damon Giovanni Salvatore. Two felony cases dropped. Self-defense pleas. Several misdemeanors. And a couple violations as a minor. He's been to Belfire Juvenile detention center five times. And served over a year in Beflire Penitentiary."

"Yeah. He's a cop killer."

"What?!"

"You heard right. Cop Killer."

"His case said it was a 241 in self-defense. I didn't see a 187 on an officer.

"No. It was a capital felony. And he was teenager. Lazarus Bennett took the fall for him killing a cop. And Laz took the hit from it."

"So, a cop killed his girlfriend's father, taking a hit for this guy who actually killed the cop?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know? And how is he not in jail?"

"That cop was my brother. And he was off duty. It's a long story."

"Fuck! Bro... he killed your brother, and he was a kid? What happened? What the fuck is going on here?"

"I've said too much. Listen. The cop he got sent to trial for, the 241, was dropped for self-defense. That cop, dropped all charges and left the force. Nobody knows why. He killed my brother. It was a 187, and Laz was at the scene of the crime, helping the kid dispose of the body. When the cops showed up, it was apparently a deal gone bad, there was some words and gunfire exchanged. The kid took five to seven shanks to the ribs I think. He was in critical condition. Because he was underage, it was pinned on Laz. But Laz was dead. When the kid came to he had to face a murder charge."

"None of this was in the media?"

"Of course not. Listen I won't pretend my brother was perfect okay. Let's just say some light would've gotten shined on the precinct that wasn't exactly pretty."

"How do you know Laz didn't really kill your brother?"

"My brother was beat to death."

"Okay. And Savage Salvatore was a fourteen year old golden gloves champion."

"Savage?"

"There's a lot you don't know about him. Savage Sal, acquired that name young. He's a member of D-12."

"I heard about that. Dirty Dozen kill squad, or some shit like that?"

"Yeah. Underground club of ruthless mother fuckers. Anyway, Laz was a D-12 too. But as far as fighting, "Laz Loco" got into street brawls, but Salvatore, was an expert fighter. This wasn't a street fight. Expert precision hits. They didn't believe a kid could do that type of damage. But he wasn't just any kid. His fists could legally be registered deadly weapons. However, his titles were taken away from him for some illegal shit he'd done. So, couldn't use it as evidence."

Kai was in literal shock. He lived next door to a girl who was dating a cop killer. And his partner knew about it all along and lied.

"Yeah. This is a conflict of interest bro. We need to be removed from this case."

"Fuck no. We're staying on this case. We aren't watching the club. We're watching her."

"I know, but me being here. If they find out who you are-"

"Relax. They won't. My brother and I have different last names."

"Wait a minute. You knew they'd send me here. You knew who I'd be living next door to. She's not just tied to Belmont Hills. She's tied to this club too? Her brother, and her boyfriend, and-"

"Her fucking father. Her whole family."

"Thought they were just some bike club."

Lorenzo stood still clenching his jaws and giving the looks of complete vile, deception. "Relax. Okay. No one has to know. We are partners. You don't say shit. I won't say shit."

Kai was a rookie so he knew he was stuck in a place of picking sides and he had to pick his partner's side before he was blackballed from the force. But he didn't like the idea of working behind the departments back.

"St. John, you realize what you're jeopardizing for me? My career, hell my life!"

"This is how the game works. You understand?" He barked. "Your partner is your life source in this world. You pat my back I pay yours. I've been here longer than you mate. Don't get yourself blackballed for some ruthless mother fucker that would kill you in a heartbeat."

They stood staring at each other for a while. Kai didn't want to be in this predicament. It was exactly what he hoped never happened. And unfortunately today, it was his moment of truth.

"We understand each other Parker? I mean, you're a rookie. I'd hate to see you have a hard time making it out here. You pick a side. The good guys, or the bad guys."

"Who's the good guys here?"

"Take your guess." But Kai couldn't figure right from left right now. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We good?" Kai didn't say anything. "You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Kai said regretfully.

"Good. Now, you just keep watching her. Leave the pretty boy to me."

"Sure thing."

Lorenzo threw his cigarette out the door. Then he grabbed a picture of Bonnie and smiled. "Good to know. She's a doll, huh? Cheerleader too? The complete fantasy."

"Yeah. She's a good kid."

"Is she? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Nice. Almost ready to be tried as an adult."

"She's a good girl. She hasn't done anything."

"Not only is she old enough to be tried like and adult. Maybe even fucked like one. I mean if the biker is smashing." Kai shook his head in disgust at his partner. "Don't tell me you've never looked twice at her."

"Not once." Even if he found her pretty he wouldn't feed into his partners perversions.

"She doesn't get your little rookie dick hard?" Kai didn't speak. "You ever had a little fudge on your ice cream?" He asked referring to Bonnie.

"You're sick bro."

"Are you a fag?"

"Maybe. And don't say that word."

"Why are you one?"

"What's your fucking problem?"

"Ay, its cool if you're a fag, I'm won't judge. Just don't look at me, I don't do two swinging dicks."

"Bro- the fuck?"

"Relax. I'm joking. Let's go. You finally finished getting ready? I'm fucking hungry."

"Let me get my jacket."

"I'll be outside waiting. I'll follow you."

"Yeah. Sure." Kai headed to grab his jacket and lock up his house while Lorenzo waited outside on his bike. Something wasn't right about his partner, but he made sure to keep an eye on him. And and even closer eye on Bonnie, now.

 **...**

Before hey got ready to leave, Damon followed Bonnie into the kitchen. This morning she'd drank two bottles of water, and now she'd poured a glass in his kitchen as they headed to walk out. She drank the glass quickly and paused to take several deep breaths. Damon whispered against her neck, watching her pour another glass of water. "Baby, we have a long drive. You're going to have to pee in twenty minutes, forcing us to stop." She listens but kept drinking. He couldn't help but notice how much she drank.

Watching how thirsty she was, he turned her body towards his. He knew she didn't drink that much liquor the night before, and by the time he'd gotten to her house she was sober. But he watched her, take on a another and then another glass of water. "Hey... what did you do last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're drinking as if you're a corpse."

"Nothing, I just- I'm thirsty."

"Did you do something besides drink last night?"

She looked at him, hesitantly. He took the glass out of her hand, sat it down and looked into her eyes. They were a little bit low hanging, and dried out. "Hey, what gives?"

"Your eyes! You bump last night?"

"D!" She tiptoed to turn away from him, but he turned her back towards him, "Hey, relax."

"No. You fuckin do a rail?" Bonnie didn't answer him, because she wanted to be clean with him about everything from now on. As much as she possibly could. "Unbelievable."

"It wasn't a big deal. It was just a little okay?"

"No! Not okay. When I asked you last night, you said you stay away from it."

"I said I 'd never done speed. And I haven't." I haven't really done anything but white."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, okay."

"Yes, something. You don't need that shit. How many times have you done it?"

"I don't know. A few."

"Damn! Who started you on it?" She noticed his attitude was demanding and irritable.

"Come on. It's accessible, everywhere. And you're one to talk. You were coked up the night you embarrassed me at the Lockwood's. You were hyped up and all over the place."

"Number one, I was testing some shit for a deal. Number two, what I do and what you do don't coincide. No wonder you knew I did it."

"Are we doing this already? The fucking hypocrisy!" She yelled.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't fuck with blow anymore. I don't. I used to a while back and I had to stop. It can be addicting, and I caught myself before it got outta control. But, me testing some shit for a deal, is not me fucking, taking it straight to the brain for the fuck of it. I don't want you doing that shit!"

"D! I don't do it like that!"

"Oh, you better hope you don't. Because if that shit becomes a bad habit. I'll break that habit for you cold fuckin turkey. No remorse, I'll, bleed you fuckin dry, if I catch you trying to make a habit out of that shit! You hear me?" When she didn't answer he said it again, this time louder. "You hear me?"

"Yes."

"You don't wanna know what it feels like to kick that shit. It doesn't feel good. I've seen too many people try to kick it." And before he knew it, he went from yelling to sympathetic. "Why... baby? Why?"

"I don't know okay."

"How can you not know? You're always hollerin how grown you are. You better know."

"A lot. Okay! School. My mom. Cello. Stefan, lord knows where Lexi is. And you and our bullshit... fuck so much, okay? Then I hadn't done it for a while, I promise. But after Craig last night I was overwhelmed and scared and I wanted to numb the pain."

"I get it. But stay away from it. You're too good for it. I'm sorry I yelled."

"No worries. Just... I don't know. I have a lot on my plate. I'm sorry."

"Stay away from it. And tell me, who you got it from?"

"Just around." Though she wanted to be honest, she couldn't tell on James or Damon would kill him. James may have been her supplier, but he was her friend, he was good to her. He was her... sort of boyfriend at different times. Fuck, she cheated on James. She cheated on him, with Damon and it hit her suddenly all the guilt. She couldn't tell Damon anything about him. She just had to carefully end things with James.

"I hope you're fuckin lying to protect someone." He said as she stare at his forehead. "But I'm going to let it go right now. Because we need to have a peaceful weekends. But, trust me, it's not forgotten. Do you hear me?" He said specifically directed in her face.

"Yes." Although she felt guilty, she was positive she could stop using at any time. She didn't feel addicted to it, and she knew, she could stop before Damon found out. Her face rang with guilt, and he looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey, let's not start the new year off wrong. Trust... okay? We got this."

"Yeah, we got this." She tried to assure herself.

His hand cupped her cheek. He was soft, for now. But for who knows how long? When the club became a fixture again, he'd be back to being that guy. SAL. But today she had Damon. She took this softness while she could. Her eyes met his and he kissed her. "I have a surprise for you, waiting in Texas."

Her eyes lit up as if Christmas didn't already pass a week ago. Was it the ring? Was he going to prove to her he was ready to move forward in some way?

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because, this is one of the reasons you've been stressed lately. And, I figured, I can kill two birds with one stone. Take you to this vintage collector, and to see a surprise I have waiting for you."

"I hate surprises."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Well, I hope you don't hate this one."

She thought about it. "It doesn't matter. As long as we're together. Just us."

"Well, this weekend it'll be just us. After my surprise of course."

Bonnie grinned from ear to ear, and dropped her head to look at their hands, which were connected. "As long as we're together. Let's get out of here. I don't want to share you with the club."

"Yeah. I don't want to share you with the neighborhood." Damon looked down at his phone and saw the time. "Okay. Put your hoodie on, so no one recognizes you. I'm gonna send a quick message and then I'm locking up."

"K. I'll be outside."

"Alright, baby." Damon kissed her lips, then her forehead. "Be right out."

"Okay. Hurry! We only have two more days together." She was so excited, that it excited him. When she walked out, he grabbed his phone and sent a text.

 **SAL: We're on our way. Should be there this afternoon**

 **LB: Okay. Thx for doing this. He coming?**

 **SAL: Nah. Just us**

 **LB: Good. Thank you for doing this**

 **SAL: She needs to know... at least half the story**

 **LB: I know**

 **SAL: Ok**

 **LB: Okay**

Bonnie walked back in seeing Damon put his phone away. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just checking to make sure the surprise was still on schedule."

"Geez. I'm kind of worried."

"I promise it'll be okay." He trapped her body between him and the doorway. Bonnie grinned again, and it was a grin that made him happy for being the one to put it there. Making this tough girl smile like this was like spotting spot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

"Why you smiling right now?"

"I don't know. I'm just, really happy. I have you for two more days."

"Yeah. So, let's get the fuck out of here. It's just about us this weekend." Damon kissed her lips gently, in the middle of her grin, forcing her lips to subside into his need. Then he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand as he walked out locking his door. He'd finally have her uninterrupted.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I haven't had an off day til today. I know some of y'all were expecting Bonnie to have been deflowered by now, but Stefan and Caroline basically ruined that. Lol (Don't hate me!) However, Damon's intentions weren't to do have sex. He wanted to show her how her body should be treated when she was ready it would always be her choice. No woman's ever made Damon put her first, and be soft, the way he was being. But she makes it come naturally him. Did he almost drop the "L" word? And, also, he never gave her the ring. Or told her about it. What's Damon got going through his brain?**

 **And well, there's the intro to Lorenzo, St. John. 5-0 Kai's partner. These two add another element to this story. I'm sure you all have your opinions about Kai's partner. Hmmm. What is coming? Well, for now, I guess, more Bamon. And a surprise. Till next time. Hope to have the next chapter out within a couple days. Thank you for supporting this story. Loved all your feed back. Some of those reviews had me dying. They made my long work week worth it to give you an update on my off day! Hope you enjoyed.**


	24. When You're Mad

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 24- When You're Mad (NeYo)**

 **I tried to get this out in time for Kat's Birthday and then, sleep happened during my edit. Sorry. Happy belated Birthday to Ms. Kat Graham. Plz enjoy :)**

* * *

Being on the back of Damon's bike was everything to Bonnie. Holding him and having nowhere better to be than with him, was all she'd hoped for.

Since the moment they'd taken that first ride after the first varsity game, so much had changed between them. In many ways Bonnie had grown a lot, and experienced so much. From dating James, to taking weekend getaways, to recreationally devouring nose candy, learning how to shoot a gun and fight, volunteering at the hospital and shelter, and not to mention being black mailed them harassed by Craig.

But the most important things she'd let herself adjust to, was Damon. Slowly he began to slip into her head and learn her. She wasn't easy, and neither was he, but between the two trying to figure each other out, the lessons Bonnie was learning along the way, was realization that she had to let someone in enough to trust them. Upon that reality, she came to the conclusion that she didn't always make the best decisions for herself.

On her quest to find independence from the club and her mom, Bonnie was secluding herself from opening up and accepting a form of love, that came by way of a man which she never expected at the age of seventeen. A love of a protective nature from a man she never imagined looking at her twice. Damon.

From day one, he was forceful, with trying to make her understand how important she was to him. In so many ways, Bonnie didn't even realize how much she meant to Damon o at the years. Because, while he attempted to look out for her, she really had no idea how much Damon really valued her life. Her body. Her mind. And her entire soul, which was connected in some way to his. Maybe it was through Laz, and the reason he and Laz were so close was so he could eventually determine that the love of his life grew up in the same life he did.

Bonnie's hatred for the club and his love for it became the tie that bonded them. And slowly, the things she hated about the club became the things she loved about him, and also the things he came to realize about the club that became problematic for Bonnie.

One day the club was her best bet to survive, he convinced her, then the next, he was ready to take her so far away from it all. And as he drove up the highway, Damon enjoyed her presence and remembered back to what Bonnie Bennett has been to him over the years, that made them get to where they are today.

Ten years ago, Damon watched Laz disappear from Bonnie's life. Slowly, he saw this little seven year old girl grow up to flourish in school and dance and cheerleading. He watched her go from smiley, and happy, to sad and lost.

They'd be at club gatherings on holidays, and while all the kids laughed and played, she sat alone thinking about her father. Once in a while Marcel would sit next to her and just revel in her silences and often Marcel would get up and run around with the other kids because he was taught as a boy to be tough. Let pain subside into focusing on being strong for his family.

And still Bonnie sat and watched other children play.

Stefan was always the one who stood her up and forced her to Okay. Even when she didn't want to. And somehow he managed to get smiled out of her from time to time.

And still, Damon watched Bonnie.

Their connection was there before either realized it. Pulling him towards her slowly and patiently.

Because, some days it felt like she was the only other person as connected to Laz as he was. His absence forced Damon's demons to surface more. Which is why he took on drugs and fighting. And the enforcer position wasn't even a contest. Damon came home one day with the blood of another man on his hands and he had no remorse. And without being asked, he began going after guys the club had targeted, making them victims.

One man got away from Damon. One man, only, had ever managed to slip through his fingers.

The man who raped and killed Alisha.

The good girl in the neighborhood who fell madly in love with Rodriguez. A young biker prospect who stole her heart.

And, from the moment he realized this man was still on the loose, he kept his eye on little Bonnie Bennett. The small girl with the earthy eyes and the sweet face that managed to always have an undertone of sadness.

The girl who turned ten, and for her tenth birthday she wanted to hang out with Stefan and Lexi at the community pool.

The girl who turned thirteen and got her first cheerleading uniform. Reminding Damon that she was growing up too fast, and someone had to keep looking after her as she got older because a predator was on the lose. And Bonnie, was the daughter of a very hated man.

The girl who turned fifteen and started meeting boys at the library for study sessions. Wearing her glasses and her hair thrown in a bun, and still unable to conceal how beautiful she was. Even in her overalls and sweaters.

Damon looked from far, watched and made sure she was safe as often as he could. Especially when Cel got locked up. Sometimes Damon just parked outside of the high school across the street to watch her get into her moms car, Lexi's car, and eventually her own car, and go home.

He tried hard to stay away from varsity games, and just relied on the fact that Stefan was always there.

Then Marcel got out, and Damon took a long break from Bonnie. Allowing her brother to keep an eye on her. Not realizing Marcel got out of jail and became an abusive guardian of his sister. All he knew is he had to keep some distance as she got older. His obsession with her safety was forcing him to know things about her he didn't want to know.

Like that she liked to drink a smoothie every Friday morning on her way to school on game days. He realized boys talked to her everyday after school and she probably didn't realize how they flirted with her. But they did, and she was always oblivious, or just unconcerned. Especially game days when she had her uniform on.

He recognized that she also drove to the lake once she got her own car, and sat alone for two hours on Saturday mornings. He realized she was home alone for the entire day until Abby got home from work. And Saturday's and Sunday's, Bonnie was with Lexi and Stefan. Bonnie drove to the hills a few times a week with Lexi, for what he assumed was work by what she wore when she left. Her job in the hills was one he stopped focusing on when it became a routine for months. So he never knew when house keeping became topless cleaning.

But even more importantly, he knew Bonnie was growing up beautifully, and her whole life was routine. Eventually he relaxed on watching her allowing Stefan and Marcel to do what they did.

Until the first varsity game this year.

He caught her face up close for the first time in years and she was probably the most beautiful sight he'd seen. He couldn't even think straight. All he knew is he had to get her out of there and take her home. He recognized the smell of her hair that night when she took his helmet off. Her body was the type of body he didn't focus on. Because without really focusing, a man could see she'd grown up, and developed like a young woman. Her arms wrapped around him and her fingers felt the skin of his stomach, Damon couldn't get her grasp out of his mind for weeks. The way she unconsciously put her hands under his shirt and held his skin that first ride.

No woman had ever held him so softly.

Her head rest on his shoulder. For her first time on a bike she wasn't afraid. She'd subconsciously opened up a gate of trust for him from day one.

Four months later, he kissed her.

Today she sits on the back of his bike on a long ride to Texas. Damon wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to get all his truths out. Bonnie admitted everything about James, and drugs.

Damon needed to confess his own truths.

And when they pulled into a Texas gas station, Bonnie hopped off his bike, kissed his cheek and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Baby, you thirsty or hungry?"

"Thirsty, not really hungry."

"We haven't eaten all day."

"I know, but, I'm too excited. My stomach is in knots about this surprise. I swear I need to pee so bad though."

He grinned at her, watching how such a beautiful woman was always concealed under the attitude she had. And most importantly, how sexy her attitude was, especially when she was jealous.

"How about a chocolate bar or something?"

"You hungry?"

"I mean, I could bite something." He admitted. "Here." He handed her some money. "Grab me a coffee, black, and a pack of cigarettes, please."

"No cigs, D."

"Bonnie-"

"No. I won't. You having a craving?"

"I mean, nah."

"So, your nervous then?"

"A little."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's okay. No cigs okay. Please. I don't like when you smoke them. And surprisingly, you rarely smoke around me."

"I know." He said with a guilty conscious.

"So, let me be whatever you need. Okay?" She cupped his face, and he couldn't help but to want to love this woman more than he'd loved anything. This wasn't one of those, puppy loves where you find the person who gives you your first heartbreak. No, this was an eternal connection. This was a forever feeling. She was everything he'd ever asked God for, if he ever asked god for anything.

She was the only thing in his life that was worthy of his time. His care. And his patience. "Okay, I won't smoke, if you eat something."

"I'm not hungry, but-" he raised his eye brow, "I'll have a donut?"

"Okay." Bonnie took the money and walked into the gas station. Damon stood at the pump and filled his tank up. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his last cigarette out of the pack and tossed it all into the trash. He waited for about ten minutes for her.

When Bonnie emerged she walked out with two donuts, a coffee, and a water. He was now parked in front of the gas station mart and waiting for her. "Sugar?" She held up the donut.

"Only if it's brown."

"It's chocolate." A small giggle escaped her mouth as she held the donut up for him to bite, feeding him. She slid her water into her purse and handed him his coffee. One of his arms wrapped around her and they stood intimately, eating the same donut for a while.

"I needed this."

"Yeah. Me too. Can't remember the last time I ate a donut."

"It's been years for me. But, it's so fuckin good right now."

"Damn. It is." They kept nibbling when. text came through his phone.

 **LB: How far are you guys?**

 **DS: About half an hour to forty-five**

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He said taking the last bite of the chocolate donut. "We eating the other one?"

"Not me. One was enough. You want it?"

"Okay." Damon grabbed the second donut and ate it while Bonnie drank water. "Hey Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay."

"This morning I found out you took some serious shit last night."

"It was nothing."

"Listen to me, if you ever have urges to that shit, it's a problem. You should never be sitting there and thinking I need it... you understand?"

Bonnie became very quiet. Those moments have occurred to her. But she didn't always act on them so she didn't believe she had a problem.

"I know."

"Because that's the beginning. And hunger will kick in if you answer that feeling. Remedy it with something else okay?"

"I know. You don't have to worry. I'm okay."

"Okay. Because the club is gonna start dealing white. And if it's going to be a problem, I can't have you near it ever."

"It's not an issue. It's just happened once in a while."

"Your dad did that shit. Okay. He wouldn't want it for you. Neither do I, and neither would Cel and Abby."

"Okay, I hear you and loud and clear."

"Good." A kiss to her forehead solidified their moment, before he drank some coffee and tossed the cup into the trash.

...

Lexi sat anxiously waiting for Damon to bring Bonnie. The only reason she had contact with Damon was because of her son. When Marcel was hard to get a hold of, she'd text Damon.

Damon and Lexi didn't talk much, and it always regarded Mateo. Therefore, Lexi had no idea about Damon and Bonnie's relationship. He just text her and told her she needed to talk to her best friend. Number one he knew it would benefit Lexi to talk to someone else about her son, who better than his Tia. And two, Damon always tried to remedy Bonnie's pain. Lexi was apart of the reason Bonnie had a lot to deal with.

Today, Lexi would finally come out about what happened between her and Marcel a year ago. And hoping Bonnie didn't take it so bad, that she rejected her friend for withholding such a secret from her for so long. The baby was now, almost six months old, and sitting up on his own, trying to crawl, and barely tolerating food, with his stomach virus.

But, even though he was sick, he was finally going to meet his Tia B today. And hopefully have her in his life from here on out.

After about fifteen minutes of dealing with her stomach knots, her doorbell rang. And she jumped up excited to see her best friend, until she opened to see, "Marcello? What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is the type of greeting I get when I come to see my son?"

"No, this is the type of greeting you get when you don't say shit about coming here. You can't just show up when you want. We've talked about this!"

"I'm sorry last time I checked that baby in there is half of me too. I don't ask for much from you when it comes to him but to just not keep him from me."

Lexi pushes him outside and walked him backwards, "I've never kept him from you. You just don't know how to act sometimes. And if I feel the need to keep you away from time to time, I will!" Gino sat quietly, as always not involving himself unless someone was about to get in trouble. He didn't normally go to Lexi's house because he and Damon would ride around and find other trouble to get into. But this time, he was just keeping his eye on Marcel for Marcel's sake, and because he knew Damon wanted him to make sure Marcel stayed out of trouble so that Damon could take Bonnie away for the weekend.

"See, that ain't even right."

"Is it right that you were still fucking me throughout my whole pregnancy and going, getting yourself in trouble only to get locked up when I needed you?"

"I've been out for months now."

"And what, is that supposed to mean to me?"

"I'm here."

"Yeah. You are. And what is this dysfunction? Us?"

"What can I say Lexi? We don't work, because you hate me."

"Hate you? Wow! No, I just wasn't going to sit around and wait while you went to prison. My son needed a mother."

"He also needed Lee?"

"Lee is there. He is just my friend. But, he's here everyday."

"Okay. And we, don't exist, so, I come for my son. That's it!" Lexis lips shook in anger. Marcel always managed to make her feel things she couldn't control. "I didn't come to make you cry. But, if you wanna be with Lee, then I'm not begging you to accept me. I know I'm a fuck up."

"Fuck you. Go home Marcello. I have plans."

"With my sick son?"

"With my sick son? Yes."

"I'm not leaving until I see him. He was in the hospital? I was worried."

"When? When you stopped partying?"

"I didn't realize until this morning what was going on when I saw the texts."

"Yeah, well you shoulda called. I have plans."

"I'm not leaving until I see him."

Lexi was pressed for time before Bonnie and Damon were to show up. Marcel begged her not to tell Bonnie til the time was right, because would've hated him for going behind her back and impregnating her best friend, and even having a sexual relationship with her when she asked him not to hurt her best friend.

"Got damnit Marcello. You can't just come and go when you want."

"I come once a month. Give me a break. I come and spend a whole weekend with him."

"And you expect me to just hand my son over to you? For an entire weekend? When you didn't call?"

"Lex- I'm sorry. I don't expect much. Hell... I'll take a few hours. Please. Just a few."

"Come back later?"

"I'm driving back later. I have to see my parole officer tomorrow morning."

"My grandma is gone til tomorrow. I guess you can stay here with him for a couple hours. I'll leave and do what I have to do. I'll be back."

"Or you can bring him to my hotel. Then you can trust me not to leave because I have my bike. You know where I'll be."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Fuck!" She breathed out with her arms crossed. "You really are selfish sometimes."

"Me, seeing my son is selfish?"

"No. Not calling me and regarding the fact that I have a life outside of you is selfish."

"I don't know how to fix us. But all I can do is be a father to my son for now. Hopefully, one day, you and I will be able to get along."

"Marcello, it's not that hard, you, just need to get your shit together."

"Regardless, you're my sons mother. You're a beautiful woman Lexi. And I can't stop other men like Lee from wanting to be around since I'm not. But, Mateo is still my son. And I tried to do the right thing the minute I found out he was sick. I came here, to see him."

"Okay Marcello. We'll see what happens. But sneaking up on me, likebyou wanted to catch Lee or something, that isn't cool."

"That isn't how it happened. Even if it looks that way. I'm sorry."

...

Caroline and Stefan made sure to stay as friendly as possible while at his parents house. She didn't even try looking around too much. Developing an attachment to her former best friend's boyfriend wasn't in her plans.

Neither was sleeping with him, but she ate up the guilt on that and blamed it on a couple factors. One, the alcohol, and two the fact that Elena cheated on Stefan with the guy who jumped him.

"So, I was thinking we just order pizza tonight."

"Sounds good. I have some money to help out with the costs."

"Wow, that's, nice of you. But- I don't need it." He said surly.

Caroline gave him a certain look as if she needed to question what he'd said. "Why?"

"Because, I'm a man. I can pay for our pizza. I'm not broke."

"Who said anything about you being broke? I said I can go halfs. I'm not broke either."

"That's cool and all. But I'm okay Blondie. I got it. You just look pretty and let me do my thing this weekend."

"I hope you know," she paused, "that I'm

Not one of those girls. Okay, Tyler did that shit."

"What shit?"

"Just sit and look pretty. Just be perfect. Just smile. Just be this and that. While he went off and did everything. Like I was some trophy girlfriend. I mean, I'm not a big fan of people looking at me like that."

"Blondie, I wasn't trying to-"

"I'm more than a pretty face."

"Okay." He admitted. "I'm sorry. I understand. It's not that I was trying to insult you. My pops raised us to be the type of men that take care of things financially with our ladies. Not that your my girl. But, I invited you to kick it this weekend. So, it means expect me to take care of everything."

"Okay. And I'm saying, let me help. Let me be an equal. I want to feel like part of a team. So, us hanging this weekend means I help, or I go home."

"Fine." He smiled. "Listen, how about we don't order it. Let's drive and pick it up. Then we can grab some other junk food at the market."

"Really? A straight junk food weekend?"

"Yeah. And I know the perfect guy and his wife who sell shit outside of their house."

"Wait? Like what?"

"They basically have a store in their garage. Don't-" He laughed, "don't ask why or how. These are one of those things we just go with the flow on. They make their living this way. Cool?"

"Okay. Let's go get the junk food now, and order the pizza on the way so it can be ready."

"It's a plan."

Caroline's face lit up. It was one thing to have these free moments with Bonnie, but still her and Bonnie managed to have to deal with talking about their love lives or personal lives. But for she and Stefan they weren't committing to any seriousness so it was just a time for her to not be Chipper Care and to just not have any expectations of herself while she hung out with Stefan. He didn't argue with her, much the opposite of Tyler, and he didn't expect her to look or act a certain way. And he, surprisingly hadn't tried to put gel on his hair all day. It was not typical of Stefan, who's hair was always perfect. Sometimes more so than Elena's. Today, he's taken a shower at his parents house, after he let her take one. Then he just let his hair fall flat. Which she didn't know how to except yet bc he looked like an actual teenager with his hair so flat. He wasn't Rip the Baby King. He was Stefan Salvatore.

"So, I'm not trying to make you embarrassed or nothing but- you have all these looks to you. It's cool to see a girl not care about looking perfect all the time."

"Meaning?"

"Well like at school, you always look flawless."

"Really? You... actually notice that about me?" She was stunned because they hardly ever spoke, even with their common group of friends.

"I thought everyone did. Like you and Tyler walk around the campus like you run the place. And you basically do. So, you always look like the couple from the Abercrombie ad."

"Eww, I hate those ads."

"Regardless, you guys have that about you. "Then," he paused, "this morning when you woke up you looked like this imperfect version of yourself. You fell asleep with make up on and woke up with it, completely half there and half not." He laughed. "Then right now, when you kind of had an attitude, you got an angry face and you get this crease in between your eyes that reminds me not to piss you off. And then you have no make up on today. And you look like a teenager."

"I am a teenager."

"Yeah, But, it's different. Just, like... you look pretty and down to earth. Unlike at school, you look untouchable and unrelatable sometimes."

"Ohh, well, I guess it's part of the illusion sometimes, to come off as one half of a power couple."

"But I bet I came off a certain way to you? Granted you ever really paid attention to me."

"Well I did, actually. You dated my best friend for close to a year. I pay attention to all my friends boyfriends. It's a gift and a curse. Because I wants what's best for them, then I root for a guy and he fucks up, and I have to put him in his place."

"Well, I know you must've thought I was a d-bag. Why didn't you ever put me in my place?" He asked curiously.

"First of all, yeah. Your an asshole. Straight up and down. But, I also knew that Elena was a lot to handle. She asked for certain things because she was up your ass 24/7 and it was bound to happen that you'd get annoyed." She admitted. "However, does it excuse the behavior, no, it's just... you two were your own beast in the making and for me, it was like, they will take each other down." She laughed.

"Fuck! That's true, ya know. We were bound to be destroyed." He laughed with her. "I mean, a pageant princess, and biker. Not to mention, she loved my status, but not me. Ya know? And I loved her looks, not her. So, between the two of us, we were fucked up individuals."

"Yeah, But, did you have any real moments in there? Like... love or happiness."

"I don't know. We had fun times. We had bad times. We also were two people who thrived off each other's status. It's hard to say what was and wasn't real. But, back when I got stabbed and she was there everyday, I felt like she genuinely cared more than my so-called best friend did."

"Except, from Bonnie's own mouth, to me, whenever she's around you and Elena, she feels like Elena competes with her. AND... the club told her to stay away from you. Feeling like she'd be targeted."

"But, B, has never been one to follow club orders! So why, suddenly, is Bonnie listening to the club before our friendship? It's almost like, someone is in her ear specifically." He thought out loud.

Caroline knew it was Damon, but to her grave she carried Bonnie's secrets. "Bonnie told Lexi. Right? She left her a few voicemails about you." Stefan realized Bonnie did mention it to Lexi, who called Stefan, and hadn't made a phone call to Bonnie. Realizing, that Bonnie went out of her comfort zone for him, made a huge difference. "Elena may have been there, but Elena, was using that as a tool to get you to spend time with her. That's my opinion."

"I felt like, she was sad for me. Then I find out she fucked the guy who jumped me, and now, I don't know what to feel. I just know, I'll never see her the same. I'll never, be able to trust her."

"Bonnie's angry too. But you and Bonnie can't let the past affect you. It's over. You have to learn to let it go Stefan. There were moments Bonnie felt neglected by you. And I won't get specific because I'll take her secrets to the grave, but, I can speak from my own experience. If you recall Bonnie and I became close because our two best friends started dating. Neglecting us, and we started doing everything together that we'd invite you two to do. Whether it was me and Elena going to the mall to shop, or Bonnie inviting you to have dinner at her house. You guys spent all your time together and left us hanging. And well, good for you both. You were happy, so we were happy for you. But Bonnie started shopping with me, and I started going to her house for dinner. Because Abby is always working late. She was always alone."

Stefan shook his head with guilt. "Right. I mean, I have no excuse. Elena, wanted my time and I gave it to her. So, I take responsibility for that. I'll have to talk to B about that."

"Yeah. I think that it'll help." Caroline smiled until she noticed something. "Oh god, is that homemade lasagna?" She asked as he opened the fridge.

"Oh. Yeah. My Ma, made it before she left. Damon helped her."

"Your brother can cook?"

"Yeah. She taught him. When he came back home. He took like a year off boxing, because of his disqualification and ban. And before he started underground shit, him and my pops weren't getting along. She taught him as an outlet for his anger. So, while I was learning about fixing cars and bikes from my pops, my brother was cooking like a little bitch." He laughed.

"Fuck you." She laughed back.

"I don't mean it like that. It's just, when you know my brother, he's this tough guy and nobody really knows he can cook. Maybe a handful of people. He actually knows how to make an amazing pizza. He used to work at this little pizza place in the mountains during summers."

"Geez. That's... pretty fuckin cool. You Salvatore boys aren't all your reputations make you out to be."

"Yeah. But you think chicks care? They hear the name, see the cuts, and we become Kings. We are Kings. Through and through."

"No, you guys are... a lot more than that. And maybe, ya know, stop dating the wrong "chicks."

Her words made Stefan feel a type of way. He didn't know how to take it. "Soooo, ya want some?"

"Yeah. Hell-fuckin-Yeah." She jumped up and helped him grab the large glass dish filled with tomato-y, garlic-y, and cheesy goodness.

 **...**

"Hey Baby boy. Daddy missed you." Marcel held his son while he tried falling asleep in his arms. He was fussy because of his fever but, he was trying to be cooperative. "Whatsa matter? Huh? Tummy hurt?"

Marcel used the back of his fingers to rub his son's stomach skin. Comforting him. The more he rubbed the more he calmed. But once in a while he'd choke out a cry.

"It's okay. You can cry. It means you're hurting. And you wanna feel better. But daddy is here. Daddy will do whatever he has to Okay?" The little boys tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and as Marcel felt it, he said it again. "It's okay for boys to cry. When I was a boy I couldn't. But I won't do that to you. Okay? I'll hold you whenever you cry, no matter how old I get. No matter how big you get. Daddy has your back. I won't let anything happen to you. And when you cry, I'll still love you no matter what."

He lifted his shirt, feeling his skin heat up and lay him on the bed while he take his own shirt off, and jacket and lifted his son for skin to skin contact. Lexi taught him about how much Matty liked it. Gently placing his hand behind Mattty's head and the other around his body, he lifted his crying son and held him against his chest.

"Feel that? That's my heart beat. It beats for you. That's it. Everybody else hates me, but you, somehow love me still. And my heart beats every day to get me through the next day and the next, til I can see you again."

Marcel whispers gently into his sons ear as the baby starts to cry, his fussing subsided a bit listening to Marcel's deep voice in the depth of his ear drums speaking lowly and slowly. When Lexi dropped him off she gave him medicine. That would soon knock him out. So Marcel sang to him.

 **"** **You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.**

 **You make me happy, when skies are grey.**

 **You never know Mateo, how much I love you.**

 **Please don't take Mateo awaaaaay."**

He repeated a few times until his son fell asleep. And he lay back on the bed with his son on his chest for a while. Allowing himself to find comfort in napping with his son. As he lay there he looked out the open window of the small bed and breakfast at everyone coming and going. He could lie there for hours with his sons sleeping body and baby snores.

 **...**

Damon drove Bonnie to a location she's never been to. A small house on a quiet neighborhood in a rural town in Texas known as Amarillo. After taking pictures at the tourist attraction known as Cadiallac Ranch and posing near the half buried and tagged on Cadillacs, he had a bottle of black spray paint, and he spray painted their names.

Their real names. "Damon & Bonnie" on the top of one of the cars, in the highest point of the air.

Bonnie's giddiness had her in a good mood. Selfies in front of the cars of them smiling, kissing, and making goofy faces.

Clearly the day was beautifully crafted by Damon, at the last minute to make sure Bonnie enjoyed herself. More than anything, he wanted to make sure she realized, how much he cares about her. Maybe he couldn't say the "L" word yet. Maybe he wasn't sure what Love meant or felt like. But he did know, that she meant more to him than anyone in his life. He also knew, making her happy and being with her made him the happiest he'd ever been.

After Cadillac Ranch, Damon made sure to get ahold of the vintage collector and make an appointment for the following day for Bonnie to check out merch. Bonnie was giddy and excited, ready to pick out some classic, and one of a kind pieces, and also, rare shoe pairings.

But for now, first thing was first.

Bonnie stood on the porch of a small house with her eyes blindfolded and waiting for him to remove the blindfold which he put on her five minutes prior exiting the highway, and making her promise to leave it on, and hold on tight.

And now, for the first time in seven months, Bonnie's blindfold was being lifted to the sight of her estranged best friend, Alexis Branson.

"Oh my god." She said with a pause between every word. "Lexi?"

Bonnie noticed her friend looking different. About ten pounds heavier. With long, light brown hair that used to be died blonde monthly. And the most afraid look on her face.

"BB?"

Bonnie turned to Damon, confused. "What the fuck is this?"

Wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but he also knew, she was a wild card, and she could react in any way.

"Uhh, so this is awkward." Lexi said.

"Fuck Yeah it is? Where the fuck have you been?" She asked, before turning her horns to Damon. "And you- how the hell did you know? You knew this whole time?"

"Baby- Listen-" he reached for her and she used her arm to push him away.

"Don't baby me. How could you do this? You've heard me complain and cry about this girl, and you knew all along?"

"No- I didn't. I mean, I knew but- not the whole time."

"How long D?"

"Few months."

"Got damn you." Bonnie pushed out of his way and Lexi ran after her.

"BB, wait. Okay- I asked him not to say anything. Stefan doesn't even know the whole story."

"The thing is, Stefan and this asshole knew how I felt, about you just disappearing. And neither could have the balls to tell me."

"Baby... Listen-"

"Shut up."

"No, listen." Lexi interrupted. "It wasn't his place to say. In fact, he, only knew because of Marcello-"

"Cello? Why would my brother know and not me?"

"I came here... to get a new start and some peace."

"Why? What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"No. I just, couldn't deal with living near him. And, I had depression for months. I came here for a few reasons, and one was to see a doctor."

"About your depression?"

"You could say that."

At this point Lexi was beating around the bush and Damon wanted it all out there, because he wanted no more secrets from Bonnie.

But everything he had at stake was riding on lexis final confession.

"Lex... you need to- listen we drove all the way here." Damon said looking at her. His current allegiance wasn't to his boy, his best friend, his brother anymore. His allegiance was now to Bonnie over Marcel. He was ready for everything that's been in the way, of him and Bonnie pushing forward to be out of their way. This was one of those things.

"What is it?" Bonnie's asked.

Damon and Lexi shared a look, and suddenly, having not seen Mateo, meant Lexi my renege on their deal.

"So, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't. I was too embarrassed. I got into college, and couldn't afford it."

"You had grants."

"True but living alone and trying to survive wasn't happening. So, I had to drop out. I came to Texas to live with Grams, and well, it's been hard. I'm not doing what I promised I would be a year ago. I mean, look at me."

"Lexi, I was your best friend. You expect me to be okay with this answer? It's unacceptable. I called over and over and left messages and cried and begged you to call me back."

"I know and-"

"Know what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Lex-" Damon interrupted.

"Anyway, so, I know there's no excuse but, if you just come in, we can talk. Please. My grandmother is at her boyfriends. I know I don't deserve your time, but, I've tried to find a way for weeks to tell you. But every time I call, you don't answer or return my calls. And I know I deserve that."

Bonnie looked at them back and fourth angry enough to want to leave them both in Texas for good. But, Damon was her ride, and she knew she needed an explanation from him, but today wasn't the day to see Lexi. She and Damon were building something, and this wrench of Lexi, was not what she was ready for, considering all events that have happened recently in her life.

"You're right. You don't deserve that. So, I'm sorry I'm leaving. I need some time."

"Baby, let's think about this. We are over ten hours away from home."

She looked at Lexi, who almost wanted to cry, but had no words. "We have a hotel in town. Okay. Give me sometime to think on it."

"Wait, you two, are- I mean... are you and Sal ...?"

"The thing is, Lexi, it's been months since we've spoken. So, right now, I don't feel like explaining things to you. I'm still confused. And I deserved to know about this." She looked at Damon with a glare of anger.

"Okay. I totally get it."

"I need to think on this." Bonnie walked away from them both and had no words. Damon knew he was in the hot seat. He turned to Lexi and pleaded.

"Where is Mateo?"

"Marcello came without warning."

"Wait! What the fuck? Cel is here?"

"Yeah. He didn't even warn me."

"We need to leave then."

"No. It's fine. He's gone. I followed him on his bike with the baby. He can't come back unless I pick Matty up. And he has to see his parole officer tomorrow. So he promised a few hours and he's headed back home. He'll call me when he's ready."

"He just saw his PO. Fuck! That bitch trips bad."

"Yeah well... he was adamant about being there."

"So why's he come without warning. He wanted to see Matty. Because he knew he was sick. And I tried saying no, but, I knew you guys could be here any minute so I just followed him to his hotel, and dropped Matty off for a few hours. To keep him from bumping into you guys. But, I had no idea you and Bonnie were... I mean, are you two...?"

"It's complicated. But- right now, I'm basically all she has next to Caroline."

"Caroline? Forbes?"

"Ugh. I'm not the best person..."

"Yeah. I get it so what, they best friends now or what?"

"That's something Bonnie needs to explain. But, a lot of her anger would've been erased had Mateo walked through those doors with you. This is all fucking screwed up." He admitted.

"Yeah. But, I couldn't help it."

"She doesn't trust a lot of people right now, and you are stretching the line of trust she and I have right now." He admitted. "All the Cel bullshit aside, I need for her to trust in me. And you're her best friend. I needed you to come through Lex. I can't fuckin lie to her. But as for Cel, he can't know we're here. You understand? I He can't!"

"I know."

"I know you and I aren't close. And every time I bring Cel here, I let you two have space and I do my own thing. But I reached out because of her."

"I know. Thank you. I do owe her some explanation."

Damon turned to look at Bonnie who'd stood with her arms crossed not even looking at him or in their direction. She pulled her phone out and made a phone call.

"B... what are you doing?"

"Calling a fuckin Uber. You asshole!"

"Got damnit. I gotta go. Tomorrow Lex. I'm telling you, seeing her nephew will make a huge difference."

"Okay. Just, get her to come back please."

"I can't promise shit right now. She's... she's got a lot going on right now. And I should've thought this through better."

"Totally I get it. Sal, is she okay?"

"It's not my place to answer that." He nodded his head at her. "Give me til tomorrow. But I need Cel to be as far away as possible. Okay, he can't know about us coming here what-so-ever."

"Okay." She whiled her tears and nodded in agreement. Damon left walking towards Bonnie and receiving the cold shoulder. When he reached for her she snatched away.

"Damn you. Got damn you!" She said. "I'm so pissed at you right now. How could you? I'm so angry at you!"

"Let me take you to the hotel, and I'll explain as much as I can okay. I know you feel bombarded, but just give me a chance okay? Understand I did what I thought was right." Bonnie saw Lexi watching them and didn't want to argue in front of her.

"D..." She looked so hurt into his eyes.

"Baby, I promise. I had the best intentions. Please give me a chance to explain. The new year was about honesty, right?" She felt his sincerity even if she wasn't feeling him. She looked at Lexi who stood there, concerned. But Lexi also knew Bonnie was angry at her and not ready in this moment.

"Fine." She spit out. When Damon handed her his dome, she snatched it. At this point, he had to do what he had to, to salvage her trust in him.

...

When Damon got to their hotel, Bonnie stormed inside with her arms crossed. Not even removing her helmet. They didn't initially plan to stay but she decided she needed him away from the club completely. So, she found this place and asked him to reserve a room for the weekend for the two of them.

She paused on the other end of the room watching him as he shut the door cautiously. As he turned he braved himself for her wrath while she removed his dome.

"How could you lie to me? For months?"

"I didn't lie. I omitted. And I was asked to keep quiet."

"By whom? Lexi? Last I checked you two weren't friends?"

"By Cel." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Cel, asked me to keep quiet."

"Why the hell would he have anything to do with it?" She stare at Damon who didn't want to be a snitch. "Answer me." But the more she demanded the more she got the picture. "So... Marcel and Lexi were hooking up? Behind my back?" She had an idea they had something going on but she never knew it went passed flirting and texting, and random phone calls sometimes. Lexi was in love with Marcel and Bonnie knew. I thing good could come of it. "Damon, answer me. Please."

"You know I can't just speak on Cel's situation."

"What? Seriously? This loyalty shit, is fucked yo sometimes!"

"Baby. I brought you here. My loyalty is with you above anyone."

"Oh shut up."

He laughed. "I'm serious."

"What's so fucking funny?"

"You. You're just... God, when your mad it's really sexy."

"Don't do that asshole."

"What? I can't help it. You're cute."

"Okay. Fuck you. I wanna go home! Since this is such a damn joke."

He grabbed her gently. "No. No. Stop. Cel is still my boy. I brought you here to be honest. I can't explain Cel's motives though. Only my own. Got it baby? I just didn't feel like keeping this from you anymore. But, I can't give you his answers."

"You don't have to. I get it now. He moved her out here, so he could hide whatever it was they were doing from me." She said stunned. "Wooow. And she just... went along with it?"

"I don't know every detail. I just know they kept in touch. And between them is a whole lot that I think you need to hear from them."

"Like what?"

"You have to ask them. But I assure you, that you deserve the truth."

Bonnie uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I'm so angry with you. My brother disappears for days at a time and I'm assuming now, this is where he's been coming. Acting strange and drinking more. And she wasn't answering my calls from time to time. I get it now."

"I tried for months to get him to talk to you. But he just hates the idea of you hating him."

Her hand rubbed through her hair as her body was hit with exhaustion, just of knowing about Lexi. "So, you're telling me, that you weren't willingly lying to me?"

"I wouldn't have kept it from you, if I wasn't asked to. Why do you think I brought you here? So I could come clean for knowing. Fresh start, right baby? Me and you. We can't do this unless we get it all out on the table. I took this step for you." Bonnie was angry enough to be sad about it as well. And was sad enough about it, to listen. "We are going to make this work this time. Because I can't keep losing you to to circumstances that I can try my hardest to control."

Damon walked to her while she stood there observing him, and wanting to let it go. Wanting to forgive him so easily for something he was asked to keep quiet about. Business that wasn't his to tell, and her knowing how loyal he was, because she was just as loyal, had to take precedence.

"Please... don't stay angry with me. My heart can't take it today. Not after last night's mess at the clubhouse. Not after we connected back at my place. Please, let us move forward. I've got you. I'll tell you anything I can. And you have to trust that, the rest has to eventually come to light." He held his arms out to her. "Baby?"

Arms still folded, Bonnie walked towards him slowly. Trying to ease her guard back down. It wasn't easy, as she'd always had it up. But, Damon had a way, of getting her to trust him, even when she had the desire to cut him off. His arms finally managed to pull her in, and wrap around her. "I'm sorry."

"I wish I could tell you, that I'm sad and heartbroken about this. But I'm so numb to it. Lex and Cello have given me mental hell for months now."

"It's me and you right now, kiddo.

"I guess so. But fuck!"

"Loyalty Baby." Damon pulled a blunt out of his jacket pocket. "You know who I'm loyal to?" He searched about five seconds for a lighter while she stare at him. "What? You said no cigs. This is different."

"You don't smoke weed much."

"Nah. But, I need to calm "us" down."

"Us?"

"I mean you. Even though, I love how sexy you are when your mad. Come here." He looked at her face signaling for her lips to come to his. Damon lit the J and put it to his lips for about twenty seconds. Inhaling some, exhaling some, getting himself a nice head change, then waiting for her to give him the signal to shot gun it into her mouth. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Give me those lips." He grunted holding a near lung full of smoke in his mouth, before connecting to her lips. Damon laid on of the most passionate kisses on Bonnie almost taking her breath from her. Seconds upon seconds giving her the biggest shot gun of her life. He waited til she was nearly out of all her oxygen before letting up. And just like that within seconds Bonnie was high as a kite on a strain of indica. She couldn't even see five feet in front of her.

"Fuck! What is this?"

"Lavender." He said kissing all over her neck.

"It's fucking strong. It... oh my god." She moaned feeling his lips coat her skin with light trials of saliva as he nibbled her skin.

"How you feeling baby?"

"I'm so tired of the complication. I just want normal. And I don't even know what that is." She admitted. His lips felt like small pedals caressing her skin. Bonnie felt like flowers were blooming all around. All she could smell was lavender and sweet aromas of their breath as their breaths became heavy.

"It means you want to stop worrying about the people you love." He continued kissing. "You wanna trust they're making the best decisions, so you can have peace in your brain. Letting the noise in your head calm down enough to think about your own possible happiness, in this life."

She looked up at him like they were so interconnected by more than just their hard to define relationship. But their needs, their, hopes, their desires, their wants, their loyalties. "Exactly." She agreed. "I just want happiness and I can't seem to find it if I know the people in my life are hurting or suffering."

"It's okay. Trust in your boy. I got you." He whispered. Damon grabbed her gently by the face, and let the magnets in their lips connect while he attempted to ease her mind, the only way he felt made sense right now. He laced her with sensual kisses and his tongue made it a point to devour her like she was the last supper. "You taste fucking good." He whispered.

"I do?" She felt his words in more than the base of her ears but his words triggered her pussy in ways she'd never felt triggered by his words. And his words always triggered her.

Slowly his hands went to her pants, unbuckling them, tugging them over her plump hips and ass, before detaching their lips and allowing himself to pull up and push them down her body.

He sat her back on the bed slowly, while she didn't hesitate letting him make all the moves. He removed her shoes and pulled her pants down. Then stare at the lace which dressed her pussy as a cover he needed to be removed.

"I'm hungry baby."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"You."

Bonnie gulped once, and let him use his hand to gently push on her chest to lay her back. He crawled up her body and continued trialing her body with kisses. Until he made it up to her lips. "Slowly." He whispered. "I'm gonna make you comfortable with me." He was adamant about this. He pushed her shirt up slightly and peppered her stomach with kisses. While letting his hands familiarize themselves with her body again. Damon's mouth devoured Bonnie's skin, as if his hungered kept increasing the more he tasted her.

One of Bonnie's hands crawled into his hair and massages his scalp while he kissed away. Anytime his lips were on her, in anyway, it had a way of calming her from the depths of her soul. Then brining the euphoria to her imagination. Damon's lips supercharged her, enhancing her senses.

Soon his fingers did their own crawling to the top of both side of her panties, before gently pulling them down. Still letting his lips caress her with kisses from her navel to her sweet spot. Until the small patch of hair above her pussy was tickling his chin.

Damon spread her legs slowly, and moved deeper in to her center smelling her organic aroma. "Damn Baby That pussy smells good." Bonnie had no idea how he was so hungry for her but it only made her anticipate his touch, letting his nose rub her while he played gently around her pussy lips with his own, smelling her and still kissing her until the lips of her opening swell with blood flow, and puffed up slightly filling her with sensitivity.

"Fuck." She breathed out. "Fuuuuuck!" She cried.

"Damn Baby. That pussy swelling up for me? Too bad I can't fuck you today. It's all good. Soon baby. Today I'ma eat that kitty good."

"Aye... Papi."

"Put your legs over my shoulders." He quickly removed his jacket and white shirt. Leaving him in a wife beater and with the vision of just his tatted up arms and shoulder and his head as his lips owned her pussy, with the invasion of his tongue.

"Fuck." Once again, her vocabulary was lost in translation as he sucked the common sense out of her being. "Ggaah." Her lips were pained by the biting of her own teeth when she felt his tongue start to slowly slurp her like a kitten with milk. Dipping into her insides and licking up her flavor like it was his very favorite taste.

Damon trained his mouth on one area, grabbed it gently with his mouth and without moving his lips, locked her in place letting his velvety tongue rub her clit endlessly like a lollipop, never letting it go.

Bonnie stomach tighten and she felt her body twitch trying to accept all the attention he was giving her. "Aye Dios Mio. Sí. Sí. No te detengas Por Favor, Papi." Her hands went from caressing his scalp to grabbing his hair from the root making him grip her thighs in the palms of his hands, fingers spread and pinching through her skin. "Oohhhhhh." She moaned through her "o" shaped lips feeling his mouth begin to vibrate over her throbbing clit. "Sí!" She cried. "No te detengas! Please!"

Her words excited him and he felt it in her that she was going to explode. Never having had an orgasm before, Bonnie was on the verge of giving him her very first one. And even though she wanted to save it for her first time, she couldn't have possibly stopped him again like the last time. He knew he was putting in work, trying to earn her forgiveness.

"You like that mami?"

"Sí. AYE!" Bonnie's stomach muscles started to shake.

And suddenly.

Knock knock.

Both Bonnie and Damon attempted to ignore it. But it sounded again after a few seconds.

Knock knock.

"No. No. Fucking no." She said. Who the fuck? Why?"

"Ignore it Baby." He looked up at her before going back to kissing her pussy.

"SAL!"

Until that noise sounded.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie whispered in plain English. "Cello is here? He's fucking here!" She jumped up next to him wondering how he knew where they were. "What the hell D?" She felt like panicking. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Damon stood up, trying not to panic. Though, he and Bonnie were supremely high. "Go in the bathroom. Turn the shower water on. Uhh. He won't know it's you."

"You sure?"

"We have no other options okay. Please trust me and don't come out of there until I come get you."

"Okay."

"And baby."

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall asleep okay. Keep yourself busy. Quietly." He indicated about her being so high.

Damon stood in his wife beater and closed the bathroom door where Bonnie stood. Nearly naked pretending to get ready to take a shower. When he heard the water he shuffled to the door acting as natural as possible, opening it.

"Cel, bro. What's good?"

Marcel looked Damon up and down with his shirt off, and his hair messed up, noticing a women's presence by the way it smelled and seeing Damon disheveled. "What's good with me? What's good with you?"

"Cel, I-I don't know, I mean what are you doing here?"

Marvels eyes were a particular shade of angry and he smelled semi-suspicious. And Damon never asked to be in such a situation. Marcel looked like he was ready to fight someone.

"I know why I'm here. But you- wow... this is how you do me?"

"Bro, it's not what it looks like. We, I mean-" Cell turned towards the sound of shower water and back to Damon. He cocked his head to the side and hunched his shoulders adjusting his cut with some aggravation.

"So, were gonna just sneak around and not tell me?"

Damon held the door of the room in his arm and for the first time, didn't have a thing to say. His mind was floating in a cloud above Marcel. He shut his eyes for three seconds, wishing he could make Marcel disappear. But when he opened them, Marcel was still there.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **First, someone made a comment on an old story about how different my writing was from Crimson Fate. Definitely. I've grown as a writer. A lot of my older stuff from when I first started fanfic is so far behind me. My mind is different and so is my writing. Which is what makes updating incredibly old fics hard for me. Forbidden Fruit is one of those stories that definitely had me in a specific mindset I'm no longer at. I'm not even sure how I feel about that fic anymore.**

 **But I digress... as for this update.**

 **Sorry for the over due update. Every night I sat to edit, I'd fall asleep editing it. Lol. But yeah what a doozy this chapter. Everything can go a million ways. I hope you liked it and please understand I don't leave you waiting on purpose. I try hard to get the updates out as quickly as my work schedule will let me. As I said the story is complete but it's not edited. I edit as I go. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**

 **Dynamics this chap**

 **Bon/Damon,** **Lexi/Marcel, Lexi/Bonnie/Damon, Marcel/Mateo, Bamon/Marcel**


	25. We Are Young

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 25- We Are Young (FUN - Feat. Janelle Monáe)**

* * *

Marcel looked Damon up and down with his shirt off, and his hair messed up, noticing a women's presence by the way it smelled and seeing Damon disheveled. "What's good with me? What's good with you?"

"Cel, I-I don't know, I mean what the hell are you doing here?"

Marcel's eyes were a particular shade of angry and he smelled semi-suspicious. And Damon never asked to be in such a situation. Marcel looked like he was ready to fight someone.

"I know why I'm here. But you- wow... this is how you do me?"

"Bro, it's not what it looks like. We, I mean-" Cell turned towards the sound of shower water and back to Damon. He cocked his head to the side and hunched his shoulders adjusting his cut with some aggravation.

"So, were gonna just sneak around and not tell me?"

Damon held the door of the room in his arm and for the first time, didn't have a thing to say. His mind was floating in a cloud above Marcel. He shut his eyes for three seconds, wishing he could make Marcel disappear. But when he opened them, Marcel was still there.

"Fuck."

"Aye, why you in Texas?"

"Uhh..." Damon shook his head in deep thought for an answer. A few seconds ago it was easy. When he was keeping Bonnie from panicking. But smack at the peak of his high, he was at a loss of words. "Uhh. So, it was a last minute decision."

"Right, right." Cel smiled. "So, who's in the shower as a last minute decision to come here?"

"Uhh, no one you know."

"Really? So, there's no coincidence, you're in the same town as my baby momma. Literally just fucking someone as I rolled up?"

"Ohh. Ooohhh. Bro, no! Is that what you think? Me and little Lex?" Damon asked dumbstruck. The coincidence laughable. "Bro- you can't be serious, right?"

"It's just hella sketchy dawg. Like, she had plans and couldn't say with who. And she wanted to take my son, and you know my son... so?"

"I don't get it bro."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. I mean... NO!" He remembered Bonnie was in the bathroom. "Uhh, I got a female in there. It's kind of fuckin weird don't you think?" Damon held the door inching it closer to being shut. But Marcel blocked it. "Fuck. Man! What the fuck?" He whined catching Marcel off guard because Damon never whines. "Dude, I gotta a lady here and I can't go through this bullshit with you."

Forget the fact Marcel left the state without telling the club, which was a big no. He knows they don't want him violating his parole and getting locked back up. But he happened to leave Gino down the street with Matty, at his hotel, so he could grab some diapers because Lexi had accidentally forgot to pack extras at the last minute. He spotted Damon's bike, and thought it was strange.

"Sal, tell me you not out here creepin with Lex. Nigga that's the type of shit I can't handle."

"I fuckin told you, Little Lex is not here."

"Then you shouldn't mind me waiting around."

"I fuckin mind. I got a female in the shower because you are mad cock blocking and shit!"

Marcel tried pushing through and Damon held the door frame with his arm. "Forreal?"

"I'm too high for this shit." Damon barked. "And facts are facts, you left the fuckin state without telling the club right?"

"My son is sick."

"Well go be with your son. I didn't come here for Lex. I got some fights this weekend." Lies. "And I came without telling the club. So, we are even. I won't say shit, you don't say shit. Cool?"

Just then a noise sounded in the bathroom and Marcel's attention was caught again. He wanted desperately to see who the mystery woman was, but he had to trust Damon. The only man who made it his life's mission to keep him out of trouble when he could.

"Aight. So, who's she?" Marcel nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"Some chick I met a while ago coming out here."

"Oh... touch down pussy."

"Basically."

"Non wonder you don't fuck with Rose like that no more."

"Yeah. Bitch, you're not the only one who can have a secret girlfriend. Remember how I found out about Gia?"

"Right! My bad. You sprung or what?"

"Uhhh..."

"Didn't mean to put you on the spot. You obviously like this woman a lot to drive to Texas for it." Damon was still trying to figure out the right answers. "Or you just getting that good pussy."

Damon wanted to cringe hearing the words come from Marcel's mouth. Sure it was good, but if Marcel knew he was speaking of his own little sister he'd swing first ask questions later. Damon just smiled dumb-founded instead.

"That's my boy." Marcel grinned giving Damon his props before seeing a pair of Black and white Nike Vandals on the floor. But, before he could look to deep in to it, his phone rang. He looked down and it said, **Lil Mama**. He answered it, darting Damon with a suspicious look.

"Yeah?"

"I need to come get Matty. It's getting late and you need to get on the road to get back to your PO soon."

"You act like you care."

"I do. Marcello. You need to stay out of trouble if you plan to be in our son's life."

"Okay. I mean it takes us getting along too, ya know?"

"I know. And, I'm already on my way to you. I realized I dropped a couple diapers in the car. I'm sure he needs to be changed."

"Yeah. Well, Aight. I'll see you in a minute." He hung up and looked at Damon forgetting about the particular shoes he saw

"Just like that?" Damon asked.

"It was Lex. She's headed back to the room I'm in. I should go, I left Matty with Gino. You know, your watch dog, over me?"

Damon hunched his shoulders. "Yet somehow, he didn't manage to call me and tell me you'd be here."

"Or maybe, you haven't checked your phone in a while. I mean, you sounded pretty busy when I got here."

"Oh... yeah. You fucked it up for me. She's in the shower now, probably ready to take a fuckin nap. Thanks cock-blocker!" Damon realized, having known it was in fact Marcel's little sister just on the other side of the door, high as a kite and probably pissed she didn't get to orgasm.

"Sorry for... giving you a hard time. And insinuating... I mean, I know you'd never do that to me. It's just, she drives me crazy and whenever we take a step forward we end up taking two steps back. You know... She gotta a little boyfriend, I guess."

"Yeah. But bro you got Gia."

"I do. But... I don't know."

"You Love Lexi?"

"Of course I love her. She's my son's mother. But we just don't... get along. She hates my ass."

"Time dude. Give her time. Prove yourself, and..." Damon trailed off forgetting what exactly he wanted to say when he heard another thump in the bathroom. He turned to look and Bonnie had the door opened, her hair was sweated out and she was over heated, high, walking out of the bathroom. The shower water was on hot and steam exited the bathroom so she could breathe. He quickly waived for her to go back inside of the bathroom, where Marcel couldn't see her.

"And what?" Marcel asked outside of the door making Damon walk outside and pull the door shut behind him.

"And umm... focus on your kid. She'll come around."

"Yeah. Well, like you said, I have Gia she got a boyfriend. It is what it is. Plus, long distance is what killed us."

"Nah. Jail killed you. And what's this shit about your PO again? You just saw her a week ago at Christmas."

Hearing about his PO made Marcel's whole mood change. The woman was impossible and just her mention made Marcel's skin crawl. "Fuck her. I go make these appearances and pray to God she don't call me for a couple months."

"What's that bitches deal?" Damon asked trying to stay alert as he heard Bonnie start to cough.

"She's a controlling bitch. And she wants to make my life hell." Marcel grimaced. It felt like his entire demeanor changed when Damon mentioned his parole officer.

"Give her the D... she'll calm down."

Marcel couldn't find the humor in that joke but just as soon as Damon laughed he stopped. "Fuck. I'm kidding. Hey, when you going to tell B about her nephew? She deserves to know."

"After she graduates."

"What the fuck? Cel, dude, you can't just keep it from her. She's going to hate you if you do that. She would probably love to know her nephew."

"I got her best friend pregnant, before she graduated high school. I was fucking Lexi for almost two years. Lexi won't hesitate, to toss me under the bus that every-time she slept over the house, she snuck in my room and we were fucking. It's not just about Mateo, B won't let it go. She'll ask how long? When did it start? Do I love her? Lexi lost her virginity in my mamas fuckin house, in my bed. Everything is going to be magnified for B..."

"Got damn! You've been fuckin Lex for how long?"

"A long ass time. But as of right now, I haven't touched her since Matty was born. She hates my ass."

"Cel, B needs to know about Matty. Regardless of how it makes you feel. It's her blood. Her nephew."

"Why do you care?"

"Because this shit will blow up in your face. And I'm left to pick up the pieces."

"Anyway, I should head back. I'm out." He raises his hand to meet his best friends in the air before they gave a typical exit greeting, that only the two of them shared.

"Aight bro. You need to take the long ride and think about what I said. Later."

Damon was too high to want to endure that conversation when he could've been with Bonnie instead.

Marcel jumped on his bike and walked it backwards slowly before cutting the motor on and driving off. Just then Damon turned to get back in his room and he was locked out. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Baby." Bang! Bang! Bang! "Baby! Open the fucking door. Please."

He kept banging creating a lot of noise, making people open their doors and and look it at him causing a commotion. "Fuck you looking at?"

"You're disturbing the peace." A man said.

"Well turn the tv up."

"You're right next door to me. I can feel the bang through the floor."

"Relax. I got locked out. My girl is in the shower."

"Be a normal person and go to the office and get another key. And please keep the woman's screaming down."

"You know what mother fucker... What me and my girlfriend do in the privacy of the room we just paid for, is our business."

"And the smoke? It's a none smoking floor, you do realize?"

"Put a pillow over your face."

"Go get a new key and quit banging."

"I could put the pillow over your face for you, if you need help."

Fear came across the man's face when he noticed Damon's tattoos and scars.

"Just walk to the office and tell them."

"You See this?" Damon looked down. Not that you care, but... My dick is still standing at a semi. I ain't walking nowhere with my shit half cocked. Now, turn your tv up or shut the fuck up."

"What nerve? Asshole." The man shouted.

"Thank you. I appreciate it!" He turned to bang again but Bonnie slowly opened the door.

"Is he gone?" She asked with it cracked, peeking out.

"Fuck. Let me in before I fucking do something stupid." Bonnie moved away and she and Damon closed the door locking it as they walked inside. "Baby. It's fucking hot in here."

"I know. You left me in there."

"Baby, you could've turned the water to cold."

"I tried. I think it's broken."

Damon walked to the bathroom turning the shower off, while Bonnie nervously trailed him. "What did he say? I couldn't hear anything. Over the shower."

"Uh, he was wondering why I was here. No biggie. I lied. Oh he asked if I was fuckin Lexi."

"What?"

"Yeah no thanks to your screams." He laughed. "And he's headed back to where he's staying. So, we are stuck in for the night so we don't run into him. I say we order take out and eat something."

"Hell Yeah. I'm starving."

"I'll bet you are. I was wearing your little ass out." Damon went for his phone to check it and sure enough he had several messages in the past few hours from Gino. How did he not see them before.

 **Gino: Headed to Texas with Cel**

 **Gino: I just called twice**

 **Gino: B's neighbor is 5-0 -dude tripped on Cel**

 **Gino: headed to Texas**

 **Gino: If you're still taking B to Texas, don't go near Lex. Cel son is sick he's gonna see him**

 **Gino: Called again, bro. Stay low key**

 **Gino: We are here staying at Holiday Inn on Lynden**

 **Gino: Damn bro. Cel's Baby is so cute**

 **Gino: Keep baby girl in, Cell is sticking around til 10pm we need some rest before we drive out**

 **Gino: sorry if we ruined your plans but I called... Hit me up**

Finally hours later...

 **Sal: Too late. Close call FML. I'll keep her in tonight**

 **Sal: We are off Lynden too Cel spotted me but didn't see her.**

 **Gino: Fuck. Everything cool?**

 **Sal: I guess. I'll keep her in til tomorrow. Sorry my phone was on silent. Get him back out there ASAP.**

 **Gino: Lex should be here soon for Matty. Then we resting before heading back. Damn he's so cute.**

 **Sal: Yeah he is cute. He looks just like Baby Girl**

"So, we eating?" She interrupted his texting.

"Yeah. Whatever you wanna order. And, so you know... I'm not finished with you."

"I mean, I think it's good he came when he did."

"Why?"

"Because, I told you... I wanna save that experience for my first time."

"Baby, you can't be serious." He stare confused.

"Yeah. I can't taint myself with your charm. No matter how much you make me feel good. Now matter how..." she stare at his lips, "amazing you are with your tongue, and your lips."

"Well fuck! I can't seem to make you break Baby Girl. I wanna see you cum. Today! I wanna feel you cum."

"Then I guess, you know what to do."

"We said no sex this weekend."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I can't make you break either."

"Hey, come here."

"What?"

"Come taste yourself." Damon used one arm and pulled her by the waist and kissed her senseless. He was sweet at first but then devoured her letting their tongues collide in a heat of passion. "You taste good. Don't you think?"

"Off of your tongue?" She smiled, "Yeah. I taste fucking amazing." She dove back in and kissed him with a hunger for her own flavor.

...

"So the plan is soon as I get back, me and Rose are done."

"Good. Will she still be around the club house?"

"If the other guys hire her for side work."

"She shouldn't be there. Period."

"Baby, I cant stop them from paying her for side work."

"You're the VP. Ban her ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Damn. You're really cute when your jealous."

"Oh stop. I just don't trust her."

"Okay. I trust your opinion. But tell me why."

"Women's intuition."

"Ohh." He nodded his head. "It's not because you think I'll fuck her right? Because I told you, if me and you are doing this, I'm done with her. Period."

"I believe you."

"Do you though?"

"Maybe. Hey... you ever look at how she looks at Vin?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. It's suspicious."

"A couple guys think she and Vin got some shit going on. But-"

"But what? Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I don't love Rose. She's not my girl. She's my bitch."

"Loyalty, though."

"Here's the thing, I don't have facts about it. But, I have here-say. I used to overreact to anything. Right now I'm keeping my head level. I'm suspicious of Vin. See, Rose can be excommunicated from the club. Vin is about to be President it takes a lot of politics to get him dealt with. I don't need to deal with that type of shit if I'm making you my priority and not them. Get it?"

"No."

"If I make a thing out of Rose and Vin, the politics that go into how I choose to deal with it will force me to take time away from you. I wanna focus as much as I can on you. So, unless, they got some fucked up shit going on, like stealing my money, or setting me up, I don't give a fuck about what they do when no ones around. I have you baby. That's what I'm focused on."

"Would the club deal with him for sleeping with her?"

"Nah. They'll look at him sideways. Never trust him around their bitches. But, me... I'm suspicious of Vin. Period. Club shit he's doing. That's what he'd be dealt with on. Ahh, I shouldn't be speaking to you on this matter."

"Why?"

"You hate club shit. And... it's just shit you shouldn't know."

"It's me. Loyal to you to a fault. I'd never say shit."

Her eyes were still glossy from her high, but it only made her twice as sincere.

"Vin has us on yayo. He's taking Stefan on all these runs. He's possibly fucking Rose. See the pattern?" Damon waited to see if Bonnie noticed what he's noticed and just not mentioned to anyone by detail.

"Yeah. He's fucking with you, specifically. In every way. He's... got something against you?"

"I don't know. But, no one else put that shit together that quick as you did."

"It's obvious. I kept asking Stefan why he was doing all this extra shit. And why he wasn't doing it with you. I see how Vin watches Rose. And, as for the coca, rumor has it, that's Mongrel territory."

"Yeah. On the east side. Okay, the Howlers hug the North side. Vin wants the West and the South side." Hooking up with the Howlers gives us Northside, West, and South. Out sourcing Mongrels. The East is a big market. But, we work with Howlers, we take Mongrels out the game."

"That's dangerous. They are drug dealers and pimps only. Like, don't they have a whore house or something?"

"Yeah. Word in the streets is, that Alisha worked there for a while. Until she met Rod. He took her away from her pimp, aka boyfriend, and it lost him all kinds of money."

"Was she forced?"

"I don't know the details. I just know, the mother fucker wasn't in jail long. When he got out, is when I started looking after you heavier."

"Why though? Why do you guys feel I'm such a target. Mongrels don't remember my dad had a daughter."

"We have to keep it that way. Which is why you can't fuck with Elena."

"I have to play nice, so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Nah. Don't fuck with her. She like an informant."

"Elena, isn't that smart."

"She don't have to be. Those guys are using her. She's a fuckin liability."

"Won't it look weird if I just cut her off. Instead of getting some intel."

"Oh hell no. Baby, you stay out of this shit."

"I'm your best chance."

"I'm not talking bout this shit."

"D-"

"Changing subject... you need to break up with James."

"I know."

"ASAP!"

"D, I know."

"No, you don't. I'm not about to share another minute."

"Okay. It'll take time."

"Why?" He asked with his brows furrowed and his voice angry. "I'm ending shit with Rose. Period."

"Because. It has to be natural. I said I'd consider moving in with him. I can't just break up or he'll know it's because of 'the guy that's always on my mind,' and-" she hesitated. Talking to James was easy, until she realized a lot of their serious conversations lately took place while she was on some drug he's put in her face. "I want it to seem like we grew apart. So, I'm not questioned."

"Want me to kill him?"

"No." She shook her head. "He hasn't hurt me."

"But you're afraid of ending things."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to hurt him."

"He doesn't love you."

"Harsh!"

"He doesn't. He's got a perfect little doll to dress up and spoil. But he's not good for you. The quicker the better. Understand...? He's not someone you can cater to his feelings. He needs straight up and down truth he's a man, any other way is leading him on."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of James or not. She just suddenly knew preparing to have this conversation with James was making her nervous.

"Same page Baby. Today is January First, and you're my girl. Mine."

"I'm your girlfriend? Who said I wanted that title?"

Damon pulled a box out of his pocket at the right moment. He opened it, and Bonnie saw the Tiffany blue and the silver bow, and the little box open to a diamond in the shape of a small heart. Damon sat at the edge of the bed and held the box up to her as she stood before him. "Do you?"

"Oh my God... Damon..."

"Baby, I don't have millions of dollars. And I'm not a man with multiple homes and cars and luxuries. But, I'm loyal as fuck. And nothing matters more to me than you. I can't give you what he can. But I can give you this heart of mine. And promise to trust you with it. And all I can do, is ask for your heart in return over time hoping you'll give it to me. This is my promise to put you first in all things at all time, always." He looked at her seriously, with glossy eyes. "Will you let me call you mine and mine only?"

Bonnie's heart lips closed and shook emotionally as her eyes grew big and glossier. "Is this... I mean... I don't know what it is?"

"A promise ring. I want you to wear it on your left hand."

"And if people ask?"

"Your man gave it to you."

"My momma? Cello?"

"And if they notice, I don't care if you tell them."

"But we can't. Not yet."

"I want you to wear it. Just keep it on your ring finger for now. And I'll buy you a chain to wear it on your neck. In the meantime, just don't be flashing it all over the place." He took her old ring off and put it on his chain. Then stare her in the eye stood up to face her and asked her, holding it up to her. "Will you?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Earrings my ass."

"This is why I was so heartbroken on Christmas Eve. I was gonna surprise you with this."

"YES! Yes!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him gripping her legs around his waist. "Oh my god. Yes!"

"Okay. Hey... hey. Let me put it on your finger." He whispered into her ear feeling her tears hit his shoulder. "Baby... come on. Give me your hand." She struggled letting him go. Because then he'd see her cry. And even though they were happy tears she hated anyone seeing her emotional. Even Damon. He sat down on the edge with her still wrapped around him. By now, she had a top and panties on. He gently pulled her from around his neck and grabbed her hand. "I'm promising my loyalty to you. Above anyone and anything else. Protecting you til my last breath." He said sliding it on her finger.

Damon and Bonnie struggled with the words I love you. Bonnie, for obvious reasons, felt like those words would grant his death. Or him being ripped away from her. And he, had never told another woman besides his mother that. Ever. The words scared him as much as they scared her. "I won't let you die for me ever."

"Baby, you can't... you can't stop it, if it comes."

"I won't let you die for me. Period." She said. "There's no me without you. I'd rather hate you and you be alive then love you in your death. You make me better. When I'm happy or mad at you." She said. "You make me happy."

"I didn't really smile, until you. And I'm fighting back smiling right now, only because..." he trailed off.

"Because What?"

"I wanna kiss you. And hold you. And touch your skin. And look at my life through your eyes."

"I'm sure I see you differently than you see yourself."

"I know you see potential in me, to live up to being something more than a King. And one day, I'll be good enough to take you away from here."

Her fragile heart couldn't take his new found depth. Both of her hands grabbed his face and cupped his cheeks gently while she suffocate him with her kiss. She looked up at him, and whispered, "You're everything."

And that's the only words she left it at before kissing him again. Her left finger sparkled against the natural light in the room, while he held her in his arms. Exhausting his need for her.

 **...**

 **A week later**

 **...**

"So, you spoke to Lexi?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie didn't admit to driving to Texas with Damon because as of right now, Damon was back to being a secret. Even from Caroline. Bonnie tried to keep her ring finger out of peoples line of site simply because she refused to take that beautiful ring off of her finger.

"She okay?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Caroline could sense Bonnie's aggravation about the matter. But when Bonnie mentioned it a week ago, she wasn't ready to talk then. Today, Caroline thought she'd give it a try again.

"How'd that go?"

"I don't know. We never finished our conversation." At this point Caroline assumed the conversation took place over the phone.

"What reason?" Caroline asked.

"Whelp! Cello and Lexi had a secret relationship ship behind my back this whole time, I guess. Or, they used to, and now they don't. I don't even know or care right now. I was lied to for so long that I didn't have the energy to listen. I told her I needed time and that was a week ago."

"Damn. So... you pissed about them hooking up?"

Caroline asked.

"Yeah. I mean, my brother fucked my best friend. And they lied to me. Went behind my back for who knows how long. And now, I'm pissed at her. And when we talk, I need full on details about how long and why I was lied to. So, he's ruining my friendship with one of my life long friends. See what I mean, this club ruins lives? This is why I'm so glad I have you. And that we don't have those issues Caroline. Thank you for being so genuine about things with me."

"Yeah, of course." She instantly felt guilt for what happened between her and Stefan. Even though she and Stefan were a one time thing. Or at least they convinced themselves of that. She couldn't risk losing Bonnie was all she knew. And she knew, she wouldn't just disappear out of Bonnie's life the way Lexi did.

"Bon, the important thing is... she's okay. And, the reason may make sense later. Remember, being seventeen isn't easy. We both know first hand what love can make us do."

"But Caroline, she just disappeared."

"Yeah, but who's to say what really happened? We don't know. I just say, give her a chance to explain. Whenever you're ready"

"You're so level headed sometimes."

"I dealt with Elena for years, I know a fucked up friend. I think Lexi was more afraid of letting you down. I mean you two were I seprable at one point. Imagine how she feels."

"I will try. But not today."

Caroline laughed. "You deserve to feel upset. Rightfully so. I hope you two can fix it" There was some pause and Bonnie changed the subject.

"So, you wanna be my plus one to Stefan's Eighteenth slash patch in slash my God father's retirement?"

"Wait he's your god father? So, you were dating your god brother?"

"Stop. Don't do that."

"Good thing you guys never had sex. That'd be all kinds of screwed up." Caroline laughed. Then she thought back to New Year's Eve and how she felt Bonnie's presence in Damon and Stefan's apartment, losing her virginity.

"That's not funny. Besides God brother doesn't mean blood brother."

"Wow. That's fuckin crazy? So, how you gonna handle seeing him at the party after what happened New Years?"

Bonnie was realizing that Caroline had no idea Bonnie and Damon made up. And it was better this way. The more secretive they could be the better. At least until the party was over. Shed find a right time to tell Caroline. Because of everyone she didn't want to keep a secret from her.

"I'm good. It's over."

"Is that so?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"Yup."

"Did you kiss and make up or something?" She was dying to know. Or swipe your v-card and not tell me?"

"Care? You're obsessed."

"What? You just seem so cavalier about it all now. He was a grade A jerk that night."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay. Well, so what are we wearing? Are we going in our best hoochie gear or is this like... proper attire?"

"Pft. Puhhlease. This is a bike club. Not a Lockwood affair. Semi-hoochie. Unless you want the bikers gawking. For me, half those guys are my family. So... I will keep it simple."

"Cool. I guess we can get ready at your place?"

"Yeah. Be at my house by four on Friday?"

"Okay. I'm so excited to get out of the house again."

"Again? What did you do after New Years?"

"Not much. Hung around and watched Netflix and ate junk food." She said. "Very chill, boring shit. Oh, and... Stefan was a gentleman that night."

"Great!" Bonnie jumped surprised. "You guys got along? Despite he and Elena, and you and Ty Ty? I know you get weird about that."

"Yeah."

"Well, are you two cool now?"

Caroline paused. There was a way to tell Bonnie, and a right time and place. But directly after finding out about Marcel and Lexi wasn't it. "I'd say so. He was great. But New Years is over and I'm really focussed on the start of second semester. Now that my volunteer time is up, I figured I'd look for a real paying job."

"What? You plan to get a job? That's great Care? What changed your mind?"

"Uh, my break up. Tyler took up a lot of my time. Now that I'm single... I'd like to get the complete satisfaction of making my own money. Not using my moms. Or the Lockwoods."

Bonnie reached over and hugged Caroline. "That's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"How about you? Titty servicing still? Maybe you can get me on."

"Oh... actually I took some time off that job." Craig did a number on Bonnie and she had to slowly break the news to James but she didn't know how.

"Seriously? You made bank though."

"I know but... I got offered a job at the shelter."

"Oh my god! Seriously? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting to see if you had gotten the same offer."

Caroline smiled. "No, I didn't. But... it's okay. You were there longer than me. You pulled me in. It okay."

"I know but I thought it would be cool to work together."

"So, will it make up for you tips at the agency?"

"Hell no." Bonnie laughed. "From $800 a week to like $250. Which means me and my mom will start to go halves on the bills and I will basically not have spending money." She said, bummed.

"Which is your freedom."

"Yeah. But I needed a break from the agency. They said I'm welcome to come back whenever I want."

"And James?"

"I will break the news to him... eventually."

"Sounds like you're breaking up with James?"

Again, she sighed. "Eventually. I just don't know how to. Any time I have a serious conversation with him, we end up high and happy. It's kind of hard to talk to him seriously without that."

"You'll figure it out. We can talk more about it later, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey!" Stefan smiled walking towards Caroline and Bonnie with Elena in tow. Caroline quickly rolled her eyes before fake smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She and Bonnie both offered semi-fake, and semi-dry greetings since they had to fake the funk with Elena for the time being until they got some info from her.

"Didn't hear from you bitches again. You were supposed to call me back to talk."

"We've been busy. And me, I should go. I have one more class before I have to go." Bonnie said.

"Caroline?"

"I have to go too. I have South hall, and if I don't leave now the bell will ring, we'll catch up soon." She walked away as Bonnie spoke to Stefan. Elena stood for a second, then yelled off to Stefan and Bonnie, "I'll see you guys later."

Bonnie watched her walk off and looked at Stefan. "You guys hang out over break?"

"Nah. She did her thing. I did mine. I have a hard time looking at her. But I guess I gotta be fake a little bit longer."

"Yeah. But we'll figure it out. She's been acting strange anyway."

"Whatever. Anyway," he gave his attention back to Bonnie. "B, you still coming to the party?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" She grinned.

"Just checking. I know you work a lot."

"I requested the weekend off for your party." Things were still awkward between them after the kiss. Though Stefan was very drunk, the run in with Damon at the party, sobered Bonnie up and she was forced to remember her and Stefan's actions enough to be honest with Damon. Which means Damon now knew about it, and it made her feel awkward having not addressed it with her best friend again since they'd been sober. "How's club life?"

"Well, I have to finish my ink. So, at the party he's gonna finish me up. Which means I'll be hella drunk."

"What's new?" She laughed. "I heard you and Caroline hit it off."

"Really?" He asked surprised. Caroline was pretty closed off as he walked up just now. "What'd she say?"

"That you guys had a good time and you were a perfect gentleman."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, she's your new "bestie" right?"

"Don't quote the word bestie ass! And yes, it mattered to me." She laughed. "But I gotta go. Hey, you have south hall next, right? Why don't you catch up with Caroline and walk with her to class."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup. Bye big head." Bonnie headed off as Stefan ran after Caroline.

"Blondie! Hey..." he ran after her to catch up. "Blondie! Wait up!"

Caroline kept walking and pretended not to hear him.

"Hey. Got damn, I know your legs are long but fuck." He laughed. "Wait, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You're still the same guy, you were... I'm still the same girl I was." She smiled condescendingly before walking away. He didn't know how to take what she said, so he just nodded his head and smiled. He continued to walk in Caroline's direction, to catch up with her as she disappeared into the building. "Caroline... wait up."

"Not now Stef. I need to get to class."

"Stef? Damn... No more Rip?"

"That was one time only. Remember?"

"No. I remember we had fun and we had a good time, and we ended things in a good place. We had breakfast and stayed at my parents place all weekend, watching movies and fuckin, just bein chill."

She looked at him like he was wasting her time. "Okay... and?" She sang sarcastically.

"And just now, I felt like I was missing something back there." He placed his hand on her shoulder, understanding she probably didn't want him touching her.

"You missed nothing. I think I was just stuck on Holiday leave. And I honestly. Need to snap back into school. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, we cool though?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We barely spoke before New Years Eve. We can go back to that." She didn't mean it. She didn't want to go back to that. But she realized what they had was a one time thing, because when it happened she made him swear they'd treat it that way. She didn't need more from him, but a part of her, hated the fact that she found a great guy who she wishes she would've taken the time to get to know all these years ago.

"I guess. I mean, why go back to barely speaking? I had fun with you." He openly admitted.

"Yeah... sure. Me too."

"And you told Bonnie, we had a good time."

"Yeah. But for now that's all I told her. I really don't want Bonnie to feel weird about us hooking up. It was a one time-"

"Thing. I know. I got it."

"Yeah. So, we really have to just... act cool." She said like a cold-hearted bitch.

"Alright. I guess." Girls are weird he thought. "I know we agreed to keep it on the low-"

"Yeah we did and I hate keeping it from Bonnie. It feels wrong so-"

"Right. Okay. Sorry for making this awkward."

"It's not awkward. But I have to tell her soon. Regardless of how you feel."

"Really? You wanna tell her? Can't you and I talk about this first?" He asked just as the bell rang.

"I... gotta go. See you around."

"Okay. Sure." He watched her walk away with tight leggings on, knee length boots, and a sweater. The weather was cooler than before break, and she was dressed for it. But it didn't change the fact that she still looked like a bombshell with or without layers of clothes. And he watched her walk away, til she disappeared. She blew him off, which never happened to Stefan. But, it made him respect her more for being her own woman.

 **...**

 **Crimson King's Bash**

 **...**

Stefan walked around drunk hugging everyone. He'd gotten his tattoo finished. His arm was slightly achy. But his first crown was complete. He wouldn't get the second crown until he let the first one heal. The second crown was on the opposite arm. And it dripped in blood, which was symbolic of having taken a hit in the name of the club and spilled his own blood. Which happened when he got jumped.

"Ouch." Bonnie lightly grazed the skin around his tattoo. "Looks painful."

"The second time around yeah. The first time wasn't this bad."

"Looks good though." Caroline said, noticing it and not allowing herself to over notice it.

"Thanks Blondie."

"What's with this Blondie business."

"I don't know." Stefan acknowledged. "Started with Sal. And it just stuck." He laughed.

"I like it."

"Okay." Bonnie smiled. "Blondie is one of my favorite eighties musicians. It's a yes." She conquered. "So, what you drinking on? I'll take one and so will Caroline."

"I'm drinking tequila. Eight shots so far." He slurred

"Crazy. You guys parents don't care about your drinking?" Caroline laughed. "The Lockwoods are the same way."

"The Lamewood's. You mean?"

"Stefan, you're so dumb."

He stare at her awkwardly wanting her attention but she refused it. "It was a joke. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are here. Eat, drink, and be merry. I guess I'll do the same."

Just as he thought to head away. Vicky walked up to Stefan and hugged him. "Congrats Rip. Has anyone told you, you make that crown look sexy?"

Caroline watched on and laughed. "Pft." With a snide giggle.

When Vicky saw her she recognized her quickly. "Oh. It's you again."

"In the flesh."

"He doesn't like blondes."

"I don't care what he likes. He's not my man. You're barking up the wrong tree Chesty Mc Dick Lips."

Vicky rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan. "I'm actually not like Rose. I'm classy. No need to be rude." Vicky said before turning to Stefan. "Can we go dance? I love this song."

Stefan smiled, somewhat confused, but mainly drunk and waived to Bonnie and Caroline. "I'll find you guys later. It's my birthday and I wanna dance."

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You snapped at Vicky."

"She's a joke. Ooh Stefan. Oooh Stefan. She's very predictable."

"What's the big deal, he's drunk and handsy. Someone needs to be there to fulfill his curiosity, since Elena's trash." Bonnie laughed watching Stefan hold onto Vicky. "Geez! He's so handsy when he's drunk."

"Tell me about it."

"Uh oh, did he touch you too?" Bonnie laughed. "Because he couldn't keep his hands off my ass. And that kiss? You guys fucked me up with that."

"Crazy right? He's handsy but it's innocent. It's like a curious 12 year old learning anatomy." Caroline laughed. "Hey Bon, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah."

"Have you and Stefan ever? Anything?"

"No. Okay we'll let me say, he was my first kiss freshman year. I crushed on him years ago like sixth grade maybe. And he liked Lexi. But, it all ended quickly bcause we didn't wanna ruin friendships. Then freshman year, he slept over one night and we talked about how everyone in our class had already had there first kiss but me. And he said, He'd teach me." She laughed. "I thought it was a joke at first. But, then he made me trust him because he was my best friend. I knew he'd teach me and not talk shot to people. It happened. We swore never to tell Lexi."

"How was it?"

"Uhh." Bonnie felt awkward. "It was sweet. He kissed me, and we were on the floor in my room. It kind of lead to making out. Ya know, hands in places-"

"Places?"

"Like cheeks and arms. We were basically... just. Let's just say Stefan was really sweet with me. Until I had it down good. And he was my first kiss."

"Was there any feelings?"

"I think I felt awakened because I knew I once liked him. And he liked Lexi. But then... we swore to take it to the grave. I guess it feels good to tell someone. So, when he offered to take my virginity the other night on New Years, it took me back to the night in my room. Stefan wanted to have sex with me."

"Oh my god. Freshman year?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well everyone was having sex. Somehow he wanted to teach me that too."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I wasn't ready."

"Oh my god. And you didn't have feelings for him?"

"Not anymore. We were friends. I wouldn't have ruined that. But I think he secretly took Lexi's virginity. Because she never told me who she lost it too. And their first time stories are similar. Only Stefan was thirteen according to him and Lexi said she was fifteen. And she's a year older than us. Which means he was fourteen when she lost it."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"Just, ever since that night wondered if you and Stefan were ya know... into each other."

"No way. I was eleven when I had a thing for him. I grew out of it quickly. I've seen him fart more than I want to and heard him burp the alphabet countless times." She laughed.

"Hey B... Caroline."

"Marcel. Hi." Caroline smiled.

"You guys look... nice." Both girls mostly casually dressed.

"Thanks." Bonnie watched him while only Caroline spoke back.

"B? We cool? We had a good holiday together. And New Years."

"Sure." She was still reeling from his secret relationship with Lexi.

"Good. Uh... I need to find Vin. You seen him?"

"No."

"B, here." Marcel handed her an envelope with money. "This is for momma."

"What is it?"

"Money."

"Oh. Thanks. Why don't you give it to her?"

"She's drinking. I don't need her to misplace it."

"Alright." Bonnie put it in her purse.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I need drink to relax." When he walked away Caroline spoke calmly to Bonnie.

"That was a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. It was."

She could've been angry but the gesture felt good. Since she lost so much weekly income. She looked down at her phone when she felt it buzzing. James.

"Hey."

"Wow. Stranger. Long time no see my little angel. Thought I had a couple appointments with you this week?"

"Umm, I quit the agency."

"Really? Why doll? What happened?"

"Nothing. I got offered a job with one of my volunteer gigs. And it's a great opportunity for me."

"Well... that's unfortunate. But you and I can still hang out. Right? I mean, you're still considering moving in?"

Bonnie spotted Damon across the room staring at her as he had several conversations with other people. She smiled at him until she heard, "Hello. Hello?"

"Oh uh... I'm not sure anymore. I think I'm gonna stay where I am and help my mom. She needs me."

"Oh. That's understandable. I haven't seen you much in the past month. Holidays and all. I was thinking I take you to dinner this week."

The background noise got loud and Bonnie used it as an out. "Ya know I can't really hear right now. I'll have to call you back."

"Where are you? Party?"

"Yeah a family thing. Birthday."

Damon stare at her again, and smirked. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. He was amazing. He was hers. "Okay. Fine. Uhh." James became frustrated. "Let me make some plans for us soon. And I'll be waiting for your call."

"Okay." She agreed not even paying attention to what he said accept he'd wait for her call. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up after he said bye and turned to Caroline who was taking two shots. She didn't realize how long she was on the phone it hoe long she had been giving google eyes to Damon.

"Bottoms up."

"Hey! Where's mine?"

"You took forever. I took them both." Just then her attention went back to Damon who was talking to Frank.

The club house was crowded. Abby was there. G stepping down was a huge deal. The last President that was retired was Laz. And that was by death. Vin would be the club's only third ever president. Promoting Damon to VP. She was dating the VP and he was stealing everything she owned and making it his.

Other charters were in attendance including the Howlers. And Crimson Kings Brooklyn And Miami Charters.

"Hey, So... some of us got hotels out near the casinos. With all the crews being here, we gonna party all weekend. There's a huge bike convention this weekend. We are going to Vin's room for the hotel party tonight. You guys coming?"

"Uhh." Caroline looked at Bonnie. "I probably shouldn't."

"Caroline sounds like you want to."

"Bon?"

"I don't know about the hotel. My mom will be there with all the people she grew up with from the other charters. Eh, it'll be weird. I can't party with my mom."

"I party with mine. Sometimes." Caroline laughed. "We don't drink together though."

"Not my momma. But feel free to go Caroline. The club likes you."

"What about you?"

"I'm good. Have fun for me."

"Come on Caroline what do you say?" Stefan asked as Maia walked up.

"Listen. Frank running beer pong at our suite later. After we leave here, he's going with Gino to pick up two more kegs. So... we doing this or what? Family affair guys!"

"No. My momma will be there. Caroline would love to go though."

"Would she?" Stefan asked. "She looks pussy."

"I'm not a pussy."

"Come on Caroline. It's going to be fun."

"What about Bonnie? No ones talking her into it."

Maia laughed. "She just said her mother will be there."

"Big deal."

"Black girls and their moms can't party together. Trust me. Well look at each others actions sideways all night. And Ms Abby is kind of drunk talking about old times with her cousin Lucy from Miami. So, I don't see her leaving anytime soon."

"Fine. I'll go. But it'll suck without you Bonnie."

"Blondie you practically fit in." Bonnie laughed.

"Fine. But we are taking shots together right now."

"I'll make a round." Maia jumped behind the bar with Frank. She shouted to him from the other side as he talked to Damon. "Babe! Round over here. Come on. Let's get it in."

"Who?"

"Rip, Blondie, B, and me... anyone else who wants to join."

"Rip?" He asked amused. "I'll take that shot, and raise you... two shots."

"Okay. Two shots. Get your ass down here and let's go." She yelled.

"You comin neph?" He asked Damon.

"Why not?" Damon walked to the other end of the bar, towards Caroline, Stefan, Maia, and Bonnie and watched as Caroline looked at him funny, still remembering New Years. And Stefan stood between him and Bonnie, still remembering the fight, and he smirked at them both keeping his eyes off Bonnie while they both watched him closely.

"No bitch shit." Stefan said.

"I'll be cool."

"I'm fuckin serious."

"Bro. I'm good. Right B? We can let bygones be bygones baby girl?"

Stefan turned to his best friend who was quietly observing Damon, and his sinister grin.

"Bygones."

"Truce?" He reaches his left hand out, purposely to shake hers.

"Truce." When she reached back he grabbed her hand quickly.

"Careful, such precious jewels shouldn't be displayed." When they shook and she removed her hand, she realized he took her ring off her hand.

"Hey?"

"Sal, what the fuck?" Stefan barked not knowing why Bonnie questioned him.

"It was a joke. She gets it."

Caroline and Stefan both looked towards Bonnie and then Frank broke the tension when he saw Caroline and Stefan. "Oh, hey Blondie. Did you ever get that Italian sausage?"

"Frank!" Maia laughed. "Shut your pie hole!"

"Only if Caroline opened hers!" He laughed. Both Stefan and Caroline forgot about Bonnie and Damon and quickly tried recovering from Frank's statements hoping it wouldn't be elaborated.

"Absolutely not. I don't like Italian sausage."

"Well fuck!" Stefan said.

"Sorry." Caroline's guilt was a thing of the present.

Bonnie was still staring at Damon who politely pulled her ring off. She gave him a look of fury forgetting her surroundings to the point she didn't hear Frank's remarks about Caroline and Stefan. Maia poured shots while everyone realized they all needed one.

Damon lipped the words to Bonnie, as the other's grabbed their glasses. "You've been avoiding me all day. You want your ring, you know where to find me."

Quickly, Stefan handed her shot glasses to her, knocking her out of her trance and pulled her back to the moment.

"Well that was awkward."

"What was?"

"Nothing!" Caroline barked. "Let's take these shots."

"Okay. Salt on glasses, take your limes, if your a pussy." Frank shouted.

"I'm a pussy, because the limes are the best part." Caroline said.

"I'll take limes too." Both Bonnie and Maia reached for limes.

As they all stood, Damon spoke. "Happy Birthday Baby King! Your finally a man!" They all took the first shot. And Stefan nearly gagged. "Which means..." he paused taking another shot. "Drink up!"

"Wait! This shit burns."

They all took their second shot. And Stefan was still reeling. Frank lit Stefan's second shot on fire. "Take it pussy."

"You bitch, this shit is hot as fuck."

"Take it... take it." They shouted garnering the attention of the whole club. "To RIP!" Frank shouted.

"To RIP." The whole clubhouse stomped and cheered making tons of noise until he manned up and took his shot.

"Fuck!" Stefan held his mouth and Frank made sure he swallowed it, while Damon laughed.

"That wasn't tequila, Baby bro. That was MOONSHINE! Baby King! You're now a man!"

"Bring in the strippers!"

Stefan for once was seeing stars. Caroline and Bonnie quickly grabbed him and watched him go from drunk... to wasted. "B? Oh my god... your so short." He said looking down at her. "Like... fuckin... short stack of pancakes."

"He's gone." Caroline laughed.

"Stef. Dude. Let's take you to the back."

"B, you always have my b-b-back."

"Nah Uh." Damon shouted. "He's eighteen. We ain't done with him yet." Gino and one of the other bigger guys came and carried him to a chair. Right next to his dad, who was retiring. Four strippers came in and danced for them.

Bonnie could've been appalled because she hated the club shenanigans, but to see her best friend laughing was a treasure to her. Stefan was good deep down. And as he searched for himself, he did things out of his normal character. But she recognized he was figuring himself out. Just like she was. "Wow." She heard Caroline laugh. "Your family get togethers are the fuckin shit!"

"Yeah. They can be fun sometimes."

"I mean... look at him. He's kind of cute when he's tore up."

"Blondie... that's what we call white boy wasted! Damon said. "It happens to the best of us. Ask Cel."

"Will he be Okay?"

"Nope!" Bonnie said. "He will be sick as a dog. That's why I took the weekend off. In case I need to help him out tomorrow."

Damon turned towards her to interject. He wasn't having it this weekend. Stefan wasn't Bonnie's concern. "Well, it's fine, since I'm going to the hotel, I'll look after him." Caroline offered.

Thank God. Damon didn't want to be the asshole who kept Bonnie from Stefan, considering.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He made sure I didn't get outta control on New Years. I kinda owe him."

"Thanks Care. That's... really nice of you."

"I'm tipsy right now."

"You should be, you've had four shots of tequila."

"Maybe you should give Rip a dance." Damon suggested.

"No way. Those strippers have it covered. They get paid for this."

"Yeah but... you're a cheerleader. Go and show him your moves." Bonnie said.

"Where's your mom? No way." She laughed.

"I don't know." Bonnie looked around. "Oh, she's over there talking to Lily and Lucy. Lily doesn't even care G is getting a lap dance."

"Nah." Damon said. "She's used to it. My mom's not all that innocent. She loves strippers." He admittedly joked.

"Wow." Caroline gave a giddy grin and looked at Bonnie who was egging her on to enjoy herself. "Fine." She walked between all of the crowd of people slowly, and watched a few minutes while Stefan sat in amazement.

"You're friend likes the club."

"She does. She fits in."

"Yeah. That's not easy." He admitted. "Legacy to legacy, you could honestly run shit if you wanted to take this bike life seriously."

"I don't want to though." She admitted. "And what about you? You not angry that Vin got President instead of you?"

"Pft. Nah. Vin is greedy. I'm not greedy."

"Does that mean my dad and your dad were greedy?"

"In their own ways. Your pops wanted power and money. My pops wanted control over territories."

She turned to him slowly and looked up into his focussed eyes which were trained to look around the entire crowd and watch everyone movements.

"Well, Sal... what do you want?"

It was simple at this point. He wanted one thing.

"You."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it subtly in the room full of their drunk people. She pulled it away quickly and jumped back. "Hey. Be careful."

"You know. Some days I just want them all to know. I'm sick of hiding you."

"Graduation. Remember? The Mongrels and the drama."

"I know. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Fuck em!" He walked away leaving her standing there. Bonnie wanted to run after him. She wanted to hug him and hold him and grab his hand and make a statement but she knew she couldn't.

She turned back to Caroline who'd finally had the courage to push past everyone and step out of her shell that Tyler and her mom kept her in. She walked to Stefan shaking her hair and dancing with him.

Bonnie was in shock. "Oh my god." She laughed. "Wooo. That's my girl!" Secretly she prayed Abby didn't see Caroline because she'd call her a fast ass child. But Bonnie knew when Abby was drunk her liberties stretched a thousand miles.

This was the old Abby. The one who partied with the club like old times and enjoyed her life. Bonnie loved her mother when she let go. But she couldn't let go in front of her mother. Their mother/daughter relationship was too fragile.

Bonnie enjoyed watching Caroline let go and live. It was almost like watching her own creation.

When Caroline was done she ran back to Bonnie and laughed so hard she cried. "Did you fuckin see me? I'll never do it again. But what a rush?"

"Girl, you looked so brave and free. I love seeing you laugh."

"It's been so fun. I can't... I can't imagine how I dealt with Tyler's family for so long. And those functions where I was so stuffy. Even the Howlers are acting different here. And I really don't want mason seeing me. So, I keep hiding out by the bar."

"He is bound to see you eventually."

"Why?"

"He's around more than you think. He can't be his full self around the Lockwoods. Just like you couldn't be. And they're his family, so imagine."

"Or as Stefan says, the Lamewoods. No wonder people thought I was so untouchable in high school. I didn't let go unless I hung out with you girls."

"Right. And I've always secretly loved "Wild Caroline" I think that's who "Blondie" is."

"Yeah huh?"

"Blondie?" Maia called out. "Come here. I'm gonna show you how to twerk."

"Oh my god." She looked at Bonnie and blushed. "Is that what we do in your room?"

"Yeah. Go practice, you need it."

"No."

"Yea. Maia used to be a stripper. She's a real twerker."

"Stop! She was a stripper?"

"Yeah. How do you think Frank met her?"

"I don't know."

"Go. Twerk. Be free."

Maia ran to Caroline and pulled her to the bar floor. Stefan stood up halfway before falling back to his seat unable to stand. He had his eye on Caroline. He also had his eye on Bonnie.

Which means, he watched when Damon walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. It was awkward, because Damon and Bonnie last fought when they saw each other. Now, she was tolerating him enough to allow him to whisper to her without losing her shit. It didn't sit right with Stefan.

No one was paying attention to the two of them, but he was. After he whispered into her ear, he paused behind her, and his fingers gently brushed the outside of her hand, before his fingers tangoed with hers for a few seconds. Eventually Bonnie pulled her hand away and Damon smirked, then walked away and disappeared again.

Bonnie stood for a few seconds while Stefan waited to see if she followed his brother. And as people walked by and around, and his line of sight was blurry, he saw her walk back towards Damon's bunker. "Fuck." He whispered.

And seconds later another ass was in his face as Damon's bunker door shut. He was back in his zone. And there was a big chance he may not remember this in the morning.

 **...**

"So, you followed me back here?"

"You just told me to."

"No. I said, if you don't follow me, you must not want your ring."

"Well... of course I do. You had no right to take it."

"I said I'll tell them all now. You are convinced we shouldn't. I will follow your lead. You need proof I care about you. I'm willing to sacrifice and lose shit for you. I'm here. On your call B. Loyalty. Remember. So, if you ain't ready, learn how to wear your ring without drawing attention to it."

"Were you testing me?"

"Hell yeah. I always do. You know me."

"I'm sorry. I just... I love it so much. Give it back."

"What's the magic word?" He walked towards her.

"Now."

"Nah uh. Wednesday Adams."

"I mean... por favor, mi novio favorito?"

"The favorite? I better be the only boyfriend, right?"

"Sí."

"Then why don't you call me by my name anymore?"

"Que Nombre?"

"You know what I mean? Don't play stupid. You think I don't notice you haven't called me that since weeks?"

"You... angered me. You hurt me. That name was special and you did some fucked up things to me."

"Have I not made up for it, by now?"

"Posiblemente." She hunched her shoulders.

"Possibly?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sí." She eyed coyly.

"I'll tell you what... you may possibly get this ring back, if you act right."

"Damon..." she whined.

"Nah. Bro. You ain't gonna call me that shit when we're alone."

"I'm stubborn."

"I don't let you win."

"I want my ring. Please. You omitted about Lexi. You fucked Rose once more."

"You told James you'd move in with him. You were doing yayo behind my back."

"Fine. We're even."

"Nah. I made it better a week ago, by giving you this beautiful ring it took me forever to pick out. And promising to put you before anything and anyone. All I ask is for a simple request, to call me by my name."

"Come on..." She whined like a spoiled girlfriend. "My ring. Please." He slid it onto her finger.

"Only because I don't want to keep it in my pocket. When the night is over I'm taking it back. Putting it in the box."

Knock knock.

Someone banged on the door interrupting them.

"Sal!"

"Yo." He called out.

"It's time."

"Alright. I'll be out there."

"Time for what?" Bonnie asked.

"You remember why we give him moonshine don't you?"

"No. Why?"

"For his branding."

"Damon... don't do it."

"There we go with the Damon shit. We aren't finished with this conversation. I'm taking you home with me."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Stefan will be out of it all weekend. They got him a Suite. And if Blondie stays there my ma doesn't have to. I got you tonight."

Suddenly she felt nervous again. "Oh. Okay."

"So, we'll finish this conversation later."

"Okay. But..." she paused. "Is Stefan gonna cry?"

"Fuck Yeah! He's becoming a King today. Officially. His not done. He's got his lap dances. He may have gotten his dick sucked by now. I don't know. Maybe that's later. He's getting his branding and he'll pass out from the pain."

"Branding? Where is the branding, and why haven't I seen yours?"

He smirked. "Because the lights were out."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see it tonight. Everyone's is in a different place. Make sure you walk out in like two minutes. Not right after me."

"Okay."

Bonnie walked around his bunker and looked again at everything. This time she sat on the bed and went through his drawer out of curiosity. He had vintage coasters, and lighters. Like a collector. A pack of cigarettes, half full. And more pictures that she didn't have time to go through. Then there was several keys to God knows what. And in the second drawers there was a a metal box. She opened it, seeing it with a few wads of cash.

Wads, of cash. Twenty dollar bills probably by the hundreds. She's rarely ever seen money like that. He had three wads and by her guess about two grand each. Why would he keep that kind of cash in his bunker, she wondered. That kind of money looked and sounded good for a girl who needed it to help her mom or pay her bills. But she'd never steal. And she'd definitely never steal from Damon. She closed the drawer and stood up feeling like his money should've been in a safer place. She'd have to talk to him about that at a later time.

When she walked out of his room she closed his door making sure no one saw her. Then headed to the bar where she saw Maia manning the alcohol. And the large jar that said **"SAVAGE SAL'S PUSSY FUND"** and she rolled her eyes. "This is still around. What's this all about?"

"I don't know. Apparently the club have a pool on when he'll fall in love, when he does, that money goes in a collection straight to him. It's close a little over eight grand."

"What?"

"Men are so stupid." She laughed.

"Oh. So, you don't think, he was never in love with the angry, skinny bitch?"

"Haha! Rose? She's not the type ofnwomn you fall for. But- Yeah, you'd think she wasn't so angry for being sorta pretty with a decent body."

"You thought she was pretty?"

"I said sorta. You know where you first meet her she's really pretty. Til she opens her mouth. It's hard to ever see her the same. She goes from a solid 8 to a 2, and she's sneaky as fuck." Maia said.

"Seems like it."

"Between us girls, she's been here when Sal's not. In the past. Doing work for money. But, Frank swears she's trickin."

"Really? Why would Damn deal with someone like that?"

"I don't know. You know some guys, are so lonely and lost in this world, that cling to girls like her, because she does whatever he wants."

"Right." She agreed softly.

"But if I had to take my guess, he's got a girl he ain't told nobody about."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's gone often. I've seen Rose more than Damon. And he gave her and Rose the same test I guess. I heard him talking about it to Frankie once."

"Test? What test?"

"The dying in a ditch test. What would you do if I were dying in a ditch? Go for help or stay with me until I took my last breath?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't quote me. I don't know how exactly it's phrased. Stupid right? Because there's no right or wrong answer."

"What do you mean?"

"The answer is all in her emotional conviction. I nearly fought Frankie over that talk."

Bonnie was furious. "So, he asked both girls. Wow!"

"In all fairness, according to these guys, Sal ain't never been in love. It's probably new to him to even wonder about it. I honestly hope he finds what he's looking for. He's a hot guy. I mean really hot." She said. "Don't ya think?"

"He's alright, I guess."

"You guess? Girl the man can turn a freezer into a sauna."

"You into him?"

"Nah. He's sexy and all, but I like my men scruffy. Undercover sexy. Covered in a beard that only shave once a year for Christmas then grows it all over again."

"Frank wasn't always so scruffy. He used to have baby smooth face when I was younger."

"Really? He's good looking without his hair. But with it, he's just like this dirty, rotten, naughty guy. I can't get enough. But he's an idiot."

"Yeah. I guess most men are."

"Anyhow, how you enjoying yourself, being as though your momma's here?"

"Ready to leave actually. Me and my mom can't "party" together. It's weird."

"Yeah. I feel that. You have to leave certain level of ratchetness and partying with your girlfriends."

Both laughed and agreed.

"Basically."

Then a guys voice echoed in the clubhouse.

"Ahhhhhhh. GOD! FUCK FUCK! Stop! Wait not yet. I'm not ready."

Bonnie heard Stefan screaming, and she turned to see Caroline running back towards her.

"Oh shit. They haven't done it yet?"

"Nope I can't watch."

Lily and Abby both walked to the bar unable to hear it up close. "WHERES MY MA?" He yelled again, "MA!" And then... "Shit! DAMN! Fuck!" Three crying curse words and silence. Every man cheered and it was done. Caroline walked over to Abby. "Hi Ms Abby!"

"Caroline, sweetie. You look cute. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"It's nice to see Bonnie coming around and being comfortable enough to bring a friend."

"Yeah but I don't know now if it was a good idea. Poor Stefan."

"My boys are tough." She admitted. "I'm the pussy. They give me heartburn. Literally both of them when I was pregnant. And now they have those beautiful heads of hair that they're obsessed with." She laughed. "I should go see what it looks like. But I can't."

"I'll go for you. You don't wanna see it. I didn't look at Marcie's for a month." Abby said. "Bonnie you wanna come with me?"

"No. I'm queesy. And I hate seeing Stefan in pain."

"Oh remember the football accident when his shoulder popped outta socket?"

"Don't remind me. I was cheering that night, and his arm was backwards."

"Yeah. And I stopped going to games after that." Lily admitted. "That was sophomore year I believe."

"Yup."

"Someone has to come. Don't make me be nosy alone."

"I'm manning the bar til Frank's back."

"I'll go with you." Caroline offered.

"Okay. Come on." Abby grabbed Caroline by the arm and had a beer in her other hand. Bonnie watched them walk away and stood by the bar silently.

"It's over!" The guys walked back to the bar. "Pussy." Frank yelled.

"Fuck you Frank. My boy ain't a pussy. You screamed like a little bitch too."

"Yeah but I got mine on my stomach. This fool got it on his forearm."

"Don't call my baby boy a pussy." Lily yelled.

"He's passed out now. You ladies can go see it. The moonshine will have him passed out til tomorrow. That's when the real pain comes. After three days he'll be good."

Maia. Grabbed Frank... "I think he took it like a man. A real man allows himself to cry."

"Exactly. And my baby boy has always worn his emotions on his sleeve." Lily admitted.

"Definitely." Bonnie agreed.

"Well, well, well... little B... my oh my have you blossomed into a little heartbreaker. I haven't seen you in the house in a couple years. Since Stefan moved out. You are welcome at my house anytime. You are my God daughter, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, when I started working I hardly left my own house."

"Make sure Stefano brings you but for dinner one day."

"I will. One of my off days." She smiled.

"A working woman. Any boyfriends?"

Bonnie wiped her face nervously. And that's when Lily saw her finger. "Oh... my god. That is..." she recognized that ring. "Lovely. Someone must think you're very special."

"Oooh. What is it? Can I see?" Maia asked.

"I shouldn't actually. I didn't mean to-" Bonnie stumbled nervously.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous. Is there an inscription?"

"Uhh... he didn't... I mean-"

"Take it off and check it. No man gives a woman a ring like that without inscribing it. If he gives a fuck." Maia said. "Did he pick it?"

"Yeah." Bonnie smiled. "It's probably my favorite thing in the world. I've never gotten something so beautiful."

"Who's it from? Your boyfriend?"

"You can say that. It's complicated." Bonnie kept looking at her hand against her own wishes fawning over her own ring with her glossy, heart eyes.

"So, where is he? Who... is he?"

"He's become my best friend. He's... an amazing guy. I... he saved my life. And I think in some ways... I've saved his."

"Well, that's a beautiful thing to say." Lily was taken aback. "Is there an inscription?"

"I don't know, when he gave it to me... he just gave me this beautiful speech and slid it on my finger."

"Speech?" She questioned.

"Yeah. More like, words of affirmation."

"So... you're engaged?"

"Oh. No. I'm still... this is... it's a promise ring."

Lily grabbed her chest with her hand and gathered all her thoughts still unable to believe what she was witnessing.

"You're a virgin?" Maia asked.

"Oh god. Please don't say it like that?" She laughed. "We do exist. I shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"I commend you for being strong enough. Lots of temptation out there. I know I lost it at fourteen."

"Yeah. Same with my friends." Bonnie agreed.

"He's not pressuring you, is he?" Lily asked. Trying to figure out why Damon came to her house angry.

"No. He never does. Listen, he and I aren't perfect. We both have faults. But we are learning and helping each other. He's very patient with me choosing to wait."

"What a good boy he is... I mean, must be." Damon's mother had no idea what to think besides her feeling of shock.

"He is a really good guy. I don't deserve him sometimes."

"Maybe he feels that way about you. I mean he bought you this gorgeous ring. Read the inscription girl." Maia begged.

Bonnie took off the ring to see if there was an inscription. " **Baby, My**..." her breath caught in her chest, and she choked back emotion. " **Baby, My Heart.** " She finally said quietly. "That's what it says. Baby is his name for me."

"That's so simple but so... beautiful." Maia admitted while Lily remained quiet. Bonnie looked over at her realizing she should stop talking because what if Lily caught on.

"Anyways, I should..." Bonnie felt uncomfortable the more she spoke the more Lily wanted to know.

"Does your mother know?" Lily finally choked out.

"No. Please don't... mention this. I will tell her when the time is right. I wasn't supposed to show anyone. Caroline doesn't even know, or Stefan. So, can you guys please... keep this between us."

"Sure." Maia smiles. "My lips are sealed."

"Yeah. Of course. That type of news could, make a lot of things really... bad." Lily looked at her, wearily. "I mean, if people aren't ready. So, I won't say a thing."

"Thanks." Bonnie spoke nervously wanting to leave and pray they forgot the whole conversation since they were tipsy. "Anyway, I should, go. I won't be drinking anymore. And everyone's getting hammered. I'm going to say bye to my momma and Caroline. I'll check on Stefan in a couple days."

"Okay. It's almost dark outside, you should let me have one of the club boys follow you." Lily offered.

"No. I'm fine. I-"

"None sense. They wouldn't like it, if I let you go alone."

"They are having fun Lily. I'm fine I promise." Bonnie hugged them then walked towards her mother and Caroline and took a few minutes to talk to and to say goodbye before exiting the premises.

When Bonnie made it to where a prospect was parking cars and asked the prospect to get her car. She handed him her ticket. When he walked and came back, he told her. "The car isn't there."

"What? Where the hell is my car?"

"I don't know. It's a small black car, right?"

"Yes."

"I have all the keys, but that ones missing. Gino walked outside, when Lily told him she was leaving. Bonnie was confused. "Hey big guy."

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Uhh... Where's my car?"

"I guess it disappeared."

"Uh huh. Nope. No way. You aren't doing this to me." She knew someone was gonna take her home, and she wasn't having it. She didn't need the escort again, because she wasn't drunk or angry. "I'm leaving, because I'm not drinking tonight. I promised myself that if my mom stayed I'd be gone by eight." She laughed. "And well, my mom's several beers in."

"Um, your car isn't here."

"What the hell?"

"I took it somewhere and parked it."

"Why?" Just as she asked, Damon walked out. "What's going on, D?"

"You aren't going home?"

"D..."

"There we go with that "D" shit again." He said disappointingly.

"Ooh should I refer to you as SAVAGE SAL'S PUSSY FUND? Or how about, the man who has to ask stupid test questions between me and Rose to determine who he really wants to keep around?"

"Baby?"

"No. I'm not even mad. Disappointed? Yes. But I can't with you right now. I wanted to leave to keep from fighting."

"Oh, we're not about to fight." He handed her his dome. "Put it on."

"I'm not just going to-"

"Put it on!" He quietly demanded. Bonnie didn't argue. She put it on, and walked behind him as he grabbed her hand. "You should notice, I made sure everyone got very dunk tonight."

"Why?"

"So I could kidnap you." He smiled. "And, because, unlike the first time, I'll have no interruptions. I had to safely sneak you out of there from the moment you showed up in that outfit."

"I am dressed very casual and appropriate today."

"That's just it. You don't have to wear anything crazy to grab my attention. The jeans and sandals and top are fine. You look pretty. I've had a hard time not staring at you all day." He grabbed a jacket out of his bike and handed it to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

"When you were trying on countless shoes last weekend, I snuck my ass to his jacket collection, and bought you this for riding with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The weather is getting colder. The hoodies won't cut it anymore."

Bonnie looked at the small leather jacket and put it on, loving it. "Thank you. I love it."

"Good. Let's go."

Damon got on his bike and waited for her to get behind him. He had on his new Jacket she bought him. which she noticed at the party. She had on her new ring. And all he wanted was to feel her hands under his shirt playing with the skin of his stomach as they took a long ride towards the mountains.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Bonnie got on the back of his bike, while everyone was still inside partying. Gino had the prospect take her car to Damon's condo.

After about an hour, Bonnie noticed they were at the pizza place Damon always took her to after his fights. He quietly shut off his bike and saw all the lights were off. Bonnie removed his dome and stood in confusion.

She noticed Damon pull out a set of keys and before he grabbed her hand she laughed. "Okay... this is weird."

They walked further around the building and there was a back door. Damon unlocked it, opened it, and it lead to the back of the small brick oven hidden gem. On the left was a door to the restaurant and straight forward was another door. Damon unlocked that door too and they walked in and close it. As he turned the light on she noticed a long set of stairs. He walked her up the stairs still holding her in her confusion.

At the top they opened another door, in a small room which looked like shelves and supplies. The door was hidden and didn't look like a door.

Bonnie couldn't help but to feel confusion which she smoothed over with laughing. "We making pizza? Because I'm not very hungry."

Until he opened the door and turned the light on. There was an entire hidden place upstairs like an apartment. And inside of it, was a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. It was small and cozy, but it was Damon's. It had a large window that over looked the mountains view of the water in the spring.

They walked towards the back where his bedroom was. Inside was basically a small shrine to them. The pictures they took at Cadillac Ranch. And the bed was different from his bedroom in the condo. This bed had a white blanket and pillows and tons of sprinkled on red rose petals.

"Cheesy, right?"

"Oh my God. Yeah!" She giggled nervously. "But in a good way."

Damon pulled out a lighter from his pocket. Until Bonnie looked at him crazy. "Relax. I'm not about to smoke." He walked to the bed and lit a candle. "Shut the light off." He said.

Bonnie turned the light off. The room was now only illuminated by the large candles flickering light.

"Is this place... yours?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you never tell me?"

"No one but Gino knows. And now you." He smirked. "Welcome to my small... circle of trust Baby."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. You're not meant to speak a whole lot tonight."

Damon pulled his jacket off and sat it down, then pulled hers off and sat it down. "Ohhh. Ummm."

"So," he stopped her from thinking too hard. "Before you get the absolute wrong idea about me... this is not me. Romantic things, don't come natural for me. But, I tried this... for you. This... candle and these petals are as sweet as it'll be. I wanted you to enjoy me wanting you to see how you make me feel. So, enjoy the idea of it."

"Why the idea?"

"Because I told you... I'm not gentle, and I'm not a love making type. Maybe we can learn together. Or maybe, you can teach me one day. But tonight..." he paused watching her swallow nervously, shut her eyes and hold her breath.

When Bonnie's breath released... she opened her eyes and he was towering her.

"... I'm gonna teach you."

"Okay." She whispered, and he felt her hands start to shake.

"Hey. We are young. This life is ours to make it what we want. Tonight, I'm finally making you mine."

 **...**

Marcel had been enjoying the party. He was drinking but not over doing it. Any patch in or retirement was always a big deal. Vin was being promoted, and so was Damon. So, he had his fair share of drinking and smoking to calm himself down. He'd seen his PO more than normal lately and his sick son and the mother of his child being miles away was starting to get to him.

Keeping this big secret was an issue. Especially since him going to prison meant he wasn't supposed to leave the state for any reason without permission from his parole officer. And she never granted it, so he broke the law in order to see his son.

She had him on edge after every visit and it drove Marcel to drink incessantly. She took advantage of her position, and she... was the reason Marcel was losing all control, because she took it every chance she got.

And as he stood, enjoying his friends and family, he felt his phone buzz. Hoping to see Gia or Lil Mama pop up on his screen, it was...

His PO sending a text.

 **Bitch: Be here tomorrow at 7 am**

 **M. Gerard: I was just there a week ago**

 **Bitch: You want a violation inmate?**

 **M. Gerard: I'm not a fuckin inmate anymore**

 **Bitch: Then I suggest you being here at 7 not a minute late! Or I'm locking your ass back up.**

"Fuck!" Marcel tossed his glass against the wall.

"Whoa whoa! Cel dude, what the fuck?" Frank asked. It once again made him look erratic and irresponsible. But he was angry and losing control of his own life and decisions. "Bro, what's good?"

"Nothing, I gotta go."

"Dude, you can't keep flipping out, outta nowhere. What gives? You were just laughing. How do you do a one-eighty?"

Marcel shook his head not wanting to explain himself. "You seen Sal?"

"Nah. Not in a couple hours."

"When you see him tell him I might be locked up tomorrow."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just know, I fuckin tried!"

Frank looked around for Gino who he spotted talking to Marcels cousin Lucy to tell him what was going on.

And like that Marcel walked out without telling anyone. In typical Marcel fashion. Why explain anything to anyone? It didn't matter. No one could stop this woman from harassing him. No one had the power to free him from her tyranny. And all it did was drive him crazy. And make him want to lose control and sometimes end his life. But he couldn't leave Bonnie. He couldn't leave his son. He couldn't leave his mother. Same for his best friend, Damon, his girlfriend Gia, and Lexi... whatever they were to each other.

So he dealt with her abuse. And he'd suffer through it again tomorrow. Another day. Another problem. Another fucked up situation.

* * *

 **Marcel's PO is a big reason why he is the way he is and it'll come out next chapter. Why, he "changed" when he got out of prison.**

 **Caroline and Stefan caught in a tough spot. Stefan became a King... poor guy. Bonnie is not ready to hear Lexi. Mama Salvatore spotted Bonnie's ring.**

 **Thanks to some ideas from a couple readers, Lucy was introduced. She wasn't in the original story but her character, Thx to some advice will have a small role. Bennett's distant cousin.**

 **Uncle frank and Maia are still crazy.**

 **Damon gives Bonnie her "promise" ring and takes her to his hide away.**

 **Thanks for reading. And more importantly, thank you for your support!**


	26. BEST PART OF ME

**Crimson Fate (R-M)  
Chapter 26 - BEST PART (H.E.R. Feat. Daniel Caesar)**

 **ALL BAMON!**

 **First things first- Thx for your support! Forgive my errors.**

* * *

Candle light flickered while Damon moved slowly in his secret mountainside retreat. Her nerves crawled all over her insides listening to his boots on the floor as he walked around situating things.

In these moments of her life, Bonnie felt like she was all talk.

She knew she had a lot of adult feelings and actions wrapped up in her words, but often, when it boiled down to it, Damon made her question how big and bad she was. He had on a black wife beater and he'd grabbed a couple of pillow cases that he'd bought brand new. He switched them on his bed pillows and nodded towards her.

Bonnie watched him as he slid them over his pillows. "Satin, right?"

Her giggle was the only pitch change in the room. "How'd you remember?"

"You told me, if you don't have your head wrap you'd need a satin pillow case."

"You literally remembered that."

"Yeah. I also remembered you love to keep the air conditioning on so you can cuddle under the blankets. Unfortunately this places AC is messed up. But, being in the mountains, I can open the window and we can actually feel a natural fresh mountain breeze."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want?"

"Well right now it's sort of chilly. But... later maybe."

Bonnie's fingers of her left hand grabbed her right elbow and cuddled with her skin for no good reason. She walked in circles looking around and shocked still about this small, and cozy, but beautiful retreat hidden in the restaurant in the mountains.

With lots of close calls between Bonnie and Damon, this moment somehow triggered nervousness inside of her more than before. Maybe it's because she'd tried to talk him into this for a week and believing he wouldn't really do it. Now, he stood before her, with his nerves together enough to be confident for the two of them.

There was no denying their sexual tension. But they'd always managed to fight it. Passionate kisses sufficed in the moments they had together until the void was deeper than lips could match.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." She said nervously. But it didn't stop her from changing the subject. "So, you going to tell me about this secret hide away?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Why is it hidden in the pizza place you bring me after your fights? How long has it existed? Why does it exist?"

Because I need a space I can breathe. For maybe six years. Because I own this building."

"WHAT? This restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"What all don't I know about you?"

"I'm the universal man of mystery."

"I'd say. What else don't I know?"

"I guess it'll be uncovered over time, right? Just know all my eggs are never in one basket. Except you. I place all bets on you." He smiled.

"How often do you come here?"

"Uhh, not much sense Cel got out of jail. And not much since you turned seventeen."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm... not sorry. I'd rather be with you, than alone. Even if we're fighting. I'd rather fight with you then be without you."

Bonnie blushed inside and didn't let it show because she was before enough as it was. She continued to change the topic from centering around her and made sure to ask about him.

"So, the people that work at the restaurant, they your friends? Or they work for you?"

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Damon walked to Bonnie slowly making her heart beat thump to the sound of his boots as they stepped across the floor. He didn't wear tennis shoes today and it was strangely noticeable as his boots were the only sound. "That heavy door, that was concealed behind shelves is a sound proof doorway." He said confidently.

"Oh. Why?"

"And the windows are double pane."

"Double pane-"

"So, I helped build this place with the original owner. Specifically for myself. Sound cannot and will not escape these walls, unless I allow it to by opening the windows."

"Oh." She sounded odd until she really thought about it. "Oooh."

"Yeah." He pulled his wife beater off. "Sound is trapped inside of here. But when I'm alone I'm really quiet anyways. I open the window and breathe. When we built it, we built the apartment to be two stories. But you can't see the second story of the apartment. Which is a third story to the building. Which is why the ceilings are low."

"You built this place with your hands?"

"We did. Me and the original owner. There was already a space here. It was very tall. We made this apartment into two stories, from one. This whole place was the attic of the restaurant. And we remodeled it when I bought it."

"I mean, how... why would you go through-" Damon unbuckled his belt buckle forcing a pause in her mentions. Bonnie tried not to be distracted but she swallowed hard when she heard the metal of the belt scratch itself. "Uhh. Why go-go through all of this?"

"My life has never been easy. This small place here... is easy."

Damon stepped closer to her and let his nose take in her sweet pea and daisy scent. "You smell good."

"Marc Jacobs..."

"Oh. You like perfume?"

"Not most of them. But I do like soft scents. The Daisy collection is my favorite."

"There's a whole collection?" He asked completely enthralled in her and her words as he slowly started unbuckling her pants.

"Uh. Uh-Yeah. Daisy. Daisy Dream. Daisy love."

"You have all three?" He asked as he slid her jeans down her hips. Slowly, carefully, allowing his rough hands to glide down her soft skin.

"Umm, I have Daisy and Daisy Dream. I just..." her feet naturally stepped out of the pants as he keep his eyes trained on her face, lips and words. "I just found out about Daisy Love."

"Oh. I'll get you Daisy Love."

"Okay."

For a minute he just kneeled on his knees and let his hands caress the entirety of her thighs. From the side to the back of her plump packaging. Squeezing softly here and there and letting his nose take in her scent. Her whole natural scent underneath her perfume. His lips suctioned to her thighs as he held her from behind with his hands letting his lips kiss her thighs all over the front, even into the cusp of her heat.

He'd touched her there before, but every time was nerve wrecking.

"Which is your favorite?"

"Favorite what?"

"Daisy perfume?"

"The original." Bonnie's eyes closed as Damon kissed her thighs, slowly but surely letting her hands find comfort in grabbing his hands, until he slid her ring off her finger. At first Bonnie didn't notice, until it slid over her knuckle. "Hey. Don't-"

"Ah. Ah. Ah." He snatched it softly.

"D-"

"Stop. You know you've been causing this ache in my chest. Calling me the name you shouldn't be. My heart can't take it anymore."

"But-"

"Shhh. I'm not debating with you." He stood up and walked the ring to the small table next to his bed, sat it down and walked back to her. Bonnie pouted like a child who'd lost their favorite toy. When he walked back to her, he used both hands to lift her shirt above her head and off of her, until it was lost in the day dream of the hidden gem in the mountains. "Kiddo, it's not right."

"Kiddo?"

"You don't like that shit. Do you?" Bonnie's arms crossed. "Uncross them."

"But I'm standing here, practically naked. Being reprimanded like a child."

"I mean... you're acting like it."

As they stood face to chest, when he towered her, he looked down at her while she stare at his ink. She was quickly reminded of her earlier question. "Well... where's your branding?"

"What's my name?"

"Show me your branding?"

"Call me by my name."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Don't be a brat."

"Damo-"

"I'll lose my shit you finish that."

Bonnie was stubborn. She had issues being vulnerable with him when he allowed Rose to get in her face on New Years. And while he'd proven his loyalty, her vulnerability was her circle of trust and she was not letting him back in the way he'd let her into his.

"The problem is, I don't..."

"Spit it out." He said looking down at her.

"You hurt me."

"I'm trying to fix it. Everyday. In every way. I said I was sorry."

"And... it was so easy for you to do it."

"I thought you didn't care. And, I won't ever, let her come at you again. I promise." He grabbed her face and pulled her eyes into his making her stare at him. "Look at me. I will never let anyone get in your face again." He pecked her lips until she pulled away. She felt it happening. It started with his lips then went to his tongue. He did things differently from Stefan and James in terms of his kisses. Although Stefan was a freshman in high school, and doing the sweet thing, she remembered he took his liberties like a real Salvatore. Touching and feeling her body. And James, was more of a heat of the moment kisser. It took Bonnie by surprise but never quite grabbed at her and tugged at her insides the way Damon did.

When Damon kissed her, he worked up to it. Softly making her hard shell crack. Slowly he tainted her ego with the stroke of his tongue and broke her wells down with the way he let his mouth hug hers. And to top it all off, he was soft. His kisses grabbed her and held her inside of a flame of passion that lit her entire soul on fire.

She got what was needed just in his peck. So when she pulled away, he looked at her with a challenged stare. "Nah."

"Nah what?"

"Don't pull away from me."

"You know what you're doing D. And I-"

"D?" He grabbed her face again and inserted his tongue where her words would exit and suffocated her with his need for her. And his desire to gain control. Bonnie grabbed his wrists to protect herself, and he moved her hands down. His hand went to the back of her neck as two big arms held her, pinning her arms in place which was down to her sides, and he doused her in his need. He pulled back. "What's my name?"

Her soft set eyes stare up at him, knowing he realized she hated being controlled. But also knowing he had to take it from time to time without her permission. "You know who you are to me."

"Say it." He demanded. He could've begged, but he didn't. There were few things he'd beg for, and Bonnie was one of them. But he didn't get that nickname from begging. He got it from controlling her attitude. He got it from being dominant in moments she needed it. Which is why she called him the name she did. It made her slightly submissive. Her strong personality was hard to contain, but Damon managed. And right now she was fighting it.

He realized when he lost her mind at times, he had to force his way back in. Even if at her pace, but he did it. And he gained control back no matter how hard it was for him to battle with her.

"You're so demanding."

"Fuck yeah I am when I need to be. Say it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, it means you trust me. And since you haven't said it... we are lacking something. Now... say it."

The burrowing his eyes did caused her to tremble inside.

"You have to understand something. When I say that name, you make me feel like I need you. Like a can't be without you. It's hard for me to say anything to you that will probably force me to depend on you."

"So you don't want to depend on me?"

"That's not what I meant. But, I don't want to lose you again. And words, enforce need."

Damon quit arguing with her. She'd say it. He felt it. But he wasn't wasting time. He grabbed the side of her panties and ripped them off her.

"Damon this is one of my favorite pair."

He didn't speak. He went for her bra and unfastened it, quickly getting rid of it. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. All the while letting his pants fall down his hips as he stepped out of them and his boots, with her still wrapped round his waist.

"You're too good at that."

"I know. I've had lots of years to practice. Just to prepare myself for you. Been waiting my whole life for you." He admitted nervously. Bonnie's heart paused hearing it. "Are you ready for me?"

 **...**

Butterflies infiltrated her insides giving her nerves a boost of fear. Damon took total control at the moment, realizing Bonnie was naive to all things sexual, and sex related. "I am."

Her being ready, without hesitation was all he needed as permission to make tonight, their night. His lips connected gently to her, because he only had now to be gentle. As the act continued, Damon was focus hard on controlling himself for her sake.

For moments she felt weightless as they'd kissed for the first time in a week. It was as if she was dreaming and she couldn't open her eyes in fear she'd wake. All moments with Damon felt like day dreams. His hand gripped her waist causing the butterflies to focus on the areas of his, that touched the areas of hers.

Damon lifted Bonnie backwards onto the bed. When he lay her body back, he climbed over her, and hover above her. The eye contact was penetrating and steady. He needed to be inside of her in all ways. Knocking on the door of her mind with his own, waiting for an answer so he could control, everything. The two of them were caught in a moment so heavy, neither could be pulled out of it. But he'd never make a move without knowing, it was absolutely what she wanted.

Bonnie became bold placing her hands on his boxers, gripping the edges, right under his rock hard abs, with her fingers.

Damon didn't flinch. He kept his eyes trained on her, so he could read her. So he could know, when to stop, or when she was uncomfortable. But her eyes relaxed into his, being locked in his over powering mental hold. She slowly, removed each leg, one at a time from underneath his body, opening herself up for him. He felt her leg muscles and her fingers slightly shake. But her eyes were sure of what she wanted. She wanted Damon. She wanted Damon's body. And she wanted him, to claim her body with his own, as her first experience. And at this point she knew, it was everything wrapped into one. It was a look, a touch, a kiss, and it was the moment she realized, she never wanted to be without him.

Just as she'd mentioned to him weeks ago.

"Baby-"

"Yes." She said, lips slightly shaky.

"Baby, has the moment presented itself to you? You know what's happening right now?"

"I'm ready. I want this... I want you... inside of me."

Her words stroked his ego.

Still, she didn't hesitate, or blink. She tugged his boxers down, and just like that he popped out of them. He swallowed hard, himself. Feeling a small bundle of nerves inside of his stomach, watching her really become her own woman before his eyes. Reaching for the skin of her hips with his fingertips, pulling them up her small body. Just to feel the slight friction their connection caused.

Both feeling like nervous wrecks, he couldn't help but to look down at her naked body for the first time with the candle light illuminating her soft curves and her rounded edges.

"Perfect." He whispered.

He hated the comparison but he immediately felt and saw the difference between she and Rose. Bonnie didn't have pronounced bone structures on areas of her body. She was curvy, and while some areas of her body carried more volume, like her thighs and hips, her waist was small and so were her breast. Rose had bigger, faker breasts, and smaller hips, which didn't bother him. Not at all, until he'd focused solely on Bonnie's very small but supple breasts. And for once, she didn't smack him for looking at them.

He immediately realized what he'd been missing all these years.

Slowly, she was being revealed to him, like the Mona Lisa. A beautiful piece of art, that was untouched. A woman with a hidden smile that he made sure to reveal often. Her brown skin was beautiful, contrasted to his ivory skin. Even if most of him was covered in tattoos. He watched his fingertips crawl all over her skin and just touch the gift he'd been bestowed.

Damon lifted her butt, until she arched her back to ready her body as he made her more comfortable scooting her back. She was so flawless, in his eyes. He looked at her body for a few more glorious seconds before looking in her eyes again.

Then the reality of her tugging on his boxers meant he'd be skin to skin with her. That moment he couldn't come back from, was almost at its peak, and once he reached it, she was his, and there was no turning back from it.

The boxers were gone, and her warmth was on his abs, making him hard against her inner thighs. When she felt his manhood touch her, she bit her lip nervously.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to turn back, now's the time to tell me. Right now, would be that moment, because if you don't... then I'm going to have a hard time controlling myself. I respect you enough to let you turn away right now. Because, I am not a gentle, love-making kind of guy as I've said countless times."

Bonnie's hands crept up his sides, feeling the indentation of his "V" as his muscles worked overtime to hold himself up. Her lip suffered a piercing form her teeth when she realized how they were two naked bodies lit by candle, and she could see everything she felt for the first time. And she took herself back to the night, he made her use every sense but her eyes. When she closed them she did as much touching as she could stand. His body, his skin, all her hands could do, to prepare her body for what might happen was to touch his skin and brace herself for what would happen when they connected.

"I want to feel everything that makes you a man, inside of everything that makes me a woman."

"Baby-"

"D-Don't hold back. I want all of you." She said, semi-shaken.

"Such heavy words for such a small woman." She intimidated him as much as he intimidated her. Maybe more somedays. He looked at her body again, taking her all the way in.

The perk in her breast, the stiffness in her nipples, the tightening in her stomach from breathing so heavily, the warmth in her center, the tension in her thighs as they shook against his waist. The softness of her skin, the beauty in her face, ... the smell of her pussy.

Everything was his, and for yet another moment, she made him forget about Crimson. He forgot about the Kings, and the Kingdom. He was a man and she was a woman, and he was about to make everything about her, belong to him.

Damon's head dropped so his mouth could meet her skin. When his mouth found her neck, Bonnie's eyes squeezed shut, in ecstasy. She mused while he tasted her softly enough to make her stir underneath him. The more he kissed, the wetter she became, the harder he got, the easier it was for his body to find its way inside of hers. His dick found her through the heat she exerted, and when he lifted his hips to pull back and downward to find her, he saluted her untouched pussy. Her legs wrapped perfectly around his waist, and he was at her entrance, making his way inside of her universe.

Every star was aligned tonight. He was in her orbit.

Bonnie's eyes shut tighter, anticipating his foreign arrival. Arms wrapped around him, pulling his face into her neck. When his lips found her ear, he whispered, "Relax your body and trust me. I'm gonna fuck you right Baby. I'm gonna take care of your body."

Her eyes shot open, and nerves took over and she sucked on her bottom lip, nodding her head to agree with him.

"You trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Good."

Without further hesitation, she remembers how painful the first time they attempted this was. She just wanted him inside of her already. Nervously she let her voice get lower as she told him, "Matemelo."

He pulled up, and looked her in the eyes, as he made his efforts patiently. "What does that mean Baby?"

"Put it in me."

His shock preceded him as he watched her while he pushed, slowly. Her body, naturally tried to reject him. But he wasn't going to let what happened the last time happen tonight. One of his hands gripped his head board, fighting the battle to be inside of her, while her pussy muscles tensed up, trying to stop him. "Oh God. Fuuuuuhh-" She moaned... in pain, unable to say the whole word. "I trust you. I do. Oh God."

And the words forced him to sweat profusely, within minutes. Damon was restraining himself from busting her wide open like the savage he knew he could be. A small, part of him, wanted to take his time, for her pain's sake, and make it special. Until she felt his pushing inside of her, and spoke to him in Spanish. "Aye... dios mío. Matemelo. Matemelo Papi."

For the first time in weeks she said his name. He knew he'd hear it. That was her way of submitting to him. That was his permission to do what he came to do. His body began battling with his mind to make her remember every moment of this night, as if she'd been broken in by a King, or just made love to, by the man, he imagined deserved her virginity.

Then he remembered. No other man deserved her or her flower. And he wasn't some average man, he was a King. And Bonnie knew who and what he was. Which meant she expected no less from him than what she felt he'd deliver.

Bonnie's center felt pressure and pain again, as he invaded her barriers. Over whelming, pressure, and it slightly burned, because he was just as bare as her, and her first time would be skin to skin so she could fully grasp their connection. A first for them both.

Bonnie's soft hands reminded him he need to be a gentlemen for the first few minutes. Her small but needy grips forced him to be the hard to her soft. "Open your eyes, Baby. Look at me."

All of her trust, in him, forced her eyes open, and at the final moment, "You haven't called me by my name... in a while. Till just now. I heard it. I finally heard you say it again. Tell me Baby. Who am I?"

"Papi." He pushed his way inside of her never before touched body, watching the pained look in her face, and loved every second of it. "Ayyyee." Her eyes immediately shut again as she squeezed his body.

Damon held a breath trying his hardest to be careful with her. Until he heard her breathe.

"Hmmmm. It hurts. Matemelo. Hmmmm." A hum sounded between her lips, when she felt him pushing his way inside of her, and her entire lower body clenched around his, while her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, making him push deeper. "Hmmm God!" She belted out.

Her muscles squeezed him trying to control his depth.

Damon finally released his breath feeling more alive than he'd ever felt inside of her. "Aye, Papi." Her cries fell on deaf ears. Because he was finally inside of her, and he didn't have mercy on her. Her pain, was his joy, and he knew it wouldn't be long, before she felt what he felt. So, he pulled back and thrusted again, breaking her in to him, the way a true King would do. With no mercy. This time a loud, deep moan left her throat. "Fuuuuck!" Sounding the entire sound proof apartment.

Her flower was his, he made his claim and she was now a woman. He continued, watching, like a drug addict, needing his fix on her, while he fucked her. Rough at times, gentle at times, but enough to understand, he was there first, and no one had been there before him. Damon could've cried feeling her grips hugging his manhood as his muscle penetrated her roughly.

"Fuck! Your pussy feels so good. Shit Baby, you're choking my shit like nobody's business. Stop squeezing me so hard Baby, and relax. Let me fuck you, and mark that pussy."

"I'm not trying to squeeze. I can't help it." She cried.

Damon tried containing himself on the strong grips of her pussy muscles, but all it did was challenge him to push deeper.

He was claiming her for his selfishness, and she didn't care. Before he knew James was in the picture, trying to make her fall for him, Damon let too many months go by, being a perfect gentleman with her. Avoiding staring at her body, avoiding making inappropriate comments, avoiding touching her, and even telling her she was all he ever thought about from the moment he saw her the night at the football game.

Him protecting her, treating her like a rare jewel, was all that mattered. Lead by her lip biting and moaning, it was enough to stop his motions sometimes, just so he could watch how he affected her body while he was inside of her. He let her get comfortable with his lack of movement, so she could breathe, while he watched, her catch her breath. She was more beautiful today than ever before. The most beautiful sight he'd laid his eyes on. He'd watch her, just enough, to thrust back into her, and make her moan again. "Ahhh. God." Her stomach muscles shook, and finger tips gripped his skin. Ripping off parts of his flesh as he made her his.

There was no mistaking anyone hearing the two of them had they been anywhere else, but he knew he needed her alone for her privacy's sake, for her first experience.

When Damon let her get comfortable with his stillness, he started grinding into her again. Rotating his hips to hit the sweet spots she never realized she had. Bonnie couldn't even understand the confusion her body felt from being in pain, but feeling absolute pleasure. When it hurt to feel him stretch her, it also felt good to feel his depths, claiming her body, relentlessly. "Papi. Papi. Oh God."

Her words pushed out of her throat in breathy moans as she tried to embrace his energy.

She, was the sweetest sound to his ears, while her body allowed this nuance to control her. Bonnie bit her lip trying to keep from making too much noise. But she couldn't help how much he filled her up. She was learning to breathe while he was working her body.

He deepened his thrust, "Say my name again, Baby."

"Papi. Hmmmm." He went crazy hearing it as she lost her breath.

"Look me in the eyes, and say it."

Her eyes met his, and she wanted to cry, he controlled so much in these moments, that just a look from him made her pussy throb and tingle. He made her feel emotions she couldn't control. "Papi..." she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut again. "Hmmmm."

One singular word, meant Bonnie's ownership over him. He knew that being her Papi, was the best title he'd ever been given even of all of his club titles. Because it meant he was hers and belonging to Bonnie was his endgame.

Bonnie's nails clenched his back drawing blood, making him bite his bottom lip, to control himself. Her grips were small but mighty. He was rough at moments allowing her to realize to whom she belonged now.

And she belonged to him.

Damon couldn't feel a thing outside of the way her pussy hugged him and her hands grabbed him. He felt her body begging for mercy but he knew he wasn't backing down.

All of his manhood was tested by the way her womanhood, let him take control these moments. Bonnie barely let Damon control a thing about her, but tonight she was prisoner of his control. And he took advantage of her giving him so much power, by exerting his will to dominate her with his force of possessiveness.

Some moments he thrusted so hard he felt her hands pushing on his hips to keep him from savagely claiming her. Holding him from thrusting so hard. Using her hands to push his hips the opposite direction of hers. But he didn't give her an inch of control. In all of the years he'd been doing this, Bonnie felt better than any woman her ever been with. And not because of her being untouched. But because his body fit inside of hers and she made him want to give her everything.

The way she held him, and made him feel. Her moans, were particular. Her words were loving. Her expressions were, needy. And the way she let him lead her into this scary thing, with all of her trust, made him feel worthy of something better than this life. Loving Bonnie, was in his future. Bonnie made him see beyond the club and what he saw was the two of them far far away from everything.

He wasn't thinking about what the end of this moment meant for him, he was focused on pleasing her, and giving her what she needed. She was a challenge and Damon never stopped trying to feed her and make sure she was satisfied.

Bonnie's hands were confiscated for his need to keep her from controlling him. He had to control this or she wouldn't get what she deserved out of it. What she needed to know, he was there for her and her pleasure. He'd never been so selfless and selfish at the same time.

Damon looked down and watched them as they connected. He was speechless for a few seconds just seeing how much he owned this moment watching it as it happened. The two of them connecting was like nothing he'd ever seen, watching himself fully give himself to a woman who'd given her complete self to him.

"Fuck Baby. You're pussy is beautiful. And you're taking me good. Relax a little, Okay? I wanna get deeper." He slowed down and whispered. "Relax Baby. Let daddy in some more."

 _Daddy_? She thought. He was taking his control seriously. He knew how to get in her head with his words and make her give him whatever he wanted with his words, while he was inside of her. "Yeah. Like that Baby. Let your thighs relax, I'm just going to get... a little... bit... deeper." He pushed unable to take his eyes off her, letting her see, that she could trust him. Her jaw, slowly dropped open, while a very low almost none- existent moan escaped her mouth in the form of air as he deepened his position inside of her. Inch by inch, sliding in slowly and watching her "Yeah. Take it Baby. Take that dick, like a good girl. Take my dick and don't fucking forget who you belong to."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She whispered, still having a hard time catching her breath as he changed his pace several times. Bonnie felt a mixture of things. Pleasure was to be expected. But she also felt she was supposed to be using her hands or her body in some way. She felt inadequate sexually for him and her nervousness almost outweighed her pleasure when she felt him watching her as he took himself into her head, trying to control every part of her.

"You like feeling my dick inside of you?"

Her head nodded as she was still rendered somewhat speechless. She searched for a comfortable position to be in, but no matter how she lay, his body was making her body focus on his depth, stretching her. There were moments she stopped breathing while he was filling her all the way up.

Damon's eyes trained on her like a demon, inhabiting her body like an incubus needing her soul. Ready to feed off of her. "Lay there Baby, and... Just... Take it. Quit moving around to keep me from going deeper." He whispered. "Feel my dick, slide in and out of you." He paused from speaking and slid inside of her letting her wet pussy make the sound of liquid spilling from her filled cunt. "Ooooh." His lips went into the "o" shape. "Ooooooh. Yeah Baby. Like that. You like feeling me, inside of you, making your pussy drip for me?" His lips were heavenly as she swallowed his sounds with her eardrums while she remained speechless. "Drown me in those sweet pussy juices, Baby." He was so cocky. "That's my girl. Take Papi's dick all the way." He put his mouth in the "O" shape again. "Ooooohhh. Yeah. Drip for me."

Damon fed her body, with his ruthlessness. Little Bonnie Bennett, was, Savage Sal's. She knew this was just the beginning. He could've been far more savage. And while he shocked her with the way he spoke, she knew he was still taking it easy on her.

"Got damn, Papi."

"How does it feel Baby? Tell Papi." He asked thrusting a little faster.

"You feel so good." The faster he moved, the more she tightened her grip on his shoulders to take his rough style. But he grabbed her hands and held them down. He wasn't going to let her control anything. And while he controlled the pace, for now, he was allowing her to feel ultimate physical pleasure making it all about giving her what she needed, while taking what he wanted. "You gonna let me hands go at all, Papi?"

"Not right now. Take it. Take this deep dick." Damon began lifting his hips and thrusting at a steady pace inward and not downward, taking her sweat and delivering her no breathing room.

He moved his mouth to hers to kiss her pain away and swallow her moans, so he could thrust harder and faster, making her feel him from every angle. "Hmmm." Bonnie hummed into his mouth, while he got a little rougher. "Got damn." He took more control of the moment, and moved a hand down to her kitty. When she felt his thumb circulate her crown jewel, she started to wiggle her hips like the frightened virgin she was yesterday.

"Papi, what the FUCK? Ahhh... ahhh... ahhhhh." She moaned hard, breathing harder, trying to pull his hand off of her. Her body was feeling ultimate and undeniable pleasure which confused her. "Stop it. Don't fucking do that." She yelled in shock.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I felt like I needed to pee, when you did that."

"No Baby. Trust me... you want that feeling... it's going to be good. Don't fight me. I'm giving you, what you said you wanted your first time. Take it, until you can't. Then just let it happen." He put his hand back and started playing with her gently, realizing she'd never felt the actual sensation of an orgasm before, and just knowing she'd chosen him and trusted him to be the first man to give that to her made him feel some type of way.

"No. No." She wiggled beneath him. "Ahhh. I can't handle it, stop." She breathed out. But his body thrusted, while his hand played, gently. She was stuck in the confusion, feeling both pleasure and pain once again, and something she couldn't describe in between those two things that tickled.

Damon work hard and patiently, able to maintain his release, because he masturbated several times today to prepare for this moment and allow her full pleasure until she would be able climax, remembering the weekend they had together and the words exchanged.

He took advantage of his dick in the worst way today, which gave him ample playing time with her, before he gave in. Bonnie was in for complete treat as his body was ready and able to satisfy her beyond what any "Virgin" could expect their first time.

"Damn, baby girl, you're so tight. Papi, can't breath inside of you." He whispered, before getting deeper inside of both her body and her ear and took it a step further.

She felt his dick slide so far, it brought discomfort. "Hmmmm." Her lips pursed together, humming the pain away. And again, he hit a spot she felt in her core, while she tried holding his hips to control him.

Damon shook his head, grabbed each of her arms again and pinned them above her head. "Nah-uh. Take it. Take that dick, Baby. Quit trying to control me. I'm not backing down." He demanded.

Then as her back arched, he found his way upward into her. Still locking her hands in place. "Fuck! You're wet as fuck." All of her juices covered his manhood, from base to tip. "This is my pussy. You hear me? No other mutha fucker is allowed to touch you. Ever! He can't touch you ever again. This is Sal's pussy! But you already knew that didn't you? From the moment we kissed. You knew it. You saved yourself for me. Didn't you Baby?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Tell me you saved yourself for me!"

"I did. I swear I did. I saved myself for you."

"Tell me it's mine and mine only!" He growled possessively.

"It's yours Papi. I'm yours, and yours only."

"Damn right. You're mine Baby. Who's pussy is that?"

"Yours."

"Say it. SAVAGE'S PUSSY!"

"Savage SAL's pussy." She moaned.

"WHO'S PUSSY?"

"Savages Pussy!"

"And that is the ONLY time you are allowed to call me that. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Say it!"

"I can only call you Sal when your fucking me."

"Only when I'm fuckin you! Comprendé mami?" One of the few phrases he knew in Spanish.

"Sí."

"Louder."

"YES!" He became a little rougher enforcing his sex politics. And Bonnie couldn't control his savageness.

Her wiggling did nothing but enforce his control. He would glide in and out of her now, having made a home inside of her, that hugged him like a glove. "Drip for me baby. Let me feel that sweetness all over my dick." He released her wrists as a hand went back to her kitty.

"Oh fuck." She shuttered. "Papi... don't! It... feels... oh shit." She breathed.

Damon stopped and watched her clench up. Bonnie's body fought the oncoming orgasm hard. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip trying to contain the confusion as her hands gripped his wrist again, so he'd stop playing with her pussy.

"Baby? Stop. Don't fight it. Or I'm gonna fuck you harder til you can't take it."

"Take your hands off my pussy. You're making me feel too many things at once." She demanded of him.

"It's okay. Baby, baby... relax. Trust your boy. Don't you trust me?" He spoke out of breath fighting her for her own pleasure.

"I do trust you. But-"

"Then relax. I got you. Let go of my wrists Baby." He demanded and stare at her until she slowly let his wrist go. He then took his free hand and held the head bored to lock himself in place, and allowed his body to grind again slowly into her. But her swollen pussy lips were so sensitive, it didn't take much.

Bonnie's expectations of sex, as explained to her by Lexi, Caroline, and Elena, was far different then what she'd come to learn as she lost her innocence. It was raunchier and more kinky than she expected when he began speaking to her like a dirty biker. He was more of a madman, then a nervous wreck like the high school guys she'd heard about.

Damon slowed his thrusts, just letting her take his length in. While he watched her faces until she calmed down. Bonnie could hardly think straight with the mixture of feelings especially with the sounds they made as they connected.

"Hmm." She attempting to take it all in until Damon put his arms under her the bend of her legs and lifted her lower half, so he could penetrate deeper. "Ow ow ow. Fuuuuck. Mmhmmm." She But her lip. "Papi. God. You're deeeeeeeep." She cried smacking him, feeling him at a compromising angle. "Your in my fucking stomach!"

She slapped him again, and he just watch her, loving every minute of it, unaffected by her hitting him. Her hand didn't hurt his face so she held it against his chest trying to contain him, and push backwards but he was too strong.

"Yeah, Papi's in those guts Baby. I'm deep in that pussy. Marking it! That's how Savage marks his that pussy. That pussy is all mine. First and last Bonnie. You hear me? The first and last, getting that pussy. It's Me. That's right. That's my pussy. Say it."

"It's your pussy, Papi."

"You like how deep my dick is?"

"So deep Papi." She shut her eyes soldiering up. "Mmm." The sweat of her body absorbed his and she clenched up trying to lesson his depths with her pussy muscles.

"Take it. Fucking take it. Don't squeeze me out." He spoke directly in her face.

Slow thrust, after slow, deep thrust, he assured her his dick was in control, and he dipped inside of her agonizingly slow, to feel her dripping honey coat the thickness of his dick. Stretching it from her insides, as it connected to the top of his head when he pulled out of her and thrusted back into her to the base of his depth.

"Ahhhhhh. My pussy, my pussy... Oh God." She cried.

"Yeah baby. That juicy pussy knows who daddy is. Soaking me, you little cocktease. That pussy got me sprung already." Every word that left his lips was sinful and exactly how she'd imagined he'd be. Dirty and unashamed. "Spread your legs wider, I'm about to fuck you harder. Hold the head board and don't let go. No matter what."

Bonnie took to his words with complete surprise and fear, then did as he told her.

Damon's hand went back to her pussy, to play with her clit, while the other hand gripped her in place from her waist down. He put both forces in motion with her as he continued to torture her body with his insanity.

Bonnie felt herself getting uncomfortable again, as the urge hit her. "Oh god, Papi- Wait Wait!" Bonnie let go of the headboard.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"I have to pee. Stop."

"No. Now grab the headboard again. And don't let go, I said."

Bonnie paused for a minute as he snapped at her, and gripped it again, watching him carefully. He took to his control again, giving her what he knew she needed.

"Look at me." He started thrusting again, and watching her, waiting for the feeling to push through her body again. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Then let me do what I do Baby. Quit fighting it. I know you love this shit. I can see it in your face. I hear it and feel it. And if you want me to stop, I will. But damn Baby, I think you want me to make you cum. Don't you?"

All the while he speaks, he's thrusting at a steady stroke, making her weak.

"Yes. Fuuuuuuck. Please." Damon kept rubbing and fucking her.

"Got damn baby... I feel it comin. Oooh. There it it Baby." Bonnie's body began to shake. "Right there."

"Papi! Papi! Oh my God."

Her body was stronger than he thought, but he gripped her in place as the shaking built up. "Feel that Baby?"

"Yes God! What the hell? Fuck you SAL!" She screamed. Her feelings were confused. And she didn't know what to say. "Fuck you so much. OH SHIT! I think I'm coming. Yes I am, Fuck Papi! Oh- My-" she held her breath and stopped breathing. "G-G-G...aaahhhd. She stuttered. "D-Damn DAMON! Yes, oh my God! D-D-Damon." She stuttered his government, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt herself cum for the first time, while he was inside of her. Her body tensed and then relaxed, then tensed back up. She gripped him tight, feeling like her soul as it escaped her body. Damon continued thrusting, and watching the beauty that was a woman having her first ever orgasm.

"Breathe Baby. Breathe." Bonnie was unknowingly holding her breath. Until she sank her teeth into Damon's shoulder piercing his skin as the feeling flooded her body in a jolt of multiple sensations.

Damon bit his own lip to withstand the pain of her teeth, while her pussy gripped him into oblivion. "Got damn Baby girl! Shit!" Her legs gripped his thighs trying to control her orgasm, but Damon continued thrusting through it, weakening her to his touch as she lost temporary control of her facial muscles.

Damon held her all the way through it, and through her biting him, because her coming felt better than anything he'd ever felt.

When Bonnie peaked and gradually came down, all of her muscles gave out. Including her jaw, after sinking into Damon's flesh. He on the other hand didn't stop. He continued to motion his body, making her hum lowly, and in exasperation. Bonnie let her fingers creep over the skin of his sides to gently hold him for dear life, while she just gaze at him, with tears in her eyes.

Her body barely able to move.

Damon stopped moving for a couple seconds, and bit his lip, humming.

"Damn, Baby it hit you hard. Didn't it?" He'd never seen a woman cum like Bonnie. She was out of it, physically and emotionally, and her body felt weak.

Her embarrassment finally set in of all the things that happened in the past twenty minutes. "Oh no." She whispered to herself.

"You okay Baby?"

She nodded her head speechless. She was an emotional wreck. Damon wrecked her in the last twenty minutes. Making her need him as much as she wanted him. She felt so vulnerable underneath him. Like he was seeing her for the first time. She sucked her lip to contain tears from streaming, and the softest thing he'd done all night happened for the first time in these moments. "God Baby." He said, stroking her cheek. "You are... so fucking beautiful. More now than ever before. You know that? You take my fucking breath away."

Emotions continued to render her speechless. She felt like she'd lost control, and the embarrassment made her feel, ugly. Bonnie was a bundle of nerves, and angry at herself for letting sex make her emotional and spastic. She also felt he was disappointed in her performance. She thought he was disappointed that she bit him, accidentally. And screamed and thinking that she had to pee more than once. She was embarrassed. And just when the moment couldn't get more embarrassing, his roughness disappeared completely. "It's okay, Baby. Don't cry. Or cry if you want. I'm here for you." Damon wrapped his arms around her.

His softness surprised her but she more than welcomed it.

Even though the most beautiful thing happened to her moments ago, she felt inadequate. Because she was confused by some of it. How could something that felt so amazing exist? She wasn't used to it. She wasn't used to absolute beauty in the madness of a man who made her feel the way Damon made her feel. He couldn't stop gazing at her.

"That was beautiful baby, when you came. You... fucking took my breath away. Your whole body just..." he kissed her tears. "I've never seen anything so fucking beautiful."

Bonnie covered her face, thinking he was over compensating for her behavior by saying sweet things. "Don't do that. Not with me. You mad? Did I hurt you too much Baby?"

"No." She cried.

"Then uncover your face. I want to see you. Right now. In these moments. Look at me." He softly demanded. Bonnie uncovered her face and her pink, water infused eyes held his captive. He'd never seen her so raw and open. "what's wrong. Talk to me."

Sex uncovered a vulnerability in Bonnie that he, nor she'd ever experienced from her. "I don't know."

"You mad at me?"

"Of course not, Papi."

"Disappointed?"

"No. I don't know. Don't look at me, please."

"Why? You're beautiful. Your face is the only thing I wanna see."

"Really? Still, even after I bit you? And did all that embarrassing shit."

"Hell yeah. Don't be embarrassed. You, did nothing wrong. If anything, you're more of what I want than ever before." Damon's body re-familiarized itself with maneuvering inside of her. "Sex aside, baby girl... I'm so fuckin, fucked. You know that? Because of you, I'm so fucked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She said worried. Trying to control the agony and the pleasure.

"No... no. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for that." He said picking up his thrust again, looking her in the eyes, lips, and entire face giving himself to her as she did to him. Thrust after slow thrust. "You know why?"

"Why?" She moaned, letting the pain turn to pleasure again holding his back gently.

"Because..." And when he finally, whispered into her ear, lowly, and in his own selfish way, he said... "I'm fucking in love with you, Bonnie. With everything inside of me. I fucking love you." He openly admitted, the one word she'd never thought she'd hear. And it made her eyes water more and her jaw dropped open. No more words were uttered from Bonnie's lips. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed him tucking her face into his shoulder, and he continued to make love to her while she was an emotional wreck. He let her cry and he kept going until he was satisfied, making her peak one more time before he did, until she passed out in his arms of exhaustion.

Bonnie was Damon's.

She felt it, from that moment on, that no other man, could ever take his place.

And no one could come between them, right?

 **...**

Bonnie lay on her side curled into his body. Once again he'd exhausted her. Her body lay unconsciously dreaming of a time when she didn't remember laying beneath the body of a madman, while her body endured one of the first things that life would tell her made her a woman. And it could've been torturous, had it not been a ritual between two people that took place so naturally, while becoming one of the few things in his life said madman loved.

And as she dreamed she lay peacefully. Because that word left his lips in a moment he was caught up on the rapture of her. And the word was so powerful it calmed everything inside of her while she endured more ritualistic proof, he needed her in his world.

Love. He claimed to be in love with her. And love was one of few things these two people had a hard time ever talking about. But he admitted it with his whole being. Now, while she lay in dreamland, contentment settles over her heart allowing her to sleep peacefully.

Damon watched her hand hold his chest as each one of her delicate fingers spread across his skin. The fingers of her left arm which rest barren on his chest, holding him with care as opposed to caution. He grinned gripping her tighter, knowing she was everything he'd ever asked the universe for when it came to balancing him out. Without further hesitation Damon reached over the small table grabbing the ring and replacing the empty space on her finger with the it.

Love. A heart. His heart. Her acceptance. His love. Her submission. His protection. Her loyalty. Between the two of them, a connection so deep nothing could tear them apart.

He was now embedded so deeply in her brain, and her so deeply into his soul, that they could feel each other's thoughts and emotions. That kind of love covers us in a protection we don't even realize shields us, and the two of them shielding each other like umbrellas on a rainy day.

Neither was ready to be pulled apart.

Somehow he managed to sneak her to his secret hideaway and give her everything he had. His heart, his body. His trust. His soul. And lastly his love.

Damon's love tank was on full and Bonnie was what filled it.

Any angle her body took her, he made sure to fill her empty space with himself. So, when she turned away from him to get a new position on the bed, he turned towards her and spooned her from behind. His large arm held her around her waist and naturally she put her smaller arm on top of his to hold him in place since righty behind her was where he belonged. Still, she remained sleep while he lay awake enjoying what it meant to love her. Smelling her skin, her hair, and the aroma in the air from their two bodies connecting settling in every breath they took. At some point when they'd finished a while ago, the window opened and the air filtered in and so did the sounds of the wind blowing the tree's leaves, and the trickling of crickets singing lessened the solitude as owls whoo sounds sprang in his ears once in a while.

His body held hers captive.

Waiting for her to awaken.

Just so he could be inside of her again.

He was addicted to her.

 **...**

Bonnie was decorated in Damon's shirt, and nothing else. She brushed her teeth, with his toothbrush, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt different, and even looked different strangely.

Her hands pulled his tank top against her flesh and she looked at the shape of her body through the material. Her nipples wouldn't soften, and her hips had bruises on them from his fingerprints. "Are my hips bigger?" She asked herself.

She took a glance at her body underneath the shirt, seeing if she looked more like a woman. Something was different and she couldn't pinpoint it. Hickies decorated her breast. What a night? She tossed her hair to one side and posed in the mirror, feeling like a vixen. Toothbrush slightly hanging from her mouth until he opened the door embarrassing her again.

Bonnie stumbled out of her pose trying to salvage her toothbrush as it fell from her mouth catching it between her fingers. An awkward moment, proceeding the awkward moments she felt after orgasming. She couldn't stop behaving awkwardly.

"What are you doing Baby girl?"

"Brushing my teeth."

"A-huh... sure." He smiled, already seeing a different woman before him the morning after claiming her innocence. "You see my art work?" He lifted her shirt and pointed to the area right above her pussy. "Another one."

"I don't remember you giving me that one."

"Nah. You were asleep." He grinned. "You see your artwork?" She looked up in the mirror as he walked behind her, pointing to his shoulder. Distinctive teeth marks and dry blood from when she pierced his skin.

"Oh God, Papi-" her face froze in embarrassment and sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She turned to him grazed it lightly with her fingers and felt his eyes look down at her and her hands as she caressed his skin with her fingers and sympathetic eyes. Her touch was different. It was more possessive than ever before.

"It's all good. I must've deserved it, after how I tortured your body."

"No. You didn't deserve to be bitten. I feel awful. And so embarrassed."

She rinsed her mouth out and turns back to him then kissed it. "It's okay. A lot lead up to that point. You were, emotional and-" Bonnie covered her face again leaning it onto his chest "Hey, don't do that. You did nothing wrong. It was a moment, we were caught up and it happened."

"I feel like a joke, after everything I did and said. Like, you must think I was so JV."

"You were Jv. I liked it. And... I liked being able to be the first person to see you in that way and take care of you. You chose me, and I cherished every minute of it. You weren't really wearing any make up. You were natural, and you weren't trying to be sexy or perfect, like other females. Yet, somehow, you were both of those things without even trying. And now I have a battle scar to prove it. Those teeth marks will never leave me." He laughed.

"Wow. Well, I know you're being absurdly sweet. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her forcing her hunger to grow for him. The kiss grew greedy until she stopped it.

"What? I can't kiss you?"

"It's not that, it's just..."

"What?"

She stare at him nervously.

His hand cupped her cheek. He was soft, for now. But for who knows how long? When the club became a fixture again, he'd be back to being that guy. SAL. But today she had Damon. She took this softness while she could. Her eyes met his. "Last night... was probably the best moment of my life. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Really? You know you don't have to say that, because it was my first time, and I know I wasn't very good at it, and-"

"You were perfect. In every way." Lips kiss softly, making her remember what he felt like inside of her just hours ago, "I want you again."

"Right now? I'm a little sore."

His shirtless body grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter top. "I won't be rough. I promise. I'll take it easy. But I need you one more time before we eat. I can't help myself." He pulled the wife beater off her. And kissed her naked body while his body woke up slowly to her scent.

"I can wake up to the smell of your pussy every morning." He whispered. "That's the smell i love the most."

Damon stood in front of the mirror watching their bodies, and looking at the contrast of their skin. He put his hands on her back and let his fingers rub the surface of her body, as he sat her on the counter top. He looked her in the eyes, while removing his shorts. Her soft, angelic facial features smiled politely at him. Still afraid to look down at his naked body. She just spread her legs, and pushed herself to the edge, anticipating his touch, and the ache that she was feeling from the first time. He looked at her, in her entirety and smiled.

"I love your body, Baby."

"I love yours too." He heard the words from her lips but noticed she wouldn't look down at him.

"You afraid of me, Baby?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at my naked body."

"I don't know. I'm still new at this-"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I want you to be comfortable with me."

"I'm learning."

"Look at me. Look at my body. Don't be embarrassed to stare, or watch me. I like when you watch me." He spoke confidentially, watching her look down at him. Every inch her eyes moved over his body, she just grew more and more curious. He was the same hard body she lay with from time to time and kissed. But he looked better than he felt. And when she got to his abs, she stopped herself and looked back up. "Don't stop. Look at me, all of me." He put her hands on his manhood, and wrapped them around. "This is going to be inside of you. You should look at all of me. It's important to me that you are never afraid of me, sexually. That matters to me. I need for you to be comfortable enough to know, I'm yours, as much as you are mine." He made her stroke it, while she tried to contain her nerves.

Bonnie shook her head, biting her lip, in embarrassment, feeling him in her hands. "Don't put me on the spot."

"Then look."

She bravely pulled him towards her, and rubbed his manhood at her center. "Why look, when I can feel?"

"No. You're going to be comfortable with me, in every way. I want you to watch me put it in."

"Damon?" She rarely called out his birth name unless she was trying to reason with him.

"Baby- You've awaken something inside of me. And now, I need everything from you." He pulled her in all the way, and started entering her body. Her small finger tips moved up, just below his armpit at the top of his rib cage. That's when she finally saw his branding. It was on the lowest part of his stomach near his side. A Crimson King Branding burned into his skin.

"Your branding?"

"Yup." He smirked. "Those assholes, waited til I was so fucked up, they put it in the gayest spot they could. Below my fucking abs."

"I think, it's kind of sexy." She smirked back, until she felt him push further, lookin g into his sky blue eyes, feeling herself soften as he entered her body, and she was held captive by his state.

"If you think it's sexy, then I guess it is." He whispered.

And while she felt soreness from the first time, she was reminded of the foreign feeling she felt as he pushed. She yearned for that other feeling that came once his body settled inside of hers and forced her pleasure naturally.

"Look." He demanded, and her eyes glanced down to see him stretching the anatomy of her body.

"Hmm. Fuck." She whispered watching them connect, while Damon watched her eyes go from scared to starved. "Damn." She breathed heavier and heavier, while her abs contracted, in the form of a tremble.

"Beautiful, right? Me and you, are the most beautiful site I've ever seen."

Bonnie looked up at him. "Wow, we are. God... so beautiful."

"I love watching me, going inside of you. Look at that... you're the most beautiful fuckin part of me." He then pushed into her, so he could be fully inside of her again, pulling her body all the way to the edge of the counter to accommodate him.

"Damn! Papi." She gripped his shoulders.

"God, baby. You take me so good."

He pushed slow, but steady, letting his body surprise her again. "You feel so good." She moaned into his lips breathing heavily, absorbing his calmness, while he ate up the feel of her, the sound of her, and the smell of her. And all the while he was taking his time, being gentle like he promised. Unlike the night before. And today, she was growing impatient with his slow stroke. "Papi... faster." She breathed into his mouth while his lips toyed with hers, letting this moment get the best of them both.

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

"I thought you wanted gentle?"

"I do. But- Papi... don't tease me."

"Beg me baby." He gripped her hips harder and watched her as she kept watching them connect. She fell in love with the sight of them as much as he did. And he was going to force her addiction too. They connected too intensely, for it not to go both ways.

"Por favor Papi." Even if she was sore, the pleasure was stronger than the pain. She bit her lip, and pulled his body closer. "Necesito dentro de mí. Mas... mas... rapído... Papí." Her words encouraged him to the point he didn't say another word. He just handled business, letting her enjoy the view, and hearing her speak his praises. Letting his actions speak for him.

He watched them in the mirror, loving how she looked from behind, holding his body while they connected. Seeing his large hands hold her body, as if she belonged to him. As he towered her, the site of them became his favorite thing.

When Bonnie's discomfort became pleasure, he picked up the speed and fed her body everything.

After a quick session, he gave her body what she needed, and the two of them peaked together. Breathing each other's air heavily, and coming down together. Bonnie's orgasms were dependent on Damon's patience. And he made sure to give her what her body needed. She'd never be disappointed in him, sexually. He'd make sure of it. Damon held her and just watched her sweat drenched chest while she caught her breath. He gripped Bonnie's whole body, owning it. His hands clasped into the skin of her back and he watched in the mirror as his fingers scratched across her skin, gripping her skin, then he whispered once more in her ear. "Mine."

Neither of them wanted to leave his secret hideaway or go back in town today. When she came down, he kissed her body all over, loving her body in its entirety. He ended the kisses at her forehead.

"Take a shower with me." Something he didn't ask of Rose. It was usually the moment he needed Rose to leave his bunker. But, it was Oman intimate invite for Bonnie to stay.

"Okay."

"I want you to know that last night, when I was inside of you, and I said I love you..."

"Yeah?"

"I meant it. And, I don't need you to say it to me, just because I said it. You'll say it when you're ready. But I love you. And I don't intend on fucking letting you go by any choice of my own. You understand? You're my girlfriend. I love you. And anything, I mean, ANYTHING... YOU NEED, from this point on, I GOT YOU."

Bonnie nodded quietly.

"You need to understand me? Not James, not Cel, not Abby. I got whatever you need. Just ask me. Necessitate dinero? Me. Your fucking car having problems? Me. Someone fucking with you? Me. You will want for nothing. I got you. Clothes, and shit... me. Don't go to him, EVER AGAIN for shit. I may not have his money, baby. But your man ain't broke. I got chips stacked and I can take care of you. Lo prometo."

"Estás hablando, español, ahora?"

"Not really." He laughed. "Tu sabes sé un poco."

"I didn't know you knew any Spanish."

"I don't know much."

"Cuanto Hablas?"

"What?"

"How much you speak?"

"Muy poco, Baby. Very little." He laughed making her laugh too. "Not much. Okay? But the important thing to know is, I got you. And, when you're ready, and you feel it, no pressure, those words will come naturally. Just know I love you, and I need you to just trust in me."

"I trust you. A hundred percent completely. Papi?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Just... Don't let me down."

"I won't. Everything, that I do, believe me when I say, is for you and your protection. Whether you see it in the moment or not. You believe me?"

"I do."

"Just promise me, you won't forget that ever."

"Lo prometo, Papi."

"Good. You as sleepy as I am?"

"Yes. Can we sleep all day? I never sleep anymore."

"Yeah. We have the whole weekend together. And no one can find us. We can stay here, and we can just eat, sleep, and fuck."

"Papi?" He made her blush, but she'd be lying if it wasn't all she wanted anyway.

"What? I'm being honest. You have awakened this beast baby. He's more dangerous now than ever before."

"Okay..." she grinned. "I have no issue with that. But first, more food, then a nap?"

"You read my mind. Breakfast in bed or... do you wanna learn how to make a veggie omelette, Miss non-meat eater?"

"You can cook? Besides pizza?"

"Baby, there's so much you still don't know. Come on. Let's go down to the restaurant and get some fresh veggies."

"They'll see us."

"Nah. I gave them a paid weekend off."

"Wait. Wait... you own the restaurant too?"

"James ain't the only guys who owns shit. Baby, a man's legacy is what he does while he's on this Earth and what he leaves behind. My money, may not be his money, but my money has money."

"I don't get it."

"Just know you don't have to worry. I got you."

"So, you gonna tell me why you own a restaurant that we've been coming to for months and barely telling me?"

"Let's shower first."

Damon ran the water and stepped in while it was cold then let it get hot on his body. Bonnie thought he was crazy for taking his shower that way, but she waited until it warmed up. He held his hand out to her and helped her in, as his shower water always got very hot.

She knew this weekend would be all about exploration.

His body exploring hers and hers exploring his. Her brain may take a complete break. Especially if he had some more Lavender.

As she stepped in, she was met with his soft blue eyes. As soft as they could be for piercing her soul to its core. When he stare at her, she didn't know how to react. She was still nervous about them seeing each other naked with all the lights on, but the night before they had been lit up. Every part of him on every part of her.

This tattooed man, this inked savage. As their eyes connected without interruption, his hands began to lather her body slowly. And all she could do was feel what he felt like under the water. Bonnie, suddenly didn't mind staring him in the eyes, since it was easier than looking at how much of his naked body he had to offer. His confidence, his beauty, was intimidating.

But her small fingers crawled up his arms and felt every rise of his skin. Where he'd been inked or even scarred. She looked around and stare at every puzzle piece of his marked body.

"You're beautiful Papi." Her breath caught in her throat, feeling emotional again. "I'm fucking amazed."

He continue to stare at her with such an Intimate gaze, it had her swallowing her words. Love didn't come as out as easy for her, but, a sudden surge in emotions did. "I don't want to lose you. Ever. You understand that. I've tried to fight falling for you, but... I think somewhere deep down, I always... Lo..." she couldn't do it. He was too special. She couldn't lose him, so she didn't say "LOVE" because it would mean he'd be taken from her. "I want to keep you forever. I don't wanna lose you."

Her small hands crawl up to his face, as he let her speak to him uninterrupted. He just held her and watched her.

"You mean everything to me."

He could feel the emotions behind her words were deeper than she allowed to show. And he felt her wanting to say "Love" but being unable to. And he understood. Because he understood her. And he felt how she felt. He, for once in his life, was so connected to another human being that he felt her and her emotions and the words she wanted to say but couldn't. He grabbed her body tighter and held it, "I know. And you won't lose me."

Water beaded up at his lips watching her hold back tears.

Six months ago this girl was all attitude and all lip. She knew everything and she couldn't be told shit. A year ago she was sweet as pie. She was the same girl no one ever fucked with because of who her brother was.

And now she was a bundle of nerves. Having hidden all her pain and anger inside until six months ago, letting it all come out at once. Much of it, let out on Damon. But they'd definitely grown so much. He was patient with her. He was hard on her but he was careful with her. He helped her understand herself better as she taught him about himself. He held her when she fought him. He didn't let go no matter how hard she pushed. He proved that she was worth fighting for. She was worth every minute spent. Every argument. Every slap to his face. Every harsh judgement. And every single missed phone call while she was hiding from him.

Bonnie was worth every single bit of patience he had.

Because underneath the pain and the rainy clouds was this sunflower, waiting for the sunlight to return. Waiting for the blue skies, his eyes, to set her free. To give her the open acceptance he gave her. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her. And he did that. He freed her of those awful chains that held her back. The mental anguish which blocked that smile from lighting up an entire field of grass, or dried concrete highway, or even a dessert filled with sand.

She was strong, and could endure.

All she needed was a little nurturing, and he gave it to her.

"I'm never going to be too far."

"I- I was in pain for so long. I couldn't think straight. And one day, it just hit me. I was so angry. Just so fucking mad at everyone. And... I wanted to be this bad ass doing my thing. But, it still hurt deep down. It all still hurt. So, I allowed myself to do the coca. Why not? I thought. It made me feel better it made me feel free. It made me, feel like someone else. And I thought I loved it."

Bonnie paused, while he let her speak. She took a deep breath and as he held her she continued to speak.

"It was a feeling I hadn't had since... honestly I'd never had that feeling. But I wanted desperately to feel the way I felt when my father was alive. I wanted to feel that feeling."

"And did it work?"

"No. I didn't feel myself. Every time I did I was watching myself from the outside and I told myself I was stronger than that. It was so numbing. But, it was easy. Easier than facing you everyday. And how much you forced me to think. Easier than my absent relationship with my momma. Easier than the dysfunction of me and Cello. And easier than realizing my father will never come back, Lexi was moving on, Stefan was lost to the club, and I would never know what it meant to love someone."

"It's just easy, Baby. But easy doesn't mean, good."

"I know. Then you came along and everything changed. When we finally, got along, I felt that feeling again. Like when I was a little girl. Happy. Important. Loved. Protected. I felt the things he made me feel."

"Who?"

"My Papi."

"Why?"

"Because of you. Only it was different. Not the way a father loves his daughter, but the way a man would do anything to see me happy and to protect me. You brought back this, thing I thought I loss. This feeling of being so important and so special, that I was worth something more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Worth fighting for."

"You're worth it. Whatever comes with loving you." Bonnie's eyes teared up. She continued holding his face as he held her body.

"But you, you are the only man- person for that matter, to put me before the club. YOU, are the ONLY one. And I'm eternally grateful for the way you've loved me."

Damon moved in on her face and kissed her. What else could be said? He didn't need her _I love you_. He finally got her understanding. And as long as she understood him, he knew she felt the same thing he felt.

 **...**

 **...**

"So, you worked here for a Summer?"

"Yeah. The owner knew my ma. And when I got that DQ in the ring, and was banned form boxing professionally for a year, my ma made me do something else that would teach me patience and make me learn how to control myself. She thought cooking was that lesson I had to learn."

"Savage Sal can make Italian food. I'm thoroughly impressed." She smiled.

"Well, fuck! I burned pizzas all summer." He laughed. Bonnie fell backwards laughing. "I did. The owners were really patient with me. I had the worst temper. But, somehow, they had patience. And after it was all said and done, I came back every year, and got better. Even after I was doing my underground fighting."

"So, what made you buy them out?"

"The owners wife got very sick and all his money went to her medical bills."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. And for a couple years he mourned her absence because she was practically on bed rest. He wouldn't put her in a facility. He was with her always. They had the kind of Love that made me realize love did exist outside of the club. I just knew with my life, I'd never have it. But if one day, I could touch it, I wanted it to be like what they had."

"Wow. That's, beautiful, Papi."

"When I was like eighteen, I was making enough money. Even if I gave so much of it to the club. I saved enough to buy the Mancini's out when they were losing it. I told Carlos he could relax. Spend time with his wife and I would make sure they restaurant stayed afloat. I let his entire family stay on."

"Papi, that's very-"

"No. Don't compliment that. For me it was the least I could do. This family took this bad ass kid in every summer and taught me lessons about family I couldn't learn from the club. Ya know? My pop and me, aren't very close. Never have been. Mr. and Mrs. Mancini were like parents to me. They became family. You know how we are with family. I had a loyalty to them. That was keeping this restaurant in their family name and letting their kids and grandkids stay employed and have partial ownership rights. After the Mancini's passed-"

"They both died?"

"Yeah, eventually she of cancer. And he of sadness. He wanted to be with his wife. and they loved their kids enough to leave this earth less than a year apart. That's love. That's... real love."

"Wow. That's, heartwarming and sad at the same time."

"Yeah, it is. So, I come in every couple weeks to check on shit, but I basically let them run it all. So, there you have it. And now I can cook and I can fight. And I have fun with guns."

"You sound like anything you put your mind to you conquer."

"Well, I put my mind to you, didn't I?"

He had a point. He had patience with her. He learned her. He studied her and became the master of her.

"That, you did."

"And, you're my family."

"Yeah. We are family."

"Nothing will ever change who we are to each other. Even under God, we're family."

"Don't remind me, God brother." She laughed.

Ooh I banged my sister..." He joked.

"Don't even joke like that. We- just no." She laughed.

"Ahh our parents will get a kick outta that shit one day, huh?"

"You mean if we can ever tell them?"

"We will. I don't intend on keeping this a secret past graduation for you."

That was a subject matter for a different day. The headache associated with them coming out was too much to bare right now as the weekend was still considered perfect.

"So... are you gonna tell me about why you hide fighting from the club? Since it got them so much money back then?"

"Well... you want the truth or the sugar coated version of it?"

"Both."

"Sugar coated version- I, was the club's bread winner. Me. And mother fuckers started slacking on their jobs relying on my wins. I stopped because, I became the enforcer."

"Wait! Wait... Becoming enforcer got you out of fighting? So, you went into handling people and killing them to keep from fighting?"

"Basically."

"Papi, that's not good. You never wanted to be a killer. You made it seem like you wanted to-"

"No. I said it was easy. And it was easier than the real reason I quit fighting." He said bluntly.

"Fine. Now don't sugar coat shit, give me the real deal. Why'd you quit?"

"Okay, real talk, uhh- my pops was basically abusing my skills to make the club money. He had me fighting at first, maybe once a week or twice a month. Eventually, I was fighting three times a week and it moved to like, twice a day. I was fighting so much, I wasn't a real person. I was a fucking machine. Fighting without breaks. Winning 50 G's here and 100 G's there. The money went to the club. Split between everybody. I was only walking away with five percent of my wins. I was getting broken ribs, and busted eyes. Do you remember one year I was gone during the holiday parties? Probably not." He thought.

"Yeah. That was when Stefan was sleeping over a lot. Because your dad was always gone. And your mom...?"

"My Mom and dad separated for a while. She couldn't handle the fighting. But my pops wouldn't put a stop to it. She wanted to take me, but he threatened her. And I couldn't dessert Stefan. So I stayed for Stefan, plus... you and Cel. So, I kept fighting. Anyways, I was in the hospital that year. Pop didn't wanna tell nobody so, he let my mom take me to her parents house for a couple months to heal. That's when I ended up stopping. I dropped out of school that year. I was fifteen or sixteen. I came back, and told them I'd be an enforcer. I couldn't fight no more. And Gino told my pops I needed a break before I had permanent head damage."

"Oh my God, Papi. I'm... sorry. That's fucking awful."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's alright. I came back with no feeling. I just wanted to be numb. I didn't want to feel shit. So, I became a ruthless killing machine. Did nothing but drugs, because I got started on prescription shit, and it moved to white. I mean... Why not? So, it made it easier to kill without remorse. I had done it before. Ya know? And I did that shit up until two years ago... maybe a year and a half."

"Now it's Cello?"

"Yeah."

"Papi, you don't have to be a killer. You don't have to be this machine. We can leave. When I'm eighteen. We can disappear."

"I can't just go."

"Yes you can! Why not!" She became angry.

"Because Baby, Cel And Stefan. I can't leave them in the care of Vin. That mother fucker is sneaky. He's more loyal to himself than anyone."

"Got damn. It's never ending. I was right. The club is bad for you, me, we can't stay. My brother, Stefan... Papi, we have to figure something out."

"I owe you some money. Remember I told you I'd give you money every couple weeks to put up, then we had a several fights and I stopped. Well, I kept putting it aside anyway to give you. I have some money in my bunker I've been putting up for you."

"I saw it. Three clips of money."

"No. Four. Should be close to six grandS $1,500 each."

"Papi, I saw three clips."

"No. It should be four in a box. I know I don't count it every day, but six grand has been put to add to our money at your house."

"Papi, I remember distinctly. Three clips. Because I thought, why would he have this money in here where anyone can steal it?"

"Because Baby, no one goes in my bunker when I ain't there." My shits in a lock box."

"The box wasn't locked."

"Baby, don't fuck with me." He warned.

"Why would I?"

"Well I guess I gotta bring my shit out here. I'll check when I get back."

Bonnie kept an arm wrapped around him as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Papi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not just some machine. You're a real person. A good person. The Mancini's, the Shelter, the Boys And Girls club's..."

He smiled at the thought, but his truth told him otherwise. He knew she would see the best in him at this point. Even if he didn't see it in himself.

"No. I'm not. But the fact that you see better, is all that matters. I don't care how other people see me. Just you."

Bonnie felt all kinds of emotions for him. "To think how harshly I judged you. How much I actually thought I hated about you, or the things I thought about you being an asshole. I'm sorry. Papi, I'm sorry for ever judging you. You didn't deserve the life you had as a teenager. It was rough. No wonder you're so mature and cautious."

"Can I admit something to you?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"I didn't care about my life, until six months ago. When I picked you up from that varsity game. That night, I knew I needed you, in some way. And, look where we are. You're the love of my life, and you make life worth living."

Bonnie crawled back to him again, and crawled over his lap. One leg at a time, she straddled him and sat face to face. "Everything you are, is everything I need. And as long as you got me, Papi... I got you. Believe that. You have my back I have yours. No matter what."

Damon's hands crept slowly around her waist and his eyes trailed from her breast to her face. "No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Ditto kiddo." Slowly his lips made their way back to hers and they embraced, tenderly.

Bonnie made Damon feel alive, and he made her feel loved. Two people, who both were awaken by the other. Her once feeling unloved and him once feeling robotic, and they were both now, feeling loved and alive.

What could be better?

* * *

 **I have to first say Thank you. I never And I mean NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER HAVE ANOHER STORY WITH A RESPONSE anywhere close to BLACK VELVET! This story is on its way to pass that possibly. And I really love and appreciate the support y'all have given me. Thank you from the bottom of my BAMON shipping heart! This is fucking amazing! Especially with y'all patience as I navigate working, writing and planning my daughter's fourth birthday.**

 **Now...**

 **I know I said there'd be some Marcel this chap, but, it didn't feel right sharing this chapter with anyone. I just wanted all BAMON scenes. I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading. I don't wanna say too much about this chapter. Because it's just meant to be read more than once. :) And there was so much amazing bamon moments. What did y'all think? A lot happened between Bamon. Damon was no joke, but in the end, he softened. And she couldn't handle the vulnerability, it embarrassed her. But it all helped them to connect and show this tender side of Bamon, which hasn't come about much in this story. They had two separate "experiences" this chapter. And also a lot was revealed emotionally from Bonnie and Damon helping them to really bond and connect through their pasts.**


	27. Mask Off

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 27- Mask Off (Future feat. Kendrick Lamar)**

* * *

The morning after the Crimson King's Bash, Marcel stood up and buckled his pants. He was disgusted with himself for having to live his belief this day life was finally coming together and the next he was reminded that even if he was out of prison, he was still an inmate to the law.

"Next time no condoms."

"What?"

"I'm think I'm allergic to the latex."

"Bullshit! All of a sudden? Get rubber."

"No."

"I'll get them."

She grinned. Her sinister nature wasn't unlike that of Craig Thompson. Only instead of being a nerdy pervert, she was an overgrown, abusive authoritative figure.

"I said, I'll get 'em." He repeated.

"No. I don't like the feeling okay. Besides what do you have to lose? My tubes are tied."

"I don't care if they were burned and mutha fuckin clipped. I ain't fucking you raw. I gotta girl. I gotta baby. You probably dirty as hell."

"It's funny because, you act as if you have a choice. We fuck on my terms. You wanna stay outta prison, you do what I say?" She demanded.

"And if I don't?"

"We both know you ain't a snitch, inmate. Besides, it's free pussy. And I need to stay level headed, before I snap and start becoming reckless with your record. Sex keeps me calm."

"You ain't got a man?"

"Don't worry bout what I got."

The only time Marcel had to control himself was when he was with her. And she gave him no choice. His control was forced upon him. He was made to please her sexual desires every time she called him to her office.

He hated himself. He felt worthless and devalued, but he had to continue to act like it didn't phase him. Until he left her office, went home, showered and then got on his bike and drove around for hours to calm himself down. Sometimes he'd ride out to Gia's and sometimes he ride to see his son. But all in all he had become property of his parole officer, and his life was no longer his own.

And he'd never tell a soul. What man talks about sexual abuse as if it was harassment? What man openly admits a woman is abusing his body?

Not a King. That's for sure. Let alone the Enforcer for the Crimson King's. His reputation was on the line.

So he head onto the anger and internalized it, until anything forced him to deal with reality. Then he burst at the seems only to be sewed back up and relive it all over again.

She gave him no control. She threatened his freedom. And she took away all his power.

"Can we figure out something else? I'm not fucking you raw!"

"Okay. You can eat my pussy, and my ass." She laughed, loving torturing him.

"Hell naw!"

"Then you know what to do, inmate."

"I'm not an inmate. Stop calling me that." He grit his teeth and clenched his jaws on attack mode. She felt the air change as he reached in his back pocket, and she quickly drew on him first.

"Freeze or I swear to god I'll shoot."

"What the fuck? What I do?"

"You tryna pull a gun on me?"

"Bitch! You crazy? I don't bring guns in these appointments. I was reaching for my phone to tell my boy I'll be late." Her paranoia wouldn't allow her to believe him. "I'm serious. You ain't the only one I gotta check-in with. I gotta girl and a baby momma."

"Nah. I don't trust you. You're staying."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm holding you in a cell for 24 hours."

"What?" He asked angrily. "I ain't do shit. You can't hold me illegally! I came here, did what you always make me do. And now I gotta go."

"No. I'm holding you!"

"The fuck for? I ain't do shit!"

That's when she did the unbelievable, which shouldn't have shocked him. She pulled out a small dime bag and tossed it onto the table. "I found this in your pants."

"Awww hell naw. You lyin ass bitch!" He tossed his hands in the air. He knew what was next as he interlocked his fingers and put them behind his head.

"Yeah. You're going with me."

"So, now I can't have a woman?"

When she bent down and whispered into his ear he wanted to head butt her and take her gun and murder her on the spot. But life for a neighborhood thug wasn't one of glory which he could get away with such a crime unless he went on the run.

Her voice pierced his ears like Satan and she loved making his hair stand on end as she whispered. "No. I'm your woman now, INNATE!"

He hated being called inmate. Inmate was a trigger for him and every time she said it, she knew it. Yet, she continued to torture him as often as she could.

As soon as he was cuffed, he stood up and she got up and took him out to her car. "It'll be a hold and release for twenty-four hours. And if your a good boy, I might not put it on your record." It wasn't even his drugs. But no one would believe him over her. She planted evidence and used it to control him and manipulate his freedom.

 **...**

A few days later Bonnie was in school, and acting noticeably different. Less stressed, happier, and her and Caroline's social circles had slightly readjusted themselves. Elena and Tyler were no longer apart of their everyday clicks. They still had each other, and other friends, but Tyler now reverted to just hanging with the other jocks, and Elena with Davina Claire when she wasn't with Stefan. Then, Stefan popped in and out of Bonnie and Caroline's lunch and passing periods.

"I'm so glad school's almost done."

"Sort of. Feels like it's going to drag." Caroline said, watching Bonnie smiling at absolutely nothing. She was ready for Bonnie to fess up about her and Damon's possible reunion. "Hey, you want to tell me anything new?"

"Like what?"

"Bitch. You're happy everyday this week. No one has pissed you off. You don't mention Marcel or Abby."

"Just, trying to start the new year differently."

"Damnit, Bon. Last I saw you, you left the CK party, and then nothing for two days."

"And you? I left you at the party... and nothing for two days. Now you're... different."

Caroline shook her head. "You're not fooling me?"

"Neither are you. You clearly had a good time, or you would have called me. Those two days."

"I was recuperating from a massive hangover. And I couldn't talk. But I thought you'd check up on me after leaving me with Rip."

"Rip?"

"I mean Stefan Salvatore the cocky bastard. You know what I meant." Caroline tried to interrogate Bonnie but was getting herself caught up. It didn't help when Stefan walked up with Elena.

"Hey... you guys. How was you're weekend?" Elena asked. Caroline gave her and Stefan a weird look, and avoided the question.

"Mine was good." Bonnie emitted. "Finally scratched somethings of my bucket list. Also, I made some New Years resolutions the past week." She smiled, and looked at Stefan who was looking at her peculiarly, as if she was too happy.

Normally Bonnie had a cynical vibe about her. Even though she was always the peacemaker in the group, she was cynical everyday, and it's what everyone became accustomed to.

"Wow, Bon. Your attitude is extra pleasant. I'd swear you got laid." Elena laughed. Both Stefan and Caroline looked at one another uncomfortably again, then Stefan looked at Bonnie, and realized she did seem less timid, and more easy going, at least with Elena. Which wasn't the case for the past month, as the two girls hardly spoke.

Bonnie was even walking differently. To top it off, she didn't deny it.

"Elena, and Stefan you two seem cozy." Caroline said. "How adorable."

"And you seem extra bothered."

Caroline laughed at Elena's notion. "If only hunny." But both girls were thrown off with Stefan blurt of one simple phrase.

"You didn't deny it!" Stefan exclaimed with a straight face looking Bonnie's direction.

"Wait what?" Elena was confused.

"Bonnie. She didn't deny it."

"Deny what Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"You getting laid!" Caroline said.

"So it's true?" He asked annoyed.

"What's true?" Elena asked.

"No. I didn't deny it because Elena always says shit like that. Why would I deny it?"

"No. This was different. You kind of laughed it off, and didn't deny it." Stefan said stiffly, remembering the faceless woman laying with his brother on New Years. And the sudden whispers at his birthday party that he imagined was his mind playing tricks on him, when Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"It's true." Caroline agreed.

Stefan's phone rang, disrupting his lecture face forcing him to walk away and take the call.

"Guys, please... Bonnie suddenly losing her virginity would mean we would've had a girl talk about it, and we didn't." Elena said, suddenly seemingly pissed.

"GIRL TALK? With you? First of all, where have you been for two weeks!" Caroline exclaimed in the form of a yell. "We can't do anything with you because your prime suspect in shady friend 101, and Bonnie having gotten laid or not wouldn't get past me. So, let's literally drop it before I get hella pissed." Caroline shouted irritatingly not remembering if she was pissed at Stefan for walking up with Elena, or Bonnie for not coming clean.

"You bitches avoided me during Holiday break. We were supposed to talk about things, and you were supposed to let me explain myself. Remember? You guys left me hanging."

"Well, you didn't seem to mind... selfiying it up with the new girl. And that blonde bitch."

"What blonde bitch?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have called her the blonde bitch."

"So, who's been on my social media trolling?"

"Don't act like you don't beg for the attention."

"Funny I didn't post pics of "the blonde bitch" those were on her page."

"They show up on my feed still, idiot."

"Fuck you're such a bitch Caroline. I swear. Does this have to do with the fact that Tyler has a new girlfriend? Well... hey I have an idea. Try not being a bitch. Maybe you'll keep a man."

If only you knew she had your man a couple weeks ago.

"I mean I had one for four years. Oh, and okay... I need lessons from a cheetah, on how to keep a man? No thanks."

"Cheetah?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes... spots?!" Caroline said, reminding her of hickies, without completely calling her out. Stefan couldn't believe Caroline's attitude, but wasn't sure what to make of it. They'd spent the two weekends together, and she'd been very chill.

Elena shook her head, in disbelief that Caroline would take it there.

"So, yeah. This really went south quick." Bonnie laughed looking at her phone seeing a text from Damon.

 **Papi: Miss your face**.

A sense of calmness washed over her again and she blushed to herself.

"I'll say."

"Stefan, my sexual status is no one's business. But I love how, for four years all you guys do is take bets. So, drop it. And as for holidays, it's a new year guys. Let's try getting along. Whether we hang out on weekends or not."

"Now I know somethings different." That statement from Bonnie was enough for Caroline to reel with questions.

"B... we have that thing today. I'll be by your house later." Stefan said, prompting both Caroline and Elena to look at him sideways.

"What thing?"

"Remember, your mom needed my help... with the thing, I came to your house about..." he nodded his head trying to jog her memory about the conversation about Elena and Kol... "the thing she asked me to do, that day on the porch."

"Ooooooh... okay. Yeah." She held up the okay sign with her hands when she remembered. "Well umm. Cool, listen guys, I gotta go to class. See ya after school Care."

"Okay girly. We need to talk."

"Okay. Kisses." Another non-Bonnie thing to say.

Caroline suddenly felt lost, standing with Stefan and Elena. But, she noticed Stefan gave her a knowing look, while Elena wasn't paying attention. And she rolled her eyes. "So, yeah... I gotta go. Something more important than here, is where I should be." She quickly walked away from the two of them.

"Told you babe. The two of them have been treating me like shit for weeks. They are jealous of what we have, and I'm so over it."

"Wait.. jealous. You think they're jealous?"

"Yeah. You know they are."

"Is that what you told Bonnie weeks ago? That she was jealous of us." He asked.

"How'd you know about that?"

"She told me you two got into an argument. She didn't say what it was bout, because m she's not a snitch, but she said she was disappointed in me. Why would you tell her that?"

"Because, Bonnie was always clearly in love with you."

"Wow. Really? She's like a sister to me."

"Stefan, she's in love with you. Or at least she used to be. And she hated how much time we spent together."

Stefan nodded his head in disappointment. Elena had been known to be a little self-centered, but he never thought she'd stoop so low.

"Bonnie's always tried to help me make better decisions when it came to you, so I wouldn't hurt your feelings. Because I apparently suck at being a boyfriend."

"Stefan, I-"

"No, come on. Why would you tell her that? I used to sleep over at her house and vice versa. Can't a guy and a girl be best friends without it being sexual?"

Said the pot, talking to the kettle. Still, he had to save face, for his own sake and clear Bonnie's name with Elena.

"Pft... Stefan just drop it."

"No. I won't. Elena, everybody doesn't envy you. And our relationship, at this point... is nothing to be envied. So just... Relax."

"I didn't say they did-"

"Elena..." he shook his head. "Never mind. I got fourth period, and I'm done for the day. I'll call you later."

"Wait, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You are who you are?" He smiled condescendingly before walking away. She didn't know how to take what he said, so just nodded her head and waived. He walked off in Caroline's direction, to catch up with her as she disappeared into the building. "Caroline... wait up." He called out.

"Here we go again? You gonna keep chasing me to my fourth period?"

"I mean, you gonna keep running?"

"It's just an awkward time to see you and pageant queen everyday. I prefer not seeing fakery."

"Well... you know it's just buying me time to get those fucking Mongrels back. Elena has become a tool in this game."

"Should I feel sorry for her? Because I don't."

"You can't feel sorry for her. She chose this by being two-faced. So, now she's in the middle of a game she has little control over, and on the wrong side at the same time. She doesn't even realize I know who she hangs out with secretly. And I'll continue acting oblivious. Because, when it's all said and done she did this to herself."

Stefan hunched his shoulders and gave the "idgaf" face. While Caroline swallowed her pride to try and be nice.

"So, how you feeling today?"

"Uh... well, my arm still kills. But-"

"But, is it still wrapped? You refused to leave the wrap on this weekend."

"It's wrapped now. It hurt rubbing against my leather jacket, on my bike this morning. I had to swallow my pride, go back home and ask Damon to wrap it."

"Oh okay. Well at least you have your brother now."

"Yeah. He's wasn't as nice as you. But I had to deal with his lack of empathy. And, he didn't get home til six this morning. Think he was gone all weekend. The apartment looked the same as when I left"

"Oh... big party weekend. Didn't see him once at the hotel."

"Yeah, well, he seems fucking distracted lately. His heads in the damn clouds. He should be going on runs with me, and I'm always going with Vin."

"Sometimes we all need to let our heads float on the clouds. Life's too short. Maybe he's focused on something important to him."

"What more important than the club?"

"His personal life, maybe."

"He's the VP, nothing's more important than the club."

"Geez. He's always preoccupied with club stuff, I'm sure. What's wrong with letting him have a personal life?"

"I don't know. Damon's never had a personal life. Or at least he did a good job before if keeping it hidden."

"Let him be distracted a while. He'll come around."

"Yeah, speaking of... you were a great distraction this weekend. Sitting bored with me and helping me out."

"Sure. Except I did leave to shower Saturday night. Sorry."

"It's okay. My ma came by and sat with me a couple hours lecturing me about shit."

Caroline laughed. "Like what?"

"Like asking about Bonnie and Lexi and telling me to invite Bonnie over for dinner soon. Which is fucking weird she and my pops are barely home. Then she asked if I was seeing someone else, because she hadn't seen Elena? And she noticed a pretty blonde girl dancing with me at my party. Which, a lot of the night was a blur. And the only pretty blonde I remember..." he paused and stare at her until she raised her eye brows waiting for his response... "was you. Unfortunately I don't remember us dancing. I remember dancing with Vick. That's it."

"Yeah. You were pretty drunk. I gave you a lap dance. No big deal. Bonnie and Sal dared me."

"What? B, and my brother? We're standing together, talking?" This confirmed his awful thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Talking?"

"I mean, for seconds. I don't know how long after because I headed to see you on the chair and that's when I gave you the lap dance."

"Okay. I didn't realize they talk like that. But, as for the dance, I remember distinctively a leg on my shoulder now that I think about it."

"Yeah. That was me. I know I shouldn't have, but I was slightly tipsy plus I knew you wouldn't remember." She giggled again.

"Damn! I wish I did. I'd give a hundred bucks to see you shake your ass in front of me." He thought, and said out loud on accident. Caroline's face stunned at his words and he caught it too late. "Fuck. Sorry. I was thinking out loud. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Stefan." She smiled. Then...

 **BUZZZ**

The bell rang.

"Shit. I'm late. I knew it."

"We're both late." He admitted. "Whelp... I can escort you to lock out."

"Fine. Let's go. I should kill you for making me miss class."

"Sorry. If it helps, this period of lock out the teacher lets us sit."

"God. You're such a bad ass. And not in the cool way." She laughed. "Why would you memorize that? Unless you've been so many times already?"

"I have, sadly."

"You need reform school." She laughed.

"It wouldn't help me. But... you're probably right."

"Well, if we're gonna miss class- I'd hate to miss, and still be hungry."

"We can ditch. And go eat?"

"Uhh, Okay. Let's go to the diner me and Bonnie go to by the shelter. They have really cheap food that's-"

"Oh the rich girl eats cheap?"

"The not rich, but comfortably living girl, likes the occasional greasy fattening burger with onion rings. And a Dr. Pepper. I'm a cheap date."

"Damn! Yeah, you're definitely different than I thought. Although, I remember how you ate at my parents house."

"Yeah. I'm no joke. Don't think I cheer for fun. I do it to stay active and support my eating habits. So does Bonnie. We eat on our downtime. Trust me. Cheer is just pay off for the amount of money we spend smoking weed and eating." She laughed. "Don't let the pretty face fool you."

"I'm definitely learning that. Let's go. I'm fucking starving."

 **...**

Stefan didn't miss a beat when he headed to Bonnie's after school. He waited on her porch for her, but when she opened the door, he noticed a weird man looking at him from next door, in the window. "Hey, you good?" She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm good." He kept staring at the man, who finally disappeared. "Hey, so, what's the deal with you?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... you acting all chipper. This isn't you."

"Ouch. Stefan, you do understand that, I can't be a bitch twenty-four-seven, right?"

"Not what I meant. But, what's new...? That boyfriend you told me about... how's that?"

"Uh, well... I was thinking about ending things actually."

He was taken aback, and he narrowed his brows at her. "What? I thought he was the good guy? Good for you, and had his shit together? Had a place and good job. All that bullshit."

"He does. But, I realized I don't love him. I'm not in love with him. And, I can't force it."

"So, what... the other guy then? The one you won't talk about. You choose him?"

"Stefan, what is this really about?"

"Who's this other guy?"

Bonnie looked up from her nail polish at him, "Why?"

"I wanna know. I should know him, I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, well you don't know him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I would know?"

"Where's he from?"

"He's from... around. Stop interrogating me. You know I hate it."

"Do you have something to be ashamed of?"

"I'm gonna kick you ass if you don't fucking drop it." She yelled.

"Fine. Fine. Damn." He said calmly, noticing a man in the next door window was watching him again. "Who the fuck is that neighbor of yours? He keeps staring over here?"

Bonnie nervously whispered. "He watching right now?"

"Yeah."

"Come inside then." She pulled him inside. "That's my new neighbor. He's a detective or something."

"What? You got Five-oh next door to you? I can't even come here anymore?"

"You can. Just... don't act suspicious."

"B. They're watching us... from your house. It's obvious. I think you should either stay inside or stay away. This dudes clearly watching you."

"Me?" She asked shocked. "Why me? I'm a high school student. And I'm not involved in any illegal shit. Besides occasional recreational usage. Not enough for five-oh to be watching me."

"I'm a high school kid too, and I'm your best friend. And I do all sorts of illegal shit. Maybe they are watching you for the club?"

"Yeah but-" then Bonnie realized, "Fuck... Stefan, you got on your cut and your bike's out there." She started becoming paranoid. "What do you think, he watches everyone who comes and goes?"

"Relax. I'm the only one. Nobody is with me."

"But what about Cello and your brother?"

"Sal!? What's he got to do with this? He comes here?"

"No." She said quickly. Trying to cover her tracks. "I mean, he has um... well, he had to check on me a couple times... remember? When Cello tried to attack me at the bonfire...?" She thought so fast, feeling desperate hoping he didn't catch on. But Stefan knew Damon checked on her once in a while. He just didn't know how far it had gone.

Stefan's face gave her a look of suspicion, but, quickly softened, when she smiled. "Right? I totally fuckin forgot about that." He sighed. "So-uhhh... you two never, uhh... hung out or fuckin spoke to each other?"

"Well, I mean like 'hi' and 'bye' at functions and small talk once in a while." That's what she told him, but he remembered the way his brother acted towards her at the New Year's Eve party, and how he grabbed her arm and tried to force her to leave. He was too comfortable with grabbing her as if he had some type of reason to fee the need for possession. He was unreasonably angry at her being there, and what she was wearing, and the way he looked at Stefan when he was dancing with her.

"You sure B? You and my brother have never... like-"

"What Stefan? We never what?" She asked, heart racing through her chest like a criminal on trial.

"You and Damon never fuckin- did he ever try anything with you or say anything stupid?"

"No, Stefan. Damon and I are... family. Ya know? Like you and I... besides, we don't uhh- we don't deal with each other _much_ on a social level."

"Much?"

"At all. Come on. Stop being so interrogatey."

"Interrogatey?"

"You know what I mean, inspector gadget. Just like... drop it, damnit."

"Yeah, cool. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He admitted. "So, anyways, this whole Elena situation... I was thinking about it. That new chick she hangs out with... the girl from the all girl school. Davina? She also hangs out with a Rebekah chick. I'm sure it's Diablo's sister."

"Yeah I know her. I just didn't want to tell Caroline I knew her."

"How do you know her?"

"She and I are legacies. Daughters... we used to go to those functions with our moms when we were younger. She and I were friends. Back in grade school and we went to camp together. We haven't spoken in years, but I know she's the sister of the MMC Members. But I doubt she remembers me. My Papi kept me hidden all those years, then he died. And the MC kept me hidden."

"Yeah, well... Elena doesn't know, that I know, she knows who Rebekah is. She doesn't realize I've been paying attention to her just because she doesn't post certain pics don't mean I don't know how to use hashtags and shit."

Something Caroline taught him about digging up dirt on social media and checking for Elena's whereabouts. Which is why Caroline knew about Rebekah in the first place. Helping Stefan see what Elena's been up to when he's not around.

"How do you know about social media spying? That was never your thing."

"Until I got jumped. And it had to become my thing." Aka, Caroline. "I was thinking, how about we get you and Caroline back on Elena's good side. She should undoubtedly try to get all you girls to chill together."

"Sounds fuckin dangerous. Getting to the MC through the sister. It's kind of like the MC using me to get to you guys. It's fucked up."

"Yeah you're right. I can't have them coming for you. But on the other hand I have no other way without going through the club. And Damon is trying to keep me away from it til shit dies down."

"Then you should listen to your big brother."

"Say what? B, you could give a fuck about Damon inserting his authority since forever. What are you saying?" His defenses rose.

"I'm saying, he's looking out for you. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to take his advise."

"Pft!" He second guessed their friendship for a minute and looked at her every way but straight. "Who the fuck are you and where is Bonnie Jade Bennett?"

Her heavy eye roll eluded annoyance but she realized she had to play it off. She wanted Stefan to stop stressing Damon but at the same time not give she and Damon away. "Stef, Listen-" she reached for his arm and he pulled away. "Really? Wow. Okay. I have tried looking out for you since day one. You got jumped. And you are running around with Vin doin these jobs, and nearly gonna fail out of school. Your brother dropped out. Is that what you want? Because I don't think he wants it for you?"

"Since when are you an expert on Sal?"

"Damon."

"Oh, you on first name basis with Damon now?"

"I always have been. God! You're so fucking thick headed. Listen to me, I'm looking out for you. You never let me anymore."

"Maybe because... because... you've forgotten what it's like to be me, B. You used to understand why I was so stubborn and pig-headed. You always thought Damon was supposed to set a better example, now you're in agreement with him, like, you two talk and shit." Bonnie didn't say a word. She wanted to tell Stefan more than anyone some days, because he was her best friend. He deserved to know. But he seemed to hate the idea of it and she knew she couldn't tell him, because he'd try and shut it down before it really got to progress. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" She asked nervously.

"You and my brother talk behind my back?"

"Stefan-"

"Because that's, like the ultimate betrayal. You and him, over you and me... day ones, B. Babies in diapers. Kids trough puberty. You told me about your period before you told your Mom. I taught you how to kiss. We... have shared a lot together. God, I told you about things I've never told anyone. When I lost my virginity. When my brother left with my mom, and I was left with my dad. I was always at your house, eating dinner and sleeping over, practically raising myself around then..."

"Stefan, the thing is-" tell him Bonnie. He deserves to know, it's eating your conscious to not tell him. "The thing with me and Damon is-"

"It doesn't even sound right. You and Damon." He laughed as she tried to tell him. And him cutting her off stopped her completely insulting the sound of their names together. "I know you wouldn't deal with him like that. Because we swore it would never and could never happen. My brother had everything. He doesn't need my best friend too." Bonnie frowned internally. This could never be easy, having Damon and wanting to have a life with him and be happy. He made her happy. Happier than she'd ever been, and no one around her would accept it. Not even the one person who should understand more than anything. Stefan. "Hell, he has Rose! She's done everything for him. I hate her guts, but... at least he has her and he's not alone. So, you and him would be out of the question. You're too good for him."

"Geez. Harsh words for the guy who raised you and took you on when he finally got his life together. After your gave Lily problems."

"I love my brother to death, Bonnie. I do. I respect the shit out of him and who he is in this club. Hell, I've always wanted to be him. But, he just can't have everything."

"I'm sure his life isn't what you think it is. He's your brother. And... He's my family too. My dad practically raised him."

"And that's why he and my dad don't get along. If it don't have shit to do with the club, they don't talk."

"That's my fault?"

"No. But after your pops died, he had to be this guy who constantly looked after Cel, and you, and he... he forgot about me when I became a prospect."

"No way."

"Yes he did. Left me to the wolves."

"Stefan, he would never. You mean everything to your brother."

"How would you know?"

She knew because Damon always talked about Stefan. Wanted what was best for him. Wants to get the Mongrels back in his own way, quietly for what they did to Stefan. Won't leave this life that kills him slowly, because of his brother and her brother. Damon, loved Stefan so much he came back to literal hell, and became a killing machine just to be near his brother.

"He's your brother. I hear Marcel mention sometimes, about Damon wanting you to be more careful wishing he could stop you from making certain decisions."

Stefan seemed sincerely interested but not convinced. A soft smile escaped his mouth along with the words, "I know he loves me B, but the moment he is afraid to lose me to the club he loses me, because he's busy looking after everyone else."

"No, he just does his job-"

"The thing is... is there something more between you and Damon? I know he looks after you sometimes. Been doing it for years."

"Looked after me?"

"Yeah. I know he looks after you sometimes."

"He told you that?" She was confused because she doesn't remember anyone besides Gino knowing.

"Don't worry about it. Just know he was more Cel's big brother than mine. And for him to show interest in you. In ANY way, is wrong because you were always mine."

"I'm not property."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, it's like he and Cel became family and B, you became my family and Damon can't have you. It's fucked up. We were always there for each other. Me and you. And the club was always in the way but at the same time we are stronger than that. Aren't we?"

"Stefan, the thing is-"

"God." He smiled, interjecting every moment she could've confessed as if he didn't want to hear or acknowledge it because in his own way he was telling her it couldn't happen, and if it was she's better end it. "You're growing up Bonnie. Right before my eyes. You're just a woman now. I see it."

He stare at her from top to bottom but fixated on her face and her eyes.

"I've always been."

"Yeah. I see this beautiful, and I don't mean to get soft, but this breathtakingly beautiful woman before my eyes. You're so pretty. And, not that I never noticed, but I was too stupid to not think other guys were noticing. Even when your name came up in locker room talk. But now, I mean at the King's Bash I heard it too. Some of the newer guys, including the prospects... I had to check those mother fuckers looking at you."

"You can't stop me from getting attention. Or growing up. It won't stop. I'm a woman Stefan. It happened last year, that I just didn't see it coming myself."

"Yeah... But, now, a couple weeks something is different about you."

"What? No way. I think your delusional and-"

"You walk different." He cut her off. He stare at her and spoke unabashedly. Those words were deep, and awkwardly, inappropriate yet, very appropriate coming from the one guy's who's noticed her all these years. "You're walk has changed. Your face is different. Your smile is different. That innocence is gone. You still have that little girl, baby doll face thing, happening. But your eyes are different. Your body is slightly different, the way you move. Your hips, your shoulders... your face."

He noticed things she never thought any other man had ever noticed about her. Before Damon, before James, Bonnie didn't realize any details of her physique were being studied so carefully.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"No. I do. You're not a virgin anymore."

Bam! He did know her. He knew her more than she realized he did. And now, she knew she had to get his mind off that truth and discourage his opinions.

"Oh my god, Stefan, that's..." pause, hesitation... "completely inaccurate." Her shock was beyond guilt.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." He stare in her eyes. "You're looking at my forehead. Who the fuck was it? Do I know him?" She could feel his slight anger over it. His good girl best friend was no longer the innocent girl he thought she was.

"Sheesh. Nobody okay? Stop making stupid accusations!"

"Oh. It's a stupid accusation?"

She paused for a while and then shook her head. "Yes. I'm still the same. Only now, I focus on stretching every night for cheer. We have a competition this spring. My last one. So, I'm working on flexibility again for my tumbling. Also my body is changing because I have to eat more to gain muscle and-"

"Oh." He was unconvinced.

The audacity of him to notice her so much, made her realize Stefan did pay attention to her more than she thought he did. And in these moments she didn't know how to feel about it.

"Anyway, what were we talking about before being side-tracked?"

He knew he had her stuck and he preferred to let her brain marinate on the pure facts, that he knew things about her she didn't understand about herself.

"I forgot. Suddenly it doesn't matter." He said.

"Oh, Umm... Elena."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, it's cool. You don't have to help me. I don't want you getting involved in Mongrels beef. I can figure out something else."

"No. Stefan it's fine I can help. What do you want me to do? Get info? Find out where she hangs out? And who she's with?"

"No! Not you Bon. We can figure out another way. Okay. It was just a thought."

"I'll help you Stefan. If I can keep you from getting into trouble, I can be as careful as I can. I don't want you getting caught up."

"No. I wasn't thinking clearly. You need to stay out of it."

"It's fine." For a second she couldn't even think of how Damon would feel because in these moments it was her friendship with Stefan, a relationship which existed for the past seventeen years of her life. "I'm fine. Let me help.

"Cool, I'll text you the details later. I have some ideas. But, right now, I should go. It's getting late, and I'm running late. I need to get to the club. We are meeting with the Howlers... Sal came up on a deal with Diesel, and we got some shit to try tonight."

"Shit to try? Like what Stefan?" Her curiosity peaked, with remembering last time Damon saw Mason he was testing some cocaine. She remembered Damon mentioning the club dealing again for the first time in years.

"Just some club shit. You don't wanna know."

"I do. Don't, do that. Tell me."

"Ask Damon next time you see him. You talk, once in a while, right?"

"No. We don't."

She didn't hesitate to lie after the awkward moment between them regarding his brother and her changes.

"Oh. Well, we just moved into a new territory. All those bonfires you guys go to, plan on seeing CK there soon."

"Dope?"

"Yup. I should go. Vin said Rose needs some work done on her car, and I'm the new mechanic."

Rose? Rose! Bonnie felt a weird feeling in her stomach. hearing that name. The audacity of that woman to keep herself in the Crimson World was beyond Bonnie.

"Oh. Her."

"Yeah. I know after the last time you definitely hate her. I don't like her much either, but, I'm supposed to get paid for this so, Baby King gotta do what he's gotta do."

"Yeah I get it." She didn't like it but she got it. Once you're tied to the club, you're just a built in part of a functioning machine. "She's there today?"

"She's been there all day. Waiting, I guess. But I had school. So, lord knows how she's been killing time. But, Sal is there. So I can think of a few ways."

Bonnie's stomach turned and the feeling of acid rose to her throat at the notion. She and Stefan headed to walk to her porch so he could leave.

"Oh okay. Well... be careful then. I know whenever it comes to other clubs, it's easy to get caught up."

"Yeah I know. I'm good. I'm just going to do what I need and bounce."

"Alright. I'll uhh, I'll see you at school."

"Okay B." He kissed her forehead and walked to his bike leaving. When Bonnie watched him drive off, she turned to see her neighbor's light suddenly go out.

She went into her house quickly, and walked upstairs. She didn't text him right away, she waited about fifteen minutes to calm herself down. Then, she sent a text to Damon, just to remind him, of her. So he wouldn't have any urges with Rose. Especially if they were going to test again. She knew he allowed himself to get lost when he did it so he could act freely.

 **Baby: Thinking bout you. Miss you**

It took him about five minutes to try to reply. She saw the ticker and then never got a response, as if he was going to reply, then it disappeared.

Bonnie had to keep her mind from wandering to a dark place.

 **...**

Damon walked around the club house avoiding Rose. Seemed whenever he had a moment alone he felt her reeling around the corner attempting to get his attention. She hadn't heard from him since New Years Eve, when Caroline pulled him aside at the bar and gave him some words of advice. Tonight, she'd been trying to work her way back in. Some moments she made him uncomfortable enough, he thought to just leave, but he was situating everything with Mason for the club to get ready to try out some different things.

All of what the club planned to sell, would be tested tonight and Damon had a little insight on most of it. With the exception of speed. "Hey, we ain't dealing that shit."

"Alright. But Vin asked me to-"

"No. No. And Fuck No! Meth is out of the fuckin question. This place ain't turning to a cesspool of junkies and shit."

"Alright bro. I'm following your lead." Mason said.

Damon took a look around at some of masons supply. A lot of it resemble prescription meds.

"So, the problem I have is, what's all this shit? These pills?"

"Everything the market calls for. Kids pop this shit to study. To party. To focus. To sleep. To fuck. It's a bunch of pills that they have money for when they can't afford the good shit. But if I'm being honest, these pills here," he held up Adderall, "this shit is good for helping a person focus on one thing for an extended period of time. For example school work, or a job, football, etcetera. And its main function is for hyper-control or some shit like that. Keeps a person totally focused, and helps brain functioning. And it's legal as shit. So, I get this by the assload. And I probably make most of my profit on these during exam time."

"What's the profit."

"Over the counter? $150 for 30 pills. I get them for $50 for a bottle of 60. So I'm already making 85 percent profit by the bottle. But- Individually I sell them about $10 bucks a pop. Making me $300 a half bottle. Or $600 a bottle. Doubling over the counter profit. But my profit on a whole bottle ends up being nearly 92.5 percent, and that's how I get paid. These shits sell like candy."

"Got damn!"

"Yeah. I told you it's more than just white. The types of over the counter shit, we get out sells white a lot of the time. White, that's for mutha fuckers with dough to spare. But these kids need a quick fix."

"Harmful affects?"

"I don't fuckin know details I do know, that I won't sell more than three per customer. But if you need the information I'll get it."

"I want the information."

"Aight bro I got you."

"How long does this shit last?"

"In your system? Fuck! Longer than coke. About 4-6 hours. While coke's rise and fall lands at a couple hours."

"So, it's cheaper and stronger?"

"Stronger, no. Strong? Yes. Definitely cheaper. It's, more concentrated on one area of the brain."

"Got It. What else we talking about getting out there..." he asked looking at some bag of pills.

"Molly's."

"Fuck is that shit?"

"Same as Thizz and Ecstasy, only laced with other shit to give it an edge."

"What shit?"

"Mostly coke."

"Alright. And, what else you have, prescription?"

"Percocet and Xanax."

"Fuck!"

Exactly." I can get Norco and Vicodin too. But Perc's are is the chain shit right now."

 **Baby: Thinking bout you. Miss you**

He smiles unknowingly and glances up to see Rose watching him as he smiled at his phone. He turns away from her to reply,

 **Papi: Miss you more, see you tonight**

 **...**

 **...**

But it never sent, as Stefan walked up. "Hey! Who texting? Smiling like an idiot..."

Damon locked his phon not realizing the text didn't go through and shoved it in his pocket.

"None of your fuckin business clown."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

They both acted normal going about their business and Mason walked back to Damon.

"So, apparently if you abuse the shit it can fuck with your heart. But I guarantee you I've never over sold to anyone one person yet with these. One kid may buy this shit, once or twice a month. Just figure the kids are from all the high schools and all the colleges. And the fuckin kids who are drop outs and working their asses off to pay bills. Working two jobs and shit trying to survive and stay awake."

Damon stare at Mason uncomfortably. "Shit."

"Listen, I don't over sell. I'll cut a fuckin person off at times. I've done it. Especially if they show signs of becoming addicted. I have a family to think about with a reputation and Tyler. I can't jeopardize his future. Hell, even Tyler took this shit. How do you think he focused all the fucking time? I'm saving lives with this shit. Futures and education. He's going to college and on a football and academic scholarship."

"The quarter back did this shit?"

"There's a lot, that people don't know about him. My family is in office, you forget... as a cover for the real money. So, I look like the fuck up of the family, when in actuality, I'm the one running shit. And yes, he did this shit. Carol, does this shit and more. Half of the functioning government is on this shit. Trust me, I ain't trying to kill nobody."

Two men sighed heavily talking though facts and figures.

"So, if these kids are barely fuckin with white, who are we selling that shit to?"

"The mutha fuckers with the money. They live in the hills. They live in burbs. They live uptown."

"I don't like fucking with those motha fuckers."

"That's where the big bucks are."

"Aye!" They were both interrupted by Vin walking up. "You muh fuckas catching up or what? High school reunion..."

"Nah, just filling Sal in on figures. Focusing on Monopolizing shit for ya all."

"Yeah... well, the point is we need to dismember Mongrels second. But- First we taking this money. Getting the family fed. Getting these niggas hungry for this money." He looked at Damon. "You on board bruh?"

"You know where I am with this shit."

"Well, I'm tryna get you excited. Sal-" He paused, "this shit gone put us on the map again. We need to make this money. We need to get our shit together. When we hit that bank two weeks ago, we pulled out that shit with under two hundred stacks. Nigga! A bank job, ain't no way we should came up that short."

"I told you not to go. I told you the security detail changed. They had- forget it. You don't fuckin listen. So we doing yayo now. Club voted, in trying this shit for them. But I didn't want this shit to get outta hand. You want the neighborhood. You want the fuckin mutha fuckers, outside of town. You want shit to be everywhere. We are a small MC. We have three charters. We ain't deep like other charters."

"We got Howlers. We got family. We expand, we looking at another charter."

How was Vin trying to expand unless he was looking to promote someone else, or send Damon to where a new charter would exist. Which wouldn't work for Damon, as he wasn't leaving Bonnie, Cel, or Stefan.

"Another charter? Headed by who?"

"We got options. I got big ideas for us. We can discuss later. Let's do this shit. Business now is this." He pointed both hands at the floor signifying Now was the moment to focus on.

Damon nodded his head and took his mark towards the back of the club house. "You guys seen Cel?"

"Nah. He had to meet with his PO a couple days ago. He probably fucked up, for drunk and got his ass on a forty-eight hour hold." Vin laughed, but Damon didn't find it funny because it was too close to being a factual possibility with Cel's recent track record.

"I fuckin hope not."

"Well, we cant stress about its he's done this before. I'm sure he's cool. I can't focus on him right now. Nor be angry that he ain't here to test shit, because truthfully, he don't need this shit. He's the last person who needs it."

"I guess." Damon agreed because facts were facts. Bennett blood had a substance abuse problem. Laz, and now Cel. He continued to walk down the hall away from his current situation. The guys were in the Gavel room, where officers voted and most of them had already had a small taste of what was being offered.

"Fuck me running. This is the first time I've had this shit in a while." Jesse said. "But bruh, it's on point."

"Jess, bro... don't over due it."

"Nah Sal. I just, fuck! You know I stopped when T got pregnant with Jr. she made me. Now I'm here and I remember this shit like it was yesterday."

"Well, make sure you remember T has a mean right hook."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Nephew... !" A loud boisterous dragging of a voice called out. Drunkenly familiar and very very friendly, but aggressive. "Come here mutha fucker!"

Damon slowly turned to the familiarity. "Frankie."

"Call me uncle bitch."

"Fuck you." Damon laughed. "You really ain't got but a couple years on me." Frank put Damon in a head lock and squeezed. "Fuck."

"Say it. Say it!"

"Fuck You bitch!"

"In the ass, if you don't say it." Then Stefan walked up and tugged at Damon's pants playing around.

"Fuck you mutha fuckers. Get off me. Swear to god I'll start swinging if someone touches my fuckin ass."

"You think can take the both of us?" Frank asked.

"You already know. That's why you won't let me go."

Frank playfully pushed himself off Damon and laughed. "Little bitch."

"Me. You tryna touch my ass and shit. Fuck outta here."

"That wasn't me. That was baby bro."

Damon turned to see Stefan looking at him curiously. "Why you touching my ass and shit?"

"I don't know. To be funny. Where's your humor?"

"Why you late?"

"Had to make a quick stop."

"Where?"

"B's house." He was curious for a reaction. He could read his brother's body language quickly. Damon squinted and snapped his neck back for a moment.

"Why? What's up with her? She cool?"

"Yeah. She is good. We were catching up ya know? She, became distant lately and I thought I'd reinsert myself in her life. Let her know I'm still here. Wouldn't want her leaning on the wrong people."

Damon gave him a "fuck outta here" look and then told him, "Really? That why?"

"Yeah. Why else?"

"I'ont know. I mean, you kissed her... didn't you?"

"What?"

"On New Years?"

"Fuck told you that?"

"Nobody. I guessed by the way you were riding her clit when I caught you in the bathroom with her and Blondie. Am I wrong?"

"Fuck you worried for?"

"I'm not. Are you? That your girl now?" Damon tainted his brother. "Finally got B to take you seriously after all these years?"

"Maybe!" Stefan decided to play along too. Why Damon was riding him so hard about Bonnie right now, he didn't know. But he'd play his brothers game too. "I mean, she didn't exactly fight it. In fact, I think she kind of liked it." Damon face twisted anxiously. "But I mean, it wasn't the first time."

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. You don't give a fuck about her anyway."

"I give a fuck about you playing with her feelings and shit. She's your friend. You've been friend zoned for the past decade. Let's just keep it that way."

"Friend zoned?"

"Yeah. You ain't on her radar."

"Why you think that? You have a thing for her? Because she is a minor you know."

"I have a thing for you needing to stop going after Girls you can't keep up with. First Elena. Now B... stay in your lane baby bro. Besides, you and Blondie look good together."

"Blondie? Caroline?"

"Yeah. Didn't she give you a lap dance? And take care of you this weekend?"

"Who told you?"

"I got eyes and ears everywhere. This is my club."

Vicky walked by with a tray. And several options of sweets to try. Stefan and Damon were both taken aback, and looked at one another.

"After you."

"Nah, Rip. I'm good. I tried this shit with Diesel a few weeks back. I'm good."

"Wow. You being a little bitch. Come on, let's just get it over with."

"You don't even need to try this shit. It's senseless for you. Let yourself finish school first. You wanna do this shit when you leave my house, fine. But right now-"

"Here." Vin held Vicky's finger up to Stefan's nose. "Take it. Take it like a man." He hyped him up, and held it to his face watching Stefan hesitate. "What you never did this shit?"

"I have. I just-"

"Try it."

"Vin, give him some space." Damon said.

"Sal. It's not my finger. It's Vick's. Just take a quick hit." As he spoke to Stefan he looked at Sal, proving a point. Waiting to see if Stefan would go against his brother, and follow his lead.

Stefan glanced quickly at Damon then back at Vicky and took it straight to his brain. Remembering the night he did it with Bonnie and how powerful it felt. Considering his nostalgia of Bonnie was on ten, Stefan felt defiant of Damon in these moments wondering what had changed in both he and Bonnie's behaviors recently.

His eyes squeezed shut, and he held the sting for a few seconds before recharging. "Ohhh, shit. Give me another one."

"What?"

"One more. I can control it."

"Since when?"

"Since New Years." Stefan knew Damon would knew he was insinuating he'd done it with Bonnie. But Damon held his composure still gritting his jaw tightly.

Stefan smiled and took another hit.

"Whatever. I can't handle you like this I need some fuckin air."

Damon left his brother and walked outside, but Stefan follows him. "Hey. Sal! Sal... wait up."

"Nah. I'm good."

"No. You're not. You're acting funny."

"Me. You're the tough guy trying to be Vin's loyal puppy dog. Who the fuck are you anymore?"

"Since when do you give a fuck? You so busy focused on anything but me. Last few runs I did you weren't there. Your heads in the fuckin clouds and shit. What the hell is up lately?"

"Life, dude. I work."

"This is work?"

"I been taken care of you. You ain't paid a fuckin bill in your life. Til you got a girlfriend. Then you were buying jewelry and paying her cell phone. Giving yourself shopping trips with your girlfriend. Paying for her lifestyle. I told you to take a step back and slow down, now look."

"What?" Stefan asked confused. "Because I got jumped? That was my fault."

"That's not what I said. But it happened and all I try to do is get you to think more clearly. Not be a fuck up like I was at your age."

Frank then walked or breaking the tension. "Ay, knuckle heads. I ain't got no time for fuck boy shit. Here."

"Nah I'm good."

"Sal, come on. He's right, you been acting like your head is somewhere else lately. I see it. And you..." he looked at Stefan, "you are hard headed and you don't listen. But your both my blood. And I won't watch this shit keep happening. Now here, you take a fucking hit and shut the fuck up." He told Damon. "Let's enjoy this night as an MC, club brothers. It feels like we haven't done this shit in a while."

"We just partied for the Kings Bash."

"Yeah, And let's keep the camaraderie. We need it now more than ever so we can get those fuckin pricks back for fucking with my nephew."

"I know that! He's my fuckin brother."

"Then act like it."

"Frankie, dude-"

"Sal, I ain't askin." He have a serious face.

"You know I don't need-"

"You're my VP and I trust you. More than I trust Vin. I can only trust this move if you're with it. I need my VP on board. I need you because... I don't trust him." Frank sincerely spoke. "But I trust you. And you need to be more present in this shit, because Stefan needs you. Don't... let Vin, be this guy he trying to be. Focus on this moment."

Damon stare at his uncle and tried to reason with himself but it was getting harder and harder. Stefan has been trying Damon's patience all day, and Marcel was MIA again. "Unc, this shit isn't the way I wanna go."

"You see it stopping anytime soon?"

"No."

"Then hit it this one time, and you never have to do this shit again. You ain't gonna get past Vin if you don't let him think, you're on board." Frank whispered to only Damon. "Play into this shit for a little while longer. And if you need me to start making moves with you on the low. I got you. But tonight, play this game so he sees you're on board."

"Fuck. You know I don't like doing this shit."

"Let Stefan see you take this hit. Then, I'll cover for you so you can leave. I'm guessing you got someone to go see."

"Yeah. I got someone I'm supposed to be with right now."

"You love her?" Damon didn't wanna answer. Telling too many people about his situation was detrimental to their relationship. "I take that as a yes. So, take it, and show face for fifteen minutes, and I'll cover for you the rest of the night."

"Fine."

Damon took a hit, and let it settle into his brain. He felt the burn, the sting, and the heat quickly. When Stefan noticed he took a hit, he walked over. He gave him a look as if he wanted to take one with his brother.

"You good?"

"Sure. I guess." Damon closed his eyes again and tried to swallow the energy pulling at him. He had to fight his urges fast and quickly to not let it settle into his brain, making him overly anxious.

"Good. Another. For me. Let's just-"

"Okay."

Damon allowed himself to soak in the toxins and let Frank and Stefan be his witnesses. He went in the club house to show face again and keep the guys on the same page. If Stefan and Frank noticed Damon had been absentee, then so did the guys. He participated for his own loyalties lied with himself and his family. Keeping them out of trouble and finding a way to figure Vin out.

He had to do this for Bonnie. Though their relationship was starting to make him slack as a King, he had to keep up appearances so his guys didn't question him. He just hoped it wouldn't eventually bite him in the ass with Bonnie. She's all that made him feel human in his life most days. She's the only person who looked at him as someone other than Sal. While everyone relied on Sal, she relied on Damon.

But their relationship was making people question him. Especially one blonde with brown eyes and long legs, and all but curvy body.

"Hey baby. It's been a while." Her hand creeped up his chest over his cut and she looked up at him biting her lip as she snuck around the corner, from standing with Vin.

"Rose, we cant."

"Why not?"

"You got promoted, didn't you?"

"Say what?" She asked surprised.

"A promotion."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You telling me you not fucking my Pres?"

"What? Pft. Nah. I'm, why would you think that?" She asked nervously.

"Word of mouth."

"Whoever told you that lied. THEY FUCKIN LIED! Okay?" She jumped up paranoid til he looked at her crazy. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean... I'm sorry for yelling. Hey, come on. Let's just go in your bunker and talk it out. No one can make you feel like I do. You know it."

"You're right. The feeling that I have to immediately shower after we fuck. And wear two condoms just to be safe because I get the feeling that when I'm not fucking you, one of my brothers is. Yeah... you're right baby. I found someone who makes me want to lay in her sweat til the sunrises. Smell our bodies while she sleeps, and think about the way she smells the moments I'm not with her."

Rose eyes almost crossed depressingly hearing his hurtful words and betrayal.

"You cheating on me?"

"Cheating? You're my bitch. You technically belong to the club. Which I've heard you take advantage of frequently."

"There's no way anyone rides you like I do. Stop. Baby?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry." She touched his cheek and tried to make him look down at her, "I never slept with Vin. Okay? I do side jobs for him. I do look outs."

"You were with him, when he took Stefan on runs?"

"A couple times, Yeah."

Damon had no idea and now that he knew he just shook his head humbly as the drugs hit him in his feelings. And the first thing he thought about was Bonnie.

"I gotta go. She's waiting for me. I hate leaving her waiting."

"No. You can't. Who is she?"

"Rose, go home. You look tired."

He walked away from her and she called out to him, "Is she who I smelled on you, weeks ago? Is she why you haven't been fucking me?"

"Go home Rose. Take a shower and spend some time in your bed. You look exhausted. Worn out. Stressed."

"No, I'm... it's because I miss you."

"Nah. You don't. You miss the attention. The drama."

"Me? No. I am loyal to you. And this club."

"And there's the problem. I just need someone loyal to me. Someone who loves me. Not Sal."

"I thought you could care less about love."

"Until her. I didn't care until her. One day I hope you find someone who loves you, the way I love her."

She felt herself swallow her own insecurities. "You... you love this person? Like ' _In love_ ' with her?"

"Goodnight Rose." Damon turned and left. There was nothing more to say. He was feeling a lot of emotions for once directed at one person. The drugs were not affecting his adrenaline, but his needs. The chemicals were affecting his emotions for once and he had no idea why, because he wasn't used to it.

Those chemicals gave his brain one focus.

Her. Bonnie.

He needed to get to her as soon as possible.

 **...**

She waited to hear from Damon to see if he was coming tonight as usual. But, when she got tired of waiting after a few hours, she texted him at midnight. And every fifteen minutes until one am.

 **Baby: You coming thru?**

 **Baby: Hey...?**

 **Baby: Take that as a no? We good?**

 **Baby: Good night, I guess.**

Bonnie felt strenuous worry and anxiety having not heard from him for hours. She prepared to go bed, turned the garage light on the side of the house off, and locked the doors. She tried falling asleep, and something wouldn't let her. She washed her face, and attempted to relax. But her stress had her tripping because he wasn't there. Nor was he answering her texts.

She fought her urges for minutes upon minutes which felt like hours at some points to hear him say something. Anything. The old Bonnie would've cursed him in her head and given up on him and decided she hated him with all of her insides. But tonight... A frightened Bonnie walked to her bathroom cabinet and opened the drawer, looked in the very back for a jewelry box, and pulled out a tiny mirror, and a razor.

She knew he was doing it. What other business deal could they be doing? She got herself ready to line it up, and she took two long minutes looking at it, telling herself she didn't need it. Telling herself she couldn't just do it because he was doing it. She told her self it was wrong, over and over for a hundred and twenty seconds.

And she remembered, Rose was there, and Stefan was acting strange, and Marcel was... someone she didn't recognize, sleeping with Lexi. She fought for weeks and it built up to this one moment. He, hadn't messaged her since noon today.

Everything was everything all over again in her face. But at the end of it all she told herself, "Its only once. It can't hurt to do it one more time." She took two lines, and stopped. She tossed her head back and felt like she could breath again. She told herself Damon was okay. Maybe his phone died. She spoke to herself out loud for ten minutes. But still wasn't convinced. So, she showered. In hot water like he would, and she let the water run over her body since she couldn't go back to sleep. Not like this. But the water- the water felt amazing. It hit her body and comforted her when the thoughts were terrorizing her like nightmares.

When she had given up, she felt the shower curtain open, and he stepped inside, as she turned around, she wanted to scream. But, instead she cried. Tears of joy. She was so happy. The kind of happy that she read about in books, or watched in movies like True Romance. She looked at him in the eyes. The bright blue eyes with the classic red back drop as he'd done the same thing she'd done. The two of them couldn't even get a handle on each other right now.

He spoke first, in a blithering haze.

"I'm sorry baby. I tried to get here. I wanted to come earlier, I didn't want to do it. But Stefan, for some fucking reason was riding my ass tonight. I have no idea why he was watching me like a hawk. He practically shoved his fucked up attitude and defiance in my face like he didn't want me to leave, and wanted to make me feel like shit while I stayed. But he... he acted like he needed me. I didn't know how to react. And Cello... Cello was MIA, and I was just... I had to go along with it so they didn't question where my head was. Even though I told them I tried it a couple weeks ago. If I ever wanna get you outta here, I gotta follow the rules a little bit longer baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was talking fast and a mile a minute. "All I thought about was getting back to you the whole time, and seeing your face. I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so fucking sorry. Don't be mad please."

By the time he finished talking he noticed she was just as fucked up as he was. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I don't know what I was thinking. I was worried. Really fucking worried, and the minute I thought something shitty happened, I gave into the pressure and did it. But like, I shouldn't have, Papi. I shouldn't have fucking did it, and I know it. It's not a problem. I swear to God, Papi. I won't let it be a problem. I was just worried about you." She was also speaking so fast, but somehow he understood one another. "Where the hell were you?" She asked crying, naked and wet before his eyes.

"I was trying to get here baby. I promise." He grabbed her face, and looked in her eyes, examining her. "Why baby? Why did you do it again?" He couldn't even be angry because he'd done it too, and he was too messed up to think straight about it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to, I told myself I wouldn't. Then I told myself it was the last time. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me okay." She nodded her head. "How often, baby?"

"I don't know... a couple times a week. When I'm stressed. When I'm lost."

"You're not lost, baby." He kept grabbing he face examining it, and feeling her wet skin. "I've got you. You're not lost. Didn't you hear me tell you I love you. I meant it. I fuckin love you, baby! I love you. You're not lost." His hands cupped both cheeks and pulled her forehead to his leaning on one another. "I've got you. Okay? I've got you."

"I just can't... handle losing you."

"You won't lose me. I told you that. Not by choice."

"But, you had me worried."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you regretted everything. Or that you realized this... us... can't happen. Or maybe you saw Rose."

"Rose? She was there, but... I let her know I loved someone and that she needed to move on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you I was done. How could you worry?"

"What was I supposed to think? I mean maybe you got what you wanted this past weekend... and was done with me?"

Damon's face went stoic then slowly his eyebrows raised. "Unbelievable. You think I got what I wanted this weekend? You think because we had sex I was ready to let you go?" He grabbed her face.

"I didn't know what to think. You never text me back."

"Baby, I told you my life is hectic sometimes. And I did respond. I swear I did. I'll show you the text baby. I'll show you. I would never fucking walk out on you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know, this is my first real relationship. I'm just... I'm still learning."

"Me too. Sort of. Remember? We're learning together baby. Don't sweat the little shit. I ain't goin nowhere."

"Never?" She asked shaken.

"Never." He assured her. Stefan and Marcel disappeared months ago. Those three words, were hard for her to believe in most days. Lexi even said it. Somehow the only person she saw no wrong in was Caroline. And Damon was slowly proving himself. And he'd forced James out of her life, so she knew she couldn't rely on James comfort. And in it all, she hated losing Damon more than James.

"God. I'm... sorry. I just don't have an explanation other than I was scared. I... I was scared Papi. People come and go, so easily."

"Not me." He said. "Look, you graduate in a couple of months. We can get through this, until then. And when you turn eighteen, I don't give a fuck who knows. Not Rip. Not Cel. Not Vin... okay? I just don't need them giving you shit right now. I can handle them but, you don't deserve the shit that'll come with this." Bonnie licked the water off of her lips, and stopped herself from crying. "We just have to first, take care of the Mongrels, and get through the next few months, and it'll be hard baby, okay. But we just need to be on the same page and be careful."

"I will. I promise." Her eyes looked down at his chest. "And Rose? She gonna let you go that easy?"

"She has no choice."

"Really?"

"Yeah... so, you need to end things with, what's his face."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I will."

"I got you some money okay?"

"Papi, no. You don't have to-"

"Stop. I told you, you're done with that fuckin job. I put two grand in your closet, in that shoe box you keep all your pictures in. I put about five grand in inside of your mattress in a white pillow case."

"Two grand?"

"And $4,500."

"Papi, I-"

"That $4,500 is what I was hiding in my bunker, for us. Should've been six but it wasn't. Add it to the other money I gave you a couple months ago. That two grand is for whatever you need okay. I know it's not "his" kind of money, but it's yours, and you ain't gotta do shit or give me shit for it. Just use that for you. Not your mom. Not bills. I'll get that, just tell me what you need for the bills every month, and I'll make sure you have it. I'll get your bills. Whatever you make at work is yours. And I'll give you money every week just to have on you. I'm taking care of you now. Okay? You don't have to worry about shit."

She looked at him like she was so grateful. Her eyes were crying again, and she was feeling every kind of emotion. She put her hands on the front of his shoulders at the top of his chest. "Papi, I just-"

"No. That's it. I got you. Focus on school. I'll take care of everything else. Understand?"

"Okay." She said sweetly.

"Get good grades and make everyone proud." Bonnie was speechless that he made these moves for her benefit and consciously did it to keep her balanced.

The two of them had it all in this moment. Bonnie didn't know what a Dream was until Damon met her in the middle of her sleep and gave her the things she yearned for. Comfort. Adoration. Protection. Love.

He stare at her for longer than he could handle before he drew his position closer to her, as the water hit their bodies. He pressed her against the shower wall and lifted her leg slightly before connecting their bodies.

"Can I? Can I be inside of you right now? It's been a few days. I just want to feel you wrapped around me again." She felt it in his tone. He was practically begging to feel her again. Softly yearning but desperately in need of connecting again.

His words always suffocated her Lobito. And she just nodded softly. At this point she was breathing his air and tasting his breath. He allowed his body to be comfortable as he could before slowly entering her.

"Can we go slow?"

"I'll try to be careful, okay?"

"Okay." She squeezed out feeling him push through.

"I'm not good at being gentle. But I'll try for you."

Cocaine plus Bonnie brought out Damon's inner softness tonight. He wasn't in the mood to be gentle when he took her flower, but tonight, for some reason, he connected to her sadness and it brought out his need to comfort her.

Slowly he pushed inside of her, and watched her quietly take his deliverance with calmness and ease. But he could tell it still hurt with some discomfort.

Bonnie refrained from making the loud noises she wanted to make. Instead she swallowed every ounce of pleasure and captured his lip between her teeth to keep from making a sound. Damon realized at this point that Bonnie was a biter. She bit him, every time they'd had sex so far. But he didn't care because being inside of her was worth any slap, scratch or bite. He'd take it for those moments he was completely connected to her and letting her energy engulf him to the point he felt the emotions she couldn't always give him.

Her body, her touch, was like comfort to him. And he needed this feeling because it's when he felt her trust, in him the most. Emotions hit him as he pushed, while the water gave him easier entrance to her body taking her by surprise and forcing her to grip him with her hands, teeth, and pussy. That feeling was proof he was loved. Her trust in him.

"Hmm." A muffled moan spilled between her lips and fed him straight to his ego. Damon pulled backwards and moved his mouth to her nipples to torture her while they were blanketed with water. "Mmm. Yes, oh my God... oh damn."

Water drenched them and it took on a new feeling. His need, her need, and everything in between. "Fuck Yeah." He mumbled. "I'm a King Baby. You make me feel like a King." He looked her in the eyes. "Thank you, Baby." He whispered.

Bonnie couldn't speak much because the water gave him instant depth, which her body still tried to accommodate. But she quietly nodded her head while his words fed her and comforted her.

"I feel good baby? Inside of you?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah? It still hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Good hurt or bad."

"Good." She breathed out.

"Good." His mouth met here again, and he took her breath while he took her body.

And with the occupancy inside of his system, it forced him to feed into his primal need and take advantage of her studiousness. Her fear of waking her mother, and his need to own her body whenever they made love was his new addiction. His gentleness lasted all of five minutes. Just accommodating her as a beginner. His kindness grew to hunger, when Damon thrusted into Bonnie roughly and watched her hold back in order to keep quiet. Her hands maneuvered through his hair in an attempt to control him. But that was a mistake. From the root she pulled until he used one hand to yank her hands down and pin them behind her back as he pressed her against the shower wall and fucked her hard, forcing her silence, for a few minutes until he came first this time. Then he carried her to the bed and finished her with his mouth so she could ride the white lines all the way out, on a cloud to heaven before falling asleep.

When his mouth reaches her insides Bonnie nearly cried from pleasure.

The room moved. The objects floated, and she felt like she was being massaged from within the deepest part of her soul. He took his time on her giving her anything she could've imagined and made it last until his jaw tightened up. She was worth the pain.

Damon gave her his hunger on starvation express with his desire to dine until he was completely sated. When it was all said and done, he covered her face with a pillow, as she cried to the heavens for mercy, which he never showed her, then felt her collapse of exhaustion when she peaked. They both fell asleep naked in her bed, with the music on. He lay on his back, cradled her into one of his arms and didn't let her body go all night. Bonnie felt the safest she'd ever felt in her life.

* * *

 **First, Thank you everyone for helping this story pass Black Velvet and for keeping me motivated to update. I'm at a loss for words. Sincerely.**

 **Second, Marcel's PO is his dirty little secret that he hasn't told anyone about. The situation is disgusting and he has no control over it. He's being forced, in order to keep his freedom. Stefan is really focused on Damon and Bonnie noticing things neither thought he paid attention to nor felt. Vin and Frank and Mason had some important roles this chapter as well as Caroline. Other mentions this chapter, Elena, Rose, Also, there was more Bamon moments together and apart... thank you for reading!**


	28. WILDFIRE

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 28 - WILDFIRE (Demi Lovato)**

* * *

Marcel and Gia had been going strong for another few weeks into the new year. She was excited to be moving to his town. He was getting a place ready for her, and with Bonnie needing a place to live after college, he was hoping to see if his baby sister wouldn't mind rooming with his girlfriend, whom she'd never met. He stayed away from the house for a few weeks. After Stefan told the club about the cop living next door, they all kept a low profile of Abby's house.

Damon even made sure he came even later, and left earlier, in order to keep from being seen. Bonnie and Damon had maintained seeing one another daily. Weekends were dedicated splitting time amicably. Caroline had Bonnie every Friday and the club had Damon. Meanwhile they had each other every Saturday. and she told everyone she was with Caroline or working her cleaning job, which she'd quit, on Saturday's when she was with Damon. They still went shooting twice a week and he taught her more boxing once a week. She dedicated the other four days a week to work. She ended up getting hired by the Women's shelter to tutor the women and kids.

Today was the day she decided to be home with Abby. Who had some news for her and Marcel, and Marcel had some news for her and Abby. She sat at the dinner table after having helped her mom cook Marcel's favorite dish, since for weeks now she and Marcel seemed to be getting along since the New Years party and Christmas.

He still walked into he house like he owned it, that hadn't changed. But he'd been very relaxed with Bonnie since the new year. Also, having Damon as a permanent fixture in her world, she was calming down on the partying. She and Damon kept their words to each other after that last time, three weeks ago, neither had touched cocaine again. Damon, did his best to keep her from being stressed, so she wouldn't want it.

"Aye, momma. Damn smells good. You look beautiful." He said kissing her cheek.

"Uh huh... what are you doing here early. I told you eight." She smiled.

"Yeah, I was in the area. The club is getting ready for Giuseppe's stepping down."

"Wow. After all this time."

"Yeah, well we might bringing some dude in from another charter. Vin is about to be promoted to President, Sal will be VP, and this new cat is about to be chaptering in as a new member."

"Who's going to be the SGT?" Abby asked.

"Don't fuckin know."

"Excuse me, language."

"I'm sorry momma."

Bonnie walked in realizing she'd heard Damon's name and position being mentioned in different sentences. "What about the SGT?"

"The club is given it a couple weeks to vote on it. I guess they gone look at us. Me, Jess, Zack, Beau, Markos, Logan, Dorian, and Lucas."

"Well, Lucas' daddy is a founder. And you? You ain't ready." Bonnie said.

"Really? I came peacefully today."

"I just don't think you're ready."

"What would you know?"

"It's a lot of responsibility, you have to be on your toes and willing to put the club's needs before your own." She said with a smart mouth, knowing she knew more than their mom did about his extra curricular activities. He wanted to smack the shit out of her for disregarding his efforts. He kept quiet, and let it go. "You're too selfish."

"Anyway, I'm perfectly happy with my title. Enforcer don't bother me. So yeah. I'm not here about that tonight anyway."

"Well baby, good luck. Although, I'm not ready for your role to be so big, but if it's what you want." Abby was such a laid back mother. Her husband was the disciplinary, and she was the one who gave the kids their way. But because of her slack, Marcel stepped into deal with Bonnie, when he felt he had to.

"Yeah, momma. Well, we'll see right." He looked to Bonnie, and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, B... you know I don't ask for much but-"

"No."

"What I ain't said shit.'"

"I don't care. Whatever it is no. I'm doing me right now, and I can't be focused on anything else."

"Even if it involves getting your own place?"

"My own place... as in apartment?"

"Two bedroom condo... in the hills."

"Can't afford it."

"Well, I was talkin to momma, and my girl-"

"Your girl?" Bonnie asked surprised moving his hand off her shoulder. "What girl? You ain't ever mentioned a girl to me."

"Well, she's my girl. We been together a while now. And uhh, I told her I wanted to move her closer to me. The club," he wanted to say has him on house arrest, but he didn't in front of his mom, "the club, needs me to stay closer to home. I've been out her way a lot... which is over an hour away... besides, Sal told me, if I wanted a relationship in this club, I had to make it work with the club, or it couldn't work at all."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. So, he told me to move her closer, or let it go. And that's what I'm doing? So, maybe... you and her can roommate, ya know. Not here in the neighborhood, but in the hills. It's only twenty minutes away. Nice area. Not too close to the bullshit..."

Bonnie looked t him seriously, and still declined. "No."

"What! Why? Don't you wanna get outta mommas house? Momma told me you was on your way out anyway?"

Bonnie looked at her mother, and sighed, throwing the towel over her shoulder. "Really momma. I got a good four months."

Abby looked at her daughter. "Which is around the corner. It can't hurt to already have something lined up."

"If I was gonna have something lined up, it would be with Caroline. And if Caroline's momma was pushing her out the door like mine, I'm sure I'd have to. But her momma ain't rushing her. She's staying home until she's ready." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Marcel and Abby.

"B, it would help me, and help you."

"No. I'm not moving with some female I don't know."

"I know her."

"Cello, no! Okay. I said no. Move in with her yourself."

He brushed her off, and turned his back to her, heading to get a drink from the fridge. "Anyway, I'm hungry I can't wait to eat."

"Go wash your hands. It'll be another fifteen minutes. Bonnie go get the good plates."

She walked with a pep in her step, after reading a text from Damon.

 **Papi: See you at two. Love you**

His "love you's" held her like a blanket and always warmed her heart. She may not have said it, but when he did she felt an entire world of possibility for them. That possibility was her way to a better future, then her revolving and relived past with this club.

"What you so happy about?"

"Nothin. Just get paid this week." She smiled. Her phone buzzed again and she took another look.

 **Lex: B... I know it's been a while, but I miss you. Can I please call you tonight?"**

Her face suddenly dropped from a smile to a frown. Lexi had been distant since going to college. It started with calls few and far between, then to none at all. She never came home for holidays, and she didn't even like video chatting. Bonnie had been through the sad phase, the angry phase, and now she was in the coming to peace with it phase. So, she wasn't harboring anymore anger or sadness. She just looked at the text and replied.

 **B: Sure**

She then remembered all of her irritation with her brother over this, and hearing him mention another female was icing on the fucked up cake. Bonnie, tucked her phone back in her jeans, and grabbed plates. Her family was about to have dinner together for the first time in months. Maybe more than a year. And she was in her last year of high school, in love for the first time, and not in the mood to be angry. She sat all of the plates out carefully.

"Get four, Bonnie."

"What?"

"Four plates. I'm having a guest over."

No wonder she wanted to get the good plates. She was trying to be impressive. For what? For who? Bonnie skeptically looked at her brother, and then back at her mother. "Who?" She demanded.

"Bonnie Jade! Who are you talking to like that?"

"We have a right to know, who's coming momma. Don't surprise us."

"Okay." She hesitated. "He's just a friend of mine-"

"He?"

"Yeah. He... is a friend of mine."

"Like a boyfriend?"

They were all interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "He's here. Can we all be on our best-"

"Aww, hell naw!" Marcel shouted. "Some nigga outside waiting to fuckin meet yo kids?! This ain't what I came here for."

"Marcie! Watch your mouth!" Abby yelled.

"My daddy is-"

"This has nothing to do with daddy!"

"Momma, how could you just surprise us like this? You should've prepared us." Bonnie said, with tears in her eyes. She tried wiping them, because she didn't want her mother to think she didn't want her to be happy. But to catch her off guard was a whole different story.

"I'm sorry. But, you have to understand, it's hard for me. Okay. He has been good to me. Very good."

"This why you always gone momma? Why you ain't never home?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, yeah, baby. We go to his house a lot for privacy. I can't very well bring him here. You're here, and it wouldn't be right?"

"I get it. Whatever." She put plates on the table and grabbed glasses. Marcel was standing there ready to throw all the good plates in a rage. He was a Crimson King. A legacy of Lazarus Gerard Bennett. His whole life revolved around his father's legacy and in these moments he felt his father being erased, and he took it personally. He took it so personally, Bonnie was afraid for this newcomer ringing their bell.

"He has to come in." She said when the bell rang again. "Please, I'm just asking you two to give him a chance."

"Why? Why tonight?" Marcel asked.

"Because, it's just necessary. Okay. You are my children. And he is important to me."

"Okay momma. If he's important to you, I'll give him a chance." Bonnie said prayerfully that this went week, and that she didn't break down thinking about her father.

"Fuck this. I'm out. And I'll see my own black ass out the back, because if I walk out the front, I'ma fuck him up."

"Marcie, please! I'm just asking you to-"

"Hell naw!" He said, before storming out. Abby hurried and let her friend in before Marcel made it to the front yard. Bonnie went to the bathroom in her bedroom and had to have a moment to herself. When Abby walked to the door letting him in, he smiled graciously.

"Hello baby. You look beautiful."

"Well, at least I look it. Because I don't feel it."

"Let me guess. They didn't take it well?"

"I haven't even mentioned the proposal. My son took off. He's his father's child through and through. And my daughter excused herself. She needed a minute."

"Well, I can't believe it's finally happening. Hey, it's been two years baby. We need to do this. It's time." He said softly holding her shoulders and Kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just... it's been ten years since their daddy was killed."

"Yeah, well, you know I'm here baby. Come on. Let me help you."

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

 **...**

Bonnie ran upstairs and looked for her stash. She pulled her drawer out and reached for her little jewelry box, pulling out her mirror and razor, and the moment she looked in the mirror, and looked at herself, and the tears in her eyes she saw her father. Laz. The man she remembered form the videos. The man who called her baby girl and mamita. The one who made a huge deal every time Bonnie did something cute. And she felt him slowly being forgotten by her mother and she couldn't handle it.

She sat everything on the counter top ready to become a unicorn on a rainbow in the sky, with no worries or fears. Until she thought about Damon. She remembered the promise they made to each other, and put the mirror and razor back in her jewelry box.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and leaned onto the counter top to cry. Her peak level of stress was hitting her right now. Her mother was downstairs with a man that wasn't her father. Ten years it had been just Abby. Ten years, she lost her dad, and slowly become a survivor of her father's legacy. Tonight, it was all a distant memory. Her father's memory was fading, and her mother was moving on. "Fuck. Please. Don't don't do this. Not right now." Her hand started to shake. She wanted to relieve herself so bad. She wanted to calm her nerves and she made a promise to Damon. The man who'd brought her through life recently and helped her to grow up in more ways than one. The man who trusted her. She shut it off. She washed her face, and called Damon.

Two rings, and he answered. He heard her crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just... I need your words."

"What happened? Talk to me." He asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just..." she wanted to tell him she was tempted to use, but she couldn't possibly worry him. "I'm a little stressed, and I'm trying not to-"

"Don't do it. You hear me. Don't you fucking do it."

"Papi, I'm literally shaking. My hand is shaking."

"Damnit, baby. Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'm on my way."

"No. Remember that cop next door. You can't come til after midnight. And my momma has company, so-"

"Abby? Who?"

"It's a long story. I just need to hear your voice." She whispered, thought tears.

"I love you. And I'll be there as soon as possible. Wait for me okay. I'll hold you, and we can talk about it."

"Okay." She shut her eyes to all of the strain inside of her. Tears pulled and pushed from the ducts, as she fought as much as she could. His words, soothed her though. The thought of him holding her, at night, and listening to her, was just as strong as an addiction. She shut the jewelry box, and covered her face with her hand, catching tears on her palm, as she cried silently.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Yeah." She sniffed her emotions in the form of tears.

"I want to take you somewhere Saturday night."

"Somewhere?"

"Yeah, our spot in the mountains. I am going to pitch a tent, and we are going camping."

Through the cries, she found a soft spot inside of her to smile. "Don't lie."

"I'm not. I already have the plan. Just... do me a favor, and be my good girl. Okay. You're strong. One of the strongest people I know. I trust in you. Don't do it baby. Please."

"I closed it. I won't." She heard her cell phone beep, and she looked at the caller. **Lex. "** Fuck."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Papi. I gotta go. I have a long distance call on the other line."

"Okay. I'll be here soon. Love you."

"Okay, bye." Bonnie never told Damon she loved him. Even if she felt it. She feared saying it, would change things. She just wanted to keep everything the way it was. And he never pressured her about it. He knew how she felt deep down, and he could tell if scared her to say it. He was patient with her, as anyone could be. Except James. He is the only other person more patient with her that Damon.

She clicked over not expecting much.

"Hello."

"Hey." Bonnie replied holding her tears. She sat quietly, and waited.

"So, umm... it's been a while."

"Yeah. You good?"

"We are good."

"We?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Me. I'm good."

"Good. I hope so." The awkward silence was abnormal for the two friends. They were always able to talk like they never went time between talking. But somehow, this time, wasn't like those times. "Anyway, so, I graduate in a few months."

"Yeah. And I'm so proud of you. I'm trying to get the money together to come see you."

"Really. Well, don't do it, if it'll break the bank. I know it's not easy."

"Okay, B, look. I know it's awkward. I know it's been a while since we've spoken on the phone."

"Hey, it's what happens right? Friends grow and change. I can't be mad. Not anymore. I was angry before but I'm okay now." She said sarcastically.

"B... so much has happened in the last year. And all I've ever wanted to do is get on the phone and call you and tell you. But I couldn't."

"Why? I'm your best friend. I told you everything. I was always there for you. I even helped you through your last year of high school. I'm almost done with school, and where have you been?"

"I deserve that. But when you know, you'll understand trust me."

"Okay, well... whenever you're ready. No pressure." Her natural cynical nature was reborn these moments. "Sorry, I'm being a bitch. And you probably have justifiable reasoning."

"I do. But I get it. You're hurt. I abandoned you, and I'm a horrible friend. You reached out to me and I didn't meet you half way. You didn't deserve my silence. You should've had answers. But I just ask you give me a chance to explain myself. I promise, when I come visit, it'll make sense."

"Yeah. Well... it's okay. I've had a crazy year anyways. I'm just trying to graduate."

"So, anything I should know... any interesting stories, or cute guys?"

"The same high school guys from last year, just a year older."

"No one special."

"It's a long story."

"Well we should catch up so you can tell me all about it."

"Yeah maybe you can get some time."

"Totally. And Cel? How's he doing?"

"It's been a rollercoaster. He's got a lot going on."

"Yeah. Seems like it."

"Nothing's changed. He's just around less."

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I should've been there. I was trying to call you guys during the holidays. I just couldn't get you to respond to my texts. And I'm sure I deserved it. I was working a lot, and super busy."

(Bonnie!) Abby called form downstairs. "Shit, my

momma is calling me. It's important. Maybe you can call me soon, when you have time. I can't really talk right now."

"Yeah that's fine. I have a couple off days early next week. We can talk then."

"Cool. Okay. Yeah. Just text me ahead of time."

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

"Kay. Talk to you later."

Bonnie hung up the phone and walked out of her bathroom. Her mother was waiting in her room. "So, you've been up here twenty minutes."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I mean it was rude as hell but hey- I can't force it on you. So, I sent him home."

"Momma, I'm sorry. I just needed to calm down. I was ready to meet him."

"You weren't. But it's okay. It was my fault. It's okay. We can reschedule for next week. I just, shouldn't have surprised you two. I just thought if I prepared you, you'd sabotage it. But, you should know, I really care about him, and he's gonna be around a while. So, here's you're friendly warning. Momma met someone, and he's going to be sticking around. I want you and your brother to meet him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm actually tired. I'm going to bed. I can't even clean the kitchen. So, if you could forget tonight ever happened. I'd appreciate it."

Bonnie nodded her head, watching her exhausted mother walk to her bedroom. She felt immediate empathy for her. So she walked downstairs to clean up. She remembered back to Marcel, trying to surprise her with his news about his girlfriend. Then she remembered her mother didn't mention it, but knew. She stopped letting it worry her. It was too much. To top it off, Lexi.

But, through it all, she kept remembering Damon. He was keeping her strong about it all. Three weeks and he was doing a good job juggling the club and Bonnie. And she was doing her best juggling him and her life. With him standing next to her, she felt okay about things. Stresses, weren't everyday stresses anymore with him by her side.

 **xXx**

Like clock work, he was there when he said he'd be. He walked into her bedroom quietly, and undressed partially, to his jeans. He then climbed next to her, wrapping his arms around her trying not to wake her up. But she turned to him immediately. "Hey... shh shh. It's okay, I'm here."

"I didn't do it. I looked at it, but didn't do it. But I wanted to."

"I'm proud of you. That's good baby." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me what happened?"

Bonnie proceeded to explain the night to him. Marcel, and his proposal, Abby's new boyfriend, and Lexi's bizarre phone call. She talk for a little while. Not giving an excessive amount of details. And he just lay patiently listening. She tucked her arms between his chest and her body, and as she finished speaking, he grabbed her hands and kissed each and every one of her fingers. Spreading his love into her shaking hands.

"I'm proud of you. You didn't do it. I'm just, glad you're not full on addict. I need you to give me your stash."

"No. Why? I didn't do it. I refrained. You said so yourself. You're proud of me."

"Of course I am. And most importantly, you're bordering addiction Baby. Right now you crave it when you're in high stress moments, and have a hard time dealing with shit. But what happens when that turns into everyday stresses. Like losing your keys, or homework? Baby, it's not smart... tell me where your stash is."

She hesitated feeling him locking her down again. She had a tendency to feel like he was trying to tell her how to live, even when he was just looking out for her. She was used to her mother letting her get away with most things, and Marcel overstepping his boundaries. She didn't know how to take Damon's type of care all the time and it made her defensive. She sat up and bent her legs into her chest grabbing her knees.

"Baby, you have to trust me. I'm not trying to fucking control you. But I won't let you walk yourself into the worst mistake of your life. Coke addiction is bad. It can turn to crack addiction, and other hard heavy and fucked up shit. Coke is glamorized, but the shit it leads to is worse. Because the rest of the hard shit is cheaper and available." He stood up from her bed, watching her avoid looking at him. "Don't, shut down."

"It's in the bathroom? Top drawer in the back." He walked into her bathroom and opened the drawer.

"What's it in, this jewelry box?"

"Yeah." Damon opens a medium sized box that had an unexpected amount of substance in it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked at it and back at her. "What?"

"The fuck? Baby... who gave you this?"

"No one."

"Tell me. I have a right to know!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who's supplying my fucking girlfriend with a few fucking ounces of blow. That's an excessive amount of shit for your little ass."

"That's normal for me. I always have about that much on me."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh. Keep it down, my momma is asleep."

"She's not here. Her car was gone when I got here."

"What? God, she just left without saying anything? Is that where this family is now... fuck!" She said, feeling like her mom was beginning to sneak around.

"Don't change the subject... this amount of drugs can get you ten plus years. Baby who sold you this?" He asked again.

"I don't buy it. It's always given to me."

"The fuck? The actual fuck? Is this one of your previous clients? Are these the "good" tips you were talking about?"

"You could say that!"

"Fuck!" He yelled. "How could I not have known? And how are you not coked out of your mind everyday with the amount of drugs in my hand? Where's the rest?"

"There's no more." She said quietly.

"You're way too fuckin Calm. Where's the rest?"

"I swear. He hooks me up every couple weeks. I don't use often, that's why I have so much."

"Stop doing this shit!" He demanded. "Wait, does this person still give it to you?"

"You made me quit my job, remember?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Answer the fucking question. Does he still supply you?"

"He can't if I can't work for him, right?"

"You're frustrating the hell out of me. Like, to the point of no return." He said pulling his hair from the roots, while she played secret keeper. "When is the last time you got some?"

"Couple weeks-"

"You went to pick it up? Since we've been together..."

"No. I went to pick up my money, and he gave it to me. And no I never fucked him. Okay."

"I didn't ask if you fucked him. Of course you didn't fuck him. Because I'd have to fuckin kill him. And I'm sure you don't want him to die, now do you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm such a calm version of myself around you. You have no idea. But I'll fucking kill a man in a heart beat, do you fucking get me?" He said is with all honesty, but she just took it as him being in a temporary bout of anger.

"Yes."

"You have no idea what you got yourself into with me. I could go through your fuckin phone right now. I should fuckin go through your phone."

"No-"

"But I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, because, you deserve to be trusted. But Bonnie Jade Bennett, I swear if you lie to me, you give me all reason to fucking watch you like a fucking PI. Don't lose my trust. Not when it comes to this shit. This shit is not for you. And now that the club is doing white, I'm gonna know everybody in the game. I guarantee I'll meet this guy one day, and if I do I'll kill him."

"Quit saying you'll kill him."

"No. I'm going to say it, until you fucking believe me. I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Stop bein extra."

"Extra?"

"Yes. Why would you kill anybody, who has been good to me?"

"Good to you? He got you hooked on this shit." He said cornering her against the wall and the dresser.

"I'm not hooked."

"You little smart ass. How can I help you, if you deny it?"

Bonnie felt horrible for James. She could never tell Damon it was James. She would never tell Damon it was James. She watched him take her entire stash dip his finger in it and taste it, and walk it to her bathroom then flush it. She almost felt her nerves twitch, when he emptied it into the toilet. He didn't take it and sell it, he threw it out. All of it.

"All of it?"

"All of it!?" He repeated angrily. "Did you just ask me that? Do you have any idea how much I love you? I just flushed about three or four stacks of coke down a fucking toilet. I didn't sell it. I didn't keep it for myself. I don't care about this shit. The club wanted this deal. And now, my girlfriend, is sitting in her room crying over some high grade shit. Which by the way, that shit I flushed wasn't cheap, by any means. And you're angry, that I threw it away because some rich fuck..." he paused briefly, and looked at her, seeing how worried she was, "some rich fuck gave it to you. Wait a minute." It hit him. She was given the coke, from someone. It was very high quality, the expensive jewelry box had a refined razor in side of it which was professionally sharpened for high quality lining. "He gave this to you didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. The rich guy, that buys you all the clothes and shit. It was him, wasn't it? James, that his name?"

"No." She spoke in fear, moving away from him.

"Don't lie to me." He said moving closer to her.

"You should understand that he would never-"

"DID HE GIVE IT TO YOU?"

"He did, but-"

"But nothing. You better hope, I never fucking meet him. I swear baby... you better pray." He refrained from, yelling. She had no idea the world she inserted herself into. She was just trying to survive, and he couldn't be angry at her for it. After realizing her brother wasn't watching after her the way he should've been, because of some female he was dating, because of his son, and his strict PO, and knowing her mother was on the verge of kicking her out, he knew she was trying to find acceptance somewhere. She was doing what kids in the neighborhood did everyday, except Bonnie wasn't the typical neighborhood kid. She was the good girl taking care of her mother, and for whatever reason not allowing the club to. She got good grades and was a cheerleader. Who occasionally took her shirt off for men. "Fuck!" He said thinking about it all. "I'm not mad at you. How can I be? You just are trying to survive, like anyone else in this neighborhood. YOU'RE A SURVIVOR. I get it. But this is done." He held the razor up to show her and tossed it in the trash. "It's done. Okay?"

"I hear you!" She snapped.

"You hear me, but are we on the same page?"

"Yeah!"

"Please quit fucking snapping at me." He said, trying to remain calm. She cut her eyes at him and then wiped her face.

"You could've let me give it back to him, or sell it. Four grand is a lot of money."

"I'm your man. Not him. You understand how I operate Baby? You don't need his money. Okay? And as a man... I'm not letting another man gift you with money, drugs, clothes or any of that shit. I'll take care of you. Period!"

"Okay. I get it."

"You better fuckin get it... and get it fast."

Bonnie paused a while. She wanted to be angry for James, but she also knew Damon cared for her. "I'm not perfect. I fuck up sometimes. I know that. I-I-I just, sometimes I have a hard time dealing with things. I'm sorry." He knew she didn't want to out James, because she was loyal, and because of that, he admired her loyalty. Where they grew up, you don't dime people out. Because he knew she'd ride for him harder than she could possibly ride for James.

"Damn. I'm sorry too. I'm just, trying to still figure out how to do this. You know, I live one way with the club and I have to be a better guy for you. It's not as easy at all. My loyalties are being spread thin. But I'm not going to let you become a statistic. I'm not." He cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her softly. "You might be angry at me today but I did this for you're own good."

"I am angry. But, it's because I'm not used to this. I'm not used to having someone, who just... tries so hard to protect me, without trying to hurt me."

"I'm not used to caring this much about somebody." He paused briefly and hugged her.. "You should get some sleep. You have to be up for school in about five hours."

"I actually have an appointment with my OBGYN tomorrow, so, I won't be at school, because by the time it's done, and when it's starts, it's directly in the middle of the school day. If I go early or come late, it'll count as an absence because the amount of hours I'll miss."

"Oh, okay? So, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just getting a regular Pap smear."

"Oh. I see, well... what about birth control? Since, you're technically sexually active now."

"I've thought about it. But, we can keep using condoms."

"Yeah, we can... except a couple times we didn't use them."

"Yeah. You're right. I guess I can ask some questions. Wanna go with me?"

"Seriously, won't your mom find out?"

"No, we have different doctors. Eww sick, same guy looking at my vagina that looks at my moms. Nasty." She laughed.

"A man?"

"Yeah. Doctor Maxfield. He's great."

"He's dealing directly with your-"

"Yes Papi. He's been my doctor for two years."

"Fine, I'll go. We can ask questions together."

"So, no sex tonight. My Pap smear is tomorrow."

"Afraid the doctor will know we have sex?"

"I'm afraid he'll know we were unprotected a couple times and-"

"Because your seventeen?"

"I'm less than six months from eighteen so it's okay. It's legal. I just don't want him to speculate anything."

"No sex? Fine. I can wait til tomorrow." He smiled.

"Okay cool. Let's get some sleep. Or the puffiness in my eyes and redness will not go away." He kissed her lips softly.

"Yeah. Can you rub my scalp with your fingers, please? Somehow, it always makes me sleep like a baby."

"Okay. But you have to cup my ass cheeks with your hands, because it helps me to sleep better."

"Pft. You didn't even have to ask. I thought that's where my hands belonged at night." He smiled, lifted her body with his hands cupping her the way she asked, walking her to the bed, laying them both down and never moving his hands in the process.

 **xXx**

The next morning Stefan realized Bonnie wasn't at school. He looked to ask Caroline where she was, but Caroline had been avoiding him since they ditched school. He decided against asking her, and instead opted to leave school mid day to check on Bonnie. He drove to her house, and noticed her leaving in her car, when he was a block away.

Something told him to stay back and watch her. Her missing school was unlike her. He trailed her for about five miles and stayed about two blocks behind her, until she pulled into a parking garage of a doctor's office. He told himself he'd wait, because maybe something was wrong. Coincidentally enough, about five minutes later, he saw Damon's bike pull into the same parking garage. He knew Damon didn't go to doctors offices for any purpose, so his interest was entirely too peaked. Damon got off his bike, and left it on the other side of the parking garage, not parked near Bonnie's car.

He felt relief, but at the same time, he wasn't satisfied. He stood around with a hoodie over his cut, as the day had been pretty cold. Warm air blowing out of his mouth, evaporating into a puff of cold air, rubbing his hands together inside of his gloves realizing it was too cold to just stand there. But he did it anyway. For about an hour. He watched ever body that came out of the exit.

But, still his shock didn't surpass him, when he watch Bonnie walk out casually hand in hand with his brother. He backed up in disbelief. She looked far too comfortable, and she was smiling, like he'd never seen her smile before. He watched her beep her car alarm, to unlock and leave her things in her trunk, and lock it back up. He watched her hand his brother a a black leather hooded jacket that he traded out for his cut, and she put a a similar small leather jacket on too. After they'd gotten their jackets snug, Stefan watched Damon slap her ass through her skin tight jeans, and turn her around fixing her jacket. They both then walked to his bike, where Damon made her where his dome. And he made sure it was on her snug and he got on his bike, starting it, and waiting for her to hop on behind him. He turned and whispered something to her before putting his leather hood on, some sunglasses and driving off.

Stefan was standing, staring on, angry. His body, which was cold was now burning up as Bonnie slid her arms around Damon's waist, and Damon slid his sunglasses on, and the hood of his jacket. It looked so well rehearsed that it came off as routine. Bonnie didn't seem confused, and Damon was Damon and not Sal. Stefan saw them getting ready to pull off, and he ran out of the garage to his bike, so he could follow them.

He carefully followed them all the way to the outside of town to a bed and breakfast. The two of them walked into an office, then walked out and walked around to a room. Stefan hopped off his bike and stood in a bushel of trees, and watched as Damon stood in front of the door trying to open the hard to open door of the old bed and breakfast that had been there for years. Bonnie waited on the side patiently, and leaned back on the wall next to him smiling and talking as he opened the door. When he got it opened, Damon grabbed Bonnie with one arm, lifted her, and wrapped his lips around hers, hungrily.

"No, no... Fuck no." Stefan said to himself. The door quickly shut and he hoped it wasn't true. Not Bonnie. Not his best friend and his brother. He knew them both well, and he didn't want this for Bonnie. He didn't want her stuck with some neighborhood guy. And to be with someone in the MC was worse. As he'd recently learned with Elena. It was too hard to juggle. Bonnie didn't deserve to be stuck in this life after high school. And she'd been adamant about not liking high school guys, but she'd saved herself for someone special. And in his mind that meant a good guy. A guy that lived away from the neighborhood and had more going for him. A guy with a real job and opportunities to give Bonnie a better life than the one she grew up living. He walked in circles praying it was just a dream, hoping his brother and best friend could disprove the sentiment of being together behind everyone's back. Including the club. But when he turned to look back in the direction of the room, and saw a shirtless Damon, with his pants unbuckled, hanging very low on his waist, almost falling, grab the large window curtains to the room and with his half naked body, swipe them closed.

He then remembered New Years, and the moaning woman at the apartment, and the body on top of his brother's, with the uncanny resemblance. The possessive way in which Damon handled Bonnie at the NYE party and how his birthday party he had a blurred memory of Bonnie going into Damon's bunker after Damon whispered into her ear and touched her hand. Somehow he thought that was a bad dream from his drunken state both times he witnessed it. But Stefan was as sober as he could be this cold and foggy morning, ditching school to check on his best friend.

This was impossible. He knew Damon kept periodic eyes on Bonnie from the moment he patched in the club. From the moment Laz was murdered. Then he remembered the club tasked Damon to watch over her... six months ago. But, it was only supposed to last a couple weeks.

"Six fucking months!" He yelled to himself in the woods, as he realized what was being secretly done behind his and everyone's back.

The conversation between he and Bonnie about the two guys she was with. The one she loved and couldn't be with, and the one who was older and had his shit together, but didn't love. Everything made sense. Damon was the guy she loved. His brother, was his best friends first love, and all Stefan saw, was Bonnie getting hurt. All he saw, was this going completely wrong. He didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of them together, at all.

"This is bad. This is so fuckin bad."

 **...**

"I kind of like the idea of getting you out in the middle of nowhere in a room."

"Why?"

"Because, today I'm not holding back. I'm gonna fuck you til you can't breathe."

Bonnie watched him with his pants hanging off his waist and her heart pounded through her chest. She stood in her bra and panties after he'd viciously removed them from her body. And now before him stood in mismatching lace. White at the top black at the bottom.

"D... I can't ... you have to have me back home in like an hour and a half." She giggled.

"No. I don't. It's Friday. And you don't work. Your moms still gone. And-"

"It's my night with Caroline." She smiled. "I've gotta be back at school before the bell rings, or at least on my way to Caroline's.

"I guess you will have to reschedule."

He walked towards her slowly backing her against a wall. Slowly placing one hand on either side of her body onto the wall. "Take my pants off."

Slowly Bonnie moved her hands to his hips and lowered his falling pants. He stepped out of them. "There."

He wasn't wearing any boxers. "You want to know how Papi gets down?"

His menacing stare was frightening, but more of a reason to turn her on. This persona. Savage Sal. This was who she'd been waiting to meet again. Damon grabbed Bonnie by her waist, turned her body against his and gripped her waist tight between his spread fingers.

"Ow." She moaned.

"Shut up." He held her body, slowly walking her all the way to the large mirror in the bathroom. "Put your hands on the counter, and bend over." He quietly demanded. Bonnie moved slowly, but did exactly what he said. "Now look at me." She looked up at him in the mirror. No smile, no twinkle in his eyes. The blue somehow looked black. She watched him take her panties off while they held eye contact. Then he removed her bra without taking his eyes off of her.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Yes." She said a little louder.

"Tell me what you want?"

"I want you inside of me."

He chuckled quietly. Her frightful eyes and soft body waited patiently, and he wasn't going to be soft. He was going to be frightening. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me."

"What... I can't hear you."

"FUCK ME! Papi, please fuck me."

And he teased her a bit, rubbing his hands over her skin. Loving how she felt when she was quivering. He even teased her entrance with his manhood for a while making her moan, and swell. "Your pussy is dripping." He said using the tip of himself to draw it out of her. Staring at his skin and his members touching her skin, and her wet pussy lips. Quickly he bent down and lapped up the juices softly reminding her of how well he treated her kitty when he tasted her. Letting his tongue relax her for a couple strokes u til he stood up again. He got her in a comfortable state of mind and before she could brace herself she felt him pound into her without warning.

"Fuck!" Bonnie's head dropped hard onto the countertop and she had nothing to grip but the sink when he start thrusting against her. Holding her hips making her feel all of him from the backwards position. "Oh God." She whined. "Hmmm." Damon watched her fall apart before slithering his hands into the back of her hair and slowly pulling back watching her pained faces while he pushed his body deeply into hers, and pulled her backwards by her hair. "Papi. My hair." She used one hand to grab the wrist of his which pulled her hair, and the other hand to hold his abs as he thrusted roughly to control his aggression. Damon grabbed her wrist and put it behind her back, and pulled her body up to his pinching her arm between their bodies while his other hand remained in her hair.

"Who's pussy is this? Huh baby girl? Who's pussy am I fucking?"

"Oh my God. Ouch!" She screamed when he thrusted. "Yours!"

"WHO'S?"

"Aye! Yours!"

"What?"

"Yours Papi."

"Say my name!"

"Papi."

"No." He thrusted rough again.

"Damon!"

"Say MY name. Say it... who's the rotten bastard that fucks your pussy like he owns it?"

"SAL! Fuck. SAL!" She screamed. One of her arms was trapped and the other tried to control him but he just couldn't be controlled.

"Just Sal baby? Huh? I'm just Sal?" He savagely whispered into her ear as he pulled her hair.

"No..."

"Than who the fuck am I?"

"Savage." He yanked her hair harder. "SAVAGE SAL!" Bonnie screamed having never been handled so roughly. Her mind was still focussed on how he managed to do so many things at once. Pin her arm, yank her hair, control her body, and fuck her relentlessly, with only two hands.

She felt his mouth on her neck and opened her eyes watching him. Every tattoo, every muscle and every vein belonged to her. He was hers. His ivory colored arm wrapped around her brown skin and all she saw were tattoos as he held her. Slowly that hand moved from her stomach up to her nipples. "Fuck. Fuck... D." He pulled her hair again, turned her head to the side and bit her neck before sucking it again. "Oh my God. What the fuck?" Bonnie's body soon lost the fight and all control and when she stopped fighting he removed his hand from her hair and took it to her pussy. "No... oh shit... not my pussy... gaaah." Her pain subsided into absolute pleasure the rougher he got the better it felt. She was putty in his arms. His mouth on her neck, a hand on her nipples, fingers on her clit and his cock in her pussy. He was a magician giving her all of the beautiful sensations. "Fuck me. Fuck me please." Bonnie's begged with her eyes shut, blissfully. "Oh shhhh... hmmmm... fffffffuck!"

He was busy going to work on her body. And the thrill of it was all in his control. He was rough and psychotic. After a while he bent her back over roughly. "Look up." He said. And when she looked up she saw his tattoo across his stomach. SLAVATORE. "Who's pussy is this?"

"Savage Sal's pussy."

"Who?"

"Yours Papi. You Savage Bastard! Ow!"

Damon grunted, and squeezed her waist probably bruising her hips from every angle. "That. Pussy. Is. Fucking. Mine!" A thrust for every word. "You understand me?"

"Yes. I do. This is your pussy."

"Who's your man baby girl?"

"You."

"Are you mine?"

"I'm yours Baby. All yours."

"Don't ever forget it. You're mine. And only mine! You like when I fuck you?"

"Yes."

"You love how I fuck you?"

"Ahh yes. Keep fucking me like this please."

Little virgin Bonnie, went from zero experience to a the new obsession, the new need, the only love of a man who didn't love anything significant before her. Suddenly, she was doing things she didn't think existed because her knowledge of sex before sex was on a bed half dressed, or in a car while ditching school. Sometimes her friends even mentioned public bathrooms. But not Bonnie.

Fully naked most times, two sweaty bodies, a lot of profanity words, a tatted scary man and his menacing blue eyes fucking her. Telling her dirty things while she ate it up. Being unforgiving and rough, all while loving her in his own tender ways sometimes.

Her sex life was one of the things that sucked these two into the black vortex they were getting. Themselves lost in. And still she remained soft to his hard.

While looking down at her body, Damon became nearly emotional secretly, knowing, still, she'd given herself to him. It made him so emotional he had to cover it up with roughness. Even when he wanted to be softer and gentler, he had to fight those emotions back by becoming Sal. Because he couldn't let himself be so soft it affected his brain more with the club then it already had. And Bonnie understood why she'd seen Sal so often when they had sex. She knew Damon's softness was a weakness seen by the club.

After all, nothing about a King was soft. Let alone Savage Sal. At least he had to act that way. She was the softest part of him. She was his softness. Loving her softened him up, without warning. Their connection brought that out of him. And because of this he had to remind her and himself, he was still Savage Sal. He had to be to protect them from the club.

Bonnie screamed watching him plunge into her while his abs tightened drenched in sweat, and his face was unkind. Every muscle protruding of his body was aimed at her pleasure and Bonnie took every ounce of pain the rest of the day in that hillside bed and breakfast, happily.

* * *

 **This chapter had a lot. Abby trying to introduce her kids to this "new man." Marcel trying to get Bonnie to agree to moving in with his gf she just found out about. Lexi calling Bonnie. Stress getting to her and her walking away from drugs. Damon being her sounding board, and support. However he found out who her supplier is. And he's not happy, some of you have an idea of where this may or may not go. This will come back about later. It's funny the last chapter people kept mentioning birth control lol... I knew they'd go to a clinic together bc it's how I wanted Stefan to find out. Bonnie and Damon took a step in the right direction with birth control, but Stefan's suriosity finally made him spy on her. Now he knows. Lexi warms Bonnie about the dangers of getting involved with a King. How do you think Lexi or Stefan's discoveries will effect Bonnie and Damon?**

 **Thx for reading! You guys reviews make my day. My workweeks have been strenuous, and whenever I have moments I edit chapters. Because some story lines from original story I've dropped and some have been added for the bamon aspect. Oh and... Some of you found me on twitter. Yay! I'm glad. If any of you add me just tell me I'll add back. I have two twitter pages. Thanks for staying with me. Hopefully the story isn't moving too slow for you guys. Til next time! Xoxo**


	29. Ocean Eyes

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 29- Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish)**

* * *

The Salvatore boys were asked to have dinner with their parents today. Something they did once in a while to assure their parents they were alive and in good health. Damon walked into his parents five thousand square foot home on their two acres of property, deep in the mountains. After decades of being apart of the club, and even longer, riding with his best friends, after getting out of the army, Giuseppe "G" Salvatore was retiring his patch. He'd still wear his cut proudly, but he and Lily, were ready to calm their lives down, and what better time then right before they got in bed with Howlers, on selling white?

The eldest son stood in the kitchen helping his mother make sauce, the way he always secretly did while she became a typically inquisitive mother. "Where's the baby?"

"Who fuckin knows? He's been everywhere I'm not for the past two weeks. I'm sick of trying to find him. We got some things to handle, and it's almost like he's avoiding me."

"You in some type of trouble?" She asked, chopping basil.

"No, I just told him we needed to handle some shit a while back, and we've been laying low. It's time to collect."

"Your brother just patched in. I think you better take it easy on him."

"I'm sorry, last I checked he got stabbed and was out of commission for a couple of weeks. I think, he needs to be about this as much if not more than me."

Lily stopped cooking, and turned to her son, cupping his cheek. "Sometimes I listen to you speak. And I think about how much I could've changed this all. I think, when I found out I was pregnant with you, I could've walked away. I was in college, about to graduate, and I got pregnant. And I left. I left him, and went back home to my parents. Then, they treated me like some mistake. Some failure. Told me, they'd take you from me, for being an unfit mother. Call CPS on me. I couldn't just let them do that. So, I came back. Afraid I'd fail on my own. I came back and this has been my life." She smiled dimly. "Maybe not the most boastful way to live, and I damn sure could've given better opportunities by you, but I did what I could. And had I not left, I wouldn't have had you're brother. So, here we are..."

"Here we are." He repeated.

"I love you son."

"Love you too ma."

"What happen to I love you?"

"I said it Ma."

"No." She gave him a dumbfounded look. You said. 'Love you too Ma.' Actually."

"Same difference."

"No. It's not. It's more personal the right way."

"You're over thinking things." She was once the only woman he'd ever said that too. Until a couple weeks ago. She already felt a difference in his tone. She knew he loved her, but she knew she was no longer the only one he loved. Lily have a look of utter bafflement, and then continued with their discussion.

"I know you and your father's relationship is rocky, but he needs you to step up now as VP. You and Vince are a good team. But, you need to be careful moving in on white territory. That shit is dangerous."

"I know ma. It wasn't my choice. But the guys see dollar signs. That's all, they want money."

"Fuck. It's what we all want. But I know for facts, money is the root of all evil." She said shaking her head.

"And now, we have two months to decide this. I just hope, after two months, they decide it's not worth it." He earnestly spike.

At that moment Stefan walked in. He was quieter than normal, and his lip was busted.

"Baby boy? Come here.. give your Ma a hug." She turned to open her are with a warm welcome. Until she saw his lip. "Whoa." She said looking at his mouth. Grabbing his face to careful observe. "What happened here... what kind of shit you get yourself into?"

Stefan yanked his face away from her hand. "Ma, I'm okay."

"Why you so snappy? You and your little girlfriend fighting again. I tell you I don't like that one. Seems to be more of a headache than anything."

"I'm fine. I got into it with someone on the street who almost ran me over. I'm fine."

Lily didn't believe him and Damon sure as hell wasn't in the mood to putty his brother. He also wasn't about to let Stefan avoid him further.

"Stefan, what's goin on? Why you avoiding me?" When the younger Salvatore looked at the brother who practically raised him, he didn't answer. "Aye, I'm talkin to you." He yelled.

"I'm busy. I have a couple months left of school."

"When I'm home, you're not."

"Well, you leave every fuckin night, Damon." Stefan looked him in the eye with a complete lack of empathy. "Where are you every night, from just after midnight til around six am? Huh? Where are you driving to for six hours?" He gave Damon a look, that he understood brother to brother. "Maybe I should be the one worried..."

Damon's temples started to throb. He didn't know what Stefan knew, but he knew Stefan knew more than he needed to. And when he saw the anger in Stefan's face, he could only imagine what was going through his mind. Lily looked between her two boys aggravated behind not knowing what they were talking about and listening to them bicker. When she realized the stare down was deeper than it appeared she smacked them both across the cheeks.

 **(SMACK) (SMACK)**

"Knock that shit off. Before I call your father in here to fix you two." Damon paused in his motion to refrain from hitting his brother out of respect for his mother, but Stefan walked away. "Son, come back here!"

"I'm going to wash up. I'll be back." Stefan walked out and Damon was unsure how to approach him about whatever it was he knew. But his thoughts and contemplation were short lived when Lily turned towards the elder of the two boys. "I had a feeling."

"About what?"

"Something looks different about you. You're eating more, and you're hair is nicer these days. Not so messy. You smile more. Which is not you. You just look happy."

"Do I? I'm the same as I've always been Ma."

"No, son. A mother knows. And in almost twenty four years, I've never seen you look so healthy, and relaxed."

"I just think you're imagining things." He said, as Stefan slammed a bathroom door.

"No, son. You made up with her didn't you?"

"Ma. Not this again."

"No. And yes this again. I have every right."

"Who is she? Will I meet her soon?"

"Why? Why this? Did you just see your son stomp in here -LATE? Have disrespectful behavior and slam the door Ma?"

"I did. And I'll deal with him later. You... you better talk."

"Everything's the same."

"You lying to me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my priority is the club?"

Sarcasm in the form of "Pft." And "Hmph." Entered the room as the Only sounds Stefan made upon hearing those words leave Damon's lips. When Damon saw his brother emerge, he had to questions in his own mind Stefan's motives today. He tried to avoid eye contact with Stefan, because he'd give too much away if he did. But he felt so much heat coming of of Stefan's body he couldn't relax until they'd spoken.

"Where's the ring?" Lily asked.

"Wow, quit getting ahead of yourself. I have enough going on with the club ma."

"He has enough going on. Period! Trust me."

"Stefan can we talk, privately, out of respect for the house?" Stefan rolled his eyes and walked out leading the way for Damon to follow. Damon, walked behind his brother, until they reached the front yard. Damon tried reaching for Stefan's arm, but Stefan pushed him off. "What the fuck? What do you think you know?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He yelled.

"Tell you what?"

"You gonna play dumb? You think we can sit here and avoid the truth? Huh? SAL!" A condescending tone was not going to be acceptable from the kid he basically took care of.

"No club shit right now."

"Yeah club shit! SAL! That's who you treat me like. Like a fucking club brother, that you have to have a secret life away from. FOR HOW LONG?"

"Stefan-"

"RIP!"

"No." He corrected. "Stefan Antonio Salvatore, why don't you fill me in."

"Bitch ass!"

"Watch your fuckin mouth!"

"I'm eighteen and you really can't say shit to me. All you do is lie anyway!"

Damon was lost, he knew Stefan knew something, but he didn't know what. "What are you talking about?"

 **THWAP!**

Stefan took a swing at his brother, catching him off guard, and hitting him in the jaw with his fist. Then he stood there, waiting for a response, hoping Damon would hit back, because he was so angry he'd fight the best fighter he knew. As Damon stumbled trying to catch his footing, Stefan puffed his chest ready go.

"Say something!" Stefan demanded.

"I'm gonna fuck you up! How about that?" Damon tapped his mouth with his fingers and felt blood from where Stefan busted his lip. Had Damon not been the fighter he was, that hit could've knocked him down. But Damon's jaws were damn near steel from all the fighting he'd done.

When Damon caught himself balanced he walked towards his younger brother ready to choke him, but refraining as hard as he could. He instead grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and twisted his hands to tighten the grip as they stood eye to eye.

"Truth time. Be real!" Stefan yelled.

"Okay. You're lucky as a motha fucker I don't feel like getting blood on their front yard. But you better know the truth, that I'm gonna fuck you up, if you touch me again. You're lucky your my baby brother. That's real as shit."

Stefan pushes himself away from Damon, and acted out instead of being upfront.

"Go ahead. You seem to find ways to make my life a shadow of yours anyways."

"What the hell did I do that has you acting like such a fuckin bitch today?"

"What you always do."

"What do you want me to say? I have no idea what your so angry about."

But at the same time, Damon's audacity to pretend so hard he was living a secret life is what upset Stefan the most.

"Oh really? Well, you fuckin hypocrite, take a long hard look at yourself in the mirror." Stefan left it at that, and walked away. He admitted to knowing nothing. Part of him wanted to know how long it would take Damon to admit it. But, Damon was almost sure, if Stefan knew about he and Bonnie, he would've mentioned it the moment he found out.

 **...**

When Caroline received a phone call from Stefan, she almost didn't want to answer it. But because she had nothing going on at the moment, she decided to be friendly. And meet him at his apartment. Knowing Damon left every night at a certain time, he invited Caroline over, late.

She stood outside of his door, waiting for him to answer it. He opened it up, with his pajama pants on, and nothing else. He had a couple of tattoos. One crown so far. He couldn't get his first crown until he was patched in. The other would be coming soon. And he had the word "Ripper" under his pectorals. The word Ripper, in Old English style font stood out to her.

No matter how sexy his tattoo was, or his ripped up stomach, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're cheesy as fuck!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah." She stood with her arms crossed, and an attitude more potent than the weed on her breath. He looked at her with her skin tight jeans, and her faded grey spice girls tank top on, with no bra underneath.

"Then why'd you come over here braless?"

"The same reason you answered the door half naked. Calling me at midnight."

"So, you know what this is, then?"

"Listen, we gonna stand here talking, or was this a booty call, because I can totally, go home an masturbate, and avoid the headache."

"I really like that about you." He smiled.

"What?"

"I don't know, you're just so, you. Ya know? You don't give a fuck what I think, or what I want. You're here for you, not me. You want some of this bad boy dick."

"Not so much the man attached to it. But hey, it's been since New Years, and I haven't been laid. So, maybe you can be a real man, in let me in... or you want me standing here in the cold?"

"I kind of like the view." He said, watching her erect nipples, as the wind blew, across the opening of her chest.

"Well, it doesn't do much for your manhood." She tossed her hair to one side of her face, acting like she was so over him.

"Then get in here, and let me show you, how much I missed you."

Caroline walked in his place when he moved aside. She crept slowly, trying to play aloof. "You missed me? Pft. Isn't little doe-eyed princess keeping you warm at night?"

"Nah. I haven't had sex with her since you and I... spent New Years together."

"Stop, two and a half months with no sex?"

"B, asked me not to fuck her when she told me what happened. I said I'd try and I did." He closed his door walking behind her slowly. Then he pulled her bag off her shoulders, while she looked around again. Noticing things this time she didn't notice before. Like the pictures of he, Damon and Marcel when they were younger. Pictures of he and Damon as well.

"Wow, you guys were happy little kids."

He kept moving his body closer to the back of hers. Rubbing her arms with his hands. "Yeah. I guess."

"I've never seen you smile like that." She was amazed how big he smiled. His lips touched her neck, and it felt so good to be touched again. From being touched nearly everyday for four or five years, to nothing. She was spoiled in the department of human touch.

"Smile like what?"

"So, big. It's almost as if you're not happy most of the time these days." He continued kissing her. She wanted to give in and just go for it. Something about Stefan was intriguing but also heartbreakingly beautiful. He moved her arms, grabbed the seem of the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Then after watching her breasts appear from over her shoulder, his face lit up like Christmas morning. "You should smile like that more often."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It makes you less assholey."

"Which isn't a word." His lips never stopped when he turned her body towards his.

"Says the guy who may not graduate to the girl with a 3.8 GPA. I like Kid Stefan."

"You wanna fuck kid Stefan?"

"Eww gross."

"Well, quit looking at him. I'm not that kid anymore."

"Totes obvs."

"You gonna look at pictures all night?"

"No, it's just, nice to see a different side of you. The more human one."

"I'm human." She could feel his humanity pressed against her, from his mouth to his waist.

"Says the Ripper." She smiles, politely looking at his tattoo. "Is that where Rip, comes from?"

"Yeah. Because, I can can Hotwire and steal a car, then rip the the entire under the hood mechanics out, replace it, and make the car like new. My dad taught me. He's a mechanic."

"Wow! That's right, you mentioned it before. And as for the nickname... That's actually so much cooler than what I thought it stood for."

"Oh? What did you think it stood for?"

"I thought it was a nice way of saying Rest In Peace."

"Cheesy as fuck. Damn, the blonde is thick, huh?" He laughed

"Shut up ass. It makes sense." She watched him laugh, thinking it was such an unlikely sight, then kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I saw you laughing, you never laugh. Except on New Years, you laughed some. But, I'd never seen you look happy, and I wanted to touch it. See what it felt like."

"I'm sorry I'm not Tyler."

"Tyler rarely laughed, unless he was with his friends."

"You probably shouldn't get to used to me. I am an asshole."

"I know. I know Rip's an asshole. I like him. But what about Stefan?"

"You wanna know about Stefan, ask Elena?"

"She didn't know Stefan. She knew Rip. You were always juiced up on this club, which is what attracted her to you. You're status at school. All the guys afraid of you. All the girls wanted you. She didn't know Stefan. I kind of want to know, Stefan just as much as I want to know Rip."

"All in one night?"

"Oh god, no. Just, slowly, over time, I guess. You don't have to be such a stranger at school."

"Last I checked you don't look twice at me. You hate my guts."

"I let you take me to lunch when you made me late for class."

"Yeah, But we argued about why you think Coke is better than Pepsi for twenty minutes." He smiled. "But... I mean, if you're okay with me being in your, royal presence at school, then... maybe I won't be a stranger."

"Number one, because Coke is better than Pepsi. And number two...Maybe I will."

"Number one Pepsi is manufactured and distributed from America with American labor. And number two... Maybe you won't roll your eyes at me at school anymore."

"Yeah, well, Coke is still better, and you're girlfriend, has an annoying, bitchy face that irks me. And she's always next to you, like a puppy."

"Thought y'all were friends." He joked.

"Back in the day. Yeah, I thought so too."

"She's not your girl?"

"No. Bonnie and I know she's a rat bitch. Which is why she and I were trying to get some thing taken care of. The thing you asked Bonnie about. Haven't you spoken about it with her?"

"Nah. Not really speaking to her much these days."

"Again? Why this time?"

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight, I want to fuck you. Over and over, until I feel better."

"Rough day?"

"You could say that?"

"You using me, for sex, because if so, let me know what this is now, and I won't expect much. I'm not the clingy type."

"I'm not using you for sex. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. What comes of this? I don't know, but tonight, I just want to-"

"Shut up and fuck me." She grabbed him by the face and pushed him into the wall. She gave him no space to breath, attacking his body. "On second thought, when we get to school, don't you dare fucking talk to me."

"I won't."

"Walk around like we barely know each other."

"Of course." He agreed.

"Wait! But, I have to tell Bonnie!"

"NO!" He said paranoid. "We cant."

"Hey, she and I don't keep secrets."

"I'm sure she keeps lots of secrets."

"I can't just, hide this. Not from her. It's wrong."

"Listen Blondie, I'm still trying to wrap my head around Elena and some club shit okay. Let me have this for myself, please. Just for now. We can tell her later. It feels good to have this connection to you, and to not share it with everything else."

"Okay. For now. Who knows, this may be another one time thing. So, I guess we should just, keep quiet about it. For now."

"Okay, good. Feels good being on the same page with someone."

"The living room? Tell me your brother isn't coming home?"

"Nah. He's never here at night."

Caroline found it peculiar and strange enough to remember the coincidence that he used spend nights with Bonnie at her house. And suddenly he was gone again every night according to Stefan. But tonight she wasn't focused on it. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight- She undressed before him, and sat him right there on the couch in his living room, then did what she'd missed. What she'd only gotten a taste of. She sat on top of him, and rode him, until both of their hearts contentment.

 **...**

Bonnie lay on the bed in Damon's arms. They were both silent tonight. Damon in deep thought about the situation with his little brother. And Bonnie about the situation with her older brother's behavior and her mother's new found dating life.

"You wanna talk about?"

"No." He said quietly, staring at the ceiling. "You?"

"No. She's moved on. What more is there to say?"

"You can be hurt. It's okay to be hurt."

"No I can't. How can I be hurt when I'm barley getting over my father being gone? Why go backwards mentally and emotionally?"

"Because Baby Girl, you're allowed to deal with pain. You can't continue to bottle it up."

"Papi, anytime I feel pain, I feel anger. I feel desperation and I wanna get something and remedy it."

"You're strong. You don't need that shit Baby. You angry? Let's talk it out or take it to the spot and fight it out. You wanna box? Let's go. I'll take you now. You wanna shoot something? Let's fucking go. We are right here. We can leave our little hideout here and go to our spot and take out some anger."

"No. I just want to lay here with you. This keeps me calm." She said quietly.

"And magically it keeps me calm too. Laying next to you and holding you. I could stay away in this bubble forever."

"I hate when you have to leave me."

"I hate leaving you."

"But we are both hustling. I'm working hard to graduate with honors. And you... are securing your position in the club as VP. Taking new challenges whether you like them or not. Being a leader and making sure your guys are taken care of."

"Yeah. But-"

"But what?"

"I'm focusing on the money for a little while to get you the fuck away from here. Even if it means I gotta deal white. I'll deal that shit to pay for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You'll have to..."

"What? No!"

"At first. Yeah Baby. I need to get away safely which means getting you outta here FIRST and FOREMOST, in case shit gets ballistic."

"But Papi," She sounded sullen, "we are far better together than apart."

He lifted her chin between three of his fingers. "And I'm better when you're safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Her soft nod spoke more than her words.

"Just focus on school Baby. And the working at the shelter. We'll have our moments when you graduate." He could only hope and pray some days.

"Well we do have some money saved up for our getaway in a couple more months."

"Yeah." He Slowly turned to her and lowers his face until their lips connected. "A couple more months." He went back in for the kill.

Bonnie enjoyed his taste until she pulled away curious about his drifting presence. "Why don't we talk about what happened at your parents today?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Stefan throwing a tantrum doesn't make me calm. It makes me remember he sucker punched me, and then I want to go and break his fingers."

"What's gotten into him lately? He's acting out again?"

"I don't know Baby. He's angry at me." He whispered going back in for a kiss. And when their lips connected Bonnie stopped it before she got lost in his touch.

"You think he knows?"

"About us? Nah. He'd say something if he knew."

"When Stef is mad, he won't speak up right away. He'll avoid because he can't deal with shit that is complicated and he will start acting out."

"He needs to grow up." Damon went back in for a kiss, but her words kept interrupting him. Which he was becoming irritated by.

"I'm worried about him and Marcel. They aren't taking to us and maybe they both know something."

Damon pinned Bonnie's arms above her head and turned himself on top of her. "You think if our brothers knew about us, we'd be here? No we'd be dealing with a shit storm back home. They don't know. Or shit would be bad."

"No, Papi-"

"No Baby... stop interrupting our peace with their none sense. It's bullshit. They continue to take away from this. Us. We can't spend our nights focused on them. It's the only time we can focus on us." He said with his legs slowly opening hers.

"I know but-"

He then opened her lips with his own. "Stop talking about it. Change the subject."

"Okay." She sighed looking into his eyed and unable to tear herself away from the beautify in the sky colored hues.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... you're eyes. There so damn blue and beautiful. Like sapphire crystals burning through me."

"I've been told it's one of my nicest attributes." He laughs while she remains seriously lost inside of his gaze, feeling her emotions surface again.

"No. There're beyond nice. Their so deep. I can drift off looking into them. It's kind of how you managed to make me trust you. They're scary deep and you control so much with the way you look at me." Bonnie shook her face and turned away from him. But in his true fashion he couldn't let her look away from him. He used his nose to gently turn her back towards him and use his abilities to force her back into his stare while he connected their lips without shutting his eyes. His mouth grabbed hers and softly opened it with his tongue. He continued kissing her and staring into her eyes until she pulled back. "You have no idea what you're doing to a girl like me."

"What kind of girl is that?"

"The kind of girl who loves so hard she doesn't know how to turn it off and on. The way a guy like you shuts off his emotions. The kind of girl who only intends to fall in love once."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If you break my heart."

"I don't intend to."

"And you understand why the words I haven't said, don't come easy to me, right? You understand love is more than a word to me. It's a promise."

"Like the ring I gave you?"

"It's deeper than this ring. But yes. Like this ring and more beyond that. I don't think you understand how much you control, and how much I can't control when I'm with you."

Somehow, her words were the tethering of his heart to hers. Like one of his tattoos, she was apart of him forever. Only she felt like the blood in his veins. And it connected everything inside of him to his very own heart.

She made him weak emotionally. She was so infectious, and so intense, he questioned himself sometimes on if he was good enough. All he wanted in life was Bonnie. But he had to ask himself if wanting her and wanting what was best for her was the same thing.

"Don't think too deep Papi. I see you in your feelings. I'm not trying to scare you. I just wanted to be honest with you. Since, certain phrases don't come easy to me, i just wanted to express the thoughts I felt in the moment I saw you look at me the way you do whenever we lay together. So, don't... over think it. Just a moment of honesty."

"I'm not good with words. The way you are." He paused. "But I know how I feel. And I love you. So much it makes me... question myself."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve more."

"Than you? No. I deserve the guy who waited for a girl like me to love. Because I'm not the easiest girl to love."

"No. You're wrong. You have no idea how much loving you came easy for me." Damon gave her another intense stare and kissed her lips once before biting his own lip trying to contain how much he wanted to be inside of her. "I wanna eat your pussy."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. And the only words I wanna hear you sayin is you tellin me how much you want it, the way you want it, and how much love it." That was the only time her heard her say Love. And he lived for it rolling off her tongue.

"No sex?"

"Nah. I wanna give you a break. Last night you kind of, bit me... hard! And I think your reaction came because of how rough I was."

"Oh." She felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should be sorry. It's just... every time I try and start slow and I can't help how hungry I am for you. I feel like a monster."

"No. No! I love it. I love how you feel and how we, touch and how rough it is."

"How would you know? You've never been made love to gently. By a regular guy. I'm a fuckin, brute. I can't control how much I want you. I can't stop thinking about you and wanting to ravage you. Everyday I think about when we are when we're together and I can't wait to touch you again. And I have to be smart here. I don't know how to be gentle when we fuck. I've said it countless times. So, I think tonight..."

"I can handle it. Don't, baby me. I don't need a gentle guy. I need you. I love the way you touch me and grab me and that's how we make love." He loved hearing her words of affirmation. But he knew the only way he could offer her gentleness was this way.

"Baby, I know..." he smiled. "But tonight, let me just... do the one thing I do gently, which is eat your pussy. Because I'm not a rough kisser which is why I eat pussy so well. Because I'm a good kisser and I eat with manners." He laughed. "One of the first things I learned as a kid."

"And so, you get no pleasure tonight?"

"I love eating your pussy. Believe me, it's pleasure for me." He said wiggling under the covers.

"Wait?"

"What?" He said pulling the shit off his head.

"You wanna teach me...? Ya know."

"What?"

"Ya know..." she said nervously. "How to...?"

"No. Not yet. Let's save that for some other time."

"Why?"

"I'm very particular. I said. And I don't want you-" he stopped. "Can we, I mean, can I proceed? Stop getting side tracked."

"Fine." She giggled as he wiggled back down kissing his way down her stomach. He moved slowly until he came up on a dark circle on her hip.

"Hey... what's this from?"

"What?"

"This bruise?" He pressed down softly.

"Oh. It's nothing."

"Baby?"

"Papi, Nothing. Just from the day we were at that place in the hillside and we were having sex in the bathroom."

"WHAT?"

"Papi. It's a bruise. It's nothing."

"It's still here that was like a week ago."

"Bruises take a couple weeks to go away."

"Fuck. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. See what I mean?"

"It's okay. It was the countertop. Not you. Papi. It's nothing." She assured him.

"You promise?"

"Lo prometo." Then she bit her lip and pushed his head back down. He happily went to town but in the back of his mind, was nervous about her bruise. She continued to assure him she was okay, with her happy moans and pleas, as he tended to her flesh garden. She just soaked his gentleness in like a tulip in the spring time.

 **...**

A week later Damon and Bonnie were closer than ever. But, things weren't getting any easier as Bonnie tried contacting both Stefan and Marcel. Stefan kept clear of her at school, and Marcel was angry at his mother. Both acting out, like children. The moment things got difficult, she wanted to talk to Damon about it, but he was dealing with the club. And she knew, Stefan wasn't talking to him either. She found it strange, the behaviors of both men. But she spent the afternoon helping her mother get rid of some old things in their house and clean out the garage for the upcoming Spring season cleaning.

And through it all weeks later, Abby was heart broken, about Marcel's behavior. After cleaning for hours together and spending the day as mother and daughter, she'd sat with Bonnie on the porch of their house talking. Something they rarely did before Marcel left. "I just don't get it. Does he want me to be miserable forever?"

"Momma, Cello is dealing with his own insecurities, he's gotten very out of pocket the last few months. Don't allow that to determine how you live."

"He's my son, Bonnie. I'm responsible for him."

"No, no you're not. He's a grown man. He makes his choices. You haven't brought your boyfriend around because of Marcel, but I still want to meet him." She said hesitantly. It felt weird knowing her mother had another man. She'd only ever seen him with her father, who'd been dead ten years now. The truth was she want ready to meet someone new but she'd do it for her mother.

"Yeah, I guess I thought, you and Marcie meeting him together would be easier on you both."

"I'm a big girl. He's always gone. Just let me, be Bonnie without Marcel for once."

"As a mother, you try not to disclude your children form important moments. Especially when you share it with another child."

"He's discluded himself. He's gone for two weeks now. The club has no idea where he is."

"He's with Gia." She casually threw out there.

"Oh, that his girlfriend?"

"You don't have to roll your eyes. She's good to him. She helps calm him down."

"Wow, and I haven't met her, or heard about her. Great. To me sounds like he's not to sure of her, himself. And quite frankly, I already don't trust her."

"Bonnie, don't be angry. He wasn't ready to introduce you two. Because you're important to him, believe it or not. And if you don't like her. It'll matter to your brother. ALOT!"

"No it won't. He could care less about me."

"Bonnie, trust me... your approval matters as much to Marcie as your protection does."

"Really? That's news to me." She said with an attitude and an eye roll.

"This... this world ain't never been easy baby. He's got issues... he does, but, he has the best intentions. I try. I try to talk to him and help but there's only so much a mothers words can help, when her child wants to learn on their own. And I have to let him. I can't shield him forever."

"But you did. For years. Shielded him. And now, he's reckless."

"I know he's done awful things, but he loves you so much. Ever since you were a baby he's looked over you. Watched you. Even played dolls with you. Against his father's wishes." Bonnie remembered vividly. "He's adored you since you were a baby. _'She's my little B._ ' He'd say that to us, and keep everyone from

touching you. _'She's a baby. You'll give her germs.'_ He'd say." She laughed. "You were everything to him."

Bonnie looked off into the distance trying not to allow the sentimentality soften her.

"Yeah. He loves me so much, he threatens me and ransacks my room. And accuses me of ratchetness. Save it momma." Bonnie was ready to rant until her neighbor interrupted them.

"Baby, Marcie just-"

"Good afternoon ladies." The stern voice of a friendly but strange man approached them.

Bonnie dropped her head, but Abby politely waived. "Hello Mr. Parker how are you and your wife liking the house? It's been a couple months now."

"Yeah, yeah, it has. Uhh, I love it. She did too. Unfortunately, not enough to stay. We are separated."

"Oh, wow." Both women frowned in shock. "Sorry to hear that."

"Ehh, you win some, you lose some. She got the dog, and I got the house, so..." he grinned walking over to them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get visitation." He laughed.

"I can't imagine what divorce feels like."

"Feels like the end of a business transaction, in some instances. But, we had some solid years. She stuck me with a mortgage." He grinned. Then he walked to their plants and smiled. "But marriage is consistency. You know, its not much different from plants. You have to water it for it to grow."

"Certainly." Baby agreed.

"We used to talk about having a garden, speaking of. You know, it's not the season for tulips. It's why they're dying." He pointed to a flower pot.

"I know. It was the flowers my husband used to give me. In that pot, he would give me pink tulips. Every year. I've tried to keep them as memories, until the next year, and planted new ones."

"Oh, you're husband. I have yet to meet him. He the guy on the bike that leaves every morning?"

Abby shook her head in confusion, "No, 'fraid not. No one comes here everyday. My son doesn't live here. He visits frequently though. Maybe you're thinking about him. Beautiful brown skin, larger than life smile, and handsome?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No... I meant the guy-" he stopped when he saw Bonnie move behind Abby and shake her head _no,_ incessantly. Almost like she was begging him to forget about it. "Well, come to think about it, it's been a while since I've seen him. But yeah, that's the one."

Bonnie sighed, and turned her back walking to the other side of the porch. "Oh yeah. That's him."

"He must love bikes."

"Yeah. He does." Baby said quickly wanting to get off the subject of bikes and her son. "So, uhh... you keeping the house?"

"Me, yeah. She left me. But, this is my home. I love this house."

"Of course." Abby and him spoke in a friendly manner, but Bonnie remained quiet. She wanted him to hurry up and disappear. Watching him as he spoke. Because he tend to looked around an awful lot. The door hinges, the window seals, the house was there for his viewing eyes. His unnecessarily over watchful eyes. Abby's cell phone rang, and interrupted him, causing Bonnie to clear her throat in irritation before her mother spoke again. "Oh, I should answer that. It was nice seeing you, Mr. Parker."

"Detective," he corrected, "and... you too Ms. Bennett." He smiled when she walked away, leaving Bonnie to wait until she heard her mother begin conversing. Bonnie found it strange he constantly reminded her he was a detective. Why would anyone be watching her and remind them of the fact that they were for the law enforcement. She felt that maybe she could've read too deeply into him sometimes and meanwhile she still knew she had to keep a cautious distance. She looked back at him, and he proceeded to talk. "Your mother is a lovely woman. Unfortunate the two of you live here alone."

"We're fine. We can handle it."

"Yeah, I suppose. The neighborhood's not too bad. I mean, some of the company could be better, but-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know if you know, but there's several biker clubs in the nearby areas. I mean, I know your brother rides, and uhh... well that other fellow I've seen here frequently. But uhh, make sure they don't get mixed up in the biker life. It's very dangerous."

"What's you're M.O. here Detective?"

"Excuse me? I'm just-"

"No. I've seen you watching me. My company. Why are you hear, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm a friendly guy."

"And you didn't out me, with my momma. Why?"

"Hey, I was a teenager once. Besides, it's not my place to tell you, the man that leaves here every morning around six, and arrives between midnight and two am is probably too old and experienced to be sneaking in and out of your house at night."

"You know nothing, about my life. Don't proceed to judge."

"Im not judging. But I'm a cop. I pay attention the company people in my neighborhood keep. It's a habit."

"You work in this neighborhood?"

"No. I work across town."

"So, don't enforce your ideas here. In our town. You're a resident, just like us."

"I'm always a cop."

"Why here? Why this neighborhood?"

"I Live here because we found a beautiful home at a reasonable price. That I wanted to make my own. Which is good since I'm alone now." He was very low key and never lost his temperature.

"What are you after? Why have you been paying such close attention to me?"

"Just a friendly neighbor is all." He kept reiterating but believing him wasn't registering with her.

"Because I can assure you, I have nothing you want. I don't know anything you think about anyone. I mind my business and stay out of everyone else's."

"I'm sure that's debatable." Bonnie headed towards her front door when he caught her arm. She gave him a crazy look before he began to speak. "The company you keep are a group of very dangerous men. It would benefit you to keep your distance. Finish school, and move on with your life. And you're boyfriend, the one who stays every night here... is the kind of guy you don't need to be tangled up with. But they aren't even the worst of your problems. The worst of your problems is the other man-" Her mother's footsteps were creeping as she moved about the house talking.

"You need to go! Stay away from me, and my stay away from my momma."

"Bonnie, I'm trying to pro-"

She snatched her arm away from him, "Stay away from us." She walked back inside of her house, closing the door in his face. When her mother noticed her change in attitude, she tried to brush it off with a quick smile.

"That cop gone?"

"Yeah."

"Stay away from him, Bonnie Jade. He's up to something."

"I know. He thinks we don't know he moved in here to watch us. Like we're up to something."

"It's probably the club. He's probably decided to see what he can find out through us. Do not talk to him when I'm not around, you understand me?"

"Yeah momma."

"And its best your brother stays away a while. You make sure Stefan doesn't visit either."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that won't be a problem. I probably won't see either of them for a while."

"Okay. Good. Just let them know then."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I need to do some laundry. You heading out?"

"Yeah Caroline and I are going to a party."

"Okay. Be safe then. It's Friday night. The crazies are out." Abby laughed, realizing they knew all the crazies. Bonnie grinned realizing her boyfriend was one of the craziest ones.

"Yeah of course momma." Bonnie headed to her room to grab an overnight bag. Stuff a bunch of things into it and leave. As she walked out of her front door, Detective Parker sat there watching, as he watered his mundane bushel of plants. Which he did often. It was just the turn of the evening. The sun wasn't fully set, but damn near. Bonnie opened the trunk of her car, and tossed her bag inside.

Several minutes after getting her car together, she opened the door and proceeded to sit, as she heard... "Have a good night Ms. Bennett. Stay out of trouble." The nerve. She rolled her eyes at his condescending smile, and got in her car, leaving promptly. He picked up his phone, dialed a number and spoke. "She's headed out now. Headed south towards the blondes house. Trail her. All night. I don't care where she goes, who she's with, or what she does. Follow her. Tell me everything." He ended his call, and slid his phone back in his pocket.

 **...**

Bonnie and Caroline felt like being somewhere no one knew them so they could explore an atmosphere outside of Rebel territory. Most of the kids at their school didn't party at clubs so they took advantage of their fake ID's and headed to a new club outside of town. "So, you drinking tonight?"

"Yeah. Maybe just a little. I kind of wanted to just chill."

"Toke?" Caroline asked pinching it between her fingers.

Bonnie stare a moment and shook her head. "Nah. I'm good. I have a lot on my mind. I think I need to be level headed tonight. Or I'll probably get to careless."

"Sweet. I won't smoke anymore either." She pulled it between her lips to take another hit. "Just after this last hit." Both giggled as Bonnie received a small contact high. "I had to have a couple hits. I had a killer exam today in Chem. And I think I studied for ten hours and still had so much confusion."

"Chem is easy."

"Yeah. Except, I decided to opt and make this exam twenty percent of my grade, so I don't have to do a science project. Therefore, this exam doubled for me."

"Shit! That sucks."

"Pft. Yeah."

"Ahem." Both girls turned to see a good looking man either watching them, approaching them with flyers, or trying to move past them to someone else. "Excuse me? You're blocking the way way."

"Oh. Sorry." Caroline looked up and felt light headed watching him grin. Bonnie helped Caroline stand up and then let her eyes catch the man's sinister glance too.

"Excuse my friend. She likes to lean on random objects and block walk passage ways so good looking guys will excuse themselves."

"Shut up asshole." Caroline laughed.

"Fancy that." He smiled. "And I like to purposely walk near pretty girls and make my presence known. I've never seen you two before."

"Really? We're around." Not really, but she lied enough to come up with that one quickly.

"Hmm." He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should be honest I don't remember ever seeing you two. And I'm kind of a party guy. How about you guys?"

"Uhh, sometimes. Depends on the scene."

"We should go." Bonnie urged.

"Wait, I don't even know your names."

"Oh... I'm, Ca-" Bonnie bumped Caroline and made her choke almost coughing.

"Sorry, my friend needs water. We should go find some."

"Wait I didn't catch your names."

"Uhh, Jade And Liz." She pointed to herself then Caroline.

"Pretty." He said. "And you?"

"Umm. My friends call me Lo."

"Lo?"

"Yeah. A nickname." They took a look at his one silver tooth with a diamond in it. His jet black hair. And his deep rocker voice with an accent in it. He also had a couple piercings and what appeared to be a lip ring.

"That a diamond? In your tooth?" Caroline asked impressed.

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit. Can I see?"

"Ummm... sure." He smiled suspiciously, and intimidatingly with all the confidence. As he leaned in to grin Bonnie pulled Caroline's arm and urged once more.

"We really should go. I think the DJ is done playing hip hop. And I hate house music." Bonnie said.

When Caroline noticed Bonnie's apprehension she finally concurred as per her girl code sister signals.

But when he wouldn't let them go so easily, "It's only Eleven-thirty-" Caroline interrupted.

"No, she's right. Once they play house it's a wrap for us."

"Too bad. I was gonna say we should play darts, or pool or something. I'm really good. Undisputed champ."

"Self titled?"

"Stay and find out."

"Maybe next time."

"Okay. Next time. Jade and Liz."

"Next time."

"Oh, hey," as they walked away he called out to them, "you guys should come back in a couple weeks."

"Why?"

"You like hip hop? Well we have this crazy dope DJ that spins old school and nineties shit. Not that you guys probably know much about-"

"Love old school and nineties." Somehow he knew it would interest the hard to please Bonnie otherwise known as Jade. And no sooner than he got excited about her response she gutted it. "But we will be busy. Sorry."

"I haven't told you the day."

"Yeah, well-" he giggled at Bonnie.

"It's cool. No worries. I'm a stranger." He joked, "Stranger danger!," waiving his hands mildly in the air. "Listen, you're a couple of females and I get it. Think about it. We'll have some dope shit on the turn tables. And I personally, promote these things."

"Oh. Okay. You're a promoter?"

"Yup. And pretty girls and I invites are kind of my thing."

"Oh. So long as you're not hitting on us."

"Or he can hit on us. We're both single."

"Really?" His interest peaked subtly.

"Not really. We gotta go."

"Okay then..." He waived. "Maybe one day."

"Maybe." At that point Caroline tosses a flirty waive and wink while Bonnie walked away. Pulling her slowly behind. "Bye."

"Later mate."

* * *

 **Quick note: some of you guys are worried about Damon's level of "roughness" with Bonnie. He's learning just like she is. He has to discover what it is that works for them and it won't come over night. He's mentioned several times he doesn't know how to be gentle but that maybe they'll learn together. So, please just keep that in mind. And as of right now, Bonnie doesn't have an issue with it. Some of y'all reviews had me laughing like Skb13 calling Stefan BBQ Becky.**

 **Also Welcome back BamonForever :)**

 **Okay, now... So, I apologize for late update. There's literally not enough hours in my day. I'm so busy my social life is none-existant. I've been off work for two days party planning (my babies fourth bday) and saving my editing this chapter for late at night. So, in this update like others, I'm sure there were errors in multiple places, lol, and I apologize if I missed them. But I hope you liked the update because this story and you guys encouragement is one of my highlights throughout the day. Honestly, so much hectic shit in my life, and my writing is my calmness. You're reviews and encouragement is my soft spot. Thank you guys so much for being the part of my day that is mine and mine alone and I don't have to share with anyone else in my life. You guys have been amazing. I can't even recap the chapter because that's how busy my day is. But... it was important for me to say to you all, Thank you so much! Xoxo**

 **Me**


	30. God's Plan

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 30 - God's Plan (Drake)**

 **thank you for the new follows and favs!**

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline had been working on cheer routines for two weeks. Neither Marcel, nor Stefan had shown their faces in town. Marcel was angry about his mom's new boyfriend. And Stefan, after seeing his best friend and his brother tried to stay away to keep from creating a problem within the club. Countless calls from Bonnie to both of them went unanswered.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Caroline asked her.

"Ya know, basketball season is near the middle, it just dawned on me, when it's over, we won't be cheering for anymore games."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of happy it's over. The less I cheer the less I have to see Tyler. By the way, I saw what you did in journalism... thank you." Caroline admitted.

"It was no big deal, just an easy way for me to remind him that he did you dirty, and I didn't like it."

"Yeah, but getting the school newspaper to print he **Tyler "the cheater" Lockwood scores ten, with zero rebounds in loss to Valley View.** Was hilarious. Especially the part about, " **cheating on long time girlfriend, head cheerleader Caroline Forbes, brings bad luck to Rebels for the season."** She kept laughing. "You know how superstitious our sports teams are. My initials are CIF... and now they think they lost their chance at CIF. All of his teammates are hating on him."

"Hey, after you kicked his ass, I couldn't very well kick his ass physically. I had to get him in the next best place. His status." Bonnie laughed.

"Seriously? And you're really amazing for that. I'm grateful we are best friends." Bonnie's smiled flattened out when she saw Caroline smiling.

"So, I should be honest about something with you, Care."

"What?" The two girls stood in the February cold in their tiny practice shorts, and tank tops. Tennis shoes and socks with their school colors on them. Bonnie knew she needed to come clean to someone about she and Damon, especially after they'd taken the official next step in their relationship solidifying their future, long-term status. But as the moment turned nearly honest, and Bonnie was going to tell Caroline everything about Damon, Elena walked up.

"Hey bitches... you guys look like you're enjoying life."

"We were." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well... sorry I ruined it. Once again."

Bonnie stood quietly, contemplating a peaceful approach while Caroline and Elena stood opposite sides of her staring one another down like two piranhas wanting blood.

"Hey, Elena... I was thinking, we don't give you a break for your mistake. What kind of friends are we?" Bonnie said.

Caroline looked at Bonnie in disgust. "What?"

"Seriously?" Elena said shocked.

"Seriously. I was think about how much fun we used to have, and it just stopped. If Stefan can forgive you, then we can work on things. I mean, you did tell him... didn't you?" Bonnie asked such a pointless question, knowing Elena hadn't mentioned exactly what went down, to Stefan.

"Yeah of course. But, it's a rough moment in our relationship," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "so we don't talk about it. In fact, don't bring it up to him. It makes him really angry. And when he's angry he gets reckless and none of us want that."

"Of course not." Bonnie agreed cynically, with her tone growing so condescendingly underhanded, that Caroline caught on quickly.

"Yeah. Elena, you're the one that has to live with that guilt." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Thanks Caroline, I can always count on you for comfort."

"Just delivering what your mom never could."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

"Girls, stop. Listen, I was just think we can totally bury the hatchet. And maybe get to know your friends from St. Mary's?"

"Really? Well Davina goes here now, and Rebekah hates our school and everything about it, so... as long as we can hang out, in a none school related function. i.e. no cheer or sports events."

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'm over the whole school spirit bullshit right now anyways."

"Let's uhhh... let's do the bonfire in the woods, this weekend?" Caroline suggested.

"There's actually a concert I heard about in the woods."

"Oh that... underground hip hop thing. I heard about it." Bonnie remembered the promoter from the party handing her a flyer. "Some promoter gave me the info."

"Oh yeah. That party. Cool. Hottie with a body promoter guy will be there."

"Good Caroline. Keeping your prospects open since Tyler "the cheater" Lockwood? How'd you manage that in the school paper?"

After rolling her eyes, Caroline proudly announced, "That was all Bonnie, she pulled her journalism strings, and hooked it up.

"Really?" She gave Bonnie a head nod. "Nice touch." Bonnie continued what she was doing as Elena in deep thought interrupted her focus. "Hey Bon... you think you can you get some more of that good stuff?"

"What good stuff?"

"You know, the guy you're dating... some candy?" She hinted.

"Oh... uh, I can't. I'm trying to stay away from it."

"Babe, it's just- one night. Come on... some bonding, new friends?"

"I can't okay. I'm dry. And I'm done with that shit. I don't do it anymore, period." Bonnie snapped.

"Shit, Bon. Sorry. It was just a question. Fine. How about weed?"

"I'm sure someone's gonna have some at the bonfire Elena." Caroline said. "We can buy some Friday."

Bonnie agreed silently not wanting to say too much more to Elena.

"Fine. Friday. I think the connect will be there anyway."

"And Elena... No boys." Caroline reiterated.

"And don't mention my affiliation to the Kings. I mean it. It's important for your safety."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's imperative. You've never mentioned me and my brother have you?"

"No. Never. I only ever talk to the girls about me and Stefan."

"Good. Because I'm serious. No one can know. These girls, they aren't affiliated with anyone crazy, right?"

"Ummm. A couple of St. Mary's girls." She doubtfully spoke.

"That it?"

"Come on guys. There just a couple girls I party with. Okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie gave a serious look, knowing Elena was lying out of fear. She then bent over to tie her shoe as cheer practice was starting. "Let's get ready to practice the routine for the rally Friday. We made some modifications."

"Okay, I'll warm the girls up." Caroline said.

"Cool. I need to go make a phone call really quick." Bonnie walked off and called Stefan again quietly. He didn't answer. She didn't get it. She had a plan in motion to meet Davina and Rebekah Mikaeslon, and she wanted him to know. When he didn't answer she left him a voice mail. **"Hey Stef. It's B. I need to talk to you. It's important. You've been ignoring me for a couple of weeks now. What gives? Hit me up asap. I think I planned a good set up for what we spoke about with you know who. I'll text you the 4-1-1 later. Anyway, hope everything's okay with you. Call me back."**

She hung up the phone and headed back to practice with confidence that he'd be on board.

 **..x..**

The KIng's usually had a good cohesive unit. After Laz was killed, the dynamic in the MC remained steady. Laz typically put the club through a rollercoaster of trials with his constant disagreements with Big Sal, or G as they called Stefan and Damon's father. Somehow, the two best friend couldn't seem to be on the same page in The last few years of Laz's life.

With a bitter sweet remnants of Laz's hustle mentality left in various aspects of the club, the two club new leaders were having a hard time staying on the same page. And Vince was meeting with Damon today, in hopes they could appoint an SGT, that could help blend the cohesiveness of their different leadership styles to keep vibes and order with and over all of the club members.

Between the two of them, they had to choose the top three contenders. They had spoken everyday for weeks about it, and narrowed it down to Marcel and Zack. "No one else is ready."

"Frankly, I'm not convinced on these two." Vin said.

"I can't be biased. I want to say Cel, because I personally want to trust him. But, as a team player, he's just not on board lately."

"Exactly. And some of the slick shit he keep at, got him on that bullshit these days. I mean, I'm cool with Cel at his current position. The enforcer is reckless, and down for the cause. He needs to stay there. He ain't level headed enough to be the SGT."

"So, maybe we don't need an SGT right now. Maybe we need more time."

"Well, hear me out. We have Mason, who's been in talks about chaptering into the charter as a full blown King."

"What! Pft. Thought that was a joke." Damon laughed.

"It started out as a joke, but let's be real, his little charter club has been doing alright for itself, and he's kept those guys afloat long enough. But... he's ready for bigger and better things. He has the connection to the Coca. I think he'd be a helluva SGT." Vin pointed out. "He ran a smaller charter, he can handle it. Better than the guys we have now."

"Number one, I'm not tryna deal with his bitch."

"Who...Sy... ? She's harmless!" Vin laughed.

"I don't care for Sy. But I NEED to stay away from her. She's a shit starter. And the fact that we used to fuck, it's not a good look." Damon said. "Then you got Cel, he's not taken orders from no fuckin ex-Howler. He don't fuck with takin orders from too many people. He listens to me, he listens to you, and my pops, but that's about it."

"Well, he ain't got no mutha fuckin choice. That lil nigga need to learn to adjust."

"He don't like change, Vin. He never has liked change. Cel rebels against change."

"Yeah well, he'll learn. That fuckin guy," Vin laughed. "We do have our hands full with him. That's for damn sure." He took his cigar and puffed on it a few times.

"Gino?"

"He's not interested in leaving the "BASTARD" position. He's the main enforcer for all three charters."

"I guess I see your point. Well, we putting the breaks on this right now then. So, we on the same page or what? Mason, chartering in as SGT?"

"He needs to prove himself first. Or the club will question us, and our loyalty to the family."

"You right. Aight." Another cigar to the lips, for Vin, and A shot of whiskey for Damon. "We hit the table about it at after the next run."

"Yeap. Okay bro, I should get goin... it's almost my bedtime."

"Yeah, eight pm, I got you bro. Go get some of that good good. I'm about to get myself some too."

Damon couldn't help but to wonder who the hell he he was going to see, believing in the back of his mind it was his former lover. Out of sight out of mind. If he didn't have to think about it, he wouldn't waste more than half a second.

 **...**

"So, you were on the verge of talking earlier today before practice, and Elena interrupted."

"Yeah. I was, then she walked her trifling ass over here like she's so innocent." Bonnie said in annoyance.

"I knew it. That was all some fakery. You trying to get back at her, for what she did to Stefan?"

"Something like that. I'm trying to find shit out. He got jumped and payback's a bitch."

"I thought Sal asked you to stay out of it."

"He did."

"So a break up means you don't take his solicited advice?"

"No thats not it. But Stefan is my best friend. Elena fucked him over. He got jumped, by the dude she was cheating with. You think thats a fuckin coincidence?"

"No. But maybe Stefan deserved it."

"Seriously, Caroline, don't say that to me. I love you but I can't accept hearing that kind of shit come out of your mouth." Bonnie said looking at her sideways.

"Oh, that came out wrong. I don't mean he deserved to be jumped and stabbed. Of course not. He didn't deserve that. I meant maybe he deserved to be cheated on. He was kind of a dick boyfriend. You remember?"

"I remember. But, I also remember, that you never cared before, besides you low key hate Elena."

"First of all, I high key hate that bitch, but Stefan is an ass."

"Am I missing something here?"

"No. I started my period and I'm being extra bitchy. I'm sorry." Caroline started munching on red vines, and gnawing on them like they were going out of style. "Stefan shouldn't have gotten jumped, and yeah, I think it's her fault. I don't think she orchestrated it, but I think the person who did it, was using Elena for info."

"Either way, I'm over it. It's her fault in my eyes, and I'm gonna help fix it." Bonnie use her hands to scoop all of her hair up into a bun. Sweating at the roots, she felt good pulling it off her neck.

"So, what was that shit about quitting earlier. You told Elena you were done with... you know what."

"Yeah. That was truth. I stopped doing that shit. I had to."

"So, what you want me to do with the shit you have stashed at my place?"

"I don't know yet. Just hold on to it. If Damon finds it-"

"Damon? He the reason you're quitting?"

"He's not the reason. I quit for myself. But, yeah he's watching me. He found my shit, and flushed it down the toilet. Four grand worth of it."

"No fuckin way! Four grand?! Why?"

"He didn't know I did that shit sometimes. You know I kept it a secret. Now he knows, and he's not cool with it. He also figured out it was James supplying me. So, he's pissed. He wants to kill him, so he says."

"Damn, so what... you and James done?"

"I mean, I haven't ended things fully. I told him I had a lot going on, and I needed a break."

"And he was okay with it?"

"He understood."

"So, that's what you wanted to tell me isn't it, you and Sal are official, right? I mean, legit together?" Bonnie nodded her head. "Wow. And then what? He told you to end things with James?"

"Yeah. He ended things with Rose."

"No wonder you're so giddy these days. Are you two, ya know? He swipe your card?" When Bonnie didn't speak, for once. Normally she rolled her eyes like the question bothered her. But this time, she didn't. Caroline hit her friend's shoulder hard.

"Ow!"

"Bitch! I knew it. I fuckin knew it. Why didn't you tell me? And when? Huh? When did this happen?" She asked with pure excitement as if it were own virginity.

"I couldn't tell anyone. We promised we wouldn't. And since I lied about James, I had to be honest about the drugs to him. But- but, it's getting to me."

"Why?"

"Because, he flushed my shit. I didn't realize how much it helped me. School, is getting harder as the year goes on. I mean it's still a piece of cake, but, the work load sucks. Now, I have a new job, but I make a quarter of what I made cleaning topless. Where I made close to eight hundred a week there, I make about two-fifty a week now working at the shelter. It's like life has changed, and I didn't realize I relied on it."

"Yeah... I get it. I don't know how I'd get by, these days if you didn't let me hit your stash once in a while. Plus, I've got weed on me, like twenty-four-seven." Caroline sympathized.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. You need a hit?"

"Yeah. I do... it's just weed right?"

"Yeah. Just a J... here, let me light it." Caroline reached in her bra, and grabbed it, looking for a lighter in her gym bag.

"Ewww, titty sweat? For real?"

"Hey, I got this right before cheer practice, and was in a hurry. Aye, I shower. So, what my sweat gives it a little more flavor. It won't kill you." Caroline laughed. "Here it is." Caroline grabbed he lighter and inhaled, to get a good spark going. Caroline took several puffs, then waited for the orange color to filter in the tip with a good, ash burn... "Wow, that's actually no so bad. Here, try it?"

She handed it to her friend, letting her get a good buzz. It didn't take long because it had been weeks, almost two months since Bonnie had had anything in her system. "Oh shit... yeah, yeah... fuck yeah. That's gonna hit me quick."

"I'm already lit. This shit is potent. I think we can thank my sweat for it." She grinned making Bonnie laugh and choke as they continued to smoke. Bonnie felt relaxed, again.

"Damn, that's good shit."

"Yeah. Well, come Friday, if Elena mentions the medication again, just tell her to smoke a j, and shut the fuck up." Bonnie couldn't even help but laugh at it. She climbed on the hood of her car, in the dark parking lot of the dimly lit high school. Caroline got next to her as the two of them lay back against the front windshield, padding it back and fourth. "So, how was it?"

"What?"

"Sex. The first time. You know what I mean. And you know, I need details. Don't worry I won't judge any awkward moments."

"Oh." Bonnie said lightly, like it had to be obvious. "It was amazing."

"Wait, what? No ones first time is amazing."

"I mean, there were lots of moments I wish I could take back when I had no idea what was happening. Like I questioned everything. And I questioned things. But, even though I did hella stupid shit, he... he didn't care. He didn't care that I was inexperienced or that I was nervous. He kind of, took care of me."

"Wow. Was he completely naked?"

"Totally. Naked and sweaty. And his body was... I can't explain. Rock hard and strong. He's so beautiful naked."

"No way. A V-Line?"

"Girl, a fucking line so deep leading to his hips, that his ass muscles felt like stone."

"I can't imagine. I mean what are guys doing these days to make themselves so rock hard. Tyler was the same way and so is St- Tyler." She caught herself.

"I don't know how they do it. I just know I felt inadequate. I felt like my boobs were too small, and my hips were too big at first. Moments I felt like my tummy was too jiggly. Because, girl! No parts of his body jiggle like mineZ his thighs his abs, all stone. I felt like, he would notice those things about me."

"Why because of Rose?"

"I mean look at most women these days. Everyone has these bodies that were manufactured through Mattel. Women get work done on every part of their body or they are into yoga and have these teeny tiny , perfect bodies. I eat food and I have soft spots, and spots that jiggle. But... he didn't care. He was okay with my body. And my face without make up. He was okay that I didn't know what I was doing. And he didn't make me feel stupid for saying dumb things and behaving awkwardly. And eventually I felt at comfortable enough to be vocal."

"That's sweet. Tyler didn't make me feel weird either. But we tend to fuck in the dark or in his car too. So I'm not sure he noticed my problem areas. But we definitely didn't talk too much. So you a talker or a moaner?"

"I'm a moaner. She admitted. "But he makes me talk asking me things and being super raunchy with me."

"Like what do you mean?"

"I mean. He's fucking raunchy and says dirty shit. Stuff that would make you blush. In a nasty way." She laughed, and Caroline was quickly reminded of Stefan's ranucnhiness. "So, now when we are together in that way, talking to him is second nature. He loves my words and my faces."

"Wait? Are you guys, fully and completely naked when you have sex?"

"Every time."

"Damn. How many times has it been?"

"I don't know. A few times already." Caroline state at Bonnie. "Okay, fifteen times in the past couple

months."

"Damn. And fully naked every time?"

"Yeah. It's very, intense."

"And he... didn't force you?"

"Never."

"Wow. Well, dish. Talk to me. I've missed fifteen opportunities to hear about my best friend having sex."

"You remember, I was always picky about losing it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I never wanted to lose it to a high school boy. I always, knew I wanted an experienced man to be my first, so that I could have a good first experience. I wanted a man, who would make me weak with pleasure."

"So, did you get that?"

"And then some." She smiled, remembering the moments they shared together that first time. "He... gave me what I wanted."

"Was he gentle, sweet, romantic?" Caroline turned towards her with pink glossy eyes and a smile of an overzealous, teenage girl.

"Romantic, gentle? Fuck no. Sometimes he was sweet, but for the most part, he was savage as fuck. And I enjoyed every dirty rotten minute of it." She grinned. "His cock, was sliding in and out of me, like a poisonous Viper. Burning me with his venom, breaking me in, like some some fucking jungle ritual." Caroline's jaw dropped as she listened to her friend speak like some other-worldy underground goddess, who was poetically, inclined to praise the King of the underworld for his love making skills. "He was gentle for ten seconds, then he pinned my arms down, and thrusted into me, as if he wanted to prove a point."

"What point?" Peaking her curiosity with her friends, new found entanglement of wisdom. Really, they were both high, and they fed off each other's energies, when they got high together. "Tell me, what point he was trying to prove." Caroline curiously asked, while Bonnie started hitting the tail end of the joint, as hard as she could. She got a good mellow high, and then sighed before speaking.

"He wanted my body to belong to him. He was letting me know, that, he was just giving me a taste of the chaos, that was inside of his dark mind, and that if I ever let another man touch me, he'd go crazy with a possessive rage and remind me, of who he is, while he fucks me with the blood of a dead man on his hands."

"Holy fucking shit! He said that?"

"Ideally Care. It's like a metaphor. He said it with his body, with the way he took my virginity, like a criminal. He looked me in the eyes, and watched me scream, and he loved it. He was possessed."

"Got damn, I can't imagine, losing my virginity in such a savage way."

"I can. I always envisioned, I'd lose it, to a man, and not a boy. And I know, the way I saved my body, took care of it, and prepared for my first time, he had no choice but to fall in love with me the minute he was inside of me. My body only knows him. My pussy's magic." She laughed.

"Bon shut up."

"No, I'm serious. I prepared my body for the man I loved. I made sure, that I would be everything he needed. And even though, when it all boiled down to it I was scared, I know I was what he needed. No ones ever looked at him the way I did when he was inside of them. No ones ever touched him the way I do. Speaks to him the way I do. No one squeezes him in such a way. Or accepts him in such a way. Everything he never knew he needed, I give him, because I read it in his eyes. And he was weak with need just like me."

Caroline had never heard Bonnie speak in such a way, but she was eating up everything Bonnie said. High or not, she was speaking so deep of her and Damon's connection, and Caroline lost herself imagining the visual of both Bonnie's words, and what she, herself heard coming from Damon's bedroom that New Years late night. Bonnie didn't realize Caroline was there, that's how Caroline realized her words were so honest, because that's exactly what it sounded like when she heard what she thought was Damon breaking Bonnie in. When in reality, Bonnie was accepting Damon's body, in such a goddess like way.

"Best friend, you're so fucking dope when your high. I swear I need to be in that head of yours."

Bonnie's mouth tweaked into a grin, and she bit her lip. "I tell no lies."

"Can I watch you have sex one day?"

"Oh my God, no."

"Why, I want to be a part of this ritual."

"Well then, next time you have sex, make a man feel like a king. Not in some cheesy way either. Just, talk to him, like you're a fucking lioness and you're grooming his inner lion, and make him feel like you worship him, but really, know deep down you are grooming a King. You take care of his mental... build him up, make him strong, and he will associate you with his strength. He'll need you. Therefore, you are the reason, _**his**_ reason. And he will make you the queen. And the queen is the most important piece in chess. But I'll never let a man know that. Because a real man, already knows the queen is the most important piece. If he doesn't know that, he will be one weak ass king. Not worthy of the crown."

"And that's why I love you. You're dope as shit. That's my best friend, that's my best friend." She sang like a giddy girl.

"Stop, silly." The two girls lay out for a while just talking about anything that popped in their heads. Caroline couldn't yet mention her and Stefan. After all of this information about Elena and the new girls, and Bonnie trying to figure things out, mentioning Stefan seemed off putting. Their heads needed to be in the game with no distractions. And as soon as they dealt with threat, she'd tell Bonnie everything. She needed the right time or place, to keep things from getting chaotic

 **...**

With nothing but the sound of birds chirping and water running through a creek into a river bed, Bonnie stare at the one man who could end her fairytale with a sentence. But she knew he would never. She knew he was as invested as her when it came to their union. And her faith in him was stronger than anyone in her world since her father died. And with tree leaves ruffling in the distance starting to roll in as the wind picked up. Damon stare at her like she was crazy.

"Papi. I hit you fair and square." She grinned. "Don't be mad."

He rubbed his eye, with sweat dripping down his forehead, "You call that fair? Some dust flew in my eye, when the wind picked up. Then you uppercut me, and made me bite my tongue because my eyes were closed."

"So, baby if I was defending myself, and my opponent got "dust" in their eyes," she quotes laughing, "then I'm supposed to wait for their eyes to clear? Bullshit."

"Don't quote "dust" as if I'm lying."

"Well..."

"Baby, I'm your man. Don't get slick. I expect you to be compassionate in a sparing session."

"Oh my God." she grinned, holding back laughter. "You're such a fuckin baby. I swear. You always told me, if my opponent, or attacker, has a moment of weakness, catch them off guard and get the upper hand. Dog eat dog remember?"

"Yeah, But me?"

"I did was I was taught."

"Fuck. I guess my words, have to bite me in the ass then, right?" He continued to rub his eye, until she walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Ven aca. Dájame ver, Papi." She said sweetly. He couldn't help, how it weakened him to hear her speak sweet to him in Spanish. He didn't understand much, but she had such perfect timing when she spoke it, that he understood what she meant most times. She looked at his eye, opened it, and blew softly. "Lo siento." She kissed his eye. Then rubbed her thumbs down his lips, and opened his mouth slightly, with her small hands, and kissed him gently. "Perdoname mi Amor." Her sweet face and soft lips, added to the gentleness in her tone. He was so taken by her tone he didn't pay attention to the last words she said. Which, in order of importance exceeded her apology. Damon grabbed her body with one arm, pulling her right into him.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Loving on you. Because I hurt you." Again, her words slighted among confession.

"I know, but... for someone who didn't get a lot of this affection growing up, why are you so good at giving it to me?"

"Because, I imagine what I'd want done to me, and I do that."

"It's easy for you to give love, in such a soft manner. Yet, you allow everyone to just believe you're this stiff, uptight person. And really, you're soft as hell deep down. You're so soft, loving, nurturing, giving, and submissive, when you want to be." His arm gripped her tighter, and held her body directly against his, to the point her body was apart of his body.

"The right person can bring it out of me." Damon used his free hand to go under her shirt and caress the skin of her back, with his bare hand. There was a level of control she gave his hands when they were on his body that made her give herself to him.

"I like the look in your eyes, when you take care of me."

"What look is that?"

"The look that says, you got my back, and you ain't going nowhere."

"I do have your back, baby. And I ain't going no where." Her confidence was probably one of her sexiest qualities. Matched with her vulnerability. Together she was his balance.

"The look that tells me you love me, even when your lips won't."

Bonnie didn't reply to it. They both gave each other a serious look, before she cut the tension. "Sorry I had to rough you up a few minutes ago."

"Oh really?" Without drawing attention to it, he let her change the subject.

"Really." He pushed her against a tree, manhandling her thighs, until they were spread, and moved his hand to her shorts, reaching to unbutton them.

"You... roughed me up?"

"Yeah. I had to chin check you. I gotta little rough, sorry baby."

"You're cynicism is unbecoming. I'm sorry I have to rough you up, right now."

"You're not sorry."

"Okay. I'm not. But, maybe, if you say something sweet in Spanish right now, I'll take it easy on you." Damon's pink as rose lips nibbled at her neck, causing Bonnie to pant heavily against the skin of his shoulder with her warm breath.

"What makes you think I want easy? If I wanted easy, I would've waited for boy. I wanted a man. Now..." She moaned in his ear softly, "Dámelo Papi." She said pulling his hair from the root to bring his face to hers, with her own sense of possessiveness over him.

Damon looked at her with a certain since of pride. She was definitely his woman, because she was the ideal bit of sassy, classy, and trashy, when necessary. "Damn Baby."

"Dámelo áspera!"

He couldn't even get her shorts off fast enough. "What, are these reinforced?" He asked impatiently.

"Papi... there's no button. Unzip the back." She laughed at him trying to maneuver her high-waisted shorts, which were a thing he'd never dealt with before. He unzipped them and jerked them off of her. Scooting her panties to the side, like a dirty rotten, no-good, horny, school-girl fucker. "Sí. Sí. Lo necesito." She cried, waiting until she felt him enter her.

"You want this dick?"

"Sí."

"Why?"

"Lo necessito Papi."

"Oh... You need it? Cuz imma give it to you."

"Hmmm. Eres un chico muy malo."

"What?"

"You're a very bad boy."

"Fuck Yeah. But I'm a bad man." He breathed into her mouth while unbuttoning his pants. "I'm your bad man."

"Sí. Sí. Eres mio!" She agreed before he pushed into her, giving her all that she'd begged for. "Ahhh... hmmm, Sí Papi." She finally calmed her breathing once he was inside of her. Her eyes shut and she took a deep breath preparing for the ride before opening them back to be locked in his lava blue gaze.

Damon took Bonnie against the tree, in manner so rough he'd make, his club brothers question his sanity. But she loved it, and he loved that she loved it.

"Tell me, what I want to hear."

"Te sientes muy bien."

"Say it again." He demanded squeezing through her barriers.

"I'm yours, baby." He thrusted forcing her to yelp. "Fuck. I'm yours and only yours. Damn you feel so good." He got rougher, the more she spoke. She took splinters to the back, and wood burn on her skin, but that pain, had nothing on the pleasure. "Right there... right there... oh God, yes. You fuck me like a King. My King." Anything, she said, any breath she took, was directed at his ego. He was going to be better than he ever thought he could be. Because she saw it in him. And the minute he realized it, he was going to be unstoppable, because she was going to be by his side.

 **..xx..**

"So, Stefan's dodging your calls?"

"I don't know. Yesterday he answered and said he's been busy. But he'd check the voicemails and texts and get back to me." Bonnie admitted.

"Well, Maybe he's Just focussed on the club."

"According to Damon, he's been out all week on taskings."

"With who?" She asked concerned.

"Vin."

"How's Sal feel about it?"

"He said he was going on a run with Vin, Stefan, and Gino tonight."

"Oh Sal and Gino will be there? Good. Good. You can trust them right?"

"I mean... I trust Damon and Gino. And Vin's given me no reason not to trust him. Accept Damon doesn't trust Vin."

"Why?"

"Some shady shit. Club stuff. I mean, Vin is my uncle. Or the closest thing to it. He grew up with my family and he's known my dad since he's a kid."

Caroline sighed unsure how to feel. On the one hand she worried about Stefan and on the other hand, she knew he wasn't hers to worry about.

"Anyway, my neighbor is coming by today."

"Why?"

"It's his weekend with the dog. And he has some important case he's working tonight. He wants to bring the dog over for the night."

"Wait. Hold up... shouldn't you be avoiding him altogether? As per your mom?"

"Yeah. But, she redacted two days later and said we need to act normal around him. Be friendly so it doesn't look like we're hiding anything."

"Makes sense."

(Ding dong)

Just as the girls got into their conversation, Bonnie's doorbell rang. "I'll be back let me grab that."

Bonnie jogged down the stairs of her house quickly headed to see who'd come by when she wasn't expecting anyone til Detective Parker later. But to her surprise. "Detective?"

"Hey Doll Mhmm . Uhh..."

"You're early. Everything okay? You look worried."

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry." He stood there uncomfortably. Just revived a call from work that had him on edge. He didn't even answer right away, as he stood there contemplating what to say. But Bonnie just stare on waiting for him to finish his sentence. "You're probably wondering why I'm a few hours early..."

"Yeah you said 8 and it's only 5 right now."

"Uhh, Yeah I got a work call. Something important came up. Across town where I work. I need to leave ASAP. And I was wondering if Jinx could come early? If not it's fine. I can leave him at the house, it's just-"

"No, it's fine." She said comfortingly as he stood there sort of out of it. He looked fine but less talkative then normal.

"Damn thanks I'm sorry. I'll pay you extra."

"No. Detective I told you, you don't have to pay me. It's okay. Jinxie is a good boy."

"Bonnie Bennett, I swear I owe you, Okay. One of these days I'll have to pay you back."

"We're good detective. Just grab whatever he needs and bring him over."

He grabbed her and hugged her. Bonnie immediately smelled his shower gel. She could tell he took a shower less than an hour ago. He smelled good. Similar to Damon. And he was young. Not much older than Damon. Slightly different. He had a bearded face with a clean shave and eyes that matched the oceans blue as much as they matched the forrest's green. Dirty blonde light brown hair and a killer smile. But he didn't smile today. In fact, today he was dry. Never this dry before but she felt maybe he had something crazy happen at work.

As he jogged down her front porch he headed to his house, Bonnie walked to her window and peaked out the side. She watched as he gathered Jinx's things and moved quickly through his house until he leaned down and put jinx on a leash. Before she knew it he was walking out of his house. Casually dressed as always. Jeans and a shirt once in a while a jacket. Today his jacket was a Nike sweater unzipped and his hair was wet from his shower still. He had a holster at his hip but no gun. It brought her back to the reality quickly that he was a cop and he lived next door and somehow she still had to keep him at a distance no matter how nice he was.

He popped up quickly on her porch with a container of dog food and some toys with Jinx in tow. "Gee. Thanks Bonnie. I appreciate it. Uhh, here."

"No." She said when he handed her a hundred dollar bill."

"It's on me Defective."

"Please take it."

"No. Neighbors look out for each other. Right?"

And he remembered that mantra was something similar to what he'd told her before. So he nodded his head. "Thanks."

"No problem. You baked us delicious blue berry pies. Watch out for us. Least I can do is take care of your dog." She laughed.

He smiled innocently, and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Okay. I should be back early in the morning."

"Okay. Have a good night detective."

"Pft. Unlikely but thanks. You too."

"Be safe."

"You too Bon Bon." She caught wind of his nickname for her. He was becoming comfortable with her and in turn it was granting his a soft spot in her world. But she knew he had to stay at arms distance.

As they parted ways he jumped off her porch and jogged to his car leaving quickly and Bonnie brought little Jinx in her home and watched him watch her with his little nose sniffing the air as her house smelled different from his own.

"You smell that?" He kept sniffing. "That's Caroline, smoking a joint without going into the bathroom by the window. Shame on her." Bonnie laughed. Abby was gone for the night and Bonnie and Caroline has the house to themselves. "Let's not get your fur clogged with that smell. I'll set you up over here for now. Then in about ten minutes you can come upstairs. After I fuss at Care."

Bonnie walked to her family room and put Jinx near the couch and turned the tv on. Two seconds later he jumped onto a small recliner chair and waited for her to put on the channel Detective Parker told her he liked. Nat Geo, Discovery, or Animal planet. "Ooh a rerun of Pit Bulls and Parolees. I bet your fur dad thinks this one is too mature for you. But, I say dogs are very good rehabilitation for former inmates. Maybe I need to get Cello a dog." She laughed. "Honestly, your dad probably thinks you can't handle this stuff yet. But it'll be our little secret." Bonnie turned the tv up slightly and tossed the couch comforter around Jinx and locked up her house. "Be right back." She walked upstairs to Caroline. Jinx tucked his little head into the recliner cushion and proceeded to watch on with his full attention.

 **...xx...**

Detective Parker drove across town and sat in a car with his partner for a few hours on stake out. He was pulling an all nighter and he was waiting for reinforcements. He hadn't eaten all day and this case was forcing him to starve sometimes the weird hours he was requested to do stakeouts. He also had a hard time sleeping when he felt compelled to watch Bonnie more than his case required him to. Living next to her was keeping an eye on her business dealings with her very dangerous former client and boyfriend. Now, that's she's gone weeks without seeing him, he was carefully watching her dealing with her current boyfriend and his club.

Between her life and his job his hands were full with work.

"Ay Rook... I know you've been on the force a few years. Moving up to detective, that's pretty impressive. But, you need to learn how to take your feelings out of shit."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl. She's involved with very dangerous men. You can't, assume she's innocent."

"She is. She's not involved in the shit they are. Besides, the club isn't my concern. He is."

"The club should be your concern. Not the girl."

"We aren't watching the club. That's not our job. We've gotten no complaints from the town about those guys. Who by the way, support that fucking neighborhood. Whether you like it or not."

The black Mercedes van sat in a busy street where tons of other cars were parked and blended in with the other cars in the area.

"Listen, that club covers up its illegal handles with community service and donations. But let's be real where the fuck you think the money comes from? The Children's hospital and the Women's shelter just had anonymous donations of 5 mill each after the New Year. How the fuck do you think they got that money? That "innocent" girl you monitor, volunteered at both of those places. Now working at the shelter. Making... hmmm decent money."

"Don't insinuate she has anything to do with-"

"Believe me that little girl knows more than you think and I'm willing to place every bet on the fact that she was apart of it. You gotta take into consideration she isn't like these people in the Hills. She was raised in the ghetto. Living a gutter ass life. She hustles to get money. Dates the rich one and fucks the bad one. Makes sense to me. I bet the bad one pimps her out to the rich one for his own personal gain."

Parker sat silently swallowing his intuition and his observations into his throat and praying his partner was way off.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue? Or Bonnie? Either way, your a straight bitch for thinking she's innocent. Step your game up. That clubs been a fucking dirty town secret for years. And she's the key to taking them down."

"We ain't dealing with the club. This is our job. THIS HERE. Where we are and what we do. The club is someone else's job."

"Keep telling yourself that Rookie."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. I intend to kill two birds with one stone. Get my promotion, and move my way up. At any costs."

"Planting this shit in my head so you can-"

"Planting the seeds of poison so you can focus and get your shit together. We are taking down that club whether you like it or not."

"Those guys have kids. They, have families they're not just a club, they are like a family."

"Listen to you. Bullocks mate! I'm not keeping food off my table to put it on theirs." Detective St. John barked. "This world ain't for everyone. Dog eat dog. And I'm a fucking Pit Bull."

"Fuck outta here."

"Says the guys who owns a Shitzu. Figures."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah I will in the ass if you don't play ball."

"I'm doing what I have to do, the right way."

"Mr Good guy, right? That shit I'll get you caught in the crossfires."

"And you're acting like a you have to break the rules to get by."

"Shut the fuck up the food guy is over there. I'm gonna jump out, pay for it. And I'll be back in ten. I need to get a fucking beer. Your tears are are drowning me. Gandhi."

He jumped out of the car and Parker whispered to himself, "Fuck you." Then proceeded to go through his phone and look at pictures of Bonnie and Damon driving around town weeks ago. Once headed to a clinic then a bed and breakfast outside of town. He noticed Stefan following which lead him to believe Bonnie and Damon we're keeping things secret. He had no doubts in his mind they were serious. The pictures of Damon half naked in the window before the curtains closed, him and Bonnie kissing, and leaving that room later that night before dropping her off to Caroline. Then there was Caroline, the girl who Bonnie spent most of her time with after Damon. And that's when Detective St. John stepped in. He needed eyes on them when he couldn't be there.

His partner posed as a promoter, to get the girls away from the club for a night hoping she'd take the invite. No matter how much he didn't want St. John overly involved when it came to Bonnie, he knew she'd never met the detective before, and he could get away with going undercover more than he could.

Now he'd have to wait and see how Bonnie spent her time when she wasn't with the men in her life. Hoping to God she was innocent as he thought she was.

Somehow proving her innocence was as important as anything else.

 **...xx...**

"Here's the deal, we take this Guap, and split if half and half."

"There's four of us."

"Yeah. But Gino was a distraction, and Rip was a look out. I figured you give your bro part of your cut. I'll give Big G a part of mine."

"My cut is my cut. My cut is mine. I got shit to do with my money. He earned his cut. And so did Gino."

"This time we should reconsider, making everyone step up at the same level."

"First off, Gino was the back door. Gino is the best fuckin tail gunner we fuckin got. He's always gonna get his full cut."

"Off top. Cool Bruh. I got it. Gino takes his tail gunner cut. 2 G's off top for tail gunner."

"Off top for assuming the position. Every run he does is guaranteed at least 2G's off top. That doesn't include his cut. If we come off a run dry, Gino makes 2 stacks regardless. So he earned his cut and his Back Door fee."

"Got it." He rolled his eyes. "It ain't that serious. We can discuss it later."

"Discuss what? We always give the 3 & 4 a cut. Things haven't changed."

"Now they have."

"Vin, the table has to take a vote on this shit. We can't just dictate a brother's pay after we made the run already."

"Bruh, you getting fuckin soft."

"Nah, But after you disabled the cameras I took a legit shock to the body when I tried to get through the security system, which you forgot to disable. Fuckin thing probably got a fuckin skin graft. This motha fucker is loaded, I wouldn't be surprised his systems that high tech."

"Sal, don't exaggerate. You never feared this shit. You never feared possibility of jail time."

"I'm not tryna get Locked up again. Don't play me."

"That's not what I meant. I mean... lately, it's like your head ain't in this shit. Skin graft? Come on bruh. That's some medical shit."

"You know what the fuck I meant. It probably took a sample of my DNA when it touched my skin."

"No system is that advanced stupid."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not being funny. You're making stupid ass assumptions because I felt your paranoia today."

"I ain't paranoid. But I'm fucking cautious. I'm not going back to prison."

"We too slick for that. We won't get caught."

"Listen, I am the one with my neck on the line. You said you checked this place out a few times. You never mentioned that type of security."

"I said, he has a motion detector scanner."

"Scanner. You said motion detector light system."

"Whatever. If I fucked up I'm sorry. The scanner runs even when it's disabled. It's part of a lighting system. But even when it runs I disabled the security to it won't run you. I'm not sure how our wires got crossed but don't think I'd set you up. I set you up, I set us all up. We are a crew. Your the best out there. You and Frankie fingers. I can't lose either of you."

"So, I'm a fuckin muscle to you. And just a fuckin thief."

"Bruh, got damn what's this about?"

"I mean first I was out there making money for the club fighting and shit. Getting the fuck beat out of my body. Left and right. Now I'm breaking into this jewelers... what is this a sweatshop, in the middle of fuckin nowhere? You got this gig. Set up for us. I didn't."

"And you walking out with some dinero baby."

"The reason we are good at what we do, is because we take enough to feed the family, but not too much to be noticed. But today, that security system slip up-"

"It wasn't a slip up. I said I gotchu."

"Do you tho? VIN! Because lately I can't tell. You're on some one-man-show type shit."

"Me? You're the one solo dolo these days. Supposed to be my VP and you hella gone. Head hella not in the game."

"I guess nearly getting my baby brother killed, and taking him on runs behind my back makes me feel like my presence or opinion isn't needed!"

"You being a fuckin baby!" Vin shouted, causing Stefan and Gino to walk back to the table.

"Aye bro. The club is on their way here. What's fuckin going on?"

"Nothin." Damon yelled at Stefan.

"See, that's it. That's the problem. You baby your fuckin brother. He's 18 and a grown man. He asked a question and he wants an answer."

"I'm fuckin talking to my president right now. Rip ain't an officer. And I ain't got to involve him in shit that don't don't got a fuckin thing to do with him. It's unnecessary drama."

"Drama exactly." Vin said sarcastically. "I'm glad you noticed it was some bitch shit."

"Bitch shit? Mutha fucker, I will show you a bitch!"

Damon walked up to Vin, and Stefan pulled him back.

"Stop. Stop."

"Nah let him hit me. Let him show how much of a man he is having to use his fist whenever he's mad. Turn back into that same kid who fought any and everybody just for looking at him wrong." Vin laughed.

Damon took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. "So, because you think you can use us all as puppets. And because I'm not about that life, I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut. Not tell you I'll literally beat the fuck outta you, because, only men with small minds use their fists? Ha. Let me tell you something, there's been plenty of times I could worked you to a pulp, plenty of times I could've taken care of you and not had it be traced back to me. But I let you stay on, because my pops has a strange connection to you. I don't fucking get and I don't fuckin care. But if you ever, and I mean EVER, make me feel like I gotta question you, putting my guys-"

"YOUR guys?"

"MY GUYS, in danger, I'll take that vote to whoop your ass once and for all. And you might wanna reconsider thinking how many of these guys would tell me no."

"Like that Sal?"

"Like that Vinny-Boy."

"Wait. This shit got too far too fast. Listen this shit about Rosie Posie? If not, let's not let that bleed into the club. So, I fucked her a couple times. You was done with her and moved on. She did some errands for me, and a couple hits."

"So it's true, you fucked my bitch?" Damon rubbed his hand over his face and had a feeling but no solid proof, until Vin's confession.

"She ain't your bitch no more."

"Sloppy seconds though? Didn't beg it for your style."

"Okay, you act like you knew and didn't give a fuck. You out here in your own world Mr. VP, disappears every night, every fuckin weekend. Think I don't notice this shit, just because I don't speak on it. Obviously some female got you lost in the sauce BRUH!"

"Don't assume shit Vinny boy!"He turned to Stefan.

"Assume? You noticed Rip? Because so did a couple other guys."

"Yeah." Stefan said. "It's true." Then he turned to his brother who he was angry at but still had some loyalty to over Vin, luckily. "But, That is not important right now. And we can't do this shit, right now. The club is on their way."

"Really Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Rip." Vin corrected.

"Bitch he's my flesh and blood I'll call him what I want when the fuck I want to."

"Yeah. Well you know who's not your flesh and blood? Rosie. And... She's still about this club. She's still out there going hard for the club. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Handlin shit. And don't worry about what the fuck I do. Worry about making sure you treat these guys like more than some fuckin property." He then looked at Stefan and let him know why he was pissed. "He didn't wanna give you a cut. He wanted to me to give you some of my cut."

"What? I'm not a prospect anymore. I get my cuts fair and square."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, he's making more of it then he should. I said he could give you part of his fifty percent cut. You woulda made out with more money that way anyways. I was looking out for you."

Damon didn't even have strength to argue because he'd rather hit Vin in the jaw. He knew Vin was trying to come out clean but he hoped Stefan would know better then to believe it. Vin was a coward with his words.

Stefan looked between the two inside of what to think or say. He just wanted the uncomfortable situation to be over.

"You know I had your back Rip. I would never fuck you over. How many runs have we been on together where I made sure you got paid?"

"A few."

"Okay then. I assumed your brother would pay you exceedingly well."

"Nah. Gino walks out of the deal with 10 straight up and Stefan gets 5 period. Me and you take 20 each and split the remaining cut along the club brothers."

"You fuckin crazy? Okay okay. I'll give Rip and Big G their cut but, the club didn't take part in this shit."

"Get out Stefan." Damon pointed to the door. Stefan didn't say anything. He looked at his brother and knew Damon was serious.

"Alright."

"Shut the door behind you. We'll be done in five minutes." Stefan closes the door and let Gino know everything was cool.

"So what? We changing rules now?" Damon asked.

"Nigga! Frankie ain't been on a run in three months. His girl got him on lock. This mutha fucka got so much potential. So, now I got him on IT Systems and shit. Forreal? Computer hacking? This fool can be doing what your doing but "MAIA" got his ass on lock. Ain't no pussy in the world that damn good. But pussy got both you mutha fucka's whipped. I'm sorry. And now he's confined to a desk and computer. He takes 15 percent of his own cuts. And manages the clubs money. Why give him this?"

"The rest of his jobs, he splits between the club. We all do this. It's a family. Been that way since the beginning."

"Whatever. Well do things the way we've been this time. Give this shit to these guys. But next meeting, we taken a new vote. They want money I wanna see them out there like Rip volunteering and shit."

"They will be."

"See to it."

Damon walked out of the room and took himself to get air. When he noticed Stefan he gave him a look and spoke directly with his finger in his face. "Let me tell you something, SON! You will NEVER, and I mean , NEVER Co-sign on that mother fucker against me. Do you fuckin hear me?" Stefan stare at his brother rebelliously. Damon took his finger and mushed it into his brother forehead hard. "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" With veins popping out of his forehead.

"Get your finger outta my face." Stefan tried to say calmly. While he was rebellious he'd never really wanted to go Mano y Mano against his older brother in a brawl.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yeah. I hear you."

"Loud and fucking clear?"

"Loud and fucking clear."

"You act like, you run something. Your little punk ass attitude and shit, got me out here sweating in this muther fuckers face. Let me tell you something, little brother, ain't NOBODY got your back in these streets like I do. NO-FUCKIN-BODY! You do what I say from now on or I swear to God your life in this club will be a living hell! You hear me?"

Stefan nodded his head.

"I said DO YOU HEAR FUCKIN ME?" Damon yelled, spit flying in his brothers face.

"Yeah."

"Because I won't get your ass killed and I will ALWAYS get you paid. COMPRENDE?"

"GOT IT."

"Good, GOT DAMNIT!" Damon walked away speaking to Stefan as he headed out the door. "I'm done playing with you Rip. Get your shit together. Or get dealt with."

He went outside straight to his right hand, who he could honestly vent to about any club dealings.

"You good Sal?"

"Fuck no."

"What's Vin on now?"

"He wants to keep changing shit. He tried to get outta sharing this hit with the club."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming. But, if he don't win this time, next time he will. These guys are so content on taken these drugs and flipping shit. They don't care about these hits anymore."

"Just because it's easy don't mean it's better. It won't be long before the cartels get word. The Mongrels. And Mongrels been on white for years without us. It's easy while we're taken small time. What happened when we're meeting with the mutha fuckers who deal this shit to Diesel? Because I'm telling you now, for me it stops at Diesel. Soon as the guys above him step in, the club is in over their heads. You remember how Laz got caught up."

"This club is about to be the center of too much attention."

"Exactly. We're low key. We're in and out. This club don't need the attention. I have a bad feeling about shit. These guys have been to prison for theft and shit. Marcel for battery. I've been in for MURDER! Murder bro! I'm not trying to go back. I beat two cases on self defense. What happens I go back? Third times the fuckin charm for me. I can't go back Gino."

"I know."

"I have _**her**_ now. I can't. I just can't be careless and reckless anymore. She needs me I need her. She means more to me than this shit."

"I know."

"I can't do that to Baby. I have to keep my life together and I have to keep Marcel and Stefan outta trouble. For her. I can't let every man in her life be a piece of shit. No matter how much it's killin me to keep up with Cel and Stefan, I do it for her."

"I gotchu. You know that right?"

"I know. But even you Gino, you need a fuckin break from watching out for me. I need to give you a break."

"Nah. You're my family. I gotchu."

"You do. I know. But you shouldn't have to watch out for me, forever."

"This life ain't never been easy."

"Fuck. My gut tells me shit is about to get real. I mean, realer than it's ever been."

"Keep putting money away. Keep Baby girl far from club shit. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. The less she knows the better. Get her to Catalina after graduation. I gotta small place out there, she can lay low."

"You sure you okay giving up your spot for a while?"

"For you guys? Yeah. It's no issue. Just get it done, get her on that boat. And away from here."

"I'm trying. Vin is making my life more complicated with my brother. I'm sure he's why Stefan hates me right now. He undermines me constantly in front of him. And now Stefan barely speaks to me. But I was here today to keep Stefan outta trouble."

"Yeah I heard you go at him. Rip is a Knuckle head. He must wanna learn the hard way. Everything good with you two?"

"I don't know. Because I I don't if I can trust Vin."

"Want me to kill him?"

"He's our President. We can't."

"I ain't Bastard for no reason."

"I know." Damon grinned. "I know how you got the title. And you're the only one by club law allowed to kill another fellow club member. And I made a mistake and threatened his ass in there."

"Well, lets just sit back and play nice. First Baby Girl has to go. Then we can deal with the rest."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get this meeting over with. Pass out this money and go."

"Hmm. What you got planned?"

"Nothin."

"You meeting with Baby's cousin aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Does anyone know yet? You and Lucy?"

"No. She said her family hates the club. That's why Abby doesn't deal with them."

"Whelp. Welcome to the club. It ain't easy."

"I don't give a fuck." Gino laughed. "She's a good woman. I'm not a tie wearing, shake the dad's hand type of guy. Her father is a dean at a college. I'm not trying to go there."

Both guys laughed. "I mean I heard Bonnie's family came from money but, I never actually knew them or about them. Just her Graham's. Who ain't around no more."

"Yeah. They're a boujie bunch. Baby girl wouldn't even want to know them."

"Just don't get her cousin pregnant Gino."

"Scouts honor." He held up two fingers.

"You were never a fuckin Boy Scout, dick."

After the jokes with Gino damon felt a little better after the heated session with Vin. The rest of the day had to pan out peacefully so he could go see the only one who could make him forget completely how shitty his day went.

 **...xx...**

Bonnie sat on her bed and counted the money in her hand. "Three thousand? So two grand towards bills or one grand towards...?"

"All of it to the fund."

"Why so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usually give me a grand to put away. Why is it more?"

"Baby, why you questioning it. Put it away. That's with the rest of the money. You decided you didn't want to go on vacation after graduation. You said you wanted to just use it all towards the fund for leaving."

"Yeah."

"So I'm giving you more. To get you gone quicker."

"Faster? I don't want to leave faster."

"Baby. It's better that way."

"Papi, stop trying to make me leave right away. I know I have to leave. I thought I had the summer to do it."

"No. Soon as graduation happens, I think a week or so and you should be gone."

"No."

"Baby-"

"No. I'm supposed to tell my mom about us after graduation. That gives me only a week for her to see us together and get used to her daughter leaving to move out with her boyfriend? And Cello? Papi it's too soon."

"Shit is getting complicated with the club. I can't focus on you and the club when shit goes down."

"I knew this would happen."

"No. That's not what I mean. Stefan and Vin Both told me they noticed my heads not in the game lately. And other guys notice too. So, I have to do this clean Baby."

Bonnie's eyes got watery. "I don't wanna leave you that soon."

"It has to be this way."

"And I have a feeling it'll be a long time before we are reunited. It's not fair."

"You know it has to be bad before it gets better." He leaned down as she sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Last thing I want is to do, is leave you. But when I send you I'm doing everything I gotta do, and leaving the club. Clean."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've decided I'm done with the club."

"The club is your life. You're VP. Cello? Stefan?"

"Baby I'll figure it out. It's not for you to worry about."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not which is why I need you gone."

"Papi, don't cut me out of plans. We are a team."

"Yeah. You take care of you and leave the rest to me."

Her hands pushed her hair out of her face while she looked over her shoulder at him. She had no energy to argue. She had no need for fighting with the man who made her happy. Nothing could come between them. She had to leave her stubborn will at the door and trust in him.

"And, I want you to stay away from any business club related. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious. The further you are away from anything the less likely your name is in any shit. I don't need that kind of trouble."

"I know."

"No, Baby, listen to me. And trust me. Focus on school and work. And cheerleading and Caroline. Live as seemingly normal a teenage girl life as possible."

"You mean a girl who's not related to Crimson, and cleaned houses topless with a fake ID, and smokes weed or has taken a couple lines in her life."

"Yeah. Or was nearly forced into a kiddie porn scheme."

"I'm almost 18 I'm not a kiddie."

"You know what I mean. That pedophile bastard. Speaking of which. I heard he's been in protective custody for a couple weeks."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was pretty messed up."

"Don't- Don't tell me. I don't wanna know." Bonnie became squeamish. "I made myself forget about him."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. But, the severity of things right now... the further your name is from bullshit, the better. We have to have a plan for us, Baby. A plan is the only way we'll come out of this together."

Bonnie gave thought to Stefan and Elena and the situation with the Mongrels. She had to figure out a way she didn't directly come in contact with the men of the Mongrels and keep her own relation to the King's quiet.

"Okay. We will follow this plan." She said quietly.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothin."

"I see that look in your eyes. You're worried."

"You don't know what I look like when I'm worried."

"Yeah I do. It's the same look you gave me the day I met CT. The day we went to his apartment together. And the night you told me what happened and I said I was going to see him. You're eyes kind of did this puppy dog thing and you sunk inside yourself, thinking I was gonna get into trouble. And now, you have that look again."

"No."

"Yeah." He stood her up and used his hands to grab the back of her neck gently and spread his fingers through her scalp to control her. "Baby, if you trust in me, I'm careful. I will do this right. I just need you to make my job easier and play the part. A couple more months okay."

"Papi, if I look worried, it's because you seem worried."

"I'm not."

"You're lying. Deep, deep down, you're worried about something. What happened today? Did your run go okay? You and Stefan good?"

"I mean the run was, okay." He had to keep her out of club drama as Gino suggested because he didn't need Bonnie stressing.

"You hesitated. What happened? Stefan Good?"

"No. I didn't hesitate. The run was... okay. And Stefan's fine."

"Then what is it? Vin?"

"Nah. Things are good baby. Just some shit is getting complicated. I want you to listen to me and do as I say."

"It's like my Papi all over again. You sound like him when he'd speak to my momma." Her eyes became watery. "I don't like how this feels. I don't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying baby. I'm... in deep thought is all. Still planning my moves carefully. Okay?"

"Papi, I think you should reconsider leaving the club."

"What? Why?"

"Cello and Stefan..."

"Baby, I told you that I will look out for them, if it kills me."

"Not if it kills you. No. Just..." she couldn't think because for the most part she didn't understand herself, what she was asking or needing from him. Even if she knew Stefan and Marcel needed to handle their own lives, she knew they both needed Damon no matter how stubborn they were. But she couldn't ask more of Damon than he could handle. And losing him wasn't an option. "I don't know what I'm asking. Nothing." She gasped. "I'm asking nothing Papi. I trust you okay."

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I got you, Baby."

"I know."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently, sealing her tears with his thumb tips and drying her face. "I got you Baby. Always. Don't ever forget it."

"I think that, we should just change our names and move away."

Damon gave a soft laugh and shut his eyes before speaking. "Picture it now. Me and you in Cuba."

"St. Thomas."

"It has to be another country."

"Okay. Spain."

"Italy?"

"Okay. Living in a house on the coastline."

"No Verona. Where Romeo and Juliet lived." She closed her eyes and pictured it with him.

"Fine. A big house-"

"Small house. I don't wanna ever be too far away from you even under the same roof." She squeezes his body with her arms.

"Okay, a small house in the country side. I'll open another restaurant, and you can-"

"Tutor kids."

"Yeah. And we'll be older. I'll probably be like 30 and you'll be-"

"23... and you can teach boxing."

"No. I'll run the restaurant this time. I'll be in the kitchen. And we can cook every month for the church?"

"No. The homeless. We'll cook and give out free meals once a month."

"And we can offer food in exchange for services. Which potentially helps the people on the street."

"Though I doubt Italy has as many homeless as America."

"There's homeless everywhere. And eventually, will make a place for ourselves in the community."

"We have to teach ourselves to speak Italian."

"Yeah. We'll learn together."

"And maybe one day, we'll have our own kids. I mean, if we decide that."

"Yeah." He opened up and stare in her eyes longingly. This dream this idea wasn't realistic but he'd make it happen if Bonnie wanted it. "And our kids will know how to fight, and shoot guns, and cook like me. And they'll be very smart and compassionate like you."

"Maybe..." She trialed off. "One day."

"Baby, I'd do whatever I could to see you smile the way you do for the rest of our lives."

"Well, you can start by, taking your boots and jeans off and getting in bed. I'm sleepy and want to lay down. Give me your cut."

He slowly handed her his cut.

"Okay Baby. Here." He handed it to her and watched her neatly hang it up and put it away as part of the routine they had nightly. It would be a dream come true to live out their little fantasies. In a world they both had peace. Something they knew little about. A world they both were free to love openly and live a life together. But it was in her bedroom or his a few times a week. A couple times at their spot in the apartment above the restaurant. That they had this bubble of a dream they lived quietly.

But he felt it. Somewhere inside of this bubble that kept growing, it was weighing itself down. And he imagined, that if they didn't lighten their load eventually, it would soon pop.

She turned to him with tired eyes. "Once upon a time you slept on my floor."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I had pain in my neck and shoulders for weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me? You made it seem like you were okay."

"Because, I'd sleep in pain or not sleep at all just to make sure you were safe."

"As long as you have me, you'll never sleep uncomfortably again."

"We take care of each other like that."

"Yeah Papi. We sure do."

"You and the bed have became my two favorite things."

"What do you love more, me or the bed?"

"The bed." He joked, seeing her not smile for three seconds before she broke and laughed."

"Oh yeah? You're becoming a bad liar."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Why you say that?"

"Because, you're looking at my forehead." Something he always told her about her own lying habits.

"It's because your so short."

"I hate you."

"Hate me while we cuddle. And I hold your ass and you message my scalp."

"What will I do without you?"

"Sleep cold at night."

"Never."

"Ever."

"Give me a kiss."

* * *

 **So, i want you to know, this chapter was supposed to come before the last. They got mixed up. I hope it doesn't mix too much up. I tried like hell to get this update out before an update request. And I was hit on ff and Twitter about it. So, here it was. It was a hard chapter to edit. And I added a couple scenes to it.**

 **As a writer I'm so proud of the developments this chapter. Granted, I know a few people are only here for bamon Interractions, but the story itself is developing and I'm so proud. Hope you enjoyed this informationally pact update. And some of the character developments.**

 **Also thoughts and prayers to Leati Joseph Anoa'i who's battling Leukemia, and his family. Some of you on twitter and tumblr know he is my (inspiration) as the character portraying Gino, in this story. And he's the wrestler Roman Reigns on WWE.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	31. Edge of Seventeen

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 31 - Edge of Seventeen (Stevie Nicks)**

* * *

 _Nearing the edge of Bonnie's seventeenth year, her life was a web spun around an unfiltered and enigmatic record. Playing on auto pilot. She doesn't remember dropping the needle to start it. And much like a record player, there was no pause button as she spun around, slowly dizzying herself. Loving all that was bearing her soul deep to its naked core. She'd never been so bare. But as the caged bird, she was bound to fly. And newly and unborn until seventeen, her direction was unknown. Bounds and boundless she stare at herself in the mirror._

 _She believed she had it all under control. She truly believed it. Tonight, would change her life, in unimaginable ways. And she didn't even realize it. Love brought her here. Loving Marcel, loving Stefan, and loving Damon. Loving and protecting the men in her life, brought her to this night. A festival in the woods, while her soul danced to the music her heart couldn't keep up with._

 **...**

Bonnie and Caroline were nearly finished getting ready. The two of them topped off their make up with mascara, and finished getting dressed. Caroline was wearing a fitted red and blue striped dress, with long sleeves that stopped mid thigh. It was tight enough to show her curves, and low enough to barely conceal her cleavage. And she loved very fitted long sleeved dresses. Especially v-necks that showed off her cleavage. "Maybe I should wear jeans."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We are meeting Elena's friends. What if it goes bad?"

"You mean like a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Care, we are trying to get information, so we are playing a part. Sweet fake, bitches."

"That won't be hard. I'm always that way with Elena."

"Sweet? Stop lying!" Bonnie laughed.

"I mean the bitch part."

"So, wear the dress. I like it on you. One, you never wear red, and two, the blue brings out your eyes."

"True. But, Ugh. dresses get me in trouble."

"Good. Maybe there will be some cute guys there."

"I can't date anyone from school. They're all worried about Tyler, and his families power since the break up."

"Well, good thing festivals aren't neighborhood specific. They're not even high school specific. In fact, so many college guys and older guys, will be there."

"True. It's because they know the Howlers recently started showing up."

"Yeah. Why though? I thought MC's try to stay away from bonfires."

"It's not a typical bonfire. It's a festival. And Howlers deal the good shit" Caroline said.

"Wait, like coke and shit?" Bonnie asked almost panicked.

"Yeah."

"That sounds all bad for me."

"Bon, they have other shit. They have some good weed. I always buy my weed from them."

"Number one, I need to stay away from coke, and two, the Kings are in business with the Howlers now. I don't need my business getting back to Damon."

"Thought he doesn't care if you smoke weed?"

"We haven't really discussed it. It's just a sore spot." She said feeling queasy about the whole thing.

"Hey, no money needs to be exchanged from your hands. I'll buy. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie adjusted her shorts. "Why am I wearing these in the middle of winter?"

"Because it's a festival, and you won't feel one chill."

"Okay." She hiked up her shorts, and hated it. "Nah. I'm going to wear my new ripped jeans."

"The tight ones with the tears up and down the leg?"

"Just torn on the thighs, and butt. I've been looking for a reason to wear them. I can't wear them to the party at the club, because Damon hates the tears on the ass."

"What? It's the style."

"He doesn't give eight fucks about style or fashion. He wears jeans everyday for 24 years, and boots once in a while sneakers." She kept her fitted sleeveless shirt on. The open neckline brought out her shoulders. "I love this shirt alone. But, I'm gonna wear this flannel over it."

"Why, it covers your skin."

"Because," she turned and checked her ass to make sure the exposure wasn't out of control. "I'm wearing this shirt, and I can't wear a bra with it. And, I'm wearing tennis shoes, and the tank top alone would mean I need heels. I don't want to wear heels. So I have to casual the outfit down. You wearing heels?"

"Uhh, nah. Probably boots, and a denim jacket." She flipped into a cheerful disposition when she saw Bonnie's hair. "Oh my God, I love you're hair. You haven't worn it straight in so long. Damn, you look, so hot. I mean I love, love your curly hair. Like obsessively. But, something about straight hair, is hot on you. Wear the lipstick too."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Foxy mama." She made Bonnie blush. "Okay. I'm ready. You ready?"

Bonnie puckered her lips after adding the lipstick. "Yeah. Let's go."

 **...**

Mason asked Stefan and Damon, to go on run with him. He'd met up with some dealers Damon would be dealing with and some clients. For the past two days, he'd gotten acquainted with what he'd be doing. Tonight, Stefan was asked to join them because they'd be going to the festival, and dealing with a lot of the high school and college kids. Stefan, although an asshole, had an approachability, when it came to the demographic.

Damon was always business minded, and managed to watch his surroundings carefully. Since becoming VP, he's also, the best person to see the club through this new venture. Even though he has personal biases against it. When it came to the streets everyone took Savage Sal seriously.

The two brothers still weren't talking. But forcing themselves to be cordial for this deal. And Damon made sure to keep an eye on Stefan through his stubbornness, not allowing him to move without him these days. He had to do all these deals with Damon, so Damon could keep him close.

"I'm lining you guys up with new clients tonight."

"I'm not interested in dealing to these teenagers."

"You don't understand, there's a lot of college kids here. And everyone's in our age range Sal. Right in between us and Rip's demographic. Obviously make sure you're not sellin to the kids whose balls haven't dropped. Or the girls whose still wear training bras. But, the main demo here is 17-24 and these 17 year olds are damn near 18 and out of school." Mason said, forcing Damon to automatically think about Bonnie and her situation.

"This isn't my preferred demo. I don't wanna sell to them."

"Listen, ninety percent of them buy weed. The rich college kids usually hop on white. So, it's all good bro. And trust me it's discreet as fuck."

Damon looked at his brother, "You down for this?"

"I'm down for this cash flow."

"Alright, let's go." The three men hopped on their bikes, and rode out. Damon couldn't get a hand on what the club was getting themselves into. He had to see everything with his own eyes.

 **...**

Due to their sensibilities and lack of concern for time, Caroline and Bonnie showed up late. They'd taken a while to get ready, and by he time they showed up, they parked at the diner and walked over through the woods to the secret festival. It was about a twenty minute walk away. And they called Elena to let her know their ETA. When they finally showed up, Elena and her friends were already drunk. "Finally! Geez, what took so long?"

"We couldn't find parking. We had to park in town and walk here."

"That's a dark and dangerous walk through the woods."

"We were fine. We were together." Bonnie said. She desperately wanted to be on Elena's level because she couldn't tolerate a drunk Elena without being drunk herself. "So, what's up? These you're friends? Hi, I'm Bonnie and this is Caroline." Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Hey... Davina." The younger girl smiled. "I totally know about you two. The captains of the cheer squad."

"Yeah, she's the captain of the cheer squad. I'm the captain of the Song Squad." Bonnie said. "Song squad is more like dancers than cheerleaders."

"Oh got ya. Well, I was gonna try out for mid season. You know, how you pick next years squad, this year?"

"Yeah totally. If it's your thing, you should." Bonnie continued being friendly, wondering why Caroline wasn't talking. She was so busy, eyeing the other blonde. "So, uhh, yeah. And you are?" She looked at the girl Caroline already hated.

"Rebekah, my friends call me Bex." She said lighting a cigarette, "But you can call me Rebekah."

"You're so funny, shut up Bex." Elena laughed. "She's joking"

"I'm not, actually." She said with a straight face.

"It's cool, we just met. I wouldn't feel comfortable calling you Bex anyway. That's like you calling me Bon, or her Care... no hard feelings. But it's a hard no." Bonnie said. Forcing Rebekah to stare annoyed. "So, we get it. Anyway, how's the night been?"

"It's been okay. Not enough drama for my taste, but... it's really the beginning of the night."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Rebekah then at each other and smirked. "So, school do you go to?"

"We aren't lame ass Rebels that's for sure. Not that my school is much better. Teachers are free to publicly shame at good ole St. Mary's." She said puffing a cigarette and keeping held between her long slender fingers with the expensive manicure.

"Wow. Can't say I can relate." Caroline laughed. "You been publicly shamed?"

"Once or twice. The teachers are very strict. Our skirts have to be no shorter than two inches above the knee. When I wore a short skirt, my mentor Sister Silvia told me I was disgracing the Catholic Church. She made me write read an essay in front of the school, that I wrote, about disgracing the church, and how girls should never act like whores or they'd be treated like them."

"Holy fuck, that's harsh. God I have a new appreciation for private school now. Screw Catholic schools." Caroline admitted. "Except your uniforms are totally hot. Why make girls wear those, and then tell them they are objectifying themselves only so they can publicly shame them?"

"That's nothing. One girl had to wear the fucking red letter "A" when the school found out she was fucking a boy from St. Joseph's."

"Some real, Crucible, type shit." Elena said.

"That wasn't the Crucible, that was The Scarlett Letter."

"I thought it was the Crucible?"

"The Crucible was about the Salem witch trials. And the destruction of morality stemmed from a lie of an adulteress. The Scarlett letter was a deeper look at an adulteress and the near tortured life she lead withholding the identity of her child's father because of his position in the community. Both stories of religion in the Puritanical civilization." Bonnie stare at her tennis shoes the entire time she spoke trying to see if she saw a smudge on them.

All of the girls looked at Bonnie who was smoking a joint, speaking as if she was lost in a translation between English class and the bonfire. "Geez Bonnie, what the actual fuck?" Elena laughed.

"Oh, when Bonnie smokes weed, she's hella deep." Caroline said.

"Goes to show how much you two smoke without me."

"Wow, you guys are fucking weird." Rebekah said, with her drowning puppy dog expression as she held a cigarette between her lips. She looked like a beautiful girl with sad puppy eyes, and she didn't smile. She looked tortured. But she was beautiful non-the-less.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah. "Us weird? And you're a whore, says Sister Silvia. Nuns don't lie."

"Touché. Nice come back."

"I'm the quips queen. Just ask Elena. She never come back from my word massacres."

"Sounds like a bully."

"Sounds like a hater."

As the two blondes went back and fourth with absolutely no chill, Bonnie disrupted.

"How long did she wear that Scarlett letter, at school?"

"The entire first semester. Ruined her entire reputation. Her parents suspended her credit cards and homeschooled her the entire next semester. Then she became socially awkward, and a well known chronic masturbater."

"Pft." Elena spit from laughing so hard at Rebekah who had a very dry humor. But a humor either way. Elena passed Rebekah a joint after Rebekah putting her cigarette out with her finger tips.

"Fuckin weird." Caroline whispered to Bonnie. But Bonnie had to not let Rebekah's alpha personality drop her down to a beta. She had to stay unaffected by Rebekah's demeanor and intimidating tactics.

"I'm pretty sure your school can get in trouble for that shit."

"What do I care? My last year." She passed her joint to Davina. "School is just a cover anyway."

"For what?" Caroline asked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Bonnie immediately red flagged her statement, crediting it back to her ties to the Mongrels MC, as the girls continued socializing on every awkward level. "So you two have boyfriends?"

"Uhh..." Bonnie hesitated.

"Had a boyfriend for four and a half years, and now I'm single. And having the time of my life." They all turned their eyes waiting for Bonnie to answer. And for once Elena didn't tease Caroline about her break up with Tyler.

"What about you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"I have prospects. I'm much more into older guys though." Rebekah admitted. "I like the dangerous types."

"You don't say." Caroline smiled.

"Anyway, enough boy talking." Elena quickly changed subject to avoid mentioning Stefan for obvious reasons. "Let's go get some more drinks."

"Speaking of boyfriends, Elena... how are you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked. "He know you're here?" Caroline's interest peaked at the mention of Stefan.

"Stefan? Pft. Ha." Rebekah said to herself.

"Uhh, we kind of got into a fight a couple days ago. Haven't spoken to him."

"Hmm. Because I haven't spoken to him in a couple weeks. I thought maybe you could tell me why?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything."

"He never mentions anything." Rebekah said. "According to you, the two of you barely talk." Both Bonnie and Caroline were stunned at the emission. "You should just break up. Plenty of other guys have asked you out Elena." Rebekah was like a bottle of truth serum that Elena wanted to shut. Bonnie and Caroline didn't even have to work too hard. Mainly because, Rebekah had no idea, the girls knew who she was.

"Bex, shut it. We are fine."

"Why stay with a guy, who seems to be more about his bike than you?"

"Seriously?" Elena shouted.

"Listen Stefan's not perfect, but he's a good boyfriend. He's an asshole, but he spoils her." Caroline admitted. Bonnie nearly jumped of her own body at Caroline defending Stefan. Then to top it off, they were supposed to be anti-Stefan tonight to gain trust.

"Pft, Stefan? We talking about he same guy." Rebekah asked.

"Caroline. He's a jerk. We've seen it." Bonnie spoke in favor of Elena, surprising her.

"He's dreamy." Davina smiled. "I'd give him tons of chances. But Bex is right. I've personally seen guys ask Elena out."

"Shut up!" Elena wanted no parts of this conversation.

"Sorry." Davina said. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk about Elena and Stefan.

"I'm getting some beer, who's coming with?"

"I'll go." Rebekah said.

"Me too." Caroline decided to tag along after Bonnie elbowed her.

"I'll stay here with Davina." Bonnie grinned.

"Sorry about my random outburst back there. It's just, she deserves better."

"Why do you say that?"

"She seems unhappy with him. I mean, I think she was happy at one point and now, it's just for show. She's not in love with him."

Bonnie wasn't at all shocked to hear it, but she couldn't figure out why Elena stayed with Stefan. Unless she wasn't done helping the other club.

"She's not? What makes you think that?"

"She rolls her eyes when he calls. She even took her charm bracelet to a jeweler and upgraded to a white gold cuff."

"Damn." _What a bitch?_ Bonnie thought.

"Also, she doesn't sleep over at his place anymore."

Bonnie was surprised Stefan held out so long with Elena. He was sex needy from what she remembered. She thought he'd have a hard time holding out. But she couldn't blame him, after what Elena had done. "Maybe she'll figure it out one day."

"Yeah maybe." But Davina knew Elena figured it out. Davina just couldn't say more than that. But Bonnie would try to get more information as discreetly as she could.

"Maybe the whole bad boy lifestyle is just... too much for her. Ya know. Maybe she needs a regular guy, with a job and a casual lifestyle."

"No. She likes the entire lifestyle. Elena is a hard partier. She and Rebekah. Don't let tonight full you, them remaining calm. The two of them are wild together. Any drug you can think of, they do. Elena's been wasted more than I dare to count anymore."

"Really? You don't say. She loves a good party."

"I don't really hang out every time they do. My boyfriend doesn't like Rebekah." She laughed, reminding Bonnie of the other life Elena lead away from them.

"Oh. That sucks."

"Not really. I don't like getting that reckless. Not yet. I do beauty pageants, and it would hurt my reputation." Bonnie couldn't help but see the joint in Davina's fingers and laugh about the comment.

"Oh nice. You seem like a sweet girl."

"Really?" She smiled. "Everyone tells me I look bitchy."

"Me too. I'm wildly known for being the bitch of the group."

"Seriously? I'd have thought Caroline, no offense."

"Well she came off a bad break up, so she's changed a bit. But she's super chill."

"Well, sorry to hear about her boyfriend. So, what about you, boyfriend?"

"My relationship status is complicated. Too complicated to talk about." Davina handed Bonnie a joint. "No thanks I'm good for the night. Saving the rest of the night for a couple drinks."

"It's nice to be at a festival for a change. The last couple parties we went to were broken up within a couple hours."

"Seriously? What happened?"

"Fights. The boys at St. Joseph's are reckless catholic boys with an affinity for trouble."

"I don't believe it. Catholic boys?" Bonnie turned allowing her sparked interest to peak.

"It's true. They're the worst. Most of them don't practice anyways."

"Crazy. So what, who's the trouble making guys more known for trouble?"

"Coincidentally? Diablo."

"That means devil doesn't it?"

"Yeah. His parents are hardcore religious freaks. He and his brothers grew up in such a strict household they turned into these reckless outlaws. Don't tell the girls I told you this. But yeah, his nickname is Diablo because he's far from a saint."

"Sounds like a terrible guy."

"Well, it's funny because the last fight started over Elena. She and Bex have this thing where they try to see who can get the most drinks bought for them."

"Oh that game... yeah."

"Exactly. And at the end of the night the girl who's the most wasted is the winner. Well, Elena won, last weekend. But her belligerence forced her to get in some guys face. And eventually Bex punched him and an entire brawl happened. By the end of it, Bex brothers showed up and it was over. They hurt the kid bad."

"How bad?"

"Broke his arm. And he lost sight in one of his eyes and hearing in one of his ears, we heard. That's how bad they beat him. I was told something was jammed inside of his ear. Look it up. His name is Bobby Tucker. It was all over the papers."

"Damn. Did those guys get arrested?"

"Kidding me? They have cops on payroll."

"Cops? They a gang?"

"Worse. A Bike Club."

Bonnie feigned a laugh to play it off big time. "Like fucking 10-speeds and shit?"

"No. Like an MC."

"MC?"

"Motorcycle club."

"Oh shit. Those things really exist. Thought it was an urban myth."

"Nope." She smiled thinking about it. "It's as real as La Blanco Killmonger."

"La Blanco Killmonger?"

"Yeah. When they make you take cocaine until you OD." Bonnie was really dumbfounded this time. "LBK is the guy who basically, forces drugs down your throat when you've wronged the club and makes you suffer until you die. I'm talking bloody eye sockets from burst blood vessels and everything. Why do you think my parents pulled me outta Saint Mary's? The underground crime was awful. We come from a religious background. And not a cover. My parents really are gospel. My dads a pastor."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Anyways there's an underground movement in which all the kids follow a code."

"What code?"

"The code of the deadly sins."

"Which are?"

"Ruled by the MC. I don't know all those guys names. But they follow the code of sinful conduct. Which is why I don't party too hard with Rebekah. She's kind of crazy. And that poor kid lost half his sight and half his hearing."

"But what'd did he do?"

"I honestly don't know. Between Bex and Elena they just get wasted and everything goes haywire."

"Why do you still hang out with them, if it'll hurt your pageant career?"

"I worry for Elena. She wasn't always this way until Bex. She does whatever Bex says."

"I take it you don't like Bex?"

"It's not that. It's just..." she paused thinking of her next set of words carefully, "no one really says no to her."

"Why?"

"She's a piranha. She'll feed you to her brothers."

"What's that mean?"

"They're scary. No one wants to be on their bad side."

"Why? What will they do-" Just as Bonnie was getting good info, Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah walked back towards them with extra cups for them.

"Hey, someone went to get more beer. So, this is the last of it, unless you want some tequila or vodka."

"Ugh, no thanks I'll take the beer." Bonnie hated beer, but hated vodka more. Caroline laughed.

"I've got vodka. Beer is not going to do much to me." Caroline drank the flavored vodka. "Yumm. Bonnie try it. Please. It tastes like candy."

"Care, I told you. I'm not mixing a bunch of shit tonight."

"Fine."

Both Elena and Rebekah proceeded to take shots of tequila. And chase it with their cups of beer. "Hey Bon, you got any good stuff on you?" Elena asked, getting drunker.

"Meaning?"

"Any candy?"

"No. I don't mess with that shit anymore."

"Seriously? You're boyfriend was always giving it to you. What happen you two break up?"

"It's complicated. Drop it Elena." Bonnie hated people bringing up James. She missed so much freedom she had when they were spending time together. All of the liberties she had. But she knew she was a better person with Damon. And the things she felt for Damon, she'd never felt for anyone. Besides, Damon was the person she'd never want to disappoint. His trust meant everything to her.

And, through it all she didn't never picking Damon, but at the same time, their relationship was such a secret, nothing came with it but secrets, and hiding, lying to everyone, his constant watch over her. Not that she minded it, but it made it hard to be together openly. And still Damon trusted her choices most of the time.

They spent time apart often. In fact, only saw each other at night, while they slept. It made it hard to be happy, because the one person she wanted to be with in the open, was forbidden from her.

"So, I've got some skittles if you girls want."

"I'm good. No thanks." Bonnie said.

"Wait, skittles?" Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"Yeah babe. Remember I told you what James and I did in Miami?"

"Ohhh, yeah, wow. Shouldn't I be with like a boyfriend to do this?"

"No. Not necessarily. Elena and I do it together all the time." Rebekah admitted.

"Fuck it. Why not?"

"Caroline, you don't have to." Bonnie said.

"I want to. And I want you to do it with me."

"You know I can't. I told you why Caroline."

"He's not here. You're staying the night with me. He won't know." Caroline had been desperate to try something, new with Bonnie. "Hey you promised him to stay away from the other thing. This is totally different."

"Caroline, I can't do this... you fucking know why."

"Bonnie, listen to Caroline. It'll be okay."

"No, I don't want some bad trip, I'll fucking kill you both Elena. And I'm damn good for my word."

"Sweetie, my guy gets the best shit." Rebekah said. "It's always clean, and then the come down makes me more tired than sad."

"No thanks." Bonnie said, imagining the come down from coke and how it made her yearn for the next time to have that feeling again. She didn't want it, nor to be reminded of the coke and teeter the thin line back to it.

"Who's you're supplier?" Caroline asked.

"That's def not good etiquette."

"I'm asking because I've gotta guy too. He comes here on Fridays. Tall, clean beard. Sexy, buff?"

"Okay sure. We don't have to say names. Sounds like my guy. Green eyes, raspy voice?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah." Caroline knew right away it was Mason, she trusted Mason. She looked at Bonnie and smiled... "We know him Bon. He's reliable."

Bonnie looked at both girls and shook her head. "Sorry to be a buzz kill, but I just want to drink tonight. My new job at the Shelter has me dealing with some former drug abusers and addicts. And does random drug testing and I promised myself I'd stay away from it. So, thanks but no thanks."

"Sounds like she's in the wrong line of work."

"No. Sounds like I take my job seriously."

"What happened to your old work?"

"I found something more fulfilling, Elena."

Both Rebekah and Elena stuck on stupid remained silent, then changed the subject among themselves quietly. "Anyway, Elena Its good to be here. We always seem to do better when Stefan isn't involved. Like, he kind of ruins are friendship, I think."

"Yeah. I told you Bonnie. We have to hang more without him."

"Well, I'm finally learning that. Besides, after he lied to me about having heard from Lexi, I kind of don't think I can trust him."

"Oh yeah. He was keeping in touch with her. But, it's like I said, sometimes we just have to grow apart from people."

"Yeah." Caroline couldn't handle Elena's fakery with Bonnie. Because this entire conversation could've been about the former friendship of the two cheerleaders. But- it wasn't. And Caroline was happy to really see Elena for who she was.

"So, we need more tequila."

"Go ahead. I'm good I have beer still."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

She looked in her cup, still with most of her vodka. "I'm good."

"Okay." The two girls walked away. "We'll be right back." Davina followed them this time.

Bonnie and Caroline sat their drinks down and bonnie pulled Caroline aside. "Hey, if Mason deals to Rebekah, it's because of Elena. But, Mason has no idea she's a Mongrel, he could lose his life over this. Howlers are in business with the Kings. This isn't good."

"No shit. How can we be sure it's Mason and warn him?"

"Elena only knew Mason because of you. She always bought weed from him."

"Okay. You're right. We can't do it. I'm sorry, I just, wanted to have fun with you our last year. I didn't mean to pressure you. Besides, how can we tell Mason if we aren't supposed to be near the Mongrels. Which includes Rebekah. So, it's a solid no."

"I'll tell Stefan." She groaned. "We are supposed to stage some huge fight in front of Elena to make her think we're not cool anymore."

"Why?"

"In order to get her to trust me more. Then we find out when and how to get to Diablo, and set it ass up. Eye for an eye."

"Okay. When does the fight between you and Stefan take place?"

"I don't know. Stefan hasn't called back. So, I told him I'm here tonight. Maybe he'll call tomorrow to find out how things went. And we can fight at school."

"Okay. In the meantime, let's focus on watching Elena."

"Yeah. She's a fucking snake. I got some info from Davina and I'm still trying to recover from what I heard."

"No shit? Like what?"

"Well, She's a shit starter."

"No shit."

"No. I mean she's gotten kids beat up. And she's into every drug you can think of."

"What?" Just then the other girls walked back to the area they all once communized. Bonnie remained in a dim area talking to Caroline.

"Yup. And she isn't in love with Stefan. She turned his charm bracelet he got her into a bangle and-"

"Hey, you guys cool or what?" Elena shouted from the table.

"Yeah. Umm, just wanted to decide how long we'll stay." Elena walked away from Rebekah and towards her former friends.

"You haven't been here that long. Come on, Rebekah's cool. You guys don't like her?"

"Stop being paranoid Elena. We don't know her to like her. We are here for you, because we care about you. And because we said we'd try." Caroline yelled.

"Well, let's go then."

"Elena, you never mentioned my affiliation, right?"

"No. I said I won't."

"Cool. Don't."

"God Bonnie lighten up. It's one Friday night. She doesn't bite."

"Elena, you bite. That's what worries us."

"We have been friends for too long. And I don't want Stefan coming between that anymore. Okay? It's why I'm here."

"Good. Let's enjoy this girls night." Elena laughed it off and walked them back to the two girls. Bonnie and Caroline trialed off a bit. "We're coming, be there in a sec!"

"So, Bonnie and Caroline are just drinking tonight. But it's okay. We can still have fun. Let's go dance." Elena told the girls. Davina was on the phone with her boyfriend convincing him she was okay and she stopped listening to everyone.

"They seem okay. But I don't trust them." Rebekah said.

"Yeah, well, it's a trial. They're cool. Trust me."

"They won't even do anything. I mean, I thought you said the black chick likes coke?"

"She does. But I don't know what's up with her tonight. She said she quit."

"I like her. The blonde is annoying. I don't like her."

"They'll lighten up. I promise. You haven't seen them party yet."

"Well here," Rebekah grabbed a couple little pills. "Let's help them." She then walked to the two cups of alcohol and dropped them into the little red solo cups and watched until they dissolved quickly.

"Fuck, Bex! You so fucking crazy. Why'd you-"

"Hey- Sorry. I guess we'll stay a while. We really need to loosen up. Let's go dance." Bonnie said waking up forcing Elena to act natural again.

Bonnie grabbed her beer and sipped. "It's cool." Rebekah said. "You don't have to roll to have fun. I'm sure after a couple beers you'll be good to go."

"Yeah. I don't want to be a Debbie Downer, but I'm clean."

"And I'm supporting her." Caroline nodded.

"Whatever. I offered everyone." Rebekah sipped her drink and waited until she saw both girls drink. Elena, didn't offer a warning. Dumbstruck by Rebekah's genius, she waited to see her girls take the drinks and sip until they were over halfway done.

While Bonnie's reasoning was logical and respectable, Elena and Rebekah wanted to get wasted and Elena knew of Bonnie and Rebekah were as wasted as them, Rebekah would trust them more.

By the time Caroline finished her vodka, Elena was ready to have fun with everyone.

The cheer captain turned to her bestie to apologize for asking again. Caroline knew it was a sore spot for her friend so she agreed to stay drug free tonight with Bonnie. "So, question?" Caroline looked at Rebekah.

"I may or may not answer."

"How'd you meet green eyes?" Referring to Mason. "Being that you're all churchy."

"I guess I introduced myself when I wanted to fuck him. But apparently he had a girlfriend. I could care less though."

"Wait, we talking bout the same guy?" Caroline asked.

"Guys you're good. I introduced her to him. Same guy."

"No. I introduced myself." Rebekah rudely interrupted.

"But I knew him, and planted the intro for you to do your thing. Also, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have dealt to you." Elena said. Then a knowing glance was exchanged between Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie was here to get Intel, not fraternize with the enemy. But again, she had to get close to devise a set up. When Rebekah noticed Bonnie and Caroline still chatting about the not doing drugs conversation, she interrupted. "Here drink up. Instead of arguing like two lesbians." Rebekah laughed. "Relax, I'm not homophobic. If I were a lesbian, I'd totally be into Bonnie. Not you though. I don't like blondes." Caroline rolled her eyes at the unnecessary remark.

"You're blonde though."

"I'm the only blonde I like. My brothers don't even have blonde hair. My mother does, but I fucking hate that bitch."

"Talk about weird?"

"Talk about drink up. To new acquaintances." Rebekah raised her red solo cup to toast.

"To Friday nights and being young once." Elena said.

"Cheers."

The night went on, the music got louder and the drinks came faster. And Bonnie and Caroline has no idea what hit them.

 **...**

Damon pulled up in a desolate area of the woods and grabbed a cigarette. He hated cigarettes, and Bonnie made him promise to leave them alone. But the stress of whatever was going on with Stefan was eating away at him. He wasn't sure it had anything to do with the club anymore. The guilt of thinking Stefan knew something about he Bonnie, or at least, the fear that Stefan knew something and wouldn't tell him he him on edge. And for some reason, Marcel had disappeared days ago, and Damon hadn't been able to reach him, or Lexi. As they weren't answering there phones. And he had to fishers out how to tell Bonnie without stressing her

Were Damon and Bonnie caught? Did someone know something and was just plotting against him? Maybe it was paranoia that made him light that cigarette. But he lit it, and smoked half of it, before walking over to the festival. Stefan waited for him a little in the distance, and Mason had been there hitting up regulars, before Damon and Stefan got there.

He'd managed to sell to Rebekah, when she was alone. Someone he'd sold to a couple times before thanks to Elena. He had no idea who Rebekah was related to, he just knew she spent good money from day one. And Elena knew better than to allow Mason to deal to Rebekah, but she was allowing herself to get spun in her own web of lies trying to be the "IT" girl everywhere she was It was a matter of time before she got caught up.

Damon walked over towards the bonfire, catching Stefan on the tail end of the trees. "You good bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What's got you on cigs again?"

"Number of things."

"Like... anyone in particular?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Just this new direction you guys wanted."

"Me? I wasn't apart of this vote. I pretty sure I was still a prospect when this shit was decided. If anyone knows, I know how you feel about it."

"Yeah, but the night we all met at the clubhouse, you were as into trying this shit as everyone else. Pushing it on me, knowing damn well how it effects me. Watching my every move. The fuck is with you these days?"

"Me? What's with me?! How is it, still my fault, that we are where we are?" Stefan hit his shoulder, asking a logical question which made no sense to Damon.

"Because, Stefan!"

"Rip!"

"No. Brother to brother. Why can't you open your fuckin mouth? I've done everything I can for you. You're whole life. This shit, that you have me doing, jumping through hoops to figure you out. My minds not built for this shit. I'm a steal from the rich give to the poor kind of guy. I don't think too hard about shit that involves emotion. I know what I need and don't need. My life is complicated enough, even when I'm trying to keep it easy. You are my brother."

"Which is exactly what makes this shit even worse." Stefan said, walking away. Leaving Damon in the middle of the guessing game again. He bit his tongue, swallowed his pride, and walked on. He'd remembered the last time he was here, seeing his now girlfriend, then absolute no no to even look at, Bonnie dancing on the top of someone's truck, to Pour Some Sugar on Me. He was happy he didn't have to walk in to that tonight, because Friday's were designated for staying the night with Caroline.

Well, that's what he thought, then he saw her standing with Elena, Caroline, and a couple of other newbies. One being Rebekah Mikaelson. He wanted to confront her, but didn't want to risk being seen by Rebekah. Damon whistled at Stefan.

The loud sound made Stefan halt and turn to him, then saw Damon motion to the confusing group of girls. First thing he noticed was Rebekah, and immediately smelled trouble. Then he saw Bonnie, and realized all the messages Bonnie had been leaving him lead up to this moment. Bonnie keeping her promise to her best friend, him, about retaliating against the Mongrels. He turned to Damon again.

"I don't know what this means." He lied to Damon who grunted heavily.

"It's a weird picture, don't you think?" Damon's tone was angry but forced into calmness

"Yeah."

"Elena hugged up on Diablo's sister, like besties. Whatever they call it these days."

"Yeah. Wait Elena is here?"

"Right next to Caroline."

"Caroline?"

"The fuck is with you today? Hearing aide need adjusting Steffy?"

Stefan saw the group of girls laughing. A little touchy feely, and looking kind of happy. He easily knocked himself out of his frustration with his brother and realized he'd made a mistake by not returning Bonnie's calls. "Oh fuck!" He whispered. "This isn't good."

"Why Stefan? Tell me why this picture isn't good."

"Bonnie told me about Elena and Diablo. She said she got it out of Elena that she cheated. But apparently, she had no idea Diablo was going to set me up."

"Okay. Explain to me, why those girls are in a group today, like best fucking friends. Rebekah is Diablo's sister!" Damon said through grit teeth. "She's a dangerous girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a fuckin Mongrel. The bitch rides on the back of somebodies bike. She goes on runs. She's a tough chick. She's like Rose basically. And from what I've heard a fuckin psychotic bitch." Stefan turned to look at the group, and that's when he was shocked beyond measure.

"Whoa. A psychotic bitch kissing B."

"What the fuck?" Damon turned to the group, to get a good look, and his eyebrows narrowed to the bridge of his nose.

"Made you look." He said sarcastically. "That seemed to really bother you though. Is there something wrong with Rebekah and B kissing?"

"No. I just, saw it as a tactical maneuver on Rebekah's part. Why would we endanger Cel's little sister like that?"

"Right. Cel's little sister... good thing Rebekah didn't really kiss her though, right?"

"Answer me this... why are B and Blondie here with her?" Damon asked growing impatient. As much as Stefan wanted to throw Damon off to keep himself out of trouble, he knew his brother wasn't letting up. He had to decide now or never to open his mouth and spill the tea. ALL of it.

"Fuck. Okay... Me and Bonnie said we'd figure out a way to get Intel on Mongrels. Through Elena's connection with Rebekah. But, I had no idea princess Mikaelson was dangerous."

"So you signed off on this? A club member's sister, aka a founding member's legacy, is here working out a retaliation tactic against the Mongrels! Do you have any idea what this sounds like? What the club would do if they knew you went behind their backs on this shit? You just patched in and your deciding some tactics, like some rogue fuckin Baby King to get at the Mongrels?" He yelled through gritted teeth trying not to make a scene.

"I didn't exactly sign off on this. I haven't spoken that much to Bonnie in weeks."

"But tell me she gave you the notion she was doing this? A voicemail? A text? Something!"

"She may have left a couple voicemails. And we spoke for a second, But as far as I was concerned I told her I'd get back to her a few days ago. I fucking forgot-"

"You're so fuckin stupid. Come on, we need to figure out a way to get her out of here, without her knowing what we're doing?"

"Just wait until they separate from the group to go to the bathroom or something."

Mason walked over wondering what the two were doing. "Aye, you guys ready or what?"

"Uhh, yeah." Stefan said, turning to his brother, whom he knew was going to be trying his hardest to keep his cool. But, it felt like it would be short lived, when he saw Damon concentrate on something, hard enough to freeze it with his icy eyes. Stefan turned to see Bonnie dancing with some one. He glanced casually at Damon from his periphery, and his brother's fists were balled up, and his knuckles were pale surrounded by burning red skin.

A guy's hands were on Bonnie's hips and all he could do was act, like it didn't bother him.

 **...**

Bonnie and Caroline the were talking when Elena pulled them into a huge crowd of people. The crowd was mostly dancing if not some kissing and making out. Deeper in the woods, further away from the bonfire was burning the secret concert turned out to be more wide spread than any of them had contemplated. This made them nervous with what they were trying to orchestrate as a set up.

And before they realized it, they felt lonely in control as the drinks suddenly hit them. Confusion waived over Bonnie and she started to distance herself by standing and observing wondering why everything felt so deeply moving and impactful.

"Hey guys, let's kill it tonight." Someone shouted. This particular area of the festival was a little darker, but lit enough for them to be seen in shadow from a distance, where Damon, Stefan, and Mason were.

Bonnie and Caroline, were unknowingly rolling. The two of them so amazed by the effects of the drug they didn't realize was in their system, they couldn't even fathom the possibility. Bonnie started feeling the music so much she just closed her eyes and got lost it in it. Rolling her hips and throwing her hands in the air, she was moving in a slow motion, feeling at one with the music. She barely noticed when a guy came behind her, and started dancing. He felt apart of the music, wrapped around her body. Everything was one feeling and one feeling was in control of the cloud she was floating on. His arms were the motion, his heart beat was the base. She leaned her head back into his shoulders and let him hold her as they moved to the music at her rhythm.

She could barely open her eyes when she thought she saw Caroline making out with some guy, and Elena, and Rebekah were dancing with other guys. Davina disappeared, but she didn't care, because the moment became surreal, she felt the music get heavier. Her eyes closed again, and she was in the sound wave, dancing in the sky, surrounded by clouds and waterless rain.

Less than a hundred feet away, was Damon, with a crossbow in his eyes, aimed at the guy whose hands were all over his girlfriend. But he walked, and tried to pretend he didn't see her, for the sake of busting their cover, and letting Stefan know about he and Bonnie. Stefan watched closely, his brother's concealed anger, and at the same time, he was feeling his own annoyances at Caroline kissing someone. Never mind the fact, that his actual girlfriend was dancing with some random guy, but Caroline, was leaned against a tree, letting someone touch her all over with his hands.

The body he'd just touched nights ago. The body he'd watch ride him, out of his emotional roller coaster with Elena, Bonnie and Damon. The body, that like a porcelain doll, was delicately, and humbly forcing him to forget about Elena.

Mason walked up to a group of his regulars, with Damon on his trail and Stefan not far behind.

"Jimmy!" Mason said, looking at the college aged kid.

"Diesel... I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"That's a lie. We meet every Friday. Last two Fridays you were short. So...you got my money?"

"I got half of it. I can't get the rest until tomorrow. When I get paid."

"Listen, I hook you up based on longtime relationship. But two weeks, of not having my money isn't how I run business. Loyalty goes both ways."

"I know, bro. I got you. Tomorrow. I swear."

"Nah. Tomorrow won't work for me. Between you and these guys you're with, I need my four hundred right now, or you're cut. And I'm gonna take that chain from around your neck, and whatever's in your pockets. And I won't be fuckin nice about it."

The kid looked speechless. Mason typically had a calm disposition and when in the presence of the King's was a nice guy. But when he was dealing, his huge stature came into play and his pearly whites rarely made an appearance unless he was dealing with the ladies. Mason was born under the Lockwood's beautiful genes, and built like an athlete. Not like a baseball player build, which is the type of build Tyler had, though he played every sport. But built like a line-backer.

The twenty year old kid stare at his buddies who all pulled out a little money in fear of what would happen if their friend didn't pay up. Between the four guys, Mason got his money. "Now,

you can pay them back."

Mason got his money and clipped it in with his other money straightening it out, and putting the bills in order. "You give shit away?" Damon asked.

"No. That's kids been buying for a couple years. He's usually good for it. But lately, he's been trying to get something for nothing. Because of his loyalty I hooked him, up. But that shit is rare. I don't hook too many people up."

"What did he buy?"

"Oh he sticks to coke. But sometimes he buys some Vitamin E and when he does, he usually gets a few."

"Vitamine E?"

"Yeah, Vitamine E, Skittles, Disco Biscuits, X, E, Molly..."

"You get that shit too?"

"Yeah. But it's more popular with the girls. Especially at these festivals, and at raves. I don't hit raves much anymore, simply because that EDM shit fucks with my head. But my boys pull in close to two-three grand a night depending on the rave. But, something like Nocturnal... fuck my guys make about twenty grand a head. Oh, and Coachella, I can tolerate the music more, and me, I'll make about fifty to eighty stacks a day. But, we're talking for three days of work, so, a good 2-3 hundred G's.

"Fuck." He sighed. "Well, I don't foresee myself doing shit like that. Regular clients, is more my speed. Heavy hitters."

"Yeah, I got you bro. This, is just me showing you, the easiest way to make money here on Friday night. A few thousand a night. It's not a lot, but it's good pocket change to hand your girl. And, I can have you buying a house in a few months Sal. Cash. Cars, trips, everything."

"Then if you make money, like that, why do you want the MC life, Mason? We are grunts. We do dirty work, and we don't live like this. Why not leave it behind? Push forward."

"Because, it's a respect thing. I want to be apart of the MC, because, my dad was a King years ago. And I know, he regrets leaving the club everyday. Howlers, we have our thing, but it's not the legacy of the Kings. I'm a legacy of a King, Sal. My dad fucked up, but I won't."

Damon took his hands out of his jean pockets and rubbed his lower face with one. Trusting a Lockwood was something Laz never would've stood for after their fall out years ago. "You know, half the club is

going to question if you have what it takes?"

"You know I do. And me bringing this money to a club is already a testament to what I'm willing to do to prove myself."

"But the club isn't just about money. When it boils down to it, most of these guys are ruthless as fuck. But loyal as fuck. Down for whatever. It's a family."

"I know."

"Me vouching for you... I mean-"

"I know." Mason said. "I'm ready to prove myself."

"And your girl- she can't interfere. The past is the past, but-"

"Yeah. I know. She knows what's up. She also knows, I'll drop her for the club."

"Really?"

"If that's what it takes. I told her no drama."

Damon's eyes grew in shock. "Well... let's get this shit taken care of tonight. I got some business to attend to ASAP." He turned to look for Bonnie and didn't realize as they were talking they were drifting away from the girls. He didn't see her, nor did he see Stefan.

 **...**

Stefan took his liberties by staying close to the girls, and keeping an eye on them. He figured Damon would realize he stayed back to keep eyes on them. He tried not to let, the Caroline situation bother him, but it did. And watching someone, all over Bonnie was unnerving, simply because he'd never seen her care much for guys, until he saw her with his brother. And to know, his brother was, not only with her, but they were having sex, it made him angrier. Then seeing Bonnie in a way he'd never seen, caught him off guard. The anger was building up. He saw Bonnie walk over to a bathroom, and he thought to chase her, until he saw Caroline, pull away from the guy she was with and follow Bonnie. He had spotted his brother and Mason with several different groups of people over the period of a couple of hours. But standing in the dark corner of the woods was no longer satisfactory to his mission. The minute he saw Caroline come up for air, he followed her to the bathroom, out of sight out of mind to the other girls.

Stefan watched her walk to the entrance, and when she was closest to the side of the small concrete building her grabbed her by the arm. "Oh my God..." she smiled. "Stef-"

"Shh." He said, pulling her into the darker, woodsy area.

"Ohhhh, okay." She laughed, in the form of a whisper. "What are we doing out here?"

"Caroline, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All over that fuckin, baseball hat wearing, douche bag for like an hour. And you come up for water and your back at it?" She looked at him confused. "Say something, damn!"

"It's called having fun. You should try it sometime, RIP." She made the "P" sound pop, with her mouth. "Stop being a drag! Live a little."

"Live a little."

"Yeah. You're not my boyfriend. Remember? In fact, your girlfriend is here somewhere." She laughed.

"So, I have to be your boyfriend to care about you?"

"No. But I find it funny your worried about me and not her."

"It's just, you're better than that. And... and..." he stuttered.

"And... and...?" She mocked laughing. Stefan couldn't help being drawn to her. She was carefree and fun, and beautiful and the only person who got his mind off of everyone else.

"You making fun of me?"

"Something like that."

"Oh... okay." Stefan grabbed her and lifted her carrying her to a nearby tree. He thought about Elena finding them, but he didn't care. He pulled her dress up, and unzipped his pants... "pull your panties down."

She laughed, and touched his face. "Fine, but you have to kiss my neck."

"I'm not putting my lips where that fuckin dudes lips were." He said.

"Yes you fucking will. Because that is all I want to feel right now. Your lips on my neck, kissing me, sucking me, and you fucking me." She demanded. "Don't deny me. You wanna play the jealous role, then do it right! Angry fuck me!"

He lowered his boxers, and lifted one of her thighs, then placed himself in the perfect position to enter her body. And he pushed himself into her, roughly. "Oh. Oh. Yes."

"Like that, huh?"

"Fuck yeah. We've never done it standing up." Her hair flew in her face when her head fell forward, but he pushed her head back, moving her hair, and putting his lips on her neck. "Oh my God, your inside of me. I feel you with my whole insides. Oh my God. RIP!" She screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand, and put his lips on her neck. He felt her bite his hand, and the feeling was so obsolete to the touch, because he was more excited to have grabbed her the way he did. He pulled his hand off her mouth and whispered angrily.

"Shut up." He said, in her ear. "Don't get us caught."

"Why? Because of Elena?" She asked.

"No. Because of Bonnie." He thrusted harder. "She can't fuckin know about us, so keep your voice down." Caroline could barely comprehend much past the movements, as she was lost in the feeling. But she knew he trying his hardest to keep from making noises himself. Because every time he breathed hard, he put his mouth back to her neck, and sucked her skin harder. "Fuck." He whispered. "Got damn, you got some good ass pussy."

Caroline's head was tossed back into the tree, and he was holding all of her body weight, pushing himself into her, against the tree. "Damn... I'm gonna cum already." She cried.

His body worked twice as hard to keep up with her, because he wasn't ready to cum yet, but she was overly excited. He gave her everything he had, until she came and the. she grabbed his face touching it.

"Wow. That's the best orgasms I've ever had."

"Really? It was so quick. I didn't even try my hardest." He said.

"I don't care. My whole body is floating in a wave magic. Take me home with you."

"I can't." He said after catching some air. "I'm here on a run."

"With who?"

"Sal, and Diesel. I mean, Mason." He corrected as she knew him more as Mason than Diesel.

"Mason? Why are you here with Mason?" She was still in Lala land, but the name Mason, was synonymous with two things to her, Tyler, and drugs. Suddenly Bonnie's words struck a nerve. Mason, Damon, Rebekah, Diablo, Elena, drugs, and MC's.

"Business."

"You and your brother?"

 _Fuck_. She thought

"Yeah." She immediately thought of Bonnie. She turned to look for Bonnie and Bonnie was gone. She wasn't with the group of girls who was still dancing. And Stefan hadn't looked twice at Elena. "Who you looking for?"

"Bonnie?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell her something?"

Stefan knew, Caroline wanted to warn Bonnie that he and his brother were there. But he also wasn't sure if Caroline knew anything about Bonnie and Damon.

"Why?"

"No reason. I just-"

"Care! Bon!" Elena was calling them both from a distance.

"Fuck. I gotta go. Your girlfriend is calling me."

"You and Bonnie need to get away from that girl Rebekah. I'm serious." But Caroline was in no state to drive, and neither was Bonnie. Once he saw her wobbling as she walked, he realized it. "Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you take something tonight?"

"No. We just had some drinks."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Bonnie and I decided we were only drinking."

"Well how much you drink?"

"I don't know. A few."

"You sure you didn't drop? You look hazy. You can't even walk."

"No. Me and Bonnie only drank I swear. We didn't do anything else."

He walked back to her and saw her dilated pupils. And her skin was warm. She was very touchy feely from the moment she saw him, and she was hardly controlling her muscles. He grabbed her and took her to his bike. "Fuck! Wait here. Don't fuckin move." He walked back looking for Bonnie. At this point he didn't care who saw him.

 **...**

Elena found Bonnie talking to a tall dark stranger with a handsome but scruffy face. She stood silently when Bonnie seemed to be trying to maneuver away from the man, and she observed their interaction.

"Sorry. I wish I could talk but-"

"Hold on. I- can't believe you came."

"Yeah. Well, it was kind of last minute decision."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"It's okay I guess. I think that I need to take a seat though."

"Well hey, I gotta a tent over here. It's big and we have heat lamps inside. And-"

"Hey!" Elena finally interrupted when she saw the man trying to move Bonnie towards the tent.

"Huh?" Bonnie felt a little dizzy and turned to see Elena. "Oh. Elena I'm," she froze. "Uhh I mean..." she looked around at all of the rowdiness, "this is crazy out here now. There's so many people. I lost Care after the bathroom."

"I'll say." She looked up at the tall dark haired man quietly. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Uhh, I'm Elena." She reaches for his hand as it held Bonnie's shoulder. Part of elena was feeling protective of Bonnie since she put a drug in her drink and part of her was curious as to how this man knew Bonnie.

"Oh." Bonnie looked up uncomfortably. "This is... sorry I forgot your name-"

"Lo."

"Yeah. This is Lo. He's the promoter who told me about his festival."

Bonnie took a step back, accidentally stumbling over a rock. As she almost fell, he caught her noticing her heavily dilated pupils and slightly lowered eyes. He pulled her up and grabbed her holding her close enough to feel her racing heartbeat and immediately realized she was on some type of drug. He whispered lowly in her ear and the sound waves forced her to close her eyes and fall into a trance as he spoke.

"I think you need to have a seat. Why don't you come in my tent and I'll get you some water? My, tent is secured and I can keep an eye on you."

"Uhhh." Bonnie didn't answer, as his voice felt melodic and sensual and she hated that she couldn't control how it vibrated her body.

"So, you wanna come to my tent?"

Bonnie's eyes darted open and she stood back up moving away. "I can't. I'm looking for my friend."

"Yeah. I've been looking for you both." Elena moaned.

"Let's go then. We should find her." Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm and started to walk before Lo caught her again.

"Hey. I really think you should come with me. You aren't in a state to be wondering alone. You two girls should let me help you-"

"No. We really can't. Maybe we'll come find your tent later."

"None sense." He walked beside them. "Lead the way." Both girls froze for two seconds and then Bonnie just started walking. It was strange that he was helping but at the same time, she just wanted to find Caroline. As they trecked through some trees, he was staying close to Bonnie, and continuing small talk. They spoke about the bands and groups which performed so far and the ones who were still up to perform.

Walking closer and dizzying in a slight haze, both girls stopped a second to retrace their steps from the last point in which they saw Caroline. Lo took his time looking around and observing everything he saw and Bonnie's behavior, very focussed but very dazed. He planted himself against a tree and took to his phone to text his partner.

 **St. John: I'm with her.**

 **Rookie: Who?**

 **St. John: Who do you think?**

 **Rookie: No... You found her?**

 **St. John: Of course. And she rolling.**

 **Rookie: Hard?**

 **St. John: Yeah. I told you she wasn't innocent.**

 **Rookie: How's she behaving?**

 **St. John: She's looking for the blonde one**

 **Rookie: separated?**

 **St. John: Yeah. That's what drugs do to girls who have no business doing them.**

 **Rookie: Okay. Well. That means someone's selling. You need to find out whatever you can. Don't get caught.**

 **St. John: I know how to do my job.**

 **Rookie: Yeah. But I think you should keep your distance. We don't know who's supplying there. If it's any one of her boyfriends. You're too close.**

 **St. John: If it's anyone of them, I'm exactly where I need to be.**

 **Rookie: Don't forget the brother knows your face and so does the Boyfriends Guard. If they're there this could ruin everything.**

 **St. John: Don't worry about me. Worry about the house. See what you can find while I'm here.**

 **Rookie: I know. Already inside.**

Bonnies voice called out knocking him out of his texting. "Okay. You go this way. I'll go that way. We can meet back by the bathrooms."

"Okay." Elena walked off, stare back at the tall dark haired man and didn't think twice about leaving Bonnie with the stranger. Even Lo, realized the girl wasn't too concerned. And it meant something for Bonnie to be rolling and still concerned about Caroline. She was fighting whatever was in her system just to find her friend. This told him one of two things. One, she didn't realize she was on the drug, or two, she used enough to learn to control her emotional state. He chose to believe the latter. In his mind she was like everyone else who came from her neighborhood.

Two minutes of debating in his mind to try and get her back to his tent, he saw a familiar profile of a guy approaching from a a little ways away. He knew it was someone from the MC. And the familiar frame was the one that made random trips to her house and spent quite some time taking with her according to pictures his partner had. This was the same man who'd followed Bonnie and Damon without being found out weeks ago.

He knew it was the friend. And the closer Stefan got, the more Lo allowed himself to fade in the background. His plan to get Bonnie alone wasn't going to happen now, and he had to get gone before he was spotted.

 **...**

Stefan walked through the woods, looking for her, until he saw her standing with Elena. For mere seconds he thought he saw a man with them but as the two girls split up he noticed Bonnie was finally alone, walking around the woods. And Rebekah was nowhere in sight. Now was as good a time as any to fulfill Bonnie's plan, even if she didn't realize he was gonna go through with it. He followed her from a distance and headed around the bathroom to see her as she circled it from the other side of the woods. Elena popped back in the picture and Bonnie was in search of something from what Stefan could tell.

"Where the hell is Caroline?" Bonnie asked spotting Elena again as they rounded the small building.

"I don't know I was looking for you both. You disappeared. I found you and now here we are looking for her. What the hell separated two?"

"I just went to the bathroom and put water on my face. Caroline didn't follow me all the way inside right away." Bonnie began fanning herself. "It's fucking hot. Isn't it? Or is it just me?" Elena didn't answer her, instead watched Bonnie as she patted her sweat and removed her top shirt. When she took off her flannel, she noticed Elena standing there staring at her in her small top now showcasing more of her body than Bonnie wanted tonight. "Is it me, or is it fucking hot?"

"It's definitely hot." Elena said. Stefan walked up clearing his throat. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin. "Stefan? What the hell?"

"I'm here on business." He looked at Bonnie, almost avoiding Elena. "Bon you okay?" She rolled her eyes at him. She had no time for Stefan drama. Caroline was her priority here and now.

"Stefan answer me. The hell are you doing? Spying on me?"

"Fuck no, Elena? I've told you before, everything isn't about you. I'm here on business. Why are you dressed like that? You never dress like that. Cover up." He snapped. She grabbed Bonnie's flannel and put it over her little dress. Bonnie walked away from him, remembering how he'd just been avoiding her, for no reason but he was not about personal space right now, walking after her. "B?"

"Stefan? Wait, where you going?"

"Elena, not now." He kept going after Bonnie. "B?"

She refused to speak, so Stefan took it as her going through with her plan, and he began following her lead. An uneasy Elena walked after them, "What the hell is going on between you two?"

That's when Bonnie stopped and looked at her. "Kidding me. With Stefan? My fucking brother?"

"Speaking of "fucking" brothers!" He quoted sarcastically referring to Damon, and it went over Bonnie's head entirely.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Just then Damon walked up, catching everyone off guard.

Bonnie shook, as she saw him, see her. Both fear and happiness came over her. But her emotions were uncontrollable right now and she didn't know why. Her reaction was to hug him, at first, but she couldn't. He looked angry, and she didn't even know why. "Somebody tell me what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You and Stefan seem awfully angsty, Bon. Like scorned lovers." Elena whined.

The words garnered a look from Damon, who was thrown off. She had on a tank top with no bra, and those ripped style of jeans he hated, torn at her ass cheeks. The flannel which covered her unmentionable areas was now wrapped around Elena's body. "Elena, for the last time, Stefan and I are friends. Or at least we used to be. Before he started pms-ing this year."

"Fuck you B!"

"Whoa- hey!" Damon said.

"Hey what? Are you defending her? She's my best friend, so fuckin stop, Sal. I can talk to her however the hell I want to."

Damon just kept trying to bite his tongue. His brother was begging to get his ass kicked from the moment he hit Damon at their parents house. But Elena wasn't afraid to speak. "I'm over this best friend bullshit. Kiss already. Fucking kiss, you two assholes!"

"You have nerve, Chetah, after you-"

Stefan grabbed Bonnie by the mouth, covered it, and moved her away. Bonnie nearly forgot about the plan and he wasn't concerned with how Damon felt about it, so long as he kept Bonnie from saying too much too soon.

Damon felt like yoking Stefan up and handling him, but watched without interfering, as Stefan took his girlfriend away. When he let her go, she turned to him and pushed him. They argued, but he couldn't hear them. He just knew, he was beyond annoyed with it. And he couldn't make the club look bad or give himself away.

"I'm so sick of their fucking confusing ass relationship. They're in love, and it's annoying." Elena said, frustrating Damon.

"No they're fucking not! Why would you say that?"

"Look at how they argue. He's all in her face, and she's let's him. Then she pushes him, and he lets her. If I pushed him, he'd stop talking to me for days. Stefan let's Bonnie do and say whatever to him and he never retaliates." Damon watched how close Bonnie and Stefan were when they argued. Remembering the kids on New Year's Eve, And Stefan's afore mentioned, "it wasn't the first time" comment. He definitely could call it a pass for sexual tension if he didn't know better. But he knew it was a long time coming after how Stefan had been acting lately.

"No fuckin way. Stefan's not her type."

"Oh you mean "asexual" Bonnie? Who never had a boyfriend. How do we know her type? She's been in love with my boyfriend. Secretly."

"Damn, you got nothing better to do? They're having a disagreement. Why you so jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Bonnie? Me? I'm not jealous I'm over it. She can literally get away with murder with Stefan. He constantly talks about her. Mad or not. I'm so sick of hearing about Bonnie. Whatever! Never mind, she has that loaded ass boss, who's in love with her. Why would she want Stefan? Oh- I'll tell you- because she hates me. She stole my best friend, and hates me because I never have to try as hard as her."

Damon didn't care for anything Elena said except one word.

"Boss?"

"Yeah. Mr. Westgate. He supplies her with anything she could possibly want. Literally." Elena stopped focusing on how much loose lips sunk ships at this point. She was too angry at her boyfriend for his behavior towards Bonnie. "Literally any drug you can think of. He takes her shopping, gives her money, takes her on weekend getaways."

"Wait-"

"Yet she's hear for some reason." But she kept going, not stopping because the sound of her own complaints hadn't grown stale on her yet.

"She could leave this town, and have a better life with that rich guy. But instead she's fucking up my relationship. Because she's in love with Stefan. She stayed here to wait for Stefan! You know it's true!"

Damon stood flabbergasted, because Elena was so self-righteous, he figured how Stefan could be so frustrated all the time with a girl like that to deal with.

Elena ran over to the two, and tried to break it up. "Hey! Bonnie Stefan... stop!"

"No. He's such an asshole." She yelled. "Elena, you two deserve each other."

"Me? Self-centered."

"Yeah. And spoiled, and stupid, and most of all, selfish."

"And you're a backstabbing bitch!" The only guy she ever let call her a bitch, and he never said it maliciously.

Until tonight.

Damon shoved him.

"Whoa. Hold up! The fuck?"

Stefan instantly regretted it. She was loyal to him. She was there tonight, to retaliate in favor of him. But he couldn't stop his frustration against her and his brother from lying to him. At this point neither knew what was real and what was fake. And now Damon was in his face, jaws clamped down so tightly, as his pulse forced it to thump in the flickering light. Stefan was ready to let it out. "How are you defending her? Why do you care? You two are nothing to each other. Right? Why the fuck do you care big bro?"

"Because- Don't talk to her like you lost your fuckin mind. Take that shit back!"

"No!" She interrupted. "Its okay. Fuck you Stefan." Bonnie shouted.

"No. Tell me, why my brother, gives a fuck Bonnie?" She looked at Damon, who looked at her and back at Stefan.

"He doesn't. He doesn't care. He's just not an asshole, like you."

"What? You used to call him an asshole all the time."

"Stay away from me, bipolar ass!"

Bonnie took off walking to her car. It was a long walk and Stefan looked at Damon to see if he'd follow her. Damon had no idea, she was rolling. He was still confused by everything that just happened. Why Bonnie and Stefan argued. Damon looked at Stefan and said, "Go after her. Don't let her walk alone. Apologize- fucker!"

Stefan begrudgingly walked into the woods, after her. When he caught up to her, he stopped her.

"Hey, B! Wait up." She stopped. "You can't drive home."

"I know. I need to find Caroline first. Get away from me you dick!"

"No, not that."

"What? Why?"

"I know you and Caroline are rolling."

"No we aren't. We've had some drinks, but that's it."

"No, B. I saw it in Caroline's eyes. And, when you and I were doing our scripted arguing, I saw it in your eyes. I saw how you were dancing with that guy when I got here." He said frankly, "You don't feel different?"

"I guess I do. I feel hot. And... never mind. It explains a lot. Elena and Rebekah tried to give us some "skittles" and Caroline was about it. I said no. So we didn't do it. But, somehow those bitches did it. Elena is such a fuckin bitch."

"Yeah. But the plan is to get her on your side. So, you have to... act oblivious."

"This is harder than I thought. She's fuckin psychotic."

"Well, Yeah." He agreed. Bonnie hunched her shoulder and rubbed her hands through her hair. She wasn't sure what to say, he did exactly what she asked him to in her voicemails, but, he'd never agreed to it, so, she wondered how much of their routine was real.

"So, umm-"

"Yeah, about tonight. Thanks for going along with it, I was afraid you'd forgotten the messages you'd left me."

"Right. Yeah, well, we had to make it look real. We had to make Elena think that we were acting over each other. That was part of the plan."

"Yeah. And my brother, literally had no idea. He was just as shocked as Elena." Bonnie shook her head, agreeing to keep it from Damon. Even though she hated keeping things from him.

"Yeah." She couldn't even express her distaste in keeping it from him, because Stefan didn't know about him and her relationship. At least, she didn't know he did. "So, uhh... I have a question?"

"What?"

"Why did that argument feel so real back there? I mean, it was supposed to be an act, but, I felt like you were really angry, and it made me angry too."

"Yeah, well... I was just talking out of my ass."

"What about that stuff about Damon? That felt real. And you called me a backstabbing bitch Stefan. It felt real."

"You know me, B. Come on."

"Do I, though?"

"I don't know, we both seemed to really have serious moments back there. Anything you need to get off your chest? You wanna tell me anything?"

"About what?" He couldn't believe she was so secretive. How could she keep something like this from him? It boggled his mind, her and Damon could lie to him.

"I don't know. Anything, I should know?"

"Stefan, my life is hella complicated right now. And not for nothing, you were more worried about pledging your loyalty to the club, to notice I had a lot going on. Which is fine, because, you had your own issues, with life. But, don't pretend to care now. What I've been going through, wouldn't even make sense to you."

"Don't be dramatic, B. I care. I never disappeared."

"You disappeared, from me. Not from the neighborhood. It's okay Stefan. I'm so far past it. So, if you want to know something specific... just ask it and I'll fell you. Is here something specific?"

He couldn't let it out now. Not to Bonnie.

"Nothin." He said, turning the corners of his lips down, looking surprised. "Just... askin."

"Well, there's nothing I can think of."

"Okay, you get any good intel?"

"I got a lot of information from both Davina and Rebekah tonight. I'll fill you in later. I need to find Caroline, so I can head out. It's been a long night, and I'm actually tired. That fight and Caroline being lost really took a lot out of me."

"Let me drive you."

"I'm fine Stefan." She was angry with him, for ignoring her for weeks. Being fake wasn't Bonnie's style. "I can drive. I just need Caroline."

"I know where she is, but I'm not letting you drive."

"Whatever." He walked her to Caroline, and made her hand over her keys.

Damon stood patiently, waiting to see Stefan and Bonnie again. Elena, was gone, believing two best friends were in love with each other, as part of the plan. They knew she'd make it distinctively known to Rebekah, who'd tell her brother Kol.

Damon couldn't help but to feel awkward around Stefan and Bonnie. Now, a pretend argument, he had no idea about, had him questioning his brother's reasons for being angry. "You guys okay?" He asked her, when she walked back alone.

"Yeah. I just, need a ride home. He took my keys."

"Why?"

"Apparently, I've been drugged. And, no wonder I kind of felt it. But, at the time it felt too good to care. And I had no general control over myself, because I was enjoying the effects. But, I thought it was the beer. And now, I have a score to settle with two bitches. And I will. Just not tonight."

"I thought you were good on that shit, Bonnie?"

"Papi. I am good on it."

"Really? Because when I got here tonight, the guy you were dancing with seem to be making you forget about your promise."

"Wait, you don't think I'm lying do you?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. I can't explain the shit happening here tonight!" He yelled. You and Diablos sister. You and Stefan. The drugs. Dancing with some random. Even your clothes, Bonnie."

"You keep calling me Bonnie. You don't call me Bonnie."

"Dancing with some random... rolling... here with Elena? Arguing with Stefan like some married couple? Right in front of me. It felt so fucked up."

"Papi, you have to know, that I said no to the shit, when she offered it. I had a couple drinks, and then... some guys were there. I didn't realize I was dancing with anyone. I only felt music."

"Where's your fuckin bra, and why are the pants, showing your ass?

"I had a longer top over it, and Stefan asked if Elena could use it." She tried explaining, but he just looked at her like he was lost, and had no idea which direction to go.

"I feel like, a big fuckin joke. I feel like-"

"Papi, stop. I promise, I never-"

"Stop, explaining. Stefan is coming this way." They both got quiet, and he moved away from her suddenly. "Everything cool?" Bonnie walked away from both Salvatore men.

"Yeah. I'm taking Caroline home. You should take B. We aren't exactly on speaking terms." Stefan said, watching her walk away.

"Yeah alright." Damon started to walk away before Stefan called him back.

"Sal!"

"Yeah?"

He walked to him slowly. "I need you to end things with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just- Stop. Okay? Don't lie to me! I saw you at the fucking doctors office. At the motel." Stefan's face got angrier. "I saw how you reacted to her New Years. Grabbing her arm, talking to her like she was your bitch!"

Damon yoked Stefan up by his vest, and spoke angrily into his face. "Don't ever fuckin use the word bitch, when it refers to her, again. You only get one more pass with my baby boy before I fuckin beat the breaks off of you."

"I don't call her a bitch. You know what I mean. I would never call her a bitch and mean it. We have our own things. She gets me, I get her."

"What are you? Her fuckin boyfriend?"

"No, but I look out for her. And I would never, call her a bitch and mean it. And you know damn well what I meant. You treated her, like she was your fucking girlfriend."

"You're imagining it."

"Am I?" Stefan chuckled, angrily.

"Fuck Yeah. It's all in your head. Everything!"

"Everything? Did I imagine you fucking her on New Years, in your bedroom? Did I imagine seeing her body laying on top of yours? Did I imagine you kissing her outside of that motel, right before you fucked the dog shit out of her?"

"So you got your ears to my doors and shit these days?" Damon raised a brow.

"You aren't exactly Prince Gentle. You act like she's a toy. Why do you get rough with her?"

"What the fuck are you taking about?"

"The bruises on her arms and legs? It's you! I know it is. And I can tell your putting marks on her neck!" Stefan spit. "It's not B. It's not her. What the fuck are you doing to her?"

"What's it to you?" Damon yelled. "Huh?"

"Me? I mean, you're a savage. You know who you are! It wasn't Long ago you were fucking Rose. You trading up? Huh? Using Bonnie until you find someone else?"

"I don't do anything Bonnie doesn't want or like." He smirked. Stefan jaw ticked almost hard enough to break them.

"Fuck you."

"Nah. I'd rather fuck Bonnie!" Damon shot his words like a spear through Stefan's chest.

"Fucking dick." Stefan felt that sentence in his soul and he nearly teared up. "She deserves more."

"I'm good to her."

"You, Good? Bro, let's be real. You don't know shit about girls like her. She's too good for this shit. She's a good girl."

"She's doesn't belong to you, Stefan. She doesn't belong to Cel. She her own fuckin person. Stop babying her. She hates that shit. I treat her like a woman. I treat her how she wants me to. And I respect her and I fuckin help her through shit. I'm there for her. I teach her shit."

Stefan laughed. "Like what? What can you fuckin teach her? You're a fuck up, like me. The only difference is, your a killer and I'm not."

Damon's topped in his tracks finding it hard to believe Stefan was judging him.

"Since when, as my club brother, do you judge me, like a fuckin saint?"

"No, I'm talking to you, brother to to brother. She's too good for you, Damon. She was a good girl. She didn't fall for the high school boyfriend shit. She is a good student. A go getter. And all you're going to do, is hold her back. I love you as a brother man, and as a club brother, but I don't love you for her. She deserves better than a killer. Better than a man, with a criminal record and with no high school diploma. You dropped out at fifteen. You prefer the kill over anything. You'll end up breaking her heart."

"How can you say this to your own brother? How can you fucking just take all of my faults, and use them against me? After all I've fucking done for you? You're not perfect!"

"No, I'm not. But I'm not trying to promise her the moon and the stars." Stefan shook his head. "She held out, for so long, not caring about a relationships, and you came along and made Bonnie change her entire outlook on everything. And all you're going to do is break her heart. You love the club more than anything."

Damon's temple started to throb, with anger. "She makes me better."

"And you make her worse. She never did drugs til this year. She never missed school. She didn't hang out at the clubhouse. She didn't let guys dance with her the way that guy did tonight. She was happy."

"Says who? She wasn't happy."

"She was working towards leaving this hell hole. She was happy about that. Now... I never hear her talk about leaving. She's on a path to having a better life. You got her like Lexi. You remember, Lexi And Marcel?"

"Seriously? Comparing this to that?"

"It's the same fucking thing."

"She's not pregnant?"

"And did you tell her about Marcel and Lexi?"

"To an extent."

"Exactly. How much can you care about her keeping it all from her?"

"Like you?"

"Because, I know it'll break her heart. And I agreed to let Lexi tell it. But if your doing what Cel did, and not thinking about how little Lexi left pregnant and Cel went to jail then you're as fucking selfish as Cel is."

"It's different. It's totally different Stefan."

"It's not though."

"It is."

"She's in love with you."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb."

"She never used that word with you."

"Yeah. She told me, in her own way. Without telling me who you were. She was in love with you. And she also said, you're no good for her."

"Wait? What?"

Stefan was using Bonnie's words against her from when she and Damon were broken up. She no longer felt that way, but Stefan didn't realize it.

"Yeah. She said the person she loved was no good for her. And she knew she shouldn't be with him." Damon's heart broke, not realizing those words were said months ago. He had no idea how to feel, or what to feel. And the first time Damon heard the word love, from Bonnie's words towards him, was from his brother. How could the happiest moment be the saddest one too?

"She said that?"

Stefan nodded his head.

"So I'm begging you... end it tonight. For her sake. She loves you too much to let you go. Bonnie doesn't know how to walk away from people she loves." Love. Bonnie never told Damon she loved him, but she told Stefan. It meant something until Stefan spilled the rest. And it was true. Bonnie couldn't walk away from Stefan or Marcel, because of how much she loved then. It took forever for her to let Lexi go. Was Damon being selfish with Bonnie? "Let her graduate, and be better, without you. Because she's not strong enough to leave you alone on her own."

"Wow."

"And I do love her, Damon. I won't lie. I love her, more than anyone. So, I'm looking out for her. Let her go. Or I'm bringing this to the club."

"Stefan?"

"I'm sorry brother. But someone, has to think of her. And you're too selfish too."

"Don't do this. We were going to tell everyone."

"When?"

"When the time was right. Right now, there's too much shit going down, with the club."

"Exactly, and the effort you've been making to be with her, is distracting you and the club brothers see it." Stefan walked backwards, watching Damon feel defeated. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to fuck you up the past couple of months. Lying to me. Lying to everyone. Selfishly. Lying to Cel, Abby, the club. Ma And pops."

"I need her. And if you do this, it's going to take me back to being a fucking robot. And her... she won't let this happen. She knows how I feel about her. It'll kill her. You love her Stefan, don't do this to her."

"Okay, Damon. Tell me what happens, when you get shot? Stabbed? Jumped? Huh? Killed? Taken to prison? You gonna be okay, letting her go through the same hurt as she did when her father was killed? When Cel was locked up. She's never wanted to deal with his shit! She's never been okay with the club. She's begged me, to rethink being apart of this... and suddenly, one day she okay with it? Because of you! Not just being with a club member, but D-12. Damon... YOU'RE D-12! Bonnie deserves better. If you care about her, let her go. This selfishness will not only hurt her in the end, but it'll ruin your relationship with Cel. The club-"

"ALRIGHT! I'll fuckin end it." He said, tired of hearing Stefan.

"I'll leave for the weekend. Make it really believable, or she'll fight you on it. I know her. She has a hard time letting shit go. So, make it feel as real as you can. For her sake." Damon's face grew cold and angry towards his brother. How dare his own flesh and blood, who he constantly stood up for and protected do this to him? But alas, he was left choiceless. "You have the next two days to end it. And once you do, stay the fuck away from her. It'll hurt her at first, but I promise, she'll get over it. There's someone better out there for her. Seventeen year olds don't know shit about love anyways. Trust me. She'll be able to enjoy college and live her life." Stefan walked away, towards the Caroline and Bonnie. When Damon walked up to them, he offered to take her home.

"I should take you home. It's getting late, and I'm sure, you're tired."

"You're taking Caroline? That's fucking weird."

"Well, I can let my brother take her." Stefan said. But you hate me."

Bonnie didn't retort. She wasn't feeling Stefan tonight. "Are you Okay Caroline?"

"Yeah." She looked to Caroline. "You okay?"

"I don't know. I guess. You okay with Stefan taking you?"

"Uh, sure sweetie. I just need some water. I'll see you at school Monday. Call me tomorrow."

"Okay." Bonnie refused to look at Stefan. Both girls noticed both men's change in demeanor. They could hardly make eye contact, with each other or either of the girls. Damon got on his bike, and gave her his dome piece. He was quiet and Bonnie felt his warmth told utterly cold. As Caroline and Stefan pulled off, Bonnie held on to Damon, for the last bike ride.

He didn't say a word.

* * *

 **Whelp! I'm not leaving a long authors note. If you read this chapter already know why. Al I'll say is Davina spilled some major tea. And as far as Stefan, while part of him is acting on jealousy, he made some valid pints from "his" POV. While he has this love hate relationship with the readers, his character is necessary. And the next chapter... all I can say is, prepare yourself. Thanks for reading loves. Please review if you can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	32. Fool of Me

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 32 - Fool of Me (Meshell Ndegeocello)**

 **Btw- the last few reviews had me laughing nervously. I postponed the update specifically because, damn, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, with that said, I'm logging off lol. Please Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Stefan had let the last few weeks die down. Bonnie had come to school, and dedicated all of her time there. She was still a T.A. and had done all of her volunteer time at the shelter, and the hospital months ago. Basketball season was almost over, and Bonnie had dedicated all of her energy into school, cheer, and her work. She was back at the agency, cleaning houses, but only part time. She still worked at the shelter full time. For what it was worth, she left Damon's house and never let herself sit still long enough to cry over it again. She kept herself occupied from sun up to sun down.

Damon's absence left an emptiness inside of her, that she filled with as much as she could. She kept in touch with Caroline and hung out with her every day, and started keeping in contact with Lexi by phone. And she and Stefan spoke, but only in passing. But she hadn't quite forgiven him for ignoring her for week still. Speaking to him wasn't a priority, until one day he stopped her in the parking lot after school.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Stefan. What's up?" She spoke, not looking his direction. Forcing him to notice her straight lack of concern.

"Haven't seen you much in a few weeks."

"Yeah sorry. I'm really busy. If we don't work together or have cheer together, chances are you won't get my time. No offense, I'm just busy."

"Yeah, so, uhh- Elena and I broke up."

"Wow. Finally. I mean, not that I'm trying to be a bitch. It's just, I'm sorry that it all happened the way it did. But glad it's over. You were a complete asshole the entire time you two dated." She looked up and reiterated, sarcastically. "No offense." With all offense intended.

"It's cool. It's better this way. I'm going to have more time to dedicate to the... club." He didn't know how to speak about the club. Especially since, Bonnie was unaware of his knowledge of her relationship Damon, and their break up, now made her even more closed off to the club, in luring Stefan. "Not that it matters. The club isn't the most important thing."

Her face turned sideways. "Sure it is. It's your livelihood. Look, Stefan you don't have to act like the club doesn't matter, because of me. What's for you, isn't for me. That's okay. I mean I didn't like you and Elena's relationship, but-" she paused. "I wanted you to be happy. So, I supported it. I don't appreciate what the club has done to the people in my life. But, I am not, ticking around here for much longer to care. You guys have the right to live how you want."

"Yeah, I know, you have always been a good friend. You deserved better from me."

She smiled sweetly. "Stefan, it's okay. You need to focus on the club. And I need to focus on my life."

He felt it in her tone and body language, she was different.

"Fuck the club for a second. Okay? How are you? The past three weeks you've been running around like a chicken without her head. How do you manage to keep so busy?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Elena is going to quit the team. Because of us. We haven't heard from her. So, Caroline and I had to rework the whole squads countless routines. I have two jobs and I have to help grade for my T.A. Class on weekends. So, it all keeps me busy. Plus, h and this is the kicker..." she paused. "I have to meet with Elena to talk later to "talk" about things."

He stopped her by holding her shoulders. "B?"

"What?"

"You never did let me meet the guy."

"Oh. Well, it's not a big deal. We broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I was stupid. I loved him. And, his obligations were more important. He told me he didn't really love me. I thought I found real love for once. I know better now, than to be fooled by love. I'm only seventeen."

"You're the strongest, smartest seventeen year old I know. You deserve better. And maybe, he had a bad day. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll realize he made a mistake. You're too good for any man to let go of." Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Stefan, it's okay. I know you're trying to be here for me right now, but stop. I'm fine and with everything I have going on, I'm okay. I'm not broken. If anything, I'm even better than I was before."

"I just- I want you to think twice about everything, before-"

"STEFAN! I'm good." Explaining herself was getting old. Especially the friend, who had been slacking off on his job the past few months.

"Okay. Umm, I'm sorry." After he snapped, he took a bet to remain calm, for her. "What about Prom? Proms around the corner..."

"I doubt I'll have time to go. Honestly. My schedules too full."

"I nominated you for Queen!"

"You shouldn't have."

"You deserve it more than anyone. I hope you win. Maybe you'll reconsider."

"Not likely."

"Your eighteenth birthday is almost here. And-"

"Stefan..." she hugged him. "I need to go. I have somewhere else to be."

"I'm trying here, Bon. I want to get us back where we were."

"Stefan, you have been null and void for months. We have an off and on relationship at best. You ignored me for weeks, then suddenly, you were all for my plan to catch Elena, without even telling me! I don't know how to feel about most of the people in my life right now. And you're... one of them."

Stefan swallowed hard, and nodded slowly. "Okay. I get it."

"Stefan, I can't say we won't be good, one day... but, right now. I just need space."

"I'll give it to you. I'll be here when you're ready."

"Thank you." Quiet pause. "Now I should go. Work awaits."

"Seriously? You gonna rest? You're none stop. I've tried getting ahold of you a few times and you're always on the go."

"Now you know what it feels like. Besides, I'll sleep when I'm dead." She smirked, before getting into her car. Stefan watched her drive off as he stood there, puzzled by her positivity. Even though she was distancing herself from him, and most of the people in her life, she seemed, fine. This was another stage of Bonnie he had never seen.

...

Bonnie pulled up to a ranch style home about forty minutes away from where she resided. She was about half an hour early, which gave her ample time to get ready. She'd picked up a new client with the agency, and even though she had no issues being topless, there was something to be said, when she was referred by someone she knew personally. She rolled up to a gate, and pushed the button.

 **BEEP**

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Bennett."

 **BUZZZZZ**

The gate opened. With two indistinguishable cursive initials on it. She headed inside and parked in an area designated to her. She stepped out with her overnight bag, filled with her costumes and wigs most days, but today she tagged it with her money hunger. She got out of her car and walked to the door and rang the bell. She wore a blonde wig and trench coat, leaving everything else to the imagination.

The door opened, and she smiled sinfully. "Hello Mr. Saltzman?"

"Ms. Bennett, it's a pleasure. Come in." He looked her up and down, as he'd never seen her dressed professional clothing. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. And you're home, is very lovely."

"Thank you. So, uhh- just let me know what you need from me, and I'll do my best to make sure I remedy it."

She smiled. "Okay. I need two things from you. One, a glass of whiskey. And two, where should I get dressed?"

"You sure you're comfortable?"

"I'm a pro." She winked.

"Yeah. Westgate recommenced you highly."

"He was one of my best clients."

"I'm glad you could fit me in." He said walking her to a room where she could get dressed.

"No worries." Bonnie spike following him and glancing at his large mansion in detail.

"He said you love a large bathroom, with a vanity." The man walked and spoke as he walked. Bonnie followed his arm as it lead her into a large bathroom then she walked in slowly. "However Long you need. Take your time."

"I'll be quick."

Bonnie allowed herself to regroup and she looked around to see her old self staring back at her in the mirror. She pulled a red lip stick out of her purse. Slid it up and across her lips. Then she took her hair out of the braid it was in and let it down. Once she removed her jacket she re-familiarized herself with that person. The topless maid, that made a lot of money and gave zero fucks.

"As I was saying," he spoke out from a few feet outside the door. "Thank you for fitting me in. I- wasn't sure you were taking any new clients. Westgate told me about you a while ago."

"Yeah. We go way back."

"Right. Right. He said you were his favorite part of the day." A bout of silence overcame her as she heard those words. She never replied, so he continues to speak. "Yeah, So, he didn't give up your info when I called about you recently. But, I remember I had it from a while ago. Hope you don't mind."

More silence.

"Hello?"

Bonnie stare blankly then replied.

"Uh, no. I don't mind. Business is business." She adjusted her clothes and rubbed a little bronzer on her skin. When she opened the door he was near speechless. "Just tell me, which four rooms will I be cleaning today?" Bonnie tossed her hair over her shoulder and stood before him topless and ready.

"Follow me." He said after a brief pause and swallow.

"Right after you Sir."

….

"Well, you should know that I was totally wrong for what I did."

"You were."

"But, wouldn't you say after what happened with Stefan we're even?"

"You drugged me and Caroline."

"Oh, come on. Drugged? That's dramatic. We, just wanted you to loosen up. You were being uptight. Everybody does it Bonnie."

Bonnie wanted to take her fists and make Elena pay for what she did. But she knew Elena was going to get hers sooner or later. She knew she'd formulate a plan for Elena and Rebekah, but first, thing was first. She had to get Kol for what he'd done. So, playing nice was the objective for now. Her moment would come.

"Maybe you're right. We should have been more laid back. But, as far as me and Stefan. We aren't cool. He's, not my real friend."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say it involves the club I hate, and his betrayal. I can't really get into it."

"Talk to me, Bon. If anyone knows the wrath of Stefan it's me. I thought you two were besties?"

"It started with his lies about Lexi. Then, he lied about how deep he is in the club. And, he lied to you about me. I'm just sick of him lying." And even ought Bonnie was playing a game with Elena's head, there was some truth to her words, and her internal wrath towards Stefan.

Elena sighed. "Yeah. He lied to me a lot too. I couldn't take it. He was hanging out with Vicky behind my back. I mean, why do you think I cheated? He did it first." Bonnie rubbed her hand through her hair.

"He slept with Vicky?"

"Come on Bon. He was hanging out with her and not telling me. What do you think?"

Bonnie couldn't say for sure or not. But she knew Elena constantly jumped to conclusion over Stefan's whereabouts when she wasn't around. Even as far as thinking he and Bonnie were cheating. She'd stop at nothing to justify her jealousy. "It's why I was jealous of you and him. He lied to me so much, I was always questioning what was real and what wasn't." Bonnie wasn't a fan of Elena, but she knew how that felt when it came to Damon, and how could she be angry at a woman who was protecting herself. The difference between her and Elena is, Bonnie didn't want to hurt people on her path. Elena didn't care.

"I'm sorry, if that's what really happened."

"Well, karma's a bitch. You get what you give."

"Right." Bonnie spoke softly agreeing, but unable to read that statement fully. Was Kol the karma in question? Bonnie had to piece the puzzle together slowly, and make everyone involved pay.

"Anyways, I'm headed out. I have a pageant to practice for. I won't be finishing cheer this year, unless my pageant schedule lightens. My schedule getting tight and I'll be representing the "Teen Miss" division for the Eastside, competing for the county in hopes of making it and competing for State."

"Eastside? Your from the Westside."

"Yeah. But, I was nominated, by uhh… A cousin of mine. I can compete as long as a have a zip code to use. I used theirs."

"Wow. That's… good. Maybe Caroline and I should come support you-"

"Uh. No." She jumped to quickly decline. When she realized Bonnie was taken aback, she tried to clean it up. "It's because, I would, rather…. Wait and see" she paused nervously, "if I make it to state. Then I'll invite you guys. This one, is not really a big deal."

"Elena, it's a big deal."

"No, trust me. I'll give you the heads up if I make it to state."

"Okay. When's this competition? Maybe we can take you out to dinner?"

"Two week. So, I won't be at cheer for two weeks. And if I make it past county, I'll probably quit cheer altogether."

"Well good luck. This is good for college right?"

"Yup. My last chance for a free ride to the University of my choice. Right now I'm going to a state school. But, just imagine I win state… I'm going to a top University."

"Okay. So, dinner, after?"

"Sure. I'll let you guys know when to pick me up, from my house." Then Elena's phone rang and she jumped, before answering it. "Hey. Yeah. I know, I'm late. I'll be there. Okay. I can't right now. Yeah. I said I can't. Fine. Bye." She hung up slightly agitated and then looked at Bonnie with a slight pensive was in her tone. "Alright, that was my rep. I should go."

"Sure. Bye. See ya around." Rep, my ass. Bonnie thought.

"You too."

Elena walked off quickly, and grabbed her phone again and made a phone call quickly while walking off. Bonnie sat on her porch and dialed Caroline.

"Hey."

"Hey girl. How'd it go?"

"She left my house. In a hurry, and suddenly in the middle of our convo."

"Well, what's the tea?"

"We need to find out where the county finals are going to be held, so we can surprise her. "Teen Miss." She's competing for the Eastide-"

"Eastside?"

"Yeah. Apparently a cousin nominated her. And we can't go. It's not a "big deal" so, I think her other friends will be there. Or at least someone she doesn't want us to see."

"Maybe her parents."

"According to Stefan her parents are still separated. I doubt she'd be weird about it. I think her new boyfriend is gonna be there. And if that's the case, I can let Stefan know. And then I can officially step away from Mongrels and King's beef."

"So, its official? Kol's her boyfriend?"

"Nah. But she seemed secretive. Plus, she and Stefan are officially done."

"Finally. What about that bitch Rebekah?"

"That's a whole separate issue. We can deal with them both, later, right now we need, Stefan to get to Kol, and we need it to look like an accident. Not King related."

"Bon-"

"Then I'm done with this shit."

"Rebekah, and Diablo… and then "WE" are done."

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll figure out where it'll be. We can go from there. And Elena?"

"We save the best for last. We'll get her when she least expects it." Both girls sat in silence. Caroline was jotting down notes on her notebook for class, and Bonnie was sitting on her porch staring at the shadowed street with a numbness inside of her. What happened three weeks ago, with Damon still wasn't surfacing. She pretended as if he didn't exist and the past few days were like he was never a part of her. But when the dust settled, she snapped out of it and broke the silence, when her phone buzzed. "James." She whispered.

"Huh?" Caroline asked confused.

"Oh nothing babe. I gotta go. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. These notes are all bleeding into each other. I think I'm writing Chem notes on my English homework." She laughed. "You good though… Bon?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just gonna go and finish some homework myself. So I can go to sleep."

"Alright. I'm picking you up tomorrow, or you getting me?"

"I'll get you."

"Okay. Night babe."

"Night."

Bonnie hung up and aimlessly chugged a bottle of Snapple Apple while she opened James text.

 **JW: I'm back. I know we agreed to take a step back, but… I thought possibly we could talk.**

Bonnie didn't answer. She continued drinking her juice, and stare at the words which like Carolines notes, began to bleed into each other. But before she could respond, her neighbor interrupted her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," he sang. "why so blue?"

"Blue? No. More like, sleepy."

"You seem different."

"Do I? How'd you know?"

"You tend to snap at me, when I make inferences about you. Right now, mopey."

"I guess, I'm just, not in the mood to be defensive."

"Defensive. I would've said feisty." His joke fell on deaf ears and he laughed at himself. "Wow. That bad huh?"

"No. I'm just… I mean, life makes us believe in things we can only dream about. And I just find it unfair." He turned to look at the open sky she was stuck, staring at. Then he glanced at her soft features and back at the sky. "Yeah. I can tell by your silence, that you understand me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You and your wife. It didn't exactly turn out how you thought, right?"

He almost forgot about that entire scenario, until she mentioned it again. "Oh. Yeah. But- I also realize when one door closes another opens. If this is about love, then I should tell you, you're, a beautiful girl. Some guy out there will be lucky to be the owner of the thoughts in your head. I mean, not all of them. Just the ones that concern, romance and deeply intertwined connections."

"You don't know me." She smirked.

"I know enough to know, that no guy, is worthy of the distracting thoughts festering in your head right now. And whoever he is, he made a mistake another man won't."

Again, she smirked. "You're fairly young, aren't you?"

"Ehh. What's young?"

"Twenty-five?"

"Seven. Twenty-seven."

"Wow. And you, are five-oh."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm just like everyone else."

Bonnie coughed out a "bullshit."

"I'm serious. I am. We follow different rules. But similar codes. Loyalty and power play important roles. And, also, sometimes we have to work together to get shit done. Even when we have different agendas," That specific phrase meant something deeper than she could comprehend right now. But, she'd come to realize later, how much it meant.

"You know, I'm going to bed. Remember, you're cool and all, but you cramp my style. We can't be talking. Then people would think I like you. And I can't have them thinking I'm cool with a cop."

"Oh is that because snitches get stitches?"

"I'm not saying a word. Just know, our talks, don't make us friends." She joked.

"It's because I'm not just a cop, Bonnie. I think we've become friends."

Bonnie lifted her finger to her lips and shushed him. "You can get me in trouble."

"Don't worry, Bonsters. It's our little secret. We sit on the porch. We giggle a bit. We connect. Then we act like we don't know each other. And, I'm okay with that. I can keep a secret too." He smiled.

"Good. Here's a secret. I think your wife lost out. You're good looking. You listen. And you, love dogs. I think, if she had a chance to rethink things, she'd realize she made a mistake."

"No. Maybe I'm an asshole."

"Nah. I'm not always the best judge in character, but, with you I just know, you're the kind of guy a girl can fall for easily. If she had the time, the space, and the freedom to fall for you."

Detective Parker smiled, but closed his grin with the palm of his hand. "I should go. Good night Bon Bon."

"Night, detective Parker-"

"Kai."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kai. Call me Kai." He knew he shouldn't be giving her his first name. He also knew that getting to know her the way he was, was against the rules. He should've been more subliminally intuitive, but he couldn't help it.

"Wow. I would've thought, maybe Chris or Robert."

"Robert."

"Well, you look like a Bobby. But Kai? That's kind of nice."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He never touched her, before standing up. "I have to go now. Good night Bonsters." He called her that to reinforce to himself how she was still a teenager,

"Good night, Kai."

Slowly but surely, he was making a place in Bonnie's world, unbeknownst to everyone around them.

….

Damon walked into his house, seeing his brother actually being productive outside of the stare at one another uncomfortably for a few seconds before Damon cut the tension with his anger.

"You find a place to live yet?"

"I haven't had a chance to. I've been studying."

"For once in your life? Wow. Y know... I wasn't kidding about what I said. You need to find a new place to live. Us under one roof ain't working for me anymore."

Stefan, knew Damon wanted nothing to do with him, and he knew it was his own fault. "Listen, I have an idea of where Kol will be in a couple weeks."

"Yeah? And how'd you find out?"

"Sneaking suspicion." He wasn't going to say Bonnie, unless he had a death wish from his brother for saying her name, or throwing in there, that he and her still has. Semblance of friendship, if anything based on their past and not current status. "Elena has a pageant coming up and usually I go. But, I won't be going, due to current circumstances. We broke up."

"Booo hooo."

"Anyways...She loves being dotted on. So, I think he'll be there in my place."

"When?"

"Week or so."

"Alright. Let me know when exactly. We'll take care of this shit. Then, I want you, the fuck outta here. Got it?"

"I got it." Damon walked away and didn't say anything else, and Stefan spoke out. "For what it's worth, I realize I was wrong. You and Bonnie, did, hurt me by lying to me-"

"Enough already!"

"Just hear me out. I was hurt, but I was wrong. She meant something else to me, and I think knowing you had her, got the best of me. I mean, I fucked up with Bonnie. I know that. But now that you two are no longer…" Damon cut his eye at his brother, "Anyways. I see a difference. She's, changing, and so are you. Of all the people, why couldn't you two just be honest with me. I mean, Gino knew."

"Simple Rip! I don't trust you. You were doing shit, that was unbrotherly like. You decided I was the last person you should listen to. So I did what you wanted. Stopped fucking talking to you. Your head was so far up Elena, and Vin's asses, that neither of us, or our advice was a priority to you."

"You remember when you membered in, how hard it was?"

"No."

"Exactly. It wasn't hard for you. It came natural. But for me, that wasn't the case. I was Sal's little brother. I had to make a name for myself without you. Yeah, you're my brother, but I can't be known as Sal's baby brother my whole life. Vin, he respects me. Whether you see it or not. When I'm out there with him, he's not begging me to watch out, or be careful. Because he trusts me to do shit right. And because of this feud you and him have, or whatever, it's clouding your judgement with the club. The truth is, Bonnie did fuck your head up when it came to the club. That's not me being an asshole. I'm being real. You'd see it, if you weren't so focused on her. But thank God you were, because it gave me a chance to prove myself and make my own name. So, while I hated how you were distracted, I also thank you. For two reasons. One, I was able to prove myself, on my own. And two, the best man that could've had his eye on my best friend was the one who was there. I'm thankful for it all. I'm sorry I acted like a fuckin jealous ex or whatever, I just, didn't understand the shit, that's what people do when they don't understand shit. They overreact. But for what it's worth, I made a fucking mistake, and I want to fix it."

Damon thought long and hard before answering Stefan. Too much came out of his mouth to reply to and he had no patience for Stefan. And while, he felt his brother's sincerity, his brain was on shut down mode. Going back to Savage Sal. The guy who gave zero fucks.

"At the end of the day, it's been said and done. She's gone. You're doing your thing, and my heads back in the game. You can still find a place to live, and I can still do my job without any distractions. That includes you, Rip. I'm going to deal with the Mongrels, and you can get your just due. Then I want you outta my fuckin place. You're eighteen. Stand up and be a fuckin it."

If only it were easy to get back in Damon's good graces. It weren't. And part of him had to realize his brother needed him to learn the hard way. Because Damon was done babying Stefan. He had to be if he wanted him to become a man.

"Alright." He could only agree. He had to do now, what every other man had to do when it came to Savage Sal. He had to prove himself to Damon. Damon walked away with nothing else to say. He grabbed a cigarette and half bottle of Whiskey, and took it to his bedroom. Surprisingly he wasn't at the clubhouse. Stefan didn't understand why. But he didn't question it. He continued studying, alone, with guilt on his conscience.

Damon sat on his bed and grabbed the little Tiffany blue box, and opened it. There was the small band with the pink diamond and the inscription. **Baby, my heart.**

It was a small, piece of jewelry. It wasn't big by any means, but it was far from cheap. That ring cost him, his loneliness, his darkness, and his attitude. And it gained him, loyalty. The most loyal person to him, next to Gino. It gained him, a soulmate. A best friend. A reason to smile, laugh, and love.

He closed the box and put it away. That chapter of his life was over. When his phone vibrated, he looked down.

 **Diesel: I got a run, in Belmont. Pays hefty. You down?**

 **Sal: Yup. Meet you at the clubhouse**

But not before he finished the whiskey. He shut it all off. Tonight he was going to where the real money was. Tonight, he was going to make the club top priority again. Then when it's over, he'll drink and drink more, until he blacks out.

No amount of money. No business. Nothing was still worth losing her.

But she deserved better than him.

….

 **Pageant weekend**

"You sure he's going to be here? I don't see his bike." Marcel asked, watching Damon smoke and Stefan rub his palms together.

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, what's the plan Sal?"

"Tie that mother fucker up, and put him in the back of the truck and leave the rest to me."

"Wait? I thought I was gonna take his ass."

"Nope, you need to graduate high school. Leave the rest to me."

"Sal, he's gotta get dude. Multiple reasons. One he fucked his girl, and two, he bodied him. This lil nigga was outta commission a few weeks."

"I don't need traces getting back to Stefan."

"Why? Let him. He's a man, he's in his shit." Marcel said.

And he was right. Damon had to take his own advice and stop babying his brother.

"Fine. Do what you gotta go. Anything goes down, we got you. When you see him, put your mask on. Stupid."

Stefan chuckled to himself. Damon wasn't humored but Stefan knew his brother wasn't fuckin with him on a personal level these days. "Got it." Marcel walked off to make a phone call, and Stefan spotted Bonnie driving in.

"Wait… is that, Bonnie's car?"

"What?" Damon was blown. "The fuck is she doing here?"

They waited a while. About fifteen minutes until they saw Elena walk out. They saw Elena take a phone call, and separate from the man himself. "Fuck. To actually see them together." Stefan said. "Just wait, I think, Bonnie is distracting her."

"Why?" Damon asked as Marcel walked back towards them.

"I called her to be a distraction. Her and Caroline are gonna take Elena out to dinner. Keep playing nice for a little bit longer. Elena, is B's concern. My sister is going to get her back when it's time. We can't have no female involved in this shit. Let B deal with that bitch when she's ready. She ain't got shit to do with Diablo's ass."

"Makes sense." Stefan said.

Damon remained quiet. He was stuck on Bonnie. He tried to get a glimpse of her, and he could barely see her. "Sal? You good?" Marcel asked. "SAL!"

"Yeah. I'm good."

When Kol walked to his car, they saw Elena still talking to the girls. "Go. Now! When he starts the car, put that bag over his fuckin head. We'll take that mutha fucker in his own car."

"What?"

"Bruh, whoop his ass right now."

"Nah Cel. He needs to tie his ass up. Throw him in the trunk of the car. We'll take him to the woods, and let him beat his ass."

"Kill him." Cel said with a fury, making Stefan nervous.

"No. Rip ain't no killer."

Suddenly Bonnie's headlights flashed twice, and Marcel took notice. "Everything is going as planned. She's leaving with B. Okay. Let's go. Let's go."

Both Damon and Stefan ran up to Kol's car and proceeded with the plan. Elena was off with Bonnie in the car, and had no idea what was going on.

 **...**

 **The morning after...**

Stefan stood before Bonnie in a trance. His eyes were staring in the distance as he spoke, and she couldn't help but see how off he felt. As if he was stuck on a memory that had him shaken.

"So, it's done. He's... hurt pretty bad?"

"I- guess. I was there B. And then... I was whoopin his ass. He was begging me to stop, and I could've killed him." Stefan said disparagingly. His voice and actions were hand in hand. Animated and active while Bonnie's whole Bonnie got chills listening, then he paused, and rubbed his hands brought his hair. "I could've fuckin killed him. And I stopped."

"Good. I mean, you don't need that on your conscience." She said rubbing his shoulder to calm him. "Or did you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to. And then my brother, in some way, got in my head."

"What do you mean?"

"Before it all went down he said something that stuck with me, he said, "Rip ain't a killer."

"You're not a killer. Stefan... you're not a killer. And that's okay."

"No. how can I possibly know that? How can he know that? This badge **CRIMSON KING,** means something to me.

"Yeah, but- he must've been trying to keep you from making a mistake. If he stopped you from killing him, it's because he wanted to save you from that grief."

"No, B. He didn't stop me. He let me make the decision myself. And I stopped because his words stayed with me. For the first time my brother let me make a choice, on my own, and I freaked."

"Freaked? What?"

"I needed my brother to guide me in that moment and when he didn't I choked. So, he finished it for me."

"Finished it? He killed Kol?"

"Worse, he-"

"BONNIE!" Elena called out from the outside of Bonnie's class as she ran up, to her at school, in the middle of Bonnie and Stefan talking. When Stefan heard her he hid under the teachers desk before she came into the room. Stefan disappeared before Elena spotted him. "Bonnie. What the hell? How dare you?"

"Wait what?"

"Oh, I see. You've been plotting?"

"Whoa, what?"

"I thought you and Stefan aren't cool. I see that lasted until you set me up last night."

"Set you up? Me and Stefan ain't cool. Number one, and number two, what the hell are you talking about? Me and Caroline took you out to dinner and everything ended cool. What's your malfunction?"

"So, Kol, being jumped by the Salvobros, is a fucking coincidence?"

"I have NO IDEA, what you're talking about?"

"Davina called me and told me, her boyfriend, from St. Joseph's, told her, that he was fucking taken to the woods and beaten senseless. The whole school knows. And apparently it was a rival gang."

"Okay. What does it have to do with me?" Bonnie said keeps her heart rate and emotions in tact.

"Rival gang? We both know-"

"That it can be anyone. There's multiple "gangs" in the area."

"No. I could've chalked it up to that too, until I called Rebekah to ask her if she'd heard anything. She told me, my ex jumped him."

"Stefan! Pft. Come on. Stefan ain't the kidnapping type." Bonnie laughed, trying to take a faux jab at her best friend.

"Let's be real. He has a score to settle, because of me."

"I don't get it, are you with Kol? Because you did say something about a one time thing?"

"That's all it was."

"And I saw him leaving your pageant last night. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you and Caroline taking jabs at each other all night. So, what, he got jumped. What does it have to do with me?"

"It feels like... you two set the whole thing up."

"Well, I can't stop you from feeling how you feel. But I don't deal with the club. You know that I hate the club. Which is why I don't need you ever mentioning my affiliation. I don't need their enemies being mine. I'm my own person. Stefan's on his own here. Talk to your ex. Not me. I'm over him and his club persona."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. Rebekah, is Kol's sister, and she doesn't wanna let this go."

"His sister? Wow. Elena, I may not be cool with Stefan, but having me hang out with Kol's sister is hella shady. You tryna get me killed?"

"Relax, Bon, they wouldn't-"

"Elena, let me say this loud and clear, my affiliation with the Kings never goes beyond the neighborhood. You and Caroline, may know, but don't let that shit slip from your lips." Bonnie spoke seriously, and then rolled her eyes. "Tell me you understand me Elena?"

"I got it." Elena snapped. "But just so you know, when the Salvabros, jumped Kol, Damon removed his mask, and told him, if he ever fucked with anyone on from the neighborhood again, he'd kill him."

"What?!"

"Yeah. So, everyone knows it was Damon and Stefan who beat the shit out of Kol. Both of his shoulder were pulled out of their sockets. They tossed him back in his car, and left him drove him to the other side of town and left him. He wasn't found until this afternoon. Because he couldn't use his fucking arms. Some truck driver saw him on the side of the road. What the fuck Bonnie?"

"Elena, get it through your head, it has nothing to do with me."

"I know. But you need to talk to Marcel, and call a truce. If the Kings don't meet with the Mongrels to fix this... I have no idea what it means. You're my only hope. Believe it or not, I'm worried for Stefan."

"Make up your mind. You hate Stefan or what?"

"I'm angry at him. But I don't want him hurt, and Kol's brothers..." Elena shook her head worried, "let's just say, they're crazy."

"Like what?"

"I can't say more. I just don't want this to end bad."

"Elena, why you hoping between clubs. Groupies don't even do that shit!"

"I'm not. I promise I'm just trying to live my life."

"And Kol, you with him?"

"Bon, it's not like that. I'm friends with Rebekah. And Kol, was a one time thing." Lies. "But, please talk to Marcel."

"I can talk to my brother, but I can't promise anything. I'd say you need to tell yo girl, to make sure her brothers chill. After they jumped Stefan, seems like the Kings owed them. That's Truce enough."

"Bonnie, I heard Rebekah say, her brothers were gonna have a hit put out on Stefan. And I'm worried. I told her, that I'll talk to Stefan. But she threatened to beat my ass. So, I told her, I'd tell you to tell Stefan, that he needs to have the Kings and Mongrels meet."

"I'm not dealing with Stefan. But for fucks sake, I don't want him dead. Elena, what kind of FUCKING mess did you get us all in?"

"Me? This isn't my fault."

"Fuck! Elena. It is!" Bonnie threw out pissed.

"Dude, I'm trying to fix it now."

"Fine. I'll talk to my brother. You can pretend I spoke to Stefan."

"Thanks Bon. And whatever you do, please don't tell Caroline."

"Why?"

"I just don't wanna hear her mouth."

"I gotta go." Bonnie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time during this conversation, and dismissed Elena. Elena had no choice but to walk away and hope for the best of the situation. Bonnie turned and waited for her to disappear before she walked loved and locked the classroom door to her T.A. class. Stefan came from under the desk. "You hear that shit?"

"Yeah."

"So, Damon took off his fuckin mask? I thought y'all would keep this shit discreet? So, we didn't have to worry about retaliation."

"Exactly my point. I was suppose to beat his ass. And we were suppose to leave. Then I don't know what got into him. In the middle of me beating this kids ass, my brother went and made a phone call, then he came back, and FUCKING snapped. Damon took the fuckin kid and in his fucking maniacal and savage way, he popped both his shoulders out of the sockets. Like, he flipped the script." Stefan waited for Bonnie to say something but she instantly became silent and he saw her face grow pale.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Stefan deep in the woods, held Kol by his throat, with one hand, while the other, pounded into his face, over and over. So much blood had spilled, Stefan couldn't tell if it was all Kol's blood or some of his own blood from beating his knuckles near raw. He was hitting so hard, his hand became soar._

 _"Stop." Kol choked up blood. "I can't breathe."_

 _"Fuck your breathing."_

 _Stefan looked up to see his brother, holding his phone. Knowing he had it under control, Damon took two steps away. He couldn't handle Bonnie's involvement, and he needed her to stay away from the situation. He looked to his brother who was handling himself well, and he thought about telling Bonnie to stay out of it, for once and for all._

 _Her phone rang and rang._

 _No answer. So he text her._

 _ **555-986-8774: Hey**_

 _ **555-986-8774: Bonnie!**_

 _ **B: Who's this?**_

 _ **555-986-8774: I told you to stay out of this**_

 _ **You need to stay away from club shit**_

 _ **555-986-8774: You understand? This shit ain't a game**_

 _ **B: hello... Who's this?**_

 _ **555-986-8774: Don't play games. You know who the fuck**_

 _ **this is. Whatever happened between us**_

 _ **happened. But this ain't a game. After tonight,**_

 _ **stay the fuck out of club business. PERIOD!**_

 _ **B: I do what I want. When I want.**_

 _ **Fuck you Sal! Go to hell!**_

 _And that was it. When Damon turned back towards his brother, both of Stefan's hands were around Kol's throat, and just as Kol's hands almost lost the battle, trying to stop gripping Stefan's wrists, Damon walked back and watched Stefan as he strangled the man who almost killed him months ago. When Stefan turned his face to look up at his brother, he saw the most menacing look in his eyes. And S uddenly Stefan let Kol's neck go. He was more concerned for his brother's well being in that moment. The dark and abysmal glance in Damon, made Stefan regret the choice he made to interfere with his brother's love life at the festival, weeks ago. When he interfered, he changed something in Damon he couldn't get back, and he knew at that moment, he couldn't kill Kol. He had to fix his brother, and killing a Kol, was suddenly not as important, as his own blood family. The man who always had his back, and Stefan didn't have Damon's, when he needed it._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Fuck this! Let's go. Fuck him." Stefan said._

 _"No. You started, now finish! How do you wanna end this shit? Huh? Do it!" Damon yelled._

 _Stefan's face dropped, and Damon realized his brother couldn't finish it. He was appalled, but at the same time, relieved that Stefan couldn't murder the kid. Stefan wasn't a killer. And he realized his brother was naive. He was learning, and he was finding his way. And he, was still just his baby brother._

 _So without hesitation, Damon knelt down, and pulled his mask off again. Just the same way he did with Craig Thompson, and told him. "Open your eyes, you dumb fuck!" He spit before repeating himself. "OPEN THEM!"_

 _Kol, with the little view he had, in his collapsing and swollen eyelids opened his eyes and saw menacing icy blue eyes staring at him. "Saaaaal."_

 _"Listen to me, you little bitch, you come for me, my club, or my brother again, I will fuckin kill you, you piece of shit! You hear me? Just like I killed your fuckin brother."_

 _Before Kol passed out, Stefan's jaw dropped at the confession. Damon never admitted out loud to killing their brother. He never admitted that his D-12 was attained by killing a Mikaelson._

 _Until now._

 _And Stefan, with all his heart, prayed, Kol didn't remember it when he woke up. Of it would be hell to pay._

 _At this point, Stefan wanted Kol dead. More than he wanted anything. He wanted Kol dead to just to assure those words never left his brain, his mouth, or his conscience._

 _(End of flashback)_

 **...**

Bonnie didn't want to her anymore from Stefan's lips, and she thought back to the phone call Damon made to her. She remembered it, and she instantly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She felt, every bit of worry, pain, and grief for Damon. But he wasn't her concern.

Not anymore.

"B. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Stefan... I just remembered I gotta go. Okay. I will call, you later, we can talk about it later. I know how important this is. And I will call you later. I promise."

She hugged him, and walked towards her car. She looked at the last text she sent Damon.

 _ **B: I do what I want. When I want.**_

 _ **Fuck you Sal!**_

Then she looked at the follow up text. When he tried to call her back again, but she wouldn't answer, because Elena was with her.

 **555-986-8774: Why won't you answer your phone?**

 **B: because, I hate you.**

For never having said **I love you,** the words **I hate you,** held too much weight. Her text sent him over the edge. Her heart was broken.

 **...**

 **But... there's a reason for it.**

 **...**

 **A month ago... The night of the Festival in the Woods**

When Damon and Bonnie separated from Stefan and Caroline, at the festival, the night took a turn, she never saw coming. And as it began to unravel, Damon's blood began to run cold, as Bonnie's fought her insecurities on the bike ride back to his place.

Stefan's threat to his brother, was the reason he couldn't control his brother's threat to Kol the night he removed his mask.

 _(Flash back...)_

 _The cold, late night air made Bonnie squeeze Damon's body tighter than ever. That which, by the time they made it back to his place, he'd called Gino to get her car. When Gino picked up the keys, Damon was discreet about having him go get Bonnie's car. His apartment was dark, cold, and emptier than normal. She felt a lack of compassion in his presence._

 _She wanted to talk before he did, because she needed him to understand that she was loyal to him. She felt an overwhelming sense of loyalty to him, for how he'd been there for her. "Damon, I need you to understand that I've taken sobriety very seriously. I mean, aside from the occasional J, I'm just taking extra caffeine." She laughed. "Energy drinks sometimes. But mostly coke."_

 _He looked at her harshly._

 _"I mean Coca Cola." She laughed. "The drink. My grades are still good. I'm on track to graduate with honors. I also-"_

 _"Don't talk." He said, biting back all of his emotion. He had to turn as much of his humanity off as he could. As much of what she had given him, he had to forget._

 _"Papi, I've been doing good for weeks. No bad urges. Remember, we talked about-"_

 _"Bonnie..."_

 _She knew he was mad when he said her name. She knew, something was wrong when he said her name. Especially when he walked towards her with no emotions, and eyes so cold, she couldn't melt them. Damon took his cut off, and dropped it on the floor. Her suspicions were on point. Something was off. He never let his cut hit the floor. Something happened with the club. "What's wrong? Let me be there for you." He took his hoodie, and shirt off. Bonnie's eyes wielded with confusion. Damon pulled her to him by her pants, and unbuttoned them. "Papi...?" She questioned, with fear. His cold expression held her still. "Is this because I haven't said I love you? Because, it's not that I don't. It's, just hard for me to say the words, and something awful happens to you. It would kill me, to endure-"_

 _"Shut up!" He snapped, making her jump._

 _"Papi, please... understand-"_

 _"No. I don't want to understand you. I just want to fuck you right now." Without further hesitation, he took the rest of his clothes off, and gently removed her shirt. He watched her naked body one more time, remembering how beautiful and perfect she was before he lifted her and carried her to the bed._

 _..._

 _Stefan, in his angry state of mind, drove out of town with Caroline. They'd headed out of town for about an hour. He drove to the same bed and breakfast he saw Damon and Bonnie go to. She watched him, as he sat on the bed of the motel. She didn't have a lot of energy, but she needed a lot of water. Her muscles were starting to relax beyond her own control thanks to being drugged. "You going to tell me what happened?" She was out of it, with her come down._

 _"No."_

 _"Stefan. This is horrible. I've called Bonnie several times she's not answering. I can't believe Elena drugged us. Bonnie must be so disappointed in herself."_

 _Stefan just sat on the bed staring at the television. The news was on, and no one was watching it. "Yeah. Elena, isn't who I thought she was a year ago."_

 _"I think she shocked us all. Especially knowing Bonnie had been trying stay clean."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Clean from what? Bonnie was struggling?"_

 _"Yeah. I think she and I both were. But her more so than me. And, someone was helping her clean up. And tonight was partially my fault for asking her to do it with me. And she said, no. But, I feel like, I should've listened. We both said no, but how could Elena drug us?"_

 _"Who was helping her clean up?" He asked, with his eye brows furrowed. Caroline sat up, feeling like she owed Stefan something, but she had loyalty to Bonnie. He watched Caroline, look at him, as if to say something without saying something. She wouldn't give away Bonnie's secrets. "I get it. You're loyal to her. And I'm glad she has you. But, if I tell you something, because contrary to my own despair, I need to get it off my chest, can you keep it between us?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Bonnie, has been lying to me for six months, about the man she's in love with. For six months, she's become someone, I don't recognize anymore."_

 _"Love sometimes helps us to figure ourselves out. We take time away from some people, if they are detrimental to that progress." Caroline said._

 _"Me detrimental, to her? Since we were kids, I protected her. I looked out for her. Every guy I knew had a guy best friend but my best friend was a girl." He said remembering. "I was so loyal to her, that I couldn't date girls regularly. I compared every girl to her. And when they didn't compare, I dumped them."_

 _"But-"_

 _"But, with Elena, it wasn't some deep love. She was nothing like Bonnie and it made me keep her. Because I honestly think, that deep down inside of me, I was so in love with my best friend. But she didn't think of me in that way. And Elena, noticed it. So, in order to keep her from saying something to Bonnie, I lied. I told her Bonnie had always been in love with me. It was fucked up, I know, but I couldn't ever let Bonnie find out. How I felt about her. Of for Elena to think that."_

 _Caroline covered her mouth with her hands. She was beyond shocked, and in no way angry. More or less, understanding, of how so much had transpired to keep Stefan away from Bonnie in the past year, since dating Elena. "Oh my God. That's why you started ignoring her for Elena?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. And for the club. I've loved Bonnie for so long, that I couldn't tear myself away from her unless by force. You have no idea how close we were. Bonnie was, everything to me. For years. But, she didn't... I do t think she ever saw me that way."_

 _"_ _Do you still... are you in love with her?"_

 _"I don't know. Honestly, I love her. I'll always love her. She's my first everything, but-" he paused. "She's my best friend, and I'm okay with that. I allowed myself, to let that part of me go. To see her as my family. I pushed her away so she could leave this town. Because I knew, I was no good for her. So Elena, and the club, we my ways of getting over her. It helped me to let Bonnie move on without me and it killed me to go back and fourth with her over it. Fighting everyday, because she didn't want me in the club, but I couldn't say,_ _ **hey, the club keeps me from wanting to be with you. The club is my escape. The club had to be everything.**_ _But I made myself do that so she could leave this town and be happy. I knew with me and Cel, being here, she would have a hard time leaving. Bonnie can't leave people she loves. It's not in her. So, Cel began pushing her away when he got out of prison.I don't know why. But he did. So I did too. Because I wanted her to leave this place. I cared about her too much to be selfish and try and be in a relationship with her. I was very okay with it. And the club, helped me to find myself. I threw myself into the club, when Bonnie thought I put the club before her, it was partially true. But only because the club was the only thing that made me forget I was in love with her. And more than anything, I just wanted to make sure she was happy."_

 _"_ _So New Years, in the bathroom, you were serious about that talk with Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _The kissing and everything we did in the bathroom, was that... something you always wanted deep down?"_

 _"_ _I'm confused Caroline. But Bonnie and I haven't been on the same page lately and it's forced me to push her away, and almost lose her friendship. Unintentionally."_

 _Caroline moved over to sit with Stefan. "It's okay, Stefan. She knows now, that the club is important to you, and she respects your decision to be apart of it."_

 _"But she hated the club for so long. So fucking long. And because I loved the MC, I had to let go of how much I loved her, because I was always told the two had to coexist, or one would have to be let go. I chose the fucking club over her! I did. I chose the MC, over my best friend. The only girl who'd ever been ride or die for me, and because of that I lost her to someone else. Someone, I would've never thought would do that to me. Someone, more deeply embedded in this shit than me. And she fucking loves him. And I mean, deeply, and head over hills, is in love with him."_

 _Caroline leaned over and put her head on Stefan's shoulder caressing his hand. "Stefan, you couldn't have known."_

 _"He decided he'd give her what I couldn't. And now, I find out about them sneaking around. No one fucking knows. It killed me, it ate me up inside, to see her and him- HAPPY! He knew how much I loved her. I know he knew deep down. And this guy, knows me better than he pretends not to. He knew how I felt about Bonnie, because he takes jabs about, her being out of my league, and he teased me for years. And that why he kept it from me. He knew how I felt about her." Stefan paused looking at Caroline, who was distraught, and thoroughly disheartened at how sad he was. Because she felt bad for him. "And your silence and lack of surprise, let's me know you know who I'm talking about." She backed away quietly. "God. Seriously?"_

 _Caroline put her head down, and grabbed his shaking hands again. "It took her a long time to tell me. And I couldn't violate her trust. She was so happy. He makes her happy. I'm sorry to say it so bluntly, but watching how he's changed her, made her happy, made her smile, brought out the softness through her hard shell. Stefan, he makes her feel loved and protected. He is very good to her. He's looked out for her for six months. He got her cleaned up. He got her away from her job-"_

 _"Job, housekeeping?"_

 _"Oh God Stefan, it was beyond housekeeping. It was intimate and personal. It was scary at one point. Don't get me wrong, it paid well, mind the clients were good to her, but Bonnie was juggling so much. And I thought James was her answer. Because, he had money, he gave her what she wanted, offered to let her live with him, and take her away from this life, and the the fucking abuse-"_

 _"Abuse?"_

 _"Listen. I've said too much. And I know you'll want to know what I know, but as her best friend, she asked me to hold her secrets to the grave, and thats what I'll do, unless it's life threatening."_

 _"I get it. So, what... he helped clean her up?"_

 _"Yeah. And she wasn't strung out or anything. But, she was becoming very reliant on the drugs. Her boyfriend, the rich one, got her on them. He supplied her endlessly. He gave her so much coke she had to store some at my place. But, HE, the one she was in love with, helped her get off, and stay clean. She'd been sober since New Years, with the exception of one slip up."_

 _"Stop. Don't tell me this. He didn't persuade her-"_

 _"Don't dare finish that sentence. He never even touched her, or looked at her wrong in the beginning."_

 _Stefan's eyes were slightly watery and red. His stomach was turning, in the pit of hit, burning and sickness overcame him, for acting out jealously, and being so awful to his brother and his best friend. "God. I can't... I don't- I fucked up. I may have fucked up."_

 _"Stefan what did you do?"_

 _..._

 _Her body lay pinned between him and his bed. He rubbed his hands up her arms, smelling her skin one more time. His nose brushing her softly, taking her all in. Her fragrance was his favorite. And soon, it would be gone forever from his presence, and held in his memories. She had anticipated his touch, but he was torturously quiet. Bonnie savored the feeling of his skin on hers, and the way they felt touching each other, was better than making love. She could just be skin to skin with him and feel elation. Because, they got high on one another's need._

 _He pulled up and looked her in the eyes, one last time, wrapping his hand around her throat, gently. When his hand gripped her tighter, she tried to catch her breath, before his body took her hostage in one harsh thrust. He looked her in the eyes while he proceeded to take everything that made him a man, and controlled everything that made her a woman, and not make it sweet, or comforting, or soft. He stole that last glance, of her surprise, as he entered her, and captured it in a memory. The way she took his body, upon his entrance._

 _Then he looked away. He hurt her mentally, closing their connection, shutting her out emotionally, and fucking her like a rotten bastard, showing no remorse. He normally had a lot to give emotionally but tonight he was blank._

 _Her moans still rang in his ears like a sweet melody. The sweetest one he'd ever heard. "Papi. Papi." She tried to get through to him, grabbing his hand from her throat. He held her throat at the jawline, to keep her from looking at him. She tried to make him look her in the eye, and find the man she trusted, but she couldn't find him. He wasn't there. "It's okay. Whatever it is... it's okay. I forgive you." She whispered, letting him use her body for an emotional punching bag. He buried his face into her shoulder, while he physically drained himself inside of her. She was everything. She had no idea what was wrong, but she forgave him. And he, began crying because she was so forgiving. Yet, he was fucking her into an emotional disaster._

 _She'd become an expert in mentally sculpting him into her perfect image. Needing the feeling of him being protective, and being gentle too. Making the club question him. Seeing his gentleness through his roughness during sex. But she couldn't find the gentleness of him in these moments. All she found was his emptiness. And he was filling her with it._

 _Again._

 _The emptiness she'd let go of, when he filled it with himself six moths ago, was being pushed back into her body. Part of him knew she understood, and part of him needed to detach himself so much, he made her want to hate him. She used her hands to hold and caress his back, and he fought through the love she was trying to give him. He fought through the softness he once brought out of her, and grabbed her hands pinning them back to the bed. Then he grabbed his headboard, and continued to release her, and himself from all of the emotional confines of their relationship. The secrecy, the lies, the hiding, the drugs, the anger, the betrayals. By breaking her mentally from his mind, and spiritually from their soulful connection._

 _"Look at me. Please." She begged. It was usually the other way around. Him begging her to look at him. But he couldn't bear to keep looking her in the eyes. "Damon Giovanni... if you're in there..." she cried, between heavy breathing, and harsh thrusts, "Please... talk to me." Her begging was followed by her hands trying to free themselves of his grips. "Let me see your face." But, he gripped her hands, tight as he also held the them between the headboard and his hands. "Please, look at me. What's wrong?"_

 _Instead, he continued, harsh thrust, after harsh thrust, letting go of the headboard, and her wrists, and moving his hands to her hips, as she pushed her body backwards, trying to find his face, but using her hips, he held her body in place. "Damon. Damnit, Damon you bastard!" She pulled his hair, slapped his back to make him look but he was too strong. She scratched him with everything in her. Drew blood and bruised his skin. But, she was so in tune with his body, that she felt her peak rising anyways. As he started to move faster, she realized he controlled her body too well. "I hate you. I fucking hate you. So much. Hmmmmm...God. Oh God, oh God. FUCK YOU, SAL. FUCK YOU." She screamed, as her peak hit her, hard. Her entire body shuttered under his grip, and he held her in place while she shook, and until he was done fulfilling his need with her. All the way through her orgasm, and shortly thereafter, his. As the thick air thinned out, all of her muscles gave way, and he collapsed. He lay on top of her breathing heavily. He still couldn't look her in the eye._

 _She lay still, waiting for him to say something, and he didn't. Feeling his stomach against hers, both breathing hard and suddenly, her chest felt hollow. His breaths were deep and cold against her warm skin, and it almost felt like he didn't want to move. But, Bonnie pushed his body off hers then moved to the edge of the bed. She looked around for her clothes, and quickly she started dressing. He still, said nothing. She felt a cold draft, all around her body. Damon walked to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He didn't even bother pouring a glass. Why, when he could swig from the bottle? She looked for her panties, and it didn't matter anymore. She wanted to get dressed, and go. She grabbed her jeans and shirt and put them on. She headed to the room and waited minutes for him to walk back into the room, but he didn't. They hadn't made eye contact, more than once on the past couple of hours._

 _When he didn't come back she walked into the kitchen. She walked to him, and tried to force him to look at her. He wouldn't._

 _"Look at me you coward! LOOK AT ME!"_

 _"Are you still high?" He asked sarcastically._

 _"That what this is about? Me having slipped up tonight? Or are we going to pretend that's what this is about?"_

 _"I just think, I can stop pretending one thing now."_

 _"Which is what?"_

 _"You, and me... can't happen."_

 _"Ohh, okay." She nodded unamused. "Let's hear it, Salvatore."_

 _"For one, you are a kid. And two," he paused, swigging his whiskey, taking a deep breath, that was so quiet, she couldn't hear it, and mustering the courage to say, "I don't... I don't love you." Bonnie's whole face went blank, before her two eyebrows pressed into the bridge of her nose._

 _"What did you just say to me?"_

 _..._

 _Caroline sat up and looked at Stefan, and shook him. "Tell me what you did."_

 _"I don't know. I fucked it all up. I-I- I didn't know what to think. They were hiding it from me. From everybody!" He exclaimed. "I thought it was some infatuation. I didn't think it was serious. And I didn't want her to end up hurt. Or like Lexi!"_

 _"_ _What about Lexi?"_

 _He stood up and in his frustration, punched a wall. "Fuuuck!"_

 _"Stefan, they couldn't tell anyone. Because she's the daughter of one of your club's founders. Because she's seventeen. Because they didn't want to hurt you, or Marcel. Damon's the VP, how could either of them jeopardize anything?" She grabbed him by his hand, "What did you do?"_

 _"I'm selfish. I didn't think like that. I was just angry. Because I forced myself to walk away from her so she could be happy. And, I thought he was being selfish. So-"_

 _"Stefan tell me you didn't tell Marcel." Her face only felt fear at the thought of that possibility after Bonnie and Marcel's tumultuous relationship._

 _"No. I told him to break up with her, and to stay away from her..."_

 _"Stefan..."_

 _"... or I'd tell the club."_

 _She shook her head in disbelief. "No, you didn't. No... you couldn't have possibly-"_

 _"I did. I thought I was protecting her. I knew how much she hated the club life, and I didn't want her to to relive her past through Damon. She lost her dad to this shit. And when it went down, no one was there but me and Lexi. Her mom was lost for a long time, and they had this sitter, who took care of them. The woman Abby takes care of now. Because that woman practically stepped in for Abby's fragile lack of presence. Me and Lexi, were just kids, when it happened. We saw the way she took it. We were all best friends. You don't know what it felt like to watch her break... slowly. Not all at once. It happened over years. This year was the first time I saw her putting herself back together. So, I wanted the best for her. And I always knew, I would try to keep her from ever feeling that way, she used to feel. And maybe, that's why I'm so protective of her Caroline. I don't want to ever see her cry behind this club. And to be honest, she didn't take it that hard, until years later when Cel joined. That was when I saw teenage Bonnie become angry. Okay, so, lil B grew up in front of my eyes, from happy girl, to sad girl, to mad girl. Then she became too smart for this boy crazy bullshit girl. And cheerleader girl. And somehow, because of her emotions, we always clicked. I couldn't let her go back to being sad or angry girl."_

 _"I get it Stefan." She sympathized with him. "I do. But you can't run interference. Don't ask me why I used a football term."_

 _"Cheerleader."_

 _She smirked. "Yeah. Right. I forget sometimes. But like I said, you can't interfere with her happiness. And not for nothing, your brother, is good her. And she is good for him. He cares for her a lot. You can't do this to him. You need to call him and fix this. You need to do it now." She walked to the dresser and grabbed his phone. "Here. Stop your brother, before he makes the biggest mistake of his life Stefan."_

 _Stefan grabbed the phone, unlocked it, and went directly to his call log. Damon was the last on the list that called him. He pressed his name and waited while it rang._

 _..._

 _Bonnie and Damon heard his phone ring from the other room. She looked at him, and back at the sound of the ringing phone. "You're not answering that, until you answer me, Damon. What the hell did you just say to me?"_

 _"You heard me, Bonnie. I can't keep this up. I tried. But you- you just, you don't listen to me. You don't respect or value shit I say to you. It took you a while to walk away from the job. Took you a while to walk away from James. And now look... you're popping pills because you didn't think you'd see me tonight. That's what you like? Okay, whatever-"_

 _"Don't you dare! DON'T DARE, put his on me. I was drugged. I was fuckin drugged. Tying to help my best friend."_

 _"My point exactly. Didn't I tell you to keep your nose out of club business? But no, you go behind my fuckin back. With my brother, non-the-less. After how I told you how his rebellious behavior stressed me the fuck out. You go and add yourself to that problem. One day, you're gonna get yourself hurt." They paused hearing his phone repeatedly ring. Over and over. Until it rubbed for it._

 _"Don't answer that fucking phone."_

 _"You, and me... I can't keep doing this."_

 _"I know I've made mistakes, and yes, I've fucked up, but, with all due respect, I'm learning. And I'm good to you. Loyal. Caring. Down for anything you ask of me!" She pleaded. "I've been everything, I can possibly be, with the exception of a few human mistakes I've made. But I haven't cheated on you. EVER! I haven't betrayed you. I haven't-"_

 _"Stop, Bonnie. I get it, you're a fuckin kid." He kept digging the knife deeper and deeper. "You have to do what you have to do to fit in. I can't handle the high school shit. Then to top it off, yours and Stefan's drama."_

 _"Kid? We going there again?"_

 _"Its what you are!"_

 _"No, I'm not!"_

 _"You can't even keep your emotions with my brother intact."_

 _"I know what you're doing Damon. Stop it. I'm asking you, please don't- Don't, don't push me away. I can feel it. Your pushing me away. Why? What is going on with you? Talk to me, please, we can get through it together."_

 _"_ _Together. Pft."_

 _"_ _What's that mean?" She sniffed. "Papi-"_

 _"Don't call me that any more, Bonnie. It's over. Go. Get the fuck out of here!"_

 _"You have to take me home you bastard. You brought me here."_

 _"Here." He tossed the keys. "Gino brought them a few minutes ago. You were too fucked up on drugs to drive. Remember?"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"I just did Bon Bon... one last time." He smirked. He had to be harsh. He had to keep her away from everything. From the club, his life, his enemies, and him. Every word he spoke killed him on the inside, feeling like he was twisting a knife in her chest. "One last fuck for the road." He saw her hitch a breath, before her lips started to shake. The moment the muscles in her face tensed and her lips, started to shake. Damon bit his bottom lip, trying to conceal every ounce of his emotions. Trying to keep from grabbing her and hugging her. If a tear drop fell from her eye, he'd lose every bit of his humanity because he can't handle seeing her cry, or in pain._

 _"One last time, huh? You're pushing me away... for some reason. I don't know why, but I know you, D. And whoever it is, or whatever it is, making you, act like this, and pull away from me... is it worth it?"_

 _He wanted to say no, and grab her, and hold her. He wanted to take her far away from everything, and pretend the club never existed. But he couldn't. It wasn't their reality. The reality was Stefan pointed out everything that reminded Damon of why he wasn't good enough for Bonnie, and why she deserved better. All the things he was supposed to protect her from. And he had to love her from a far, because while she was good for him, he wasn't good for her._

 _"It's not about what's worth it. It's about not living a mistake longer than I need to. We were a mistake, and I regret thinking wasting time trying to force it."_

 _And that's when it happened. She shed a few tears, her chest collapsed, and she clutched it with her hand. "It's true... what they. The first one is always a mistake. The first one, always breaks your heart." He glanced at her with an emotionless expression, trying to be tough. "I knew what I was getting myself into. The consummate bad boy. The VP of the fucking club that destroyed me. The club has officially taken everything from me. My daddy, my brother, my best friend, my first love." She didn't realize she said it, but he did. The word "love" came from Bonnie's lips without her realizing it. And it broke him to pieces the minute she said it. His chest hollowed out, and he swore for two seconds, his heart froze, when his breathing stopped, for that same amount of time. She mistakingly admitted he was her first love. "And it'll always have a piece of my momma. I got it, you've made your point. And I never wanted to ever let anyone see, how they've made me cry. But- you should see this." She nodded her head. "You should know what you've done. When the next man comes along..." he gritted his teeth angrily, "and I smile again because I'm happy, laugh at his jokes, stare in his eyes, let him hold me, place his manly hands on the skin of my back, or my thighs... AND TOUCH ME, AND KISS ME, and GOD FORBID FUCK ME..." his temple throbbed in pain, listening to her honest words, and watching her become highly emotional. "I want you to remember what you did to me today. I want you to know, as you deal with the pain of letting me walk out that door, that you broke my heart." Her voice cracked, "You once said, you would be my first and last. I guess you got it half right. But I won't stop living life, because of you. There WILL be someone else. I just want you to know that. You won't be the ONLY. Life goes on. One day I'll find someone else." He wanted to scream, and punch every wall, and make their circumstances different, and he couldn't. "You really hurt me, and it is not okay. You broke my heart. You made a FOOL OF ME, but I'll never be ANYONES, fool again. You... OR NO ONE ELSE, will EVER break me. I'm tougher than anyone else believes. And maybe I've made mistakes. I'm not perfect. I'll make many more mistakes. But I'll always survive. Bonnie Bennett, has always been, and will always be, A SURVIVOR. Believe that."_

 _And though, he broke her heart, he couldn't break her. But deep down, she was the catalyst, and she was breaking him._

 _"You're a tough girl, you'll get over it."_

 _She shook her head in disappointment. "So, back to the question at hand... what did you say to me? And be honest, and careful how you choose your words. Because what you say next, will definitely solidify how I move forward."_

 _"I said..." he cleared his throat, looked down, and back at her "...that I don't love you, Bonnie." He swallowed hard, as it was hard for him to say._

 _"So, why'd you say it?"_

 _"To fuck you. To make you keep coming back so I could fuck you again, and again. It was a lie. You were a virgin, and gullible, and it made sense. I wanted to be your first. I'm a guy. I'm that guy! We say what we have to." Her head dropped into the palm of her hand, as she let out a hard, guttural cry._

 _Bonnie took off the promise ring and threw it at him._

 _"You can keep it." He told her, hating everything about himself right now. "Pawn it, for your mom's mortgage. It'll definitely help out for a while." He couldn't keep the ring, it held to much power and connection to her. He desperately wanted her to take it with her, but she wouldn't._

 _"Nah." His famous one word phrase. "You already broke your promise. I want no reminders of you. Me and you... fucking done!"_

 _She turned, and walked out of his kitchen. Her hair a mess from their last encounter, and her make up, faded into her skin, needing to be washed off. She had nothing with her, but she still left with her dignity. She didn't turn to see him as she walked out. She didn't care. He didn't deserve to see another tear fall from her face._

 _..._

 _About an hour later, Stefan showed up. Damon was in his bed, with an empty bottle of whiskey next to his bed. Countless missed calls from Stefan, leading to about ten minutes ago. Stefan barged in. "What happened?" His brother didn't answer him. "Damon, speak to me."_

 _Damon looked around at his destroyed room._

 _"Take a guess Stefan."_

 _"I came here to tell you I was wrong. I tried calling but-"_

 _"I was busy."_

 _"Damon, I... I'm sorry." He tried catching his breath. "I was wrong, and I didn't know, and I shouldn't have-"_

 _Damon sat up. "Once in a while, I really forget your age. But then I remember your barely legal. You have nerve for being, not too long ago, a little prospect bitch. But, ya know, I'm good on you. Get out!"_

 _"Damon what happened? Tell me you didn't? Not yet... I thought you'd take the whole weekend, when I said I was leaving. I came to stop you from making a mistake."_

 _"It's okay, Stefan. It's too late. Bonnie is gone. She is gone, and she is never coming back. And I should thank you. Because now, she'll be so angry at me, that the next guy will look like a fucking Saint. And guess what...? I WILL BE ABLE TO THANK YOU, FOR FUCKING DESTROYING THE ONE PART OF ME, THAT WAS GOOD, THE ONE THING THAT KEPT ME GROUNDED. THE ONE PERSON I WANTED TO BE BETTER FOR. THE ONLY PERSON THAT MATTERED TO ME, MORE THAN THIS FUCKIN CLUB!"_

 _"We can fix this. I fucked up, but let me fix this."_

 _"No, RIP... its better this way. You were right." Damon scowled at his younger brother. "I'm no good for her. She'll just end up hurt or in danger because of me. Her life won't be what she deserves. I knew I never deserved her. Now, she can lead a better life, than she would've ever had with me. Besides, the Mongrels, would've eventually found out, with your piss poor attempt to include her on club business tonight. You're pathetic attempt at tactical intel gathering, with my fucking... GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed. "And somehow, though that was your plan, it would've ended up my fault, because I knew better than to allow myself fall for her. And, then she would've been a target." He grabbed a cigarette and lit it, taking a smoke, to calm his nerves. "So, it's better this way, and I'm going to stay far far away from her, so that she can stay safe. Because regardless of what you ever fucking thought about my worthless life, I loved her more than I've ever loved anything. And I love her enough, to let her go."_

 _Stefan looked on, in shock. His brother had never pretended to care about much except the club and his family. "Damon, I-"_

 _"No, there's no more Damon, to you. From now on it just Sal. You are my club brother, and that is it. Now get the fuck out. And I suggest you start looking for a new place to live. I can't take care of you anymore." He got up, slammed the door shut in Stefan's face, and threw his bottle of whiskey against it. Once Stefan heard the glass shatter, he felt a chill in his bones. His brother shut everyone out for the next forty-eight hours. He slept and drank and slept for two days._

 _(End of flashback)_

 _ **...**_

 **I hate you.**

Bonnie's words.

As she replayed the night between the two over and over again, she knew she had to move on.

Damon was the past.

A bad memory.

Opening the space in her heart once more, freeing it, from their dark secret. Filling herself with the emptiness he left her with.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Initially this chapter had no flash backs. Everything played out in order. But I felt the dramatic affect of how the beginning played out would make more sense if you read reasoning, after the fact. Why both Bonnie and Damon had changed. Why Stefan was remorseful and is still remorseful. Plus the way the second half of the chapter was divided between Bamon and Steroline Going back and fourth played out that way for a reason. And while the break up was the most important part of the chapter and I didn't hope you understood all of the important factors this chapter held. One of those being, Damons confession. Stefan's confession. Bonnie's statement about "being human, making mistakes, and being a survivor." All important. Keep it all in mind. Stefan and Damon's relationship hits a point where they have to decided who they will be to each other from here on out. Which dictates the second half of this story. That was basically a little past or around the half way point of this story. And I want it all published before Christmas if I can. I should log off for a couple days, because I know some of y'all hate me now, and I may have lost some readers. But I always knew and still know how this story ends. So, I promise it's worth it. And it'll be a mind fuck from here on out at different points. You'll question it, and you'll wonder why this or that, but there's a purpose to this madness that is going to play out. I said sometime around the beginning, it'll all play out. The good the bad and the ugly. In those words. Always keep in mind the the first two paragraphs in chapter one. The "Prologue" of this story.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me for those of you who plan on sticking around.**

 **Aahhhhhh, believe me when I say I appreciate you all!**


	33. Sober

**Crimson Fate R-M**

 **Chapter 33 – Sober (Tool)**

 **Thank you guys for everything. To show love I tried updating quicker. Xoxo**

* * *

Six weeks had come and gone. Damon was being released from Jail today. He was arrested and charged with public intoxication, and battery. A bar fight with member of the Mongrels. A week after the incident with Diablo. A meeting for truce, came to a head when Damon swung at Finn Mikaelson.

Elena came back to cheer practice, and told Caroline and Bonnie she was quitting the team, officially. There was too much stress around the beef between the Mongrels and Kings for her to deal with being caught in the middle. In the process she'd turned in all of her cheer materials. In case they decided to replace her with a JV member. In her cheer bag, Bonnie and Caroline went through all of her things, and Bonnie stumbled upon an extra phone, she must've forgotten to remove.

It was a burner phone. It still had a few minutes on it, and it was with a charger that Bonnie decided to plug in. Bonnie had looked through the numbers and there was only two. D and B. There were messages back and forth, in some sort of code. Bonnie didn't understand anything except 25512d8y7a in one of the messages sounded familiar.

She thought back and fourth and over and over to figure out where some of those numbers sounded familiar. After going about her day and coming back to it, she remembered that 2551 was the address of Damon and Stefan's apartment. She back tracked the date of the text, and it was the same day Stefan got jumped in the gas station, the message was sent at 3:47am. That morning Elena stayed the night with Stefan, and rode to school with him, which was when he got jumped at the gas station. Approximately between 7:30 and 7:45 am, which means someone was there and followed them. Elena completely set him up.

But, the question was... Why such a set up?

The messages was sent to another number. She must've forgotten to trash the phone. Like a newbie, she was sloppy. There were only a few messages after that, and the phone hadn't been used since before Thanksgiving. Bonnie found the phone in a pocket in Elena's bag in February. She didn't message the phones back, which Elena had messages to. She called Stefan and told him she found something he might be interested in. She met him, at school for seconds between classes, gave him the phone, and left.

Damon, upon hearing what had happened, got drunk before the King's/Mongrels meetup with the Mongrels. His brain was functioning on two modes theses days. Seek and destroy. Drink and sleep. When the two groups officers met up, it didn't go too well. Damon was confronted on his involvement as an officer, beating Kol Mikaelson. But no mention of Damon's confession to killing Augustus. Stefan wondered if Kol actually remembered. And Finn, told Damon he'd kill him on the spot. Considering Agustus was convicted of rape and battery of a girl from Damon's neighborhood, the most controversial beef between the two clubs, was set at a stand still with Agustus' death years ago

And six weeks ago, when Finn decided to threaten Damon, Finn was beaten, until two ribs and a few fingers were broken, his eye socket was damn near shattered, and his jaw was wired shut. Damon was stabbed in his shoulder, and sustained a slight concussion. He got off neutrally, considering Gino broke up the fight before it became a brawl, and Finn drank his food from a tube, for five weeks. Finn was later identified as one of the men who jumped Stefan, by the gas station clerk. When his picture ended up on local news stations, after him being hospitalized in critical condition from Damon's brutal attack.

That was six weeks ago. Finn is out of the hospital, and speaking again.

Barely.

"Hello brother. You're looking better." Elijah said with a poor excuse of a grin. "You're eye patch may be on a while though." He said, realizing his entire side of his face was still a darkened purple bruise. He almost underwent facial reconstruction when Damon shattered his eye socket.

Finn looked up and and then winced suddenly. The pain was too bad. Elijah walked his brother slowly out of the hospital, as he refused a wheel chair. He walked slow and painfully, taking his time. He didn't speak to his brother. Not in the hospital. He was angry. Once he got through the electric doors, he was met by his other younger brother Kol.

"Aye, mate. Can you see?" Kol said, seeing him for the first time.

"Barely."

Finn has barely any visitors while he was there. Too many suspects and witnesses and warrants.

"You know, I can't be in there. It'll violate my probation. That bitch works there."

"Yeah." Finn said. Elijah looked over at his brother, and sighed anxiously.

"So, tell me... Was it worth it?" Finn's mouth was still wired shut, so, he could only speak trough his teeth. But he looked over to his younger brother and said nothing.

"Give him a fucking break. He just got out. He's in pain. Let him go home, to his lady, and bloody get his thoughts together. He's a fucking wreck!" Kol yelled.

"I want to know if it was worth it? Almost at a truce. I'm too old for this shit."

"So, it's about you? Listen, we don't owe them shit!"

"You know, your brother gets out soon. And he's gonna want to know, who did this."

"Everyone knows who! We'll tell him the fuckin Kings. Fuckin Sal!"

"It's crazy." Elijah said. "You're name and face have been on tv for weeks. This is not good for the family. We battled when our brother was killed and the other locked up. There's too much respect and power on the line. Authorities, everyone is paying attention to us now."

"Fuck it! Too much is on the line. The authorities are the last thing I give a fuck about. Because I swear to God, this isn't over! I'm going to take most important person, to him, and I'm going to show him, what it feels like to fuck with my family This is the last time brother." Kol said, with his blood boiling. Finn stopped, wearing a fresh set of clothes Elijah brought for him, but still the same bloody cut.

"Tell me! We go tit for tat? We spilled blood. Another could've died. But somehow he spared you Kol."

"You on his side?"

"Fuck no! Family over everything. But- he doesn't care if he lives, dies, or goes to prison."

"Then let's take someone he loves."

"His brother?"

"No...someone else."

"K-k-killlllll him." Finn gritted.

"Sal? No… I'd rather have him in debted to us. I'd rather have the King's working for us."

"Don't say that. Don't tell me that!" Kol yelled. "He's not this big and bad, fuckin monster we make him out to be. Close to a hundred kills, I don't fuckin care. Something has to matter to him What more do you want?"

"A plan. We can't be stupid."

"Let's bloody kill him!" Kol yelled, slamming his fist into the car.

"No. No, we can't. We need to be smart. We need the King's in the palm of our hands. Crippling them where it hurts. Territory." Elijah gritted his wide jaws together, with his temples throbbing. "Understood? We do this smart. Put the King's in our pockets. Own them!" Kol stare unsatisfied. "Understood?"

"Sure. Whatever you say Lijah." Elijah was more interested in power. And Kol was more interested in revenge. Much like the Lockwoods, the Mikaelsons had a family image to protect.A father and mother who were pastors. Elijah was almost like an ambassador. He was, the Vince of the club. The face, the negotiator. But his brothers were the threat. Kol, wasn't interested in out sourcing the Kings. He wanted to destroy them.

"I'm heading to get Hayley and Hope. I don't wanna hear anymore talk of this."

"Understood." Kol have a faux military solute and watched his brother as he got into his car to leave. Then he turned to his injured brother.

"We need to keep a close eye on him. Get in the personal space of those he's close to. I want him to believe, we are after the club. But, I want to punish him. I want the person he loves most. I'm going to show him, what it means to suffer and feel pain." Kol grunted.

"Muuuuuuust…beeeee careful?"

"Always. And Elijah can't know a thing."

…

The school halls filled with senior lack of concern. Apathy and early onset graduation dread. A little over a month left of school, and seniors were counting down the days. Thirty-six days left of school. It was April 31, and the school year felt like the Prince's song Nineteen Ninety-Nine. It was almost senior ditch day. Basket ball season was near its end, the guys were in CIF and Bonnie was busier than ever. And she only made time for Caroline. Weekends were reserved for her social time, because Monday through Friday were reserved for making money. Along with Saturday mornings.

Friday nights, were game nights. And the basket ball games were prime retail for the club. High school parties from all students, winning and losing teams, filled with seniors celebrating their final months of confinement.

Tonight was no different. "Bon, what did you bring to wear tonight?"

"Uh, cut offs and cowgirl boots, and a tied flannel." She paused, "Oh and a cowgirl hat."

"Cool. So my out fit is basically the exact same thing. Gotta love Rodeo themed parties."

"Yeah. But, I'm exhausted. This week kills and to top it off, I work in the morning. I think, I need to replenish myself before the game. Can you bring my old stash?"

"The one you told me to never let you touch, because you were going to give it back to James?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yup! That one."

"Bon. It's been a month and a half. Don't you think we should talk about what happened between you and Sal?"

"It's been almost two months. I'm fine. I've been working a lot, and I'm kind of exhausted. Last year of school, two jobs, no sleep, and my moms engaged. She's too busy with her new fiancé. My brother is busy with his fiancé and to top it off, he didn't take my moms news too well. Which stressed her out."

"Can you at least tell me what happened when Marcel met him finally? He met him over the past weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me. Please."

"Okay. But let's do it while we drive. I'll take the wheel first."

"Okay. Cool. Let me toss my tennis shoes in the trunk." Caroline hurried and grabbed her extra clothes jumping in the backseat. Bonnie sighed deeply, getting ready to tell the story. "So, uhh... my mom asked him to come over. She said, she'd been thinking about selling the house-"

( _Flash back)_

 _"So, I'm here. What's this about selling my daddy's house?" He asked with a disrespectful tone._

 _"First of all, it's my house. Second, I don't have a family here, Marcie. Bonnie is damn near graduating, and I'm ready for a new chapter of my life."_

 _"Momma, I don't care about a got damn thing but this house. My pop's house. And I'm here to figure out what I gotta do, to buy it from you. Or sign it over in my name, and I'll take over the payments." He said._

 _"Whoa, hold up. I've been making the payments, if it went to anybody, it'd be me." Bonnie snapped._

 _"Yo, sis... I know we have our differences, but the reality is, you are a fuckin kid."_

 _"Got damnit, don't call me a kid-"_

 _"Shut up, you two." Abby said looking at Marcel. "And you? You walk around like you rule the streets. You cock your head like a proud rooster every fuckin place you are, tossing that near perfect smile at all the girls. But, Marcie, the truth is... you have so much growing up to do. You could learn a thing or two, your damn self." Bonnie had never seen her mother stand up to Marcel like that, but she was proud of her. Which made the next part that much more intense._

 _Marcel stare at her like she'd lost her mind. "What did you say to me momma?"_

 _"I said, you could learn a thing or two. You're not gods gift. And contrary to my words you aren't here get a lecture. You're here, because I need your blessing."_

 _He looked at Bonnie, "What the fuck is she talking about."_

 _"Watch your mouth in front of your mother." A low voice said from the hallway. Just then Marcel noticed a dark skinned man walk into the room. He had on a suit, and a bald head. He was well spoken, and had a smile that easily rivaled Marcel's._

 _"Who the fuck are you?"_

 _"I'm not, impressed with your dialogue. It's quite tasteless. But, alas, I am not your father. Though, I am someone you should want to get to know."_

 _Marcel looked at his mother, who walked over to the man standing next to him. She grabbed his hand and held it. "Marcie, this is my fiancé, Cade Danzig."_

 _"This a fuckin joke?"_

 _"Language, please." He saw her pleading, and trying to get him to be reasonable, but Marcel had no reason to want to be._

 _"How long has this been- FIANCÉ?"_

 _"A while."_

 _"What's a while momma. Two months ago, he was your friend. Now he's your fiancé?"_

 _"Well, he's been my fiancé for a while. I waited to tell you and your sister, but when I tried you left. But we've been engaged about six months."_

 _"You knew about this?" He asked Bonnie._

 _"No, Marcie. She had no idea. I recently told her a month or so ago. You've been all over the place avoiding my calls. And after you took the ring, that I said I'd think about giving you. For your girlfriend, remember?"_

 _Bonnie stood in silence, trying to give her mother and brother a chance to talk it out. But it didn't work out that way. The minute he'd thought about it all, he grabbed the nearest piece of glass, and threw it. A splatter of glass echoed the room._

 _"Fuck." Bonnie whispered, and ran for cover, in the hallways. Every thing he could grab he threw, and broke, or tried to break. She leaned against the hallway wall and stayed out of sight. Cade grabbed Abby and shielded her body with his own. "Cello, get out!" Bonnie yelled._

 _"Why? You move on, without us. You know we lost him too, and all you wanna do, is forget he ever existed!"_

 _"Marcie, stop this!"_

 _"You want my blessing? Well, you don't have it."_

 _Abby broke out of Cade's grip, and ran to her hostile son, against what Cade or Bonnie wanted her to do. She slapped him across the face._

 _SLAP!_

 _"Stop it. You ungrateful little bastard." She spoke clear, quick, and angrily, and instantly regretted it._

 _"Bastard?" He said with tears in his eyes. Just like his sister, his lips shook before he cried. Even Bonnie felt the pain of the words. Marcel hated being called a bastard. When his father died, he dealt with hearing that from all of the neighborhood kids. Except Stefan and Damon, and the kids he grew up with on the club. Like Zack, and Jesse, and a few others. But, it was the word that solidified his character to everyone who didn't know him. A misfit, and a fuckup. He used to cry when kids called him a bastard, and he hated that it was true, and there was nothing he could do about it, now that his father was in fact, dead._

 _He was tortured for years by the word, crying about it to his mother, and in the heat of the moment, she was careless enough to use it against him. "Marcie, I didn't... I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Bastard, huh? Well you don't need this bastard's blessing then. My pops is dead, and now, I ain't shit to you."_

 _"Son, I want your blessing, more than anything, I do. And I'm sorry for calling you that awful name. I didn't mean it. But-"_

 _"Yes you did. I'm a fuckin bastard. You've always seen me as one."_

 _"Son, I love you, more than anything, but... with or without your blessing, I am moving on with my life." Tears filled her eyes, and Bonnie felt, for the first time, a tear in Abby and Marcel's relationship. As Abby had coddled his behaviors, and Bonnie felt for long, that he'd been pacified by her mom. And as much anger as she carried towards her brother, she felt awful for him in these moments. And she partially blamed her mother for giving him, his way all of the time, and suddenly ripping herself away from him. But what could Bonnie do? She had to fight for her own survival, much like she'd done most of her teenage life._

 _"Move on. Fine. But do it without me." He looked at her fiancé, and spitefully spoke, "She's your problem now." He left, and not once did he look Bonnie's way or think about her. This dispute was between he and his mother, and he did what he had to do, to survive, what he felt was the ultimate betrayal by his mother, and he felt in those moments, he knew he was a bastard. Feeling truly both motherless, and fatherless._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Gee Bonnie. It seems like one thing after the other."

"Yeah. We just have to move forward and hope it mends eventually."

"Sure. But doesn't make it less painful. Gee. We started our year with all this energy and now life is so draining. Senior year can't end quick enough." She buttoned two center buttons on her shirt, and tied her knot. "Hey you can pull over now." Bonnie turned slightly off the road, and switched Caroline places so she could change.

"I'm okay, Caroline. And I'll be better, when you give me my relief." Caroline looked hard at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I can't. You told me months ago to hold on to it, and not let you have it. You have kicked this far girl. Let's stick to the liquid, affluence."

"Fine." Bonnie jumped into the backseat of Caroline's car and started to change clothes. "So, how's everything going with your classes? You pick up that grade in English?"

"Sort of. It's been hard, being distracted lately. I'm all over the place. It's like, with Tyler my life was so scheduled and organized. Now that I'm without him, I'm finally trying to live a little more day by day. It's really taken me a while to acclimate to this lifestyle change. I know I hold it all together well, on the outside. But, I'm literally holding myself together with the crazy adventures you and I take every weekend."

Bonnie sat still a minute. "Hey, I feel like such a bitch. I was so wrapped up, in trying to keep my life together, that I don't think about how drastically your life has changed. Any words from Tyler?"

"Not really. You already know, that he's dating someone, who doesn't go to school here. So, it's hard for me to compare her to me, and say he's downgraded. Because I don't know. But, how is it fair for him to bounce back so fast? They aren't just having sex, or casually dating. They are saying I love you already. Four months since I caught him cheating and he's in love."

"He thinks he is. Because it's new. Don't let it fool you."

"I know. I tell myself that. But I also tell myself not to care. Because, we are done, and even though it hurts me, I don't regret the break up."

"Good." Bonnie smiled. "I think, you and Tyler had just known, you were ready to move on. Even though cheating was the wrong way to do it, it's just... better than being left without any answers or understanding." Bonnie said, trying not to remember the day Damon smashed her heart into a million pieces. "You had four beautiful years. Don't ever regret that. He was a beautiful part of your past."

"You're so right. And... You know what's crazy, is we started senior year seven or eight months ago, and we already both, have different conversations, than when we started senior year of school. We've grown up a lot this year. How the hell did we come so far?"

Bonnie shook her head, in a fit of confusion, fighting back tears, and being that tough girl everyone was used to. "I don't know. I can't remember last week sometimes." Caroline felt Bonnie's detachment some days.

"Hey, I'm here for you, Bon."

"Yeah... I know girl." She smiled. "I'm fine. In fact better than fine." But the truth was Bonnie wanted her relief and was suffering mentally without it. She wanted to shut all of her emotions off, and couldn't do it, without some help. "How's your mom?"

"Good. Dating someone. Very quietly though."

"Who?"

"I don't know. For the first time she is being really weird and secretive. You know how she and I have this open book relationship."

"Yeah."

"Well, this is something it feels like she's keeping from me."

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's someone I know. Maybe it's… my dad."

"Damn. How would you feel if it was?"

"Angry. They are toxic together. And because of their relationship she kind of allowed me to have that toxic relationship with Tyler. I'm just glad she's left me alone about my break up. She was bothering me for so long about it. Now she sees Tyler with someone new, so she stopped hounding me."

"Whelp. Somethings require time to understand. You're break up with Ty, is still fresh. Believe it or not. Maybe it was four months ago but it was the main part of your life for almost five years."

"Yeah. I have my good days and my bad days. I won't lie. Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong. Or I wonder why things changed? But I guess I can't dwell."

"It's okay to wonder. It's okay to ask him one day too. I'm sure you'll get some semblance of closure eventually. When you're both ready to face each other.."

"Yeah. Maybe. But for now, I'm just taking this journey one day at a time and I'm okay most days."

"Good. I'm happy. You deserve to be reckless sometimes and explore new thing s and people."

With that being said. Caroline couldn't help herself. "So….How's Stefan?"

"He's good, I guess. Better since the break up with Elena. He seems happier some days, and somedays he stares at me like he's lost. I literally can't handle his overcompensation, anymore. Ever since I told him I broke up with my "boyfriend, " it's like he's trying to keep me from being suicidal. I'm like dude, back off. I don't want to kill myself. I just want to move on, and he mentions it like every time I see him."

"Geez. I can't imagine how he's a reminder, being his brother."

"Nah. I'm so much happier without Damon. I'm free, and I'm back at the agency making my money. I couldn't feel better."

"You and Stefan Okay?"

"No. Far from okay. But we are working together for this Mongrels things and other than that I, need space from him. His mood swings stress me out."

"Totally. I can understand." Caroline sighed. "Any word on Sal?"

"No. Thank god." Bonnie spoke meanwhile she was near finished dressing and decided to send a text.

 **James: I've been calling you for a couple weeks. I'll be in your neck of the woods tonight. Maybe I can see you.**

 **BB: I'm busy.**

 **JW: Why so cold?**

 **BB: I'm sorry. Just, in a hurry right now**

 **JW: I haven't seen you since January. I know you wanted space. But, I miss you. Can I just say hi? Ten minutes. You busy all night?**

 **BB: I'm going to a party**

 **James: When?**

 **BB: Now**

 **James: Where are you?**

 **BB: Driving to the Fairplex**

 **JW: Okay. Meet me at the W near there, for about an hour. Ten... twenty minutes, to see you. Promise not to keep you.**

 **BB: Okay. But only ten-twenty minutes**

 **JW: Swell Kitten**

Bonnie slipped her cowgirl boots on, lotioned her legs. She crawled back over to the front passenger seat, and buckled her belt. Not the seat belt. Her cowgirl belt, with the huge star on it. "I've been practicing driving with my legs. Look" Caroline said, using her knees to direct the car.

"Oh my God. Don't fucking do that, Caroline!" Bonnie laughed in shock but was slightly fearful.

"Relax, relax, I'm just kidding. But…. should I ever need to apply mascara while driving..."

"I know your joking. I swear you're joking."

"Pft. Yeah, I am. I'd never. But... then again-" she made a face as if she'd think about it before Bonnie smacked her arm. "Jokes jokes." She sighed. "So, Stefan mentioned possibly coming by tonight. Official club business."

"Oh really? Well, news to my ears, because they can't wear cuts to high school sponsored functions." Bonnie looked at Caroline strangely. "Since when do you and Stefan communicate?"

"Uhh, Pft... uhh, ran into him at school, and he asked if you'd be there tonight?"

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know." She looked over at Bonnie, wanting to tell her about Stefan knowing about her and Damon, but she knew, if Stefan were the reason, she'd be angry at Stefan. And in Caroline's mind, Bonnie needed all of her friends, right now. And the truth is, if the club would be dealing, he needed to make sure it stayed away from Bonnie. "Hey we're here."

Both girls looked around. "Sheesh. What the fuck? People are tore up already."

"No wonder the game wasn't as crowded. People were partying."

"Come on. Let's go get some drinks and partake in the festivities."

...

Stefan was headed out of the clubhouse. He made last minute checks with the guys he was leaving with. "Sal you ready?" Stefan pounded on the bunker door. While on the other side, he'd not be in shock to know what was happening in Damon's room.

The body of a woman, was slammed against a wall, and her clothing wasn't even removed. Her breast were pushed firmly into the concrete wall, and her face was finding where to place itself as Damon rammed himself into her from behind. Not gentle, sweet, or even nice. He thrusted so hard, that with every thrust, his breath escaped his throat with a loud gasp. A sound as if someone were beating his chest and he needed was in need of air.

"Oh god. Your so deep. Fuck. Yes. Yes." She screamed. He just pushed into her as hard as he could, not withholding anything. Sweating all of the whiskey out of his pores and letting his hair stick to his face, he blocked out every mental feeling that didn't involve the onset of an orgasm. 'Upwards, upwards,' were his mind numbing thrusts. And he couldn't even hear her screams. Be they pleasure or pain, he mostly wanted to get himself off. "Choke me. Choke me." She begged. He wrapped his hand around her throat form the back, gripping underneath her jaw line, pulling he body back into his.

Not too long ago this was Bonnie's body in front of him. Damon squeezes his eyes shut and pictured her hips and shoulders from behind. In his mind from the day in the bed and breakfast. Slamming her body into the counter and fucking her until her leg muscles gave out. "Gahhh." He grunted into the girls shoulder as he squeezed her neck, imagining Bonnie. "F-f-fuuuuck." He gritted through his teeth. Then he smelled this woman's Herbal Essence shampoo and was quickly reminded it wasn't his former girlfriend whom frequently wore Coconut oils and Shea scents. The scents that drive him crazy reminding him solely of her.

Damon opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again. He couldn't get his manhood to cooperate as he almost went limp when he looked at the groupie he was pounding in to.

"Fuck Yeah. Fuck me baby." Damon then let her throat go and smacked himself in the face. He had to force himself to get it together. He then slammed her body downward and gripped her hips until his fingers felt sore, while he refocused. "Ooooh Yes."

"Like that, bitch. You like that?"

"Yes. Daddy."

That was a 'no, no.' She wasn't allowed to say that. It was the rule from the beginning. Damon stopped mid thrust to reprimand her.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Daddy was too close to Papi.. And only one woman could call him that, or anything remotely close to it. He replaced the air around her neck with his hands and choked her harder. "You got it?"

"Yes. I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry." She coughed out as he choked harder, forcing her to nearly black out, as he hit his peak.

He was so angry he couldn't continue fucking her. He pulled out, took his condom off, and told her blatantly after putting her on her knees. "Open your mouth." She gladly opened up, as he stuffed himself down her throat and shot all he had inside of her mouth without letting her breathe. He throat fucked her until she nearly gaging but he made her stay put until he was finished. Rose stood by and watched the demented look in his eyes as he didn't let her breathe.

"Sal." She called. "Sal!" He snapped out of it and looked at her watery eyes. Quickly he pulled back slightly until she pulled him all the way back to her, and gagged more for merit. Rose knew Damon liked to get rough with oral and she was shocked he allowed himself to get tough with this new girl. But, when the girl, decided, to swallow, to impress him, Rose just turned her lip up, and snarled. "Slut." Rose mumbled.

Damon caught his breath and slowly pulled out, then blatantly told the girl…"Get out."

And that's why he never asked Bonnie to please him orally. His lack of gentleness and tough tendencies would never be something he allowed Bonnie to feel degraded by. To throat fuck was to basically, degrade the person and allow him to remain the superior of the sexual play. And while he roughly introduced Bonnie to his sexual style, he treated her differently then any other woman he'd had sex with. He still felt like she controlled things emotionally during their connections and it balanced his physical control. That was proven when when he admitted to loving her, and every time they had sex he managed to be pulled into her loving and caring hold. But with other women he gave them no control in any way. And degradation was his way of remaining detached.

She swallowed everything, and opened her mouth towards Rose, to inspect it. "Don't you dare try holding on to any of that good shit baby. Turkey bastin, whores get cut. Got me bitch?" The girl nodded quickly, and Rose smiled. "Good. Close your mouth. Maybe I'll let you come back."

"Thank you." She said, after hearing Damon take a whiskey overloaded piss in the bathroom. His non-discretion to closing doors, or even being slightly sensitive to the needs of the groupies, was apparent, and Rose, looked at the girl, smirking.

"Get your clothes and get out." The girl dressed quickly, and left. Stefan waiting by the bar, watched as she left, and he shook his head. He was angry at his brother's cavalier attempts to forget about Bonnie. But he knew it was his fault. So he began pacifying his brother's ruthless, and even asinine behavior.

"SAL! I'll be outside." Stefan called out.

The elder Salvatore stare at himself in the mirror until Rose walked behind him. "You okay?"

"Always."

"Could'a fooled me."

"I'm not here to prove shit."

"What's the deal Sa?! You disappear for weeks. Fuck the club? Or what? You realize that who ever the little bitch was, that you hung up your Crimson cut for, didn't know shit about loyalty? And how much this club means to you?"

"Don't call her a bitch."

"You've gotten fuckin soft Sal!"

She must've said the wrong thing because he looked at her sideways and spoke calmly. "Watch your mouth Rose." He walked out with a sweated out shirt, and a cigarette. His pants unbuttoned and his hair a mess. He didn't shower or even reapply deodorant.

"Seriously?" She thought maybe she'd get balls for once and speak her mind. "No! Who doesn't tell you the truth? I won't sugar coat shit. You… YOU, left the club high and dry. Getting lost in the clouds on some fantasy, make believe love shit!"

"Rose-"

"No! Fuck you. I was there for you. LOOK! I'm still here for you. Where is she?" Damon grit his jaws and tried to remain in his calm state. "I'm here and where is she? You won't even fuck me. Fine! I'll take my punishment! I brought you prime pussy. I'm YOUR bitch! I'm THIS CLUBS BITCH! TOP… bitch. It's called loyalty. And you fell head over heels stupid in love with someone who couldn't be half the woman I've been for you. Whoever that bitch is, had your balls on a platter-"

Before she could finish he yanked her by the throat and squeezed. Not in a sexual way. Rose clutched his wrist and held it trying to loosen his grip. "S-S-S-saaaaal. P-p-pleeeeasse…."

"Watch your fuckin mouth. Know your place. Or I'll fuckin KILL you. Comprende?"

She tried nodding but she couldn't move as hard as she was drooling on herself from choking. "I-I- I'm soooorry." He pulled her face to his by her throat not letting up and whispered into her ear.

"Don't be sorry bitch. Be careful."

When Damon let up, Rose gripped her throat and tried desperately to catch her breath. He'd always been crazy, but he was missing something now. Something called restraint. Damon walked out and still in his barely put together state, reeking of sex and liquor, he was on a search.

"Where's Cel, Jesse, and Deisel?"

"I don't fuckin know." Frank chuckled. "You look like absolute shit."

"I try."

"Bro- pull it together. Tonight's not even half way over. You still gotta job to do."

"Right." He mumbled. "I job. What happened to our old job, huh? Fucking bullshit."

"What's bullshit, is you, fucking some groupie Rose brought you, and not showering."

"I'll shower later."

"That's not even like you. You. Lean freak. Pull it together before you get out of hand tonight."

"You know me…" He slurred. "I'm cool Frankie. Cool and calm… and…. Collected."

"Bullshit." Frank mumbled. "Sure thing Neph." Stefan, at this point walked back in for his brother. When Damon looked at him, he rolled his eyes at Stefan. Every moment with Stefan was one that he wanted to choke on his own vomit, and make Stefan feel awful for.

"They left. I waited." Stefan said.

"Fuck. Don't do me any favors Rip. I don't need a fuckin babysitter."

Stefan was in debt to Damon for a lot. And taking away the love of his life was one of those things. And Stefan had began to realize how much of an affect Bonnie had on Damon. But, she herself was a busy wreck without Damon. Stefan watched he two of them avoid reality by overworking themselves, and driving themselves into the ground to keep from imagining a life without each other. And Rose, being back in the picture wasn't even a question of bad taste for Damon. It was allowing her to act as if she had some merit when it came to Damon. And she was doing what she had to in order to stay around. Even if it meant finding him women to fuck occasionally so he didn't get bored with her, because sex with her was out of the question as he lost trust for her on an intimate level. He didn't ask her to do find groupies, she just, did it. Desperation was her attempt at keeping him.

Which turns the tables back to Stefan.

"Sal. I'm just looking out for my VP."

"Well, go wait outside. I'm running behind." Stefan walked back outside and Damon walked back into the bunker where Rose was still holding her throat. "I'm heading out for the night."

"Okay. Ummm… coming to my place later?" She asked while Damon looked around his bunker for something. But Rose was still of no consequence to Damon at this point. She was working for him and nothing more or less. "Hey you hear me?"

"I need to do something. Wait in the front for me, and close the door behind you." His concern for her feelings or her sensitivity is non-existant.

"Okay, why so secretive? Thought we were passed all that..." He looked at her, without an answer and looked at the door, signaling for her to leave the room. "Fine." She walked out, shutting the door.

Damon went for his stash of Emergancy money. Money he had put away for no particular reason. He had money stashed in several places. This was just one place he hid grab and go money.

He pulled out a wad of cash. Counted it, so he could pull a couple stacks. But, something wasn't right. "What the fuck? This is short. Again. Where the fuck is it?" He yelled. He stormed out of the room and walked out front, passed Rose, the bar, and outside. "Rip? Who's been snooping in my fuckin bunker? You?"

"No. I never go in there."

"Well, somebody has been because I'm missing some money again." He was yelling like crazy, and his brother looked more clueless than ever. "GINO!"

The big guy ran out, with his hand in his back pocket, reaching for his gun. "Everything okay?"

"No! Where's my fuckin money? You are my eyes when I'm gone. Anybody been in that room?"

"No. The only person in there besides you is Rose."

"You saying my bitch is stealing from me?"

"No. I'm saying she's the only person in there as much as you. And a few times baby girl was there." He referred to Bonnie. "When I was on night shift but she was with you."

"You saying between Rose, and Baby, that is where my money is?"

"No. I'm telling you my observations." He pointed out, forcing Damon to think hard about the two women.

Did it make a difference?

It did. He couldn't have anyone around him he couldn't trust, and anyone who could steal from him, when he willingly gave to them often, was someone he needed out of his circle. "I gotta get ready to go. I guess I need to lock my shit when I'm gone."

"Do what you gotta do, Sal. I got you."

Damon went back inside, didn't bother to say much to Rose but he'd call her later. When he smelled himself, he realized he should at least try. He changed his shirt, and put a hoodie on. Then he left quickly, jumping on his bike. Rose stood in annoyance, how his entire demeanor with her and the club was changed.

"Gino. What's up with Sal? Why did he flip out?"

"Some club shit. He needs to take care of it." Gino always covered for and lied for Damon, because he knew Rose was more than likely guilty.

"Yeah, but, is he gonna be cool?"

"Of course, you know Sal. He'll fix it quick." She looked at his bike pulled of the dark lot, and she stood there collecting herself. She went back inside, "Rose, you should probably go."

"I uhh, left something in the room. I should get it." She wanted to check if Damon had figured out his money was missing but when she went back inside, the door was locked. She shook it hard. "What the fuck?" She whispered. Gino walked back inside, and she paused. "He locked the door. He never locks the door."

"Yeah. He's gotta a lot of shit on his mind." He noticed how peculiar it was that she stepped back inside.

"Yeah. Sure." She sounded baffled. "I can just, well can you call me when he's back?"

"Sure." He watched her suspiciously walk out of the club, and get into her car, and pull off, skidding her car, out of the lot.

...

Bonnie thought to avoid responding to James' call. He's a weakness for her. For six weeks she kept it friendly. Only saw him once and kept it most of their communication over her mobile phone. But tonight, she's been drinking and having fun with her classmates at the rodeo function, and she desperately missed the comfort of a man. He'd said he'd wanted to just see her, as she was having a hard time breaking away from her current situation. But she managed to meet him about a block from the party, escaping Caroline's watchful eyes for a few minutes. She waited in the corridor of a hotel, where he'd walk through and pretend not to know her.

Bonnie saw him walk through, and she waited patiently in the lobby until he finished checking in. When she saw him check in, she followed him with a head nod and went to the elevator. They waited for the elevator, and he watched her in his periphery. She was dressed to break him down. Or so he thought. Her stomach was exposed with her tied shirt, her legs were exposed and she had her hair in two low pony tails with a cowgirl hat. He bit his lip, and adjusted his tie, clearing his throat, pressing the elevator. She was about to break him down for all he was worth, because he couldn't resist her in her untouchable state.

Once it opened, it was the two of them and another patron. They didn't speak to one another for the duration of the elevator ride, until it stopped and she silently followed him out. He wafted through the hallway with his smooth walk, and he was dressed in grey dress pants and a white shirt with a black tie. He held his jacket over his arm, and walked straight to the room. Bonnie remembered how much she connected to him. How attracted she was to him and how sweet he always was to her. It hit her as if he'd never been away from her for months. It hit her hard enough to make her forget about Damon.

She followed him quietly and when he got the door open, he held it open for her, watching her walk in, and following carefully. Closing the door behind them.

"You look... wow! I'm fucking speechless."

"Rodeo. Hoe down."

"I see." He smirked taking a look at her legs. Then he walked to her and smelled her. "Mmmm. Is that Marc Jacobs?"

"Yes!" She asked shocked. "How'd you know?"

"My daughter loves that perfume."

"Oh that's right. Your kids. How old is she?"

"Younger then you. She's in high school."

Bonnie swallowed. The lies she once escaped were coming back to haunt her. How could she have forgotten all the lies between she and James?

"Oh. Like a freshman?"

"No. Last year. She graduates soon."

"Oh." Fuck.

"So, I must say. You're more fucking gorgeous than I remember. Something is different. I swear. Your... hips look kind of plump. And... I think your thighs too. Not wanting to sound grotesque but... I mean, you look more womanly."

"Uhhhh. I eat a lot more."

"You always were a good little eater." He smirked.

"Yeah. I'm totally, a fatty."

"Absolutely not. If anything, you look... damn good." His hand slid up her hip and slid across her stomach skin. "This... extra little meat, makes me wanna grab it." He said pinching her where she become pleasantly plumper.

"Oh wow. I..." she backed away.

"Geez. Sorry. It's just- you used to be so petite and now you just, you've really filled out and it looks good on you."

"Really? Because someone told me I lost weight."

"Maybe since they saw you. But since I've seen you, you've gained. I mean saw your body. Not when we saw each other a few weeks back. You were fully covered. But back around the holidays before I left."

He walked over to a table and sat down. He held his arm out and to a chair near him.

Bonnie looked at him and paused.

"I stopped doing that shit."

"Yeah. I can tell. That's why you've gained some weight." He took his nose to a glass and had one long and strong sniff ..." she waited anxiously. He was there before her, doing the one thing that could make all the pain right now, disappear. The one thing that could make Damon disappear from her mind. "Want?"

"Uhh. I probably shouldn't."

"Okay." He took another then smiled, and began humming. The Girl from Ipanema. His breezy and easy personality forced his pearly whites to shine and smile at her. "I loved you. And you left me hanging. Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Him?"

"James-"

"No. It's okay. You're young, and beautiful and I'm just some old guy. Well, old? No. But older. I listen to Jazz and sing. I wear suits and I'd rather take yachting trips than party. I'm just a regular, boring guy to you."

"That's not it. It's just. A person should never love two people."

"Then where is he now?"

"I said it's complicated."

"He... always leaves you in your head. And I pull you out. You frowned a lot when he hurt you. I remember. I hated seeing it. But-" and he paused. "There's some reason you agreed to meet me here. And I just wanna say. Thank you. I miss you. And your smile and your face. Your hugs and your laugh." Bonnie lost her thoughts. "You miss me?"

"Some days."

"Really?" That twinkle in his eye reappeared.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm human. Just didn't wanna lead you on."

"But- you're here now."

"Yeah."

"And..."

"And-"

"I only have you for fifteen more minutes."

"Yeah. And I am leaving in fifteen minutes, promptly." Her stern reminder took him aback.. The past six weeks had changed a lot of things for Bonnie. But, one of those large and immeasurable changes, was her and James became in contact again.

"A lot can be done in fifteen minutes. I've always been a guy who gets just what he wants."

"So, fell me James, what do you want?"

"You."

...

An hour later Bonnie was heading out of the room on the hotel camera. Her hair was down, her hat was hanging backwards from her neck by the string and her shirt was untied. She tried to hurry and get herself together, and she left the room alone. He walked out briefly and glanced at her, while wearing his towel around his waist. He was seen calling out to her, and she walked back to him, while he stood more than a foot above her. She reached up and kissed him, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. I'll see you next weekend."

"Yup." She happily walked away from him and headed back to the party to find Caroline. After that visit, Bonnie felt free again. She felt back to her old self. The one before Damon made himself a prominent part of her everyday life.

...

Rose, half drunk, drove to her place, distraught somewhat over Damon. She was a tough chick, but everyone was breakable. Most humans had triggers and moments of weakness or regret. Betraying Damon was one of hers. It didn't matter how tough she was, she felt things sometimes, that she couldn't just 'd gotten to the point with her where she was avoiding eye contact because his eyes burned through her ferociously. He was still angry about her and Vin. But now he may have had suspicions she was back at her old tricks. He was the last person you steal from. And when he met Rose she had a past. She was a con artist. He didn't ask too many questions because he believed you had a clean slate with him until you fucked him over. Her past made most people judge her, but he always tried to remain neutral with her and give her a chance. Her past was shady and it's why she worked so well with him and the club. She wasn't afraid of the chase. She helped them on runs and she was that bitch that got what she wanted.

She had a way about her. The only thing Damon wasn't fully clear on was her past. But because of Frank he had suspicions of her ways of making money. Which is why he tried to bring her into his circle. Offer his service in exchange for hers and she made money this way. And sometimes he fucked her or let her suck him off.

Two minutes, she sit in her car over analyzing their last encounter. His choking her and threatening her over some woman he clearly wasn't with anymore. A woman who broke him and she thought he was making her pay for it. Already she hated this woman without knowing her. Part of her burned and angered over him with a seething jealousy. Regardless of she and Vin, she has a possessive tendency with the clubs VP.

After moments of over analyzing she stopped. Analytical behavior wasn't a Rose trait. She stopped herself and swigged some more of her open bottle of liquor as she opened her car door and headed towards her apartment.

She walked almost stumbling and holding her purse with a now, semi lit cigarette she was having a hard tome getting the lighter to light for. Every flicker, she would put it out with the small bouts of breeze that caught her as she walked down the walkway. "Piece of shit.." The cigarette gave a partial burn and it was good enough to take a few puffs before making it inside her apartment. But before she could walk to her door, she was met by the hands of a stronger body behind her who suddenly grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Hmm." She tried screaming through her leather clad mouth as a glove engulfed it.

"Shut the fuck up. It's been a minute."

"Hmm-"

"Shut the fuck up. It's been a minute. I'm here to collect." Rosé's body shook. Not many people frightened her, but she was shaken. "Open the fuckin door." She grabbed her key through shaking hands and opened the door to her apartment. Everything was pitch black inside her small cracker box place. When the door opened she was pushed inside. "Don't dare scream or I'll fucking kill you." Said person pulled their shirt up showing the gun in the lining of the pants.

"Fuck- Why are-"

 **BOP!**

Her jaw was met with the large fist of an overpowering hit. Knocked to her ass and trying to regain focus as she was out of it. It felt like she was hit by a brick and her head was instantly throbbing. The side of her face felt like it swoll and she couldn't see straight on top of her equilibrium being thrown off. Before she could remember what she was doing just moments ago she was yanked back and drug by her legs. "Wait-" she yelled. "I-" she fell backwards again.. The momentum of being drug was too much for her blurred vision.

Once she stopped, she was near her bathroom and then her body was violently picked up. When she looked back in the mirror after the light switch was flicked on she tried to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator but they were wearing a mask. "Please… I-" her face was smashed into the counter top, and a large palm pressed her face into the porcelain. Her ears started ringing and her clothes were being torn from her body. "Son-of-bitch-" her bleeding wound then felt a sting when an opened bottle of beer in her bathroom was poured over it. "Ahhhhh! Fuck. FUCK YOU!" She cried in the form of a yell.

And before she was taken full advantage of, she remembered one thing. No one but Damon, knew where she lived.

* * *

 **James and Rose back? Or... hmmm. That's that on that. Til next time Kittens.**


	34. Ain't No Sunshine (When She's Gone)

**Crimson Fate R-M**

 **Chapter 34- Ain't no Sunshine (Bill Withers)**

* * *

Caroline lost herself in the crowd looking for Bonnie, while still having the time of her life. When she randomly bumped into Bonnie among the crowd, she grabbed by her belt loop on her shorts. "Hey, where have you been? And where's your belt?"

Bonnie looked down and was shocked. "Crap. I have no idea."

"And your hair is down. It was in ponytails."

"Honestly, I just-" Bonnie didn't want to keep lying about everything. "Sorry, I just, saw James. And-"

"Bonnie did you and James have sex? Are you fucking him?"

"I can't get into it. It's complicated actually. James and I are complicated."

"I'm still in shock. Like, you and James may or may not have-" Bonnie's eyes widen at Caroline's presumptions. "Seriously?"

"Why not? I was with him majority of the time I was with Damon. We've never had sex while I was with Damon. He's good to me. Besides, I did not say I had sex with him. You're jumping to conclusions. I said, it's really complicated. Let me ask you something?"

"What?"

"Lets say, two months, from Damon's perspective. You think he's not fucked someone? You think, as a man he's not sitting there, erasing me from his brain? I mean, HELLO. HE DUMPED ME! It's called moving on, I won't mourn it. I will move the fuck on."

"But Damon's cavalier with his lifestyle. Not you. You were careful for seventeen years not to just fall for anyone. Now, Damon's being an idiot, for God knows what, but you don't have to have sex with just anyone. What happened to the Bonnie who wanted love? I look up to you. You're my hope!"

"The understand this. A girl never gets back her first time. So, make sure you think that one out. After that, my body is my body. And any man I have sex with will know that. I can use any man as a tool for my own pleasure. It's my needs. I'm not being cavalier. I know Damon, and he's not avoiding sex. But, I'm not playing catch up with him. What I'm doing is living my life, and taking charge of my own choices. You broke up with Tyler. He's having sex with someone. Are you gonna stop living?" Caroline stare at her, with a knowing and guilty conscience.

"No. Of course not. You're absolutely right." Especially since she allowed Stefan to fill the void for a while.

"The first time Damon and I broke up, he had sex with Rose. He can't focus on his own sadness. He's incapable of sorting through his emotions. He channels it to anger and reacts on those instincts. And like most men, his dick does his thinking when he's lonely at night. Men have meaningless sex. Why can't we?"

"Okay, I get it. I just don't want you having some random hook up with a stranger. It'll probably make you feel worse when it's over. I guess if you're gonna do it, it should be with someone you care about. It… just seems sudden. You and Sal just broke up."

"Two months ago, Caroline. It's been two months.."

"I know, but, I really think the two of you need to talk. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said, I'm sure, he was just trying to protect you. And if you pursue things with James, you can be ruining any chance to fix things with Sal." Bonnie shook her head.

"Caroline, I'm trying to stay positive, I want to have fun, I want to dance and drink tonight. It's senior year." She smiled. "I know you mean well, but I'm done with Damon. He and I were a mistake. A huge mistake, and I'm just ready to move past him. Okay? Life goes on."

Something she learned from her father's death. No matter how much she wanted those words to be true, she couldn't force the pain to go away. But she was the queen of being tough.

"Besides, he offered me something tonight, no one else can give me."

"What?"

"I haven't gotten any scholarships to the schools I've applied. He offered to pay the full ride to the school of my choosing."

"WHAT?"

"Exactly. A girl from the neighborhood. He thinks I'm in a junior college now. So, he said, he'd pay for me to transfer to any school of my choice and he'd pay for four years of tuition up front."

"Up- What? Up front?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "A survivor, Care. I have to look out for me. If that means playing nice with James a while, then I will play nice. So, just let me, do what I gotta do. I will tell him the truth after I get accepted. About everything. My age and my lying to the agency. But let me get this money for school. I e never accepted anything like this from anyone. I never took any money from James I didn't work for. Gifts, Sure. But money, he tried giving me? No. Only his tips from the job."

"Won't you be indebted to him?"

"Somewhat. I'll have freedom. He's never tied me down. He gives me freedom. I need a way out Care. I need to leave the life behind that keeps robbing me of my happiness. You get it. People do it all the times it's survival. I have to go."

Caroline Understood. Bonnie applied for countless scholarships but only got one. Which wasn't gonna pay for four years of school.

"I support you. I always will. As long as you're not hurting yourself. Just... don't let James talk you into doing something you don't want."

"Believe me, I'm trying. I'm... always in control. Even when it seems I'm not. And if I slip up, if I... seem like I'm losing control, I can count on you to step in the way. NO MATTER WHAT? I trust you. To be honest with me."

"Okay Bon. I just don't want... I don't want anything crazy to happen to you."

"If anyone in this world can be honest with me and cal me on my shit... and not get slapped. It's you." Bonnie laughed.

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you."

"Thanks. I need your support as much if not more right now."

"Okay. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time."

"It's okay. And hey, I've got your back. Always. You can tell me anything."

"Hey... wanna dance?" A gorgeous, six-foot-four basketball player from a rivaling school came up and asked her.

"Um, she can't right now. Can't you see us talking?"

"Hey, I know you don't I?" The guy said.

"Nope. How could you know us?"

"I've see you two before." He asked.

"Who cares." Bonnie said. She was clearly in a better mood than when she first arrived, after having seen James. "You wanna dance, still?" She smiled and winked staring up at him.

"Hell yeah." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm to stop her.

"Bon, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Caroline, I know you want me to be with Damon. But he made his choice. I can't make him love me. And if you're my best friend, you'll stop giving me weekly reminders about him." Caroline, knowing the truth killed her. And not being able to be honest about it was even worse. Bonnie knowing about Stefan would destroy their friendship, when Caroline truly believes he was looking out for her, and he truly regrets his actions. Which is why, she and Stefan are trying their best to fix his mess.

"I hear what you're saying Bon. But-"

"But, its fine. Caroline. I... am fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm gonna go dance. I'm dressed like a hot ass cowgirl, and so are you. I suggest you have fun like me. Senior year only comes once. And it's almost over. We graduate in a few weeks." Bonnie walked away with the tall stranger and lost herself in the crowd, dancing. Caroline was torn between being the best girlfriend and letting Bonnie grieve she and Damon's relationship her way, and spilling the beans about what she knew to save the relationship Bonnie lost.

Caroline tried to walk into the crowd after Bonnie when she was grabbed by a familiar, yet distant memory, of her not so long ago past. "Care!" She turned looking surprised.

"Ty! What... how are you?"

"I'm okay. How you been?"

"I'm good." He looked her up and down and noticed slight changes in her. She didn't look bothered by their break up at all. "Keeping busy. You?"

"Same. College is approaching, and I'm nervous."

"Yeah. I know. I'm staying local, so..." Caroline sees continued to scour the crowd as she faux entertained Tyler's accidental run in turned conversation.

"Yeah I know. You basically decided against leaving your mother."

"Well, I mean we are all we have, as far as family. I'm okay with staying. Plus, not too long ago, Bonnie was thinking about staying."

"Yeah." He was too nervous to speak. "You look, really... good. I mean, wow. I don't remember you ever wearing such short shorts before. But, you look great."

"Well, being your girlfriend, I really had to be careful. Your mother doesn't exactly like my wardrobe."

"That's not true. She just has this image-"

"Tyler, it's all in the past. What's this exactly about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how everything went down. You didn't deserve the way things ended. That night, I felt, really reckless for the first time." He admitted. "I'd never let go so much, but it shouldn't have happened at your expense." He was validating her pain, and she needed that. Even if she couldn't admit it.

"Well, that's big of you, Ty. I appreciate that." She didn't smile, because she was fighting back tears, but she definitely gave a nod of approval.

"You deserved better. You were a great girlfriend. Don't ever think, that you weren't. Timing, and circumstances, just got the best of us." He leaned it for a hug, and she hesitantly accepted.

"Thanks Ty." His arms wrapped around her waist, and she covered his neck with her arms as they embraced. He held her for longer than he should've and she allowed him too. Before letting go, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Caroline. I really do."

"I love you too Tyler." As she said it, Stefan walked up. Her eyes held his puzzled gaze for a few seconds, forgetting she was holding Tyler. He stood quietly and waited respectfully. "Umm, hey Stefan." She said sliding out of Tyler's grasp, causing him to turn towards Stefan.

"Oh hey Stefan." Tyler said.

"Hey guys. How's the party?"

"Uhh, good. Just, so many people. I mean, the idea of a district-wide school hoedown is kind of crazy." She admitted.

"Yeah. I see. It's crowded but you guys seemed to have found each other." His words made Caroline choke uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, I can spot those legs anywhere." Tyler said.

"Hmm." Stefan refused to really say much to that. He was kind of annoyed by the scene, but, he wasn't overly jealous. At least, thus far in his life he'd never been. But there was a level of annoyance that crept over him, seeing Tyler holding Caroline. Though the two of them were just friends, they were closer, and more personal than ever before. After him admitting his truth about his feelings for Bonnie in the past, his reason for dating Elena, and his pain associated with the club and his family including Bonnie, had opened her up to another version of him. And she and he, were low key, more than just friends. Nowhere near a couple, but, definitely developed a level of trust between them.

"Anyways, I need go and meet a couple friends. I'll catch up with you later." Tyler said.

"Sure. Bye." She smiled, while Stefan simply offered a head nod.

"Wow, you two looked cozy."

"He was apologizing."

"For what?"

"What do you mean what? How things ended! Cheating on me!" She snapped.

"Yeah, well, it's too late for apologies. Honestly. He could've saved it for the ten year." Stefan laughed.

"Stefan, don't be insensitive. I was owed that. I needed that."

"Yeah, I guess. If you were walking around feeling sorry for yourself. Are you? I mean, I thought I was doing a decent job of reminding you why you could do better than Tyler Lockwood."

"Stefan you sound like a jealous boyfriend. And you're not my boyfriend, so chill out."

"Wow! Fuck! Okay. I know we aren't a couple, but give me a break, on just feeling like you deserve better than his drunken apology. Because you realize he's drunk, right? Remind me, of why I'm the bad guy for believing you deserved a sober apology."

"Wow! You dick head. Thanks for reminding me, of why I'm still sitting like a duck, with unanswered questions about my break up."

"Unanswered questions?Fuck him! How can he still bother you?" Stefan asked grabbing her by the arm gently making her look at him. "Hey, look at me, Care."

"You don't get it. You're not me. You're not a woman. I was cheated on. I walked in on him fucking someone. I was everything he needed, and for him to just- you know what? Never mind. You're so closed off, you can't figure it out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"It means, what it means. Now, don't kill my vibe. I'm drunk and happy."

"Right, whatever. Where's B?"

"Oh, uhh... she's dancing."

"Dancing? Tell me not on top of someone's car?" He asked sarcastically, but still curious.

"Uhh, no. Some guy from another school asked her to dance."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"My brother is here. And he's drunk."

"What does at mean?"

"Not exactly sober." He scoffed.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Don't act your hair color, then."

Caroline rolled her eyes and didn't continue. Stefan wanted attention and she was feeding into it. "Where?" Caroline started looking around.

"I'm sure he's working around here."

"So you here working, or you here as a student? Enjoying the festivities?"

"You know club comes first. I'm here on club shit."

"You're cut? You're not wearing it."

"Can't wear them at school functions remember? Anyways, where's she at? You two are never too far away from each other."

"She walked down that way-" Caroline was cut off when she saw her best friends body being swallowed by the overly tall athlete. His hand held her stomach, while hers wrapped around his neck, as he stood behind her dancing. Soon, his fingers moved down to her belt loops on her jean shorts, and he looped them between his thumbs. "Shit..." Caroline whispered.

"What? You see her?" He looked in the direction she looked. Caroline quickly turned and pretended not to see anything.

"Nope. Why don't we look that way?" She tried pushing him the other direction.

"No. You clearly saw something. What are you running for?" He stopped her and turned towards the direction she tried avoiding.

"Stefan, let's head this direction."

"The fuck?" Stefan said, watching Bonnie clearly flirting openly with this gentle looking giant. The guy was whispering something into her ear, and she was smiling back at his words. "She's drunk, or what?"

"She's enjoying herself."

"I can't let this, happen, I know my brother. And if he sees this- if Marcel sees this, that kid is going to be destroyed. Like he'll never play sports again."

"So, let's go the other way, and maybe distract them."

"No. We are going to fucking stop her!" He said trying to drag her to Bonnie. But she countered trying to drag him opposite direction.

"No! She's having fun. In her defense, she has the right. Why should she stop because your brother dumped her?"

"Because we both know, it's my fault. And he still loves her, and if he sees it... it's one thing to be out of sight out of mind, but it's another to watch it. I know how I felt seeing it, with you and Tyler." Did he just admit to being jealous of Tyler? Caroline caught his words, but ignored it. "Now imagine, my brother, who lost his mind nearly two months ago after their split. He just got out of jail a couple days ago. If he saw her dancing like that, and flirting, he'd go crazy with jealousy. Be back in jail, and who knows if he'd get out. Salvatore men are possessive. Trust me, that vision of her... would fuck him up in the head?"

"Vision of who would do what? Who are you talking about?" Damon said walking up frightening Caroline I to a stuttering fit.

"Uh. Uhh. N-no... no one." Caroline interrupted. "We were just mentioning Elena and her-"

"Stop Blondie, you're stuttering. Which means your lying."

Caroline's eyebrows raised in question.

"How would you know?"

"I remember the day you tried covering for your little friend, when she left town, without telling me!" Stefan was still in the dark about things with Damon and Bonnie, but Damon knew both Caroline and Stefan knew, so he wasn't worried about talking about it to them in casual remembrance. Though he rarely mentioned Bonnie, ever.

"Seriously, I heard that the punch was spiked. Have you guys tasted it?" Both men looked at her suspiciously. Stefan more so, wanted her to quit talking. But it didn't matter when Damon peeped over Caroline's shoulder, and saw the one thing he probably never wanted to see.

His jaws started to pulse, and the vein in his temples followed suit, throbbing, and filtering thick with his hot boiling Italian blood. The most prominent, Caroline had ever seen a vein, was in the forehead of this man. Because the moment she heard his knuckles crack, she saw him roll up his sleeves, and his veins in his hands and arms were filled with the same red, hot, blood. He didn't even speak before he tried moving through the two of them like their bodies weren't even in his way. Stefan grabbed his brother's arms and tried stopping him. Chest to chest, he wanted to be a door stopper, but his brother just bulldozed him.

Damon walked through the crowd furiously, and in two seconds, Bonnie was face to face with the version of a man she'd never before seen. The eyes of a trained-to-go, killer. And for the first vision of him after a couple months, it wasn't a welcoming one. His eyes were stricken in a soulless depravity.

She didn't flinch. He didn't scare her. She looked him eye to eye for the first time in weeks, and she rolled her eyes, turned her body towards the guy, and wrapped her arms around the neck of the man who's hands were no longer on her belt loops, but slithering from the skin of her back, exactly the way she'd threatened Damon about weeks ago, and moving down to her backside, clutching her ass and her body, like the steering wheel of a car, he was ready to drive.

But Damon wasn't letting anyone test drive Bonnie. No matter what he said to her two months ago.

Damon tapped her shoulder, and she ignored him.

"Hey." She continued ignoring him. "HEY!" He said louder, prompting her to turn around. When he saw her face as she turned, he spoke. "He really needs to stop touching you like that."

"Excuse me, but last I checked, you didn't have the right. So..." she turned back to the tall guy, who was now looking at Damon like he better quit talking to Bonnie. Stepping side to side and dancing to the music, minding her business.

Stefan caught up to them, and grabbed his brother. "Let's go, Damon. This shit... it's not worth it. This is a kid, even if he's fucking huge. We have to remember he's in high school."

"Yeah you should listen to him." The guy said.

Bonnie grabbed the guy, "Hey let's go get some punch. It's really hot."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, wanting her to step away from the huge teen with the facial hair and the extra inches of height on both Damon and Stefan. But she knew as well as anyone, Bonnie hated being told what to do. And she knew as well as anyone Bonnie deserved to enjoy her life.

"Sal, let's go. Not here."

And then... It was peculiar that Stefan wasn't questioning Damon's possessive nature. Bonnie noticed it, and she noticed Caroline walking over with Stefan, and the three of them seeming to know something that she didn't. They were a bunch, whom she had never seen have a conversation alone together. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Baby girl, I'm literally at my wits end right now. The amount of restraint I'm exhibiting, is burning like a dynamite wick." He clutched his knuckles in his bald up fist, and she saw the vein sitting there taunting her.

But alas...

"Go fuck yourself!" She said with a straight face.

"Buddy take a hint. Get lost." The tall guy said, who clearly had no idea who Damon was. "She's got a real man."

Bonnie quietly faced palm herself.

"Please don't do that." Bonnie tried urging the guy to walk away with her. "Come on, let's grab some punch." And knowing Damon had beaten guys twice his size before, she looked at Damon. "We aren't bothering anyone. You go your way and I'll go mine. We can pretend we never saw each other."

"Ha." He smirked, watching her turn and walk away, until she tried walking after her, and Stefan grabbed him.

"Sal. Let's fucking go. Not here. Not now. Crimson on the line. Let's go VP. Too many witnesses."

Bonnie stopped and turned watching Stefan calm his brother, instead of watching Stefan jump down Damon's threat, about harassing her, the way he typically did. Caroline whispered to Stefan, and Damon wouldn't take his eyes off Bonnie, even with the blonde and the little brother as barricades. That's when Caroline noticed Bonnie turn to them.

"Why am I standing here, realizing the three of you all know something, that I'm not in on? How the fuck are you three even conversing?" She asked, looking directly at Caroline. Sho could barely find the words to answer as she'd stood on eggshells between the line Damon's next move and Bonnie's temper.

Damon looked at the guy, behind Bonnie. Still with his two track mind. Seek and destroy, or drink and sleep. This was definitely not the latter. A tall guy wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and Damon's eyes, were just trained to follow every place his fingers moved, over her body. No matter how gentle he was. Even if he was being respectful or polite, those fingers were in the wrong place. "You might wanna take your hand off her, and disappear. Because if you don't I will have to break your nose."

"Pft. Seriously. If you could reach my nose! You can't be serious. What are you, 5'9" or 5'10" at the most? Bro, I can-"

 **BOP!**

"Fuck!" Bonnie gasped.

"5'11" fuck boy. Forehead reaches that nose perfectly." Damon had grabbed him by the collar quicker than anyone saw coming and head butted the guy in the nose. And stare at his profusely bleeding nose as he lay helpless on the floor.

"So, you had to bring your deadly weapon head to the fuckin party?" Bonnie yelled.

"Damn Sal. I told you we should've left." Stefan grabbed them when he saw the security coming, and began pulling Damon out. But Damon wasn't going anywhere without her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You forgot how crazy I was Baby?"

"Don't "Baby" me asshole! He's in high school."

"He's two hundred and thirty fuckin pounds! And your a buck ten? He's over twice your size? Give me a break. He has a beard, he's a grown ass man." At this point a crowd was forming around them, and all eyes were on the group of people.

Bonnie fell to the ground trying to check the other guy, after the whole crowd around them watched Damon assault him. "Are you okay?" She tried asking, but Damon didn't care about Bonnie's faux compassion. He pried her hands from around the huge kid then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the crowd. He was too inebriated to care if Marcel saw, or anyone. And he was definitely garnering unwanted attention, as he did when he beat Finn. He was drunk, and angry. And in that anger, was desperation. "Let go of my arm, you psycho!" She yelled. Bonnie pulled and pulled out of his grip, but when she found release and ran the other way, she wasn't fast enough. Damon caught her around the waist, turned her around and threw her over his shoulder. "You fucking asshole. Put me down!"

Stefan and Caroline watched as she was carried out, trying to keep Marcel from noticing. They kept their eyes out. Until he got her to his bike, handed her the dome piece, and barked at her. "Put it on, and get on!"

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Sal, let's not get crazy!"

"Shut the fuck up Rip." He barked at Stefan and narrowed his eyes back at her. "Get on, or I swear, I will-"

"What? Kill someone?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck You! You know that? Fuck you!"

"Let's go Bonnie. I'm only gonna be calm for a couple more seconds."

"Calm. You're not fuckin calm!"

"I am for thirty more seconds."

"You don't scare me."

"Hm. 29... 28... 27..." he counted.

In her own disbelief she turned to Stefan and Caroline. "You're fucking joking right?"

"I tried to stop them, Bon."

"Get on, or someone will lose their fucking life tonight! I swear to God Bonnie!" He was a man of his word, and when he saw red nothing could calm him, except her. 19...18...17..."

"Fine!" She said with an attitude. "God, I hate you."

Again. She said she hated him. This time out loud and not in a text.

"Good. You can hate me every fuckin day, but you won't be getting date raped tonight. That's all I care about." Bonnie was too angry to focus on Caroline and Stefan. She snatched the helmet off his hand with sass, and he looked at her as he got on the bike, waiting for her to get on. "Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!" She took her time, making him get up and stand face to face with her. "Don't try and get tough with me, Damon Giovanni. Or I swear-"

"Or what?" He stood back up, towering her, and enforce his dominance. Her face to his chest as she looked up at him. "Or what Bonnie Jade... huh? Who do you think you're talkin to?"

"Are we about to do this?" She asked, poking his chest. Both Caroline and Stefan stood on eggshells, never having seen these two interact with each other, and the hostility was on a level neither of them would've expected.

"Guys, let calm down. Seriously, dont forget Cel is here... Somewhere." Stefan said nervously.

"Do I look like I give a fuck right about now?"

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I care that you're fucking drunk and some line backer or whatever is about to take advantage of you."

"At a community function?"

"Don't be naïve because your drunk."

Bonnie interrupted him. "You look like you need to sober up, and take a shower you smell like you just fucked someone. What the fuck is wrong with you? You smell like you literally fucked somebody." She yelled. And she knew him so well, it was the truth. And before they knew, they were both yelling.

"Let's go Bonnie!"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know, you seem to have grown a fuckin mouth on you. And I for one, ain't about to deal with your shit, all the way back."

"You will fuckin deal with what I give you. Because, I don't owe you shit!" She yelled.

"Oh, you fuckin think?" He snatched her arm, and as Stefan thought to step in, he saw Bonnie slap the dog piss out of Damon.

 **SLAP!**

"I will fuck you up if you EVER grab my arm like that again!"

Stefan choked on his own breath and spit. His brother had never let anyone hit him like that without either lashing out or threatening their life. He was still waiting on Damon to hit him back for the time he sucker punched him weeks ago. And the realization of how calm Bonnie managed to keep Damon, even after hitting him. It was as if her voice and her presence stopped him from doing stupid things. Still, Stefan pauses, not knowing what was about to happen. Bonnie hit Damon, as if she had no fear of him in the world. Everyone feared him. But she didn't. Stefan And Caroline both saw it with their own eyes.

After that slap echoed the air around them, Damon held his face in pause for a minute, and backed away. He was out of line for grabbing her like that. He realized his mistake and he took a step back feeling the sting of her hand still tickling his face. Deep down, he knew he was a little drunk. And still, he wasn't going to change his tune. He just had to calm down, before things got out of hand. He didn't move, but he turned to her, and just stare. She crossed her arms and poked her hip out, challenging him. He sadistically laughed, "Hahahahaaa." Sigh. "Ahhh. Oh God. You're gonna regret that shit." He got on the bike, and didn't say anything. He sat there for about fifteen seconds, and when she didn't budge, he revved the bike, loud. She rolled her eyes and put the dome on, and got on the bike behind him. Her arms gripped his body tight, and he took off before Stefan could formulate a thought.

Stefan and Caroline were at a loss for words. Neither having seen that side of either the two people they just watched. Stefan kept looking after the bike, with no assurance as of what to do.

"That was very disturbing."

"And fuckin uncomfortable."

"For sure." She agreed.

"I should follow them. Make sure everything is okay." He said.

"No. Remember? Stop interfering. Whatever it is, let them work it out. We stay out of it."

"He's about to flip out on her. Have you ever seen my brother flip out? No. When he sees red, there's no stopping him."

"I know my friend, and she can handle him. If he wanted to hurt her, he would've. He was protecting her. I can totally see how he lost his temper, that huge guy was more than twice Bonnie's size, and all over her." Caroline said coming to Damon's defense.

"And she's my best friend, and I am supposed to look out for her. Even against my own... brother." He trailed off.

"The first time you did this, you broke them up. You want to fix them? Let them be."

Stefan hummed stressfully, pushing his hand through his hair. He looked up, and over to the right, where he spotted a group of people which included, Elena, Rebekah, and Kol, among others. "What the fuck is she thinking?"

"Who?" Caroline turned to see Elena. "She's so sloppy."

"She's gonna get herself killed, or seriously hurt. She doesn't know what she's doing. Yet, she thinks she's so FUCKING smart."

"She's. Train wreck. She looks wasted, and high. God, what are we going to do?"

"We? Nothing. Me, I'm gonna go kill him." Stefan moved through the crowd towards the guy who stabbed him in the front, and the girl who stabbed him in the back.

"No. You aren't." She grabbed his arm.

"Caroline, back off. I need to find Cel, and let him know."

"No. We need to leave. I'll tell you why. Elena coming, is definitely some type of setup."

"Nah, she couldn't have known I'd come here with the guys tonight."

"But... She knew me and Bonnie would be here. Why would she purposely, show up with them? I'm almost positive, there's a reason behind it."

"Yeah. The reason is, I need to finish what she started."

"You need to let the club know, that he's here, but you can't act on it, because it's a town function. Waaaaaay too many witnesses. Your brother already ruined any chance of you dealing with them tonight after he attacked that kid. Kings need to leave now. Let me do recon on that kid and make sure he doesn't snitch."

"How you gonna do that?"

"I'm the head cheerleader and a fuckin Red Rebel, Richmond Heights High. Kinda question is that?" She couldn't believer he dare ask.

"Care, I don't want you talking to those security."

"I'm gonna talk to that kid. I'll get him to keep his mouth shut. And I'll be bubbly and polite. Trust me." She grabbed his hand. "You trust me?"

She was too pretty and he was easily distracted by that alone. "Uhh. Yeah. Do I have a choice?"

Her head shook and she silently said "nnnooo" to him.

"Okay. Meet me back at the spiked punch." He laughed making her laugh. "That was terrible by the way."

"Hey what do you expect? Your brother is scary when he's angry. It was all I could say." Her laugh calmed Stefan quickly. "Anyways..." over her shoulder she saw Stefan looking at his ex and her new beau.

"They never come to this side of town. Something's off." Stefan furrowed his brows towards the small group. "I'll go find the other guys. We need to rally, and head out."

"Okay. Meet you by the punch in ten minutes."

"Five. Before anything crazy goes down."

"Okay." They let go fingertips before Elena saw them and disappeared.

...

Rose lay in her bathroom floor, bleeding from the side of her head. When the man was done, he walked casually over her. His heavy boots deepening with every step. She could hear him, but barely as her ear was clogged with blood, going through her things. Her room was being somewhat torn apart.

He was looking for something. She couldn't move. Her body was a rag doll of abuse the past half an hour.

"Three... grand. I'll take that."

Her lips shook and she cried silently. She didn't wanna move. Her body hurt too much. Rose was far from a fearful woman. Not a lot of things frightened her but few things did. She was a fighter and a tough chick. But tonight she was caught off guard, and the surprise was, she couldn't stop him if she tried.

"You tried to run from me. Hide? I found you. You had one job, and you tried to live on that lie. I found you. You're lucky I don't kill you. I'm collecting on what you owe me, and... then some. Let's call it interest. And anybody try and stop me, I'm coming for them too." He shouted from the other room.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She shouldn't. Not only was her face swollen, but he was the only man aside from Damon she feared. But Damon, would never... rape her. He despised men who raped or beat women.

"How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways."

She saw and heard his boots as the walked back towards her. Her body shook hard and she tried to fight those tears and cries that wanted to escape her mouth. He stood there and watched her a few minutes and then knelt down to her. "I'll be back, Love." He kissed her cheek and then wiped the blood from his mouth. "You should get cleaned up. You're a fuckin mess."

Tears fall silently from a woman who didn't cry. As she lay in a puddle of blood with her bruised up body. She was no stranger to this life.

...

"Am I really doing the right thing?"

"Yes, Abby. You are. Don't keep questioning it."

"I mean, I don't have the best track record as a mother. My kids, they know my weaknesses. I... I'm just trying to get back right with them. But if I keep leaving, I'm missing out on my daughter's last year of school."

"You're doing the right thing. You have their interest at heart. I'm here to help you through this. I promise. You, may not have the best track record, but you, don't have to go down as "that" mom. What you're doing now will benefit them in the long run. I promise. We are too close to the pot of gold, Sweetie."

"Cade- I just... I don't know. My kids aren't used to this. The lifestyle they grew up in. The whole, loyalty thing, they think I've betrayed them."

"But you haven't."

"Haven't I though?"

He couldn't even flash that big smile he normally did. "You and I... we've become partners. We have been doing this for two years. I was brought to your life for a reason. Let me fulfill that dream okay? Let me... be the answer."

Her body gave out as she cried into her hands. "I just want them to know I do everything for them. I try. I try try. I don't want to leave this world and them not know that." He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And now, I can help you. And we don't even have to leave when it's said and done. We can... stay."

"No. I need to go. I need to get my chemo treatments away from them. I don't want them to see or know about this. That's why I have to leave. Not because I want to leave them, okay?"

"I know."

Abby cried. "Because it'll kill my kids to see me that way. I'd rather them think I'm moving away then to know I'm sick. Because if they know it'll keep them from moving on. And I need them to be strong. And if I can get through this..."

"When you get through this."

"I'll tell them."

"Well, I have the best doctors to help you. The best treatment specialists."

"Okay. And this house, will go to Bonnie. You will have the deed to me, right?"

"I promised you that."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"You're brave. I hope you know that."

"No. Bonnie's brave. I'm a coward. I can't even tell my kids I'm a stage two."

"Because we'll beat this. Keep the faith, sweetie."

* * *

 **And I continue to LOVE your reviews bc some of them make me laugh. Also, while some predictions have been spot on some are way off. But it just lets me know you will really continue to be surprised. This story will have a flash forward in a few chapters. So, keep in mind...**

 **This story is a bamon story. Refer to prologue. There are just lots of obstacles for them. Times they will question each others judgement, be pinned against eachother, fight for eachother, fight against eachother. But at the end of the day these are two people who were ALWAYS off limits to eachother. And because of this, it makes it hard for them to see clearly. They will both make bad decisions, and they will both always want the best for the other. Even through the anger. Their lives continue to intertwine, through til the end. They interact 95 percent of the chapters. Again, refer to prologue:)**


	35. You Don't Own Me

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 35 - You Don't Own Me (Grace ft. G-Easy)**

* * *

 **Yay! I am proud of myself for updating before an please "Update" review! I debated this chapter title and song. I wanted to save it for another chapter. but... its all that fits this chapter and reminds me alot of Bonnie. I love this song. I digress. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Damon took Bonnie to his place. When she got off his bike, she stood in place for a while. He got off the bike, and watched her in silence. The air was thick, but they were both peacefully standing, in the thickness, avoiding eye contact. Bonnie crossed her arms and turned her body away from him. "I know this is the last place you want to be. But I brought you here, because, I want to keep you safe. Can you follow me to the apartment?"

Bonnie stare off into the distance, ignoring him.

"Baby-"

"Don't."

"Sorry, I mean Bonnie. I need to keep you safe; and near me is the best way, for now."

"I don't want to be here, and I don't want to be near you."

"Listen-"

"No." She said quietly. Just weeks ago, he broke her heart. Just weeks ago, he ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it. Just weeks ago, he turned his back on her.

"I know, I'm the last person you want to be around, or see. But given the most recent circumstances-"

"Given recent circumstances, I take it Stefan knows? Somehow, he found out, and he's been hovering over me in school for weeks now, pretending to care about what I'm going through. Because, he knows about us?"

"There's some complication to the back drop of that information."

"And Caroline? You and her, have spoken about it? Because she sure as hell hasn't mentioned it to me. But, for some reason, she's an advocate for you, and not wanting me to move on."

"I haven't technically spoken to Caroline about anything. I just... I just got out of jail so-"

She turned to him, and stare questionably. "Jail?" She hated hearing that, but she didn't want to care. Even if it was hard not to care about what happened to him. She had to stand her ground. "Jail, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I shouldn't care. I... I don't care." She let go of her crossed arms and rubbed a hand through her hair while the other held her hip. She shook her head at him, and bit her lip to keep from becoming emotional. He didn't deserve her emotion.

"Yeah, a couple weeks after you and I... broke up-"

"Broke up? Ha. Was that a relationship? I could've sworn it was a joke."

"I deserve that. After the way we ended things-"

"We? You abandoned me. We - didn't end things. You checked out mentally, and left me hanging on a limb of a breaking tree branch."

He couldn't correct her. He couldn't even tell her she was wrong. "Bonnie I can't deny how you feel, about the way things went between us, and I won't, pretend you have no valid reason to hate me. Because you do. And... You are right." He wanted to get that part out of the way. "As far as Jail, I did something bad, and was arrested. I'm still awaiting my court date. I could possibly end up back behind bars. Anyway, I haven't been arrested in a while. The club posted my bail, so here I am."

"Whoopty-doo. They should've kept you." She snapped. "I'm not sure you're reformed."

He giggled nervously, because he felt the seriousness in her tone. "You're probably right."

"Take me home." She let out a sigh, dropping her arms, wanting to be desperately removed from his presence.

"I can't… Bonnie. I can't let you go back home."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous to be alone. The Mongrels are out and looking for trouble. I just got a text about it. Diablo was at the Rodeo-"

"I'll go elsewhere then."

She kept cutting him off. Unable to handle being around or even listening to him. It was still too soon, and the wound was too fresh. She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed a number. He stood there, watching, hurting, but trying to be as strong as she was trying to be. "Hey... yeah, I'm okay." She walked away, from him to continue talking. "Can you pick me up?..." she sighed. "I know I said I was busy this weekend but, I actually need a ride right now."

"Bon, please..." Damon tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, I'm uhhh- I'm at 2551 South Manor Boulevard."

"Bonnie!"

"No. I'm okay. I just want to go, now... How far are you?" She paused listening. "Oh you're not very far. Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket. The back pocket that was hardly holding her ass in her shorts.

"Hey! Hey!" He knew she hated "Hey!" But he didn't care. "Hey! Turn around please." She gradually turned to him. "It makes no sense for you to leave. I know you hate me, but let me protect you. Just tonight. I'll take you wherever you want to go tomorrow."

"You crazy? Stay the night with you? Huh? So, what... you can fuck me one more time? No thank you. Eight weeks ago, you made things clear. And I'm really not going to act like some teenage girl, sprung on you. I've seen people come and go. You are no exception. If I can let my daddy and brother go, I can damn sure let you go too."

"I know. And I'm so-"

"Stop." He tried walking towards her, then she held her hand up and started walking backwards. "Don't come near me."

"Let me just talk to you."

"There's nothing left to say."

There was too much to say, and he was afraid to say it. But, personal space was never his motto, when it came to her. He invaded her space, the same way she invaded his. He moved faster, catching her before she could turn away, rapping his arms around her waist.

"Bon-"

"No."

"I can't take back everything I said, but I need you to know, that-"

 **SLAP!**

She turned towards him, trying shut him up. He continued to hold her body, unwilling to let her go, and she slapped him again.

 **SLAP!**

"Let me go." She pleaded, pushing him off of her, and repeatedly slapping him, while he tried controlling her body.

 **SLAP!**

"Got damnit. Quit fuckin hittin me! I told you, earlier. You was gonna regret that shit!" But... She hit him over and over again. "Bonnie, calm down. Please calm down." And the arms of a desperate man continued to grip her with as much regret for two months ago, as needed for this moment. Two months ago, he loved her with everything inside of him, but Stefan's ultimatum was supposed to save Bonnie from him, his life, and his choices. So, he used any anger he could scrounge up to become heartless enough to break her heart. Her going behind his back and scheming with Stefan, and her argument with Stefan, along with her not being careful enough, when she was drugged. The last thing he wanted to do was use it against her but he had no choice. He was protecting her. So, he turned all off his humanity, to save her. To protect her. He became heartless from that moment on. And blackened the space that love finally filtered in. And for two months, he was the cold son-of-a-bitch he had to be, in order to forget about her.

Until tonight. He forgot he had a heart until he saw her again. He forgot it beat until she was near him, letting her breathe her in and smell her coconut oil in her hair, and her shea butter lotion and jasmine shower gel. "Bon, please-"

"No. You do this to me! You raise my body temperature! You make my heart pound, through my chest. You make my hands shake, and I'm burning up, inside. I'm not going to let you back in. So, stop trying, Sal!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? That's who you are! You're just a guy from the MC. Sal! Because, the guy I cared about, was much more than some biker. He was someone, who didn't like to see me cry. He watched after me every night. He taught me how to shoot. How to fight. He let me be apart of his life, outside of the MC. He took me to the mountains, we made pizza, went swimming, he let me see him fight, and be ringside for him. He let me share my world with him, and he shared his with me. And we shared secrets... and we….. we made love…" she put her hand against his chest and tried pushing him off. "You! Are a stranger. And I hate you." She looked him in the eye, and spoke with such calm, yet visceral anger.

Her anger forced him to hold her tighter. "You don't hate me…"

"I do."

"You can't."

"I do!"

"That's fair I guess." He sighed. "But… but I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon. I was okay, as long as I didn't see you."

"Why? You don't love me. Remember? You said that!"

"I need to apologize-"

"That's not my problem." His words just made her more and more angry, trying to squeeze out of his grip, but he just held onto her.

"Seeing you…. does things to me. That guy was all over you. He had one clear intention. And I couldn't let him try anything."

"It's not your call to make, what me and ANY other person do."

"But if I see-"

"If you see it, learn to let it go!" She said, as a car was coming down the street. "Ignore it. Ignore me. Forget I existed. Forget we existed. Whatever WE were, we are no longer."

"I can't." He aid flustered. "I won't. Look at what you're wearing." He carried her to the inside of a parking stall like he owned her. Lifting her body up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, as her back pushed against the wall with his body, gripping her there. She remained silent, while his hands caressed the skin of her back working their way to her stomach. His alcohol infused breath raised the goosebumps on her arms, as he breathed against her neck. Fighting his lips from tasting her skin. With every bit of fight she had in her, she couldn't stop feeling how he made her feel. Every moment he was near, or even touching her, she was back in the clutches of his forbidden need for her. He stood still smelling her again and remembering how calming her smell was for him. The deep breath he took penetrated her being and she remained as strong as she could. "I can't let you leave here tonight. I'm not letting you leave."

She looked at him, carefully. "You can't make me stay."

"I need you."

"No, you don't. You need the club." She heard a car pull in, and her phone rang. She struggled to pull it out of her pocket and looked at it. "Thats him. I have to go."

"Him?"

"The one who always picks up the pieces of me, that you leave behind."

"The rich one?"

"Domt worry about it."

"You can't go with him. Regardless of what I did, he's not good for you."

"You broke up with me, remember? So, you were worried about the wrong guy tonight. That one was just for fun. This one…. May be for keeps."

"He cant have you."

"You don't have a say."

"Wanna bet?"

"What I wanna do, is leave."

"Listen, I fucked up- But... don't act your age right now. You're too smart for that." Bonnie stare away unamused and unbothered. "He won't win for my mistake."

"I'm not Rose, Sal! You. Don't. Own. Me!"

"I don't own you. But my name is stamped on you in more than one place. Believe that. He can't have your pussy. And he damn sure can't have your heart."

"The got damn nerve on you. Acting a drunk fool. You are embarrassing yourself. okay? Everytime you open your mouth. So, stop it."

What could Damon say, after what he did? Aside from wanting to finally see the man who gave him a run for his money.

Damon shook his head no, and grabbed her wrist when she tried to leave. "Please, B- I need you to listen."

"That's funny. Because eight weeks ago, I needed you to talk. And you didn't. So now, I don't want to hear it." She pulled away from him, and walked out to the car, of someone who was a stranger to him, got in, and left him standing in the shadows. The two men didn't see each other. All Damon saw was the taillights of a car, with tinted windows, and a personal driver.

He felt the alcohol, nearly come up in the form of throw up, when he burped. The fragrant disgust sat in the depths of his throat, and he realized more than anything, he needed to get his shit together. The man driving away clearly had, money, establishment, and his shit together. She meant what she said eight weeks ago. She would move forward, and she did. But, he didn't anticipate how much it would affect him. He stumbled around in his drunkenness in the dark, watching the car drive away. Unable to stop her in any way, because he was liable to make her hate him even more, unless he was sober enough to deal with her.

 **...**

"Hey doll. You want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to go to bed." Bonnie had made it back to James place, where he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Okay." He continued to get undressed, while she'd gotten ready to for bed. She pat dried her hair with a towel, and stood in another towel, after showering. "Is it okay that I sent my driver to you? I'd already gotten home when you called. I was afraid if I told you I was sending a driver, you'd change your mind."

"It's fine. Can I just have one of your shirts or something, to sleep in?"

"Sure. They are, in the closet in a drawer with new shirts." She walked into his large closet, and found the drawer. He had all white t-shirts. They were the kind you wear under a button up. Every single shirt was brand new and had never been worn before. They smelled like brand new shirts, freshly pressed, and folded, and put away. Not like Damon's, which all smelled like him. "You know, I can call the boutique and have them send you some new things over tomorrow. If you'll be moving in, it only makes sense." He said as she slid the shirt over her head.

"Yeah sure." She said smelling the shirt, which had no real smell. Unlike Damon's, which smelled like him. Or his laundry detergent. That potent smell of his she loved so much. She loved wearing his shirts and sleeping in them. Especially when he wasn't there, it felt like he was near her. She casually threw it on and walked to the bathroom. She opened another drawer and grabbed a toothbrush. A brand new tooth brush from a drawer full of them and tooth paste, floss, and mouth wash. She continued her dry and boring routine, while he spoke from the other room.

"You gonna tell me, why you changed your mind?"

"No reason."

"Baby doll, I know something prompted, the sudden change."

"I just did."

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, growing slightly impatient with her, generic answers. "The attitude change… that a reflection of something upsetting you? Or, someone?"

"James? Can't I change my mind? You never been so inquisitive before."

"I can't help but to feel, slightly, like your back up plan."

Bonnie rolled her eyes from the bathroom. A gesture he couldn't see, but he could imagine as she took a grand pause to distinguish an answer from an excuse.

"Tonight, I had a lot of fun with Caroline. But neither of us made plans together for after the event. So… when I figured that, luckily I hadn't to commit to an all nighter, I realized you and I had less than an hour together tonight."

Her silence waited for peak curiosity of his approval.

"Ha. You sure?"

"Scouts honor." She walked out of the bathroom and held up to closed fingers.

A serous face remained tacked to his features while he gave a small shoulder shrug. "If you say so. Anyway, how's your mom's wedding planning been?"

"Rough. She has moved everything up so quickly. I kind of just hope she gets it all over with."

"Sounds kind of strange. You think she's telling the truth?"

"She has no reason to lie. After my graduation- "

"Graduation?"

Oops. She didn't think that one through. "I mean, ceremony. Ya know, JC's do ceremonies, if you want to participate. It's your choice. I said, I'd participate for her, since she's leaving." Bonnie became so good at lying she almost forgot when she was telling the truth.

"Oh… okay." He said suspiciously.

"Anyway, she's leaving for a couple months on her honey moon. Her new boyfriend already has it planned out."

"Right. Well, just… never mind." He didn't wanna ask too many questions, because she was already exhibiting strange behavior.

"So, Speaking of my mom, have to go do a favor for her tomorrow."

"Really? She expecting you?"

"No. The neighbor asked her to dog sit. The dog really likes us. And she will be gone. So, I told him, I'd do it for him. He will be out of town, dealing with some personal or work related things. I think."

"Dog sitting for the neighbor, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize you were friends with your neighbor."

"It's not really like that. It's friendly is all." Bonnie walked back to the bathroom to finish up.

"I see." His head nodded, contradicting the brain of his, which wasn't about to wrap around her having a distraction other than the unnamed man, who continued to put her in a head-spin.

A swish of mouth wash sounded, before she gargled and spit. By the time she'd walked back in the room, he was shirtless, and under the cover. She stood a little intimidated. Her and James had slept in the same bed before. But, mistakingly. When she fell asleep there, the two of them fell asleep in clothes, and on top of the cover. And when he'd taken her out of town, they'd be in different rooms. Now, he's before her, under the covers, and looking like he's not quite tired yet.

Maybe she hadn't thought this entire thing through. Maybe she wasn't ready for this, after all, James had never pressured her into sex. But tonight, they'd taken their friendship to another level for the first time, since coming back together in months. Recently, he'd started getting her acclimated to his being back in town. Opening up her to his lifestyle again. A lifestyle which was the reason he'd never pressured her into sex. He was okay with moving slow, and building the connection between them. Building her trust so he could eventually get her to commit. He gave her freedom, under the presence, she'd always come back to him. And so far, it worked, every single time.

He sat up and watched her, nervously stand near the bed. "Don't worry. We aren't going to play again. Your exhausted." He patted the bed. "Come lay next to me." She lifted the blanket, and crawled into the bed, hesitantly. He lay there, while she lay down, and pulled her close to him. He lay behind her, and put his arm around her. "It's been a long day. Get some sleep. I'm sure I exhausted you earlier." He kissed her cheek, and lay down.

Everything felt different. She naturally compared everything to Damon, even when she didn't want to. And since he'd been gone for weeks, she hadn't thought about it. But Damon re-appearing in her life tonight, made everything difficult to comprehend again. James felt different from Damon. He hugged different, smelled different, touched different, slept different, and even made her feel differently in his arms. She lay there for hours unable to fall asleep, even as he slept.

The only memories clouding her space were of Damon. His voice, his smell, the way he felt against her, the way he made her feel, the way he made her question her entire existence, with the way he looked at her. She was tormented and barely slept that night. Thoughts of Damon had taken over her mind, and kept her from seeing past anything besides him.

When Bonnie finally fell asleep, she had cried silently for hours, while James held her. She couldn't shake Damon. He was right, all those months ago. He said he'd ruin her, and he did.

 **…..**

Bonnie woke up and got dressed. James was in his foyer waiting for her. "You sure you don't wanna stay with me this weekend?"

"Dog sitting. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'd say bring the little mutt over, but, the all white plus a dog is a recipe for , dogs aren't my thing."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I need some alone anyway."

"Well, here." He handed her a little something to get her by. "Get out of your head so we can have a better week next week."

"I said I can't do this anymore."

"Listen, just, take it okay. I know it's gonna come in handy, at some point."

She didn't want to argue, so she stuffed it in her bag. With no intention on using it. PERIOD. "I think I'm fine with the Adderall. Honestly, it helps me stay awake when I'm studying. And the Ambien helps me sleep. Whenever I need it. So, I won't really need the other stuff."

"Just in case."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You know, junior college, is just… an inkling of what you'll get get at a university. Trust me. Everyone needs something, to get by. You convince yourself it's this horrible thing. As long as you can control it, and not let it control you, it's fine. Trust me. Everyone. Judges, lawyers, cops, City council. I mean, we both know some of the most important people in the world, need this bit of sanity. The evolution of a successful world is built on snow. Any one-percenter didn't get to where they are without it. So, stop feeling bad, about needing to rely on it sometimes. Hell! The real world is hard. We… all need a little something." His fingers gently pinched her chin, and pulled her face towards his. "I'm just trying to make sure, you, maximize your potential. I only want what's best."

James never had an angry face, which worried her. It wasn't normal. But she chalked it up to his being happy, and rich, and seemingly worry free. This wasn't the world she was from. Everyone Bonnie knew, except the Lockwood's, had worry, and stress, and imperfect lives.

"Thanks, James. If I need it, I'll…. Not hesitate. Okay?"

"Okay. Good girl." His cold lips met her warm cheek and kissed.

"I really need to get to my car before I get a ticket or it gets towed."

"Okay."

Things with James weren't the same as before. He'd definitely lost the allure he had in the beginning, when she was the innocent virgin. And since she'd stopped using coke, she wasn't lost in the dreamworld he took her too. But, what he did for her, was not run away. He took control of situations when she was too exhausted to think about her pain. He held her at night. He answered her calls. He sent her sweet texts. He made her smile. He, listened to her problems, without lecturing her. He didn't treat her like a baby, because they met under false pretenses, that she was a legal adult.

On the way to her car, he spoke to her about when he left the country, and she was able to soak in all of his experience and find the breath of fresh air that was his life. Even if it wasn't what she should live, just listening something other than, drama, illegal actions, backstabbing friends, the neighborhood stories, high school ending, MC bullshit, she felt like she was a different person most days when she was with him.

 **...**

Bonnie spent the weekend at home. Caroline called over and over and no answer. There was no need to talk, when she had so much thinking to do. From the outside looking in, it would seem all the answers were so easy. Beat Elena's ass, give Rebekah a taste of her Crimson blood, cut off Marcel, tell Stefan to give her months of space, tell James the truth, smack Damon, until he gets his shit together, let Abby know she dropped the ball as a mother leaving Bonnie with no real foundation to rely on, and finally, even talk to Lexi about why she lied. The list went on. But of all the reactions, she could've exhibited, she looked at he phone at the one person she's been able to depend on, blindly. The only person she wasn't ready to write off.

Caroline. A girl, who's loyalty hadn't faltered, and hadn't shook her trust. And what was important now, was salvaging what little loyalty she had in this world.

After a couple days, of thinking, and avoiding, Bonnie finally texted her. I'm not ready to talk. But when I am, you better tell me everything." Caroline knew immediately she had to come clean about her and Stefan, and Damon. She knew it would be bad, but she just hoped Bonnie would understand.

But, before any text was sent, and before too much thinking took place, Bonnie made a simple promise. To dog sit, Jinx.

After being home for nearly an hour, she received a knock at her door, and quickly, ran downstairs to open it.

"Hello, Detective Parker."

"Oh, come on… you can call me Kai." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I forgot." He glanced at her unconvinced. "I What? I did."

"It's okay. Uhh… if you feel better calling me, Mr. or Detective it's fine. It just makes me feel old."

"You are pretty old." She joked.

"Ahh. Thanks for reminding me."

"It's okay. I don't really think your old. I'm kind of mature for my age anyway. I'm used to being around and dealing with older people."

"I see. Well, if it helps, I'm not really 27, I'm 25."

"What? Why would you lie?"

"Uhh, I can't explain. My job is…."

"Oh. Don't worry. I don't wanna know." He looked at her surprised and she recanted, trying not to make him feel bad. "I mean, that came out wrong. Uhh. If it's work related I'd rather not know."

"Yeah." He smiled uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did. I guess, I trust you. Anyways, that stays between me and you." His smile softened her and she nodded her head. "So, he's been mopey, because he always senses when I have to go." The past few months, his dog had been back and forth between houses, and somehow he grew to I've Bonnie and Abby.

"I think he'll be okay with some cuddling and Netflix."

"Who wouldn't be? Maybe one day my schedule will lighten up enough to do that with him." He shook his head in disbelief at how tired he was. "Anyway… as you remember, he is very well trained. And you also remember, he has a strict schedule, but I'm not worried if you can't follow it perfectly."

"Hey Jinxie." She smiled, looking down and kneeling to pet him. "Okay. We will be fine. He was good last time. Okay?"

"Yes Bonsters. But this time, I brought one of his kennels over the other day. He has more than one. If for some reason you have to leave, he's kennel trained. So, you can leave him if you need to."

"Yeah my momma told me. But don't worry, I'll do like the last time, and I won't leave him. If anything I'll order take out."

"Oh… Please, make sure you don't feed him table food. His diet is strict, he will get very sick if he eats human food. I buy him specialized food. It's here in his container, where should I put it?"

Bonnie moved out of the way. "Oh, come on, over here." She lead him to the kitchen. "You can sit it here. That way I can feed him when I eat."

He looked at her and smiled. "Sure, okay. Well, any question, you have my number. Sorry the work thing came up last minute."

"No problem. By the way, thank you, Detective Parker. I mean, Kai, for fixing my tire last week. My moms boyfriend, isn't really a hands on type of guy when it comes to cars. And my best friend, well, he's great with cars, but I'm not really trying to ask him for any favors right now."

"Your boyfriend doesn't know about cars."

I don't have a boyfriend per se. Just an acquaintance. And him, It's not his thing. Dirty hands aren't his thing, actually."

"That's unfortunate. Basic car skills are necessary. And your boyfriend, isn't he the gentleman in he bike, that used to come often?" She'd forgotten he knew about Damon.

"Uh, no. He was just a friend."

"Oh- Really?"

"Yeah. Close friend of the family. The guy I'm seeing isn't from this side of town." His red flag went up as well as antennas and he told a mental note of that.

"Hmm." He focused clearly on the words pretending not to. Her life was complicated, as he realized. Dealt with two dangerous men, and still being able to hold her tongue. "Other side of town. Sounds, interesting."

"Not really." She laughed. "Actually, not at all."

"You know a lot of bikers."

"Well, they grew up with me so, it's normal to see them once in a while. They are family. But, I'm not really into the bike life. It's not my thing." And she knew when to shut up.

"Yeah of course," he agreed, "anyway, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything... don't hesitate to call me. Not just about the dog, but- anything else maybe you can't talk to your mom about. Or... just need friendly advice on." He offered oddly. Bonnie knew he was still relatively young, enough that it wasn't too awkward. But the fact that from a professional standpoint, it felt off to her. And socially, they were a weird couple of acquaintances. But, he'd managed to get her to speak to him recently. Her getting over Damon, lead her to every possible distraction. And his supposed wife leaving, that she'd never seen nor met, and he being alone, he was fairly friendly with Bonnie and Abby. And aside from the dog, Abby had no idea she'd started having conversations with the detective, a couple times a week when she saw him outside. "Anyway, Bonsters I should go. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with work."

"Uhh thanks, I guess." He squinted his eyes at her. "Oh, and uhh, make sure he doesn't get wet. He'll freak out."

"No worries."

She walked him out and it was her and a dog, for the whole weekend together.

She wouldn't speak to another soul, or see one, until Monday.

 **...**

Bonnie went through her cheer bag, taking out clothes from the week, to wash. Uniforms, and any extra clothes from her trunk. Her mother was leaving town for two days, then coming back. She didn't ask why anymore. She was too focused on all of the hidden bullshit in her life. And when Abby left, Bonnie was able to deal with it, without her mom's interference.

Her new concern lie in the cocaine James gave her. She stare at it, for minutes, remembering the way it made her feel. And how it made her forget. The small bag, held so much weight for a literal ounce. But, for Bonnie it was heavy.

She looked hard, and long, before dropping it back into her bag. Part of knowing it was there and she didn't have to touch it, gave her some power back. Realizing Damon helped her through it was probably the one thing, she could be thankful for. Along with teaching her to defend herself, and shooting a gun. She still wasn't that sharp with a gun, but she was better than the average Jill.

After dropping the baggy back in her gym bag, she grabbed a bottle of pills. One for sleeping, one for studying. Then she looked at the books on her nightstand. One history test in two days.

"Okay. Time to study." She opened her bottle of Adderall, and pulled out one pill and set it on the table. The she pulled out one Ambien and put it up for later. Carrying the bottles around made her feel like a drug addict, so she went to her bathroom to put both bottles away, then shower. When she emerged, she walked out of the bathroom and a gentle push opening her door startled her. "Oh shit!" Her hand clutched her chest. "Uhh. Jinxie. You literally cannot do that. You have to bark or something." She laughed, and it was short lived as he was slightly mopey. She could feel he was feeling the affects of missing Kai. "Aww, hey…" he rubbed against her leg, waiting for her to lean down to pick him up. "Come on. Wanna sit on my bed with me while I read some boring US History? Well, not entirely boring, except that we only learn what they want us too. We don't get a thorough look into every detail of the Tyranny that is the US GOVERNMENT. Yeah, we don't get any of that."

He grunted listening to her and blinking through his furry eyelids, then yawned.

Bonnie reached for the pill on her nightstand and her water and took it. Jinxie's yawn spilled over to Bonnie's giggle. "Gee. You're sleepy aren't you?" She put the small dog onto her bed near the wall and leaned over stroking his soft and curly fur. She lay a while with him letting his fur warm her finger tips to the point she was counting each stroke. Until her eye lids fell heavier, and heavier. Until she fell asleep.

Having took the wrong pill. She'd never forgive herself on Monday. And tomorrow, when she wakes up, she'll supplement and overcompensate with little to no sleep, before her test on Monday. Exhausting herself further.

This school year can't end fast enough.

 **X…Monday…X**

"I'm sorry Bonnie, there's no makeups. It's too close to the end of the school year."

"Listen, I overslept this weekend. Lost track of time. My weekly work schedules getting hectic."

"High school is priority Miss Bennett. Maybe you should focus less on your extracurricular."

"Listen, you're an exceptional student. I just think, you are losing focus. But how- I mean how did I go from an A to a D? In three weeks?"

"As I explained, three weeks ago, those grades weren't updated. You failed your exam. It drops you're average down to a D. As of a couple weeks ago, your updated grade was an," the teacher hummed looking through the book of crunched numbers and scores from homework, tests, and papers, "a C. Okay. You turned in a few late assignments, and missed five days this semester, so, your participation dropped as well. This is an AP class. You know we have standards. This test failure, today after averaging it in, drops you to a D."

"I have a 3.9, I have been busting my ass for a 4.0, this lowers my average to what now?"

"Uhhh…" more number crunching and some thoughts, translated in calculated numbers, "a 3.5."

"Jesus! I crammed my ass off I barely got two scholarship offers. One to pay for just a semester of schooling. Pending my probationary period. The second to pay for my full first year, granted I graduate with a 4.0. The schools I applied to, are hard to get in, without nearly straight A's. You have any idea what it means to be the first girl, who grew up where I grew up, to get to college. I was betting on this."

"Miss Bennett, you will still get into an excellent college. This D won't completely cripple you. You've been accepted to three universities. You're an exceptional student. Don't, act as if it's not over. This D can be brought up. You have to pass your final with an A or a B, and your final US Government paper has to have a B or better."

"The ten page paper. Extra credit?"

"Extra credit for students making a last attempt to bring up their grades."

"Okay and… and if I get two A's… what's that brig my grades to?"

"A high C, low B if you score above 100 percent, and I believe you're fully capable."

"Wow, so… I won't graduate with straight A's."

"I'm afraid not. But if I'm being honest with you, have all the potential to take this as a lesson. A life lesson. Sometimes, we fall. We can't be perfect all then time. Just, refocus and regroup. You can still graduate with a 3.83 if you take a deep breath and make this last few weeks your main focus."

Bonnie couldn't see the light in that. Her life was so out of whack that school was the only place she had control. Losing her grips, over sleeping, and still unable to catch up, was wearing on her mental stability. Focus wasn't easy and she had to do what she had to do, to get above a 100 percent on her final two graded attempts. Stay awake, stay in-tuned, stay focused.

No matter what.

James would pay for four years of schooling, if she needed it. But Bonnie was going to try. Not to need James. She never wanted to rely on any man, for anything. And while his offer was like cherry on the icing of her early adulthood, she couldn't make herself, need James for anything.

The new forms of pressure and information pondering he was putting on her surprised her. She would take a couple steps back slowly, and try to figure him out as best as she could.

His money, was a last resort to her way out.

An absolute, LAST resort.

 **…**

Caroline sat across from Bonnie quietly at the diner. Both of them were looking across the menu, and neither really hungry. Bonnie felt nauseous, and irritable, and Caroline was nervous about the conversation that was about to take place. Once in a while they glanced up at each other seeing if the other was ready to speak, sending an awkward smile. But it wasn't until the waitress came that anyone spoke.

"Uhh, I'll take some curly fries, and an oreo milkshake."

"And I'll take water with lemon slices, and uhh... gosh I'm not hungry but I should eat. I haven't eaten much sense Friday." Bonnie said. "I'll take a soup of the day?"

"French onion or broccoli cheddar?"

"Ewww." She complained like a four year old. "Okay, can I just have a bowl of the fruit?"

"Sure. Anything else, dolls?"

"Crackers right now, please. I just need something in my stomach." Bonnie finished.

"Of course. I'll be right back with those."

"Crazy, you're kind of eating like a bird again. You didn't eat much Friday either."

"Yeah, well... I think I have a stomach bug. I've been feeling kind of crappy since last Friday."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bonnie looked at Caroline awkwardly, because with all of the relationship falters she's had over the past few months, and the last year in general, she didn't want her and Caroline's relationship to dysfunct. But somewhere inside of her, she knew she was about to hear some information that could change them. "So, spill, Caroline. What is going on? Why are you and Stefan and Damon, best buds suddenly?"

Caroline nervously cleared her throat. "Well, first, you are my best friend, not them. Second, Damon and I don't talk much. A few times without you at most. Stefan and I, on the other hand, have been secretly friends, since New Years."

"I knew it." Bonnie shook her head. "Why wouldn't you tell me that? I mean, what's the big deal?"

"We've kind of been..." she sipped in a big gulp of air, "hooking up."

"What?!" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah." Caroline put her head towards her hands, feeling nervous to look at Bonnie.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Well, it wasn't my idea. Listen, I don't want to throw Stefan under the bus. But, it was his idea not to mention it. Rightfully so, because he wanted to catch Elena. But then, everything was getting so crazy."

"But from me? I tell you everything."

"I know, and it wasn't me. And because the two of us were doing what we were doing together. I had to respect his feelings. He also felt like, he had no one at the time. He just wanted to keep it between us, because for him, it was an escape."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she understood. Damon was the same way with her. But she knew the club's acceptance was a big part of what her and Damon and Damon did. The club wouldn't have hated Stefan and Caroline. But obviously the Elena situation played a part. "I guess, I understand. But I feel like an idiot. Because I felt this shift in both of you, but I just chalked it up to my own personal issues." Bonnie's crackers came, and she quickly grabbed one and started to chew. "Mmm. Thank you."

"And here is your water, and your milkshake. Fruit and fries will be up in a few."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"So, why does it feel like Stefan knows about me and Damon?"

"Because he does. I guess, he found out one day, when you were absent from school. He went to check on you-"

"Me? He went to check on me?" She was truly taken by surprise. "Wow. I feel like I haven't seen that side of Stefan in a while."

"Yeah he went to check on you, and he saw his brother's bike, and he saw you two meet at a clinic and he saw you two check into a room, and basically..." Bonnie's face dropped in disappointment, realizing what Stefan must think, "he knew for weeks. He was angry about it, and hurt, that you or Damon could keep it from him. I didn't realize he knew until recently. I just found out he knew, the night of the festival."

"Holy shit. How long ago- wait, that was when I went to get my birth control."

"Yeah it's been a while. And wow, what a big step. Shit! Birth control Bonnie? Were you guys ever unprotected?"

"Just twice, but... we wore condoms all the time, except a spontaneous time in the woods, and the day I lost it, we didn't. But every other time we did."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Oh- And well, the very last time, we had sex we didn't." She said woefully. "The last time was kind of- never mind. But I was on birth control by then. So, Stefan knows. And he seems to be trying to comfort me, in his own way. But, I was sure Stefan knowing would've been all bad. Why does Stefan seem okay with it?"

"Honestly, I think you should ask him. Stefan has his own explanations he owes you, honestly. I'm sure he'll explain. Whenever you're ready to ask."

"Fine." Bonnie sat up, when her fruit came, and still, even though it was fresh it didn't look appetizing. Caroline dug into her fries. With the nerves having disappeared, she felt much better about eating, and Bonnie watched her drench her fries in ketchup and eat like a starving college student. She hadn't eaten all day, preserving herself for this conversation. "Hungry much?"

"Yeah, my nerves were freakin... uneasy. Knowing we had to talk all day. I thought you were gonna rite me off, forever."

"Listen, Care... don't get me wrong. I don't want to form an opinion about you and Stefan yet. After Elena, it's not easy for me to hear about or deal with the two of you together. Not just because he's my pig-headed best friend, but, you're my best friend also. You know Lexi and I were thicker than thieves, and when she started crushing on Marcel, it was so fucking awkward for me. Because, he played on all of her feelings. Flirting with her, and allowing her crush to entertain him. And I even think sometimes that he liked her. She started acting weird when she came over, and he started acting weird. So, yeah, this is weird as fuck for me. You and Stefan, I'm not ready for it, AT ALL! But... if you're happy, I'd never stop you from trying to be happy. I just don't know what to say, and I can't be fake about it. And for now, I'm not sure how to act about it, around Stefan. But I can't- I mean…. I need him to know, I know."

"Oh gosh. He's going to feel betrayed by me."

"He'll be more angry if we ignore this and keep it a secret. Look, what it's done to us. You guys keeping it from me had to be hell on you, Care. Me keeping my relationship with Damon from him. I don't want that anymore. He needs to understand why you came clean, because I'm not stupid. I completely noticed something months ago, but I was in denial. Until I saw you all rallying together Friday night."

"Yeah I know. You're right. I'll let him know. But, give me a couple days okay. He's kind of hard to communicate with sometimes. I need to catch him in a moment."

"Totally get it. Stefan can be very... emo sometimes." Both girls laughed about it.

"So true. I'm not used to that, but... I kind of like that about him. Until he acts on his emotions, I have to bring him back to reality. But, it's nice to like a guy, who doesn't mind... talking about things, including his feelings. Tyler, never really did."

"So, what… you like him?"

"I mean, I kind of like spending time with him. We aren't together though. Just, random hook ups and hangouts once in a while. No major committing."

"Right... well, don't ever feel like you can't speak to me, please. I lost one best friend, for that. I really don't want to lose another."

"Totally. Still BFF's?"

"Of course. Still BFF's."

 **….**

 **Text messages between Damon and Bonnie**

 **555-986-8774: I know I messed up, and I want you to know, I'm sorry.**

Bonnie received the text almost instantly and didn't reply. She couldn't find the words. It was too easy let him in. But Damon apologizing on his own was huge. Albeit through text, felt impersonal. But she knew, that he knew, she wouldn't have answered his call.

Damon waited for a reply for two minutes. When he didn't get one, he text again.

 **555-986-8774: I think we were both drunk.**

 **555-986-8774: It wasn't the best circumstances**

 **Baby: I was not drunk.**

 **555-986-8774: I saw your dilated pupils. And your body was warm as fuck**

 **Baby: I had a couple drinks. That warmth, was you! You did that to me.**

 **555-986-8774: No. The moment I saw you I felt the heat from your body. You weren't yourself.**

 **Baby: I'm more myself than I've ever been.**

 **555-986-8774: Nah. Baby you can fool a lot of people. But not me.**

 **Baby: I don't owe you a fucking explanation.**

 **555-986-8774: I'm not asking you for one. I can read you Baby.**

 **Baby: Don't call me that anymore.**

 **555-986-8774: You are my Baby**

 **…..**

The dots popped up as if she'd reply, but then they disappearsd. She didn't reply.

 **555-986-8774: I fucked up**

 **555-986-8774: I think we both have**

 **Baby: Me? (Insert surprised emoji) Fuck you!**

 **555-986-8774: I know, that I deserve every bit of anger you have**

 **555-986-8774: But… I need to talk to you.**

 **555-986-8774: It's serious.**

 **Baby: I can't. I have to focus on school right now. Too much has happened.**

 **Baby: I have to focus.**

 **Baby: On me.**

 **Baby: I'm getting out of here.**

 **Baby: And I'm not looking back, Damon.**

He had no choice right now. Text message wasn't going to work. Maybe at some point he'd have the courage to go to her. But, right now, he had to let her be a little while longer.

 **555-986-8774: Okay.**

 **...**

Marcel lay in bed with Gia. The two of them were now living together. She moved to the neighborhood to be closer to him. His and Bonnie's relationship was better, more so because of Gia calming him, and his being distracted. Some days he didn't even check on Bonnie, because he didn't want to see his mother. But he called her and text her randomly, asking if she needed anything. He also, knew school was almost over, and she needed to be focused on graduating. If he couldn't fathom his mother's changing life, he had to maintanance some control over his little sister's, as if his father was here.

Today, he was ready to meet with the club about a deal, and Gia was second guessing him being apart of it.

"Seriously? Marcie, I think you guys dealing is crazy. Those high school kids?"

"We only went to the town function, because we needed to be on some leadership, shit."

"Leadership?"

"We didn't sell to any kids. But... we only, well… Me, Deisel, and Z were told by Vince and Damon. They're testing us, for this SGT shit."

"You really want this Marcie? SGT? It's a lot of responsibility."

"It's my life. My pops, founded this club too. It's meant to be mine one day."

"Answer me this, why does Vince outrank Sal, if Sal's dad is a founder also?"

"I never really got into the logistics of Vince. He's not my real uncle. But, we've always known him as uncle. He always looks out for my moms. And, since I can remember, he looks out for me."

"But who is Vince?"

"He's the guy that was with Damon, when my dad was arrested the last time. He's been apart of the club since he was like eighteen. Neighborhood kid. He worked at G's bike shop."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so... he's always been family. He's always told me, I need to be my dad, when it came to my sister. He's always told me tough love, is what she needs. But it can't come from him, it wouldn't be right, so, he basically, told me what I needed to do, to keep her in line. But he ends up looking like a Saint, when he sees her, because he pacifies her behavior."

"I just thought he was strange when I met him Thanksgiving. And Christmas, he was kind of strange."

"A lot of people say that. He just, smiles a lot. He keeps us in line, with his optimism. Because the rest of us are all hot headed."

"Which is why I find him strange. And him, being the club's President, preceding Sal's dad, is weird. Why not Sal?"

"I don't know."

"Seems only right a legacy be the president." Gia's interest was suddenly soaked about club business a she inquired about it through her bout of twenty-one questions.

"I'm not ready for it."

"But, Sal?"

"I think, Sal... is battling himself on some shit right now." Marcel frowned. "He's not himself lately." He shook it off quickly. "Anyway, I need to go to the club. We have to meet up with our new supplier."

"You scared? I mean, I hear these guys are crazy. The drug lords and mafioso types."

Still, her inquisitiveness today didn't stand out to him as more than curiosity.

"I'm never afraid. Maybe I'll learn some things from him. And he doesn't sell to kids. He deals in larger quantities. Pounds and kilos, I guess. So, I just want to make money, and take care of us. Me and you, and we can have the happily ever after you always wanted. As my wife." He looked down at the ring on her finger, that his mother sort of gave him permission to give her to wear. Abby's first engagement ring. "And we can have our son and our daughter. And I'm going to make sure, you have the life you deserve. Because I'm a better man, because of you."

"Yeah, you are. And I finally get to meet your sister."

"Yeah. She's a tough cookie, but she'll love you. I promise."

"I can't wait." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before getting up, and getting dressed. "I love you GG."

"I love you, Marcie bear." She kept kissing him passed the point of no return. "Mm, one more for the road."

"Gia, I'm gone be late to the meeting."

"A quickie."

"Damn you woman." He lost the battle before it completely began.

 **...**

Just as he suspected he pulled in just as the meeting was beginning. Which to the club, was considered late. He was fighting for the SGT position, and all he needed to see, was that at least Zack, or Mason, was late too. But to no avail, he saw both of their bikes parked out front. Mason getting the deal for the club was his insurance into the CRIMSON KINGS. This deal meant everything to the club, financially. Then there was Zack. The responsible one. He was reliable, and despite his relationship to Giuseppe, as his younger Brother, closer in age, to Damon, but older... he seemed like the logical choice. He just lacked in the leadership arena.

Then there was Marcel. The hot-headed son of Laz. The one, who typically was put on club house arrest for some of his questionable choices. The alcoholic, who lashed out. But... Marcel was a born hustler. He made money for the club, and he was the one who could sell Salt to the Ocean. Still, irresponsible most days. But down for whatever, and good at what he did.

He walked in, wearing his black air force ones, red tee, dark blue jeans, and black leather cut, with the crown on it. He had the crown tattoos on his arm, on full display. King pride, was important to him. He walked though the double doors, greeting Gino, and Gino, nodded. "Ayy, how long they been in there?"

"Bout fifteen?"

"Foreal?"

"Yeah."

"But the meeting shoulda started five minutes ago."

"He was early, and he was ready to start on time."

"Really? Dude cool? Or nah?"

"Business man, with a no nonsense face. He didn't speak much. But he has a huge smile like you. Still, he looked scary as fuck!"

"Damn. Aight, lemme get up in here, and see what's good." Marcel greeted Gino, like he always did, and walked to the back of the club, to the meeting room. When he opened the door and entered, he noticed all the ranking members, all the members, and even the prospects. But, his surprise was met, with the man standing before the group, in a black suit. With a grey shirt and tie, and the skin was a far darker shade of melanin than his father's. "What the fuck?"

"Cel, your fuckin late. Have a seat!" Damon said, irritated. He'd worked hard with Marcel on getting his shit together, and today Marcel made Damon look bad by being late.

"Yo, why the fuck is he here?"

"Cel, bruh, calm down. What's good dawg? This is our new partner, in sales." Vin mentioned.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Marcel said, ready to tear the room up like he'd done so many times in the past.

Damon looked between Marcel and the man before them, and realized something was automatically, not right. "You know him Cel?"

"I know, of him! Yeah. This mutha fucka, is my mommas new nigga." Cade smiled big and confidently.

"Well, see, we are all family here then. So, we can't cut past the nonsensical introductions." And as soon as the larger than life smile popped in everyone's presence, it just as quickly disappeared. Damon's jaw dropped, and closed as quick as Cade's smile disappeared. "Now, are we ready to be grown men, or will this be a problem?"

Marcel balled his fist up, tight, and gritted his jaw. Life was more than testing him. Life was handing him failure on a platter.

* * *

 **So, Cade is the club's new suppier. Which maybe confused ya'll even further about his character. But it all falls into place. He's so important. Next chapter more shocking revelations about this drug business come to light. Caroline fessed up and Bonnie wasnt hard on her, because she realizes what all the lying is doing to them.**

 **It's tearing everyone apart. Also, her views on James started one way at the beginning of the night (last chapter) and a round a few days later. The two of them are becoming skeptical of each other.**

 **Gia questions the club's motives with promoting Vin over Damon.**

 **Bonnie and Damon square off. She's not having it, after how he ended things. He hurt her to the point, she's avoiding him in every way. The text messages were validating her fears of how she's been losing focus on herself. As you read her conversation with her teacher. But is it Damon distractingly her, or is her lies catching up to her? You think he's remorseful, or just jealous of her moving on?**

 **Also quick note, I know some of y'all are wondering about if Bonnie and James had sex. I'm gonna leave it up to the readers for a little while to make their own assumptions. I think Bonnie and James sex life matters in this story whether they have it or not, because Damon has a sex life, and he hasn't stopped. He's not having sex with Rose, for clarification. Rose gets him groupies. She's in debt to him. But now he thinks she's stealing from him on top of other things. Bonnie is young and discovering herself in a lot of ways.**

 **As for Abby's news and Rose's attacker those elements will be given more context a little later.**

 **And the reader who pointed out my trying to post before Christmas. I over shot. I didn't realize how late in November it was when I posted that. Lol. You're so right. This story is over 50 chaps long. But I'll shoot for one-two updates a week as long as I can edit them.**

Thanks for reading HAPPY MONDAY!


	36. Back to Black

**Crimson Fate 36 (R-M)**

 **Chapter 36 - Back to Black (Amy Whinehouse)**

 **(A confrontation, a devastation, a meeting, a revelation, a blackout)**

 _Guys, this chapter will open a few doors you've been waiting for. I think it's one of my favorite chapters in the story. Please Enjoy it, and let me know what you think._

* * *

"Let's get married."

"Marcie, we can't just get married?"

"Why not?"

"Because, I haven't planned anything, or picked a dress. I want it to be nice. And we can't do this without your mother and sister. It wouldn't be right. Besides, I just think you're acting on your emotions, because of Cade."

"I'm acting like a man, who doesn't want to waste any more time. Besides, my momma doesn't have to be involved. But, I'll make sure to tell B. She deserves to know. We can go to the Justice of the peace today, and my sister can be a witness."

"Marcel. Why does it feel, like you're just trying to be rebellious? I want to marry you, I accepted your proposal. But, I also, want it to be done right. I want people's blessings, and I want to plan something beautiful. I don't want to rush it, because of a club issue."

"GG, baby... I don't want to marry you because of a club issue. I want to marry you, because you are the woman I love and want to spend my life with. You are the reason, I do everything these days. And whether you believe me or not, the sooner we make it official, the happier I'll be. My life is crazy, and I just want you, to know, nothing would make me happier than making you my wife."

She grabbed him by his hands in the parking lot of her workplace. "I get it. I do. But I need a little time to think okay? I need to process this."

"Okay. I feel you. I'll give you some time to think. Just understand that my sun rises and sets for you." He looked her in the eyes and kissed the backs of her hands. "I gotta head to the club. We have a big deal later, but I'll pick you up... tonight. I love you."

"Okay, baby. I love you too."

 **...**

Bonnie walked silently through the halls, seeing her questionable best friend standing at the end of it, as she was heading to her last class.

"Hey, can we talk?" He leaned against the wall with hands in his pockets.

"Listen Stefan, I don't really wanna deal with-"

"It has to do with my brother."

"Listen, I know you know now. But what's done is done, and-"

"It's urgent… B." Suddenly her concern, shut her up and she stopped abruptly and looked at him, on pause. "I swear."

"Sure."

"Can we go outside?"

"Well, I have class, so-"

"Please?"

"Okay." She followed him outside, as she waited for him to speak. "So, what's this about?" She secretly hoped Caroline had mentioned everything to him already, so they could get it on the table.

"Uh, well... first I want to come right out and say I know you spoke to Caroline. I should really explain myself."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Arms crossed impatiently.

"She and I haven't really been sneaking around. It started as a random thing, and eventually, we just, became closer. We've hung out once in a while. Not like everyday or anything, just a few times. I didn't want to tell you for a number of reasons-"

"Like what? Because you were with Elena." She asked impatiently.

"That. And, I just needed to have something that felt like mine and that I didn't have to share. My whole life is this club, B. It gets hectic and lonely. She has been amazing to me."

"Except, you have to remember, she is my best friend, and you can't have her to yourself. You realize, that by doing that, you put her in a bad position, forcing her to lie to me? How fucking dare you?"

"I see that now, but at the time it made sense."

"Really? Wow. Hiding her from the club, I get, but me? And let's not forget the comments you made to Elena in poor taste about me being in love with you. I mean, Stefan... what the hell is even wrong with you?" Even though, in his mind it was the other way around. He knew he had feelings for Bonnie, he'd lied for his own selfish purposes and ego, and he regretted it, because he never wanted it to get back to her. Regardless of everything, she was his best friend, and he loved her and wanted to protect her and her feelings.

"Stupidity, on my part. But in all fairness... you lying to me is just as big. As long as you've been able to think for yourself, you hate the club. You hate bikers. This life is stupid. You couldn't agree with me trying to patch in. And guess what...? You went for the deepest one in this shit. You went for the guy, who stands for this more than the rest of us." He started to raise his voice.

"Yeah, well... it wasn't my intention or his, okay."

"But he's a representation of everything you hate!"

"He's more than just a King, Stef. He's much more than that. And I got to know that. I got to know him, for who he is outside of this club, and as a person. He was… so good to me."

She swallowed heavily trying to fill the empty space in her chest with her hollowed out breaths.

"B, you were my best friend! The virgin. The girl too good for this shit. The girl who was making a life for herself, without her father's legacy and then you just, made everything you said a lie."

"Well, look, it's over now. He and I were a mistake, and it'll never happen again. So, you don't have to worry. It was a huge fucking mistake." Stefan braced himself for what he had to say next, because this is the part that he hated. "And so, Caroline said to ask you about it. I was positive you'd flip out if you fucking knew. Why'd you stay so quiet about it for so long?"

"About that, I - uhh, need to come clean." She looked up at him, and tightened the crossed arms over her chest. "So, uhh, when I first saw you two together, I didn't believe my eyes. I was so angry, and in my anger... I forced my brother to end things!" He was afraid to look up at her facial expression, but when he did, he saw all expression, wash from her, even the eye squint from the sun, morphed into shock.

"What did you just say?"

"Listen, in my defense, I had no idea what you guys were. I thought, he was talking you into something you weren't ready for?"

"Like what? Sex?"

"I don't know Bonnie. One day he was the enemy, the next you guys were, checking into rooms and-"

"Tell me…." She rubbed her fingers across her forehead in opposite direction of each other, from the instant tension that gathered in the center about to force her a migraine, "Tell…. Me… you're lying Stefan. Tell me right now, you're fucking lying!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I felt betrayed, and I also, thought-" he paused wiping his hand over the bottom half of his face. "I don't know what I thought. I just wanted to stop seeing what I saw and protect you from potentially, getting hurt. Like Lexi."

"By who? You're own brother? Your flesh and blood? He's your brother, Stefan! I mean I don't get it, first I'm supposedly jealous of you and Elena, then I'm on the verge of being taken advantage of? I'm almost eighteen. I'm not a got damn baby! You're crazy. I think you're fucking crazy!"

"Bonnie, you lied to me! He lied to me! He's my brother, and you're my best friend! How do you think that felt?"

"I get it. And I'm sorry you took it personally. But you literally have fucked two of my friends. You kept one a secret, and told the other I was jealous of your relationship. You're a huge hypocrite! A fucking asshole! I'm sorry I deserved a little privacy. And you know why we kept it a secret. Damon could have lost everything if the club found out. Why would we have risked it?"

"B, I thought I was protecting you."

"And Lexi? You knew about Lexi? She told you?"

"B?"

"Answer me!"

"I did."

"Wow, Stefan. Of all the fucking people and all the fuckin deceit, and secrets, and lies… you have nerve to feel some type of way about me, and Damon. Yet, you've been lying to me for a year, about multiple things. MULTIPLE FUCKING THINGS!"

"You don't understand. I said I'd protect you. From things that hurt you. Since we were seven! I may have fucked up, but my reasons were to protect you."

"Why does everyone feel this overwhelming need to protect me, even if it means hurting me, or lying to me? That's not protection. That's cowardice. It's selfishness! And bullshit! You! Marcel! Lexi! The only person who told me the truth was Caroline, and it's because of Friday night. And for some reason, she cares about you. You straight asshole! Fuck you Stefan, you fuckin hypocrite!"

"I deserve that. But I wanted to protect you. I swear to God."

"Don't justify your selfishness."

"It's the truth."

"And what, leverage did you use to tell him to do it, or was it as easy for him to break my heart as he made it seem?" She asked, while her hands continued to shake.

"B, you okay, you don't seem so well? Why are your hands shaking?"

"Stop changing the fucking subject and answer me! Why was it so easy, for Damon to do, what he did?"

"I told him I'd tell the club, if he didn't end things. He begged me not to, in his defense. He said, I was making a mistake, but, I felt like he was influencing you. And I didn't trust his reason, so I threatened him, for your protection, if he didn't do it, the weekend of the festival. Which included me saying, I'd tell... Cel." Her hands shook a little more, and she tried concealing it. "B, you look like you need to sit, come on, let's-"

She smacked his hand away from her as he tried directing her to sit. "Don't." She snapped. "How could you? I was happy, for once. I was genuinely..." she put her fist to her mouth and covered her shaking lips, "I was fucking happy, and you couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle that it was.. that it was him. Your brother! Why?" She began to cry. "Or you just couldn't handle that you're not the only one who can put our friendship after a relationship. I mean you've done a lot of fucked up, things. Forgivable, stupid teenage things. Forgivable! BUT THIS?! How could you fucking do this? How fucking DARE YOU?"

"I thought I was protecting you, B. You have to believe me."

"From Damon? He's your brother."

"I realize I fucked up now. I do. It's been eating at me, for the past two months."

"Two fucking months you let me believe he didn't give a fuck about me. You allowed us to just, live hating each other."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Oh even better. You let me live my life hating him. And you watched me feel some type of way and you waited two fucking months, Stefan? What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"Even though I fucked up. I believe, Damon knows this wouldn't have worked. He knows he needed to let you go, for your protection. And maybe it made him realize-"

"You know what? Shut the fuck up! He looked out for you all those years. I've known him my whole life. My dad was your god father. How could you fucking, do this? I trusted you Stefan. While you were out kissing Elena's ass, and Cel was out drinking his life away, and Vin was caught up in club life, Lexi was leading some secret life, and my momma was trying to come to her senses, Damon was there for me. He didn't have to be. BUT HE WAS! Teaching me how to take care of myself, when no one was around. Teaching me to protect myself, and he was talking to me about things I needed to talk through, helping me through my shit! When every man in my life, was busy with their own priorities, he made me his. And you took that from us? YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" She screamed, garnering attention of the few scattered students around them. Her chest was taking in deep breaths to catch her breathing pattern up, as she'd lost her breath speaking without a break. Stefan watched the anger in her face, and listened to the sound of her voice, in pain, as she finally took a breath. "You have any idea how hard it is for me to trust anyone, and you took it from me with him. I can't trust him now! Because of you. You, Stefan-Antonio-fucking-Salvatore! You took the thing, most special to me and destroyed it. It broke my heart, Stefan."

"B, I promise I thought I was protecting you. Regardless of it all, yours and his relationship is dangerous, and he knows it. At the end of the day I swear to God I did it for you. I swore I'd always protect you and that's what I did!"

 **SLAP!**

"Don't you dare." She snared after she carried her small hand across his face, and let tears stream down her cheeks as she listened to his emission. As the words stung her skin, and she felt them burn her body, she delivered the only temporary resolution she could.

She hit him.

Stefan face turned immediately red and he tried to conceal his emotion for all the fire he felt in her hand as it slapped him. He could feel her anger and her pain and it hit him in more ways than one. He felt the rift in their friendship tear further, and it brought emotions to him. Then she shoved him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "Go!"

"Bonnie Jade... I am sorry. I love you, and I- I never meant, for you to be hurt. I didn't think of the consequences, and I instantly regretted it, when I saw how hard he took it. He was a wreck. He, IS still a wreck. He's destroying himself. I get it. I fucked up. I didn't realize how much you two cared about each other. But let's just think about what could happen if everyone around out… He's Savage Sal. You would be caught up in some shit you can't control. And he can't control everything. This life is not… easy."

"I'm your best friend. I was happy. You took that from me."

"B… I-"

"Ya know, Stefan Salvatore... you can be a real assholes sometimes. And I've always forgiven you. But right now, I need you to stay away from me. Stay far, far the fuck away. You lying, hypocrite, bastard, King piece of shit. I want nothing to do with you!" She said, fuming through her eyes, ear, and nostrils. "I remember you once told me, if you died not to come to your funeral. Well, if I die, please, don't come to my funeral." She walked away, headed to her car. The second bell rang and she couldn't even sit through a lecture right now, or a detention for being tardy.

He stood there watching the down fall of his friendship, spiral into an abyss of blackness. He slipped into a hole he couldn't get himself out of with her.

 **…...**

"Rose, I need you to come to the club house."

"I can't."

"Why? It's been over a week. You're ass has been avoiding my calls. You know why I'm calling, yet, you act like you can just-"

"Fuck you, Sal. I'm sick of his shit. I'm so fucking over it." Rose's voice shook as she spoke, when she cut him off. Her mind wasn't capable of going to battle with such a strong personality, like Damon's right now. Tough girls are capable of, faltering in times of a low and exhausted state-of-mind.

"Over what! You fucking stole from me!"

Quickly, Rose hung the phone up in his face. Damon stare at the phone and called her back. Called once, called, twice. No answer. Third time, was gonna be his limit. When the phone rang, she answered it on the first ring, the third time.

"What? Fuck!"

He stood there with his jaws tightening, trying to hold his composure. Slowly, he took a deep breath and spoke. "You've already made me say too much over the phone. Get your ass here, or I swear I will find you."

"I can't. I can't. I'm busy."

"Rose. You have til three."

 **Click.**

He hung up on her. Then he shut his phone off, not giving her a chance to make any excuses.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." She'd never said 'no' to him. She'd never decided to disagree with him, or go against him. But her face was swollen, and her mental space, was shaken. She'd not left her apartment for days, except to go get a stitches on an undisclosed area of her body.

She slowly walked into the shower afraid to let the water touch her bruised up skin. But she smelled, like fear and reclusion, and it didn't help, she'd numbed herself with heroine.

 **...**

Bonnie sat outside of the MC for a while. After driving for an hour, thinking, crying, and talking to herself, rationalizing the situation. The news Stefan shared with her with she'd some light on Damon's behavior. And his sudden remorse, which felt like head games, now felt like a possible truth. His harsh wording, his cold tones, his disconnection, the night he ended things, had to do with the threat Stefan gave Damon. She realized Lexi must've been brought up, as well as Laz. Damon took her late father's opinions and possible concerns, if he were still here, seriously. Last but not least, the threat of telling his best friend, was what possibly made Damon go through with it.

But just hearing it from Stefan's mouth wasn't enough. She needed absolute confirmation that he wasn't playing mind games with her, just for the sake of his possessive tendencies towards her, and her nativity. Because whether she admitted it out loud or not, Bonnie was intimidated by Damon's experience, and age over her lack of experiences, and her naivety.

After an hour of analyzing, her thoughts, and trying to sort and separate them from her emotions, she took a leap, and reached out. She called Damon's phone repeatedly. Several times, with no answer. She left no voicemails, and didn't text. She just needed to hear the truth from his mouth. She needed to know she wasn't a mistake. She wanted to hear him say, everything they once had was real, and not feel like he just walked out on her without a second thought like the others. Or like, he made her believe. She wanted to know, it wasn't as easy for him to leave her, as he made her feel it was.

Now, after an hour she stood in front of the club across the street, a little ways down, staring at the entrance from leaning on the hood of her car. No one going in or coming out, just Gino standing there, watching, like he always did. Unless Damon specified otherwise.

After gathering her courage, she walked forward, shaking hands and all. She'd been stressed with the end of school nearing, and trying to mentally prepare to move out of her mother's house, her childhood home. The place her father lived before dying, and the place she learned everything. How to love, how to hurt, how to hate, hide, lie, laugh, cry, and remain in silence, about the abuse she suffered from her brother. Part of her hated having to leave, and part of her knew, she needed to let it all go. Including the house.

Approaching the entrance, with a shallowed out heart, she walked towards Gino. "Baby girl.." he said nervously. "You gotta turn around and leave."

"Gino, I need to see him."

"I can't, I can't let you inside. Your brother is there, Vin, and the other ranking members. It makes sense if you let me deliver a message."

"Oh... okay... umm-" she stopped herself to get her throat clear. "I guess, just tell him I came by. I needed to see- I mean, speak- I mean- never mind." She whispered feeling hollow. Gino looked down at her shaking hands. "I'm gonna go, okay."

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong. Everything alright?" He grabbed her freezing cold hands and held them inside of his own to warm them up. Bonnie looked dehydrated and unwell. "Here. Come sit down. Right here, on the side of the building, this spot next to the bush covers the camera."

"I can't, I should go-"

"Listen, let me call him." Gino pulled out his phone and dialed Damon's number twice. Straight to voicemail. "I'm going to try and get him out here the best way I can. Sit down, right here." He eased her over to an area to sit, and wait, and he went inside as quickly as possible looking for Damon. No later than he did, a car pulled up outside. A white four door car with tinted windows.

Rose stepped out. But this time, not in her typical getup of a tiny skirt with black boots, a black shirt and leather jacket, with her breast fully pushed up. This time she wore jeans, and boots, with a hooded sweater, and all of her hair down covering her face. Bonnie coughed some more clearing her throat, trying to remain quiet. She waited a minute or so, and when Gino didn't come back out, she got up and walked to the entry way quietly. Gino was nowhere in sight but Rose stood comfortably at the bar with a drink in hand and her hand on the bar stool. Bonnie noticed how at home she felt and looked, and how, normal Rose, 'seemed' to be acting, at the moment. Little did Bonnie know, how Rose was hurting, but, what she saw was a woman who fit in with everybody. To make matters worse, all of the guys walked out from the back and greeted her like she was family. And it was deeply solidified when Damon walked out and pulled her aside, and spoke to her privately.

Bonnie couldn't handle it, mentally. It was too much to look at with the current circumstance.

Her reason for being there no longer mattered. She walked away, seeing how things had appeared to have fallen back into place for Damon. She didn't want to interrupt Damon's life, because as far as she knew it was too little too late. She got back to her car, turned her phone off, and drove off. She didn't want to hear from anyone. She wanted to go to James' house, and forget it all happened.

Forget the conversation and emission of Stefan. Forget Damon was forced to end it. Forget she loved a man who could never love her in return, with her love as his freedom, but instead caged them both into a box of secrecy. It all felt too real. Too painful. And too much for her to want to deal with anymore.

She only wanted one thing right now, and that was to get her anxiety in check. Bonnie had to go back to feeling… nothing. She wanted to turn it all off.

A few seconds later Gino was walking outside with Damon, headed towards Bonnie. "Where the fuck is she?"

"She was just here a couple of minutes ago. On everything. I sat her right off the camera."

"Then where'd she go?" He asked raising his brows.

Gino looked across the way. "Her car is gone."

"Fuck! Why didn't you call me out here?"

"I got your voicemail."

"I turned my fuckin phone off." He said ramming his forehead into the palm of his hand frustrated.

"And I wasn't sure how to get passed the boys. And D, man... she didn't look too good. She was kind of out of it. Hands shaking. She looked tired or sick." Damon rubbed his hands through his hair. "I'm guessing she left because of Rose."

"Fuck! Umm," he took two seconds to think, "Fine, I'll- uhh... I'll call her." Damon said. He felt for his phone which wasn't in his back pocket. He walked around the club house looking for his phone, and when he finally found it in his bunker, he quickly turned it on and tried calling her.

It went straight to voicemail. He called four times and every call went to her voicemail. He noticed all of her missed calls, and also noticed she left no voicemails. "Fuck!" He growled. He couldn't reach her, and if she shut her phone off, the chances she went home, or anywhere he could find her were slim.

"Where you fuckin been?" He said turning to Rose seeing her standing in a corner with her arms crossed.

"Home. Okay. I wasn't feeling well."

"What, you sick, or pregnant, or something? Cause I know, we ain't fucked in months."

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Well, what the fuck?" He asked trying to sort himself out. He couldn't figure out what to say to her with Bonnie on his mind. "I can't even fuckin… I can't look at you right now. And I can't deal with this shit. I got shit to do today."

"I didn't ask to come here. You told me to."

"My life is too complicated to add this shit to it. Ya know? You have no idea, how you have crippled yourself, Rose."

She became unreasonably emotional and turned away from his ridicule. When she didn't say anything, he stopped and walked to her and pulled her sunglasses off. "What the fuck? Rose… how… did that happen?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing. Who did that to you?"

"Stop, okay. Stop acting like you give a fuck about me. Because you don't."

"Let's get a couple things clear. One, I don't have to explain why I'm concerned that you look like you got hit on the face by a man. And two, I know you fuckin stole from me, and the only thing saving you, right now… is that." He said pointing to her face. "Who the fuck did that to you?"

She paused for a few seconds, trying to remain balanced and as normal as possible, but when he was growing impatient she started speaking, in a calm hysteric. "I can't tell you. Please. Leave it alone. I… deserved this. I did something-"

"What? Stole from someone?" He asked sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"Rose, what kind of shit… you live so fucked up. I mean, is this something that has to do with your past? Before me?"

"Yeah. A very long time ago."

"Why you were hiding here."

"I wasn't hiding."

"Bullshit. You were secretive about your life before me. You were always nervous in the beginning. You jumped right into this world, like nothing." He shook his head. "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you. I'm not a very religious girl, but, honest to God, I can't tell you."

"Wow. You don't trust me? After all I've done for you."

"It's not that. I just, can't, okay." For the first time Damon saw tears, fall from Rose's face.

"Is this person, the reason, you stole from me?"

She nodded her head, and cried quietly. "Yeah."

"You still owe this person."

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"A lot."

Damon looked at his watch and realized there was never enough time in the day, to be him. "Okay. I have shit to do that I can't back out of right now. Stay here and don't leave. I'll be back."

When he left the whiskey alone, and was sober, he stressed about things, he had no control over, and Damon needed full control of everything and everyone he was in charge of. His brother, his club in some instances, Rose, and Bonnie. When he didn't have that control, he worried senselessly about things going wrong, and the dangers surrounding decisions made without his consent.

This is one thing Rose always understood and respected about him, that Bonnie didn't. She didn't like complicating his life, because he had a lot on his plate. She agreed easily, and did what she was told. She, understood how to be what he needed. Her docile adherence to his control, came out of respect for his protection over her. As Damon always said, their friendship was like a business contract.

Bonnie wasn't one who could easily be controlled, because she felt no one loved her more than she could love herself. Rose, didn't think she deserved love. So when Damon offered to be there, help her, take care of her, she accepted it. Rose didn't have enough self love to turn it away. Bonnie had more than enough to push people away.

But, both women were more alike than they wanted to believe. Both too tough for their own good. Both too independent. And, both were broken, by outcomes, they couldn't control, because they controlled less than they believed they did.

Bonnie had the mind to be as reckless as Marcel at times. Both having dealt with addiction issues. His to liquor hers to the quick rush and numbness of cocaine. Both trying to block out the things that hurt too much. And both, relying on those addictions to fill a void, they'd lacked in their lives, stemming from her death of their father.

Damon was worried. He decided to leave the clubhouse and still, check her house, and Caroline's to see if he could find her. He would sadly discover that neither place would house her anxiety right now.

 **….**

"Of all the people, he goes back to her? Seriously? She's… straight trash." She cried to herself. "Club, groupie, BITCH! I can't see it. I don't fuckin see it. I was loyal and real. Sure I wasn't perfect, but I was genuine. I never hid who I was to him, of all people. He got to see me, inside out, and… and the fuckin facts are, she's a slave to the club. He likes that shit. She's not loyal. She's troubled as fuck. She's gonna get him caught up, one day. Well, fuck him. Fuck the club! Fuck Stefan! Fuck this life! Fuck my momma and my Papi, for letting me live this fuckin way! Fuck Cello! For not protecting me from this shit! I'm not enough for any body to want to leave this life behind. This fucking club has taken so much from me, and ALL OF THEM! We've all suffered in some fuckin way!" Bonnie was so angry, and fed up. She screamed in her car, as her tears fled now, from the past two months, plus the additional seventeen years of pain and aggravation. "Why can't love, be enough?" She broke down, letting her head hit her arms on the steering wheel as she slowed her car down. Slobber and tears met her hands in a pool of pain. "I just want to be enough, for someone! For once. I just… want to be enough. Yes I'm strong. Yes I'm tough. I know I'm stubborn, and I fuck up. But, I'm sick of being tough by myself. I just…" she whispered her cries into the palms of her hands on the side of the road, "wanted to be enough. I gave him the only part of myself, that no one but my father had, and it still wasn't enough. I gave him, the one thing I could only give one person, and I chose him."

She finally, after years, let someone see her softness, and her tenderness, something she never wanted to give up easily. And now, she's opened up, and exposed, and feels unprotected. "I give up. Love doesn't love me."

Darkness filtered into her nerves and she just wanted to numb it. Everything around her felt and looked black.

Stopped in the middle of the road crying, she was knocked out of her emotions when a couple passing cars beeped at her. Bonnie, pulled over after driving for five minutes. She opened the door, as the heat got the best of her, nauseating her stomach and rising up inside of her body, she leaned over and threw up on the side of the car. Her body felt a way she'd never felt it feel before. And for the past two weeks all she kept feeling were out of body experiences.

As the cars drove by blowing her hair in her face, causing it to stick to her wet vomit-coated lips, she sat up and closed the door. Her hand gently brushed the hair off her face while the sleeve of her other arm wiped her mouth. "Fuck." She breathed into her palm, feeling exhaustion. Her fingers finally clutched the the steering wheel, and she sighed. The pace of the cars, and sounds of the wind as she sat, made her realize how much of life was flying by her, and she was trying her best to keep up with everything, but exhaustion was taking over. All she could do was start the car, and allow herself to drive towards James house, crying the whole way there.

 **….**

When Bonnie arrived at at his place, he wasn't expecting her. She pulled into the condos and got upstairs not thinking he'd be there. He usually stayed at his house in the hills, unless he had business. When she walked in he was standing with his cell phone on his ear. She could tell he was talking business, getting ready for a meeting.

They made eye contact and didn't speak, because he was on a business call. She nodded her head towards him as she slid off her bright colored Vintage Nike Vandals. Everyone knew she wore Nike custom made or out of stock sneakers. it was kind of a signature of her style. She sat the new Gucci bag he recently bought her, down next to her shoes and walked towards the bathroom as he ended his phone call. When she rinsed her face, she almost didn't recognize herself. And slowly, she turned when she heard a knock at the door.

"Baby doll?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't expecting you today. You okay?"

"Uhh..." she paused. "I didn't think you'd be here. I just needed to get away." She dried her face, then opened the door. "But, honestly, I can leave okay. I just wanted some alone time." Her phone vibrated, and when he heard it he looked at her nervously, as she ignored it.

"No, no. Why would I make you leave? I gave you a key to both of my places, for a reason. But, I thought you'd prefer to get away to the hillside. Where it's quiet, and people are there to wait on you hand and foot."

"No. I just needed a break. Okay. I'm stressed the fuck out. I'm so stressed I'm sick. I can't hardly breath, my hands were shaking a while ago. I just- I can't go to work today, and I wanted to sleep it off."

He looked at her sincerely, and rubbed his fingers along her cheek. "Of course baby. Here, I have something that'll help you sleep." He walked to the cabinet and pulled out some small white pills. "No worries, it's not what you think. Just sleeping pills baby."

"Really?" Her phone vibrated again, and this time he watched her look at it, then take a deep breath and put it in her pocket.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah. Thank you. I just need a few hours."

"No worries love. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Sure." She looked up at him adoringly.

"I care about you, deeply Bonnie. I just want you to know that." He kissed her and said those words so easily. It didn't feel the same way as when Damon said, but it still felt solid, and comforting, to be loved. "Come on, let's go run you a nice hot shower, and you go ahead and relax in the water. I will be meeting some new business associates in about an hour. So, go ahead and do what you've gotta do. By the time you jump out of the shower, the pills will hit you pretty hard. Just... get in bed and lay down." He cupped her jawline, on both sides, and kissed her again.

"Thank you, James. I don't know what I'd do without you." She closed her eyes upon his kiss and held his wrists as his hands held her face.

"Of course. I'll check on you soon okay. And whatever you do, stay in there okay. When I do business, this isn't a particular group of people I want you involved with."

"I wont be out, I'm too tired. But... I mean, tell me, are you doing something illegal?"

"Love, it's just business." He said. "No worries, okay?" She noticed he didn't really answer the question. "Go get some rest. I'll check on you soon."

"Okay." She bit her lip hesitantly, when he spoke. For the first time, she felt unease with James. Slowly walking back towards the bedroom, she saw a case, which looked to be filled with money, possibly... sitting on his desk. She was too tired to figure it out. She went and showered and got herself relaxed as the pills hit her. She fell right to sleep, and couldn't be woken up by an earthquake.

 **...**

"You sure you got the right address?"

"Bruh, I'm positive."

"This is a condo."

"Yeah, I know... I'm just as confused as you. How the hell are we supposed to get this shit up there?"

Damon stare at Marcel, and back up at the tall building. "Let's go talk to the guy first. I'm sure he's done this before, so we can ask him."

"We can't just leave this shit out here."

"We can park in the visitors garage for now."

"Fine."

 **...**

They stood outside the door of the condo, having rang the bell. It wasn't hard to get to him. No crazy security, frisking them, or taking ID's. Marcel's hands were sweating a bit, and Damon elbowed him, "You cool?"

"I'm good. Just- damn, this is new and I'm just hoping we don't fuck it up."

"We won't." Damon laughed. "Surprised you care, thought you hated you're new step dad!" Damon laughed.

"Fuck you Sal. He ain't no fuckin "step" shit of mine. In fact, I'm gone prove to him, I can do this shit with my eyes closed, because I can tell by the way he looks at me, he thinks I'm a fuck straight up."

"You came to the meeting late, the day the club met him. Of course he thinks you're a fuck up. But don't prove shit to him, Cel prove to yourself you can do this shit."

"I'm cool, bruh... I just want to get this shit over with-" the door opened, and a tall debonair, very wealthy, dirty blonde hair man with eyes near the blue of Damon's, but not quite as crystal clear as Damon's, opened it. He had a dirty blonde, neatly trimmed goatee, and wore what looked to be a suit as expensive as could be expected for having lived in this condominium. Light grey with a white shirt.

"Good afternoon fellas." He said, making them first note how polite he was.

"Afternoon." Damon said, elbowing Marcel, into speaking too.

"Umm, yeah, hello."

"I'm West." He held a hand out. "And you?"

"Sal."

"Cel."

"Sal and Cel. Interesting." He grinned, entertained by the idea at their names sounded the same. Damon felt an eerie connection to him, but was unclearly able to define it. Damon didn't hang around his types, he robbed them.

He didn't look like a man who bought drugs, sold them, or even used them. He was crisp, clean, and white as ivory. His skin was evenly tanned, so they knew he vacationed a lot. But Damon knew instantaneously, he was a privileged looking, wealthy, white collar, Caucasian, success story. The types they didn't deal with. From his skin to his golden locks, to his absolutely white teeth, and even his fingers nails looked manicured.

The man smiled, and moved extending his arm. Damon waited for Marcel to walk inside, before he followed. Marcel tried not to look awestruck as he entered the condo. It was immaculately organized and expensive. Everything was either white or gold. Including his Rolex, which had to be around ten stacks, Damon noted to himself mentally. Even the man's suit looked like it was being worn by a store mannequin. Damon's blue eyes fell causally over everything the man owned. Damon, a natural born, neighborhood, lower-class, troublemaker, was a thief. A Robin Hood-type. He could easily rob this man, as good as he was at what he did, and make enough money to feed the neighborhood for a year.

"Fellas, come in. I hope you don't mind my asking you to remove your shoes. The carpet is very... sensitive to the slightest bit of dirt."

"Yeah no problem. Cel, I hope you wore you're good socks." Damon joked.

"Nigga, shut up." Marcel snarled.

"No worries. I won't judge." The very tall, six foot four man laughed. Marcel had on black air force ones, and Damon had on combat type boots. While Marcel was able to slide his shoes off without looking down, Damon had to lean over and loosen his strings. Though, they were already worn loosely, they laced up pretty high. When he lifted his jeans which slightly hung on the top of his ass with his white boxers underneath, he bent over taking a large pause. "Right this way guys. I know it's a long hallway, but we will be cutting to the right in a second. My office is three doors down."

Marcel walked after James, while Damon remained paused bent over, looking at the pair of Nikes on the floor. He'd only seen one other person wear those shoes in that color. Or even that style. He noticed the Gucci bag next to it, that he hadn't seen before, but recognized the brand and style, as similar to one person's. He grabbed the shoe, to check the size, and just as he did, the man walked back out, watching him.

"Ahem. Everything okay."

"What? Oh, sorry. I uhhh... I like this style of shoes. Just, checking them out."

"Oh, yeah... kinda "cool" I guess." He quoted. "Or as she says, 'legit.' I don't know. My girlfriend loves those shoes. I try to buy her classier attire, but she's kind of, what does she call herself? Oh, "low key," and I have to actually buy her clothes and shoes, because she won't take my money."

That sounded all too familiar to Damon.

"Yeah, well... it's a rare style of Nikes. They are considered vintage because they've been discontinued."

"Hmm, never thought to ask her. Guess that's why she likes them. I mean, I don't understand most twenty-somethings these days." When he said that, Damon exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He knew Bonnie was seventeen. They had to be talking about two different women, right? He had to make himself believe that this wasn't James.

"So, uhh... what's your name again bro?"

"Well, my business acquaintances call me Mr. West. But you can just call me West." Damon couldn't remember James full name. But he didn't recall West.

"Oh. Okay. Well, West, sorry, it takes a while to get my boots off."

"It's okay. Just meet us in the office."

"Sure." Damon watched him walk away, and then checked the shoes size. He sarcastically thanked Nike for always making sure their size tag was in a position, he had to literally, loosen the laces go check, on the inner side of the shoe. As he loosened the laces, he searched for the size US 7.0 UK 5.5 it read. It was her shoe size. He thought to search the purse, and find an ID. But he couldn't risk this deal or his identity, and this money for the club, in case it wasn't her. He couldn't get caught searching her bag, and as Marcel looked out and called his name, Damon thought to slide the second foot out of the shoe.

"Sal, bro let's go."

"Ayy, you should probably ask him how he wants me to get that shit up here."

"Oh right." Marcel disappeared for about a minute and walked back out. "He said we'll talk logistics later, let's handle the transaction first."

Damon stood up walking slowly back towards the office, checking around with his periphery for Bonnie. He couldn't be sure this was the right man, but he had a strong idea this was James. He heard the echo of laughter as he approached the office. "So, as I mentioned, I don't clean at all. It's spotless because my girlfriend cleans it."

"Wow, you got it like that?" Marcel asks. "I take it her allowance is like a salary."

"Oh, no. I don't ask her to clean, she just does. She stresses out... ya know, she gets in these modes where she's none stop like a rabbit. She over works herself, and then she crashes and burns. I wish I could get her to sit sometimes. Which is why I only see her a few times a week." He sighed. "Anyways, Ramblers, let's get ramblin." Again, his pleasant demeanor was hard to read. That catch phrase, was familiar, but Damon ignored it, trying to figure out how to put things together that might not have needed to go together. "So, as I mentioned we can handle the logistics later. Right now, I need to make a couple things clear."

"Yeah, wasup?" Marcel asked, clapping his hands at his crotch area, in front of his body as his fingers interlocked. Damon looked on, with a concentrated stare he got, when he was overthinking things.

"Well, I'm the middle man, okay. Been working with my partner a while. I handle the business end of things, he rations that shit out. I don't sell. I buy. I've got here, for you, half a mill. Your boss, Cade, wants a fifty percent profit turn around. But I can get near a hundred."

"How?"

"My partner sells internationally. Austria, Switzerland, and Ireland."

"The fuck?"

"True story. Matter-of-fact, I can get a near four hundred percent turn around."

"Where?" Marcel grew overly intrigued.

"Cel, kick back, your asking too much." Damon warned.

The man smiled. "No, no. He's fine. My girlfriend took a couple Ambien. I hate talking this shit around her. Ya know? I do business and I don't want her involved."

"Ambien?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, sleeping pills. See, she came in highly distraught today. Don't tell me I'm the only man who does that?"

"Does what?"

James relaxed a bit and became frank with the two men.

"Listen, can I get personal? I like to get to know the men I do business with. Trust. You understand." He smiled. "It's how we build. Can I trust you fellas?"

"Sure." Marcel said. James looked at Damon, for an answer.

"If I'm being honest, I can't say that. I'm just, a middle guy here." Damon admitted takinJames line.

James laughed. "Ahhh, hahaha. I like you two. Seriously. I do." He shook his head, laughing it off. "Anyway, she came in distraught. Beautiful girl, over works herself, drives herself into the ground." He went on and on speaking with his hands. "I could tell she'd been crying for a while. Her face puffy, her eyes red. What do I do, ya know? I'm a man, who just wants to see the woman I love smile. I couldn't figure out how to put a smile on her face today. So, I gave her a couple pills to sleep it off. I mean she wakes up rested, and happy, and we both win. Am I wrong?"

Love? Damon thought. He loves her? He made a face to himself, and squinted his eyes at the notion.

"Hell naw." Marcel said. "Sometimes my lady is uptight, and I just have to fuck her. I mean, it calms us botn down."

"Yeah, but, our relationship is not based on sex. You see?" Damon looked further into James' words. "She's a different kind of girl. Smart, yet, emotional. She's vibrant and spontaneous. We have a close bond and she's really special to me, and seeing her upset, upsets me. But, I also have a wife, and I just, learn that with women, it's easier to just give, give, give. Whatever they want, they get. Keeps life easy for me, and them."

"So, they know about each other?"

"And no. What do I look like?" He chuckled. "A sadist? Well, actually, I am a sadist. But, that's beside the point. I love my girlfriend. She's the ray of sun to my grey sky."

"And your wife?"

"She's the mother of my children. And, you can say… we have an open marriage. So, yes she knows I have a girlfriend, but my girlfriend doesn't know I have a wife. She would hate me." James rubbed his chin. Damon looked at him, and thought to pocket every word into his memory. "Make sense? I give my wife money, and beautiful children, the life she always dreamed of, and she shuts the fuck up about how I live my life. I fuck who I want. Take who ever I want on vacations. Give who I want what I want and when." He laughed. "I'm the bread winner. She just sits on her million dollar wardrobe, and all the money she could need, our children in private schools, lavish cars, plush lifestyle, and expensive vacations. What can she say?"

"Wow. I never thought I'd live in a world where a man has a mistress, who doesn't know, about the wife, that knows about her."

"Your wife knows and your girlfriend doesn't? That's some white people shit! No offense."

James gasped.

"Sorry. Excuse my partner." Damon said.

"No. No. It's funny. White people shit?" He repeated in a bout of laughter. "I gotta tell my wife that one."

Damon was weirded out and slightly on edge. Trying to conceal it with confidence. Which he lacked in the moment. "Listen fellas, when you have money like me, and anything you could possibly want. You GET EXACTLY what you want. Beautiful women throw themselves at me every day. I've had so much pussy, I could give Wilt Chamberlain a run for his money. Hell, I could have so many babies, if I didn't pay all that hush money." His humor didn't beseech Damon's desires for commonality. And Damon wasn't amused. "Oh God. That was in poor taste. I'm sorry. It was a joke. Okay. I apologize. It was unprofessional."

"It's all good bruh. We just, not used to doing business with collars like you."

"Collars?"

"Suit and tie types."

"Oh. Well, we all have a little suit and tie in us, when the need arises. Don't think suit and tie guys haven't gotten their hands dirty before. Sometimes we start at the bottom." He admitted. "Anyways, We can talk more about my personal life later. The point in mentioning all of that was to show you, how I can make you enough money, I won't have to explain my life to you. You'll soon see for yourself."

"We don't make any decisions alone."

"You're right. I apologize. Where are my manners? Sorry, anyways... she's in there asleep, and we can discuss business. As I was saying, my international revenue, is quite impressive. Where a gram of coke here is about sixty bucks, in Australia is damn near the equivalent of about two-forty."

"You serious?"

"No shit?"

"Well, yeah. And, I have people all over."

"Okay, well, how the hell do you know all these people?"

"I'm a business investor. I invest all over the world. And I meet a lot of people. A have some clients in Australia willing to buy this for near two mill."

"Okay, let's do that. Shit, you ain't gotta tell me twice."

"Cell, shut the fuck up. We are just running this shit, we aren't making decisions. That's Danzig's job."

"Why wouldn't he want to fuckin make four times the money? I'm sorry, but I'm about that money, and-"

Damon cut Marcel off. "Cel, stop. This decision is Danzig's."

"And we make five percent of this deal. I'd rather have five percent of two mill than five percent of half a mill."

Damon looked at his lost friend, who's business etiquette was horrible, and back to James. "Listen, it ain't our call to make. So, you have to take that up with our boss. We are, like you said, just the middle men."

"Right. Well, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't try." He offered that boyish grin. "Here, is my number. I don't want to come between you and your boss, but if things don't work out. Give me a call. Besides, as of now, I hear he gets some of the purest shit. So, I give it to him for that. We first met months ago, made a small transaction through uhh, the smiley guy, Vincent."

"Vince?"

"Yeah. Black guy with the cool hair cut. Anyways, Danzig's gems are high grade shit. Purest crystals I've ever seen."

"You've tried it?"

"We all have to try it sometime." James said. Damon remembered, tasting Bonnie's months ago, remembering how high quality it was. Too much was adding up in the wrong way right now, and he needed to get out of there and call Bonnie, again. Though her phone had been off all day.

"Yeah, well, half a mill sounds about right. You've worked out with your boss, when you'll have the rest?"

"Yes. We have spoken. Anyways, you two men want to make more money, you give me a call. I'm not afraid to take leaps. Cade is a much more cautious business man. Which is perfectly fine. As, we are newer acquaintances in recent months, and this will be a first grand venture, together. I may be able to sway him."

"Maybe we can work something out with him." Marcel said.

"Well, maybe you two gentlemen will be able to help aide the cause. You think you're a good talker?" James asked looking at Marcel.

"Marcel can sell salt to the ocean." Damon said. "But, uhh, we should head out."

"Sure, here is you're currency."

Damon reached for the case. "Thank you. Oh," he paused, "how are we to deliver this up?"

"It won't be coming up. I have my SUV downstairs, in the garage, you can do the exchange there. The white Escalade, with heavily tinted windows. All the seats are laid down " He tossed Marcel the keys. "The key is yours. Every delivery will be with those keys. I have the second set. If I'm not here in the future, this is how we will work. I'm usually around, but for whatever reason if I'm not, I'll leave the currency in the vehicle.

"Seriously? Is that safe? What about security cameras and people?"

"I own this building. I run security. And everyone that lives in this building, works for me. So..."

"J Gate towers, is, your condos?"

"Certainly. All twenty-five floors. And my security already knows who you two are. So, they'll keep it tight as you make the merchandise transfer."

Damon and Marcel both widened their eyes in shock. And suddenly, he understood what Bonnie saw in this guy. A guy who was pretty hard to hate. He was friendly, and maybe too trusting. But, this could be why he was successful, or maybe, he just killed people who betray him. Damon had never met such a wealthy man that was so, friendly, without knowing he had a dark past.

Still, this may very well be the man who got Bonnie addicted to drugs, and that was enough to hate him, in Damon's book. "Okay, well... we need to go." Damon said. As they walked out he hated the idea of leaving her there, but he had to be careful. This may not be the man. Every step he made from here on out, was a dangerous one. And Bonnie could be the casualty if he wasn't cautious.

"See you fellas soon." He walked them out and after putting shoes on, they headed to the garage.

"That shit was weird. He had no visible security at his door, what so ever."

"Rich mutha fuckas are different. The people who live here, would question that shit."

"Nah. It was just weird as fuck. Someone like that, has no security at the door."

"We just didn't see them. But they were there, Cel. Believe me. We're being watched. So just act cool and do our job so we can get back to the club house."

"Five hunnit stacks. I'm done son. That's a good little payout. But two mill. Bruh you know what this can mean for our families?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have another two months to decide if we are gonna stay in this direction. Me personally. I don't want this for the club. Fuck the money."

"Says you. These guys need this. Two about to get evicted. A few including myself are paying fines and shit. And now you. Getting arrested, didn't help shit, for you. My moms house, I'm gone help B pay it. My baby momma needs a house for her and my son. And I need to give Gia a better life, than I have. So, my vote is for the money. And that's what we need to focus on."

But Damon couldn't focus on anything now, but the high danger zone position he and Bonnie were both in. He stare at Marcel, regretfully unable to mention anything to him about Bonnie, and even James. He needed to dial down his efforts, and work alone on this. And that starts with talking to Bonnie first and foremost.

 **555-986-8774: WE NEED TO TALK ASAP**

 **555-986-8774: CALL ME**

 **555-986-8774: 911**

 **555-986-8774: BABY PLZ. I SWEAR TO GOD I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU**

 **555-986-8774: I KNOW YOU FUCKIN HATE ME**

 **555-986-8774: BUT IM BEGGING, BABY GIRL**

 **555-986-8774: PLZ**

 **555-986-8774: ILL BE WAITING**

 **555-986-8774: B, Plz**

Damon didn't typically beg.

But he changed a lot of his rules, when it came to her.

 **….**

James heard Bonnie's phone keep buzzing as he went to check on her. She was dead to the world, and laying on her stomach with her arms to her side, except the one hanging off the side of the bed. Her hair was in a bun, but slightly messy. She smelled like freshness, and oils. Her snores were soft, but prevalent, and in the pitch black room, her phone lit up the darkness again. This prompted James to check the front screen to see why.

There, more than a handful of texts were coming in back to back with no assigned name. But he could tell it was, said man who Bonnie frequently became stressed over. It was everything he didn't want to see, but enough to make him realize he needed to make her forget about that man. He slid the messages across the screen, and cleared them disabling her alert to see it when she woke up. Now, When she wakes up, she won't see that he messaged her unless she randomly checked his text without being prompted to.

In the back of his mind he thought to read and responded but he didn't know her phone passcode. And if she found out he violated her trust, he knew she'd be unforgiving. He watched her sleep, and turned her phone completely off. She didn't need any interruptions from anyone, who was going to disrupt hers and his, relationship moving forward.

At any costs.

* * *

 _A little bit of everything happened. Bonnie finally found out about Stefan. She tried to go find out the truth from Damon but... she was thrown off by seeing Rose. Whos atttling her own demons. The whole episode in Bonnie's car was important, and it will open up to a couple dark chapters to come for Bonnie. Then Damon and Marcel meeting James and, Damon thinking he saw Bonnies shoes. How do you think that first meeting went and from here on out I'm sure the predictions are confusong. All of the small details of this chapter mattered. But again this is one of my favorote chapters and I hope you enjoyed it_


	37. Crawling

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 37- Crawling (Linkin Park)**

 ***Trigger Warnings***

* * *

Brace yourself for a Bonnie chapter, which may be a Bonnie you're not used to seeing. This was also one of my favorite chapters to write amd I think it addresses important issues. Some of you have to understand, Bonnie is an imperfect character like anyone else in the story, and thats okay. She was always meant to be very human and real. Plz take that into consideration reading this chapter. Thx!

* * *

Late that night Bonnie woke up in not realizing where she was. It took a few minutes before she sat up and thought about the last thing she remembered. Crying in her car, over her abandonment issues. Her eyes were still soar and slightly burning and her head was pounding. Luckily she was clean and showered, because she was ready to go home to her bed. Probably with the thoughts that she would miss school to recuperate even though she couldn't afford to miss a day of school.

Bonnie put her hand to her chest and felt the heart beat she couldn't find earlier thumping and pounding harder than ever. That hollowed out feeling the former afternoon, was now filled with a deep drumming. She blinked several times and took deep breaths before she stood up and became quickly dizzy. If she wasn't right near the wall she would've fallen on the floor, but the wall caught her fall. After hearing the noise James quickly came into the room and turned the lights on.

"Sweetie. Hey… what's wrong?"

Bonnie looked up startled and continued to take deep breaths. "Uhh, Nothing. I just want to go home."

"Home? Uhh. No. You can't. It's late and-"

"And what? I'm- I don't feel right. I want to be in my bed. I need my mom. I- I just can't-"

"Sweetie, Listen. Let me take you in the morning-"

"No. I'm just- my heads not here. I need my mom."

"Is that it?" He asked suspiciously, making her defensive.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie leaned against the wall and focused on his facial expressions while she took low and quiet breaths.

"I mean, you came here distraught. Angry… visibly. Let me take care of you."

"Honestly, I need my momma. I don't feel right and I just want to go home."

"Come on. What are you? Nine? You're mom?" Instead of allowing himself to get angry with her, he took his own deep breath and reproached her. "Umm. Okay. Listen, I am just trying to be there for you. What happened? Talk to me. We haven't been as close this time around as we once were. What can I do? Just… I try to make you happy, and… sometimes you're impossible to reach."

"These things I'm going through, you wouldn't understand. Okay. My life, is far far from yours. We are from different walks. And I don't know that what we have works for me anymore."

"Whoa. Whoa." He walked to her holding both of her shoulders as she felt weakened and out of breath. "Let's not be irrational. Okay. I understand you have personal issues. But don't- take this and just… throw it away. Remember? I can take care of you. What do you want, huh? A new car? I trip, let's go to Mexico, Europe…?"

"Trips, Care, no…"

"I'm just saying. A week after you finish your finals. We can shut our phones off and-"

"Phones? Where's my phone?"

"Bonnie. Listen to me, your phones on the dresser. Hey… you need something? Pain pill?"

"No. Please don't give me anything. Oh… that's right. You gave me some sleeping pills tonight. Didn't you?"

"Yeah. You were clearly exhausted. And you've slept for over ten hours now. Don't you feel better?"

"No. I feel awful. I feel heavy and weighted. Was something in those pills?"

"What pills?"

"The ones you gave me?"

"Sleeping pills. Nothing. You slept. Is that why your mad? The pills?"

"It's not that it's the fact that I don't feel well, and I wanna leave."

"You're Just discombobulated. You're exhausted. I promise I didn't do anything crazy. Except think I could make you happy."

"It's not you James. Okay. I just need some time to think straight. Finish these finals. We can talk later… I can call you after I regain my focus but-"

"Whoa hold on. I think you're dehydrated. You feel low energy because of your lack of hydration." He felt her forehead and looked at the darkness underneath her eyes.

"Maybe."

"That's Definitely it. The pills aren't hurting you unless you're not eating enough or drinking enough. I'll get you some water okay. Sit." She looked at him annoyed but he wasn't giving up. He felt the man who texted her wasn't done and he couldn't let her leave tonight. "I will let you leave once I think you're feeling okay. Right now, you're on the verge of crashing your car. Who would I be if I allowed you to leave here in this state? Come on. Sit. I'll, get you a glass of water." He slowly lay her down on the bed and felt her warm head again. "Cool water okay. You have a slight fever."

Bonnie leaned and waited for her water. She did feel weak and dehydrated. When James left she tried to remember exactly what happened today. So much, from Stefan, to Damon, to Rose. But she couldn't think about it, because her pounding heart wouldn't let her. When he came back in the room five minutes later she drank the contents of the glass, gulping it quickly.

"Atta Girl. I'm sorry you feel awful." He slowly tilted her body back. "Here. Lay back and talk to me. What's wrong? What made you so upset today?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to regain my focus. I am stressed out. I want to focus the final couple months before the Summer. And when it's all said and done I'll talk to you. I will."

"So, Wait? What are you asking for? You breaking up with me again?"

"Just still need time, okay."

"For him?"

"Who?"

"The one who keeps breaking your heart. Over and over." He asked tightening his lips. On a normal day she'd have taken notice but she was too shaken and weak to look too hard. Especially since he never got irritated or angry with her. "Let me ask you this? This person…? You two have sex?"

"Oh God. James that's none of your business."

"No it's not. And I've always given you, your privacy. Respected your boundaries. Even when it comes to this person you keep letting hurt you. I don't ask a million questions. I don't even pry much. But somethings… you've got to give me something? Is he the reason your angry?"

Bonnie stare at him uncomfortably in her weakened state in the bed and and without sounding overly annoyed she answered him. "No."

"I think you're lying. You know that? But I have no choice but to believe you. And, what, you and him… intimate?"

Bonnie paused for about half a minute then answered.

"Not anymore."

"Ouch." He said being knocked into reality. "I'm guessing he's the reason we keep having issues… and you know what. It's okay. I respect you. I- forget I said anything. I feel like a jackass for acting jealous. So, don't worry about me.. Okay. You have your reasons and I respect that. I like that you're not some easy conquest. What we've built is deeper." Bonnie didn't say much. She was slowly growing more tired. "I think if you want to take time a apart it's a mistake. All I want to do is be there for you. The fact that you're pushing me away is not a good feeling." He admitted.

"A few weeks." She whispered, as her eyes fell heavier.

She knows she needed to focus on school and graduate. She needed to spend time with her mother and try to move forward from all that has happened with enough time and space to think more clearly. Even if Damon hurt her she didn't want to feel like James was a rebound. So, she figured giving herself time to clear her mind and refocus would reveal if she would even miss or need James. She needed space to just be Bonnie.

"Okay. A few weeks. I'll Uh… whatever you want, I'll give you." He said acting more confident than he felt.

"Thank you. James. It… means a lot. You have no idea."

"Anything for you."

Because at the end of the day, all he wanted was her, to himself. And if she didn't find her way back, he'd find her, himself.

 **...**

Bonnie lay at home hours after leaving James. She didn't show up at school, and even though Stefan called her, she ignored his calls. Damon called once and she wanted to answer it but didn't have the energy to answer his questions. Her mother walked in her room, concerned.

"Baby, I saw your car outside. Did you miss school today?"

"Yeah. I- wasn't feeling good. How was your trip?"

"It was okay. Nothing big. Just wedding planning." She lied.

"Any interesting venues?"

"Several. I just, I'm not a fancy girl. You know?"

"I know." Bonnie stare at her mother wishing she could tell her everything and come clean. Wanting to expose herself and just start her seventeenth year all over. She desperately wanted to do that and have her mother's comfort and forgiveness, and countless reassurances that everything would be alright. But she couldn't. She would not only be exposing her faults but, Marcel's, Damons's, And anyone else in her life. Today, she just needed to lay it out and cry about it. Like a normal teenage girl. For once, she just wanted to feel like a kid again.

Abby walked to her and sat beside her. Her hand gently feel on her forehead and she sat there feeling with her palm and back side of the hand. "You feel warm. You actually feel hot. Bonnie, you're getting sick?"

"Maybe. The weather is changing I think it's probably my sinuses."

"Yeah. You're eyes are pinkish and swollen."

It was all from this mornings tears and cries. But she wouldn't dare give herself away. In fact the fever is what was saving her right now from her mother's questions. "You sure that's it? You haven't been crying?"

"No. Momma. Just trying to keep from rubbing my eyes but they just itch so much."

"Okay. I'll go make you some herbal tea and grab some eye drops and cold compress for the irritation."

"Okay."

"Would you like some Exedrin or Advil for the pain?"

"Umm." Her debating took her far and wide in a matter of seconds to ponder the great question if she needed the pills for the headache which turned into a migraine or if she could handle it going away on its own. And the truth was it was too bad. She needed the pills because this pain wasn't going away on its own. Besides she figured over the counter meds were not as bad as prescription. "Sure."

"Okay. Lay tight. I'll be back."

"Okay." As Abby kissed her daughter's forehead, Bonnie shut her eyes not realizing that was the best feeling in the world. Her moms love and attention. When Abby got up to walk out, Bonnie called out to her. "Momma!"

Abby turned quickly. "Yes baby?"

"Thanks."

"Of course. What are mom's for?"

"Momma?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Abby's eats swelled with an inner happiness she couldn't resist holding onto. She walked back to her daughter and kneeled beside her bed holding her cheeks, and smiling emotionally.

"I love you so much. I do. And… I'm so proud of you. I know I don't say it enough but, you are truly the best daughter a mother could ask for."

Bonnie wouldn't allow another tear to drop down her cheek but she smiled, slowly and dimly but enough for Abby to notice. "Thanks momma."

And while it wasn't the most conversational, or inquisitive talk. It was enough at the moment. Something they both needed and no matter how small it seemed. It felt grand in both Abby and Bonnie's hearts. The soft moments didn't happen often between them. But when they did they were quickly reminded of the one thing they shared that no one could come between. An unspoken bond of a mother and daughter. No matter how deep the struggle was, they managed to come back to each other. Because they struggled together.

They didn't always get soft or sentimental, but Bonnie had a soft spot for her mother. The woman who raised her to the best of her abilities. Gave her too much freedom but still instilled the idea that Bonnie should never rely on a man. Her methods may not have been conventional, but it was what Abby knew from the life she lead after fleeing her own home and family as a teenager. When Abby left the room she came back with the pills for Bonnie's headache.

"Hey sweetie, here. Oh and someone came by to see you."

Bonnie looked up. "Hey." The soft voice of a blonde and her precious remorse of what had happened. "Sorry I just stopped by. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll leave you two alone. And I'll be back with the tea." As Abby walked out, Caroline stood silently.

"Care, you can come in and sit."

"Okay. Wasn't sure if you would tell me to leave."

"No. Actually. I'm glad to see you."

"What's going on?" Caroline slid her thick warm boots off and crawled next to Bonnie's side of the bed and sat near her. "Wow. You don't look well."

"I have a fever, and allergies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine." Caroline noticed a slight bit of paleness to Bonnie's skin and how weak she looked.

"So, how are you doing? I know Stefan spoke to you yesterday?"

"Oh. Yup. I'm good. He and I are done. And I want nothing to do with him. Ever again."

"Bon, I know you're hurt. But I think that after some time, we should all sit down and talk."

"No. Caroline. He's lied to me about Lexi. He forced Damon to break up with me. Which I'm not sure it was very hard, since he's back with Rose. He's lied to me about you. He's done a lot of things that I forgive but this time he just went to far meddling in my business. I don't need Stefan trying to get involved with my personal life and rearrange it without my consent. Imagine I'd done that with him and Elena. Or even you?"

"I agree. It was fucked up. I told him he needed to come clean. But Stefan has so much unresolved shit to deal with of his own. I just hate to see you guys fall out over this. Knowing how badly you need each other."

"Caroline, you can't come here and defend him. I won't listen to you." Bonnie said.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's not my place. I- let's change the subject." She sighed. "So… James? How's that?"

"I don't know. I kind of ended things."

"Really? That's great. I mean I think it's great if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I just want to stop feeling how I feel. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. I told him I needed time."

"Yeah. What'd he say?"

"He didn't like it too much. But again, he doesn't question me so much. He lets me have space when I need it."

"I just find it strange he is so calm about everything. Seems like a man like him would wonder and doubt your intentions. Not that you've done anything wrong. He's just, seems too good to be true. Except for the coke thing."

"I know what you're thinking and I haven't touched it Care."

"That's good."

"I mean he gave me some-"

"WHAT?"

"He gave it to me. I haven't taken it. But I was tempted. Sometimes. To just take it and numb everything. To make everything Stefan and Damon did go away. To forget about my brother hitting me? Granted it's been months since he's put his hands on me. But I have nightmares. I wake up afraid he's going to rage out again and bust in my room the way he did the first time."

"Bonnie you never told me what happened the first time."

"Because I want to forget Care. I want to scream about it and the magically forget it. He strangled me he- never mind. I can't talk about it. I promised myself I wouldn't."

"Bonnie it all has to come out. You won't get better until you talk about it. Taking that coke to block out your brother's abuse."

"I haven't taken the coke."

"But you did months ago."

"Yeah. Well I'm okay now. I focus on school and work."

"Yeah and you're wearing yourself thin. How can you have all the energy to work and go to school then sleep? It's-"

"The pills. The Adderall helps me focus and concentrate. The Ambien helps me sleep."

"I've definitely taken the Addys but not Ambien. I can't believe your body just excepts it. Maybe it's not helping you."

"It's all that helps. Listen I'm not getting high. I don't even smoke weed. I take the pills when I need them. And that's it. I just want to focus. And I know I don't know what I'm doing but damn I'm trying. I'm just trying to be strong. It's not easy."

"I know hunny. It's not. And this isn't a regular high school. It's a private school. So, we have twice the work and twice the expectations. And you're in all AP classes. So I get it. But- one day you may crash and burn because of you're exhaustion."

"I have it under control."

Caroline didn't believe her. But she needed to talk to Stefan and have Stefan talk to Damon. She just had to be smart dealing with Bonnie because Bonnie immediately shut down when people became too overprotective. "Okay."

"Anyways, hows everything going with your classes?"

"Good. I guess. I'm gonna graduate with two B's on my senior record. And it's because when everything was going on with Tyler I tuned out for a couple months. But I'm back at it and I even started helping Stefan. Not that you wanted to hear that."

"I don't care. But I mean it's great he's accepting your help. He stopped taking mine last year."

"Yeah well. He's already behind. I'm just trying to help him get C's at this point." She laughed.

"And Elena?"

"Haven't seen her in days."

"Really? Me either. But I know her big pageant is coming up."

"Yeah. She doesn't deserve it."

"No. She doesn't. But I already have that worked out."

"Really what?"

"You'll see. I can show you bette than I can tell you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah."

(Knock knock)

"Come in."

"Here's your tea. And I brought some cold compress for your eyes."

"Thanks mom."

Caroline looked up at Abby and smiled. "Caroline you know I wouldn't usually do this, but I really think Bonnie needs some rest."

"Oh. Sure. I should go. Just wanted to check on her."

"Thanks Care."

"I appreciate it Caroline. And thank you for looking out for her."

"No problem. Hopefully I'll see you at school tomorrow Bonnie?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Okay." Caroline hugged Bonnie. "Bye babe."

"Bye. And Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"No more plotting, okay?"

Caroline would nod and agree but she was worried about Bonnie and the only person she thought could get through to her was Damon. "Okay."

As they parted ways, Bonnie felt unease. She knew Caroline felt the difference in her, but with Abby standing there it wouldn't be addressed. Bonnie drank her tea and put the compresses on her pained eyes. Hoping to rest the rest of the day.

 **….**

Abby sat downstairs watching tv while Bonnie rested. When her doorbell rang she didn't bother getting up to answer it. She knew Cade was on his way, so she Hollered out.

"It's open!"

He walked in, in a suit and tie like always but she looked like she wasn't dressed to go anywhere. "Hey… dinner plans?"

"Not tonight. I'm sorry. I- Bonnie needs me."

"Okay. I can order take out and we can eat here. Tell me, what does Bonnie like, I'll get her whatever she wants?"

"She's not hungry. And I'm going to force this homemade broth on her already.. So…"

"Okay. Well what do you want? I can order it."

"I think I'm just going to sit here with Bonnie if you don't mind. She's feeling sick and I need to be here if she calls for me."

"Okay." He was taking hints subtly and calmly. Abby seemed a little worried and annoyed at the same time. "Are we Okay? You and I?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Okay. Because I'd hate to think something was wrong and I didn't realize it."

"No it's fine. I just- I was thinking about my parents. Ya know. My mother and father." She sat in a day dream, eyes pounded into the tv screen probably unaware of what was even on. "They hated my husband. Rightfully so. I hated him sometimes." She laughed uncomfortably. Cade grew quiet listening. "I know they wanted for me to leave him and bring my children to them. Let them grow up that way. I just couldn't. I couldn't be the girl who was wrong. It's probably why I let the Salvatore's put her in private school with Stefan. To make up for what I didn't get from my parents for her. But,. I couldn't go back to my parents, and tell them they were right."

"Why?"

"Because. I was rebellious. And they disowned me when I was pregnant."

"Yet, somehow they begged you to come home."

"Well, the stipulation was only if I left Laz and never contacted him again. They wanted no parts of him. And that included not wanting my children to know their father."

"It's in the past Abigail. You can't focus on it."

"But, my children lost their father, and still to this day I've never taken them back."

"Why?"

"I felt like it would betray my husband. Sure he messed up a lot. He was abusive and took every drug you could think of. But he was my husband. I chose him over my parents. And to go back on that in his death just because he was gone, felt so wrong to me."

"Well, loyalty is important. But you'd have to know at this point both Laz and your parents would've compromised to have Marcello and Bonnie in their lives if he was still alive."

"No. He hated them. They hated him. It was mutual."

"And you, all this concern for their feelings. What do you want?"

"I want to be better. My daughter is just as headstrong as I was. I don't know what I'd do if she left me and never came back. Like I did. My parents and I weren't very close so I didn't know how to be close to her. But I just tried to do the opposite of them. I gave her freedom so she wouldn't feel pushed away. Then I forced her to be so responsible, so she would never rely on a man. I kind of resent my late husband for taking me away from them. But I resent them too, for pushing me away. I've felt alone in this world for so long it just got the best of me. And now, I'm battling this sickness and it's selfish of me to ask my kids to be by my side. That's why I can't tell them. I can't keep being selfish all my life."

"Life isn't always what we expect it. And survival isn't always pretty. All you can do is be there now. It's never too late. Abigail."

"I know. But maybe it's too late for me. I'm being punished. What if I don't make it though this…?"

"You can't think that way." Cade looked down at one of his phones which vibrated. He read a message and then slid it back in his pocket. "The boys got the job done last night. I didn't tell you. And now I have to handle this pay out. I'm sorry love. I know you need me. Let me call them and tell them we can do this tomorrow and you and I can talk-"

"No. Cade go." She crowned through her calmness. "I'm good. I'm just thinking and I'll be awful company. I'd rather just sit here til Bonnie calls me again."

"You sure. You look like you need a shoulder-"

"No. I'm fine. Go. I'm okay." She stood up and hugged him. Then as they finished their goodbyes, she walked him out. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Okay darling." He kisses her cheek and walked away only to be met by a rookie cop next door. "Evening neighbor." He nodded his head and smiled. Kai didn't retort, about him not being his neighbor. He actually didn't say anything to the man. He nodded and gave a look at Abby.

"Evening Mrs. Bennett."

"Mr. Parker."

He then walked into his house with no other words or questions. His door shut and his porch light went off and Cade smiled again. "Til tomorrow Abigail."

She waived him off and immediately went in her own house. Shutting off the porch light. No more disturbances this night. It would be just her and Bonnie.

 **...**

The next day Bonnie stayed home from school again. Caroline called her several times and no answer. She knew she needed to talk to Damon and since she had to help Stefan with his homework, she figured it was the best time to.

"Stefan, you can't just assume the test answers will be C if you're confused."

"It's multiple choice. How hard is multiple choice?" He asked furrowing his brow, forcing her to raise hers.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"What?"

"You are barely graduating. In fact, the only way to get your diploma is doing summer school. So, you're not walking with us. But if you let me help you Ace this test, you only have to retake PE. Which I can't understand how you failed."

"Sophomore year. I was gone, because my dad and my brother were gone on business. I had to actually help take care of my sick mother."

"And while I commend you, for that... it doesn't pass your classes. You end up taking other failed classes in you're elective spots junior and senior year, and never thinking to retake PE."

"Listen, I can't do this in a matter of a few weeks Caroline. I'm a fuck up. Like my brother." He threw his pencil.

"Neither of you are fuck ups. You're both just... guys who had a different up bringing."

"Yeah, well... I knew what I was getting myself into."

"And you didn't have a choice, so, cut yourself some slack." She said softly.

"Why do you care, Caroline? You have you're own finals and projects to finish. Why are you worried about mine?"

"Because, I care about your future."

"You sound like B. She used to let me copy her homework, and then yell at me, when I didn't try to learn. I asked her why she cared. And she always said what you said." He looked down at his hands, and clapped his fingers together. "I don't know, school, was never a big deal in my family. I mean my parents wanted us to do well, which is why they did it different with me and put me in this private school, it was kind of a cover but also, a chance for me. But we were so embedded in this shit, that as a family, we worked with my dad, since childhood. More so, Damon. He never had a chance to do or be better. My dad relied on him a lot. He didn't have a chance to be anybody else. Especially when he started fighting. My dad, used to make so much money on my brother's fights."

"Fights?"

"Yeah. Started out with cage fights. But my brother was so much better at his stand up game, he focused on boxing. My dad managed him for a couple years, then... the club found out and started sponsoring him, making more money. It became too much for him. And he stopped."

"Did he like fighting?"

"He loved it. I honestly believe, my brother could've been a boxer, professionally. I mean his fights were still professional but, different."

"Wow. And you? What do you love?"

"Me?" He smiled. "Cars. My brother and I both love cars, but, I like fixing them. Building them. Restoring them. I love cars. I get that from my pops."

Caroline put her books down and crawled next to him on the floor of his room. "That's kind of sexy."

"What? Cars?"

"Well, no. I mean, yeah. Well, no, I mean the fact that you love cars, and fixing and restoring them. It's nice to know you love something outside of the club. It makes me see the other side of you. The Stefan side."

"I can actually make spaghetti too. Did I tell you?"

"Yeah, I think we scratched that surface on the first night we spent together." She said pushing his books out of his lap, and crawling over him. "It was really tasty." Her lips grabbed his in a tight grip and pulled at his bottom lip, before she inserted her tongue and kissed him. "Very tasty." She repeated, kissing him again.

"I can make garlic bread too. And... oh shit, you should try my grilled cheese."

"Ooh, is it gooey?" She whispered into his ear before she kissed behind it.

"It's like... fuuuuuck. It's ummm..."

"Gooey, melty...?"

"Yeah. Something like that." She started unbuckling his pants, and lifting her skirt.

"Are you hard?"

"Kind of question is that?"

"Ooooh." She smiled, feeling him pressed against her. "Put it in." She raised up allowing him the space to accommodate him, before she slid back down, slowly. "Ooh, yeah. Damn baby." She moved like a pro, while he sat there.

"Am I ever going to get to fuck you. I mean, since you discovered this..." she squeezed while he spoke, and continued moving magically... "fuck... this position, you rarely give me a chance to be on top."

"Sorry. You made me love it."

"I'm not complaining." He gripped her hips, while she continued to work everything she had on everything he had. "I'm so glad I don't live with my parents."

"Me too."

 **….**

It had been a couple days. Bonnie wasn't answering Damon's calls, and he didn't leave voicemails. Nor did he text much except, call me, or we need to talk, or tick tock. Stefan related a message from Caroline about Bonnie not seeming well, or looking it. It sounded familiar to him and he needed to see her as soon as possible me to see for himself. At this point, anything regarding James James was on the back burner. Bonnie was the priority and she would be too defensive about James right now. He needed to keep her defenseless and vulnerable if he could manage to get her there.

She finally messaged back, and her reply was simple.

 **Baby: What's up?**

 **555-986-8774: You get my texts from the other day?**

 **Baby: No**

 **555-986-8774: Go read them. We need to talk**

 **Baby: about?**

 **555-986-8774: you came by, and left. What happened?**

 **Baby: made a mistake**

 **555-986-8774: let's meet again**

 **Baby: I really can't.**

 **555-986-8774: why?**

 **Baby: I need to study**

 **555-986-8774: bring your books**

 **Baby: geez. Listen I came by, and it was a mistake I know that now**

 **55-986-8774: it wasn't. I promise you. What can it hurt to come to my place?**

 **Baby: you will ask me questions I can't answer**

 **555-986-8774: I won't ask any questions. Let me just see you**

 **Baby: I moved on, and... it's better this way**

 **555-986-8774: for who?**

 **Baby: everyone**

 **555-986-8774: I just want to see you**

 **555-986-8774: we don't have to say one word to each other. Just, sit, or sleep, or...**

 **Baby: fine, but we can't be alone, because I don't trust you**

 **555-986-8774: okay, come over Rip and Blondie will be here.**

 **Baby: that's a whole mess, I don't want to see him. AT ALL.**

 **555-986-8774: I'll make him keep his ass in his room. It's all I can give you**

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was angry, because she just wanted to have normal or be normal. She looked at her phone debating to answer.

 **Baby: fine**

Damon sat his phone down and leaned back on the couch. He rarely sat in the living room of the apartment. He looked at the ring in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. The promise ring he gave her, that she basically threw back at him after he broke her heart with his cold words. Everyday he looks back at that moment and hates himself. But, he's protecting her. Right?

He's been questioning himself about that decision since that day. The optimal idea was to protect her, but either way it goes, he was hurting and protecting her. It almost felt like a double edged sword, and he couldn't make the right choice either way.

One thing was for sure, he couldn't keep his distance from her for too long. She was his Achilles heel.

The small white gold band, with the single pink diamond. Not expensive, in anyway of the word by James standards, but expensive enough. Just simple, and pretty, and it reminded him of her.

As he twirled it, his brother walked out, and looked at him. They still weren't talking. But they coexisted, peacefully for now, and Damon gave Stefan until the end of the school year in his place before he had to get out. When Stefan walked past his brother, he went to get a beer, for himself and a Dr. Pepper for Caroline.

"So, what did Blondie say again?"

"Bout B?"

"Yeah?" Damon said annoyed. He still wasn't in a good place with his brother. He, in fact, was still waiting for him to find a place so he could move out before the Summer.

"She was in bed sick. She'd been taking some pills to sleep and to stay focussed. But she looked pale."

"Okay. I just spoke to her, and…" Damon glanced at Stefan's hands. "You're not drinking that."

"Fuckin kidding? I'm eighteen now."

"In my fuckin house, on a fuckin school night, I don't think so." Damon gave Stefan the look of absolute and Stefan couldn't believe it. He walked the beer back in the kitchen and came out with a second Dr. Pepper. Then went back in the room with Caroline and shut the door making Damon forget to mention Bonnie was on her way.

Damon was so appalled at his brother's audacity, but went back to twirling the ring between his fingers, waiting for her.

 **...**

Bonnie stood inside of Damon's apartment, with sunglasses on. She mistakingly left her pills at James place a couple days ago. But she was too ill to drive back for them. And in this moment, she wishes more than ever she had something to make her ready to take on Damon's personality. Because she couldn't go toe to toe tonight. Not to mention, she concealed her guilt with the extra makeup. He noticed right away she wore heavier foundation than normal. He didn't mention it or ask, as per his promise. He walked backwards giving her space. He had yet to mention her to Caroline or Stefan. So, when she heard Caroline giggling she turned looking towards the room.

She then turned towards the door to leave, remembering how she had yet to ever see them together, and how much it made her uncomfortable. The two of them walked out of the room, and noticed her, feeling their own nerves and shock. "Bonnie?" Caroline gasped.

She stopped and paused her motion to leave. Stefan didn't say anything. But Damon noticed how he quickly dropped Caroline's hand when he saw Bonnie. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked again.

"Uhh, I don't know. It was a mistake." She said quietly.

"Please don't go. We haven't seen you much lately. Your mom asked me to bring your school work to your house. But you were, asleep." Caroline tried walking towards her. But Bonnie turned the knob more, and Damon remained quiet, biting his tongue, as per his promise. He caught himself often between not upsetting her and also protecting her. So he either did what she asked, or he ended up bombarding her space, and forcing himself in to protect her. He had no middle with her. He cared too much about her to have a middle.

"Don't, please. I have a headache." Bonnie warned when she heard Caroline walking behind her.

"Bonnie I can give you something."

"I shouldn't take anything, honestly."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She whined, almost in pain. "My body rejected the pills my mom gave me for my headaches.'I don't know why." Damon shook his head worried but cautious of her behavior. Caroline contended Bonnie's plight again.

"Bon, let me help."

"No, I don't feel well, I'm in pain, and I got sick. Like violently ill." She clutched her stomach, and felt her water in the pain of her twisting stomach as her stomach acid burned on the way up her throat. The thought of pills made her feel violently ill. She put her hands over her mouth wanting to vomit, hearing it.

"Okay, okay. I won't. How long have you been here?"

"Less than a minute."

Caroline, finally made it to Bonnie after an agonizingly slow walk. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie from behind and hugged her. "Babe, don't leave okay. Whatever it is, let's just, work it out. I know you know about Stefan and I now. And we know about you and Damon. Let's just, start from there." Caroline said hugging her, and holding her.

"There is no me and Damon. There's me and you. There is no me and Stefan. Just me and you. I came here to see if I could handle it and I can't. I should go." As Caroline held her she turned to see Damon with his face buried in his hands. He looked like he was concealing emotions, and Stefan stood sullenly, trying to figure out where he could fit into the puzzle, as Bonnie just wrote him and his brother off. They grew up with her, the closest thing to family she had. But they both, messed up.

"You came for a reason. Let me get you some water, and something to eat." Caroline squeezed tighter as Bonnie clutched the door knob harder. "Please." She slid her hand on top of Bonnie's shivering hand and helped ease her hand off the knob. She looked at the two brothers and asked, "Can we get a minute."

Both men stood a minute not wanting to leave at all, but forcibly walking away. Caroline turned Bonnie towards her and Bonnie started to shake. Caroline looked at Bonnie's hand. "It's just… Stress." Bonnie said.

"This isn't normal Bon. You understand? Stefan mentioned this, and when I called, you said you were fine."

"I'm going to be fine. And you know what… fuck Stefan!"

"Okay. Fuck him." Caroline agreed. "But, it doesn't change that he and I are worried about you."

"You don't need to be I'm fine. I just, need to focus. I left my pills at James place. And I've been too sick to go get them. But- I think now that I'm okay to drive I can get past the motion sickness and just go back. Once I get my pills I'll be fine-"

"Does James know you left your pills there?"

"No."

"Does he know you're sick."

"Why would I tell him? He'll take me to his sister and I'm not interested in being looked at by a doctor or nurse."

"Well, let me take you-"

"No. Caroline, I'm here and I told him," referring to Damon, "that I wasn't going to answer questions. Me being here is a step okay. Please don't push it."

"Okay. I won't. But, if you want me to not care or be concerned, please stay the night. Let us keep an eye on you. I mean, I was headed home, but, I'll stay if you do."

Bonnie sighed deeply and heavily, almost as if it was out of the question. "Hell no. I have to study. I missed two days of school. I'm going to need to get home. My books, and my pills. I have to go to Belmont and get them, while James is gone."

"I'll take you."

"No."

"Why? What if he's there? Surely you're not ready to-"

"Caroline. I don't think you get it. I can't be here… with them. I have to focus on school. That's why I ended things with James. I need to focus. School is all I can think about. Government is kicking my ass. I don't know if I'm gonna get this fucking A- I've been racking my brain for two days and it's just gonna be a B. It's gonna drop my average, and I can't let it happen." Bonnie was extremely defensive and on edge, as her hands shook more.

"I know. Believe me. I am in the same situation. How about we study together. Listen. I need you and I know you need me. We always tidy well together."

"Yeah. When we smoke weed. I can't smoke. I need my pills. That's what helps me focus and stay awake."

"I'll make us some coffee."

"Damon doesn't have a coffee pot."

"I'll go buy some and bring it back. Bon- we just want to see you. We miss you. All of us." Caroline fought her hardest. She knew Bonnie needed Damon right now. And not on a romantic way. But in a hard love, protective, take care of her sort of way.

"I don't know. It's not a good idea, really. I should go. I don't have my work stuff, and I have work after school tomorrow my books and homework.." She hugged Caroline, and smiled. "This was definitely a step okay. I'll be better prepared another day.I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bon, please?" Caroline was struggling against headstrong Bonnie who felt the the protective vines from a mile away.

"Care, I'm okay. Promise. I'm sick. But, as soon as I get my pills, I'll be fine." Bonnie turned and walked towards the door, before Damon ran out of the back and grabbed her, making her jump.

"Don't leave. Please. Don't leave." He tried wrapping his arms around her.

"I have to. Let me go... I have to go-"

"No, you don't. Just stay the night. Please. Let me help you."

"Help me? Stop. I'm fine. I don't need help. What's wrong with you guys? I just want to study! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"No, you're not fine. And I know you Baby girl. That sassy, mouthy, woman who had the brightest fucking smile in the world, isn't the same." Hearing that angered her, she tried fighting herself out of his hug. She pushed him away from her and he realized he'd said too much. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't ask anything. I promise, I won't. But I'm not letting you leave. Now, I'm giving you your way. No questions asked of you. Now, give me my way, at least a little."

Caroline put her back against the door, so Bonnie wouldn't leave. Bonnie turned to Caroline, questionably.

"Care! Don't do this!" Bonnie asked with shaking hands.

"Bon, stay. Okay. Just stay." Then she saw Stefan walk out of the back. They all looked at her.

"B, we won't ask questions." Stefan said. "Just stay. One night."

"Fuck you. You stay away from me." He backed a few more feet further back, almost out of the room.

She looked around at three faces. It was clear she wasn't leaving. She wasn't going to exhaust too much energy fighting, or arguing. Because she didn't have any. "Fine. I'll stay." She spoke calmly, in a low hoarse voice, while a couple tears streamed down the right side of her face. "I'll stay." She wiped her cheek and cracked a dim, forced grin. "But, suddenly, I'm exhausted. I just want to rest."

Damon backed away, and sighed. "Okay. I'll uhh- get my bed ready. I can sleep on the floor or on the couch."

"Okay." Her low voice cracked to keep from crying.

"You hungry?" Caroline asked.

"No."

"Stefan can you grab the water please?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah."

"You want to shower?" She looked at Damon as he asked.

"I already showered. I'm just exhausted. My head hurts."

"Some ibuprofen, should help." Caroline offered.

"No, it nauseates me. The pain pills my momma gave me turned my stomach."

"Okay."

"I should walk out to my car, and get my bag. I have a hygiene bag out there."

"Give me your keys I'll get it." Damon said.

"No. I should also make sure I take out anything valuable."

"Fine. I'll walk with you." Damon said. He walked to the door, and opened it. "Let's go quickly. So you can get some rest."

"You don't have to walk me out. Please. Give me some space."

"Yeah... I do. It's late. You know I told you things are crazy right now. Anybody could be watching me, or Stefan. So, put my hoodie on, so no one sees your face." He stood by the door and waited for her to agree. Stefan went and grabbed a hoodie for her. She was a little frustrated with him for it. But she needed to keep peaceful and avoid any more questions of her suspicious behavior.

"Okay."

When they walked outside and grabbed her things, neither realized they were being watched. He headed out and took about five minutes to get her things. She ruffled around her trunk for a minute, looking for her small stash James gave her weeks ago. She was in desperate need of something, but, not that. He was watching her like a hawk. And even though she hadn't taken the coke in months, she knew he'd think she did if he saw it. She took it out of her bag to leave it in her trunk. "Let me help you." He asked, knowing he needed a reason to rummage through her things.

"No. I'm fine. I got it."

"You can talk to me, Baby girl. You don't have to be secretive."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm done anyways."

"Okay, let me carry your stuff."

"No." She said defensively. "I got it."

He rolled his eyes. When she realized he was going to be on her like glue on anything, she dropped her stash back in her car. She couldn't do it. She stopped for months already. She just had to deal with the whole gang tonight until she fell asleep. And even though she consciously made the effort to stay away from coke on her own, it wouldn't work in her favor. Thinking she dropped it in her trunk, to avoid his questions, they both heard the sound hit the ground. She paused nervously, watching him, watch her. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I dropped something, let me grab it." She leaned over to pick it up, and he grabbed it from her hand.

"What the fuck? I knew it. I fuckin knew it." He said looking at it.

"Give it back, it's not what you think." She reached for it, and he yanked his arm back. "Please, give it to me!" She said losing her temper.

"Not what I think? Your using this shit again. Damn!"

"I'm not using it. It's just in my bag it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Baby girl, it's in your car. You can get pulled over and taken to jail. You got over an ounce on you. Don't give me that shit."

"Damon, give, it back!" She yelled.

"No. I won't and I swear to God, I'll tell your mom and your brother."

"Fuck you. You know. Fuck you." She whined. She didn't even have the strength to yell. "You can't tell them, because it's not what you think. I haven't used it in months."

"Conveniently lying to protect your ass, right now."

"I swear to God. I haven't done it in months. I'm trying to leave this hell hole. And not in a cop car. You know I stopped before it got out of hand. Why would I go back?"

"I don't know. You tell me! Why would you be stupid enough to have it in your car?"

"I don't know. An Emergancy."

"Emergancy?"

"I get tired, ya know. And I have to work and make money and still have good enough grades to get a free ride, in order to leave."

"You don't need it."

"I haven't used it. I told you."

"Really? Why should I believe you?"

"Unlike you, I work, real jobs. I have to show up on other people's schedules and stay and earn money. And I have to study. So, if I'm ever desperate enough, it's there. But- not that I owe you any explanation. I haven't taken it!"

"You're complaining about being tired. You were gonna bring this shit in my house, and use it, and guess what? I'm not going to let you."

"I wasn't taking it in your house. That's where you're wrong. I'm not that stupid. You can't control me. I'm leaving, and going home. I'm done. I tried to do this tonight, and its not working. I don't wanna be here."

"Then what, you gonna leave, so you can use it? What do you want me to tell your friends? That you couldn't stay because your addicted to that shit?"

"I'm not addicted to this. Why don't you believe me? I haven't used it."

"No just a substitute then, right? The pills? Or is it both?"

"Fuck you.. I'm just trying to get through the school year. I haven't tried coke since January. The last time you did it and I did it. Almost five months ago. And the pills… totally different. They aren't what you think. They help me focus. And study. They are not street drugs. They are prescription." She tried lightening her tone, and reaching for the coke to put it back in her car.

"It's okay baby girl. You don't need it." She watched him open the contents and pour it out right in front of her. She looked at him with extreme annoyance, and shut her eyes to keep from reacting when he stare back at her.

"Fuck you." She whispered.

He closed her car trunk, and walked to her. "I'm not gonna let you do that shit."

"I don't do it."

"Then you won't miss it."

"Fine pour it out. It's been in my bag for weeks. Haven't touched it. I was proving to myself that I didn't need it. So, you've proved nothing to me. I already proved it to myself."

He watched as her hands shook and she tried to cover it. "If you don't need it, prove it." She shook her head, wanting to leave more than she wanted to stay. But her stubborn will wouldn't let her, until she proved him wrong. "If you're not addicted to it, stay here and prove it." If only he knew the coke was a gateway for Bonnie. It wasn't what she craved or wanted. The combination of pills she'd become dependent on was how Bonnie managed better than any 45 minute coke high. Those pills lasted hours. Made her work hard like the energizer bunny for hours upon hours then the other pills made her sleep for hours to regain energy. Bonnie's reliance on her pills was far stronger than her reliance on anything. Including him.

"You should understand, clearly, that I can do this. That shit you three out, means nothing to me. And, when it's all said and done, you and I are done, for good. I don't wanna see you ever again! Never!"

He swallowed his need to clap back at her, and lowered his head, before looking back at her. "If that is what you want, Baby girl." She rolled her eyes.

"It is."

"Fine, let's go." He waited for her to walk passed him, and he followed her back to the apartment. Stefan and Caroline were waiting with the water. She grabbed it, and drank it like she was dehydrated. They both looked on uncomfortably. When she was done, she looked at them both.

"Good night."

"Good night."

What a new dynamic for the four of them, to be under one roof, knowingly. Bonnie headed to the room and Damon poured another glass of water. "We are going to need this." He said, walking past them, after her. She got ready for bed, and he gave her privacy. "You prefer me in the living room?"

"I don't care about you, or what you do."

"Just trying to keep you comfortable."

"Do what you want."

"I want to get in that bed with you."

"Well, you can't. So-"

"Right." He smiled cynically at himself. She headed to the bathroom to change, and before she came back out, he got his bed ready. He pulled the cover back and turned the lights out. When she walked back outside of the bathroom, he directed her to the bed in the very slight light they had. She wore a tank top and shorts, and it wasn't hard to keep his hands off of her, because in these moments he only cared about her well being. He helped her lay down, and then covered her with the blankets. She lay a while unable to sleep.

"I can't sleep because your just sitting there staring at me."

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine!"

"Well, for the moment you say that. But... You know… withdrawals can be a real bitch."

"I'm not going to withdrawal. Okay. Don't be paranoid."

"It's fine. I'm going to sit here til you fall asleep. Then I'll go to the couch so you can have privacy."

"Fine." She begrudgingly agreed. She turned the other way, and he sat there until she was laying quietly, pretending to be asleep. After a while, he got up and headed to the couch. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He finally laid out on the couch in his room. But Bonnie wasn't satisfied with him getting his way.

"You know if you want to push me away completely, it's working."

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping me here. I don't want to be here. At all. And if you don't let me go, I'm going to call James and have him pick me up."

"Do what you want. I'm not letting you leave. Call James. Call your momma. Call the cops. Call your brother. I don't give a fuck. But your ass is staying put. And you're gonna need me." Bonnie's lips tightened in annoyance. "Trust and believe."

About two hours later, Bonnie woke up, to use the bathroom. When she realized everyone was asleep, she slowly got herself dressed, and ready to head out of the apartment. She drank the entire of contents of water next to the bed, and grabbed her bag and her shoes. She didn't even bother putting a jacket on. When she headed towards the door, she reached for the knob and turned quietly. The moment she got it opened the living room light came on, and she stopped in her tracks to see him standing there. "Going somewhere?"

She turned to him, and smiled. "I couldn't sleep. I think I need my bed."

"That's a lie." He laughed, walking towards her, grabbing her bag and closing the door, then locking it. If anybody could read Bonnie, Damon could read her. And she'd felt it all night, him looking and searching deeper, even when she wanted to appear hollowed out. He rolled his eyes at the fact that she wore her sunglasses. "Turn around and get back in the bed."

She had no choice but to listen. He wasn't letting her leave, and she didn't need to make a fuss with the other two there. She walked back to the bedroom, and got back in bed, turning away from him. He remained in the room and locked it. He sat there and watched her. Quietly.

They both were quiet a while, until Bonnie's body went into a shivering fit. She started to cry, because the pain was so sharp she couldn't handle it. "Oh God." She screamed. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't control it. Damon jumped up grabbing her, realizing she was starting to kick her habit. Her head was sweating, her hair was wet, dripping with sweat, but she wasn't complaining of being hot. "It's cold. It's so fucking cold." She screamed.

"Relax baby, relax okay." He wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm, but he knew it was just the beginning. He used his hands to hold her shakey hands, and it was an unreal feeling the way she shook, and how hard her muscles worked against her. "I got you baby girl. Listen to me." He whispered. "Listen to my voice. Breathe." Controlling her body was harder than it looked.

"Hey, everything okay? Bonnie okay?" Caroline and Stefan ran to the door, knocking, after hearing her scream from the hallway.

"Bring me some water please." Damon yelled.

"I'm cold. Please... it's freezing cold." She cried.

"It's not cold baby. It's warm. The heater is on. You're sweating like crazy."

"Oh god." She screamed. "It hurts. Make it stop, make it stoooooop." Her screams turned to low guttural moans as the pain penetrated her bones. "Oh god. Pleeeease." She yelled. Stefan and Caroline came back in the room with water after Stefan used the skeleton key to unlock the door.

"She won't need it yet. She'll need it soon though."

"Soon?"

"Yeah." He answered, and turned to Bonnie who could barely keep her eyes open she was cringing in pain, holding her stomach. "Baby, stop fighting it. It's gonna happen?"

"Make it stop."

"I can't, you have to let your body deal with it. But I'm here okay. I got you. Try your hardest to relax. I'm here, and I won't let nothing happen to you." Caroline wanted to cry but tried to fight the tears, because she knew it wasn't about her. She looked at Stefan who hugged her. Bonnie was calming down, and things seemed to be better for a few moments. Bonnie try to relax and breathe as Damon instructed. For moments she let him near her. He was calming her and trying to ease her body into something that had a mind of its own. For those small moments, they were working together, as Bonnie allowed, when suddenly she wasn't anymore. She pushed Damon off of her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. He fell off the bed and she sat up quickly, heading to run out, but Stefan grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. "Let me go. Let me fucking go!" She pushed at his body, until Damon got up and grabbed her. Everything went from quiet, peaceful Bonnie, to wild and crazy Bonnie. And it didn't help that Damon had taught her some basic fighting skills. She head butted Stefan, making his nose bleed from behind her, then she swung at Damon, she missed, and he grabbed her.

"Caroline go grab a towel." Damon yelled.

"A towel?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck you. Get off of me!" Bonnie yelled.

"No! You can push and push all you want, but let me tell you, I taught you everything you know, so, you can't beat me. I'm not leaving you, or letting you run away from me."

"Why? Why won't you just let me fucking go? I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I know you do. But it won't stop me from taking care of you."

Bonnie fought her hardest to get out of his grip, and he squeezed. She remembered how hard he squeezed. She remembered what he taught her, about not fighting against it, because she'd just get tired. But in his state of mind, with her kicking the habit, she wasn't thinking clearly. She fought and fought, him tiring herself out. "I can't breath. I can't breathe, let me go."

"He's hurting her."

"No he's not. Her body is fighting the withdrawals. Trust me, if he wanted to be rough he would, he's being as gentle as he can be, considering how strong she is right now." Stefan said coming to his brothers defense.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Bonnie sighed, in deep breathes as she was losing her battle to him. Her body began relaxing into his. Caroline was still holding the towel, and Bonnie was descending, trying to hold herself together. She looked at Caroline and realized she had really lost sight of who she was, and she started to cry. She came there cold-hearted and quiet, but became irate and angry, and now her emotions were taking over. "Oh God, what's wrong with me?" She cried. "What the fuck is wrong with me? What have I done?" She screamed and cried.

"Don't think too much baby. Just let your body deal with this, wrapping your brain around it won't help." He held her gently now. His arms wrapped around her, in a looser grip now, and she hunched over and clutched his forearm crying. He sat there a few minutes, pushing her hair out of her face, and Caroline walked out of the room catching herself, and crying into her palms. She'd never seen Bonnie be the one out of control. And seeing it broke her heart. Stefan walked out behind her and hugged her.

"She'll be fine. I promise. Okay? Trust me. She needed this."

"I know, but, gosh, this isn't Bonnie. Bonnie has it all together. I mean, I hate seeing her in pain. She never really shows that she has pain. She blocks everything out."

"Yeah, but, it isn't going to work for her anymore, because she was concealing her feelings in the drugs. But, we have to make sure, B stays away from that shit. For good. All of us."

"Yeah."

That's when they both heard Damon catch her body as she collapsed into his arms. "I got you Baby. Relax, don't fight it. I got you." He picked her up and rush her to the bathroom. Her body shook harder and Damon removed her shirt. They ran in the room and her shirt was off her body, she was half naked, and hunched over the toilet, losing all of her insides. She was moaning in pain all the while, as Damon held her hair. All that could be heard was her crying in pain for about twenty minutes. Damon sat there in the bathroom while Bonnie moaned and cried in pain. "It's okay, baby. I got you." He held her hair and rubbed her back. He could feel the chills in the form of tiny bumps all over her body. She heaved, over and over. Until her heaves turned to dry coughs. Tears fell down her face and into the toilet bowl, while she vomited.

Stefan fell to the floor of his hallway back against the wall and cried. He couldn't help it. Seeing her like this broke him. Took him back to Bonnie when her father was killed. She was in so much pain, that she let it out while she couldn't control it. He heard her cries from the bathroom and remembered all they'd been through together. All she'd been through and how much he hated seeing her in pain. Caroline sat next to him and they cried together trying to keep the tears from Bonnie.

All the while Damon was comforting and helping her through it. Being soft and protective. Something he'd never been able to be with anyone accept her.

After a while, Damon helped her up, and she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. Damon carried her to his bed and lay her back down. Her body was exhausted and almost out of fight for now. She lost all her energy. She lay down and fell asleep immediately.

Damon walked out of the room and towards the other two. Who sat on the couch worried. "Hey, this is just the beginning. It'll take a good week for her body to detox. And in that week she'll go through, bouts of being pissed, to being emotional, and even closed off. This week is critical, to her sobriety. Because she can lose control again and if she gets her hands on anything, shes gonna relapse. Because, for her body and her brain, it's easier to take it again, then go through this shit. So, we need to keep her here, and help her kick this shit. And be patient with her, but not take any shit from her either. Because, an addict will say and do whatever to get under our skin."

"She's an addict?"

"Listen there's levels to this shit. And while she's not strung out of her mind, her body accepted this form of therapy. It's what her brain tells her, makes all the stress go away, and all the pain. So, she developed an addiction to it. And I honestly believe, that her boyfriend, doesn't realize how often she does it. But we need to keep her away from him, because he's her gateway."

"How can we just keep her away from him? If she's addicted to this, and he's her supplier, she'll feel an overwhelming sense of loyalty to him, because he's the candy man to her." Stefan asked.

"She broke up with him." Caroline admitted. Damon was shocked to hear it. Maybe it was two different people. Maybe West And James weren't the same person.

"Well, now, that we've seen how much her body needs it, she may be giving him a call again. So, we can't let her."

"How can we stop her?"

"It'll be hard, but we have to try to do this together." Stefan said.

"What about Abby?"

"I'll tell her, if you guys think I should. But it opens the flood gates about everything else. James, Me, her job, all of it."

"No. Don't tell Abby. She'll just have Marcel watch her." Caroline said.

"So, he's her brother. Maybe she needs that." Stefan said.

"No, trust me. Bonnie... is afraid of Marcel okay."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because, he has a bad temper. And his method of protecting her, is a bigger stress than anything. It'll drive her further to the pills.. Besides, we take her back to Abby's, Abby's can't very well stay with her, when she working. And she can't keep an eye on Bonnie, throughout the day. We know what's going on, we need to keep an eye on her, between the three of us."

"I'm not convinced I shouldn't tell Abby." Stefan said.

"Stefan, don't overstep. She already hates you." Caroline said.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Tonight we all need to sleep. I need to keep an eye on her. I'll see you guys in the morning." Damon headed back to the room. "Stefan and Damon has to put their differences aside for Bonnie and work together.

Damon watched her for a while, until she started shivering again. He could tell she was shivering, even with the cover on. He crawled in the bed behind her on top of the covers and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. He could hear her crying quietly, trying to keep it from him. He squeezed tighter, not saying a word. He held her body until the morning, warming her in his protective way. She didn't fight him. She eventually, relaxed into his grasp, and cried herself to sleep, fighting through all of the pain she was trying to hide from him. At the end of the day, his arms were her shield. No matter how much she ran.

* * *

 **Some of you may wonder why James wasn't addressed this chapter, it's because at this point Damon has to be careful how he deals with James and handles Bonnie. But, it's coming. And to clarify, Bonnie wasn't addicted to "coke" she's become a pill popper trying to numb the emotional pain, focus, and basically, feel nothing and just work work work. And I wanted the PILL addiction to be prevelant because its such a serious and real ISSUE. Pills, unlike Coke, lasts hours and hours. A coke high is relatively short. And Bonnie's body is starting to feel an issue that her brain doesn't want to face. The pills can lasts hours, tricking your brain into feeling an overwhelming sense of power and its honestly so easy to fall victim to. Even though she broke up with James she's still got to face everything when her brain comes to terms with the pills absense. Face everything! Including Damon. Me personally I'm not writing this to come off as a team Bonnie vs team Damon type story. They are never really against each other, they're always on the same side. Even when they don't seem like it. The odds are against them. It's something they have to overcome together or not at all. Thanks for reading.**


	38. Heart Attack

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 38- Heart Attack (Trey Songz)**

 **(Plz excuse editing errors-and I apologize for the delay)**

* * *

Bonnie woke up the following morning, alone. Damon had given her the space she wanted. He didn't want to startle her by waking up holding her. So, he got up and made her breakfast around six am, knowing she needed to eat. She barely had any energy, and the exhaustion was clear sign to him, that she'd been over worked, under-rested, and suffering from addictive habits.

He knew, her brother was an alcoholic, and her father dealt with drug abuse. He himself dealt with the rush of chemical enhancements, but never quite at the level the Bennett's had dealt with. Damon's rush was guns, and boxing, more than anything. Until he fell in love with her. She became the need for him.

As she got out from bed, she got herself ready. Slowly. She could smell food cooking, but she avoided the thoughts of food. She needed what she needed, and until she had it, she'd probably feel anxious and exhausted. She needed to have her burst of energy back.

When she cleaned her face, and brushed her teeth, she noticed a difference in herself, but nothing she could point out. She just felt unrecognizable, as she searched the mirror to find herself. And when the stomach acid rose from her belly up her throat, she was reminded how much she didn't feel herself everyday, throwing up.

But from the outside looking in, her cheeks were slightly tightened, while the color around her eyes was darkened underneath. She grabbed her concealer, and patted it around her eyes, blending it into her skin. Then she grabbed a mineral makeup, and an application brush and applied it throughout her face. She'd never had to put much make up on. She was a lipgloss or chapstick kind of girl who seldom added mascara, and on special occasion as lipstick. She applied a pink shaded gloss and her sunglasses. No eyeliner, because, her yes were still too getting dressed she headed out of the room with her things. Her legs carried her cautiously toward the front door with sunglasses resting over her eyes still. Walking past the kitchen, Damon stopped her.

"Hey." He knew she hated it.

"Hey. I was just heading out."

"I'm making you breakfast." Which meant she wasn't leaving, on her terms.

"You know I don't eat bacon."

"It's for me. I also made eggs and toast. Thought we could eat together."

"Damon, I think this is nice, but I can't." He walked towards her, with a plate, but sat it down on the table, before making his way to her. Then he walked to her, and pulled her glasses off. "Don't do that-"

"Sit down." He grabbed her bag, and pulled out her chair. She hesitated before walking to the table and sitting down. He poured her a glass of orange juice, and himself, and sat across from her watching her eat.

"I don't eat eggs, either... it's a product of meat."

"Baby girl, just eat the got damn toast. Okay?" Once she stopped retorting, he sat quietly eating and watching her eat slowly, and barely. But she drank the orange juice quickly, and he poured her another glass. Again, she drank it, and didn't say much nor look at him. "I'm taking you to school, and picking you up."

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I am."

"No. Don't start doing that again. Taking my freedom and controlling things."

"Controlling? I'm not controlling you. I'm watching you."

"For what? I'm not your responsibility."

"It's clear, your momma is busy planning a wedding, and your brother has his own shit. But, I'm going to take care of you. You need my help."

"I don't need you, Damon. That's where you're mistaken. I made the mistake of needing you. But you showed me how wrong I was. I stopped needing you two months ago. And frankly, I should've never started leaning on you in the first place. It was a mistake. Like us. A big mistake."

"I got it. Big bad, Bonnie. I can do everything by myself. I don't need anyone. I get it. This is you. Always has been you. But, right now, you're body is exhausted. You've let yourself rely on fuckin drugs to keep going. To ignore life, and deal with it, minimally. Blocking every fucking thing out. Working yourself to the bone, and not sleeping, because god forbid you rest. I hear you loud and clear, and I see it. And for the record, I know you're capable of being happy. Living life without me. These facts, are sad but true. But right now, I cannot, and will not let you, kill yourself just to run away from this neighborhood. I'm on you like a hawk. We may not be…" he swallowed hard, "together anymore. But, your safety is still my priority. Has been since your pops died. Has been most of your life. I'm taking you to and from school. You're gonna stay here for a few days. You can go back home after about a week."

"What do I tell my momma? She's not just signing over to staying gone a week."

"Figure it out. Or we can go to her together and tell her, EVERYTHING!"

Bonnie couldn't even speak back. She knew he'd not take no for an answer. Her best fight against him, was to just go along with it, until she could get away. "Do I have a got damn choice?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah."

"Fine." She turned her back to him. "I'm ready now." She walked towards the front door and opened it, heading out. He knew he had his hands full with her. He walked out behind her and grabbed his hoodie following her to his car.

"Oh, and call your doctor. We're making an appointment?"

"For what?"

"Those fuckin pills. We need to ask him what they are?"

"I told you it's the generic form of Ambien."

"Whatever it is, I don't care. We are going to your doctor. Something about that shit ain't right. And I don't wanna hear anything about it. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Of course you're not. What's new?"

There was not much fight in Bonnie. Even if she wanted to rebel against him. She was too tired, and she'd never forget how much he'd helped her the night before when she felt like she was going to die.

 **xXx**

Abby was at home for once. She'd been away so often, that when she received a call from her son, who needed to speak with her, she was glad she'd been there the few days before with Bonnie. But needing go back for a treatment, this weekend she decided to wait for him before heading out. In the meantime she sorted through photo albums, of the kids when she was younger and they were tiny. Abby had Marcel young. She was sixteen. She used a fake ID, and snuck into a bar, when she was a teenager, and lied about her age. Seemed like Bonnie wasn't the only one to lie about her age. But, Abby snuck out often and when she got pregnant, her mother kicked her out. She moved in with Laz, who was fourteen years older than Abby and the tumultuous relationship headed on the rollercoaster of emotions and abuse from then on out. Bonnie and Marcel had seen so much as children, that they both blocked out most of it. And Abby hid a lot with the exception of the bruises, from them. Laz was an awful drug addict, and a violent criminal.

But he was the only person, who Bonnie didn't know well. She just knew he made her pinky promises, and she knew he saw the sunlight when he looked her in the eyes. She smiled, and it lit up his life, but somehow, he could never see his own lady that way. He never looked at Abby that way. He never thought of Abby in the way she wanted him too.

Truth was he was an older man, with an affinity for violence, and she was a younger woman who thrived on danger and defying her family. They were a recipe for disaster, as a couple, but they stayed together, for years, for the club, for the kids, for the loyalty. Abby knew too much, Laz did too much, and the kids were the ones caught in the middle.

She was knocked out of her subconscious when she heard her son come in the house. She tried tucking pictures away, and he stood in the entry way of the living room. "Marcie."

"I'm not your little boy anymore. You can't, call me that."

"So, what do I call you? Marcel or Marcello." She smiled. "I never call you that."

"Well, start."

She shook her head, and shook him off avoiding his sharp tongue. "So, so, what is it you want to talk about?"

"You know why I'm here. How long have you known, that this nigga you are with was about to be working with the club?"

"For as long as you've known, you were all were gonna start dealin and didn't tell me. You know what dealing did to your father. The addiction. The violence. His death over his business. Why are you letting history repeat itself?"

"You're fiancé is our new dealer, how is this on me?"

"You know, Cade keeps his business far away from me. Unlike your father. And, you're my son. I worry about you. I don't worry about Cade. He's at the top of his game, he controls a lot. But you, you're the middle man. The guy at the bottom. The one with more to lose. Your life? More prison time?"

"Don't make this about me."

"Aren't we though? Isn't it all about you?" She smirked. "You're very narcissistic like your father. You like to be reckless, and think you don't have to deal with consequences. You like to hurt those you love, and act like you do it out of love. But really, it's because you can't control them."

He rubbed his hand over his shaved head, and down his face listening to her, have the nerve to lecture him. She was a half ass mom some days because she couldn't handle the strong personalities of her children, who took after their deceased father in many ways. But she coddled Marcel, because she thought, that somehow, he could turn out differently than is father. But, it didn't work. He turned out the same way. Violent, and silver-tongued. Reactive over active. "I've never hurt somebody I love, and pretended anything."

"Oh you don't? You don't do to your sister, what your father did to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Marcie, none of us are perfect. And I know you love your sister. But why do you think I kicked you out? And it was hard for me to send you out there under just the care of the club, knowing it could make you worse but I had to protect Bonnie."

"Protect her! You?" He grinned from boyish, to a devilish grin. "I took care of her and protected her. I did what my pops couldn't do, because you let her get away with everything."

"She's a good student, what did I let her get away with? Going out with her friends, and having fun because she's a senior?"

"Momma, for you to believe that, that's all she does, lets me know how truly, unaware you are. She's out there runnin the streets, bein a little hoe! Acting grown and shit."

"Don't talk about her that way. She works, she studies, she does a helluva lot more than you."

"You mean takes care of you?"

"I'm sorry. Ya know? I'm so got damn sorry, I dropped outta high school at fifteen. I got pregnant at sixteen. You have no idea the thumb I lived under with my family. How I was raised, and the way my life, was under their entire control, down to the schedule of my life, and the food I was forced to eat. So, when I met your father, I jumped ship. I lived my life robbing people and getting put in jail until your daddy died. Sorry, I have no skills. Sorry, I'm not perfect! Sorry-"

"Stop, momma. Stop making excuses. We raised ourselves. And I try to do for her, what you couldn't. I'm not perfect but-"

"Marcie, we can't sit here and argue. I'm trying to turn my life around. I'm giving Bonnie this house. I may not have been a perfect mother, but, I decided to give her this house. She deserves to have something from me."

"Oh, who cares that me and Gia needed a place to stay. Right? Oh, let's give the house to my seventeen year old daughter. Wow! I'm done."

"This is why I have her used to paying the mortgage here. I just wanted to see that she could handle it."

"She said, you were telling her she needed to find a place to live."

"I did say it. But just to see her reaction to being on her own."

"And you think she can afford it?"

"Well, every dime she's given me, I've saved for her. So, there's almost 17 grand put away for her. In her own bank account. Every dollar she gave me plus an extra few grand I added to it. Then, Cade is getting me the deed to the house, in Bonnie's name. It's paid for."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. It's paid for. This… this was my plan for over a year. Cade's not all bad. He's been helping me situate my life so I can be better for you and Bonnie. So I can leave you both with something. In case anything happens to me, I wanted to make sure my baby girl was okay."

"And me?"

"I have some things set up for you. And… your father, had a Will, that I was supposed to set in motion once Bonnie turned 18 years old."

"You are giving her an entire house, momma."

"And? ... I gave you the ring your daddy gave me. I coddled you Marcie. But I can't anymore. I'm getting married. All I want to do is make things better from here on out. With you and Bonnie. I can't take back the past, but I can make the future better." She said in tears.

"Not telling me your drug dealing boyfriend was about to be my boss, was the way to go."

"I tried, but you wouldn't meet me halfway. You destroyed my house the night I wanted to introduce you. But… I just want to fix it, Marcie. How can I fix it? You only get one momma. And I love you."

"You only have, one son, momma." He tossed his mom a band of money. "Here. I wanted to give you this. I made some money last night. Turns out your boyfriend serves a purpose. That's five stacks."

"I don't need your money, Marcie."

"No, it's uhh... it's only right. I've fucked up enough. I'm getting married soon. Gia and I are going to elope."

"Son, are you? Let me help you. I want to be there."

"I'm good. I don't need help. I just wanted to give you some money, tell you the news, and get going. I need to get to the club. I have another run today. Your boyfriend keeps me busy. I guess he thinks I'm at least good for one thing."

Abby gave a head nod, "Okay Marcie." He turned and walked out of the door, leaving her to her boxes of photo albums.

 **….**

"It's very apparent, the dependency Bonnie has on the pills, has effected her heart rate greatly. I was quite worried about her decreased levels. It was alarmingly low. It's a condition known as Bradycardia. Or, very low heart rate."

Bonnie felt ashamed and embarrassed as Damon looked between her and her doctor nervously, in need of answers. "I put a rush on the tests as I told you. And… The tests returned indicate that you had a mixture of drugs in your system. I found the benzodiazepine in your blood, on top of Ambien, and Aderrall."

"What's that?" She asked

"Well, benzodiazepine, is in Xanax."

"Same as Ambien, right?"

"No, Bonnie. Sure they are both given as treatment for insomnia. But, one is a sedative. The other is for controlling anxiety. They affect your brain differently. While both slow your heart rate, they manipulate your brain differently. It's also why you were experiencing nausea, chest pains, loss in appetite, loss of weight, and jittery muscles. Taking these multiple drugs, in various forms."

"I had no idea. They all looked the same."

"It's possible these, generic forms of medications are made illegally. They all look the same, depending on the pharmaceutical company." Damon shook his head, feeling helpless, but also aggravated. "My question, Bonnie is, I know I didn't prescribe them to you. So, how, did you get Xanax, Ambien, and Aderrall?"

"Umm… around doctor. People have them. No one in particular."

"Miss Bennett, how can I help you. Help me, help you?"

"I have no answers. People my age get them." She couldn't give away James, nor could she have any open investigating done near her school or neighborhood, that would have the Kings being looked at. Number one rule, you don't snitch. "It's common doc. Okay."

The truth was she got them from James, and took some from her mother from time to time. And the Aderrall, came from around local dealers. Not the Kings, because they'd never deal to her.

The doctor glanced at Damon, and waited. "Listen Doc. I'm just as concerned as you. I'm the one who brought her. She wasn't going to come. So, your guess, is as good as mine."

His matter-of-a-fact face let it be known, she was in jeopardy of some possible side effects consequences.

"Okay, well, You should know, your body was this close," he pinched together two fingers, "to experiencing a heart attack."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. You can't play with the casual use of prescription medications. I know you're eighteen in a couple weeks. So, by law, I don't need to notify your parents. But, I think I should have you admitted for thirty days of addiction treatment."

"I can't doc." She said defensively.

"This is serious. Addiction to prescription medication, is increasing. Relapsing, is highly susceptible. I'm worried about your health. You've always been very healthy. But, you've lost twenty pounds in five months. You, came here five moths ago for birth control. I was happy to see you'd gained ten pounds at that point. You went up to 130 lbs. now your down to 110, since you came and picked up your last prescription of birth control. And that's fine, you're still within a healthy weight range for your height. But, such drastic loss, isn't healthy. You're less active in cheerleading. So, you're overworking yourself, and under eating, and your stress levels are skyrocketing. I'm concerned. And admitting you seems like the only option I can take as far as preventative measures."

"I can't doc. I have to finish school."

"But the problem could kill you in the long run. Addiction is serious, and-"

"Doc. Please. I can't. I will be more careful-"

"Careful, baby girl!" Damon blurted out, "You can't use it! ANY of it. It's going to kill you. Your body is recovering from chemical dependency, to the point of damn near overdose. Right doc?"

"Precisely. You were close to having a heart attack Bonnie. If you didn't go stay the past night with your boyfriend, you might not have woken up. He sensed something, he made sure to get you there, this… this is serious."

"But I have to finish school. And work. Both of my jobs, pay my bills."

"And I'm recommending you quit one. Or I'm admitting you."

"Thank you Doc. My thoughts exactly."

"Fine. I'll quit the shelter." She said. "It makes less money."

"No. You need to quit the cleaning job." Damon scolded in front of the doctor.

"We aren't talking about it here. Okay. You know I need that money."

"I mean, it makes sense to keep the better paying job-"

"Unless one of her clients is a possible trigger to this behavior. Right doc?"

"Wait a damn minute. You can't-"

"Miss Bennett, I suggest any triggers be eliminated. Immediately. If you want to live a happy healthy life, and see graduation day."

Damon's face grew angrier as she rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms and shaking her head. His hand rubbed down his face, and he put his hand on the knob of the doctor's office, ready to leave.

"Mr. Salvatore, thank you for bringing her into receive fluids, and let me run hose tests. I know it's been a long morning for all of us. Please keep her hydrated. For the next twenty four hours I want her drinking only water and non-flavored Pedialyte. She can have broths and crackers or bread for the next twenty-four hours also. Give it a good three days before she goes back to heavy solids. Keep it light for a few days. Rice, grains, oats, fish, salads."

"You got it Doc. I'm gonna keep a close eye on her. I'll cook for her myself. Her mom's out of town, so, I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Once again, Doctor Maxfield, took a note directly to Bonnie before she left, "You're very lucky to have him. He practically saved your life. Not everyone is as lucky."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Thank you Doctor Maxfield."

"I'd like you to make an appointment with the front desk. For two weeks from now."

"Okay."

"Will do doc." Damon looked him in the eye and shook his hand before holding the door open for Bonnie and leaving. But not til after he made sure she made an appointment, and promising to be the person who brought her back, himself.

Bonnie was now, in deep thought about all that had happened, and kept happening. She realized she wasn't in control anymore.

 **xXx**

For three days of picking her up and dropping her off, Damon dealt with her silence. Every night she was on edge, and he paid close attention to her while she pretended not to be okay. Day three, she had to go back to work, with the doctors odds on his conscience, he wasn't letting it go. "You're quitting."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Bonnie grabbed her hair at the roots, in frustration. She kept it in like she normally did and refused to cry. He couldn't help but to be understanding of her frustration, as the withdrawals controlled her emotions. "This is fucking unfair."

"No, it's not. And I'm surprised, your new "boyfriend" lets you."

"Nobody "lets" me do anything. I'm my own person."

"You think you know it all. And you don't."

"And you don't have the right to fuckin care. So, go fuck your whore, and let me be. My man, trusts me."

"You're man? Didn't you break it off?" He asked snidely, making her role her eyes. "Didn't think I knew, did you?"

"Fucking Caroline. Okay, so we're taking a break." She whispered to herself. "Either way, he trusts me."

"A break? What. Fucking joke!"

"The thing is, when shit isn't working for me, we take breaks. And I didn't have to say or do anything hurtful. I didn't tear his heart out of his chest, because I have no soul." She snared at him. "I simply asked for space. And he, obliged. That's what mature adults do. No hurtful, humiliating moments of weaknesses."

"I know, I was wrong. And I was possibly, acting on fear at the moment. Fear makes us do stupid things. But, I know, that you're too good for me. But you're also too good for him. I think, there's something's you need to know about this guy, Baby."

"I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth about a man you not know. He's… good to me. He trusts me. Whatever you have to say, won't change it."

"Oh yeah, does he know you're here, with me?"

"Oh go to hell." She backed away from him, to walk off, but he grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me the truth. Does he know?"

He looked her in the eyes, and made her tell e truth with his glare.

"No. He doesn't know."

"Why? Do you THINK, you love him?" Her silence was his answer. "Damn, really? And were you two monogamous?"

"Well, have I slept with you since we broke up? I've been here a few nights. Have we slept together? Kissed? Flirted?" She paused, waiting for him to humiliate himself with the truth. "Exactly."

"And if you found out, he wasn't only with you, how would you feel?" Bonnie shook her head ignoring the question.

"He's not with anyone else. How could he be, if he wants me to move in with him?"

"Move in with him?" His brows furrowed. "Where does he live?"

"Why? You going to beat him up?"

"No. I just want to know, where you spend so much time these days."

Her eyes moved to his, and she gave a reply. "He has multiple homes. But, Monday through Friday, I go to his condo in Belmont Hills. And, on the weekends he has a house, on Havens point. The other homes I've never been to."

"He sounds like a much older man."

"He's not MUCH older. But he's older."

"Does he care that you're seventeen?"

"Fuck! What happened to no fucking questions?"

"That was a few nights ago. And I know when you're lying Baby. So, it wouldn't be smart of you to lie."

"He doesn't know I'm seventeen. But who cares, I'm about to be eighteen."

"I'll tell you one thing, your entire relationship is based on a lie, and those kinds of relationships never last.. and I promise you, if you're lying, then he's lying too. He has the ability to hurt you, in more ways than one."

"What is it with you? You go through the extremes to end things, with me. I mean to hurt me the way you did, that night. Rip my heart out of my chest! With no remorse in your face. You used my body for one last moment of pleasure, then you make sure I can't be happy after you. Where's Rose, huh? Where's that bitch?" Damon looked her dead in the eyes and simply stated.

"If she mattered that much to me, I'd be where she is, or vice versa. Don't you think?"

The two couldn't stop staring at one another. The amount of pain two people have suffered for loving each other was too much to bare. It had driven a wedge between them. And that wedge was wafting Bonnie towards the thin line between love and hatred with him. Almost tipping hatred, more.

"I need to make some money and me missing work today, isn't good. I've missed three shifts in two weeks. I need the money."

"No you don't. Cel got a really good pay out couple nights ago, and he dropped some money off to Abby today."

"She was home? She supposed to be leaving today."

"I guess. All I know is, he took her some money, and you shouldn't have to worry about paying her mortgage anymore. He text me saying, that you didn't need to give her anymore money from here on out."

"Oh okay. And just forget I need my own money, right?"

"I have money for you."

"I don't need or want your fuckin money. What don't you get? You want me to rely on you, so you can fuck me over again. And by the way I have your six grand or whatever it was, at my house. Haven't touched a dime."

"I don't care." Damon knew apart of Bonnie's detoxing was making her very defensive, and on edge. She'd find a reason to get back to James, the man she was "done" with three days ago, now just to get her pills. But he was not letting up on looking after her. He also realized, he couldn't mention James business with the club to Bonnie until she was good and sober, enough to see the bad in James. Right now, she wouldn't be able to find the bad in James, as long as she was in defensive mode. "I'm not leaving your side. I don't trust you."

"And my job at the shelter? I work on weekend mornings now."

"I'll pick you up and drop you off."

"So, I'm basically in your personal prison? Don't you have a life to lead, and a club to run?"

"I handle my shit while you're at school, and when you go to work, I'll go back."

"I'm going to live with James, after I finish school. He already gave me a key to his places. And, I have everything I need there. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Pft. Live? Live with James?" He laughed. "You broke up with him for a reason. I know you don't see it now, as you detox, off that shit. But there's a reason you ended things."

"Space. I asked for space."

"For a reason." He yelled. Bonnie wasn't winning, he wasn't letting her. Had to remind her of who she once was. "That motha fucker got you addicted to pills, and you think, I'm about to sign over on this shit?" He asked cynically.

"I'm almost eighteen. You can't control me."

"That's where you're wrong. Under normal circumstances, you turning eighteen would matter. But this ain't the suburbs, and you ain't from a normal life. And, I'm telling you, you will stay away from James-"

"I will do what I want, when I want-"

"No you won't."

"Says who?"

"Club order."

"No. The fuckin club didn't sign off on this shit, don't go above your own jurisdiction and make a club order without the fuckin club's vote!"

"You want me to get them in on this Baby girl? I mean, it's up to you. But if we tell them this, we tell them everything. Me, you, James, the coke, the pills, the topless cleaning, the-"

"OKAY!" She screamed. "Okay. Got damn, you."

"So… I gave a club order which means, when I'm not with you, Gino is. When he's not Stefan is-"

"No. Do not send Stefan anywhere near me."

"Okay, its settled. I'm on Baby duty. And when I have to show face to the club, Gino will be here. The ONLY exception, is your momma." Bonnie sucked on her bottom lip, keeping back her attitude, because if he wanted to, he could make it worse on her. "Got it."

Her head nodded, begrudgingly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yup. I got it." She agreed with reserved aggravation.

"Now, you work Saturday and Sunday?"

"Just Saturday. Elena's pageant is Sunday."

"Thought you cut that bitch off."

"I'm not done with her. But, after Sunday, I'll be done."

"Why? What's happening Sunday? You starting some trouble?"

"Just a little friendly support, is all. She's gonna get what she deserves. In case you forgot what she did to me."

"Nah. Of course I didn't forget."

"Yeah. You blamed me over it. Broke up with me, and tore my heart into pieces."

"Bonnie, I-"

"Don't. I don't want to get into it again. Anyways, after the pageant, I'm done with her."

"Fine. What time?"

"One. Why? Plans with your bitch?"

"Something like that."

"You're pathetic. Well, I don't see why, you and I need to deal with each other Sunday. I told you where I'll be. Caroline will be there, I'll be fine."

"Oh. Well, we deal with each other everyday. You and I are a packaged deal these days. Where you go I go."

"And, what I'm supposed to go with you?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out."

"Two months ago, everything we had was fake. Now, you expect me to let you back in my life, because you say so?"

Damon bit his bottom lip, nervously. "I don't expect anything. But to keep you close to me. Because…" he paused.

"Because what?"

"Because, you're safest… with me."

At that moment Stefan walked into the front door. This time sans Caroline. Silence fell awkwardly as they all glanced at one another. Bonnie gulped before quickly turning her whole body away from Stefan and crossing her arms. Stefan looked at his brother, who couldn't force anything.

"So, I have to drive to Belmont for some parts for the shop. I'm here for another hour before I've gotta go. You need anything?" He asked Damon, but nodded his head towards Bonnie, for his brother to see.

"B, you need something?"

"I don't need anything from that lying, fake ass."

"Ouch." Damon grinned. "You can get me a pack of cigs from the corner store. I'm fresh out."

Bonnie looked concerned for two seconds before her concern disappeared. She hated when he smoked cigarettes, but she knew she didn't have space to critique, when she'd found comfort in things he didn't like. Namely pills.

"Actually, bring me some black & milds. I need to chill the fuck out tonight."

"You got your other shit?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go get my blacks and bring 'em back." Bonnie walked out of the room, to be as far away from Stefan as she could get. "Aye, what happened between you two Rip? She don't fuckin want shit to do with you."

"I uh…" Stefan was interrupted when Damon's phone rang.

"Rose?" He said aloud to himself. "Aye. What's good?"…. "nah, I'm busy."….. "I'ont give a fuck. Gino is staying there until ten. Then you go to the club house. Vin'll be there. He's got you set up, for the night in a room." Damon was quiet for a few seconds listening to Rose talk and complain and make excuses. "Listen, okay, I ain't got time for this shit. You've already disrupted my life for long enough. You're ass is lucky I don't beat the shit out of women, for stealing from me. But for whatever reason, I care about your well being. Now, you can do what I said, or you can do what the fuck you want. And if this motha fucker finds you again, he can kill your hard-headed ass. Since you have a death wish. But, tonight… TONIGHT, I have more pressing matters to deal with. And I ain't got time for THIS SHIT!" He hung up in her face, and tossed his cell phone, hard. It dented the wall, and knocked down a glass after ricocheting into the kitchen cabinet. "FUCK! Ya know, you, Rose, B, Cel, I can't fuckin… I mean, I ain't a fuckin body guard. I'm one fuckin man." He yelled.

Stefan tried to listen to his brother, while the crashing cell phone forced Bonnie to listen from the other side of the bathroom door. She couldn't hear everything, but she tried to listen as much as she could get away with, without getting herself caught. "Bro, listen, I got you. You, don't have to worry about me no more. I told you, I was an idiot. Taking Vin's orders over yours. Don't get me wrong, I respect the shit out of Vin, but, I respect you more. I know she hates me, right now. But, I'll help you as much as I can with B. You want me to stay here, with her, while you check on Rose?"

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving B, in the condition she's in. I can't. I worry for Rose. I do. But, she don't come before the club. And she definitely don't come before you, or B."

"You want me to check on Rose then?"

"Nah. She needs to do what the fuck I told her to."

Stefan walked towards the front door. "Alright. I'm headed to the corner store. I'll, uh- get your shit and be right back."

"Yeah. I'll be here." Damon rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed as Stefan walked out the door. He turned to look at the bathroom door, and he could see Bonnie had been in there a while. So he took a few steps back into his thoughts and sunk into his couch silently.

Being a King was important. Not just because of the respect or the power. But the fact that he was able to use all of the dark and ugly things about him, and find light in it, with his love for Bonnie. Even, on occasion, his protectiveness of Rose stood out, against his gritty, street life.

It wasn't because she was Rose, particularly. It was because, he hated seeing a woman be physically hurt by a man. And somehow, the one who hurt her, took him back to the one who hurt Alisha. Ruthless, merciless, and unforgiving.

Damon leaned back staring at the ceiling before he heard a thud on the bathroom floor. "BABY!" He called out as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. "Baby! You okay?"

"D-D-" she stuttered, before another bout of silence, and Damon stood still trying to hear her talk, but she began to shake again. Damon banged on the door. "Baby, say something. You good?"

No words came from Bonnie's lips as he stood quietly with his ear against the door. After a few seconds, he began to hear what sounded like Bonnie trying to breath but also choking. "Baby? Baby?"

He dropped to the floor and looked under the crack to see if she was anywhere near the door so he could bust it open. When he stood back up he kicked the door and saw Bonnie having a seizure on the ground. Saliva gathering at her lips, falling slowly from her mouth but building up quickly. "Fuck. Fuck." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Damon turned her body to the side and held her mouth open so she wouldn't swallow her tongue, then he put his finger horizontally between her teeth to keep her from biting her tongue. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" all he could think of was it being his fault. The break up catapulted her into a downward spiral feeling neglected and abandoned again. "I'm sorry. God! Please. I'll do anything. Stop making her suffer." After about thirty seconds Bonnie's body stopped and she went unconscious.

No movement or sound occurred as he held her carefully and quietly. He held his own breath to see if she was still saw barely any movement in her chest, but, if he was still enough, he'd try to feel her pulse on her wrist. There was barely any pulse, reachable to the surface of her skin, by the time she'd become conscious again. Then seconds later she woke up, discombobulated and afraid.

"Huh." She looked up in a haze trying to piece together the puzzle of her who she was. "Wha? Where?... Papi?" She asked confused. She was soft, and vulnerable. Sad, and unwell. Damon hunched over, holding her, and letting a few tears fall from his eyes, while he breathed softly onto her neck, not wanting her to hear him.

He couldn't even tell if his own tears were happy or sad. He just knew she was still alive, and life was too short. He couldn't risk losing her. He couldn't risk, her life. He kissed her forehead and she lay there, being held by him. "Baby." He whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. For a matter of seconds, he'd thought he lost her.

And he realized he made the right decision to stay with her. He never doubted it, but if anything ran across his mind in the form of a question, it was answered. He was there with her and he was able to get to her. Her body was over-heated and she needed to cool off. He stripped her of her clothes, and lifted her body up, and carried her from Stefan's bathroom into his room and to his bathroom. He ran some cool, but not cold water in his large tub, and held her in his arms as he wore some basketball shorts and no shoes. Slowly he stepped inside with her naked body, and sat with her between his legs, and held her in the water. Running it as cool as he could without it being ice cold. And as she jumped at the feel of the water, he held her tight so she wouldn't be afraid. "It's okay baby. Shh. Shh. I got you."

"It hurts." She whined. Before real tears fell from her eyes. "My head, everything… it hurts."

Damon's arms wrapped around her. "I know. It's okay. Baby. I got you." He rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Half an hour ago she was angry at him. Now she's become the epitome of an emotional wreck, crippled by the carnage of chemical dependency. "I hate this. I just want to stop hurting." She cried, into his arm, as he held her from behind. The water filling his tub quickly, making its way up to her stomach now, was forcing her body to adjust to it naturally. Her hair, was soaked from the roots, with her sweat, her forehead was warmer than warm.

She didn't complain about the cool water, even though she was cold. It somehow felt good, against her hot flesh. "Close your eyes, okay? I got you. Don't worry Baby. I got you." He said softly.

Bonnie's cries softened, and her tears slowed down, before she fell asleep in his arms in the cold water.

He sat in the cool water in the bathroom with her for a while, until she cooled off. Then he got her ready for bed, and lay with her, as she slept, and he stay awake, making sure she didn't have another seizure.

Damon had plenty of time to think that night. Plan, and detail, how he'd get her out of this mess. How he'd get the, out of this mess, and how he'd show her, that nothing less mattered more to him, than her.

And for hours, he lay next to her, watching her sleep, and detailing his thoughts into plans.

 **…**

"Ms. Acevedo, you remember I'm off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Ms. Bennett. Just remember next week when you promised to make up the day during the week."

"Yeah. I'll be here Wednesday."

"Okay, dear. Have a good Sunday day off." The woman smiled and waived. "Feel better soon okay. Eat some of that soup I made in the kitchen. Take some in one of the Tupperware."

"I already packed it. Thank you." Bonnie smiled, with her hair in a bun and her shoes and shirt on. When she walked out of the shelter, no make up, no impression, and Gino was waiting outside on his bike, and Bonnie gave him a crazy look. Nice to de you again, G. Buuuuuuut… I'm not sure I can handle the back of a bike right now." She grinned softly.

"You can't. That's why she's here." Bonnie looked up to see her cousin Lucy, in her car.

"Oh, my… Lucy? I haven't seen you since Stefan and G's party back in January or February? Nice to see, you and the big guy are going strong?"

"Yeah. He's okay." Her bright faced grin was tossed Gino's way before he nodded his head. "Okay. I don't have much time. He's following me to take you home to get clothes?"

"Yeah. I have to show face to my mom a bit. Then she's headed to Napa. I was there this morning, but she was sleep. She's been so tired lately."

"Yeah. I tried to go there before I came here but she didn't answer her phone."

"She shuts it off when her boyfriend is there?"

"Yeah. I heard about him." Gino put Bonnie's things into the car as she got herself in and spoke to Lucy. "You… like him?"

"I don't have a feeling about him. He's not my father. But my momma's happy. What can I say?"

"Say anything."

"Uh. He's rich. He could take care of her. But she won't let him. After she relied on my Papi all those years, she refuses to take any man's money. And she's taught me to be the same way. So, she enjoys him. That's all that matters."

Lucy started the car, and drove out of the shelter's lot. "So, I have some interesting news?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Look." Lucy took her pregnancy test out of the glove box and it was in a zip lock bag.

"O-M-G! Does he know? What's he think?"

Lucy paused. "I haven't told him. I'm scared. I was on birth control. But, somehow… and… he is ride or die for this club. I'm not sure how he'll take it. I can't have a part time baby daddy."

"What? Gino, would be a great dad. Hell do whatever you need, I just know he will."

"Yeah… except-"

"What? I don't know. I'm scared."

"You're twenty- six. He, is thirty…?

"Thirty-three."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The family. They practically disowned your momma. They don't know I'm with him. If they found out, I'd be-"

"Cut off. Like momma."

"Yeah."

"Damn. You have to decide what you want."

"I know. Hey, don't mention it okay. I am still trying to figure out how to bring it up to him."

"Yeah. I totally get it." Bonnie grinned, until she went to looking out the window, nervously.

"So, what's this, with you and these pills?"

"Who told you?"

"B… I know Gino is on detail to watch you when Damon's away. And since Damon had to take care of something this morning, I asked G, what was going on."

"I don't know. I just, got caught up. I needed to stay focused and quit thinking about everything." Bonnie paused looking at her cousin. "Which means you know about Damon and I?"

"Me? Nah. You just told me that part."

"Okay. I see what you did there."

"Yeah, well…. What's going on little cuz."

"Nothing. Anymore. We… are acquaintances." The truth was, she didn't know what she and Damon were. She was just as confused as Lucy was. "He's family."

"Yeah. Well, it's not like our family wasn't cursed with falling for bad boys. I've known Damon a while. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's so quiet. But, I've seen that chick he keeps around. She's, kind of crazy. I just don't want you getting caught up, in no bullshit. Chicks like that for blood."

"I ain't afraid of her. People under estimate my crazy."

Lucy laughed. "Nah. I don't under estimate your crazy. We are related. I just, worry about you. So close to finishing school. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm good."

A bout of silence came over them as they pulled up to Abby's block and saw the cop outside with his dog. "He's… cute." Lucy smiled. "Nice ass."

"Ha. Yeah. He's, alright. A little to straight edge for me." Bonnie joked.

"Yeah. Women in our family don't do, good guys." They both laughed. "Still, he's… got a nice body. The ass is," she he,d up an 'OK' sign with her hand, "phenomenal. I could see you with a guy like that."

"Luce, stop. He's… not my type." Just as she said it, stepping out of the car, he smiled.

"Hey Bon Bon. You… been MIA all week."

"Yeah, I uhh- was dealing with some family stuff."

He could feel it inside of her voice she was lying, and he tend to read her silently, and smile pretending to believe her.

He walked to her silently, and hugged her. Sniffed her hair, and smiled. "Welcome home. I hope everything's okay." His big arms held her, gently, and she surprisingly felt ease and comfort, in his hold. After seconds of embracing he pulled up, and pulled a speck of something off of her face, then smiled. "Glitter." He grinned.

"Oh. My job, we did arts and crafts with the kids today."

"Nice to see you, staying busy. Anyway, I was just finishing up my walk with Jinx. I gotta head out. Work."

"As always."

"Well, this week, has been lenient on me." Of course. She was in one place, and he didn't have to do much. But, today, she needed to see her mother before she left, so she could get back to Damon. And the detective, had some business to attend to, that would take him away from the neighborhood.

"I'm glad you got to relax some."

"Ahem."

"Oh." Bonnie said noticing Lucy and Gino. "This is my cousin Lucy." They shook hands. "And G." When Kai and G looked at each other, G, gave an unsure look while Kai smirked in a sly way.

"I believe, G and I met before."

Gino's face paused, without all emotion. "Yeah. He's a pig, right?"

"Ooh. Ouch. Really?"

"Oink. Oink."

Lucy, grabbed Gino's arm, and pulled him towards the house, but he wouldn't budge without Bonnie.

"Kai." She called out.

"Kai?" Gino asked defensively. "Baby girl, you on a first name basis with this pig."

"G, don't. He's… he's not like them. He's a good guy-"

"You don't have to explain it, Bon Bon."

"Bon Bon!" Gino exclaimed. "B, go in the house, please."

"Kai, what's going on? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. I distinctly remember being, pretty reasonable. He had some choice words, but I was cool. Bro… we were cool, right?"

"I'm not your bro. And I'm not explaining anything. B, we don't have a lot of time. We have to go."

Gino had never lost his cool, but somehow, some way, he lost it, slightly in these moments. When he spoke, Bonnie said nothing else to Kai. She looked worried then she walked into her house no further questions. This was gonna get back to Damon, and she already knew it wasn't gonna be good.

Before she knew it, she was in the house and Gino was having words with Kai. Bonnie felt every ounce of guilt, because Gino may have very well just left him with a warning, or worse, he just spoke his peace, and threatened a cop. Either way Damon was going to find out and she was going to hear about it. Gino waited on the porch after saying hello to Abby, then Bonnie made it quick, as Cade helped Abby get her bags packed.

Bonnie was "spending the weekend," with her cousin Lucy. Aka, Damon.

 **….**

Rose stare at Damon as he walked out of the back room. He was very detached, even though he was fully aware, that she was present. He said maybe a few words to her since he'd seen her, but he had his reasons. He could offer her protection, but she still stole from him, and it made him look at her differently.

"Sal?" She called out while he walked around searching for his sanity, namely his bottle of whiskey."Sal?" She struggled, swallowing her pride.

"Aye, I need something from my stash." He told Maia, who was bartending tonight.

"Rye, Malt, Bourban, Grain, Irish, Canadian-"

He cut her off. "American."

Jim, Jack, Kentucky, Kentucky, Inidiana-"

"Wild Turkey. No. Jack."

"I know you hate the flavored shit. So no honey, no fire. Gentleman, Private Select?"

"Straight up. No ice."

"You got it, boss." Maia, went to make a drink, hot and dry, and made eyes with Rose, who couldn't handle Maia bartending most days. She in fact, preferred when the prospects worked the bar, because they feared her. While Maia, didn't, and also let her know she didn't work for free. So, Rose had to tip Maia well in order to get a decent drink from her.

"Sal? Please."

"Rose. My shift is over. Actually fifteen minutes ago. I have somewhere to be. Vin is running late. I'm not here to conversation today." Damon walked to his bunker, and was followed shortly after by Rose. She stare at his back as he gave her no face.

"Listen, I know I've been secretive about what happened. But, I just… will you stop a minute and listen?" He stopped abruptly and stare at her emotionless. "I'm sorry. Okay. I've been through some shit you wouldn't understand. Okay. I know I can't tell you everything. But, I'm sure you know, I was trickin, before I met you." When he looked at her more closely, his eye brows furrowed. "I know I didn't tell you. But, I just figured you knew."

"I had an idea. But, it's none of my business now. You're… not my business. You stole from me, and you're here, til you lay it back."

"I know, I'm not your concern. But, don't act like I wasn't hella loyal to you. I was. I did whatever, whenever! Anything you asked. This… guy. Him… my ex, was my pimp. He, was abusive. Okay. I left, because I'd had enough. So, I waited til I had a huge gig. Knowing I'd make enough money to leave. And, after the last client, I took off with the whole cut."

"Fuck! Rose, you had a pimp, and you bailed, with his money."

"MY money. Last I checked I was the one FUCKING for it. Okay. And, I only kept ten percent. But, the last time, I left with enough to move on. And, two days later he was busted on some drug charges, and he was locked up. I changed my hair color, and got implants, and these blue eyes, are contacts. My eyes are brown. My natural hair color is blonde, my eyes are brown. I'm not a D-cup. More like a B-cup. I thought I was unrecognizable. Rose is short for Rosalie, and he called me Sallie for business purposes."

"What are you telling me this for?"

"I thought, you'd wanna know the real me."

As much as it made sense for him to care, he couldn't. She betrayed him and that betrayal was never gonna fade. But, he felt for the circumstance that brought her to the point of that betrayal, and he had a heart, even if it was buried under his tattoos, and hard exterior.

"How much did you take from him?"

"Twenty."

"Fuck. And so, now what…? You have to pay him back?"

"Yeah."

"Or? What, he'll kill you?"

"Yeah."

His eyes pinched closed, and he shook his head. But he didn't have to ask anything, because his phone rang, saving him from this conversation, and his concern, which he wanted to avoid.

"Aye…. Yeah. Everything went okay?... She was okay today?... And her moms, thinks she'll be with her cousin?... Good. Thanks bro, I'm glad things went alright. Wait? What?... A FUCKIN COP. Okay, I'm headed there soon as Vin's ass get here…... What do you mean don't say shit to her about it?... She knows that shit ain't cool….. and what, G? Huh? She didn't say shit about it? She can't avoid it forever. So, she said she staying at Lucy's tonight! Like for real for-real?."

Damon paused and took the phone off his ear, taking a deep breath. All the while Rose watched him as he went from calm to aggravated, over a conversation about a woman, she knew he was giving his time too.

"You can't leave her G…. I don't give a fuck. She must've lied to you… She not going to Lucy's…. I know you can't force her, but- What?... She refused to get on the bike? Fuck! Okay. I'm going to get her. That's it. Take me to Lucy's. What do you mean- No. I'm not forcing her. No I'm not, I know what I'm doing." He looked up at Rose who was still trying to figure him out. Then he turned against her, and walked further away. "She's not capable. I'm trying my best but- no…. I understand that. I know, but-…. she has to understand that I know what best for her. Even if she hates me."

Gino attempted over and over to tell Damon to give Bonnie space. He was too in her face, and that he knew Damon would push and push, until he made Bonnie hate him, if he didn't take a few steps back. Allowing her to calm down and make the choice herself to allow him in her life, again.

"So, you saying, it's the club's fault, she's cool with the 5-0? Really? Wow." He couldn't believe his ears. "And you think by me giving her space, she'll come around? …. Well, let me tell you what I think. I think, if I take two steps back, she's going back to him. The candy man. And not only will she go back to him, but she'll go back to hating me." Damon sighed. "No. I don't think your against me, but fuck, this shit is hard. It's so fucking hard G….. I can't make myself-" he paused and looked back at Rose, who was too far away to completely hear him, but tried hard to. He pointed to the door of his bunker for her to leave, and shut the door behind her. Once she did, he finished talking. "I can't make myself let her go. I know, she needs to be able to make the decision for herself to want to let me in her life, but-" Gino continued to interrupt and offer his fatherly-type advice. "She fuckin hates me, and I can't change it. I did this. I did this to her and I hate myself for it….. "Of course." He swallowed hard, and felt his throats get heavy as his eyes almost watered. "Okay. Cool. Uhh, I guess I have to trust her, right? Well, yeah, it's all good bro. I need to uhh, finish taking care of shit here. Nah, nah. I'm not mad, I'm cool." He lied. "Yup….. No, I said I'm good….. Aight bro. Cool. I'll uhh see you tomorrow." Damon, hung up the phone and rubbed his hands through his hair. Two seconds later he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Before his emotions took over he walked out to see Vin talking to Rose.

"Bout fuckin time."

"Bruh, sorry. I had some shit to take care of. You know my meeting with Cade was tonight. I'll run shit by you mañana Chico."

"Whatever. I gotta go. I, don't appreciate you forgetting I got my own shit to handle."

"I know, I said sorry, talk to boss man about it. He had Abby waiting too. They were supposed to leave over an hour ago."

Damon took a drag of his cigarette and then dropped it in an ash tray. "She needs to be home, maybe she should stay the night with you."

"Bruh, what?"

"She's… afraid, even if she won't say it. She shouldn't be alone."

It was the truth. Both Rose, and Vin looked confused as if Damon was given him some type of permission. His own way of saying Rose didn't belong to him.

"Sal, you not going to finish what we were talking about before your phone call?"

"No. I have shit to do."

"Who is she?" Rose whispered with an audacity Damon wasn't about to contribute to letting her further anger him.

"Not you." He whispered back. Then he turned to Vin. "Take care of her bro." And he left them, just like that.

But they knew things weren't all okay for Damon. They just didn't know to the extent of what was happening with him.

 **….**

His heart was aching. He had no idea how love worked, and how much it coincided with pain. It was a feeling he wasn't used to and wasn't ready to deal with. But in these moments, he had no choice. Tonight he'd find out how a broken heart felt. He'd learn, how much he put Bonnie through that night over two months ago. He failed to realize, that while he maintained this image, of Savage Sal, he was still a human, with feelings. The human brain, operated off of cause and effect. And whether the causes much of his own actions lead to certain consequences, he inevitably worked hard to control them.

However, he couldn't control Bonnie, or her emotional outbursts and rollercoaster of causes and effects, which differed from his own. And because of his inability to control her, it left him questioning his own security in himself as a man. Did he fail her? Was he getting what he deserved after how he ended things with her? Was life, always meant to leave him alone, without the actual feeling of loving someone and being loved in return?

Damon sat in his apartment, alone that night. Stefan came and left earlier in the day. He was heading to his pop's bike shop for the next few days to fix some of the bikes and cars, of some of his club brothers, and riders. And because of this, he'd stay at his parents house this weekend, more near the shop. He may or may not have Caroline keep him company during his down time, and call it studying. But the club was his priority this weekend, not Care. They had a big run coming up soon, and all the guys needed their bikes and autos in good condition for it.

So, Damon had nothing but alone time to get through to Bonnie this weekend. To convince her he'd made a mistake. To prove to her, she was worth any consequence he could've endured, and she always would be. But instead he sat alone, holding back tears, until he could no longer. Hours had gone by, that he sat alone. He drunk his bottle of Jack and finished it hours ago. But he was so hard in his feelings it sobered him up. He split open his Black & Mild and sprinkled his hopes and dreams into it. His eyes red, his head pained, and his spliff finally lit bright in the darkened living room with only a small red lamp on from his banister.

Damon sat back in his lazy boy, with his dark blue Dickies on, hanging low on his waist, with his white boxers hanging out of the top. The boxers he often went without. You couldn't even see the color in his ink. The red light illuminated the black ink making every tattoo on his body look solid black. Even the red in his eyes was camouflaged by the red light. He'd never cried so hard in his life. Because, he'd never loved so hard in his life.

How was breaking each other's hearts in the plan?

He asked himself this question, then fought to not think about it. He'd rather take a good hit and exhale those thoughts. Damon inhaled hard, and pinched his eyes closed, as his lips hugged his spliff, just enough to keep it air tight, and not too much to make it soggy.

He leaned back and sat his arms, in resting position on the chair, with his head tilted upward, holding in as much of the smoke as he could. His cheeks puffed up, holding on, even taking a small swallow off it.

When Damon released what was left, he didn't waste any time taking another hit right away, and inhaling as much as his lungs would allow before he released it, from a choke. He coughed to clear his throat several times. That itch hit his throats so strong, he knew it's all it would take. His living room filled with smoke, and he basked in it, leaned back in his chair. A red lit room, filled with smoke, he could hardly see through to the other end. He reached for his phone and connected the Bluetooth and played music through his sound system, as loud as he could endure it. He didn't give a damn about his neighbors. He would drown in the smoke, and base, and allow his brain to hollow out, into the control of the sound waves.

He lay back in the recliner, forgetting it. Riding the waves to his day dreams, and his high. He felt the consequence of being cops at his door before long, banging, and threatening him to turn it down. Only to find he was completely intoxicated, and he harbored unlicensed weapons and merchandise all over his apartment, with scratched of serial numbers and highly organized, and expensive, for a "simple" neighborhood thief, like him. Who could now add drug muling to his resume. All a recipe for disaster. And if he left his home in cuffs tonight, he'd at least be too high to care, and too high to fight it.

And then, over the loud base, and thumps from the music, and the affects of the weed… It came, he was knocked out of his motionless, comatose state to hear a loud knock on his door.

Damon contemplated just letting the cops break the door down, and destroy his apartment, for almost an entire three minutes. Then he couldn't take it anymore. Without her, he had no reason to fight. He stood up, and walked shirtless to his door, took one more hit of his weed, and was ready to go down, before he opened the door, silently just owning his disturbance of peace.

When he slowly pulled the door open, he almost lost his calmness, when tears fell again from his eyes. He stood, afraid to move. Afraid to speak. Afraid to feel anything anymore. For once his fear was greater than his strength.

"Baby Girl?"

She stood before him questioning herself. wide-eyed, and sad-faced. Two big bags in her hand and a purse. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was undoubtedly, there. Swallowing every bit of her pride, to figure things out. Until his smoke filled apartment, hit her nerves and her face.

"Sorry. I-" she paused, clearing her throat and the air around her, that pushed out of his apartment, filmed with strong Indica fumes. Her hands waved back and fourth, to clear her breathing space. And he, still stunned, remained speechless. "I wasn't going to come back. I just, I couldn't understand how I was supposed to feel about you and all the shit you've been doing for me. After all that's happened between us."

Still, silenced by his surprise, he stood there. Emotionally, emotionless.

"I should just go." She still couldn't tell, he was crying. The red light hid his sadness, and his tears. Bonnie turned to walk away, with her bags in her hands, and he stopped her, with a hug from behind. One, gentle, but strong hug.

He couldn't speak. He just held her, and smelled her hair, the smell he loved and missed, while she paused, and let him. And then she heard him sniff, twice, before tears hit her shoulders. "Papi?" She said quietly. Her body slowly turned, as his arms wouldn't let her go, and she went from holding the bottom of his elbows, to cupping her arms, underneath his, and grabbing the tops of his shoulders, from the back, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

He cried into her neck, and she held him tighter. "I'm here for you. Whatever it is… I'm here." She didn't know what it was. She had no idea about his conversation with Gino, or what was going on in his head. She just knew, he was feeling intense amounts of pain, as hot as he was.

A questionable moment became an emotional she felt his tears, hit her shoulders moments ago, she knew she couldn't leave him. No matter what he cried about, if it was her, or someone or something else. She had to be there for him.

Bonnie pulled up and looked at the face of the man, who owned her heart, no matter how much she fought it. His breath was warm, and his eyes were near blood shot, and his naked torso was hot to the touch. "Come on." She held his face. "Let's get you inside. You need some rest, before the neighbors call the cops." Cops? He remembered his conversation it's Gino. But it didn't matter right now. What mattered is, he let her go, and she came back. And because of that, he was still silenced, by his pain, and her beauty.

She grabbed his hand, and he took her bags from her with his other hand, while she lead him inside, and they shut the world out.

Tonight, he needed her. And she could never turn her back on him, like this. She'd be there for him, the way he was there for her. When he hurt, there was no question about where'd she'd rather be.

Right by his side.

* * *

 **So, a lot is going on as you guys know. But I wanted there to be some real depth to what Bonnie and Damon's relationship was going through. From her seizure, to her docs appointment, to his break down in the end before she showed up, against his belief at his doorstep. Gino's words about not forcing her, and letting her choose to have him in his life. All is apart of who these two people are to one another, when they seem to be on opposite sides, they always come back to each other side. They are extremely protective of each other. So, this was just some added depth to who they are to each other. Also, Cade buying the house for Bonnie and Abby having saved all that money for Bonnie, is just a part of how much Abby had been trying to prepare Bonnie, for "what-ifs"and more and more we let a little about Laz and Abby, before they had kids. And the family Abby coms from. is Cade a good or bad guy? How Rose affects Damon in terms of Bonnie also shows, even though he's with neither woman, who he jumps to get to. Anyway I wanted this chapter to have a lot of from "Damon's POV" scenes in it. And I think the song title for the chapter is a good description, for Damon's POV, as well as playing on words about Bonnie almost having had a heart attack. Okay. Til next time loves. Thx for readin ;)**


	39. Empty Pack of Cigarettes

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 39 – Empty Pack of Cigarettes (Joseph Angel)**

* * *

Bonnie sat in the very couch, in Damon's room, that he sat on, watching her sleep, night one, of her detox. Now, she was watching him sleep off an emotionally driven hangover, finding empty packs of cigarettes hidden deeply within his couch cushions. How could he go back to smoking? And an absurd amount. She couldn't get the image of out of her mind from the night before. Him, opening the door, looking a wreck, feeling hopeless, and helpless. She had to withdraw every doubt and every bit of anger she had, and immediately, tend to his need.

This man, the one she'd come know beyond the club, befriend, begin to love deeply, need endlessly, then hate wholeheartedly, not need, and fear his intentions, stood before her, broken. He was a lost little boy, who had no idea which way to go, to get back home. Little did she know, home was, her.

Bonnie was his home, and losing her, forced him to hide in a shell of himself. Unsure if he was going to be Savage, or Damon.

 **…..**

Damon lay in bed, on his stomach, arms spread, and face tossed over the edge of the bed. His hair, covered his eyes slightly, and his back was exposed, even while his lower half was covered in a sheet. He was near naked, and his clothes were in one spot on the side of his bed. When Bonnie woke up about three hours ago, she took a shower and re-dressed. She sat on the couch in his room, watching him sleep. Quietly. She tossed on leg over the arm, and leaned backwards onto the couch, just watching him. Between bouts of chewing on her fingers, playing with her hair, twirling curls around her fingers, braiding and unbraiding her hair, and just plain, watching him, she sat in the same spot, barely adjusting herself. Watching him.

Every movement he made, she paused what she was doing and watched until he stopped. He'd been all over the bed in those three hours, until the last half hour he just lay on his stomach slightly hanging off the bed. She let no light in his room, except the slight opening of his curtain on one side. It was enough twighlight to just barely coat his room with barely enough vision.

When three hours struck her bladder, she stood up to walk to the bathroom. His tile floor was cold on her feet, and she moaned quietly the minute it touched her skin. But she managed to tip toe all the way to the toilet, before sliding her shorts down and sitting on the porcelain seat to tinkle. She tried not to focus on the night before, realizing it was a moment of weakness for them both. She just wanted to focus on his well being and what had gotten into him. Then, the rest of things would eventually come out. Things that had happened between them the past couple months.

When Bonnie finished thinking, she finally grabbed tissue, and wiped herself. Then slowly pulled her shorts up and flushed the toilet. She couldn't help making a little noise as his condo was every sort of silent. She washed her hands, and exited the bathroom only to find him sitting up in his bed suddenly, like a zombie. He stare at the spot on the couch she sat, and looked as if he was out of it. She moved slowly, after turning the light out and seeing him. She wasn't sure what side of him she'd get today. Last night he was more vulnerable than he'd ever been. He was needy, and soft, and emotional. But he was hard to read these days. Just a day before that he was demanding, and harsh, and cold. Bonnie stood silently. In the corner, of the closed door, waiting for him to say or do…. anything.

All that stood between them, was air, and space, and uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you standing so far away?" He said, with his aching head down.

"I didn't want to frighten you. In case you forgot I was here." She mumbled.

He paused for a few moments and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I knew you were here. I always know, when you're here, and when you're not. Trust me. I feel it in my bones." He admitted.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means…" he turned towards her for the first time and looked at her fearful face. "I can't sleep when you're not here. That's the most I've slept in almost three months. Because I knew you were next to me. Even when you got off the bed. I felt you in the room."

Bonnie's tensioned eased, and she relaxed into her stance again. Damon turned back facing the couch then buried his face in his palms, and leaned his elbows into his knees. She could tell he was still out of it. Not feeling his normal self. Possibly reeling from his previous grief, in embarrassment that she'd seen him, diving into an abyss of emotional unrest.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Bonnie spoke nervously, easing her way out of the corner.

"About last night-"

"Which part?"

"The thing that happened, when we laid down-"

"We don't have to talk about it. It happened, it's over. It's… don't worry about it. I know you weren't feeling yourself."

"No. I was okay Bonnie. I never felt such-"

"Please don't talk about it."

He was confused, but she he wouldn't push or force anything out of her. "Okay."

"So, how do you feel today?"

"Uhh. Well, good and bad." Emitted. "Headache from hell. But, my body feels relaxed. For once. It hasn't felt this relaxed in a while."

"Good. So… you gonna tell me what I walked into last night?"

"Thought you didn't wanna talk about last night."

"I don't wanna talk about what happened when we got in bed. I don't wanna talk about what happened between us. I want to talk about why, you were so fucked up, and why you had the music blasted like that. You know you live in a nice area. This isn't the neighborhood. You got this place, so Stefan and I could attend school here. Why were you being crazy with your base pounding through the walls? I could hear it from the street when I drove up."

"I don't know."

"This… isn't why I came?" She said aggravatedly.

"Why did you come then?"

"I don't know. I mean, it must be a mistake. I have no idea what I'm doing here with you."

"Then go! Bonnie. Leave."

"Okay. I will-" she headed to grab her things and he stood there, speechless again. He didn't have the right words, and when the situation went from quiet to tense, he naturally wanted to sabotage everything again, to protect her. Until she stopped, and looked at him. "No. I won't leave. Not yet. Not until you tell me, what the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing. I drank, I smoked. Nothing unusual. I do that shit sometimes."

"All in your feelings? Tell me why?"

"Bad strain of weed. I guess."

"Wow. Okay. I mean, I knew everything was a mistake. I came here, last night thinking the impossible. I thought, that maybe, if I came back, on my own, you would appreciate it enough to give me some real answers. But… I see I was wrong. So, all these mistakes, and no matter how much older James is, or how I lied about my age to get my job, or how my brother, over-protectively guards me, no one makes me feel as little as you."

"What?"

"Teetering me like a yoyo, making me question myself. I only feel like a teenager with you."

"You're a teenager."

"I know."

"You have to learn to be okay with being your age. Yeah, you'll be eighteen, but, you're not about to be twenty-five, and that's okay. Bonnie, no one is trying to make you, grow up faster than you are."

"Okay." She breathed out, exhaustedly. Wanting to cry, but being afraid to. She held her tears and choked on a hitched breath, but wanted to let out such a loud cry. When Damon felt her, entire soul reach out, and withdrawal, as she grabbed for her things he rushed to her and stopped her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." One tear, then another, while she wouldn't give him eye contact. Standing in her shorts and tank top, his hands clutched her arms to get her attention, but she tried to muscle away from him.

"Bon… B… Baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Stop. Don't do this. Don't leave please. I didn't mean it. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I swear to God. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." Her body fought against his to turn away but he wouldn't let her. "Baby, please. I can't lie to you. I just, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late for that."

"No. Listen to me. Would you stop and listen?" He shook her. "I love you so much, sometimes, I can't think straight. I… lose my mind when you're in trouble. Or making dumb decisions."

"Why? You don't love me! You said it yourself."

"I lied. And I know you don't believe that. Or you wouldn't have come back last night."

"I came back, for answers. Because I needed to know if this chapter was being closed for good. So I could be content with walking away forever."

"Did you get your answer?"

"No. You won't answer me."

"Ask me again. Please I'm begging you. Ask me whatever you want."

"Is this a joke? I asked you. You'll just close yourself off, again."

"No. I swear. I will answer any thing. I promise."

"Fine…" she pulled his hands off her arms. "What's going on with you? Why are you trying to help me, after what you did to me?"

"Because… I love you. I… can't help how I feel."

"Why'd you tell me you don't love me?"

"So, you would leave. I didn't want you getting caught up in my shit. I could die fuckin around with these streets. You think I want that for you? You think I wanted my enemies to come after my girlfriend? The only, fucking person, I don't think I could exist without!"

Bonnie stood upright and took several steps back at his words, and his emotion coming back to the surface. "Why… would you say something like that?"

"What? That I can't exist without you?"

"Yeah. It's a lie, you existed without me. You had Rose… the club."

"I was merely surviving. Okay. Existing and surviving are two different things. You're a smart enough girl to know the difference. I was in survival mode. Anything to avoid thinking about how I hurt you that night. How I made you cry. How I was a coward. How I ended things, like a coward. I was erasing you, because if I didn't, I'd be a dead man."

"What's that supposed to mean, a dead man?"

"People could come after you. The club would kill me. Marcel, would kill me. You could be in danger. I couldn't do that to you. I love you. You feel me Baby? And I don't mean some menial love, that people have when they have shit in common with someone else. Or that puppy love, infatuation, type shit either. Nah. Not that. I don't even mean, that soul searching love, that people think they have, when the stars align, or what the fuck ever. I mean, that love that is pure and comes without question. That love, that means I will give my life for yours. In a heartbeat. Without a question. That love that will do, anything you ever asked me too, because I trust anything say to me, type love. That love, that means, if you don't exist, I don't want to exist either. That Romeo, and Juliet type shit. From the moment, I had you, to myself, I didn't give a fuck about anything else, type shit."

"Damon-" her eyes watered more, as she tried to find the words. His face was ever so sincere, and serious. Isn't blink, or breathe as he spoke in one breath.

"And sure, maybe that sounds unhealthy and unbalanced as fuck." He laughed emotionally, "But I don't give a fuck. Because that the type of man I am. All or nothing. I loved you with my all. I love you, with my all, and how selfish of me to expect the same from you."

Remember? Bonnie had yet to tell Damon she loved him.

And as she stood listening, she couldn't find the words. She just cried, and wiped her tears, and pretended she was in a dream. And she wanted to pinch herself to wake up, because she was so confused on how to feel right now. All of the back and fourth with him, made her question all she'd ever come to know about love. And she wasn't sure, what she could say, that could even match the beauty in what he just told her.

"I love you, the way you always wanted a person to love you. You are my everything. And you were always, enough for me. Even if I know, I'm not enough, or good enough, for you."

He walked away, and left her standing there for minutes. He didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room and Bonnie stuck her fingers in her mouth and began chewing nervously again. She heard him open the fridge after several moments, before walking in, to see what he was doing. He was grabbing milk, and cereal, while she crept quietly behind him.

"Thought you hated cereal?"

"I thought so too. Until I tried Cinnamon Toast Crunch." He raised an eyebrow. "This shits kind of fire."

"Ha. Yeah. It's Cello's favorite. I like, Peanut Butter Crunch."

"Yeah. Shit sounds stale."

"It's actually, really good."

Some how the conversation took a complete turn. Bonnie was too afraid to tread further into the previous conversation, and he could tell. Therefor, he awkwardly changed the subject. "So, how do you feel?"

"Me? You? You're the one with the headache from hell."

"I will be fine. I asked about you?"

"I'm not the one who was lit on a pint and a half of whiskey. Deep into an entire joint, with the music about to break the sound barrier."

"Don't change the subject. You know what I mean. You've been going through it this week. How do you feel?"

"Uhh, I don't know. I feel a bit more in control I guess. But, exhausted. My body aches, and my eyes are sore."

"The doc said that was common. You were letting those pills run you. Giving you energy, and then making you sleep. You were running on fumes, then crashing and burning. You let those pills take over."

Yeah. Well, I just wanted to stop losing focus."

"On what?"

"School."

"Why? Were you fuckin up or something?"

"One of my teachers said I was in danger of ruining my entire GPA, scholar ship opportunities were on the line. But, I have no control. There's nothing I can do to get an A. Plus, my mom's been losing so much weight lately. I'm worried bout her. I just wanted to go and go and not feel shit."

"That will always catch up with people eventually." He instantly, realized had he been in the picture, she wouldn't have gone back in that direction.

"Yeah, well… I needed my mom, and she was there. And, she was helping me. It felt like forever since having that side of her. And that's when I noticed she… had lost a lot of weight. I thought it was my fault. Maybe I stressed her out. I don't know."

"What, you think your mom's doing something-"

"No! My mom is lucky to take sleeping pill once in a while. Because of my dad, she tries to stay away from any kind of medication, if she can help it. But she hasn't really taken her sleeping pills in months. Which is why I was, sneaking them."

"Wait, I thought your boyfriend was giving them to you?"

"He does. But, I managed to sneak some from my mom's old prescriptions."

"And what made you think, it was wise?"

"I didn't think."

"Of course you didn't. You- you could've died. I almost lost my mind Bonnie. I thought I almost lost you, a few nights ago. I, couldn't have lived with myself if, you died."

Bonnie's face tried to hide emotions again, but she just couldn't stop asking him, "Why? I don't get it. Why are you blaming yourself? I made my own decisions. Was I mad at you? Hell yeah. I was, and to an extent, I'm still a angry about how you spoke to me. But, what everyone needs to get through their heads, is Bonnie Jade Bennett, is her own person. I make decisions, that I want to. I always have and I always will. Did your actions possibly catapult me? Maybe. Or maybe, Elena, drugging me, was the worst push towards the pills as that had set me back, into the relapse. Maybe it was school, or the club. Maybe it was me just wanting to let go I don't know. I- I'm not perfect. I've never claimed to be. I know I have issues. I know, I'm problematic. But, I'm real. I've never tried to be anyone else, when I was with you. But, shit caught up to me, and I just couldn't handle, everything."

"It was my fault for pretending that you meant nothing to me. When that was so far from the truth."

"Well, it's over now. We can't change what's happened."

Damon rubbed his two fingers over the bridge of his nose, as the tension, worsened his headache. Bonnie walked towards him and pulled his fingers off of his bridge. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You were laying with your head over the edge of the bed. All of the blood rushed to the front of your head. So, your headache's, centered in your sinuses. Maybe if you want, to lay back down, on your back, I can rub your eyes, bridge and temples, to recirculate the blood." He looked up slowly and didn't want to deny himself the chance to be taken care of by her. He missed that feeling of her, 'loving on him' as they called it. Tending to his needs, like she did before. "Unless you desperately need this cereal?"

"Cereal? What cereal?"

"Come on." She nodded her head towards his room. Slowly, her hand grabbed his again, and walked him back to his bedroom. She helped him get rid of his headache, or at least got him tired enough to sleep it off, and they both fell asleep, well into the afternoon.

 **….**

Caroline and Stefan, met Bonnie and Damon, at the Grand Harvest Amphitheater, where the county pageant was being held. Both Davina and Elena were participating in the pageant. This was Davina's first major, finals, before state. And Elena had been here before, but had more of an opportunity to win this time around, with her parents contributions to the Lockwood foundation, and their connections to the one city council judge on the panel.

She was a favorite for today's contest. Highly favored and anticipated. With all of her recent activity, and focus, she had little to no time for Bonnie and Caroline. Neither cared, but continued pretending to be supportive, to get through this final hurdle of Elena Gilbert, in their lives.

"How you plan to get this done, exactly?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"These contests usually have bottled waters back stage. I just want to switch out a bottle with this bottle. And I made sure to get her some of her favorite flowers."

"Sooooo…." Caroline looked around confused, "you gonna hydrate her, and gift her with her favorite perennials?"

"Here." Lucy said walking up. She opened a package and poured it into the flowers. "This is the strongest one I could find."

"What is it? Flower food."

"Chamomile."

"Oh." She said quickly, then realizing, once more, "OOHHHH. Totally forgot about her allergy, we found out about it, when we were battling hangovers one day, and she totally broke out in hives, when we started drinking it. Just the smell made her itch, like crazy. Please tell me you didn't put it in her water bottle. She'll smell that right away and know."

"Nah. Sal took care of the water bottle." Stefan said.

"And, I unfortunately, had nothing to do with whatever that is. All I told him was, we can't kill her."

"Damn!" Caroline mumbled. "Good. I can't wait."

"Well, yeah, one thing you don't do, is cross our family. The Weston's have one motto, when it comes to crossing us, 'Paybacks a bitch.' And karma ain't got nothing on a Weston Woman."

"Geez, Lucy. You'd swear I was a Weston." Bonnie said.

"You are by blood. You may have your daddy's last name, but you're a Weston woman, like your momma."

"She's a Bennett." Bonnie corrected.

"By marriage. Trust me little cousin. I know you weren't raised by Weston's, but, your momma was, and she knows, that's why she left. To keep Laz out of the Weston payback. Hey, don't get me wrong. I was never apart of it. But, I heard about it."

Everyone stare at Lucy in shock, she'd even mention it to Bonnie. If it there was truth to it, it was probably better left unsaid.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked.

"Baby cousin, I thought your momma had spoke to you about it by now."

"About what?"

"Why she ran away with your daddy. Grams and pops, were on a mission, to have him locked up for life."

"Wait? What? Why?"

"He was thirty. Your momma was a teenager."

"But she lied. He had no idea."

"They didn't care. They were gonna get him for rape, and kidnapping. But once she turned eighteen, they dropped the charges, because she came back with your brother for a little while. Then she left again, and that was it. All communication was lost."

Bonnie stood in silence, and discomfort hearing such information in front of her friends, and Damon, who stood off to the side, quietly with Gino, who'd overheard bits of the conversation. "Wow!" Bonnie gasped.

"Well, if it makes a difference, I don't really speak to the family like that. Not as much as I did. And that's why your mom kept you and Cello away from them. The Weston's… are a powerful family. Didn't get to where they are by being nice people."

"I… don't wanna talk about it." Bonnie said. "Uhh." She was completely discombobulated, until they heard the contestants ten minute stage call. She then looked down, at the same time as Caroline when they received a message in group text form from Elena."Well, I should get back there and wish her luck. Care, you coming?"

"Umm, yeah. Let's… get this ship sailing. So, we can watch it sink already."

Bonnie turned to Stefan, Lucy, and Gino, and awkwardly smirked, before heading away. Damon was now, no where in sight, because of the restraining order Kol made Elena get on both Salvatore's. Stefan kept his distance, and didn't enter the building, but Damon had two strikes against him, and couldn't risk getting locked up, because he had to be around for Bonnie. He'd barely gotten out of jail for beating the life out of Finn Mikaelson.

Gino, walked slowly to Lucy and Stefan.

"So, you think, now was a good time to bring that up?"

"What? Gino, she had to know babe. I thought Abby told her by now. Her mother has to quit leaving her in the dark about this stuff. She has to know, that once she turns eighteen, the family will reach out and try to find her. Abby, legally had them restrained from any contact until she was of legal age. Which is in a couple weeks. How could she not have mentioned it by now?"

"That true? Your family is gonna try to reach out to B?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Offer her why they couldn't give her mother. A full ride to college, and an inheritance, that'll pretty much have her set."

"B won't take a hand out."

"It's not a hand out. Her and Cello both have inheritance coming. But, they had to wait until Bonnie turned eighteen. So, they didn't reach out to Cello, to keep Bonnie from finding out."

"Wow! Inheritance, inheritance?"

"Yeah."

"You got one?"

"Inheritance? Yeah. But, it's complicated. I am not allowed to discuss the stipulations. By law. Our family is very…." She hesitated, "particular."

Gino rolled his eyes and stuffed his large hands in his pocket, and became highly aggravated. "Luce- enough. We have enough to focus on today. No Weston talk."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, babe." She turned from Gino back to Stefan. "I guess it's not important right now. What's important is, today. And Elena's pageant career, is over."

Lucy smirked, and tossed her hands into a shrug. Today was going to mark, the end of Elena, as far as Bonnie was concerned. Anything else she was involved with, the group would eventually wash their hands of her today.

 **…..**

Bonnie and Caroline walked into a room filled with girls being fixed up and pampered. At the top of the list, barking orders, and being doted on by seven different people. Three on hair alone. Pinning and curling. One on make up. Two on her wardrobe, tucking and steaming. Not to forget the one aspiring future, celebrity personal assistant, holding water, to her mouth when she wasn't snapping at people, and sending text messages, to people, including them. They stood quietly for two minutes, staring at the chaos, before she caught them in the corner of her eyes, while her lips were being painted on.

"Oh, good. You guys got my message. How do I look?" She smiled, smacking someone's hand, with a lip gloss, away from her mouth. "Considering, I had a last minute hair change. That bitch Davina decided to wear beach waves, and I was wearing already planning to wear beach waves. So, I had to change to spiral curls, half up half down. Last minute. Can you believe her?"

"Isn't she your friend?"

"Yeah. But this is pageant time. There are no friends, here. After I win, she can congratulate me. We can take a DisneyWorld trip together, when she comes in second or third runner up."

"Pretty harsh. She looks up to you Elena."

"Caroline, we both know, pageants are cut throat. I know it's been some years, but you remember, back in junior high when you still cared. Julie Johnson, the girl with the perfect blonde curls and the brightest blue eyes, and poutiest pink lips, gave you a run for your money. The epitome of the girl next door. Her mother bribed the judges to give the little bitch some extra points."

"There is never enough room for two cute blondes with blue eyes." Caroline remembered. "But, I saw her once not too long ago, and she was actually really nice to me. So was her mom."

"Yeah. But during pageant time, it's dog eat dog. So, Davina already one-upped me with her blue eyes and chocolate locks. I had her beat with my perfect hair and paid for smile. I like the bitch, but today, I have no friends." Elena admitted. "Besides, brunettes with blue eyes, are sooo overrated."

Anything she said, was just more ammo for Bonnie. Elena, opened her mouth and licked her perfect teeth in the mirror, wiping off a smudge of lip gloss. "Gloss or Matte?"

"I'd say the more gloss the better. You wanna look as close to plastic as possible, right?"

"Damn Bonnie. You're absolutely right. Anna, add the fake Mole. Guys, I'm brining back the Madonna."

"You mean, the Marilyn?" Caroline asked.

"Whatever. You know what I mean." Without looking at them, she continued primping her self in the mirror. "So, you all came to wish me well?"

"Yup. And we brought you some Roses. Break a leg."

Elena faux clutched her chest, as if there was a set of pearls there, and sighed, heavily, with her acting abilities. "You guys, shouldn't have."

"Yeah. We should've. After all we've been through, we figured it was the least we could do. Show support."

"Well, thanks. And I just wanna say… ' _SHE SELLS, SEA SHELLS, BY THE SEA SHORE. SHE SELLS, SEASHELLS, BY THE SEA SHORE!_ " She hummed pronouncing every sound, perfectly. _'DO RAY ME FA SO LA TI DO. DO RAY ME FA SO LA TI DO._ "

"What?"

" _Ma mi my mo mu. MA-ME-MI-MO-MU_ …." She sang, in perfect grammar. "Oh. Sorry guys, when they bring me the warm water, I have to immediately practice my pitch. It means I've only got a couple minutes. Well, anyways, as I was saying, I'm glad y'all have been able to recognize that I never intended to hurt you, and this is really big of you both to come offer apology flowers."

The audacity and the gall to be so self servant. Bonnie didn't say much. It wasn't in her, to be overly fake, or friendly with Elena anymore. Caroline's eyes grew wide in shock. But when Bonnie elbowed her, she swallowed her words and rubbed her arm.

"Exactly! Elena... We just want to wish you well, and apologize. We know it's a huge day for you. We'll see you out there."

"Thanks Bon. And Care, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for all the things I said about Ty and you. I was wrong."

"No worries. Just, kick ass out there."

"Aww." The brunette former. Cheerleader smiled obnoxiously, with her fake pageant personality already turned on. "Bring it in for a huggsie." Bonnie and Caroline both slowly crept inward, and hugged her at the same time, then looked at each other before releasing her. A few seconds later Bonnie was putting the bottle of water right next to Elena's cue cards she would rehearse for her professionally thought out answers, that she paid a speech coordinator a lot of money to produce.

And that's it. A vase of flowers with chamomile sprinkled into the water, concealed by the strong smell of the roses, and a mystery bottle of water Damon produced for her. Now they just had to watch the wicked witch of the west melt, before them.

Oh the Weston's were right. But payback wasn't just a bitch. Payback was glorious.

 **…..**

"I can't believe we got away with it. And most importantly, I can't believe it was executed as naturally and as flawlessly as it was."

"Caroline, are you sure it's okay I'm here for the night? I just wanted to give my brother and B night alone? And I can always go to my parents house."

"It's okay Stefan. My mom's working late. And when she's off, she's going to her boyfriend's."

"Okay."

Caroline smiled to herself, looking through her closet. "I still can't believe it. She broke out on hives. All over her face, on camera. Everyone, in this county, saw it live."

"Yup. I almost felt bad for her." He pulled his jacket off, and set it on the back of Caroline's desk chair. "Then I remembered… "

"She's a backstabbing bitch. Yup. I felt a little bad too. Then I thought about it. She's been so messy. And sloppy. She didn't focus hard enough on the fact that we actually had every right to pay her back. That's that self-entitlement she's always had. You know about that."

"Yeah. I finally look back and feel weird about ever dating her. Seeing who she really is. Not that I'm perfect. I guess, I'm kind of an asshole."

"Kind of? Try, again." She laughed.

"I'm working on it." He walked back, kicked his boots off and sat on top of her bed.

"Hell no mister. No jeans on my covers. That material will destroy my bed."

"Sorry. Didn't bring pajamas." She kept staring unamused. "You can't be serious, what am I supposed to do?"

"Pajama pants."

"Care, I don't have any. I don't pack overnight bags anymore. In case you forgot, I'm a man, I never do that. And I know you're on your period, so we ain't having sex. So…"

He was interrupted by some pink cotton pants hitting his face. "Hell no."

"Here, it's your only option."

"What's this?"

"Pajama pants. You wanna sleep in my bed, you will wear them."

"Or what?"

"You can sleep on the floor, I'm sure I have an old camping sleeping bag in my closet, from Girl Scouts. I think it's neon pink and lime green, it may be too small. So, keep your sock on. We can unzip it and your feet will stick out at the bottom." She wasn't playing she was serious. She opened the closet searching the back for a sleeping bag, and pulled out less things out, before turning around and collapsing of laughter. "O-M-G!" She gasped. "They come up to your calves."

"Not another fuckin word."

"They're so tight."

"Caroline!"

"Turn around-"

"No-"

"Turn around." She gave a puppy dog face. "Pleeeease?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around, and before he could finish she was on the floor cracking up.

"That's it, give me my pants back."

"No. No- Stefan. You're so lucky," she paused in laughing, "that you have such a cute butt. I swear they look good on you, in a very straight male wearing his girlfriends pink pants sort of way." She caught herself, when his eyebrows raised. "Except, we ain't boyfriend and girlfriend. And it's just funny to see you, a Crimson King, out of your leather, and into my cotton."

"You know what? If you ever tell the guys, or anyone finds out about this-"

"Your secret is safe with me." She choked out, clearing her throat.

"That ass is goals as fuck."

"I know one thing, Lockwood… COULD NEVER" he laughed.

"You're right. He couldn't, annnnnd he wouldn't." She said under her breath, laughing as she saw him looking at his butt in the mirror.

 **….**

Damon walked out of his bathroom, after brushing his teeth that night. Just pajama pants, and torso filled with ink, which made it impossible not to stare through, just to see the toned body underneath. Bonnie allowed her eyes to wonder for three seconds before she looked away, and cleared her throat.

Wiping his hands through his hair, from his forehead he looked at his fingertips. "Look. I'm sweating just from being in the bathroom for two minutes. You had to take a boiling hot shower and steam up the bathroom?"

"No. The water kept getting hot and cold. So I turned it all the way to the end, then it would heat up. And I'd turn it cold again."

"The fuckin landlord, has been fucking with the hot water in the master bath since day one. Countless plumbers have come and go."

"Yeah, I remember you were using Stefan's shower for a while."

"My shower! Last I checked he don't pay a dime to live here."

"Yeah. I don't know nothing about that life. Been paying my momma almost a year and a half."

"Cel should have it covered now, you shouldn't be paying shit else."

"Yeah. Well, I don't rely on him. Or any man."

"I think one day, you'll have to change that. It's okay to lean on someone."

"Nah. I'd rather not."

"Listen, B, shit between us-" he paused and looked up at the ceiling, while she looked away uncomfortably grabbing her elbow, "shouldn't have went down the way it did. My delivery may have been shitty, and cowardly, but- I never meant a word. I just know you. You won't walk away from people you care about. You'll stay and stay and just accept less for yourself. And I had to make you done with me."

"Well, it worked." She spoke abruptly.

"Really?" But he didn't believe her. "Because, last night, I could've sworn, you still felt connected to me."

"What do you expect? We… ya know. It's how people connect."

"Right. But, it was different. You, know what I mean." He attempted to make eye contact, but she continued to look away. "And today, I came through for you, with the Elena situation. Not that you owe me, but, it was pretty fuckin clear, I'd do just about anything for you. To anyone."

"I can't believe you put laced her water with Molly. How the hell, did you manage, without making it look or smell funny."

"I have a crazy uncle, named Frankie fingers. Need I say more. His girl is a bartender, professional liquid mixer. I have a connect or two."

"Uncle Frankie and Maia did that?"

"And me… the concoction was my invention."

"She was all over the place, rubbing everyone's arms, and cheeks. She looked like a hot mess on stage. And back stage one girl hit her for staring too long at her changing her bra. I mean, the stories I heard when the contestants walked out of there, I couldn't believe it." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, she drugged you. And, she got payback. A terrible rash all over her face and arms, and acting a lit mess. She lost her scholarship opportunities, and the possibility to ever enter a pageant with this division ever again. She got banned. She fucked with the wrong one."

"Yeah. Part of me almost felt bad, until I remembered how she never gave a damn, and got Stefan jumped."

"We are a good team you and me. Not… not that I want that kind of life for you. But-"

"That's the thing. It's always been up to me. You can't make decisions for me. What's best, and what I need. No one but me knows that. You ending things, the way you did, made me lose all my trust for you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Then why are you still lying?"

"I'm not."

"You are, Damon. You have yet to tell me, what catapulted that sudden decision, when you and I were doing so good. I mean-"

"I recognized I was being selfish."

"No. You didn't. Someone, or something, made you do it. And I'm waiting for you to admit it."

"B-"

"Just say it. Stefan did it. He threatened you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know."

"He told you?"

"Yeah. And I've been waiting for you to tell me. For weeks. And this is why I can't look him in the face."

"I hated Stefan for making me end things. I did. But, I get it. He… doesn't want you to end up hurt. So, he made the only decision he thought was right. And I know he regretted it. But he's right. I've been selfish, and my selfishness is gonna ruin you."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Then you lied, when you said, you loved me the way I needed to be loved. Because, the man I loved, would've never given up on me, or us."

"It's not that simple."

"Nearly three months. Most of which I can't remember, wasted. You can't tell me, either of us is better off. I apparently can't function, and you got arrested for God knows what. I used pills like they were vitamins, and you have dozens of packs of empty cigarettes in your couch cushions. Tell me, how did it fix us… Damon? Because it feels like, we're both worse off than before."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. You do know. Now say it. Did what you did, fix us? Or me? Or you?"

 **…..**

After multiple ignored phone calls, and texts, Rose decided to figure out what exactly Damon was doing, when he told Vin to take care of her. It was an insult, but more than that, it was a complete blow to her ego. She felt the blow to her heart, when he walked out on her the way he did. The ache has haunted her since.

She felt abandoned, and alone. Hurt and betrayed. Her stealing money wasn't to purposely betray Damon, but to save up money, to pay a debt back, when she found out 'HE' got out of prison. She knew he'd find her, no matter how much she changed her outward appearance, and her name. She just had to hold him off long enough to get twenty grand. She even quit her day job, to keep from being found by him.

Never would she betray Damon for the hell of it. So, when he "passed" her off to Vin, she'd felt enraged. And her enragement turned to bitterness. Overnight.

"Listen, I'm just gonna watch out for you Rosie. Don't take what Sal said, personally. We both know, he knows what happened between us. And it was a mistake. Cool. I'm just, trying to keep you safe. I wish you'd stop letting it get to you."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. It's been a day, and you're locking yourself away in the bathroom, crying, and doing God knows what. I mean, what do you expect? We fucked a couple times. Sure we were drunk, and neither of us meant to hurt him… but it happened."

Vince stood up over her as she sat balled up on a chair, ignoring him, and even deciding not to look his way when he spoke.

"Oh okay. I was good enough, when he was on late night runs. When I was out there asking you to help me on my runs? It was exciting g then, right? But now… that he has no desire to even be here, when you're in pain, and I'm openly trying to be there, I'm not good enough? Okay. I guess it's all about the games to you!"

"That's not it." Rose cried.

"Listen, Rosie, I liked you. Even when I shouldn't have. You, were fucking my VP. But, I'm not with the theatrics. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I can't battle your need for him."

"Vin, wait!" She called out as he walked away from her. "VIN! You don't understand."

"Nah," he turned to look at her, "I don't. And I don't want to fight you about it. I'ma take a nap it's been a long morning, and afternoon. I have a run tonight, so I need a little rest. I'm taking you with me. So, I suggest you do the same." He left her there, in her confusion and tears, and headed to the room of his apartment. They weren't at the club house, so no one was guarding her at the door. Gino left for the day, and Stefan was out as well. Rose waited til Vin fell asleep and got herself dressed and snuck out with Vin's car and keys.

All she wanted was answers, and she wanted them now. She wanted to understand why, he just changed, up and suddenly. They were good. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend, she was okay with what she was to him. And now, she was nothing, and no one to him.

And she wasn't okay with it.

 **….**

"ANSWER ME!"

He knew it didn't fix anything, but he was stuck between what he wanted and what she needed. He didn't know the answer, and he just kept taking back to the same thing.

"B, what will you do, if I die?"

"Stop speaking, hypothetically."

"It's a possibility. Even if it's not facts. It's something, that I can't put you through."

At the perfect moment her phone rang. It was James. "Hello... yeah I'm okay. I've been very busy. Yes... college courses are kicking my ass." Damon shook his head at her lies. Then he balled his fist, and clutched it, inside of his other palm. "Uhh, yeah, I told you, I'm just trying to focus right now... but I do appreciate you checking on me. Uh, huh." She got lower in tone and turned away from Damon, to which he heard her muffle out a very, low, "love you too." It wasn't very clear, and she almost forced it out. But, it was enough for him to hear a resemblance to the phrase. Those words set him over the edge. He hadn't heard her ever tell him those words. He'd waited for months for her to say those words to him, and she never did. At that moment she was wrapping up her phone call. "Yeah, I'm still good. I promise. Sure. Oh okay, yeah, well, have fun in the Bahamas. Yes, I'm sure I can't go...Yeah, I promise I'm fine... Okay, Bye."

She ended her phone call with James and Damon's fist made her jump when he slammed it through a wall. She instantly dropped her phone feeling his anger. "What the hell Damon?!" She gasped, walking towards him, and stopping when she realized he was filled to the brim in anger. She saw his bleeding fist, and tried to comfort him, but he stormed out of his house and shouted. "Stay the fuck away from me." Bonnie ran to grab a towel and soak in water.

At that moment, he took a walk down his walkway, and over to the stairway, and ran down, angry. He didn't know if he was more angry at what she said, or what he did after he heard it.

 **On the other side….**

Driving down the street and ready to turn into his parking stall, was an angry Rose, ready to get the truth. The moment she opened her car door, to run towards him, she was halted by a familiar petite frame running out of his apartment.

She froze, like a ghost, before the pearly white, gates, seeing God for the first time. But before her jaw could drop, she slowly got back into her car, and shut the door, watching their secret unfold.

"B! I said, stay away from me!"

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? ME!"

"Yes. Why would you do this to yourself?"

Damon sprang up dumbfounded and aggravated, pulling his hair with his good hand. "Ghaaaaaaah!" He yelled.

"Come on. Please. Come back inside. The neighbors will definitely call the cops today. Please…" she pleaded. "I can't let you go back to jail. Damon, please, just come back inside."

He stare at her questionably for half a minute, and saw her fear, pushing to the surface as she called to him in another whisper. "Damon…. Please."

He walked towards her with more aggression than he's ever had, and snatched her by the arm, pulling her right along side him into the house. Before he walked inside, he spit over the ledge of the grass, and slammed the door shut.

Rose sat, in utter shock, to the point she didn't know how to feel or think. Her emotions were even on pause. "Say it ain't so." Still frozen, she waited for the door to burst back open.

What is going on behind that door? She wondered.

 **And as it happened…**

Bonnie stood in place worried about his next move. Not afraid he'd hit her, or anything close to it. Just afraid, of his reaction. She walked towards him, then moved backwards when he glared at her, harshly.

After taking a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he decided to calm down.

"I get it. I hurt you. I fuckin hurt you, and it makes sense to hurt me back. It makes sense to tell him you love him and you miss him. Right, the fuck, in front of me. I get it, baby girl. But got damn, does it fuckin hurt to hear it!"

She didn't say anything. She just stood quietly with the cold towel in her hand.

"Say something!"

"Will you at least let me help you?"

"Uhh, you've done enough, helping."

"After last night, we owe each other. Okay. Questions, explanations. But-"

"At this point I don't care about anything else, but that."

"Just, let me help you." She begged, slowly approaching him, with her hands held out reaching towards his bloody knuckles. He couldn't help but to stare at her, with every bit of anger inside of him. The closer she got, the less afraid of him she was, wrapping a cold, wet towel around his fist, he looked down with his

face covered by his other hand. After about two minutes of keeping his hand wrapped, with pressure, Bonnie opened the towel, she looked at his swollen knuckles. "Oh fuck." She whispered. She looked back up at him, and he still had his head down. "Why Damon?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me the way you did?"

"I'm a fuck up. I guess, you deserve better than a guy like me. A neighborhood guy, isn't good enough for you. And I know I can't give you everything, James can. I can't. I am not that guy. I'm a neighborhood guy. I got money. Yeah. I'm not broke. But my money, is probably his pocket money."

"I never cared about that. Never. And somehow, you made the decision for me."

"Listen to me... I was wrong. I thought that at some point, you would move on, find some Prince Charming type, and live happily ever after. And yeah, maybe James seems like the type, on the surface baby. But, he's not the guy for you. You went back to the only guy worse than me."

"How would you know? Huh?"

"Just trust me on this I know James' type." He couldn't tell her James was apart of the new coke deal, and he couldn't blow his cover, with her, in case she decided to go back. He had to wait, until the next deal, to let her know, or he feared Bonnie would try to interfere with James business with the club. Not that he cared more about the club's business than her, but he cared about Bonnie, not knowing how close James was to the club until after the next deal, fearing she's get herself caught up, out of nervousness. "Just trust me."

"You see, I can't do that. You stood in the kitchen just two and a half months ago and told me all of the most hurtful things you could tell me. You broke my heart. I moved on."

"You love him?"

"I care for him. And you can't handle it." She stood up walking towards the bathroom, but Damon pulled her back by the arm.

"Do you love him?"

"You don't deserve answers. You can't allow me to be happy?"

"That's not true. I always want you happy. Trust me!"

"How can I trust you? I trusted you with the one thing I never trusted anyone with. My fucking heart. You know that little black thing in here?" She poked her chest. "And I can't fucking give you that opportunity again."

"I want what's best for you. I always will."

"And what's best for me?"

He didn't answer her. ME. He wanted to say, or even scream. But he didn't.

"You really love him, Baby?"

"It's different."

"Explain it to me."

"I love how he just lets me be free."

"You understand now, that it wasn't freedom right? It was drugs. It was recklessness. And he's not the kind to give up everything he has for you."

"Why do you care, if you know he and I aren't together right now anyways?"

"Because, you'll hear from him again. He'll be in touch. He won't just let you go."

"You mean, like you did?"

She couldn't let up, because her pain still existed, and he caused it.

"The difference is, I let you go, because I thought it was best for YOU. He will do what's best for him, like keep you happy by giving you what you want. Including drugs, because it's how he controls you, Baby girl. It's how he, manipulates you." Damon said, tapping his finger against her temple, gently. "He wants to be in here." She felt his words in her bones. She felt his ache in her heart, for his concern for her. She continued wiping blood off his knuckles, but feeling a dislocation.

"I think you broke your fingers."

He didn't care.

"You told him you love him. Do you?"

"Oh my gosh." She looked down at his hand and two fingers were popped out of place, once the blood cleared. He quickly looked down, and then grabbed both fingers, and popped them back in place, while biting his lip to keep from yelling.

Bonnie squealed, and jumped inside of herself, pinching her eyes closed. And like clockwork, he continued asking until he got answers.

"Do… You love him?"

She didn't answer.

"I asked you a question."

"I have love for him, I think. It's different."

"Different than what?"

"You don't deserve these answers. You ended things Damon!"

"Having love for him, isn't loving him."

"Okay, then there you go."

Her answers weren't good enough for him. His questions, were too much for her.

"You don't love him. SAY IT!"

"Why do you care…. Because, if I am not with you, you should just want my happiness."

And, he wouldn't stop. He needed an answer.

"If you love him, nod your head." He waited a solid minute and she stood there without a motion. She didn't nod her head or move. "I knew it. You just said it to hurt me or what?" Again, she turned her head down from him and didn't speak. She tended to his hurt hand.

"You weren't supposed to hear it."

"You weren't supposed to say it. Why'd you say it?"

"Because, I didn't mean it."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it. Okay. I don't care, if James and I don't have a happily ever after. But the minute, I tell a person, 'I LOVE THEM' whom I can't live without, they get taken from me."

"You tell your momma?"

"For the first time in forever I did, a couple days ago. But I'm afraid she's leaving me too. She going to live with Cade. So there you go."

"And Blondie, and Rip, and Cel?"

"Yeah. It's different. I'm leaving them all. Stefan left me last year. Me and Caroline, will go our separate ways once I leave for college. And my brother, left me years ago. But… My sun don't rise and set around them. Yeah I love them. It's just different."

"Different than?"

"My papi..."

"And James-"

"I, think when I was looped up, on pills, I believed I may have love him, or how he made me feel. And so, since I said it when I was on the pills, I wasn't sure how to take it back. I didn't think I could take it back. And now, I'm afraid to tell him the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"You know what it is, don't make me say it."

"No, you need to say it out loud, because you need to face the truth. You don't owe him shit. Just say it."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, trying not to lose sight of what was actually happening here. What was the point needing to be proved. And maybe she needed to start taking control back, by being honest out loud, after so many lies between she and James.

"I don't love him. But I can't tell him that."

"Why? You scared of him?"

"I don't know. I mean, the other night I think I was afraid. When I hadn't had any pills for a couple days. And I told him I wanted to leave his house, I felt fear, the next thing I know, I wake up there the next morning. I don't remember how. And then I needed the pills again. And you texted me, and… the only reason I answered your text, is because I was confused as to what happened the night before. And I swore, I was about to die, and I didn't want you to see me like that, I knew you'd be angry. And then that's when I was a wreck crying and barfing and hurting."

"Withdrawing."

"And you… helped me." She mumbled.

"And now, you are afraid that if you walk away from him, he won't let you?"

"I don't know. All I know is, I got myself in a mess and I just need time to fix it."

"So, you ended things with him, so you could figure out how to fix it."

"Yeah."

"But, to tell a man like that, you love him, is a commitment. You can't just expect him to think nothing of it. He's not going to let you go. So, the best thing you can do, is stay away from him."

"And what do I say when he calls?"

"Don't answer."

 **(Loud buzzing sounded from the other room)**

Bonnie walked over to Damon's counter top and grabbed her phone. "Momma? Hey… what's wrong? Oh. Yeah I went to the pageant…. No she didn't win…. Ha, what didn't happen?" She asked sarcastically. "I think Elena may be on drugs." Bonnie shrugged. "Because she totally flipped out and yelled at everyone back stage, and tried flirting with judges…" Damon walked over to his kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, then sat it on the counter, as Bonnie followed behind him, to grab ice. She listened to her mom speak, and comment on her Elena news, and she wrapped the towel around the ice patting his knuckles with it. "I don't know momma, she flipped out. Caroline and I left because Elena's mom ran backstage during the meltdown. But, enough about Elena mom. How are you enjoying your weekend?... Really? ….. I thought you were checking out venues… oh a headache? I'm sorry." Damon looked up worried after having heard Bonnie's emissions about her moms weight loss earlier. "Well, I just want you to feel better. Is he taking care of you?... Good. Oh, okay momma. Yeah. Awww….. Okay….. No. It's okay, rest… Yeah. Alright momma. Love you too."

Bonnie hung up quietly and turned slowly towards him.

"She good?"

"Yeah. She was tired. She was in the heat all day and got a bad headache."

"Okay. Youuuuu okay?"

"Yeah." She continued softly patting his now bruised knuckles and removing all dry blood. "You shouldn't have done this. And you shouldn't have thrown away, everything we had, like I didn't matter."

"I want you to understand something, it was never an easy decision. Hurting you, hurting me, but what can I do? I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me. Just not with someone like James."

"What do you know about James, that I should know?"

"Just think about it. He's endlessly supplying you with things. Material things. Socially experimenting with your life. Recreationally experimenting with your health."

They stare at one another for a few moments, while Damon tried to get Bonnie to put two and two together.

"He's never dry, Baby. He's got anything you can think of, anytime you need it."

"Damon, don't tell me, you think he's-"

"Say it."

"No! He's not. He's an investor, and he likes to ballroom dance, and sing Frank Sinatra, and-"

"No, Bonnie, he's a mule. He's a fuckin-"

"Drug dealer! No way. He's not a dealer, Damon, he does coke sometimes. And he's laughs, and…." She stood stunned, and shook her head in disbelief. "Why would he give me this shit? Instead of sell it to me…"

"It kept you coming back. Made you think you were, invincible, and free. And-"

"Fuck." She hit her forehead. "I'm so stupid. I- am a FUCKING idiot. So… is he, I mean do you think he's, dangerous?"

"Yeah. He's a drug dealer baby girl of course he's dangerous."

"You're telling me he's dangerous and how… how do you know all this?"

He couldn't say it, he just wanted to get the club to back out of the next deal before she figured it out, and before James figured out Bonnie's connection to the club. "I'm a street guy Baby. I know this kind of shit. Okay. Just trust me."

Bonnie remembered all the clients she'd spoken to, and how they seemed to be so friendly and happy. His casual drug use, and coke supply. Handing her thousands of dollars worth of it, as if it was nothing. Touching her when she was floating on clouds, and feeling so free. But really, he knew all along what he was doing to her, how it was affecting her, and how it made her want to keep coming back. Not just the initial allure of his money, sophistication and age, but they never had their first physical experience until he'd given her coke.

She instantly felt disgusting and her humility ached from deep in her heart.

 **(Ring)**

"Shit!" Bonnie jumped.

Damon's phone rang scaring her, out of her thoughts. "It's okay. It's just Rose."

Under normal circumstances, Bonnie would've become angry over Rose's call. But, she was caught in the crossfire, of every glance, every touch, every moment James told her she needed to try this, or take that. The times he moved between her legs with his hands and his mouth. The ways his soft eyes held her belief in him. The "Prince Charming" type. The man who gave her, and let her have all the freedom, she believed she deserved. All of the options, and all of the choices, thrown in her lap.

So much freedom, handed to a girl who came from, a neighborhood, where people grew up with nothing financially. Just family, and loyalty. Monetary profits, and benefits, were like candy to neighborhood girls.

But for Bonnie, it was the way James looked at her, trusted her, and let her be who she wanted to be.

And now she realizes, it was never what she wanted. It was just the idea of the freedom, that exited her.

The more Damon delve into the conversation with Rose, Bonnie was delving deeper in her memories of James, and how his make-believe façade was worse than hers.

"No Rose. Because I fuckin said so. Stay where you are. I'm not even home. No, I'm not….. why do you care? Stop doing this to yourself….. and if I am? You have to learn to let it go. You and I…. been over! Months now….. you're lucky as hell I still have you under the club's protection. Because, I don't owe you shit! Go to the club house, and stay there, until Vin gets there. I'm calling him right now, to pick you up. And this is your last chance, or the club is done with you!"

 **CLICK!**

He hung up on her. Little did he know, she took off with Vin's car. But, Rose was the last of his problems. Because when he turned around, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. His front door was open, and he took off after her.

"Baby!" Damon ran after her, and grabbed her, pulling her back toward the house. "Baby, what are you doing? Stop."

"No. He's a liar. He's a fucking lair. I'm going to ask him why?" Her anger was causing her to act irrationally.

"No. No, you're not going to do that." Bonnie stopped and turned towards him, wanting to break something. "Baby, listen to me. I can't let you go back to him. Ever. You hear me."

"He lied to me!"

And at this point, he realized she wasn't functioning rationally, having felt betrayed. "Baby, I get it. Trust me. But, you lied too. So, understand, he's a master manipulator. Men like that can't be trusted, and going to have a conversation, thinking you could possibly… get through to him, it'll back fire. You understand? He'll have you back where you were a week ago! You have to stay away from him, or he won't let you go the next time." She nearly zoned out staring him in his crystal blue eyes. Wanting to get answers now. "Tell me you understand me."

Bonnie nodded her head, and then, he kissed her forehead. When her tears resurface, Damon put his arms around her and hugged her, tight.

Two seconds later, a car peeled off so fast, the smoke left behind, disguised the make and model of the car. A worried Damon looked around, then quickly took Bonnie back inside.

When he closed the door, she sat on the couch, pulled her knee to her chest and cried. Damon sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her head to his chest and pushed her hair out of her face. "We'll get through this, okay?"

"I thought he was different. Not that you care, because, he's… the other guy. But, he just made me feel, like I was so special, and important. He said he loved me."

"Just think of how easy you lied to him, and imagine, he's been on this earth twice as long, if not longer than you. He's mastered this."

Her sighs fell harder as heavy cries escaped her throat. "I'm stupid. I feel so gross."

Damon pulled her chin up and looked her in the eye, "You are not stupid. Naïve? Hell yeah. But, this man, knew what he was doing. And, I need you to promise me, you'll stay away from him."

"Okay."

"Say it! Promise me, you won't see him, no matter how many times he calls or texts. Don't answer the texts or calls. Let me figure something out first, okay?"

After sniffing a couple tears back she agreed. "Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Damon pulled her back to him, and leaned backwards, so she could fall cry on him, leaning over on his chest. He rubbed her scalp until he heard her snoring, then he carried her to his bed, and covered her with a blanket. He sat on his couch staring at her. The same couch from a week ago. The same couch from which she also watched him.

He imagined James face, James home, James smile, and how easily it was all used to manipulate Bonnie. And while he realized she was guilty for lying, he knew she was no where near the same type of liar James was. A predator. A manipulator. And a man, who wasn't going to let her go easily. Remembering James words to Marcel. How he loved his girlfriend. How, he had a wife, who knew about his girlfriend, but how his girlfriend had no idea about the wife. Because he didn't want to lose her.

Damon grabbed his phone and dialed Gino. "Hey… we have some shit to take care of…. Nah. It's going to take some time, and some, careful, and quiet planning. And- no one, I mean, NO ONE, can know… yeah. I'll get at you soon. You seen Cel? Oh you're not at the club house? Cool. Just… stay away from the club house. Call Vin. Tell him to get Rose, and keep her ass at his place, on lock down, until further notice. I think she's lost her FUCKING mind. Yeah. And make sure Abby and Danzig are good. Baby's fuckin worried about her moms….. Cool bro, thanks. I mean it man. Thanks for everything. Yeah. Aight."

Damon hung up the phone and got in bed, next to Bonnie. He wasn't laying sexually, against her, but, he just let her lay her head on his chest, and held her. Protecting her as much as he could, during the times she'd let him. He never did fall asleep that night. But he kissed her forehead, every half hour or so, to remind her he was there. And that he wasn't going anywhere.

No matter how many empty packs of cigs were hidden in his couch, he had all he needed, in his arms.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Rose, drove off in an angry haze to find comfort. In someone, or something, wasn't clear. All that was clear, she was running on hyper-emotion and vulnerability. A recipe for irrational behavior.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay my schedule sucks. Ummm... I didn't want to give Elena too much scene time in this chapter. I wanted to leave her catastrophe of a pageant up to your imagination. Her story isn't done, but for now, she's out of the way.**

 **Some background on the Westons. Abby's family.**

 **More of Bonnie and Damon looking for resolution, turns into Rose going crazy, and Bonnie discovering who James is, without findig out hes involved with the club. Damon wants to try and get the club out of the deal with James, before Bonnie finds out. Because he fears, what would happen if James finds out. In other words, the less she knows now, the better. He wants to deal with James on his own, with Gino's help. Inthe meantime,** **Bonnie promised him, she'd stay away from James.**

 **Oh, and something happened the night Bonnie showed up atDamon's place, which Bonnie and Damon arent talking about. and Rose now knows, Damon's secret.**


	40. DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE

**Crimson Fate**

 **Chapter 40- Dangerously in Love 2 (Beyoncé)**

* * *

Caroline stood outside of a hotel room waiting for the door to open. Two people's voices came from inside, whispering nervously. Her aggravation was getting the best of her, when she knocked again. "Come on. Open up, or I can just go."

From inside more whispers before the door sprung open, "No. Caroline, I'm sorry. I…"

"Oh my God, Ty- what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just… graduation is in a couple weeks. I just wanted to give you something."

"Okay. Do I need to stand out here, or… can I at least come in?"

"Come on. Sorry. I was cleaning up."

"What, you living here now, or what?"

"You could say that." He admitted, when she walked in past him. "So, anyways, how have you been?"

"I'm okay. Trying to survive the year. Oh, and planning Bonnie's birthday."

"Oh shit, that's right. You doing something big, or…"

"I don't know yet. She just wants to keep it low key." His being off topic was starting to annoy her. "Uh Ty-what's this about?" Caroline asked hastily giving Tyler a few top to bottom glances. Something was off about him. He looked restless, but it was nothing new for him. He often became restless when the pressure was on, and operated like the energizer bunny.

"So, I wanted to give you this-" Tyler pulled out a set of keys. "Brand new."

"A car? Tyler. What the fuck is going on here?" She stare at the keys then at him, and shook her head, confused.

"Graduation gift. And a thank you, for being so good to me, all these years."

"Ty, we've barely spoken the past five months. You don't owe me anything."

"No, I do. I… I really fucked up Caroline. And I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry, again. I'd always planned to buy you a car at graduation, and just because we aren't together doesn't mean I can't."

"Actually, that's exactly what it means."

Just then someone walked out of the other room of the hotel with a briefcase and glasses on. "Hello."

"Ty, who's this?"

"My accountant. I was settling my expenditures just now. She's on her way out."

"Okay." Caroline watched a woman walk straight through and leave with one word, of 'Hello.' "Ty, I can't accept this. Seriously. It's a grand gesture, but, it's totally inappropriate and I can't."

"Please, Caroline. It's all I have to do for you. I- owe you for putting up with so much. And there's no strings attached. I promise."

"I don't know about this. I honestly need to think about it. Because, my mom gave me her car, and bought herself a new one. And I'm totally good with what I have. I just don't think you need to keep apologizing for being seventeen. You screwed up and it's over."

"Please Caroline. I- can't lose you too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I've just, lost enough already and I don't want to lose you."

"Talk to me Tyler, what's going on?"

"It's complicated, and my mom has paid a lot of money to keep people very quiet about it. But, I just need a friend right now, and there's not many people I trust, who aren't using me, for my status, ya know?"

"Tyler, you've never had to buy my friendship. You don't have to buy me a car to keep me in your life. It just takes a phone call or two. Just… talk to me Tyler. Tell me what's going on."

"I just need a friend. That's it. Someone who knows me, beyond the façade. Okay. I can't trust anyone around me, and I feel all alone. I just miss our friendship."

"Okay. Sure, Ty. I'm here for you. Wanna talk about it over lunch or something?"

"I don't feel like being in the public view right now. Can we just order in?"

Caroline didn't have any negative or questionable approach to this moment. Tyler seemed to genuinely need a friend, and she just wanted to look back at all they'd been to each other in the past, and try her hardest to be there for the guy who'd been in her life for so long. Nothing more, nothing less. "Sure. I don't see why not." And the thought of Stefan popped into her head for a second, but not enough to effect her, because she knew she wasn't going to do anything wrong. Just being there for a friend, who needed her.

 **…...**

Damon knocked on the bathroom door, when he heard the shower water turn off. When it came to personal space, he gave Bonnie as much as it took, to keep her from feeling crowded by him. "You want some breakfast?"

"Uhhh. Actually, I'm not that hungry."

"You've… got to eat. You've lost too much weight, and until you give your body the proper rest and nutrients, you're gonna feel like crap."

"Uhh, okay. I guess I'll take some toast."

"I made pancakes."

"You know I hate pancakes."

"Yeah, but… I made them for you. And, I made them from scratch. The way ma taught me."

Bonnie looked in the mirror, and knew she had to get healthy again. When she heard him say 'from scratch' it tugged at her heart strings. Bonnie slipped on a towel, and opened the door. "From scratch? Okay."

Damon tried to peak through the mirror, to see her, and she moved out of the way, opening the door. He walked in slowly with the space she allowed, and gave her no personal space. Damon rubbed his fingers over the bones of her spine. Softly, she felt fragile to the touch. "You're so small." He whispered. "I mean, you've always been small, but, this scares me. I mean, how could he see you this way and not try and help you?"

Bonnie leaned onto the counter top, keeping the towel up with her small hands, while he stood behind her staring at her spinal cord, rubbing his fingers over her shoulder blades and shoulders. He did so, softly, and carefully, letting the top layer of her skin, goose bump, until her hair was standing on edge. "Umm. He's never seen me completely naked. So-"

"Never?" He looked up into the mirror until their eyes met.

"No."

"But, I know there's been, moments where he's touched you."

"Yeah. I mean, Damon, you and I broke up. And, you moved forward physically. So, why shouldn't I have?"

Both of his hands were now on her shoulders, and his nose was pressed into the back of her hair, smelling it. "I missed your smell. Not just your hair, but your skin." Bonnie's eyes closed, as his body pressed into the back of hers.

"We never had sex." She whispered, as his nose made its way to her neck, and jawline.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell." He spoke lowly in her ear. "I felt you. You felt the same. If someone else had, been inside of you, I'd know."

Bonnie took several low, but deep breaths feeling him speak against her neck, as his breath took her back to a moment or place, that she was so connected to him, she wouldn't have dared to leave him. But she pulled up to get her own answers.

"Why, did you go back to Rose?"

"I didn't."

"I saw her there the day I came to talk to you. When I found out about Stefan."

"The day you came and left the club house?" She nodded her head. "Rose and I never got back together. She was paying back a debt."

"What debt?"

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist, and looked downward over her shoulder. "She stole from me. Some money was missing out of my bunker. The only people who spent enough time in there were you and her."

"Ohh. What makes you think, it wasn't me?"

"You ain't a thief Baby. I'm a thief. I know thieves."

"Maybe I'm just too good at it, you didn't notice."

"Nah. You would never steal from me."

"Did you ever think, there was a chance, I could've or would've done that?"

"Nah. Not for a second." He said. "You'd never take anything from me. You wouldn't even let me give you money."

"True. I would never steal from you. Ever."

"I know." He whispered.

Damon stare her her protruding shoulders. "I know, I'm unhealthy."

"No. You've gained at least five lbs since you've been here."

"I look disgusting."

"Stop. You're beautiful. You are. Your weight was a casualty of your sickness. Your anxiety. Your addiction. It happens." He noticed her looking down, in humility. "Look up. Look at me." He used his fingers to lift her chin. A couple tears dropped down her cheek. "You're not disgusting. Baby, your sick. And, we are gonna get you better. Okay. Nothing, or no one could ever make you disgusting to me."

"But, it's how I feel. After everything, that's happened, my body feels awful, and my reflection in the mirror proves how I feel."

Damon turned her body around to face him, and he hugged her. Arms wrapped tightly around her, gripping her like she was fragile, but important. "I'm sorry you feel that way. All we can do is, get you back to your old self. But, just know, you're still beautiful to me. Nothing can change that." Bonnie hugged him gently back, and dug her face into his chest, burying her emotions. "Let's go eat some pancakes. I can't believe I made them from scratch. It's been years. I added bananas and peanut butter too. Ya know… For the nutrients."

"Okay. I just need to get dressed." Bonnie sniffed a few times, and pulled up from his chest.

"Okay. Take your time." Damon left her to get dressed. But not before leaving her forehead with yet another reminder that he was there for her.

 **…...**

Bonnie sat in class, finishing her notes. Elena wasn't at school, after her embarrassment at the pageant. Davina was there, and had taken first runner up. Which was amazing for her first county final. Students were congratulating her, and suddenly she was, the new Elena. Had Elena, been there, she'd hate on it tenfold, disowning her as a friend. And as Bonnie sat in class, thinking about Elena's demise, and Davina's rise, she patted herself on the back.

Last week Davina was Elena's sidekick. This morning, she was a self-rising queen bee, to be. Not too shabby for an underclass man, coming from a Catholic school, as a newbie a few months ago.

"Miss Bennett? Do you have an answer?"

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" She snapped out of her daze.

"What time does the final start? And how long before the final must you be in your seat with a number two pencil, extra eraser, and sharpener, so you don't have to get out of your seat, promptly ready to begin?"

"Uhh…. Umm… I believe you said, we had to be here by a quarter til-"

"Nice try. Please pay attention next time. Although there won't be a next time, your leaving this hell hole for good. I'd appreciate you paying attention. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now pray one of your classmates will be kind enough to reiterate that information to you, correctly. Because I said, I'd say it one time and one time only."

Bonnie sat up uncomfortably and kept her eyes forward until the bell rang. She tried to find a classmate she trusted enough to give her details. She didn't want to miss or screw up her final. She was already in jeopardy in one class. She didn't need to add Calculus to it.

She asked one of her old project buddies, from junior year, and got all the 411 before leaving class. Three minutes later she was face to face with Stefan in the hallway. She tried to avoid him at all costs, but he reached out anyways. "Hey, uhh, I know you hate me, but I miss you."

"Stefan, I'm seriously not… trying to be rude, but I have to go." She rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, have you seen Caroline?"

The nerve, she thought as she paused. She turned towards him and smirked, annoyed. "Really? This is a fuckin joke, right?"

"I know, I'm the last person you want to help. But I just-"

"It's not about helping you, asshole. You're fucking my best friend. You were fucking our friend before that. You decided to be a fucking hypocrite, and fuck up the one solid relationship with a man I've ever had, while managing to fuck two of my friends."

Stefan couldn't deny her anger, and especially couldn't deny the hypocrisy. "I'm a douche."

"You're worse than a douche, Stefan. You're a fraud." She turned her back on him to leave, and stopped. "She didn't come to school today. She had something to take care of." Then she left and left him standing there, in his leather jacket and gelled hair, which stood harder than his softened ego after his meeting with Bonnie. And while it killed him that she seemed to never want to forgive him, he was concerned as to why he hadn't heard from Caroline. The girl who never owed him anything, but tried to accommodate his sensitivities once in a while.

 **…...**

After school, Bonnie wasted no time getting ready to go. Damon kept a tight leash on her, and made sure to keep a close eye on her, be it by himself or Gino, to keep her far away from James.

"Hey." Bonnie walked out to the parking lot and there stood Gino waiting by her car.

"Well, I have orders to take you to the the Clubhouse, tonight."

"What? I thought I was going to Damon place."

"Nah. I guess he changed his mind."

"But, why?"

"I don't ask much. I just have to follow you to their place."

"Okay. Nice to see you by the way. Any interesting news, lately?" She wondered if Lucy told him about the pregnancy yet.

"Yeah, I guess there's some big announcement tonight."

"Seriously? I've gotta spend my night with the club?"

"I'm sure it'll be quick and painless, your mom will be there, with Boss man."

"Me being there, won't be at all suspicious?"

"Nope. In fact, it was your mom's request."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't think I wanna know. Is it about my brother? He okay?"

"I haven't heard nothin."

"Well….He's around or what?"

"He hasn't been. But we'll see tonight."

"Okay. Uhh ,I'm so not ready. Whelp G, let's go then." Bonnie sluggishly pulled her bag of her shoulders and tossed it onto her passenger seat, before getting in her car and taking several deep breaths. What the hell is going on? She wondered.

 **…...**

Bonnie drove towards the club house from school, for over half an hour in traffic. A quick phone call from Caroline letting her know she was okay, and them having spoken about not being able to hang out after school as planned, because she wouldn't be at Damon and Stefan's place, turned into a twenty minute conversation.

"Oh, me either."

"Okay. Well, just so you know Stefan was looking for you a couple hours ago."

"Ohhh. How'd that go?" She asked worried. "You didn't kill him?"

"Honestly, I didn't say much. Told him what you told me, you had something to take care of."

"Okay thanks. I just needed to take a day to take care of some things. Ya know? Like end of the year, and-"

"No worries Care. You don't have to explain anything to me. Whatever you're doing, or whatever is going on between you and Stefan, is not my business."

"Whoa. Nothing's going on. We're fine. I just needed to help out a friend. And if he knew, he'd probably, get weird as fuck about it."

"Hmm, Normally, I'd ask. But, I don't think I wanna know. I shouldn't be involved in any of your complications, with Stefan. It's too soon for me."

"There's no such complication. He and I aren't even a couple. It's just…" Caroline paused. "I need you to pry Bon. Please."

"Sooo….You want me to get involved, and I can't stand Stefan right now? It's unfair. Everything I say will be anti-Stefan."

"Well, I'm not trying to be a pain, but I should probably tell you I would never try to intentionally hurt him. I just-"

"Caroline." Bonnie calmly interrupted. "Do you trust in what your doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever it is you're doing, do you feel right within yourself about it?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Okay. And there's no guilt behind it?"

"Guilt? As in?"

"Are you being spiteful, or vindictive? Are you being unreasonable, or thoughtless?"

Caroline paused, and bit her lip, "I don't think so."

"Then if you trust yourself. Trust in him. It'll be okay." Bonnie said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, the entire time I was around James, I didn't realize who I was, with him. I stayed on those pills to feel okay, and even coke at first. But, Damon was always in the back of my mind. Even, when I was angry at him. So, if you're spending time with Tyler, but Stefan's in your mind, you know if you're keeping it chill or not."

"Who said, I was spending time with Tyler?"

"Only Ty Ty would have Stefan in his feelings to the point you can't tell him what you're doing right now. You're figuring things out Caroline, and that's fine. But even though me and Stefan ain't cool, I can't…"

"I know. You can't get involved, because it's messy as hell. And you don't wanna be messy."

"But, I'm here for anything else. I just can't, give advice about Stefan. Maybe one day I'll be at that place, but… I'm very angry at him right now. And whatever you're doing, I just want you to find yourself on your terms Caroline."

"Okay." Caroline said woefully.

"Except…"

"Yes? What? Anything, I'll take anything?" Her excitement returned.

"If he's in the back of your mind. Then, you care for him more than you believe you do. And you should be honest about hanging out with Tyler. That's all I can say."

"Ooh. God. It's hard. Why didn't you ever tell me, liking a Salvatore was so complicated?"

"So, you like him-like him?" Bonnie asked.

"You know what I mean? Like, he's a cool guy, ya know."

"Oh, Care. I'd love to chat about Stefan the suckiest man alive, but I'm at my destination now." Bonnie giggled incredulously. "You will have to give yourself time to think about it. Okay? You'll have to allow your mind and your heart, to assess how your emotions, and how your spirit feels."

"Damnit. Are you smoking weed without me?"

"No." Bonnie laughed again. "Why?"

"Because, you're always hella deep when your high. And those words were so prophetic."

"Bitch. I love our chats. But I've got to go. Enjoy your time with that hypocrite bastard King."

"Ugh, Bon… we need to fix this thing-"

"Uhhpp. Nope. I gotta go."

"Bon- wait, I just meant-"

"Bye Caroline." Bonnie politely said as she slid her phone down her cheek and slowly ended the call. She tapped it against her head, and grinned from ear to ear. "She's impossible. And, yet, I'd never exchange her for any one else."

Bonnie spoke to herself until she saw, Gino's bike lights turn out as he pulled in behind her. He shut his bike off, and that's when she saw Damon walking towards her car door, before he opened it for her.

"Thank you for driving back down."

"Yeah. Thought I was supposed to be going to your place tonight. I still have an excuse for my mom all the way through the weekend."

"I know. Sorry for wasting your gas."

"I forgive you. But, why am I here? Won't this look suspicious?"

"Nah, uhh. So, little known fact."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Exactly." He said suspiciously. "Your momma asked me to watch you for a couple weeks."

"Wait? What?"

"Yea. Your brother, as you know, has been in Texas taking care of business."

"But…"I'm not supposed to know."

"Right. But you do know about Lexi. He just doesn't realize you know. So, she asked me to keep an eye on you, after you showed up sick a couple weeks back. Since he up and left, she wanted to make sure you were okay. "Club order" type shit. You know how that goes." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I may have told her, that Gino and I have been escorting you from point A to point B. To make sure you were okay."

"So, my mom knows you and I have kept in touch the past-"

"Couple weeks. Yeah. But, I've told her Stefan was always present also."

"Oh okay. She still looked at me side ways about looking after you, so she kind of insinuated, that if Stefan's there it won't seem so suspicious."

"Wow. You and my mom are talking behind my back?"

"Stop."

"And now, I'm here. So, what am I missing?"

"Just… get out of the car, let's make this quick." He held his hand out, and Bonnie was still confused as to why he mentioned her mother, and why he didn't offer an explanation as to why they were at the clubhouse.

Bonnie gave an anxious but nervous smile, before giving him her hand and getting out of the car. "What's this about?" She smiled watching him walk towards the house before her. "You not gonna answer me?"

"Nah." He smiled. She took note of his demeanor. He was very polite and slow moving. When Bonnie stepped into the club house she heard silence, and it was dimly lit. She stepped in further, and spoke softly.

"Where is everybody-."

"SURPRISE!"

Bonnie jumped out of her skin and screamed. Until she saw everyone. Her momma, her brother, Vin, Maia and Frank, Lucy and Gino, Lily and G Salvatore, Caroline, and Stefan and the rest of the MC and families."Oh my god! What is this?"

"Uhh, Very careful planning." Caroline said, with Abby next to her. "It took a couple weeks. But we pulled it off."

"Oh my… I mean how? My momma was supposed to be venue browsing, and you… I thought you were dealing with some other-"

"Shhh." Caroline mumbled. "That part was real."

Bonnie turned to Damon, whom, she felt weird about right now, because no one knew about their past. She smiled to his nonchalant smirk, and that's when Abby interrupted. "I asked Sal and Vin, if I could use this place, because you'd never suspect it. And we just needed someone, you would never expect to help bring it all together." Abby smiled. "So, I asked Caroline and Lucy to distract you all week. And asked Sal if he could scare you into coming here. When he wasn't doing some other things I asked of him."

"Gino got her here. I didn't."

"Don't be so humble. He and Lily actually spent most of today, cooking, because I had to wrap everything up."

"Damon did?" She squinted at him.

"Yeah." Abby smiled.

"I was definitely thrown off. I mean, Damon, of all people, mom? We barely speak." She uttered unconvincingly.

"I know. Which was why having him outside was perfect, up until the last moment. If it were Stefan you'd have expected something." Abby smiled timidly.

The truth was Abby presented Caroline with the idea of a surprise party. And Caroline agreed, two weeks ago, mentioning it to Stefan only. But then Bonnie showed up to Damon's house in bad shape, the group spent the week getting her together, and then school finals were an ancient reminder that they had one thing to accomplish. But today, Caroline missed school for one last effort to help Abby make Bonnie's day perfect. And she asked Damon to keep an eye on her, while her brother was gone. Lily Salvatore decorated, while everyone else was threatened by Damon to be on time.

"I guess, I owe you guys. My birthday isn't until next week."

"Yeah. But, I'll be at some important appointments." Abby woefully spoke. "And I wanted you to remember this moment. That everyone who loves you, is here. Even if this club hasn't always housed your favorite memories, it's apart of who you are. And you'll be off to college soon. Leaving us little people behind." She smile-frowned. "So, why not leave you with a happy memory of your father's Legacy?"

"Momma…." She leaned in and hugged Abby. "Thank you." Until they were interrupted.

"Ahem." A voice from behind her choked out, and she recognized the familiar grunt, before nervously turning her attention towards him.

"Cello?"

"Unless you have anther brother around here."

"I'm shocked. Haven't seen you much. Thank you for coming." She squeezed out.

"Anything for you. Almost eighteen. Not a baby anymore."

"Yeah. I mean, still a few days away. So, this was a shocking surprise. How you been?"

"Good. Taking care of business." He looked at Damon. "Outside of the club. But I'm back."

"Figured we wouldn't be seein ya til I graduate."

"Nah. Sal… called me. Told me what was goin on, what momma was planning. Couldn't miss it." She knew he wasn't taking Abby's calls. And that Damon was probably the only person he'd talk to, when he wasn't on runs for Cade.

"Well, it means a lot that you're here."

Bonnie noticed, everyone trying to get to her to say hi. She tried her best to belt out hugs and hellos. But she still felt a little empty inside. It was a beautiful moment, and she couldn't believe the people in her life got together for this. Even Damon, who seemingly was an outsider as far as everyone but Caroline, Stefan, Gino, and now Lucy knew.

"How did you manage to keep this from me?" She asked Gino.

"You know the Big guy, is the best at keeping secrets."

"Yeah. You really managed to sneak around somehow with this. You'll have to teach me your tricks."

"If I teach you, I'll have to kill you."

Her soft laugh was a welcoming to the man she called "Unc" to give his interruption. Vin walked up to hug her. "Wow. Eighteen? If only Laz could see you now. And you look like him."

"Don't say that. My brother is his doppelgänger. I look like my momma."

"Yeah. But, you're pops is definitely in those genes. Seriously. I mean, you're a Bennett, and it's hard to see you sometimes, without seeing him." Vin admitted. Bonnie took a small breath and heard her brother chiming in.

"B, looks like my pops, in the smile. We all have the same smile. But her eyes, are kind of soft, and sad, like my mommas." Marcel added, with a beer in his hand. He was slightly inebriated, but trying his best to keep it together.

"Cel, bruh, you aight dawg?"

"I'm cool. Just, can't believe my baby sis, is tryna grow up on me. And, I ca'nt do a muh fuckin thing to stop her."

Everyone stare uncomfortably, while intoxication seemed to lead Marcel's thoughts in the form of words. Bonnie uncomfortably but politely removed herself, before their hostile undertones came to life in front of everyone.

"Uh, I should go thank the Salvatore's." She shrugged her shoulder while scratching her elbow. Marcel seemed to have a hawk eye on her still.

"What made you just come here without question?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you drove here, Willy Nilly, to the place you hate most, without question?"

"Of course I questioned it. But, I-"

"Cel, stop. She's here. That's all that matters dawg."

"Quit, callin me dawg. Aight? I'm fine. Just curious is all. I'm good." Vin grabbed for Marcel's arm, and Marcel pulled away. "I said I'm good." He snatched his second bottle of beer from the counter, and Bonnie walked away without making eye contact. This wasn't the time or place to air their families dirty laundry. She kept her focus off of his negativity, and headed straight to the Salvatore's, and thanked them.

Vin, on the other hand couldn't let things go.

"Nigga…" Vin whispered. "You've been doing good for months. Don't fuck it up on B's birthday, wth the drinkin."

"Her birthday ain't even today. It's next week."

"I don't give a fuck! Be cool, okay. I'd hate to have you escort out of your own sister's party. But, keep fuckin with my patience, and it's a wrap." Vin gave an aggressive tap to Marcel's chest, "Don't make me show out, Celly-Cel." Vin walked past him, leaving Marcel with his own aggravation, and stood for a few minutes, just watching his sister, talking to the Salvatore's. Wondering where the fuck Damon was. When he spotted him, Damon was talking to Gino in a corner, observing more than participating.

He casually scrolled over to him, and asked. "How the hell did you get my sister over here?" He interrupted, to the point Damon squinted his eyes, trying to play it cool.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How did you manage to get her here, without her to mouthing off? Anything I ask of her becomes a fight. Or an argument. A war of words and sometimes, physically restraining myself from-"

"From what?" Damon squinted his eyes even deeper, trying to quiet the noise in his head in order to hear more clearly. "What exactly do you have to physically restrain yourself from?" He cocked his ear to Marcel's voice, and his chest as well.

"Nevermind." He mumbled. "I guess I'm bugging about some other shit. Forget it. I got other shit on my mind. I should uhh… I should go before I ruin her night."

"Gino got her here. Not me. But if I had been the one, what's it to you?"

"Ha." Marcel laughed. "You funny. And I know I'm just drunk. So, imma leave before I "THINK" too much about what you just said to me." Marcel quoted, with his fingers.

Gino wanted to break the tension between the two best friends for multiple reasons. One, they'd been through too much to get to where they were. And two, Bonnie didn't deserve a fallout on her day.

"You gonna disappoint your sister?" Gino asked.

"It's what I do. Right? Disappoint. I'm the King of disappointments!" Marcel joked. "No one wants me here. Not even my momma, who can barely look at me. So, I'ma leave."

"Cel, don't do that to B, she don't deserve that. You're her big broth-"

"Yeah. I think it's best." Damon said, pulling no punches, snatching Marcel's beer from him. "And don't get yourself pulled over." Damon walked away and shoved passed Marcel. This time, not caring about what it meant. He loved his best friend, but, he loved his best friends sister, even more. Little did he realize, Bonnie had seen the uncomfortable moment between them.

"You gonna tell me, what happened, to your fist?" Gino asked trying to catch Damon while looking down at his wrapped up hand.

"Uh. It was an accident."

"You been fighting?"

"Nah. Not since before we broke up. Aside from a few bar brawls. Nothing too crazy."

"You ever gonna control that temper of yours?"

"Probably not." He leaned back on the wall and sipped his whiskey.

"I didn't think so." Gino leaned back against the wall next to Damon.

"Tell me why, you've been like a best friend, a brother, and a father to me?"

"We bout to do this?" Gino laughed.

"Fuck you. No. We aren't. I just… some family, as you know, isn't blood. And some friendships, aren't always defined bro. But…" Gino choked on his drink, holding back a laugh. "God. Never mind. I can't believe you let me get that far."

"Wimp."

"Fuck you." Damon laughed, trying to withstand the moment of humility he was suffering from. His eyes, shut in laughter and opened to the woman he loved more than anything, laughing and talking with his mother. The only woman he'd ever loved before her.

Her smile was so bright, when she let people see it, and when her laugh was genuine, her eyes twinkled. Almost like sparkling stars. He laughed into his own feelings. The first laugh he'd laughed in months. He realized he was really happy for once. Everyone he cared about was in one room. And they happened to be the same people she cared about. Give or take a few stragglers.

"Question!" Someone said walking up to them, also, drunk and in their analytics.

"Frankie fingers, fingered my teacher." Damon said.

"First of all, that reputation proceeds me. I didn't finger your teacher."

"You fingered somebody's teacher. Maybe not mine, but someone's. Everyone in school said it when you would come to embarrass me back then."

"You mean the two seconds you were in high school."

"Fuck you bitch. What matters is, I was there. I came. I saw. I-"

"Failed! You're not a book guy. You're a street guy. And that's okay."

"I was gonna say, I came. I saw. I almost got expelled because I fucked my teachers, and they were married. And I had to leave, to keep from getting in more trouble than I was already in."

"What's worse, fucking the teachers, or fingering them?"

"Well, if you're just fingering them, at least you can leave." Gino said. "But Sal-you were seducing every woman with an educational degree, claiming it was the ultimate fantasy."

"Number one… It wasn't all that hot. I was a teenager, so… I may have misspoken. Those teachers I fucked, were too grabby and whiny. It was like, they got into the fantasy of it. They didn't act like real people, who happened to be teachers. They acted like they were in some fantasy. One teacher told me she'd give me a fuckin A, if I fucked her like that every day."

"They were. You were a 16 year old kid, with a fuckin leather Kings jacket, bein a total badass."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. And what were they all, in their thirties?"

"I'm assuming. I didn't ask."

"And was it the ultimate fantasy?"

"Nah."

"Seriously?"

"Nah. I'm not a fantasy type of guy." Damon admitted.

"Really? Not even school girls? Or cheerleaders?"

"Huh?" Too close to home he thought. "Nah. I don't have fantasies."

"I do." Frankie said. "I like the whole, good cop/ bad guy thing. I'd totally fuck a female cop. Let her slap the shit out of me a couple times. Hit me with that baton, maybe even taser me a few times."

"Sick fuck."

"Maia's got no complaints. She knows I like lady cops." Damon and Gino both looked disgusted.

"Nah. I'm not into cops." Damon said.

"Me either." Gino said. "I hate pigs. The female ones are just as bad."

"I don't need you two fuckin judging me. Okay? I like assertive and dominant women."

"Now, that makes sense. Maia's a-"

"A what? Dip shit." He narrows his eyes at Damon.

"The type of girl, who don't take no shit."

"Yeah. She hates when the phone rings-"

"More than three times." They said simultaneously. "We know."

"And you… what tell me I'm not alone, and that you fucks have a type?"

Gino frowned, and took to his brain to think. "I like women that love food. And aren't insecure."

"Oh. Okay." Frank said. "Weird. Not really a fantasy, but, I get it." He turned his attention to Damon, who was staring right at Bonnie, but remained in the conversation. "And you? Do you even like girls? Or, just FUCKING biker chicks?"

"Biker girls ain't my type. Just fun to fuck. Not to commit to." Damon resided in his silence watching everyone.

"You fuckers are boring, I mean," Frankie smacked his forehead. "I said, I like an assertive woman. I said I'd fuck a cop, as a fantasy. I'm talking handcuffs and all. And you bitches are over here pussy-footin."

Gino chimed in and gave a small repeal to his last statement.

"Fine. I'll fuck a stripper, if I had to pick a fantasy."

"Okay." Frankie said. "I can see that. Maia used to be a stripper. It's definitely, good to have a girl who can move." He turned his attention to Damon again.

Damon said. "I don't have a fantasy."

"Bullshit. You've fucked lotsa types. You have to have a favorite."

He did. "Nope." He lied.

"When did you become such a recluse? Can I at least guess?"

"Why? This is stupid. It's B's birthday party. Why are we talking about this shit here?"

"Because our girlfriends are over there talking about Jason Momoa, and Chris Hemsworth. Trash. Super heros and shit."

"Your girlfriends are talking about it. It ain't got shit to do with me." Damon laughed.

"I know you got some chick out there. Don't forget, our talks. I imagine she's probably the total opposite of you. Which is why you won't bring her around."

"In what way?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a goody-two-shoes. Maybe a lawyer or some shit. Stop being a little bitch. Play the fucking game."

"This isn't a game. It's stupid."

"Nerds?"

"No. Quit asking."

"Church girl?"

"Frankie!"

"Tomboys?"

"You think I'm gay?"

"No. Idiot! Tomboys usually grow up to be the smoking hot bombshell."

"Ugh. You watch too many movies. I don't like this conversation. Change the subject."

"No. This is getting juicy." Frankie teased, while Gino was really into watching Damon sweat.

"Seriously, G? Just, fuck comfort zone, then?"

"What? It's an interesting conversation. Just, answer the question."

"I don't have a fantasy."

"Mommy fetish?"

"Fuck you. That's nasty!"

"True. That's my sister. That's disgusting. Fuck I'm sorry if I put that visual-"

"Shut the fuck up already."

"Catholic school girl fantasy? Oh God, imagine Maia dressed in one of one little skirts, and the knee highs. I'd be so fucked." Frank may have been in a drought or something, because he was on the topic like he was in need, and Damon, just wasn't into disclosing anything sexual, even when Frank insisted. "Damn. Still nothin?"

"What's with the questions? I don't have a particular fantasy." Damon barked. "I'm gonna check on Ma, see if she needs help."

"Just tell me you like French maids or some shit, and be done with it." He shouted, but Damon walked away, speaking back to him.

"You sound like a perve."

"I sound normal. You're acting like a little bitch!" Frankie bit the knuckles of his fist talking to the only remaining man, in the conversation. They continued to laugh as Stefan walked up. Entertaining each other was one thing they could always count on, when Frankie was around.

 **…...**

Damon noticed his mother and Bonnie hidden in a corner, chatting away from the noise, when he walked up trying to keep them from getting too deep in conversation.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Where's the lovely ring you had on, at the Giuseppe's retirement, and Stefan's 18th?"

"Oh… uhhh. I had to-"

"Ma!" Damon interrupted. "You need help with anything?" He asked watching Bonnie fumble around speaking. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he could tell she was nervous.

"Nothing I can think of."

"What awkward moment did I step I step in to? Should I be freeing little B of some Italian mother prying? Please say, you're minding your business ma?"

"Ya know, you're no fun, right? I was just having a little girl talk, personally. No boys allowed."

Damon didn't trust his mother as far as he could throw her shoe collection. A hefty shoe collection, she's had since he was a small boy. "Ma, I don't know, B looks nervous. And, it's my job to protect anyone who enters the premises from prying Italian mothers. So, come on, let's go get ready to serve the food, please?"

"You act like your father sometimes. We're fine. Right Bonnie?"

Damon looked at her, as she nervously grinned, holding one elbow and then biting her lip. "I'm okay. Your momma, is just being a momma". Bonnie said.

"You seem nervous. Tell me she's not prying. And I'll leave you two alone."

"What's it to you, Blue eyes? You think you could toss those eyes at every girl and they fall for the charm? Bonnie's not the type. Get lost, Balboa!" She joked. "Been callin hm Balboa since he was a kid. He always did love fighting."

"Me? I'm an alter boy."

"Alter boy my ass." Lily laughed.

He squinted cautiously, trying hard not to half grin, at his mother's nonsense. "You cool kiddo?" Those blue eyes darted at Bonnie, knowing how "kiddo" got on her nerves.

"Eighteen. Not a 'kiddo' anymore."

"Five days." He corrected, not realizing his precision, didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"I'm fine. Your momma wasn't prying." She said staring at his forehead.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

Yeah, you are. You're looking at my forehead."

"Scouts honor." And as the charade went on, they couldn't hide the natural connection they both had. And Lily couldn't deny, the tension, if she were wanted to.

"And if you were ever a scout, I really am an alter boy."

"You're so full of crap."

"Says the lying ass scout." Before they realized it, Lily was just watching them, and Damon cleared his throat. "Ahem. Uhh. Anyway-"

"Yeah. I should go that way… my momma called me a bit ago. I think I need to go check on her. It was nice chatting, Ms. Lily." Bonnie smiled before walking away and fixing her hair, to cover the side of her face from them catching her nervous periphery.

"I was just asking her where her beautiful ring was. You know the rose gold band and heart shaped diamond, with the inscription. "Baby, My heart."

Damons face went blank, and he prayed in the near four seconds his mother forgot about the ring he'd bought, the special girl, that nearly broke him in half. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, I don't know, since pops stepped down, and your brother turned eighteen."

"And, you just don't want to mention it?"

"Waiting for you to mention that you were in love with your God father's seventeen year old daughter. Your God sister, son!"

"First of all, we ain't blood." He matter-of-facted her. "Second, we never, I mean, I never, touched her until she was within six months of eighteen. I… it was natural okay, it wasn't like-"

"Like what?"

"Other girls. It was… special. She asked me to be…"

"Shut up!"

"What I didn't say anything yet."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed and her face turned into worry.

"Oh my God! You deflowered Lazarus' daughter?!"

"Ma!" Damon threw his arms in the air. "Shhh."

"Oh my God, you're twenty-three!"

"Five years ma!"

"Statutory rape!"

"Legally, she and I both looked into this, and as long as she's within six months of age, she can have a consensual sexual relationship with me." Damon lowered his voice immensely and started speaking through gritted teeth. "And I'm angry enough I have to actually look into the laws about this. Because I would have never disrespected her. Nor would I ever have convinced her to do something she wasn't ready for."

"Son, I know you'd never force any woman to have sex with you against her will."

"Never. To be honest, she was ready before I was."

"What do you mean? Son, how can she know she was ready?"

"Don't!" He grabbed his hair by the root. "Don't do that to me. I never, disrespected her. I swear on your life!"

"My life? Really son?"

"You know I'm not lying. I- tried so hard to stay away from her in that way. It wasn't just like, some meaningless thing. I tried to avoid any problems at all costs, but I had to keep looking after her. And then the Mongrels started getting crazy, and she was in danger. All kinds of shit was happening, and-"

"You really do love her." She whispered. "Like, love her-love her. You drank yourself into a coma. Why? Was it because she didn't love you back or what?"

"It's not that. I- was kind of an asshole sometimes. And I scared her sometimes. And it was my fault."

"What'd you do?" She poked his chest.

"Ma! This isn't the time or place to rehash my relationship drama."

"Relationship! You bet your ass it is! I'm your mother. Let me ask you something, I mean I had an idea of what was going on. But, I still needed proof. And I got my proof, just now. I mean, you two can't stop eye gawking. But, the club, Son, your playing a dangerous game. That brother of hers, YOUR BEST FRIEND, ain't gonna like this. Her mother! Son, what's your plan huh?"

"Don't ask me that. Okay. We are still figuring shit out. It's not easy." He whispered yelled.

"No shit son. You're the VP of a fucking bike club. And she's a good kid."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't be happy?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're my son. Of course I always, want your happiness. And, I can see it's her. I see it. You haven't stopped watching her all night. You look at her like you're head over heels in love. You've changed. It shows. But… what's your plan if she gets pregnant? Or when her family finds out?"

"I don't know. Well, she's on birth control number one. And number two… Our situation is complicated. All I can tell you, with the most honest words that ever left my mouth, I have never loved another person the way I love her. I have never wanted anything out of this life that meant anything meaningful, if it doesn't involve her. And she's the one person who makes me happy. And to just say, we can't be together… physically makes me sick. Because, I have no idea how two people can't be happy based on some bullshit, flawed loyalty system."

"High ranking officers cannot date female legacies! Son, it was a rule before you even looked at women."

"I'll let her go, if it means her happiness. Because contrary to how I feel. Her happiness matters more to me than my own. But, this club has fucked me over since day one. Day one!" He sternly spoke. "This fuckin club takes me for granted. You and pops take me for granted."

"You think, I don't want my own son to be happy?"

"You preaching to me to hear your own voice?"

"Don't get slapped."

"Well what kind of question is that? You stood here and made me feel like straight shit for ten minutes."

"I just want you to be cautious son. Any woman, that makes you want to be a better man, is the kind of woman I want you with. Of course. But-"

"But what, Ma?"

"This is insane! You're both gonna end up hurt!"

"You think I want that?"

"Well, without a plan, that's what you're gonna get. Heartache, and pain. Cel, is protective as hell of his sister. He ain't gonna just let you date his baby sis, son. You need to think this whole thing through."

Damon stare his mother in the eyes and it was an unspoken agreement between them. "I know."

She moved slowly away from him as people noticed they'd been quiet in the corner. Her smile flashed in faux laughter, and she elbowed him towards the food to play it off. "You ready for what's about to happen?"

"I don't know. I am trying to take it one day at a time."

She knew he'd already stressed about it, by the tired look in his eyes. There wasn't much she could do about it, but just, quit giving him a hard time about it right now.

"Then let's serve the food."

That was her giving her approval. "Alright Ma."

She smiled and they started calling everyone up to bring their plates. Bonnie realized Damon and his mother spoke privately and intensely, for a while. All she could feel were knots in her stomach, imagining what was being spoken about, and if somehow, Lily knew. But she felt that Damon would try to keep as quiet as he could, or as his prying Italian mother would let him be.

"Come on Bonnie. You first, birthday girl. How much? One or two spoon fullls?"

"Uhh."

"Two." Damon said from the other side of the serving table. "She's been sick lately. She needs to eat."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at him crazy then to Lily dumbfounded. "Two spoon fulls then. I'll be filling that plate when your finished. So bring it back up Nuora."

"Nuora?"

"Yeah, just a nickname for daughter."

Bonnie choked on her drink."Excuse me?"

"Relax, were all family." She laughed. "God daughter. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie wasn't stupid. She knew something was different. "Okay. Thank you."

She couldn't get over the notation, while she tried to pretend it went over her head.

"Birthday girlllll." Caroline sang watching Bonnie stroll towards her.

"Next week."

"I know. I just knew you'd suspect something, if we waited til next week. You said, low key. Low key my ass. I'm not the queen of low key."

"I high key know that."

"You happy?"

"Totally." Bonnie sighed with grief still glancing at Lily and Damon. "To think, if I was still in awful shape everyone would know. Thanks, Caroline for being there and intervening the way you did. Thanks for, involving Damon. You guys saved my life."

"Of course." Caroline sighed. "You were there for me through the whole Tyler thing. And we had each other when Elena and Stefan were being shitty people."

"Yet somehow, you ended up tangled in his webs." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I won't live this down. Will I?"

"Never."

Caroline's eyes met the ceiling with a cynical grin. Before she found Bonnie staring at her with her jaw crooked to one side as the top that differed from the direction at the bottom. Green eyes glared with a certain sparkle that still over sold the glow in her face.

"Ya know. You're not totally in the clear about that. But…"

"But you're in love. And it's making you so stupidly happy, you're having a hard time being angry and staying angry. At anyone."

"Stop Care. I'm not in love."

"Bullshit."

"First of all… don't 'bullshit' me. I've literally been of my right sound mind and body for a few days. If that. My mind can't even focus on what it means to be in love yet. With… anyone."

"They say, you know within a a few seconds if someone is worth your time. And you know within a few dates if you are in love with someone. The spirit, knows before the brain."

"Now who's smoking weed without who?" Bonnie joked.

"I'm serious. Bon, there's a softness that comes over you when he's near you." Caroline mentioned. "You seem, kind of relaxed."

"It's because, he's so watchful Caroline. I have to relax because it doesn't make sense for both of us to be tense."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You're a stubborn mule."

"Like my Papi." She laughed. "Speaking of which, I should probably finish eating so I can get another plate, before he brings me one. I think I'm gonna gain five pounds tonight alone. This is authentic Italian food."

"You definitely look like you feel better. Both inside and out."

Both women exchanged soft smiles and hugged. "I do. I feel ten times better. I guess, these homemade garlic knots help."

"Damn. I love Italian food."

"Right. Lily's an amazing cook."

"She is."

"Would you believe, Damon helped?"

"Really? Wait, doesn't Stefan and Damon know how to make spaghetti? I had some before, according to Stefan." Caroline scoffed happily.

"Yeah. He still brags about the one dish he knows how to make?" Bonnie laughed. "A while back I found out Damon, learned how to cook."

"From Lily?"

"Yeah, and this family, he used to work for back in the day. He's made me pizza, and pasta, Stromboli, and a couple other things." Bonnie's dazed off, remembering. "He takes his time when he teaches me, and-"

"He taught you?"

"Yeah." Bonnie smiled. "A lot of things. He's really, careful and detailed." Cooking, fighting, shooting, you name it, he taught her.

"Oh yeah. A bad boy that cooks. You've got it bad."

"You're so fired as my best friend."

"What? It's okay. Sal is too good to be true. I think you should thank me."

"One, you tricked me on the phone tonight to get me here. The whole Tyler thing was a hoax."

"Not a hoax."

"Then that's a-whole-nother story. And two- you're obsessed with a fantasy you've dreamt in your overactive mind about my love life."

Caroline jumped. "There you said it. 'LOVE LIFE' I knew it."

"Oh my god." Bonnie laughed. "You're gonna make me give in and start talking to Stefan again. And disown you."

"Ha. I knew it. But, I'm not ready to give you up. So, I'll keep my lips sealed. Because, your momma's walking this way."

After casually sipping her drink, Bonnie turned to her mother's voice. "Baby."

"Hey… momma. Oh, momma… What's wrong?"

"Uhh, my head hurts. I need to go get some sleep."

"Seriously? Want me to take you home? Let me get a to-go plate."

"No. Vin is gonna take me. He has a tasking he said he needs to get back to by nine. I just want to get back and sleep. Enjoy your night, Baby." Abby grabbed Bonnie's face and kissed her cheeks on each side. She hugged her daughter tight, and it made Bonnie squeeze her mother even harder.

"Aight baby girl. I gotta get back, before Rose flips out again." Vin choked out.

"Rose?" She asked sharply. Hearing that name today, was different from when Damon said she was calling on the phone a couple days ago, and even the conversation in the bathroom. Bonnie was blinded by her reveal of James to the point that Rose's name barley rang a bell, until just now. Now, remembering Damon mention her in the bathroom. She was filed with anger again. This was Rose.

ROSE.

The woman she despised. The woman she knew was using Damon. The woman she realized was smarter and sneakier than anyone paid attention to. Call it, women's intuition, or a sixth sense. But, Bonnie didn't trust or like Rose. And as far as she was concerned, Rose needed to disappear. Far. Far. Away from Damon.

She snapped out of her mind and woke into the middle of Vin speaking. Having caught on, at the tail end of his speech, "Yeah. So, if I don't get back she'll flip out again, like she did a couple days ago. And I don't know what Sal plans to do about it. Not that you care about club shit. Or Sal." He joked. "Aight B. I gotta get your momma home. See you later baby girl."

"Uhh, yeah…" she trailed. "Bye Unc."

"You okay? You seem dazed."

"Oh. Yeah I'm good. Just… suddenly got a headache myself."

"Oh shit. You ready to go too?"

Bonnie thought about, leaving and running at the mention of Rose. But she couldn't let Rose be the the reason she disappeared on Damon again.

"No. I'll be good. Make sure momma gets home. If I come home now, she'll think it's her 'fault' and she will keep telling me to come back. She…" Bonnie remembered something she'd never paid attention to about her mom, "she always wanted to let me spend time with my friends. Because, she realized how much being at home reminded me of my father." Bonnie couldn't believe she'd never given thought to why her mother let her hang out so often. She slowly ran back to her mother and hugged her again. "Thank you. Momma"

"For what?"

"Just… thank you."

Baby pulled back and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. Just thank you." Bonnie nodded her head into a quiet conversation. "For trusting me enough to spend time with my friends. I know why you did it now."

"Sweetie, we don't have to talk about this right-"

"No. We do. You let me hang out with friends a lot, because you know how much being at home makes me sad. Because of Papi. And, I just want to say, thank you."

Abby rubbed the backs of her fingers along Bonnie's cheek. "I just never wanted you stuck in the sorrow, that I was stuck in for so many years. I didn't wanna rob you of the childhood, I never had." She dropped some tears. "No big deal, Baby."

"No, it's a big deal. Thank you. For being under the radar with the way you love me."

Before an overly emotional breakdown, Abby just smiled. "I'll always love you. To the best of my ability."

A monumental moment for two women who hadn't start having hugging sessions until a few weeks ago. Bonnie loved to be able to say something genuine, that made her mother feel good. And Abby, was just happy to know that, Bonnie was starting to understand how important, the little victories were right now. They weren't perfect. In fact, far from it. But, what mattered was slowly, walls were being broken. Even if, just one brick at a time.

 **…...**

After everything whined down, Bonnie managed to sneak out before everyone noticed. She left the party even before Damon. He stayed and helped Lily clean, until she made him leave and get some rest. He felt tension in a text when Bonnie sent, "waiting at your place." It sounded very dry and emotionless. He didn't text back anything more than, "K."

After an awkward and unnerving conversation with his mother, Damon was at a crossroads of how to feel. Stuck between being careful, and aware. Now Gino, Stefan, and Lily, all knew. It was a matter of time before their secret began to unfold. And while she was in a fragile state-of-mind, he didn't want to bring up the state of their situationship. As he crossed the threshold of universal mercy, he saw her sitting on the couch as if she'd been waiting hours.

"Hey, you left without saying anything. You good?"

Bonnie paused slightly, but then quickly and carefully worded herself.

"Wait! I have an order in which I need to say things. Because I don't want to come off as an ungrateful, brat, who takes advantage of knowing one side of the story."

"Okay." He said calmly, as calmly as she did.

"First. Thank you for tonight. Everyone, I care about in one room, with the exception of Lexi, getting along is probably the best wish come true. I didn't even have to make a wish."

"That.. wasn't all me if I'm being honest. I just cooked."

"Don't be modest. You helped. Both Caroline be my momma told me."

"You're welcome."

She let a small smile peak and disappear within seconds, so she could finish the task at hand. "Second, the food was amazing and don't remember the last time I'd eaten a meal that good. My momma doesn't cook a lot these days. So, it was like being a little kid at a feast. You and Lily are amazing cooks-"

"It was mostly her cooking, and me assisting."

"Either way, it was delicious and I think that, if you pop out anymore talents, I'll feel very insecure in whatever it is, we are doing. Like I can't offer you anything."

"That's absolutely untrue. You give me so much-"

"Wait. I'm not finished. Before you compliment me, I need to run through my list." She took a deep breath. This is where it gets tricky. Bonnie was probably the most difficult, and methodical actionoire when it came to noting the things that did and didn't matter to her. "Third, I want Rose as far away from you and the club as possible."

"Baby Girl, it's not that easy-"

"Why? She's trouble. She brings you problems. Maybe I do too, but her problems can get you killed. She stole from you. She's out for herself. She's nothing but a-"

"Someone's trying to kill her. And she's not my problem anymore. She's Vins problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her Vin would be dealing with her from now on. If she wants to live."

Bonnie nodded her head, amused, but angered. "Okay, So… let me get this right. She gets full club protection. Owes you money. And what you plan to pay her debt?"

"Fuck no. She's working it off I told you."

"So, big bad ass SAVAGE SAL, goes easy on a thievin ass bitch. What happen to the street code, that bitch stole from you! You're supposed to have her dealt with, or something!"

"Baby Girl-"

"NO! I don't care about what you have to say. She's detrimental. She's gonna get you killed."

"You act like I can't handle myself. I can fuckin handle myself. I just- "

"What? You just what?"

"I hate to send her to deal with some shit from a man who abused her."

"So, what… she and I are equals now. Just because she's Vins problem we get the same treatment-"

"Baby-"

"No. No baby."

"You're absolutely right!" He yelled. "We aren't even anything. You're Bonnie and I'm Sal and life goes on. So, I just have to sit here and figure out what we are, or what we aren't. And then take care of everyone and everything, knowing the one person who holds my entire happiness in their hands, doesn't know how to feel about me?"

"Fuck you!"

"No. Bonnie! I'm fucking serious. Rose might be a bag of shit to me right now. A person I don't need around. But she's helped me in some situations. She's helped this club. I can't just let her die."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have any man in her life that gives a damn about her. That's a fucked up way to go out!"

"And does that make her and I the same in your book?"

"What? Fuck no. I care about you. You know that!"

"And her? You care about her too?"

Her question felt like a bell ringing in his ears and he fell on deafness after a few seconds. She started speaking again but he couldn't hear her. All he heard was the sound of her fading voice as he zoned into her question.

"-And it's totally fine. Ya know? Her pimp probably beats her ass. I wouldn't know shit about that." He couldn't read her sarcasm, and she knew he couldn't because, he had no idea about Marcel. "And, the damn difference is, the club takes care of Rose. Not me. I know y'all try to take care of me. But I'm not reaching for a hand out. And if I needed one, I'd never steal from you."

"She's not my problem she's Vin's."

"I may be difficult, but you told me to stay away from James, and I said okay. He's dangerous, I took your word for it. Why can't you trust me, Damon? Rose is bad news. She's probably not who you think she is."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I just think she is more of an issue than you think. But maybe my opinion doesn't matter."

"Why would you say that?"

Bonnie nodded quietly, because she wasn't getting through to him. Or maybe she was, but he wondered if she was giving him an ultimatum. Damon knelt down to her knees as she stood there holding her in her emotions. His arms slowly wrapped around her legs, and his face pressed itself against her lower stomach. His lips breathing warm air, and sniffing her skin. Feeling her breathe, and then getting chills the minute his skin touched hers.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I even care. The clubs not my business. And sometimes I just forget that your not my business either."

"I'm fighting myself Bonnie. Why won't you let me?" Piercing blue eyes darted to the side, as he squeezed her tighter. "If I wasn't a strong man, I'd give in, and just let myself disappoint you."

She still didn't speak. She just stood there, as he was on his knees, holding her.

"Everyday, I want to hug you, and kiss you, and lay next to you in bed. While you rub my hair, and I hold you, in the place I love holding you. I want to hear you tell me how your day was, while I imagine, I can pull you out of this life. Even if I can't."

"But, somehow, you've convinced yourself, that I'm better without you." Sniffles held back almost tears. "And maybe I am. But I never wanted to find out."

"Stop making me feel like shit."

"Never." She whined.

"Why? I only did what I did, because I love you more than my own life."

"Because. I'd rather fight with you. Then be anywhere else, with anyone else. Pretending to be happy. Fighting with you, makes me happy. In some sick twisted way." She whined.

"Its not sick and twisted, because I feel the same way."

"Remember, earlier when you said, you'd do anything for me, because you trusted me blindly?"

"Yeah."

"And you called it unhealthy and unbalanced?"

"As fuck. I believe those were my exact words. Unhealthy and unbalanced, as fuck."

"Well, it's the same as me, wanting to fight with you, rather than laugh, with someone… who's not you."

In her embarrassment, she turned away, while he took his knees to his feet, and stood up towering above her. "Hey…" two calloused fingers gripped her chin gently turning her towards him. "Hey, look at me."

"No."

"B, look at me."

"No."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Please." Slowly she turned into his palm, as large fingers wiped her tears. "We are some fucked up individuals, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"I just don't want you to end up, hating me."

"How can I hate you, after our night together?"

"The night that we… I mean I guess we shouldn't have-"

"I knew you'd probably regret it-"

"No. I don't regret anything. I just never…."

"Made love to a woman. Without aggression?"

"To say the least."

"And you don't have to be embarrassed about… what happened. I mean, I don't have a lot of experience but I'm sure it happens sometimes."

"Haaa. Okay. If you say so."

"You cried, Damon. And, I thought it was, sweet."

"Sweet? Ha! You got me sounding soft and shit."

"Damon, can we just be real a minute?"

He rolled his eyes, and turned his face to the side obliviously. "What's that?"

"You were the most in your feelings I've ever seen you, and… it made me me drop my walls that night. I felt like a could possibly trust you again."

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to ruin my image. I'm not like… good at the soft shit. And I don't even know if I can do that again."

He became defensive, forcing her to withdraw. Her softness turned into a sad expression. Although she had no choice, but understand. She still confused herself on how to feel about it. "I figured. It's okay. I just- I figured you were just caught in a moment, and probably regretted it, anyway."

"Umm. I didn't say I regret it. I just… don't want you thinkin I'm a little bitch, now."

"Damon-"

"And I hate hearing you say that name, unless I'm fucking you. If I'm being honest. You calling me Damon, means I'm fucking you, and you love it, because you're about to cum." Bonnie could not look him the eye, because, it took her back to the man who intimidated her, sexually. Not that she hated that guy. Because she loved him. But, she met, another version of him, that made her feel special, and adored. And that was the man, who made love to her, the night she came back. "I'm sorry. Being soft doesn't come easy or me. I've told you."

"But, you were soft that night."

"Because, I thought I lost you, and it made me feel like a little boy. That's why."

"It's manly to be soft too, ya know." She whispered. "That night, the way you looked at me, and touched me… was different. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I've never had someone be soft with me since I was a little girl. I felt really beautiful."

Damon looked at her, speechless. It still never came easy for him to be soft. He was at a very weak moment, which lasted all of a couple hours, before they both passed out. "I'm sorry, I'm not that guy everyday." His shoulders shrugged as he spoke in a cynical tone.

"We are who we are, right?" She said emotionally. "Listen, I'm really tired. All this talk about Rose and sex, is actually, exhausting me, after the past couple weeks. It's hitting me."

"Okay."

"I should get some sleep."

"Alright."

After he let her leave his periphery Bonnie got ready for bed, she was indeed exhausted. Their relationship, which wasn't a relationship, was becoming a stress again. Handling it, wasn't easy for either of them. So, to keep from fighting, she decided to get ready for bed. When she walked out, Damon was putting a sheet on the couch and grabbing a couple throw pillows.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Uhh, I should probably just camp out on the couch."

"Oh. I thought-"

"I just think, it's best we don't blur the lines."

"Lines? We had sex. Then you punched a wall over my conversation with James. You're hands wrapped up, and bruised, with dry blood. But we talked it out. You helped throw me a surprise party. Don't you think, it's too late for blurred lines?"

"You want a man, that I can't be. And if I could give you him, on the drop of a dime, maybe I would. But, for me to get to such a vulnerable place, I have to know, I'm not pulling on a broken rope."

"Oh. A broken rope? I see."

He lay down on the couch, and turned the light out. "Night B." Just like that.

It was so dry and impersonal, it hurt her to the core.

"Night." She walked back to his room and shut the door. Her entire face began to twitch, as her lips shook. If crying was a sport, she'd get the gold for it lately. Given how much she hated crying, she couldn't control it these days. Her body gave out slowly on the bed and she covered her face with the pillow and her body with the blanket and cried quietly into it, so he wouldn't hear her. This lasted for about ten minutes before her tears slowed down, her nose stuft up, and her brain replayed the night they made love, over in her head.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bonnie sat silently on Damons bed, after lowering his music. She tilted her head slightly, to see him leaning over on his elbows, and holding his head to keep from looking at her. She didn't know how to reach out, in fear of how she'd be received. His state-of-mind was clearly unstable, and she was hanging on to reluctance._

 _When she felt he was at his most peaceful, she reached her hand over and put it on his knee. Gathering her fingers around the knee cap, squeezing him to show her supportive presence. She continued rubbing for minutes, unsure if he'd respond, but steadily offering her support. After a few minutes she began to pull her hand away and he stopped her by grabbing her fingers._

 _Bonnie looked over at him and he had a sad look in his eyes, of a little boy who needed a hug. She'd never seen him look so needy or so confused. He seemed to be looking towards her for even a hint of guidance. Her heart immediately reached out to him through her arms, and she leaned over to hug him. After feeling his arms around her, she squeezed harder until his body refused to let hers go. The music went from loud and abrasive, to soft and almost non-existent, the moment she got there._

 _"Papi, I don't know what happened, but, I'm here for you."_

 _"Will you stay?" He asked in her ear._

 _"Of course." She agreed pulling out of his hug. The moment their bodies, pulled apart, he put his hands through her hair, letting his fingers, feel that she was real. "You need some rest, okay? Let me get some water for you."_

 _He almost couldn't let her hair or body go. Until she said, "I'll be right back."_

 _When Bonnie got up, she headed out to grab a glass quickly, and pour cold water, in hopes to return to him, ready to drink it. Instead she stumbled upon him with his head back on his palms, as he leaned over exhausted. When he felt her presence in the room, he just looked up and with the saddest face, said, "I didn't want to hurt you."_

 _But before any more tears could fall, Bonnie walked to him, knelt down before him, and sat on her knees facing him between his legs. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and she pulled his face into her, kissing him, gently. Every peck was soft, and each time she pulled up, he was looking at her, as if he was begging for her to kiss him again._

 _A few gentle caresses, lead to him pulling her body on top of his, and pulling her tank top off at the same time. She didn't remember when her bra came off, but, she recognized, that her next memory was of his chest against hers, and their bodies turning over, until he was on top of her. At some point her shorts were gone, and so were his pants. The blur of those things being removed, blindsided her, but she remembered distinctly, how slowly he slid her panties down her legs. Because the entire way, he kissed her skin, until he made it to her feet. He then kissed his way back up, until his mouth was coating her nipples with his tongue._

 _Bonnie could've stopped his touches, but she didn't want to. It had been months, since they'd touched. And in that time, it was one of the things she missed, most. Connecting to him sexually, and feeling like she was reaching him, on another level, no one else could. Including Rose. Somewhere, inside of Damon, was Bonnie, deeply imbedded in his heart, and she was either an ache or a beat._

 _His lips slid apart, slowly, suctioning her areola until he felt her pebbles perk up inside of his mouth. Damon was, once again, awakening her in a way, no other man could. He kissed and kissed her breasts, until her pussy lips began tingling, and until she felt wetness pulling from within her, while his mouth held her skin and his fingers slid through hers, clasping their hands together._

 _Every moment she was expecting he'd yank her by the hips, turn her over, and plunge inside of her so deeply, she'd need to brace herself for the pain. But instead, he looked at her face, while his legs pried hers apart, and his body made its way inside of her. Slowly, like the first time. The feeling, forced her motionless, while she trusted, his touch. Bonnie held her breath, trying to adjust herself to accepting his body again. Even if his lips wanted to keep tasting her, it drove him into a need of watching her face, when he reminded her, of whom he was._

 _"Damn." She breathed, until he pushed passed the point of no return. "Hmm." Bonnie sucked her bottom lip, to control emotion._

 _When she opened her eyes, he was biting his lip too, steadying his movements, while his eyes watered. Her body was an unreal dream he didn't wanna wake up from. And instead of Bonnie feeling the pain, of having sex for the first time in close to three months, she pulled his nose to hers, and used her thumbs to wipe his tears. Her green eyes stare him in the blue eyes, every time he pulled back, and pushed back into her. "Yes. Yes."_

 _She tensed up, gripping her with every muscle, trying to be calm, but unable to quit moaning,_

 _Damon shushed her with his lips, and continued pushing gently inside of her, until he felt her legs grip his. "Are you real? Baby… Is this real?" He asked._

 _Bonnie nodded her head, breathing in his words._

 _"Bonnie?"_

 _"Yes. Papi, I'm here. I swear, I'm here."_

 _"Fuck. I missed this. I missed you, so much. You're so beautiful. So, fucking beautiful. I don't wanna let you go." He squeezed out, holding her face between his fingers, while the sweat of his body, rubbed against the sweat of hers. Damon looked down, and beautiful chocolate nipples were erect against his chest, and he saw himself, connected to her, slow, steady, and deep. He continued to go back and forth, from watching her face, to watching him gliding in and out of her._

 _"Hmm" she moaned, when he would grind into her steady and slow. "Oohh. God. Your deep." Bonnie arched her back, to keep him from pushing too deeply inside of her, and before she could brace herself for his roughness, he pulled back, and stopped._

 _He felt her breathing heavier, and pinching her legs together at the inner thighs. "I'm sorry." He whispered,_

 _"It's okay. It's just… been a while."_

 _He knew it, had been a while, because she felt exactly the same as the last time, he was inside of her. He knew she hadn't had sex with another man, because her body still fit every curve and characteristic of his shaft._

 _Damon, sat up, and pulled her body up to his, and he turned over, pulling her onto his lap, as he sat at the edge of the bed. When she crawled over his body, he gently placed her on top of him and let her slide down at her own pace. Bonnie stare down at him nervously, unsure if she could lead him in any type of sexual way. But when he leaned back on the palms of his hands, she dropped down, slowly, just to reconnect her body to his. She stare at his tattoos, and put both hands on his chest, trying to keep herself guided properly._

 _"You okay, Baby?"_

 _"Yeah. You?"_

 _"Yeah." He whispered. "Move at your pace. However slow you wanna go. I got you Baby."_

 _Bonnie followed her own intuition and slowly slid downward, until he was erect inside of her. "Hmm. God. Wow." Her mouth hung open, until she found comfort. Then she bit down on her lip once more to control her pitch._

 _"It's okay. Take your time, Baby. Ride me, however you want." He said. Her body had never been entered by another man, she never gave that part of herself to James. And when he felt the way she squeezed him, he gripped her waist then sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her grind at her own pace on top of him. "Got damn. Got damn." He said, before his lips found her breast again. This time, inside of his mouth while she rode him. Bonnie's beautiful curls, sweated out into a dampness, that spread over her shoulders and face. Every time she moved it, it stuck to her skin again. Eventually she just ignored it and moved slowly back and fourth, while he made lollipops out of her breasts._

 _"Oh my god, right there, feels amazing." She whispered, feeling her nipple send tingling sensations to her pussy lips, as her clit rubbed against the base of his cock. "Damon. God, Damon." She sang. "You feel so good." Her body grind into him back and fourth feeling his length deepen and shallow as she moved. "Fuck. Papi. Papi. Papi. God!"_

 _At this point he'd turned their bodies back over, and placed her gently enough on her back, he eventually had to replace his gentleness with deep, and steady thrusts._

 _"Damon!" She yelled. "Yes yes yes yes…. Hmmm." Her cries, sounded louder and louder. She sang, his name a few more times, until she felt his cock stroke her through a long-winded orgasm, and when she squeezed her nails in the blades of his shoulders, he came so hard after, he cried into her neck. And for the first time, she felt him restrain from hurting her. She felt him, try his hardest to make it all about her, and he did it so naturally, she felt like, she was on top of the world. He remained gentle throughout, and she didn't know what to make of it at first. But, she couldn't help but feel, loved._

 _Damon kissed her neck and face over and over again. Until she cried next to him. When he pulled out of her, she couldn't move. However, her body was permanently attached to his. And for a few hours, they just slept holding each other. Damon slept the rest of the night like a baby._

 _(End of flashback)_

A creek in the door sounded when he crept into the room upon opening the door. Bonnie stopped breathing, pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't hear her crying. Her memories of that night wouldn't go away. He was so soft, and giving. And, he was always a giver, sexually. But somewhere in the back of his tortured mind, his aggression was a form of control he couldn't give up to anyone. Until the night they made love, Bonnie never felt fully like he trusted her, until he handed her control that night.

When he walked in the room, he slowly and quietly shut the door. "B?"

She didn't answer.

"B?" She still didn't answer. "I know you're not asleep. Because, you feel the same way I feel. I know, there's no way, my chest aches, like this, and yours doesn't too." She lay under the pillow, trying to wipe tears before he found them drying on her face. "I'm sorry about the comments about fucking you. I'm… sorry for being so, cold. It's just…. I have a hard time giving up control. Just like you. I have a hard time trusting anyone but myself. And, I keep thinking, that, if I can't control every step we take, I'm going to ruin us."

At this point, he saw the pillow slide off her face.

"Keeping control is all I have to ensure me, that nothing will go wrong. And, at the expense of your feelings, I do a lot of controlling things, that hurt you. But- I don't mean to."

At this point, he was next to the bed, and sitting beside her. He could see the glistening of tears in her eyes, as she lay still listening to him.

"And how, can I keep making you feel any type of way, about not telling me you love me, when I'm not giving up enough control, to show you I trust you?" He asked rhetorically. "I guess it's both ironic and fucked up."

By this point she'd scooted over on the bed, giving him room to lay next to her. She lifted the blanket, so he could get under it, and scoot close to her.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and you are right. You gave me all of your trust in the beginning, even though I was abrasive, and aggressive in getting your attention. I have a problem with aggression. I know I didn't give you much space, or a choice, but, I just wanted you to understand, that you meant something to me. Even if, at the time, I didn't realize, how much you really meant to me. I mean, when I say, that, I love you, purely, unconditionally… I mean, that, I can't even explain it. It just feels like your life is tethered to mine, and without question, you belong to me, and I belong to you. I can't give it much more than that. You're not just option, A, B, or C, on the test. You are D, all of the above. And- I did it. I 86'd Rose. While you were in here alone. About twenty minutes ago, I went outside and called Vin. It's done. The club is done with her."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And if what I said wasn't clear, anything you ask of me, I'd do. Because, I do trust you."

Bonnie sighed, and grabbed his hands within her own. "Thank you. In the long run, she would've tried to destroy you."

"If you say so." He yawned. "I'm fucking exhausted. You… exhaust me."

"You exhaust yourself, trying to take care of everyone." Her low voice, carried into his ears as his eyes started to close. Bonnie, moved one hand up to his hair, as he lay there. Her fingers slowly crawled over his scalp, in circular motions while he fell slowly asunder. She knew this move put him to sleep. He loved scalp massages at night, to the point it didn't take long before he was falling asleep and softly snoring. His hands moved to her butt, and he cupped her cheeks to his comfort. Handfuls, just holding her. When she felt like she'd done her job, helping him get to a complete state of rest, she whispered to him.

"Papi?"

"Hmm." He hummed from his slumber.

"Te amo." She whispered as quiet as she could.

He still lay quietly, giving her the full assumption he was asleep.

She took a deep breath. Damon lay quietly, giving her space to speak, hoping with all his might, she'd elaborate, for the sake of his own disbelief. "Im sorry I'm such a coward, that I can't tell you to your face, while you're awake. But, the truth is, Our love scares me. It's so deep and connected. The kind that hurts sometimes. The kind of love, that gives you pains, when you can't imagine life without it." She cried. "The kind, that consumes your thoughts, because, it's makes you happy. Even, when it makes you mad. The kind, that, if the wrong people knew bout it, they'd try to take you away from me. And I don't want you to be taken from me. But I know the truth, and the truth is, it's a dangerous love, we share. And I'm just tying to protect it. Because, I know, once you know, or once anyone knows, I won't be able to take it back. And I won't be able to just walk away from you, or this. I can't. That's the kind of love, I have for you." She whispered.

He didn't know what to say.

"There. I said it." She told herself. The breath she held, was exhaled, and she felt such a weight off her shoulders. Her eyes, closed, and she tucked her face into his chest, and continued to hold her fingers in his hair, as she tried to fall asleep.

"Wow." He whispered back, surprising her.

"Papi?"

"You mean everything you just said?"

"Don't be slick. Why you play me like that?"

"I knew it was comin. I just wanted to hear it with my own ears, the first time you said it."

"How embarrassing."

"Embarrassing Baby? That was fucking beautiful. I don't even know what to say. Except… I'll protect you, and us. I don't want you to be afraid."

"But you know-"

"No, shhh… let's just hold onto it. Okay? I won't tell a anyone if you won't."

He put his nose to hers.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Te amo, Baby Girl."

"Te quiero mucho, Papi."

 **…...**

Marcel headed to the clubhouse, later that night after Bonnie's party. He attempted to go to Gia's, but they got into a big fight about ho he'd disappeared all week, without a word. He drank a little, and drove around a little, and ended up back at the place, he frequently found himself when he was in trouble. Stumbling around the parking lot, half drunk, and insane, was Rose, crying with a bottle in her hand.

He stare at her few minutes wondering if it was a pity party he wanted to be a part of. And it took very little convincing to realize, they were both two, misunderstood people, just looking for acceptance. He stood up and walked over to her, looking a mess. "What's up Rosie? You good?"

"Me, I've never been better. Just waiting around for you."

"Me? Aww shit, I know the club brothers sometimes gets down like that. But, Sal is my boy and I'd never betray my brother like that… you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I? You know how he discards women, anyway. I'm just a product of Savage Sal's fucking games. Ya know? He does it to all of us. Me. You. Vin, his brother…" "…Bonnie," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh okay." Marcel said, realizing she was more fucked up then he was. "Listen. Let's uh, let's get you home. You look like you need some rest. Where's Vin, let me call him? He should've been here by now. Want he supposed to come get you at nine?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm… 86'd yeah. The club has decided, I'm a liability."

He didn't know what to say. A club order was obviously made, and he wasn't apart of it. He could either credit it to his own fault by being gone, or maybe she'd gotten reckless. Either way, he couldn't go against the club for her. "Damn. Well, hey listen, I don't mind taking you home. Just to make sure you get there safe. It's not cool for Vin to just leave you in this state-"

"Fuck Vin. But, it wasn't all him, ya know? This was Sal's call. Yeah. And you know why, right?"

"I don't wanna get involved in yours, Sal's, and Vin's shit."

"Oh, his reason ain't got shit to do with Vin. Just that backstabbing, traitor Sal. Apparently, loyalty don't mean shit to him."

"I'ma have to stop you right get there, Rosie. This can't go down-"

"Loyal as a dog Cel. I always admired your take no shit attitude. But, Savage, ain't as loyal as you think. And do you know why?"

Marcel's squinted his eyes, and snarled a bit. He had a horrible feeling, her next set of words could make or break him. She was either gonna say something to make him slap the shit out of her, or she was about to destroy the one thing he held onto, as a way of holding onto his father's legacy.

"No." He said skeptically, "But I suppose you gone tell me. So guhead Rosie. S'good?"

"Well, Psycho Cel, let me tell you." Her tears turned to sparkles, as her frown turned upside down. "Sal has been a very, very bad boy."

* * *

 **Several things:**

 **One) it's imperative I explain the editing process of this story as quickly as possible. Hopefully it clarifies the spacing between updates. Okay, this story was complete before posting. I swore to myself I'd work on one story and one only, strictly because so many stories on fanfic go unfinished. I e been guilty and it frustrates me. I hate having unfinished stories. My goal was to keep updating til it was finished. Where it gets tricky? This story was complete at 45 chaps rough draft. I knew once I edited more things would be added and chaps would be split, adding to the story. This story started with chaps all at 4-5,000 words. If you've seen my updates, they end up at 9,000 – 12,000 on average. This story isn't easy to edit. I'm adding details, and subtracting things I no longer feel fit the story. The chaps are doubled. So, the updates, as it nears the end-ish, take longer, because I'm trying to pull things together better than I did with my rough draft. So, please understand the entire story will be posted. And I've not lost my drive for it. It's just harder and harder to edit for me. And I self edit, which means I miss a lot of errors. Also, it sometimes takes days for me to find the perfect chapter title/song. Lol facts.**

 **Second) recap. Caroline spending time helping Tyler through something. Stefan doesn't know. Damon, enlisted by Caroline and Abby, helped plan a surprise party for Bonnie. Damon is set on helping Bonnie get healthy again. Bonnie still not feeling Stefan. Elena's MIA. Davina's new Queen B. Abby seems to be trying to repair her relationship with Bonnie and Marcel. Lily told Damon she knows about him and Bonnie, and she warns him. He and Bonnie have a lot of scenes in this chapter. Bonnie finally tells Damon she loves him, and why she couldn't tell him before. After a threat, from Bonnie, Damon 86'd Rose, and a drunken insane Rose decides to have a one on one with Marcel. The chapter title really sums up the story.**

 **Third) OMG! I never thought I'd have a story reach 1,000 reviews. I cried when I saw it. I really did, and I couldn't believe it, I screen shotted it, almost posted it but then decided against it. I just held onto the memory and felt so grateful to y'all. I wanna give a HUGE thank you. These reviews have definitely been a push to updating and motivation. Since day one. And it's because of y'all. So thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Following and favoriting. I'm grateful, ever so grateful. And thanks for reading this chap. I love my readers so much! ;) thanks for sticking with me through this long story. I think I'm only writing short stories after this one. Lol**


	41. Apple Juice

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 41- Apple Juice (Jessie Reyez)**

 ***Possible Triggers***

* * *

Bonnie woke up in the middle of the night, still getting either nauseated or over-heated once in a while, for a glass of water to help cool her down. She stood, with her toes numbing to the coldness of his tile floor while she swallowed the glass of ice water just to cool her body down.

Minutes had passed and she didn't realize she'd poured three glasses. Just hours ago, she told Damon she loved him. And her brain had been cursed to believe that, those three words would fatally end his life, or their connection.

She even felt her nerves, were the reason she woke up, worked up. But still, in the middle of a silent night, she'd woken up next to him, sleeping peacefully. Happiness, was this. Feeling loved protected, and hopeful. The only feeling she couldn't make disappear was the guilt. She stood quietly, staring into a clock on his stove top, dazed by the tiny light. Suddenly her hot body felt very cold, and chills came over her, when she tried imaging what happiness actually felt like. Her body tricked her into the illusion it was real, and she began shaking without realizing it.

Bonnie stood in her changing body temperature, freezing until large arms wrapped around her. "Fuck. Baby, you're freezing cold."

Bonnie snapped out of her daze, and her body was being lifted and cradled into Damon's body. "I'm sorry. I was hot, and thirsty."

"Hot? Baby, you're freezing cold."

"It happened suddenly. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You scared me. You were gone for like fifteen minutes. It doesn't usually take you that long to leave and come back to bed. If anything, you come sit on the couch, and fiddle with your fingers." He said laying her on the bed. And crawling next to her.

"You knew I did that?"

"Yeah." Damon tucked her into his body and rubbed his hands over her cold skin to warm her up. "You know, I have to be honest about something."

"Okay."

"When I realized how fragile you were, and how much I'd hurt you before, I didn't know how to be aggressive with you anymore. I thought, that you'd be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. I never have been."

"But, I still don't know how to just be like I was that night."

"It's okay, Papi. We will take our time. There's no rush. As long as we both want this."

Damon continued rubbing her arms again. "You're finally warming up."

"Yeah."

"So, I was thinking. When you graduate, we go to your momma privately. Tell her before we tell the club. It's only right."

"You told Lily?"

"Nah. She guessed."

"How?"

"Long story."

"How does she feel about it?"

"She is worried. There's a Crimson Law, that no high ranking officers "fraternize" and quote, with any female legacies."

"Really?" She lay confused just tickling his chest with her fingers.

"Yeah."

"What's the repercussions?"

"It's up to the club. But, from what I heard, resignation, or…"

"Or what?"

"Lose his rank, AND end the relationship."

"Why is such a law in place? Did it happen before?"

"No. Well, I don't know exactly. There was some bad blood between some of the First Bloods."

"First Bloods?"

"Founding members. Remember I told you a lot of shit went down between the founding members? The club broke up. Lockwood went one way, and some others, and so on. I don't know the shit. But First Bloods put the law in to play."

"Oh. So, if they make you choose, Papi, I'm not sure we can with stand the aftermath of the club. With everything happening with the Mongrels, how can I take you from this?"

"It would be my choice to make."

"Maybe they won't make you choose. At least not til shit settles. What if we just tell my momma, and your momma, and just let it play out?"

"We are gonna do it the right way. And try and get the clubs blessing."

"And if we don't?"

"Then they've made their choice. Baby, you're eighteen in a couple days. But, hiding is making shit harder. How can you be fully protected, unless they know the truth?"

"Because, if the club knows, the Mongrels know."

"The club wouldn't put you in danger. When you go off to college, we'll have someone with you round the clock-"

"Papi. This is so complicated. I leave, and you stay, and how does that work for us?"

"Once the shit with the Mongrels is squashed, I'm done."

"Done-done?"

"Done-done."

"That's a huge step. You're whole life has been this club. I mean, you're entire life has been-"

"Meaningless, without you." He finally took his eyes off the ceiling and looked down at her. "My life, was this big fight to prove myself. To prove my loyalty. To prove my manhood. To prove my name. But all I fought with, when it came to you, was just letting myself love you. Because it's easy to love you, and hard to pretend I don't. I don't have to be Sal with you. I can be Damon. I can be in that green stage, filled with trees, teaching you how to shoot or fight. I can be in that dark grey arena, with you in my corner. Or I can watch you cheer, or help those kids at the shelter. I can hear you talk about your day, and let me lay on your floor, while you watch me from your bed. I didn't have to be the big bad wolf. Right? I was just me, and you were okay with it. So, it's not a hard choice. The club, that's taken advantage of my loyalty, or the girl, that showed me what loyalty is?"

Bonnie's big eyes just sparkled in the moonlight, when she gave a sullen smile, and lay back on his chest, kissing the backside of his hand.

"The club has another big deal to do and Cade decides if he's staying with this buyer. If we can get him to change his mind, we move forward with Mongrels business. I will deal with that shit quick as possible. And I'm out."

"You make it sound easy."

"If the club takes my lead it would be. But Vin, is the Pres. So, I just have to get him on board."

"Then what?"

"Then I try and get your brother to take the SGT position, and talk him into accepting Diesel as the VP. I personally think Diesel can do it. Not Cel. But, I think the enforcer position has taken its toll on Cel. He needs to move to a position he can be more strategic. The SGT, because, he's a legacy, and he deserves to be a high ranker."

"Still looking after my brother, even through everything?"

"I always look out for Cel. Regardless of how much he pushed me away, I know he's capable, of more than he gives."

"He's gotta look out for himself, Papi. My momma coddled him, and it made him keep messing up. You have to-" she struggled to speak, as he patiently listened. "I don't know. I suppose I'm guilty of doing it too. It's hard to stop when he seems so messed up. You just wanna help him, but- nevermind."

"No. Speak. Tell me."

"No. Forget it. I just wanna leave this place."

"We will. Okay. Let me take care of everything. You just graduate. Leave the rest to me."

"Okay Papi." She watched him move his bruised and wrapped hand across his stomach. "How's your hand feel?"

"It's still swollen. I can barely ball a fist." He laughed. "See." He tightened his hand to ball a fist but it wouldn't close. "Honestly, this has happened before."

"But, now you can't fight for a while, right? That's how you make your money?"

"Cade has made us some good money with this coke. But, if I'm gonna get out of coke, I need to be able to fight again. So, I gotta let it heal right. It's my money maker. My fifty grand hand." He laughed. "Another couple weeks, I should be good."

"And how will you make a living, when you leave the club?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. I'm very skilled in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I notice. I just… don't want the world to disappoint you once you leave the club. Diplomas and degrees are everything."

He lay there, letting her words sink in. But only able to tackle a couple things at a time. That was the least of his concern right now.

"I don't want you stressing about it. Come on. Let's get some sleep. I have to go check on your brother tomorrow. Make sure he made it back to the clubhouse after everyone left. He was supposedly graveyard shift last night."

"Okay. I guess. I'm pretty exhausted."

Damon turned towards her and moved her hair from her face slowly, with his hand. "It'll work out. All of it. I promise."

She nodded her head, and smiled just barely before closing her eyes.

 **…**

Stefan dropped Caroline off the night before. She didn't spend the night with him at his parents house. She got a call and suddenly, had to change plans with him. When he dropped her off at home, she began acting suspiciously, and he couldn't help but to feel something was wrong. He went back to his parents house and couldn't sleep. He couldn't even wake his mother up about it, because when she left the party she was so exhausted, her sleep meant she was dead to the world. His plan was to sneak Caroline in and out that night, before his parents started asking questions. But still, he sat there, unable to sleep.

He felt something wasn't right, and he needed to call her and get it off his chest. That's when he realized his phone was gone. And he remembered, that when he got on his bike to take her home, she offered to hold it in her purse for him. So, he called it a couple times. No answer.

Now he was worried, and annoyed at the same time. He promised to leave Damon and Bonnie alone tonight, but he couldn't help but to locate his phone via tracker, from his brother's. He went back to the apartment and quietly knocked on the door of Damon's room.

"D."

"Go away."

"D." He called out again. Damon annoyingly got out of bed, forcing himself to turn Bonnie over gently.

"What the fuck Stef? I thought you had plans."

"I need a quick favor please."

"Bro- you fuckin kidding me? Right-fuckin-now?"

"Yeah. Blondie has my phone. And I can't get ahold of her."

"Use another burner."

"My phone-phone. The one the you guys get ahold of me on."

"Won't you see her in the morning?"

"That's the point, I can't find her. Just… locate my shit please. Tell me where she is, and I'll go get it."

"Got damn, Stefan." Damon walked over to his night stand and grabbed his phone. Then he linked it up to private conversations with Stefan and tracked it. "She's at the corner of Freemont and Fox Hills."

"Over here. That's…" he replayed a mad guide in his head. "That's around the corner. Ain't that a hotel?"

"The Westin."

"Fuck. Okay. Uhh… what time is it?"

"Five in the fuckin morning, dip shit!"

"Papi?" Bonnie called out to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yup. Go back to sleep. I'm just, getting some water. You want some?"

"No." She yawned. And he looked at Stefan.

"Bro, this is still fuckin weird for me. Which is why I don't mind leaving giving you guys privacy. But it's still uncomfortable as shit for me."

"Get used to it. She's not going anywhere."

"I know that. Just, let me use your car please."

"No."

"D."

"No."

"Sal, fuck. I'll bring it right back."

"Fuck no. You don't have a car license. You have a bike license. No one drives my shit. Not even ma."

"I will bring it right back."

"I said no."

"Fuck. Don't you trust me?"

"No." Bonnie from the other room, creeks the bed as she gets off of it to walk towards them. When Damon hears the door squeak he looks at Stefan. "No. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Morning! You mean."

"The fuck ever." He made it back to her before she made it to him. "Sorry Baby. Come on. Let's go back to sleep."

Stefan heard the door close and lock. "I'll be back." He called out.

"Whatever. Just don't knock on this door again before that sun comes up." He yelled back.

"He okay?"

"He'll be Fine."

 **...**

Stefan pulled up at the Westin, and stare a while before walking in. There was a logical explanation why she was here, and he had to remember she wasn't his girlfriend. So, he had to be okay with whatever it was. He casually walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hello. Uhh, my friend, is here. I don't remember her room number. I'm not here to stay. Just picking up something. Can you give me a room number for her name?"

"Sorry sir, we can't give out any resident information." He could tell they gave one look to his attire, and weren't budging.

"Okay that's fine. Can you just notify her, of my being here? You don't have to give me any info. Just tell her I'm in the lobby waiting."

"Her name?"

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes."

"Okay. Forbes, Forbes." The attendant looked down on the list. "I don't see a Forbes on the residency list."

"Well, she's here."

"Sir-"

"I tracked her by the phone. She's here."

"Let me check the visitors/guest log." The man slowly used his slender fingers to carefully turn the pages until he saw a name. "Okay. Well, she's a visitor."

"Of whom?"

"Sorry I can't-"

"Give that information. Of course not." He sighed in annoyance.

"But, I'll be glad to get her down here. If you don't mind waiting in the lobby, I'll take your name."

"Just tell, her Rip Van Winkle is here." The clerk stare at him obnoxiously. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to give out my real name to strangers. She knows who I am."

He walked away and stood against the white wall with gold plating. He waited for about seven minutes, and that's when he saw her coming off the elevator. Unassuming she kept walking until she casually noticed him, and she slowed down. "Shit." She said under her breath.

"Well, well, well. Emergancy I guess. You seem fine."

"Rip Van Winkle?"

"I figured you'd catch on. The front desk guy was being an ass."

"What are you doing here Stefan? You follow me?"

"Follow you? I dropped you off, hours ago. At your house!"

"Well, how'd you know I was here?"

"Uhh, you have my phone. I called a couple times but you didn't answer. I had to go all the way to my brothers place and track it. Club shit. I need my phone."

"Okay, well I'll go get it, and bring it down."

"Really? Like that?"

"Stefan, I'm someone's guest. I can't invite you up. Okay."

"What? You… just have another life I know nothing about?"

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "No. It's not like that okay. I'm just not allowed to speak on other people's business. So, I'll just get your phone and I'll see you at school?"

"Wow. You know what? Just give my phone to B. And have her give it to my brother. First thing in the morning when you see her at school."

"Stefan?"

"Later Blondie." Stefan, put his hood over his head, and walked away, stuffing his hand in his sweater pockets.

He already had one girl keeping secrets from him. He didn't need his random hook up acting sketchy. Even if Caroline wasn't his girlfriend, she could just have the decency to be honest with him, he thought. He'd rather sink his brain back into the club. It was easier than his personal life most days. He headed back to his brother's place, and he'd make sure to keep from waking them again. He didn't need to go to school today. He'd barely slept, and his focus was on anything, but school or graduation.

 **…..**

The day was shaping up to be gloomy. The sun didn't cascade into Damon's room, waking Bonnie like a natural alarm clock. And her phone alarm was far from her brain. Partying the night before, arguing, then staying up late talking with Damon was a recipe for over sleeping. But she wouldn't dare miss school.

However, when the clouds ascended on a particular forecast for drought, Bonnie cuddled deeper into Damon's arms, and let the blanket cover both hers and Damon's heads as they slept soundly.

That is, until a loud bang in the next room made them both jump. "The fuck?"

"Stefan probably just came back and knocked something down." She mumbled. Damon lay still and tensed up trying to listen. His ears had a particular knack for certain thuds. And another thump hit the front door. Bonnie's face peeked in surprise again, and Damon quickly pushed her body behind his, and he grabbed his gun from under his pillow.

"Baby, when I say move, I need you to go in the bathroom, and lock the door." She nodded her head quickly, and didn't say a word. "Go!" He whispered. Bonnie quietly creeped off the bed, and jumped in his bathroom locking the door. Damon sat up, on his bed, ready to plunge, and before he could even see straight, heard a knock on his room door.

"Rip?"

"Yeah. Bro, uhhh… Cel is here."

"Fuck!" Damon lipped in silence. "Yeah, uhh. I'm not dressed."

"Sal! Bruh. Open the door."

"Fuck fuck." He moved quickly and shoved his gun back under his pillow. "I'm putting a shirt on." He opens the bathroom and let Bonnie know. "He's here."

"Who?"

"Cel?"

"What?"

"Shh. Just, stay in here. Keep the door locked."

"You have to get rid of him."

"I know. Just… please remember the last time we did this? Don't fall asleep in the shower. I'll get him out, just stay put. No matter what you hear."

"Okay." Bonnie shut the door, and locked it quietly, while Damon got his head in the moment.

"Sal, come on. Open the door, I need to talk to you."

Damon, slid on a wife beater and ruffled his hair around before opening the door. "What's so important, you had to wake me up?" He then walked passed Marcel to keep him out of the bedroom, and headed towards his fridge. He opened it, trying to keep his cool and poured a glass of orange juice. "Juice?"

"Juice? Nah. I need the truth."

"Okay?" Damon hummed lowly.

"You been spending time with B?"

"PFT!" Just as he took a sip, he spit it out. "WHAT?"

"My sister? Please tell me, the truth."

"Who you been talking to, and have you been drinking?"

"Don't play games with me, Sal. Word got to me, that you and B have been seen together, on very friendly terms. And, I wanted to come to you first, and offer you the chance to be man enough about it."

"Uhh." Damon scratched his head, and looked around, then laughed to play it off. "Friendly terms? What the fuck is that? Bro, you know me, I look after her sometimes. I keep eyes out for her, this Mongrel shit is no joke. You know that." Marcel bit his bottom lip impatiently. Damon was so thrown off guard he couldn't plan this meticulously or even give himself time to say anything remotely smart enough to get him out of his. He just had play it off. "Bro, you know you've been gone. Abby asked me to keep an extra look out on her."

"How close an eye you keeping on her?"

"We really doing this?"

"Rip, can we have some privacy?"

Stefan looked at Damon, who gave him the okay. He felt it was under control. For now. "It's cool bro, can you go to my car and get your fuckin laundry?"

"She finished it?"

"That's between you and Ma. I do my own shit." Stefan rolled his eyes and walked out, knowing he couldn't step away for too long.

"Since when, because wasn't Rose doing your shit?" Cel asked skeptically.

"Nah. I'm done with her. The club is done with her."

"So, I've heard."

"Word travels fast." Damon mumbled.

"That's the point right. We are a club. Honesty, loyalty, and shit. Vin text me, even though you didn't."

"I was busy."

"Right? Right. Planning my sister's birthday. I found that shit strange as fuck." Marcel said, lighting a cigarette.

"I didn't plan shit. I orchestrated the use of the club. Got the guys on board as a favor to Abby and Blondie. What's the fuckin problem?"

"The problem is, I've told you before, B is off limits. To you, any mutha fuckin club heads. I don't give a fuck who you are to me, I will never sign off on that shit. You ain't good enough for her. Stefan ain't. None of these niggas is. You a street dude. Full offense, my sister, is too good for any of you niggas."

"Oh. That's why you treat her like shit, when you see her being a woman. Make her feel bad for being beautiful. Threaten to beat up anyone who looks at her. And disappear for weeks at a time, you're a real good judge of what she needs."

"Sal, make no mistake, I do what I do. It doesn't coincide with her. My shit, is kept away from her."

"Every lie. Including your son. This why you came bangin on my door, like a fuckin lunatic? You don't keep it for late nights anymore, do you? You have lost your mutha fuckin mind early in the morning too."

"Fuck you!"

"No. Fuck you. I do nothing but look out for her and you. You got some fuckin nerve to threaten me. When, I'm the best fuckin protection both you and your sister have. All the dumb shit you do. All the fucked up ways you destroy your life, and don't think twice about how it affects her."

"I may be a fuck up. But one thing I know, in this world, is I can't allow her to end up like my momma. And make no mistake, I paid attention to the way you just called her beautiful. Stay away from her. Do yourself a favor, stay away. I don't give a fuck who it is, I'm coming for blood."

Damon stare at Marcel wanting to slam his head into the wall, and remembering his hand was messed up. "Cool. We done here. I got shit to do. Responsibilities. You don't know shit about that."

Marcel smirked bitterly. "You sure you ain't got shit to say to me?"

"Nah. I'm good." Damon knew Marcel wasn't being or feeling rational at the moment. Add to that, the smell of liquor soaking his breath.

Marcel turned and walked out the door realizing that Damon never did straight out say, "No." Maybe it was his guilty conscience being tired of hiding them. Maybe he wanted Marcel to read between the lines, and go home and sleep on it. Maybe, he was ready to fight Marcel for everything they'd been through, and accept the ending of a lifelong friendship, and brotherhood. He waited until Marcel left the apartment. He saw him outside talking to Stefan and he waited until Stefan walked back up. Marcel got on his bike and started it. Once Stefan was inside, Damon closed the door and locked it. He saw Marcel's bike pull off fast and he took down the street with smoke behind him.

"Don't let him back in here." Damon demanded.

He walked back to the room leaving his half glass orange juice on the living room table, and when he was inside, he locked his room door. Bonnie was sitting on the toilet, legs shaking and waiting for Damon to alert her of their safety. "Baby." She didn't speak. "Baby. It's okay. He's gone."

"Papi?"

"Yeah. He's gone. Unlock the door." She slowly opened the door and her eyes were near blood shot and watery. "Hey, hey… don't cry. Everything's copacetic."

"I heard yelling and-"

"I mean words were exchanged. He's fuckin selfish. And self-centered. He wants you for himself, but he's not there for you. And-" Damon caught himself. He knew she didn't deserve to hear her brother being bad mouthed on top of everything else. "Fuck. I'm sorry. Don't… don't let me get in your head. I, just hate the fact that he doesn't regard shit. He's made my life so hard, and for him to just-never mind."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing."

"Papi. Tell me." She begged.

"Uhh," he stare in her sad eyes, and bit his bottom lip, before grasping the ceiling with his eyes, "I'm a street guy, not good enough for you. And if I think twice about fuckin with you, he's coming for my neck."

"Oh God. This… is never gonna work out, is it?"

His eyes left the ceiling, looked to her and his lips made their way her forehead. "We'll figure it out."

"And to think, you do everything you can to look out for him. I'm sorry. He has a tendency to take people who care about him most, for granted."

He could feel her words, inside of him more than he'd felt anything. At this moment, he'd come to realize they'd both had their hearts broken by Marcel. Not once, or twice, but over and over. And Bonnie was the one person, he hated to watch hurt. "I'ma take care of you. And, I'll never abandon you. The thing that happened between us a few months ago, I will spend my life making up for being who you deserved to have." As her arms bear hugged him, she looked up, when he spoke, watching him stare out at nothing. Until he looked down at her. "I promise."

Slowly his lips moved towards hers and she was catching herself, lifting his shirt from his body. "I gotta go grab some papers. You need some?" Stefan yelled out from the other side of the door.

"Nah. I'm good." He squeezed out between Bonnie's lips, and her neck.

"Twenty minutes sound about, right?" Stefan asked.

"Thirty." He called out.

Stefan smacked his hand on his forehead and proceeded to keep his disgust in own head. He then immediately turned and left the apartment. As it occurred, the door shut and Damon lifted Bonnie's now near naked body up, and carried her to his bed. Her arms held his upper body, while her lips ravaged his. Damon just allowed her, to control part of this, to the best of his ability. As hard as he wanted to slam her against a wall, and make himself own her pain levels, he just lay her on the bed crawled over her.

"I don't wanna… I mean, we can just kiss I'm cool with that." He whispered.

"Stop. I'm yours. I need to feel you." She breathed against his lips. "Make love to me."

His mind scrambled at how "Fuck me!" changed to "Make love to me." And while it confused him, it also excited him just the same. Her NEED wasn't purely sexual, which tended to make him feel the need to dominate her. But this time, it was more intimate. She wanted to connect to him. And his memories of the night she came back stuck with him, and how soft she was, and how much he attended to her softness.

He stare her in the eyes, and met their lips in the middle of his thoughts, fearing he'd over think the whole situation. Damon pulled his pants down and somehow her panties were to her ankles by he time he was done. And he demolished the idea of those before he sat on his knees staring down at her. Fully naked and completely afraid. Bonnie bit her lip and stare at his naked body. "You're beautiful." She said.

"It's my job to remind you how beautiful you are. Don't take that from me."

"Sorry." She giggled nightingale her lip.

"Oh, by the way, I'm thinking of getting a new tattoo."

"Yeah! Where do you even have space?"

"Here." He pointed to his heart.

"Of what?"

"It's gonna be a picture of a PIZZA PIE!" He laughed, Vegetarian!" Making her laugh harder. But her rare laugh drove him crazy. He quickly ceased and held his fingers to his lips, "Shhh," before laying above her and staring at her without blinking, for longer than her loins could bear.

Bonnie reaches around his body, letting her fingers glide from his shoulder blades down his sides, and around his hips. He stare at her while her fingers gripped his very firm and very healthy backside. "What are you gonna do?" He asked her. But she remained in silence, and pulled his erection inside of her ready body, guiding his waist line and butt to her warmth. What a turn on, it was for a change to watch her take control. Even from the bottom. While he was entering her body slowly, he grasped what it meant to feel himself melt into a woman completely, like she owned him. And suddenly he realized, giving up control was underrated.

Quickly he took his place as a man, and pushed it all into her with every bit of emotion he could muster up. This time, he just closed his eyes and felt what it meant to feel. Not just physically, but mentally. He forced himself to let go of everything, and just... let her.

Bonnie loved her body underneath his, and even through her control, managed to make him feel like he was in control.

The power of a woman, to have all the control, and still make a man feel that he was controlling her with the way she gave herself to him. His breath hitched when she squeezed him, and pulled his chest against her breast. Her pussy was the warmest of the warm, and her nipples were the awakening of his senses. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she never lost grip of where her fingers nails were sinking into him, until she moved them up to his face.

"How'd you do that?"

"Shh." She whispered. "Just feel me. Don't think too much." She held his face and they watched each other as they made love to each other.

"You're everything." His eyes stopped staring at his unworthy feelings and he dug his face into her neck again.

"So deep. You're all the way inside of me. You feel so good."

And he knew she wasn't speaking in terms of his member, plowing into her body the way he was reaching to take them to a place of utter pleasure. She meant how much he'd given her of himself, shaving his aggression and sweating his anger from the pores of his overheated skin and dripping it softly on her skin while she used her small hands to control the thrust of his pelvis. Her hands went back and fourth controlling what she could, when she could. At this point, he was deeply embedded into her whole being.

They made love for a while. slow and deep, while she swallowed him inside of her heat.

She then turned them over, and lay him back while she proceeded to ride him. Tossing her hair over her right shoulder, and holding his abs, watching him, as he watched her. Unable to take his eyes off of her. Bonnie rolled her hips back and fourth, while her stomach rolled her into a helluva an ab workout.

"Am I doing it right?"

He nodded his head stuck in her trance.

"That feel good to you?"

"Fuck yeah."

Bonnie then leaned forward and proceeded to let her pussy bounce up and down on him while he remained silenced by her kissing his jaw and neck, sweetly. Letting her fingers do his very favorite thing, run through his scalp while he lay there and take it all in along with several deep breaths as she now owned the side of his face with her kisses and nibbles, and his body with her technique.

"Fuck. Fuck." He gripped her hips before he lost control. And stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Her cold whisper sent chills up his spine.

"I'm about to-"

"Good. Let me make you cum."

"No."

"Why?"

"How did you... I mean where and how did you learn how to do this?" He asked breathing hard and hardly breathing.

"Just natural I guess. When you gave me control, I just, imagined how you might like to be touched."

"Damn." He sighed. "This is still new for me."

"I like it."

"I wanna hurt you. I wanna fuck you so bad. But..." he sighed, "this is fuckin amazing." He admitted.

"Good. Let me keep making you feel good." She started moving again.

"No." He stopped her.

"Why?"

"It feels selfish."

"Stop."

"No. I can't just let you, do that."

"Can you trust me? Please. We were doing so good." She sat up and rolled her hips again. "Let me do this. Let me make love to you." She whispered, and proceeded to move without his permission. Those words from her lips and her magical hips moving to paralyze him, were a hard combination to say no to. She reveled in watching his eyes roll to the back of his head as she slid up and down, back and fourth.

"Fuck. Gaaaaahd damnnn." His fingertips squeezed her hips again, fighting his urges to turn her over and do all the awful things he wanted to do to her. She saw every muscle in his body tense up as he fought his peak. But Bonnie was far too powerful in these moments.

"Oh. Fuuuck." She moaned. "Right there. Yes." She continued while he prayed Stefan still hadn't made it back yet. Hoping they weren't on the thirty minute cusp. He'd rather shower and have Bonnie dressed before Stefan got back but his fear was on the brink of dying when he felt his peak hitting him. "So good. Uuuuhhhhmmph. Soooo goood." She hollered. He weakened watching her faces as she bit her lip and let her head fall backwards. Sweat glistening from her neck and dripping onto her chest while she rode him near lifelessness.

Damon grabbed her hips and started thrusting upwards as she motioned back and fourth. Bonnie's eyes sprung open and she couldn't even argue with him. They were syncopated and he was still battling himself for controlling them while they connected. "Ahhh. Yes. Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yesssss. Fuck me, Papi." And there it was. The infamous "fuck me." You could make love to a woman and fuck her at the same time? He was boggled but it was pure heaven.

"Who's pussy is that?"

"Yours."

"Who's?"

"Savage. SAVAGE SAL'S PUSSY."

"No... fuck that... who's pussy is it?"

"Damon's pussy! OH GOD! Damon..." she sang. Those magic words... that name... meant he was doing his job. "Damon. Damon. Damon. Ohhhh shit!" She screamed. Watching her cum, is what magically made him shoot his seed inside of her. Not just her dripping wet body, or her screams, but add it to Bonnie's shaking body when she began to hit her peak, and calling him by his government name and his soul was as good as escaping his body. And when she collapsed on top of him he squeezed her body right against his.

"Fuck," they both kept breathing hard and heavy. "I'm... soooo...exhausted."

"Me... too."

"Baby, you killed me."

"Good." They both lay there trying to catch their breaths when the front door opening and shutting caught them off guard again. "I guess it's been half an hour." She laughed.

"I don't think I get the much credit for holding off the way you worked me just now. I couldn't have held off half an hour. Twenty minutes tops." He joked. "If that."

He looked up at her and grabbed her behind the neck dragging his lips across hers. "Te amo, Papi."

"Diddo baby." He smiled hearing her say it, knowing she was his.

That would be the day her cursed words came true. In the final moments of her nose rubbing against his before their lips parted, a loud sound broke the barrier of peace.

SLAM!

His door was kicked in, and there, stood the one man who could ruin the entire moment. Damon quickly wrapped her lower body in a sheet and his eyes stretched in both fury and shock.

"Fuck! Cel?"

Marcello stood staring at his baby sister's, half naked state, straddling the man he called best friend, and brother. The man who was supposed to always have his back. And most importantly the man who should understand the code and never betray him.

"Cel-Bro-"

"Tell me my eyes are fuckin deceiving me!"

"Oh shit!" Bonnie whispered pulling the sheet over the rest of her body.

"Fuck." Damon breathed out.

"Oh shit is right. Looks like my best friend, MY FUCKIN BROTHER, has been fuckin my sister. My baby-fuckin-sister." Marcel said in damn near tears.

"Cel, bro-"

"DON'T BRO ME!"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Nigga! Fuck you mean it's not what it looks like?"

"Because, she was- I mean, I was looking after her, and she needed someone to-"

"Needed someone to what? Dick her down?"

"Fuck man. I can't... I can't fuckin do it anymore." Damon stood up pulling his pants up and shielding Bonnie at the same time. "Listen to me, it wasn't always like this. Okay? I just, looked after her, and, I love her Cel. You have to believe-"

"LOVE?"

 **BOP!**

Marcel's right hand came from behind his back tossing the rest of Damon's glass of orange juice in his eyes, and his other fist took to Damon's jaw, hitting him so hard, he knocked him down. Before him, covered in a sheet was little sister, looking as terrified as ever. "Cello, let us explain." He reached for her arm, and pulled her away from Damon. "Cello... let go of me."

"PONTE LA PUTA ROPA HERMANA! ANDALE PUES! PUT YOUR FUCKIN CLOTHES ON AND LETS GO!"

"Marcello, escucha por favor?" She cried, begging him to listen.

"CÁLLATE AHORA!"

"Cello?"

"¡AHORA!"

Bonnie scrambled for her shorts and shirt, and put them on while Marcel went after Damon again. As she was getting dressed, Stefan ran in from outside hearing the commotion and trying to pull Marcel off his temporarily blinded brother, who's eyes were burning of juice.

"Stop, Stefan. Stay out of it." Damon stopped his brother from interfering. Marcel grabbed Damon by throat, and punched him across the face two times busting his left eye. Damon didn't fight back because he was still reading from the stinging in his eyes. And he understood how Marcel felt in these moments. He betrayed his best friend, and couldn't defend it. To make matters worse, his left hand, his lead boxing hand, was still bandaged up, and swollen from punching the wall, and he could barely move his fingers.

"You think, because you're not fighting back, I'ma let up!" Marcel spit. "But I'm not. I'm not stopping til both eyes you looked at her with are black."

Damon couldn't even talk as Marcel wouldn't let up.

"Stefan stop him please!" Bonnie begged.

"I can't. Damon told me to stay out of it."

"So what!"

"It's a man thing."

"B, stay out of it!" Marcel yelled.

"No." Bonnie ran to Marcel and pulled him backwards by his jacket. "Get off! Cello, get the hell off of him. You're not fighting fair."

Marcel in his rage pushed her backwards, knocking her down. Stefan rushes to Bonnie picking her up. "B, you okay?"

Bonnie was slightly out of it now.

At that point Damon realized Marcel hurt Bonnie and he grabbed the wrist Marcel was holding his throat with his right fist and balled his messed up fist and swung with what little momentum he had across Marcel's jaw knocking him off of him. And then right below his chest cavity, winding him deeply with the heel of his foot to buy himself some time to catch his breath.

If Damon wasn't a superior fighter, he wouldn't have been able to think so fast and hurt his best friend without truly hurting him.

Marcel was caught off guard, by Damon winding him, and when Damon was able to sit up, he attempted to reconfigure. Stefan tried tending to Bonnie who hit her head on the wall. But the moment Bonnie sat up she crawled towards Damon, and his bloody and bruised face. "Oh my God. Your eye!" She gasped, never having seen Damon let anyone hit him before. She reached to touch him. "Papi, don't open it. It's too swollen."

"Papi? Did you just call him PAPI? Just like your damn momma. Erasing my father from the little existence he still has in our lives. Disgracia para la familia! Disgracia para mi!" He said with disgust. "Disgracia a papi."

"Cello no. Don't bring him into this."

"¿Por que? Porque eres una puta?" He spitefully called her.

"How could you?" She cried.

Stefan and Damon couldn't keep up with Marcel's Spanish because they were still trying to piece everything together, but he'd never have thought Marcel would insult his sister, by cutting so deeply.

Damon's head fell down backwards onto the mattress cushion as he grabbed his eye. He groaned, in pain before Bonnie used her hands to gently stroke his face. "Ice Stefan! Please." When her brother called her a whore, she wanted to break down and cry. But still somehow, she shielded their dysfunction to the best of her abilities. It was so embedded in her to protect him from the club, and the world, that she still hid their issues, as he insulted her and attacked Damon. She didn't know, how not to. As Damon didn't know how not to. "Hurry Stefan, please."

"Baby, go in the other room and let me talk to Cel. Please. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please, Stefan. Get her out of here." But Bonnie wouldn't go.

"No. He won't listen. Trust me."

"Baby, please go in the other room and let us talk." She didn't understand his patience in this moment. How could he be so calm? His eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. She knew why he didn't fight back. She knew how strongly he felt about betraying Marcel and she knew he'd take Marcel's punishment, to respect her family and not seriously hurt his best friend the way he and Bonnie both knew he could. "Baby, go... please." He moaned clutching his eye.

Marcel stare on unamused, and purely disgusted by the whole scene. To his surprise, his sister and his best friend, betrayed him and didn't seem to care how he felt about it.

Bonnie knew if she left, Marcel would keep her from Damon indefinitely. And her fear of losing him, after telling him she loved him overcame everything. She grabbed his face and lifted it to hers. "No. I'm not leaving. Please don't make me-"

But before she could really look at him, Marcel was up again, and he grabbed Bonnie by the waist yanking her up. "Ouch! Cello, let me go." She screamed to his non-listening ears.

He looked at Damon, and snarled. "If I ever see you near my sister again... mutha fucka, I'll kill you!" Then he practically drug Bonnie out, by her waist.

"No! No, Cello, let me go! Liberame." She kicked and screamed and fought him tooth and nail out of the bedroom, crying all the way. "Don't let him take me! Stefan, don't let him take me!" She screamed, pulling at Stefan's arms. Stefan didn't care about Marcel's feelings at this point. He was trying to free Bonnie from his club brother's grip.

Damon tried to get up, but his eye was swollen and he couldn't see, and his ear was filled with blood. Stefan tried to get a hold of Bonnie's grip on his arms, holding her with everything in him. Battling Marcel's protective hold on his sister and trying his hardest to keep her from having to leave. Knowing his Brother was almost powerless right now.

"Let her go Rip!"

"No. You're acting fuckin crazy dude!"

When Stefan wouldn't let Bonnie go, Marcel held a gun up to him. Then pointed back at Damon, when Damon jumped up to grab for Bonnie.

"How dare you, and your pasty white ass come for me!"

"Low blow, Cel."

"Fuck you. I hate you. My sis! My baby-fuckin-sis" Tears almost in his eyes. "You don't love her. You just tryna fuck her. Turn her out like you do all the bitches you come in contact with. No wonder you 86'd Rose. She probably saw right through your Bitch ass!"

"Stop. You don't know a fuckin thing about Rose being excommunicated. Let her go, and put the gun down. You're making a big mistake Cel!"

"Oh. Yeah... Daddy's little whore!" He screamed looking at Bonnie, who's eyes were filling with tears. At this point her head dropped tirelessly fighting his grips.

"Cel, I get it. We hurt you… but quit saying shit you can't take back about your sister. Quit trying to hurt her because your angry at me. Say what the fuck you want about me. But, shut the fuck up about her."

"Or what? What you gone do… white boy?"

"Really? White boy now? How many times has this white boy saved your dumb ass!" Damon jumped up and headed straight for Marcel, who's tight grip on Bonnie was making her squirm, and cry uncomfortably.

Damon angered at the thought of her hurt, hearing her cries as he tried to get to her unable to see her. He stumbled back, and Bonnie realized, that only Stefan was physically able to help her at this point.

"Stefan, please?"

Stefan grabbed for Bonnie again, trying to free her of Marcel's grip, and that's when the barrel of the gun pointed at the bridge of Stefan's nose.

"Either of you-"

"Cel, serious? We're fuckin family?" Stefan yelled anxiously.

"Family don't fuckin betray each other." He yelled. Tears were streaming down Bonnie's cheeks. Stefan could visibly see, she was terrified. Stefan had never seen her more afraid.

"You're hurting her Cel. Please let her go." Stefan begged.

"Into what? The care of the Salvatore boys? Fuck what you thought!"

"Cel, be reasonable. You think we would ever hurt her, or try to?"

"Baby?" Damon called out stumbling into the wall unable to see.

"Papi, please, get up. GET UP!" She begged. Damon tried to get up, but it was likely he was dizzy with a swollen eye and possible concussion. Marcel's safety clicked on his gun, and Bonnie recognized that sound. "Please don't shoot."

"Cel, let's talk about this. Let me explain, it's my fault. Don't be angry at her." Damon pleaded. "I can explain everything, if you just give me a minute."

"A minute? Nigga, you took a few of those, didn't you?" Marcel was getting more and more frustrated, and he popped his own forehead with the side of the gun, gritting his teeth. "I swear to God. I will fuckin kill you! Stay the fuck away from my sister!" He continued to drag her against her will, through her terrified crying.

"Noooo... Damon... papi! Pleeeeeeeease." Marcel put her down, and pushed her out of the door. Bonnie tried catching her breath and Stefan tried reasoning with him, but he didn't care. He shot a warning shot towards Stefan's feet, purposely missing.

"I will shoot you Rip! Don't fuckin test me!" Marcel continued to push Bonnie out the door, and forced her all the way to her car.

"Cello. Esperate."

"No!"

"Bonnie!" Damon called out... BONNIE!" Damon screamed again. "FUUUUUUCK!" He yelled. Marcel hearing Damon, didn't care at all. He forced Bonnie to her car, made her drive, and he followed her on his bike.

Damon tried getting up, but could barely see. Stefan ran back into the room.

"Bro, what the fuck can I do?"

"Ice. Get me some fuckin ice."

Damon lay there, while the room spun around, remembering the moments in slow motion, replay themselves in his mind.

 **...**

Stefan went to get two bags of ice, for each of Damon's eyes. He sat a while watching his brother ice his eyes. Damon didn't speak at all. He sat there covered in his own blood. Thinking.

He almost had his girl back. He was almost whole again, and he let her slip through his fingers.

Stefan paced for about fifteen minutes. After that, he walked back to his room to give Damon space. Then he walked back out to the living room and looked at the mess that was made, when he and Marcel fought over Bonnie. Then he walked back to the room and saw his brother lying down with ice over his eyes, unable to see anything. He stood there for minutes while Damon didn't move. He was furious, as to why his brother let Marcel beat the shit out of him, and take Bonnie.

"Why didn't you fight him back?" Damon didn't answer, furious at himself. "Answer me!"

"Because, at the moment, I thought I deserved it. I mean, look what I did. He's my best friend, and she's his little sister. He had every right to be mad. I've been with her, she was in my bedroom naked on top of me. We'd just had sex. What would you have done?"

"I don't know. But Bonnie is like a sister to me too, so, I guess I didn't handle finding out about you two, the best either. But, I hit you a couple of times. He acted like, he wanted to kill you."

"He's reckless." Damon said. "Not thinking straight."

"You think he'll forgive you?"

"Cel is unforgiving. He may never forgive me. But... it doesn't matter. I'm not going to just let him take her and keep her away from me. Besides, I only allowed him to take her, because he won't hurt her."

"I'm not so sure about that. He pushed her pretty hard. A few times. You just didn't see it. It was like he didn't give a fuck who she was. I'm afraid... that he might hurt her." Stefan said angrily.

"There's no way, he'd hurt her. She's seventeen. She's his baby sister."

"D, she was terrified. She begged us not to let him take her."

"I could hardly hear shit. My ears were ringing the entire time. I could hardly see shit. Plus... He was wearing brass knuckles, under his got damn gloves. Like a coward. He couldn't have hit me that hard, other wise. I've taken lots of hits. This shit busted my eye open. I know what cement, and brass feels like. I'm sure the pain was ringing in my ears. But, I swear, if he touches her, he'll regret it. Blood, family, brother, club brother, best friend, or not, I'll make him regret it."

"Well get ready to lose your best friend, because I'm more than willing to bet, Marcel ain't thinking straight. And I'm heading over to Abby's house."

"I'll go with you." Damon said trying to sit up.

"No, you stay here. You can't help me, and you can't even see for shit out of your left eye. Stay in case Bonnie tries to come back." Stefan sighed and looked at his brother. "You think he told the club?"

"I don't fuckin know." Damon couldn't say much, his head was pounding. "As much shit as I have on him, I could take his ass down. I fuckin doubt he brought it to the club. Because I could destroy Cel. I just wanna know, how the fuck he knew?"

"Her car bro. You know how we normally move her car into the garage, when she comes, and put yours in he stall? Well, her car was still in the stall. So, I'm guessing you guys got back late, and forgot."

"Fuck. So careless. I fucked it all up." He spoke angrily. "I just told her I had a plan and to leave it all to me. And I made her trust in me to make this all right. And literally hours later, he shows up, and catches me off guard. I'm never off my guard, Stefan." Damon almost wanted to hit the wall again, but couldn't. "Fuck! I was caught off guard."

"What I said to you a while ago, was when it comes to her, you kind of take a relaxed step back. Sometimes, you just don't seem on your toes." He could feel himself digging into his brother's wounds and he had to point out the bright side. "But... I guess it's not a bad thing Damon. You're not this robot. Ya know? You're not a machine. And I guess I had to learn the hard way. You can't be 100% about this club ALL THE TIME." Every annunciation is smacked his hands together. "This club and this club only, will drive any man insane. The problem is, you've always been insane. As long as I've known you Damon. My whole fuckin life. I didn't realize, there was even a human in that body, until I witnessed you, with her. This club will eat you alive if you let it. Everyone needs their sanity. And, she's yours. I see it."

"But all the signs are pointing against us. Every fuckin one of them."

"Answer me this..."

"What?"

"I know she's worth it, as my best friend. But, for you, if it comes down to it, is Bonnie worth losing everything for? I mean, the club, your best friend, your club brothers, your family, your patches, the streets, you're respect, all of it?"

Damon squinted towards Stefan with the one eye he could barely see out of, "Fuck yeah she is."

"Would you die for her?"

"In a heart beat."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Stefan grabbed his gun, and stood up, heading out. "I'm gonna check Abby's house. I'll keep you posted." Stefan threw his cut on over his hoodie, and left on his bike.

Damon lay angrily and unable to do shit. Still with a messed up hand and now a swollen shut eye. He needed to hold this ice for however long it took him to see clear again. And he needed to go find his girl.

 **...**

Marcel pulled off into the side of the road and made Bonnie pull her car over. The side of the road was a desolate street and she locked her doors when she saw him walking towards her. His face was angry, and his eyes were pitch black.

He reached for the door realizing it was locked, and he yelled. "Open the fucking door B!"

"No! Estás Loco."

"Abre ahora! Before I break your fuckin window."

Bonnie shook in her car seat regretting every moment she never told Damon about Marcel hitting her. She wished she told him, because she knew he'd never have let her brother take her if he knew. Marcel banged on the window until it shattered. Then he reached inside and unlocked it. When she felt like he'd flip, he calmed down drastically.

"Get out."

Bonnie turned to the side and stepped out of the car slowly, waiting for him to explode. Instead he watched her, standing there waiting for her to look at him. When she refused he backhanded her across her face.

SMACK!

"Look at me!" He yelled. Bonnie slowly held her composure and grabbed her mouth which bled instantly. Her cheek swell instantly and she looked at him. "He wouldn't have wanted this for you. If he we're here, he'd kill Sal for looking at you sideways." A long pause held him while she held her pained cheek. "I mean, everything our Papi did for Sal, and this is how he repays him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He lied for him. He said he killed the man Damon killed, and went to prison for him. Only to be killed protecting that lie."

"What?" She was shocked. She never knew her father died protecting Damon, or went to jail for him.

"Yeah. Lover boy ain't tell you? And when he took that hit in jail, over it. That hit, was made, for the murderer. And pops took the wrap."

"No. Damon couldn't have known."

"Who? Sal?"

"Yeah. He didn't have a choice, I'm sure. He was just a kid."

"Making grown man decisions. And now you out here fucking him."

"He's your best friend."

"Yeah. Well... was. I forgave the other shit. But this, is unforgivable."

"He's done so much for you, Cello."

"You're my baby sister. Mi Hermana. Mi corazón."

"Càllate la boca. Mentiroso. Me lastimas mas."

"How? I protect you. But you so damn hard-headed, and you don't listen."

"Càllate la boca."

Marcel watched his sister bleed from the mouth uncontrollably. He took his shirt off and handed it to her putting his jacket over his wife beater. "I love you, and every time I try to keep you away from trouble, you seem to find it. He MADE ME PROMISE, to look after you. All my life. Protege a tu hermana siempre, he'd say. Ojos vigilantes oídos atentos. But you are so rebellious. You make me do this. You make me angry because you can't just listen to me."

"Leave me."

"So you can find him and keep being rebellious? Hell nah! You won't see him again. You're going to be with me at my place. I'm taking you to and from school. Whatever you think you two are, is done. Period!"

"You cannot do this! I'm not your child and I won't let you. I'm almost eighteen."

"Until then, you're my problem. Now get in and follow me the rest of the way. And don't try nothing slick, or I will finish what I started with Sal. Don't try me B. I ain't got shit to lose right now."

But he did. He had a son and a fiancé. Bonnie didn't care to hear anything else come out of his mouth. She got in the car and started it. Her window was shattered and the cold air hit her face making her blood dry instantly. Marcel pulled into a gas station and made her clean her face before getting to his place. They didn't speak at all.

 **...**

"No, she's not here Stefan. And I haven't seen Marcie since last night. He was pretty upset with me. I just can't keep catering to his ego. Maybe it makes me sound less like a momma than it should, but you'll understand one day when you have kids."

"I get it. I have a mother. And an ego myself. My mom kicked me out a couple years ago under the care of my brother. So, I know first hand how stressful we can be on you guys. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Club life ain't ever been easy."

"Ever." He agreed. "Anyway, uhh. Well, if B calls, can you tell her to please call me."

"Sure. But I'm sorry I haven't heard from either of them this morning."

Stefan debated letting Abby know what had been going on, because clearly, Damon and Bonnie wouldn't go over well with anyone. It didn't appear Marcel told Abby, or she'd have known why Stefan was there. This made Stefan worry even more.

"Okay. Just curious." He said nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Stefan, my children okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." His thick eyebrows met the bridge of his nose. "I just decided to go for a drive and since I was nearby I thought I'd ask. But, I should go. I'll call them a little later. Thanks Abby."

"Of course sweetie. Anything I can do?"

"Nah. Everything's fine." He hugged her. "I'll uhh, get going."

"Okay. Nice seeing ya. Tell G and Lily hello for me."

"Will do." He smiled and left. He saw Bonnie's neighbor outside with his dog, being particularly weird. But he ignored it and got on his bike and left.

"Hey Detective Parker." Abby strolled outside.

"Morning Mrs. Bennett. How are you ladies doing today?"

"Ehh. I could be better. But I really shouldn't complain, because I could be worse also. So, all in all I'm so-so. And Bonnie, she stayed the night with her friend. End of the year and she's not home much anymore. Her birthday party was last night, and I told her to enjoy herself."

"Wow. The BIG 1-8 huh?"

"Time flies."

"It does. Life gets crazy now, I suppose."

"Ugh. Not too crazy, I can only pray."

"I'm literally a window whistle away." He laughed.

"That, you are. Don't be surprised if I don't call you one of these days." She laughed. If only she knew now, the irony in those words, to come.

Kai walked into his house to his partner who was occupying his space since getting too drunk the night before. Detective St Johns ways we're starting to feel destructive.

"Aye." He called out. "St. John."

"Yeah."

"She didn't come home last night. I caught wind of some of the conversation. The brother-"

"Marcello Bennett."

"Yeah... he's back in town. But they're looking for him."

"Oh I can solve that issue real quick."

"How?"

"I'll call Roz."

"Who?"

"His PO."

"You know his PO?"

"We went through the academy together. She... is a very close personal friend of mine."

"She's a PO? Not a cop?"

"Didn't pass her Psych Eval." He laughed. "She's a twisted bitch."

"I don't need the brother. Don't fuck up his parole. That's fucked up. He hasn't done shit. I just need to know if he's with her? He was gone a couple weeks. She has barely been home. Something might be wrong."

"You really need to learn kid. These people... aren't like you am me." St. John burped up the smell and taste vodka. "Fuck. That was nasty. Anyways, I'll be back. I need to make a phone call. You so worried about the girl. Go look for her."

"I'm not worried about her. But she's our lead. However she's getting to and from school, someone's been hiding her very well."

"I told you check Salvatore."

"I'm not watching him. Let's not lose track of the job. We are watching the drugs. Not the club."

"The club has the drugs. And this is where I really hate working with a rookie. I don't care if they ain't the suppliers. We take them down first. They are the key to the big picture. Get your fuckin head in the game mate." Within seconds Enzo was burping his way to take a long piss in the bathroom without shutting the door.

Kai walked to the bathroom and shit the door. "Fuckin pig."

"Oink oink."

 **...**

Marcel made his sister drive to his new place. She still had yet to meet his girlfriend. But today he didn't care about that. He care about the fact that he got a tip about his best friend and his sister. And the minute he found out he was in complete denial. He sat on the information for a few hours before taking it to Damon, only to eye his sister's car parked in Damon's private stall. That's when he went in, seeing red. Trying to get to Damon, through Bonnie.

He gave him one chance to tell the truth. Then he went for a quick drive to really think of how he wanted to handle the situation. He blacked out when he saw his sister naked body in his best friends room, while his best friend was naked, beneath her. Everything went black after that.

Now he sat in his condo, with his fiancé. While his sister was in the extra room, locking herself away from him. He sat on his new furniture, staring at a wall, while Gia was next to him rubbing the back of his head. He almost couldn't feel it, he was so angry.

"Marcie, you going to tell me what happened? You've been gone a couple weeks. Then show up with your kid sis, that I've never met."

He didn't speak. She continued rubbing his head and for over an hour he had been sitting this way. She got up and walked to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water, walking it back to him.

He didn't want it.

She sighed heavily and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Marcie, please talk to me. Tell me what happened. Why is your sister in their cryin her eyes out?"

"It's a family problem." He rudely spoke.

"Oh really? So, I'm not family? I'm just some chick, or what?"

"Baby, you don't understand-"

"No, I don't. I'm sitting here, trying to be there for you. I'm always there for you. I'm always there, Marcie. God forbid I ask too many questions. I can't marry you, if you can't fucking speak to me!" She began yelling, and Gia never yelled. Gia always focused on being the calm to his storm, but today, she was tired of being a person he just blocked out when he wanted to. "I'm so sick of you, doing this to me."

"Doing what?"

"You forgot you've been gone for two weeks? No phone calls. Nothing but a seldom text saying, "Hey baby. I miss you." Are we children? I thought we were adults. I don't fucking deserve this, Marcie. And if you can't-"

"My brother, my best friend, is fucking my little sister. Has been, for I don't know how long."

Her face dropped in disbelief. "Sal? No..."

"Yeah, Sal. That mutha fucka has been hearing me complain about my sister for months. Saying how she's acting hoe-ish, and doing shit she has no business doing, and she's been wildin! He hears my disapproval of her behavior and he's been going behind my back, fucking her."

"Who told you?"

"His ex bitch."

"Okay, baby... let's be logical. He's your best friend, she's your little sister. Let's quit saying he's fucking her."

"Why? He's a grown man, and she's a fuckin kid, that's what the fuck he's doing!"

"You trust this man. He's has been there for you. You think, he's just disrespecting her? Come on Marcie. I think we need to think of who Bonnie is as a person, and who Sal is. Maybe they love each other."

"Love?" He looked at her and laughed. "Love? He doesn't know what love is. He's never loved shit, but the club. And she's seventeen. She don't know shit about the world, let alone love. Hell, I barely know what it is." He admitted.

"Really? That's great to hear, from the man who proposed to me."

"You know what I mean. Love isn't just a word you throw around. They don't love each other. Its lust. And my sister, was already wildin, going through shit, because my mom's ain't never around. And he just swooped in like, what? Like fuckin captain save-a-hoe."

"This is your problem. Quit saying hoe. Marcie, you're disrespectful. You think your sister owes you? No! You're judgmental, and disrespectful."

"Excuse me?" He asked shocked, and almost felt an out of body experience occurring. "What did you just say to me?"

"Baby, your sister is at a fragile age. The way you speak about her, and to her, it amazes me she hasn't cut you off. Words cut like knives. And for a girl, at her age, she will cling to the one true form of protection she feels she has. The security, the love, the attention, the care. Every time I turn around your busy with the club. I mean, I barely see you." She said, sincerely. The woman he trusted, sat in her leggings and sweater, trying to gently explain to him, what she's been observing about his behavior lately and how it could be affecting Bonnie. "You tell me for months how you have Damon looking after her, following her, watching her." She tossed a common sense look towards him. "Can you actually be that surprised, the man you trust more than you trust yourself, probably fell in love with your sister? And the woman who told you? Spite? Vendetta? Her motives obviously weren't of concern? I've seen her before. She's a ruthless person."

He sat there, not wanting to hear or believe her. He tried to get up, and walk away and she stopped him. "Gia, let go."

"No, Marcie!" She yelled again. He snatched out of her grip and walked to his kitchen and poured a drink. "You see. You're unhinged. You run from everything with a drink. Then you disappear, and do God knows what! And come back like you don't remember a thing!"

He continued to pour a drink and drink it. Watching her speak as if she was crazy, and giving that cocky Marcel grin, that he gives so well. He let her talk, and complain, and nag, as he called it.

"Damn you. This is a fucking joke to you. You have me cursing and angry, and you are just going to laugh?"

"I mean, are you done yet? I'm just waiting for you to be done?"

"Done?" She was taken aback.

"Yeah. Nagging. You done."

"Wow. And now I get it." She shook her head, in annoyance. "You have this way with women, Marcie. You're a charmer. You love women, until women aren't in you're image. You're chauvinistic. The moment a woman has a mind about something, and isn't wound up in you, and speaks her mind, you hate it, and you almost do what you can to push them away. Well, I'm not going anywhere. But I don't like this side of you. And for tonight, you can sleep your black ass on the couch. Because my bed doesn't provide rest for egos."

"I bought you that damn five thousand dollar bed!"

"Is it all about money to you?"

"I'm about money, I make it, and I spend it on you."

"And you can sit here on this dollar sign, dollar sign, dollar sign couch, and think about your cheap actions. Because my love, and loyalty is priceless baby." She walked away from him, and slammed their bedroom door shut. He couldn't take much more today. He had a couple more drinks, and then he left.

A couple of hours later Gia walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. When she walked in there she saw Bonnie holding ice over her face. "Oh, hey. I'm sorry, didn't realize you came out of the room." She spoke quietly, watching Bonnie tense up. "Umm, I'm Giavanna. Or Gia by the way. I know this isn't the best pretense to meet someone, but- oh my God, what happened?" She said seeing Bonnie's busted lip.

"Umm, nothing, bumped into a wall."

Gia shook her head, and took a deep breath. "Sweetie, I know this is awkward. But let me try and help. I was in an abusive relationship in the past. I know what a wall is." Bonnie stood quietly as the older girl tried to help her. "Let's not put ice directly on the lip. Let's actually clean it up, so it doesn't get infected. Then we can wrap the ice pack in a cold towel."

Bonnie was pulled gently into Gia's bathroom through her bedroom and she waited while Gia got her first aid kit, and rubbed some antiseptic on her cut, then she took a cold towel and wrapped her pack of ice in it. "Here."

"Thank you."

"So, I'm not going to pretend I don't know what's going on. Because I have an idea. But, please tell me... did Sal do this to you?"

"No. He would never, ever, hit me." Bonnie said defensively.

"Okay, good. So, it was literally a wall?"

"You could say that." The wall of Marcel, she didn't have the heart to tell Gia. And Gia has never experienced a physically abusive Marcel to believe it.

"But was it?" Bonnie remained quiet. "Okay, I get it. We don't know each other. I'm sorry for prying. Just know, I hear so much about you from your brother."

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, well, I know he loves you. He's always worried about you."

"Really? Well, I suppose his hoe little sister, who gets fucked by his best friend, is a reason to worry."

"Oh..." Gia sighed. "You heard?"

"Yeah. Don't worry it's not the first time. He called me a whore a couple times today to my face. In front of Sal. So... I guess, if he believes it."

"But I hope you don't believe it. Because you're not. And I don't believe he really believes that either."

"You don't know my father's son, very well then."

"Well, in my defense, he angered me. He sometimes gets in the space where he doesn't want to even see where other people are coming from. It angers me, because, I know he can be wrong too." Bonnie looked down, then up and tried to hold back her tears from crying. "But, in this case, I'm willing to bet, he was beyond wrong about you and Sal."

Slowly tears ascend from Bonnie's eyes while she tries hard not to let them.

"I can see it. You're such a tough girl. You're a lot like your brother in that way."

"Well... I had no choice."

"Your mother?"

"Not just her. Him too. The club. School. Everything."

"I get it. I'm sorry."

"It's very difficult, to be anything. If I'm sad, I have to hide it. If I'm happy, people think something's wrong. If I'm mad, I'm the bitch. I just have to be what everyone needs me to be. I'm really tired. And I just need those moments where I can deal, and I never get them. Unless I'm with Damon."

"Damon?"

"Sal."

"Oh crap. So, are you guys the real deal? Or, was he a rebellious thing?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. I love him. I mean I'm actually, in love with him-"

"I hear a 'but' coming. Is he not in love with you?"

"He loves me. I know he does. It's just, we can't be together. There's so much pressure on both of us to be two people who everybody else needs. That we can't even be together. So, ya know, he has his life and I have mine. We tried to have other people, but it didn't work."

"Oh. I see."

Bonnie sat quietly. She didn't really wanna talk to a stranger but bottling it all up was killing her inside.

"Love is complicated." Even as Gia spoke, she sat silently. "The other guy... you love him?"

"I had grown to love the life I had with James. No crazy pressure."

"James?" His noted. "He... still in the picture?"

"I don't know."

"It's hard to try and juggle two lives es. This other guy... he's nice to you?"

"He has been."

"Oh. You and the other guy... very close?"

"Yes. But he's not Damon."

"I see. Sal, I've met him before. And the woman he was with. He love her?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"I guess when someone's such a strong presence in our lives, we grow to love what it means to have them. And maybe that's how he feels about her. Some sense of routine and direction. But- it just seems unfair for both of you, to settle."

"This is what we had to do. We had to live two separate lives, and it doesn't matter what I want or what he wants."

"It matters. If you love each other it matters."

"No, it doesn't. I got pretty deep with James. And I can't hurt him. You see because of Damon and I hiding our relationship, I've got this whole other life. I can't just walk away from it, without fixing it."

"You know why? Because you feel as though you owe everybody else. Bonnie, I don't know you very well, personally. But I can see you, clearly. And I can see so much hurt and pain buried behind those eyes. You're eyes tell so much. And woman to woman, you have to stop feeling as if you owe everyone. What do you want?" Gia asked, rhetorically. "You have to ask yourself that, and take it. We only get one life. We can't live it for others."

"I don't know how to just hurt people. I may be this tough bitch on the outside, but inside I'm so sensitive. I hate hurting people."

"Yeah, but... don't protect everyone's feelings at the expense of your own. As Black women we do that, I know we have tendencies to live that kind of narrative all too well. It's a stigma. It's okay to be selfish sometimes." Bonnie wiped tears from her eyes. "Just think about that."

"Sure."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"I appreciate it, but, I can't physically live with my brother. It's not good for either of us to be under the same roof." That could've been hint enough for Gia, about Bonnie's busted lip. But, it wasn't.

"Okay. Well, I'll probably get flack for this, but if you want to leave in the morning you can. I mean, you're seventeen. I know you're not technically an adult, but if you're within six months of eighteen you can make your own decisions."

"I'll be eighteen in a few days."

"Well, no one can tell you what to do then. Besides, who am I to tell you right from wrong? As much as you've been through, I'm sure you don't need another person holding you back. And I'm no one to ask favors, but all I can ask you, is to think clearly when you leave. If you leave, though, my home is your home if you want to stay."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Thanks." She appreciated the notion, because she was capable of making good decisions. When she wasn't overdriven by her emotions.

"And look, your lip is already going down."

Bonnie looked in the mirror at her swollen lip, which had, in fact, gone down. "Yeah, wow. Thank you." She hugged Gia. "Okay, I should get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I wish it were under better circumstances, though."

"Yeah me too. And thanks for listening." Bonnie walked out and headed back to the second room. Gia stood in place a while rubbing her hands through her hair. Then she remembered she had to go clean the kitchen, throw Marcel's beer bottles away and wash the glass he drank out of. She looked around at all of the money he'd recently spent to keep them together, or to keep her happy, and it just hurt her to know, she was losing a never ending battle with him, and his ego.

When she went to bed that night, he never came back. She couldn't sleep. She woke up at five am, to call him and his phone was off. But her only surprise wasn't his continual stroking of his own ego, or coming and going as he pleased, but the sound that came from the guest bathroom. Gia walked into her hallway to see the light reflected under the doorway of the bathroom. That's when she heard Bonnie heaving hard, and finally throwing up. She heard her rinse her mouth and a few seconds later Bonnie walked out of the bathroom catching Gia.

"Oh, hey. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Uhh, no. Your brother hasn't come home. I was just trying to get ahold of him, and I heard you. You okay?"

"Yeah. I have been dealing with a lot lately. And my body is just dealing with the stress this way."

"This the first time you've done this?"

"No. For about three weeks now, it happens every few days. When I'm really worked up."

Gia nodded her head thinking much more about it than Bonnie obviously did. "Well, you should lay back down, it's almost sunrise, and that rooms sheer curtains, are unruly when it comes to the sun."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Bonnie walked back to the room shutting the door, and Gia needed to lay back down, as so much had happened in the past ten hours.

 **...**

Marcel wipes the sweat from his forehead and pulled his pants back up. He stare at the floor and continued to buckle. "I could get you for coming in here drunk."

"So do it. Lock me the fuck up. I violated my parole."

"Nah. I think you want me to lock you up."

He didn't say anything. He walked around and looked for his shirt. His words were less defensive today. He was in no mood to fight or be fought.

"What's with you today? Normally we go back and fourth and you say something cold and heartless and I remind you, that you have no control over this... situation. What the fuck is wrong today?"

"This?" He asked sarcastically. "You make it sound like it's a relationship."

"Basically."

"It's not. I am here and I don't have a choice."

"Yeah. You can choose to go back to prison."

"So, take me back to prison." He said woefully.

At any moment he could die or be sent back. He felt he'd left no mark on this world. He was fighting as hard as he could to be a King. To be the man his father wanted him to be. And more and more everyday, Marcel didn't realize who he was anymore. He didn't recognize himself. The only person who made him feel like remotely close to Marcello Gerard, the kid with the brightest smile, was Bonnie. And she was disappearing into the world he'd lost himself in.

And to leave him with his thoughts, of the visual of she and Damon having sex. He was warping into this out of control spawn of his worst fears. Hurting his sister and hating his best friend.

"No. It seems too easy."

"Prison? Are you kidding me? Take my freedom. Take it!" He yelled angrily. "You nasty bitch!"

Truth was he had no freedom as it was. He was a prisoner to himself. He was trapped in his own mind most days and becoming a product of natural design. A man acting on his lack of free will like a caged dog attacking any and everything that came to close.

"No. That's okay. Take your clothes off. I know how to channel that anger. We're not finished."

Marcel bit his tongue and tried not to cry. He knew prison was easier than this life. He couldn't handle it sometimes. And maybe Bonnie was better off without him. But he promised his father he'd look out for her.

"Yeah. Take them off. I love it when your mad. And this time, I want you to go slow. And face me."

He'd gotten away with doggystyle for so long. She was hateful and predatory. Something about her disgusted him. Maybe taking his free will, or maybe her desperation to have him when she knew he didn't want her. But it turned her on to torture him in such a way. And the angrier he became, the more she loved to force it.

 **...**

* * *

 **Note: a review from the last chapter mentioned Damon's age as 25 before. I'm sorry I may have screwed up. He was never 25 though, I think he was twenty-four. I wanted him 2-3 years older than Cel and Cel 4 years older than Bonnie. So I mixed the ages up. So, Damon should be 24 not 23. Cell is 21 and Bonnie 17. But... it's been close to a year in this story so figure they've progressed a little in age along the way. Damon starting around 23, now being 24, Marcel is closer to 22 now. Bonnie is a couple days from 18 now. I apologize for that. As I've added and rewritten things, I've said self editing is really hard. Some details are lost in translation. Anyways other than that... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And sorry for any errors or mistakes with the spanish. Its hard for me to write sometimes.**

 **Characters this chap: Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Cell, Gia, Abby, Caroline, Detective Parker, Detective St. John, and PO Roz.**

 **PS. Song title has some significance to all the couples mentioned in this chapter. Bamon/Garcel/ and possibly bits of Steroline(unofficial pair). Listen to it, if you get a chance.**


	42. Just Like a Pill

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 42- Just Like a Pill (P!nk)**

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONCERN, reviews and messages. I appreciate you so much. Just so you know, Im okay now and the past month was hard but Im so greatful to be alive and healthy. And just To know my work touches ya'll means so much to me. I promise this story wont be left hanging.**

 **Second, I REREAD PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER SINCE POSTING, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE ERRORS! But, this is officially my longest chapter ever written for any story. Half this 18,000 plus word chapter and 11 scenes, is rewritten which is one of the reasons it took forever to update, in between some personal struggles of my own trying to start 2019 smoothly hasnt gone as planned. But, as for this chapter, Almost complete rewrite. Then after taking out a lot and moving it to other chapters and adding new scenes, editing took weeks and I just know there's still errors. So, I apologize. But… plz Enjoy;)**

 ***THIS STORY IS ((ALREADY)) COMEPLETE AND WILL NOT BE LEFT UNDONE***

* * *

Bonnie unplugged her phone after letting it charge with a borrowed charger from Gia, for a couple hours while she finally napped. Her head pounded and she wanted to get out of there. Twelve missed calls from Damon and eighteen text messages. Caroline, Stefan, Abby, and Damon.

 **Abby: Sweetie, the school called me today. Where are you?**

 **Care: No show today. What's up?**

 **Care: Bon, I have Stefan's phone for you. He's not talkin to me**

 **Care: Stefan finally showed up. Omg. He told me what happened. You ok?**

 **Care: Call me, I've already called my mom, if you wanna stay at our place**

 **Care: I'm so sorry Bon. Plz call me**

 **Butthead: B, where are you? You okay?**

 **Butthead: No one knows where Cel lives, pin your location**

 **Butthead: Damon is about to go on a rampage**

 **Butthead: too late**

 **Abby: where the hell are you?**

 **Papi: Call me**

 **Papi: Call me**

 **Papi: I love you**

 **Papi: Cel, ain't answering, Baby… call someone**

 **Papi: I'm gonna tell the club, we have no choice**

 **Papi: Did he hurt you?**

 **Papi: Gia text me. I'm waiting for your call.**

 **Bonnie: I'm on my way home momma. No worries, I was with Cello. I'm okay. See you soon.**

 **Papi: I'm okay. Call u later**

 **Care: I'm okay. Ttys**

 **Butthead: I'm okay. Can't talk now**

 **Ding Dong**

Before she could gather her thoughts, she heard voices in the other room. Bonnie stare at the window dazed and confused as the light swallowed her focus. Shining in the curtains, blinding her. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom door and cracked it open to hear voices. "No, sorry. I haven't seen him."

"This is listed as his home of residence."

"Yeah, well, he's not here. I'm sorry."

"His PO says she hasn't heard from him in three weeks."

"That's a lie. He… just saw her within the last couple weeks."

Both men looked at each other and gave a knowing look. "If you hear from him, let him know he need to report as soon as possible, or he's going back."

Gia shook her head and agreed. "Okay. I will."

After shutting the door she shook her head, and rubbed her hand over her forehead trying to contain her frustration. "Damnit."

"He doesn't make it easy, does he?" Bonnie asked.

"Never. I'm starting to just, feel like throwing the towel in. Ya know? I mean, I came from one shitty relationship. Only, my ex abused me. Used me. Constantly cheated, and cost me all my money. We were on the streets once, because he lost our money to drugs. So, I know what it's like to be down and out. But like… Marcel was different. He paid for everything we did. He never lay a hand on me, or made me feel like I wasn't gonna struggle financially."

"Lucky you. My brother just started giving me and my momma money again a couple months ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Truthfully, I don't know where his money went. He wasn't one for saving, and other than wardrobe he really didn't spend much either. It's okay. I don't care. I made my own money. So…"

"Wow. I never knew. I always felt he was throwing his money around to impress me."

"Then I guess it all went to you. Ironic." Bonnie mumbled.

"Well. I guess I'm really starting to feel the affects of these issues. He's self-centered and doesn't bother caring about how much people worry about him."

"Welcome to a glimmer of my world." Bonnie paused.

"I'm really sorry, you've dealt with it for so long. I want you to know, that I really do love him. And as long as I'm around, I'm going to try and help him be better. In anyway I can."

While Bonnie appreciated that gesture, and kind words, knowing he needed someone like Gia, she couldn't help but to have too much anger towards him to care.

"Yeah well… best of luck to you. He's not one for change."

"But, he has no choice, life doesn't change, if you don't."

"You're preaching to the choir. Anyway, so… youuuuu…. told Damon I was here?"

"Yeah. I let him know you were here, and that, you'd be leaving today after you rested."

"Sure. I need to go see my momma. She messaged me."

"Of course." Gia spoke, as if she'd felt hopeless. "Take care of yourself Bonnie. Life is too short."

"Yeah. And just so you know, my brother… he's not okay. I know he seems to be charming, initially. But make sure you're ready to take on everything. My family is filled with problems. Anyone that decides to take on one of us, it's a huge gamble. I won't say he's not worth the gamble. Because, some people probably think that about me. Just… make sure, you can hold your own. Because, he's not stable enough, for any woman to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to think he'd always protect me. Now he's the one I need protection from." Bonnie wasn't a snitch. But she hoped Gia was smart enough to catch on. "I should go. My mommas real worried." Gia just stare, taking it all in. She knew Marcel was a gamble, but she had already put all her cookies in his jar.

"It was… really nice meeting you, Bonnie."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you again." If Gia was smart she'd run. Far and fast, and Bonnie hoped like hell, Gia read between the lines, and high tailed it, as far away as she could from her destructive brother. And part of Bonnie, worried about how Marcel would take Gia letting her leave. But she knew, she had to leave, while he was gone.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The halls of the school had been more and more chaotic as the days dwindled down. Bonnie was at Carolines, and her life was still a black hole. Caroline offered to let Bonnie stay at her place, for as long as she wanted. But Bonnie just needed a couple days for her lip to heal before she went back home.

The past two days, she managed to get the swelling down, and was able to cover the remainder with light make up. She'd also kept in touch with Gia, via text, who continued to check on her the past couple days. But... She still hadn't seen Damon. Because, after all was said and done, Marcel began following her every move. She couldn't handle his shadowing her. But all she wanted to do was keep peace. She had four weeks until graduation, and ideas about leaving it all behind. Marcel told her, if she saw Damon again, he would have the club motioned to have him on trial and disbanded. And until right now, the club still didn't know.

"Bon, what are you doing about prom?"

"Seriously? I'm not focused on it. I don't have a date."

"Ahem. We can go together."

"Sure. You and Stefan will be on better terms by then. And I'll be a third wheel. No thanks!"

"He's such a pain in my ass. Who knows, maybe I'll go with Tyler. Although…. You and I could make it a besties night." She grinned, and cheesed, like a giddy school girl."

"Did Ty ask you?"

"Not really. He just asked me who I was going with. Then said he wasn't sure if he was going or not."

"Right. He's missed a lot of school lately. I'm guessing that's why you e been spending so much time together?"

"It's complicated." Caroline whispered, but it didn't matter, because Bonnie was focusing her thoughts elsewhere for theme being. And Caroline could tell.

"I envisioned prom for so long, and now… I can't even make my body cooperate with me."

"Still getting flashes of sickness?"

"Yeah. But I don't have the best insurance, so I can't get checked out so soon since my last appointment without paying a hefty bill. I get two non check-up in house visits a year that arent billed. Ive already used one this year. I need to call James."

"No. That's a bad idea-"

"I know. But, it's not him, that I need to see. It's his sister, who's a nurse."

"Why don't we get someone Marcel trusts, and take you to the a local clinic. It's the only way I can see him letting you out of his sights."

For the first time in days Bonnie smiled. "Caroline, you're brilliant."

"What, why?" Bonnie grabbed the phone and called Gia. "Oh shit, what did I unknowingly do?" Caroline was still confused, but just waited and eaves dropped on Bonnie's convo.

"Hello Gia... yeah it's me. Uhh, I know this is gonna seem kind of strange but, I need a favor... please." She hesitated to speak, while she gathered her thoughts. "Well, my brother hasn't stopped following me for days, and I have a personal matter I want to deal with. But him being there will be really embarrassing. So, I was wondering if I could get you to take me to deal with it. It's a kind of personal problem... really? Are you sure it's not a problem? Okay... today around three. Okay... wow. Thank you so much."

Bonnie got of the phone with a relived smile, and Caroline, still disheveled, couldn't understand why.

"What just happened? You guys best friends now?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, now, now, Care. You're still my best friend, she's just, someone, I think I can trust to help me deal with my brother."

"Okay. So, where is she taking us?"

"Us?"

"Yes."

"No. I need to go alone. I'm going to James' place?"

"James? Bon... come on, that's not smart?"

"No, I'm not going to get any drugs. And I'm not going to see him. Plus, I'm sure I can get there, while he's not there. I want his sister to check me out. I really think something is wrong. I know kicking this shit, would make me throw up and my body would go through these changes, but- it's been happening a few weeks already. I might actually have something wrong with me. And it's crazy because, I didn't think my problem was that bad, until I was forced to stop."

"Sal is not a good person for you to be separated from."

"I know. But what can I do?"

"I'll go with you. I don't trust James."

"I'll meet with her, and I'll make sure he's nowhere around."

"I'm going with you. Or I'm telling Sal. Pick one."

"Fine. You can go. But, you have to be chill okay. I don't need his sister, thinking suspect."

"Cool. And… Maybe I can talk to Stefan and get you and Sal a secret meeting?"

"I doubt it can happen. Marcel won't leave my side. He has a tracker on my phone, and he pops up on your property randomly for me."

"Yeah. But I'm Caroline Forbes. Leave that part to me, okay? I may have an idea."

"Thought you and Stefan aren't talking."

"We aren't. But, we are. He's fuckin weird sometimes."

"Sounds about right." She agreed with a crooked, half cocked smirk.

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

Somehow, Bonnie managed to talk Gia into sweet talking her brother into an afternoon, entirely free of him. Caroline, of course, tagged along, due to the nature of Bonnie's company, and in no way, was curious about the Gia chick, who was suddenly so interested in Bonnie. Insert cynical eye roll. Because, even she couldn't force herself to stop feeling skeptical of Gia's motives.

Gia continued the quiet car ride with the two teens, driving down the highway ready to pull off, when she saw the urgent care, until Bonnie instructed her to continue driving. "Keep going. I need to go further up."

"Really? How much further?"

"Oh, um... just two more exits."

"Two more exits, Belmont Hills?"

"Yeah."

"For a girl with no insurance, that's sure a pricey area to have a physician?"

"Yeah. Well, it's a friend of a friend. She, is meeting me here today as a favor to him?"

"Which friend?" Gia asked, feeling nervous when Bonnie didn't answer. "Bonnie, is this the other guy... friend?"

"Yeah."

"Bonnie, oh my gosh. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Hell! Get us killed? I mean... your brother will trip! He will surely surprise us, and pop up as if he's been following us all along."

"No. Not if you told him what I told you."

"And if he asks me?"

"That's why you can't tell him, Gia."

"Now you're asking me to lie. Bonnie, this is my relationship we are talking about. I'm all about bonding with my finance's sister, but, at the expense of his trusting me? You're asking a lot."

"Listen, Gia, I need to keep this between you and I."

"Ahem." Carolines cleared her throat.

"And Caroline." Bonnie corrected. "And the only way I could do this, is if someone Cello trusted, took me. And right now, he doesn't trust anyone. Not even my momma. So, unfortunately, I've compromised you. And if you feel you need to tell him, than go ahead. I understand. I wouldn't want to come between you two."

"You already have by doing this." Gia gently scolded.

"Here! Right here!" Bonnie shouted while they almost missed the exit. "Go right. When you get to the second light, make a left."

Marcel's, suspicious fiancé shook her head. "Bonnie, you and your brother are so much alike, it's crazy."

"I'm very loyal. I would never speak of our talks to my brother. I would never tell him anything you confide in me about."

Gia was confused as to why Bonnie said that. But everything came out of Bonnie's mouth for a reason. "I don't have any crazy secrets or-"

"I'm not saying you do. I'm just saying, I may be head strong and stubborn like him, but I listen, and I don't judge as easily." She glanced up. "Left here."

Gia made a left. "Is it far from here?"

"No, take the curve all the way up. You'll see a large condominium on that other side."

"J. West Towers?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I hear you have to be extremely wealthy to live there. Rent's like twenty grand a month."

"Yeah. It's damn pricey. Pull in here, and use this card on the scanner." Bonnie handed her an ID with a barcode on it, and a fancy chip. It opened the gate, and the security waived her in. "Hello Ms. Bennett."

"Hello."

"Have a good evening."

"Thank you." Gia looked thoroughly impressed by Bonnie.

"So, this is your other life. Marcel swears you live an alternative lifestyle. How are you still in the neighborhood economy class housing?"

"Well… my family, my friends...Damon." She put a hat on and gave Gia and Caroline hats too.

"Baseball caps?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be recognized on the hotel cameras."

"Why?"

"Because, sometimes, I just worry about who's watching me." Gia got chills up her spine listening to Bonnie talk. "My brother, my best friend, Damon, everyone I love is tied to this club, and the club has enemies. I'm not always safe. And when Damon was watching me, he stayed every night and slept on my floor. Making sure I was safe." Bonnie looked down at the Nikes on her feet, noticing the scuff on them that she desperately wanted to wipe off. If only the focus was the scuff on her shoes and not the scuff on her life. "But, since the separation months ago, I had been alone a lot of nights. I clung to James, because I was afraid to be alone. But, Damon is the one, who kept me safe. And now, I can't explain it. I feel like someone's following me sometimes, and it scares me."

"Geez, Bonnie... I'm sorry. That's an awful feeling to have."

"Yeah well... my fault for being born, right? The club is never going to let me go, and as long as Damon is apart of the club... I don't think I can leave."

"Are you afraid now, Bonnie?"

"Every fucking day. And the worst part is, if I tell anyone, they'll just... treat me like a child. Like Marcel is doing. And, that's why I needed you to do this for me today."

Gia leaned over and hugged Bonnie. "I'm so sorry you feel this way. But honestly, Bonnie you need watching after. If you feel frightened and like you're being followed, maybe, what Marcel is doing isn't so wrong?"

"Maybe. But to keep me from Damon is wrong."

"He's your brother. He just wants what's best for you. He's protective over you. By right."

That's when Caroline interrupted. "If that were true, this wouldn't be the first battle wound I've witnessed on Bonnie, because of her brother's, protective tactics."

"Caroline!"

"What Bonnie? She should know, the lengths at which her fiancé goes, to keep you caged."

Gia's shock proceeded her, and she began to see things differently, in an instant. "Is this true, Bonnie?"

"Number one, I can handle my own. And number two, I ain't n snitch." She groaned. "Anyway, I need to go upstairs because his sister is probably waiting on me."

"Uhh, sure." Suddenly Gia felt a whole new reality behind Bonnie's bizarre choices. "This place seems kind of… risky. I think we should all go in. Right, Caroline?" Gia asked.

"I agree. We're not letting you go alone."

"Fine, come on." Bonnie got out of the car, and both girls followed her into the condos, and up to James' place, which she had the key to still. Even then, Gia was shocked to see Bonnie privilege in such a neighborhood. Followed by the revelation, from Caroline's mouth.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

After days of not seeing Bonnie or Marcel, Damon was only content with feedback Stefan gave him, mostly from Caroline. Slowly, he knew he needed to go through his bunker, and slowly organize things, in preparation, to quietly relocate what he meant to keep and what he didn't, without the guys taking much notice over the next few would take careful planning, but Damon knew all to well, about being careful. After a couple of hours alone at the clubhouse, he heard foot steps and low talking enter the club house as he organized his bunker.

From the cash stashed away, to his various keys, and safes, and old photos of his family and the Bennett family. So many photos, of he and Marcel as teenagers. Even three years apart, they were thicker than thieves. Literally. After Damon's first heist, he remembered going home and not sleeping, up all night, waiting, until he saw Marcel at the club house the next day. Laz took him, and let him be his look out. Damon was a natural look out. Because, he was a good liar, and he could cause a distraction, more naturally than a toddler in a restaurant.

Teenage Damon was so pumped on adrenaline, he just took to the heavy bag for a workout after every heist. And after that first one, punching that bag felt like an orgasm after making money. Hitting it for what felt like an endless amount of time. Awaiting the moment, his mentor, and one day in the future, protégé would show up. He remembered the feeling waiting for Marcel to walk through the doors with Laz so he could show him his first pay out from a heist. He made himself a his first grand that day, and no blood was shed.

That's when he bought his first bike. Sure it was a piece of junk. But, over time, with his pop's help, within a couple yeas, it became his first real ride.

He was on top of the world. Making a name for himself in the club. Fighting on the side. Making money. And he was only thirteen, as a prospect. Little did Damon know, the journey of pain and hardships this club would take him on.

Standing there, now twenty-four, almost twenty-five, and close to twelve years deep into his life's first purpose. Now, he stood in the other room, awaiting his former best friend, to deal with their issue, head on. And the one thing Damon wasn't, was a coward.

He walked out of his bunker, into the wolves den. Quite possibly the guys all knew. Quite possibly, he was resigning as VP. Quite possibly, Marcel had a bullet in his glock with Damon's name on it. He didn't know what to expect.

He took his steps slowly, and when blue eyes searched the room for clues, the guys greeted him normally. "Aye Sal."

"Sup Sal."

"Bro… you been MIA. What's good?" Vin asked.

Damon hesitated, and looked towards Marcel, who didn't look back in his direction, nor acknowledge his existence. "Uhh." Still nothing from Marcel as Damon waited for a sign. "I uhh, had some real personal shit to deal with."

A glass slammed down hard on the counter top, as Marcel waited for a shot. Vin turned and looked towards the sound, then he looked back at Damon who was acting peculiar. "Okay, but you knew we had a deal poppin off. I needed a head count last night. S'good VP? You cool… we makin this guap or what?"

"Yeah." Damon spoke quickly. "Yeah, I said, I just needed to handle some shit."

"Is it handled?"

"Not completely."

"You neggin dawg? Cuz I ain't got time for this shit."

"I'm good. One more deal and we need a head count from the table again, right?"

"Yeah. But, s'far as I know, these niggas is cool with this money bruh. So, I hope we ain't gone have no shit at the table."

Damon looked at Marcel, who still ignored him, and looked back towards Vin. "I guess we'll see." Van didn't know how to take that so, he just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder before walking away. Damon could feel him getting careless with the drinking again and it reminded him that alcohol was the gateway to Marcel's reckless behavior. "Cel, bro… can we talk?"

No words, no glance, no acknowledgement.

Frank stood at the bar pouring another shot for Marcel, then peeking over his shoulder at Damon. Marcel took the shot and slammed the glass back down, aggressively. "Another one." Frank looked at Damon who slid his hand across his neck, signaling to cut Marcel off.

"Alright, my dude. But this is the last one."

Marcel turned to Damon who still stood there waiting. Then he chuckled cynically and replied with a, "Whatever."

"Cel, bro-"

"I'm NOT YA BRO. No soy tu amigo. Nada! Pendejo." (Not your friend. Nothing!)

"I know that you don't want shit to do with me, Cel-"

"Then back off, before I finish what I started."

Frank, took several looks between the two men and excused himself. "I'm going to take a few minutes and meet with the guys out back, I need to show them some shit. So, I suggest you two take the next few minutes to squash this shit before they get back in here. I can only distract them for so long."

Damon nodded his head, and watched as Marcel gave him the death stare, with his hand gripping the shot glass, and the other one balled up into a fiat, while he decided if he wanted to swing or reach for his gun. He tightened his lips and didn't speak.

"Thanks Fingers." Frank then walked out and gave the men some space. "Cel, say something, say anything?"

"You don't deserve shit from me."

"The crazy shit, is I have protected you through everything. I have hidden your deepest darkest secrets. I have covered for you. I have vouched for you. Stood by you. Put up with your drunken tirades, and black outs… and-"

"And you fucked my baby sister. You have betrayed me. I have NEVER stuck a knife into your back so deep, you wouldn't recover from it. I ain't NEVER, turned around, and took the one thing that meant the most to you, and took it from you." Marcel spoke gritting his teeth, and breathing heavily. "Fuck you Sal."

"I never, meant to hurt you." Damon said keeping his distance. "I never, EVER, intended to fall for her bro. And, I was gonna come to you, man to man-"

"MAN TO MAN?!"

"Fuck yeah! As soon as this next deal was done, but-" Damon became slightly emotional. Not crying, but, pained. "There was so much involved in coming to you."

"Like what? The fact that she's seventeen!"

"Eighteen. In a few hours, actually."

"Wooow. SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"I would never intentionally-"

"And still She's a fuckin baby, Nigga."

"She's not a baby! And it wasn't like that-"

"She is a baby! And what! Muh fucka? Huh?" He continued escalating in tone. "What was it?" Marcel became very animated with his hands, defensively. Has it… her body! Huh? Her cheerleading skirt? Her teeny tiny fuckin shorts I keep telling her ass to stop wearing? Her…. Dancing on fuckin cars, and shit? Drinking, and partying, like some hood rat! You like that kind of shit don't you? You always go for the ones who NEED ATTENTION. The one with daddy issues."

"DON'T!" Damon warned. "Don't say that shit about her."

"Nah, you knew she was acting hoeish, and you just capitalizing on that shit. Taking advantage of her, with-"

Damon quickly ran to Marcel and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him against the bar. He wanted to hurt Marcel, but he refrained, like he'd always done. "Bro…. I love you, with all my heart… but, don't talk shit about her." Both men, stare eye to eye and gritting their teeth, the tension was thick, when Marcel's jaws clenched together. He quickly, shoved Damon off of him.

"Nigga, you come at me again, we fighting!"

"Keep talking reckless about her, and I guess we'll see."

"This is a fuckin joke."

"It's not a joke." Damon attempted to get serious. "I love her." Marcel walked away at this point not wanting to hear anything Damon said. Let alone, believing or trusting it. But Damon shouted out to him, for his attention. "CEL!" His former best friend ceased in his foot steps. "I SAID… I LOVE HER."

Marcel chuckled again. "Let me tell you something, just because you think you can profess some type of love and shit, don't make you shit to me. I'll say what I want, when I want, about her. You been dealing with her, what? Months. I've known her, her whole life! That is my flesh and blood. MINE!"

"And I ain't goin nowhere. Whether you like it or not."

"At a distance muh fucka. Or I'll keep to my word Sal."

"And what's that?"

"You wonder why the club doesn't know? I didn't tell them, because I don't need them takin care of shit for me. I don't need a vote, to take care of you. In case you don't remember, I handle my business without the clubs consent. All the fuckin time."

"And I'm ALWAYS COVERING FOR YOUR ASS!"

"Oops. Your bad then, huh?"

"You're acting like a real bitch right now."

"A bitch?" He laughed cynically. "I'll tell you what… You don't heed to my words, I'll show you bitch." Damon stood speechless for a few seconds watching Marcel, continue to withdraw every bit of friendship they had.

"If you think for one second, I will go down without a fight, like the last time Dude, let you hit me…"

"Ha. Let me?"

"Yes. LET you mutha fucker." Damon repeated, "IM ASKING FOR YOUR BLESSING, BECAUSE I LOVE AND RESPECT YOU, BRO. AND BECAUSE I LOVE AND RESPECT THE SHIT OUT OF HER. YOUR BLESSING WOULD MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME. BUT I'M NOT GONNA BEG YOU, FOR IT."

"Well food. Cause, you don't have it. And if you try and do this shit, behind my back, there will be problems Sal."

"Then it's a sad day in Crimson, because one of us may not survive this."

"Bet?"

And even though Damon had the capabilities to seriously hurt Marcel, he didn't want to do that. He loved both Marcel and Bonnie too much. He didn't want it to come to that at any point. "Let me ask you a question."

"Fuck you!" Cel walked away again, until Damon stopped him one more time with his words.

"FUCK ME? Forreal? So, uhhh… tell me, when you gonna tell B about Mateo?" Cel took a deep breath, gritting his jaws, yet again. "Yeah, when you gonna tell B about the nephew she has, by her brother, who impregnated her seventeen year old best friend last year? And now has her and his son hidden away in Texas." Away from her." Marcel didn't say a word. "Ya know? Just one more, of those issues I have helped you with."

"That's totally different."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. She wasn't your little sister."

"Nah. Not mine. But… She was Rod's little cousin. And he died, with Crimson Blood, and a Crimson Patch. IN. HIS. NAME. His cut is hanging right there on the wall, behind you!" Damon pointed to the clubhouse wall, with a replica of the framed cut.

"I'm taking care of Lex. You know that. Rod, would be happy to know I got her out of the neighborhood."

"Yeah? At what cost though? You being in and out of jail. Not being in Matty's life most days? And Mateo is a legacy. And the club has no idea about him." Marcel stood still in his embarrassment. "He's a third generation, legacy. The only one."

"He's staying away from this shit, and so is Lexi."

"Yeah. But Bonnie wasn't good enough for you, to look out for like that? That it?"

"B, is protected by this club. Every one of them, know who she is. The whole neighborhood knows. She's here, with my momma. Lexi had other family to go to. And I couldn't send B, nowhere. It was MY JOB. MY PAPI TOLD ME TO ALWAYS LOOK AFTER HER." He yelled. "ME!" He said breathing hard. "And that's what I did."

"When you weren't busy running between Lexi, Mateo, and Gia. And drinking your life away. Some times you managed to make time for your little sister. The only fucking sister you have!"

"For real?" Marcel anger re-emerged. "That's how you feel?"

"Nah. That's a fact. SHE WASN'T A PRIORITY TO YOU!" Damon said, turning red. "And hey, you had shit to take care of bro. If anyone gets it, I FUCKIN GET IT. I COVERED FOR YOUR ASS, CEL! Even from B." Damon hit his own chest explaining it. "But SHE…. SHE became MY priority. Bonnie, became my first responsibility. My PRIORITY! And as your brother, I would think you'd try to understand. REALIZE, I WOULD NEVER FUCKING TRY TO HURT HER! I have nothing but THE BEST INTENTIONS, WHEN IT COMES TO HER." The louder he got, he began to realize the club brothers may be able to hear him. He lowered his voice, and tried to calm himself down. "I didn't intend to fall for her. At all. I kept my distance for so long. And then, you started flipping out on her. Getting crazy in public and shit. Remember you yanked her off that fucking truck? I had to step in, because you were just getting too fuckin close to hurting her. I couldn't let you lay a hand on her."

"Or what? You are not her family. You are not her father."

"Neither are you! And I know, if you put your hands on her Cel," Damon really tried to reason with his Marcel, and have a heart to heart, "you can't walk away from that shit. She won't let you. She's not forgiving. Trust me I know, this much about her. I stepped in, to save you and B's relationship, at first."

"We didn't need saving!"

"To hell you didn't. I've had conversations with her. I've stayed up for hours just talking and listening to her. She has so much pain and hurt, and you weren't there to help her through any of it."

"Oh, and you were, right? Stepping in. On a vulnerable girl, who couldn't judge, right from fuckin wrong?"

"That's bullshit, and you know it. Everything, she had going on, I was just trying to be there for her. I wanted to help her cope with shit, and… and somehow, I fell in love with her."

"PFT! You expect me to believe that shit. King of the Cold Heart, himself. You don't know shit about love."

"That's not fuckin true."

"There's a fuckin pussy jar up there with your name on it. Fuck outta here!"

"The club can have that fuckin money. I don't give a fuck about it."

"Whatever Nigga, did you love Rose? Did you love Sy?"

"It's different. These chicks that I dealt with, were street chicks. They didn't love me. I didn't love them. They worked for me. But, I had love for them bro. You know I took care of them both. Don't play me."

"No. Don't play me! You don't give a fuck about these bitches out here."

"You're absolutely right. Except, when it comes to her. I know the difference between me then and me now. And it's because of her. Because she's not one of these bitches."

No matter how true the words were, Marcel couldn't hear it. He grabbed Damon by his jacket, and looked him in his eyes, to make his point more clear than before. "Let me be clear, we have history, and that's why I didn't fucking shoot yo ass, a few days ago. But, let me make myself, crystal clear again, me and B's relationship, is none of your concern. Stay away from my sister. Or we will handle this shit… without the clubs consent. Like two men. Like two street niggas. And I won't hesitate to get my point across. If I have to follow her around, til she's goes to college, you will stay away from her. Or I'll find you, Sal."

"Really?"

He let Damon's jacket ago, and walked backwards before turning to leave. "Real talk."

"Cel-" Damon called out, watching Marcel keep walking away and not stopping. "If you, lay a hand on her…. You won't have to find me. I'll find you."

"That a threat?"

"That's on Crimson."

It appeared to be no love lost as the rest of the guys walked back in the club. Frank took several looks between the two, and before he could get a word out, Marcel walked out. "You two idiots gonna be good?"

"Nah. I don't think so." He then walked back towards his bunker, and away from the group. This wasn't going end pretty. No matter how it was sliced, it was going down one way or the other, because Marcel, and no one else could keep Damon away from Bonnie. And at this point, Laz couldn't keep Damon from Bonnie.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Sienna tried to give Bonnie a basic check up. As much as she could, without being too invasive. Gia sat supportively by and watched like a big sister. "Bonnie, you look pretty healthy. And your vitals are fine. But, you're heavily dehydrated. A strong side affect of being overmedicated. And while I can't do any drug testing on you, unless we go to the Manor on Havens Point, I can possibly give you a pregnancy test, if you're willing to take one."

"Oh, gosh, no. James and I don't..." she hesitated. "Umm, there's no way I can be pregnant." She didn't want to put it out there to his sister, but she almost had no choice.

"Well, your symptoms are similar to either, being over medicated by prescription drugs, or early stages of pregnancy. Nausea, vomiting, tiredness, lack of energy, exhaustion-"

"And my shaking hands?"

"Comes from the dehydration. And if you're pregnant you need to hydrate."

"I told you, there's no way I can be pregnant. Besides, I'm on birth control."

"You are? Which birth control?"

"The pill."

"How long have you been taking them?"

"Maybe three-four months."

"And your period? Normalized yet?"

"Not really. I haven't had one on five weeks."

"Well, as you know, birth control isn't always 100% effective, and any form of intercourse, in the past two months, or before could cause pregnancy. Because if I had to guess, I'd say you're around eight weeks, if it's true. I can't give you a full exam without all of my equipment."

"Sienna, I'm not sexually active." Bonnie wanted to be convincing, because Sienna had no idea about Damon, and Bonnie did what she does best. Lie.

"Okay, well… I also think there's a chance you can be dealing with side effects of change in diet, high stress, low iron, and did you recently start or stop any medications?"

Yeah, I did. Somewhat. But I don't have much time to go into detail." No, she wasn't telling Sienna about being hooked on one pills for months. Bonnie was the queen of hearts, and her secrets were going to her grave.

"No problem. But, if your life has been relatively routine for the past three four months, no changes, I'd guess pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant Sienna. There's no way."

"Okay. I believe you. But, I can give you a test, if you want it. I mean, for the future. You never know, if you'll need it one day. If you guys ever decide to take your relationship there."

Bonnie shook her head. "Uhh, sure. I'm sure one day she'll need it." Gia said. Gia grabbed the test, and slid it in Bonnie's purse. "Better safe than sorry." Bonnie couldn't disagree more, but that everything to do with her inexperience and naivety when it came to how susceptible anyone who ever had sex, was to the possibility of pregnancy, even in the early stages of sexual activity.

"Well, maybe one day I'll need it. But for now, let's stick to the likelihood of possible stress related illness."

"If you prefer me not to mention this to James, I won't."

"Sienna, I'd appreciate that." She admitted defensively. "Anyway, thanks again, for doing this. I should head out. My brother needs me back home."

"Sure. Anytime."

Gia stood idly by noting Sienna's interaction with Bonnie. Caroline was attentively listening as well, and in any case Bonnie was pregnant, a shit storm was going to hit the fan. And it was going to ruin any means of peace or reconciliation between Damon and Marcel.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Hey momma, what's for dinner?"

"Baked chicken, asparagus, and sweet potatoes."

"Oh. Wow. Thought you'd say, tacos or something."

"Ahh, as good as it sounds. I really am trying to eat a little healthier. Plus, vegetarian tacos aren't my thing."

"Veggie meat ain't so bad."

"Yeah. You're right, I may be eating it one of these days at the rate I'm going anyway. My health needs a jump start. I did make some beans for you, since you won't be eating chicken. And, I guess, no more vegetarian jokes."

"Wow, again. Cade is, a good influence on you. Seven words I thought I'd never say."

Abby sighed. "Yeah. He's… been good." Abby grinned, for a few seconds before getting serious. "Sweetie, what happened to your lip?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Sweetie? Who did this to you?"

"Momma, stop it okay. I wanna eat in peace." Abby stopped what she was doing and stare at Bonnie for an answer. "I got into a fight before school the other day. Early in the morning. That's why I didn't stay the full day."

"What?"

"Yeah, the reason you got that phone call, was because… I couldn't go to school, I was too worked up. My window is smashed in and everything." Bonnie couldn't believe how quickly she was capable of lying, when it came to covering for Marcel. And now, even to her mother.

"I sent you to this private school, to avoid that bullshit, sweetie, what exactly, happened?"

"Mom, its fine. I fixed it, and it's over. And-"

"Got damnit. Does this have to do with the club, or-"

"No momma. Just, leave it please. I came home to spend time with you, and eat. We barely see one another these days. I just wanna eat."

"That why you been at Caroline's?"

"Yeah." She nodded, with a guilty face. Abby had an idea she was lying, but she'd try and figure her out soon enough.

"Sweetie, I want to be there for you. I know, you don't wanna talk to me about, everything, going on in your life… but let me, try."

Bonnie sighed, taking out two plates, and some silverware. "Momma, I have a 4.0 and AP Honors. I went through four years, and had no issues. It was a little set back, but I'm fine. Stefan's gonna fix the window for me. The girl, didn't even go to my school."

"Damn. Eighteen years of perfection. How could I ask for a perfect daughter when I wasn't a perfect mother?"

"Mom, I'm not-"

"Shh. Wait. I know, sometimes I seem aloof. I seem like, I over look you. But, I don't. I watch, as carefully as I can."

"I'm not perfect. I've made so many mistakes."

"I know. And, as your mother, I had to let you. Because, my family, kept such a watchful eye over me. To the point that, they planned my whole life. Down to every minute of every day. And, I had to run away from home."

"Momma, I'm-"

"I NEVER wanted that for you. So, I allowed you to make mistakes, even when I knew, you were gonna regret it. I don't know, the tiny details of your life. No. But I do however, know the gyst of when and where you are, a lot of the time. Not always, but often. And how you're doing at school. I keep posted on your grades. Even that B you have which lowered you're 4.2 to a 4.0. I trust your judgement, even if you make a mistakes. I have to, because, I don't want you to run away from me, like I did, with my parents. So, maybe you won't talk to me about this, "fight" but, I'll find out the truth about this, sooner or later."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, but she also was relieved.

"Momma?"

"Yeah."

"You know about my social life? Friends, or jobs?"

"I know you're a housing technician (maid), and a tutor. I know you only deal with Caroline. That you and Stefan seem to be going through something, and that you guys finally let that nagging friend Elena go. Any details about why, how, and what?" Abby shrugged, "When you're ready and comfortable, you'll tell me."

"Okay."

"And I trust, you'll want my advice one day."

"I appreciate you letting me learn on my own. And, I want you to know, it's okay if, you just wanna step in sometimes, and ask me questions. Not today, specifically. But in the future. Maybe after graduation.

"Okay, hunny." Abby grinned again, and wiped a single tear that fell from her eye. "Wow, a few more hours and… you'll officially be the big 1-8 and I can't believe it."

"Yeah. I know right."

"Any plans?"

"No. Proms around the corner. Graduation too. Not that I plan to go to prom. But I have a feeling Caroline will drag me to prom against my will. Besides… My party was more than enough. Caroline asked if I wanted to have a girls night, and veg out over rom coms, and junk food tonight."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't wanna mention anything, but uh… you are getting a little skinny." Abby laughed. "Make sure you include some fatty foods. Since, momma has to keep it light these days."

"Momma, you… wanna tell me something? About this new diet?"

"Just, don't wait until your my age to take care of yourself."

"You're only 37 so…"

"Young, but too old to decide to do right by my body. Promise me Bonnie."

"Okay momma. I promise."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Caroline stopped off at Stefan's place after spending her day with Bonnie and Gia, before Bonnie was headed to her house. Stefan has been avoiding talking directly with Caroline. One on one. And instead, keeping Damon in their conversation today, after seeing her days ago at a hotel, and not knowing why.

"So, I haven't seen you in a few days. Just wanted to check on you."

"I'm good. Just waiting for Marcel to quit following Bonnie around, so I can talk to her. You mentioned she needed her window fixed, but, she and I haven't been on able to meet face to face."

"Yeah, well, if you'd been returning my calls, you'd know, she'll be at my place tonight. It's her birthday, and-"

"First of all, I knew that. I was her best friend, loooong before you were. And her birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Ouch. Okay."

Damon looked between the two with his one semi-black eye and rolled both eyes, before getting up and heading to his kitchen to get a beer.

"So, blondie..." Damon shouted. "How's she been last couple days? I got a text a couple days ago. But, I've been calling, and nothing for a couple days."

"Marcel, is tracking her phone records. They are both still on a plan with Abby. I guess one of his many phones, he kept one of them on Abby's plan. And, Marcel still had all Bonnie's info. Threatened to get rid of her phone, if she contacts you."

"He's such a fuckin dick." Stefan said.

"Question?" Caroline asked. She had a plan for Damon to see Bonnie, and in that she needed their cooperation. "Can't you guys just talk to the club, and get it situated, and stop dealing with Marcel's threats."

Damon smirked. He thought Caroline's trying was a cute effort. But the club was more complicated that. His plan was to tell club members, slowly, one at a time, making the final come out, less impactful on the club. "If only it were that easy. I'll figure it out. Cel, is one entire issue in itself."

"But, he deserves nothing! He's an asshole, who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why is everyone so got damn gentle with him? Thought he was some big bad biker. Thought you all were. Why does this seem like it's so easy, and you all are making it so hard?"

"Caroline. STOP! You're overstepping."

"Stefan, how? Bonnie's miserable."

Damon just listened, and didn't want to interfere. The idea of being delicate with Marcel's feelings, was starting to sound just as stupid to him as it did to Caroline.

"Caroline, don't you have somewhere else to be? The Westin Hotel or something?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"This isn't about you or me. It's about Bonnie. Get over yourself, you ass!"

The minute they began squabbling, he walked away and into his room, shutting the door without their recognition, because they were too busy fighting.

At that point Damon's phone rang. "Hello... Vin?... yeah... what time, six?" Damon quickly jumped out of his room and looked at Stefan and bumping his arm, signaling for them to get ready to go. "Now? Okay. We'll be there."

Stefan was tossing on his cut, without even being told. He saw his brother, putting a black tee on, and over his wife beater, and stepping his feet into his boots, while Caroline stood confused, "What is it?"

"We gotta go. Someone trashed the MC."

"Fuck." Stefan didn't think twice, before turning and kissing Caroline. "I gotta go." He almost acted like he forgot he was angry at her.

"It's okay. I should get home anyways." She said speaking to herself. "Hey, how's Damon going to explain his face?"

"Pft. This is normal." Stefan laughed. "He's still ugly."

"Still look better than you."

"You wish."

Damon rolled his eyes, which he regretted seconds later because it hurt. "Fuck."

Stefan handed him his glasses, "Sunglasses it is?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, those look like Bonnie's." Caroline noticed.

"They are. I won them in a race a while back. She lost, because she's not a fast swimmer."

"She actually hates getting her hair wet in the pool."

"And that was her downfall." Damon smiled.

"Wow, there was really a whole side of you two that no one else has seen."

"Yeah." His sullen agreement didn't go unnoticed. Caroline looked at Stefan and back towards Damon.

"Well, I say you guys let everyone see it. Who cares if they know now?" Damon hunched his shoulder and shook his head. The concept was very unreal and unbelievable. Neither he or Bonnie could grasp. "Here." Caroline handed him a piece of paper.

"Whats this?"

"Just read it. I was gonna drop it off for you, in case you weren't here."

"From B?"

"Just read it." She laughed.

"Aye!" Stefan called getting their attention with his gear already on. "We should head out." Stefan didn't want to go further into it. Damon grabbed the note and slid it into his jeans before tossing his cut on.

"Lock up Blondie. Thanks." They left the condo, and went straight to the club house.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Earlier when Gia dropped Bonnie back off at home, she urged her to take a test, considering that she and Damon had been sexually active. But, Bonnie, knew in the back of her mind, they were always protected. And up until this past week they hadn't had sex in three months. And now, she was on birth control, so there's no way she could be pregnant. But just to be better safe than sorry, she kept the test and kept her mind open. Then, shortly after arriving at Caroline's house, she couldn't stop stressing about it.

Bonnie felt herself get nauseous again. She headed into Caroline's bathroom and threw up. One fact she realized, every time she became too anxious about anything, she became nauseous. She ended up throwing up whatever she'd eaten, which was why weight gain was becoming a problem. "This is getting ridiculous." She said to herself.

After she vomited, she gagged a lot when she brushed her teeth and threw up a little more. This feeling was really bothering her. She swore she'd stay away from drugs if this is how sick it made her. Weeks of being clean and her body was still hurting through nausea and pain. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Caroline, "When will my body go back to normal?"

"Unfortunately, I have no answers."

"It's okay. I'm starving now. What kind of junk did you get for us?"

"Uhh, pizza's on its way. And… I made brownies."

"You?"

"Yes. Thanks to Betty Crocker. Oh, and…"

"And?"

"A birthday cake?"

"Shut up. It's just us two."

"So…. It's 7 pm. We have enough time to eat and nap, and eat again." If that's what we wanted to do."

"Yeah. True."

"What movies did you bring us?" Caroline asked.

"Okay. Clueless, and Think Like a Man."

"Hard choice. Do we wanna bunch of classic one liners? Or… do we wanna argue the politics of men and women?" Both girls thought to themselves for a second, then laughed coming up with some of the lines they remember. "So you prefer fashion victim, or ensembly challenged?"

"I don't wanna do this no more. And my buns, they don't feel, nuthin like steel."

"A haha. I love that movie. Tai, was the shit."

"Yes. Brittany Murphy, Rest In Peace."

"I fuckin loved her."

"Me too. All the good ones, go so young."

"Well, in honor of, Clueless, you know we're dion and Cher, right?"

"I mean, I guess it makes sense. You be Cher, and I'm D-"

"Bitch don't play me. I'm Dione. The one with the boyfriend for years. And you. Well you're Cher."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Cher is the shit. But, I think Damon and I are more like Dion and Murray than you and Stefan."

"No. Dion and Murray are me and Tyler. And then, you are (in her best Brittany Murphy voice) 'THE VIRGIN, WHO CANT DRIVE.'"

"What! Bitch."

"Well, you just popped you cherry literal months ago, okay. And I feel like, I coached this beautiful blossoming Rose bud." Caroline laughed.

"Sunflower."

"Sunflower. Whatever. I feel like I helped. And I'm totally okay with that."

"Of course you are. You're Caroline Forbes. Head cheerleader. Party planning, control freak."

"I meam-"

"Hard facts!"

"Okay. Okay. I may have OCD tendencies. And with that said, I hate to say this…" she paused, watching Bonnie's face change, "I'm in agreement with Gia. I think you need to talk the pregnancy test."

"But, Caroline-"

"Hear me out. Sure, there was a gap between sexual encounters. But three months go, or two and half whatever it was, makes it a possibility."

"We both know, it's the drugs still kicking my system. It's only been weeks since I stopped."

"Yeah, I know."

 **Ding Dong**

"Whew! Pizza's here. Why don't we think about it over, greasy gooey cheesiness?"

"No pepperonis. Just mushrooms, right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We are literally, Vegging out."

"Cool." Bonnie's interest changed when she wanted to get one more thing off her chest. "Soooo, uhhhh-"

"Yeah?"

"I brought the pregnancy test. But…"

"But what?"

"But I want you to take one too."

"What?"

"Moral support. I'm afraid. I know I can't be pregnant. But, there's a ton of what-if's. And, I'm kind of worried about the results. And if I keep getting anxious, I'll throw up, and my heart will start beating through my chest again. So, I thought by having you take one with me, I'd be… less anxious."

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Caroline may have said 'sure' but she sounded more unsure. "Right now?"

"Yeah. I will go first, and then you. And we can forget all about it tonight, while we veg out, and come back to it tomorrow. Veg out, and watch movies, and eat and pass out, and I'll… not have to worry about the answer til the morning."

Caroline felt doubtful about Bonnie's assurance that she couldn't be pregnant, and she was now nervous about it, and feeling her friend's energy.

"Of course."

"But the pizza guy-"

 **Ding Dong**

"Well, I guess if you pee on the stick right now, I'll grab the pizza."

Bonnie smiled nervously, and giggled, twiddling her thumbs, "Eeeek. Okay. Uhh-"

"Go. Silly."

"Fine. Okay. I'll hurry so I can get some pizza. I'm starving."

"Okay. Go!"

Bonnie ran into the bathroom, and Caroline stood quietly contemplating the actual idea of a pregnancy changing the whole dynamic of the group that was already dysfunctional. They weren't even normal enough, to be able to be around each other, in a comfortable setting. Caroline hated the idea, that a child could force the group to grow up, not just beyond age, but maturity beyond college. College may not even be an option, how, could they get through this?

"Okay!" Bonnie said, making Caroline jump when she quickly exited the bathroom.

"Damn. Wow. That was fast."

"Yeah. Your turn."

"Okay. Umm, you should go grab some pizza, I left it downstairs."

"Okay. Hurry down, please."

"Duh." Caroline smiled softly.

Bonnie's hand slid across Caroline's elbow, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just… pregnancy tests make shit so real ya know."

"Exactly. And I'm just happy I have you, to be there for me through this. If I was pregnant, I'd totally be okay, because the people around me. You my momma, Damon, and whoever else wanted to be there, I know, would be okay. And, I wouldn't runaway and hide it. I'd let everyone know. And take care of my baby."

"You'd be so kick ass."

"Thanks Caroline. And of course, you'd be the God mom."

"Duuuuh. You think I'd let you pick anyone else? As if." Caroline said again, flipping her hair. Caroline's vocab fit the mood for one movie and it made Bonnie chuckle.

"That solidifies it. We are watching Clueless." Bonnie suddenly felt better. Her anxiety was gone.

"Okay. Get some pizza. I'll be right down."

"Alright." Bonnie ran downstairs, and Caroline locked herself into the bathroom. She wanted to understand that life had its way of turning out a certain way. She stare at herself in the mirror, and ruffled her hair around. "Ohh man. We can all get through this. Bon and Sal will come out to the club. Me and Stefan will get passed the weird phase. Tyler will quit calling me to keep him company. Bonnie and I will roommate together in college, and… everything's going to be okay. The club will accept everything. The Mongrels will back the fuck off, and… fuck." Caroline didn't take a test. Not just yet. She decided to wait, and go downstairs to witnessed Bonnie's moment. She'd reserve her test for later and just… be the moral support Bonnie needed.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The two of them leaned back into the couch, eating pizza, and reading magazines, while the music played. Caroline decided to grab her phone, and search Bonnie's symptoms. "So, Bon, I'm researching a recall guide on Adderall."

"Okaaaay."

"And… it creeps me out. Listen." Bonnie continued reading as Caroline spoke. "So the medication itself is designed to increase impulsive behavior and hyperactivity. So, if you stop usage, suddenly, it can cause body altering dynamics which takes the body weeks maybe months to adjust to."

Now, she had Bonnie's attention. Bonnie looked up from her magazine, clearly after having relaxed, and watched a movie and eaten pizza, to now, tune into knowledge Caroline was dropping on her. "Like what?"

"Okay, wellll... Let's see here…" Caroline fished through the paragraph for side affects, after the cease in sudden usage. "Metal mood swings, depression, anxiety, uhhhhh, oh my god, myocardial infarctions!"

"Oh my god. What is that?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew."

"No bitch. Look it up!"

"Shit, okay." Caroline highlighted the word and clicked "look up" in her phone. "Oh my God, Bonnie. It's a heart attack. Isn't that what you said, the doctor said to you?"

"Yeah. I was told I almost had a heart attack."

"Well, why didn't we go back to that doctor, instead of James, sister?"

"Last minute that's why. I have t She make an appointment for the doctor. And that day, Damon barged in and made them check me out. I am currently unable to be in contact with him, in case you forgot."

"Oh, right."

"Well? What does it say about this nausea?"

"I don't see nausea here. But, I can continue researching other websites."

The nausea through Bonnie for a loop. She thought she was in the clear, but, some stress still resided within her over that. "Well, it's okay. I'm totally going to avoid the thought of those test results until tomorrow. Pass the popcorn."

"Okay."

 **Ding Dong**

Caroline stopped hearing her doorbell. She watched Bonnie who was stuffing her face with caramel corn and reading a sex quiz. "Best birthday ever." She laughed out loud, staring at Caroline. "Seriously. After everything that's happened, tonight has been amazing. Thanks."

"You're, welcome. I uh, I think your cake is here."

"Really?"

Bonnie smiled, silently, giving off blush vibes.

Ding Dong

"Yup. The door. Why don't you answer it, while I grab my wallet?"

"Caroline, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I should've. Go, silly."

Bonnie giggled, like a kid and ran to the front door and opened it, with a hand full of popcorn in her hand, ready to stuff it in her mouth and feeling a little less stressed. As soon as the door opened, she was hit with another shocking reality while a pieces of popcorn, embarrassingly, fell out of her mouth when it dropped open. She quickly finished chewing the rest, and remained speechless.

"Should I stand here, or… can I come in?"

"Whoa!" She took a deep breath, after finishing her popcorn. "Hey. How are you... here?" She whispered.

"Well Baby Girl." He said softly. "My chopper did the heavy lifting, I just directed it." He laughed.

"You drove all the way here, to bring me… a cake?" She sighed. "On your bike?"

Damon laughed, to himself and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh. Wow. You're so cute." He'd never seen her have a dense moment like this in his life, as long as he'd known her.

"Ohh. Wait… You… I'm confused." He bit his lip, and smiled again. "Wow, in other words, there was….cake."

"I don't know… I think I'm pretty sweet."

"Surprise!" Caroline said walking from behind Bonnie. "He is your birthday Cake."

"Caroline? How did you?"

"I told you I'd figure something out."

"But your mom?"

"She's asleep. I figure if you leave now, you have a few hours before your brother comes back to escort you to school."

"Caroline, this is sooo dangerous-"

"Stop. Get your jacket on, and go." Caroline ordered while Damon handed Bonnie the biker jacket he bought her before the break up. Bonnie looked at Damon with his sunglasses on, nervously. But he wasn't trying to waste time as he looked at his watch.

"Okay. Let me grab some jeans." Bonnie turned to Caroline who had jeans in her hand and a small bag and shoes. Catching her bestie off guard in this moment was more than Bonnie could hope for, in the current environment she'd been experiencing. "But I was having fun, you didn't have to-"

"Shh. Stop. Yes I did. Go."

She quickly got dressed and quietly hugged Caroline. "Thank you."

"Pft! DUH!"

"I guess we'll be Cher and Dione some other night."

"We are always, Cher, and Dione. We don't need a time or movie." Caroline said.

A friendly moment and a hug, lead to Damon thanking Caroline. "Blondie, I really appreciate this. Thanks for dropping that letter of earlier."

"What letter?" Bonnie asked while sliding her shoes on.

"None of your business." She told Bonnie, before looking back at Damon. "Yeah. Maybe, you can… ask your brother to quit being a dick head."

"I'll-uhh, see what I can do. But, as long as I've known him, he's always been a dick."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yup. He has. What letter?"

"Okay. I get it. I'm learning him." Caroline continued ignoring Bonnie's inquisitiveness.

"Anyone gonna tell me what letter?"

"Baby…. We don't have time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and watched Caroline smirk.

"Caroline-"

"Yeah?"

"Give him space, and he'll come around."

"Okay."

"Eeeek. Thank you again. I'll be back in a few hours."

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead her to his bike, as he put his dome on her and made sure she was securely, on the back of his bike, and gripping him like the old days. He revved the bike, and didn't move an inch, until he felt those little fingers of hers fiddle, like she always did when she was nervous. But this time, on his abs, playing with his happy trial.

THAT! That is the feeling he needed. Her on his bike, riding. "Hold tight Baby."

"I got you Papi."

She clasped her hands around his waist, like old times, and he pulled off into the night.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

About an hour later, he arrived at their spot in the mountains, pulled into the dirt and off the road. When he parked, they walked through some trees for about five minutes before she saw a tent set up, near a fire. Bonnie let the sight rid her bones of shock as they'd walked closer and closer to the small hidden location.

"Damon, you did this?"

"Uhh, Stefan helped. And he kind of had to sit here with the fire, until he knew I was headed back. I text him when we left Caroline's, so he probably stuck around freezing his ass off, til about ten minutes ago."

"Boy, he really is trying to get back in our good graces, huh?"

"It's called mannining-up." Damon said raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie looked around at the beautiful scenery. This is where he taught her how to shoot a gun. How to fight. How to defend herself. And how to let go. And she remembered how her brother hit her, and how a lot of the things she and Damon experienced together, felt so far away, when they were broken up. She became emotional. This place, was their place. This place is where she had become a woman. A place, she fell in love. A place, she learned to trust in someone, other than herself.

Damon watched her in silence as she walked around and stare at every spot they'd spent time. He just watched her, and admired her. Until she turned to face him again, from ten feet away.

"This whole thing really sucks. I don't have much time. I only have like two hours. Because it takes an hour justo get here."

"I know."

"I keep replaying that day over and over in my head. Him barging in. I felt so afraid. Until you shielded me. I asked myself how he figured us out. We were always so careful. Ya know?"

"Yeah. But, somehow I became careless. None of this is your fault. Okay. It's mine. I'm the adult here. I'm the influencer. I should've-"

"No. Don't take all the blame. We, consented to this. And I know we were careful."

"Yeah, but, the night of your party, when I came home, I should've moved your car like I always do. And I didn't."

"That's not it, Papi. I heard him and his girlfriend arguing, and turns out, Rose outed us. I didn't realize she even knew." Bonnie said.

"Uhh, she knew there was someone else. But, I never told her who. Maybe she was following me around. I don't know. But, it is, what it is." He tried to act cavalier about it. But it hit him, that somehow rose found out. And even she, should've had more loyalty to him, than to out him. ""I spoke to him today."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Hopeful, Bonnie walked closer to him. "Howd' it go?"

"He laughed awkwardly for two seconds then rubbed his head. "Not any better."

"Fuck!" A heavy sigh and sadness fell over her. "I knew Rose was trouble. She's so selfish, and jealous. Wait til is that bitch!"

"No. No. I don't need you getting your little ass in trouble."

"Fuck that! She did this to us. She didn't give us a chance to tell anyone."

"Well, think about it. In her position, what would you do. She wanted me. I wanted you. She's been fighting to have your spot for a while. And it took you moments to be my ole lady, and she never quite made it past being my bitch."

"Really?"

"I mean girlfriend. Ole lady. Is some shit my pops would call my ma. You're…. my girl. Hell. My woman." He smiled.

"Still, she needs to be taken care of. And if I see her, I'm handling my shit." Bonnie said.

"Well, holy fuck! I guess, I have to deal with that bitch myself in order to keep your ass outa trouble."

"How you gonna deal with her? I'm sure, she knows, you know. She won't dare step foot near you now. I'm good. I can kick that bitches ass."

"Listen, your focus is graduation. I told you that. This street shit ain't for you."

"You trying to tell me what to do?"

"Nah. It's not like that. Just… protecting your right to live life, and not stress behind my fuckin problems, that my old bitch caused."

"Well, you better hope you find her before I do. But my guess is she's not gonna be anywhere you can find her."

"Yeah, she's in hiding. But, I'll find her."

"Anyway, I can't figure out, why he is so angry. I know I'm his baby sister, but-"

"But-"

"But, for me, who better than the man who's always, had his back?"

"Think about it. You're barely eighteen. I'm older than you. I've been to prison and I've-"

"Killed people?"

"I've done lot. These tattoos are symbolic of the bastard I am. The fucked up life I've lived."

"I want you to know that I don't care what you've done. I don't. I'm all in."

Damon pulled her towards the fire, then sat her down. "Bonnie," he got down on a knee, and looked up at her, "I know I'm not perfect. I'm so far from it. But, I realize, I'm the closest version of who I want to be, when I'm with you. And I'm not asking you, to marry me, because it wouldn't be fair to your family, or even you. You're just eighteen. You deserve to see life outside of this club and go to college. But I'm making a promise, to make life better for you, and to take care of you until you no longer want me around, so that, one day... if life keeps us together, later on, down the line, maybe I can marry you. And the thing is, right now, I don't want to be without you. I love you, more than I've ever loved anything. And I want to promise you, that as long as I can be who you need me to be, I will, if you'll have me?"

"Damon?"

"I want us to promise to each other, that we won't give up on each other. Maybe one day we will break up. I don't know. Maybe one day in life, we will get married. Like I said, I do t know. But, for now, I want to promise to you, that I will do what it takes to be who you need, and to love you, with all I have. I know I've said this before, and I've fucked up. I don't deserve your trust, but I'll earn it." Damon took a deep breath and looked up, with a small smirk. "And I want to know, if you will accept my promise ring, to you...again, and let me take you to prom?"

Her hands covered her face, until he grabbed her left hand and pulled it to his lips kissing her fingers.

"Prom? You asking me to my prom? Knowing everyone will see us together…"

"Yeah, Baby. I don't wanna wait till graduation anymore."

"Papi… What does this mean?"

"It means, that I'm gonna tell the club about us. I'm gonna come clean, because, I can't deal with this anymore. But, I'll ask for Abby's approval, first, because, I wanna take you to prom. After this deal, I'm gonna go to your house, and talk to your momma. Then, I'll be a man and talk to Marcel, but I'm done hiding it from our family."

"Got damn, this all feels so fuckin real right now." She worried.

"Yeah. It is. But we need to move forward, with or without his blessing otherwise we can never get passed this shit we're in." He said firmly. "Now we can't broadcast to everyone, in the neighborhood, because you know, the Mongrels and all that club shit, but your eighteen, and I'll be damned we go though this shit anymore. Luckily your school is on the other side of town. Because when it's said and done, I'm leaving the club." He sat there a while, as she stare at him, knowing the repercussions were scary for them both. But how could she deny herself anymore? And after talking to Gia, she knew she had to make a decision for herself and no one else. And if she had to think for herself, and answer based on that, then... she looked at the ring he once gave her. The same ring she threw at him.

"Wow! That's an earful."

"I know. But it start now. With this promise ring. I fucked up the first time around, but I won't again. Losing you, was the worst thing I'd ever been through."

"You know… you hurt me… that night I gave you your ring back."

"I never wanted to."

"But, you did, Papi."

"When you hurt, I hurt. I swear to you. Everyday I wanted to hold you and tell you I love you and I was sorry. And I couldn't. It killed me. I know I should be better for you. That's the truth. And I'll leave this fucking club, if that's what it takes. If that's what you want. But, I want to tell you, that this promise I intend to keep."

She stare on a few seconds. His eyes watered and she felt his sincerity. She connected to his pain and all she wanted was right there with him.

"I accept. I'll go to prom with you. Punk."

"Punk?" Damon bit his lip, and let a few tears fall from his eyes as he slid the ring back on her finger. Bonnie kneeled down before him staring in his watery eyes. "Yeah. That was some punk shit three months ago. But… I know now, that you were trying to do what was best. Even though, I don't respect your delivery. I know you're not perfect, because I'm not either."

"I never went to prom." He admitted.

"Then, this better be one helluva a prom."

"Fuck yeah. Maybe I'll even get a limo." He laughed.

"Liar."

"I mean, it's a stretch. I don't like mutha fuckers driving me nowhere. But… if you wanna limo… I can't take you to prom on my bike. I'm gonna make sure you look like a fuckin Queen!"

Bonnie giggled. "Queen? Wow." She then grabbed his face.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I know." She kissed his eyes, making him hiss." Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Nah. No pain, just some internal bruising." He said.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're looking at my forehead when you said that." He laughed slightly at her. "Damon?"

"Yeah!"

"If you break a promise to me, again... I'll fucking kill you."

"I believe you." He put his shades back on, covering his eye. then stood up, and brought her up with him, holding her face kissing her. "I'm sorry, about everything else. I won't let anyone come between us again. I promise. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I love you." He looked at her face, and said it again, knowing she may not say it, but hoping with everything in him that she would. "I love you baby girl. You hear me? So, much."

A tear fell down her cheek, and her emotions spoke for her, "I love you too Papi… more than you'll ever know." Damon paused and stopped moving as he looked up at her. Those words from her lips, to him, was his future. The beginning of the rest of his life.

"You said it, in English."

"I did. Because, I love you. I do. And I pray, God lets me keep you. Because, I don't know what I'd do, if something happened to you. I..." she caught herself. She didn't realize how easily she said it before, and how much it affected him in this moment. But as it was her truth she couldn't hide it anymore. "I do. I love you, Papi."

"God I love you." He kissed her, held her face and continued kissing her. "I love you so much. Tell me again. Say it again... please."

"I love you. I love you, Damon Salvatore."

His heart beat sped up and he let the words sink in to his brain. Deeply, he soaked up her words and let them feed his soul. Her love was undoubtedly the only thing he needed to have the strength, to leave this life behind.

"I'm with you baby. I promise. We'll figure everything out, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded her head letting herself cry tears of joy. He kissed her tears slowly pulling her towards the tent. His hands unzipping it, without letting her go, and the inside was filled with countless different wild flowers. "Oh my God, did you pick all of these?" She said following the trail of flowers which lined the entire inside of the tint, with a big blanket in the middle of it.

"Yeah. It took all fuckin evening. After I left the clubhouse, with Stefan's help." He laughed. "We had to do it before it got dark."

"It's so beautiful."

"I wanted tonight to be special." They dropped their jackets on the outside of the tent, then slowly took off a few layers of clothes, until they were down to bra, panties, and boxers. He held her hand as she stepped inside. He then took to her rear and got in behind her. Damon leaned to zip the tent back up until Bonnie stopped him.

"No, leave it open. I like watching the fire."

"Okay." He agreed. Bonnie stare at him a while, and laughed at him wearing her sunglasses, before she pulled them off.

"Cheater. You remember you won by cheating."

"Nah. You're just slow." He smiled softly til she saw his eye.

"Oh my God. It looks so painful."

"It looks worse than it feels. It was worse the first two days. Now that the swelling is gone, it's okay. I've had a bunch of black eyes baby."

"Damn." She stroked it softly with her fingers, like petals to the concrete. "It's awful, I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault."

"I know, but he's my brother, and I feel responsible for his actions. Besides, I know how it feels when he blacks out, like that, and-"

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Answer me this?"

"Okay."

"Has Cello ever… hit you, or hurt you?"

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't see what happened the other day. But, Stefan thought… something may have happened when you left."

"Papi, I'm… okay. Don't I look okay?" Her lip had healed as much as she doted on it, for the past four days. Not to mention, the lighting was dark. Damon squinted his eyes, and stare at her, but before he could ask anything she spoke. "Papi, if someone ever hit me, I can handle myself. I can take a hit."

"I didn't teach you to just take a hit. I taught you to hit back. I taught you to defend yourself."

"So, say a member of the Mongrels ever, attacked me or, some stranger. What if I freeze? I mean, it's all fine and dandy learning these fight skills, until it actually happens, and I'm frozen in my fear because some big scary man is about beat my ass."

"Let me ask you something? If it came down to your life or another man, you gonna let a man kill you?"

"No. of course not."

"Well, if a man hits you, imagine he's trying to kill you. Be smart. It may not always require a hit. It may require just being smarter, or moving faster, and dodging a hit. But don't let anyone, EVER, think they can beat you baby. If I died, or was locked up, I don't trust anyone other than Gino, or Stefan, maybe Cel, to look out for you. But those guys won't always be around. I need you to be fearless. That shit intimidates mother fuckers. Don't act like you can take on anybody, but, definitely don't just, let someone beat your ass, with out letting a mutha fucker know, you ain't his fuckin toy. You hear me baby?" Bonnie nodded her head. "BABY! You hear me?"

"Yes, Papi. I do."

"Okay. Because I'm serious as fuck. You're tough a fuck you little Bennett beast. Make a man think twice about fuckin with you. Because once you hit his ass back, he's still gonna have to worry about me."

"Okay."

"Trust yourself baby. Unless someone is holding a gun to your head, or some weapon, use what I gave you. Those mental tools. It's not about size, it's about outsmarting your opponent. Remember that fighter who was bigger than me?"

"There were a few?"

"Did I ever lose a fight?"

"No. But, I never saw you let anyone hit you, the way you let Cello."

"Key word, "let" him. I chose not to fight back. I felt, like I deserved it. But, make no mistake, I could whoop Cel's ass if I wanted to. No offense, I know he's your brother. But he is my best friend, and I don't mean to be disrespectful. But you know how often I've had to rough his drunk ass up, and still refrain from hitting him, after he's hit me? Sucker punched me? Thrown beer in my face? When he's drunk, there's a reason I'm the only one who can handle him. The only one who goes out drinking with him. Because, I can refrain from hurting him. Cel, blacks out, and doesn't remember shit the next day. Any other mutha fucker, even club brother, would probably fight him. I never let myself get that angry at him. Because I know, about most of the shit Cel is internalizing. It's not that I can't hurt him. It's that I don't want to."

"God. I never knew."

"He doesn't know. But I'll tell you this much, I'm glad he didn't put his hands on you. Because-" he paused, tightening his lips. Bonnie looked up slowly, and watched his eyes go dark, and his face go blank, "If Cel, ever lay a hand on you…" he paused again, because he really refrained from speaking foul of him, "Baby girl, there'd be real, fuckin problems. And I love him to death, but, I can't ever let him think, that hurting you, is ever, has ever, and will ever be okay. That goes for anyone." He then stare at her, because he wanted, everything to be crystal clear to her. There was no blurred lines, when it came to hurting Bonnie. For anyone. "You understand me?"

She quietly nodded in response. "Yeah, Papi."

Bonnie felt his coldness in her bones, send her chills. Damon, never spoke ill of Marcel. Until now. And she wasn't sure, she could ever, let that cat out of the bag. Damon, might be crazy enough to kill her brother. Bonnie held his eyes with her lips, when she licked them subconsciously. His eyes froze on her face, and just that fast he was lost inside of her. He had to break the monotony with happier thoughts, and he reminded her of memories passed.

"You know this is the very spot where we first-"

"Kissed? Yeah."

"Didn't think you'd remember."

"I remember everything." They sat on their knees staring at each other. He unfastened her bra, and pulled it off. Then he pulled her body up gently removing her panties, before laying her back.

Damon spent a lot of time, kissing all over her body. He spent a lot of time being soft and gentle. Moving his lips up and down her body, and savoring what it means to cherish her because she can be ripped away from him at any moment again. And in these moments Damon couldn't fathom being hard or rough with her. He realized what a precious gem Bonnie was. And that he had to, handle her with care, whether he knew how to or not.

Slowly, he spread her legs like the emerging of butterfly wings, and dove in between, treating her as delicately as one would a butterfly. Bonnie's hips rolled around gently into his jaw, being careful not to smother him. But he took her all in with the fire burning just fifteen feet in front of the space they lay.

"Hmm."

Soft and low moans left her throat while he licked her gently and kissed her slowly. He could feel her legs shake, from her nerves. He still made her nervous. And because of this, she reverted back to the girl, he remembered that had no experience.

"You're wet as fuck." He said licking her and letting her soak his mouth and the lower half of his face. He then grunted pulled her deeper into his grasp. But it wasn't enough for Bonnie. She wanted them connected.

She looked him in the face moving her hands to places she felt comfort. "Metemelo."

He moved his body upwards until he reached her neck, kissing her, until her eyes closed. Her entire body was in the moment, one hand in his hair, the other around his back. Her voice, her skin, both the start of making his life feel unreal. He used one of his hands to push one of her hands above their heads and intertwine their fingers, like they were long lost lovers. She could feel him breathing slowly as his stomach pressed against hers. Her other hand slid slowly down his back cupping his backside, feeling every muscle in his back as he kissed her. Petite fingers, swallowing his skin, loving how it felt, when he put in work on her body. She moaned his praises, and he continued kissing all over her breast and neck, letting her know, he adored her, while he kissed her.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Papi?"

He looked her softly in the eyes, and gave her any sincerity he had again.

"I wanna make love to you. Can I…. make love to you?"

Damon even spoke slowly, feeling Bonnie's curious eyes pierce his soul. Even when it killed him to not take it to another level and just, thrust himself into her, he savored how it felt to have let her soften him. To make him wait. To make him want to be what she needed. To have to be granted permission, like dare he say… a gentleman. A life, he was never familiar with, which Bonnie made him think about. The challenge of it all, was as exciting as the former control. For now anyway.

Bonnie nodded her head, without a word. Their eyes, never parted.

He took his time, entering her body and just, being gentle and patient.

He couldn't even speak, because she felt too good, and all he wanted to look at, was her. Words wouldn't form at his lips. Watching her faces, and hearing her voice, was more than he could bare already. The muscles in his back rejoiced feeling her hands pressed into them, gripping him again, claiming the blood of his skin under her nails, as she dug into him. It forced his hips to move at a force slightly harder deepening his thrust, until she cried. "Oh fuck yeah." His hips owned her need, and she accepted every movement feeling like this Crimson King's, Queen.

The cracking of the fire was all that could be heard, as he kept quiet watching her and kissing her in between. Those tears, Bonnie cried, were all that made him human again. "I'm yours." He said. "You own me Baby. I swear I you fuckin own me."

Damon fought his body and moved slowly and tenderly. And it brought out an overflow of emotions. "Fuck." He moaned emotionally, losing his voice. This level of intensity was almost too much to handle. To be gentle this way, meant to really take on what she was feeling and deliver the type of touch she needed right now. And for Damon it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Make love to her slowly, while she held him. The power was at her fingertips.

This was it.

This was home for him.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The fire was dying down. Neither could sleep, because they knew they only had a little time. He lay on his back and she lay next to him, leaning into his chest. His left hand and her right hand interlocked and they played with each others fingers a while in silence. Until they stopped and just enjoyed the peacefulness of their spot in the mountains. The place they'd gotten to know each other, and the place they fell in love with each other.

"Baby, I'm going to give you a combination of numbers that I want you to never forget. Embed it into your brain, because I'll never write it down. Ever." He spoke quietly laying on his back with her had on his chest. She looked up at him worried.

"A combination. Why? What's happening?"

"Nothing. I just, have a safe deposit box. I will give you a key, but, the combination of numbers is the address and the box number."

"Papi, why are you talking like you're leaving?"

"I'm not. But, if something should ever happen to me, or-"

"No. Don't do this. Not after the moment we just shared. Don't start talking like this." She said becoming emotional. She had no idea why her emotions were out of control lately, but she hated it. She hated feeling this vulnerability.

"Baby, I'm not leaving. I told you. But, in case of an Emergancy, you need to know this combination of numbers okay?"

"Okay."

"You will get the contents inside of this safe deposit box, and you will use it or keep it for whatever purposes. And just know, what's mine is yours."

"Papi, I don't like when you get like this."

"Baby girl, remember the conversation we had, a while back about the King and the Queen and the chess pieces?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, imagine that scenario is true now. No matter how anyone else sees it. That scenario is us. And we are a team."

"Okay."

"Anything you can possibly need is in that box."

"Alright. You know i may not see you til just becorr prom The way he watches me?"

"Yeah. We just have to play it safe. imIg gives me time to talk to a few club members. And your momma. I'm honestly, nervous about that."

"Me too. Shes axting strange these days. But Cade seems to make her really happy."

"Thats good. I guess. Hes kind of a strange business guy. Never dealt with someone like him. I still have my guard up about him. But if Abbys happy, then its a good sign for me and you. How are you and your momma doin lately Baby?"

"Honestly, lately she and I are doing better." He smiled at her because he was genuinely happy for her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "It's a work in progress. But, Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad because, Abby anx your relationship actually matters to me. Me and you, Baby... will need both our moms to get through this shit. They've been there and done that with this fuckin MC. And, I want you to know, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I know that." She sat up half naked, with just a blanket covering her bottom half, her top half exposed. "And you should know, that I got you too, Papi." He stare at her hopelessly for a minute. Her hair all over the place, her exposed breast, her natural state of humanness; he caressed her skin, from her breast to her chin.

"Damn. You're my favorite sight." She blushed, and then stopped quickly, not letting him off the hook.

"Don't change the subject. I feel like something awful might be happening. And-"

"Stop. I don't wanna talk about any bullshit. We are losing time."

"We can get through this, papi. As long as we got each other. Loyalty."

"I know." They stare at eachother for seconds. Neither wanted to lose anymore time not full taking advantage of the little tome they had becore fhey would'nt see eachother another couple weeks. He pulled her body on top of his. "Show me, how loyal you are."

She gave him a slow, steady movement, and reconnected them. "Te mostraré por qué soy la Reina." (I will show you why I am the aueen) Her lips matched his for need, while his fingertips ran through every arch of her spine.

She gently took control of his body and held her own on top of him. At times it was a pain to take him from on top. But the pain became a greed due to the amount of times they continued to be ripped from one another. Each time her endurance and stamina was strengthened. Her will and her control were stronger with him and for him.

Damon lay back feeling her breast against his chest. Concealing the ache he had in his heart. He felt alive again, and real. Her small frame was petite but strong. She took him like a pro and he marveled in the way he'd groomed her body to accept his. He became emotional, while she held him. "I fucking love you, Bonnie."

Hips maneuvered back and forth in a rocking motion over the rock hard abdomen of the man she was madly in love with, making him clench her hips within his strong fingertips, again. To keep from gaining full control over her.

"Damn baby. I taught you well." He gripped her hard taking a little control back, forcing himself deeper. "Just like that baby. Damn, I love how you feel riding me. You might be my Queen, but Baby, you ride me like a boss bitch."

"Then shut up and take this pussy."

Damon bit his lip and smacked her ass hard with both hands, stinging her skin, before squeezing her cheeks between his calloused hands, and thrusting even harder upwards.

"Ouch!" She screamed. "Fuck."

"And don't you ever forget that shit." He reprimanded her.

She looked him deeply into his eyes, and gifted him with the only thing that was bible to him. "I love you Damon." He grabbed her, passionately kissing her and gripping her body just right. He reached up around the back of her neck with one of his hands, while the other continued to firmly grip her hip, and he held her body directly against his, feeling himself, inside of her in every way.

"Happy Birthday Baby." Bonnie could hardly speak missing the absence of his touch so much. She embraced every moment they had together, because the next moment was never promised. Bonnie made love to him until they had to leave.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

A few days later Bonnie was in her bedroom packing an overnight bag for Caroline's place. Contentment waived over her body after her last encounter with Damon. She hadn't seen in since that night, but at this point in the depths of their relationship, they could go days without seeing one another. Especially since Marcel was still following her around. She's been with her mom all week, and when she was at home with Abby, Marcel gave her space, so he could do his own thing at night.

But, Bonnie and Damon's level of commitment was so strong, they maneuvered around the time apart while Marcel followed her around, making sure they didn't sneak around with each other. The one night they spent a few hours together, they were able to become full on one another. They rebuilt the connection, which was almost completely destroyed, three months prior. There was no question, at this point, where they stood with one another. And the amount of love and passion they poured into each other mentally and physically, was enough to sustain, the space Marcel was forcing.

Calmly. Bonnie hummed to herself, in her closet. Grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a bag, along with some hygiene and accessories for her weekend with Caroline they'd try and enjoy girl time, and much needed best friend time, and hopefully prom shopping. That is, until her brother snuck up on her. She turned to find him staring at her.

"Shit! Cello, what the fuck? Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Where you think, you're going?"

"Caroline's."

"Really?"

"Listen, Cello. You can follow me, sit outside of her house like you've been doing with me all week, at school and at work. And you can be there til I have to be at school Monday, if you don't believe me. I don't care. I'm going to spend my weekend off from work, with my best friend."

He stare for a few minutes trying to see this little girl, he saw, as this woman Damon saw. But he couldn't see it. She still wore pigtails in his mind. She still, cried for her father on occasion. She still had those sad green eyes, that always looked towards him to make her laugh, or protect her.

Regardless of how none of those things held any precedence in either of their lives anymore, two years of distance had grown between them. From a mole hill to a mountain, from his getting arrested, to after he got out of prison.

"B, the thing you don't understand is, I'm not letting you ruin your life, over some club nigga. I'm not about to just, step aside and allow this shit to go down. Do you have any idea, what Papi, would say, or how he'd react to you and Sal-"

"Supongo que se sentiría en disgracia." Bonnie spit out. "That's what you said, right?" (I guess he would feel disgraced). "Te sientes en disgracia? Y la familia? (I disgraced you and the family?)

"No estás pensado." (You're not thinking)

"Cállate!" (Shut up!) Bonnie snapped.

Marcel flipped out and grabbed her by the arm again. "Estas siendo estúpido!" (You're being stupid!)

"Muévete ahora." (Move now)

Bonnie shoved at Marcel and yanked her arm away from him, as he tried to strong hold her. "Who do you think you are, huh? I'm responsible for you? Me. Why are you trying to push me over the edge, B? You think I wanna hurt you. I don't. I swear to God I don't. But you are so defiant, and hard-headed!"

"I'm not your child. That's why? I'm eighteen now. You are a few years older than me. Sure you graduated high school, Cello. But you stopped after that. Okay. I take care of my responsibilities. I go to school. I get good grades. I'm not out there, just fucking around!"

"But you are. Acting grown and shit!"

"I am grown! Maybe I do stupid things. But everyone is entitled to make mistakes."

"This will ruin you. Trying to keep up with Sal and the shit he lives through on a daily basis…. You have no idea all the shit he's done."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't. I can guarantee you know a percentage. Half the shits he's done, you would be afraid of him! But I know. I'm your brother. You need to trust me!"

"Vete."(Go away) Bonnie said calmly. But Marcel rushed up to her again ready to become violent. "Don't." She held her hands out and shoved him.

"Did you just push me?'

"I did. Don't come closer Cello, or we will fight." Bonnie held on tight to Damons words a few nibs ago. He had to try and stand her ground. Diving isn't just about hitting someone who hits you. It's finding the fear and overcoming it. It's being courageous when you don't t feel it. And being more smart than tough.

"You can't fight me. I'd hurt you, B!"

"And if you did… he'll come for you!" Her words were to just help out fear in him, hoping he didn't hit her. A tactic of intelligence, she thought.

"Who? Sal?" He laughed. "Do you know I won't hesitate to kill his ass?"

"After all he's done for you? All he's protected you from." She took a step back and shook her head. "Don't think I know, he's covered for you, Cello? Mentirosa! Tramposa." (Liar! Cheater)

"Que?" (What?) He asked confused.

"He doesn't have to tell me how he protects you. Just know, I know. And Gia? You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone. You're just a fuckin street thug, who don't give a shit about anyone, but yourself! Ever since you got out, it's like…"

"Cállate, hermana!"

"You just seem to not be able to get out of that mentality."

"Bonnie Jade Bennett, I'm warning you."

"The entire prison mentality! You act like you're still fucking in there. Like an-"

"B!"

"An inamte." She spit out. The rods he hated more than anything. The words his PO called him when she tried to belittle and entrap him. Marcel jumped for her, and she ducked, watching him hit her book shelf, before she moved out of the way. When he turned to come for her, Bonnie swung and hit his mouth causing him to grab his lip, and feel how she'd busted it. He looked up in surprise, and watched her smirk. "You think you're the only one who can blind side someone with fist and a ring?" She asked. Marcel stood, silently and wiped the small speck of blood from his mouth. He then looked at her ring, and noticed it was on her left hand, and ring finger. Realization, of the promise she accepted from Damon, was still being thrown in his face. "Exactly. I may not be able to beat you. But, I'll fight you, if I have to." She admitted, holding her fists up.

"Don't let Sal, get you backed into a corner, you can't get out of. I'M YOUR BLOOD. YOUR BROTHER. YOUR FAMILY. NOT HIM."

"He's my family too."

Bonnie stood firmly with her fists up, and waiting for him to attack her. "Wow. You willing to choose him, over me?"

A choice Bonnie never wanted to make. A choice, she never wanted to be forced into. No matter how much of a monster he's become of his own creation, he was her brother. Her only brother. The boy who played dolls with her when she cried. The one who shielded her, when her dad went on yelling tirades. The one who hugged her when she cried, and made her laugh. Before all of club drama, she had a brother, who she loved and admired. He was good for twenty years, before he wasn't.

This was never what she intended. A couple tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't…" she swallowed. "Don't make me choose. Please."

"I could seriously slap some sense into you. I swear you're being such a stupid girl, right now!" Marcel moved towards his sister making her flinch. "See?" He smirked. "Too easy. I will always, be your brother. Your blood. You can't change that! And I will make sure, every time you see me, you see our Papi. Blood over water, hermana. At all costs, I will keep you away from him."

"You can't. I'm eighteen. I'm legally an adult."

"If only, we lived by the rules of society, and not the rules of the street. There's codes out here, baby girl."

"Don't… call me that."

"Oh, lemme… lemme guess. That's what he calls you?" Marcel laughed. "Let me tell you something…" he reached for her neck with his hand, and held her in place. "I will not let you throw your life away, for this fuckin neighborhood."

"Get your hand off me… or I swear?" Bonnie smelled liquor on his breath, fearing his level of 'don't give a fuck' right now.

"What? You gone hit me again?"

"Your lip is is bleeding. Don't act like it didn't hurt."

"So... You gonna fight me? You gonna be big and bad. Huh? What are you gonna do, if I don't let you go hermana?"

"We can fight Cello. Is that what you want? To fight your baby sister? what will the club think of their enforcer then. You tell me!"

Marcel stare agravated at her. "I would never fight you, B."

"Then let me go."

"Or what? QUE hermana?!"

"Or he's gonna fuckin come for you!" She didnt want to use Damon's name. But itnwas a fact. And she didn't want Damon and Marcel to kill each other.

Marcel stopped in his tracks, and let her go. He couldn't believe his ears. In his mind, those words meant, she'd made a choice. She'd threatened him, with Damon,and that, was more reason, to hate his former best friend. "You… threatening me, baby sis?"

"Not at all." She held her neck, where his hand once grabbed, and let go the breath she was holding. "I don't want that. But, I can't stop him, if you do something, you will one day regret."

A tear now fell from Marcel's cheek, and he backed away from her, "I can't believe, you choose him. Over your own, flesh and blood."

"I'm not choosing. You're forcing this. You think I want to ruin yours and his relationship? You think I want a fight? Because I don't. I didn't want any of this, but you have forced this divide! Instead of just giving your blessing!"

"No! It's clear, sister. You've made your choice. Loud and clear. And… if this nigga hurts you… if he does to you what he did to Rose, and Sy- I swear to God, don't come running to me for shit! You made your choice-"

"Cello, No! Please-" she reached for him. "Don't do this."

"No! You wanna learn the hard way baby girl. Fuck it!"

"Cello, hermano!"

She called out to him, but he walked away from her. In his feelings and out of the house. She had no idea where his headspace was. Was he still following her? Was he gonna keep making life hard for her? Was he going for Damon? Was he giving up? There was no way to know. But she couldn't chase after him. Marcel was being beyond dramatic, and Bonnie's head couldn't keep up with the webs continuously spinning around her.

She had to focus on graduation. She had to focus on what she wanted. She had to quit trying to cover for her brother. She texted Damon, just in case Marcel finally lost it.

 **Baby: Cello and I had an argument. I** **don't know where his head is. Please** **be carful tonight. I don't want anything** **to happen or go down. And I don't want him** **to hurt himself or get into trouble.**

 **Papi: You ok? Where is he now?**

 **Baby: I'm fine. Idk. He left thinking I chose** **you over him. He's hurt and angry. And his breath snelled l** **ike alcohol.**

 **Papi: Ok. Don't worry. I'll deal with it. I promise.** **Just don't worry ok. I got you baby. I'll let y** **ou know wassup. Keep your wknd plans.** **I got this. I'll find him.**

 **Baby: Damon, be careful.**

 **Papi: I will. I promise. Love you.**

 **Baby: Love you too.**

Bonnie cried into her pillow for ten minutes. It wasn't until Caroline called her she even finished getting ready. Slowly, the most beautiful thing in her world, was destroying the life she'd always known.

The toxcity of her and Marcel's relationship went beyond their growing apart. It went back to their father's death. And somehow when everyone thought Bonnie couldn't move past it, it was Marcel who hadn't. Her father's death triggered the anger inside of her but Damon triggered the happiness. It seems Marcel hadn't found a happiness trigger and it continued to make him spiral out of control. Not for lack of wanting to be happy. But Marcel didn't know how to be happy. And he was punishing his sister for her trying to find happiness after their father's death. The reason he didn't understand it, is because he credited his happiness to what his father allowed him to feel. His father's harsh rules and strict enforcement of gender roles, forced Marcel to believe he didn't deserve happiness until it was granted to him. By the one person who'd always controlled Marcel's emotions.

The one who was no longer walking this Earth.

Laz.

Their father's approval was a drug, which Marcel equated to his worth. And without it, he perished as a product of his environment. Slolwy, pulling those who loved him, down too.

The stress made Bonnie wanna relapse.

* * *

 **A/N: First, thank you for those reviews showing concern. I appreciate you. And thanks for everyone reading, reviewing and reminding me that you're still with me, because it motivates my soul. Second, my full apology for the delay. My month was a rollercoaster. Including a small health scare and a other struggles coming into this new year. But, none-the-less, I'm here with a full update and a thankful heart for you guys. You're concern and you're support and love for this story is truly one of my life's highlights. Even when the story isn't updated, I'm always working on it when I have time. I hate posting half assed updates so I hope you had a good fix on this one. And the next one won't be so long in between.**

 **Another thing I'd like to address is a couple concerns about Bonnie's conversation with Gia about James. I'd like to say, her words about James weren't in praise. She just gave a basic explanation as to why he came to be in the picture for so long, because of the complication of her and Damon. She wasn't going into detail about bad things, which include her thinking he's a drug dealer or how he got her hooked on drugs. She doesn't know Gia enough to give up all her secrets. We all know Bonnie's probably has more secrets than anyone in this story. And rest assured, Bonnie is done with James, now that she's clean. She realized, before Damon/Caroline/Stefan intervened, that she had experienced her first feelings of fear towards James. Which is what made her agree to meet Damon. But, again, giving James away to early to Gia, would've ruined the story because Gia will find out about James later as Gia, is going to try and become close to Bonnie. One thing, some of you have learned about me by now, is I always have the smallest details that give away so much in my stories. For one example, Caroline's skepticism. Gia's helping Bonnie, Abby's mentioning to Bonnie how she's known more than Bonnie thinks about Bonnie's life, etc.**

 **Anyway, EMOTIONALLY EXPLOSIVE chapter between MARCEL/DAMON and MARCEL/BONNIE. ALSO I PERSONALLY LOVED THE BAROLINE, this chapter. There's so much to this friendship that doesn't even involve the club, or the guys. BAROLINE, in this chapter and story, is a reminder that these girls have a real connection and bond. And I like what develops also for Abby amd Bonnie as the sfory goes on. But Marcel, although high key hated in this story, is a complex character with depth and is Irl, relatable. He's got a lot of layers and internal struggles that these people who love him see and make them love him regardless. Not unlike real life situations. But, as you saw this chapter he felt both his best friend, and his sister basically threaten him if he lay hands on Bonnie. His abusive tendencies has the power to truly destroy the also complex layered friendship between him and Damon. Basically having grown up as brothers. Just as Damon and Bonnie's relationship has forced Marcel to look at Damon differently, imagine how Marcel's abuse will change Damon drastically when he finds out.**

 **Okay. Enough rambling. Thank you for reading. I'm already working on the next chapter. And sorry for errors.**


	43. Secrets

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 43 - Secrets (One Republic)**

 **OMG! Im reposting this! Bonnie and Abby's ENTIRE SCENE WAS CUT SOMEHOW. My A/N PROBABLY DIDNT MAKE SENSE BECAUSE SOOOOOO MUUUUCH IMPORTANT SHIT HAPPENED THAT LAST SCENE THAT YOU DIDNT GET TO READ. I JUST REPOSTED IT WITH THE COMPLETE SCENE. AND IT MIGHT NOT BE DOUBLE EDITTED BC IM NOT SURE WHEN IT DISSPPEARED. SO FORGIVE MY MISTAKES. AND IF YOU CAN, PLEASE REDEAD LAST SCENE IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS. IM SO PISSED AT MYSELF FOR DELETING over 3,000 IMPORTANT WORDS. IM SORRY!**

* * *

After the break in a couple nights ago, the club was really careful with how they handled everything. Damon gave more thought to the graffiti on the wall. The club took pictures of everything before they fixed it. He'd gone through pictures for about three hours one day, trying to find more clues as to who it could've been. "We sure this was the Mongrels? It's not their style."

"Bro, who else would have reason? We just got these new deals. The club's playing friendly with some new people. We don't have any enemies besides them."

"Yeah, but Vin. This looks like it could've been done right under our nose."

"You would know, right?" Marcel asked under his breath. Damon looked over at him and ignored him.

"Like I said, they don't tag. Their not some street kids in a crew. They are grown ass men. This looks like it was done by somebody who was watching us. It happened to be a night that nobody was at the club."

"Listen I know you guys are dealing with your own shit, but at the end of the day, we have an obligation to this club. Nothing can distract that. So, let's get the shit out on the table between you two. It ain't been right for weeks, and with the SGT position on the line, I'm fucking sick of it." Vin said angrily. They hardly heard Vin lose his temper, but today wasn't the day to test his patience. A threat was left on the wall in plain black spray paint, **"WE R COMING FOR YOU!"  
**  
"It's nothin. Just the usual bullshit." Marcel said.

"Don't give me that shit. I swear to God. Don't give me that shit!"

"Vin, ain't shit goin on between us, that ain't never happened before. A fight between brothers. Nothing we can't fix." Marcel gritted the last part between his teeth.

"Figure it the fuck out, or I swear, I'm putting you both on house arrest." Damon and Marcel looked at each other for a few seconds, then away. "Next order of business. One of the clients is having a party this weekend. He's invited the MC. Apparently, the two of you idiots made an impression, and before you started acting like to little bitches in a relationship, he decided to give us an opportunity to network."

"Wait, who?"

"J. West. He likes you two jackasses. Besides, we may be able to solicit other services. Like protection for example."

"I don't think this is a good idea. We just got into dope, why would we try to get too deep too quick?" Damon asked.

"What are you kidding? This is what we wanted Sal. This is the bread and the butter of this business."

"Diesel, I get that dope is your shit, and dealing, but-"

"But what? It's guaranteed money." Marcel added, possibly just trying to go against Damon.

"Let's pace ourselves."

"Easy for you to say, you got your five percent pay out more than once since we been dealin." Jesse said. "Bruh, we ain't all got our five. Now I don't know about you, but T is ready to see some more funds in the house. The kids are growing up fast. Soccer, and t-ball, and ballet. I'm sayin, maybe a few more clients, won't hurt."

"You guys aren't thinking straight. Sure dollar, signs make sense any time of the week, but, let's familiarize ourselves with this business first. We are not dope dealers by nature. Sure Diesel has his hand in the jar a while, but we can't all try get cookies this fast. Not all fast money is good money."

"Listen to me, Sal... we don't have to make deals this weekend. Let's just talk, network, and see what happens. It doesn't hurt to make friends." Vin said. "So, let's take a club vote. All in favor? Yay."

"Yay." From Marcel. The Enforcer.

"Yay." From Jesse. The Secretary.

"Yay." From Mason. Supply and Demand.

"Yay." From Zack. Road Captain

The "yays" continued until they got to Damon, Frank and Damon. Frank looked at his sisters son, and was willing to go whatever route Damon chose. Damon looked at the wrap around his wrist, instantly thinking of Bonnie. This big dealer was her ex-boyfriend, and he hadn't had a chance to think of a plan since the Marcel drama happened, and since cleaning Bonnie up. His hands were full and tied, on top of figuring out coming out to the club. He'd nearly forgotten about James.

"Fingers?" Vin interrupted Damon's thoughts and Frank's waiting.

"I'm good with what Sal's good with." He looked to Damon, who clenched his jaws.

"Come on VP, what do you say? It's just a party. One fuckin party with some rich fuckin suits, and we can discuss anything further after the weekend plus it's a good way to get our mind off this Mongrels shit, and this break in." As cameras were destroyed, they had no official leads.

Damon nodded at Frankie. "You sure?" Frank asked, until Damon shrugged his shoulders annoyed.

"Yay." He. VP begrudgingly spoke. Still holding position of SGT also, until someone new was selected. His vote counted twice.

"Alright. Yay." Frank, the treasurer, finally agreed.

"Cool. Whelp. Yay! Says the President." He ended. It's a pool party. Apparently, this dude has an indoor pool. And all kind of shit. Best behaviors. No fighting, no ghetto shit."

"Is Cade going? We don't know how to deal with these types of motha fuckers."

"Unfortunately, he's taking Abby to Napa Valley this weekend. They wanna move the wedding up, before Bonnie goes off to college. They are thinking of using that as a venue, and she's never been there, so, he's made a weekend out of it. I don't know about y'all, but I for one, am happy for her. She's been alone for ten years. It may be not so perfect circumstances for our brother," he looked at Marcel, "but Abby has supported the club for ten years after her husband's death. RIP brother Laz. And we support her finding happiness again." Marcel couldn't hear too much more of it before he stood up and left the room, letting his attitude be heard. "Anyways, so, we are on our own this weekend. Cade is trusting us not to negotiate, or get into too much talk about business. He's the business man, we are the middle men. All business goes through him, and possible clients should know that."

The club heard Marcel start his bike and take off. It wasn't anything they weren't used to lately. But it was making him look bad to the club. "Bro, how are we supposed to dress?"

"Well Zack, I suppose your Sunday's best." Vin said.

"Sunday's best?"

"We don't have Sundays best. We wear jeans to church, bitch."

"Fuck you Frank. When's the last time you even showed up to service."

"Uh, sorry but, my girl works graveyard shifts and I pick her up at six a.m. every Sunday, and…. I mean she has insatiable needs."

"Right? It's all Maia. Blame it on her."

"I'm sorry, my lady is demanding. I can't help I got that daddy dick! If you and your pepper dick had skills-"

"Pepper dick?"

"Small with a little bite to it."

All the guys laughed at Zack's expense, leave it to frank to be comedic relief. "Fuck you. Salvatore's are blessed true Sicilians."

"Fuck you bitch! You're a WOP from 95th street."

"SAYS THE FAKE ASS Italian."

"Both y'all niggas wish you had a black mamba anyway, so shut the fuck up!" Vin chimed in with his three cents.

"The lies and the myths!" He threw his hands in the air. "If you tell me all black men have big dicks I'll fuckin prove to you it's a lie!"

"Prove it bitch!"

"I know for a fact, Ole green eyes over there, has a very average size sauseeeege."

"Who you talking bout Fingers? Jesse?" Vin laughed. "I mean, that nigga is half white. He don't count."

"Mutha fucka you wish. T got no issues, with my dick. All I hear is "Mas Papi. Mas grande Verga." He joked. "My chorizo is a whole meal, bitch. Not a snack."

"Sal, you got my back or what?" Zack called out. "Tell these fools we are too blessed to be stressed." All the guys kept laughing and joking about their dick size, while Damon tuned out of the conversation and walked to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. "D. Fuck over here, what are you doing?"

"Uh, what?"

"Come on man. We need your input."

"What are you guys taking about? It's a pool party. They wear linen, I guess."

The guys halted laughing, and quickly remembered about the pool party invite. "Oh shit. I forgot about that. Maybe we can wear board shorts?"

"These are fucking rich people. You think they wear board shorts?" Damon asked. "I'm not putting on shorts for anyone. I'm not wearing linen either. I'm going in regular clothes. He met us in regular clothes." Damon's stubborn will was unloveable unless it involved Bonnie's persuasion.

"I honestly don't care what you guys wear. Just don't make the club look bad." Vin said. "Meeting adjourned." He pounded the gavel and called out. "Sal, can I speak to you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen, you've been vouching for Cel for months. When is he gonna get his shit together? The club isn't gonna come second to his ego."

"He's got a lot on his plate with his mom, and Cade. And his sister is growing up, and about to graduate. He'll be fine okay. Just think he's missing his pops right now. But the club is his priority. I assure you."

Vincent shook his head at Damon, in disbelief. "You gone keep vouching for him, and he's gonna let you down. Don't let your friendship, get in the way of the club."

"Why are you so hard on Cel?"

"I expect more outta him."

"At the end of the day he's is barely even twenty-two."

"Listen, I'd never come between you two, but- when it comes to choosing an SGT, you gotta think outside of the friendship, and use facts. Okay. He needs to get his shit together. Because as of right now, he don't have my vote." Vince walked away, and left Damon, with more than his thoughts.

Damon grew in frustration with the entire situation dealing with Marcel and the club. And his guilt for Bonnie made it worse. It made him defend Marcel more, and go harder for him against the club. But he was stuck between a rock and hard place, and the immovable fault and guilt that weighed on his conscience.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait! Mom, you want me to go to Napa with you?"

"Yeah, why not? You're my daughter. This would mean a lot to me. We don't spend a lot of time together, and I'm trying to fix our. I think you coming along, would also mean a lot to Cade."

Abby smiled, hoping Bonnie would say yes.

"Momma, I have a lot to study for. Finals and graduation is in a couple of weeks. Prom. I can't just forget all my priorities."

"Baby, please? I'm gonna be married soon. And you'll be preparing for your life. I just want to spend time with you. You and your brother are everything to me, and I'm not a perfect mother. Maybe it's why I coddled him, so much. Maybe it's why I let you do what you wanted, so often." She began to conceal the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm not a great mother, because when daddy died, I was forced to just, grow up, and I was too depressed to. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. There's no excuse. But Cade, is helping me to see things differently. He's helping me to make better decisions, and try harder."

"I can see that. But momma, I can't go to Napa this weekend. I'm too close to finals."

"Okay. I get it. It was selfish of me to ask." Abby cleared her throat, as to not cry. She sighed heavily and tried to change the subject. "Well, I guess I should-"

"Momma?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of going prom dress shopping this weekend with Caroline. But-"

"But what?"

"Maybe, if you have time, we can go tomorrow after school. You don't leave for Napa til Friday. But tomorrow is Thursday."

"Really baby?"

"Really momma. It would be nice."

"Yes. I'd love to. Seriously?" Abby asked in shock.

"Seriously. It would mean a lot momma."

"Okay. Of course. And your date? Who's your date?"

"Uhhh." Strong hesitation turned into a low growl. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh gosh. I'm going to go call Cade and cancel dinner for tomorrow."

"Momma, you don't have to-"

"I do though. Taking my baby girl prom dress shopping means so much more." She leaned in and hugged her daughter, so tight, it made Bonnie nauseous.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where has Bonnie been?" Damon asked Stefan.

"She was at school today. Seemed excited about something."

"You gave her that burner I gave you?"

"I'm taking it to Caroline today, because Bonnie's not talking to me still."

"When will Blondie give it to her?"

"Don't know, but I can ask."

"You know the client we're going to see this weekend?"

"The pool party?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

Damon stood topless and, was rummaging his drawer to look for a clean shirt. "Fuck this shit, dawg. We need to do fucking laundry. This place looks like shit."

"That's what Rose was good for." Stefan joked in poor taste with his brother. "Or you could stop giving Bonnie all of your shirts to take home and sleep in."

"Probably so," he wiggled his eye brows, "she loves my smell. Who am I to deny her?"

"Hello, are you on some shit today? Finish what you were saying dip shit?"

"Oh, uhhh, where was I?" He asked himself thinking.

"The pool party!" Stefan yelled.

"Right... I really think he's Bonnie's rich boyfriend."

"Pft! What? You guys aren't past this other boyfriend other girlfriend shit yet?"

"It's not that. She hasn't ended things yet, because she hasn't been seen or spoken to him since we got her clean. She told me she's trying to go, prom dress shopping this weekend, but Cel has this tight ass leash on her. Anyways, not that it's your business, but I know a little bit about that guy. I know he's got more money than I could ever imagine. I know she used to work for him, then they started dating. I know he practically spoiled her, and did whatever she wanted."

"And she loves you, why?" Stefan laughed.

"Fuck you! He's also the guy who got her on drugs. When I say he gives her what she wants, I mean, I have found ounces and ounces of yayo in Bonnie's bedroom before!"

"What?"

"Bro, ounces! Plural! The idea that he just handed her thousands of dollars worth coke, makes me nervous. So, when Cel and I met him, he was all gung ho on trying to steal us from Cade and get us to work for him. He was literally nicer than fuck. I've never met a drug dealer, with an angelic face and sunny disposition. He was almost too nice to us. And, now... I'm very suspicious of his motives in the first place."

"Wait, you met him, and you didn't kill his ass?"

"He doesn't know Bonnie is connected to the club at all."

"How can you be sure it's the same guy?"

"I saw a pair of Nike Vandals, women's size seven at his front door when I was there. He said something about his girlfriend's weird shoes and she was in the bedroom knocked out on Ambien. That's one of the pills besides Adderral that Bonnie was hooked on. I never saw the girlfriend, but who else wears those fuckin shoes besides-"

"B." Even Stefan knew that no one else wore those particular discontinued versions of her favorite shoes. "I remember her taking the Ambien to sleep. So, then what does that mean?"

"Well, we are gonna be at this fuckin guys house this weekend. And I need to make sure Bonnie's no where near the place. It won't be good for anyone. The club will lose their shit, if they see her there."

"I see. But...Why would she be there?"

"No reason Stefan. Maybe to end things. Or, she's an addict, and he's her supplier, and all this shit happening with Marcel could make her relapse and she could have a moment of weakness. We sold this guy twenty kilos. He handed me half a mill like it was nothing, and told me he could flip it, and get us two mill. I'm just... I'm worried, that he still has a very strong hold over her. And with that being said, I need to get a hold of her to make sure she doesn't end up there."

"Let me try calling her." Stefan picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's phone.

"How will that help, if I call and there's no answer? She's not gonna answer you before she answers me. Sorry boyfriend trumps former, hated male best friend. Idiot!"

"Fine. I'll call Cel."

"PFT." Damon saw that failing before Stefan even dialed the number.

"Hello?"... Cel?"... Stefan gave Damon a look of 'oh fuck!' And proceeded to talk. "Bro, just trying to get ahold of B. It's important"... Stefan rubbed his chin. "Bro, no! This isn't regarding Sal. Okay, there's some questions I have about finals and Caroline's busy. I just need to ask Bonnie, because she's really good at this shit... I know. What? Well when will she be back?" Stefan waited a while and then rolled his eyes. "Helloooo... So, can I call her then?... you're kidding right? You're holding her phone all weekend? Why? You're acting like a psycho. No, fuck you!... okay, okay, okay. Sorry, shit. I don't need you cutting me off too. I'll uhh try to get ahold of Caroline again. Yeah, no thanks." Stefan hung up irritated. He looked at his confused brother.

"What happened?"

"Fuck! He really hates you, and oh by the way, he has her phone until the weekend is over. Her mom will be out of town and he doesn't want to take the chance of her calling you."

"He's such a fuckin dick!"

"Well, that's what happens, when you bag a bikers little sister."

"Don't talk about it like that."

"It's a joke. I just, I'm glad we don't have a little sister." Stefan coughed out forcing Damon to look at him and be really honest again, for the first time since their fight.

"Call Blondie and see when she can give B the letter and phone." Stefan hesitated. "What?"

"I'm waiting for Caroline to return my call. She's not answered her phone the past few hours."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because she's a woman, and she hates me every other day."

"Boy, you know how to pick 'em."

"In your predicament, I wouldn't ask for any female advice from you either. Unless I want someone's brother to try and kill me." He laughed.

Damon chuckled but then stopped to clarify the only truth he knew. "Stefan, brother to brother... I love her more than anything."

"I know, and unfortunately, I can't deny that if i tried. Caroline was right. I watched you with her a couple weeks ago. I watched you take care of her, and be patient with her, and for days you just- I don't know. I've never seen this side of you before. I've never seen you love anything more than the club, or take care of anyone, like that. We've all gotten sick. I've seen Marcel go through it. I've seen Zack go through it. I've never seen you take care of anyone like that. How did I not see it before? How did I not get included in his part of your life big brother?"

Damon finally found a shirt and put it on. "You already know why you couldn't be apart of it, and we were very good at hiding it in the beginning. Besides, Cel kept making me watch her. The club tasked me to watch her, and just know I've had eyes on her for a while, and- I don't know Stefan, it just happened. It wasn't intentional, and I fought it for as long as I could. And one day, we just... couldn't fight it anymore and it happened. But I'm glad it did, because I didn't have as much meaning in my life, as I thought I did, until life presented her to me in this way. There was a reason for it. She makes me better. I'm nothing without her, and I know it sounds horribly codependent. But I don't care, because I've never depended on anyone in my life until now. She makes me feel happy. A feeling I've never truly felt."

Stefan smirked. "I know. I'll do what I can to help you keep it together."

"Thanks Bro. I'm not asking you to put yourself in jeopardy. But, I appreciate it."

"You never ask me to do anything, but you looked out for me when I was pigheaded. And when pops kicked me out, because I was fuckin up, you moved me in with you. Took me on when I was fifteen because pops was handling the club and he couldn't handle me. You took me without question. So, no. You didn't ask me to, but I will, because I want to. I'll help you guys try and keep it all together. You guys are good for each other." Stefan and his brother had spoken frankly for the first time in years, and there were no tempers involved what-so-ever. They heard each other out, and sometimes, they needed to remember that they were also brothers outside of the club.

"Thanks."

"I should tell you I said some shitty things about you to Bonnie when I was angry. It was out of anger. I don't really think you're selfish. I was just jealous, because I think for a long time, I was in love with her, and never acknowledged it. Man to man, and brother to brother, I want to be honest, and I thought you should know. I was in love with my best friend, and I didn't do it on purpose. I couldn't help it. We were so close, and-"

"She said you loved Lexi."

"It was always a cover. Lexi covered for me, because she knew how much I loved Bonnie. And in turn, for her never telling Bonnie about me, I kept her secret about Cel. We both did it to protect her."

"Seems we all did shit to protect her. And it hurt her, and in turn, she became really defensive towards us all. Which is why Bonnie has had plenty of secrets herself." Damon admitted. "On a scale of 1-10…. How much do you think you liked her?"

Stefan gulped, "Ive never liked her. I've always loved her. So, a lot. Maybe a twelve. But, as we all know, B, was ALWAYS OFF LIMITS. NO ONE was supposed to touch her. Like her. Want her. Love her. Look at her. So, I used every ounce of strength in me, to focus on anything but her. Valerie, Elena, football, the club. I forced myself to find interests outside of her."

Damon contemplated Stefan's words, as well as asking him if he still loved Bonnie, in that way. But he allowed himself to let it go, and not control the moment. So he just nodded and bit his lip, anxiously. He found a different way to approach it. "So, Bonnie? Her best friend? You… using her to get over B?"

"Caroline? No. I like Caroline. She's the first girl, who I've been with that doesn't demand too much out of me. Let's me be me, and she knows about my past feelings for Bonnie, without judging me. It just made me feel, like I could move on. Caroline is, a fun, beautiful girl that I enjoy being with. And I don't think about how I felt about Bonnie when I'm with Caroline. And, it's still not easy for me to see you and Bonnie together. But, you're happy. And you make her happy. And you two deserve to be happy."

Damon still couldn't place what that meant. But he was going to accept it.

"She's special bro. She's hard to let go of. Believe me I know. So I get it… you going through this shit for her. She's, got this power over men, that she doesn't see. And I think it's what makes her, more special. She's just being herself. She's hard not to love."

His brother sat in confusion, but not shock. Deep down, he'd always felt something between them. But he wasn't sure, if it went beyond that kiss for Stefan. So, he didn't speak initially, just letting it sink in. Up until a couple months ago, Stefan was in love with Bonnie.

"Hnn." Was the only noise he made. Stefan didn't know how to take it, but he knew he had to take it whichever way it came at him.

"Anyway, I never told Bonnie that, but, it's how I felt. And I'm sorry for how it made me act towards you and her. I pushed you both away for the club at separate times and it was wrong as shit. Anyway, sorry."

Damon took it all in. It was a hard pill to swallow, knowing his brother admitted to once having feelings for his girlfriend, but he also admitted man to man, that he acknowledged his jealousy and his behavior. "Wow. Okay, well... thank you for being man enough to be honest. And, on that note, I should probably, head back to the club, I need Gino to take care of somethings for me." They weren't emotional bearing people with one another normally. Damon wanted it to remain that way. Only Bonnie could see the vulnerable side to him, and Stefan gladly accepted his moving on so quickly.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah bro." Damon smiled. "Later. Oh and Stefan-"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever kiss my girlfriend again, I'll fuckin kill you."

Stefan laughed. "Deal."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat in her bedroom helping Tyler go over his hearing paperwork. He had to appear before the school board to avoid expulsion. Weeks ago, he was caught buying drugs from the Crimson rivals. And as it "appeared," the way he was caught, was a complete set up by Kol Mikaelson, aka Diablo.

The set up, came from the Mongrels beefing with Crimson, now realizing that Mason, was now apart of the Crimson narcotics connections. The question as to why Tyler bought from someone other than Mason was still to be determined. But, in the meantime Caroline was helping him prepare himself for facing the board. When they dated, she was always apart of his important decisions, up until the end of their relationship. That's when he'd taken her for granted, and started making decisions without her.

However, in this matter, his mother paid the school board and police department a lot of money to keep Tyler's scandal quiet. Otherwise it would open Pandora's box to her own families connection to the narcotics epidemic in the area.

In her disappointment, she cut Tyler off financially, until further notice. She also, made the decision for the college she wanted him to attend. Which was a school that didn't have a division one football team. She wanted football to be a distant memory to Tyler, and for him to start focusing right away on his academics and political future.

With nothing to look forward to and no control, he stole money from his families safe, and left the house. He also made a deal to complete his senior year online, which was only mere weeks away. Without the support of his mother, Tyler had no one to lean on, but the only person he knew always had his best interest at heart.

Caroline.

He sat still and watched her fiddle with her hair and adjust her clothes.

"Going for a run?"

"Pft! Me, run? Hell no. And overly sweat? No thanks. I'm going to do total beach body in my living room. It's almost summer."

She then unfastened her bra and slid it off from

The bottom of her tank top careful not to let any nips slip. Her biker shorts were short, but longer than normal. Trying to keep herself respectful around Tyler. But it didn't stop him from noticing her changes.

"Hey, your ummm... your thigh gap is gone."

"What?" Caroline looked down but couldn't see, so she walked over to the mirror and checked it out. "It's there... still?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No. I mean I'm asking myself. Anyway, why would you notice that?"

"You spent a lot of time naked around me. And I don't know. You just look different."

"Maybe because I have clothes on."

"Barely any."

"Work out clothes Ty." She snapped politely.

"Anyways... you look like you gained some weight and-"

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"Calm down! I'm saying, it looks good Care." How calmly he said it made her blush a little, because he added a small smirk to it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look good. Just, a polite notice okay."

"Yeah, Okay."

They stare at each other good few seconds before he snapped himself out of it along with her, two seconds behind him. "But yeah, I... I've never been this nervous. I usually have no problems speaking before a group of important people."

"Yeah, But you're nervous, because, this time you're not positive everyone likes you. Normally everyone likes you, and this time, they will have their judgey eyes on you."

Tyler suddenly looked worried and nervous. "You think they'll hate me going in?"

She sat next to him and smiled before taking his hand and comforting him.

"Listen, as long as you plead your case with the component of your spotless record, and clean history, you should have the compassion element on your side."

"Compassion? They have been looking for a reason to take me down the past few weeks. If my mom didn't bribe the police chief, and if your mom didn't have serious connections, I'd be in jail."

"First strike, I doubt it. Your record's squeaky clean."

Tyler sat quietly, looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind on what to say. "Caroline, the town has been trying to get rid of the Lockwoods for a while. You know my family is a…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Well, you know about us. And, until this FUCKING mistake, THAT I MADE, my family was maintaining the clean rep. And now, what I did, has the fuckin Gilbert family all over us."

"Gilberts? Wait, Elena's parents?"

"Try Elena's whole family. I heard they are gonna have a contender running for mayor against my mother."

"Hold up! Thought they were friends of the Lockwoods from way back when."

"That's what my mom thought."

"Her families a fuckin wreck. Her parents are divorcing. Her uncle is a schevie ass lawyer. And that got damn Jeremy Gilbert thinks his shit doesn't stink."

"And yet, their family is squeaky clean. Their daughter's a pageant queen. Their son a progeny of a family of lawyers, who's going to follow in their foot steps."

"Clean? Elena just had a meltdown at her pageant, she was high as a kite."

"Yeah, and the investigation on that, proves she was set up."

"Set up?" Caroline's aggravation turned to nervousness. "Wait? How? What do they know?"

Tyler squinted his eyes and pulled back. "Why you look so scared?"

"No reason, just, haven't spoken to her lately. So, I had no idea what's been going on with that."

Guilt could eat Caroline up if she let it.

"They think it was another contestant. But… who cares, I don't follow that shit much. My mom is having them looked into so we can dig some dirt up on them. I just know, that her family wants to take my family down, and it dog eat dog. This? This was their way in. And I have no idea why I feel like it was a setup, by someone I know."

"Who could possibly…?" Caroline paused, and without hesitation, she figured it out. "Elena!"

"What?"

"Elena set you up?"

"Why? I've never done shit to her. Whatever beef you two have, has nothing to do with me."

"No. It has nothing to do with me. She's dating that Kol kid. And now that Mason is a Crimson King, she has every reason to hate any affiliation, since her guy is a Mongrel. And why not kill two birds with one stone, by helping out dear old daddy and her boyfriend?" Caroline insinuated.

"Wait, you saying Elena set me up?"

"That's what I think."

"And what? How does this help anyone but her family? Sure. They get to use it against us. But, what does it do for her boyfriend?"

"Well, if the school board, starts investigating this, they look deeper into the drugs situation, and since Crimson is on dope now, they get to take the heat off Mongrel's backs, since you and Mason are family."

"But Crimson didn't sell to me. Mongrels sold me the drugs."

"Yeah, but, maybe they have someone on the inside Ty. Like a dirty cop or something."

"This… this is all bizarre."

"Well, why were you buying from Mongrels, when your brother is like a major connect Tyler? How stupid can you be?"

"The shit I bought, Crimson doesn't deal."

"Ty…. What did you fuckin buy?"

"Krokodil."

"KROKO... WHAT? The fuck is that Tyler? Sounds shitty, and awful, and cheap."

"It is. All three of those things. And don't worry about it. I don't want you knowing about that shit. But, for the record, it's… an escape from this stressful family Caroline. I know it's wrong. But, I just wanted, a couple hits, to try it. And I happened to be at the right place at the right time. With the wrong people."

"Sounds like it." Caroline sighed, watching him contemplate his next move.

 **Ding Dong  
**  
"Your mom's home early. Thought she had a date."

"She did. Maybe she cut it short. Let me check, just finish your paperwork. I'll be back" Tyler looked around the papers for his own to attempt to complete his thoughts on paper. His "compassion argument" so-to-speak.

Caroline walked down casually. Decked in her tank top, braless and some Victoria Secret Pink yoga shorts. Her hair tossed in a loose bun, so she took it down quickly to redo it, tighter. But by the time she answered the door her hair was ruffled and all Stefan saw was her braless form and her tiny shorts.

"Wow."

"Shit."

He walked in, holding her hips and grabbing her waist before pushing her against the wall and kissing her incessantly. Caroline enjoyed it for a moment but, remembered he came without calling, and she abruptly stopped him.

"Stef..." his lips won't disconnect from hers, and she had to pull away quickly, "...Stefan what are you doing here?"

"What aren't you happy to..." lips on neck, lips on cheek, hands gripping waist, "...see me? Because, damn girl... I'm happy to see you."

"Whoa. Stop." She pushes him away. "You didn't call me."

"Are we going through this again?"

"Through what again? It's fuckin disrespectful."

"I can't believe you are trippin. What's the deal?"

"Just like the night at the Westin. You didn't check your phone. I called a few times and texted. Where's your phone?"

"Damn. It's in my car still. Anyways, still gives you no right to just drop by. I'm busy."

"Okay... doing what?"

"Seriously!"

"Fuck Geez! Okay." He rubbed his hands on his head and looked down at his erection and shook his head. "You're a piece of fuckin work. Like I can't read you these fuckin days."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She became defensive.

"It means one minute your hot, the next your cold. I could've stayed with Elena for this bullshit."

"Wow! So I'm some consolation prize because of Elena!"

"That's not what I meant. But you're acting just like her."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Listen. I'm sorry Okay. I didn't mean it like that. It's just... feels like you're keeping something from me. And yeah we ain't together like that, but fuck we sure do a lot of "together" type shit. And suddenly we are on when your hot and off when your cold."

Caroline couldn't deny it. She's had to keep somethings from him recently to keep the peace and because of it, it's has changed the momentum of their "situationship" and the element of newness they once shared. "Listen, I'm sorry. Okay? I just have a lot going on. End of the year. Prom. Graduation."

"Prom? Wow. We haven't spoken about it, you... already have a date?"

"Well, you and I haven't really came out to anyone other than Bonnie, Sal, and sort of, Frank and Maia. No one else knows about us. No one."

"So?"

"So, I mean we haven't spoken about this. And-"

"No. Uhh. Don't worry. I don't wanna pressure you. Uhh," he held his pockets with his thumbs before he remembered he had a package to deliver. "Oh uhh, here."

"What's this?"

"For B. From my bro. It's the "reason" I had to drop by. It's important and I am on a time limit. Please don't read it. He doesn't want anyone reading it. Or some shit like that. And this burner phone. It's activated. He's gonna call it again tomorrow. I meant to give it to you yesterday. But I couldn't get ahold of you which is why I stopped by. Anyways, it's important she reads it. Can you give it to her as soon as you see her?" ️

"Yeah. We go prom dress shopping Saturday. So..."

"Wow. Okay. Well, yeah. Just give it to her. And have fun. I hope you find something you like. And something that makes your neckline stand out."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Your neckline, is beautiful. Especially when your hair is up."

Caroline gulped and blinked several times nervously. Then she whisper squeaked, "Thank you."

"Yeah. Anyways I should go-"

"Care! Is everything okay?" Both heads turned to the loud voice running down the stairs. Caroline shook her head both forgetfully and regretfully.

"Damn." Another whisper formed at her lips.

"I heard you yell and..." he stopped in his shock. "Whoa. Salvatore? What's up?"

"Lockwood?"

"Yeah what are you doin here?"

Stefan looked at Caroline, furrowed his thick bushy brows and allowed her to see his extreme disappointment. He cocked his head and smiled, to cover his aggravation. "Uhh, Nothing. Dropping off something for B. Blondie here, sees her more than I do. Anyway, you two enjoy your night. Sorry for interrupting."

"Stefan Wait?"

He left and shut the door behind him.

"What was that all about!"

She couldn't imagine what to say. Her and Stefan really weren't a couple so explaining it made no sense, and she just left it simple and completely neglectful of the truth. "Everyone's stressed out. Graduation is around the corner. So..."

"Since when do you and Salvatore have nicknames? Didn't think you two were even friends."

"He dated my friend for a year. Sure I know him."

"Oh. Okay. Well... you sure you good?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"I guess we can finish so I can go. Then I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ty you don't have to."

"I know but... I owe you so... let's finish up. We'll call it a night. I'll be by early in the morning."

He ran back upstairs and Caroline stood in place feeling like everything she wanted to do and say in the moment she didn't.

 **XXXXXX**

Abby sat nervously in the dressing room fiddling with her hair surrounded by the large wall to wall mirrors. Hair up, hair down, she ruffled her fingers through it laughing at herself. "Baby, come out, please. I'm ready to see the next dress.

"Momma, I don't like these kinds of dresses. They are uncomfortable."

"I don't know. I liked the emerald one."

"Ehh. That was okay. Didn't really fit up top right. It did have potential, but… ehh."

"Which one you have on now, the gold one or the blue one?"

"Gold, but..." Bonnie paused making Abby nervous.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure which side is the front and which is the back it's low cut either way."

"Baby, the tag is in the back."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and huffed. "Duh momma. I know that. But, there's no tag." Bonnie fiddled and fiddled, and tried turning the dress finding the direction in which it hung.

"Okay, well, I'm coming in. Let me help you."

"Momma, I'm eighteen not twelve, I don't need your-" before she could finish that sentence Abby was inside of the dressing room laughing. "Momma!"

"Girl, you ain't got nothin I ain't never seen before. Shut up, and put your arms up. Bonnie lifted her arms and Abby turned the dress, straightening it out. The material was all twisted, and Abby tugged until it was straight.

"Ow, careful, momma. The sequence is scratching my skin."

"Sorry baby. Okay, well... you had it all wrong. Put your arm through this hole. And turn this way just a little bit." Abby's eyes grew wide, and Bonnie noticed her mother's face, and she looked in the mirror. "Oh..." she sounded distraught. "Well..."

"Dang. Momma... it didn't look like this on the mannequin."

"Sure didn't. I mean, did they not intend for girls with ass to wear these dresses. This backless cut out nearly showcases the whole top of your ass crease." Bonnie turned and pointed her plump derrière to the mirror and looked.

"OH... my God! Momma!" Bonnie gasped, and laughed. "Not what I had in mind."

"Geez, did your ass get bigger? What the hell? How are you so petite with this Apple bottom?"

"Mom- Don't!" Bonnie warned.

"What?"

"Comment on my body. It's mad uncomfortable."

"Girl, please. That ass was on me before it was on you. Sure I lost it in recent months, but… I don't need that much anymore. Just a nice palm full will do."

"Now, your giving me tmi, because Cade has big hands. And- see? Eww mama. No more."

Bonnie realized her mom wasn't Caroline, and Caroline may be able to talk to her mom this way, but Bonnie wasn't quite ready for the sex innuendos. Abby laughed at Bonnie's discomfort. Then she took a better look at the dress. They both gave it another visual assessment.

"Oh hell no. This isn't classy, this is trashy. On to the next." Abby pushed the long sating curtains out of her way as to leave the dressing room. "Oh by the way, those straps are still confusing. I think they are still wrong."

"Yea. Okay. I'll try on the blue one next."

"I think I need some water though."

"Okay, I'll go out to the front, they had chilled bottles and champagne."

By the time Abby walked back, to the fitting rooms, Bonnie was standing in the blue dress. It was a low cut and filled with sequence. The bottom hugged her hips all the way to her knees. Then it flared slightly like a champagne bottle.

"Oh, my God." Abby said, quietly. "You look beautiful."

"Really momma?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't realize what a woman you were. You are always wearing shorts and tennis shoes. I've never seen you look so elegant. I must say, I love the color on you. Maybe not the cut, but the color is beautiful on you. Royal blue, brings out the brown of your skin."

"Really?" Bonnie lifted her hand and touched her chest with her fingertips, and that's when Abby noticed her ring.

"Bonnie? What is that?"

"What momma?" Her confusion beseeched her.

"That ring? Where did you get that?"

"Oh, uhh. I bought it-"

"No you didn't. It's on your left ring finger. Who gave that to you?"

"Um, my boyfriend." She spoke nervously.

"Boyfriend? How long have you had a boyfriend and I didn't know about it?"

"It's complicated momma. Kind of new, and I haven't told anyone. Accept Caroline."

"Really? Wow. Who is it? Do I know him?"

Bonnie didn't want to lie, because all of the lying was getting to be too much, but she was honestly in fear of how Abby would react and what it would mean for the club and Damon. "Momma, I need to tell you something, and it needs to stay between us."

Abby rolled her neck. "What Bonnie?"

"I'm with Damon, momma." It almost came out in a whisper.

"Damon?" Abby shook her head in confusion. "Damon who?"

"Damon Salvatore momma. Giuseppe and Lily's son."

"Excuse me? Bonnie, he's twenty something. He's older than your brother!"

"Momma, he's looking out for me. He's been protecting me, and helping me."

"Protecting you from what? From who? Bonnie how the hell did you actually have time in your busy schedule, to date a club member? You hate the got damn club." Abby hit her head, still in shock. "Bonnie?"

"Momma, before you get angry and yell, you need to understand something. I love him. I really, really love him. And although I understand every single thing that we have standing against us. I don't care. You and no one else can come between us."

"How can you possibly know what love is at your age?"

"Because momma, I'm human. And I don't feel it easily for everyone."

Abby started to think quietly about something she seemed to know that Bonnie didn't. She nibbled on the tips of her fingers and didn't say much while Bonnie waited for anything to come out of her mouth.

"Say something momma. I've been holding that for months now."

"Bonnie, does the club know? Your brother?"

"Cello knows. He attacked Damon. And, no, he is not okay with it. If you're wondering. But I don't care. And the club? The club doesn't know yet. We prefer to let Damon handle the club." Bonnie tried to to be firm in her decision but she could mom's disappointment. "In fact, he wanted to come to you on his own, when you get back from Napa. We wanted you to know before the club."

"Bonnie, this is stupid! He's older than you. You should know better than to do what I did. I was young when I had your brother, and your daddy, he was-"

"What momma? An abusive drug addict!"

"He was almost fifteen years older than me!"

"Damon is half that momma! But he's also not abusive like Papi was. And he's not addicted to drugs."

"How dare you. Let's not get disrespectful!" Abby growled.

"Disrespectful. It's the damn truth."

"Who the hell are you talking to, do you know I will slap the shit out of you?"

"Slap me momma? Like daddy slapped you? Oh let's not play, like we don't both know Cello has been whooping my ass too!"

"Bonnie?"

"No momma! Let's ignore he's psychotic, because he can't handle being in Papi's shadow, let's not act like the club isn't part of the reason Cello thinks he's invincible. He's just like Papi!"

"This is unfair! I'm bombarded, I know there's some history and I intended to talk to you about a lot of i when youre ready."

"When will I be ready, momma? When I'm married with kids? because let me tell you, coming up. In the neighborhood… those things would've been great to know and fully understand when I became a teenager. Instead you were working all the time and forgetting that I still needed you." Bonnie said emotionally.

"I wasn't the best mother, but what I did was make sure I provided for you. Because I didn't know how to do anything else. I was learning."

"No excuses momma. We are passed that. I know what you did and why. It doesn't excuse the lack of parenting I had when I reAlly needed advice and help."

"You hate this club. You hate what's it's done to your now, you're dating Little Damon. Your father's protégé. You know he was under you Papi's wing? Papi, groomed that kid… to be-"

"To be what momma? Huh? because nothing you can say can change my mind about him."

"Ruthless. Detached. Unbreakable."

"He told you that?"

"Please I know what was happening. He spent more time with him than Cello. Don't get me wrong, Damon, was a good kid. But your Papi, at times neglected his own son. He saw something in Damon. He… worked hard to make that kid, the future of this club. But… only Damon knows all the details of your father ways. I would'nt be surprised Damon knows more than Giuseppe about your father's plans for this club."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot about Damon baby. A lot."

"Like what momma?"

"A lot of things, I'm sworn to secrecy about."

"He's my boyfriend, momma. Tell me!"

"Some things go deeper than this club baby. And you're not ready. But, give me a little time and I promise to tell you. And don't tell Damon either, because, just know I tell you some things when I can. But right now, I can't."

"I don't understand. Why does everyone have so many secrets? That's why this club has so much dysfunction. And Damon, he's done. He's out."

"What?"

"Yeah. Momma, he's tired. He told me, he's taking me away from here, and frankly I can't wait."

"Taking you, where exactly? Bonnie, what is happening between you two?"

"What do you think, momma? Because whatever you think is probably true."

"He's… much more experienced than you. He's… done things, and seen things, and lived through things you haven't. There's violence surrounding him, and he's got violent tendencies-"

"Damon has never lay a hand on me." The people in the store have started to eaves drop, at this point. "And I'm grown up now. So, can we stop pretending now that daddy wasn't a bastard to you? I love my daddy, but momma I remember a lot. I do. And I've had to hide it for years. And now I can't even tell my own boyfriend, my brother beats my ass. Because, lord knows how he would react. Not only because he's my boyfriend, but he's Cello's best friend. He let Cello beat the dog shit out of him, the day he found out. You understand? He loves my brother so much he didn't fight back. Do you have any idea what he would do if he knew what happened that night Cello attacked me?"

Abby couldn't disagree. It took all her strength to keep Marcel from almost killing Bonnie. "He was on those fucking drugs, Bonnie. We both know when he got out, he had been off the rails. That night-" Abby covered her face ready to cry, and then coming back in a whisper, "I almost killed my own son. I don't know why he blacked out. But… I remember the fear in your eyes, and I'm…" she choked on her tears, "I'm sorry I didn't see that coming, and I was working. I just know I walked in and-" she couldn't even finish.

"And I can never, I mean NEVER! Tell my boyfriend, what my brother has done to me. Because regardless, of all I've been through, I'm trying to protect everyone else's feelings. Including Damon's, and Cello's. And Cello doesn't remember, what he did that night. If he knew, he'd probably… I don't even know."

"I know he doesn't remember. And I'm sorry I worked late that day."

"It's over now. All I know is, I'm with Damon. And he can never know. He will never feel the same about Marcello, again."

"You and Damon, this can't end well, sweetie. He can't just leave the club. They won't let him. He knows that. This isn't how it works. Leaving the club, doesn't come without stipulation, or consequence."

"Meaning?"

"He knows. Maybe he hasn't told you, because he's protecting you. But he knows." Bonnie didn't want to focus on that right now. So many negativity plagued her she wanted to remain excited about possibilities of happiness, and prom.

"Regardless, I've only always wanted your happiness, which is why I support you and Cade. Even if I have a hard time with it. Because Cade makes you happy, momma, and Damon makes me happy. If you can't handle it momma, I'm sorry!"

"I can't. I just can't sit here, and let you do this."

"Did you hear anything I just said? Momma, maybe your bra is too tight, but let's be clear, you may have a nice, rich guy now-" Bonnie didn't realize exactly who Cade was, yet, "but this club is where you started. The difference between us, I'm not gonna let the club take his life before we leave. Like it took Papi's."

"Wow, Bonnie. That really hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Abby started to cry, and in her embarrassment she walked out of the store. Bonnie was left to stand there, in her own embarrassment. She saw all of the people staring at her and she headed back into the dressing room to change. She couldn't even call Damon because Marcel had her phone. She couldn't even be excited about the beautiful dress she wore because the fact was, beautiful moments didn't our last the ugly ones.

She wanted to get away from everything and everyone. How fair was life, if she couldn't have the one thing that made her truly happy? And possibly, the truth hurt more than anything. Yes, she was a teenage girl, and she didn't always know better. Maybe her mother was right. But in this moment, that didn't matter. What mattered was she was honest, for the first time about her life. And she felt good for telling her mother.

Bonnie was tired of apologizing. She didn't cry or allow herself to feel bad for being honest. Something very powerful about Gia's words resonated with her. She had to stop protecting everyone else's feelings at the expense of her own. As she unzipped her dress, she hung it back on the hanger, and got dressed. Briefly she saw a ticked which read $289.00 then she tucked it back in and left it hanging in the fitting room. When she picked up her purse and walked out the retailer sales girl was standing there.

"Did you like any miss?"

"Uh, no, not for me. Thank you though."

"Aww, sorry to hear that. For what it's worth I really liked the blue on you. It brought out your skin and eyes."

"Thanks." Bonnie turned to head out of the store when the girl called out?

"I can hold it for you. Up to five days. Would you like that?"s

"Sure."

"Okay. Just sign your name and number on the ticket up front, I'll take care of the rest."

"Sure. Thank you." Bonnie kept walking out, til she bumped into her mom, whose nose was red from crying. "Hey."

"Uhh, you said you needed water. And I forgot to give it to you." She sniffed through faded tears.

"Thanks. Sorry if I made you mad momma"

"Bonnie, how can I be mad? I suppose it's my fault for not being more involved in your life. And I have no right to be angry. I was a shitty mother. It's just, such a monumental moment in your life. Your first boyfriend. Right?"

"No, second. But, the first one was someone you don't know."

Abby's mouth frowned further, and she used her sweater to wipe her eyes. "Wow. I'm just, so late to the party. You must e hid them both well, because I was watching you."

"Yeah. I hid them well." She laughed.

"And, are you a..."

"Virgin? No, mom. I'm not." Abby pinched the bridge of her nose squeezing her eyes shut. Slight grief fell over her. "And I've only had sex with Damon." Then a small sigh of relief. "And, No. He never pressured or asked me to. And he's really respectful of me and my body."

"Oh gosh, what does that even mean? I mean, these days kids are having sex at parties in front of people, and at clubs and they think it's normal. Tell me you don't do crazy shit like that."

"No mama. Never." Bonnie shook her head. "No threesomes, no video taping, no webcams. Two people, one room, and a bed."

"Good. Good." Abby was still in disbelief. "But, I mean, God. You're not a virgin?"

"Mom, I lost my virginity five months ago. And, I haven't had a ton of sex. Maybe ten times. And, please don't ask me details, because-"

"Lord, I don't want details. I just- wish you trusted me enough to come to me."

"In all fairness, no one knew. I didn't tell anyone. Caroline found out by mistake. He and I have been very careful."

"Who ever thought we'd be having this discussion outside of the formal wear store."

"Mom, for what it's worth, I waited for the guy I wanted to wait for. It wasn't some random act of lust. He and I had been awkward and close for about five months at that point. I had a boyfriend he had a girlfriend, and I knew what I wanted. He didn't ask me to have sex with him. He never asked me to have sex with him. I asked him to be my first."

"Wow!"

"Eeyyup." Bonnie looked around awkwardly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why you say that?"

"I should make my own confession."

"What momma?"

"You know, why I know so much about where you are sometimes, and where you work, and how you're doing in school?"

"How?"

"A while back I asked Damon to watch you."

"What?"

"Yeah. After the incident with Cello, I contacted him myself. I ask that he keep a close eye on you. And to kind of let me know every few days how you were. Where you'd been hanging out. What days you worked. Especially nights of football l and basket ball games. I mean, after that, I was afraid of your brother's unpredictable behavior. He was skeptical at first, because, I was very direct about him, watching out for you."

"It wasn't the club, it was you?"

"Yeah. I told him to keep his distance though. I didn't want you knowing he was watching you. I asked him to be really careful."

"Wow, this is really… surprising to know." Facts.

"How do you think I was able to plan your surprise party? And trust you're being looked after when I am working or gone with Cade? I just ask him to keep an eye. Not everyday or hour, just, I don't know, however he does it. He knows what he's doing. Your father trusted in that kid, with his own life, so…"

"Okay. This is both awkward and makes a lot of sense now. He never asked why the sudden, need to trust him over Cello?"

"I asked him to do it, because at that point Cello was spiraling. Everyone knew. He didn't t ask much. He just, understood. And, he and I have always had an understanding. Because of Cello, Damon has, had to keep in touch with me often. When it felt like I was aloof, he was keeping me posted."

"Holy crap. Everything makes perfect sense now."

"Anyways, my point is, I get it. He obviously didn't stay in the shadows too long. And at some point, you two… became close, I guess."

"Uhh, yeah. Seems so. Suddenly I'm almost as confused as you were."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I kept that from you too. I just, couldn't trust Marcel to be who you needed after that incident. And I had to make sure you were outta harms way. Damon doesn't know about what happened, he just knows I preferred and trusted him more than Marcel to watch after you. He's a good boy. I mean, he has a mean temper. And he's really wild, but he's a good boy. He's been looking after Marcie since your father passed. At some point, I asked him to focus more on you than Marcie, because Marcie became to much for anyone to handle. He needs to learn. He needs to, figure it out for himself, I suppose. And your daddy, oh my god your daddy loved Damon. Like his own. He used to keep those boys together all the time and-"

"Giuseppe and Papi had issues over it, didn't they?"

"Yeah. I can't explain the bond they shared. Cello was younger, which is why Damon got to do so much more. If Papi lived longer, I have no doubts Cello would've done all Damon did with Lazarus. But, it just didn't happen before he passed."

"God. This is all so complicated. I'm guessing this is never gonna be easy for Cello."

"I feel so damn stupid. I was so young when Laz was alive. I didn't question enough. But," she smiled nervously. "I should've known, because, the way he watches you, so intensely at functions, I just thought it was, his scary way of being focused. But, he really, pays attention to you. And I've never seen a man look at a woman the way he looks at you."

"How's that?"

"Like there's a tunnel between his eyes and you, and no one else is in the room. At Stefan's eighteenth and Giuseppe's retirement, Damon threaten some of the prospects who were talking about you and Caroline. One guy was put on extra duty and the other two were taken outside. I don't know what happened to them."

"He's pretty intense." Bonnie agreed. "What did those guys say?"

"I don't know. He handled it quietly, and quickly. But the way they were looking, and he was watching, and they were pointing, he handled it."

Bonnie laughed quietly to herself. He was protective, and it wouldn't change. She remembered what he did to the kid at the Hoedown.

"And, I guess, you really care about Damon?"

"He's a good man, momma. I know he's almost twenty-five." Bonnie looked on at her mother who was having quite a time concealing her emotions. "I'm not a baby, momma."

"I know. You prove it everyday."

"I know you recognize how hard I work."

"I do." She smiled, sadly. "Shit. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do."

"Wanna go have dinner, and talk, about... stuff?"

"Yes, momma. I would love that." She leaned in ad hugged her mother. At this point it was too late for Abby to reprimand her. Bonnie worked, paid bills, was graduating with honors, and even though she wasn't perfect, with dark secrets of her own, no one could say she didn't handle her responsibility. And she knew, Damon would stand by her and help her through her darkest troubles.

* * *

 **A/N: My week was off and if anything seemed misplaced, I apologize. In terms of the flow of the story. Anyway... RECAP: Club discusses break in and potential pool party (guess where?) to meet more business "associates" and expand their relations. Vin calls Damon and Marcel out on their tension and questions Marcel's loyalty.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the club moments, because I like writing the moments betwern the guys. The original story didnt have a ton of the club convos but I intend to include them** **more through out the book. As the club will have to eventually come together more as shit gets deeper.**

 **Stefan and Damon have a serious conversation about Bonnie. And the emotional connections she's formed to both of them. Stefan gets real, damon takes it all in. They attempt to move on from here.**

 **Caroline is helping Tyler and it's causing her to lie to Stefan to avoid drama. But it's not working because he's feeling slighted. He visits her and gets a surprise.**

 **Abby and Bonnie have a serious talk. Bonnie gets real. Abby gets "realer" and they both discover more about each other.**

 **EVERYONE HAS OR HAD SECRETS AND THE BIGGEST ARE YET TO COME.**


	44. Every Breath You Take

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 44- Every Breath You Take (The Police)**

 ***possible triggers***

* * *

 **The title says it all about this chapter ;)**

 ***IMPORTANT: Last chap most of you read it, though there was a mistake with the upload. The last scene between Abby and Bonnie was almost completely cut. I had to go, re-upload it with the full scene because there was some juicy details left out. IMPORTANT secrets revealed. Hopefully some of you can go back and reread the last scene of last chap, to be fully caught up. And everyone worrying about pregnancy tests results, they will mentioned in a couple chaps. Thanks and enjoy "Every breath you take" the "stalker" chapter.**

* * *

It was Saturday, and Damon hadn't had a chance to talk to Bonnie. Marcel stayed around as often as he could, before Saturday, and while he and Bonnie barely spoke, he made sure Damon didn't get ahold of her. Come Saturday, Damon had Stefan call Caroline to relay a message, and when Caroline picked Bonnie up on Saturday to continue prom dress shopping, she told her almost right away.

"Bon, where in the world is your brothers senses? He's being kind of psycho!"

"Caroline, you're preaching to the choir, and to make it worse, he told me I got several missed calls from James. He didn't answer any of them, but the last one. And James told him, he was an old employer, and he needed to talk to me. And he didn't leave any texts messages, which is strange."

"Damn. Well it's a good thing you didn't talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because, Damon wrote this message for Stefan to give to me to give to you. I haven't read it, because I'm not sure how personal it is."

"Don't lie, Caroline." Bonnie said giving her the side eye.

"What, I didn't. Scouts honor."

"You were never a Boy Scout."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and pulled out of the driveway. "Oh my God, Bon. Shut up, and read it."

"Okay, okay." Bonnie opened up the envelope, and got ready to read it, when they were stopped by a cop car. "What the hell? Are you, in your seat belt, were you speeding?"

"No. Absolutely not. I just got myself to the end of the block. What the hell is going on?"

Just when Caroline crossed the stop sign, she pulled over, and saw the regular car with one red list on top of it pull behind her. It wasn't even a black and white. It was like an undercover. "Oh crap, and undercover? What did I do? This is bad?"

"Care, relax. Number one rule, don't look and act guilty." Bonnie dropped the envelope in the side of Caroline's seat, and put her hands in her lap. The guy walked next to the drivers window, and pulled his sunglasses off, then looked inside of the car. "Oh my God! Detective Parker, seriously? Did we do something?"

"Parker? You know him?"

"He's my neighbor. Remember I watched his dog, did we violate a law?"

"No. I just thought I'd scare you. Have a little fun. So, I'm just the guy who's dog you watched? Ouch?" He clutched his chest. "That hurt my heart. Thought we were friends?"

"I mean, yeah… duh. I guess I can make an exception."

"You know you ran a stop sign back there?"

"No, way." Caroline played innocent. "I totally paused."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a dmv instructor from the movie Clueless?" He laughed, and so did Caroline realizing he caught her quote.

"You know that movie?"

"It's more my generation, than yours."

"We are the same generation. You got me by a few years."

"I'm old enough to be your big brother." He smirked and looked at Bonnie. "But, I guess some girls like that. Anyway, where you girls headed?" Bonnie was caught of guard hesitating to answer the basic question.

"Ummm, prom dress shopping and probably to lunch."

"Wanna join?"

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Stop it." Bonnie whispered. "Any ways, we are being lame and just doing some boring teenage girl stuff. Nothing interesting."

"Hmmm." He hummed his lips. "Everything's always interesting with you Miss Bennett. Unfortunately, I can't join you, insert sarcasm. I'm sure your highly disappointed." He spoke in his thick accent.

"Aww, shucks, so disappointed." She said snapping her fingers, making him laugh. "Wouldn't have minded you holding my bags and sitting around waiting for me to try stuff on. Sooo… freakin… fun." Her grin grew wide when he chuckled at her.

"Your cynicism must be a hit with the boy's. I tell you what gorgeous, you stay safe. Because, there's been some suspicious activity happening going on lately nearing the Summer, and I hear there was a break in, at the MC, which we think may lead to some possible retaliations. So, just know, Miss Bennett, I have my eye on you."

"It has nothing to do with me, I assure you-"

"I know. I just… want you to be safe out there. Okay?"

"Okay Detective-"

"Ah ah ah. What did I tell you to call me?"

"Kai. Okay Kai."

"Alright Bonnie. Bonnie's friend." He nodded. Be safe ladies." He winked, and put his sunglasses back on walking back to his car. Caroline looked at his butt as he walked away in her side view mirror.

"Holy crap, he has a nice ass, and damn that smile. He is the Five-o next door. Girl, who needs 911? I'd call him every night to check my parameters. He's smokin hot?" Caroline bit her lip as he got in the car and drove by them.

"Gross, could you be more obvs. He's literally divorced or something. And you are with Stefan."

"STEFAN? We don't date. We fuck. There's a difference."

"Ooh. Okaaay. And study, and have sleepovers, and cook breakfast together, and rally to give me a fucking intervention, and deliver messages...?" Bonnie questioned, knowingly.

"Oh shut up. My eyes are still wide open. I'm single, as far as we both know."

"That's none of my business. You and Stefan."

"Good, because, me and Stefan are like… vinegar and water right now."

Bonnie thought to ask why but Caroline was clear.y deflecting as she watched Kai get into his vehicle and drive away slowly, waving to them.

"Got it." Bonnie smiled. She forgot about the note altogether, when she was scared out of her mind. "That was so weird him pulling us over and then-"

"Flirting with you? Because I hope you realize he was totally flirting with you."

"No. He's always really nice to me. Kind of protective, in a weird way."

"Yeah, weird, and awesome. He should've frisked us."

"Care your mind is always gutter side."

"I know. I love me."

Bonnie laughed hard. "So, interestingly enough... He could've frisked us, and since I'm sober as fuck, I would've been clean. Thank God."

"Whelp, I have weed, so, had he checked my purse, I'd be totally fucked."

"Honestly, he's kind of cool, he probably would've let it go as a warning."

"Shit, he's fine. I wish a cop, that looked like that, lived next door to me."

"Except the whole thing about my boyfriend, and brother being felons."

"Oh. Right." She nodded and laughed. "Then, yeah, it sucks. Just distract him as long as you can with your flirting, and dog sitting tactics."

"I don't flirt with him."

"You totally did. Holding your bags? Waiting room? And what was that, 'some girls like that… big brother' comment stuff about?"

"You caught that too?"

"Fuck yeah. Pft. And… he has his eye on you. He called you gorgeous, or something."

"No he didn't."

"He did. Back track, I saw him looking at your face when he said it. He's not shy, or anything. Anyways, does he know how close you are to the club?"

"He knows about my brother. My brother almost kicked his ass one day I guess. And Gino confronted him. So…"

"He know you have a man?"

"He knows about Damon, I think."

"Then, that was a total come on. He was FUCKING flirting with you."

"Anyways."

"Yeah, anyways. You know I'm right. But, who cares right now. Right now we need to get our prom shopping on. Over due bestie time. And so... what were we talking about?"

"Can't say I remember, but let's hit the Belmont Hills Mall first. Damon put some money in my bank account after my birthday, and told me to ball out, get what my little heart desired."

"How much?"

"Let's just say, I'm not going home without the perfect dress, shoes, and jewelry. The real shit. Not the knock offs."

Caroline smiled, "So, you guys officially coming out at prom?"

"Me? You mean, you and Stefan. Elena will know and then..."

"We already forced her to quit cheer, and have a nervous breakdown." Caroline laughed. "Also, I'm not sure I'm going with Stefan."

"Why?"

"Because, he never actually asked me. And this morning, Tyler took me to breakfast and-"

"Tyler? Care…. You're playing a dangerous game."

"Bon, we are just friends. He just wanted to thank me, for being there for him, and asked me if I had a date to prom. I told him I had options. He then offered to get me an entire spa day, to be pampered in preparation for prom."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, hold up, where's his girlfriend?"

"We don't talk about her. I don't know if they are together. I don't talk about Stefan either."

"So, you're basically playing the field with Tyler, and Stefan?"

"No. I'm being single and enjoying it. And not hurting anyone."

"Do they know about each other?"

"No. I mean, there's nothing to know. They are both my friends. Except-"

"Except what?"

"Stefan kind of came over, UNANNOUNCED, I might add, and he saw Tyler at my crib. So… "

"Okay. Okay. I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know. It's gonna make me feel bad for Stefan and I'm still angry with him. And if I hear this it's going to make me get in the middle which I don't need."

"Why? Listen Bon, nothing was bruised on Stefan but his ego. He compared me to Elena and-"

"Elena? What did he say?" Bonnie knew she needed to stay out of it, because her and Stefan meddling in each other's relationships is what got them to where they are in the first place.

"He said, he felt like I was being sneaky"

"Well…." Bonnie frowned.

"Well, what?"

"You are, by lying about Tyler. And imagine him seeing Tyler there. It's like Elena cheating with Kol in his mind."

"Wait, you're on his side?"

"No! But, what would you think of you went to his place, and Elena was there?"

Caroline's frown now matched Bonnie's and she shook her head at herself. "Fuck. I get it. I mean, I'm not jealous but, if I saw her there, I'd definitely think something was up."

"And you've been lying about Tyler for weeks now."

Caroline sighed and agreed. "This sucks."

"Yeah. Trust me, I was there too. It's not a fun place to be."

The girls continued to talk and head towards the mall, when Caroline realized she was being followed for a couple of a miles. A black SUV with tinted windows was making all of her lane changes and following her off the freeway. "Oh I forgot, look in my purse. Stefan gave me a burner phone to give you, along with that letter."

"Really?" She said looking back at whatever Caroline kept staring at through her review.

"Yeah. From Sal."

"Five hours later Care. I could've called him when you first saw me." Bonnie reaches for the phone and the moment she grabbed it, it was vibrating. But when Caroline changed lanes suddenly, to avoid being followed, the swerve made Bonnie drop the phone between the seat. "Fuck, I was getting a call. I think it was Damon calling from another burner."

"What he can't call from his cell phone?"

Bonnie laughed. "That's not how burners work Care."

Caroline looked back out of her review mirror, and noticed the SUV falling back slightly, and she tried to brush it off. "Fuck. You guys take this shit seriously? Club life, don't you?"

"No choice. Hey- Why you driving irrationally?"

"Just thought someone was following us. Maybe I'm paranoid."

"Yeah. Just take your time switching lanes. Because, we don't wanna get into an accident." Bonnie dipped down, reaching under the seat, with her fingertips until she actually tipped it and pulled at it when it rang again. The further she leaned and reached the more she struggled to get it, as it jammed under the seat. All she could do was feel the vibration, until it stopped ringing. "Fuck. I can't reach it. Please pull over. It could be really important."

Caroline, looked over to her right, and got over, to pull off the highway and into the gas station. "This is our exit anyways. Give me a minute and I'll get to the gas station."

"Okay." Bonnie watched Caroline look out of her rear view and it looked as if she felt some relief." "You good?"

"I think so. Here we are." Caroline pulled to the side of the building and parked her car while Bonnie leaned down to feel for the phone. "Can you reach it?"

"No. I need to get out of the car and grab it." Bonnie stood outside of the car with her shorts on, and bent over, to reach under the seat. Caroline did the same from her side, to help Bonnie find the phone. "Shit. It's just right there. I almost got it."

"I think it's jammed under the seat railing."

"It is. I hate these FUCKING burners. They're so small."

"I will try and push it towards you, and you reach again. Okay?" Caroline struggled. Her fingers were slightly longer than Bonnie's but she still lost breath trying to squeeze her hand under the seat. "Hmm. Al… most….there. You feel it?"

The phone started ringing again, almost falling back into the crack. "Shit!"

"Bon, reach bitch. I'm pushing."

"Fuuuck." Bonnie squeezed out, finally clutching the phone with the barely tips of her fingers. "Ugh, finally." Just as Bonnie went to answer the call she was startled by foreign hands grabbing at her, forcing her to drop it again. "Oh my God." She jumped up and turned towards the man in question, "James?"

"Long time no see."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The club felt awkward when they walked into the party, but it proved to be twice as awkward, when they found James wasn't there yet. The men wore jeans and regular clothes to the event. And they easily attracted the attention of the crowd of people there. Most of them stood together, until Vin told them to scatter around. "Just act like you're supposed to be here. Don't look like you feel out of place, or they'll continue to stare. Come on guys, calm the fuck down and just walk around and mingle."

As the men scattered around, Damon looked at Vin, "I don't see him. You?"

"Nah. Who the fuck doesn't show up to their own party, at their house?"

"Rich mutha fuckas, with too much money to care." He grinned. "Me one day, I hope."

Damon looked down at his phone and realized Bonnie didn't answer his phone call. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Sure? Bruh, you've been looking stressed all fuckin morning and day. Talk to me. What can I do? I need you on top of your game today. We are only here a few hours. And we need these connects boooy I tell ya. But I can't let these niggas get too hyped up. I told them and we need to bounce early. Can't let them stay long enough to drink or talk too much. You know these fools show out. Hood niggas can't drink around rich folks. Let's not forget we tend to rob these type of people. So, we need to stay focused. I need you today, you good?"

"Yeah. I'm cool bro. Just not in the mood to swim."

"Me either. And if I play my cards right, I won't have to. I'm sure all they do is drink and do rails anyways. Half these mutha fuckas got it written all over their face." Vince laughed, as he looked around.

"Yeah." Damon agreed and realized what type of people Bonnie hung out with when she was with James. Rich people. Drug addicts. Alcoholics. Snobs. Of course it was easy for her to adapt to this lifestyle. It made her feel worry free, and incoherent to her actual problems. It was her escape, and she ran to it, freely, thanks to James.

"I need to make a phone call, I'll be right back." Damon headed to a quiet area of the party and dialed her burner one more time. But that second time round, she still hadn't answered, even though he was calling from a burner, which meant something wasn't right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a long uncomfortable pause as he held her arms and smiled, into her confusion.

"James? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me, doll face? What are you doing here? I've been calling you all week, since I got back into the country. No answer except one, from a man telling me to quit calling you." He smiled softly at her. "Why on earth, would another man be answering your phone? Was that your ex... you back together?"

"Umm, no. It was-"

"Because I recognize that man's voice. He kind of, sounded like the man who attacked you, when we were on the phone a while back. I'll never forget that phone voice. Is that it? You were with an abuser. And you can't walk away from him?"

"Honestly James, I-"

"And for a couple of weeks, it's almost as if, you've cut me off. Did you... try to cut me off, sweetie?" The way he was speaking was freaking Caroline out. She looked at him, in his linen pants and his short sleeved v-neck t-shirt that probably costs more than her entire outfit.

"Bon we should go. We are on a time limit today." Caroline urged.

James gave a second look. "Oh! Caroline, is that you? Why I didn't recognize you. Hello, beautiful. How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great. Haven't seen ya in a while. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Thought you liked coming over with Bonnie."

"Yeah I did. Just, busy with school finals, and prom-"

"Prom-inad." Bonnie corrected. "Prominad, for the sorority."

"Hmm, I didn't realize a sorority was such a job."

"Yeah, which is why I've been so busy lately on this committee. College and sororities are time consuming." Caroline was baffled. These lies had began catching up with her friend as warned months and months ago. All she could hope was Bonnie could walk away unscathed.

"Prominad? Doll, I take it you have a date?"

"Uhh-"

"Well, we have gotten that far yet, been too busy planning." Caroline admittedly lied, adding to Bonnie's obvious lie.

"Great. Well, I actually went to your house this morning. Waited for you, but then I saw you get pulled over by a cop. Had no idea why, so I just trailed you."

"You followed me, all the way here?"

"Yes. Why'd that cop pull you over and let you go?"

"Uh… uh… we ran a stop sign. And he let us off with a warning?"

"He just… let you go?"

"Yeah."

"He seemed awfully chatty, and friendly."

James wasn't the jealous type. He knew from day one she had an on again off again boyfriend when she started seeing Damon. He may not have known who it was, but he always found her in her head over someone, and he gave her free range and space to move on from it. What has suddenly changed?

"He gave us a warning, because we told him we were busy planning this event, and we apologized profusely."

"And he began blushing and proceeded to let you off?" 'What the fuck?' she thought. "No worries, I'm sure you did what you had to do, in order to get out of that ticket sweetness."

"No."

"Oh, now now. Let's not pretend you are a world class vixen with a certain flirtiness to you." Bonnie didn't know what to say, so she didn't speak. "Anyway, I'm having a party today, and I wanted you to be there. You know I love showing you off. Whataya say doll face? Schmooze a bit with my friends? I do better business with you as my date. My arm candy. Everyone loves you." He asked with a polite disposition, grabbing her hand, kissing it.

Bonnie the actress. She was very good at what she did.

"James, I just told you the sorority has me busy. The Greeks are really depending on all of the sororities to do their part. And I am trying my damndest to meet some deadlines today."

"What do you need done? I'll have my people on it, quick, fast and in a hurry."

"I really can't. I'm sorry, but-"

"I need you."

"No! James I can't." She snapped as politely as she could. At this point he grit his teeth and licked his top lip before biting it and then speaking.

"Ya know, I've done all I can to make you happy. Haven't I?" He continued smiling, but it was feeling more like a condescending action now.

"Of course you do a lot for me."

"And, do I... make you happy?" She hesitated. The moment she tired to stand her ground with him, he had a condescending way of over powering her. She recognized it now that she was sober, and he did it often. He was scary when she focused enough on his tone, and his mannerism change. At this point she had to keep things, peaceful. "Well do I?"

"Yes, you do."

His smile ceased, and he pinched his lips, "Darling, haven't I been more than patient, with you... in every way? I come when you call. I always answer your calls. I pamper you." He gently stroked her cheek. "Don't I?"

"Yes, James." Bonnie felt her anxiety kicking in, her hands almost started to shake.

Bonnie stood in her fear. Something was different about him. Something was alarmingly uncomfortable, and frighteningly cold. No matter how warm he was acting. She couldn't possibly be as honest as she needed to be right now, with him. But the regret for not having at least made closure a while ago was setting in. And as he spoke to her, Caroline tried speeding things up from the car.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

She never loved him. And her lies were catching up to her.

"Bon?"

"Just a second Caroline." James sang Caroline's name, and that's when Bonnie realized, he was coked up. He tended to have an eerily friendly disposition when he was elevated. And now that she wasn't elevated with him, she wanted no parts of it. His nostrils were slightly rosy, and the tiny red veins in his eyes were more visible than normal.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, James... but-"

"Good. It's settled, let's go!" He said gleefully. He didn't handle rejection. He practically ignored it.

"Go? Go where?"

"The party."

"James, I really can't. I'm on a tight schedule. I have no time for-"

"So, what... was the past few weeks your way of breaking up with me?" His tone grew. "That what was happening? Because you asked for some space, and I gave it to you."

Bonnie felt fingers grip her arms, at the same tension as the ones that gripped her hips nights ago, but he wasn't Damon. She winced, trying to remain calm.

"James-"

"I'm beginning to feel slighted, kitten."

"I don't want to hurt you, James," she told him, and convinced herself it was the truth. "But, maybe it's for the best. For now, until things calm down, with school and-" His smile ceased again, and he backed away from her.

"Well that's a shame." Again, his lip tightened, and a tiny breeze gave her chills. "Because, I'm not sure if I ever told you, but I don't take rejection very well. So, I'm going to give you a moment to think about it, gather your thoughts, and then I'm going to wait in the SUV for you. Let Caroline know she's more than welcome to partake."

James, left Bonnie standing there, feeling overwhelmed by his behavior. He didn't give her a choice. He gave her a polite, yet commanding demand. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't at ease either. Bonnie turned to the car and looked down at Caroline, "Look, I should go. I can have him take me home later."

"Bon, you're kidding right? We were going dress shopping."

"I know, but, I promise to make it up to you, Care-" Caroline slammed her hand on the passenger seat stopping Bonnie from grabbing her things.

"Bonnie… NO!"

"Girl, he's acting fucking strange, and I'm kind of nervous. You should probably go home and tell Stefan and Damon. I don't want him to make a scene. He's scaring me right now." Bonnie said fearfully. "And you shouldn't have to deal with this shit with James any longer than you have to."

"Damn. I knew I saw someone following us on the highway, but I wasn't sure. It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he said he saw Kai pull us over and everything."

"Fuck." Caroline paused. "I'll go with you."

"Care, no. We have a better chance if you find Damon. You can't go."

"Bon, yes. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you be alone with him. He's dangerous."

"I know, but-" Bonnie's hands started to shake.

"But nothing." Caroline got out of her car and grabbed her keys locking up, not grabbing anything else, out of nervousness. Just hoping to hurry and get back to her car, with Bonnie and having them both home before it was dark.

"You sure? Because honestly I can't ask you to, but if you don't go, I'm afraid he'll make me get high, and we both know, I can't do that shit again." They both looked down at her jittery hands as Caroline walked around the car and grabbed her hands, to calm her down.

"Of course I'll go. I can't let you near that shit again. You were a fucking bitch that whole week you detoxed." They laughed. "And this… your hands. I can't let you."

"A bitch?"

"Straight bitch. No offense."

"None taken." Bonnie gave her a knowing look. "Okay, let's go. Sooner the better... did you see me try to break up with him?"

"I saw you try... and I saw him ignore the fuck out of you. It's as if you were joking."

Bonnie was instantly regretting the lies she'd told almost two years ago when she lied about her age. She knew it was starting to catch up to her, in the worst way. Starting with Stefan, then her brother. Every reaction, was worse than the last. With the strange exception of her mother. And by James strange behavior, she had no idea how he'd react today. She quietly grabbed Caroline's hand, and got into his SUV.

"Aww, doll. Come sit with me. I've missed you." He grabbed her and scooted her next to him, but she wouldn't let go of Caroline's hand, as she squeezed it the whole way there.

Caroline looked down at her phone to text Stefan, and she had 5% percent on her phone and one bar of wifi. But she'd try anyways.

 **Blondie: 911**

 **Blondie: James found Bonnie, we are headed to his house.**

The crappy reception just said sending, for minutes. It wasn't sending.

 **Blondie: Phones gonna die**

 **Blondie: Weirded out, he's scary af**

 **Blondie: Belmont Hills on Havens point**

Still nothing. She waited and waited for her phone to send the message, and it was taking too long. The battery dropped to 4% before she decided to lock it and not wait for it to send. She'd try again when they had better reception, so it would send faster.

Both forgot about the burner phone at the moment in the car, and Bonnie's phone was with Marcel. Bonnie was focused on saving her sobriety, and Caroline was focused on Bonnie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The host of the party isn't here, is this how rich people do it?" Stefan asked.

"Bro, she's not answering her phone. There's just a few of us here today. We need to party and go. I need to find her."

"Maybe she doesn't have the burner phone yet."

"Maybe." Damon grabbed a drink at the bar. "So, have you talked to anyone?"

"A couple of people. Or I should say women." Stefan stopped and looked at Damon closely. "Don't look now, but, at the bar across the way, there's two women a brunette and a red head, I was solicited to have a good time, upstairs."

Damon squinted his eyes. "Pft."

"I'm not kidding." Stefan laughed. "One of them touched my ass, and the other whispered that shit in my ear."

"Well, don't be dumb enough to fall for it. Their husbands are probably here."

"Where? Fuckin each other?"

"Or someone's else's bitch. Hell maybe they're prosties. Don't trust shit here. Be aware. One drink. That's it."

"Seriously?"

"You fuckin heard me."

Stefan sipped his drink, while Damon took a quick notice of the brunette and recognized her. But he couldn't place it. He looked harder, and Stefan watched, as he had a look of familiarity. "What is it?"

"I've seen that brunette before. I just can't place it." He turned to check out the guys from the club to see how they were doing. He noticed Jesse and Zack seemed to have gotten acquainted with a couple of business types, he noticed Vin seemed to be networking around, but Vin's current focus was making sure his thug bunch didn't get too ratchet at this 'Soirée' of sorts. And Mason and Marcel were both the two who looked to be the most comfortable. Laughing and joking with most types. Stefan was even solicited for sex. He's the only person who hadn't spent too much time, talking or mingling. Stefan stuck closely to Damon since, Gino was with Lucy tonight.

"Hello." A man said walking up with a serious face, and a baritone in his voice.

"Hello." Damon repeated.

"Bill." He introduced himself. "I'm a longtime friend and business acquaintance of J. You gentlemen, business associates?"

"You could say that." Damon said. "Sal." He reached his hand out to shake, and Bill politely responded. "We are potential business partners."

"Okay, I see. You gentlemen must be his new product management team."

Damon squinted his eyes and looked at Bill, carefully. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"You bring him products, and he distributes it. And doubles maybe quadruples your profit?"

"Right? Well... you'll have to forgive me, I'm kind of a dumb street guy." Cynicism was the only defense right now, until someone actually gave him reason to become offensive.

Bill looked at Damon with a straight face, paused, then laughed. "That's funny. I like you." He sighed.

"I'm being honest, I don't have a high school diploma. I don't even know why the fuck I'm here."

"You think I got where I am because of a got damn diploma? No. I fuckin hated school. And you, being a dumb biker? That's not entirely true. Listen, you don't have to know books to know the streets. You know the streets. And that's great. I know people." Bill laughed. "I can say I went to school, yes. I can say I have a degree too. I can even say my degree is in law." Bill laughed. "I thought I wanted to be a lawyer. What a waste. I'm out here, and I sell pharmaceuticals. I know diddly and shit about pharmaceuticals. But, I know people. And people, love prescription meds. And now, look at me, a man who went to Law school, that's a professional drug dealer."

Damon rubbed his hand down his face, surprised Bill was being so forward. Drug dealer? He questioned his own brain at the phrase looking at another rich man in a suit, calling himself a drug dealer. I man who started with privilege taking the hustle right from under him and his neighborhood. In some ways it felt like disrespect, but he knew, the rich man, always took from the poor man's hustle no capitalized on it, with their privilege. He didn't know how to relate to Bill, so he just listened. "I mean, I can be frank with you. Right? Sometimes these meetings... we call them parties but they're meet and greets. But they get stuffy, and frankly, it's nice to see someone like me, here."

"With all do respect, I'm nothing like you. Actually…We ain't shit alike." Damon grinned.

"We are though. We just dress differently. In fact, let me put it to you this way, I don't have a law degree. I dropped out of law school. I knew a good money maker when I saw it. What did college teach me? How every fuckin kid will do whatever, and take whatever, just to get by. I took anything I could buy back in my day to try and stay awake in classes and pass with… shit, a fuckin C most of the time. But, my rush wasn't from the drugs. It was from the money being made by the drugs. And I started dealing in college. The hard shit. But I dress it up nice right? I started at your age Sal. I dropped out of college, and decided to go where the money is. And now, I sell prescription medication. Some of these fuckin guys are doctors in here, and they buy from me." He laughed. "And now I have fuckin connections everywhere. My wife's rhinoplasty, 40 grand, cost me nothing. My girlfriends, tits, and ass, top plastic surgeon, comped it."

Damon was surprised, that such a wealthy man, would just trust him, enough to relate to him, and open up about being a drug dealer. But he was still weary of everyone here, more now, than before. "Listen to me. You obviously come from money. I came from this." He pointed to his wardrobe. "A neighborhood, where everybody knows each other. And we deal with local shit. Rich to me is having a roof over my head, my rent paid, my bike, my boys, hell my family, and my girl. That's rich to me."

"And this, is where we're different. I love my family, my ladies, my kids. But I love my money too. My life is good. I go wherever, whenever, drink any thing I want, and eat every exotic food, and pussy I could possibly want. I'm a King. I can make you a King."

Damon was already a King. A Crimson King. "I'm a local thug." But Damon was more than that. Damon was bigger time than most people knew, thanks to Laz. And many of the secrets, Damon would have to take to his grave. But, he talked himself down, to avoid attention.

"I can change your life, and your locale. I choose to be international with my business ventures, and I'll tell you why... foreign meds are cheaper. They aren't all FDA approved. Majority aren't anyway. You may stumble upon one, once in a while, but for the most part, no. Bring them here, SLAP a generic label on it, sell it for more. The profit margin is ridiculous. I could teach you a lot."

"I see. Honestly, I'm just getting my feet wet. I'm a middle man, not a business man or a market strategist."

"Of course not, you think we all knew this shit at first? No. But we had the money to hire people who did. Marketers, buyers, product managers. You, are a product manager. But, you could be a Kingpin if you wanted." He winked at Damon. "Look here's my card. I like your honesty. I relate to guys like you, because I was you, I mean, not from the slums, but- same mentality." Stefan stood there, feeling out of place. Bill looked at him, and reached his hand out. "Bill."

"Rip." They shook, and held a business man's gaze that made Stefan uncomfortable.

"Good. So, your first meeting, I see. Well, this is all we do. We don't swim, until we're too drunk to see. Then somewhere some beautiful woman will suck my dick, while another eats her pussy. And if I'm up for it, I might fuck 'em. Depends on if I wanna take a viagra or not. These young ones like to go, and go. And, this old man, ain't got it, like he used to." He laughed. "Besides, I prefer distinction in my women. These ones, aren't my type." He looked down at his phone. "Oh he's finally here. I'm gonna meet him out front, he went to pick up his girlfriend."

"Oh he's not married?" Stefan asked.

"Of course he is. Everyman in here is married." Bill chuckled, as he walked away. "But in this world, marriages are contracts. Girlfriends, are commitments." He said jokingly but was serious.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"Think about it. We marry an image. A woman to raise our kids. Not a woman we want to fuck everyday. The girlfriend… that's the one we dress up. Have fun with. Buy expensive gifts, like: Tits, cars, lips, ass, clothes, vacations, condos, etcetera, so we can come fuck them whenever we want. Show them off, and live out our wildest fantasies with them. Hell, I have two girlfriends myself."

"The life, eh."

"Yeah. If you want it. Call me." Bill said. "I'll see you fellas around in a few." Damon's jaw clicked shut as Bill walked away, thinking Bonnie might be near by.

Damon looked at Stefan, "It's her. I know it is-"

"We don't know that. It could be any one else. Literally."

"She's not answering her phone. You gave Caroline the note and the burner, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

Damon's hands started to sweat and he kept rubbing them on his jeans, to dry them, but it wasn't working. The more he rubbed the more they sweat. He'd never been this nervous in his life. "This place is beefed up with security. I'm gonna lose my shit pretty soon."

"Bro, we gotta play it cool okay. Let me call Fingers, he said he was almost here. He used to be one of these white collar types. We could use his help."

"Nah, he don't know shit about me and B."

"Well, today seems to be a good time to let him know."

Damon rubbed his hand through his hair. "This, isn't how I wanted shit to come out."

"Sal, we have no choice. We need to be smart and get the fuck outta here and if she's here, we need to get her out too. Okay?"

Damon hesitated. "Fine."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Go get dressed baby. I need you to impress these guys."

"What guys?"

"Some new business associates. Younger guys? You and Caroline are perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Just, do a little flirting. Be some eye candy."

"James? It sounds like your soliciting me?"

"No, sweetie. No. Don't fuck anyone." He giggled. "Of course not, silly. Just, flirt, smile, be sexy. The way you did with that cop."

"Will you quit talking about that?"

"Well, just put on the same performance you always do, today. And I might forgive you."

"What performance?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what we do. We play. We have fun together. We have made business deals and we have impressed people with our companionship. You've never had issues in the past."

Bonnie's whole attitude went from being nervous to being angry. "Is that what I am to you? Eye candy, and arm candy?"

"No I love you. But, surely... you know why I love having you at these parties. The people love you. Look on the rack for some clothes. They brought that new stuff here for you today. You're back in those grungy things again."

"It's not grungy, its vintage." She smacked his arm away from her.

"Don't get nasty." He warned pointing his finger in her face. "That mouth can get you in trouble."

"I like my style."

"Whatever it is, take it off, and put one of those sexy numbers on. And come on, let's go mingle. What is it sweetness, that you want from me, huh? I'll give you some money baby, Caroline too! Will that make you happy?"

"I don't want your fuckin money."

"Holy fuuuuck!" He exclaimed. "What do you need to get back to your old self? The super easy going, and fun you? That's the girl I need today! Right now!"

"James, I can't do this anymore."

"Baby, shh. You're getting loud. Calm the fuck down before Caroline hears."

"Ya know, I don't think this is working. I need a serious break." Bonnie snapped.

"You take breaks all the time. Every couple of months you take a fucking break. Please stop being difficult." He politely begged. "Now, I'm not playing these little games with you tonight. Get it together and get out of your feelings. Do I need to get you some sweets again? Because when you get all high strung, I can't always take you this way."

"No, James. I'm clean. I've been clean for weeks. That's why I haven't been around. I needed to get help and refocus on my life. Everything you and I did together, was taking a toll on me. I can't do it anymore." He walked towards her with some substance. "James, no."

"It's okay. It's not coke Bonnie. It's just a Xanax. Open your mouth."

"I don't need it."

"Alright. I have some other shit baby. The real good shit." He said. He pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket and propped it in her face. "Smell that, it's to die for."James licked his finger and dipped it, before tasting it. "Mmm." And that did it. That was the stuff she missed. Not so much the pills as she missed the elevated quick coke high.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck."

"You need some? You're acting high strung, and I can't always handle the high strung you." She could see and feel he was almost looking through her and not at her, as if he wasn't listening. Bonnie could almost taste the memories and feel the feeling just by being near it. She paused and let her brain process how hard her withdrawal was. Remembering the shakes, and the vomiting. The aches and the sharp pains. But also, the Euphoria and weightlessness of how freeing and relaxing it was. But she had to be stronger than, the drugs. She had to imagine everything. That turned her away from it. Even the sudden out bursts of screaming at Damon or Stefan and how many times Damon restrained her body and held it, to control her or soothe her aches. She still had hard moments from the addiction, to recover from. She wasn't finished, because the road to recovery from any substance enhanced or chemically altered abuse was a continued process of furthering progress that had to be fought on the daily. But remembering who was there for her when she needed him, was Damon. Holding her though it and soothing her as best as he could through it.

Moments of silence and remembrance, forced her to step away calmly, and she tried to be strong. Bonnie didn't want to push him to do something stupid, but she had to be smart.

"James, I'm good, just give me a minute. Okay? I don't need that, just- give me a minute. Please. I'll calm myself down." She tried catching her breath. Just an idea of having a pill nauseated her, and reminded her of how anxious she kept getting. "I promise."

"I need you to know something… Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"The last few weeks, giving you space has made me realize, I'm not half the man I could be, without you."

"But-"

"Shh." He put his hands to her lips.

"You do something to me, that's inexplicably, and irreverently mesmerizing. And it feels like you don't even think about how irresponsible it is to just make premature decisions without thinking about them."

"James, you and I have had a lot of-"

"Shhh. Shhh. Something you need to understand is, you're the butter on my bread. The cream in my coffee. The coke to my brain. This… is where I stop the game playing. Life is sweeter with you. And I don't intend on going back to the bitter flavor of the world without you." He lowered his head and kissed her lips, letting her taste the coke on his breath. "Don't make me beg. I'm not a begging man." Then he licked her lips again gently, and patted her ass. She ran to the bathroom to throw up quietly, praying he didn't hear. She tasted the coke, and it tasted, marvelously sweet, but not sweet enough to conceal her sickness behind his words. He followed her knocking on the door.

"Hurry up and get ready. It's getting late. I need you at the top of your game. Legs baby. Lots of leg. And red lipstick. You know how I feel about that."

"Okay! Let me get ready!" She snapped, holding her stomach and covering her tears, trying not to vomit again.

"Fine, darling. But get it together, or were gonna take a trip to the red room." She stood in the bathroom, listening to him, trying to control her breaths. But as he walked out, Caroline was walking back in and headed carefully towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door quietly.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Bon, it's me." Quick sigh of relief fell over her in her nauseated state. "He's gone."

"Oh. Care, its open." She sat, stooped over the sink, throwing up stomach acid, as she hadn't ate today yet. "God, he was right there, just taunting me."

"I'm so proud of you. You didn't do it."

"But I wanted to. I really did. And it was hard not to. I don't know if I can hold off the whole day. These shakes, they won't stop. But I know that shit will relax me."

"I'm here with you. Look, luckily no one knows us here. Let's just, do what he said, and go. Then you need to cut him off altogether. He's kind of scary."

"I know you realized, he followed me today. I'm not sure I can cut him off."

"Yeah. I noticed. Listen, we'll figure him out later. Okay? For now. let's just get dressed and get the party over with. I'll help you kick it into cheer gear. Okay. Pep it up with me, and we'll be as fake as we have to be, like when we are in our cheer uniforms, then we can go home peacefully. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay."

"Bon, we need to tell the club about him."

"Caroline, I can't. He's, got a lot of power, and knows some powerful people in places the club hasn't reached. I don't know if the club can deal with James."

"We have to try. I was listening outside of the door. Bonnie, he's not going to just, roll over and let you go."

"I know, but I'm afraid he'll hurt the people I love, and I won't be able to live with myself."

"Don't under estimate the need a plan."

"And the means to get to him. He's not, just a man you make an appointment with and he doesn't have at least five securities watching him. Besides, we can't

talk about it here. I don't know if he's listening."

"Is that what you meant a few days ago by you think someone's watching you?"

"Maybe. Just, since Damon and I broke up, I have this feeling of discomfort. It hasn't gone away."

"I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two girls went to the rack to find some clothes to get ready to get dressed and took some time to do their make up. Caroline thought a while about one of James' comments.

"Bon, what's the red room?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline through the mirror, and answered her. "It's his punishment room."

"What?"

"You know why we don't really have sex? Because, he's a kinkster. He gets off on punishments. He punishes me, and it turns him on."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Are you okay with that?"

"It's better than letting him fuck me. I told you, I take sex seriously. And this was the only way I can keep him from trying to fuck me."

"This, is seriously twisted."

"Yeah, well, I'm always on something, when he does it. If you wonder why I do drugs when he and I are together, it's because it's easier to deal with the reality that he isn't Damon, and that truthfully, James and I had a dysfunctional situation. My senses were always chemically induced. So, I don't feel it til the morning. And that's when I find welt marks and hand prints on my ass."

"Is that why you got so hooked on the stuff?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm not on it anymore, and I have to stay off, because the need for it, is still in me, and if it's near me, I'll wanna do it."

"I can't believe you were leading this secret life, babe."

"Yeah. And to think, I craved getting lost in this life, because it took me away from everything that hurt me. I forgot everything, every time I was with James. And it bonded me to him. Because, he's the candy man. And I was blinded by who he really was."

Caroline was speechless at the thought. "Bonnie, who were you those times you were with James?"

"Honestly, I don't fucking know. But I know, that today, I realize I was never myself with him. I've never felt that way around him before. I don't like who I am when I'm with him."

"Maybe it's because, your sober."

"Yeah. Maybe."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a few hours and the guys had done some good networking, but by the time everyone else was drunk enough, and high enough, Vin had the club begin dispersing slowly, to leave. There was only Vin, Stefan, Marcel, Frankie Fingers, and Damon left.

Damon stood listening to Stefan attempt to explain a percentage of the situation to Frankie, who even in Stefan's willful attempt, didn't get much out of the poorly executed mention.

"… and he couldn't say shit, because she's a legacy. And now, this fuckin party, is being hosted by the fuckin dude who gave the drugs to her."

"Wait, wait, hold the fuck up. You're fuckin Cel's baby sister?"

"Got damnit. See that's what I was talking-"

"D. Shut up. Keep up Fingers. Quit acting so slow. He's not…Fucking her, they're together."

"Same difference. I know how Cel sees it. Your pipin down his baby sis, and la familia rota." He said.

"What?"

"The broken family. You took something that was already torn, and ripped it apart."

Damon tightened his lips and rolled his eyes. "See, I knew this was a fuckin mistake Rip."

"Because, mother fucker. You don't have a sister, you don't get it. When my sis, first started dealing with your pops, it was a huge issue. My parents didn't go for that shit. Your dad worked for our dad. He was older than her. And sure, I was cool with it, because I was young. But as I got older I saw how my pops saw it. Then I remembered how your pops didn't give a fuck. The problem was, I already thought Big G was the coolest guy I'd ever met. And now, I don't respect the way he went about shit. Which is why me and your dad are cool, but… not the way we used to be. The thing is, your pops, and Cel's pops have some deep rooted shit, with this club. They both did some fucked up shit. Marcel's out here, trying to live up to his pops, and he's only holding on by a string."

"What does that mean?"

"The string is you. Face it, he's been fuckin up for months. If not for you, Vin probably woulda put his ass on lock down and kept him there. It's like, you are his life line in this fuckin MC, and now he has to share you with Bonnie. And does it make it worse that she's his baby sister and you're fuckin her. He's a spoiled fuckin baby. Now, that he don't have you, he ain't got nobody to vouch for him. This shit's real. This is gonna fuck him up, and fuck this club up."

"It is what it is. But I still need you to help me figure out how to get her outta here, if she's here. Without the brothers knowin."

"God, you really act like a Salvatore… don't you?" Frankie laughed at Damon's annoyance.

"Fuck it. Just go. I got this, I don't need you-"

"Relax, dip. Okay. Doesn't mean you ain't my blood. I'll help you. I'm just sayin you gotta quit thinking with your dick. That's one thing I understand about Laz, he focuses on club shit when it's necessary. He made the club a helluva lotta money. He made connections. He kept shit gutter and gritty. If you love this girl, my understanding is, she has to be all in. Because, if she's not, and you're all about her, and she hates this club, it will fall apart."

"What are you saying?"

"She has to be Crimson Bro. She can't be, "anti" la familia, because, we need you. Or we will fuckin crumble This club relies on you. This shit is our life. I'm serious, Sal, you're the back bone of this club. You know, I don't make moves without you. And this club can't stand on its own, without you. Vin may be the President, but these fuckin guys and their families, rely on you. They trust you. If you leave, we fall."

Damon understood what Frankie was saying, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear. It was another wedge trying to be formed between he and his happiness. The club being prominent over his independence, was nothing new to him. But he also realized, there was a lot of truth to it. A lot he didn't think about. How could the legacy of Crimson survive without him, especially with the possible downfall of Marcel. He recognized that Laz deserved to have a worthy legacy, to uphold the Bennett name. Crimson was his blood and his family.

But so was Bonnie now.

"Hey… I'm sorry if I made you think too hard. Wrong time and place for that serious shit. We all know you're bronze and not brain, anyway."

"Fuck you."

"Nah, all jokes aside. I mean, you love her. I know you do. We've had many conversations about her, without me actually realizing who it was. So, I would never come between a man and his lady. You know how I feel about it. Just, make sure she's all in. Or you're gonna be fucked. And if she's the Bennett THAT I THINK SHE IS, Lil B is a bad ass bitch, who needs her own bike. Just sayin."

Damon stood quietly, thinking about Frankie's words. But in the current circumstance, it was unthinkable. He didn't want Bonnie near the club past her graduation. And now, he had to be guilted into the truth. He couldn't just walk out on his life long family, he had one of two choices. He could choose between Bonnie and the club. Or he could make the two become one. Something, he realized months ago, she never wanted. But his thinking was placed on hold at the interruption of Vin.

"I'm about to wrap it up. I think you guys need to do the same. We should all just roll out together."

"Bro, I'm good, when you're good. Are you ready?" Stefan raised his eyebrows, hoping his brother would find a reason to stay.

"Let me go grab Cel. You two head out, we'll be right behind you."

"Aight dawg."

"You sure, bro? I think the rest of us should leave together."

"Listen Rip, take Vin, and stall." Frank whispered.

"What?"

"Stall, before getting on the highway. Stay near by in town or something, in case we need back up."

"What if this is all a mistake, and she's not in there?"

"Then trust, us enough to get the fuck out of here as safely and quickly as we can."

"Alright." Stefan watched Vin, wrapping it up before he headed out. Damon still had his eyes scoping out everyone at the party hoping to see the man of the hour pop out. What was taking him so long? And was he even about to show up?

"Sal, you good?"

"No. Something's not right."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Been feeling it all day. She's not okay."

"Sure bro?"

"Yeah." Stefan thought his brother's over protective nature, being stronger than his own, may have been drowning in paranoia, because, of the many reasons Bonnie wouldn't answer a phone, he summed it up to some sort of freak accident that there was an explanation for. Their biggest threat in his opinion was Marcel. And Marcel was with them, so he tried to hope for the best. Considering his paranoia over Bonnie had gotten him into recent trouble with her. He tried to be the calm to Damon's current, brewing, internal storm. Why don't you call Caroline, and get ahold of B for me. I need confirmation. Because I know her, and if she had the phone, she'd have called."

Stefan looked at his phone and no sign of Caroline or Bonnie having contacted him. But when he opened it up to send a text to Caroline he noticed three dots, as if she was about to text him. He waited and waited for a few minutes and nothing changed the text loading signal. When nothing came through, he dialed her number, waited and waited for the phone to ring. Still nothing. "She must not have cell service. It's not even ringing."

"I called the burner again. Nothing."

"Sounds like there's a reception issue. That's the explanation."

"Nah, I know my girl, okay. She would've called."

"Okay. Uhh. What do you wanna do?"

"Cell reception's good here." Frank chimed in. "So, she's probably at the mall, like you guys said. Shopping with Blondie, aka, the girl that has RIP by the Sauseeege. Everybody's suckin up wifi, and it's too exciting for her even call u til she's done shopping. Besides, Blondie ain't fuckin with Rip, which means, by best friend code, B can't call you either. So... blame your baby bro." He winked at Stefan.

"Fuck up, Fingers."

"That's uncle fingers to you baby King."

"They were coming to Belmont Hills Mall. So, I'll head that way. And I'll keep calling." Damon couldn't shake the feeling, something was wrong. But his brother tried to assure him. "Listen, Damon, she's not here. Okay. She's out having cappuccinos with Caroline and complaining about how her ass is too fat for the dresses she's trying on. And Caroline is complaining about me. Okay?" He grabbed his brother's shoulders. "She's okay. I know we'll find her. Don't stress okay. She's finding the perfect dress. You know how picky she is."

Anything Stefan could say, he did. Anything to make Damon believe she was okay.

"She ain't here dude. We'd have seen her already." Frank assured. "We will drive down to the mall and let you know, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Trust us. She's going to be fine. You want us to call you?"

"Yeah. Call me and shoot me a text or something, let me know she's good."

"Alright bro." Stefan headed out behind Vin, and Damon headed towards Marcel, who seemed to be doing well for himself in a crowd of people, he was always a sweet talker and a charmer, and he seemed to have these people under his spell. Then there was Frankie Fingers, good with his brain and numbers. Horrible temper when pushed, but after some successful years in court mandated anger management, he's learned to bite his tongue more often than not. His only problem is, he speaks his mind freely, no filter.

Damon continued to watch people party, drink, and become rich wasted. It wasn't much different than neighborhood wasted. Only difference, it wasn't frowned upon for neighborhood thugs to do what these guys did. Because these people had money, power, and respect in society. Unlike the MC, or anyone from the neighborhood. Their money, power, and respect went as far as the neighborhood. Even though, they made their money, the same way. If they wanted the privilege James had, they had to utilize his tools and prove themselves on that grander scale.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When James finally made his appearance, he was alone with the exception of a large man in a suit following him. No Bonnie in sight. Damon took note to his demeanor and his mannerisms. Searching for signs of guilt or even anger. It had been weeks since Bonnie has spoke to James. Surely he'd be mad. But all the biker noticed was how happy he was. Friendly, and not overly indulgent as his rich counterparts, who were scattered around the pool house by now, in several guest rooms and even swimming, half or fully naked. It was a circus side show, and Damon was ready to leave the debaucherous scene and find his girlfriend. These people made MC parties look like Easter dinner. Well, not quite, but it definitely went from classy to classless since the time they'd first arrived.

James and Cel, who'd seem to be a match made in business heaven were now sharing a conversation over drinks. It was definitely time to make his way to the door before Marcel started talking business or deals with James, when it wasn't his place. Drunk Marcel was the hardest to control. Sober Marcel just took off and left. But drunk Marcel gave his all in a word battle, and possible swinging on someone before leaving. Damon needed to get him away from James and on his bike ASAP.

"Cel, bro, hate to interrupt you, but we need to head back. We have that other meeting later." Damon had to lie to get him out of the conversation, but he was feeling himself too much. He ignored Damon, continuing to talk. "Cel, look the guys are gone, and we need to head out. We can't be late."

"Sal, I'm talking business. Give me a minute." He quietly snapped. Damon lowered his head in annoyance. This was the Cel who had too much to drink, and didn't listen to anyone. And when Damon could once control this Cel, after their fallout, it was going to be close to impossible. Right as he was getting comfortable with the idea of finally leaving, he let James know they were headed out.

"Hey, J... we have a prior engagement to attend tonight. We should head out."

"Given any additional thought to my proposal, about joining my team?"

"Honestly, we haven't had a chance to get with the entire club about it." Damon lied.

"Hell, if push comes to shove, I don't need the entire club. Just you, and the salesman over there." He pointed to Marcel and grinned.

"I can't leave my club. Loyalty goes a long way with us."

"Fair enough. Maybe we can talk over a drink."

"I really should be getting him outta here." He looked at Marcel. "I need him for later."

"Okay, well, come into my office. I have the rest of your money. Cade will be glad to know, I doubled his profit." Damon looked at Marcel then back at James. "Right this way." As Marcel continued to talk with James 'associates, Damon gave Frankie the cue to wait a few more minutes on standby before leaving. Frankie, nodded and walked to Marcel, to keep an eye and ear on him after Damon followed James into the mansion, along with the larger man in the suit, disappearing down a long hallway to an office.

His nerves were trying to calm down, because now he wanted to get out of this mansion and find Bonnie. Maybe it wasn't James. Maybe it was the Mongrels. Time was running out, and he knew if he didn't find her, he was about to tear up the entire west side looking for her.

"So, as I've mentioned, I'm good at what I do. I have a million dollars in my office. To my understanding, you and your partner each get fifty grand. I'm sure, for a guy like you, that's a pretty pay out. Downpayment on a house. Foreign dream car. International trips with your lady. The world is your oyster. And me, I want you on my team."

"Listen, I really have some shit to do tonight. I didn't intend to make any deals what-so-ever today."

"Sal, Sal, Sal. You have no idea how powerful I am. I've got an entire team ready to teach you how I work. Give you the tools to be a known shot caller. What do I have to do to convince you, to be on my team?"

James opened the office and Damon saw an entire work space that looked like it was from a mobster movie scene. A large desk with two huge metal safes engrained with gold trim on the wall. The chair had the initials JW on the back side of it in gold trim.

There was several exotic flowers decorating the space, and the smell was a mixture of money and fresh petals. "My desk alone cost over fifty grand. Ivory dyed with rare South American, black orchids."

"Seriously?"

"I don't know, some random, exotic shit like that. I love exotic shit. I love all things black. I know I dress in white a lot, but, something about the contrast gets my dick, extremely hard." He grinned.

"Listen, you… are a fascinating person, to say the least. But, I'm not about this life. I'm low key and-"

"Low key?" He laughed. "My girlfriend uses that fucking word a lot."

"Yeah, well, there's something to be said about living beyond my means. I don't do that shit."

"That's why I want you. Your honest and serious, and scary, probably, if you want to be."

Damon knew it was a backhanded compliment and that's how he took it, when he allowed his anger to subside.

"Here, I want you to try something. Irish Bourbon. Made from one of my many foreign distributors."

"I'm good."

"No. I insist. Come on, business etiquette. I'm teaching, you how this shit works. I won't bite you."

Damon sat defensively, receiving his own lesson in 'rich man's bullshit.'

"Fine. I'll try it, but I can't make any promises to finish it." Damon loved Bourbon, but he couldn't very well, enjoy it, with this son-of-a-bitch.

"Atta boy." James grinned and showed a bit of mochismo before nodding to his security guard to stand by the door and close it. Damon noted the unspoken language between James and his security. The way the man look straight forward u less James gave him a head or hand cue. He also noted the small tattoo on the man's face, but the bleached blonde hair shave and faded on his head. The width of this man's biceps had to be over fifty inches. One of the man's thighs were the size of two of Damon's. He rose at over six feet, and around 250 lbs of steal.

Damon has fought men bigger than himself before, but in the event of his life being in danger, he wondered how much stamina he'd exert trying to take on this large man along with James. Given, James was a fighter or not, because James looked like the gun pulling type. And then Damon had to imagine taking a large man on with another, decent sized man, aiming a gun at him.

"Sal?" James called out, knocking Damon out of his intense thoughts. "You good buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Gooood. Good." Another of those untrusting and over friendly grins crept up into James cheek muscles, "Baby doll…?" He sang out, garnering Damon's attention again. No answer. He picked up the phone and dialed out to what sounded like another room in his house, "Hey sweetness, please get down here and help me out. I need a glass of that new product I mentioned to you a few minutes ago…. Yes. Okay. And hurry up, you're being impolite." James hung up and smiled. "Women. Can't live with or without em."

Damon looked at the phone, feeling tension build at his fingertips. When they heard another sound in the next room, James called out. "A glass of that new whiskey I was telling you about. I want his opinion." Another creepy smile crept up his cheeks, "as Damon noted all of the black and gold surrounding them. "She's being quite difficult today. Buuut….. Nothing a good ole fashioned speaking won't fix."

"You don't say."

Damon's eyes raised when he heard the click clack of small feet walking towards him. "Ahh, here she is. My little miss sunshine." He spoke sarcastically. Damon turned to the side as a woman's thigh brushed his leather clad arm. The bare skin, caramel complected, with the soft smell of coco butter hit his senses immediately. "Hey doll, this... is a new business associate. Why don't you make him feel at home while I head into the vault."

James walked out of the room, and into another door a few feet away. Damon instantly stood, and was tranced by a familiar frame.

"Sure. Anything you say, Sir." Bonnie without looking sat the glasses down, then walked to the doorway to shut the vault behind him. As if it was routine. She then walked back to the desk, without looking. She felt sick to her stomach and wasn't in a friendly mood to mingle. When she was shook out of her trance of staring at her feet as she click clacked across the room back to his guest, who chest she bumped into, scaring her into shock.

She was greeted by a familiar glare of anger and flared nostrils of a man with tattoos peaking out of his t-shirt, and around his neck. He was the one person who she should have been happier than hell to see, but was more scared than ever to be staring at. "Uhhh- uhh..." Damon's eyebrows narrowed sharply at the bridge of his nose, and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Uhhh- uhh, what?"

She then noted the security at the door, and eye signaled for Damon to realize they weren't alone so he could let her go. But it didn't stop the fact that he was staring at his half naked girlfriend, in another man's home, performing her old work related forbidden "servitude" behaviors. She heard his jaws clasp together and she held her breath, while her stomach turned in knots. A quiet whisper blew from her lips...

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Btw, this was FORCED on Bonnie, she didnt choose to be there. James' didnt give her a choice. Just listen to this song "Every Breath You Take" by THE POLICE, to get an idea of his headspace in this chapter. Also alot happened in the conversations this chapter. Namely Anyone who had a conversation one on one with Damon. And everything that happened between Bonnie and James. And No. He wont be easy to get rid of. Hes about to show how big his dick is. James from the first half of the book... is gone. Thx for reading cuties.**


	45. BANG! BANG!

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 45 - BANG! BANG! (Kill Bill Vol. 1 soundtrack)**

 **There's lots of versions of this song, but I like the one from Kill Bill**

* * *

The two of them stare at each other like enemies for a second until they realized what. it all was. "The fuck are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Me? You! You need to get out of here. Go!" Bonnie whispered back, and they preceded to speak in whispers while the guard was fads ought away to not be able to hear them. But the angry face peaked as his lips tightened and his eyes narrowed into hers.

"This is him? James? Huh? I thought you were done with him? I sent you a message, did you not read it?"

"It's not what you think. He followed me and Caroline, and made me come with him."

"Made you?"

"Yeah. I can't explain, right now. But- You need to go!"

"I called you several times."

"I know Papi, trust me, I didn't ask to come here, I was brought here against my will, and-" they both stopped talking when they heard foot steps. He quickly let her go, and she straightened out her dress, while he stood himself about ten feet from her.

"Ahh, you two formally introduced?"

"Fraid not." Damon said. Just bumped into her.

"Oh." He sang gleefully. "Well, let's start the introduction part. This, is my girl. My world." He looked at at up and down, proudly. Then he turned his attention back to Damon. "Doll, this Sal. A new associate and possible… new partner."

She nodded sweetly, and avoided eye contact. James watched her odd behavior carefully. Noting her nervousness as strange behavior.

"Nice to meet you." Damon spoke without looking her directly in the eyes as well.

"Yeah. You too." She mumbled before turning her attention back to James. "Uhh, I should go find Caroline," emphasis on Caroline's, name, so he'd realize Caroline was there too. "I haven't seen her since she got dressed, and she probably needs me."

"No, sweetie, I want you right here with me. I'm trying to negotiate a deal with, Sal. But he's not buying the lemonade I'm selling. Maybe, if you tell him how sweet it is... he'll reconsider?"

"Oh okay. You know I don't like getting involved in you're work, this deeply. I'm not a negotiator. I'd prefer to just, go mingle."

"No. Sweetie. I just need you to be here for moral support. He's a tough cookie to crack."

She hunched her shoulders. Her sleeveless shoulders. She wasn't topless, but she was barely clad in a sheer cover up dress that barely covered her ass cheeks to her thigh, with a sequenced bikini set, and shoes that gave her an extra five inches of height. Leaving Damon to still tower her. "Maybe he has to answer to someone else." She guessed. "I really don't want to be here, when you do business. Your personal business, is none of my business. I should go find Caroline."

"Why are you being so infantile?"

Both Damon and Bonnie paused. His efforts were lacking boundaries, and he was being very passive aggressive. It was aggravating Damon the more the conversation went on. But he watched as Bonnie tried to keep her cool and gently, bite her tongue.

"You know James, I don't know this aspect of your business."

"Sure you do baby doll. I always give you a little taste test before anyone." An ivory white grin grew desperately eager to prove a point. She'd never known him to be a drug dealer. She knew he always had them, and now she realized he'd always assumed she figured it out, which, without Damon's help, she still wouldn't know. But she had to lie anyways.

"No, I have no idea-"

"None sense, you aren't that naïve. Come on." The man had a way of playing on her nativity, and belittling her, which, she didn't realize until today.

"Listen, regardless of the past, I think this guy doesn't want me around."

James grit his teeth and hummed. "This is getting a bit aggravating. Knock it off, will ya?"

"Are you sure he doesn't answer to someone else? No offense, he doesn't look like… the business type." She took a dig at Damon to keep their cover from being blown. But James just looked more annoyed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I'm not the best company, right now." She also hoped her cynical attitude

would ring a bell to Damon that she wasn't here by choice so he wouldn't think she'd choose James over him, especially given the circumstance. She tried to glide towards the door to leave, and that's when Damon got a full look at her outfit. A dress with a low cut front, and an open back. Something like a beach dress, but it was see-thru and he could see she had on a tiny bikini on underneath, that barely covered anything. But at least, she wasn't nude in any way. That was the only sigh of relief he had.

But as Damon stare at Bonnie try to leave, he felt James' eyes burn a hole in her skin, as he watched her disingenuous behavior. And he wasn't pleased with her, lack of concern.

"Come back here."

Bonnie stopped. She didn't want to act too confused or afraid in this moment. It was she, Damon, and James in a room, with one of James' guards. A man she'd seen before, but he never spoke two words to her. She had no idea who else was here with Damon, and she knew James was heavily guarded at all times.

"Okay." She walked back slowly towards James. Being careful not to be too attentive to him, to anger Damon, but to not be too evasive and force his suspicion.

"Why don't you quit acting so strange today?"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie avoided eye contact with either man. Her hand started to shake, and she clutched a fist to stop it. Damon noticed, her nerves acting up. He thought immediately she'd been high, but her pupils weren't dilated when he spoke to her. She wasn't dismissive. She looked at him, and smiled. "I apologize. Forgive me for not being in the party mood today." And at that point Damon realized she was sober. "I've been exhausted and this party was last minute for me. I have a tight schedule, and my heads in the mountains somewhere, drifting in a stream, surrounded by wild flowers. I'm not myself today." Damon realized she was talking about their secret place in the mountains, and it calmed him down too.

"It's okay." Damon said, softly and recognized the nervousness inside of her in the obscurely quiet room. He could feel her heart pounded, because it matched the beat, in the vein that throbbed in his temple as he watched James's hands touch Bonnie's body, when he guided her back to the desk. Das they walked past him, Damon turned back to the dirty blonde man, and then to the money sitting on the desk. He then noticed the guard still standing, unmoved, and back to Bonnie, who's regret he felt in his core. And, awkwardly enough, James smiled at him. "I should ask," he couldn't leave Bonnie here like this, "why are you so persistent in getting me to work for you?"

"A pretty face like yours... you be surprised how trusting people can be. How, much they want to work for good looking people. Do business, with good looking people. I mean look at you," he laughed. "And your friend. The black fellow. Two beautiful men, are marketing strategies in this international playground. And look at my girlfriend. It definitely doesn't hurt having a beautiful woman by my side. Do you have any idea how many people do business with me because of how beautiful she is?"

"No."

"A lot. Enough to make me want her here to smile and... well, look like this. People trust me, because they want to be me. Live the way I live, drive the cars I drive, and get women like her. I've never paid for tits this nice. All natural, cute little b-cups. And her nipples." He licked his lips. "Just as sweet as chocolate."

Bonnie quickly clutched her chest in embarrassment. She'd never share her private moments with James, to Damon, because she knew how he felt about any other man ever having known even just a taste of what he had. James was walking on cracking concrete and Damon was the lava below, waiting for the earth to open up and swallow him. This moment was a test. They'd both felt it. Damon's already hurt countless men behind Bonnie. From Craig, to the kid at the hoedown, to some of the prospects a few months ago. And who knows what other men, he'd secretly threatened or harmed, behind her.

This moment was a test to Damon's temper, and how much he could stay cool under the heated pressure James had been inflicting, spitting sparks as he spoke to the dynamite which known as Damon. James had never been so crass and vulgar about her body with anyone. Something was off and he was almost enjoying making her sweat. Damon held his composure like a man unaffected. But it was no where near easy. "James, please stop." She asked.

"Why? I'm just being honest. My smart sorority girl works so hard on her studies. And she asks for nothing in return except understanding because her upbringing and the neighborhood she's from doesn't appreciate her." James looked at Damon with a sinister smirk. "Maybe you two have a lot in common. You see, my little ghetto princess, my chocolate bunny, my bodega bombshell, stands before us. And I worship the ground she walks on." He lost himself staring at her discomfort while he spoke. Suddenly snapping out of it and looking back at Damon. "Amazing, beauty truly gets you far. Out of the ghetto, and into a thirty-million dollar mansion." He smiled. "You see Sal, this business is about sex, and drugs. And it starts with good looking people."

Damon held the sweat in the palm of his hand to keep it from drenching the arm of the chair.

"Gotcha." He said uncomfortably. Short and far from sweet.

"And you're a pretty tough guy. I see a black eye healing, nicely. And your hand, those knuckles are all busted up, and bruised." Marcel gave him the black eye. And those busted up knuckles came from hearing Bonnie lie to James over the phone about loving him. "Good looking and tough. A rare combination."

"Maybe."

Bonnie uncomfortably rubbed her arm, up and down. "Sweetie?" He touched her skin with his index finger, drawing Damon's anger to the surface. "I'm sorry, she's usually more chatty. She loves talking to my business acquaintances."

But she wasn't high, and he wasn't an acquaintance.

"It's fine. She looks maybe tired. I can continue this meeting with you. She can go find her friend." He looked at her and smiled. "Besides, I can't be too long, Cel is out there." He said distinctively, knowing she'd recognize it. "I should get him out of here. But, I'm willing to talk a little bit more, in private, if she wants to FIND her friend."

Both of them kept trying to separate themselves, by prompting James to get rid of Bonnie, but some how, he kept insisting she stay.

James smiled calmly. "None sense. Darling, rub his shoulders. Relax him."

"James... I-"

"Do it!" Damon's fist clenched the arm of the chair.

"Okay." She agreed before walking over to her boyfriend, and rubbing his shoulders. Though she'd done it so much before, this time, was different. It felt like a forced, ritualistic, obedience she had to James. Only this time, she wasn't intoxicated, and the solicitation, didn't feel right. Realizing how her codependency on the freedom James gave her came directly from the drugs, was in fact just her dependency on the high and not James at all. She realized now how creepy it felt in his presence.

"Good girl." He opened a drawer and pulled out some options. "A little bit from every column here try one."

"No thanks. I don't do that shit."

"Come on. Everybody does it." And again, he laughed, then started cutting it before Damon's eyes. Damon knew this was going to be a trigger for her, he knew she wasn't ready in any way to be faced with this. He grunted, feeling her squeeze his shoulders tighter through the massage. She was sending him the signal that she was aware of what was happening.

And her sobriety was at stake yet again.

"I don't do it." Damon reiterates.

"Hmm. My lady loves it. It always calms her nerves when she's jittery. Ain't that right baby?"

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"But for some reason today, she's refusing me." James smiled, again through gritted teeth, continuing to cut. He'd spent some quality moments cutting, while Bonnie pulled her hands off of Damon's shoulders. "I never said to stop, doll."

"It's okay. She can stop. I'm not into shoulder rubs anyway. She did a good job." Damon realized he was right all along. Bonnie and James had a twisted relationship and he used manipulation to get her in a headspace to use coke and be the trophy girlfriend he solicited for his selfish purposes.

"James, I need to use the bathroom."

"Good, I'll come with."

"No. I'm fine." She knew the vomit was crawling up her throats slowly and she had to release it. When moved about towards the restroom, and before she left the room he had some choice words for her.

"Hurry back sweetie." Bonnie left the room, and James gave Damon a look. "She's hot right?"

"She's pretty."

"Would you fuck her?"

"What?" Damon looked at James like a he was a sociopath. He had to have been a sociopath.

"If you saw her out at a club, or a party, would you want to take her home and fuck her?"

"I don't go to clubs."

"Come on. You party. I know you do. Guys like you, throw wild parties."

"Bro, I don't know what kind of kink thing this is, but-"

"Simple question. She's so fucking hot." James sighed, perfectly placing his lines. He took one straight, and looked at Damon. "Come on brother, where's the trust? Business partners right?"

"I don't do that shit."

At that point Bonnie walked back in, and saw the two men sitting, both looking heated.

"Fine. I get it. I'm sorry. Come here sweetie." He called to her. She walked towards him, and when she saw the lines she hesitated. "Doll, I need Sal to see how good this shit is."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

"No. No. He needs proof. The turn around, is…. Phenomenally instantaneous."

She shook her head no.

"James, please."

"Come on." He stood up, and grabbed by the arm, yanking her towards the desk. Damon's legs started to bounce up and down in frustration. All Bonnie could think, was, how James had never been forceful with her like this, so she didn't know how to handle it, and when he brought her to the desk she slapped him, as hard as she could across the face.

 **SLAP!**

"What's gotten into you? You never act like this."

His security guard walked towards them, but James stopped him. "Go, guard the door outside please."

The man stoped and nodded his head. No words. He just moved to the outside of the room. It was now just Damon, Bonnie, and James. The room went stiff with awkward silence and tension. Damon had to figure if he was about to kill a man, and Bonnie was figuring if she could get she and Damon out safely if he killed a man, and how they could get away with killing James, with a huge bulldozer on the other side of the door. Three people waiting in silence for the first to make a noise, but neither did. Damon, amused by Bonnie's will, to slap a man like James, and equally uncomfortable at her boldness, realized this girl, had to have some strange power over James, to be able to feel at ease enough to hit him the way she did. That, or she was growing a little more comfortable in her ability to defend herself, in which case, had everything to do with him, and what he's taught her. The moment, would be inked into his brain like a tattoo, as one of his proud moments. And still, it wasn't one he wanted to live through again, without getting her out of here.

They both watched on as he said nothing, and stare.

James grabbed his face, and laughed, but his laugh was condescending and when it looked like he wanted to retaliate. He stood up and towered her with a menacing glare, as if he wanted to strangle her. Bonnie's fingertips shook and she tried her hardest to remain calm, to keep Damon at bay. "Did you just, hit me?"

Damon stood up and stopped him. "Don't. Okay? I'll try it. Just please whatever you two have going on... leave the girl alone."

James stumbled back in shock. "You'd- you'd do that for her? A total fucking stranger?"

"I'm not... I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing it, because you're, uhh- you're fuckin persistent man! And this is getting fuckin uncomfortable." Damon laughed nervously. He rubbed the sweat of his hands onto his jeans. "I want to try it now."

"No you don't." James wiped his nose. "You, are protecting her. You think I wanted to hit her? I've never laid a hand on her. Well, not in a violent way."

"No, man. I don't think you'd hit her. I just think this is a weird situation for everyone." Damon admitted.

"Then, tell me why... the vein in your forehead has been throbbing since you saw her walk through that door? You've been all tensed up and serious."

 **xXx**

Stefan and Vin drive down the way from the mansion. They stopped for gas, which is when he saw Caroline's car at the gas station. She didn't even lock it. "That's strange, this is Caroline's car. Are they in the has station?" He asked himself. He wasn't trying to alert Vin unless it was necessary. They weren't in the gas station, so he went through her car to see what he could find. There it was, the envelop of Bonnie's unopened letter, and her burner phone on the floor of the car. He grabbed his hair from the root and growled. "Fuuuuuck. Damon was right. Something's not right."

Vin walked up to Stefan after getting gas and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Ay, Rip. What's good?"

"This is Blondie's car. She was supposed to be going prom dress shopping with B, and B's shit is still in the car. Unlocked. Credit cards, money, phone! Dude. Something's not right."

"Okay, calm down a second. How do you know, B would come to Belmont Hills? This place is expensive."

"She worked out here."

"Right. So, call Caroline."

"She's not answering her phone."

"Where could they be?"

"Fuck!" Stefan yelled. "FUUUUCK!"

"What? Man talk to me. Do I need to call the boys back?"

"We gotta go back to the mansion. Yes. Call the boys back."

"Why?"

"We may need back up."

xXx

Marcel stood in a group of people laughing, and doing what he called making moves. Ignoring everything Vin told him, he was both drinking and talking too much. It was almost as if nothing could shut his mouth until he saw his sister's best friend, walking out to the party barely dressed, and looking nervous. He stopped in his tracks, and said her name to himself.

"Caroline?"

"Excuse me?" Bill asked.

"Oh, no... I uhh, lost my train of thought." He continued to speak, but his words were mixed up and slightly slurred. The group continued to listen as Bill picked up the conversation. Marcel turned his body to excuse himself. He headed towards the direction the blonde stood, watching men come up to her and speak, while she seemed to be trying to be polite.

"Caroline!"

"Cel!"

"The fuck you doin here?"

"Not here by choice."

"Talk to me girl. What the fuck are you doing here? This is a fuckin dope mixer."

"I figured. Everyone's on some type of drug."

"Caroline. Talk to me."

"You here alone?"

"Naw. The crew was here but they all left. It's just me Frankie and Sal. Where's my sister, I thought y'all was shopping today?" He asked sounding irritated.

"She's here too."

"WHAT?!"

"And before you get upset, you need to understand we were brought here against our will." When she noticed Marcel getting upset, she grabbed his hand. "There's a lot you need to know, about James."

"Who's James?"

"The guy who owns this house. Bonnie's sort of ex-boyfriend."

"What? Boyfriend?" He smacked his own shaved head with both of the palms of his hands. And sighed. "Fuck? What is my sister doin?"

"Cel, there's a lot to explain, but it's honestly her place to tell-"

"Caroline! Quit bull shittin!" He quietly yelled scaring her. "How the fuck did my sister get in with this dude, and don't tell me it has something to do with Sal!"

Caroline had to assure him, "No, No... not at all. Actually, Sal was the one who pulled her away from James initially. Which has a lot to do with how they became so close. I can't get into it, now. Just know I think Bonnie might be in danger, because James was acting sketchy as hell. He made us dress like this and told us to flirt and be friendly." Marcel shook his head angrily, and looked to cause a scene. "No! Don't. We can't get caught. Bonnie says he heavily guarded here. Act like you don't know me. Flirt with me, and laugh, Bonnie's in the house with James!"

"Wait!" He paused. "Sal's in the house with James."

"Damn. I guess I can look for her. But, I'm afraid if I act weird, he's gonna-"

"Wait, my phone is vibrating." He pulled it out and saw it was Stefan. "Ay, bro-" he stopped to listen. "Yeah, Caroline is with me, but B is in there somewhere. Caroline is okay... naw, I don't know where Sal is. But, shit don't feel right." Caroline smiled and touched his shoulder, to pretend to laugh so he would play along, when people looked around at them. "Yeah, get here. Have them niggas wait outside, but you and Vin need to get back in here... On some real shit!" Marcel looked around and smiled, to play his part. "Yeah, I guess. Aight. One."

"Who was that, what did they say?"

"Rip, said he saw your car at a gas station. And B's shit was still inside. They are on their way back."

"Good." She sighed heavily.

"How the hell, Caroline?"

"Well, he was I guess he was following Bonnie around today, and then he made us come here. She's been avoiding him, trying to end things amicably. She's in love with Sal, but... well you know why she's in a hard place. So James was her escape. Damon kind of, saved her from this guy."

"We need to find her."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Blend in. Mingle. Can you flirt your ass off?"

"Fuck yeah. You're talking to the senior class's biggest flirt!"

"Good. But here, men are different. You need to be borderline Hoeish. Can you do it?"

"Hunny... a man is a man. A dick is a dick. I got this."

"Okay. Do what you can, so I can work my way back inside. Most of them are high and drunk already. And I'll alert Frankie. You need to stay close to him, so. O one hurts you."

"Okay. I got you." Caroline walked away and found the men, and women, and flirted with both. When Frankie noticed her, he played it cool, and she nodded towards Marcel who gave him the "hush" signal. Something was wrong, and fucked up and he knew it. He mingled his way over to Caroline, where she was able to quietly fill him in, until Marcel disappeared.

 **xXx**

James, maneuvered his body to the back of Bonnie's. He stood directly behind her, and kissed the top of her head, in a freakishly disturbing way, while looking at Damon. Then he wrapped his arm around her neck, from the back and gripped under her jaw. He squeezed just a little, and made her wince. "James!" She whispered.

But he was so focused on Damon's eyes, fists, and facial veins. "Does it do something to you, when I touch her?"

"No." He said through gritted teeth.

"You sure?" James asked, letting his large hands drop down gradually, until it covered her left breast. Damon blinked hard, and looked to the side, trying to act oblivious.

"Bro, is this some sick twisted game you and your girlfriend have?"

"No. It's not. Our sick twisted games, end up with me... getting her coked out of her mind and spanking her."

In her embarrassment, Bonnie closed her eyes and tried not to let Damons eyes meet hers in any type of gaze. "Well, that's your business, not mine."

"Seriously?" James laughed. "I'm just fucking with ya buddy. Wanted to see that I could trust you." James was a sociopath. He was probably bipolar and very aware of it, because two seconds later his menacing glare turned into a smile and an eye twinkle. "And well, how about you come try this shit out? It's fucking melodic, and sensational." James took another swipe and wiped his nose, as his face turned beat red. "Trust me."

"I thought the golden rule of dealin, was never get high on you're own shit?"

"Technically, it's Cade's shit. And that's the shit they tell you in the movies. You have to test your shit. And it's more than customary to try it with a new partner, so that we can start building trust. Unless, you're a cop or something."

"Fuck no. I'm not a pig. You crazy? This shit ain't a game."

"Hmm. Okay. Then, Mr. Tough Guy. Come on. Try it. It's pure and satanical all at once."

Damon stare hard and long at the man who hardly blinked. When the staring became too much, James grabbed an unexpecting Bonnie and kissed her, hard, and disturbingly toungy. When he pulled up she wiped her mouth, in disgust and embarrassment.

Damon turned to look away and focus his thoughts on not killing anyone. He almost swallowed his tongue as much as he bit it.

"You know she and I don't have sex?"

Even when a sense of relief flew over him to her that, he was still utterly disgusted and couldn't handle James' interpersonal conversation. "That's your business."

"Tell him why Doll!" He grinned. "I'll tell you... I think she has daddy issues."

Bonnie just kept quiet. She knew anything after that slap, could cost her or Damon a life. Damon walked towards them getting ready to sniff a line. He wanted to put her out of her misery, as James proceeded to humiliate her. But the closer he got, Bonnie shook her head at him, telling him not to with her eyes and actions.

"I'm a little nervous, maybe take another, first?" Damon asked James.

"Hmm, I'll take another... if you... kiss her."

"James!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fine! I'll do it." She turned to Damon who had no problem taking the task, as his plan was to get James as high as he could. And to expose the real James.

"Alright. Whooo." James laughed. "Now, this is a fucking party!"

"You'd just let a stranger kiss me? Really?"

"Sweetie... he's good looking. Hell, I'd kiss him. But I'm not a fag."

"Hey, that words fucking derogatory." Bonnie said.

"So, what are you Sal, a fag?"

"Don't use it James!"

"Why?"

"Because its a hurtful word, and a person who says fag, is probably a person who says nigger, and I'm not friends with people like that."

"That's not true. I don't say the N-word. I mean, unless someone gave me permission." He laughed, " It's a joke. Fuck, you're extra sensitive today. Are you on your period?"

"Wow. So, disrespectful."

"Fine, baby I will never say the word again. Okay?" He looked at Damon and chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Whatever, I need to get home James."

"No. Not before you kiss him." She looked towards Damon, and let him walk to her.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." She shook off her nerves and he grabbed her, pulled her face to his and whispered her a warning.

"Cel, is outside. Go to him, and get Caroline, and get the fuck outta here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not asking you. Go." He said, then pressed his lips to hers, softly and kissed her for a few seconds. Then pulled back abruptly when he heard the safety of a gun click, and felt the tip of a barrel touching the back his head. Bonnie pulled back, when she heard the gun, and looked at James, like he was crazy.

"You really kissed my girlfriend?"

"James, what are you doing?"

"Me? I'm about to kill him."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because..." she tried to think of what to say. "He only kissed me because you're playing this stupid game. What the fuck is wrong with you? I've never seen you this way before?" Bonnie tried not to panic, but seeing a gun to her boyfriend's head was driving her full of anger. "Put it down!" She yelled.

James pushed the barrel hard against Damon's head, and pushed him back towards the wall, by the gun. Damon held his hands slightly up, and remained quiet, looking closely at James, making sure the gun was far away from Bonnie. "Did you like it? Kissing my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend! You've got to let this go James."

"Why, because you avoid me for a couple weeks? Tell me that you want to end things? Tell me your clean? You too good for me now sweetie? Because let me tell you... I gave you a better life. I took you from a topless cleaner and basically put you on a pedestal. Introduced you to all my friends, and loved you."

And though it could've once killed Bonnie to see him in pain, he wasn't Damon. And in this moment, nothing mattered more than getting both her and Damon out alive. She had to tell him... "I do care for you you James. But this bizarre behavior is freaking me out." She cried. "It's time to put on the show of her life. Fake it til you make it. She thought.

"Why? Huh? Because you were in love with someone else...?!" He yelled, pushing the barrel against Damon's head again, forcing Damon to remain calm and quiet. "ANSWER ME!"

"James, please! Put the gun down, how does he possibly deserve this? This stranger. Let him go. It's me you're mad at. Why are you torturing some biker, who sells drugs? He has nothing to do with this? Please let him go!" Her eyes began to water, but she held back her fear, for Damon.

Unfortunately, Damon realized her mistake already, and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip, as if he realized she'd done something wrong. That's when James, looked at Damon, then back at her, confusing her... then back at Damon, laughing. Damon opened his eyes, watching James, realizing this man was psychotic, but smart.

"Fuck." Damon whispered to himself, letting James beat him and Bonnie in the moment.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Why are you laughing? What's wrong with you James?"

"You wanna tell her, "SAL" or should I?" James laughed.

"Tell me what?" She asked paranoid. "What is this, some sort of joke?"

James looked at her and sighed. "Tell her, Sal."

"Bonnie, this was a set up." Damon said.

"What?" She wiped her tears and dropped her hands, backing away, shaking her head, in disbelief. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I told you to go." Damon whispered.

"He's smart, sweet heart. He really is. And, he didn't fall for the bait, because... he's a fuckin pro. But you on the other hand... an amateur. I can tell you're new at this. Ohhh, all the beauty and I thought brains too-"

"Just let her go, James! Let her go, deal with me... let her go." Damon said.

"Ahhh, wouldn't that be ideal. To let her go?"

"Stop." Bonnie interrupted. "Stop talking and tell me what the fuck I'm missing." She was thoroughly confused.

"The thing is, I tried to bait you both. I've been following you for weeks and nothing. Except I had my driver go to the address you once had given me to pick up up. And saw your car there a few times."

"James."

"It could've been anyone's apartment. I didn't see anyone come out so I left. But I had a sneaking suspicion, that place was the key to our unraveling. Still, I saw no one. Except Caroline. I knew that wasn't her place. So, I began following Caroline too." He laughed. "She hangs out with a fella who wears this patch. The same one Sal has. And I thought to myself. 'Say self. Don't you do business with those guys?' And I laughed. I knew these guys were coming today, and I just needed to see if there was some correlation. So, I sought you out, until I brought you here."

"What's this about? Me and you, and me and who ever else I deal with is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. And that's where you've made a mistake. But not the first for today. You see, I baited and baited. Good ole Sal, wasn't taking it. He wasn't falling for it. He wasn't giving away anything, except that poor vein in his forehead, and the ones in his temple kept throbbing, but I give him credit, he can't help it. I mean, look at you. You're a knock out. What man wouldn't be driven by possessiveness over you? Still, he didn't take my bait. But you doll... you did. You fell right into it, and you, my dear, should've left, when he told you too. But no... you went and tried to be the hero."

"You wouldn't let me leave."

"I always- let you leave. Don't give me that. You could've walked out, I wasn't holding a gun to your head. I- ALWAYS LET YOU LEAVE, AND YOU ALWAYS COME BACK. Am I right?"

"But this last time I had to go get you. Throwing a tantrum, I had to go find you. And you had ample opportunity to WALK AWAY, today. But you didn't. And you know why, because, your fear of me, finally out grew your excitement with me. And you just fucked up."

"Stop speaking in riddles, James."

"I never told you, he was a biker. Not once. But you managed to let that part slip, instead of leaving. You gave yourself away. I mean, when he kissed you, the way you both pretended not to feel the fire. Sal did an excellent job. No tongue, just a peck, no feeling, just a dry cardboard kiss. He is a pro, I'll give him that. And he almost got you both out of here, safely. You two were so close." He pinched his fingers together. "But, I was right... he's you're little boyfriend. Right? The reason we haven't had sex. I saw it from the moment he walked in the room. And I pretended not to. I saw how, you looked at him... the way you've never looked at me. And I knew."

"Knew what... Exactly?"

"That, one of you has to die." Bonnie's eyes grew wide, with fear. She didn't know what to do, at this point. She didn't know right from wrong in these situations. And finally she felt less than seventeen. She felt small, and fragile for once. Of all the things she's been through, and all of the pain and all the toughness, for once she felt helpless seeing the gun against his head.

"Leave, please. Just go-" Damon tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"No. James, take me... he has nothing to do with this. I'll go with you wherever you want to go. Let him go please."

"Bonnie, get the fuck out of here. Stop! Just go. Okay, go!" Damon pleaded.

"No." She knew she didn't know what she was doing, but she also knew that at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was the gun away from him. Love makes us do stupid things.

"ENOUGH!" James shouted. "I've made my decision." He smiled, politely.

 **xXx**

Stefan pulled up to the front of the house with Vin. The other guys were on their way back. He was trying to be quiet, so he could enter as if her never left, and there was sudden unearthly silence, as he walked back towards the mansion.

 **xXx**

Caroline watched as Marcel slipped inside the house. She watched through the large windows as he made his way through the house, and kept flirting incredulously with rich older men. Her eyes wondered every so often over to Marcel until he disappeared from her line of sight. She felt her nerves get the best of her, as her body felt jittery. Frankie stayed close, and kept his yes out. He imagined how many of these guys he could take on alone. Most were high, so he only had to worry about the two security he saw. And that didn't count, the ones he didn't see.

 **xXx**

Marcel crept through the hallways, trying to figure out where they could be. He saw several drunk people walking around and he tried to play it off as if he was drunk too. Until he heard voices from further down the hallway. He followed those voices, until he bumped into a large man. "Can I help you?"

"Nah Bruh. I'm just looking for my partner, so we can leave together. I saw him walk back here."

"Sorry, you are not authorized to be back here." The large man said.

"Listen, I'm not leaving without my partner. So, either you get him or I will go through you." The man chuckled, when Marcel pulled out a gun, before the man could pull out his. "Take me to him, or I will blow your fuckin brains out." He whispered. The man held his hands out, while Marcel patted him down to find his weapons. He found a knife and a gun and took them both. He pushed the barrel further into the man's skull. "Walk!" They both headed further down the hallway when they heard a man shout.

"ENOUGH!"

Marcel paused to be careful, then...

 **BANG!**

 **...**

Stefan and Vin made it back to the house. He held the letter in his hand folding it back up after reading it realizing he needed to get inside. They were finally standing at the entrance, when they heard...

 **BANG!**

 **...**

Caroline was in the middle of laughing disingenuously, while Frankie pretended not to know her, when a loud noise caught them both off guard.

 **BANG!**

Everyone who was sober, which included, a handful of people, eyes pooped open, and heartbeats raced.

And again, another one.

. **x.**

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **So... James might be a little crazy, right? Crazy with power. What do you think he wants? And what does it mean for the club? How far did James go? How far, will James go? All I know is... BANG BANG! til next time. I need to finish editting chap 46. Hope you enjoyed and as always thank you.**


	46. Shots Fired!

**Crimson Fate (R-M)**

 **Chapter 46 - "Shots Fired!" (Le Castle Vania- John Wick soundtrack)**

* * *

Before you read this chapter a brief note. I apologize for a few reasons. One, the overdue update. This is the longest I've ever gone without updating. Two, I don't know when the next update is coming. As I mentioned this story was written with one ending from the contest I did, that I planned on changing. The reason is because the original ending was rushed for a deadline I had to meet, and is not how I envision ending it with all the great lengths I've gone to tell this story. But, some time off has been a blessing because I've decided to change some things for the better. And the third apology, is for leaving that killer cliffhanger. Eeeek, I would kill my favorite authors for doing that to me. Lol. But as I promised THIS STORY, WILL NOT BE ABANDONED! So, apology number four, being MIA on social media. My life has changed so drastically over the past four months and I got one haven't had the brain capacity to update or even focus on editing. And last but not least I apologize for probably countless mechanical errors. I honestly just wanted to edit and get it out to those of you who have patiently stuck by me. It's a thank you and a hug. I've always said it, I have the best readers. And I probably lost a bunch of you since the last update. Which sucks. But, mental/emotional struggling is something you can't just, snap out of. Unfortunately, my healing hasn't happened over night and I'm still working through my issues. (Not fully healed but working on it in a better space than four months ago.) I'm not publicizing anything on social media about it for the sake of my daughters. But again, y'alls reviews and requests and words of kindness has been helping me through. I love my readers. More than you'll ever know. Thanks and please enjoy without further ado. "Shots Fired"

* * *

 **BANG!**

Silence.

 **BANG!**

"What the fuck?" Stefan turned to Vince, reaching for his gun, watching Vin hold his hand out to stop him.

"Hold up? We don't know what that was."

"It was a fucking gun shot. I'm positive the receiving end of that, was my brother." They looked around to see everyone acting obscurely inept. Almost as if no one heard a thing. They swam, drank, and continued their debauchery. "I'm going in."

"WAIT! We can't be for sure. Rip!" Vin called out as Stefan went charging in, leaving Vin to be a look out, for two seconds before he followed right after. Stefan walked through the house, headed back towards the party where the noise was disregarded by a house full of drunken and coked up rich folk. "Rip!"

"Vin, my brother is in trouble. Trust me!"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." Stefan continued through the crowd until he spotted Caroline. "Care!"

She turned in a fit of fear. Blue eyes darted as blonde hair flew to the right, smacking her face when she spotted him. "Oh my God." She ran towards him hugging him. "What was that noise?"

"A gun shot. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Marcel just left, and headed back inside for Damon and Bonnie. We think they might be together in the house. Frankie Fingers was here, but he got off into the house and told me to stand over here and don't move."

"Fuck. And Cel…. Went in…. who's in there, Sal, and B?"

"And we think they're with James." She breathed out fearfully. "Oh my God. Stefan, who was shot?"

"I- I don't- I don't know." He grabbed her by the hand leading her out. "Vin, please get her outta here."

"No! I'm not leaving without you or Bonnie." She demanded.

"Yes you are."

"Bro, I can't leave you hear without protection, Rip. I'm literally NOT, going to do that. We don't know what happened, and Sal and Cel, AND B... are nowhere to be found." Vin, dropped his arms, and put his gun back in the back of his pants, and pulled the three of them out of the crowd. "Listen, I got the boys headed back. Let me just, get her to a safe place for now. And I'll have one of the guys take her home. But I'm not leaving y'all here." He tried moving Caroline toward the exit, but she stood firm on her stance.

"I'm not leaving without Bonnie! I don't think either of you two understand!"

 **...**

Marcel forced the large guard to take him to the room where he heard the voices. And the loud BANG... BANG! They waited outside quietly, to listen for the voices. Marcel heard silence for a second, until his sister screamed. "STAY BACK!" He yanked the bigger man by his shirt and put the gun directly to the side of his head before busting the door open, and seeing his best friend laid out on the ground, bleeding.

Then he turned to see James holding a gun in one hand, aimed at Damon and Bonnie, while Bonnie was squeezing the trigger of another gun, aiming it back at James. The stand off was real and Bonnie hovered Damon's body, ready to kill James. When the door flew open, distracting her. She put one hand over Damon, and the other still ready to squeeze the trigger, afraid to miss her shot and get shot by James instead. She wasn't the best shot, but Damon taught her well enough to know. And if she missed, she was a dead woman.

When Marcel busted the door open to his terrified, sister, she was breathing heavy and ready to go down for the cause. Fearful of killing another human being, but willing to do it, for Damon.

"B?"

"How the fuck?" James asked looking at his guard on shock, but not moving his barrel-aimed gun either. "Well, if it isn't the man with a thousand watt smile." James grinned. He and Bonnie both aiming guns at one another's direction, and Damon unconscious. James gun aimed at Damon, and Bonnie's gun aimed at James.

"Put the gun down West." Cello threatened.

"Suck my cock."

"Cello!" Bonnie yelled, and James' gun suddenly raised the gun from Damon to Bonnie. "Help him Cello. Please!" She asked of him, about Damon. At this point any bad blood between Marcel and Damon was a put on hold. But James wasn't here for the brotherhood, or the moment of camaraderie.

"You reach for him, I shoot her."

"I'll kill you."

"Try it boy."

"Boy? Nigga, I'll smoke you. B! Get up, and get the fuck outta here, I got this."

"No."

"B! Go."

"No. If I go, he'll kill you both. Trust me. If I leave, we all leave together."

"She's right. I won't hesitate to kill you both if she walks outta here. Brains all over the white rug, which cost more than your entire life's savings."

Fuck you bitch. "I'll shoot this mutha fucka right now. I don't give a fuck! Let her go!" Marcel yelled, holding one of James security.

James grinned, before not giving a fuck himself. He pointed the gun at the security guard and shot his leg. "There. He's shot." He said softly as the man fell to the ground holding his knee cap yelling in pain.

"Ahhhh. My leg. Fuuuck. My leg."

"Now, what were you saying? Trust me. There's more of them where he came from. And… you won't get out of here alive." Marcel didn't flinch, he looked straight in James eyes, and aimed the gun at him.

"I'll tell you what. You shoot her, you won't leave this room alive!" Marcel threatened. He heard voices running down towards the hallway, and he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Be smart about this boy. If you think you can make it out of my compound alive. You're as good as done, something happens to me. All of you are. In fact, I can push this button here, and alert my security team. Just try me."

Marcel and James stare each other in the eyes, clenched jaws and all. But, with Marcel barging in, relieving Bonnie of the stare down, she immediately looked down at Damon, to see blood surrounding him, and unsure where he was shot. Her heart almost stopped in fear, looking at him lying there.

"James, let me get him to a hospital."

"Ha. Laughable. You think I shot him, so I could get immediate medical attention?"

Everyone was still holding their guns, but Bonnie's concern grew more for Damon than James at the moment. "B! Here." Marcel tossed his phone. "Call Fingers. He's outside."

"Okay, but-"

"It's cool. Put the gun down, and call." Marcel's gun was still aimed at James.

"Put that phone down, or Smiley here, dies."

Bonnie struggled. She needed someone to help her get Damon out of there, but she wasn't sacrificing neither Damon or her brother. When she heard another gun shot, it frightened her, making her drop the phone and gun. Marcel moved towards the gun she had, when he saw the shot security guard reaching for it, and just as he made the move! James moved over and grabbed a now defenseless Bonnie by the hair, and yanked her body, with the strength of Thor.

The sound was a blast into the ground, James fired it, with the intention to distract and scare Bonnie, which he realized would trigger Marcel's defenses towards her. Marcel looked up, now holding two guns. One aimed at the guard, the other aimed at James.

"I'll kill you both." Marcel yelled.

James squeezed his arm around Bonnie's waist and she almost lost her breath. Remembering Damon's words she remained calm, in the situation, James was strong, powerful, and a very large man, compared to her petite frame. Marcel, pulled back on his trigger, "Muh fucka…. I said...I... will... kill... you."

James stopped in his tracks, listening to Marcel's voice. He turned his ear towards him, and told him to, "Say that again!"

"Is this a fuckin joke? Mutha fucka, I ... will... kill... you."

"I recognize that voice." James said through gritted teeth and a low voice.

"What?"

"I said, I recognize your voice."

"From the last time you saw me? Other than that, I don't fuckin know you."

"You don't have to. I recognize your angry voice. You're the one, that hit her!" James said, in anger.

Marcel looked confused, and James stood straight up and held Bonnie's face, as her body faced her brother, and grabbed her jaw with his gun still cocked between his large fingers, forcing Marcel to look at her. "Let her go!"

"Look at her! Look at the face of the woman you beat!"

"Beat? I never beat her. Kept her in line, maybe. Never beat her. Trust me. I will beat yo ass tho."

"You hit a woman, that is whom to you? Who is he Doll?"

"James, please don't do this."

"Tell him how I heard you on the receiving end of the phone while he hit you and choked you."

"Me and her relationship ain't yo business."

"Who is he to you?"

"James-"

"Who is he?"

"Nobody!" She cried.

James was no fool though. He aimed his gun back at Damon, and demanded her truth.

"Answer me!"

"He's my brother."

"Brother? Wow. Sorry excuse of a man."

"Fuck you. Let her go, or I swear-"

"Why? So you can keep beating her?" He shook Bonnie's face, and she started to cry more,

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. But me and my sister, ain't NONE of your business."

"Sister? Hmm. Okay. So it gives you the right to beat the shit out of her?" Bonnie shook her head, in disbelief that James was exposing her dark secret. She was surprised he was speaking on it, and that he remembered Marcel's voice so distinctly when in person. She only prayed Damon couldn't hear him. "You didn't realize anyone knew your secret did you? Yeah, I knew you always had a familiarity about you. I just, never could place it. But, I was on the phone with her, listening to you beat the crap out of her, choke her, and threaten her."

"You a mutha fucken lie! You must be talking about somebody else."

"James, stop it!" Bonnie begged. "Just let us go. We'll never talk about his ever again. Let me take him to the hospital please. He's bleeding out. Please, let me take him?" She cried.

"You want me to let you go? You want me to let you save you're little boyfriend?"

"Please." She cried. "He didn't do anything to you. It was me. I betrayed you. Not him. Just let me take him, and when I know he's okay, I promise I'll do whatever you want. I'll do anything. Just let me save him."

"No! B!" Cell yelled.

"No! Stay out of it Cello. It's between me and James." And saving Damon was her only priority.

"No. You not making some deal with this nigga!"

James paused, watching Marcel's teeth grit as spit flew from his mouth when he spoke. It gave James some satisfaction to watch Marcel grow helplessly in anger, and to hear Bonnie grovel pitifully.

"Did he just call me an honorary nigga?" James smiled.

Marcel paused viciously and retreated in his steps. Ready to attack.

"The fuck did you just say?"

"Excuse me, you called me it. And I can't say it?" James laughed. "Doll, am I not allowed to say the N-word? I didn't say it with an "ER" I said it with an "A" like the cool kids do. I can't say it even with an "A" doll?"

"No! You absolutely cannot! And it's not a fucking joke."

"Yeah, you cracker bitch!"

"And Cello- Stay out of it."

"Yeah. Stay out of it sister beater!" James continued to taunt Marcel. Holding Bonnie obstructively tight to where her breathing was strained.

"Fuck you! You don't know me!"

James pinched his eyes hard at Marcel and grinned vilely, with intent to cut verbally and mentally. Since he couldn't very well slay Marcel in front of his own sister, who happened to be the woman James was insanely obsessed with, he lowered his stance and snapped.

"I know you're a fuckin coward. And I know you can't control yourself! I know she came to my house one day with her face all beat up. And it's not the only time I found bruises on her body. It was you. Every time. I know this because she refused to talk about you. And I see why... she didn't want anyone to know her brother beats her. Tell me this..." he said wiping his hand across his chin, to remove the spit that flew out as he spoke at Marcel in disgust... "does lover boy over there, know you beat his girlfriend? Huh? Does he know his club brother, beats his girlfriend?"

"James- shut up! Please. Leave it alone."

"No. I should shoot him, right now!"

"Fuck you." Marcel said. Then he turned, in his anger, and shot the security guard in the head, killing him on the spot.

BANG!

"You son-of-a-bitch."

"LET HER GO!"

"No. An eye for an eye ay. You take one of mine, I take one of yours." He pulled back again, aimed the gun at Damon, ready to fill his white rug with Damon's blood.

"NO! STOP PLEASE. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY BROTHER. OR HIM!" She yelled. The distinct sound of a trigger being cocked, bled through her ears, believing Damon's death would be on her hands, and she never even got to have a normal life with him." James, I need to help him. Please, I'll do anything. I promise. Just let me help him."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Please…"

Marcel was disgusted. Suddenly the idea of she and Damon wasn't the worst thing he'd ever heard of.

"Do you know, she's only eighteen?" Marcel asked.

James looked at Bonnie, in shock, then smiled. "Yes, I did. I know she was sixteen when I hired her and she lied about it too. Which is why, I never fucked her back then. I have a few morals."

"You knew?" She asked.

"I'm a very rich man. You think I didn't run background on you? About six months after I hired her, I wanted to know her more. So I had background done on her. Yeah I knew, but not right away. I never fucking touched her. Not until she'd been seventeen for about six months, give or take. I know the law. I have a sixteen year old daughter. I know how to behave. I wouldn't want a man touching my daughter at sixteen. I also know she's eighteen now. And I'm a very patient man when I want something bad enough." He looked at Bonnie like a starved predator. Bonnie realized, she was a naive girl. Thinking she knew everything, this day was forcing her to realize she didn't. She was being played, thinking she was playing people.

"She's like twenty-five years younger than you. Just because she's eighteen… that shit ain't right."

"I never said I was perfect. I said I was smart."

"Calculating ass nigga." Marcel said disgusted.

"I didn't get where I am today, by not calculating every move." Marcel stare at Bonnie, giving a knowing look. An unspoken look, as if to tell her, this is the type of thing he was trying to protect her from. But he couldn't even be angry at her, because he was worried about her. His look went from aggravated to assurance. He was getting her outta here alive no matter what it took, and she saw it in his eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Marcel asked.

"I tell you what. I'm leaving for a few weeks. Business shit, in some foreign territories. And then, I'm coming back. I'm going to tell, all of my overseas partners, Cade is all in. He hands his business needs over to me, we make good, and we both win. Your job? Get Cade to take the foreign deals. If you don't, I'm coming for her. Don't try and hide her either. I want every deal in writing, or she's mine. I don't have her, I'm coming for your entire MC. Including, Cade's bride-to-be. What's her name?" He asked cynically... "Abby?"

"Momma?"

"Oh that's right, she's your mother." He smiled. "Don't underestimate what I know about you people. I'm a business man. I'm not from the ghetto. I do my research.

"James, I want to graduate high school, and go to prom."

"Then make sure your boys get Daddy dearest to sign over on this deal. And all will be well for you and your family."

"You've known about me for this long. And you know about my family? What else don't I know?"

"Keep pissing me off and you'll find out in the worst way sweet cheeks."

"You've set me up. All along! You played me. You're a phony. How could you? Everything is a lie. I can't, look at you the same!"

"You shoulda thought about all of that, before you played with the men. This ain't the kiddie table anymore, baby. You're an adult now. Which means you can be tried as an adult." Then he bent over to whisper into her ear, "And be fucked like one too." When James saw Bonnie's fear, he adjusted his words, to keep her calm. After all, he cared about her. In his own twisted, way. "I care about you, after all." He stroked his finger across her jaw, forcing her to wallow in pity and pretend not t be disgusted to save her brother and Damon's lives.

"James, I need to get him out of here safely."

"Fine, maybe we can work something out. But, if you want to save his life, you owe me. And I always collect. And since I get what I want, just know, I better get this deal or I'm taking you, and no one, I mean no one, will come between me and what I want. Or everyone dies."

"Fuck no!" Marcel yelled.

Bonnie's bottom lip turned lightly in a frown when she tried to bite back her anger and tears. She looked at James. "You have a deal. Let me get him outta here."

"I'm not finished. I want you and I want your new daddy to cut the deal I spoke about to Sister Beater! It's... highly imperative." James looked up and smiled angrily at hot-headed Marcel, cracking his neck it's to turns of his head.

"Cade won't do it." Marcel was adamant about this.

"Oh Sister Beater who sells salt to the oceans far and wide. That's where you come in. Talk your sweet ass off. Hell, suck his dick for all I care. I don't care how you sell it, just fuckin do it."

Both Bonnie and Marcel felt the impossible boiling to a head, of confrontation and loss, nearing the danger their lives sought out since birth. With no choice of their own, they were both Crimson. And they would bleed Crimson, with every drop of their egos, like true Bennett's. The Bennett's who never backed down. And as they stare on in disparity, one glimmer of hope rang in their ears, in the form of Stefan's voice.

"B? SAL! CEL?" They heard outside of the door.

"Stef!"

"RIP!"

"Bonnie? Cell?"

James pushed the bottom on the device of his gun. "There my team is alerted. No one leaves here without my consent. Or the second alert is a bullet to everyone's head."

"Bonnie!" Stefan called out.

"I need to get him outta here James. Please. Call your guys off!" She begged.

"Alright. We have a deal?"

"Deal." Bonnie said. They turned to Marcel. Marcel had to swallow his pride for now, and come up with a plan in less than a couple weeks.

"Deal."

"Good, and if you renege on this deal. I will come for the lives of everyone. Outside of this door, you will find my security team has your friends outside waiting on you. On my signal, everyone will be shot in the head. So, if you aim at me, and let that trigger go. You're all dead, that goes for Abby too. Got me?"

Bonnie nodded her head. He looked at Marcel. "Marcel, come on. Help me!" Marcel was skeptical.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. Though, I should've aimed for his head. Unfortunately, my trigger finger ain't what it used to be." He laughed.

"Papi?" She bent down to wake him while Marcel stood guard over her.

"I won't shoot you. Go ahead, get the fuck out of my house, and remember, if I can't get ahold of her in a few days with some sort of news….. tick tick tick tick…. tock!" He said. Bonnie and Marcel struggled to lift Damon's body, seeing him bleeding from the abdomen, and unconscious. James opened the door to find everything the way he said. Stefan, and Vince with guns to their heads.

"We have the blonde outside along with a few others." One man said.

"Come on!" Marcel yelled. "We need to get him out of here." And that was it. The other guys sent for someone to bring Caroline's car, which they used to transport Damon to a hospital. Bonnie sat in the backseat with him, holding him the whole way there.

 **...**

Caroline stayed with Bonnie at the hospital for a few hours, then Stefan came and took her home to get some rest. Bonnie refused to leave, until Damon came out of surgery. Marcel showed up and waited in the lobby with Bonnie a while. They didn't speak. The entire MC came, and waited at one point. It was four am when the doctor came out and spoke to them. They specifically requested family members only. Stefan, Asked for Bonnie to accompany him, since the Salvatore's were away.

"Doc?"

"Well, the good news is he's okay, the surgery was successful. The bad news is, he's going to be in pain for a few weeks. The bullet just missed his large intestine. Largely, due to the fact that he managed to stop the bullet from traveling so far, by using his arm to block, I'm assuming. Now, as for his arm, the forearm has a lot of muscle tissue damage. His radius, his extensor Capri radialus both brevis and longus, and his brachioradialus were all damaged."

"Oh my God." Bonnie said, covering her mouth.

"It sounds a lot worse than it is. Basically... He won't be writing or, handling anything with left arm for a while. The other muscles were not as terribly damaged but slight tears will add to the pain he already has. He's in a cast. The other shot, aimed at his chest, missed, thanks to the vest. He's very lucky." Bonnie remembered how Damon was a south paw. When he fought, he lead with his left arm. This would ruin all of his underground fighting for a while which was one of his major sources of income. But it wasn't all, the doctor told her. "The bullet was logged in his abdominal tissue, which was mere centimeters away from his large intestine. We are lucky it missed his major organs. But the tissue is definitely damaged, right at the hip. He's going to have pain walking for a few weeks. Then, there was also grazed epidermis of his shoulder. That was a few stitches. His abdomen will be in pain for a while, but... I'd say give him six to eight weeks to be at his old self. But it can be actual months, before the pain disappears, and feeling hundred percent."

Bonnie placed her hands over her mouth, and sighed, with grief. "When will he be awake?"

"He'll probably be awake after about ten hours. But, he's heavily sedated, so... he may not speak or recognize you. We'll have him in a room soon. As of now, he's still in a bed in the ER, until a bed opens up. Which should be in a few hours."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. But only a couple of you. Everyone else can wait in the lobby, or come back tomorrow during visiting hours."

"Okay thank you." The Doctor glanced away slowly before exiting the room. Bonnie and Stefan looked at one another, and he felt her wanting to cry, so he grabbed her and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her let her bury her face into his chest and let out her tears. "Stefan..." she began to cry. "Why? I had no idea you guys knew James."

"I'd never met him before. Apparently, he'd done a deal with Sal and Cel. He wanted to meet the club and try to open us up to more. But, it was all a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this letter Sal left for you. The one I gave Caroline to give you. I guess you never read it, because you didn't get a chance, but I found it in Caroline's car, barely touched." Stefan pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Bonnie. She stood in the hallway and red it.

 _Baby, This week has been fucked. I haven't seen you, and I can't call you. Cel is on us tough, and it's fuckin killing me. Not knowing what you're up to, how you are, or if you're sleeping good, really fucks me up in the head. I worry about you everyday I'm not able to be there. But with hurdles comes comes obstacles, and all it's done, is force me to think. I've been putting a lot of things together this week. And, I really believe something suspicious is happening with this new deal Cade has us in. I think this new guy we're in bed with is your old boyfriend. And if I'm right, and I've put somethings together, he's not who you think he is. He's a very dangerous man, and something tells me, he knows who you are. And he may very well, know about us. Me and you, and maybe even the club. So, I need you to stay away from him. Don't even try to end things. Just get through the next couple weeks, and I'm getting you the fuck away from here. Just me and you. I'm suspicious of everything right now. I've never questioned my loyalties the way I have been lately. I'm suspicious of Cade, I'm suspicious of Vin, and I'm suspicious of the club in general. I'm suspicious of my own father at this point. The only men I can say I may be able to still trust well, less than a handful, if that. You know who they are. This letter is meant for no one's eyes but yours. Baby, I need to tell you some things about your father, but I can't in this letter. But, figure out a way to get away from your brother for a few hours, Sunday... I need to see you. I love you. ~Papi_

Stefan didn't know what to make of it all. He just stood there, listening to her read it. His brother never worried about anyone or anything before. The letter sent chills up Stefan's spine, the time he read it, and when he heard her read it. He waited for her to finish, then, when she looked up at him, he was quiet.

"What does this mean? Stefan..."

"I don't know. He's almost speaking in riddles. He's not stating anything in particular. But it still says so much. Hell, I can't even go back and look at the guys the same. I swear to God, I'm gonna look at everyone sideways."

"We can't Stefan. Which is why he didn't want you to read it. And you can't tell anyone, including Cello."

Stefan wanted to say 'Fuck Cel' after hearing everything James said from the other side of the door, but he kept it in for Bonnie. To keep her from stressing. "B, my brother knows something. And I think someone in the club knows something."

"Listen, we can't deal with it right now. I need to see him. I've got less than seventy-two hours before James calls me."

"You can't possibly go through with this."

"You read that letter Stef. If we don't do what he wants, and get Cade to sign this deal... James will kill Damon, you, everyone. We have to make him take this deal. I refuse to let the people I love die, because I was a dumb girl, that lied to everyone. This is my mistake. Let me fix it."

"B... no."

"Its not your choice to make. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to spend some time with him. And he can't know the deal, and neither can anyone else."

"Marcel and Vin know."

"Then I need you, to trust me enough, to know, I'll fix this, and I need you to understand, that I got us here, and I can only get us out."

"My brother will kill everyone if you leave. It's a lose lose. Hell go back to fuckin prison." You can't do this! I don't trust that guy."

"I won't leave. I have to make things look normal. I have to go to prom and graduate, like nothing's wrong. I have to go to prom." She started to cry. Her prom date was shot. And she was too focussed on those facts right now. "I have to act normal."

"B, what about Cade? Let's just let Marcel do his thing."

"My brother hates Cade. Cade doesn't exactly like my brother. They've already gotten off to the worst start."

"He'll do it for you."

"It's a lot to ask. My brother, only listens to Damon."

"Yeah. But when Damon wakes up, Marcel will be the last person he wants to see." After knowing the tea James spilt. "If Damon heard what we heard, he's coming straight for Cel."

"I cant think about that. I've made up my mind." She walked away from him, and headed towards Damon. She was on a mission to be with him, and no one else. She didn't even want them to be interrupted. And at this point, the whole club was probably aware of their secret relationship, after the fiasco in James mansion.

 **...**

Bonnie walked into the ER, trying not to let her eyes flood with tears. He lay asleep with his abdomen bandaged and his wrist in a cast. There was nowhere to sit, so she stood next not him, and held his right hand, slowly pushing her fingers through his limo fingers and gripping his hand tight. She stood there for a while before a passing nurse brought her chair, allowing her to sit. Stefan finally returned after talking with the MC, and sending them home to sleep for a few hours, and get back to the hospital. Everyone needed eyes on Bonnie. Accept Gino, who came back home after hearing what happened, and stayed to look after Damon. Stefan walked back to the ER to see his best friend, sitting next to his brother holding his hand and crying.

"B... Vin called Cade."

"What?"

"He and your mom are on their way back from Napa on a private jet."

"You told her? Stefan..."

"I had to. He threatened everybody. Including Abby. Cade didn't take to that shit lightly."

"Yeah, But, my momma is gonna flip. I told you to keep quiet. Cade won't trust us! Stefan you should've let me handle James."

"Bonnie, do you hear yourself? Come on!" Stefan called out in annoyance. "This man... manipulated you. All of us. From day-fuckin-one! He threaded the Kings. My family. YOUR FAMILY. THIS... this is our family. Blood and all. Crimson from babies. And you think I'm gonna let you handle it alone? My best FUCKING friend! No. This is a club issue now too. You ain't doing this shit alone! And we have to protect you. Even more now, than ever."

"But, it's my fault. I have to fix it without dragging everyone down with me."

"Family, B! Have you heard anything I said? We can't let you do this. We won't."

"It's my fault. I lied to everyone, and I deserve this. I need to deal with my actions like the woman I claim to be, or I'm just some stupid kid, letting everyone clean up my mess."

"Do you hear yourself?" He spoke confused. "You're right. You're a teenager. None of us can doubt you've been handling yourself okay for the past couple of years. But you messed up, because you didn't know better. You were naïve. You didn't get anyone killed. Damon got hurt because James is greedy. But it doesn't mean you're gonna be his prisoner/girlfriend." She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sit with Damon. That's it."

"B... we got you."

Stefan knew at all times someone needed to be by Bonnie's side. So, for now it was him, soon he'd tag Gino in and they'd figure this out.

Sixty-four hours to go.

 **...**

Bonnie sat on the hospital chair, slouched over. Half her body in the chair, half hovering over him. She was asleep holding his hands, when Stefan came back. He'd left for a few hours to sleep, and came to relieve Gino. He walked slowly to her and tapped her shoulders. "Hey, B? Get up. You're mom's on her way. They got back a little while ago, and she's on her way here."

"I can't believe you guys called them."

"We had to. So, you should-"

"Bonnie?" Abby called out entering the room. "Oh my God are you okay?"

She ran to her daughter and hugged her, while she was still in a haze.

"Momma, I'm fine. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Bonnie, I-"

"Momma, I just want to sit here with him. And that's it."

"Sweetie, Cade and me, need to talk to you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes wondering how any of this needed his two cents at this moment rather than after Damon left the hospital. Sure he and James did business, but they weren't personal acquaintances. And Bonnie had no idea why Cade, her mother's fiancé, would be the man heading the cocaine connection between the MC and James. After reading Damon's letter she trusted no one! She had only got glimpses of that truth from Damon's letter, and James words during there volatile office exchange. "What? Momma why?"

Just then Cade walked into the hospital room, causing Bonnie to question her mother's reasoning. "Hello, Bonnie."

"Cade."

"Listen, I understand what has happened, is a terrible thing. But you need to listen to me. James, is a dangerous man. He will do anything, to get what he wants. He's not like me, or the MC, where loyalty is everything. Family is everything. He'll lie, cheat, and kill even his family in order to protect his wealth."

"What does it have to do with me? I'm not his money."

"Yeah, but... you were a highly unattainable jewel to him. You were... probably more valuable than his money in many ways."

"Sweetie, what were you doing with him? Huh? Why did you get tangled up in this mess?" Abby questioned.

"Momma!"

"No! We already had to deal with knowing about you and Damon, but this! This is too much!"

"Right now, isn't the time, Abigail." Cade warned.

"No, she wants to ridicule my choices. And I was forced to do what I had to do, to survive and make money, so I didn't have to rely on the got damn club!"

"Watch your got damn mouth!"

"No! I'm sick of it. If you wanted to be a momma, you should've been one, when I needed you. Right now? Even right now would've been a good time to be there for me. My boyfriend, is in a hospital bed."

"And where's his mother? I am here! I'm your mother and I'm here for you. Where's his mother?"

"They got detained in Mexico on their way back. I don't know why! Vin is heading down there to sort them out at the border."

"Then let me be here for you. I'm trying."

"Then why fight with me?"

"You're my child I'm just trying to understand."

"Abigail-"

"No Cade stay out of this for a moment. Bonnie Jade, I'm here because I love you. Asking questions because I am concerned. I love you and I will never stop being your mother."

"Then stop arguing with me."

"I'm just asking Bonnie? How did this happen? How did you meet this man?"

"I worked for him. Okay. He was my client. I cleaned his house. He's how I paid the bills. And now here we are momma!"

"Because of your poor decision!"

"And if that's the case, momma, you should've gotten me away from this lifestyle, ages ago. You know, when it killed my father!" After Bonnie said that, there was nothing but silence. Cade cleared his threat, and looked at Abby. Abby then looked towards Marcel who stood outside of the hospital room with Gia, calling her back out.

"I need some air. I'll be back." Abby walked out leaving Bonnie in the room with Cade and Damon. Damon still unconscious, lay there.

Bonnie turned away from him and sat back near Damon. "Bonnie, I know I'm not your father, but I think-"

"You're right, you're not Laz. So, no fatherly advice please."

"I'm not going to give you advice," he said in a quiet and sharp tone.

"Good. Because I know how to handle this."

"Bonnie, you're in over your head here. James is an international drug lord. I don't trust his out sources, or his foreign clientele. Which is why I never wanted to take his foreign deal. But, to think he's gonna role over and play nice…?"

"It doesn't matter. I figure after graduation, I'll just go with him for a while. Keep everyone protected, and alive. And eventually… find my way out."

"You realize how ridiculous that sounds. You are Abby's daughter. I'm not going to let you, give yourself as prisoner."

"Then what do you suppose I do? Because, I can't make you take this deal. I know the rules to these games go deeper than just, getting you to agree."

"Hell no. I'm not signing ninety percent of my business over to James Westgate. I'm gonna reconvene with the club tomorrow. Club meeting first thing in the morning. Until then, you need to go home with your mother. Let her take you to and from school the next few days. Act normal."

"I'm not leaving Damon-"

"Bonnie, I'm not asking you. I know I'm not your father, but this is a time I need you to just take a few steps back and let me do my job. That's take care of your mother and you for the time being. The weddings been pushed back-"

"What?!"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're Abby's child. You… are more important to her than anything and making sure you are safe, is the priority. We'll figure this out. I just have a few questions I need to know about James. You think we can go for a walk and talk for a few minutes?"

She hesitated before responding.

"Sure." She looked back at the hospital room and back to Cade. "But I need to be back here soon, so I can be here if he wakes up."

"Okay. I'll just need a few minutes."

Bonnie nodded her head, and walked off with him. Passing Abby in the hallway and proceeding past her with Cade. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Baby, I'm taking Bonnie on a walk to talk. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

Abby looked at Bonnie to see if Bonnie was okay with it, and Bonnie nodded her head.

"Okay. Hurry back though. I don't want her too far."

"Absolutely."

 **...**

They walked for about ten minutes talking about James and what Bonnie knew about him, and the company he kept. She spoke casually and forced herself to remember passed the drugs she took, and to delve deep in moments that she may not have been sober, and tried to think about what she remembered seeing and hearing that could give them clues about James secret business endeavors.

After minutes of gathering information and listening Cade proceeded to talk to Bonnie as the adult she was becoming. "Listen, I just want to say, I won't give advice. What I will do, however, is tell you, that whatever James wants... We need to give it to him."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "He wants your business deal."

"Yeah. He wants my deal. But that's not all he wants. And the club, and no one else can give he what he truly wants. And you know what that is. Bonnie you got yourself in a world of trouble by being naïve, but you also got yourself pretty deep in, with a very powerful man, by being smarter than anyone realizes. I think you're smarter than everyone gives you credit for. I also think, you're smarter than James gives you credit for."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think you are key to fixing this big mess."

"So, what? You need my help, to keep from losing your big empire?"

"No. I need YOUR help, to keep your mother from losing two children."

Bonnie stare at him confused, yet knowing. Cade had a devious look, but at this point Bonnie has one thing on her mind. Keep her family, Crimson, alive.

 **...**

Two hours later Bonnie lay in the hospital bed with Damon. All of her thoughts centered around how she'd made a huge mistake and how only she could fix it. James was too strategic. He'd been manipulating her from the beginning. And there was no way around him. He had more power than the club. He had more money than the club. He put a hit out on the club, if they fu Jed him over.

He was specific, and detailed. And all he wanted was more power and control. And the one thing he had no control over.

Bonnie.

She grabbed Damon's hand and realized she had to leave him to protect him. She had to be the one to fix this mess. Even if it meant she'd have to let him go. Even if it meant, no more Papi and Baby.

Her small hand clutched his and she lay beside him.

"Papi, I don't know what I'm doing. But... seeing you this way, breaks me from the inside. Go figure. Breaking up with me, didn't break me. But- seeing you like this, hurts my soul. Remember the plan we came up with, about a King, his Queen, and their Kingdom? Well, sometimes the Queen has to sacrifice herself to protect her King. You tried to save me, and I fucked up. Because I lied, from the beginning. But, I'm sorry. All I ever wanted was to feel like enough. To make money, and help my momma to feel like enough. To get good grades and make my brother proud. So he wouldn't think he had to try so hard to be my daddy. And... to be loyal enough, friends wouldn't disappear. But all I had to be with you, was myself. And as much as I hate, I can't be here when you leave this hospital, just know, I'm doing this for us. For me, you, and our Kingdom. I love you. I swear I do." She began wiping the tears streaming down her face. "I love you with all of my heart. Please make sure my momma doesn't cry too much. Make sure, my brother stays outta trouble. And remind Stefan and Caroline, that I love them, and to not hate me. And you, never forget about us, and all that you are to me, while you heal. I love us, so much. We will be together one day... I promise. With everything inside of me, I'll will try not to let this world swallow me, with all the temptation around me. The drugs will be everywhere, but... but I have a mission, and just know... I'm stronger than I even knew. And I know I'll be tested. But, I love you." She buried her head into the pillow next to his body and cried, for a while silently. Until she felt his hands in her hair, fingers twiddling though her curls. She thought she was imaging it.

Until, she heard, "Baby..." she looked up, with the largest hope filled gaze, and frown-smiled.

"Papi?"

"Baby." He whispered, barely able to open his eyes.

"You're awake?" She jumped up and leaned over gently, grabbing his face. "Oh my God. Look at you. Look at those eyes."

"Baby girl, give me a kiss."

"I'll hurt you."

"Nah. You won't. I'll be fine."

"Everyone's in the hallway." She warned.

"I don't give a fuck. Kiss me." He demanded, making her laugh. All she could do was give in and kiss him. And they kissed, back to back, over and over, until she grabbed his face, and looked at him. "Damn your beautiful." He said, making her grin through tears.

"Papi?"

"Yeah."

"Something is happening inside of me, and I don't know what it is. But I don't want it to go away." She smiled into the palms of his hands, hoping her tears would dry before he felt them hit his hand, wondering if he remembered the day they both said those words to each other.

"Baby girl, I'm not about to repeat what I said next," he admitted, "because... no one can take you from me." She then buried her head in his chest and cried. He ruffled his fingers through her hair. "Don't cry, I'm okay."

"I know." She looked up. "And just know, everything I do is for you. For us."

He looked at her, and smiled. "I'ma take care of you Bonnie Bennett, I promise." He never called her by her government name, which made her believe this was a terrible nightmare she was about to wake up from. Until she pinched her arm, realizing it was, infact, reality. Bonnie shook her head, hating herself right now. Hating what she had to do. Hating what it would do to him. She watched his eyes fall low again. "I love you baby." He grazed her tears with his fingers wiping them off. "My baby." He said one more time. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I love you too papi. Always." She said, as his eyes shut again. And though she hoped he'd wake up again, Damon didn't wake up again for another half a day, barely coherent. It wasn't until seventy-two hours later he was staying awake and coherent.

When he heard the news, about Marcel and Bonnie's fall out, how Stefan tried to stop her, and Caroline begged her to stay, when Abby, couldn't keep her kids from bickering, and made her son leave the hospital, he lost it. "What?" He asked over and over. It didn't even sound right in his mind. He started to lose it, calling her name over and over. "Bonnie!" He tried to force himself out of bed to walk, worsening his injury. "BONNIE! Boooonnnniiiiee!" He banged his left hand into everything, worsening his tears. The same knuckles he'd broken hitting the wall weeks ago. The same wrist, with the torn muscles, was now, full on broken, along with his forearm. He punched the wall several times with his casted arm, destroying the cast and all of the surgical work that was done. Before he could be stopped, he ripped all of the cords off his body. It took several more nurses to come in and help restrain and sedate him.

He had to undergo surgery, again.

But no matter how angry he got. No matter how much he yelled. She wasn't coming back. She was gone.

And everyone, was public enemy number one.

Everything went off in his head, like one loud **BANG!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **Xoxo Maniq1**


End file.
